Cure Me (Back to Original Title)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: A tale of two siblings torn apart at birth, of Lies and Deceit, of Love and Truth and the search for a seemingly, impossible cure of an illness, that lies only in the hands of one innocent pink haired girl. Non-Uchiha Massacre and some Twists in later chapters, I give full credit of the new story pic to bloodmoon goddess
1. Prologue

Long before the Kaguya Clan Massacre as they would call it, a man, a Hyuga as it turns out, from the Main Family, fled from the Leaf Village, hating his heritage, his name was Unzari Hyuga, with unkempt white hair and the traditional lavender eyes, that he so despised.

Though as most stories go, he fell in love, with a dark pink haired woman, with vivid green eyes, Unzari was love struck with her, Karima Kaguya, some would even call him twitterpated, buzzing around her like a bee to a flower, and she certainly was a flower in every sense of the word.

Unzari was possessive over Karima, and fit right in with most of the barbaric Kaguya, for his rough attitude and sometimes cruel mannerisms, but he wasn't afraid to show his love for his brilliant wife, who was softer than most Kaguya.

One day when he was out gathering wood, to restock their pile for the oncoming winter, that was still several months away, he'd only gone out there on Karima's demand, a Kaguya that he was somewhat friends with came bursting in the clearing Unzari was stood in.

"Come quick Unzari, you won't believe it" he shouted waving his arms madly, though a smirk was on his lips, the Hyuga dropped his ax and dashed after the Kaguya male, heart quickening within his chest, had something happened to his lovely wife.

He released a sigh of relief as he found Karima unharmed, though something had definitely changed with the woman, for she had this glow about her, her vivid green eyes shining with happiness and hands cradled tenderly over her stomach.

The minute she spotted him, a grin stretched across her face, "Unzari, my love, I'm with child" Karima exclaimed gleefully, rubbing her still flat stomach, that would soon be swelled with her child, the product of her love with Unzari.

It was difficult to believe at first, but Unzari came forward, his feet leading him towards his wonderful, now pregnant wife, and he fell to his knee's before her, wrapping his arms around Karima's waist, "That is wonderful" Unzari breathed against the flesh of her stomach.

Placing a loving kiss right where her womb lay, Unzari rose to his feet "Let us celebrate this momentous occasion" he murmured drawing Karima into his embrace, his eyes becoming hooded with lust, and a lovely blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh you big lug" Karima giggled letting Unzari take her by the arm and lead her home, where they spent the rest of the evening celebrating the fact they would soon have a child of their own, for it was a rarity within the clan, for women to get pregnant nowadays.

And several months later as the winter months faded to summer, Karima had her child, just one, a boy, the product of her love with her loving husband, she and Unzari named their son, Kimimaro Kaguya, he had fair skin, white hair, two red dots upon his forehead and vivid green eyes.

Unzari was quite happy with his son, and proudly showed him off to every Kaguya that came to congratulate him, he and Karima were so happy, that they decided to try again, and lo and behold, a year and a half passed before she became pregnant with child once more.

Little Kimimaro was ecstatic, though he wasn't sure what was going on, since he was only one, only turning two, with a few odd months, when Karima gave birth for the second time, this time a girl, that she named Sakura Kaguya.

This is where things usually start going wrong, the girl, Sakura, she had pale white skin, light pink hair opposite her mother, and the two red dots of the Kaguya Clan upon her forehead, but to Unzari's horror, the traditional lavender eyes of the Hyuga Clan, he was disgusted that he'd passed on that damnable trait.

Unzari became angry, "This is no child of mine" he exclaimed in outrage, ripping the girl away from her mother, Karima's eyes widened as she cradled Kimimaro protectively within her arms, and once again Unzari fled from all he held dear, leaving his wife and two year old son behind.

He ran for days, intending on killing his own flesh and blood, but he didn't acknowledge her, though before Unzari could commit this horrible act, a Mist shinobi came along and Unzari met an untimely end, Sakura was spared for the moment.

The man took the pink haired child to the Mist Village and she was placed in the orphanage there, as for Kimimaro, he was also taken away from his mother, the clan perceiving hims as a threat, and Karima was left heartbroken.

She took a kunai, now more than an empty husk, a shell of what she once was and plunged it into her own heart, ending her misery, her children, both siblings separated now, yet as the years passed, they were always missing their other half.


	2. Chapter 1

~Seven Years Later~ Sakura ducked under a log, long pink hair trailing behind her as she ran away from her bullies "Hey get back here you freak" the ring leader called speeding after her, but from years of this, Sakura was a just a hair bit quicker.

She sped into an alley and jumped the small wall, with a grin, there was no way those idiot boys could catch her now, Sakura slowed her pace weaving around random objects with ease, using her small height to her advantage.

A few moments later, Sakura came to rest at the entrance of the village, never had she dared leave before, but she'd finally gathered enough courage and things to do so, though her supplies were limited, hopefully it would be enough to last for awhile.

Her lavender eyes drifted to the ground and Sakura became lost in thought, she wanted to know where she came from, who her parents were, if she had any siblings, absentmindedly, her hand came up to rest over her heart.

There was this missing piece of her, a hole in her heart, and no matter what she did nothing could fill it, it was like part of her had been ripped out, and it was lost, and Sakura wanted to find it, she took a deep breath, peeked around the corner of the alley.

And then sprinted, her short legs carrying her as fast as they could back to the orphanage, she wasn't going to stay in this damnable village another night and that was that, she'd make her own path, no matter what it took.

Sakura made it back with little trouble, her bullies still probably searching the alleys for her, she snickered quietly and sneaked in through the window, it was the wee early morning hours after all, and she always did this, escaping for just a little while to have freedom.

Of course, she'd kind of been stuck in the academy in the village for the last year, since it had been discovered she had quite the chakra reserves, much larger than a child her age should have and the Mists Mizukage had taken a strange liking to her.

Though she thought he was creepy, but who was she to complain if she got free schooling out of it, "Sakura" the matron of the orphanage called knocking on the door to the room she'd been given, a second later it swung open "Good you're awake, ready for breakfast" she smiled.

Not that she had much of a choice in the matter as the matron simply grabbed her arm, Sakura was use to the rough treatment, and dragged from the room and down the hall to the cafeteria, along the way, the other children laughed and jeered at her lavender eyes.

Ever so slowly the rage built within her until "I'm not hungry" Sakura snapped pulling away from the woman who'd taken care of her for the last seven years, "May I just have my backpack now please" she scowled inwardly, not liking this one bit.

Face twitching the matron of the orphanage, handed over the pack "You remember the rules, the minute the academy is over, you come straight back here is that understood" she warned jerking the little pinkette around to face her.

"Yes Ma'am" Sakura grumbled shoving her pack onto her shoulders and stomping out the door as it was held open for her, a few streets away, her expression lightened and she happily walked the rest of the way to the academy.

Quickly, she took her seat at the very back of the classroom, lavender eyes focused on the board as she arranged her desk like always to be prepared, then Sakura leaned back in her seat for a moment to go over her plan for that night.

It was simple, all she had to do was grab the bag of food and water supplies she'd been hoarding back from underneath her bed, throw open the window and get the flak out of town, Sakura passed a hand through her wind swept pink hair.

Perhaps after she left, she'd cut it, at least that way it wouldn't get her in to much trouble, Sakura sighed softly, barely able to contain her excitement at finally escaping from this retched village, though she liked getting to go to class, it wasn't enough for her.

She just had to find out who she really was, the class started filling up with her so called classmates, none of them interacted with her, because of her eyes, there was nothing wrong with them per-say, but they did give people the willies.

Her heart throbbed and her hand came up to rub it gently, every so often these pains happened, yet they were un-explainable, but Sakura knew there had to be a logical explanation, it was like someone was hurting and she could do nothing to help that person.

The bell rang signaling the start of class, and Sakura broke out of her thoughts to pay attention jotting down notes and turning in her homework from the day before, taking the new homework, though it pained her, it was homework that would be left undone this time.

Lunch passed by, quickly she ate half her bento, chicken, rice and tomatoes, the rest she saved, and soon the end of the day bell was ringing, Sakura gathered her scant belongings and took a deep breath, heading back to the orphanage bravely, and ignoring the mean teasing.

Dinner came a couple hours after that and Sakura sat by herself like she always did in the corner of the orphanage cafeteria, she'd made no friends at all, but hopefully that would change soon, the minute she got out of this orphanage that was.

Like usual with all the other kids in the place, Sakura got a bath, now she didn't mind being clean, but the matron scrubbed her skin to hard especially her arms and she usually ended up with red marks, or bruises that lasted for days.

And finally, she was allowed to return to her room, Sakura closed the door with a click, there were no locks on them, she sat down on the ratty futon, wrapping her thin blanket around her shoulders as a chill swept through the room.

Probably an hour later "Get to bed young missy or it's the box of shame for you" the matron ordered glaring at Sakura and the door was slammed shut once more, being locked from the outside, the matron was the only one with a key.

Sakura counted herself as one of the lucky ones as her lavender eyes trailed towards the window, it remained unlocked constantly, not that the matron knew about it exactly, cause she'd pried the nails from it long ago, her scarred fingers were testament of that fact.

With a quiet giggle, she pulled the pack that she'd hoarded back, out from beneath her ratty futon and shoved it onto her shoulders, then Sakura went over to the window and slid it open, the minute her bare feet touched the grass outside, she took off at a run, not looking back.

The guards didn't even notice her as she snuck passed them, and finally, Sakura had her freedom, she was outside the Mist Village "Victory" Sakura grinned pumping her arm, she froze as the bushes rattled next to her and she paled.

Five seconds later a squirrel jumped out of the bushes and Sakura relaxed 'Kami I really need to get out of here before morning comes' she thought imagining how the matron was going to look when she found her missing.

It was quite hilarious, but Sakura had bigger things to worry about, like making her way through the thick forest and marshes of the Mist Village, walking as long as she was able before exhaustion caught up with her small body.

Finally she had to sit down and rest, her stomach rumbled, so Sakura pulled out a shiny red apple from her pack, it was one she'd stolen, though it hadn't been missed, the vendor hadn't even caught her, and bit into it, swishing the juices around in her mouth.

Soon the entire thing had been devoured and Sakura tossed the core into the trash, stood on tired legs and continued, there was no way she was ever going to give those people a chance to catch up with her and she certainly didn't want to go back to that orphanage.

A few days later, she stumbled into a run down village, the people paid her little attention, but Sakura was just fine with that, so long as they weren't making fun of her eyes any longer, though she had to stop soon and she found a small alley to hunker down in.

Sakura sighed in relief, she'd done it, her goal complete for the time being, at least no one had found her and taken her back to that dreadful village, she shuddered lightly pulling out her blanket, it was after all winter time.

Moments later, she realized she wasn't alone, a trashcan toppled over and the pinkette whipped around narrowing her lavender eyes "Who's there" Sakura called holding her thin blanket around her shoulders tightly, body tensed.

The culprit was revealed to be a young boy, her age it seemed "Hello" he waved shyly hiding behind a dumpster, Sakura relaxed sensing no threat in him, the boy was dirty, hair grimy from days of uncleanliness and clothes tattered, skinny, he was half starved.

"I'm Sakura, what's yours" Sakura walked forward slowly, the least she could do is see if the boy would be her friend, if not she would leave him and go off on her own yet again, she could make it just fine on her own after all.

His doe brown eyes seemed to almost frown at her "Ha..Haku" he finally stuttered voice weak from lack of use over the weeks his own father had killed his mother and then tried to kill him, he in returned ended his fathers life.

Sakura clicked her tongue "Would you like to be my friend Haku-kun" she held out her hand lavender eyes filled with hope, Haku hesitated, looking around warily, but ultimately nodded and took her hand.

"Okay" Haku said still hopelessly shy, but clinging to her hand all the same, now that someone had paid attention to him, it would be difficult for him to let go "Where should we go" he asked as Sakura sat down against the alley wall.

She rifled through her pack for a moment "Well for one Haku, we're going to need food, I don't have a lot, there was only so much I could get" Sakura closed her pack after taking out two apples, and handed one over to her first and only friend.

Haku took the apple in awe and bit into it without hesitating, in mere seconds all that remained was the core and he almost ate that too, but Sakura grabbed "Geez if you're that hungry here" she passed over a third apple, eating hers slowly.

"Where did you get this" he asked biting into the apple slowly this time, letting the juices pool in his mouth for a moment before swallowing, his brown eyes filled with worry, had she stolen, that was something he'd never dared to do.

A pink brow was raised in his direction "How do you think Haku-kun, I stole them, it was quite easy actually" Sakura snickered fiddling with the frayed edge of her blanket, then wrapped what she could around Haku.

His brown eyes widened "That's bad though, I've never even dared steal" Haku stuttered in horror, but Sakura shook her head in exasperation, "I know it would help me survive though" he mumbled feeling ashamed.

"Yeah, I would have never dared leave the village either, but there's a part of me missing and I want to find it, so I figured why not go the whole way" Sakura smiled softly huddling against Haku, "Though you're gonna have to learn" she stated.

He nodded not arguing with his new found friend, the only person who had even cared about him in as many weeks he'd become an orphan and the only remaining survivor with that bloodline limit that had gotten him in trouble.

The two children relaxed for awhile, getting to know each other, before Sakura decided it was time "It's better if we do it during the night, sometimes people forget to lock up all their food" she said standing on her feet and dusting her own dirty clothes off.

Haku followed her lead as she stuffed that frayed blanket into her backpack "You're certain Sakura-chan" he asked holding tightly to her hand as they left the safety of the alley, Sakura glanced back at him with those lavender eyes, it was no stranger than what he could do.

"Yep, I did it in the Mist Village after all, was even an academy stupid, the place was stupid as heck though" she huffed as they creeped along the streets towards the food stalls that she'd spotted earlier that day on her initial trek into the village.

He swallowed thickly, fears swirling in his mind, what if they got caught, or worse punished, possibly were toted off to the Mist Village and placed in an orphanage, it didn't sound like his friend wanted to go back there any time soon, considering she'd went through all the trouble to escape after all.

Like she'd promised, the first stall they peered into, had an abundance of carrots left inside and on her command Haku grabbed as many as he could "Where are we going to put them all" Haku asked glancing down at his full arms, there was only so much he could carry.

Sakura smiled "Here" she pulled her pack from her shoulders, whispering in low tones, they had to be quiet or else they'd really get caught, and she prided herself on that never happening before, but with another person, there was a much bigger risk.

Haku stuffed the carrots into the pack, then they were sneaking towards another, this time there were potatoes, just six of them, "Wow, I haven't seen this much food in a long time" he snatched all the that were there and put them in the held out pack.

"Yeah I know, but shh" Sakura raised a finger to her lips, ducking low behind a cart, lavender eyes flying back and forth warily "We have to whisper" she warned darting towards another stall, with Haku tailing her silently now.

Until they'd visited every single food stall, collecting a large abundance of food, carrots, potatoes, apples, pears, zucchini, squash, radishes, some plums and lots and lots of tomatoes, "I can't believe how careless some people are" Haku whispered softly as they scurried off.

"Yep, but it works out for us and it's not like they'd miss them anyway, they would have gone bad in the morning and have to be thrown out, at least this way, they get eaten and we won't get hungry" Sakura shrugged grabbing a pear and biting into it, while handing one over to Haku.

The doe eyed boy agreed with her wholeheartedly "It's not really like stealing, more like helping them out so they don't have to throw it out" Haku grinned fully enjoying the pear, it was more than he'd eaten for a long while, along with those two apples from earlier.

Sakura smiled drawing on a little information she'd read in the academy, "Hey Haku-kun, stay here and hold down the fort okay, I'm going to scavenge for some things" she stood up suddenly and his expression dropped.

"Will you come back" Haku asked brow creased in worry and fear of abandonment, he'd thought that after spending almost the entire day together with her, would ensure that he wouldn't be alone and that he could call her a friend.

She craned her neck around to meet his gaze as she stood in the alley way entrance "Of course Haku-kun, I'm not leaving forever" she assured, then Sakura was dashing to the right, there were several things they were going to need if they were going to survive.

Immediately she headed for the dumpster, though it made her disgusted, Sakura dug through it looking for anything salvageable, out came some discarded scrolls, from the marks on them they were storage scrolls, and with a little TLC, they'd be usable somewhat.

There were five of them, in a bundle, odd, but that was good, her lavender eyes narrowed and Sakura dug deeper still, an old rusted tea kettle, along with a semi broken portable fire pit, at the last item she stopped and collected what she'd gathered into her arms.

The items were going to take a lot of work, but she had hope, Sakura sighed softly and headed back towards the alley "You did come back" Haku jumped up eyes wide and expressing his relief that she'd returned.

"Course I did, though there are still somethings I need, so I'm going back out, have to get this all done before morning, then we are blowing this joint okay Haku-kun" Sakura giggled and Haku tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Her eyes widened in surprise just as Haku burst out "Blow this joint what is that" he asked genuinely confused at some of the words Sakura used, she really wanted to slap her forehead, but didn't instead sat down the things she'd gathered so far.

Before wiping her grimy hands off on her now filthy shirt, "That means leave the village, there are bigger things out there that we were destined for you know" Sakura grinned widely, Haku sat back down against the wall and she left the alley once again.

On the prowl for items she could use, as luck would have it, Sakura came across a full roll of aluminum foil to cook the potatoes, squash and zucchini in, possibly even the carrots as well, along with a full book of matches.

Though she wouldn't tell Haku where she found them exactly, on someone's window, it wasn't her fault that the idiots that owned them had left them outside to be taken, her smile stretched ever wider as she got even luckier than that.

More scrolls, only three of them this time and a couple of books, on medicinal herbs and a medical text that she was fascinated about, objective complete, and having found everything needed so far, Sakura loped back towards the alley.

Along the way, the pinkette spotted one last item that was usable, it was sitting out innocently in the open, and empty, a large cooler, Sakura blinked her lavender eyes, looking both ways and took a chance, grabbed it and hauled ass back to the alley.

"Hey Haku, look what I found" Sakura proudly showed off her items, lying through her teeth about where she'd found them, then sat down, using her knowledge from the academy to use the scrolls and seal everything inside.

Haku looked shocked "What was that" he asked as Sakura eyed the cooler before that to was sealed and the scrolls were placed in her backpack, she leaned back for a moment to rest, they were going to need a few more things after all.

"It's called chakra, what I did was seal all the food and stuff in a storage scroll, I learned it all in the academy in Mist Village, to bad I don't have my books, otherwise I could teach ya" she passed a hand through her pink hair with a grimace forming on her lips moments afterwards.

His eyes widened "Do we have everything to leave this place, cause I want to see what the world has to offer for us" Haku asked sitting as close to the pinkette as he could, though Sakura shook her head and he pouted "What else do we need in order to leave" he inquired softly.

Those lavender eyes rested on him for a moment, "Blankets, clothes, a couple of pillows if I can find them, maybe an old sewing kit, if I can sneak into the library, some books, it would help" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

He sucked in a useless breath "But that's really stealing Sakura-chan" Haku said, though if it were to ensure his and hers survival, and as long as it wasn't him doing all these nefarious acts, then he couldn't complain "How are you going to do all this" he questioned.

She bit her lip "Don't know, some people are bound to be a little lax with most of those items, all I can do is look" Sakura jumped to her feet after resting for a long while, then braved leaving the alley way again, Haku staying behind with her pack, now theirs, a couple storage scrolls clutched in her hands.

The first place she went to, was the public library, a run down building just like the rest of the buildings in the run down village, there was no security as far as she could see, so Sakura took a deep breath and heaved herself through the cracked open window.

Her bare feet touched the wood flooring, and she ducked down low on reflex, slowly she creeped forward breathing quietly until she reached the first row of books, she was barely able to read the titles, but Sakura was able to determine that none of the books she was seeking was in that row.

So she pressed onward, searching until finally she got lucky, a book on hunting was the first to be stored into a storage scroll, Sakura exhaled softly, feeling exhaustion creep up on her, but she shoved it back to keep looking.

Ten minutes later, a book on crafting things out in the wild, and surviving out in the wild, were added to the storage scroll, a scroll on chakra was found afterwards and Sakura skedaddled out of the library, not daring to stay there a moment longer.

Next she went around sneaking into peoples backyards and grabbing clothes off clotheslines, four thick blankets, and even luckier, some pillows, that was all sealed away in the storage scroll, and finally at long last she found a semi new sewing kit, that she snatched up with grubby fingers.

Then without wasting a second, even though her side burned from the amount of running around she'd done, Sakura ran full speed back to the alley, briefly stopping to grab up any extra food from the stalls that had been left behind, and flew into it, breathing heavily.

Haku looked up with bleary brown eyes, "Sakura-chan" he rubbed his eyes just to make sure, she was all blurry proving how tired he was, the outline of the pinkette nodded and Sakura sat down next to him throwing a thicker blanket around their shoulders.

"Sleep Haku-kun, then we'll leave whenever we wake up okay" Sakura fussed use to doing things for herself, but it was nice to have a friend, even if he was kind of useless for the moment oh well, she had all the time in the world to teach him things.

Together the two of them drifted off to sleep, sitting side by side beneath the stolen blanket, until sunlight poured into their little alley waking them, Sakura came awake with a yawn that cracked her jaw loudly, while Haku jumped awake in surprise.

He blinked then rubbed his eyes "You really did it" he asked remembering all they and Sakura had done during the night, getting to sleep in the early morning hours, the pinkette smiled storing the blanket in the scroll and stuffing it in her, their pack.

"Mhm, now let's go, we have limited time before people start realizing, here Haku put on these boots" Sakura held out a pair of boots and he slid his feet into them, she was already wearing a pair that she'd taken from some poor saps backyard.

Grateful for the protection for his feet from the cold now, and munching on a tomato that Sakura handed him as she sealed the other items she'd gotten from the dumpster into a scroll that she'd forgotten about until just them, Haku followed the pinkette from the alley.

Dashing down the streets nearly unseen, until they reached the village entrance, "Astalavista suckers" Sakura saluted sarcastically, grabbed Haku's hand and then they were fleeing from the village, the raven haired boy looking a little shocked at what she'd done.

But he didn't complain, in fact he seemed quite happy to leave that hell hole behind, a few hours later, they came to a stop for lunch "What will it be Haku-kun" Sakura asked pulling out the storage scroll that was filled with their food.

"Hmm how about carrots and radishes this time" he asked rubbing his hands together wishing he had gloves to keep his fingers warm, though he was quickly handed said vegetables, while Sakura picked out an apple and another juicy tomato.

While they lunched, Sakura pulled out one of the books she'd found, the medical text, and started reading it, at least this way she still learned things, lavender eyes flicking across the words on the scroll soaking everything in, until it was time to move on, they packed up and left.

For days Haku and Sakura stayed outside the village, until their food stock ran down and the two of them had no choice but to return, this time Haku was more than ready to help his friend steal things as they sneaked along the darkened streets to the food stalls once again.

Like before, the two of them ran around storing as much food as they could, unaware that they were being watched, light brown eyes followed the children as they stole what they could, sneaking into places, and successfully acquiring what they needed for survival.

Those light brown eyes filled with amusement as the children clung to each other, helping each other along, it was interesting and finally he could take watching no longer as they reached a bridge and started stowing things away in the pack.

He approached and the boy was the first to notice him "Sakura-chan" he whispered the pinkette's name, her had snapped up revealing lavender eyes, then she was on her feet rushing at him, her foot swung out and struck him in the shin.

A dark chuckle slipped through his lips as Sakura bent and hugged her foot "Ow" she scowled through her pain tears clinging to her lashes, quick as lightning though, he reached out and grasped the front of her shirt raising the girl to eye level.

Her lavender eyes widened in fear, and shy little Haku came to her rescue "He..Hey leave Sakura-chan alone" he stood bravely in front of the tall male, ready to kick out like Sakura had in order to get him to drop his friend.

"No Haku-kun run while you can, you've learned enough, take the pack and go" Sakura tried to shoo him off, to Zabuza's amusement yet again, the girl was willing to die in order to have her friend spared, he snorted and dropped her unceremoniously.

Then he gave them this look "Fearless little brats aren't you" he asked as the pinkette backed up several feet "How would you like to come with me, learn from me and be my apprentices" Zabuza offered to them suddenly.

Sakura narrowed those lavender eyes, while Haku clutched onto the pinkette's hand "Would you really take us with you" Haku asked almost immediately, while Sakura hesitated, obviously catching onto the underlining hint.

"We'd be nothing more than tools for you isn't that right Mister, a weapon you can sharpen, then discard once we are useless to you" she guessed standing tall, Zabuza's eyes widened at that, before returning to normal and a smirk spread across his lip.

He nodded proving Sakura right "Exactly, so what do you say brat, want to join me" he asked again, if the girl refused he was going to leave them, Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Haku, who nodded, she let out a sigh.

"Alright then, we'll be you're apprentices, on the condition you actually teach us things, that we can't learn from reading a book" Sakura stated, Zabuza snorted pulled the two kids towards him and together they left the village.

Though he had one last thing to say to them "The name is Zabuza Momochi, and I expect you brats to give me proper respect" he demanded, Haku beamed at him, while Sakura rolled her eyes, but nodded grudgingly.


	3. Chapter 2

~Two Weeks Later~ She was hurrying after the man she'd chosen as her master, Zabuza "Come on Haku-kun" Sakura called over her shoulder, in her arms a bear cub that she'd been allowed to keep, like her friend had been given a rabbit to call his own.

Haku popped his head out of the bushes to the side of them, that bunny clutched in his arms "Okay, sorry, he wiggled out of my arms" he panted, keeping up with the fast pace of the pinkette and Zabuza, who had made good on his promise to train them.

The man himself rolled his brown eyes, letting the two brats he'd taken in banter back and forth as much as they wanted, the girl was surprisingly sharp, fully using knowledge she gleamed from her little books to help them out.

While the boy, was the shyer of the two, but a fierce fighter, Sakura, didn't have a mean bone in her body, but at least the pinkette was useful where it truly counted, the mystical palm jutsu, was performed easily, and her chakra control was extraordinary.

Even if she had a mouth that liked to shoot off at times, Zabuza remembered the first training session he'd conducted with them a couple days after taking them from that worn down village, that none of them had been back to.

~Flashback~

"Okay brats" he stopped in the middle of a clearing looking around just to make sure that he hadn't been followed, Sakura and Haku stood at attention, and Zabuza smirked inwardly, they were very obedient, when they weren't trying to drive him insane.

Sakura pressed her lips together "Are you going to finally teach us something Zabuza-sama" she asked politely for once, and Haku gulped softly, had it really been such a wise idea to follow this man after all, he thought to himself.

Haku frowned "Sakura-chan" he asked as Zabuza leaned his sword, the executioners blade against a tree, almost tenderly, they as swordsmen love their weapons after all, "I don't know about this" Haku said worriedly as the man faced them.

She didn't have any time to reassure her friend as Zabuza leaped head long, glinting weapon aiming at her, so Sakura ducked body slamming into the ground, the man raised his foot, and she rolled to her feet to get away.

Before Zabuza could react, Haku flew at him punching as hard as he could, Sakura wasn't the only one reading after all, and though he could only memorize pictures, at least he knew how to throw a proper punch.

"Hehehe" Zabuza chuckled kicking the boy away, turning his attention on the girl again, her lavender eyes were wide and wild and he advanced on the pinkette knocking away Haku once again as the raven haired boy came at him once again.

Quickly she tensed her body, remembering all the times she'd avoided being caught by those bullies, Zabuza closed in on her and Sakura sprung into action, running forward to his surprise, then sliding between his legs, springing to her feet again, covered in dirt.

Long unbound pink hair filthy and grimy as well, Haku jumped head long at Zabuza bouncing harmlessly off the tough skinned man, "This is you're idea of a training session" Sakura scoffed, spinning to the right to avoid getting pierced with a kunai.

"You've got quite the mouth kid, though you're movements are quick" he shot back at her, knocking Haku away once again, the boy was rather persistent, the only one doing all the attacking while Sakura did all the dodging.

Sakura let out a laugh "It was my eyes you know, that got me bullied and I had to run all the time" she giggled as Haku came to stand next to her, Zabuza frowned, the bandages bunching up around his mouth as he did so.

"Is that all Zabuza-sama" Haku asked looking confused and a little worse for wear, bruises and shallow nicks all over his tiny body, Sakura was the only one unharmed "How come you didn't do any fighting" he asked curiously at his friend.

She sighed "I don't know, it just feels wrong, plus I feel as if I fight something might happen, besides there are other things I can be useful for" Sakura dusted her clothes off preparing to sit down relaxing her guard.

Zabuza smirked and grabbed his executioners blade, and walked back over to the two brats he'd taken on, then without warning, he swung that massive blade, Sakura only had a split second to tackle Haku to the ground alongside herself.

Pink strands fluttered harmlessly to the ground, and Sakura jumped up "You almost cut our heads off" she shrieked eyeing her somewhat shortened hair, only a couple inches had been sliced off, Zabuza shrugged uncaring.

"Not my fault if you two brats can't dodge a simple swing of my sword, I didn't even put any force behind it" he laughed darkly "Never let you're guards down, always be alert" Zabuza warned ending his lesson.

~End Flashback~

And now they were stuck like glue to him, sometimes he deeply regretted taking them along, they would have survived just fine on their own after all, the girl was resourceful like that, always finding food, knowing exactly what to search for.

Yet another thing she'd picked up from her books, "Oh no, come back here" Haku exclaimed as once again that damnable rabbit got loose from his arms, and leaped into the bushes, the boy jumped after his bunny, pulling Sakura and Zabuza to a stop.

Sakura sighed softly, glancing down at the bear cub in her arms that she'd named Nagetsuke, a couple minutes later Haku reappeared without his precious rabbit, looking at her tearfully "Sorry Haku-kun" she wrapped her free arm around the boy.

Zabuza groaned inwardly, and never would he tell the two brats this, but they'd groan on him, no matter how annoying they were "Stay put" he grouched out stalking into the forest, five minutes later he returned holding that blasted rabbit "Here" Zabuza grumbled.

Haku blinked those doe brown eyes and a bright smile spread across his face "Thank you Master Zabuza" he exclaimed holding tightly to his bunny again, making sure he couldn't get away, and then they resumed their trek.

Part way down the path, a boy with long white hair came dashing towards them weapon held lightly in his hand, he froze, and for one peaceful moment, that hole in her heart was filled, but then it was gone as the boy ran passed them.

For a brief second her eyes caught sight of two somewhat familiar dots upon the boys forehead, her own hidden beneath her bangs, and Sakura let out a shuddering breath, Zabuza glanced back at her "It's nothing Zabuza-sama" she waved her reaction off.

He shrugged and they continued forward like nothing ever happened, hours later, they found a spot to make camp in, Sakura quickly started the fire, while Haku gathered food for them, from a small river and fish was soon cooking.

"Listen up you brats after this, you're going to have another lesson is that understood" Zabuza tore into his fish, sharp jagged teeth gleaming in the sunlight, but neither Sakura or Haku were to put off by their appearance, they'd seen stranger things in their short lifetimes already.

Sakura nodded and Haku lowered his fish into his lap "Do we have to fight you again Zabuza-sama" he asked curiously, drawing Sakura's lavender gaze onto himself, he couldn't help it that he questioned everything.

Zabuza scoffed "Well of course, how else do you think you'll be useful to me boy" he growled in a dark voice, that shot a thrill of fear down Haku's spine, and the boy sat rigidly next to the pinkette for a long second before finally relaxing.

She sighed softly "Oh Haku-kun, it's better not to question, as we are his tools" Sakura explained, though she doubted the boy would ever really understand until it had literally been beat into his head by Zabuza, that could probably take awhile if that was the case.

Dinner was finished moments afterwards and Zabuza had them stand, he didn't give them any warning just began, slinging some kunai from his hand, both seven year old's sprung apart, avoiding the weapons.

Then he was leaping at them, Haku met him first as usual, fists flying, but not really doing to much damage yet, Zabuza smirked sending the boy sailing into a tree, then turned his attention on the girl, who was stood waiting for him.

"Let's see you're dodging skills" he upped his speed, and Sakura leaned back lavender eyes focused on his movements, though without the knowledge of what she was truly capable of those eyes of hers were basically useless to her.

Zabuza struck out with his foot, Sakura grabbed hold of it with her bare hands, twisting beneath the limb and running between his legs "How was that Zabuza-sama" she called from a safe distance away, though she knew it wouldn't last.

He turned already jumping at her again "Not bad, but by the time I'm done with you two brats, you'll be perfect killing machines" Zabuza growled, feeling Haku coming at him from the side again and brought his arm down slamming it into the boys skull.

The brown eyed boy went to his knee's holding his bruised cranium, but that didn't deter him in the least as he went to try again, only to get knocked to the side, why was he the only one getting beat up, was Sakura really that fast, or was Zabuza taking it easy on them.

"I look forward to that day Zabuza-sama" Sakura gave a showy bow, it was something the stupid matron of the orphanage had made her learn, whenever Yagura had summoned her to his office, her lip curled upwards into a silent sneer at the memory of that creepy man.

For just a split second, Sakura became distracted and lost focus, so she almost didn't see Zabuza coming until it was to late, his foot connected and she went careening through the air, her back hit the ground jarring her little body and she coughed up a little blood from the blow.

Of course training came to an immediate halt, "Sakura-chan" Haku cried rushing towards the pinkette as she lay on the ground without moving for several long minutes, the hit and impact with the cold hard ground having almost knocked her clear unconscious.

Zabuza righted himself, feeling no remorse, he was sure the brat would be fine, just as Haku reached the girl, Sakura sat up slowly, obviously still hurting as her arms wrapped around her stomach "I'm okay" she coughed out just a tiny little bit more blood.

"No you're not, you're bleeding Sakura-chan, internally, that's bad" Haku was in a state of panic, face stricken with horror, but yet he didn't blame Zabuza, to the man's surprise, because technically it was his fault.

Sakura rolled those lavender eyes "I'm not going to die Haku-kun, the kick wasn't even that strong" she laughed lying through her teeth, "And with that fancy healing jutsu I got, I'll be fine" she forced herself to her feet to Haku's dislike.

But he kept his mouth shut "We're done for the night" Zabuza shouted sitting down against the a tree, Haku turned to Sakura as she wobbled unsteadily, her knee's almost buckling and black spots dancing across her vision still.

Haku sighed "Come on Sakura-chan, I'll help you over to a tree" he wrapped his arm around her waist and the pinkette threw one arm across his shoulders, Zabuza might not be the most affectionate of people, but at least he took care of them, mostly.

And he never complained about them helping each other, they were partners in crime after all, having stolen an abundance of things, Zabuza even getting them proper winter clothes as well, that of course had been snatched right out of someones back yard.

It had been a village they'd passed through quite awhile back, but neither Haku or Sakura complained, since they were pretty much use to stealing things to help them survive, of course Zabuza had also told them his dream.

~Flashback~

"I hate this country, this lands poverty and the constant wars, that damn Mizukage" Zabuza growled glaring hatefully at his former village, he'd taken them back one last time, though hadn't dared to enter after Sakura had warned him that the orphanage would recognize her.

Haku shared a look with his friend "Is it really that bad Zabuza-sama" he asked holding tightly to Sakura's hand, the pinkette nodded "You've been there to Sakura-chan" Haku faced his best friend in confusion.

A scowl settled across her lips "Yes, I wasn't born there though, I was told some bizarre story of how some guy was trying to kill me when I was only a newborn, and then was brought to that fudging orphanage" Sakura glared right along with Zabuza at the Mist Village.

"I was teased and bullied mercilessly for my eyes, no one liked me and I couldn't stand the Mizukage either, because he took a strange liking to me, I thought he was creepy" she shuddered rubbing her arms "And someone needs to kill him" Sakura nodded.

Zabuza tilted his head down to peer at the tiny pinkette that stood at his side "That's why I left, someday I'll return to kill him, and set this village to rights" he shared his goal with his apprentices, glaring one last time at the village.

Now that a chance had presented itself for him to speak, Haku jumped in "And we'll help you Zabuza-sama, because we are you're tools to sharpen and use" he exclaimed peering up at the man who'd saved them from damnation, of rotting away in some forgotten run down village.

"We'll never break no matter what pressure we are put under and we'll always remain at your side, only coming at you're call" Sakura piped in as she turned her back on the Mist Village, the place she'd called home for seven years, but now her home was with Haku and Zabuza.

He nodded "Good" he patted both children on the head roughly, though they didn't seem to mind this "Just remember you'll get no affection from me" Zabuza wanted to warn them, and they both nodded, and then they were gone from sight, leaving the village behind yet again.

~End Flashback~

When Haku came out of his memories, Sakura had already healed herself, and was working on his own cuts and bruises, "What had you so distracted Sakura-chan" Haku asked suddenly and the green glow faltered before flickering out as she lost her concentration.

"Oh that, the Mizukage actually, I was remembering all the times he pulled me into his office" Sakura's lip curled up in disgust as she thought on the Mizukage again, there was something seriously wrong with the man, there was an off feeling she got from him.

Perhaps it was his chakra, leaking out in waves, uncontrollable, with a demonic edge to it, a shudder ran down her spine, "Plotting his demise brat" Zabuza chuckled darkly from his spot by the tree, cleaning his sword.

Haku laughed quietly, "Sakura-chan has quite the imagination" he stated proudly, remembering all the times the pinkette had made up a story for him, before Zabuza had offered them a place at his side, and that's where they'd stay until he tossed them aside.

Sakura shook her head though, "Not quite, his chakra gave me the creeps, he always gave me this off feeling, like it wasn't really him, but yet at the same time it was, only he had no control over his actions, not to mention that demonic chakra that leaked out" she explained.

"Hmm a sensor, those are rare in the Hidden Mist, the Mizukage must be pitching up a storm, losing a valuable asset such as yourself brat, his loss, my treasure" Zabuza rumbled possessively, now that the girl was his apprentice, no one could have her.

The only one who didn't know what the two were talking about was poor Haku, "What's a sensor Zabuza-sama" he asked in confusion doe brown eyes flicking between Sakura and the tall male hoping that an answer would come forth.

It was the pinkette who answered, remembering the definition in one of her books, that was coincidentally a dictionary "A sensor, is a person who can detect the slightest difference in things, sense things from over long distances" Sakura drew in a breath.

"Or even at close range, even if that person, take Zabuza-sama for instance, if he were to suppress his chakra to nonexistent levels, would you even know he was there" she asked and Haku shook his head, slowly catching on.

"But a high level sensor would be able to, just a slight nuance in his chakra, something familiar and wham Zabuza-sama, or anyone would be found really" Sakura finished and tilted his head to the side, before finally nodding in understanding.

Zabuza smirked to himself, keeping his eyes focused on his executioners blade, the brat was good, a perfect confidant in all sense of the word, she could become even greater under his teachings "Right then get to bed you little brats" he barked.

Sakura and Haku pulled out their sleeping bags also stolen, with their animals curled within their arms and slid into them, though as usual, they kept close, not willing to be separated even in sleep, and then their eyes drooped close in tiredness and their breathing evened out signaling they were asleep now.

Deciding to get some shut eye himself, Zabuza propped his sword against his shoulder and closed his eyes, soon morning came, like it always did, him ordering the two brats around as they made breakfast and running them through an after breakfast training session.

The pinkette actually decided to get physical that morning, using her chakra control to her advantage, and damned if it didn't smart like a bitch, Zabuza hissed as his shin bruised, unlike before, Sakura stood tall.

"Ha, mystical palm isn't the only technique I've learned from my books" she pumped her arm in victory, she shrieked a second later, dropping to the ground harshly as he swung his sword at her, Sakura stood and dusted her clothes off.

Haku waited for his chance, hoping to catch Zabuza off guard, though Sakura swung her fist at the man lavender eyes narrowed in concentration, obviously not lost in thought like before, he saw his opening and jumped forward.

Jabbing his fingers into Zabuza's wrist disabling it "Little brat, looks like you've been reading to" he chuckled darkly at them, shaking his hand hoping to get feeling back into, the numbness faded after a few minutes, then he was lunging at the two kids again.

Afterwards, when both Sakura and Haku were sufficiently sore and bruised, he let the pinkette heal herself and the boy, then ordered them to their feet, and with that they turned their back on the clearing and left it behind like they had every other place they'd stayed at.

~Two Weeks Earlier~ He didn't know how long he'd been there, only that he was an ace for a clan, he wasn't allowed freedom, yet he longed for a friend, he was only given his name, Kimimaro Kaguya, but there was this aching emptiness that tugged at his heart.

Kimimaro sighed and leaned against the wall, not being able to see, but use to the constant darkness, he wished that he could roam free like the other Kaguya's, there was no point in asking though, he would just scream himself hoarse again.

The Kaguya's wouldn't like it very much, he sighed softly, that gnawing emptiness consumed him, like a part of him was missing, no matter how much he asked, he never got any answers, someday he'd be free enough to find that lost piece and reunite with it.

Suddenly light bathed the cage he was housed in and Kimimaro jumped to his feet "It's time to prove you're worth boy" a Kaguya male came in with a sadistic grin on his lips "We are going to slaughter" he cheered.

Though Kimimaro wanted no part in this, he knew that if he didn't comply, he'd just be killed anyway, not to mention he got his craved freedom, even if it was to kill, they were a barbaric clan after all, but he didn't see a point to it.

He ran, ran long and far trying to follow his clansmen, but he was interrupted, for on the path were three travelers, Kimimaro froze, taking them in, that emptiness fading for just a moment, it wouldn't be until much, much later did he realize why this was.

Then he was running passed them, they were not his targets, so he pressed onward to the top of a cliff, there stood a raven haired golden eyed male, but this man was also not his target, Kimimaro leaped over the cliff and down below to his clansmen.

To fight for all he was worth, killing as many as he could and holding back the overwhelming sadness he felt for doing such a terrible act "No Survivors" a Kaguya yelled next to him, and Kimimaro fought, fought, fought.

Before suddenly bones sprouted from his back as an enemy kicked him, his vivid green eyes narrowed in fright, but he kept on, never backing down, eventually, Kimimaro began seeing less and less of his clansmen.

Until the fight was over, their enemy the victors and he perched in a tree watching them burn the corpses of his dead clansmen, a massacre with only he as the remaining survivor, or so he believed, Kimimaro didn't have enough energy to feel sad over their loss, and instead rested.

For days he wandered aimlessly, free of that retched place that he'd called home, now never having to go back, though not having anywhere else to go, Kimimaro was hopelessly lost and that gnawing emptiness returned in full force.

He clutched at his heart as it throbbed, the pain taking him to his knee's making him gasp for air "Why" Kimimaro cried "Why does it hurt" he asked peering at the sky, for he believed that someone would save him, yet this emptiness, would never go away.

Finally the pain dulled and Kimimaro pushed himself to his feet again, resuming his aimless wandering, until he finally came across a pond, he peered into the water, his long white hair tied back in a ponytail in the middle of his back.

The two red dots of the Kaguya clan displayed proudly upon his forehead, he the only survivor, as far as he knew at least, Kimimaro crouched down dipping his dirty, bloody hands into the clean water scrubbing them free of the filth.

Kimimaro cupped his hands scooping some water and brought it to his dry, cracked lips, he didn't really know what he'd been doing up until that point, just completely and utterly lost, with no purpose in life, now that it had been fulfilled.

The water was cool as it slid down his parched throat quenching his thirst, his stomach rumbled, having remained empty for days, and only then did Kimimaro realize that he had nearly starved himself, he gazed around with vivid green eyes and spied a tree full of juicy fruit.

Apples, but enough to satisfy him, he bit into the fruit savoring the flavors as they burst on his tongue, this was the best meal he'd ever had, Kimimaro polished off the apple and grabbed another, then another until he was full and couldn't eat any more.

His stomach pains faded and he felt drowsy, so he rested right there against the tree, undisturbed, when he woke, Kimimaro stood preparing to leave, but as luck would have it a single flower drew his vivid green eyes.

It was little, standing on it's own and he crouched before it, running a gentle finger over it's petals "Hello little flower, you're all alone like me aren't you" Kimimaro sighed softly unaware he was being watched by gold snake like eyes.

Suddenly he grew angry and Kimimaro prepared to destroy the little flower, he felt as if it was mocking him, but his hand was stopped, somebody captured his wrist "Little boy" a voice rasped and he looked up into gold eyes.

The man from the cliff, he realized belatedly, had he been following him all this time, Kimimaro frowned as his wrist was released "I'm alone, all that remains" he said feeling that sadness creeping up on him again.

"Yes, I know, lost without a purpose in life" Orochimaru peered at the Kaguya boy "Come with me, and I will give you a new goal in life" he offered, Kimimaro's vivid green eyes widened and he backed up a couple of steps to think over this new offer.

His decision was made "Okay, I don't want to be alone, like this anymore" Kimimaro nodded reaching out and taking that offered hand, clutching it like a life line, never knowing how much he would be blinded until it was almost to late, by this retched man.

Then Orochimaru led him forward to his base, where he was branded with the curse mark, he was in agony for days, yet there was still a part of him missing, a never fading ache in his heart, a piece of his soul was gone, and he had no idea where to look.


	4. Chapter 3

They were eight now, a year having come and gone, as they trained beneath Zabuza, learning all he had to offer them, Haku now stood a couple inches taller than his friend, "Sakura-chan" he called blinking his doe brown eyes, his innocence long since passed.

"I'm here Haku-kun" the pinkette popped out of the bushes smiling brightly, Nagetsuke cradled within her arms, the bear cub had grown, but he was still easily carried, much like Haku's rabbit, who still had his winter coat, much like her bear.

Zabuza had found them a place to stay, in a cave, and that's where they'd made their base, as they went out day after day searching for somebody that would hire them, or rather Zabuza, but sometimes they were pulled into it as well.

Haku frowned slightly "Better hurry, Zabuza-sama will leave us behind" he said smoothly, they'd both become stronger, he most of all as he did the most fighting, while Sakura preferred to increase her dodging and healing skills above all.

Sakura rolled her lavender eyes "It's not like we wouldn't be able to find Zabuza-sama, Haku-kun, unless he decided to suddenly suppress it, in which case due to my high sensing abilities, I might still be able to find him" she quipped.

The man let out a bark of laughter that rumbled through the air "Still amusing aren't you brat" Zabuza tossed over his shoulder at her, brown eyes scanning what was ahead of him, it wouldn't do to be caught off guard after all.

She grinned cheekily "I would hope so at least, just admit it Zabuza-sama, you would miss me and Haku-kun" she threw back, and Zabuza shrugged uncaring, but Sakura knew him, having learned his mannerisms for the last year, he would and he knew it to, but just didn't want to admit it.

And that was just fine with her, Haku shook his head "Really Sakura-chan, must you antagonize Zabuza-sama every single day" he asked, his own senses on high alert as they entered the small village to look for something to do for that day.

"Enough stop talking brats" Zabuza ordered, at his command, Sakura and Haku became silent, trailing quietly behind him, no idle chitchat flowing between them like usual, today he felt like he was going to get lucky.

Forty five minutes later, his gut instincts proved him right, a man beckoned them forward "You look tough" the guy said circling Zabuza like a hawk "The headman of this village is having a problem with a rival and wants him dead" he started without even asking, if Zabuza would be interested.

Haku and Sakura stood off to the side, ears perked up and listening to the conversation with rapt attention, "Oh and what would I have to do" Zabuza narrowed his eyes, "And how much would I be getting for this" he inquired.

The man straightened briefly glancing in his apprentices direction, "600 ryo, no more, no less, and kill him of course, you're little brat there could even help out" he pointed to the pinkette, Sakura's lavender eyes widened and she shot a look at Zabuza.

"Brat" Zabuza gestured at his side and Sakura padded forward footsteps light and airy barely making a sound as she walked, "Tell her exactly what she'd have to do" he ordered, "Haku, you'll stick with me understood" he demanded.

He nodded "Of course Zabuza-sama, for we are you're tools" Haku repeated following after Zabuza as they walked away, Sakura could handle herself in a tricky situation and didn't need him or their master to protect her.

Sakura stood before the strange male, back ramrod straight and lavender eyes gleaming with curiosity "Okay sir, what exactly will be my part in all this" she asked nodding her head politely and getting a brow raised at her.

The man took a deep breath "You'll be the headman's daughter of course and allow yourself to be kidnapped, for no one has ever seen the man's daughter in person, so you're the perfect replacement" he explained.

Her eyes lit up with intrigue "Wait so all I've got to do is let myself get kidnapped that's easy" Sakura nodded a smirk forming on her lips, "Okay I'm ready anytime" she stated hoping this job would soon get underway.

The guy looked a little shocked at how blaze she was acting about the entire thing, "Right" he cleared his throat "If you'll follow me to the headman's place" he gestured for her to follow along behind him, and then they were soon standing before the largest house in the village.

Her heart quickened as a thrill of excitement shot through her, just as those mahogany doors swung open admitting them in, they were led through the halls to a room, and a man was sitting behind a desk "Who's this" this person was obviously the head man.

"The answer to all you're problems, this girl will act as you're daughter and she will be kidnapped, while her friends kill you're rival" the guy who'd offered them a job spoke with ease and Sakura stood to the side silently.

At the explanation of her part in all this, the village head man stood and came around the desk, peering down at her, Sakura looked straight into his eyes fearlessly "Ha, she's no more than a little girl" he exclaimed, and subtly her body tensed and she gritted her teeth silently.

"But, I've been assured that she will play this part perfectly" the man cut in smoothly staring expectantly at the pinkette, who nodded her head a fake smile on her lips, not that either male really truly realized it at the moment.

Moments later she braved speaking "That's right sir, I've been trained in deadly arts, and I'm more than capable of handling myself" Sakura nodded, she hated being doubted, her skills were, if not just as good as Haku's, just because she didn't like fighting didn't mean she couldn't.

Both males raised their brows "Very well then, let's get you prepared, I have some kimono that you can choose from to wear" the headman closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, before calling out to a maid "Take this young lady to get dressed in appropriate clothes" he ordered.

Upon his command, the maid shuffled forward and grabbed Sakura by the hand tugging the girl along behind her as they left the office behind "Here young miss" the maid pushed the pinkette into a room and shut the door "Just choose a kimono and get dressed" she ordered.

Before Sakura could even protest about the rough treatment, the door slammed shut 'Bitch' she thought viciously 'Kami people don't even know how to treat a girl properly' Sakura scowled moving over to the closet that was filled with lots of fancy kimono.

Only four of them peaked her interest, the first she found was decorated in snowflakes, a winter kimono, complete with white boots and elbow length white gloves, and ever so sneakily, Sakura sealed the items in her scroll that she always kept on hand.

Her lips twitched upwards, that maid should have never left her alone in the first place, along came the second kimono, it was pink and decorated with lavender gems, no matter what anyone thought, she adored her eyes, they were pretty unique, better than regular eyes any day.

That to was sealed in her scroll, the third depicted a cherry blossom tree, with cherry blossoms fluttering in the nonexistent breeze and her heart was stolen by it, Sakura smiled, by far it was her favorite and ever so gently, she stored that one in her scroll.

And the final one, a soft green with no decorations, and a dark green obi, Sakura undressed placing her regular clothes in the scroll and got dressed, then hurriedly closed the closet door, just as the one to the room opened "Oh good, when you didn't call out I got worried" the maid said.

"I'm not a baby and I certainly don't need help getting dressed in this kimono" Sakura grumbled leaning back when the maid tried to snag her wrist "And I don't need to be dragged along" she huffed already behaving like a spoiled brat.

Her tone obviously shocked the maid, who turned and left the room, Sakura sighed inwardly and followed along behind the woman, who led her back to the headman's office "My, my what a change from a street rat huh" he looked the pinkette over.

Sakura smiled sweetly and bowed properly in the kimono "I know how to be a good girl" she said popping back up a second later "Now what, how will this thing go down" Sakura sat down at his bequest, and the headman did the same.

"First of all, this man has already threatened to kidnap my real daughter, who is coincidentally the same age as you, probably a year older, but I sent her away awhile ago, when all this started happening" he began.

"Essentially, the kidnapping is supposed to happen tonight, at exactly 3 o'clock in the morning, that's where you and you're companions come in, once you're taken, have them kill this man and you'll get you're money" the headman said.

Thoughts running rampant, Sakura saw her chance to increase their pay a little more "This is turning out to be a little more serious than my Master thought it would be" she started lavender eyes sparkling with repressed amusement.

It was always to easy to guilt trip adults, especially since she was a little girl and she could use her cuteness to her advantage "And 600 ryo isn't enough to feed all three of us" Sakura made herself look sad "See we usually go weeks without any money" she sniffled fake tears welling within her eyes.

Hook, line and sinker, the headman took the bait, "Poor dear, then I shall up the initial pay price, and make it a total of two thousand ryo to get this job done" he exclaimed to the other mans shock, already pulling out a satchel and filling it with the aforementioned money.

'To easy' she snickered to herself and Zabuza was certain to be proud of her sneakiness, "So am I to stay within the house for the night, or can I go play outside" Sakura beamed at the headman wiping away her fake tears.

He smiled kindly, poor sap that he was "You may go play, I'm sure my rival is watching already and saw you arrive" the headman waved her off and Sakura hopped out of the chair to the floor without making a sound and sped off towards the door.

They were open and sunlight radiated on her skin again, Sakura darted to the left, already locked on to Zabuza's and Haku's chakra, and hurried towards them "How did it go Sakura-chan" Haku latched onto her kimono clad form having been worried this entire time.

Zabuza glanced down at her with an expectant look on his face "Well" he asked in a gruff voice, staring the girl down, Sakura returned Haku's hug, before grinning at him, signaling that she was proud of herself over something.

"You wouldn't believe how easy it was to guilt trip that man into upping the pay price for offing one man" she dissolved into snickers to his amusement "Now instead of 600 ryo, we'll be getting 2,000 ryo" Sakura explained.

Haku's jaw dropped and even Zabuza looked a little shocked "Exactly what did you do brat to get the village headman to up the price that much" he smirked, the girl was a little actress, and his surprise quickly faded.

"Yeah, and that's a really pretty kimono Sakura-chan" Haku grinned holding Nagetsuke in his arms along with his own bunny, the two animals were like peas in a pod, even playing with each other often times when their humans were busy being trained.

A smirk spread across her lips, like it had been trying to do since she'd pulled her little poor me act "Oh I did the poor me routine, and the guy fell for it after seeing me cry" Sakura put a hand on her hip pride radiating from her every pore.

Zabuza shook his head, he should have known "Let me guess you've even used those gifted sticky fingers on a few of those kimono right" he chuckled darkly and Sakura nodded a smile tugging her lips upwards proving him correct.

"Okay, so what's the plan, how is everything going to go down" Haku jumped in, it was time to get serious, Sakura's smile dropped from her lips and even Zabuza narrowed his eyes, the pinkette blew out a puff of air that ruffled her bangs showing off her two red dots.

Her lips pressed together "Tonight, the rival guy is supposed to come kidnap the headman's daughter, which I'm playing that part, at 3 in the morning" her lavender eyes rolled upwards in annoyance "After I'm taken, that's where you and Zabuza-sama comes in" Sakura shrugged.

"That's it" Zabuza frowned, something wasn't right about this situation, he could feel it in his guts, Sakura nodded "Be alert brat" he warned suddenly and the pinkette peered at him with a knowing look, but thankfully she kept her mouth shut for once, not antagonizing him any.

She bit her lip "I understand Zabuza-sama, see you later Haku-kun" Sakura waved leaving the alley they'd all been crowded in giving a little affection to Nagetsuke before she left, then returned to the Headman's house playing in the street, trying not to get the kimono dirty.

Until she was called in "Child it's time to come in" the maid said, and Sakura was made aware of the fact that she hadn't told them her name, oh well, she thought with a shrug scampering over to the maid, avoiding the woman when the female reached out to snag her wrist.

"Already said I'm not a baby" Sakura pouted, trying to fill the roll as best she could, it wasn't all that difficult behaving like a spoiled brat was easy, not that Zabuza would ever admit to spoiling them, her and Haku, but that was okay.

To her relief, Sakura was allowed to bath on her own, in the hot water, her first real bath in an entire year, then she was told to dress in a sleeping yukata, while the green one she'd worn for a few hours was taken away to be washed.

Sakura scowled inwardly at that, tying the sash to the soft blue yukata around her tiny waist, then she was taken to a room, with a bed, and with a soft squeal, Sakura leaped onto it, messing up the painstakingly neat bed.

Eventually, she got tired, or seemingly got tired and burrowed beneath the blanket, the maid was glad that her job was mostly done, and clicked out the lights, Sakura waited thirty minutes before jumping quietly to the floor.

And with ease cast a transparency jutsu over herself, before sneaking silently from the room, and down the halls to what the maid had told her was the laundry room, sitting neatly on the counter was the soft green kimono and Sakura snatched it.

Before scurrying back to the room she'd been told to sleep in for half the night, while sealing the kimono in her scroll, like hell was she going to let it slip through her fingers, Sakura smiled slipping back into the room, removing the genjutsu and got back into bed.

Fifteen minutes later, her eyes became to heavy and they fluttered close, her breathing evened out and for the first time in a year, Sakura slept peacefully, well that was until three in the morning hit, something tugged at the edge of her senses.

There was someone in the room with her, she realized keeping her breathing slow and even, not letting on to the fact that she was awake, the person padded forward, pulling back the covers to reveal her, and Sakura kept herself from tensing.

A shadow creeped over her prone form and Sakura squinted barely making out a mans face, one she wasn't familiar with, "Such a pretty thing, it really is going to be a shame to mess up that cute little face" the man mumbled under his breath.

Her heart stalled in her chest as Sakura realized exactly what was going on, this man wasn't here to kidnap the headman's daughter, he was here to hurt her, screw the fucking plan, she jumped up shocking him and struck out with a chakra filled fist.

Zabuza and Haku leaped in through the window hearing the movements, just in time to see their target slam into the wall with a loud thud, the door was pulled open "Sakura-chan" Haku asked in confusion, what the heck had happened.

"I remembered Zabuza-sama's warning, that guy wasn't here to kidnap, he was here to hurt" Sakura shook her finger at the winded man, body trembling with rage, like hell was he going to touch a single hair on her head.

Hearing the commotion, the headman appeared soon after dressed in a plain white sleeping robe "What the devil is going on here" he asked glancing between the pinkette and the man slumped against the wall, now gasping for air.

Sakura sat down with a plop "That guy wasn't trying to kidnap me, he was going to hurt me" she huffed angrily, if it hadn't been for Zabuza warning her to keep her guard up for anything suspicious, she wouldn't have even known that the man was there.

"Heavens" the headman exclaimed in horror, face stricken with panic, "You are unharmed" he inquired gently looking the pinkette over, and not finding any bruises, or cuts, it was a relief to his heart that the young girl hadn't been hurt.

Haku glanced at Sakura trying to pick up on anything that would indicate she was lying "I'm okay, he surprised me is all and I might have hit him to hard" Sakura said brushing the yukata off, flicking off imaginary lint.

"That's good, I'm going to turn a blind eye to this, so deal with him as you please, and young miss, you are more than welcome to remain here until the morning, along with you're young friend" the headman turned at those parting words and headed back to his own room.

Her lavender eyes lit up and Haku clambered onto the bed barely remembering to take off his boots, "I didn't think it would be that easy" he mumbled curling around Sakura, barely able to keep his eyes open, as Zabuza grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and hauled him out the window.

"I'll be back to pick you brats up in the morning, along with our payment" he smirked as the mission target finally regained his senses, he'd been punched in the chest after all, and the pain from a couple broken ribs wasn't something to mess about with.

Sakura waved her hand tiredly "Okay Zabuza-sama" Haku called softly, seconds later his breathing evened out and the pinkette waved the demon of the mist off, moments after Haku, she to was sleeping the rest of the night away.

Like promised, Zabuza was there to get them in the morning after they'd eaten breakfast, both Haku and Sakura getting special treatment for having been brave during last nights activities, the children chattering away with each other until Zabuza showed up.

The headman stood and he led them to his office, "Right the payment, for the unfortunate misunderstandings last night, I feel responsible, even if everything was taken care of" he rifled around in his desk for a moment, before sitting down, the satchel filled with their payment on the desk.

"What are you saying, my apprentice handled herself exactly the way I taught her" Zabuza cut in as Sakura and Haku stood behind him silently, they knew to behave in this moment and not chatter like they always did.

The village headman clasped his hands together "Still I feel as if I didn't give her enough details, so I'm going to add an extra 1,000 ryo to the payment" he stated pulling out the mentioned extra ryo and handing it to the satchel with the previous payment.

Zabuza took it "Come on brats, let's go" he ordered turning on his heel, Sakura waved, while Haku simply followed after, she shouldered her pack across her shoulders properly, then left, keeping pace with her friend easily.

"I still can't believe how easy that job was" Haku said once they were a couple miles outside the village, heading back to the cave they'd taken up residency in "Wasn't challenging in the least though" he sulked, he was the only one who hadn't gotten to contribute to the plan at all.

Sakura patted him on the back reassuringly "Don't worry Haku-kun, something better and more challenging will come along eventually" she grinned "Isn't that right Nagetsuke-kun" Sakura nuzzled her nose into the bear cubs soft fur.

Up ahead of them Zabuza rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny that if Sakura hadn't been there with Haku, he probably wouldn't be half as soft as he'd become, but still, never did he dare even breathe about such things, choosing to keep that locked away for the most part.

If the two brats were a little spoiled, that wasn't his fault, "Once we get back, we are leaving, it's time to move on" he said suddenly drawing Sakura's lavender eyed gaze and Haku's brown eyed gaze, the boy pouted a little, but the girl shrugged uncaring.

His lips quirked upwards in amusement beneath the bandages, the minute they reached the cave, the two kids moved around gathering their belongings "Where will we go Zabuza-sama" Haku asked gathering his bunny into his arms, once everything was packed.

Sakura paused in sealing the rest of her things into a scroll, she'd grown very fond of them after all, and turned to Haku, "Yeah, we can't go to the major villages, because there's a bounty on you're head Zabuza-sama, and these little villages are getting us no where" she pointed out.

Zabuza cursed inwardly, damn that little brat for being perceptive of things she shouldn't be, "We'll travel around, get hired where we/I can" he shrugged not sure what else to tell his apprentices, they would just have to get use to it.

Silence followed his statement as Sakura situated her pack with all of her belongings in it on her shoulders, Nagetsuke in her arms once again "Okay Zabuza-sama, we're ready" Haku exclaimed happily ready to leave the dreary cave behind.

He wasn't the only one, Sakura seemed equally as excited to get the flak out of town, especially when the headman's daughter realized that some of her expensive kimono's, and the sleeping yukata was missing, by then, it would be far, far to late.

~Orochimaru's Base~ "Put you're back into it boy" the snake sannin commanded, teaching young Kimimaro Kaguya, he was now 10 and a half years old, with just a couple months before he turned eleven and Orochimaru was currently having him practice with his kekkeigenkai.

Shikotsumyaku, or Dead Bone Pulse, he called each one a dance, currently Kimimaro was practicing the Dance of the Willows, a sharp bone held lightly within his hand as he spun thrusting the spiked bone at his current enemy, vivid green eyes narrowed in concentration.

Orochimaru had given him a new purpose, to serve him with his body, so Kimimaro had poured his blood, sweat and tears into his training, not wanting to disappoint, the snake sannin, he breathed heavily spinning at a high speed, but still in control.

He twisted his body and leaned back onto his hands keeping hold of his weapon, still keeping up his attack as best he could, until Orochimaru called an end to their training session "Is that all Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaro straightened tossing away his weapon for the moment.

"Yes that is all, you've done well, made me proud" Orochimaru smirked, in a few years time, the boy would be unstoppable especially with that ability of his, indestructible, Kimimaro bowed his head politely in respect then left the training room.

Kimimaro sighed softly, lost in thought, his hand rose on it's own accord and rubbed over his the place his heart lay, though he'd gained a new purpose in life, that hole in his heart, that never ending ache, that sometimes brought him immense pain, had never gone away.

Perhaps he'd visit Kabuto and find out, a second later Kimimaro thought better of it, the silver haired teen was a little creepy, and liked to experiment on people just as much as Orochimaru, in fact Kabuto was even more ruthless than the snake sannin.

A shudder rolled through him at his last encounter with the teen, and Kimimaro resisted the urge to rub his arms, it would be considered showing weakness and Orochimaru was teaching him how to harden his heart against all emotions.

Instead Kimimaro hurried to his room and shut the door as calmly as possible, above all else, he was still a child, and he was afraid, the base was a maze and he got lost on more than one occasion, though he never cried about it.

He sighed and grabbed a book from the shelf reading about forbidden techniques, it was all he was allowed to read, but at least he had more freedom than he had in the Kaguya Village, Kimimaro's vivid green eyes flicked across the page taking in the information.

Until he grew bored of this, Kimimaro rubbed his eyes tiredly, Orochimaru pressured him in their training sessions a lot trying to find his limits, he was sore all over and Kimimaro wasn't exactly sure, but it felt like a couple of his bones were broken.

Because though he was training, he still didn't have perfect control over his kekkeigenkai, those Kaguya had taught him nothing only locking him in a cage so that he couldn't turn on them, he wished he had.

Kimimaro let out a small sigh and closed his eyes to rest, tomorrow, the day would repeat and he'd be put through hell, but again at least he was free to do whatever he wanted, soon enough his breathing evened out and he was sleeping the rest of the night away, much like his little sister that he didn't even remember existed.


	5. Chapter 4

Another two years passed, Sakura and Haku turning ten, Zabuza gazed over his apprentices as they sparred against each other, perhaps it was time to up their training, and maybe, his brown eyes narrowed, maybe it was time make them take their first kills.

But first "Enough brats" he called leaping to the ground from the tree he'd been perched in, Sakura and Haku jumped away from each other, both littered with cuts and bruises, and stood tall before him as he came to a stop in front of them.

"What is it Zabuza-sama" Sakura asked raising a glowing green hand and healing her cuts and bruises, but still keeping her lavender eyes focused on him, not wanting to miss a single thing the man said to her, or to Haku.

Haku's spine straightened, brown eyes, no longer did they hold that innocent light, locked onto his master "Yes, have we done something wrong Zabuza-sama" he questioned, mentally running over everything he'd done during the spar.

Zabuza rolled his own brown eyes, "Nothing like that brats, I just that maybe it was time for you to get serious, even you girl, while you're dodging and healing skills are off the charts, you still have yet to do one thing" he began.

She tilted her head to the side, long pink hair cascading down her back, reaching her waist now in it's length, "And what is this thing that I've yet to do" Sakura blinked her lavender eyes in confusion, not sure what her master was hinting at just yet.

He chuckled darkly "Neither you or Haku have taken you're first kills, and it's time to rectify that" Zabuza exclaimed with glee, expecting her to complain about not wanting to fight, but Sakura and Haku shared a look with each other before shrugging in compliance to the new demand.

"Okay, do we get to choose our own targets, or is that up to you Zabuza-sama" Haku prodded wanting to learn more, and perhaps from this they might get their own headbands, he knew who he wanted to take out after all, anything to further Zabuza's goals after all.

Sakura's lips curved upwards into a beatific smile, she truly was soft, much like Haku, but they knew how to be tough went it really counted "Yeah, I know who I want to take out" she rubbed her hands together with a snicker.

His face twitched, and Zabuza released a sigh "That's up to you, now heal the brat and go do whatever, neither of you will get any help from me" he snorted and sat down against a tree, resting his executioners blade in his lap as he did so.

The pinkette turned to Haku and quickly healed her friends wounds "Much appreciated Sakura-chan" the ebony haired boy smiled kindly, "Now let's go" Haku schooled his face into a mask of concentration spreading out his senses.

Strong chakra, from two people were a few miles away, Sakura had sensed them long before he had, no doubt "Ready Haku" she grinned in excitement and he nodded, together after making sure their animals would stay in the clearing with Zabuza, left to make their marks on the world.

It was their lucky day, and those two strong chakra happened to be mist shinobi, from the hunter nin unit of the village, upon appearing before the two men, they paused and lifted their masks "It's just a couple of brats" the first one pointed out.

"Yeah, I seriously thought we were gaining on that damned demon Momochi" the second admitted, and that was enough incentive for Haku and Sakura, for they adored their master, and they would allow no one to get in the way of his goals.

Before either of the two men could react, a mist creeped up around them, this one was a specialty from Sakura, it dulled their senses and blinded them all in one go, "What the hell is going on" shouts erupted from the two men within the mist.

Haku shook his head, amusement in thick in his voice "You really are good at that Sakura-chan" he quipped with a smile, "Shall we get this over with" Haku smoothed his expression into a neutral one a couple seconds later.

"Absolutely, I don't want to let Zabuza-sama down after all" Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch, and though she'd only figured it out recently, gathered a bit of chakra into her eyes, allowing her to see through the mist and lock onto the targets chakra.

Veins appeared at the corners of her eyes, but Haku was use to this, not bothered in the least, in fact he thought Sakura's eyes were pretty "Where Sakura-chan" he asked instead, she pointed dead ahead of them, and he pulled out his favorite weapon, senbon needles.

Then they were charging through the mist, tackling their targets, who fought against them as hard as they could, but in the end, after tricking their opponents into thinking they'd won, both Sakura and Haku emerged from the fight victorious.

Sakura ended up slicing through the soft sinewy muscle of her targets neck, the man bled to death, and Haku chose to simply stab a senbon into the back of his targets neck, his target died immediately, as his body shut down from lack of brain activity.

When they returned to Zabuza's side, the pinkette was covered in blood, since she'd been facing her target, a hunter nin mask in one of her hands, while in the other she held a hidden mist village headband "It is done Zabuza-sama" Sakura stated easily.

The raven haired boy was cleaner, since his kill had been a neat one, with little effort on his part, besides using his senbon, he carried the same items as his best friend, a hunter nin mask, and a village headband "To easy, they underestimated us" Haku huffed.

Zabuza smirked, bunching up the bandages around his mouth "Good, how did it feel" he asked keeping his brown eyes on his two apprentices, wanting to know what both of them had thought or felt while taking their first kills.

"Eh, it's not my favorite feeling in the world, but I'll live, the only reason I'll kill is to make sure you complete you're dream Zabuza-sama" Sakura shrugged running a hand through her long pink hair acting nonchalant about the whole matter.

The doe eyed boy at her side opened his mouth to respond as well "I really don't like it, but if it's for you Zabuza-sama, I'll do anything, because we are you're tools to use as you see fit" Haku said reciting the age old words.

Zabuza nodded "Expect to have to do that again brats, now that you know how to kill, I fully expect you to help me, now put on those headbands, you're official shinobi now" he ordered, Sakura looked at the headband in her hand, then tied it loosely around her neck.

While Haku tied his around his forehead "Now where do we go Zabuza-sama" Sakura asked staring up at Zabuza trust in her lavender eyes, no matter how much he denied it over the years they were all together, Zabuza did care for his two apprentices, in his own way.

"North, we'll go north" the man finally decided, attaching his sword to his back, it was to dangerous to stick around in the area after all, where more mist shinobi could come after him, and though he had faith in his apprentices, they were most likely tired now.

Haku smiled taking his rabbit into his arms, while Sakura called for her bear, Nagetsuke appeared from the treeline charging towards them, only coming to a stop at the pinkette's side, "Do you think we'll get hired anytime soon" Haku asked as they started forward.

At his question Zabuza glanced over his shoulder, and realized what the boy was talking about, both Haku and Sakura were in need of new clothes, as the ones they were barely fit them anymore, they were frayed and torn at the edges "Who knows" he shrugged moments later.

The doe eyed boy slumped his shoulders and Sakura giggled softly "It's okay Haku-kun" she patted his shoulder gently walking leisurely along beside him, "We're bound to run into someone who has problems with someone else" Sakura stated in a confident voice.

"If you say so Sakura-chan" Haku perked up a little, relieved for the moment, though he couldn't wait to get out of these old clothes and into new ones, he was certain he'd be a lot more comfortable wearing something his size again.

Sakura rolled her shoulders adjusting the straps to her pack, so it didn't bother her anymore, her lavender eyes shifted to the side to peer at Nagetsuke, he was getting bigger and bigger everyday, and it was a wonder, he hadn't left her yet.

She was glad he hadn't thought, her hand reached up and stroked along his side, running her fingers through his soft brown fur, his winter coat fully gone, much like Haku's rabbit, "Say Zabuza-sama" Sakura started suddenly, before trailing off unsure.

Zabuza pulled to a stop, "What brat" he peered at her expectantly, Sakura bit her lip still petting Nagetsuke, even Haku was looking at the pinkette curiously, all these years together, and he still didn't really understand her very much.

"When we stop to rest, do you think I could go off on my own for a bit" Sakura asked suddenly and Zabuza snorted, when he realized she was being completely serious, his brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, while Haku frowned.

Before Sakura could explain "What's wrong Sakura-chan, do you not want to be with Zabuza-sama and I any longer" he asked on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he wasn't sure he'd be able to live without Sakura there with them.

Hurriedly, she shook her head "No, nothing like that Haku-kun, it's just I think it's time to release Nagetsuke, so that he can learn to live on his own, find a mate and create a family of his own" Sakura smiled hand slowing to a stop.

Now he was really surprised, considering how attached the girl was to that damn bear "It's about damn time, he's getting to large and slowing us down" Zabuza growled, and turned his back, leading them forward again.

Though his words were cruel, Sakura knew they were the truth, "Aw, I don't think I'd have the courage to let my rabbit go" Haku frowned, knowing how much his friend loved the still growing bear, and Sakura nodded in understanding. 

"It's okay Haku-kun, I know Nagetsuke will be happier in the long run, besides you're rabbit is still easily carried" Sakura shrugged keeping pace with Haku easily, and it's not like there weren't a million other animals out there.

If she ever felt the need for another pet, all she had to do was find a baby animal of some kind and Zabuza knew that to, "Still you're the bravest person I've ever met Sakura-chan" Haku exclaimed remembering some of their earliest adventures together.

Zabuza shook his head subtly, and scoffed inwardly, while technically the girl was brave, she was also cowardly, choosing to stand in the background, and let others take the lead, it pissed him off more often than not.

But no matter what he did, he still couldn't beat that crap out of her, Sakura didn't break easily, and her will was iron clad, his eye twitched in irritation just thinking about it, "Pick up you're pace brats and stop jabbering" Zabuza ordered in a gruff voice.

Both children fell silent at the command walking along a few feet behind him, peering around at their surroundings and enjoying the feel of sun upon their skin, and the cool breeze that drifted by every so often, ruffling their hair, cooling their flushed and heated faces.

It was so relaxing that they nearly missed Zabuza stopping, until Sakura walked right into him, her lavender eyes blinked rapidly in confusion "I'm sorry Zabuza-sama" she bowed apologetically, hoping that he wasn't angry with her.

"Are you really going to let Nagetsuke go" Haku asked after a moment of awkward silence, while Zabuza propped against a tree to rest, Sakura nodded a fond smile taking over her lips as she glanced in her bears direction.

The continuation of the conversation from earlier made Zabuza roll his brown eyes in annoyance "Well if you're going to do it, better do it now, after dinner, you'll go a round with me got it" he grumbled out, tired of hearing about that stupid bear.

Sakura glanced in his direction, sensing his irritated chakra and his sour mood, "Come on Nagetsuke" she called, waving to Haku as she led her bear into the surrounding forest, all the while her heart was hurting, it was going to be hell come the next few weeks.

Thirty minutes later, almost fifteen miles away from the clearing Zabuza had designated as that night's camp, Sakura came to a stop, Nagetsuke mimicking her, she bit her lip, lavender eyes shining with tears, that could never fall, Zabuza would call her weak if she did.

Somehow, she found the strength to shove those tears back and took a shaky breath, Sakura turned on her heel "Okay Nagetsuke, we're going to play hide and seek" she said, and his blue eyes glanced at her, ears perked up.

"You're it and you have to go hide" Sakura ordered, as if he understood her, Nagetsuke took off into the forest, but this was one game of hide and seek that would never be completed, ten minutes later, after making sure he really was gone.

And though her heart screamed at her not to leave her pet behind, something she'd raised all by herself, Sakura took off at a run, channeling chakra into her legs, and sprinted back to the clearing her master and best friend were in.

Upon her return, Haku looked up, having expected that his friend wouldn't be able to leave Nagetsuke behind, but when the bear didn't show up, he pressed his lips together, even Zabuza looked a little shocked "It's done" Sakura flopped down sullenly on her rump.

"There, there Sakura-chan, you'll find another bear cub, or some kind of baby animal that you can keep for yourself" Haku tapped her shoulder, pulling the pinkette into a hug, knowing how she felt, because it was the same way for him.

Zabuza snorted, but didn't say anything cruel like he usually did, in fact he went so far as to even stand and leave, without a word to his apprentices, though neither Sakura, or Haku were to bothered by this because he left them on their own often, instead they started making a fire for dinner.

Once he was a couple miles away from the clearing, Zabuza leaned against a tree with a grumble, still not believing he was about to do this, stupid pink haired brat, pulling his fucking heart strings, making him spoil her, his eyes twitched in irritation, and he growled.

The tree he was leaning against, crashed to the forest floor a second later, and Zabuza reattached his blade to his back, stalking forward, brown eyes searching for what it was he sought, fifteen minutes later, he smirked triumphantly.

In a small clearing, surrounded by bushes of the like was a small creature, that was certain to get no bigger than Haku's damnable rabbit, that constantly got away, and Zabuza darted forward grasping the fennec fox by the head, it squirmed but couldn't get away from him.

Objective complete, Zabuza stormed back to the clearing he'd left Haku and Sakura behind in, the smell of cooked fish entered his nose upon entering the area, and the pinkette looked up, just as he dropped that little fox in her lap "There, you damn brat" he grouched out and sat down to eat.

Sakura's jaw dropped open in astonishment "She's mine Zabuza-sama" she asked in confusion, it was like a repeat of four years ago, when he'd done the same thing with the bear and the rabbit, he snorted and rolled his eyes chowing down on the fish.

"Don't say I don't ever do nothing for you, you stupid brats" Zabuza grumbled under his breath, pointedly avoiding looking in Sakura and Haku's direction, truthfully he cared more than he should, they made him feel things, he'd never felt before.

A soft squeal escaped from the pinkette and her lavender eyes brightened to a painful degree "Thank you Zabuza-sama" Sakura smiled widely, though thankfully didn't attempt to hug him as she was known to do with Haku, whenever she got this excited or happy.

Even Haku looked surprised, "Wow Sakura-chan, she's cute" he commented reaching out and running a careful finger over the top of the little kits head, she was a russet red in color with green eyes and bushy tail.

"What do you think I should name her Haku-kun" Sakura asked, still in awe over the new tiny creature that was now hers, her friend tilted his head to the side, knowing he had minimal time to come up with something, since Zabuza was almost finished eating.

Only one name came to mind for the tiny little fox "Morosa, because she looks so fragile" Haku stated just as Zabuza tossed his stick into the fire and stood, Sakura did the same, after making sure her new little pet couldn't escape, when she wasn't watching.

Zabuza eyed his two apprentices, brown eyes narrowed in thought, then decided on how he'd train them for the next couple of hours, immediately a mist surrounded Sakura and Haku, and he suppressed his chakra, "No cheating brat" he called to make sure the pinkette wouldn't.

A tiny pout formed on her lips, but Sakura didn't concentrate any chakra into her eyes, listening to her master, even though she really wanted to one up him for once, Haku smiled knowingly, though he was tense and on the alert.

The sound of kunai whizzing through the air, caught both of their attention, and Sakura dropped and rolled across the ground, lavender eyes peering around cautiously, while Haku pulled a few shuriken from his pouch and knocked a couple kunai out of the air.

As for the rest of the weapons Zabuza had thrown at them, they sailed harmlessly over their heads, moments later, Sakura pushed herself to her feet and charged forward, through the mist, Haku hot on her heels, her sensor skills were a high chunin level now.

Upon arriving at the spot she'd felt Zabuza's chakra flicker, Sakura felt like an idiot, of course he would lure her into a false sense of security, her body tensed, and Haku gazed around warily, they jumped apart as Zabuza appeared between them swinging his executioners blade.

Sakura spun out of it's path, only gaining a couple of long gashes on her arm, easily healed, then darted forward, chakra gathered in her fist and struck out, Zabuza smacked her hand away, directing it to the ground.

Bits of rock and grass rained down on them as the ground exploded creating a mini crater, Zabuza cursed, and Haku shuddered, stepping in for his own attack while the man was distracted and jammed a couple of senbon into Zabuza's arm, numbing it a little.

That was easily shook off and Zabuza adjusted his grip on his weapon, swinging it over their heads again, Haku jumped back, while Sakura chose to drop, he had to wonder sometimes why she did that, but at least she got back up on her feet again.

Not wasting a chance, Sakura flew at Zabuza again, this time kicking out with her foot, hoping to sweep his feet out from beneath him, he jumped back, and Haku, the little brat had gotten better at waiting until he was distracted, leaped forward, fist aimed at his back.

He smirked beneath the bandages wrapped around his mouth, grabbed Haku's foot and swung him around, then with perfect aim, released the boy and sent him flying into Sakura, the pinkette hit the ground with a thud, winded for a moment.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Haku jumped to his feet, Sakura moments after him, then they were jumping at him again, by the time their training session was done, both children were sporting more cuts and bruises, while Zabuza had a few bruises of his own, courtesy of Sakura's fist.

Zabuza called the spar "Okay brats, go find a stream wash up, then get to bed" he ordered, leaning against his chosen tree, Haku and Sakura traipsed out of the clearing together in search of water to clean up, before going to bed.

They were quiet as they walked, holding each other up as they searched for a stream, barely able to stay awake, as they splashed water on their faces, cleaning up, "Do you think Zabuza-sama will ever be able to complete his dream" Haku asked suddenly on their way back.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, long pink hair trailing over her shoulder, "Why do you ask that Haku-kun" she questioned in a light airy tone, to exhausted to do much more than that, after everything they'd been through that day after all.

Haku frowned lightly pausing, causing Sakura to do the same "I don't know, I just feel as if we are holding Zabuza-sama back" he said feeling guilty, Sakura's lavender eyes softened and a knowing smile spread across her lips.

"The first thing Zabuza-sama has to do is amass money, that's why we go around taking on jobs that pay well" Sakura explained, she knew for a fact, if she and Haku weren't with Zabuza, he wouldn't have half as much ryo saved back for his goals.

His brown eyes lit up in understanding "Oh I see thanks Sakura-chan" Haku exclaimed quietly starting forward again, eventually they made it back to the clearing and crawled into their sleeping bags to get some shut eye, for they never knew what the next day would bring them.

Lady Luck seemed to be on their side, the next day, after breakfast, Zabuza had them clean up the clearing and they started forward, Haku holding onto his rabbit and Sakura holding Morosa in her arms, the little fennec fox content and relaxed for the moment.

Twenty minutes into their trek, a man wearing an odd outfit, like something a samurai would wear, approached "Excuse me good sir" he smiled nodding his head politely at Zabuza ignoring the two children with the man, for it was strange.

Zabuza pinned his brown eyes to the man, hand clenched around his executioners blade, ready to hack his way forward "What" he barked in a gruff voice, sounding demonic, taking sadistic pleasure in the way the man before him shuddered.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor, for a price that is, 2,500 ryo" the man held up a satchel, when Zabuza relaxed, he continued "See, there's this band of rogues that attack my village" he began "And no one's brave enough to face them" he finished with a shrug.

Not sure if the offer was believable, Zabuza peered over his shoulder at Sakura and Haku "And do you know where this band of rogues are located" he asked lowering his arm and straightening from his defensive stance prompting his apprentices to do the same, telling them, there was no danger.

The man nodded "Yes, in a cave, just over those hills, there's about ten of them" he explained "Of course if you do such a good job, you can even stay the night at our inn, free of charge, I daresay those children could use a bath" he nodded at Sakura and Haku.

Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance, why that stinkin old man calling her dirty, she ought to punch him and just take the money, Haku placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, for all she was a pacifist, she could admit to having quite a temper.

Though Haku was just as angry, it wasn't there fault they didn't visit many villages unless they were able to, and hadn't gotten to take a real bath except for taking a dip in a stream, so their hair was a little grimy, and their feet were dirty, but that didn't give the man the right to talk about them like that.

Zabuza chuckled darkly "Very well, we'll accept this offer of yours, come on brats, let's go have some fun" he commanded, taking note of the village off in the distance, then leading them in the opposite direction of it, to where the caves were supposed to be located.

Sure enough, like the man had told them, there were ten rogues, sitting around a fire, boasting about their recent attack on the little village, though upon their appearance, these rogues jumped to their feet reaching for their weapons.

"Get em brats" Zabuza ordered jumping forward and pulling his executioners blade from his back, already swinging it to hack through the first two, though they jumped apart, proving that it wouldn't be easy, and they were going to put up a fight, good he loved a challenge after all.

Haku and Sakura pulled out their weapons, and slung them choosing their own targets, though the weapons, a kunai and a senbon were knocked out of the air, but that was enough for them to calculate their next move.

Suddenly, Sakura was sprinting forward, lavender eyes glinting with concentration, and thrust her fist forward, it already filled with chakra, her fist connected unlike usually and a loud ~CRUNCH~ sounded through the cave.

The man she'd hit doubled over, clutching his shoulder, the bone had shattered upon impact "You little bitch" he shouted, right arm hanging limp, and swinging his sword through the air, with his only working arm, but Sakura raised a glowing blue hand, stopping the blade in its tracks.

It was yanked out of his hand, and having watched Zabuza several times over the years, adjusted her grip on the sword and run the man through with his own weapon, then she was spinning, long hair trailing behind her as she kicked out with a chakra filled foot.

Her next enemy went flying into the one Haku was fighting "Thanks Sakura-chan" he called, burying his kunai to the hilt in their chest cavity, killing them quickly, she flashed him a quick smile, leaping forward, using her stolen sword.

Until all ten rogues were defeated, slain in their own territory, Sakura wiped her hand through her bloody hair, somehow her kill always ended up being messy, while Haku was the neater of the two of them, Zabuza was stood tall leaning on his massive blade, proud of his apprentices.

"Not bad brats, let's go collect our pay and have a stay at that inn" he ordered, leading Sakura and Haku from the cave and back towards the village, once reaching it, Zabuza gazed around and spotted the man who had approached them.

Obviously the guy hadn't expected them to actually come back "Well are you going to pay us or not" Sakura snapped seriously wanting to take a bath, now that she actually needed it, Zabuza shot her a look, and she started sulking.

Inwardly, Zabuza was quite amused, apparently the girl was an impatient brat, he supposed it could be his fault, but like hell he'd ever admit to spoiling the pinkette, or Haku "He…here you go, the inn is over there, they are expecting you" the man handed over the money shakily.

He grabbed it "Come on you two" Zabuza ordered quite ready to relax and enjoy a moment where he didn't have to spend every waking moment making sure his two brat apprentices didn't get in trouble, at least they'd be able to keep themselves occupied at the inn.

Sakura's lavender eyes brightened considerably in excitement, and Haku clasped her hand in his own "This is neat huh Sakura-chan" he asked free arm holding tightly to his rabbit, Sakura doing the same with Morosa as they entered the small, but comfortable looking in.

"Good day, I've been told to expect some arrivals, you've done our little village a great service and I've already set aside two rooms, the males to one, and the female to the second" the inn lady stood behind the desk spoke, not daring to open her eyes.

Zabuza rolled his eyes, "Are you going to show us to our rooms" he grumbled darkly, glee lighting in his brown eyes as the young woman trembled, but she bravely opened her eyes, and stepped from around the check in desk, to lead them to their rooms.

"What are you going to do Zabuza-sama" Sakura asked before she entered the room she'd have all to herself for the rest of the day and night, Zabuza glanced down at her from his tall height and rubbed his chin for a moment in fake contemplation.

Finally he answered "Take a break from you two little brats, you can manage yourselves fine without me" Zabuza shrugged unconcerned, and nudged Haku over to Sakura, none to gently at that and shut the door to the room.

Sakura scowled inwardly, of course he was going to leave them on their own, Haku laughed sheepishly "Looks like we are stuck with each other for the rest of the day huh Sakura-chan" he hoped she wasn't to angry.

"Yeah, oh yeah that reminds me, Zabuza-sama" she snapped her fingers in remembrance before knocking on the door to the room her master was ensconced in, the shoji door slid open with a ~clack~ and Zabuza appeared glaring down at her.

Haku shrunk back a little feeling Zabuza's agitation from his spot against the wall "What" he growled, wanting to be left alone for a little while, but Sakura it appeared wasn't one to be cowed by his attitude or harshness.

Instead "You promised that if we got paid by someone, we could go get new clothes and shoes" Sakura put her hands on her hips, Zabuza blinked, rolled his eyes and tossed them a small pouch filled with five hundred ryo, two hundred fifty each for both of them.

"There you stinkin brats, now don't bother me anymore today is that understood" he growled, and Sakura nodded quite happy for the moment, Zabuza slid the door shut with a loud ~thwack~ and the two ten year old's left the inn in search of new clothes to wear.

Haku found his first "That was kind of scary, you know, I don't think I've ever seen Zabuza-sama that angry" he chattered folding the blue kimono shirt, and dark tan pants, along with straw sandals, after paying for them, leaving him with an extra one hundred and twenty five ryo.

Sakura nodded "Yeah, though I bet he's just going to drink that icky grown up stuff, you know sake" she rolled her lavender eyes in amusement, causing Haku to snigger, eventually she ended up letting out a few giggles herself.

Fifteen minutes after Haku had found his new outfit, Sakura spotted a new kimono, complete with dark green boots, this one tickled her fancy, as it was a soft green, with light purple butterflies, and it was only a whopping one hundred ryo, so she got it, along with some dark green elbow length gloves, leaving her with the same amount as Haku.

As they were headed back to the inn, a rumble sounded and Sakura blinked glancing to Haku "Oops guess I'm a little hungry" he admitted as they passed by a food stand, "What to get something to eat Sakura-chan" Haku asked.

"Sounds like an idea Haku-kun" Sakura nodded, though all she really wanted to do was go back to the inn and take a piping hot bath, and lounge around on a real bed for the rest of the day, until they had to inevitably move on before the hunter nin could track them down there.

Turns out the food stand was a ramen stand, and all it sold was ramen, but the two ten year old's ate it without complaint, a bowl was only twenty five yen each, leaving them with just one hundred ryo each, that they stowed away in their pockets, and finally hurried back to the inn.

Sakura disappeared down the hall towards the baths, one was already ready for her and she slid into the heated water, with a soft sigh, rubbing her skin until it was nice and pink, and clean, before washing her long pink hair, until the strands were silky smooth.

Only then did she get out, the water having turned a murky brown, from years of just dipping in freezing cold streams, creeks or rivers, and got dressed in her new kimono, forgoing the boots and gloves for the time being, then headed back towards the room.

Haku looked up from where he was reading a book "I'll see you in a bit Sakura-chan" he hopped up, grabbing his new clothes and hurrying off to take his own bath, he definitely wasn't going to miss out on such a privilege after all.

"Okay" Sakura waved flopping down on the futon, Morosa leaping onto the bed after her and curling into her arms "Aw so cute Morosa-chan" she giggled stroking the foxes russet red fur, rubbing her ears until she eventually grew tired.

By the time her best friend returned, Sakura was snoring softly on the futon, asleep, Haku clambered onto the futon after the pinkette and pulled the covers over the both of them, drifting away into slumber as his friend.

Hours later, when Zabuza went to check on them, just to make sure they were staying out of trouble, not because he was worried about them, he slid the door to the second room open, and rolled his eyes at the sight.

Of all the damn things his two apprentices could do, they choose to sleep, Zabuza snorted and shut the door quietly, not that he would admit it, or to the fact that he was trying not to disturb them and went back to the room he'd taken over, enjoying some sake, before eventually doing the same as his apprentices.

Come morning, after the three of them ate breakfast together, they packed their things, and left without saying a word to anyone, there was no reason to linger after all, and they had no remaining business in that village.

~Miles Away~ He was being sent off on a mission, his first, to some obscure village, to acquire an asset, a boy named Jugo, Kimimaro sighed "And you would do well to come back with him" Kabuto reminded.

"Of course Kabuto" Kimimaro said smoothly, he was now thirteen and a half years old, he knew how to follow orders, and he didn't need this creepy teen telling him what to do, especially since Orochimaru had briefed him, himself.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses, onyx eyes gleaming with amusement "Then you better hurry, it wouldn't do to make Orochimaru-sama angry if you're late getting a start on you're mission Kimimaro-kun" he shooed the teen off and turned back into the base.

Kimimaro resisted the urge to make a rude gesture, above all he was still a boy, rolled his vivid green eyes and pivoted on his heel, speeding off into the distance, map of the lands, to the village he was going to stored neatly in his pouch.

A few hours later, he skid to a halt, to rest for a while, Kimimaro leaned against a tree, and pulled out his water canteen and took a sip, the sun was blaring and he felt as if this mission was pointless, but because Orochimaru asked for this boy specifically.

It was his personal goal to make sure his Orochimaru-sama got whatever he wanted, for without the snake sannin, Kimimaro, knew he would be more than a withered husk, hollow and living without a true purpose in life.

He rested for a moment longer, then started sprinting forward again, traversing the lands at great speed, thanks to all his training with Orochimaru, he was fast, and Kimimaro prided himself on that fact, because it proved that he had improved since his arrival at the base.

Several times, he conferred to his map, vivid green eyes scanning over the parchment, changing his direction, until finally after a week, Kimimaro arrived in the run down village, that didn't even have a name, like most he'd passed through, those that had faded into obscurity, to be forgotten.

Moments later, he spotted a villager and deciding that he had nothing to lose, Kimimaro approached him "Excuse me" bowed his head politely, though didn't bow to low, that honor of respect was for Orochimaru only.

The man looked up, slowing his movements where he'd been chopping some homegrown wheat "We don't get many visitors out this way" he started by way of conversation, sensing as if the boy before him was dangerous and that he needed to be wary.

Kimimaro's vivid green eyes narrowed "So I've noticed, this village is quite a ways away from any other…" he trailed off "Enough about that, I'm looking for a boy, named Jugo-san" he shook his head, wanting to get his mission over with and return to the base.

Immediately, the village he was speaking to, became rigid, and fear filled his dull brown eyes "What would ye want with that monster" the man asked suspiciously, but Kimimaro remained emotionless, and uncaring to his plight.

"My Master seeks to acquire Jugo-san, and I've been sent to retrieve him, so if you could just tell me where to find him, I will be on my way shortly" Kimimaro folded his arms across his chest, bored of this conversation, and wishing the man would just tell him already.

The villager spluttered angrily "Up over that hill, but if you get hurt, or killed, then don't say I didn't warn you" the man snorted grabbed up what he'd gathered so far and hurried into the little straw hut, not wanting to be outside when Jugo went on one of his murderous rampages.

Kimimaro rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck in anticipation of a fight, and going in the direction the villager had pointed, kept his guard up and senses spread out, on the alert, for as much faith as he had in his abilities now, one could never be to careful.

Eventually, he came upon a cave "GO AWAY" a voice shouted from within at him, and Kimimaro froze, suspecting that the person was Jugo, instead of heading the warning, he bravely entered the cave.

Something came flying at him and Kimimaro immediately used his kekkeigenkai, to cut it down, it was a rock and it split in half from the force he'd used "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU" Jugo shouted hiding behind a wall.

"And you won't" Kimimaro said calmly green eyes narrowed, his task was to convince this boy to come with him, though as Jugo came forward, he realized that the so called boy was a teen, probably a couple years older than him.

Jugo laughed crazily "You don't know that" he swung his arms already charging forward "See I have these uncontrollable urges to kill, kill, kill" Jugo's red-orange eyes were lit up with a mad glint rushing Kimimaro.

Kimimaro leaped over Jugo's head, landing lightly on his feet, already settled in a defensive stance, Jugo spun until he found himself unable to move, a white thing wrapped around his middle "What is this" he slowly calmed down.

Glad that he wasn't going to have to exert to much effort into this "That is my kekkeigenkai, as for the reason I am here, my master wants you" Kimimaro relaxed, still on high alert, not sure how he was going to go about convincing the teen to come with him back to Orochimaru.

At his words, Jugo ran and hid, Kimimaro let him go "I can't, I'm uncontrollable, and I will hurt you" he shouted, cowering once more, he was afraid, no body could stop him, Kimimaro sighed thinking up something quick.

"If you come with me, I will be you're cage, you will never have to worry about this fits of rage any longer" he offered, Jugo peered around the cave wall, confused "I promise" Kimimaro added hoping to coax the teen out again.

Jugo paused to ponder his options "May I know you're name" he asked deciding to go with it, what else did he have to lose, Kimimaro sighed inwardly in relief relaxing yet again, and turned towards the cave entrance.

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya, and my master is Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaro introduced himself as he led himself and Jugo from the cave, villagers and children alike fleeing at the sight of the orange haired teen as they left the forgotten village behind.

And then a week later, Kimimaro returned to the base with Jugo in tow, the orange haired boy was taken away to a cell, glad that he wouldn't have a chance to go on a murderous rampage, willing to do anything so long as Kimimaro was with him.

While Kimimaro went to brief Orochimaru on his successful mission, "Very good Kimimaro" the snake sannin purred before dismissing the boy, Kimimaro left the room and headed towards his own to get some rest, the mission hadn't been easy after all and soon he was drifting off into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

They were twelve now, Sakura sighed peering out over the land in which they currently resided, lots, and lots of water, she was getting sick of it, but never would she dare complain about it to Zabuza, but in the last year she'd noticed something.

While they had been hunting bounty and getting paid, Zabuza still didn't have enough to complete his goals, right now all three of them were in the Land of Waves, and she was out gathering some herbs for her personal storage.

A short squat man, that she immediately had disliked, named Gatou, had Zabuza a few days ago, with an offer that sounded like a load of bullshit to her, Sakura rolled her lavender eyes and cracked her neck crouching down before a patch of medicinal flowers that would help.

Zabuza's task was to kill the bridge builder Tazuna, so naturally he'd sent out the demon brothers, they'd acquired the service of about a year ago, now those two siblings were creepy as all hell, at the thought of a sibling, Sakura's heart thudded in her chest.

Reminding her massively of that hole that still couldn't be filled, Sakura shook her head, anyways, that had been a few days ago, because Tazuna just had to have gone to a village, the drunkard that he was, so they were all still waiting for the demon brothers to return.

Personally, she felt as if Zabuza should have gone to kill the man himself, instead of wasting his subordinates, or sent her and Haku, surely she and her friend would have completed this task by now and gotten paid already.

Sakura groaned and passed a hand through her now calf length pink hair, gripping it in her hands and tugging on it, why did everything have to be so bloody freaking complicated, "Sakura-chan" a voice called and a had landed on her shoulder.

She spun ready to attack, but paused as she realized it was Haku "Yes what is it Haku-kun" Sakura asked relaxing, in the preteens arms was Morosa and his rabbit, both had their winter coats still because of how long they'd been indoors, thanks to the little tree house they had now.

"The demon brothers have failed, the bridge builder has come back with some shinobi in tow, Zabuza is going out to meet them and he wants us to stand as backup" Haku rushed out, hurrying inside to grab his things and make sure the two animals couldn't get out.

Her spin straightened, and she sealed the herbs she'd gathered so far, before standing and brushing off her newest outfit a kimono in sky blue covered in clouds, and her new sandals the same as her kimono, "Ready Haku-kun" Sakura asked when Haku returned.

He nodded and together they locked onto Zabuza's chakra, suppressing their own, before hiding in the tree's, watching over the shinobi that had come to protect Tazuna, there were four of them, the older, with silver hair and an onyx eye, the other covered by his forehead protector.

And three preteens, a blonde boy, a raven haired boy, and a brunette, the only female on the team, they were simply walking along leisurely, without a care in the world and Sakura couldn't help but roll her lavender eyes in annoyance.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan" her action drew Haku's gaze, his doe eyes were filled with curiosity, but he was also keeping a vigil watch over the interactions going on down below them, Zabuza hadn't made his appearance yet.

At the question Sakura huffed before going off on a rant "Look at them, those brats don't even know what the real world is like, all happy go lucky bullshit" she growled, and Haku sniggered quietly "Well it's true, they don't even know what it's like to have troubles" Sakura grumbled.

"Yes well not everyone has been trained by Zabuza" Haku quipped an amused smile on his lips, if anything their master had rubbed off on Sakura, more than Zabuza had rubbed off on him, it really was quite the sight and really funny.

Sakura sighed "I know but still…." she trailed off falling quiet as Zabuza did his favorite thing and flung his executioners blade, he was starting now, it embedded itself in a tree, causing the preteens, the bridge builder and the silver haired male to throw themselves to the grounds.

Moments after, Zabuza appeared on the hilt of his sword "Hatake Kakashi, the copy nin, the man who's copied over a thousand jutsu, it explains why my subordinates never came back" he laughed in that crazy way, leaking killing intent.

Her lavender eyes focused on the raven haired boy as he shuddered and cringed back, a smirk spread across her lips "Just look at him Haku-kun, he looks as if he's about to piss himself in fear" Sakura snickered and Haku shook his head.

"Remember Sakura-chan, that normal kids haven't been subjected to killing intent for five years of their lives" Haku placated keeping his brown eyes locked onto Zabuza as mist surrounded the area, in another move that their master was fond of.

It was difficult not to get distracted and giggle hearing that sigh of annoyance from Haku, Sakura simply focused chakra into her eyes, activating whatever it was she had, and could immediately see everything that was going on down below them.

Zabuza started listing vital organs, another game of his he liked to play, the heart being the highest number of points, then just as suddenly he appeared in the middle of the kids, they broke apart, screams erupting from the girl.

"Kami she makes my ears bleed" Sakura pressed her hands over her ears, trying to block out the shrill sounds, while Haku grimaced and fidgeted uncomfortably "I wish Zabuza would just kill the stupid brat" she sulked.

Haku nodded "Yeah at least we wouldn't have to listen to those god awful screeches anymore" he agreed with his best friend, they'd been together since they were seven after all, and never had they been apart for more than a night.

The mist cleared and Zabuza's water clone was dispelled, Kakashi as their master had called him had copied his water jutsu, but thankfully the silver haired male hadn't accounted for the second clone and went flying through the air.

"Ah now things are really picking up, and I can only thank Zabuza for having never forced us to train in that jutsu" Haku rubbed his arms, as Zabuza started forming hand signs at a rapid rate and called out another water jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu" Kakashi was caught, leaving his three students and the bridge builder unguarded, he told them to run away especially since their master had created another water clone, the brunette was all for it.

But the stupid blonde recklessly charged forward only to get knocked back by a strong kick to the gut, Sakura winced "It's never fun getting kicked like that" she pointed out and Haku shrugged, absentmindedly rubbing his own stomach, for it was the truth.

Suddenly the blonde stood up spouting nonsense and daring to insult Zabuza, it was Sakura who had to keep Haku in his spot next to her "You have to admit, the no eyebrow thing is weird" she joked and the boy relaxed before nodding in agreement.

Next thing they knew it was all out chaos, the blonde created a whole bunch of shadow clones, Haku kept his eyes glued to Zabuza, those clones attacked created a dome around the water clone of their master, before getting knocked away.

Only Sakura caught on to what was happening "That little brat, he turned himself into giant windmill shuriken" she spat angrily as the raven haired boy threw the real one at Zabuza, but the shadow of the giant weapon was the real blonde.

Zabuza had no choice but to release Kakashi and drop his jutsu to avoid the attack, the silver haired copy nin and their master squared off once again, Sakura bit her lip harshly, while Haku's hand squeezed hers tightly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, if anything happens, I'll jump in and save Zabuza like I always do" he assured, it was always their alternative backup plan, if something went wrong, Haku would pretend to be a hunter nin, and using his favorite weapon, would appear.

The body can be deceiving and Haku never misses, he would swoop in seemingly take out Zabuza, give the brats and Kakashi some spiel, then grab their master and they'd all skedaddle "I know Haku" Sakura creased her brow.

She didn't know what it was about this fight, but deep down, something told her that they wouldn't all come out of this alright, Sakura grit her teeth and clenched her free hand into a fist just as Zabuza started rapidly forming hand signs, Kakashi doing the same.

The silver haired male had revealed a bloody red eye with tomoes, but because of her own eyes, Sakura could tell that both Zabuza and Kakashi were getting tired, the fight had dragged on for to long and still Tazuna hadn't been taken out.

"Sakura-chan, can you tell what's happening, what's going on with their chakra" Haku asked suddenly distracting her for a moment and Sakura turned her head in his direction, veins at the corners of her eyes.

A deep sigh was released from between her lips "Not good, I think that guy is doing something with that freaky eye of his, chakra's leaking in the air, I don't like this Haku-kun" Sakura admitted, looking more worried than ever before.

Haku eyed the pinkette from the corner of his eye, he knew that his friend was a sensor, but he didn't really realize just how deep her senses were, that she could actually feel something wrong, it was probably why she disliked Gatou so much.

There split second of distraction, made them miss what was happening below and he cursed "Damn, stay here Sakura-chan" Haku ordered placing his mask over his face and pulling senbon needles from his pouch, just before Kakashi was to take Zabuza out.

He appeared before the team of Leaf Shinobi and threw the needles, hitting the spot on Zabuza's neck, Kakashi froze inches away from Zabuza and eyed him warily, behind the mask, Haku's face was contorted in fury.

"Hey who the hell is this guy" that obnoxious blonde shouted pointing an accusing finger in his direction and Haku could just see Sakura rolling those beautiful lavender eyes and wishing the boy would just shut the hell up.

But instead, Haku faced them in his masked glory "Thank you for weakening him, I've been tracking Zabuza for weeks" he bowed his upper half politely, already going through the same old routine, whenever they got caught by some idiots who thought they could take out Zabuza.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes "A hunter nin huh" he chuckled playing off his wariness, something just didn't feel right, Haku nodded bending before Zabuza and placing him over his shoulder, alarm bells rang, but his mind was becoming sluggish.

And then just like that the two were gone, Sakura stuck around for just a bit long "Who was that guy" the blonde asked again, Kakashi turned to face his team and the bridge builder, his chakra was low and he was about to pass out.

"That Naruto was a hunter nin, their job is to take out those that would threaten the Mist Village, by possibly revealing their secrets" Kakashi explained, then faced the opposite direction to start walking, but that wasn't to be and he fell flat on his face.

Whatever the silver haired nin had used it had drained him massively, Sakura shook her head 'Idiots' she thought, then stopped channeling chakra into her eyes after figuring out the location of Haku and Zabuza, and with a simple hand sign appeared next to them.

Haku looked up "What took you so long" he asked removing the senbon from Zabuza's neck, the man still prone and unmoving, Sakura bent next to their master and prepared to remove the bandages so they could be replaced with clean ones.

Zabuza chose that moment to sit up and spit out blood "Damn that Kakashi" he snarled, his apprentices use to his bad attitude, though he was obviously in no condition to move around like he was wanting to do "Well don't just stand there brat heal me" Zabuza demanded.

Sakura's brows climbed into her hairline "I'll try, but remember the last time you asked me to do that, it didn't work" she grumbled calling upon her healing chakra and pressing her hands against Zabuza's bare chest, the man hardly ever wore a freaking shirt.

Moments later she pulled away "See what did I tell you Zabuza" Sakura huffed frustrated, as much as she prided herself on knowing the mystical palm, there were still several things she couldn't heal, someones nervous system was one of those things, broken bones were another.

"Stupid useless brat" Zabuza snapped, "Fine whatever, just get me to the hideout" he demanded and Haku helped him to his feet, Sakura letting him lean against her as they walked back to where they'd been set up for several months now.

Ever so slowly they made it back to the hide out and Haku put Zabuza in the bed, making sure the man was comfortable "What are you going to do now Sakura-chan" he turned to the pinkette once Zabuza was resting.

"I don't know, probably go out and find Nagetsuke" Sakura shrugged, that stupid bear had somehow found them and now followed along at a set distance, so long as he didn't slow them down, Zabuza didn't care if the bear tagged along.

A half smile lifted one corner of Haku's lips "You do that Sakura-chan, oh by the way what kind of herbs would you suggest I get for Zabuza" he asked before his friend could disappear on them, she constantly went off on her own nowadays.

That was why Gatou didn't really know she was there with them, Sakura paused "Hmm try these Haku-kun" she quickly jotted down a list of a few herbs that would help Zabuza heal a little faster, and handed it over to the preteen.

Then she was gone, clambering down the ladder of the hideout and traipsing off into the forest, lavender eyes scanning the area for her bear, twenty minutes later she found him "Nagetsuke" Sakura called and he turned in her direction.

Before charging at her, then without warning Nagetsuke tackled her knocking Sakura off her feet "Dummy" she giggled reaching up and petting the soft brown bear, enjoying the feel of his fur running through her fingers, he was so soft.

Nagetsuke nosed her, snout running all over her hair taking in her scent assuring himself that it really was her, he hadn't been exactly happy when he'd found her again, Sakura grimaced remembering that day and how Zabuza's eyes had nearly bulged out of their sockets.

They had only just sat down for lunch, because Zabuza had been rather vicious during that afternoons training session and she and Haku had gone into the forest to forage for some food and find a river to clean up in.

When they'd returned, a bear, she hadn't realized it at first, had stumbled across Zabuza and had attacked, he was quick and angrier, and then that name had popped into her head and she'd called him, Nagetsuke had stopped and instead had turned his attention onto her.

After a long draw out moment of dodging swiping paws and sharp claws, and her spewing apologies, Nagetsuke finally calmed down enough for her to wrap her arms around his massive neck and hug him tightly promising to never leave him again.

Sakura shook her head sitting up "You have to be careful Nagetsuke, enemies are around" she warned and Nagetsuke butted his head against her torso, knocking her flat on her back again, a glint of fondness gleamed in her lavender eyes.

Moments later, Nagetsuke released her and headed deeper into the forest surrounding the little village and Sakura stood brushing her kimono off, heading back to the base, Haku looked up from where he was reading on the couch, and Zabuza paused in eating.

"Exactly where the hell have you been brat, Haku's useless with herbs" he snapped still in a bad mood, probably because he'd lost against Kakashi, Sakura blinked her lavender eyes and sat down at his bed side.

She answered a minute afterwards "I went to warn Nagetsuke, and my apologies Zabuza" Sakura smiled sweetly, taking the herbs Haku handed her with a sheepish frown, and went about making a restorative tea that would help Zabuza heal quicker.

Zabuza became even more irritable as he realized that basically his two apprentices now had to baby him, he became disgusted with himself at the thought, as Sakura held the cup to his lips and he took a sip of the steaming liquid, though it did relax him.

To the point where it was just so easy to drift off into sleep again "Zabuza's planning on facing that shinobi again" Haku said when the hideout was quiet except for the sound of him flipping pages in his book now that Zabuza was resting thanks to the medicine.

Her shoulders tensed and her hands clenched into fists "I don't think it's worth it, that Gatou is bad news" Sakura growled in a dark voice, feeling angry, Zabuza was being ridiculous about this and it was starting to piss her off.

His brows climbed high into his hairline "What makes you say that Sakura-chan" Haku asked closing his book and setting it to the side, he was reading up on herbs and whatnot so that he didn't always have to rely on Sakura's knowledge.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that Gatou's going to betray Zabuza-sama" it had been a long time since either of them had called their master by his title, choosing just to call him by his name, now that they were older and no longer measly, scrawny little children.

A frown tugged his lips downwards, usually he listened to Sakura, and her gut instincts were always right, "Is it a gut instinct telling you this Sakura-chan" Haku prodded brown eyes darkening, and she nodded silently.

"Yes, Gatou knew that that damn bridge builder would hire help, as to who it would be, he couldn't have known, but still, that Kakashi guy is strong, especially with that eye of his" Sakura rubbed her arms, as goosebumps rose on her flesh, that bloody red pinwheel eye had given her the creeps.

This was turning out to be quite the mess, Haku squeezed his eyes shut and let out an exhausted sigh, though he and Sakura both knew that there was no telling Zabuza what to do, and he would still face against the silver haired ninja no matter what.

Suddenly Sakura stood "I'm going to go out again" she said, long hair trailing after her as she escaped out the window, to the ground below, landing elegantly on her feet, then she was off moving into the forest, chakra suppressed and hidden.

Haku rubbed his forehead, wishing he'd asked the pinkette to heal his headache before she'd left, but he leaned back onto the couch and picked up his book again, later on when Zabuza was awake, he'd go out and pick the same herbs from earlier and attempt to do as Sakura had.

As for Sakura, she headed towards the little village, walking through the streets undisturbed, she'd forgone her headband and had left it in the hideout, and so long as she kept her chakra suppressed to nonexistent levels, no one would bother her, thinking her to be a traveler.

What she didn't account for, was the fact that Kakashi's students were out and about looking for food to eat and the raven haired boy on the team rammed into her "Hey watch it stupid" he snapped and Sakura turned her lavender eyes on him.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who ran into me, so you should be the one to apologize to me" Sakura raised her head looking down her nose at the boy, she was luckily a couple inches taller than him at the moment.

Sasuke leaned back not having expected to be called out on the fact that he'd been stupid enough to run into someone, behind him Naruto sniggered until their idiotic female teammate slapped the blonde over the back of the head.

Choosing not to push his luck and retaliate with a mean comment, Sasuke nodded his politely "My apologies then, it was an accident" he stated, the word leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, for he was prideful and couldn't stand having to own up to his mistakes.

Sakura nodded gratefully and went to move passed the boy, not even bothering speaking to him again, but of course "Who are you, you don't look like someone from this village" the brunette called out to her, looking extremely jealous.

"I'm not, I'm a traveler, I've been all over Water Country" she nodded curtly, getting irritated, in that respect Zabuza had rubbed off on her massively, for she couldn't stand being asked extremely stupid questions as they were annoying.

The girl glared "You better be nice to us or we could kick you're ass" she threatened suddenly and Sakura raised a slender pink brow at the brunette before snorting in disbelief, "I mean it" the girl said stalking forward, and neither Sasuke or Naruto stopped her.

Just as the brunette threw the first punch, Sakura struck out, grasped the girls wrist and threw her over her shoulder to land harshly against the ground "I suggest you choose you're opponents more wisely" Sakura warned lavender eyes glinting with anger.

"Hey let her go freaky eyes" that damn obnoxious blonde shouted racing forward with Sasuke hot on his heels, Sakura rolled her eyes, anger searing through her veins at the insult to her beautiful eyes, and released the brunette.

The girl jumped to her feet and back to the safety of her teammates as they stood before her "Don't underestimate people, just because they look innocent, they might have the strongest bite" Sakura snapped and turned on her heel.

Sasuke, in all his naivety called out to her again "Who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do, by the way what is you're name, and you better tell it to me now" he ordered, Sakura spun and put a hand on her hip.

Growing more agitated, Sakura narrowed her lavender eyes "Are you seriously trying to order me around, better think again cause I don't break so easily, as for my name, not telling you good day" she huffed and vanished into the crowd.

Naruto, Sasuke and their female teammate shared a look with each other before shrugging and resuming their earlier task of scrounging up some food for that nights dinner, their sensei was going to be out for a good week, so it was up to them to fend for themselves.

On her part, Sakura left the trio of idiotic, naive genin behind and headed towards the beach and sat down on the sandy grains to look out over the ocean, she was but one wave in the ocean, but every time she did something, smaller waves were created.

She knew that there was something out there, bigger than her, her hand came up to rest over her heart, as it throbbed, Sakura sighed softly wishing she knew how to fill this empty hole, for as the years passed it grew bigger and more empty.

Eventually Sakura grew bored of staring out over the ocean, and stood brushing her kimono off from the sandy grains of the beach, and headed back through the small village avoiding getting bumped into by adults and children alike not wanting to be bothered.

Until she finally made it back to the base and climbed the ladder and entered through the hatch as opposed to how she had left, Haku looked up helping Zabuza drink the medicine "Oh finally got it down huh Haku-kun" Sakura asked picking up her headband and tying it around her neck.

"Yeah, I watched what you did and it was easy to repeat" Haku smiled kindly headband gleaming in the now weak sunlight upon his forehead as the rest of the medicine was drank, Zabuza sneered but settled down quietly for the most part.

Well that was until "So where did you go this time brat" Zabuza asked, the pinkette liked to vanish for hours on end after all, and he wanted to speak to her about something, but every time he came to she was gone.

"To the village, ran into that silver haired guys team, bunch of idiots if you ask me, is something wrong Zabuza" Sakura asked taking the proffered chair as Haku moved over to the couch to sit down and read some more before they went to sleep.

Zabuza eyed his pink haired apprentice, "No doubt Haku has told you that I intend to fight Kakashi again" he began and Sakura nodded keeping that smile on her face belying her true feelings on the matter.

He cleared his throat "Stay out of the fight brat, you'll just be in the way, and then after the job is done you can heal us" Zabuza said, Haku dropped his book and Sakura stared at him in astonishment, but he wasn't willing to relent on this.

"But why, you know I'd be helpful especially with my chakra enhanced attacks" Sakura creased her brow feeling much like the brat Zabuza always called her, was he tiring of her, and no longer needed her, but Haku was much more valuable.

But Zabuza kept his jaw locked stubbornly shut, and closed his eyes, his true reasoning of keeping the pinkette out of the fight, was because he didn't want her to get hurt, Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach and dread filled her.

Haku pressed his lips together "Come on Sakura-chan, let's get some rest it's been a long day" he stood pulling out the bed from the couch and made up their spots with some pillows and blanket that he unsealed from one of her storage scrolls.

Defeated and feeling lost and confused, Sakura went over to the couch and laid down, closing her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep, Haku sighed softly, glanced briefly at Zabuza who was feigning sleep and lay down on the couch bed throwing the covers over him and Sakura.

Once soft snores filled the room, Zabuza opened his eyes 'Sorry brat, but I won't lose you, you're to important' he thought, if only he had the guts and courage to really speak the words, then perhaps Sakura wouldn't be upset, but he knew she would never cry.

~Tazuna's house~ "So did you have any trouble out in the village" Kakashi asked them propped up by a bunch of pillows on the futon, his three students were within his assigned room, and it was after dinner, he'd been allowed to eat as well.

At the mention of their time in the village, his sole female student puffed up her cheeks like a puffer fish "Yeah, this stupid pink haired freaky eyed girl picked a fight with us" she scowled, wishing she could get her hands on that girl and teach her a lesson.

Kakashi raised a silver brow "Oh did she know" he frowned and the brunette nodded, while Sasuke and Naruto were in agreement for once "Freaky eyed, like how" he prodded wanting to hear something before Tsunami decided he needed to get some rest.

"Like the Hyuga eyes, but she didn't have any chakra, she was still strong enough to take down Tochi, with a single arm, threw her right over her shoulder without batting an eye" Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes in remembrance.

Naruto nodded "Exactly and then told us that we needed to choose our opponents more carefully because as innocent as they might seem, they could have the strongest bite" he quoted word for word what the pinkette had said.

"That is interesting and did you happen to get her name perchance" Kakashi asked, but none of his students nodded, in fact they looked a little angry over the fact that they hadn't managed to get the pinkette's name, even after asking her.

Sasuke shrugged "Well if Tochi hadn't of provoked her, then we might have gotten her name, basically it was her fault the pinkette said all that" he put all the blame on the brunette, who pouted and fluttered her lashes at him flirtatiously, it was sickening.

Kakashi shook his head, he should have known "Don't forget Teme, you were the first one to run into her, and then you called her stupid" Naruto sniggered dodging Tochi as she reached out to slap him across the back of the head again.

"Oh just shut up Naruto, that girl was just a stuck up prep" Tochi snorted in disgust, those types of girls pissed her the hell off, never mind that she was the same way, she was better than all those other girls and Sasuke would be hers someday.

Just then Tsunami popped her head into the room "Alright you lot it's time to let you're sensei get his rest" she ordered sending the three preteens scrambling, before they left Kakashi had one last thing to tell them.

"Tomorrow we'll go out and train, I just have this feeling that Zabuza isn't dead" he warned, Sasuke, Naruto and Tochi nodded in understanding then ducked under Tsunami's arm as the woman came in and helped Kakashi get comfortable so they could all go to sleep.

~Orochimaru's Base~ Kimimaro had just beaten the sound for "Die or Obey" he stated, fifteen years old he was and stronger than any other in the base, Orochimaru was proud of his vessel, the last Kaguya was under his command, or so he thought.

"We'll obey" the brothers Sakon and Ukon bowed their heads in respect to their fifth member the leader of their little group now, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jirobo, did the same and Kimimaro stood proud over them, vivid green eyes cold and calculating.

He turned "Good, now I don't have to waste time on killing you" Kimimaro slung the blood from his bone weapon and discarded it, they always ended up disappearing, probably Kabuto who did it, but now he no longer cared.

Orochimaru nodded "Very well done Kimimaro-kun, you've earned you're rest" he said, releasing Kimimaro to move about freely, the young Kaguya, who was almost a head taller than himself, despite being only fifteen, moved off leaving the training room behind.

Kimimaro headed back to his room, there was nothing else to occupy his time with now, but he was just fine with that, Orochimaru was his purpose, so long as he could protect Orochimaru, that was all he needed to be happy.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning after breakfast, using crutches to walk along, Kakashi took his three little genin out to train as he'd told them despite Tsunami's warnings that he was going to push himself to hard and be useless in a fight.

Sasuke, Tochi and Naruto, simply followed him without question, as he led them through the forest, to a clearing surrounded by nothing but tree's "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what exactly are you going to teach us" Naruto asked once they came to a stop.

"Yeah, is it like some cool attack sensei" Tochi asked, glancing at Sasuke, and squealing inwardly, he looked so handsome and she really, really wanted him to notice her, maybe if she got strong enough and learned this technique, it might make him realize that she was the perfect choice for him.

And finally Sasuke, he stood there arms crossed over his chest, wishing he was back home with his family "Don't leave us hanging" he grumbled out eventually as Kakashi gazed at each one of them, then turned to face them fully.

He cleared his throat, "As ninja we use chakra of course, there are these exercises that help you get stronger" Kakashi started "Take for instance the tree climbing exercise, simply focus chakra into you're feet and you'll be able to do this" he smirked beneath his mask.

Placed his foot on the tree and walked right up it, crutches and all, his three little genin stared in awe, well Sasuke pretended like he wasn't massively interested in the technique and as acting nonchalant and trying to be cool at the same time.

Above them in the tree's, Sakura snorted 'Is this guy for real, for maximum effect, he should be teaching them the water walking exercise' she thought rolling her lavender eyes, having decided to spy on the shinobi for the afternoon.

Leaving Haku to deal with Zabuza, who refused to even rethink his decision on her part in the fight that would be happening in a weeks time, anger swelled within her heart and Sakura bit down on her cheek harshly drawing blood that she spit out a moment later.

Sakura shoved her hurt to the side, she knew logically Zabuza was right, if she got hurt or taken out of the fight to soon because of her dislike for fighting, then there would be no one to heal him or Haku when it was over.

Instead she focused on keeping a vigilant watch over the Leaf Shinobi brats and their sensei, he was teaching them that tree climbing exercise, again Sakura snorted, baby stuff, if they really wanted to become true shinobi, they would have to face the real world.

Kakashi walked back down the tree "Now you try" he moved off to the side, pulling out his book to read while his genin practiced, he had this feeling that the fight that would go down in a weeks time wouldn't be easy, he could just feel it.

Tochi, Sasuke and Naruto stood before a tree, gathering chakra into the soles of their feet, before taking off at a run, the first one to fall was Naruto, for he used to little chakra and merely slid back down landing on his head.

The second one to fail, Sasuke, he went a few feet up the tree, before getting pushed off, he had used to much chakra, breaking the tree, but unlike Naruto, he landed gracelessly on his feet, ready to try again much like the blonde.

And for the female on the team, Tochi, she was the only one to understand the concept of chakra control "I see the only girl on the team has the best chakra control, that means she'd be more likely to become Hokage" Kakashi praised the brunette.

She was proud of herself, she was the only one who got this down on the first try, Tochi glanced at Sasuke, but unlike how she thought he'd react, Sasuke was glaring at her, while Naruto was pouting, 'No matter, I'll prove that I can be the best' she thought.

Sakura leaned back in the tree she was perched in and sighed, the leaves rustled next to her "What is it Haku-kun" she asked already knowing who it was, Sakura's lavender eyes locked with doe brown as the boy settled next to her.

"Zabuza's being a bit unmanageable, ordered me away from his side" Haku admitted "I know Sakura-chan, that you're hurt, but really it is for the best" he winced as Sakura's head snapped in his direction, before her shoulders slumped in defeat.

And then in a small voice "I know, but I can't help but feel as if I'm no longer useful, he won't even tell me why I have to stay out of the fight" Sakura murmured tears clinging to her lashes and she hastily wiped them away as Haku's arm curled around her waist.

Haku frowned, while he knew Zabuza was right, it was still a little unfair, "It doesn't matter Sakura-chan, so long as he lets you stay with us, you can still be useful" he stated in a matter of fact tone, he wouldn't let her leave him.

Because, he closed his eyes, because kami he loved her, and those beautiful lavender eyes, "Thank you Haku-kun" Sakura gave him a beatific smile, a tear trailing down her cheek and he reached up to wipe it away for her.

Her breath caught in her throat as Haku leaned forward ever so slowly, distracting her from her self assigned task of making sure the brats weren't going to be to much a problem, and then his lips met hers in the barest of kisses, it was pure and innocent.

And she knew then "Sakura, promise me that no matter what you won't get hurt" Haku pulled back and stood, her head tilted back to take the young preteen in, her heart squeezed, and Sakura nodded lips trembling as that feeling of dread increased.

"I promise" Sakura whispered, lips becoming dry, and then he was gone, the tension that had filled the air leaving with Haku, and she rubbed her arms as a chill settled within her heart, it was a chill that she use to get whenever Zabuza would try to suffocate them with his killing intent.

It was of death, not hers, but Haku's and Zabuza's, she grabbed fistfuls of leaves and threw them, because she knew there was nothing, absolutely nothing she could do that would prevent her most precious people from dying.

Kakashi raised his head as leaves drifted towards the ground, crinkled and torn, "Stay here" he ordered, onyx eye narrowed, his students paused in their training just as he body flickered to the tops of the tree's.

Sakura was long gone, off to visit her bear Nagetsuke, he and Morosa, and that rabbit of Haku's would all she'd have left, once they were gone, if her gut feeling was right, and it usually was, her heart ached painfully, but she would be brave for them.

Minutes after his departure, Kakashi returned, having found nothing, though he was certain that there had been someone watching them, sure he hadn't felt their chakra, signaling the person was strong, it was just this gut feeling, he shrugged it off though and returned to his reading.

That was the first day, the second day, Sakura stayed indoors, to Zabuza's and Haku's surprised, both males had thought that the pinkette was still a little angry at them for basically telling her to stay out of the fight.

It was Haku who dared ask first "Is everything okay Sakura-chan" he inquired drawing her lavender eyes onto himself, distracting her from her reading, Zabuza shot him a look just as the pinkette spoke.

"Everything's fine Haku-kun, I just didn't feel like watching those idiots attempt the tree climbing exercise today" Sakura quipped in an upbeat voice, not letting on to the fact that she felt like she was dying on the inside.

Haku tilted his head to the side before shrugging "You sure brat, cause usually you're out and about wandering around" Zabuza spoke up next, and those lavender eyes rested on him, "Well" he snapped wanting to know.

Sakura sighed and closed her book with a snap "Maybe I wanted to stay here today, so that Haku-kun can take a break" she huffed, anger leaking into her tone, Zabuza didn't comment on it, and the raven haired boy looked surprised.

"Right then, I'll go out and keep watch" Haku escaped from the hideout, feeling the tension rising in the air, Sakura was upset, was it because of him, had he gone to far by kissing her yesterday, she hadn't seemed angry when he'd done it then, but then girls were strange.

And so Zabuza found himself alone with Sakura, it was awkward now as she opened her book and tried to immerse herself in reading once more, but it was obvious she felt pretty guilty for snapping and he found himself wishing she would just talk to him.

He would never admit it of course, that he missed the constant chatter from his two apprentices, and while they were still the best of friends, they didn't annoy him purposefully like they had when they were younger.

The tension got thicker and more awkward as the minutes ticked by, until Sakura gave up all pretenses of reading and tossed her book down, "I'm sorry Zabuza, for snapping at you, I'm just a little on edge" she spoke.

So he'd noticed, "You've been on edge since Gatou approached me" Zabuza grumbled, wishing he knew what to do to help his apprentice, Sakura was so sensitive, and it was a wonder she was even still with them.

"Well yeah, Gatou's bad news, there's just something about him that's _wrong_ " Sakura shuddered on the last word, her lavender eyes expressing her worry over this whole debacle and the mess that they were currently in, hunter nin were one matter, a man with a creepy eye was another.

Zabuza frowned, bandages bunching up as he did, this was the first he'd been told of such things and he cursed himself for not paying attention to the signs, it was no wonder Sakura refused to reveal herself to Gatou.

But it was a little to late to back out of this so late in the deal, where else would he get the money to complete his goals "Even so, he's still going to be paying us a lot of money" Zabuza pointed out and Sakura sighed.

"Even so, I still don't like him" Sakura snorted, fat little man was ugly as all hell, Zabuza rolled his eyes, there she went mocking him again, but at least the tension was dissipating, thankfully and Sakura was relaxing enough to joke about as she did.

He settled back in the bed "What exactly do you add to that little concoction of yours, whenever Haku makes it, it doesn't have the same effects as yours" Zabuza shifted trying to get comfortable, if he was asleep, Sakura wouldn't have to babysit him.

Sakura's eyes snapped to his, she'd just reopened her book to read, now she lowered it once more in confusion, then her lips pulled upwards into a smug smile "Sleeping powder, you kick up such a fuss anyway, so.." Sakura trailed off.

His eye twitched in irritation "Why can't I taste it then, I would know if you add sleeping powder" Zabuza grumbled, stupid little brat, he swore the girl tried to drive him to plead insanity and just turn himself over to the hunter nin sometimes.

Laughter filled the tree house from the pinkette "That's because of the other herbs, they are strong to help you're nervous system heal from the damage and restore you're chakra at a rapid rate, it might be disgusting, but at least it helps" Sakura explained.

"Brat" Zabuza snorted rolling his brown eyes again "Well are you going to make that or not" he snapped suddenly, shocking Sakura into jumping up from the couch, it was about time for the medicine after all and she hurriedly clambered down the ladder of their hideout.

He sighed inwardly, the things he did for those stupid brats, spoiling them, treating them well, they'd changed him and while he still wanted to complete his goals, Sakura and Haku came first, but it was difficult for him to reveal his true feelings for them.

Though Zabuza had no doubt the two brats knew, they didn't badger him constantly about it, fifteen minutes later Sakura returned with a bundle of herbs in a wicker basket that she carried on her back, then moved over to the mortar and pestle and tea kettle to make the medicine.

Just so he knew she was telling the truth, Sakura pulled out one of her homemade sleeping pills and crushed it with the mortar and pestle, before Zabuza's eyes, then poured the hot water over the herbs letting them stew before bringing it over to him.

"Here you go Zabuza" Sakura smiled brightly, trying her hardest not to let her real feelings show, if they died in five days time, then she would honor them as shinobi and engrave her memories into her heart, so she could never forget them.

She tilted the liquid into his mouth and moments after it was finished off, Zabuza was dosing off "Stinkin brat, go find Haku" he ordered before he was out for the count, Sakura blinked, and blatantly disregarded the command.

Instead she sat down on the couch again and opened up her book to read, though after a couple hours, Sakura eventually grew bored and decided to venture out for awhile, and maybe find Haku, she just couldn't ignore an order no matter what.

Sakura found Haku watching over the genin from the Leaf Village "Hey" she called softly chakra suppressed to nonexistent levels, it was something Zabuza had worked tirelessly with them, her especially on so that if he got caught, they could carry on his goals and possibly save him.

Haku jolted and almost fell off the branch he was perched on "Oh Sakura-chan" he smiled turning to face her, heart fluttering in his chest, as a few long silky strands of that beautiful pink haired blew passed his face.

"Didn't mean to startle you" Sakura smiled settling on the branch next to her best friend and anchoring herself to it with chakra, like she said this was baby stuff, now if those genin brats really wanted to improve, they'd have to learn the hard way like she and Haku had.

He tilted his head to the side "I thought you were going to stay with Zabuza today" Haku asked facing forward again, doe brown eyes locked onto Sasuke, Naruto and Tochi again, as they continued their training from the day before.

An irritated sigh passed through Sakura's lips "He ordered me away, told me to find you, but that was a couple hours ago, Zabuza's still sleeping though" she shrugged nonchalantly engraving this moment with Haku into her mind, the memory would stay close to her heart forever afterwards.

"Zabuza's fond of doing that" Haku sniggered quietly, reminding himself not to be to loud, Kakashi was already suspicious and he'd had to move tree's seven times already, he really didn't want to have to move again.

Sakura's eyes scanned the ground, then locked with his brown eyes "Yeah, though we had a lovely heart to heart" she quipped dryly, and Haku chuckled softly in amusement, eyes snapping to the clearing just to make sure Kakashi hadn't caught on to their presence.

"About what Sakura-chan" Haku inquired a moment later, placing his hand down on top of hers, it might just be just a silly crush, or it could be true love, he didn't know, but all he knew was that if anything, anything at all ever happened to Sakura, he'd go insane, like with Zabuza.

A smile curved her lips upwards and those lavender eyes filled with warmth and fondness "Why I've been so on edge" Sakura stated in a smooth voice, after speaking to Zabuza, the tension had faded, she still didn't like Gatou, but the least she could do was be happy.

Her mouth became dry at the thought of losing her loved ones, then she'd be alone again "I see" Haku smiled and turned on the branch, staring out over the clearing "Meet me on the beach later tonight" he said suddenly, wanting to give her a gift, but without prying eyes.

"Okay Haku-kun" Sakura nodded, curious but knowing that he wouldn't tell her what he wanted, he was a very private person, much like Zabuza, but that was something that hadn't rubbed off on her, she was a very open person, spreading her emotions with everyone.

Two hours later, Kakashi and his team left heading back to the bridge builders house, while Sakura and Haku simply returned to their hideout, Zabuza was awake looking quite miserable "Damn it brats" he growled, but secretly he was glad Sakura had listened to him and had left.

"Oops, looks like someones cranky" Sakura giggled padding forward across the wood flooring barefoot after removing her sandals, his eye twitched in irritation "Does Zabuza need something to eat" she pulled a scroll out of her pack.

Haku bit his cheek, trying so very hard not to burst out laughing, he was supposed to be the more quieter of the two of them, "When I get out of this bed brat, the first one I'm going to hit is you" Zabuza snarled as Sakura peeled and cut an apple, along with a pear and a banana.

Then with the chopsticks, since he still wasn't able to move very much, fed him each bite of his very healthy dinner until Zabuza's grumbles died down "I'll go gather the herbs" Haku called before Sakura could and she smiled preparing the tea kettle to make the medicine.

"What did you and the brat do while out there" Zabuza asked suddenly, now that Haku was gone, Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him, lavender eyes filled with amusement, a couple minutes later she finally answered him.

In a completely amused tone, "You and you're fondness of ordering us away from you're side while you're in this kind of state" Sakura snickered to Zabuza's annoyance, but he couldn't deny it that he did it constantly, so he remained silent.

Just then Haku returned with a wicker basket full of herbs, and passed them over to Sakura, who quickly prepared the medicine she'd created to help Zabuza recover quicker, in order to fight Kakashi in just five days time.

Once the herbal remedy was taken and Zabuza had dozed off, Sakura and Haku did their own thing, which basically consisted of reading, until "In thirty minutes come to the beach" Haku closed his book and disappeared out the window.

Sakura squirmed in anticipation, barely being able to wait that long on a regular day, the minutes ticked by slowly and she couldn't concentrate on reading, and then finally thirty minutes had passed and she was leaping out the window, long pink hair trailing after her.

Quickly Sakura made her way to the beach, speeding through the little village until her bare feet hit the sandy grains, as she ran, sand kicked up after her, most likely getting in her hair, but all she cared about was finding Haku.

Five minutes later, his silhouette caught her lavender eyes and Sakura skidded to a halt right next to him "I'm here Haku-kun" she breathed, heart racing with her chest and lungs heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

He stayed facing away from her, silent for a long time, then turned "Sakura" Haku gazed into her eyes, his own heart pounding in his chest, beating a tattoo against his ribs, her attention was irrevocably focused on him and it made him more nervous than ever.

"Yes" Sakura asked softly wondering what was going on, ever since that, her cheeks flushed at the thought of it, kiss, Haku had been acting strange around her, as if expecting her to get angry at him, when it was impossible for her to do so.

Haku took a deep breath "It took a long time to make this, trying to figure out how to work my chakra and make it permanent, but here a ice crystal cherry blossom flower pin for you're hair Sakura-chan" he produced the gift from his pocket, it was in a nice cherry oak box also created by him.

Those lavender eyes lit up "Oh Haku, it's beautiful" Sakura squealed softly taking the item with careful hands and sliding it into her hair, pinning back the bangs on one side revealing part of her red dots that always stayed on her forehead.

"I thought you might Sakura, for there is no more beautiful flower than you" Haku cleared his throat sheepishly, cheeks burning hot like fire as he stole yet another kiss from the girl he liked, and Sakura cherished it, all while trying not to break down crying.

Then together, holding hands with each other, they went back to the hide out, that hair ornament was placed gently in it's box and sealed away, Haku and Sakura curled up on the couch in their spots and drifted into a restful sleep.

The rest of the week passed by at an accelerated rate, Haku having a meeting with Naruto, early one morning because the stupid blonde had stayed out all night training, and finally it was the day of the second round with Zabuza and Kakashi.

Before that though, Gatou had finally learned of her presence, Sakura ground her teeth in aggravation just thinking of that stupid fat man, maybe they should just turn on him, at least the Leaf Village nin wouldn't think any less of them.

"Are you really going to do this Zabuza" Sakura had to ask one last time, she was going to be hiding on the get away boat, just below the bridge, ready to use her sense dulling mist, he glanced in her direction attaching his executioners blade to his back.

So quickly she wasn't sure if she was seeing things, his brown eyes softened, then hardened "Yes, that Kakashi will learn not to underestimate me" Zabuza nodded and Sakura sighed softly, then pressed her lips together suppressing her chakra completely.

A thick mist crawled over the edge of the bridge and screams erupted, it would only be a matter of time before Kakashi and his team arrived bringing with them Tazuna, "Don't worry Sakura-chan" Haku's soothing voice floated into her ears and her lavender eyes opened.

"Good luck Haku" Sakura smiled one last time, that gut feeling telling her it would be the last time she'd get to smile at him like this, their lips meeting for one final time, in a soft, tender kiss, and then Haku was standing on the bridge, the fight starting moments later.

It was difficult standing there, hidden in the shadows of the bridge and the mist, keeping out of the fight, knowing that she would be able to increase Haku's and Zabuza's chances of living to another day, but Sakura fisted her hands into her kimono and forced herself not to move an inch.

It started out like a normal day, they'd arrived at the bridge for babysitting duty, but something was wrong, Kakashi cursed under his breath realizing what was wrong, the workers on the bridge were dead and Tazuna's heart froze in his throat.

"What the devil happened" the old man asked gazing around warily, just as that crazy laugh he'd only heard once came from within the mist, then Zabuza appeared before them in all his glory, thanks to Sakura's medicine, he was back at full strength and by his side Haku.

Kakashi had known it all along "So it was all an act" he questioned smugly, and Zabuza chuckled maniacally, "Of course, I knew you weren't dead all along" Kakashi stated lifting up the edge of his headband, not wanting to be caught unawares.

Zabuza smirked beneath his bandages "Haku here played his part perfectly, he's the best tool I've ever acquired" he glanced quickly to the raven haired boy, then briefly thought about the pinkette that had also been with him, since the start of his journey.

"I see that brat is still trembling" he suddenly pointed out, shaking those thoughts off, and gesturing at Sasuke, at the insult, Sasuke glared but in a cocky tone of voice, told Zabuza exactly what was going on.

"That's because I'm trembling with excitement" he smirked, as Zabuza created a few water clones, that was quickly taken out by Sasuke, Kakashi was proud of his little student, while Zabuza and Haku rolled their brown eyes.

Tochi stood off to the side as Kakashi praised Sasuke "The number one rookie of the year, Sasuke Uchiha, as you can see he's gotten stronger this passed week" he said "And of course Tochi Tachibana, has the best chakra control I've ever seen" Kakashi glanced at the brunette.

"And of course the number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi smiled fondly of the blonde idiot on his team, "And we won't let you hurt Tazuna" he pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it before him.

Zabuza glanced to Haku "You can handle the boy can't you Haku, Kakashi's mine" he ordered, then leaped forward charging at the copy nin, executioners blade held before him, if anything happened to him, this sword would go to Sakura, and no one else.

Haku leaped forward senbon needles held in his hand engaging Sasuke, leaving Tochi to stand guard over Tazuna, he smirked beneath his mask, what a fool Kakashi was, to have only one person, a measly little girl protect the bridge builder.

"You won't win" Sasuke boasted kicking out with his foot, but Haku grasped his ankle and knocked him away from him, "Kakashi won't loose against that monster" he smirked trying to goad the other boy into making a mistake.

What he didn't know, was that Haku already knew what he was doing and remained aloof and uncaring of Sasuke's insults to his master, Zabuza didn't need him protecting him from something like that, all he had to do was beat the Uchiha.

Several feet away from them in a heated battle, Kakashi leaped away from Zabuza throwing some kunai at the demon of the hidden mist village "That Haku has never lost" Momochi taunted, "You're brat's not even on equal grounds with him" Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Don't underestimate Sasuke, he might have a stronger bite than you think" Kakashi threw back, and for one split second Zabuza looked shocked, but it was so quick, he couldn't really tell as they leaped at each other again their weapons clashing against each other creating little sparks.

Zabuza frowned inwardly, he hadn't known Sakura had made contact with the copy nin, he'd just have to ask her after this fight, because that was something only the pinkette would say, Zabuza shook his head and shoved against Kakashi with all his might.

Just as Haku and Sasuke jumped away from each other, Haku landing next to him, and Sasuke next to Kakashi, then they were attacking each other again, flinging weapons left and right, moving further away from them.

The fight continued until Zabuza eventually grew bored as did Haku, as the boy simply surrounded Sasuke with his kekkeigenkai, Crystal Ice Mirrors, and he created his mist, making it so there was zero visibility.

Now that Kakashi couldn't see him, Zabuza smirked, Haku would end his fight soon, he'd win against the stupid silver haired copy nin, kill the man's other two genin brats, off Tazuna, get paid and then with Haku and Sakura in tow they would leave this stupid place behind.

Of course nothing ever goes his way, and even though he'd managed to cut Kakashi, and get so close to his goal, that stupid man had found a way around his thick mist, and used some stupid earth style jutsu called fanged pursuit jutsu.

He got caught, by a bunch of dogs as they lunged at him, "What's this, I think the mist is finally clearing" Kakashi, that cocky ass bastard smirked gleefully behind his mask, able to see Zabuza perfectly now that the mist was gone.

Down below, Sakura bit harshly on her knuckle, feeling the waning chakra of Haku, that blonde had joined the fight, her eyes clenched shut tightly but she forced herself to open them, keeping her head clear not allowing it to get clouded with thoughts of what could have been.

Above she could feel chakra charging in the air, and the crackle of something horrific entered her ears, her hands clenched tightly into fists again as the shattering of Haku's mirrors sounded on the bridge, she knew he was speaking of his history, she was the first one he'd told.

Then, imagining it within her mind, Sakura could see Haku throwing himself in front of Zabuza, just as she'd known would happen all along, and his chakra flickered out, her first friend, her best friend now dead at the hands of the copy nin, Kakashi Hatake.

Her heart stalled, and that hole ripped open becoming ever larger, an empty feeling settled into her, weighing her down, but Sakura didn't so much as cry, not yet, a ninja never revealed their emotions after all.

The fight continued, Zabuza gaining more injuries, both of his arms useless now "Well, well, well, looks like you got yourself into a mess huh Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist" Gatou and his hired thugs appeared, just as she'd known they would.

"Gatou" Zabuza spat, trying so very hard not to look at Haku, who lay between him and that fat man, he should have listened to Sakura, but he'd just had to be stubborn and fight Kakashi again, if he had, Haku might still be alive.

A round of insults and shouts, mostly from Naruto, erupted on the bridge, as he defended Haku, against Gatou and Zabuza, and for the first time he cried, "You're words cut deep, deeper than any blade" he said, brown eyes narrowed in determination.

Naruto jerked around to look at Zabuza in shock, still held back by Kakashi, "Give me you're kunai brat" the man said and he glanced to his sensei, Kakashi nodded and Naruto pulled his last kunai from his pouch tossing it over to Zabuza.

Who caught it in his mouth, though he would be leaving behind someone important, Zabuza knew that Sakura could go farther than he or Haku could have ever gone, she didn't need them, never had, but yet she'd stuck with them.

He charged forward slashing through as many of Gatou's hired thugs as he could, getting impaled in the back by spears, until he finally reached the man himself, bloody coward that he was Gatou had tried to run, and then it was done, Gatou was no more.

More weapons pierced his flesh, he'd lost to much blood and he fell to his knee's, Kakashi came to stop at his side, Zabuza couldn't even move any more "Take me to him, I want to see him one last time" he asked, though this was only one favor, he had for the copy nin.

Kakashi lifted Zabuza into his arms and carried him over to Haku, and for the first time, he could free the emotions he'd locked away in his heart, his words were soft as he spoke to the raven haired boy, until it started snowing and he knew it was Haku.

He was fading quickly, but there was one last thing to do, Zabuza swallowed thickly tasting blood, and flared his chakra, it was weak, but Sakura would feel it, Kakashi tensed, so did the remaining thugs on the bridge as a thick mist crawled over the bridge.

Out of that mist came, Naruto, Sasuke's and Tochi's eyes widened "Kakashi-sensei, it's that girl" Tochi shouted pointing at the breathtaking pinkette, her eyes were shut, and tears were pouring from her cheeks dripping onto the ground, feet encased in sandals that wrapped around her ankles.

And a sky blue kimono with clouds, Kakashi cursed louder this time "Do me a favor, take her with you back to you're village, give her a home" Zabuza's voice stalled him from attacking the girl rashly, she had a monstrous chakra, yet she didn't so much as look at them.

Until finally the girl reached Zabuza's side "Why didn't you listen" Sakura snapped angrily, not able to open her lavender eyes, until his hand reached up and cupped her cheek, she jolted, but held absolutely still.

"Stupid girl, no Sakura, perhaps I've just been looking for an excuse, a reason to die, I've known for sometime that Yagura, the fourth Mizukage is dead" Zabuza sighed wishing she'd open her eyes "But I didn't expect Haku to fall with me" he grit his teeth.

Her eyes opened slowly revealing shining lavender eyes, filled with tears, that clung to her lashes before trailing down her cheek in a river, landing on the ground "Oh Zabuza" Sakura threw herself across his chest, having known all along that he cared, but he hadn't known how to show it.

Kakashi stood back shocked that a girl would dare act so friendly with the demon of the mist, he hadn't even known she was there, a shudder rolled through him, her chakra was strong, possibly stronger than Haku's had been.

Not to mention she had Hyuga eyes, Kakashi briefly wondered if she'd pillaged them from a corpse, but didn't speak up, he'd honor Zabuza's last request after all, take the pinkette with him and his team back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"My blade is yours now Sakura, as you are the last of my apprentices to survive" Zabuza's voice weakened even more, he had little time "Be proud, cherish you're memories, be you" he coughed, heart stuttering to a stop just as a sob ripped through the air.

It was quiet, Naruto, Sasuke and Tochi feeling the depression leaking into the air from the pinkette, letting everyone know of her sadness, of her loss of two of her precious people, the only remaining survivor of Zabuza's apprentices.

Then she stood on her feet, lavender eyes blank of any emotion, moving forward slowly until she reached the executioners blade, Sakura grasped the handle flooding chakra into her arm and hefted the sword into the air.

A tingle of fear ran down his spine at the sight of the innocent looking girl wielding such a massive and deadly blade, Sakura faced the remaining thugs and charged forward hacking her way through them, blood splattering across her face, and clothes, coating her pink hair.

It soaked in the liquid like a sponge, the thugs scattered running for the hills, but another tragedy struck, Tochi who was still standing guard over Tazuna, was taken out by a stray sword, that had been thrown, it struck her through the chest, and she was no more.

Sakura fought until no one of her enemy remained, only then did she lower the Executioners Blade, "Do with me as you will, but don't begrudge them a burial" Sakura spoke to Kakashi, who lowered his headband over his sharingan eye.

"Zabuza and especially Haku deserve that much" her lavender eyes filled with more tears still as her loss hit her hard again and that hole, that aching emptiness, became deeper, she feared that nothing would ever fill it at this rate.

Kakashi sighed before bending and gathering his now dead female student, she'd been an orphan, with no family, "Very well Sakura" he chose to say her name, but the pinkette merely sealed that massive sword away in a storage scroll and left, he knew she wouldn't run.

For she had no where to go, soon enough all three of the dead were buried, Sakura watching over from the treetops, saying a silent farewell, ice crystal cherry blossom flower hair pin, placed in her hair and Haku's rabbit and Morosa in her arms, clean of blood.

Then after that, the days flew by, until Tazuna had finished the bridge, more chaos erupted as Nagetsuke burst into the village rampaging around, looking for Sakura, just before Kakashi tried to take the bear out, she appeared before him.

"Nagetsuke, I am here" she called in that soft voice she'd been using and Nagetsuke stopped in his rampaging, padding forward until he reached her, butting his head gently against hers, feeling her sadness, then Kakashi was herding them all back to the Leaf Village.


	8. Chapter 7

The hours that followed leaving the Land of Waves behind, and the house that she'd lived in for a few months, with Zabuza and Haku, were agonizing, Kakashi set a deliberately slow pace, that a freaking turtle could beat them at.

And constantly glanced back at her to make sure she really was following them, the last time Sakura snorted in disgust 'Seriously I'm not a fucking baby' she scowled inwardly, enjoying the feel of Nagetsuke beneath her as she rode sideways on his back.

Morosa and the bunny she'd finally named, since Haku hadn't, Reitoko, were in her arms, with her pack situated on her shoulders, everything they'd owned was in it, including that cherry oak box that Haku had crafted, the ice crystal flower in her hair.

It had a coolness to it that reminded her of Haku, and the Executioners Blade, now rightfully hers, would remind her forever of Zabuza, "You alright back there Sakura" Kakashi startled her out of her thoughts and Sakura jolted.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me" she called back, hating that he was treating her like a fragile little flower, when she was everything but, she was Sakura, apprentice and now successor of Zabuza Momochi, she didn't want to be treated like a baby.

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, ever since that day on the bridge the girl hadn't cried again, it was disconcerting to say the least, especially considering how much Zabuza and the boy had meant to her, and now she refused to cry over them.

Obviously he wasn't the only disturbed over the lack of tears and emotions in general "What how can you be fine Sakura-chan, you lost Zabuza and Haku, I know I'd be crying an awful lot" Naruto jumped in waving his arms madly.

Inwardly she rolled her lavender eyes 'Give me a freaking break' she thought "I already did my crying, to cry anymore would be a disrespect to their memory and to myself, I won't dishonor them" Sakura stated with a sigh.

At her words even Sasuke couldn't help but peer over his shoulder at her "So how come you didn't fight with Zabuza and that guy Haku" he asked, drawing those lavender eyes onto himself, they were a little freaky, but he was use to it from seeing Hinata.

Sakura's shoulders tensed and he knew he'd asked the wrong question "Because, Zabuza and his freaking bleeding heart didn't want me to get hurt, neither did Haku-kun" she huffed and her hand came up to touch the hair pin, feeling the coldness of the cherry blossom ice crystal flower.

"Wait you mean Zabuza told you to stay out of the fight, even though you're his apprentice, or rather was" Kakashi asked shocked, and she nodded shoulders relaxing, she'd known all along that the outcome of the fight wouldn't be good, all she could do is live on.

All three males were massively confused, and then Sasuke in all his stupidity "He must not have had any faith in you're abilities then" he snorted cruelly, and even Naruto winced as a blast of angry chakra hit them square in the face.

There was a gleam of anger in those lavender eyes and a shudder rolled down his spine "For you're information little boy, Zabuza had the utmost faith in my abilities, for there was no one else who could heal him after a fight, my knowledge of herbs are what saved him and Haku many a time" Sakura seethed.

Before the girl could get any angrier, Kakashi thought of a question that would hopefully get the idiot Uchiha out of hot water "You're a healer" he inquired and just like that, that angry and spine chillingly scary chakra was hidden away.

"Yes, from the time that I was seven and a half, I could successfully execute the mystical palm jutsu, and my knowledge of herbs were extensive, not only that my high sensor skills also saved us many a time as well" Sakura smiled remembering all the times they'd get away in the nick of time only thanks to her.

Kakashi nearly choked on his spit at that, it was no wonder Zabuza had lasted half as long as he had, not to mention the way his chakra was completely recovered, this mere slip of a girl had been the one to help Zabuza heal in time for the fight.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut wisely, he certainly didn't want to end up like his now dead female teammate, "Wow that's sound so cool you know" Naruto piped in and Sakura pressed her lips together, while Kakashi rolled his eyes.

The rest of the time walking back to the Leaf Village was silent, and since he'd sent a message to the village a head of time, upon their arrival at the gates, Shisui and Itachi were there waiting, with matching serious expressions.

Sakura leaped from Nagetsuke's back "Go wait in the forest, it will be a few days no doubt" she ordered, the bear turned and ran off into the forest, "Would someone mind watching Morosa and Reitoko" she asked.

"I will Sakura-chan" Naruto jumped in taking the animals and the pack that Sakura had carried and willingly let Shisui grab her arm, then she was being led off by both Shisui and Itachi, Sasuke trailing towards the Uchiha Compound alone.

Now it was just him and Kakashi "Go home Naruto" his sensei ordered and Naruto nodded hurrying off towards his house to greet his mom, he just hoped that the pinkette wouldn't be treated to badly, she was so kind, well to him at least, Sasuke was a bastard.

Itachi glanced down at his side, just as the pinkette they were escorting to the cells at the T&I Headquarters looked up, like Minato had warned them, she had the lavender eyes that belonged to all Hyuga "You know you don't have to drag me" she spoke.

Shisui gave a start "We can't risk that you'll run, this is as much for our safety as it is yours" he pointed out, Sakura nodded in acceptance, she wouldn't trust her either, but she knew that she was out numbered, there were a lot of strong people in this village, her senses were going haywire from it.

"Were you really Zabuza Momochi's apprentice" Itachi asked and the girl heaved a sigh, she'd probably been drilled with questions the entire way back to the village from Kakashi after all, and was most likely tired of them.

Eventually she answered "Yes, but now I am his successor, I embody all that Zabuza was, and though his and my goal are massively different, I will live on, for him and for Haku, both of whom I've lost" Sakura said chin raised high pride radiating from her entire being.

Both Uchiha shared a stunned look, as they arrived at the T&I Headquarters building, Ibiki, Shikaku and Inoichi were there, so they passed the pinkette over to the blonde, he was less likely to rough the girl around.

Ibiki nodded at them, then Sakura was ushered into the building and they returned to the Uchiha Compound "Well did she reveal anything about the Hidden Mist Village" Sasuke asked the minute they appeared in the house.

"We aren't a part of the interrogation" Shisui stated nodding to Fugaku, then to Sasuke, before body flickering home, Itachi remained silent though giving his little brother a small smile before heading off to his own room to shower.

"So she really has the Byakugan eyes" Hiashi Hyuga asked, Kakashi nodded, they were both sitting in Minato's office, having a meeting on what to do with the pinkette that had come with them to the Leaf Village.

Minato passed a hand through his blonde hair "Do you think she could have implanted them into herself, it's not unlikely for it's happened before" he pointed out remembering the fiasco from several years ago, with that Mist Shinobi.

Kakashi cleared his throat "It's possible, she revealed to us that she was a healer, with an extensive knowledge of herbs and the like" he admitted, Minato and Hiashi frowned, this was turning out to be a bad situation all around.

"Has Ibiki, Shikaku and Inoichi started the interrogation yet" Hiashi asked, wanting to hear everything for himself, he felt as if there was something he was missing a memory from a long time ago and if saw the girl, it might come back to him.

The blonde Hokage shook his head "No, I told them to wait until I could come down there myself and help out, admittedly I'm just as curious about this child as everyone else is" Minato stated pushing back his swivel chair and standing.

With nothing else to do "You don't mind if I tag along, she might be more willing to talk if she had someone she knows there" Kakashi questioned, it would be such a shame to kill the girl after all, especially since now he needed a new student for his team.

Hiashi shrugged not caring either way and together the three males left the office heading towards T&I, a few minutes later, they arrived and Ibiki met them at the entrance "She's different" he grumbled and Hiashi raised a brow in askance.

"She's complied with every single demand we've given her, hasn't made a peep, no screaming to get away, she's not like a normal captive" Ibiki huffed seriously irritated that he hadn't been able to torture the girl yet, but hopefully soon.

Minato's brow creased in confusion "Yeah, she didn't even try to run on the way back either" Kakashi said as they peered into the room Sakura was being held in, she was sitting neatly in the chair hands folded in her lap and eyes closed.

"I want to go in there and talk to her first" Inoichi said "I might be able to root around in her mind for something" he explained, so together with Kakashi, Inoichi went into the room, only then did the pinkette open her eyes revealing those lavender Byakugan eyes.

"She really does have them" Hiashi whispered to himself, struggling to remember, it had been over twelve years, Minato, Shikaku and Ibiki glanced at him, but he still couldn't grasp that memory yet.

Sakura looked up "I take it you want information" she asked glancing briefly at Kakashi, and really wanting to roll her eyes, this wasn't the first time she'd been captured, though the first time had been intentional, some kind of test Zabuza had put her and Haku through.

Inoichi nodded "Yes, though I have a different method than everyone else, I have a jutsu that will let me enter you're head and root around" he crouched down before the pinkette, who creased her brow in confusion, obviously not understanding.

"Why, I can simply tell you the information, is there a need for it" Sakura inquired gently, though it might sound like she was complaining, she was really just curious for Zabuza could only teach her few things, most she learned on her own.

His brows shot into his hairline in surprise "We can't be certain you won't lie to us about certain things" Inoichi answered lightly preparing his jutsu "It will feel strange" he warned and Sakura closed her eyes, not putting up a fuss as he placed his hand on her head.

Five seconds later he was pulling out "Impossible, I can't access anything, it's like there's a block on her mind" Inoichi whispered to himself, shocked beyond belief, obviously so was Kakashi and most surprising of all Sakura was as well.

"I didn't block you though" she frowned in confusion "I don't understand" Sakura sighed, and Inoichi shook his head, inwardly thinking that, that made two of them that was massively confused as to what was going on.

Even Kakashi was at a loss "Guess we're going to have to trust what she says" he finally announced as he and Inoichi left the room "You're up Shikaku" Kakashi jerked his thumb at the door and the Head of the Nara clan entered the room fully prepared to extract information.

Sakura looked up as another person entered the room, under his arm Shikaku carried a shogi board and all it's pieces "A different tactic now that you can't access my mind huh" she asked and Shikaku nodded placing the board down and moving a table between them.

"Exactly, tell me girl have you ever played shogi" he asked setting up the pieces, at his question, the pinkette shook her head, long pink hair cascading over her body and pooling a couple inches on the ground, it was ridiculous how long it was.

"Nope but it sounds interesting, I'm afraid I didn't have much time for games, Zabuza had us on the move constantly" a fond smile formed on her lips, she really was going to miss traveling around, but she was also glad that there would be a stable place to ground her now.

He raised a brow, was it really that easy "Hmm I'll teach you then, I'm afraid my methods are a little more complicated than simply entering you're mind" Shikaku leaned back in a chair, then started pointing out different pieces, telling the girl where she could move them until she understood the rules.

She got to make her first move, delicate looking finger pushed the piece forward across the board "Okay ask away Mister" Sakura exclaimed prepared for the interrogation and just wanting it over with because she was exhausted.

Shikaku briefly glanced at the glass mirror where the others were stood, then chose his first piece as well "This is probably going to sound like a redundant question, but were you really Zabuza Momochi's apprentice" he asked.

A long suffering sigh came from the pinkette "Yes, though I only played a small part in the final fight, killing the thugs Gatou hired to take out Tazuna, since he found my master inept" though Sakura did answer his question.

His onyx eyes widened slightly in surprise, she was so blaze about killing someone "Ah, now I think it's time we asked about those eyes of yours, where did you get them" he cleared his throat pressing onward wanting to get more.

Her brow creased "Where did I get them, what the heck kind of question is that, you people are strange, I was born with them" Sakura snorted pushing another piece forward enjoying the game, but not the questioning.

"Now I do hope you aren't lying, because stealing from a Hyuga is a serious offense" Shikaku warned, but it didn't even look like the girl understood what he was saying, was she really that naive or simply playing them for fools.

This time she outwardly rolled those lavender eyes "Please I have no idea what you're talking about, Hyuga never heard of them, and yes I'm certain, cause the kids at the orphanage back in mist called me freaky eyes my entire life there until I left at seven" Sakura stated.

Outside in the hall Hiashi cursed "Damn it, of course I should have hunted him down" he clenched his hands into fists drawing Minato's, Inoichi's, Ibiki's and Kakashi's gazes, a moment later Hiashi explained what he was talking about.

"It's been over twelve years now, when I first became the head of the Hyuga Clan, a Hyuga from the main family Unzari, left hating his heritage, if I'm right, that child, that girl is his biological daughter" he sighed feeling a headache coming on.

Minato's ocean blue eyes widened if what Hiashi said was the truth, then there was nothing he could do, the girl would be taken into the Hyuga Clan, for the elders nor him could interfere with clan customs "You're certain" he asked and Hiashi nodded.

"Then this is pointless, I doubt she even has information about the Mist Village anyway" Ibiki stated "Considering the conversation thus far, she wasn't even in the village for long just until she was seven" he snorted feeling extremely put out.

Both Sakura and Shikaku looked up from their game as the door to the room opened "Interrogations over, you can go home Shikaku" Minato ordered and the pinkette slumped her shoulders, she'd really been enjoying the game of shogi, now it was ruined.

"As for you Sakura-san, this is Hiashi Hyuga, you're a part of his clan, I'll leave him to deal with you as he sees fit" the blonde nodded his head at Sakura, then left allowing Hiashi to speak with the girl however he wished.

Hiashi looked her over, noting several familiar features from the missing Hyuga "Hey you have the same eyes as me" Sakura caught on to what was going on, though because she hadn't been told, she stayed perfectly seated in the chair.

"Yes girl you're a Hyuga, if you'll come with me" he gestured with his arm and Sakura stood smoothly on her feet, long hair trailing after her as she preceded him out of the room, they left the T&I building, along the way to the Hyuga Compound Sakura didn't stray far from his side at all.

She really was quite obedient "What exactly does it mean to be a Hyuga" Sakura asked suddenly curious to learn more about herself, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to live here in the village, at least she'd have a place to call home.

"We are a Main Clan, our eyes are called the Byakugan, it lets us see chakra points, and use abilities no other can" Hiashi explained "That means you'll learn the clan jutsu along side my daughters and nephew" he stated.

Her shoulders slumped "Would I happen to have any family in this place the Hyuga Compound as well" Sakura spoke in a small voice, not wanting to get her hopes up, so she wasn't horribly upset when Hiashi shook his head.

"Unzari, if I'm right in guessing that he is you're father, had no family when he left" Hiashi stated growing tired of the questions, not even Hinata asked this many questions, and she was the weakest of his two daughters.

Sensing the rising irritation, Sakura's jaw clamped shut and she was silent the rest of the way to the compound she was to live in, it was massive and as she was coming to find out, these people really did have the same eyes as her.

Though to her relief, not a single one of them had the red dots on their forehead, those were unique to herself and no one else, as she believed so far, and finally they made it to this huge house at the back of the compound.

Just as he opened the door, Hinata rounded the corner "Fathe…" she trailed off taking in the pinkette, before becoming hopelessly shy hiding half her body from sight and pushing her fingers together "I'…I'll ask later" Hinata said suddenly disappearing back the way she'd come.

Inwardly, Sakura rolled her eyes 'Talk about weak' she thought as Hiashi led her deeper into the house, until they reached a room, he paused outside the door and she realized "Oh am I to stay here" Sakura asked.

"Yes until other arrangements can be made for you, I suggest you just stay put and not wander" Hiashi ordered and that command didn't sit right with her, above all she was a wanderer, she couldn't stand sitting still for long periods of time.

Her eye twitched "May I at least go explore the village, I know my way here" Sakura asked arms crossed over her chest, she was itching just move around, Hiashi let out a deep sigh before relenting to her request "Thank you" Sakura sighed and then she was gone.

Ten minutes later she was outside the Compound, her lavender eyes scanned what was before her, then darted off to the left, heading towards the mountain that held four heads carved into it, Sakura climbed the steps not breaking a sweat and sat down on the second head staring out over the village.

Sakura released a sad sigh and her eyes watered but she shoved the tears back, no she'd already resolved to not cry anymore, Zabuza and Haku were gone, but she still had their memories "Aren't you supposed to be in interrogation" and then her relaxation was interrupted.

She tilted her head back to peer into onyx eyes "Apparently I'm a Hyuga and all that jazz, afraid I never got you're name, mines Sakura" she introduced herself to the teen that had escorted her to that building, before she was put in that room.

He raised an ebony brow before sitting down "Shisui Uchiha at you're service girly, now what do you plan on doing" he asked jumping straight into his own form of questioning, Sakura sighed looking exhausted.

"Don't know, probably become a ninja of this village" Sakura removed the Mist headband from around her neck, covered in scratches and no longer a gleaming silver, it was the one she'd taken from that shinobi, her first kill.

Shisui frowned slightly "You know, we Leaf Ninja aren't so bad, give it a little time and I'm sure you'll fit right in with everyone else" he patted the pinkette on the back, she went to smile, only to shout in horror as that lovely hairpin went slinging out of her hair from his rough action.

Her heart dropped into her stomach, lavender eyes focused on that pin as it fell, then Sakura was on her feet falling after it, her hand had only just reached out to grasp it gently, as arms enclosed around her waist and she came to a jarring stop.

"Oh thank kami it's alright" Sakura breathed ignoring the teen that had a grip on her and hugging the ice crystal cherry blossom flower hair pin that Haku had made her, to her chest, heart pounding just glad that she'd made it in time.

Shisui was in shock, the girl would have died for a stupid hairpin "Are you crazy" he asked setting the pinkette on her feet as he walked the rest of the way down the mountain to solid ground, Sakura's head snapped up to meet his gaze.

An indignant expression on her face "You don't know how important this is to me, it's all I have left besides his rabbit, of Haku-kun" Sakura snapped, before her skin paled "I'm sorry, I don't handle insults way" she apologized in a meek voice.

Now that his heart was calming, Shisui was able to think clearly "Still that was very stupid, you could have gotten hurt" he scolded taking Sakura to task for her reckless actions, not to mention Hiashi would be pissed if a member of his clan died.

"I'm a shinobi, I know how to land on my feet you know" Sakura huffed aggravated, but understanding that he'd just been worried, kami this whole constant attention thing was going to really piss her off eventually, she wasn't use to it.

At the comment he really wanted to slap himself, of course this girl happened to be Zabuza's successor "Right well if you want to become a shinobi of this village, you'll have to go see Lord Hokage" Shisui said to get off the topic of Sakura jumping off the Hokage Mountain.

Those lavender eyes lit up in excitement and a small smile tugged at his lips, Sakura really was quite adorable, even if she was an extremely dangerous person, "And where do I find this Hokage person" she bounced up and down on her heels to his amusement.

Shisui shrugged "Well I suppose since I have to go see Lord Hokage anyway that you can just come with me" he relented to her request, for being Zabuza's Successor, she really was quite bubbly if not a little sad about his death.

And then they were walking through the village to the Hokage Tower, Sakura getting many strange looks, that made her practically fit herself to Shisui's side, for they made her uncomfortable, above all she was a girl in a strange place she'd never been to for.

Soon enough though, the both of them were herded into Minato's office, the blonde Hokage looked up surprised "Did she try to run Shisui" he asked setting down his pen and pointing the chair, both Sakura and Shisui took a seat.

"I don't believe so, though I did find her on Lord Seconds head at the Hokage Mountain, Sakura-san has a question" Shisui nudged the pinkette in the side, after placing his report on the blonde's desk.

Her cheeks turned red and like that girl from earlier became shy, it really did bug her that now she had to ask for things, when before she had simply took them, "How do I become a shinobi of this village" Sakura cleared her throat.

His brows shot into his hairline in surprise "You want to join us, why, what reason could you have" Minato jumped in with his own questions, and her shoulders slumped in defeat, she probably wasn't use to being asked questions about every little thing she did.

"What else am I supposed to do, sit around in that compound all day and do nothing, I don't do sitting still very well" she sulked out, seriously why did this have to be so bloody complicated, why did people have to ask stupid questions.

Though to her relief, this guy had a soothing chakra and it didn't put her on constant edge, so it was all to easy to relax in his presence, Minato rubbed his chin in thought "You'll have to take the test and pass it, I'm sure Iruka wouldn't mind helping you prepare" he finally said.

Like before her lavender eyes lit up with intrigue this time "A test, is it really hard" Sakura asked hoping that it would be a challenge, Shisui chuckled, while Minato just gave her this weird look, it was a look that said everything "Great more baby stuff" she huffed.

Shisui lost it doubling over in laughter, while Minato blinked his ocean blue eyes in confusion "Please enlighten me Sakura-san, what baby stuff are you talking about" he inquired, sure she'd told them she had been Zabuza's apprentice, but how much did she really know.

Another sigh "That tree climbing exercise, escape jutsu, shadow clone, though I can do water clones, that's one of my elements, that kind of stuff" Sakura explained to both males surprise, unveiling some of her abilities to them.

"Well I'm afraid Sakura-san, that in order to become a shinobi, you'll have to start out at the bottom like everyone else, a genin, before being placed on a team" Minato stated hoping the girl wouldn't blow a gasket.

The only indication that she wasn't happy about this in the least, was her shoulders drooped in defeat, but Sakura didn't so much as complain "Okay, when can I take this test" she nodded instead trying to get as much information as she could.

"Day after tomorrow, Iruka has to set everything up for you, was that all Sakura-san, Shisui-san" Minato asked picking up his pen to start sorting through paperwork again, the elders of the village were demanding him to get it all done that day after all.

It was only when she was halfway out the door did Sakura think of another question "Do I really have to live in that compound place" she peered at the blonde hope in her lavender eyes that he would say no, but of course nothing could be that simple.

"That's not up to me Sakura-san, you'll have to ask Hiashi-san that question" Minato stated flipping through a folder and signing his name on the line, blue eyes flicking across the pages as he read the information.

She went to turn "Oh do you know where Naruto-san is, he has my things" Sakura paused again, and Shisui shook his head in exasperation, this time Minato looked up, then glanced to the Uchiha that was waiting out in the hall.

"Take her to my house, that's probably where my son is" Minato ordered focusing on his paperwork again, thankfully that was the last of the pinkette's questions and the door clicked shut as she finally left with Shisui.

Halfway down the streets to Naruto's house "You know, you should be more careful, Lord Hokage is a very busy person and doesn't have time to cater to everyone" Shisui warned but Sakura said nothing to his scolding comment.

Just as they reached the Hokage's house, the door swung open "Sakura-chan" Naruto came barreling out, Morosa flying out the door after him, though upon spotting the pinkette leaped at the girl jumping into Sakura's arms.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura smiled running her fingers through the fennec foxes white fur, it relaxed her to the point that she could see herself possibly becoming happy in this village, some day though, not right now, everything was to different.

Naruto looked her over worry in his blue eyes "Come for you're stuff" he asked finally and she nodded "Okay, just wait right there" Naruto darted back into the house, almost ramming into his mom, as she came to see who her son was talking to.

Kushina poked her head out the door and her violet eyes widened as she spotted "Oh my gosh you are so cute ya know" the Uzumaki squealed walking down the steps and wrapping her arms around the pinkette to Sakura's confusion.

Her body became impossibly tense and she shot a glance to Shisui who stood off to the side, eventually the red haired woman released her and Sakura got a safe distance away, which included hiding behind Shisui, only braving waving at the person.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Minato-kun told me all about you and my Naruto-kun did to, Sakura-chan right" Kushina babbled hoping to draw the girl out of hiding, but the pinkette was rather stubborn, and possibly scared.

Before she could attempt another tactic, Naruto returned holding Reitoko and a pack in his arms "Here Sakura-ch….." he trailed off realizing Sakura was no longer in her previous spot and was now hiding behind Shisui, Sasuke's cousin.

Sakura sighed softly and quickly walked forward, and grabbed the rabbit and her pack "I'll see you around Naruto, I should probably get back to the compound" she waved at the blonde, then sped off to Kushina's confusion.

Naruto caught the pout on his moms lips "Sakura-chan isn't use to lots of attention Mom, you probably scared her" he explained, he would be terrified out of his mind to, in a strange village full of shinobi that he didn't know.

Kushina frowned but headed back into the house, in the meantime Sakura had returned to the Hyuga Compound, all ready to seek out Hiashi and request to live outside it, because this was something she couldn't do quite yet.

Plus she doubted he'd appreciate the animals, and she wasn't willing to leave Nagetsuke on his own for long, that dumb bear would probably end up charging into the village looking for her, though she'd warned him it could be a few days.

Thankfully Sakura didn't have to look very hard for Hiashi, he was outside watching over a training session with Hinata and Neji, both of whom had been alerted of her existence and presence in the compound, not for long though.

Hiashi looked up, and into lavender eyes "Girl" he greeted sternly gesturing to the pillow "This is my eldest daughter Hinata, she's the same age as you, and my nephew Neji, a year older than you" Hiashi introduced his family.

It was really tempting to roll her eyes, but she didn't, of course the guy had a family, while she was an orphan, 'Yippee' Sakura thought with an inward scowl, but sat down properly knee's folded beneath her and hands neatly in her lap.

At the proper sitting position Hiashi nodded, only to frown as she spoke "Listen um Hiashi-sama" the title came out awkward "I don't think living in the compound is the best thing for me" Sakura let out slowly.

"So I was hoping to live outside the compound, besides I don't think you'd appreciate the animals I have" she gestured to the rabbit and fox sitting at her side, and Hiashi glared at them, he most certainly wouldn't appreciate them in his house.

But, he'd deal with it "No, you're a Hyuga and you'll live here" Hiashi stated decisively, this was something he wouldn't relent on, like hell he'd let another Hyuga out of his sight, especially one with such potential as this one.

Her eye twitched in aggravation "Look, I'm not comfortable here, and besides I have another animal that I know for sure you won't appreciate, besides it's not like I'm going to suddenly run" Sakura bottled up her anger, trying not to get mad.

"Another animal" his own agitation was rising, this is what happened when the manners of the Hyuga Clan were lost and a child such as the one sitting next to him was born, without those manners, Hiashi grit his teeth.

Sakura nodded "Yes, a bear named Nagetsuke, I raised him from a cub, it would be easier to have my own place, otherwise if he doesn't see me, he kind of goes on destructive rampages" she bit her lip, wondering how he was doing.

Hiashi sighed and felt like rubbing his temples, there was just no… "A compromise then, if you live outside the compound, you must come here everyday for training in you're clan jutsu is that understood" he glanced to the pinkette.

Finally something she could agree on "That's fine, I admit I'm most curious to learn what I can do anyway" Sakura smiled "Good day Hiashi-sama" that damn title still came out awkward, and then she was gone, hurrying down the streets of the compound.

Neji and Hinata blinked not quite believing someone so young was so fast, they'd barely even seen a blur of pink before the girl had vanished from view, even Hiashi looked intrigued, until he called their session over and headed in.

She sighed softly to herself and went searching for a house, not an apartment, because then Nagetsuke wouldn't be allowed, and eventually came across such a place, it was quaint with two rooms, one large enough for her bear, and the two other animals.

The second a room for her, a bathroom, along with a kitchenette, a small dining nook and a living room, Sakura fell in love with the little house that was made out of cherry oak wood and to the previous owners shock bought it without batting an eye at the amount of money.

For three hours, Sakura arranged the house exactly how she wanted it, hanging her treasures up on the walls, stowing things away in the closets, putting away all the food she still had, finding a place for all of her weapons, herbs and everything else.

Until she was done, Sakura sat down on the couch, the same one she and Haku had shared, to rest for a good long while before going after Nagetsuke, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to get him into the village without causing pandemonium.

Eventually she left her little house, which was coincidentally located across from the Hyuga Compound, and headed towards the gates, only stopping when she didn't really know how to proceed, so for about fifteen minutes, Sakura stood in the middle of the massive gates.

Looking horribly confused until one of the chunin off to the side behind the booth took pity on her "You're the girl Kakashi brought back right, didn't you get escorted by Itachi and Shisui" Izumo called out to her and Sakura glanced in his direction.

Before nodding "Yes, but everything's been cleared up, do you know how to leave the village" Sakura asked feeling stupid especially when the second guy started laughing at her, until the first one slapped his partner over the back of the head.

Thankfully he didn't make fun of her "Ignore Kotetsu, he's an idiot sometimes, I'm Izumo, basically all you have to do is sign out, and when you come back, sign in, though are you sure you're allowed to leave" Izumo introduced himself, before asking.

Sakura shrugged "I don't know, I've never been in a village like this before, I just really want to go get my bear, you know the one I was sitting on" she explained hoping that it would be possible, but not wanting to break any rules that she didn't know about.

Izumo and Kotetsu shared a look, and Sakura was about to just give up for the day, because now she was just really tired, when someone walked by "Oi Asuma" Kotetsu called out and the raven haired male wandered towards them, finishing off his cigarette.

Her nose crinkled up at the smell, but didn't complain "What do you want Kotetsu" the man named Asuma asked not looking at her in the least, until Izumo pointed at her "Who's this" he blinked his brown eyes at the pinkette.

"Sakura Hyuga" the last name was weird "I was brought back by Kakashi-san" Sakura explained awkwardly, not sure if she could even use the last name, it just felt wrong, his brown eyes lit up in understanding and recognition.

Asuma rubbed his beard "Well what do you need" he asked politely, it was better not to treat her like a little kid considering all the rumors being thrown about her, judging by the fact that she was at the gates, she wanted to go outside the village.

At least she had some decency not to run "My bear, I um can I have him in the village" Sakura asked hopelessly lost on what to do, all these new rules were screwing with her and she'd be glad to fall into the bed Zabuza had used and go to sleep.

"You have a pet bear" Asuma raised a brow and Sakura nodded "Okay and you want to go and retrieve him from the forest" he asked another nodded "Alright, I'll go with you because if you left you'd be hunted down and killed" Asuma finally relented to the request.

A shudder rolled through her at that, glad that she'd waited until someone had come along "Thank you" Sakura smiled instead signing her name on the sheet that Izumo held out to her, then waited while Asuma did the same, then they were walking through the gates.

Halfway into the forest she stopped took a deep breath "Nagetsuke" Sakura hollered, lavender eyes searching the clearing, he always came on the first call, the bushes rustled to the right and that brown bear charged towards them, knocking into her.

"Dork" Sakura laughed wrapping her arms around his neck rubbing her cheek against his head "Wait you never did say if I was allowed to have him in the village" she turned to Asuma suddenly, who'd completely forgotten about the question.

He floundered for a second "I don't think anyone would have a problem animals are quite a thing in the Leaf Village" Asuma finally said as she clambered onto the bears back and Sakura ushered him forward, as they headed back towards the village.

In total they were outside of it, for only twenty minutes, in that time not once had the pinkette made a break for it, and then they were back within the gates, Sakura signed in "Thank you Asuma-san" she waved leading Nagetsuke towards her house.

And only after taking a shower, and eating an extremely late dinner after making sure Nagetsuke, Reitoko and Morosa were comfortable and had what they needed, did Sakura crawl into that large bed, flipping the covers over herself and the minute her head touched the pillow she was out.

~Miles away in Hidden Sand~ They'd done it, acquired the promise of help from Hidden Sand to have a coup on the Hidden Leaf Village during the chunin exams in just a few months time, the one who'd helped the most with negotiations was Kimimaro.

Orochimaru was proud of his subordinate/vessel, and soon it would be time to take his body for his own, though as he was learning nothing hardly ever went his way, coughing emitted from Kimimaro and the Kaguya spat out blood.

Kabuto was the first one to him "Oh dear, this isn't good Lord Orochimaru" he said looking the teen over using the status jutsu to find out what was wrong, the snake sannin hissed in fury, but Kimimaro struggled.

"I'm fine, I can still…go on" he grit out, as more blood spilled down his chin, and though they'd managed to complete their goal in Hidden Sand, it no longer felt like a victory, as they all returned to the base.

The count down of Kimimaro's remaining days began as Kabuto scrambled for a cure, but no one would even have a clue until the chunin exams, one assuming little pink haired girl would awaken her second bloodline ability, and chaos would erupt.


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning Sakura woke at five, normal time for her, but for the rest of the village, especially the Hyuga, seven was the normal time to wake up, she sighed and ate her breakfast not sure what she should do to wait until seven to go see Hiashi again.

Nagetsuke huffed and Sakura turned her lavender eyes on the bear "Oh do you want to go out" she asked and he pawed at the door "Okay, but remember I can't leave the village" Sakura stood finishing off her meal and washing her dishes in the sink.

With the bear in tow, Sakura headed towards the gates "Good Morning Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san" she waved "There you go Nagetsuke, I'll wait here" she leaned against the wall not daring to even cross the line as the bear left and headed into the forest.

"He listens well" Izumo pointed out, though the same thing could be said about the pinkette, Sakura nodded "Why, how did you train him to do that" he prodded hoping that it wasn't a sensitive question.

Glad that she wouldn't have to sit in complete silence, Sakura smiled "I didn't, I raised him from a cub, just a tiny little thing" she giggled peering out towards the forest, lavender eyes scanning the area, Zabuza had taught them to always be on alert and to never lower their guard.

Kotetsu's jaw dropped open in surprise "You mean Zabuza Momochi let you take care of a pet" he asked in confusion, Sakura smiled before nodding "What all did you get away with" he couldn't imagine the pinkette getting very much.

"Oh Zabuza took good care of me and Haku-kun, got us clothes all the time, made sure we never went hungry, though he had a difficult time showing us he cared, he did all the same" Sakura grinned as Nagetsuke returned.

At the bears reappearance, Sakura stood properly wearing a clean sky blue kimono with clouds, and matching wrap around ankle sandals with the same design, that ice crystal cherry blossom hairpin pinning her bangs back and scroll with the Executioners Blade in it, in her pouch.

She bowed to Izumo and Kotetsu leading Nagetsuke back to the house she'd bought, just before Sakura turned the knob a hand landed on her shoulder and she tensed whirling around preparing to defend herself, "Easy now Sakura-chan" Naruto had spotted her.

"Naruto, never sneak up on someone like that again, you could get hurt" Sakura scolded as relief filled her soul that she hadn't gotten a chance to attack, then there would just be an even bigger mess than the one she was in now.

The blonde blinked his blue eyes in confusion and she sighed inwardly, "Oh right my dad wanted to see you sometime today, around noon, something about a test and Iruka-sensei having it set up ahead of time" Naruto found his tongue and told the pinkette why he was there.

Her eyes lit up in excitement "I see thanks Naruto, was there anything else you needed" Sakura asked hoping that he wouldn't run off and leave her alone, as much as she didn't regret choosing to live outside the compound, she missed talking to Haku in the early morning hours.

"Nope, that was it, see you around Sakura-chan" he went to wave, but he caught sight of the loneliness shining through her eyes, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "You want to hang out, I don't have team training today" he offered.

Just like that Sakura's depression faded "You're like the only one who really understands, so yeah, maybe you can show me around until seven" she asked, that was still an hour away, Naruto nodded and gestured for her to follow him 'Oh wait" Sakura froze remembering Nagetsuke.

He waited patiently as she let her bear into her house "Ready" Naruto questioned, this time Sakura nodded "Right then, where should we go, how about the training grounds" he suggested and the pinkette grinned it had been awhile since she'd had a chance to train.

"Yeah, lets do that, I haven't been able to do my early morning workout for several days now" Sakura rolled her shoulders eager to train before she had to deal with that stuffy Hyuga male, was she like the only one who didn't enjoy being forced into clan customs.

Naruto patted himself inwardly on the back, when in doubt head to the training grounds and that's what they did, "So Sakura-chan how do you like the Leaf Village so far" he asked sitting off to the side as she prepared herself for a morning workout.

Her lavender eyes glanced in his direction, before speeding through a set of hand signs and creating ten water clones "It's okay, though I can't stand the constant attention" Sakura scowled lightly causing the blonde to chuckle somewhat nervously.

"I can understand that, though Zabuza really cared about you and Haku, so just don't forget that and I bet you could get through anything Sakura-chan" he commented wanting to cheer the pinkette up just a little, even if it was something as small as just being her friend.

Though the blonde might be a clueless naive idiot, Naruto really understood "Thanks Naruto, I'm kind of glad that you're sensei decided to let me come back with you, though I could have gone off on my own, it wouldn't have been the same anymore" Sakura sighed.

He pressed his lips together, she really had no one now "Don't mention it Sakura-chan, so what are you going to train in" he asked getting the topic off that depressing subject, the pinkette glanced to her water clones and grinned.

"Well I'm going to fight them of course" Sakura stated rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck and knuckles in preparation "You'll see why Zabuza chose me as his successor" she smirked and then leaped into the center of her clones.

Naruto's eyes widened as the first one went flying courtesy of Sakura's fist and slammed into a tree before dispelling with a pop, the ground shook and bits of grass and rocks rained down on him as Sakura beat all ten of her water clones mercilessly.

Then once she was done, her hand became encased in a green chakra and all the cuts she'd received during her little workout healed "Holy wow Sakura-chan, you're really super strong" Naruto exclaimed shocked, if the pinkette had been part of the fight, they probably would have lost.

Sakura snorted softly "Zabuza did train me after all, though most of it I learned by myself before he found me and Haku-kun" she flopped down muscles aching and she cherished the feeling, "Next time you should spar with me" Sakura pointed out.

And got a wide eyed look "I think I'll pass" Naruto quipped dryly in amusement and Sakura let out peals of laughter just as Kakashi and Sasuke, alongside Minato stepped onto the training grounds to find out what was going on.

The laughter cut off abruptly and Sakura sat up properly "What's going on here" the older blonde asked looking around at the training grounds, they looked like someone had set off an exploding tag, or Tsunade was back in the village.

Naruto's brow creased "I was training sir" Sakura bowed her head apologetically and he became even more confused, his dad shot him a look and he nodded backing the pinkette up, now he understood, everyone thought Sakura was attacking someone.

"She really was just training dad" Naruto hurriedly explained not wanting the girl to get in trouble, all because of his stupid idea, why the hell had he suggested the training grounds, he really felt like the naive idiot everyone called him.

Minato sighed as the tension drained out of him in one fell swoop realizing that nothing had happened and his son was alright "Hiashi Hyuga is in my office, apparently he forgot to tell you what time you're training starts" he glanced to the pinkette.

Sakura perked up looking interested, now that she wasn't getting scolded "Yeah he did kind of forget that, but then again I left so fast, he didn't really have a chance" she smiled sheepishly and the man raised a brow at her.

But he didn't ask "Anyway it starts at three, you'll be training with Hinata-san today, and of course at noon you have a meeting with me" Minato reminded leaving his son, his former student and Sasuke alone on the training grounds.

"Nice going dobe, you could have gotten her in trouble" Sasuke insulted the minute the blondes father was gone and Naruto glared at him, and Sakura felt angry on the younger blondes behalf, but kept her mouth shut.

Kakashi peered at the pinkette curiously "It must have been some training session" he finally spoke and Sakura looked at him surprised, but then relaxed realizing what he was trying to do and appreciating his efforts.

With an impish smile, Sakura nodded "Yeah, I think I might have scared Naruto away from ever sparring with me though" she teased the blonde, who blushed all the way to his roots, face turning beat red in embarrassment.

Sasuke's brows shot into his hairline "Really, do you feel up for another round, I'll spar against ya, Hyuga" he challenged cockily, during the fight against Haku, he'd awakened his sharingan, and he wanted to see how far he could push the girl.

Sakura glanced to Kakashi "Is that even allowed, considering that it might be construed as attacking you" she asked, Zabuza had drilled it into her head from the age of seven that orders were to be followed no matter what, and that you couldn't break them.

Not having thought of that, Sasuke scowled while Naruto laughed "Teme you could have gotten Sakura-chan in trouble" he mocked and Kakashi sighed, his two male students were idiots, granted so had Tochi, but at least she had been able to reign in Naruto somewhat.

"If you kept it to taijutsu only, that means no chakra, no weapons and definitely no sharingan, strictly hand to hand" Kakashi explained and both preteens nodded in acceptance of the spar rules, and settled into their own individual stances, he waited a second before "Begin" he called.

The two preteens jumped further apart, Sakura fully using her superior dodging skills, while Sasuke tried to find a hole in her stance, she shifted just a tiny little bit, luring him into a false sense of security and he jumped forward.

Palm raised ready to hit, and then quick as lightning she snapped her hand down, fingers jabbing into his wrist disabling it "Ah that's cheating" Sasuke shouted not able to feel his wrist and Sakura straightened rolling her lavender eyes.

"No it's not, Kakashi-san said no chakra, all I did was hit a nerve" she shot back leaping over the foot he kicked out at her, Sasuke glanced to his sensei and Kakashi nodded, he scowled not liking the fact that she'd gotten to make the first move.

Naruto just sat off to the side watching with rapt attention, Sakura fought so differently to anyone he'd ever seen, she jumped back, never striking harshly, just disabling Sasuke, until she stood victorious over him.

Kakashi called it "Winner of this spar Sakura-san, well done, though all you did was strike nerve endings, is that something you learned with you're eyes" he asked pointing to the lavender irises, he should have been paying attention.

She shook her head "No, I watched Haku-kun a lot during his fights and that was one of his favorite things, but I add my own unique twist to it" Sakura brushed her clothes off bending down and healing Sasuke so that he would have use of his limbs again.

And without so much as a thank you Sasuke jumped to his feet "I'm heading back to the Uchiha Compound" he waved disappearing down the street, Sakura glared at his retreating back, stupid immature little.

"Boy, I can't believe him doesn't he have any manners or common courtesy to thank the person who just healed him" Sakura passed a hand through her long pink hair in aggravation, someone was really going to have to knock him down a peg or two someday.

Naruto and Kakashi shared a knowing look, "Just ignore the Teme, he does that a lot, anyway what do you want to do now Sakura-chan" the blonde asked and Kakashi waved body flickering off to watch from afar, he'd been assigned the task of trailing the pinkette.

"Wow the time sure flew by" Sakura glanced up to the sky noting the position of the sun, from what she gathered it was just a couple hours before noon "I'm probably going to go make an early lunch, I won't be late to that meeting" she shrugged.

The blonde pouted "Do you think I could tag along, ooh I know I could take you to Ichiraku Ramen" his blue eyes lit up at the thought of eating his favorite food, but to his surprise Sakura shook her head looking a little queasy.

"No offense Naruto, but that's my least favorite food, I'd rather just make my own food so I know what's in it" she apologized hesitantly patting the boy on the shoulder and walking passed him, before she remembered his other statement "But you're welcome to join me" Sakura offered.

Just like that Naruto was hooked "Of course I can't leave my friend by herself for two hour ya know" he shouted pumping his arm, and trailing along behind the pinkette as she led him back to her little house and started making lunch for her and Naruto.

"Well guess I'll see you later Naruto" Sakura sighed cleaning up her dishes as they left her little house and headed in opposite directions, thanks to the day before she remembered the way to the Hokage Tower, upon her arrival Sakura was let into Minato's office to wait.

As he was still in a meeting as well, about the pinkette herself, so Sakura was all alone in that office, unaware of the danger lurking just outside the door until it swung open with a ~thwack~ and slammed loudly against the wall.

Sakura jumped on her feet ducking low under the swing of a sword reflexively "My, my so what they say is true, you really were trained by Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village" a males voice, full of dark intent spoke up as the attacks stopped.

Heart beating erratically within her chest, her lavender eyes trailed up to meet a lone onyx eye, goosebumps rose on her flesh as her senses went haywire, there was something seriously wrong with this man, her senses had never failed her.

"Does the cat have you're tongue child, speak immediately" the man ordered harshly and unlike whenever Zabuza ordered her around, Sakura shut her jaw and backed up as much as she could, not wanting to be anywhere near this male.

Danzo clicked his tongue in annoyance "Disobedient little brat, the Hyuga's will knock that crap right out of you, farewell for now little girl" and then he was gone just like that as he felt the returning chakra of Minato.

Once the man was vanished, Sakura slumped to the ground in the corner, never had she been more scared in her entire life, and just as the blonde Hokage entered the office, the tears that she promised would never fall, trickled down her cheeks in a torrent.

And Minato stood in the doorway of his office, the door nearly blasted off it's hinges staring at the pinkette in horror, pink strands of hair littered about the room, and a small cut on the girls cheek, that she probably didn't even realize was there.

He strode forward cautiously, sensing that now wouldn't be a good idea to make loud noises "Care to tell me what happened here" Minato asked gently, hoping to draw the pinkette out of the corner, and get her in a chair properly.

She went to shake her head, but thought better of it, "A man did that, didn't tell me his name, I don't know what he wanted" Sakura wiped her face clear of the tears, shaking horribly, that man had scared her more than Yagura ever had and that was saying something.

Minato wanted to groan but helped the girl to a chair feeling her trembles, this man whoever it was had really scared her, she was after all a child and fearlessness would only go so far until you met someone stronger than you believed was possible.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later, Iruka come in, this is the girl you'll be testing today" he gestured the brunette into the office, and Sakura craned her neck around, thankfully she relaxed no longer shaking like before.

Iruka took in the long pink haired girl, with lavender eyes traditional of the Hyuga Clan, her strong chakra reserves "Alright then Sakura-san ready to see if you can become a ninja of the Leaf Village" he asked with a kind smile.

His soothing chakra, coupled with the fact that Minato did seem rather worried, Sakura nodded "Oh yes, and I've no doubt I can ace this test" she gave the brunette a small smile garnering a chuckle from both males.

"Very well then, if you'll follow me across the hall to the testing room" Iruka gestured to the door situated directly before them and Sakura rose smoothly from her chair and followed after him "Now if you'll take a seat the tests can begin" he nodded.

Sakura sat down once again and a bunch of papers were placed before her, she took up a pencil and began, lavender eyes flying across the test papers and jotting down answers here and there when the question called for it, until an hour had passed and she was done.

She was hesitant to speak "Um Iruka-san, I'm done" though Sakura forced herself to say something, Iruka looked up in surprise then glanced to the clock on the wall, he stood and collected the papers "What's next" she asked.

Iruka peered down at all the little tests she had to go through "First let's see you transform, it could be anyone" he ordered lightly, the pinkette seemed a little sensitive about such things, she blinked and made the hand sign for the transformation jutsu.

A couple minutes later a replica of Haku was stood before Iruka, not that the brunette would know who it was, then turned back a second after that, "Good, now for the clone jutsu" Iruka jotted down some notes as he told the girl what was next.

It was very tempting to roll her eyes again, but Sakura didn't "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu" she sped through the hand signs to one of Zabuza's favorite jutsu's and three water clones were stood behind her, not a single flaw to them.

"Hmm" Iruka scratched his chin "Okay now hit this target, you can stand as close or as far away as you want" he pointed to the target at the other side of the room, Sakura turned and spotted it, then without even looking, she pulled a kunai out of her pouch and tossed it.

Dead center, a shudder rolled through him at the accuracy of her throw, and she hadn't even put much power behind it, "Nicely done Sakura-san" Iruka smiled "Two more things and then I'll grade you're tests and we'll see if you get a leaf headband" he stated.

Sakura squared her shoulders in determination "First is chakra control, let's see you climb the wall" Iruka said, ignoring the fact that the pinkette rolled her eyes, he'd been warned that this kind of thing would be considered easy for the girl, but a test was a test and he couldn't change it for anyone.

But she did walked over to the wall, and easily focused chakra into her feet, before walking straight up it as opposed to running, Sakura walked all the way up and then walked across the ceiling before dropping down in the center of the room, landing gracefully on her feet.

The ease in which she could use chakra was breathtaking, if they weren't careful Sakura would turn out to be a second Tsunade Senju, now that would be scary as all hell, two temperamental women with perfect chakra control, Iruka grimaced inwardly.

"Very good and finally, let's see you dispel a genjutsu, there's one set up over the room somewhere, you must find it and then get rid of it" he warned and Sakura panicked, then turned to him sheepishly.

Rubbing the back of her head "Er does it still count if I've already dispelled it, I thought it was some kind of trap and dispelled it the minute we entered the room" she admitted, lavender eyes looking at him worriedly and a guilty frown on her lips.

Iruka felt his brows shoot upwards in shock "Do you remember where it was" he asked, this girl was very attune to genjutsu's it seemed, perhaps she would do well on Kurenai's team instead of Kakashi's, it was a thought.

"Yes the doorway, I could sense it from Hokage-sama's office" the respectful title still came out of her mouth awkwardly, and Sakura deduced it was the fact during the last years with Zabuza she hadn't had to call the man by his title, so therefore it just felt wrong for her to do so now.

More notes were written down "You've done excellent in fact, you have surpassed Sasuke as the number one rookie in the physical tests, now for the mental, give me a few to grade them and then see if you can get a headband" Iruka smiled.

Since she had nothing else to do, Sakura sat down at the desk and waited rather impatiently, until finally after thirty minutes of silence, he lowered his pencil "How did I do Iruka-san, good enough to be considered a Leaf Shinobi" Sakura looked at him hope shining in her lavender eyes.

The brunette sat back in the chair he'd been using, in utter awe and disbelief, "Excuse me for just a few minutes alright Sakura-san" Iruka stood gathered all the notes and the tests he had into his arms and left the room, crossing the hall to Minato's office.

Minato looked up in confusion "Everything okay in there Iruka" he frowned when the man shut the door to his office, it having been repaired in the last hour and a half, Iruka set down all the notes and the completed tests.

"That girl in there Lord Hokage, is highly intelligent, she thinks like a high level anbu, I would rank her at B class at best if she were to ever go rogue, or an A" the brunette sat down in the chair before the blondes desk, a heavy sigh falling from his lips.

At the comment, Minato almost choked on his water that he'd just taken a sip of "What, sure she was Zabuza's apprentice…" he trailed off "Damn if only Inoichi had been able to access her mind, before Hiashi had figured out who she was" Minato cursed softly.

Iruka frowned "What will we do, I think she would be a better asset on Kurenai's team" he shared his earlier thoughts with the blonde, and Minato pressed his lips together ocean blue eyes narrowed in contemplation, and then to Iruka's surprise nodded.

"It might just shape Hinata into strong kunoichi, under Kakashi's teachings and with Sakura's skills she'd fit right in with Shino and Kiba, this girl might become the next genjutsu mistress" Minato decided, "Would you go get her" he gestured to the room across the hall.

The brunette stood and in smooth strides crossed the hall and opened the door "Sakura-san, Hokage-sama will see you now" Iruka flashed the pinkette a reassuring smile and the girl jumped on her feet rushing over to him.

Together they returned to Minato's office, where the blonde immediately groped around in his desk "Congratulations Sakura-san, you're an official Leaf Shinobi, now it's just a matter of placing you on a team, that will be tomorrow" he held up his hand before the girl could speak.

Her lavender eyes were wide in happiness "Thank you Hokage-sama" Sakura cringed and so did Minato at the awkward announcement of the respectful title, but he didn't complain as Sakura replaced the mist headband with the Leaf Headband.

Minato cleared his throat "If you're going to training with Hiashi-san, I suggest you go now, so that you're not late" he pointed discretely at the clock, Sakura whirled to look at it and her eyes widened in panic, she bowed and then in a puff of smoke was gone.

Rushing down the streets towards the Hyuga Compound was easy and even more so was getting through the gates now that people were awake, Sakura made it to the Main Family house in record time, Hiashi wasn't even there yet, but the brunette from the day before was.

Neji looked up feeling eyes on him and looked into lavender eyes "Ah it's you" he greeted with a smirk walking up to the pinkette "I do hope that you'll put up a fight against me, as Hinata-sama doesn't pose a threat" he stated stopping before the girl.

A thrill shot down her spine at the challenge in the boys voice "Just remember you asked for it, Neji-san" Sakura belatedly remembered the teens name, a smirk tugging her own lips upwards as she got as close to him as she dared.

Glad that the girl seemed to be serious about being a shinobi, Neji held out his hand "To future spars and training sessions" he said, Sakura narrowed her lavender eyes and took his hand in acceptance, Neji chuckled quietly and they shook on it.

Just seconds after they released each others hands, Hiashi and Hinata came sprinting around the corner "Good you're here, this is my daughter Hinata, you're first training partner, she will teach you the fundamentals of our jutsu, before I pit you against my nephew" Hiashi sat down.

And Neji joined him both males looking regal as the raven haired Heiress of the Hyuga Clan stood before her "Ok..okay Sakura-san, first i…is learning the Byakugan" Hinata stuttered her way through the first explanation.

Sakura tried her hardest not to snap at the poor girl, like seriously was this girl a ninja or a freaking little girl "Right then what is this Byakugan" she asked still horribly confused, and Hinata frowned at her.

"You..You're eyes Saku….Sakura-san, those are the Byakugan, all you nee…need to do is chan…channel chakra into them and you ca..can act…activate the dojutsu" Hinata stuttered even more horribly than before.

But at least she understood what the girl was saying, and with ease Sakura channeled chakra into her eyes, having been doing it for a few years now, veins protruded from the corners of her eyes and she could see Hinata's chakra, and chakra points.

Hinata smiled, glad that she could contribute to the pinkette's training "You did it Sakura-san" she exclaimed happily, drawing a small smile from the girl, "No..Now is l..learning how to fight with it" Hinata settled into her stance.

Panic entered her eyes "Er what, fight with it how, I thought it was just a nifty little perk of seeing chakra at set distances" Sakura frowned still as lost as she had been upon the start of the lesson, while she understood that her eyes were different, she didn't know what they could do.

"Do you know nothing about yourself child" Hiashi grew tired of this, how had this girl lived without even knowing the basics of what she could do it was bloody ridiculous, and Hinata wasn't helping anything either, useless children.

Those lavender eyes ignited with anger, but Sakura held her tongue, if she did know something about herself, did the man think she would freaking be there trying to learn, 'Morons the whole lot of them, except Neji' Sakura thought with an inward scowl at Hiashi.

Hiashi grit his teeth "Neji would you show her" he finally got fed up with this lunacy and barked out an order at his nephew the brunette stood smoothly, and Hinata and Sakura moved off to the side to watch him.

"Juken, or Gentle Fist as we call it is greatly aided by our Byakugan, we have many attacks that we can utilize with our dojutsu, such as this" Neji jumped forward wanting to see how the pinkette would fair against him and started closing her chakra points.

And as fast as he closed them, Sakura healed them without a thought until Neji finally stopped, "Our Byakugan let's us see more than chakra at set distances, we have a visibility range of near 360, with a small blind spot" Neji continued with the lesson.

Sakura listened with rapt attention "The jutsu I just used is called Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, that would be easy enough for you to learn, there's also Air Palm, we shoot a blast of chakra from the palm of our hands" Neji spoke quickly and precisely.

"I think I get it" Sakura glanced down at her fists, then her lavender eyes narrowed in concentration "Is there any defensive techniques" she asked glancing back up to the brunette who rolled his own lavender eyes "I'm just asking" Sakura raised her hands.

This time Hiashi spoke "There is, Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, release chakra from you're chakra points and spin rapidly" he ordered wandering if the girl could do it, Sakura peered at him and Hiashi nodded.

With a sigh, Sakura stood in the middle of the training field and took a deep breath, with her Byakugan as she know knew it to be called, activated, she felt all of her chakra points and released a huge amount of chakra, her chakra control, beyond what a genin should have.

And with little difficultly Sakura spun utilizing the first jutsu of her clan "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" she called awkwardly finding herself in the center of a shield of chakra, it spun with her knocking away weapons that Neji and Hiashi threw at her.

Until she couldn't contain it any longer and finally came to a stop, she was dizzy, but so long as she kept practicing, she was certain that would go away with time "Neat" her lavender eyes were lit up with intrigue and a wide smile was on her lips.

Needless to say, Sakura was hooked on learning more about the Hyuga Clan, her heritage, though in the months to come, she would find herself lost once more as she came to learn about her second heritage, but that was for another time.

For now though, Sakura continued to learn the Hyuga Clan Jutsu beneath Neji and Hinata, until two hours had passed and she released from her lessons "See you tomorrow same time" she waved nodding to Hiashi, not wanting to deal with the awkwardness that came with using respectful titles.

Neji nodded politely, while Hinata waved both cousins standing side by side as she sped out of the Hyuga Compound, alone now, Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "I can't believe I survived that weird ass lesson" she giggled.

"Young lady's shouldn't cuss" a familiar voice spoke from behind her and she whirled unconsciously activating her Byakugan, Shisui was stood there with a grin on his lips and Itachi, not that she knew his name was stood next to the older teen shaking his head.

It took Sakura to remember what was said, as she tried to calm her heart, before an indignant expression crossed her lips "Who ever said I was a Lady" Sakura huffed putting her hands on her hips, glad that she didn't have to suffer in silence for the rest of the day.

When those lavender eyes glanced his way Itachi straightened "Ah I am Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and anbu, we are you're guards" he stated and Shisui rolled his eyes tempted to whack his cousin over the back of the head.

Her brow creased in confusion "Guards, what could I possibly need guards for" Sakura asked curiously, but secretly she was just a tiny little bit upset, she had proved that she wasn't going to run, so why was she being watched.

Shisui raised a brow "Do you not remember earlier, Lord Hokage told us that you said that you were attacked by someone, you still have the cut on you're cheek" he reached forward grasping the pinkette's chin to reveal the cut.

A gasp flew between her teeth in remembrance "Oh yeah that's right, he was creepy as all hell gave me the willies alright, so how exactly are you going to guard me" Sakura chattered a mile a minute to both Shisui's and Itachi's surprise, who hadn't really thought she'd be this talkative.

It was Shisui who answered "Well if you allow us to come into you're home, we can set up traps, then we'll probably just sit on the roof" he shrugged and Itachi nodded his agreement, though surprisingly Sakura looked a little put out, then a gleam of innocence entered her lavender eyes.

She bit her lip hesitating for just a second "Why not just stay inside, that way you'll be more comfortable and closer, plus if you guys haven't already eaten, you can have dinner with me" Sakura avoided looking at the two males, though there was a hopeful note to her tone.

He found it hard not to hug the adorable little girl, but shot a look to Itachi instead suppressing the urges, the Uchiha Heir sighed "I suppose Hyuga-san does have a point" Itachi stated "Very well we'll guard from inside the house" he relented.

"There you go Sakura-chan, but remember us men have to eat a lot" Shisui clapped the girl on the back gently, remembering the other days fiasco and that bloody hairpin, which was still placed in her hair pinning her bangs back.

Her lavender eyes lit up, but she refrained from hugging either male as she would have Haku, "Trust me Shisui-san, you'll get pretty full up from the food I make" Sakura smirked playing off her happiness at having company in her house for two meals in a row.

Then she led the two teens into her small but quaint and comfortable house and set about making dinner, Veggie Lasagna, which didn't take her very long to make and soon the three of them were eating the delicious dinner.

"You know this isn't half bad" Itachi complimented a first for him, for another person at least, nobody could cook as well as his adoring mother could, but the pinkette had a gift, so he would give compliments where it was due.

His friend gave him a weird look, but didn't say anything for a long minute "Itachi-kun's right Sakura-chan, this is delicious, and you're right this is rather filling" Shisui patted his stomach finishing off his second piece.

Sakura giggled softly "Not even the great Zabuza Momochi could resist my homemade veggie lasagna, though I didn't get very many chances to make it, because we didn't really have use of a stove" she explained putting the leftovers in the fridge.

Surprise etched into his onyx eyes, "You know you're not quite what I imagined for being Zabuza's apprentice" Itachi stated looking the young girl over again, trying to pick out anything that would determine that she was lying.

"I suppose not, technically most of everything I learned, I taught myself, while Zabuza taught me how to fight properly, always be on the alert, how to kill if necessary, he also taught me some water jutsu" she shrugged leaning back in the kitchen chair as she spoke.

Itachi shifted his gaze to Shisui "If that's true, then why were you with Zabuza in the first place, no offense, but he was a crazy psychopathic murderer" he said, and he knew immediately that he shouldn't have insulted the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village.

Because he could see the anger ignite in those lavender eyes, but she suppressed it with surprising control "Not true, Zabuza merely wanted to help the Hidden Mist Village return to it's former glory" Sakura explained opening up, if she talked it would help them trust her more.

Both males were shocked "Just because you think you know what's going on in another village, doesn't mean you do, the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura was a horrible disgusting man" Sakura continued pushing down her rising fury.

"He thought that it was alright to walk along the streets and kill people that asked him for help, begging him to fix the village so they could have better living conditions, and those with kekkeigenkai were murdered in cold blood" she shuddered.

Shisui spoke before she could say anymore "And yet you seemed to have escaped with you're life why is that, how did you get under his radar, if what you say is true" he pointed out wanting to hear more, was it really that bad in Hidden Mist.

The pinkette looked at them, really looked at him with an unguarded expression "Only Zabuza and Haku knew this, but there was something off, wrong about him, his chakra belied his true emotions" Sakura took a deep breath, it was difficult talking about this.

"Not to mention he took a perverse liking to me, constantly had me in his office, just looking me over, like I was the savior to all his problems, if he realized I had a kekkeigenkai, he never mentioned it in our little chats" she rubbed her arms as goosebumps formed on her flesh.

"That is the reason why I escaped with my life, I was given better conditions as I lived in an orphanage, but I was provided for by the Mizukage himself, though no doubt he was pissed I escaped" Sakura smiled in amusement.

Itachi and Shisui felt sickened by what they'd been told, everything they'd known about the Mist Village had just been ripped out from beneath their feet, and suddenly realization hit them "Yagura, I bet it was him who placed that block on you're mind" Itachi explained.

Sakura and Shisui peered at him curiously "Why, what makes you say that Itachi" Shisui prodded wanting to hear his cousins thoughts, though the fourth Mizukage was a likely suspect considering the man had been in constant contact with the girl.

"He probably wanted to prevent anyone hearing about his talks with Sakura-san, tell me do you remember much from those conversations" Itachi turned his attention on the pinkette, a second later it was like a light bulb went off over her head.

Shisui sat back in his chair, "I bet he did that on purpose so no one could access you're mind at all, I wonder if there's a way to undo it" he rubbed his chin in thought, but Itachi shook his head, Shisui raised a brow in question.

The Uchiha Heir glanced at Sakura first "It would probably be detrimental to her health, if what she says is true, then Yagura no doubt figured that someone would figure out the block, and would try to undo it, we have no way of knowing if Sakura-san might die" Itachi stated smoothly.

Her heart stuttered in her chest at the casual statement, however true it might be, it was still scary, "Duly Noted Itachi-san, anyway I'm going to get some shut eye, the couch is a pullout so if you want to take turns keeping watch you have the option to get a few Z's in" Sakura smiled.

And then she was gone from the dining nook that was connected to the little kitchenette that belonged solely to hers, and hopefully tomorrow she would get to meet her team, though she knew who she wanted, she knew she wouldn't be that lucky.

A shower was quickly taken, and then Sakura fell into that big bed that had once been occupied by Zabuza, if she closed her eyes she could imagine him still there hovering over her shoulder with Haku and with thoughts of her two most precious people swirling in her head Sakura drifted off to sleep.

~Nearby in an underground hidden base~ "Speak to me Kabuto, is the boy curable" Orochimaru ordered his subordinate, wanting to hear about Kimimaro and if it was possible to ensure the Kaguya's survival so that he could become his vessel.

Kabuto lowered his head "If I could just find more information it might be possible, none of the treatments are working, but Kimimaro is determined to come with us in a couple months time to the Chunin Exams" he explained pushing up his glasses.

Orochimaru growled in annoyance "This is nonnegotiable, I want Kimimaro to be cured, no matter what it takes, he is the last remaining Kaguya, and he is mine" he snapped throwing an adult sized temper tantrum.

His favorite tool was broken and sick and by god he wasn't going to lose him, Kimimaro Kaguya was the last remaining Kaguya, or so he believed for the time being, "I understand Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto bowed his head politely and scurried off to research some more.

Soon the Chunin Exams would be upon them and if everything didn't go exactly as he planned, Orochimaru was going to blow a gasket, Kabuto shuddered, the snake sannin was a like a child whenever nothing went his way.

Orochimaru sat back in his chair trying to stave off the anger and finding it difficult, when it proved to much, he stood and headed off to find something to do, tormenting his experiments was always fun, and so he headed down to the dungeons, screams echoed through the air moments afterwards, with Orochimaru's eerie laugh floating after them.


	10. Chapter 9

Her second morning waking up in her little house in the Leaf Village, was vastly different than the first, though she still somehow managed to wake up at five, even though she'd set her alarm for seven, Sakura shook her head, that was something that would probably never change.

Instead of dwelling on the subject, she flipped the covers from her body and slid out of the bed, her bare feet making contact with the cherry oak wood flooring and Sakura hissed softly, but it wasn't that cold, and of course she slid her feet into sandals.

Quickly as the chill in the room started making her cold, she hurried over to her dresser, and grabbed the first thing she saw, lo and behold another sky blue kimono with clouds, Sakura giggled to herself, suffice to say she was obsessed with the color and design.

She dressed hastily not wanting to be subjected to the cold in her room for much longer and then strapped her matching sandals onto her feet, the straps wrapped up and around her ankle, finished, Sakura decided to tackle her long pink hair.

It didn't go quite as planned as she wanted, and at some point a little pained yelp must have come from her mouth, because the next thing Sakura knew, Shisui and Itachi were flying into her room, the older of the two tackling her to the ground "Get down Sakura-chan" he exclaimed.

Both males were alert, sharingan activated "Um Shisui-san, do you mind getting off of me, you're kind of heavy" Sakura's voice broke through their concentration in searching for the enemy, the older Uchiha sat up and the pinkette blinked her lavender eyes in confusion.

"Where is he" Itachi asked still on the alert and placing himself in front of the girl, he doubted that she really needed to be protected, but it was better to be safe than sorry and Sakura was now an asset they'd technically reacquired.

Her brow creased before realization hit her "Oh I was trying to brush my hair, I might have hit a snag" she giggled sheepishly, looking ashamed of herself, she wasn't use to all these conflicting emotions, and especially never had she been tackled like that before.

Shisui blinked then rubbed his face "Honestly here Sakura-chan" he held his hand out for the brush, and never would she tell him that it made her extremely happy that he was going to help her with her hair, instead she sat neatly on the stool and let Shisui brush her hair.

"Hmm perhaps you could braid it Shisui, that way it won't get in the way to badly during training, impressions are everything after all" even Itachi added his own input on what should be done with the large mane of pink hair, though shortened by a couple inches thanks to the sword from yesterday.

For twenty minutes, Shisui braided her hair, reminding her horribly of Haku, they'd use to play with each others hair, before Zabuza told them to get their butts in gear so that they could train and then Shisui's hands were gone and the memories faded.

"Thank you Shisui-san" Sakura smiled, nodding her head politely, if her words had a touch of sadness to them, neither Uchiha mentioned it, instead they followed her from her bedroom and to the kitchenette so that she could make breakfast.

After breakfast, Sakura washed the dishes, both from last night and this mornings, drying and putting them away "You're a very meticulous person" Itachi commented suddenly and she peered over her shoulder at the younger Uchiha that was Sasuke's brother.

A tiny smile formed on her lips "Probably, but I'll blame Haku-kun, if things didn't get done, he would throw a fit" Sakura smiled at another memory, glad that she had someone to share it with, they were cherished ones that would forever lift her spirits.

"Haku's the boy, Zabuza's other apprentice right" Shisui asked gently, remembering last night when Itachi had insulted Zabuza, sensing that it wouldn't be a wise idea to insult the boy that Sakura had seemed extremely fond of.

She nodded her head "Yes, he was my special person" that's all it took and the dam broke, tears filled those lavender eyes and Sakura lowered herself to a sitting position, arms wrapped around her knee's and crying silently.

Itachi reached out and slapped Shisui over the back of the head, onyx eyes screaming the word ~idiot~ at the older male, then cautiously he walked forward and crouched down before the pinkette "Sakura-san" he called.

Her head lifted so that she could meet his gaze with her own signaling that she was listening, even in her current state she was still obedient to a fault "Just remember, all the memories you created with him and Haku-san will always be in you're heart" Itachi soothed awkwardly.

"I know" Sakura mumbled brokenly tears still trickling down her cheeks, Haku wasn't there to wipe them away and tell her that everything would be alright, eventually she managed to stop her tears and cleaned her face up, ready to face the rest of the day.

Shisui and Itachi were quiet as the pinkette left the house, to take her bear to the forest, to let him roam for awhile and possibly do his business, "For someone who's supposed to be the former apprentice of Zabuza, she sure feels more than I thought she would" Shisui stated.

His eye twitched in aggravation "Shisui, Sakura-san lost the only two people that cared for her, of course she's going to feel the loss, the sadness that they are no longer around" Itachi rebuked shocking his cousin, feeling for the girl on some emotional level he didn't know he had.

"Wow Itachi-kun, I hope you didn't strain yourself with that one" Shisui sniggered, though he did understand where his cousin was coming from, Itachi rolled his onyx eyes anger searing through his veins at the insult to his ability to connect with people on an emotional level.

Sure he wasn't good at it, but for some reason, he could understand Sakura's pain better than most, maybe it was because he to had lost important people, his teammates, "Just watch yourself Shisui, or next time I'll whip you in a spar" Itachi warned.

It was eerily silent until the front door reopened "Oh you guys are still here" Sakura blinked at the two Uchiha "Well I'm going to train for a little while with Naruto, so um later" she waved sensing the tension in the air and not wanting to get involved in whatever was going on.

The door shut with a ~thud~ and Shisui chuckled nervously "Well I'm going to run some errands, remember same time tonight" he waved and body flickered off, the tension fading and Itachi smirked, heading home to greet his family and report to his father that nothing had happened.

Sakura sighed "Those two are strange" she spoke aloud drawing Naruto's baby blue eyes onto herself, he'd once again come to tell her that his dad wanted her in his office at noon, like the day before, so that she could meet the team she was being placed on.

"Who, oh you mean Itachi and Shisui, yeah, but they are wicked cool, Itachi graduated the academy at age seven, activated his sharingan at eight, became a jonin at thirteen, and then an anbu at age fourteen" Naruto ticked off his fingers.

She was shocked at all the achievements Sasuke's older brother had under his belt "What about Shisui-san" Sakura asked as they walked side by side to the training grounds, where most likely Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting, just to make sure nothing happened.

Naruto frowned slightly "He goes by Shisui of the Body Flicker, it's his signature jutsu, other than that, I only know him as Sasuke-teme's and Itachi's older cousin, who is completely different than other Uchiha" he shrugged.

Though it was minimal information, it was still something and Sakura smiled proud of herself at how easy it was to extract tidbits of details from people, at the thought she froze in horror, a couple minutes later Naruto realized she was no longer following him.

"Sakura-chan" he called noting the panicky expression on her face, and then shame flooded her entire being "Are you okay" Naruto asked reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder, at the touch the pinkette jolted.

And laughed nervously "I'm okay Naruto, it's just I'm realizing how hard it is to break certain habits" Sakura explained feeling like an idiot, she didn't have to do that anymore, for now there was no one to share the information she gained with.

While he was still lost on what exactly Sakura was talking about, Naruto gave the pinkette his patented whiskered grin "Hey how about you come over to my place for lunch today, my mom cooks a mean steak" he offered to the girl.

"I don't know Naruto, I mean, you're mom seemed really nice and all, but I'm not use to the whole…." Sakura trailed off not able to say the word and Naruto chuckled as they resumed walking towards the training grounds.

"It's hugging Sakura-chan, and she promised not to until you got use to everyone" Naruto said with a grin, hoping she took his offer, it wasn't good to be alone all the time, and though it would take a long time, he was determined to help the pinkette.

Sakura laughed softly "Okay Naruto, I'll go have lunch with you and you're mom" she accepted with a grin, lavender eyes soft and lit up with happiness, if she really thought about it, Naruto was almost like how Haku had been at the start, innocent and kind and willing to do anything to help out.

It brought her heart immense relief, but as always at the back of her mind, that hole, that aching emptiness was ever present, and not even Naruto seemed to be able to fill it, and Sakura doubted anything ever would, she just didn't know how wrong she was in that aspect.

"About damn time you got here Usuratonkachi" Sasuke grumbled under his breath as the blonde and Sakura appeared at the training grounds, at the insult, Naruto jumped in like usual calling the Uchiha a bastard like usual.

But Sakura just felt insulted on the blondes behalf again "You know, Naruto's not useless, if it hadn't been for him, you would probably be dead or at the very least in the hospital" she jumped to Naruto's defense.

To Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke's surprise, it was silent for a moment until Kakashi clapped his hands "Alright how about you spar with me today okay Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke against each other" he divided the preteens into pairs.

And that was just fine with the pinkette, "Do you want me to hold back, I promise to heal you afterwards" Sakura snickered, and Naruto sniggered under his breath finding what she said funny, and Kakashi just sweat dropped at the antics of the children.

He cleared his throat "Go all out, use everything you have at you're disposal" Kakashi said "Just no killing" he warned and Sakura nodded readying her stance, she'd save her Byakugan until the very end, as an ace in the hole.

Naruto and Sasuke got started on their own spar as Kakashi raked his gaze over the pinkette, he had to remember that the girl had been Zabuza's apprentice and probably knew over a thousand ways to kill someone, so he decided to start off simple.

Without her realizing it, or so Kakashi believed, he threw a smoke bomb at the ground blocking her vision, she hadn't activated her Byakugan yet, and tunneled under ground, leaving a shadow clone in his place to distract and suppressed his chakra.

Sakura coughed as the smoke faded and she could see again, something was off though, it didn't feel right, a frown worked it's way across her lips as Kakashi tossed a few kunai at her, those were easily knocked out of the air with her own weapons.

Then she was racing forward, chakra gathered in her fist, unbeknownst to any of them, Minato had traded places with his own clone and was sitting in a tree at the edge of the training grounds watching the spars.

Kakashi's lone onyx eye widened as the girl closed in on him, so she was a close range fighter it seemed, and went to dodge, her fist hit the ground and it exploded, bits of rock and grass rained down on him 'Holy hell' he thought glad that he was just a clone.

"What's the matter Kakashi-san" Sakura smiled sweetly, straightening from her crouch, lavender eyes focused on him, in the tree's Minato chuckled quietly, the girl really was amusing, and soon she'd understand what it meant to be part of a village.

Her team would become her new family, and she had plenty of people helping her out, so she could get use to the new changes in her life, his former student probably cursed under his breath as sweet laughter from Sakura floated through the air reaching his ears.

The silver haired copy nin, jumped back over the leg Sakura swung out at him, hoping to sweep him off his feet, then formed a couple of hand signs "Earth Style: Mud Wall" Kakashi's favorite jutsu, but it was little more than fodder for the pinkette.

As she simply kicked it with a chakra laden foot and it crumbled into dust, Kakashi grimaced beneath his mask, perhaps he should have told her to hold back a lot, because she was really making him work for this victory.

The real him was trying to get into position below Sakura's feet, but she was constantly on the move and it was difficult, she was off like a projectile weapon again, messing up his plans, Kakashi grumbled and passed a hand through his silver hair.

'Jesus' he thought thinking up possible ways of getting the girl to stand still long enough to perform his signature jutsu on her, he wouldn't go as far as using chidori, no doubt it would probably just give the pinkette nightmares.

Sakura flashed through her own set of hand signs, "Water Style: Water Bullet" she called and a bullet of water shot out of her mouth speeding towards Kakashi, she was there running alongside it, if she could just get lucky once, that's all she would need.

Kakashi looked up just a moment to late and got drenched, the water bullet hit him square in the face "Ack" he coughed as some water went down his windpipe, distracted, he missed Sakura honing in on him, until a chakra free foot connected with his gut.

And he landed against the ground with a loud thud, but that didn't deter her in the least, until he vanished in a puff of smoke and Sakura realized why she'd felt off fighting Kakashi, it had been a clone, so that meant the real Kakashi was hiding.

First she looked, left, right, then behind, there was only one place left to hide and Kakashi realized that he was out of time on trying to use his jutsu, just as her fist hit the ground, he was before the pinkette rushing her, avoiding the chunks of rock as he raced forward.

Now it was her on the defensive, Sakura leaped back cartwheeling on her hands to land gracefully on her feet, by now, the spar between Naruto and Sasuke had come to a screeching halt, and Minato actually chose to watch from the sidelines instead of the tree he'd been perched in.

"You're resourceful" Kakashi commented when in close range of Sakura, in her hand was a kunai, and their weapons clashed creating little sparks, her foot swung out and brushed his shin, before he got out of range.

Sakura smiled "My dodging skills were superior to Zabuza, that was the one thing he beat into me" she stated lavender eyes focused and ready to use her ace in the hole, not yet though, patience was the key as Zabuza would always say.

Kakashi blew out a puff of air, trying to find a weak spot in her stance, she shifted, and a smirk formed on his lips, hidden beneath his mask, never could he have realized that the girl was luring him into a false sense of security.

He jumped forward ready to end this match, and their weapons locked together once more, just as Sakura activated the Byakugan, the veins bulged at the corners of her eyes and her free hand shot forward blocking a chakra point in his wrist with a spike of chakra, and numbing it at the same time.

"Damn" Kakashi cursed backing off and shaking his hand, that fucking smarted like a bitch, he threw a barrage of weapons at her to hopefully shift her attention again, but to his and Minato's surprise a blast of chakra erupted from the pinkette's hand.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm" she shouted knocking the weapons from their path and the rest sailed harmlessly around her, "I learn quickly" Sakura stated the shocked look in the copy nin's was just the icing on top of the cake.

Then she was darting forward, long pink hair in it's braid trailing after her as she unsealed kubikiribocho, already knowing that the one before her was another clone and hacked through him, Minato almost shouted until it dispelled in a puff of smoke.

Next, Sakura jumped high in the air, avoiding getting her ankles caught by Kakashi who had once again hid beneath the ground "Zabuza must have been proud of you" the silver haired nin called as she landed lightly on her feet, already in a defensive stance.

"He was, and that's why I was chosen as his successor" she smiled kubikiribocho sealed away again as she leaped head long at him, right into the trap she'd known was there and Sakura found herself pinned down to the ground, a kunai against her neck.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn't believe how long it had taken him to take the little girl down, "Do you yield Sakura" Kakashi asked wanting to make sure she wouldn't try to continue the minute he released her.

"Yep, I willingly let myself get caught, let's just say we're evenly matched and be done with it" Sakura giggled in amusement and Kakashi finally let her up, the first thing she did was turn and heal his wrist, opening the chakra point back up, and removing the paralyzing affect.

He twisted his wrist around glad to have the feeling back in it "Much thanks, now I believe it's lunch, good work Naruto, Sasuke, the rest of the day is a free day" Kakashi didn't want to stick around and with a two finger salute disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minato rolled his eyes at his students antics, it must have really bruised Kakashi's ego to have a little girl fight on equal footing with him, "I'll see you in a couple hours Sakura-san" he waved using his teleportation jutsu to return to his office.

Sakura flopped down on the ground tiredly "That was awesome Sakura-chan, I don't think I've ever seen Kakashi-sensei struggle during a fight except against Zabuza" Naruto plopped down next to her as Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and left, leaving the two alone.

"You know on some degree I knew the first two I was fighting were clones, my senses told me there was something off, that's why I pulled out kubikiribocho" Sakura patted the scroll with her beloved blade in it.

Naruto twisted his head to the side to peer at her with wide blue eyes "You're awesome, ready to go eat lunch with me and my mom" he asked hopping to his feet, not even bothering to brush the back of his orange pants off, that now had a large green grass stain on them.

But she doubted she looked any better "Yeah I'm ready, after that session I'm hungry" Sakura returned the blondes grin as Naruto led her to his house that he lived in with his parents, while she wished she could have met hers, she was just happy to have people care.

Kushina looked up from where she was cooking homemade ramen noodles, as the front door opened and closed "Mom I'm home and I brought a friend" her son hollered from down the hall and she smiled in fondness for her lovable little son.

He appeared moments later, the pinkette from the day before trailing after him "Oh I see Naruto-kun managed to convince you to join us for lunch Sakura-chan" Kushina greeted the girl, refraining from wrapping her arms around the pinkette and scaring her off like before.

Sakura raised her hand shyly and waved, until Naruto poked her gently in the side "Hi, um Kushina-san" she greeted the red head, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment, she didn't really do well with females, and it showed in her mannerisms.

Instead of commenting on the pinkette's obvious reluctance to be there, Kushina grinned much like her son was fond of doing "We're having ramen" she announced checking on the noodles, much to her surprise, Sakura looked a little queasy.

And Naruto sighed "I swear I didn't know Sakura-chan, Mom I thought you were making steak today" he sulked at Kushina, who shrugged sheepishly "Please stay Sakura-chan, I promise this ramen is good" Naruto whirled on the pinkette.

Why was it so hard to tell this person no, "Okay, only because of the vegetables" Sakura relented to the blondes demand to join him and his mom for lunch, even if she really, really disliked ramen, her stomach protested at the thought of eating it but for her new friend she'd suffer through it.

"I take it you don't like Ramen Sakura-chan" Kushina asked to while away the time as the broth came to a broil and she cut up the vegetables, wanting to learn something about the girl who her son happened to be crazy about, not in that way, but Naruto just wanted Sakura to be happy.

Sakura smiled "Yeah, whenever we ran out of food with Zabuza, he would go out and get instant ramen, bleh" she grimaced in remembrance "And they always tasted so nasty" Sakura explained and Kushina looked as if she'd had an epiphany about something.

It took her a second to respond "You probably have really a really good sense of taste, instant ramen have so many nasty preservatives in it, that it probably made you sick am I right" Kushina finally asked.

The pinkette's lavender eyes lit up "Yeah, every single time, Zabuza thought it was because I was faking it most of the time, until I actually got physically ill and well threw up" Sakura stated, remembering those moments, they hadn't been fun, but they were still cherished memories to her.

Kushina cringed inwardly, she was so casual talking about her abuse at the hands of that monster, but she didn't dare insult Zabuza out loud, "I see, well I promise that my ramen doesn't have any of those things in it, neither does Ichiraku" she assured.

Grateful that people seemed to be so nice, even though technically she had been a former enemy to the village kind of, Sakura sat down in a chair that Naruto gestured at, right next to the blonde ironically, though she didn't mind it in the least.

And then Kushina was serving the ramen in big bowls, they were Uzumaki after all and ramen addicted, "Dig in" the red haired woman exclaimed licking her lips and already dipping her chopsticks into the bowl.

She hesitated at first, then decided to brave it, the minute those homemade noodles hit her tongue, and the flavors burst in her mouth, Sakura was hooked "Wow, these really are different" her eyes were wide in awe.

Kushina shared a smile with Naruto "Stick with us Sakura-chan and we'll show you the true world of ramen" she cheered, drawing a giggle from the pinkette, at least she didn't seem to damaged from her time with Zabuza, that was the only good thing it seemed.

"Yeah maybe next time Mom will make chicken ramen, that's the greatest of them all" Naruto had to add his two cents worth, going into great detail about the fluffy ramen noodles, the chicken broth, pieces of chick and the other ingredients.

In no time at all lunch had been fully devoured, Sakura, though sheepishly, worked her way through three bowls before her stomach became to full for her to even think about eating another bite, while Naruto and Kushina polished off their fourth bowls.

As she was preparing to leave to have her meeting with Minato, Kushina stopped her "Oh Sakura-chan, could you do me one little favorite" the red head asked preparing the bowl, Sakura turned to face her with a nod "Could you give this to Minato for me" Kushina smiled.

"Of course Kushina-san" Sakura smiled it was only fair since the woman had let her have lunch with her and her son, "Lord Hokage has to eat to" she stated awkwardly, but Kushina kept on smiling until the door shut behind her.

Sakura released a sigh and made her way to the Hokage Tower, half way down the hall after climbing the steps, she passed by someone, that evil chakra made dread pool in her stomach and she refused to even look up, his arm brushed hers and Sakura fought to stay rooted to the spot.

Danzo paused in the middle of the hall "Listen here you little brat, you will do exactly as I say or I kill you is that understood, tonight escape you're little guard dogs and come here" he passed her a note with the location and time on it "And don't be late" he ordered.

Fury rose within her at the command, and her lavender eyes expressed her anger, Sakura raised her chin high, face schooled into a stoic expression, "No" she stated simply and moved passed him quickly, so that the man didn't have a chance to catch her by the arm, or hair.

Appalled at the audacity of the girl, who was she to refuse him, Danzo glared at her retreating back before she entered that blonde idiots office, it should have been him that had been nominated Hokage, but no Hiruzen just had to choose Minato, his precious students, student.

Once in the safety of Minato's office, her shoulders slumped in relief, but other than that, she made no other outward reaction that she'd just had a confrontation with the man yet again and still no one had witnessed it.

Minato looked up as his door opened and closed, then glanced to the clock "You're early" he pointed out as Sakura strode forward carrying something in her hands, until she was before his desk, a sheepish smile.

"Erm, Kushina-san said this was for you, and since I had a meeting with you, I uh brought it for her" she said fumbling her way through the explanation it brought a smile to his lips, at least the pinkette wasn't utterly alone, Kushina and Naruto would make sure of that.

The blonde nodded "Thank you Sakura-san, while I realize you were just told to deliver it by my lovely wife, I still thank you" he took the proffered bowl and since he had some time, Minato peeled back the covering and dug in.

By the time it was 11:58, he was done with his lunch, and the first knock came "Hokage-sama" the door opened to reveal a raven haired woman with red eyes, except these didn't give her the willies like the sharingan did.

"Ah Kurenai come in, come in, you brought you're team correct" Minato beckoned the woman in and following after her were Hinata, who waved at Sakura, and two boys that the pinkette didn't know all three of them massively confused.

Five minutes later, Naruto barreled into the office through the open window, followed by Sasuke, both boys out of breath from the running they'd conducted to make it in time for the meeting to see who their new teammate would be, both of them hoping it would be Sakura.

The minutes ticked by, five, ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, it was going on a whole hour and Minato looked pretty exasperated "Yo, sorry I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi appeared crouched on the sill of the now open window, giving some bizarre excuse.

Feeling a headache coming on Minato turned darkened blue eyes on his former student "Thank you for finally joining us Kakashi" he grumbled, but Kakashi just gave his signature eye crinkle and took his place beside Naruto and Sasuke.

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama, but why are we here as well" Kurenai was confused as to why she'd been called to this meeting as well, and though she was aware of Sakura's presence, she didn't know much about her.

Minato rubbed his forehead "This is where things become complicated, and I already have full permission from Hiashi to do this, Hinata-san please step forward" he ordered the young heiress to the Hyuga Clan forward.

At the command, Hinata came forward, keeping her eyes to the ground, until she was standing next to Sakura, all this served to do was make everyone else more confused, until Minato spoke again only then did chaos erupt.

"Hinata Hyuga, you are hereby relieved of you're position on Team Eight and will be reassigned as a member of Team Seven, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi will be you're new teammates from this day forward" Minato stated decisively.

Kurenai's jaw dropped, but more shock came "And Sakura Hyuga, as you are in need of a team, you are hereby assigned to Team Eight, Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka and his canine partner Akamaru and Shino Aburame are now you're teammates" the blonde finished.

"What that's not even fair" Kiba immediately burst out, with the famous Inuzuka temper "We don't even know who this chick is, so why the hell should we consider her our teammate, who knows we might not even be able to get along with her" he shouted.

Her heartbroken expression said it all, and Minato was the only one to catch it, before it was hidden away beneath a tight smile, her eyes screwed shut probably to stave off any tears, no doubt feeling very hurt that they wouldn't even give her a chance.

But, "This is nonnegotiable, Sakura-san has an aptitude for genjutsu, she would blossom under Kurenai's teachings" Minato wouldn't relent on his decision, and Naruto shot him a hurt look 'Sorry Naruto-kun, but this is the way it has to be' he thought feeling for the girl.

Kiba turned to the pinkette "This is all you're fault, coming here and messing up our perfect team, you're just an outsider" he spat, and without waiting for a dismissal, took Akamaru in his arms and left the room, Shino and Kurenai the only ones left.

"I look forward to seeing you at team training, in a couple of days Sakura-san" Kurenai at least made an effort to be friendly to the pinkette before leaving, Shino, merely peered at her over the rim of his sunglasses, a peek of hazel and then he to was gone out the door.

Naruto frowned deeply and reached forward "It's okay Sakura-chan, we're still friends and I expect to see you every morning okay" he tried to grin, but even he knew the hurtful words Kiba had said, were bothering the pinkette.

Sakura smiled "Thanks Naruto, er…" she trailed off not really sure what to say now that everything was said and done, maybe it would have been better if she had never come here, to much trouble and drama.

"Saku…Sakura-san, goo…good luck. Kurenai-sensei is very nice, if you have any trouble just ask me and…gi…give it awh..awhile Kiba-kun will get use to you" Hinata jumped in wanting to cheer the girl up, girls had to have each others backs right.

"Right, so I guess I'll just walk with you to the compound for afternoon training" Sakura shrugged no doubt not believing anything she had said, and Hinata's shoulders slumped in slight depression, it hadn't been fair of Kiba to blame Sakura.

Instead she gave a small smile "O…Okay Sakura-san" Hinata said bowing to Minato, who by now was looking awfully guilty about the placements that had been made, and with Sakura in tow they left the blondes office, thankfully Sakura didn't see that bandage covered man again.

In an effort to learn more about her team "So where exactly does Kurenai-sensei have training sessions, and what time do they usually start" Sakura asked wanting to at least get the basic information so she wasn't late.

Hinata looked surprised "Oh um…well training usually sta..starts around one an..and lasts to two thirty and at training ground…grounds eight…eighteen, though Kurenai-sensei will probably come by to show you th..the way on the first day" she stuttered out.

That days training with the Hyuga, when they eventually made it to the main family house, was extremely draining, and Sakura went home that night exhausted and feeling sore, her heart aching horribly as she remembered the spiteful words Kiba had shot at her before leaving.

She was so out of it that she didn't even realize that Itachi and Shisui were sitting at her kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee until she wandered into the kitchenette to make dinner "Oh kami" Sakura gave a shout of fright and her head slammed into the wall.

"Easy there Sakura-chan, it's just me and Itachi-kun" Shisui raised his hands, not really paying the girl any attention, until Itachi nudged him harshly in the ribs, then he looked closely at the pinkette "Kami what happened to you" he stood.

The poor girl looked like she'd had the hell beat out of her, deep bags beneath her eyes, indicating she wasn't getting much sleep, and bruises covering her arms and legs and most likely her entire body as well, with a couple of cuts here and there.

Sakura shrugged and winced at the movement "Training with the Hyuga" she said by way of explanation, trying and failing to get her arms to work properly in order to cook dinner, until Itachi took over, making a simple meal for the pinkette, since he and Shisui had already eaten.

He'd already heard from Sasuke, what the Inuzuka Clan Heir had done, those hurtful words were no doubt causing the girl to close off from everyone, in order to shelter her already very battered heart, it made him feel for her again, that level of emotional pain, was something he could relate to.

"Here you go Sakura-san, then you should go take a bath" Itachi gave Sakura a small smile, more than he managed on any regular day, her lavender eyes betrayed her hurt, and this time Shisui saw it to, neither of them commented on it.

Instead Shisui stood and went and drew the bath, Minato had told them to make sure she was as comfortable as possible to, and by doing these small little things for her, then perhaps Sakura would open up to them again, like she had last night and this morning.

But despite their joint efforts, Sakura didn't make another peep as she ate her rice and chicken, before going off to take the bath, then to bed, her heart feeling as if it had been ripped open and stamped on with that ever present hole being torn open wider and wider.

It felt like it was consuming her in it's blackness, her dreams were disturbed that night and several times unbeknownst to herself she cried out for help from the darkness that tried to swallow her as she watched her two precious people leave her forever.

~Far underground in a Hidden Base~ Kimimaro jolted awake in the room he'd been staying in for the last three days, upon their return to Fire Country, after that mission of acquiring Sand's help in destroying the Leaf Village, as a pain swept through him stronger than ever before.

It was a pain he was all to familiar with, the ache in his heart, that hole of emptiness, had never filled no matter if he now had a purpose, to serve Orochimaru, and even that was failing him now, if Kabuto didn't soon find a cure, then the snake sannin would discard him.

But this time, it was like he could feel emotions not his own, of heartbreak and overwhelming sadness, his heart ached for this person, wishing he could meet them, to tell them that everything would be alright, though it would be considered weak of him to do so.

Perhaps that's why he was adamant about going to the Leaf Village in a couple months time, something was pulling him in that direction, not just to see Orochimaru complete his goal of destroying the Leaf, but to find out where that aching emptiness originated from.

Hazy memories of an innocence long since passed filled his head, of a beautiful woman with lovely dark pink hair and vivid green eyes, of a male with odd lavender eyes and unkempt white hair, and of..Kimimaro froze in remembrance.

Of his mother telling him that she was pregnant, of the horrible screams that came with giving birth, of a little girl with pink hair, of his father taking his little sister abandoning him and his mother only to never be seen again.

Of being thrown in that blasted cage, where only darkness was his companion and that ever present ache, the Kaguya Clan Massacre, those three travelers, the hole fading, before he was alone until Orochimaru found him.

It was impossible, if it was, how, was she still alive, if the way his heart ached and practically demanded him to go to the Leaf Village, it was probable, Kimimaro took a shuddering breath, he didn't know what to do.

But if there was a chance, no matter how slim it was that his little sister was alive, he would leave Orochimaru before the man could decide that he was no longer useful, if he had family, Kimimaro was bound and determined to find them.

Decision made, Kimimaro closed his eyes desperate to go back to sleep, he certainly didn't want to be awake when Kabuto came in to check on him, for then he would surely slip up and speak of his revelations, that he might not be the last Kaguya as they'd all thought.

For it would surely bring danger upon his little sisters head, if she was alive, and a man hunt would begin for the girl, especially if he told them that the girl had pink hair, and though despite the throbbing in his heart, Kimimaro managed to drift off into sleep.

Hours later, Kabuto came to check on his patient, only to curse inwardly as he realized the Kaguya was still sleeping, at this rate he wouldn't find a cure, and Orochimaru was certain to be in an even fouler mood than usual.

He turned and left, flipping off the lights to report to the snake sannin that there was still no cure, never knowing that in a couple months time, the ninja world would be thrust into chaos, not by his or Orochimaru's hand, but by a little pink haired girl, Sakura Hyuga.


	11. Chapter 10

Saturday passed by in a blur, and Sakura realized that she had the whole weekend to herself, so she chose to stay inside and go out as little as possible, despite Naruto trying to coax her out of her house, alongside Hinata surprisingly.

It was only when Sunday morning came did she actually feel up to going outside, but instead of seeking anyone out, she went to the Hokage Mountain as she'd learned people called it and sat on the Second Hokage's Head Tobirama Senju.

Sakura sighed softly still feeling horribly upset about what Kiba had said, "Ah so this is where you've decided to hide today" Itachi body flickered onto the stone head and the little pinkette jumped, obviously not having expected him.

"Yep, I don't know, this place feels soothing to me" her hand reached up and she rubbed her heart, and Itachi noticed it, his brow creased in concern "What" Sakura frowned realizing what she was doing and lowering her hand.

For a moment he was silent gathering his thoughts "Does you're heart hurt Sakura-san" Itachi finally asked sitting next to the young girl, he didn't know why but he felt compelled to make sure she knew that there were people who did care about her, other than Zabuza or that Haku boy.

Her head lowered and her lavender eyes focused on the ground "It always hurts, like there's this hole in my heart that never goes away" Sakura admitted "Like there's someone out there hurting just as much as me, that's why I came here, to find out" she breathed.

A soft breeze ruffled her long pink locks and the blew over the edge of the Hokage Mountain, her bangs were blown apart revealing her red dots, that she still didn't know about, or why they were there and Itachi pressed his lips together.

Before he made a decision "I know you've been over to Naruto-san's for lunch, now I'm extending the offer to you as well, my mother is an amazing cook, and no doubt Sasuke will be there as well" Itachi stated.

Sakura raised her head to stare at him in shock "Really Itachi-san, you're family wouldn't mind would they" she asked lavender eyes filled with hope and fear that it was all just a cruel joke that they were playing on her but wanting it to be real.

He smiled softly, it was strange how easy it was to make the girl happy, she was like a butterfly, floating around fluttering her wings and free, except she wasn't really free anymore, no she was caged and it was probably frustrating to her "Of course not" Itachi said standing.

"I'll meet you at you're house" he nodded and then he was gone, like nothing more than leaves to the wind, and Sakura heaved a weary sigh, but still she was not alone, though this person was watching her from afar.

Shino Aburame, the minute he'd seen the girl, he knew she was going to become a strong teammate to him and to Kiba, if the stupid prat would get passed his temper tantrum, and give the pinkette a chance to prove to them that she was worthy to replace Hinata.

And it wasn't like Sakura didn't have the Byakugan like their former teammate as well, so that was another perk to the strange situation, not only that, but Minato hadn't been the only one to see her hurt expression to Kiba's hurtful words.

That heartbreaking expression had said it all and he couldn't help but frown behind his coat collar, from what he could tell, Sakura had spent the entirely of yesterday in her house, Naruto had ranted an raved about it at Kiba.

But the Inuzuka refused to even think about apologizing, sticking with his beliefs that Sakura was the one at fault, when really it was no ones and their beloved Hokage had decided that the pinkette would be better suited on Kurenai's team as opposed to Kakashi's.

He sighed, peering over the rim of his sunglasses, of all the places she could go and the Hokage Mountain was the place she chose, it was a little baffling, Shino narrowed his hazel eyes in contemplation before making his way forward.

The only way to learn about his new teammate is talk to her, even though he wasn't good at talking, at his approach Sakura craned her neck and a panicked expression flew across her face, "Wait" Shino called before the girl could run like she wanted.

Sakura froze inches from running down the side of the Hokage Mountain, feet encased in blue chakra "Are you here to call me more hurtful names" she finally asked lowering her foot back to the solid ground of the cliff face.

Shino shook his head silently "No, that's our idiotic teammate, I'm at the very least willing to give you a chance, much like our sensei" he pushed his sunglasses up hiding his hazel eyes from the painful light to protect them from getting hurt.

She couldn't help think, was she really that lucky or was this just a horrible joke, "How did you know where I was" Sakura murmured softly, though she wished Zabuza was there so that he could give her orders like he always did.

"I didn't, I merely enjoy the Hokage Mountain as you no doubt do and I came across you earlier" Shino shrugged striding forward smoothly and stared out over his village next to the pinkette, both of them silent, it was a nice reprieve from Kiba's incessant chatter.

Finally Sakura could take the silence no longer "Did you want something Shino-san" she inquired softly, hesitantly breaking the quiet that had settled over them, she sensed the boy beside her didn't really enjoy loud noises and was rather silent and withdrawn.

His sunglasses met her lavender irises "Merely to learn more about my new teammate, if we are going to work together, we must be able to trust each other" Shino shrugged, having learned a lot in just the few short words they'd shared with each other so far.

Her head tilted to the side in confusion "Well I'm an open book so ask away Shino-san" Sakura gestured for the boy to go ahead and question her as much as he wanted, but to her surprise, he merely shook his head again.

"Not necessary, just from the few words we've exchanged I've learned more about you're character, you are quiet, withdrawn, you don't appreciate constant attention, and yet you get hurt easily, you are strong, and that is all I need to know" Shino stated smoothly.

Astonishment was clear in her eyes as he turned on his heel and vanished much like Itachi had, Sakura passed a hand through her long unbound hair, Shisui hadn't braided it that morning and the long silky locks had a bit of a wave to them.

Never had anyone but Haku complimented her like that and she sensed that for Shino, that a compliment of that degree was a high honor and Sakura couldn't stop the smile spreading across her lips, in one simple statement, her teammate had erased her doubts.

To whether or not she would truly be able to make it as a shinobi in a village, on a team with people she basically knew nothing about, with that in mind, Sakura hurried home ready to enjoy lunch with the Uchiha's and see Sasuke again, even if he was a jerk ninety percent of the time.

The Uchiha had made an effort to befriend her somewhat, Itachi was waiting for her outside her little house, "Are you ready Sakura-san" the Uchiha heir asked, and she nodded with a wide smile, shocking him somewhat, but Itachi didn't comment.

"Yep, lead away Itachi-san" Sakura jumped to his side, lavender eyes wide and full of innocence that she had never really lost, Zabuza had been more kinder towards her, than to Haku, thus she'd been allowed a little more privileges.

Itachi nodded politely and led the pinkette down the well worn streets, but he couldn't help but ask "You seem happier, did something happen" he inquired gently, in case it was a sensitive topic and by asking it would ruin her seemingly good mood.

Her lavender irises met his onyx, "Mhm, Shino-san found me after you left and we had a chat, it was a good one" Sakura exclaimed unable to keep the smile off her face, it only furthered his beliefs that it was so easy to make this girl undeniably happy.

"That is good, now my Mother is a little affectionate with people, so she might hug you" Itachi warned, having heard of the girls dislike for hugs, well until she could get use to them, Sakura's eyes widened in panic before she hid it behind a mask of happiness.

She bit her lip "Okay, I guess I can just grin and bare it for a moment" Sakura stated, 'Even if the thought of being touched like that is extremely uncomfortable' she finished with an inward sulk, but Zabuza had always told her that emotions had no place on the battlefield.

Though, she thought with a giggle, that hadn't really applied to her, by fully using her emotions, she had become stronger than Zabuza had thought possible, only when it was a really serious fight, did she lock her emotions away like her previous Master had wanted.

"Don't be to worried, my mother knows that you aren't use to such things, and has promised to keep it to a minimum" Itachi promised and Sakura giggled out loud this time, women it seemed were extremely affectionate towards cute little pink haired girls.

Silence enveloped them as they walked forward, until finally after fifteen minutes of weaving in and around crowds, the two of them made it to the Uchiha Compound, and another ten minutes of walking through the Uchiha District to the very back to the Main Family House.

The entire way there, Sakura was in awe, the Uchiha Compound was vastly different to the Hyuga Compound and she wondered why that was, before she could even think about asking, Itachi pulled open a door, presumably to his house, and a woman with raven hair appeared.

"Ita-chan" Mikoto Uchiha exclaimed embracing her eldest son in a warm hug, before turning to the pinkette who was now hiding behind her son, "And this must be Sakura-chan" she smiled warmly hugging the girl quickly before releasing her.

"I'm Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's Mother" she greeted introducing herself "Now lunch will be done soon, so take off you're shoes dearie, Sasu-chan, come show you're friend to the washroom to wash up before we lunch" Mikoto hollered.

Stomping sounded from above their heads and Sasuke came flying down the stairs "Right Hyuga….Sakura" he reiterated catching sight of the disapproving look "This way" Sasuke gestured taking the pinkette by the arm and literally hightailing it back up the steps.

Mikoto giggled and flounced back to the kitchen to resume cooking the rest of the lunch, Fugaku would be stuck at his office, so it would just be them and cute little Sakura-chan, by gods the girl was adorable, it was a wonder how she'd managed to keep her hair that long.

While being the apprentice of a rogue ninja, Mikoto shook her head, Itachi had told her that Sakura was insanely protective over Zabuza and wouldn't hesitate to defend him, if she felt he was being insulted, even in death.

~Upstairs~ "You know Sasu-chan, you didn't have to drag me" Sakura giggled making light of the situation, a sulk appeared on his lips for the first time she'd known the second Uchiha Heir and she blinked her lavender eyes in confusion.

"You can call me whatever you want, my mom is insanely scary, if she feels as if I'm not being a good host" Sasuke shuddered trailing off, "Anyway there's the washroom" he pointed to the room they stopped in front of and the pinkette shuffled in.

A couple minutes later she returned, hands dried and face clear of any dirt debris, "So this is massively different than the Hyuga Compound" Sakura spoke hesitantly as they walked back towards the stairs so they could go to the kitchen and wait for lunch.

Sasuke let out a little sigh "That's because the Hyuga and the Uchiha aren't exactly on good terms, simply put, besides you and Hinata, just about every other Hyuga dislike us Uchiha" he explained, but he could tell that wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for.

"Not that Sasuke, I mean every morning I've been here and been subjected to those blasted training sessions, I swear that old man is trying to kill me by the way, I've noticed that the Uchiha are a little more close knit than the Hyuga why is that" Sakura re-asked her question.

Now he understood "Ah well that would be because the Hyuga are rather arrogant, not saying we Uchiha aren't either, but where we openly admit our feelings towards our loved ones, they don't" Sasuke stated as they made it down the stairs again.

She nodded glad that some of her questions had been answered "Thanks Sasuke, also for allowing me to come have lunch with you and you're mom to" Sakura smiled nervously as they padded barefoot down the halls to the kitchen area.

He rolled his eyes "As soon as my mom heard that you were coming, she told me that I couldn't complain, so basically that thanks should go to her" Sasuke quipped drawing a smile of amusement to the pinkette's lips.

Finally they reached the kitchen, Itachi was already seated around the table, reading a book, and Mikoto was at the stove pulling out a delicious looking dessert "Hope you like steak and chocolate cake" she flashed Sakura a smile.

"Um I don't think I've ever had chocolate cake before" Sakura laughed nervously and Sasuke shot her a disbelieving look that morphed into pity, her shoulders were on their way to tensing when Shisui appeared and in one smooth move erased that tension.

"OH Sakura-chan, you finally left the House today" Shisui squealed in an extremely girly way, it was silent, until Sasuke doubled over in laughter, prompting Sakura to do the same, Mikoto rolled her eyes and shook her head, while Itachi stared at his best friend with an uneasy look on his face.

Eventually, the laughter faded and Shisui gave himself an inward pat on the back, after the last couple of days he seriously thought that the pinkette wouldn't be capable of smiling or laughing in general for a while longer.

Sakura wiped away her tears of mirth "Lunch is ready" Mikoto called a moment later plating the food up and setting it before each of the teens and young adult crowded around her table, before sitting down herself, placing herself conspicuously next to Sakura.

The pinkette wasn't the only one who noticed this, Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke did as well, but none of them were brave enough to call the woman out on it, "So Sakura-chan, how do you like it here in our village so far" Mikoto asked waiting until the girl had swallowed her first bite of steak.

"It's alright, vastly different than the Mist Village for sure, but a lot better" Sakura exclaimed happily trying the smashed potatoes next, scooping a bit of corn on the end of her fork and eating politely, chewing with her mouth closed and not talking with her mouth full of food.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes "What was it like being Zabuza's apprentice" she blurted out next, hoping it didn't sound as insensitive as it was, though Sakura didn't seem to mind considering she lowered her fork and adopted a contemplative expression on her face.

A couple minutes later she finally answered "Tough, he had us on the move constantly, though he always made sure Haku and I had what we needed, the training was difficult, but above all Zabuza cared about us" Sakura smiled returning to the meal.

"Did he ever hit you" a new voice cut over the chatter in the kitchen and all eyes shot to the entry way, Fugaku Uchiha stood there arms crossed over his chest, and onyx eyes narrowed on the pinkette an expectant look on his face.

Sakura blinked before turning her seat obediently to face the one talking "Zabuza didn't beat me or Haku if that's what you're asking, training sessions though, we ended up with a few more bruises Sir" she nodded politely at the new person.

If Fugaku looked shocked that she actually had the decency to face him to speak instead of saying it over her shoulder, no one commented on it "I do think you're the first Hyuga, I've ever met with proper manners" he smirked "I'm Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's father" he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Fugaku-sama" Sakura nodded her head in respect, inwardly cringing at the awkward way that damnable title came out, though Fugaku didn't mention it and for that she was thankful as Mikoto bustled about making her husband a plate.

Then seated herself as close as possible to the pinkette again "Now back to my questions, do you really have his sword" Mikoto questioned again and Sakura's eyes widened, her hand shot to her pouch as if assuring herself that it was still there before nodding.

"Can we see it" Fugaku cut in again and Mikoto sent him a onyx eyed glare for interrupting her in the midst of her interrogation of the pinkette, "Better yet, I'd like to see you go a round with Shisui, are you free this afternoon" he continued ignoring the glare.

Well it was better than what she had planned, "I'm free, though um…." Sakura trailed off glancing to her long unbound hair, Mikoto's eyes widened and before Shisui could jump in and offer the woman did.

"I can put you're hair up in a braided bun Sakura-chan, so that it doesn't get in the way during the spar" Mikoto stated, wanting to run her hands through that long silky looking pink hair, hair that beautiful should be a sin.

Shisui pouted and Itachi pressed his lips together, hiding his amusement to the best of his abilities, while Sakura smiled widely at his Mother "I would like that Mikoto-san" the pinkette stated quite happily to Mikoto's fascination.

Once lunch was eaten and the dishes were washed and put away, courtesy of Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke, the two females headed into the living room and Mikoto worked her magic on Sakura's hair, brushing out the long locks, before braiding it and then twisting it into a bun.

"There you go Sakura-chan, now don't you dare go hard on her Shisui" she whirled on the young adult and Shisui's onyx eyes widened, and Sakura kept silent, though really she would probably be able to fight on equal footing with the man.

Laughing nervously "Right Auntie Mikoto" Shisui chuckled uneasily "Now do you want to do this in the compound or on the regular training grounds" he turned to the pinkette, but it was Fugaku who answered not skipping a beat.

With a serious expression on his face "The Compound Training Grounds" Fugaku stated missing Sasuke's look of horror, Itachi didn't and he wondered why his little brother looked as if he was about to run away fleeing in terror.

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath following after Shisui, with Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke trailing after them, until they finally reached the Uchiha Clans private training grounds, that were massive.

They stood five feet apart, settled into their stances, Shisui holding his tantou before him and Sakura clutching Kubikiribocho in her hands, the gargantuan sword looking ridiculous in her hands, but to Fugaku's surprise, she was able to even hold it was a feat.

Then a whistle sound shrilled through the air, signaling the start of the fight, Sakura already knew that the one before her was a clone and without giving the Shisui Clone any chance to react, jumped forward and swung her sword straight through him.

Sasuke shuddered next to his brother, thanking his lucky stars that it wasn't him that had been pitted against the pinkette as she spun and drove her heel into the ground, destroying it and Shisui emerged, eyes wide in shock that she'd caught him in the act of hiding.

"Aw how did you know I was there Sakura-chan" Shisui sulked, jumping back a ways to get out of range of that ridiculously powerful sword, that probably shouldn't be in the hands of a little girl, let alone be able to wield it properly.

Sakura gave him a toothy smile "You're clone gave you away, plus though you were suppressing you're chakra, you underestimated me a little bit thinking I wouldn't be able to sense you" she grinned charging forward, remembering one of Zabuza's favorite moves.

And swung Kubikiribocho in a wide arc, causing Shisui to leap over the large blade in order to avoid getting his head chopped off, all while cursing himself inwardly, the girl was a sensor, how could he have forgotten that little tidbit of information.

"That's a mistake I won't make again" Shisui called slinging a handful of kunai at the pinkette, she slammed the executioners blade into the ground and hide behind it, being able to do so because of her small stature.

He clicked his tongue exasperation, "Perhaps, but there will be many more mistakes that you'll make" she shot back lifting her sword again and racing forward, lavender eyes narrowed and honed in on him.

Their swords clashed, his little tantou against that huge ass blade, but once again Shisui was focused more on knocking Sakura off her feet, that he missed her wrist snapping forward until it was to late, the pressure point in his hand got hit and his wrist was paralyzed.

"Crap" Shisui cursed out loud getting a disapproving look from Mikoto for cussing in front of a little girl, who might he add wasn't innocent in the least, well not during a fight anyway, Sakura was quite the warrior.

During the entire spar so far, Fugaku had stood back, onyx eyes pinned to the pinkette, Zabuza had taught her how to use her height and innocent looking appearance to her advantage, she was a sensor, able to wield the executioners blade, and a Hyuga to top it all off.

Yet, she still had to use her Byakugan eyes, proving that she didn't really need the dojutsu to be able to over power an opponent twice her size, he smirked, if only the girl had the sharingan, then he'd be able to teach her things as well 'Oh well' Fugaku thought tuning back into the spar.

Sakura's peels of laughter drawing a smile from Itachi as she spun out of the way of several shuriken "Eight Trigrams Air Palm" spilled from her lips, as a blast of chakra shot from her palm knocking the weapons out of the air.

Shisui's eye twitched, 'Okay looks like I'm going to have to get a little serious after all' he thought, not wanting to look bad in front of the Uchiha Clan Head, by having a little girl tie with him in a spar.

Her lavender eyes widened when Shisui disappeared, before smiling inwardly, feeling the air shift behind her, Sakura readied herself, Byakugan activated, and with an ease that would make older Hyuga jealous, shot chakra from her chakra points "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" Sakura shouted.

And Shisui went flying backwards, getting knocked out of the air by the jutsu, "Ow, ow, ow" he rubbed his back, it was most likely bruised now because of the rocks he'd landed on, Sakura proved to be a rather worthy opponent.

"I think I've seen enough" Fugaku cut in ending the spar, he was impressed to say the least, and without waiting headed back to work, leaving Mikoto, her two sons, Shisui and Sakura behind on the training grounds.

Grateful that the fight didn't have to go on much longer, Sakura sealed away Kubikiribocho in the scroll and skipped over to Shisui "Sorry, I still have a little difficulty controlling the amount of chakra that goes into that jutsu" she apologized to Shisui's confusion.

Sasuke rolled his eyes having expected this somewhat drawing Itachi's curious gaze "Nah it's okay Sakura-chan, you're really quick on you're feet" Shisui chuckled rising to his feet with a wince as his back ached.

"Ah that's the one thing Zabuza worked with me on the most, my dodging speed and reaction times, here lift up you're shirt Shisui-san, I'll heal you're back and you're wrist to" Sakura offered already calling healing chakra to her hands.

Mikoto gasped in surprise "You know medical ninjutsu" she asked walking over to the duo with Itachi and Sasuke on her heels, Sakura looked up briefly from healing Shisui's back and nodded "Is that something Zabuza taught you" she prodded.

Immediately the pinkette shook her head "No, herbs and the mystical palm are something I taught myself, though there are still some things I can't heal, like someones nervous system or a broken bone" Sakura explained scanning Shisui's back for anymore bruises.

It took a second for that information to sink in before Sasuke burst in "That's why it took a week before Zabuza attacked us again, because you couldn't heal him from something as simple as being hit in the pressure point in the neck" he accused.

Mikoto sent him a scowl and scuffed her youngest over the back of the head "Don't be rude Sasu-chan" she huffed, but surprisingly Sakura didn't seem to be upset to the insult to her healing capabilities, in fact she just looked pensive now.

"True, but I have other talents such as herbs, I made a medicine for Zabuza that sped up the progress of healing his nervous system and restored his chakra" Sakura nodded pulling away from Shisui having healed his wrist and the green glow faded from her hands.

Things just kept getting stranger and stranger, "Right well it was nice meeting you Sakura-chan and know that you are welcome round the house any time" Mikoto waved heading back home to clean up and set ingredients out for that nights dinner.

Dismissed now, Itachi and Sasuke headed off to do their own thing "Guess I'll lead you back to the entrance" Shisui chuckled softly drawing those lavender orbs, usually they gave him the willies, but on Sakura, they just seemed to fit her.

At his offer, the pinkette beamed at him "Thank you Shisui-san, it's hard enough with the Hyuga Compound" she huffed quietly in exasperation and the Uchiha male gave her a smile, Sakura grinned as they walked towards the exit/entrance of the compound.

"See you tonight Sakura-chan" he waved once they were stood outside the gates, Sakura waved and then turned and hurried off, probably heading home to that little house of hers, it really was quite adorable, but it made him wonder why she'd chosen not to stay in the Hyuga Compound.

Shisui shrugged, that wasn't any of his business, then turned and headed off to his own place, perhaps it was the sense of dependency, Sakura had more than proved that she didn't really need anyone to take care of her after all.

Along the way back to her house, Sakura felt as if nothing could ruin her good mood, she was happy, and so long as she didn't let Kiba's bad attitude rub off on her, she would be alright, until he finally got use to her and accepted her as his teammate.

By the time she reached her little home, Sakura was near euphoric, but that's where good things end, for stood before her house, was the current bane of her existence, Kiba Inuzuka, stood next to him was Shino and of course Kurenai.

Upon her approach, Kiba sent her a scowl that could scare the devil into submission, Shino rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and Kurenai smiled trying to make the best of things "Ah Sakura-san" the raven haired woman greeted politely.

"Kurenai-sensei" Sakura said awkwardly avoiding looking in Kiba's direction for fear of crying, like hell would she show her weakness to him, and Shino smirked behind his coat collar, when the pinkette proved she wouldn't be cowed by their teammate, unlike Hinata.

Kiba looked thoroughly shocked "I just came to warn you that our training sessions start at 12:30 tomorrow, and last to 2:30, an extra hour than usual, to get you use to working with us, at training grounds eighteen" Kurenai explained.

Sakura nodded "Thank you Kurenai-sensei" she smiled before nodding quickly at Kiba "Good day then Kiba-san, Shino-san" Sakura nodded to the Aburame as well and prepared to head inside, until a hand attached itself to her shoulder.

"I'll be here to pick you up at 12:25, so eat an early lunch" Kurenai warned, then body flickered off leaving her male students alone with her new female student, Kiba was going to have to get use to her either way, because Minato wasn't going to change his mind.

At Kurenai's departure, tension thickened in the air and Shino glanced between the Inuzuka and the Hyuga, lips pressed together so tightly they were turning white "Okay I think what we need is a spar between you two" he finally stated.

Both Kiba and Sakura turned to him in surprise "Uh no offense Shino-san, but I just got done sparring" the pinkette fiddled with the end of her kimono sleeve, but when Kiba scoffed implying that he thought she was weak, anger seared through her veins.

"Okay then, you want a spar, then I'll give you a spar" she snapped "Let me tend to my animals first" Sakura huffed not liking this one little bit, and hopefully by beating Kiba in a spar, then it would make him accept her, after all, power was everything in the shinobi world.

Then afterwards she could heal his stupid ass, quickly she jogged inside her little house and made sure Nagetsuke, Morosa and Reitoko had what they needed, before heading back outside where Kiba and Shino were still stood, the former now looking a little nervous.

But he obviously wasn't willing to back down in the least "Alright Hyuga, let's see you top Hinata's skills" Kiba sneered talking to the pinkette that had ruined their perfect team as she led them down the streets to the training grounds.

Just below the surface anger was bubbling through her veins, she'd prove that she had want it took to be on Team Eight, Shino shook his head, maybe it would have been better if he'd just kept his mouth shut, the last thing they needed was an obviously temperamental girl to go berserk.

Finally they reached the training grounds and Sakura and Kiba took their spots before each other, to late to intervene now, as they leaped at each other, Akamaru staying out of the fight for once, his partner was being stupid after all.

Shino's hazel eyes widened as Kiba dodged Sakura's fist and her knuckles brushed the ground, exploding it, it was obvious the Inuzuka now realized his mistake "What's the matter Kiba-san" Sakura straightened lavender eyes narrowed.

He shuddered, perhaps it hadn't been wise to provoke the pinkette, and perhaps now he was feeling just a tiny bit guilty for doubting the girl, "Pfffftttt, Hinata can do that easy" Kiba taunted, not backing down though, to do so would make him weak.

Her eye twitched in aggravation "Doubtful, I've been training with Hinata-san for the last couple of days, her chakra control is standard" she shot back angrily, charging forward, Byakugan Activated, no more messing around.

Kiba felt dread pool in his stomach, jumping back as quickly as he could, 'Holy hell she's fast, faster than Hinata' he cursed inwardly, dodging the kick she sent at the back of his head, as he landed behind her "Ha, you don't know Hinata very well then" Kiba snapped.

More anger seared through her veins, and Sakura frowned deeply, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" she flashed through hand signs, from the water source that lay beneath their feet an impressive dragon rose and crashed into Kiba, for he was unprepared for the jutsu.

"Bet she can't do that" she snickered deactivating her dojutsu, it wasn't really needed anyway, Sakura jumped forward and pressed a kunai against Kiba's jugular "Do you yield" she demanded, not letting the boy up until he accepted his defeat.

There was no escape and Kiba knew that "Fine whatever, guess you are really strong" he jumped to his feet as the pinkette put away her weapon, he sighed "Sorry about what I said, I mean, it was only a couple months ago that we became genin" Kiba brushed his jacket off as he apologized.

At the mention of those hurtful words, Sakura's spine became ramrod straight, "What you said still hurt, it's not like I asked to be put on you're team" she frowned releasing her pent up sadness towards the Inuzuka.

Kiba winced, he knew that, but still "I'm sorry, my Ma's always warning me to watch my temper and I kinda snapped and took my anger out on you" he scratched the back of his head "How about a do over then, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, that's Akamaru, we're a team" he reintroduced himself.

Immediately all the hurt went away "And I'm Sakura Hyuga" Sakura cringed, for some reason calling herself a Hyuga sounded wrong, but there was nothing she could do about it "If you're not to busy, would you like to have dinner" she offered extending the branch to her teammates.

Shino shot a look at Kiba, that the Inuzuka quickly interpreted as accept or get beat into the ground again by an angry girl, Kiba gulped "Sure, my Ma probably figured I'd stay out and have dinner with a couple of friends any way" he shrugged.

Glad that the brunette wasn't going to piss of their new female teammate again, Shino nodded along to the offer as well "Yes, we could call it a celebratory dinner, for new beginnings and strong bonds as teammates" he suggested.

Those lavender eyes lit up in excitement "Well let's not waste another second, after those two spars I'm hungry" Sakura laughed leading the way back to her quaint little home, opening the door for her two teammates before getting started on supper.

Itachi and Shisui, didn't appear until she set the dessert on the table, both Uchiha blinked, before heading into the living room, Kiba and Shino ignored this instead digging into their meals "This isn't half bad, my Ma can only cook meat" Kiba stated with his mouth full.

Until Shino nudged him harshly in the ribs, then he realized that it wasn't very polite to do that at someone else's place and swallowed "I have to agree with Kiba, this is quite delicious" Shino nodded being as polite as possible.

"Thanks, I only learned cause uh my Master couldn't cook to save his life, neither could my best friend" Sakura jumped in with a smile, she didn't know how much the two boys knew about her old life style, but she sensed that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell them to much.

Dinner was soon devoured, along with that delicious dessert, which turned out to be a cherry pie, Kiba leaned back in the kitchen chair patting his full stomach "Kami I'm so full, I didn't think it was possible" he groaned and Sakura giggled softly.

Shino rolled his eyes "We'll have to do this again, maybe even have you over to our own places so that our parents and family can meet our teammate" he stated pushing his sunglasses up his nose and Kiba sat up nodding.

"Yeah, I haven't really mentioned you to my Ma yet though, but I intend to, so be prepared, you might have to sit with us Inuzuka's tomorrow for lunch, or dinner, that way Kurenai-sensei doesn't have to come and get you here" he jumped in.

In the midst of gathering the dishes to wash them, Sakura craned her neck to meet Kiba's onyx orbs with her own lavender "I don't see a problem with it" she finally shrugged, glad that everything was sorting itself out and she didn't have to agonize over it any longer.

"It's settled then, I'll tell my Ma and Sis about you when I get home" Kiba gave a cheer of victory before standing as did Shino, both boys nodded bidding her farewell and then left tugging on their sandals, and shutting the door politely.

Sakura sighed feeling exhaustion creep up on her and padded into her living room "There's leftovers in the fridge if you guys get hungry during the night" she told the two males sitting on her couch, they waved and she hurried off to take a bath washing away her aches and pains.

Then it was off to bed with her, that night no nightmare haunted her, of her precious people that had died in a bad stroke of luck, to this day she would always blame Gatou, Sakura's lavender eyes drifted close and she drifted off into a restful slumber.

The next morning was almost a repeat, except that Sakura actually decided to walk around for awhile and explore the village, so far all she'd been to was the Hokage Mountain, Hokage Tower, T&I, Naruto's House, Hyuga Compound, her House, and the Uchiha Compound.

She knew it was because she wasn't use to the village quite yet, but Sakura was determined to rectify it, including going so far as to splurge a little down at the market and buy fresh fruits and veggies that she was out of.

By the time Sakura made it back to her house, Kiba was waiting for her "My Ma and Sis can't wait to meet you" he gave her a grin, and she flashed him a quick smile hurrying in to put away her groceries, before returning to his side.

Now she could add the Inuzuka Compound onto her list of places she'd been in the Leaf Village "So what is you're family like" Sakura asked, not liking the silence as they walked towards another Compound, seriously what was up with all the little village-esque compounds.

Kiba scratched the back of his head "Well my Ma's the alpha of the Inuzuka Clan, so whatever you do don't cower, you're gutsy but my Ma's scary as all hell, and my Sis, she runs a vet clinic and is bonded with triplet ninken who are all named Haimaru" he rolled his eyes.

Her brow creased "Are you being serious, all three of them are named Haimaru" Sakura asked and Kiba nodded "Oh, well okay" she shrugged there was little she could do about it anyway "Does Kurenai-sensei know that you're going to show me to the training grounds" she piped in.

"Yep, told her this morning that she didn't have to worry about going to get you, though she was a little shocked that I offered, I guess I was a right asshole huh" he grimaced guilt surging through him and making him feel awful.

Sakura nodded "You were, but I don't blame you, I don't blame any one really" she lied through her teeth 'Except for a stupid little fat man' Sakura growled inwardly, keeping her thoughts to herself, it was Gatou's fault she was now stuck in a village technically.

The Inuzuka shot her a look that told her she was weird for not blaming someone, "Right, well here we are, welcome to the Inuzuka Compound" Kiba spread his arms wide showing off the compound as they stepped through the gates.

Her lavender eyes widened in awe, all three compound she'd been to were extremely different to each other, where the Hyuga Clan wasn't as close knit, they still lived close by, the Uchiha were close knit and apparently loved their neighbors.

And the Inuzuka Clan, obviously loved their space, for houses were spread far apart from each other "Well, is it better than that stuffy Hyuga Compound" Kiba nudged her gently in the side with his finger snapping her out of her perusal of the new compound.

"Definitely, it's so spacey" Sakura smiled widely enjoying the trek towards the back of the compound, where lo and behold the Main Family house was situated, another strange thing, was it common practice to make the Main Family walk what felt like an hour just to reach their house.

Kiba grinned smugly "And as you've probably guess this is my house" he gestured to the big house situated before them, and led the pinkette in "Just take off you're shoes" he shrugged doing the same and soon enough both of them were barefoot.

Sakura stuck close as they padded down the halls of the spacious house, nothing like her little one, but she adored it, until they reached the kitchen, where Sakura could smell food cooking "Ma, Sis, I brought my teammate as promised" Kiba practically hollered.

"No need to shout brat, so this is Sakura, the girl that replaced the Hyuga Girl" Tsume turned to face the pinkette only to frown "You didn't tell me this girl was also a Hyuga" she scolded Kiba and Sakura stood off to the side wariness in her lavender eyes.

A sheepish smile spread across his lips "Course not, cause I knew you wouldn't give her a chance, Sakura's strong, way stronger than me" Kiba huffed and Tsume scuffed him over the back of his head almost knocking him over.

Tsume rolled her eyes looking Sakura over with a scrutinizing gaze "Well girly I"m Tsume Inuzuka, this useless boys mother, that's Hana, my daughter" she pointed to the other Inuzuka female quickly introducing herself and her daughter.

Sakura nodded "And like you probably know I'm Sakura Hyuga" again with the last name thing, it just left a bad aftertaste in her mouth, like it wasn't really meant to be her last name or something, Sakura sighed inwardly trying to shove aside her conflicting emotions.

Both Inuzuka women looked her over again before shrugging, at least she was extremely timid like Hinata had been, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad having this girl around "Well don't just stand there Sakura-san sit down and join us for lunch" Hana pulled out a chair.

Politely the pinkette took the proffered chair and sat down in it, hands folded neatly in her lap and waiting patiently "So tell us something about yourself girly" Tsume ordered and Sakura glanced her way, she raised a brow at the girl in expectation.

"Uh I'm a medic, I can heal bruises and the like, also my knowledge of herbs are off the charts" Sakura fiddled with her kimono sleeves, but didn't lower her gaze, Kiba had told her that to do so would be considered weak and Tsume wouldn't see her as nothing more than a brat.

Tsume smirked "Heh and where did you learn such things" she prodded wanting to learn more, oh yes she already knew about where the girl had come from and who she'd been trained by, but she wanted to hear it straight from the pinkette's mouth.

Obviously the girl wasn't quite ready for that question though as she shot a look to Kiba "I taught them to myself, I was going to the academy in the Hidden Mist Village for a year before I left to be on my own" Sakura stated confidently.

Hana felt her own brows climbing into her hair line "What else can you do Sakura-san" she joined in on the mini interrogation, it was only natural that they wanted to learn more about the girl that had come back with Kakashi, people were going around calling her Zabuza's Successor for a reason after all.

At the question "I'm a natural sensor, I have astounding chakra control" Sakura ticked off her fingers, giggling lightly when Kiba shuddered remembering yesterdays little spar "I can wield a weapon" here she smiled fondly at the mention of the executioners blade.

She inhaled catching her breath for a moment "And my dodging skills are superb, I could stand on equal footing with my Master and avoid getting hit during a training session for over an hour and a half" Sakura announced proudly.

A whistle tore through the air from Tsume "What about those little fancy eyes of yours, how much can you do with them" she prodded further, the girl was a prodigy, that's probably why Minato had decided to place the girl on Kurenai's team.

Sakura sighed "A few things, but I'm still learning from Hinata-san and Neji-san, I swear Hiashi-san is trying to kill me during those lessons, flinging random weapons at me, not even Za….my master did that while I sparred with my best friend" she scowled.

Her brows shot upwards "Sounds like you don't like Hiashi very much" Tsume smirked flipping the turkey burger and ignoring the girls slip up, if the pinkette didn't want to mention the man's name around her, or Kiba, that wasn't her business.

"Not really, he's just a bully, it's no wonder Hinata-san doesn't have any confidence in herself, I actually pray for the day someone stands up to his pompous ass….." Sakura stated before her lavender eyes widened in horror at what she'd just said.

It was quiet for about thirty seconds until her words sunk into Kiba, Tsume's and Hana's brain, before the only male burst out laughing "Oh man that was to funny, Ma's always going around saying the same thing" he chortled banging his hand on the table.

Her face turned bright red and a few giggles slipped out from between her lips as well "Uh well at least I'm not alone on that assessment of Hiashi Hyuga" Sakura quipped, glad that it didn't seem like Tsume was going to tattle on her for calling the Head of the Hyuga Clan a bad name.

Hana shook her head in amusement as Tsume dished out the burgers and took the first bite prompting the other to dig in to their own sandwich "So pinky what else can you do besides, healing, dodging and chakra control" she got out around her food to ask another question.

"Mm, I know a few water and earth jutsu, those are my elemental natures, but besides that my main focus is on dodging and healing" Sakura swallowed her bite to talk properly, above all manners were important.

Tsume and Hana stared "You're quite versatile, knowing a large number of things to use during a fight" the younger female complimented slightly as lunch continued, until the sandwiches had been polished off and Kiba and Sakura were preparing to head off for team training.

Sakura nodded at the two women politely, and then soon she was stood on training grounds eighteen, Shino was already there and a couple minutes after they arrived, Kurenai appeared and immediately thrust them into a genjutsu without warning.

"Does she do this often" the pinkette asked Kiba upon finding him in the genjutsu, it was hard not to just break out of the genjutsu the Inuzuka nodded "So how do you usually go about getting out of this" Sakura inquired.

Kiba passed a hand through his brown hair, onyx eyes narrowed searching for Shino, in here not even his tracking abilities came in handy "Well first we have to find our teammate, then beat the genjutsu, it's a mental test, Kurenai-sensei's favorite form of training" he explained.

At a proper answer "Oh I see, well if I were Shino-san, where would I hide…." Sakura trailed off lavender eyes narrowed in concentration, a little ways off in the distance of the illusion, she saw some bugs buzzing around "Over there, come on Kiba-san" she hopped up.

Together they raced forward through the illusion tree's and lo and behold there was Shino, his kikaichu going into his body upon their appearance "I really thought I was going to have to wait a little while longer" Shino smirked behind his coat collar.

"You can thank Sakura for that, she's the one who spotted you" Kiba pouted fully immersing himself into new team dynamics, as they beat the genjutsu and Kurenai congratulated them before having them spar, Sakura being paired with Shino.

Before releasing them, only Sakura didn't get to go home, more training with Hiashi Hyuga and his daughter and nephew for two hours, and then the pinkette trudged home wearily glad that training was done for the rest of the day.

~Orochimaru's Hidden Base Near the Leaf Village~ "I'm very sorry Orochimaru-sama, but I've yet to find a cure for Kimimaro-san, if only there was more information or even another living Kaguya" Kabuto apologized to the sannin for what felt like the millionth time.

But even the snake himself was quickly growing bored with the Kaguya, who wasn't curable, at least that's what they thought, "Never mind, find me a vessel among the experiments" Orochimaru waved his hand sending Kabuto scurrying off to find such a person.

In the room Kimimaro had taken over, tubes attached to his body and a cloth covering his face, the young Kaguya, woke, vivid green eyes blinking open and winced as his body was wracked with agony, but he was still determined to go to the Leaf Village.

'Just a little longer, imouto-san, and all you're pain and sadness will go away' he promised inwardly, then his eyes slid shut and Kimimaro drifted off into another restful sleep missing Kabuto as the teen came in to check on his condition.


	12. Chapter 11

~Two Weeks Later~ Sakura could say she had fully integrated herself into the life of a genin, even if the work was a little demeaning, seriously, like seriously, what the heck was up with finding a lost pet all about, not to mention they did that damn mission five times multiple times a week.

Her eye twitched, twisting out of the way of a sharp kunai, in the midst of a training session with Neji, fucking jerk that Hiashi was, he still threw damn weapons at her, she resisted the urge to turn and scowl at the damnable man.

Much as there seemed to be a permanent frown on his face, she could only thank kami that Hinata didn't go around copying her father, the Hyuga Heiress was the only reprieve during these lessons, and despite her initial reservations towards the girl, Sakura and Hinata had made fast friends.

"Keep you're eyes focused on you're opponent" Hiashi barked sensing the pinkette was distracted from his latest attempt at seeing how far she'd go to avoid being skewered by a bunch of weapons, she was sharp, even if she tried to get away without calling him by his proper title constantly.

Sakura inwardly rolled her lavender eyes, she could fight Neji with her damn eyes closed 'Pompous Asshole' Sakura thought striking out with her fingers and closing a chakra point, without the aide of her Byakugan 'Ha, I don't need a fancy jutsu to do that' she grinned.

Twenty minutes later Hiashi ended their spar and Sakura went about healing herself and Neji as per the requirements, then with a polite nod to the Hyuga Clan Head, went to hurry home, but Hiashi just had to stop her "Child" he said in a demeaning tone of voice.

With an aggravated sigh, Sakura trudged forward to stand before the man "While you're performance in clan jutsu have improved, you are still relying heavily on you're other abilities, and that needs to stop" Hiashi stated.

Fury swelled with in her, but Sakura held her tongue "Is that all" she asked scathingly, not liking anyone telling her how the hell she could fight, Hiashi nodded "Then Good Day" Sakura nodded her head in respect and vanished in a swirl of leaves to his frustration.

By the time she made it to her house, Sakura was practically steaming mad, if one looked close enough they could probably see steam pouring out of her ears, 'Damn freaking man, I'm learning the damn clan jutsu, that should be enough' she ranted inwardly stomping into her home.

At her kitchen table were sat Itachi and Shisui, though their guard duty over her were coming to an end that night, as Danzo hadn't tried to approach her again, "Everything okay Sakura-san" Itachi called in his deep baritone voice calming her instantly.

"Not exactly, Hiashi-san has demanded I stop relying on my other abilities and rely only on the Byakugan and Hyuga Clan Jutsu, screw that and I'm a half step away from just never going back" Sakura slammed herself into a chair still angry as all hell.

Shisui shared a look with his cousin "Wow Sakura-chan, sounds like you really don't like Hiashi-sama" he sniggered, of course he knew she didn't, Sasuke and Naruto still hung out with the girl and the pinkette ranted and raved about the Hyuga Clan Head.

Sakura snorted in disgust "If one asked, I'd even go so far as to say I hate the man, not even Zabuza was that demanding" she huffed angrily, but it was quickly draining out of her, with a sigh her shoulders hunched and Sakura lowered her head to the table top to rest for a moment.

"Well you should be happy to know that while you were gone, Kurenai-san came by you're going on you're first mission outside the village, a C Ranked escort Mission" Shisui exclaimed exuberantly handing over the Mission Scroll.

Her lavender eyes widened as she took that scroll, all it had been for the last two weeks were D Rank Mission after D Rank Mission, Itachi straightened in his chair and Shisui bit the inside of his cheek as Sakura unrolled that scroll, the minute her eyes scanned it.

Despair filled the air "The Mist Village, please tell me this is some kind of a joke, if I go back there people will recognize me" Sakura looked between the males, hoping that it was just a prank that was being played on her.

Itachi shook his head "It's not, and you don't know that, you've been gone for years, surely no one would recognize you know" he soothed, their Hokage was going to lose them an asset if the Mizukage catches wind that Sakura had formerly been part of the Mist Village.

Sakura slammed her head into the table "Are you serious, the matron of the orphanage would be able to spot me a mile away, because I have bloody pink hair" she tugged her beautiful hair harshly waving a fistful of it at the two Uchiha's.

Shisui cringed "Just avoid going anywhere near the Orphanage" he suggested wanting to make this easier on the pinkette, "Think about it Sakura-chan, you're first mission outside the village" Shisui restated hoping to get the girl warmed up to the idea.

A small sigh came from Sakura before she raised her head "I'm only going because of that, kami it's been far to long since I've stepped outside the village" her lavender eyes were wide in excitement, the only redeeming quality of the mission.

Both Itachi and Shisui shared a inward sigh of relief, truthfully Kurenai hadn't come to deliver that mission scroll, they had, Minato wanted to assure himself that Sakura wasn't going to try and run the minute she got outside the village.

"Well just make sure you read that and prepare accordingly" Itachi cleared his throat as Sakura rolled the scroll back up and set it to the side for later, she had during dinner after all to read it, and then pack before going to bed.

Decision in mind, she stood up from the chair she'd been seated in and prepared an early supper for herself, the Uchiha's telling her that they'd already eaten before coming over for their last night on guard duty.

And when Sakura was done, as usual she washed, dried and then put away the dishes that she'd used "Goodnight Shisui-san, Itachi-san" she called grabbing the scroll and hurrying off to take a bath, reading the scroll in the small tub.

It merely told her how long it was going to take, six days, three there, three back, the person they were escorting the new Mizukage and two extra, and to pack for a week, Sakura smiled drying her hair off as she left the bathroom in her blue sleeping yukata.

Once she'd bought with her mission pay, to actually get payed all the time instead of scrounging around for someone to hire you was a nice change "Hey thought you went to bed" Shisui looked up from the arm chair that had been added to her house in the last week as well.

"Ah I decided to take a bath first, anyway due you think you could braid my hair or something, so it's not in the way during the mission" Sakura asked fidgeting shyly, it was still so weird asking a boy to braid her hair, but Shisui didn't seem to mind it.

He smiled broadly at her "Sure Sakura-chan, sit down here" Shisui gestured to the spot before him and Itachi gave up pretending to be asleep and sat up on the couch as Sakura plopped down before his best friend handing him her green brush.

With practiced ease, her hair was braided within moments and Sakura popped up bowing her upper body "Thank you Shisui-san" she grabbed the brush from his held out hand and rushed to her room to pack, only grabbing the recommended before climbing into her bed.

The next day after making sure someone would tend to her animals while she was gone, Sakura headed to the gates at exactly 8:25, making it there at the stated time 8:30, only to find that she was the first one there.

Ten minutes after she arrived, Kiba came tearing around the corner, with Akamaru hot on his heels "Yahoo, we made it" he pumped his fist in triumph, before realizing that Sakura was already there before him "Morning Sakura" Kiba greeted.

Sakura smiled widely "Good morning Kiba, and Shino" she nodded to the Aburame, having been over at his house three times so far in the weeks she'd been put on his team, his father was strange but oddly cool.

All she got from Shino was a nod in greeting, but it didn't bother her to much, and five minutes after the appearance of her two teammates, Kurenai was stood before them "Each of you know the mission correct" she asked staring between her students.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei" they recited in unison, even if Sakura's came out a little bit awkward, it was good enough for her and Kurenai nodded in acceptance, all three of them had come a long way especially the pinkette.

She took a deep breath "Good then let's move out" Kurenai ordered in a tone that brooked no judgment and keeping her ruby eyes pinned to Sakura as they trekked out the open gates into the world heading on a straight path to the Hidden Mist Village.

As they walked Kurenai noticed something about her female student, while she enjoyed that she was outside the village, it didn't look like she was inclined to even make a break for it and run off leaving them all behind, Minato's fears were unfounded it seemed.

"Hey Sakura you ever been to another shinobi village" Kiba broke the silence and Sakura jolted in surprise, use to walking quietly, it was an unspoken rule, don't bug Zabuza while he was on a self assigned mission.

Sakura floundered for a moment before "Yes, the one we are going to, lived there for seven years before escaping" she stated in a guarded tone of voice, her hand was clutched around the scroll Kubikiribocho was sealed in afraid that it was suddenly going to disappear on her.

Shino frowned "Why did you leave" he questioned lightly, sensing that this subject was extremely sensitive, those lavender irises shot in his direction, before Sakura shrugged, it took her a moment of struggling to answer.

Her hand rose to her heart "Because that's not where I belonged" she finally announced looking forward off into the distance, honing in on the Mist Village, though it wasn't within her sights yet, the thought of even stepping foot in that village gave her the willies.

Now that she had a chance "Do you still feel the same way in the Leaf Village, that you don't belong" Kurenai spoke up from behind them, though she had to keep reminding herself that Sakura wasn't a normal little girl, she grew up under the tutelage of Zabuza Momochi.

She shook her head "I don't feel the same way, though now I just feel like I don't belong in the Hyuga Clan, I may have the Byakugan, but…" Sakura trailed off unsure if she should continue, even if Kiba's family didn't mind, insulting someone of high standing was a crime.

"But Hiashi-san pressures me when he doesn't need to, I actually like being able to fight without relying on the dojutsu and he wants me to give up everything I learned, that's something I just can't do" she finished in a small voice.

Kurenai blinked her ruby eyes, that didn't sound like something Hiashi would say, but she didn't comment on it, instead she allowed silence to settle over them once more as they walked forward through the day until it was an hour before dinner.

Having only stopped for lunch, "Alright you lot, Kiba on fishing duty, Shino you collect the grass, rocks and sticks, and Sakura berries and herbs" Kurenai clapped her hands sending her three little students scurrying off to complete there tasks.

Immediately Sakura and Shino headed right into the surrounding forest, while Kiba went straight for the little stream that lay just thirty yards to the left of them in the forest though, the two preteens split up, Shino for rocks, grass and sticks, and Sakura for berries and herbs.

Easily acquired before for five years she'd done the same thing, so she was the first one back to the spot where Kurenai had claimed as camp for the night and ground the herbs up with her mortar and pestle, the new set she'd bought in the village, the old one having been put away for safe keeping and cherished memories.

Ten minutes after she returned, Shino reappeared and with expert hands prepared the fire and it roared to life giving them warmth and light to see by as the sky grew darker and darker still and then twenty minutes later Kiba trudged back soaked but proudly carrying eight fish.

That were quickly gutted and scaled, along with the removal of tiny little bones, before being speared on a stick and set up over the fire with a thick herb pasted layered on top of them to get the fish more flavor.

"Wow, did you learn that under you're master to Sakura" Kiba whistled mouth watering at the thought of biting in to that delicious herb fish, courtesy of the pinkette, she seemed to know what she was doing out in the wilderness.

To his surprise she shook her head "Nope, from a book, my master couldn't cook to save his life" Sakura giggled pulling out a book to read as the fish cooked, just because she'd passed those tests with flying colors, she still enjoyed this little past time.

Soon enough the fish were done and everyone got two, "So who's taking what shift tonight" Shino asked the minute he had eaten his dinner along with the very delicious berries that Sakura had picked for that nights meal.

Kurenai brushed hands off on the grass "Hmm, I'll take last watch, take turns in pairs, Kiba-Sakura first, then Shino-Kiba, and finally Sakura-Shino" she stated setting up her tent and heading inside of it to rest.

It was quiet as Shino set up the tent he was going to be sharing with Kiba and Sakura, "Good Luck" he nodded to his teammates, before entering the small tent and bedding down for the night in his sleeping bag.

Sakura and Kiba shared a look with each other and laughed softly "Well that was quick, though I can't help but notice no traps were set up" the pinkette pointed out gazing around warily, she just didn't feel safe without traps.

"Ah well that's just Kurenai-sensei, she trusts us so much to be able to alert her and anyone else of incoming trouble, not to mention with you're sensory skills, you'd feel an enemy from a mile away right" Kiba shrugged staring into the fire.

She nodded flipping through her book "Yeah, but either way it would be a good idea to set up a couple traps, like some exploding tags beneath the dirt all around the camp" she said reading the next page in her little informative book.

Kiba tapped his lip in thought "Maybe we can propose this idea tomorrow night" he finally shrugged yet again and Sakura poked him lightly in the side with a mischievous smile on her lips, he sent her a little scowl, that didn't really have any heat behind it.

"That's fine Kiba" Sakura grinned closing her book and leaning back to stare at the stars, some nights she sneaked out of her little home and clambered up onto the roof just to watch the twinkling lights in the dark sky.

It made her cherish her memories of doing the same thing with Haku, when Zabuza had long since been asleep and he couldn't scold them for being awake when they shouldn't be, a smile formed on her lips at the thought drawing Kiba's curious gaze.

But thankfully he didn't ask, the night flew by each of them taking their shift as they were told, before Kurenai took over when morning was almost upon them and then at seven, they were woke, breakfast was made and then they were once again on the move towards the Hidden Mist Village.

This continued for two more days until they finally reached the village that Sakura had wanted to avoid ever stepping foot in at all costs, with a shuddering breath, her and her team and her sensei were led through the gates of the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Along the way, Sakura grew tenser and tenser with every step she took, until they passed by the orphanage that still gave her nightmares to this day, the further they moved away from it, the more relaxed she became until they reached the Mizukage Tower, opposite of the Hokage Tower.

When they were stood before the new Mizukage, Sakura was in awe of the beautiful woman, who actually seemed to care about fixing the Mist Village, and that Yagura really was dead, it made her heart feel lighter than ever, that at least Zabuza's dream had become a reality.

Without him ever having to do anything, and that she hoped he had found peace in his death "Ah so you four are our escorts" Mei asked looking the four shinobi over, three genin and one jonin, so long as they actually got them to the Leaf Village, that was enough for her.

Kurenai strode forward and cleared her throat "Yes Mizukage-sama, this is Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru, Shino Aburame, and my newest student Sakura Hyuga, and I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I assure you that my students are very confident alongside myself" she assured.

At the pinkette's name, Mei turned sharply to the girl "Now why does that sound familiar" the auburn haired woman tapped her lip in thought recalling a time from what seemed years ago, before Yagura had mysteriously died, he always use to rant and rave.

About this little "Pink Haired Girl, you're the one who escaped from the Orphanage Five Years Ago" Mei snapped her fingers in remembrance, green eyes blown wide "Yagura pitched a fit constantly about letting you slip through his power hungry fingers" she almost shouted.

Sakura cringed and took a step back right into Kiba, and Shino stood in front of her "But what are you doing in the Leaf Village" Mei frowned not paying this any attention, she was missing something she was certain of it.

"Personal reasons, Mizukage-sama" Sakura piped up in a very small voice, of fucking course she was recognized, because nothing was ever simple for her, she could only hope to the kami that nobody forced her into making any decisions.

Mei finally seemed to realize the girl was extremely wary of her "Ah don't worry about it, let's just get going shall we" she clapped her hands and Ao and Chojuro took their places behind her leaving her stand in, in charge until she returned in a weeks time.

And with that they were on the move again, leaving the Mizukage Tower behind and walking down the streets of the Mist Village, Sakura was actually enjoying the peace and that she hadn't had to fight with the Mizukage over her previous residence in her village.

She was completely relaxed, so that's why Sakura didn't notice in time as they passed by the orphanage, that Matron from what seemed eons ago spotted and recognized her immediately and charged at the pinkette tackling Sakura to the ground.

"Why you filthy little bitch, do you know what you cost me" the woman screeched, her face scarred beyond recognition, thanks to a serrated knife that Yagura had used on her, when he realized the pinkette was gone.

Before anyone could move to get the woman off the pinkette, the matron of the orphanage wrapped her fat hands around Sakura's neck and squeezed, cutting the girls air flow off, only then did Kiba jump forward and try to pry the woman off his teammate.

But try as he might, he just couldn't get the woman's hands removed from Sakura's neck, and the pinkette was starting to turn blue in the face "ENOUGH" Mei shouted and the Matron finally realized who she was in the company off and quickly backed off.

Kiba knelt down next to Sakura "You alright" he asked wincing at the marks on the pinkette's neck, that wasn't something she could easily heal herself from, Sakura sat up slowly gasping for air and the color returned to her skin slowly.

" _I….*cough*_ " Sakura rubbed her throat struggling to speak "Don't…thin…think I've ever been choked before" she finally got out as her eyes watered, the woman had tried to kill her, Kiba helped her to her feet slowly and Kurenai pressed a hand to her shoulder.

She craned her neck carefully and met the woman's ruby eyes "Can you heal yourself Sakura" Kurenai asked and Sakura nodded hesitantly "That's going to bruise pretty bad" the raven haired woman frowned, not liking that her student had been attacked like she had been.

With a long suffering sigh, Sakura raised a glowing green hand to her neck and healed it to the best of her abilities which wasn't much, she was seriously going to have to start practicing again, if she wanted to become a medic.

Mei returned to them with her two escorts in tow "Let's move out" she ordered still extremely pissed that, that woman had dared attack someone in front of her, no one dared talk sensing her anger as they left the Mist Village far behind.

It was quiet as she trudged along and her heart ached, she knew that she would be spotted, but it made the whole situation no less easier and it made Sakura wish that Zabuza and Haku were still alive and they were going around free of any village restrictions again.

Tears pooled in her lavender irises, but Sakura never let them fall, Kiba peered furtively at the pinkette as they walked making good distance, scenting the salty liquid that came with crying, and lo and behold, there were large tears shining brightly in his teammates eyes.

He nudged Shino in the side and the Aburame glanced back at their female teammate (What are we gonna do) Kiba mouthed, wanting to do something to cheer the girl up, but not coming up with anything on the spot.

Shino shrugged (No clue, but it was obvious from the start that this was a bad mission to put her on) he mouthed back, brow furrowed together in contemplation (All we can do is support her silently) Shino grimaced behind his high coat collar.

Hazel eyes peeking over the rim of his sunglasses as he peered at his pink haired teammate, and then as suddenly as he had suggested it, he and Kiba slowed their quick pace to walk even with Sakura and she jolted in shock, obviously not having expected them to slow down for her.

With the support of her teammates, even if it was rather silent, Sakura managed to shove aside the tears and raise her head high in confidence, there was a reason Zabuza chose her as his successor after all and damn it she needed to start acting like it.

Kurenai glanced over her shoulder at her three students and a small smile formed on her lips, despite Kiba's initial reservations about Sakura, he had warmed up to her pretty quick, and Shino had accepted the pinkette from the very beginning.

When they finally stopped for the night, Mei pressed her hand down on Sakura's shoulder "I am deeply sorry for what that woman did to you" she apologized on behalf of the Matron, though even with the apology, Sakura probably would never want to go back to the Mist Village.

"It's okay" Sakura answered in a small voice, then hurried off to complete her assigned task, gather herbs and berries, it was the same task that it had been when they'd left the Leaf Village, but the familiarity of it made the tension slowly drain from her shoulders.

Until she was once again calm and relaxed, by the time she returned to camp, she'd managed to completely forget about her ordeal, that was until "You said personal reason" the blue haired male Ao as she learned his name was asked.

Her shoulders regained the tension she'd lost and Kurenai shot her a curious look "The main reason was the former Mizukage" Sakura stated in a monotone voice, if she let herself feel anything regarding that horrible man, she would snap.

"The second to get away from that orphanage" she explained taking a deep calming breath and preparing the fish with Kiba, the Inuzuka was really good at catching their dinner, but really she was getting sick of the scaly creature.

Ao frowned "Have you been in the Leaf Village all this time" he prodded seeing as Mei wasn't even going to question the girl, as someone who'd been formerly of their village, they needed to know if the pinkette was a liability and if she needed to be taken out before she could reveal any secrets.

"No, I was traveling with someone for a long time, a person I called my master up until he died along with my best friend" Sakura exhaled, not liking the interrogation in the least, it was getting to personal for her tastes.

He could hear the reluctance to answer his questions clear in her tone "And who was you're master exactly" Ao smirked finally getting to the root of all these little questions, almost immediately Sakura clammed up on him.

Her mouth slammed shut and she even refused to look in his direction "Yeah she won't tell us either" Kiba commented when the pinkette finished working on the fish and set them up over the fire, then walked to a little spot a few feet away.

Even Mei was curious, the only reason the girl would clam up like that is if they knew the person she'd called master and didn't want to hear the possible insults, proving that even in this person's death Sakura was still insanely obedient only to the one she called Master.

Shino glanced in his teammates direction, hazel eyes clouded in thought, did she still not trust them after they'd shared so much of themselves with her, no that wasn't it, Sakura feared losing something, and that's why she didn't speak of her Master.

Either way, shifts were soon set up and Sakura was off first that night, so after eating her dinner, she crawled into the tent and curled into her sleeping bag, a few hours later, Kiba woke her for her shift and Sakura stretched her arms high and yawned.

Before leaving the tent and sitting outside to enjoy the silence, Shino didn't talk much during their shift and that was just fine with her, because it meant that she wasn't getting questioned, and she was really sick and tired of that.

The minute Sakura sat down next to Shino, she wanted to roll her eyes "You're afraid of losing something important aren't you" he asked lightly, wording his question in such a way that told her that if she didn't want to answer, she didn't have to.

But for some reason, Sakura felt inclined to talk "Yes, a sword, if they know I have it, they'll want it back, and besides the memories, it's the only physical thing I have left to honor my Master" she spoke wincing as her throat throbbed in agony.

Glad that she'd told him the truth, ascertaining his suspicions, Shino settled back and gazed into the roaring fire, the amber light glinted off his sunglasses, Sakura was a mystery, and it seemed only a select bunch of people knew the truth about her.

However that was none of his business, there would be a day that Sakura would be able to tell them about herself, for now she was an important teammate, just like Kiba, no doubt the pinkette felt the same way, probably even thinking them like a dysfunctional family.

"Shino, do you ever feel like there's a part of you missing, like this constant ache that never goes away in you're heart" Sakura spoke so softly, he had to strain to hear her, his brows knitted together in confusion.

And finally he shook his head "I don't think I've ever felt something like that" Shino admitted, though Sakura's admission did give him more insight to the pinkette, she was terribly alone, and not even the Hyuga Clan could quell that need for family.

While he had his father, and Kiba had his mother and sister, Sakura had no one to call family, "Don't give up hope though, do you feel as if you found that missing part, that you would be happy" Shino inquired gently.

Sakura bit her lip before nodding hesitantly "I do" she said confidently, leaning back on her hands to stare at the starry sky, millions of twinkling lights were reflected in her lavender irises and for one split second, Shino could have swore he saw a glint of green.

Though he didn't mention it and the rest of their shift passed by in silence, until he was heading in to wake Kiba, and take his turn at getting a few hours rest, "Hey Sakura" the Inuzuka Heir yawned emerging from the tent looking exhausted, it was understandable.

"Hey Kiba" she murmured softly as he plopped down on his butt right next to her and tossed a couple of logs onto the dwindling fire, it roared back to full life again and for awhile they both sat in contemplative silence until Kiba finally spoke.

He was hesitant to ask though "Sakura do you ever wish you didn't come to the Leaf Village" Kiba plowed ahead though with his question and the pinkette jolted around to stare at him with wide lavender eyes.

'Speak of fucking tricky ass question' Sakura thought inwardly with a grimace, but it was only fair to answer and with a deep breath "I do, to many rules and restrictions" she announced lightly, drawing a sheepish chuckle from Kiba.

The next question fell from the tip of his tongue a moment later "What would you be doing right now if you weren't part of our village" Kiba prodded lightly, at least she was being truthful tonight, so long as he didn't ask any question pertaining her master.

"Hmm, probably traveling around, seeing the other lands, heaven knows I've seen all of water country" she snorted quietly in amusement, though there was a fond gleam in her lavender eyes, that told Kiba she didn't mind it in the least.

His lips quirked upwards "Do you miss wandering around, living off the land, and not relying on anyone else" Kiba asked, before wincing, that basically screamed desperation to learn more about her time under her masters thumb.

Sakura laughed softly "Oh you have no idea how much I miss it, but it's nice having a stable place to live in to" she smiled widely a glow of happiness exuding from her as they sat there together in front of the fire, enjoying the peace.

"What are you going to do with you're mission pay when we get back" Kiba inquired, to move away from serious topics, to ask anymore about her time living outside any village, would be an invasion of privacy and it would just make her close off from him.

She tilted her head to the side in concentration "I don't know, I'll probably save it back, since I already have everything I need" Sakura finally let out gazing into the fire again and throwing a couple of small sticks onto it, so that it didn't die down any.

The one thing Sakura was truly grateful for though, was that not once since they'd left the village had anyone attacked them, "You know I wonder, how did you get enough money to buy that little house" Kiba scratched his chin.

And she froze slightly "Oh um well, that has more to do with my Master, when he died all the money we'd collected was left behind" Sakura cleared her throat nervously and cringed wishing she hadn't done that.

Kiba groaned inwardly and let silence settle around them like a thick blanket, in that manner the rest of the night passed by quickly and soon once they'd eaten breakfast, they were on the move again heading towards the Leaf Village.

Nothing else happened and they made it back unharmed, Sakura was just glad to be back to the village, though she wasn't released yet, Minato was waiting for them at the gates, blue eyes trailing over each one of them, relief filled those eyes as they landed on her.

Sakura scoffed inwardly still a tiny bit upset with the blonde that he'd sent her on that blasted mission, "Ah Lady Mizukage" Minato greeted the auburn haired woman, with a polite smile "I'm pleased to see that you made it here without any incident" he nodded his head in respect.

Mei raked her eyes over the handsome male, only just squashing the urge to flirt with him as she realized he was wearing a wedding band "Yes, you're shinobi are very good at their job" Mei flashed a look in the three genin and jonin's direction.

"Good, good, if you'd follow me, we can get that meeting under way, Sakura, you need to be a part of this meeting as well" Minato ordered before the pinkette could try to sneak away, it wasn't a wise idea to hide the truth from the Mizukage of all people.

Her skin paled in realization, but there was no getting out of a direct order from the Hokage, 'Why me' Sakura cried inwardly, they were going to try and take away the only thing she had left of Zabuza, she just knew it.

With a cloud of depression hanging over her like a gloom, Sakura trudged after the quartet of people, leaving behind her teammates and sensei, it just wasn't fair, first they take away her freedom, then her ability to make choices, now this.

Once they were fully situated in the blonde Hokage's office, Minato sat down behind his desk and cleared his throat "Now there are several reason I invited you here personally Mei-sama" he began, keeping his eyes from straying to the pinkette.

Mei raised an auburn brow "And pray tell Lord Hokage, what are these reasons" she sat down in the proffered chair in front of that mahogany desk, green eyes glancing about the office and taking it in, comparing it to her own office in the Mist Village.

Minato cleared his throat "One, I want to propose a treaty, our villages will benefit greatly from each other, it is time to put the past in the past, and start forward together as allies instead of enemies, let bygones be bygones" he stated.

"As the new Mizukage, I realize that a lot of what happened is Yagura's fault, power hungry bastard that he was, so, I, Mei Terumi, Fifth Mizukage of the Mist Village, will accept this treaty, any terms are acceptable" she nodded in acceptance to the first reason.

A little tension drained out of him at that and Minato barely resisted the urge to pass a hand through his blonde hair in relief "Now for another reason, a couple of weeks ago, a former student of mine and his team of genin encountered someone you're familiar with" Minato continued.

Immediately out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura becoming more and more tense, the tension was so thick in the air, one could cut it with a knife "Zabuza Momochi" he finished glancing to the Mizukage again.

"What became of this encounter" Mei narrowed her eyes suspiciously, sensing that the blonde wasn't quite finished with his explanation, her suspicions proved entirely correct as Minato let out a little sigh and spoke once more.

A feeling akin to dread pooled in his stomach "The Demon of the Hidden Mist is Dead, my former student killed him and his apprentice" Minato winced, before he could continue, Mei jumped into the conversation again cutting him off.

"Zabuza's dead, you have proof of this, what of the kubikiribocho, and where is he buried at" she demanded, heart pounding in her chest, Mei's hands clenched into fists, as relief flooded through her entire being.

Sakura became increasingly rigid as time wore on "In the Land of Waves, and yes, the proof is before you, Sakura Hyuga was his second apprentice, the only one to survive" Minato breathed outing the pinkette.

"And she wields kubikiribocho" he finished, Mei stood and whirled on the pinkette, a storm in her green eyes, he'd always known that the moment he mentioned the fact that Sakura was now the owner of the executioners blade, that the Mist Village would demand it back.

Proving him correct "That's why you refused to tell us you're masters name" Ao smirked, it was a crime to steal the weapons of the ninja swordsman of the mist, and now they would once again be in command of the kubikiribocho.

Mei advanced on the young girl "You do realize you have to hand it over right" she stated holding out her hand for the scroll, but the pinkette remained stubborn against her demand "It's a crime to steal what belongs to other villages" Mei raised a brow an expectant look on her face.

Ocean blue eyes widened as Sakura shook her head "Zabuza passed it on to me, so by right it's mine, for I am his successor, it will take no other master" she stood her ground against the woman, like hell was she going to give the kubikiribocho up.

"Is this true, did Zabuza really name this girl his successor before he passed on" Mei whirled on Minato, and the blonde nodded, her shoulders deflated in defeat "Then you are right, by right of succession Kubikiribocho is yours" Mei sighed.

In one fell swoop all the tension drained out of her, leaving Sakura breathless and weightless as if she could float way above the chimney tops of the houses in the Leaf Village, her heart filled with relief and it was difficult to keep from crying as she realized she didn't have to give up her sword.

Green eyes widened in surprise, had the girl really been that worried about losing the sword "What was Zabuza to you Sakura-san" Mei asked peering into the girls lavender eyes, typical of the Hyuga Clan.

"Family alongside Haku, Kubikiribocho is all I have left of Zabuza, besides the memories we created together" tears shined in those pools of lavender as she spoke, bearing her sadness for the Mizukage to see, Zabuza wasn't the monster everyone thought him to be.

He was just a difficult man, that had trouble revealing his emotions, and that he did indeed care, "All Zabuza ever wanted was for the Mist Village to straighten up and become great again" Sakura murmured clutching the scroll her massive blade was sealed within.

To know that someone had adored Zabuza as much as this girl obviously did/had, made Mei reinforce her desires to make the Mist Village a village shinobi could be proud of, "Then lets make a promise Sakura-san" she smiled fondly at the little pinkette.

Sakura gazed into those soft green eyes "What kind of promise Mizukage-sama" for once the title didn't come out completely awkward, drawing a quiet chuckle from Minato, he obviously hadn't realized what a true asset she'd be.

"To realize Zabuza's dream, you embody all he left behind, you are the only one who can complete his goal now, and somewhere up there, he is proud of you that you've survived" Mei breathed, holding out her hand in offer.

A soft gasp worked it's way from between her lips "I promise as the fifth Mizukage, that the Mist Village will become great again, just as he wanted, and you shall be recognized as the Mistress over Kubikiribocho" Mei continued "Do we have a deal" she finished.

Without wasting a second, so that even in death her master's dream could be realized, Sakura clasped Mei's hand in her own "Yes, we have a deal Mizukage-sama" she smiled widely as they shook on the deal to ensure the future of the Mist Village.

Minato cleared his throat "Now that, that is out of the way, you are dismissed Sakura-san" he waved the pinkette out of his office, so he and Mei could come up with conditions for the treaty, before having a treaty ceremony.

Sakura bowed politely and with all the grace she possessed skedaddled, she had a bone to pick with Shisui anyway, lo and behold that jerk was sitting at her kitchen table when she got home and without warning Sakura pounced.

Itachi pressed his lips together as a pink and blue blur flew at his best friend and knocked Shisui clear out of the chair and to the ground "I won't be recognized he said" Sakura huffed pointing to her neck.

"Two people Shisui-san, recognized me because of my bloody pink hair, and the Matron of that nightmarish orphanage tried to strangle me to death" she sat on his stomach pinning the man to the wooden kitchen floor.

Shisui shook his head trying to regain his bearings and then finally got a good look at the little pinkette he and Itachi had befriended "Kami Sakura-chan" he frowned seeing the hand shaped bruises, someone really had tried to strangle her.

"You're lucky nothing else happened, or I'd mop the floor with you" Sakura pouted letting the Uchiha male up and allowing him to sit in his previous chair that she'd knocked him out of, to Itachi's eternal amusement.

Itachi chuckled "It is good that you are back Sakura-san" he nodded as Nagetsuke realized that his owner was back and butted his head into the pinkette's stomach, her lavender eyes softened in fondness and she ran her hand through his thick brown fur.

"Thanks Itachi-san, Shisui-san, and aw I missed you Nagetsuke-kun" Sakura smiled wrapping her arms around his massive neck and hugging tightly, though being careful not to apply to much pressure to avoid hurting him any.

Glad that Sakura was back, safe and sound within the Leaf Village again, both Uchiha stood "You should join us for dinner tomorrow, to celebrate you're first successful C Ranked Mission" Shisui clapped her gently on the shoulder.

Her eyes lit up in excitement "Yes, I know my mother is waiting to here all about everything that happened on the mission" Itachi contributed to the statement, joining efforts with his friend to get the pinkette to agree to have dinner at the Uchiha Compound.

"Okay, well I'm probably just going to take a bath and then head to bed, cause sleeping in three hour shifts is not fun in the least" Sakura quipped, Itachi and Shisui body flickered off and she took her bath, before falling into her big comfy bed.

~In that underground base~ Kimimaro was awake for once, while Kabuto checked his charts, little time had been spent on him in the last couple of weeks alone, since Orochimaru had essentially given up all hope of the Kaguya being cured.

His heart beat erratically and Kimimaro instantly knew what it was, his little sister was happy, "Everything alright Kimimaro-kun" Kabuto asked checking his vitals just to make sure his health wasn't deteriorating further.

"Fine" the Kaguya grit out, reminding himself not to slip up and mention anything about possibly having a sister, even if he knew it was the truth, his soul told him it was, and that soon they would be reunited after twelve long years.

Kabuto peered at him curiously, before finishing up with his examination, "Let me know if anything bothers you" he gave the Kaguya a fake smile and then left the room, leaving the teen to himself, to Kimimaro's relief.

It was getting harder and harder to not speak of the only other Kaguya in existence, for surely the cure to his own sickness was within her hands, but he was determined to make sure nothing ever happened to his little sister.

With a soft sigh, Kimimaro closed his eyes and drifted off into a sleep, the chunin exams and the trip to the Leaf Village couldn't come soon enough, and then he would abandon all he'd known since he'd been but a young child, lost without purpose and wandering aimlessly.


	13. Chapter 12

Before Sakura even realized it, the night had passed by in a flurry and she was waking up Monday morning at 6 in the morning, she sat up in bed with a yawn, stretching her arms high above her head until her spine popped.

Only then did Sakura deign to even get out of her bed, padding barefoot into her kitchen, for once the wood flooring of her house was warm, and made herself breakfast, which basically consisted of homemade gravy and biscuits.

Half way through eating a knock sounded on her door, and she groaned, seriously after the week she's had, all she really wanted right now was to be left alone, but Sakura set her food to the side and stood to answer her door.

When the cherry oak door was open, on the other side the culprit was revealed to be "Ah Minato told me that you had a love of waking up early" Mei, the fifth Mizukage, Sakura blinked her lavender eyes in confusion.

"Uh it's hard to shake off habits that have been ingrained in you since you were nothing but a seven year old" she explained not sure what was going on, Mei smiled and gestured into the house, and Sakura realized what the woman wanted.

Hurriedly the pinkette moved out of the way, admitting the Mizukage into her little home "Zabuza really did train you then" Mei inquired gently, letting Sakura lead her to the kitchen to sit at the table, while the girl finished her breakfast.

Sakura nodded silently taking another bite of her biscuits and gravy "Yes, but if I'm being honest, and Zabuza knew this to, I could have survived just fine on my own" she admitted after several minutes of silence.

"You really know how to wield Kubikiribocho then, did he train you in that aspect as well" Mei asked tapping a long nail on the mahogany table, the little house was absolutely beautiful and she could see why the young girl would want to live there.

It represented all things outdoors in a way, the forest green carpets, and wood galore, from different types of trees "Not exactly, but I did observe him wielding Kubikiribocho on several occasions" Sakura spoke startling the auburn haired woman from her perusal of her house.

Her green eyes narrowed slightly "And you learned how to use the sword just from that" Mei prodded lightly, the pinkette was interesting to say the least, but there was no denying the girl had this aura around her that screamed power.

"Yes, but most of it is trial and error" Sakura smiled softly polishing off the rest of her meal, then stood to wash the dishes she'd used, to Mei's curiosity, she knew it was strange to be so responsible, but cleanliness was also something that was ingrained into her as well.

Mei tapped her lip in thought "What do you usually do in the morning" she questioned, wanting to know what the girl was going to do after this, Minato was in a meeting all morning with the village elders and she had nothing to do, so she'd decided to stick with Sakura for the morning.

Those lavender eyes glanced in her direction before the pinkette shrugged slightly "I usually train with Naruto and Sasuke, but I feel like something different, so I might clean the house today" Sakura finally let out putting away the dishes after drying them.

Green eyes widened, and Mei peered around, not even spotting a speck of dust, was this girl for real, or just a neat freak, that was probably it, "You don't mind if I stick around while you do this do you Sakura-san" she asked, still not willing to go off to find something to do.

"That's fine Mizukage-sama, I don't think it will take me to long anyways" Sakura smiled before rolling up her kimono sleeves, perhaps it would have been a better idea to wear something different for the day, now that she'd actually decided on something to do.

But it was to late and she filled a bucket with water and pulled a mop out, that she'd bought along with a broom and dust pan, and started sweeping the wood flooring of her kitchen first, there wasn't much dust on the floor, so she moved to mopping ten minutes after she'd begun.

Then the counters were wiped down with a damp wash cloth, before Sakura headed into her living room, vacuuming the carpets, dusting her table, windows were opened to air out the house, the second room that was occupied by Reitoko, Morosa and Nagetsuke was cleaned.

The bathroom got a thorough scrub down and finally, her room was cleaned out last, in all it took Sakura an hour and a half to clean her entire house, it shocked Mei, she'd never seen anyone be so thorough while cleaning "Are you finished" she inquired.

"Yep, I'm probably going to go out now and train a little bit" Sakura grinned grabbing the scroll that held her executioners blade, it was hers rightfully, the Mizukage had told her that it was hers, and nothing would make her give the sword up now.

Mei stood pushing her chair in politely "Do you always wear that kimono" she questioned suddenly, never having seen the girl wear something other than that sky blue outfit decorated with clouds along with the matching sandals.

Sakura's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, "Erm yes, Zabuza bought an abundance of the outfit for me in a village" she cleared her throat shyly strapping her sandals onto her feet, heading to her door, with Mei just a few feet behind her.

Together they left the house and made a beeline to the training grounds, where she immediately got work on training, first Sakura pulled out Kubikiribocho and made ten water clones, just as she leaped forward Ao and Chojuro made their appearance.

And the blue haired male almost choked on his tongue, seeing that innocent pink haired girl wielding that massive blade, "Kami are you sure it's a wise idea to let her keep it Mizukage-sama" Ao shot a look to the auburn haired woman.

"Zabuza knew that if we found out about it, that we would try to retrieve it, hence why he passed it onto his only surviving apprentice, we can't interfere with the right of succession you know that Ao" Mei stated in a tight voice.

Just to make sure Ao wouldn't speak on this subject again "Besides, Kubikiribocho wouldn't accept another wielder unless Sakura-san were dead, or if she decided to give up the right of succession, which I doubt will ever happen" she finished.

Chojuro merely watched Sakura train with the executioners blade, a curious glint to his onyx eyes, which led to him shyly asking if he could join her, Sakura paused, and Mei shot him a surprised look, and even Ao looked shocked that he had the guts to ask.

Sakura straightened, dispelling the rest of her water clones and the water splashed harmlessly on the ground, she smirked inwardly those little puddles of water, would be usable to her advantage later on, there was a reason Zabuza had chosen her of all people.

"I don't mind if you join me, any conditions to the spar" she inquired wanting to know so that she knew what she couldn't do and could, that way she'd be able to utilize her strengths and play off them to the fullest.

Mei and Ao shared a look "No Byakugan or Hyuga related jutsu, no taijutsu, strictly kenjutsu and water jutsu's are acceptable only" Mei listed, Sakura nodded in acceptance to the conditions placed on her, they were perfect.

Pulling Hiramekarei from his back, Chojuro walked forward nervously "Don't be afraid Chojuro" the voice of his Mizukage encouraged him and made him stand semi-confidently before the pinkette who wielding Kubikiribocho.

"Let's Begin" Chojuro murmured quietly, not exactly outspoken, at his words, Sakura lunged at him, swinging that massive sword, their blades clashed and a metallic ring sounded across the training field, each of them fighting to gain the upper hand over each other.

He was momentarily distracted however, when Sakura lifted a hand from the handle of her sword and started forming hand signs at a rapid rate "Water Style: Water Spikes" she called in a soft voice, and he found that he had to jump back in order to avoid getting skewered.

Before Chojuro could even begin to right himself properly, Sakura was charging at him, both hands grasping onto the Executioner Blade's handle again, and in a wide arc, that had him leaning back to avoid getting hacked in half.

On the sidelines, Mei and Ao were impressed by the girls resourcefulness in a fight, she had Chojuro on the defense, and wasn't letting up any, Sakura was good, and they both had to wonder, if it was a all out spar with no holding back, how much stronger would the pinkette be.

Sakura breathed softly, lavender eyes taking in her opponent, as she stopped to regain her breath for a moment, she knew for certain that she didn't want to give the boy a chance to use his own sword, and that they could possibly be evenly matched.

Grateful for the small reprieve, Chojuro righted himself and stood feet apart, and hands on the handle of his Hiramekarei, she was fast, and light on her feet, she used her surroundings to her advantage, along with her short stature.

She was gifted in water jutsu, and though Sakura didn't have the characteristics of the swordsmen, the pinkette wielded Kubikiribocho like a true master, she'd really become the Mistress over that massive blade, and it was a wonder how she could even lift it.

Though before the spar could continue, they were interrupted by the arrival of two young preteens "Aw Sakura-chan, you didn't wait for us" the blonde pouted, while the raven haired boy shot a glare at the blue eyed boy.

"Hmm I don't know what you're complaining about dobe, it's not like you'd have the guts to face Sakura while she's wielding _THAT_ " the onyx eyed boy scowled, eyes widened comically as he pointed at the Executioners Blade in Sakura's hands.

With an exasperated sigh, that was audible only to Chojuro, since she was standing so close to him, Sakura embedded the tip of Kubikiribocho into the ground and whipped around to face the two boys, lips pressed together, Naruto squeaked in fright and hid behind Sasuke.

It was difficult to hide her growing amusement "It was Sasuke-teme's idea" the blonde shrieked diving for the sidelines, and to Sasuke's horror, the pinkette flashed him a pointy toothed smile, lavender eyes betraying her mirth.

"Now Hyuga, don't do anything you'll regret" the second Uchiha Heir to the main family backed up, hands raised as if to stave the girl off and protect himself, knowing that it would be useless in the long run because in a fair fight, Sakura always beat him.

Sakura grinned widely showing off her teeth, and for one split second left her massive sword where it stood and leaped forward, sweeping Sasuke off his feet with a giggle, "I regret nothing" she announced traipsing back to her sword.

And with ease lifted it from the ground with a chakra filled arm and sealed it away "You're cruel" Sasuke scowled, Sakura shrugged uncaring and bowed towards Chojuro politely "Sorry our spar got interrupted, maybe next time" she offered.

Chojuro nodded "That would be nice" he smiled kindly and headed back towards Mei and Ao, both of whom looked a little put out that the spar had been interrupted before it could truly really get started, and they'd both been looking forward to seeing who would win or if it would be a tie.

This also signaled the arrival of Minato "Ah I thought I'd find you here Lady Mei, negotiations for the treaty are ready to begin, if you could just follow me back to the Tower" he nodded at his son, before leading the trio of Mist Shinobi towards his office.

"You still coming over for dinner tonight Hyuga" Sasuke asked once they were gone, and Sakura spun to face him again, lavender eyes lit up with excitement and she nodded eagerly, proving that she was happily waiting for that celebratory dinner that his mom was cooking her.

At the mention of Sakura having dinner elsewhere, Naruto pouted "Sakura-chan" he sniffled "You have to come have ramen with me and my mom for lunch then" he decided and the pinkette turned to him, a smile on her lips at the mention of the redheads delicious homemade ramen.

"Okay, okay, looks like lunch and dinner are decided for me, I'm just glad neither Kiba or Shino asked" Sakura sighed softly rolling her shoulders, wondering what she was going to do for a couple of hours until it was lunch time.

Naruto, it seemed had that all sorted out "My dad said that you're allowed to leave the village, so long as someone was with you, there's a place I want to show you outside the village Sakura-chan" he jumped in without skipping a beat.

Sasuke raised a brow, but the blonde it seemed was going to remain tight lipped about this mysterious place "I'll let my mom know we're still on for that dinner tonight" he pivoted on his heel and disappeared in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

Leaving Sakura alone with the hyperactive knucklehead "Alright then, lead the way Naruto" the pinkette waved her hands and Naruto gave her his patented whiskered grin, before turning around and leading her towards the village gates.

Where they both signed out, Sakura taking a moment to greet both Kotetsu and Izumo, before letting Naruto take her by the arm and gently direct her in the direction of this place he wanted to show her, and when they arrived, her breath was taken away.

Her lavender eyes were filled with awe "What do you think Sakura-chan, does it seem like a place Haku and Zabuza would have liked" Naruto asked rubbing his hands together nervously, hoping the pinkette liked the place he'd showed her.

"They would have loved it Naruto" Sakura murmured in a voice that was barely above a whisper, taking in the gorgeous waterfall, nothing as big as she'd seen before, but still magnificent, the small pond, large tree's, the whole area held mystical qualities, that soothed her like never before.

He let out a inward sigh of relief "Then it's yours Sakura-chan, cause no one else knows about this place except for you and me" Naruto grinned taking in the sights, and smiling as little woodland creatures creeped out of the comfort of their homes and came forward.

Sakura smiled softly and crouched down holding out her hand for a little squirrel, his bushy brown tail twitching in anticipation as she lifted him to her face "Hello" she breathed looking him over, prompting the little creature to squeak at her in response.

"I'll treasure this place always Naruto" she said quietly lavender eyes focused on the blonde, holding absolutely still as the squirrel clambered up her arm to sit on her shoulder, it made for one adorable sight and Naruto patted himself on the back, commending himself for a job well done.

They stayed out there for a long while until Sakura noticed the position of the sun and suggested they head back to the village, though to Naruto's amusement, the little squirrel refused to leave his perch on the pinkette's shoulder.

Prompting much laughter from the blonde "Looks like you're stuck with him Sakura-chan" he grinned as Sakura poked the little squirrel with her finger trying to nudge the creature from her shoulder, without any success.

A groan bubbled from between her lips "Looks like it, guess you're coming home with me little guy" Sakura stood from her crouch stretching out her stiff muscles as they headed back to the gates and signed in.

The squirrel gave her an indignant squeak and settled more firmly on her shoulder as the two preteens walked through the village to the blondes house, where Kushina met them in the kitchen "I was wondering when you two would get here" the red head threw over her shoulder.

Focused on finishing up the celebratory ramen as she was, Kushina didn't notice that little squirrel until she had a small break as the noodles cooked and turned to face her son and the pinkette, a hand pressed over her heart "Heavens" Kushina nearly shouted.

Sakura cringed "Sorry Kushina-san, he refused to leave my shoulder" she apologized sheepishly, directing a small glare at the squirrel, a pout forming on her lips as his tail became even fluffier and his nose twitched, ignoring the glare for all he was worth.

Kushina's brows shot upwards into her hairline "It's true, Sakura-chan even tried nudging him from her shoulder" Naruto jumped in grinning widely, this was extremely amusing to watch, and the little squirrel was pretty freaking gutsy.

"Oh well so long as he doesn't get loose in my house" Kushina relented, truthfully the sight was adorable, to know how much animals trusted a person to the point of refusing to leave that persons side, and Sakura obviously attracted animals trust like bee's to a flower.

Just fifteen minutes later, the ramen was done and the red head dished up the food and placed bowls before the two preteens "Well done on you're first successful mission Sakura-chan" Kushina exclaimed, proud of her sons friend.

In the midst of breaking apart her chopsticks, Sakura looked up and beamed at the red head "Thanks Kushina-san, for the most part, I'm glad it's over and that everything turned out in the end" she stated dipping her chopsticks into the bowl filled with delicious homemade ramen.

Naruto grinned "You'll get use to it don't worry Sakura-chan" he patted the pinkette gently on the back, already half way through his first bowl of ramen, Sakura wasn't the least bit surprised, Uzumaki's loved their ramen after all.

As she leaned back in her chair, it allowed Kushina to see the hand shaped bruises "Where did you get those bruises" the red head asked in concern, they looked like someone had tried to strangle the poor girl to death.

Sakura froze, chopsticks inches away from her mouth and the noodles dropped back into their bowl "Oh um, well, see the village I was sent to for my first C Ranked Mission is one I'm familiar with, I escaped from it when I was seven" she fumbled, struggling to explain.

"And well I always knew that if I ever went back, some people wouldn't be to happy with me, the Matron of the Orphanage I lived at, spotted me and well as you can see" Sakura mumbled not wanting to see the look of pity in those violet eyes.

Sensing that Sakura wasn't appreciating the look, Kushina forced herself to push aside the feeling that swelled within her heart for the young girl "Does you're neck hurt any Sakura-chan" she asked instead.

Thankfully the girl shook her head, swallowing the noodles before answering "Not really, the pain has mostly gone away, thanks to handmade pain killers that aren't damaging to the immune system in the least" Sakura explained showing off the little pill jam packed with herbs.

"Did you make those Sakura-chan" Naruto piped in blue eyes taking in the little green pills, Sakura really was good at making things with her hands, cooking, fighting, anything in general to be honest if he was being truthful.

A proud smile overtook her face "Yep, this particular batch has valerian root, tea tree bark, and cloves, all ground up and compacted into this tiny green shelling" Sakura exclaimed quite happily putting them in her pouch again.

Kushina leaned back in her chair, adopting a contemplative expression on her face "Have you considered going to work at the hospital, considering how good you are at healing and making medicines" she inquired suddenly.

Those lavender eyes widened "No, I didn't even know you could do that" Sakura asked in a tone filled with hope, that might just be the thing she needed to get better at using the mystical palm, to increase her healing capabilities.

"Yeah, in fact I know that once you show them you're advanced abilities, you'd be considered a medical genius in no time at all" Kushina nodded, anything to ensure the future of this young girl and her new life in a village.

"I promise I'll think it over" Sakura nodded digging in to her second bowl of ramen, not getting as much as the first bowl, considering that she hadn't actually gotten to spar that much, so wasn't as hungry as she usually was.

Glad that the girl was going to at least give the idea some thought, Kushina resumed eating her own ramen, working her way up to her third and even fourth bowl, like her son Naruto, until most if not all ramen was eaten, barring a couple of bowls for Minato.

"Just remember you're welcome by anytime" Kushina waved as Sakura, with her little squirrel friend left the house, Naruto grinning widely as the pinkette headed off, most likely to return to her own home.

Along the way to the gates, to see if she could get the little creature to release her, Sakura smiled enjoying the peace, despite the little bit of drama, everything was turning out to be alright and she was thoroughly liking it in the Leaf Village.

"Okay little guy, it's time for you to return to the forest" she paused right at the gates, turning her lavender eyes to the squirrel still sitting on her shoulder, like seriously, why wouldn't he go back, the tiny creature squeaked and scrambled down her arm finally.

Izumo and Kotetsu watched this with slackened jaws, seriously was the girl like an animal whisperer or something "See you around Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san" Sakura waved at them in greeting and went to turn on her heel.

Only to ram head long into Asuma, who was taking his team outside the village for a training session "So we meet again Sakura-san" the cigarette smoking man greeted and Sakura looked up into amused brown eyes.

"Asuma-san" Sakura smiled, before realizing that the brunette wasn't alone, behind him walking side by side, were a blonde girl, a red haired boy, that had a orange tinge to it and another raven haired boy, these were preteens she hadn't met yet.

The blonde girl immediately puffed up "You should address Asuma-sensei with the proper title" she sneered, looking the pinkette up and down and deciding that this girl was a threat "And stay away from Sasuke-kun" she snapped.

Sakura blinked in confusion, back straight as a board at the demanding tone from the girl "Excuse me" she frowned, and the raven haired boy slapped his forehead, while Asuma groaned out loud, before the confrontation could get much further he intervened.

"Don't pick a fight with her Ino" Asuma took his student to task, speaking in a scolding tone, didn't Inoichi teach his daughter to not challenge a stranger to a fight, Sakura happened to be one such person that would be able to beat the blonde without batting an eyelash.

Ino huffed "Why not, I bet I'd be able to beat her in a fight easy" she announced in a smug tone, further pissing Sakura off, not that she really knew it, she was oblivious like that, but Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma weren't.

Shoulders stiff and lavender eyes narrowed with a glint of anger, Sakura crossed her arms "You're all talk" she grumbled in a dark voice, that leaked killing intent, both boys stood on either side of the blonde girl, took a large step back away from their teammate.

And Asuma sighed, "Either way, you're just a little girl playing shinobi, unless you truly get serious about this profession, you'll never make it in the real world, or on a mission where your skills will truly come in handy" Sakura stood tall, and literally picked out every single flaw his blonde student had.

"By the way, Sasuke is his own person, not a possession, and he has the right to choose his own friends, which I believe I'm counted as one" the pinkette snorted, and with a polite nod at Asuma, stalked forward.

Leaving Ino behind, her mouth opening and closing, gaping much like a fish and unable to even retaliate, she was so angry, "H…Ho…HOW DARE SHE" she finally screeched finding her voice once again long after the girl had gone.

"I'll Show that Little pink haired weirdo, exactly why no one messes with the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, Me, Ino Yamanaka, Asuma-sensei, let's get training, I want to prove that I have what it takes to be a shinobi to that, that grrrrrrrrr" Ino was so mad that it was hard to even speak.

Asuma's jaw slackened, but it didn't drop open, and he had to wonder if this had been what Sakura had been trying to do in the first place, motivate his student to get serious about being a shinobi, and that it wasn't all just fun and games like the blonde thought.

He smirked and resumed his task of leading his students outside the village "What a drag" came from Shikamaru and Choji nodded his agreement, still munching on those chips, and Ino was still puffed up like a puffer fish, but at least she was being serious about this all now.

Sakura stalked down the streets to her house, kami she'd never known someone to be that arrogant, and she was only to glad to push the annoying blonde out of her mind as she unlocked the cherry oak wood door and entered her quaint little home.

Upon shutting the door, her shoulders lost their tension and Sakura let out a sigh of relief, checking on her animals "Hi Morosa" she laughed softly when the fennec fox jumped into her arms seeking some attention from her owner.

The fox purred softly, butting her head against Sakura's hand, before jumping to the floor and heading into the room that had been claimed by the other two animals in the house, a bear and a rabbit, an odd assortment of creatures, but none of them were bothered by it.

With a small smile on her lips, Sakura hurried into the bathroom and took a shower, changing her clothes, today was turning out to be a pretty good day, though upon emerging from that shower, that little bubble of relaxation was popped.

By someone banging on her beautiful door, her eye twitched in aggravation and she stomped her way into the foyer and pulled open her cherry oak wood door "Yes" Sakura seethed eyeing the Hyuga with just a tiny bit of anger.

"Hiashi-sama said that you're wanted in the compound for a lesson in etiquette" the male said, lavender eyes filled with wariness that she'd suddenly snap at him, "Since we'll be having a festival for the upcoming treaty between Mist and Leaf" he finished.

Her jaw dropped open in horror "No way, absolutely no way am I going to subject myself to something so stupid, the training is enough and I have enough manners without more being shoved down my throat" Sakura snorted and promptly shut the door in the mans face.

Just because she was training with his daughter and nephew didn't give Hiashi Hyuga the fucking right to decide that he could dictate her life, like he could all the other Hyuga's, and like hell would she ever allow him to brand her with the caged bird seal either.

Her life was her own and she didn't need the Hyuga to survive, not like they were doing much for her anyway, Sakura shook her head, "Etiquette lessons" she scoffed outwardly scratching Nagetsuke on the head as she passed by him on the way to her bedroom.

To pick out a different outfit that night, which basically ended up being a dark blue kimono, with a light blue obi that she easily tied around her waist with expert fingers, she'd been wearing kimono, and yukata since she was seven after all.

Then slide her feet into dark blue, one inch heeled boots, wanting to look pretty that night during dinner, Sakura went even so far as to pull out the crystal ice cherry blossom flower hairpin and pinned her bangs back, relishing in the feel of the chill of the hair ornament.

Ready for the most part, Sakura stood and faced her body length mirror, taking in the kimono, decorated with pink cherry blossoms, it was a kimono Haku had gotten her, in a village before Gatou had approached Zabuza with an offer, he just couldn't refuse.

She made a few adjustments to the sleeves and collar, making sure it was straight and proper, before brushing out her long pink locks, completely finished getting ready now, Sakura straightened and with ease, walked to her door and exited her little home.

After checking the time and deciding that to arrive a few minutes early wouldn't be to bad, though upon shutting the door, Sakura was faced with a problem, for now she was stood nose to chest, with a very angry Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuga, he was staring her down an angry look in his lavender eyes.

"You may have gotten out of training this afternoon only because you returned from a mission last night, but I will not have you undermining me little girl, now come and that's an order" Hiashi pointed to his side.

Her eye twitched in irritation as fury swelled within her "I can't, I have a prior engagement" she stated chin raised high and unflinching as she stood her ground against Hiashi Hyuga, it was about damn time someone did it anyway.

"You'll have to apologize to them another time, Now Come" he ordered again expecting the pinkette to heed his command and listen to him, Sakura tsked in annoyance and crossed her arms, mimicking his stance, and Hiashi was appalled at her behavior.

With ire in her voice, "I might bear the same last name as you and be a part of the clan, but don't think you can dictate my life like you do everyone else in the clan, and I don't appreciate being ordered around like a dog" Sakura seethed, her anger shining through her lavender eyes.

And even though she was pissed as all hell, she managed to nod her head politely "Excuse me" she said and moved passed the shell shocked Hiashi, who had never been stood up to quite to that degree before, and by the time he managed to regain his usual coldness.

Sakura was already long gone, speeding towards the Uchiha Compound, not looking back, to afraid that Hiashi would suddenly catch up to her, fear festered in her heart, where was all the confidence to say such things coming from.

Thankfully though the Uchiha standing guard at the gates, knew her quite well and Sakura was let through with little fuss, only once the gates shut behind her, did she release a relieved sigh, only to give a shout in fright as Shisui popped out of no where.

He frowned "What's wrong Sakura-chan" Shisui asked, scanning her over, her chest was heaving as if she'd run all the way here, and there was fear bright in her lavender eyes, "Were you attacked" he asked pressing his hands down on her shoulder and peering into her eyes.

Hoping that she would tell him the truth, Sakura shook her head, forcing herself to relax "No, but I did have a confrontation with Hiashi-san, he basically ordered me to have etiquette lessons, and I refused" she admitted.

Shisui let out a bark of laughter "You stood up to him, kami Sakura-chan, that could get you in a lot of trouble, but I'm so damn proud of you" he laughed picking the pinkette up and swinging her around, pride shining in his obsidian orbs.

"Uh yes" Sakura stated in confusion, receiving praise for something she'd done wasn't something she was familiar with, though thankfully Shisui soon released her so they could get to the house and eat supper with Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku, who wanted to hear all about the mission.

When they got there, Mikoto was stood outside hands on her hips "Honestly Shisui, what took you so long" she stared the young adult down a stern expression on her face, and the Uchiha male gulped, realizing that he probably should have waited to ask any questions.

"Sakura-chan will tell you" he immediately pointed his finger at Sakura, who shot him a frown, her lavender eyes narrowing as she did so, and Shisui laughed nervously, bypassing the angry Uchiha Woman.

Mikoto huffed "That Shisui, come along Sakura-chan" she flashed the pinkette a smile greeting the girl with a quick hug as per their agreement, so long as it didn't last to long or become to restrictive Sakura was just fine with little increments of affection such as a hug.

"Ooh such a pretty kimono, did you get it as a souvenir from the Mist Village" Mikoto chattered as they made their way to the kitchen, and Sakura shook her head, a fond smile on her lips, proving that there was a story behind the kimono.

Itachi glanced up as the two females entered the kitchen and his eyes widened, before returning to normal, "Sakura-san" he greeted inclining his head in her direction politely and she did the same in return as was their custom.

"Itachi-san, Fugaku-sama, Sasuke" Sakura smiled and sat down neatly in the chair, hands folded in her lap, this proved she didn't need damn etiquette lessons, she'd gotten enough of them while in that blasted orphanage anyway.

Sasuke raked his ebony eyes over the pinkette "You realize you didn't have to get dressed up right, you could have just come in that kimono you always wear" he pointed out, but for once it wasn't in a rude tone that he said this.

Sakura peered at him and shrugged slightly "I didn't really, I just felt like wearing something different" she explained fiddling the sleeve of the kimono, it was a nervous habit that Zabuza had never been able to break her out of.

"It sounds like there's a meaning behind the kimono, so care to tell us Sakura-chan" Mikoto smiled flipping over the steaks she'd made, the poor girl deserved this considering all she'd been through upon her arrival in their village.

Her cheeks turned pink, but not in embarrassment, in happiness "For my twelfth birthday, Haku-kun got this kimono for me, because he knew how much I loved cherry blossoms" Sakura smiled a glow of happiness radiating off of her in waves.

"What was Haku to you Sakura" Sasuke leaned forward in his chair, wanting to hear everything that came from the girl, he'd wondered and wondered, and the only thing he'd been able to come up with was that Haku had been someone important.

The blush darkened spreading across the bridge of her nose "He was my special someone, that last week we had before the fight" she murmured in a soft voice, those memories were her most treasured and nothing would ever be able to taint the pureness in them.

"Did you love him Sakura-chan" Mikoto asked in a tender voice, and the pinkette nodded unable to stop the fond smile from forming on her lips, no doubt lost in memories of the boy, and it made her heart ache for the girl.

Even Fugaku was quiet as he listened to the girl speak of such frivolous things as love, Sasuke's skin paled though and he wished he hadn't asked, instead of speaking he cleared his throat quietly, kami how much of a jerk could he be.

Shisui and Itachi shared a look, before the young adult male remembered something, from her first day in the village, the hairpin, her explanation of why it was so important, ugh he'd been such a jerk then to her, scolding her for jumping after the hair ornament.

"Right then, now care to explain why it took you so long to get back with her Shisui" Mikoto directed her obsidian orbs onto Shisui, who froze, a sheepish grin forming on his lips, obviously trying to get out of it.

But it was Sakura who answered "That would be because of me, I uh kind of stood up to Hiashi-san, he tried to force me into skipping out on this dinner thing, just to take etiquette lessons" she said.

Fugaku's brows raised into the hairline and he couldn't help but snort in disbelief "You have a lot of guts to do something like that to the Hyuga Clan Head" he stated speaking bluntly and it didn't bother Sakura in the least.

Sakura bit her lip "I just didn't like him ordering me around like I was some kind of dog, only coming at his call, I won't be that kind of person, he makes the commands sound so demeaning" she frowned, not sure if she should be speaking of this to another Clan Head.

He realized something, the girl was smart, if she could see that there was something wrong with the Hyuga Clan Head and could see how he treated the others in the clan, Fugaku smirked inwardly deciding to speak again.

"If he ever tries to force the caged bird seal upon you, know that the Uchiha Clan will back you" he shrugged when Mikoto shot him a surprised look, it wouldn't hurt to back the girl, considering what a valuable asset Sakura was to the village.

It was obvious not only was his wife surprised but so were his two sons and Shisui, and Sakura herself, "Thank you Fugaku-sama" in the end she thanked him, nodding her head at him respectfully, she could only hope that it never came to that.

Dinner was soon served and as polite as ever, Sakura waited until everyone else had taken a bite before digging into her own, "I dare say Sakura-san, that those etiquette lessons would have been wasted on you" Itachi piped up for the first time that evening.

"That's only because they were quite literally shoved down my throat because of Yagura and the Matron of the Orphanage in the Mist Village, as a valuable pawn of the Mizukage, I had to mind my manners and always be polite" Sakura shook her head a grimace on her lips.

Shisui cringed "How can you just talk about that kind of stuff, without feeling disgust for what you went through" he asked wanting to know, he wasn't the only one, Itachi looked mildly curious, and Sasuke paused in eating to hear her answer.

She lowered her fork and knife, pausing in cutting into her steak, "The way I see it, pain only makes you stronger, I survived, that's why I can feel such things as love, happiness, sadness, anger, and hurt" Sakura said softly.

"That's why I can speak of such things, and while I do feel disgusted, I know the Mist Village is getting the help it needs now, and that's all Zabuza ever wanted" her eyes sparkled in happiness that the goal of her master was going to be realized even after he'd been long dead.

He leaned back in his chair, trying to come up with a question "Sakura, did you ever have you're own goal, I know Haku's goal was to ensure the completion of Zabuza's goal" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice, hoping that she didn't clam up on him.

A soft sigh came from the pinkette "I do, that's why I came here in the first place, because I feel as if my own goal will be realized here as well" Sakura explained, scooping some steamed carrots onto the end of her fork and eating them with manners.

Itachi frowned slightly as did his Father "What is you're goal Sakura-san" Fugaku asked, onyx eyes narrowed in suspicion, did she come here to attack the Leaf Village after all, it was likely she held a grudge against them for killing her two most important people.

Again Sakura paused in eating to answer "For as long as I can remember, I've always felt as if there was this part of me missing, like despite all the odds stacked against me, that there's one person out there still that I have yet to meet" she bit her lip brows furrowed together.

"That this person will be someone important, my heart told me that if I came here that I would be able to meet this person, and that this hole in my heart would be filled at long last" she finished not sure if she'd really explained this feeling right.

Shock, that's the only thing they felt, "You're surprisingly deep for someone so young, you understand that life isn't all fun and games and that people get hurt" Fugaku frowned inwardly, and Sakura smiled softly, still being able to be all that represented innocence.

Dinner soon came to an end and Sakura stood from her chair, that she'd been seated in for the last hour "Thank you for allowing me to eat dinner with you again Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama" she bowed low in the kimono, before straightening properly.

"Nonsense Sakura-chan, I tell you this every single time, but you're always welcome here in the compound and if you find yourself in trouble, the Uchiha are here to help" Mikoto pulled the pinkette into a quick hug.

With a fond smile stretching across her lips, Sakura returned the hug, before the woman finally released her and then she was leaving the house, walking through the Uchiha Compound and back towards her own little personal paradise.

Upon arriving, someone dropped down behind her and she whirled Byakugan activated "Relax Sakura-san, it's Neji" the brunette whispered, and Sakura relaxed in relief, glad that it wasn't Hiashi coming after her again to scold her for her earlier rudeness.

She went to speak, but Neji pressed his hand over her mouth "Let's speak inside, I snuck out of the compound" he hissed in her ear, and Sakura turned pulling her key out of her shirt where it hung on a chain around her neck and unlocked her door, admitting them into the house.

Once full ensconced in her house, Neji shut the door politely and locked it before whirling on the pinkette "You are brilliant you know that, standing up to Hiashi-sama like that, you're just lucky he can't do anything" he burst out.

"Huh, what do you mean, he can't scold me for it" Sakura's brows knitted together in confusion, this was sounding like a horribly planned out joke, Neji sighed softly, the most un-put together she'd ever seen the teenager.

He was quiet for a moment, "I'll explain, but do you think we could have tea" Neji asked gazing around the little house, he wished he had the guts to ask for the same, but unlike Sakura, he had the caged bird seal branded upon his forehead.

Sakura blinked "Sure, just wait a few minutes, go ahead take a seat anywhere you like Neji-san" she relented to his request for tea, and bustled into the kitchen pulling out a kettle and filling it with water, and getting tea cups and a couple bags of tea.

The tea kettle whistled just a few short minutes later, and Sakura pulled it from the stove top, pouring the hot water into the tea cups, before adding the tea bags of blackberry tea, so she had a sophisticated pallet for elegant tea, she blamed Haku.

A couple minutes after, she added a couple scoops of sugar to the tea and placed the cups on a tray before carrying it into the living room, "Thank you" Neji nodded politely, picking up a tea cup and blowing on the steaming hot liquid before taking a hesitant sip.

"Now will you explain what you meant Neji-san, cause I'm afraid I'm a little confused, surely what I did warranted a punishment of some kind" Sakura asked lightly, taking a sip of her own tea, being mindful not to burn her tongue on the piping hot liquid.

It was quiet for a moment, before Neji lowered his cup back to the tea tray on the table sitting in front of them as they sat on the couch together "Unzari, you're Father as everyone believes" he started slowly.

"Was the grandson of one of the Hyuga Elders that died recently, making you the great granddaughter of a deceased Elder, hence Hiashi-sama can't scold, punish, or even brand you with this seal in that respect you have more freedom than any other Hyuga" Neji finished easily.

Her eyes were wide and full of contemplation "That means he really can't force me to take those stupid etiquette lessons" Sakura smirked, Neji nodded "Awesome" she stated feeling smug for once, 'Ha you can't beat me Hiashi Hyuga' Sakura snickered inwardly.

Neji chuckled under his breath "You sound proud of yourself that you can't get in trouble" he inquired after taking another sip of that delicious tea, she was quite gifted, even if she was a little crass sometimes in the way she spoke.

"Of course, I don't enjoy being ordered around like some dog, and if I can get away with it, then I'll use that little fact to my advantage every single time" she pointed out enjoying the flavor of the blackberry tea on her tongue.

His hands clenched into fists at his side "How did you do it, ask for the freedom to live on you're own" Neji asked, he felt as if this girl a Hyuga that had lived outside Clan customs since her birth, was the only one who could understand him.

Those lavender eyes settled on him and the weight in them, made him feel as if the whole world had been placed on his broad shoulders "I just asked, it's that simple Neji, you might have that seal, but even you would be able to have freedom" Sakura smiled polishing off her cup.

"Well I am Hiashi's nephew" Neji pressed his lips together, the only problem left was that he had no where to live, and if he said that Sakura had offered him a room, Hiashi would probably blow a gasket over the entire thing, creating drama.

Sakura frowned "You haven't really thought much on this have you Neji-san" she stated and he grimaced proving her right "Where would you even live" Sakura prodded hoping Neji would share something with her so that she could help him.

It was only fair considering how much he put up with her during their little spars, she knew she wasn't the best sparring partner and that she constantly pissed him off, but for some reason, Sakura felt as if she had to make sure Neji was able to be happy, even if just a little bit.

Neji sighed "I was going to suggest to stay with you, so long as I continued coming around the compound for sessions and visiting with Hiashi, but after this evenings fiasco, I doubt Hiashi-sama would be to pleased to hear you're name" he chuckled.

"Hmm, what if it was a compromise, to keep an eye on me, to make sure that I'm not plotting to leave the clan or something, Hiashi doesn't need to know that I'm not but it would be good fodder for him" Sakura threw out there.

His brows climbed into his hairline "That's well thought out considering I only just mentioned wanting to live outside the compound to you" Neji snorted, this conversation was ridiculous, but he couldn't deny that it would get Hiashi all steamed up.

Enough that he would demand someone, possibly him to keep an eye on her constantly and report back to him every day "I'd have to move the animals to my room if this plan of ours is realized" her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"No need, I'll sleep on the couch" he refused outright, this was her house, and if he was going to invade it, partially at least, he was going to make sure that he didn't get in her way constantly, there for that meant staying there for only sleeping.

But Sakura shook her head "Nu uh no way, if you're going to stay in my house, you'll have a proper room and that's final" she nodded decisively and Neji peered at her in shock, "I wouldn't feel right anyways" Sakura stated a moment later.

If she was going to be that persistent "Okay Sakura-san, you have a deal, and I pay for part of the bill" Neji compromised, relenting to the demand "I'll mention the idea to Hiashi-sama tomorrow after training ends" he said.

"That's fine" Sakura stood picking up the tea tray "By the way you're required to help out with chores" she grinned and he nodded understanding that the least he could do is pick up after himself and make sure the house stayed neat and clean.

With that it signaled the departure of her hopeful new roommate, Neji rose from the couch, bowed his head politely, then left without another word, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, Sakura headed into the kitchen and washed the tea cups.

Putting everything back to rights, before a yawn cracked her jaw, it made Sakura realize how tired she was now that everything was winding down, so seeing as there was nothing left, Sakura padded into her room and slipped into a sleeping yukata, before crawling into bed to fall asleep.

~Orochimaru's Underground Base~ His health was deteriorating yet again, "Kimimaro-kun, it's better if you stay here instead of going to the Leaf Village with us in a month and a half's time" Kabuto scolded when the teen remained stubborn.

"I will go, if I'm going to die, I will go out watching Lord Orochimaru complete his goal of destroying the Leaf Village" the Kaguya grit out, lying through his teeth, in truth, he no longer cared for the snake sannin.

Having deadened his heart against the man who had given him a new purpose, Orochimaru no longer cared if he lived or died either, so it was a win/win situation all around, Kabuto clicked his tongue in exasperation.

But when the silver haired teen realized that Kimimaro wasn't going to relent on this, he groaned "Very well, but if you die in the village, that's where you're corpse will rot" Kabuto grumbled, not liking any patient of his being so set on something that would ensure his death quicker.

If only he could find a cure, then perhaps he wouldn't be so worried, even if Orochimaru had lost all hope for the last remaining Kaguya, or at least that's what they still all believed, "Good" Kimimaro stated decisively before settling into a more comfortable position.

And fell asleep, Kabuto swiped a hand through his silver hair, onyx eyes narrowed, the chunin exams were just a month and a half away, and he had this feeling that they were all about to receive a shock to the system.

Kabuto sighed and went about flipping out the lights to report to Orochimaru as he always did, deferring to the man and telling the snake sannin that Kimimaro was still wasting away as he had been for the last two weeks, before being dismissed to do whatever.

In the room, Kimimaro, who had been feigning sleep, having learned to slow his heart and breath softly in order to do so, opened his vivid green eyes, feeling the hope and peace within his heart, signaling that his little sister was content for once.

His lips curved upwards into a fond smile, he would only show his real feelings for the girl that was his last remaining family, 'Soon you'll have something else to be happy about imouto-san' Kimimaro thought, settling down to truly fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Like he promised, the next day after their training session and Sakura had gone, Neji approached his Uncle with the plan "Uncle" he greeted inclining his head at the man politely, Hiashi was still pissed that he couldn't punish Sakura like he wanted.

"Yes Neji" Hiashi snapped his head in the brunette's direction wondering what his nephew needed to speak with him about, Neji sat down on the pillow beside him as Hinata shuffled off to do whatever it was she did after their training.

Neji cleared his throat, 'All I have to do is ask' running through his mind like a mantra "I would like to live outside the compound" he stated bluntly, inwardly Neji berated himself, of all the ways he could ask, that's what came out of his mouth.

Hiashi's lavender eyes narrowed in suspicion "Why what is the reason Neji" he asked, though inwardly he was seething, he had a feeling he knew why, Sakura that pink haired little brat, running around as if the world owed her something.

"I want to experience different things, to try and be independent, life for a shinobi after all consists of mostly solitude, and if I can't learn how to live on my own and do things for myself, I won't last long" the brunette admitted.

His nephew was right in that respect, but "And just where will you live, for I know you do not have much funds saved back to buy you even an apartment" Hiashi stared his brothers son down, a glint of anger shining through before he could suppress it.

"Sakura-san has graciously offered me a room, so long as I pay half the bill and do chores, before you say no Uncle, this might be the perfect chance to spy on her in case she has any plans to defy the Hyuga Clan further, or try to leave it" he jumped in before Hiashi could refuse.

At Neji's words, a plot formed in Hiashi's mind "That might be a good idea, and you Neji are the perfect choice, she seems to trust you enough to allow you to stay in her house" he announced, a stern expression on his lips.

Hiashi paused to take a small breath before continuing "You will report to me every day, it doesn't matter when, get close to her, enough that she willingly shares her secrets with you, that is the only reason this will be allowed do you understand" he warned.

Though he really wanted to roll his eyes "Yes Uncle, perfectly" Neji nodded respectfully before rising to his feet, sensing the dismissal, and headed down the halls of the house to his room to begin packing his things for the move.

In the meantime, Sakura had been convincing her three animals that they had to move from their personal room, to hers, Morosa and Reitoko went without fuss, but Nagetsuke was being stubborn "Come on you silly bear" Sakura pushed against his backside trying to get him through the door.

He snorted and stood stock still, not budging an inch "Don't make me use chakra Nagetsuke, besides you'll still have freedom to move around the house" she huffed, damn bear making her work for this, just so she could clean out the room.

Finally Nagetsuke relented and walked through the doorway on his own, Sakura fell flat on her face "Oooohhhhh" she growled jumping up on her feet, lavender eyes glaring at the bear, but he simply ignored her, padding into her room.

Her eye twitched and Sakura grumbled under her breath, rolling the sleeves of her kimono up, hoping that she wasn't doing this for absolutely no reason at all and set to work on cleaning up the room, vacuuming and moving all the animal things to her room.

Just as she finished a knock came on her beautiful cherry oak wood door, and Sakura rolled her sleeves down into their proper places, before going to answer it, on the other side of the door was next, holding a box of scrolls that held his personal things sealed within them.

"He took the plan to spy on you, hook, line and sinker" Neji stated setting down his box of things, to take off his shoes, he wasn't going to be a lousy roommate, "How are things on you're end" he asked picking up the box again.

Sakura grinned in triumph, she'd just known that old geezer of a clan head would accept the plot to spy on her, even if she had no intentions of betraying or leaving the Hyuga Clan "The rooms ready to move into" she announced leading Neji to the now empty and clean room.

It was absolutely spotless and white, "You don't mind if I paint it or hang things up on the wall do you" Neji questioned cracking his knuckles and digging into the box for the scroll that held his bed, dresser, and side tables.

"Not at all Neji-san, this is now you're house as much as it is mine, and this room is yours to do with it as you will" Sakura shrugged, not caring either way, so long as Neji kept the room clean, she would be just fine with his presence in the house.

His hand clasped around the scroll and he pulled it from the box "Are there any rules that I should know about" Neji asked unsealing the scroll and arranging his bed, dresser and side tables exactly how he liked them.

The pinkette tapped her lip in thought "Hmm, well like I said last night, chores are one thing, besides that and keeping you're room clean, that's all the rules I have" Sakura laughed sheepishly, she was just happy to not be alone in this place, even if they did have missions and were busy.

Neji nodded accepting the rules, those were easy enough "Would my team be welcome here, we regularly have dinner together" this time he was unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes, and Sakura smiled in amusement.

"I have people over regularly all the time, and sometimes the only meal I have here is breakfast, because either Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba or Shino are asking me to have, lunch or dinner with them at their places" Sakura relented to the request.

At the mention of dinner, his stomach growled, announcing that he was hungry "You know how to cook right" Neji inquired grabbing another scroll from the box and unsealing it, moving the objects around the room to his specifications.

Sakura snorted "Yep, I'll get started on dinner, anything you like, I can cook quite the assortment" she paused in the doorway, foot raised and ready to head down the hall to the small kitchenette and start cooking supper for herself and Neji.

He shrugged "I'm good with anything you make, so long as it's not pumpkins or spicy, a little spice is okay, so long as you don't go overboard" Neji shared a little about himself with the pinkette, to keep up appearances, so that she would do the same.

"I think, you and I are going to get along very well Neji-san, for I'm not a fan of extremely spicy things either" she smiled, nodded at the brunette one final time and left her post at the doorway, heading to the small kitchenette and pulling out ingredients.

Having a clear picture in mind of what she could make, by the time she was pulling the veggie lasagna from the oven, Neji had joined her in the kitchen, and was sitting at the table in the small dining nook "Hope you like vegetables" Sakura announced presenting the food to the brunette.

Neji eyed it with a little trepidation, but he was at least willing to give it a try "What do you call it" he asked, as she plated up the lasagna and placed it before him, complete with a fork and a cup of tea, with more sitting in the center of the table, along with sugar and cream if he wanted it.

"Veggie Lasagna, it's not as bad as it looks" Sakura assured, scooping a bite onto her fork and eating it with her mouth closed, Neji took a deep breath that went unnoticed before doing the same, his lavender eyes widened in surprise.

All his doubts about the lasagna were erased with that first bite "I do believe you're right Sakura-san, in that we'll get along just fine with each other" Neji smirked once he'd swallowed that little bit he'd eaten.

Sakura smiled widely "People often come together for a common goal after all" she stated reaching for her cup of raspberry tea this time and taking a sip, before returning to eating her home cooked meal.

"True" Neji nodded, enjoying the small talk, though he wasn't in the habit of talking constantly, a little bit of chatter here and there was fine, and Sakura seemed to understand that as a silence elapsed between them as they ate dinner.

Though soon enough, the left overs were being put away, to snack on during the day, and Sakura washed the dishes, with Neji's help "Goodnight Neji-san, if you have trouble sleeping, there might be some books you would enjoy on the bookshelf" she yawned tiredly when they were done.

He nodded "I'll keep that in mind Sakura-san, goodnight to you as well" Neji bid her goodnight as they entered their separate rooms, it was so strange, living somewhere that wasn't the compound, and to think it was all because of Sakura.

She'd given him the courage to stand up to Hiashi, sort of, and ask for dependency, on the condition he spy on the pinkette, which was really a rouse that Sakura had come up, Neji slid into his bed after shutting the door and flipping the lights off, to go to sleep.

Much like Sakura already had done, Morosa and Reitoko curled into her arms, instead of sleeping in their beds, taking advantage of the change in rooms, while Nagetsuke guarded the door, he wasn't afraid to protect his owner with his life.

The next two weeks flew by at an accelerated rate as the two got use to living with each other, and the village was set up for the festival, where Minato and Mei would sign a treaty that stated they were allies, along with all the conditions that had been painstakingly thought up.

One thing that bothered Sakura though, was that she still had yet to meet her roommates team, so she confronted him, Neji looked up from the book he'd been reading, while lounging on the couch "Ah, about that, I invited them over for dinner this evening" he stated.

Sakura blinked "Oh, well um is there anything you'd like for dinner" she asked, that had been rather simple, Neji chuckled, they had settled into a quick routine, and the house was always clean and neat, and always stocked with the things they needed to live on their own.

Neji glanced in her direction for a brief second, then closed his book "An assortment of things, I'll help" he offered suddenly and her jaw slackened just a tiny little bit, before Sakura nodded in acquiesce, it wasn't often he offered himself up to help cook dinner.

And she knew there wouldn't be another chance for a long while to use his cooking abilities in the kitchen "Sure, what were you thinking Neji-san" she inquired as they padded into the kitchenette, she was going to have to pull out more chairs from the closet.

"Rice and curry, but one of them has to be super spicy, for my idiot teammate and sensei, while the others can be somewhat sweet, or neutral" he explained pulling out the spices from the cabinet, having learned where the pinkette kept them on the second day there.

Sakura nodded "Okay, how does sweet potatoes sounds, along with a really light spicy sauce, so it doesn't burn you're tongue, and jalapenos, green peppers, red peppers, and yellow peppers, for a tinge of sweet, and regular potatoes for the others" she suggested.

It sounded delicious "Perfect, do you have sweet potatoes, or those things on hand" Neji asked, like he suspected, the pinkette shook her head, he had already been in the midst of reaching for the jar that held the money for their groceries, and grabbed it "How much" he questioned.

"Hmm two hundred should do it, but just in case here's an extra one hundred ryo, I meant to add it earlier, but forgot" she handed over the extra money, while Neji put the grocery money jar back on the shelf where they always put it.

They worked seamlessly like a well oiled machine, moving about each other, without interfering with the other to much, "Right, you said sweet potatoes, jalapenos, green, red, and yellow peppers and regular potatoes right" he inquired ready to write down everything on a list.

"Yep, I'll prepare the sauce with what I've got right now, and get the rice cooking" Sakura pulled out the pots and pans needed to create their dinner, Neji scratched down the groceries needed and with that he left the house to pick up the items.

Sakura took a deep breath and rolled up her sleeves, lavender eyes narrowed in determination, preparing the sauce, flour, cornstarch, salt, pepper, and some milk for the base, then she added a crushed chili pepper.

Along with cajun seasonings, the extra spicy kind, and a cap-full of extra hot, hot sauce, for the spicy sauce to the extra spicy rice and curry, beside that, in the pot, she poured two cup fulls of white rice into the water to cook.

Before moving on to the slightly sweet sauce, with a tinge of spiciness to it, once again, flour, cornstarch, salt, pepper and milk went into the base, a bit of chili powder, and a teaspoon of pure sugar cane, sugar.

Now done with the spices, Sakura put the pans on the back burners of her stove, to let them keep warm from the heat, so that the sauces didn't get cold, a couple minutes later, Neji returned as she was checking on the rice, the water still hadn't started boiled yet.

While he peeled and cut the potatoes and sweet potatoes, to add to separate pots, making the stove crowded as they cooked together, Sakura cut the yellow peppers first, and added them to the sweet/spicy sauce, letting the new ingredient cook to perfection, before removing the sauce again.

Done with hers, Neji's and whoever else would be eating the sweet/spicy sauce, Sakura cut up the red, green and jalapeno peppers, letting the spicy ingredients cook in the extra spicy sauce, before checking on the rice again.

All that was left was to wait until the potatoes were soft "What kind of tea" she asked speaking up quietly, the silence was nice, but sometimes people had to talk, Neji paused in trying to sneak a taste of the sauce that would be used for his curry.

Causing Sakura to let out a little laugh and hand him a small saucer that he could scoop a bit of the sauce into, once he'd tried it, nodding to the flavors and that it was just perfect, he finally answered "What do you got" Neji smirked.

She rolled her eyes lightly at him, "You know where I keep my tea bags" Sakura quipped with a giggle, but opened the cabinet, a couple minutes later, Neji chose green tea powder for that nights drink, not that she had a problem with it.

They'd both drank their weight in tea, these last two weeks, the stove became even more crowded as a kettle was added to a burner to boil water for the tea, as Neji checked on the potatoes, to determine if they were ready.

It was becoming unbearably hot in the little kitchenette and finally the brunette opened a window and turned on the fan, allowing cool air to blow through the open room "Ah that's much better" Neji let out a relieved sigh.

"Exactly" Sakura nodded removing the kettle from the stove as it began whistling, and poured it into a tea pot that already had some green tea powder and mixed it, making sure all of the powder had dissipated before checking on the rice, it was done now.

Neji knew what was coming, so started pulling the plates from the cabinet, five in all, along with some forks and napkins and place mats, to ensure no food spilled on the table cloth, while Sakura grabbed five ceramic clay cups, just as a knock sounded on the door.

"You okay to finish up" the brunette directed his lavender eyes onto the pinkette and she nodded, heaving four more chairs from the closet in the little kitchenette and placing them strategically around her little table, while he headed for the door.

It opened to reveal his teammates "Hey Neji, we weren't sure if we got the place right, cause it doesn't seem like a place you would live" Tenten chattered the minute the door shut, and they all bent to take off their shoes.

"My youthful student is all grown up" Guy sniffled latching onto Lee "Don't grow up to soon like Neji" he cried and Neji groaned, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to invite them here, he could have had Sakura come with him to one of their outings together.

He sweat dropped and Tenten sighed "Guy-sensei I promise, I'll always remain youthful" Lee cried rivers of tears as that ridiculous setting sun formed behind them and they ran at each other and hugged in an extremely creepy way.

"You promised to behave" the female hissed, not wanting the person Neji was living with to think the whole lot of them insane, this prompted both green clad males to straighten and try to behave themselves in someone else's home.

Neji rubbed his forehead "Right dinner is almost done, so if you'll follow me" he gestured with his arm down the hall, feeling an oncoming headache, with his team and sensei in tow, he lead them to the kitchenette and dining nook.

Sakura was just setting down the last plate, that had the finished rice and curry on it, along with a cup filled with green tea, Lee's jaw dropped "Neji, you didn't say you're roommate was this beautiful" his onyx eyes were wide in adoration.

Hearing the new voice, she looked up "Hello, I'm Sakura Hyuga" Sakura introduced herself politely, looking the new people over with curiosity "Please come in and sit" she motioned to the table and everyone crowded around it.

Of course she had to make a few adjustments and the brown haired female threw her a look "I highly doubt you want to eat extremely spicy curry" Sakura smiled before glancing pointedly at Neji who had yet to introduce his team.

He cleared his throat "Right then, this is my sensei, Guy Might" Neji pointed to the taller adult male "My female teammate Tenten, and Rock Lee" Neji finished with the introductions rather abruptly and Tenten snorted.

"You'd think living with someone for a couple of weeks, would get that stick out of your ass" she quipped "If Neji ever gives you crap for anything you can come talk to me" Tenten turned to the pinkette wanting to befriend the girl.

Neji's face twitched, just because he didn't waste his time on making friends, and kept people at arms length, did not mean he had a stick up his…he shook his head tuning in to the conversation as Sakura responded to his female teammate.

Sakura looked massively confused "Okay" she smiled no wonder Neji had waited to invite his team over, they were quite a rowdy bunch, "How do you like the curry" Sakura asked suddenly wanting to hear their opinions.

Immediately Guy jumped in "This is almost as good as the curry of life that Granny Sansho makes, you get two youthful thumbs up from me" he announced, taking a sip of his green tea, the curry was spicy and extremely delicious.

"Yeah, the power of youth once again prevails" Lee nearly shouted and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise if anything these two males were more energetic than Naruto and Kiba combined, it wasn't a pretty picture.

And it made her appreciate Shino and Neji's quiet demeanor and stoic personalities "Thank you" Sakura stated "Neji-san helped so I can't take all the credit" she threw out there, Neji didn't look to angry so that was a sign.

Tenten turned to the male Hyuga "Really now, and how did you get him to do that, I can't imagine it was easy" she smirked, knowing how the other brunette on her team was like, and that he didn't do anything he didn't want to, it was hard just getting him to go out to lunch with them after all.

"Sakura-san didn't have to do anything, I offered my help, since I invited you" Neji scowled inwardly at the brown haired female, sure he had a cold personality towards people, even Sakura despite *spying on her* as it was.

But really he wasn't heartless like some people thought and it wouldn't have been right to make Sakura cook for all of them with zero help from him, considering they were his teammates, it was ridiculous.

Guy and Lee glanced between Tenten and Neji trepidation in their gazes, and Sakura sat back in her chair, thinking that it might be a good idea, to just finish up and leave Neji to his teammates, she had a feeling that things were going to go downhill soon.

She was dumbfounded, Tenten turned to Sakura once again, "What are you to Neji" she asked in an accusing tone of voice and the pinkette frowned slightly, before hiding it behind a smile that even Guy could tell was fake, even if he was sometimes really oblivious.

"We are acquaintances, merely sharing a house together, other than the fact we come from the same clan, there is nothing going on between us and that's that" Sakura explained with ease, it was better not to get angry, and just clear up the truth.

Neji nodded "Yes, I merely wished to gain a dependency from the clan, it will make things easier in the long run, as shinobi live a life of solitude" he recited the words he'd told Hiashi when asking to live here with Sakura.

And besides having to spy on her, which wasn't really much of a secret, and other than doing a few chores and keeping his room cleaned, he'd made no attachment to the girl, "Sakura-san is merely a sparring partner and roommate" Neji concluded.

Despite the hurtful words, Sakura didn't get upset, they weren't friends after all, and two weeks wasn't enough to learn someone, besides they were gone on missions most often than not and didn't even see each other except for in the morning.

It was quiet as Tenten looked between the two Hyuga's, seriously regretting asking her question, or accusing them of being in a relationship, when really the two hardly seemed to trust each other, beyond the bond of acquaintances or sparring partners.

In a way it was extremely creepy, realizing that both Sakura and Neji shared the same stoic, or cold personalities, though Tenten didn't realize how far off she was about the pinkette, she and her brown haired male teammate were about as different as night and day.

"Right, so Sakura where did you come from, cause I don't think I've ever seen you around and I've never heard of a pink haired Hyuga before" Tenten asked, changing the topic of discussion to ease the tense atmosphere.

Sakura was grateful for the change "I originally lived in the Hidden Mist Village, but from the time I was seven I traveled all around Water Country with my Master and fellow apprentice" she stated smoothly polishing off her tea.

Guy narrowed his eyes "Who was you're Master Sakura-san" he inquired digging into his third helping of ultra spicy rice and curry, he just couldn't get enough of it, and he was definitely going to tell Sansho about this the next time he and Lee visited the Curry of Life shop.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village, and I am his successor and Mistress over Kubikiribocho" she said with a sly smile on her lips, that was one thing she was extremely proud of, the fact Zabuza had chosen her.

His onyx eyes widened "You're the one my youthful rival speaks of when we get together" Guy exclaimed lowering his silverware to the plate and completely stopping all together "The one he brought back to the village" he continued.

All eyes turned to her and Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably "You're talking about Kakashi-san right" she asked and Guy nodded "Then yes that's me" she cleared her throat, before deciding to make a hasty retreat "If you'll excuse me" Sakura stood.

"Enjoy the rest of the rice and curry, my team's been assigned to walk around with Mizukage-sama tomorrow during the festival and guard her during the treaty signing, alongside her escorts" she explained and hurried out of the kitchen.

Lee frowned "Did we scare the youthful cherry blossom off" he asked looking to Neji, who looked just as he always did, cold and uncaring, for the brunette shrugged and the rest of the meal passed by in a flurry and soon Neji was escorting his teammates to the front door.

Glad that the evening hadn't ended to disastrous, Neji took a shower and went the sleep as Sakura already had, she was always the first one in bed, to his frustration, and the first one awake, with breakfast half way done.

The next morning, Sakura was already long gone, leaving him to eat breakfast in silence, the food was still warm which meant that she hadn't left all to long ago, with a sigh, Neji prepared his weapons before exiting the house as well.

Today was the festival, and treaty ceremony, like she'd said last night, her and her team had been assigned to guard the Mizukage alongside her escorts, Ao and Chojuro, right now they were exploring the village before the start of the festival.

Which included riding Mei and Minato riding in a carriage, from the entrance of the village, all the way to the Hokage Mountain, since it was the only place big enough to host such an event, though they'd all have to walk up the steps.

Sakura sighed softly "Everything okay Sakura" Kiba glanced back at her and the pinkette on his team nodded silently, keeping up her guard and if something happened to the Mizukage, they would be held responsible.

Shino craned his neck around to see behind him, where Sakura was pacing at the back of the group, a peek of hazel peered over the rim of his sunglasses "Yeah, I just can't help but feel as if somethings going to happen" the pinkette murmured softly.

Lavender eyes searching the crowds, it was that same gut feeling she'd gotten all those other times when Mist Shinobi had gotten way to close for comfort, the feeling of death "Are you sure Sakura-san" Shino asked stepping a little closer to his female teammate.

"Yes" her hand clenched around the scroll Kubikiribocho was sealed within and for once someone was taking her gut instincts seriously, for Kiba and Shino, even little Akamaru became even more on the alert for anything so nothing would slip through their guard.

Kurenai chose that moment to make sure her students were keeping up and still on the lookout for any suspicious behavior, she smiled inwardly, they were learning, for all of them were keeping a silent vigil, eyes alert and on guard.

Mei pranced over to them with Chojuro and Ao in tow, "Sakura-chan, look" she shoved a large stuffed bear into the girls arms, causing her to lose her grip on the scroll with her sword, and Sakura blinked her lavender eyes, trying to keep the horror out of them.

"Er it's cute" she laughed uncomfortably, she didn't really do the whole stuffed animal thing, Mei smiled and Sakura forced herself to relax and except the gift, even if all she really wanted to do was get rid of the blasted thing, instead Sakura sealed it in a scroll.

It was completely ridiculous, Mei tried to treat her like a normal little girl, who was interested in fluffy, frilly, girly things, Kiba chuckled under his breath "Think about it Sakura, tomorrow their going home" he assured.

Shino nodded, it had been two exhausting weeks, having to keep up with the auburn haired woman "At least we won't have to escort her home, I heard Hokage-sama was assigning that mission to Kakashi Hatake and his team" he added to the conversation.

Never once letting down his guard, Akamaru let out a little yip suddenly, and Sakura reached into her pouch and grasped a handful of senbon, body rigid, lavender eyes darting all around "What is it" she asked.

Kiba creased his brow "It's just Asuma-sensei and his team" he sighed and Sakura relaxed in relief, before remembering her last encounter with that particular person and the arrogant blonde girl who thought it was a good idea to insult her.

And groaned instead, the Inuzuka raised a brow, even Shino was curious, "Did something happen" the Aburame Heir asked pushing up his sunglasses to block them from the sunlight, Sakura rubbed her head and a green glow encased her hand.

Healing her obvious headache "Ah Ino-san I believe decided that it was a wise idea to insult me and boast about her easy victory against me" the pinkette said just as the quartet stepped before Kurenai and Asuma chatted with the raven haired woman.

It was Ino who had a big reaction "HEY IT'S YOU" the blonde heiress shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the pinkette "Why you little pink haired freak, I'm going to teach you a lesson" she went to jump forward.

But Shikamaru used his clan jutsu "Ino, this isn't the time or place to pick a fight with someone, especially not on a day as important as this one" he reprimanded, inwardly thinking that this whole thing was a drag and that women were "Troublesome" he thought aloud.

Choji inched his way towards Kiba to watch and do his best not to get in the way "Between them who do you think would win a fight against each other" he asked munching on some chips, as Ino struggled in the shadow possession jutsu.

The Nara didn't budge an inch though "Sakura hands down, she's way out of Ino's leagues" Kiba snorted, onyx eyes watching in rapt attention, it was quite amusing to see the blonde get a dressing down that she deserved by his female teammate.

"Anyway what the hell do you think you're doing on Inuzuka and bug boys team" Ino sneered accepting her fate, she'd just have to challenge the big forehead weirdo another time, and Shikamaru relented and released his jutsu freeing her finally.

Sakura rolled her eyes, gazing around and spotting the Mizukage, still safe, even if t hat feeling had increased in the last few minutes "You do realize it's rude to call people names right" she snorted, slowly becoming tense.

Ino grumbled "I'll call them and you whatever I want, and you better tell me, or I'll tell Lord Hokage on you that you're on Hinata's team" she snapped, not liking that this girl was barely even paying her any attention.

"Still playing pretend aren't you, the ninja world isn't all fun and games you know Ino-san, people die, anyway I'm not really inclined to tell you, because it's obvious as to what's going on, and Hokage-sama is the one who made it like this" Sakura scanned the crowds.

Kurenai jolted as the pinkette vanished in a blinding flash of light, and reappeared next to the Mizukage, just a split second later, in order to kick a person in the chest that had tried to attack the auburn haired woman and the man went flying, weapon clattering several feet away from him.

As he landed harshly against the ground, then Sakura pounced, flipping the man over and expertly tying his hands behind his back, making sure he couldn't use hand signs to use the escape jutsu, before binding his feet, so he couldn't run.

Then sat on his back, knocking the wind out of the attacker even more than landing harshly against the ground had, Ino gaped at her, blue-green eyes wide in horror, while Kiba and Shino eyed her with an appraising gleam in their eyes.

Asuma froze, before hurrying over to the pinkette, and Shikamaru stood back next to Choji, both of them having never seen someone move so quickly, especially considering the girl was supposed to be a genin and Kurenai was just proud of her student.

For they'd all forgotten in the heat of the moment to keep their eye on the Mizukage to ensure that nothing would happen to the woman, Mei's green eyes were rounded in surprise and Ao and Chojuro were shocked that even though they'd been so close, Sakura had protected their Kage with ease.

Sakura swiped a hand through her long unbound pink locks, a smirk on her lips, thanking Zabuza for literally beating it into her and Haku to always keep their damn guards up "Well done Sakura" Asuma praised lightly as a few anbu came and took the man away for questioning.

"It was nothing Asuma-sensei" she smiled moving towards her teammates and Kurenai, Ino was still gaping at her in horror, finger pointed at her accusingly and Sakura raised a slender pink brow at the insipid blonde, Ino gave kunoichi a bad name.

Ino scowled "Mark My Words Freak, The Next Time We Meet, I Will Kick You're Ass In A Spar" she seethed turning on her heel and stalking off after her teammates and sensei and soon the four of them were gone, vanished in the crowds.

"You were totally awesome" Kiba cheered clapping the pinkette on the back, he felt lucky that they'd gotten such a strong teammate, who was actually able to keep up with his seemingly endless energy and Shino's bugs.

Kurenai even praised Sakura a little "Yes, well done Sakura, one thing how did you know he was there" she asked and Shino directed his gaze onto the pink haired preteen as they all waited to hear her answer, even Mei, Chojuro and Ao got closer to listen in.

Sakura smiled to herself "Well My Master taught me to always be on guard, for one never knew when someone would come after us, coupled with the fact that I'm a sensor, probably high chunin by now, I felt his suppressed chakra" she explained.

Mei shuddered inwardly, it always chilled her to the bone to hear a little girl speaking of Zabuza in such a fond way, he was a murderer, but yet Sakura claimed that all he'd ever wanted was to see the Mist Village shape up to it's former glory.

A chime sounded over the village, signaling lunch time, and then afterwards the carriage ride from the gates to the Hokage Mountain, Kurenai reigned in her students and they all went to find something to eat, which basically consisted of ramen.

"What's wrong Sakura, aren't you hungry" Kiba immediately noticed that Sakura was picking at her bowl of ramen, the pinkette nodded and forced herself to eat, despite Naruto's and Kushina's assurances, Ichiraku was her least favorite restaurant in the village.

For she could taste preservatives in some of the food that Teuchi used, and it was absolutely disgusting, Kurenai gazed at her student in concern "Are you sure everything's alright Sakura" the raven haired woman asked.

Giving up all pretenses of eating the ramen, Sakura lightly pushed her half eaten bowl away "I'm not a big fan of ramen" she laughed gently, not wanting to sound rude, "I'll be alright though" she smiled reaching for her water to finish it off.

Kurenai frowned inwardly, but nothing more was said on the subject, as they all walked to the gates with Mei, Chojuro and Ao in tow, where Minato was already waiting with Kakashi "Ah ready to begin Mizukage-sama" the blonde Hokage questioned.

"I am" Mei smiled prancing forward and Kakashi and Ao helped her into the carriage, Minato followed and they sat side by side, the horses started forward and Sakura was once again on the alert that feeling of dread increased every step they took.

Ao noticed her tension as they walked and wondered what the girl was thinking about to make her that worried, did she feel like something else was going to happen, he frowned, and stepped a little closer to the pinkette.

Sakura felt him nearby, but said nothing, ignoring his presence in order to completely focus on her surroundings, this was her village now and she would stop at nothing to defend it, or protect a person of power in order to ensure the future of her new home and a new alliance with another village.

Hidden in the shadows, were Itachi and Shisui, keeping up a silent vigil, the man that Sakura had taken down, had been questioned and he'd let slip that he was the first part of the plan, which meant that there was a bigger plot in motion to make sure Minato and Mei couldn't sign that treaty.

Their sharingan were activated and both of them would randomly glance in Sakura's direction and noticed her increasing rigidity, they had to wonder if she knew something, on more than one occasion she'd told them that she was a sensor.

But how far did her senses reach that was the question, Itachi sighed inwardly, things had to go according to plan, or they would be thrust into another war with the Mist Village, and that had to be avoided at all costs.

Thankfully though, they reached the Hokage Mountain with little incident, and Mei was helped out of the carriage by Kakashi and Ao, while Minato simply jumped out of the carriage with ease, ocean blue eyes searching among the crowds for anything suspicious.

And then with Mei in tow, along with their escorts, they were walking up the steps of the Hokage Mountain, her heart beat louder and quicker with every step they took and her hand clenched tighter and tighter around the scroll Kubikiribocho was sealed in.

She was so tightly wound and on edge, and that's why when a shout sounded ahead of them, along with a body rolling down the steps only being stopped by the mass of people, Sakura wiped out her scroll and unsealed Kubikiribocho.

Kiba choked on his tongue, and Shino took a large step away from her as like before, the pinkette on their team flickered off without waiting for them, even Kurenai was shocked, then Sakura was before Mei and Minato, swinging that massive blade.

If not for fast reflexes the one that had attacked would have been hacked in half "Sakura-san, don't kill him, he'll need to be questioned" Minato warned, stepping in front of the Mizukage, the pinkette was so freaking fast, his eyes could barely keep up.

"Okay" she called over her shoulder, flying through a set of hand signs, using the earth of the mountain to her advantage "Earth Style: Earth Coils" Sakura stated, lavender eyes focused on capturing the man who'd dared try to fuck up everything they were working for.

His foot was caught and the man fell face first into the steps and a loud snap sounded through their ears, signaling that something had broken, but it also completed the capture of the attacker and Sakura let out a sigh of relief that it hadn't taken to much effort.

More Anbu appeared and the man was taken away for questioning, like the one before, Mei pressed a hand over her heart "How did you know" she asked, pausing in order to ask her question as that massive blade was sealed away again in it's scroll.

"I'm a sensor, it's what I do" Sakura smiled politely at the auburn haired woman, glad that, that feeling of dread was quickly going away, which meant that whatever had been planned had been thwarted, and she smirked inwardly.

Before walking down the path, Minato stepping aside to let her by as she returned to her teammates and sensei, the blonde was shocked that she'd gotten to them so quickly, and wondered at her true strengths and if being a genin really was the best for the girl.

Upon reaching her team, Kiba grasped her arm "What the heck was that, _that Thing_ " he whimpered, it had been so horrifying and he was certain that now he was going to have nightmares about that gargantuan sword.

"Yes Sakura-san, what was that, for I've never seen you even wield a weapon before, let alone a sword of epic proportions as that" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose, hazel eyes wide, it had been terror inducing to say the least.

Sakura escaped from Kiba's hold "It's called Kubikiribocho, I inherited it from my Master" she stated, before a hand was pressed down on her shoulder and she tilted her head back to see the culprit, it was Kurenai, who wore a grim expression.

Horrified as she was, she couldn't help but ask "Have you ever killed anyone with it" Kurenai inquired, her blood freezing in her veins, she knew that this girl that had been put on her team had lived outside the village since she'd been but a child, but how strong was she really.

"No, not yet at least, but I have killed, to ensure my own survival, it's a kill or be killed world out there" Sakura quipped starting forward as they finished the trek up the steps of the Hokage Mountain so that the treaty signing could commence.

And this whole mess would be over and done with, finally they reached the top of the mountain and Sakura breathed in relief "How hard was it to take someones life" Shino questioned, glancing at her from over the rim of his sunglasses.

It was difficult not to snort in annoyance "Not very hard, I don't enjoy killing, but I will to make sure I can live" Sakura stated peering around surreptitiously, just to make sure no one was going to try anything else, or for suspicious activities.

Kiba had one last question for her "If we were in trouble, Shino, Kurenai-sensei and I, would you jump to our defense as quickly as you did for Lady Mizukage" he wanted to make sure that in case of an attack Sakura wouldn't abandon them.

"Like you even need to ask, of course I would, because you're important" Sakura smiled softly, unable to even think about such things as abandoning those that had become close to her heart, though no one would ever reach the level of Zabuza and Haku.

Kurenai, Kiba and Shino had become like family to her and that was enough to make sure nothing would ever happen to them, including going so far as to sacrifice her life for them, like she wished she could have done for her two most important people.

At her answer, Kiba let out a sigh of relief and was satisfied, Shino shook his head and Kurenai let her shoulders drop, the tension easing out of her, that question had been loaded, but at least Sakura seemed to at least be willing to allow them into her heart.

The treaty signing got underway, with Minato and Mei speaking of conditions and whatnot until finally their names were signed on two separate scrolls, one for the Leaf and the other for the Mist to take back to their village.

And soon the festival and treaty ceremony was over, Sakura breathed a little easier as they were all dismissed and she hurried home to find something to snack on before it was time for dinner, training with the Hyuga's were postponed for the next couple of days.

Grateful for the end of this whole ordeal, Sakura unstrapped her sandals from her feet and flew down the short all to the kitchenette, Neji wasn't back, so she rummaged about in the fridge, feeling lazy for once as she pulled out some sour cream and onion dip.

Before pouring her a bowl of chips, snack decided on, Sakura grabbed a bottle of tea from the fridge as well and gathered the junk food, Zabuza would probably whack her over the head because of it, and sat down on the couch.

Pulling out a book to read as she munched on her chips and dip, Sakura was quite content for the moment and was even contemplating just staying there for the rest of the day, sadly her peace and relaxation was short lived as a pounding on her door came.

Sakura forced herself to get up as the pounding increased and fury swelled within her, seriously did this person not realize she could kill them for trying to beat down her door, reaching the foyer, she pulled the door open to reveal the culprit.

Ino the vapid blonde "Is there a reason you're beating on my door" the pinkette seethed, lavender eyes peering at her beautiful cherry oak wood door to assure herself that no damage had come to it, due to Ino's idiocy.

"I got you're location from Inuzuka, now you and me are going to have a round and I'll prove I'm the stronger kunoichi" Ino shoved her finger in the pinkette's face, completely ignoring the fact that she was getting glared at.

She rolled her eyes "Not going to happen, I'm not inclined to fight you right now, now leave" Sakura shut her door in the blondes face and prepared to get back to her reading, but more pounding erupted on the beautiful door.

And she yanked it open "If you so much as pound on my door one more time I will break you're wrist" Sakura threatened, getting fed up with the blondes stupidity, Ino took a large step away from her, when she realized the pinkette was being serious, she fled.

The cherry oak wood door was closed once more and left unlocked for whenever Neji returned, which was doubtful, he would probably be out for awhile longer, so Sakura returned to the couch and picked up her book to continue reading and eating her chips.

By the time she was three chapters in, night had fallen over the village, so Sakura got up from her couch and yawned, before taking her empty chip bowl, the empty tea bottle and the half eaten dip and headed into the kitchen.

Half way through cooking dinner, Neji returned to the house, he didn't say a word, neither did she, and dinner was ate in silence, before they took separate showers, and then headed to bed to get some rest for whatever tomorrow would bring them.

~Underground Base~ A month was all that separated him from finally filling that empty hole in his heart, Kimimaro sighed, closing his vivid green eyes, wishing that he'd never met Orochimaru, at least that way, he wouldn't be sick like this.

Kabuto forced him to take medicine that made him even sicker, and he suspected the silver haired male was trying to end his life quicker, just so he no longer had to deal with him, Kimimaro pressed his hand over his heart.

Moving subtly so as not to set off that damnable machine that he was hooked up to, 'Just a little longer, I promise, and we'll soon be reunited, and nothing will ever hurt you again' the Kaguya promised inwardly.

He could tell that his little sister was content, probably asleep for the time being and it brought a smile to his lips, Kimimaro closed his eyes to rest, he had to keep up his strength if he was going to make the three day trip in a months time to the Leaf Village after all.


	15. Chapter 14

After the festival, three weeks passed by, and Kurenai was now faced with a new problem, whether or not to sign up her three students for the chunin exams, while Sakura had worked hard, and they'd gone on the recommended amount of missions.

Something bugged her, the pinkette was not a normal child, and she felt the chunin exams would be wasted on the girl, Kurenai frowned, keeping watch from the tree as Sakura, Kiba and Shino tried to get out of her newest form of training, a genjutsu.

Ten minutes later, Sakura like usual figured it out and the illusion shattered "Well done, training is done for the day" Kurenai called walking over to her students and dismissing them for the day, Kiba and Shino headed off, and Sakura was just seconds behind them.

Now alone, Kurenai settled against a tree to think for awhile, in the end she made her decision, she'd known about the meeting today and so headed there, before Kurenai was Asuma and Kakashi and the other jonin.

Minato sighed in relief seeing all his jonin sensei's "Good, now as you know in a weeks time will be the Chunin Exams, I need you're nominations" the blonde started the meeting, looking around with ocean blue eyes.

Immediately Asuma raised his hand "I nominate Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara for the Chunin Exams" he stated, his students had worked hard these last couple of months, considering Ino had gone literally insane trying to get stronger.

Before Kurenai could jump in, Kakashi with his signature eye crinkle "I nominate Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha for the Chunin Exams as well" he announced, proud of his team, especially the newest member, considering how far the girl had come since the start.

All eyes turned to the raven haired, ruby eyed woman "I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sakura Hyuga for the Chunin Exams, they've trained hard enough" Kurenai said speaking on her decision.

Guy also nominated his team as well, Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuga, as Minato was prepared to end the meeting, Iruka jumped in "Wait are you sure it's a wise idea, they only became genin four months ago, and Sakura-san just a couple months ago" the brunette asked worriedly.

"These genin have worked hard Iruka-san" the blonde Hokage assured, but that wasn't enough for the man, "Fine then how about a test, to see if they truly are ready for these exams" Minato sighed and Iruka nodded in acceptance.

Even going so far as to offer himself up "I'll conduct these tests is that alright Lord Hokage" Iruka inquired and Minato nodded, before dismissing the jonin sensei from his office, signaling the end of the meeting.

Meanwhile Sakura had made it to the house, grateful for the reprieve in training sessions at the Hyuga Compound for awhile, even if no one would tell her anything as to the reason why, so hurriedly she took a shower and dressed in a house yukata, decorated with snowflakes.

And promptly leaped onto the couch to lounge about for a little while until dinner time, her lips curved upwards "Is there a reason you're smiling like a lunatic" Neji's voice called from the doorway of the living room, interrupting her trip down memory lane.

"Just remembering something from so long ago" she sighed and straightened on the couch as Neji entered the room and sat down on the couch with her, Sakura raised a brow "Is there something you need Neji-san" she asked.

Neji tapped his finger on the arm rest of the couch, lips pressed together "I've been living here almost a month, and I haven't given much information to my Uncle, you're going to have to talk if we want to keep this arrangement we have" he finally sighed.

Sakura frowned deeply "Okay what does Hiashi-san want to know and I'll sing like a little birdie, as My Master would always say" she stated, rolling her lavender eyes, kami this was so damn annoying, interfering damn old geezer.

"Do you have any plans on betraying the Hyuga Clan" Neji questioned, finding this extremely annoying himself, but if he wanted to stay here, even if they didn't really speak to each other most often than not, then Sakura was going to have to talk.

With an extremely irritated sigh, Sakura cracked her neck "Hmm, No, tell him that I consider the Leaf Village my home and I'm not inclined to do anything stupid to get myself run out of it, next question" she waved her hand.

"Last question, do you have any intention on attacking the clan heirs or heiresses of the village" Neji plowed ahead, wanting to get this over with so that he could go eat dinner with his team, the whole thing was absolutely ridiculous.

A scoff came from the pinkette "Is Hiashi an idiot" Sakura snorted in disgust, what kind of fucking question was that, Neji rolled his eyes "My answer is no, I have no intention on attacking any of the heir or heiresses of the village" she stated.

Questions finished, Neji stood and vanished without another word, and Sakura flopped back on her couch, looks like it would just be her that night, 'Or not' she thought as a knocking sound came from the foyer on her door.

She really didn't want to move, but Sakura stood on her feet anyway and padded down the hall to her door and pulled it open "Sakura" Sasuke was on the other side "Take a walk with me" he ordered immediately she knew something was wrong.

"How about not, Release" Sakura flashed through the hand signs and Iruka stood before her, jaw dropped open in surprise "Iruka-san" she asked in confusion "Why were you trying to get me to go on a walk with you" her brow creased.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head, out of all the genin he'd tested so far, not a one of them had seen through his disguise, until he'd gotten to Sakura, of course he should have remembered that Sakura had an aptitude for genjutsu, but still this response wasn't normal for a child.

Quickly so that he didn't spill the beans "You'll find out tomorrow, good day Sakura-san" Iruka nodded his head politely and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves, her eye twitched in aggravation, but Sakura shut her door and returned to her couch.

Nagetsuke butted his head against hers and snorted "I'm okay Nagetsuke, just getting a little frustrated no one will tell me anything" Sakura sighed burying her fingers in his thick brown fur and enjoying the softness of it to relax her.

Reitoko and Morosa were soon within her arms as well and Sakura smiled fondly, her head fell back on the arm rest of the couch, and her eyes drooped closed, and without even eating supper that night, Sakura fell asleep right there on her couch.

Hours later Neji returned and he stood frozen in the living room doorway, with an exasperated sigh, he grabbed a blanket from the closet and tossed it over the sleeping pinkette, then went about flipping out the lights in the house and locking the doors and windows, before doing the same himself.

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she had a crick in her neck which was easily healed by pressing a glow green hand to the sore spot, with a yawn, Sakura stood from the couch and Nagetsuke huffed at her.

She was ninety percent sure that damn bear was pouting at her "You'll be fine Nagetsuke" Sakura patted the large creature on the head, and then headed into her room, choosing her outfit for that day, before taking a shower.

By the time she was done, Neji was awake as well "To tired to even sleep in you're bed" he asked in an amused tone, and Sakura creased her brow, brain still a little foggy, a light bulb clicked on and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Not exactly" Sakura stated pulling out ingredients for breakfast "By the way did you get some weird test yesterday" she questioned wanting to find out if it had just been her or if other people had been tested as well.

Neji raised a brow as he sat down at the small table "As a matter of fact I did, but there's no way you could have known, so that begs the question how did you" his lavender eyes narrowed in suspicion wondering if the girl was spying on him somehow.

A snort echoed around the otherwise quiet kitchen "I got some bizarre genjutsu test of Sasuke yesterday, though when I did the release on the illusion, Iruka-san was stood in front of me, and he said that I'd find out today what was going on" Sakura quipped.

Then focused completely on making eggs, bacon and toast for that mornings breakfast, "Iruka" Neji frowned, not understanding what the pinkette was saying in the end she shrugged and nothing more was said as she finished up cooking breakfast.

Before they left the house, Sakura to the training field to practice a little with her Kubikiribocho and Neji to wherever, it was then that she realized it was scratched, probably from when she'd swung it against the cliff of the Hokage Mountain.

So she completely abandoned practice, and sat down to take care of her sword, that's how Kiba and Shino stumbled across her "Man you really are obsessed with training Sakura" the Inuzuka heir chuckled sitting next to her, but being careful of the gargantuan sword.

Not since that one time three weeks ago, had she pulled it out again, or used it in any of their practices "It doesn't really look like you're training right now though" Shino piped in peering over the rim of his sunglasses at the pinkette.

The pinkette flashed them both a smile rubbing a damp cloth over the sharp edge of Kubikiribocho "Nope, my swords scratched so I'm giving him a good rub down, before I fix that scratch" Sakura moved on to polishing the massive blade.

Kiba and Shino shared a look over their teammates head "How do you propose you're going to fix it, cause I doubt any weapons shop in the village would be able to do such a thing" Kiba asked, curious as to what her answer would be.

A smile formed on her lips "Kubikiribocho is a very special sword, if you're that curious, then stick around Kiba, Shino, and you'll find out how I intend on removing this scratch" Sakura stated, taking care of the massive sword was something Zabuza had been obsessed with.

And she could see why, "I must admit I am curious as well, for it must be quite the process to do so" Shino spoke from her right side, while Kiba was sat on her left, effectively sandwiching her between the both of them.

Sakura giggled to herself, then to her teammates confusion, pulled out a kunai and immediately sliced her palm "What are you doing" Kiba panicked grabbing her hand before she could put it on the scratch that was on Kubikiribocho.

"Like I said the Executioners Blade is very special just watch" Sakura pulled her hand back and put the bleeding palm right over the scratch, to Kiba and Shino's awe, not that the Aburame would ever admit it, the scratch absorbed Sakura's blood and like the mystical palm healed itself.

Kiba exhaled and Shino gazed at her an expectant look on his face "Why did you're blood fix the scratch" he finally asked, when Sakura wiped the massive sword down one last time, making it all shiny and brand new again in a creepy sort of way.

"The iron in my blood, or anyone's really, can be used to reform Kubikiribocho to it's former glory, I just used enough to fix the scratch, but I can tell that there are many more tinier scratches and little chips in the blade" she stood, looking the blade over.

A shudder rolled through him, "You mean in order to completely remove all those little tiny scratches or chips in the blade, you'd have to have a larger source of blood in order to do so right" Kiba questioned, ignoring the urge to flee and not look back.

The pinkette nodded, before Shino remembered something "You called it a he, why swords aren't living beings" he inquired pushing his sunglasses back into their proper place high on his nose, hazel eyes holding a gleam of confusion to them.

With a sigh, Sakura passed a hand through her long unbound hair, it really was getting unmanageable, "Swords are sentient, they can feel emotions like you and I" she breathed remembering a lesson from long, long ago.

On Kubikiribocho, when she had asked why Zabuza took very good care of it, so he'd told them, her and Haku that was and it was a lesson she kept very dear to her heart "Not to mention they can choose their masters, the ones to wield them" Sakura spoke again.

His brows shot upwards into his hairline "Pfffftttt, are you serious, I bet anyone could wield that sword" Kiba laughed and Sakura lifted a slender pink brow, embedded Kubikiribocho into the ground and moved back, gesturing for him to go ahead.

Shino watched on in a small amount of amusement as Kiba grasped the handle of that massive sword and tugged, it didn't budge an inch "He's not going to be able to lift it" he inquired to the pinkette quietly.

There was a knowing smile on her lips "I have a little trouble wielding him, not because he doesn't except me as his Mistress, but because he's heavy and I have to use chakra to enhance my strength in order to even be able to lift him properly" Sakura explained easily.

"What's going on" just then they were joined by Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, Hinata conspicuously absent, probably hanging around in the compound until their team training session later on in the day.

Naruto was the one who'd asked the question "I'm trying to wield this thing" Kiba huffed panting and swiping a hand through his hair, sweat was beaded across his brow and dripping down his face, but struggle as he might, it was impossible to even lift the sword.

"Ooh is it a game" the blonde leaped forward attaching himself to Sakura's side and giving the pinkette a quick hug "Can I try Sakura-chan please" Naruto pouted at his friend, Sakura shrugged and he waited patiently next to her as Kiba continued to try and lift Kubikiribocho.

Shino moved over a little bit as Sasuke planted himself next to his teammate as well, a few minutes later Kiba gave up "It's impossible" he dubbed looking a little put out that he hadn't been able to lift it.

The blonde jumped forward wrapping his hand around the sword handle and using all of his strength yanked and yanked and yanked on Kubikiribocho trying to get it out of the ground, it wasn't that far in and still he wasn't able to even move it.

"I give" Naruto gave a sheepish whiskered grin loping back to Sakura's side, she went to put it away, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her right in her tracks, all eyes turned to the silver haired male standing behind them.

Kakashi gave his signature eye crinkle "Mind if I try Sakura" he asked wanting to see if he'd fair any better than the kids, he didn't dare believe that the sword would allow him to wield it, but at least he could pull it from the ground.

The pinkette motioned for him to try his luck "I don't mind" she said, looking mildly curious if the way her lavender eyes were glued to him were any indication as Kakashi walked forward and grabbed the handle of Kubikiribocho and pulled.

It came out of the ground with ease, but the thing that happened next, only Sakura had expected would happen, white pain seared through him and Kakashi likened it to fire burning him from the inside out, the handle of that massive sword, became almost hot.

And he promptly let go, placing it back in the ground, how Sakura had put it originally and tugged off his glove, his hand was blistered and Kakashi grimaced, that had hurt like hell, that's what happened when someone who wasn't the swords wielder, tried to wield it.

"What happened" Sasuke asked speaking up finally as Sakura lifted Kubikiribocho with ease and sealed the massive sword that had once belonged to Zabuza away in it's scroll, before healing Kakashi's hand with no problem before answering.

There was a smug smile on her lips "That is what happens when someone tries to wield Kubikiribocho that's not me, the sword recognizes me as his Mistress only" Sakura stated before traipsing off to find something else to do.

Leaving Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi to contemplate what they'd learned in silence on their own, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and her hand came up to rub her heart, she hadn't said anything but her heart had been aching a lot more than usual.

Her eyes narrowed and Sakura decided to go to the forest, Minato had finally relented in the last couple of weeks to let her go outside the village by herself, and of course the place she went to was the area Naruto had showed her and she'd laid claim to it.

Upon arriving in that wooded area, the minute Sakura sat down, that blasted squirrel that always came and sat on her, appeared at her side squeaking in that way of his and twitching his tail as he scurried closer before scrambling into her lap.

Coincidentally like all the other animals in her life Sakura had named the fluffy brown squirrel Kon "Good Morning Kon" Sakura greeted rubbing his fluffy head with a kind smile, cute little animals always brought her girly side out.

He squeaked at her in response causing her to giggle softly and lean back, just enjoying the peace and quiet, until finally Sakura decided it was time to go back, a few hours later that was, Kon left her lap, squeaking at her indignantly as he scurried back to his tree.

And Sakura stood brushing her kimono off before heading back to the village gates and signed in, it was 11:30, so went off in search of a restaurant that she preferred above any other, sushi, there were no nasty preservatives in the food, so Sakura happily munched on various kinds before paying for the meal.

By then it was time for her training session with her team, and she was more than ready to have a good session, having been lazy thus far that day, Sakura grinned walked towards her teams training grounds and was the first one there.

Four minutes later, to Sakura's annoyance, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma also appeared on training grounds eighteen "Ah Sakura-san, Kurenai and I have decided to do joint team training today" the cigarette smoking man said.

Just a couple minutes after their arrival, Kurenai with Shino and Kiba in tow arrived on the field "Good everyone's here" the raven haired ruby eyed woman said, looking her team over and reaching into her pouch.

"Before we start training, there's something you all need to know, in six days time, we are hosting something called the Chunin Exams, and lucky for you three, I've decided to nominate you" Kurenai held out the submission forms and Kiba took them.

Then passed one over to Sakura and Shino as well "Words of caution if you don't all enter as a team, you won't be able to enter at all, now start you're warm up laps around the track" Kurenai ordered while Asuma handed out the submission forms of the Chunin Exams to his students.

Once the six preteens were warmed up, Kurenai and Asuma paired them up, ignoring Ino's subtle movements as she jabbed her finger as discretely as she could at Sakura hoping that the two jonin would pit her against the pinkette.

No such luck, the blonde was paired with Shino, Sakura with Choji and Kiba with Shikamaru "Begin" Asuma announced, stepping back with Kurenai as each pair jumped apart and prepared their attacks, he had to admit he was curious to see what Sakura was capable of.

Immediately the girl, flew into a set of hand signs, one handed he might add, using her other hand to throw a smoke bomb, within the safety of her mind, Sakura used her favorite jutsu, 'Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu' she thought, vanishing behind a transparent genjutsu.

Then hunkered down below a small hill to keep watch over the fight and see how her opponent fought, she didn't do this often because she ran the risk of getting caught, but truly she didn't know a single thing about Choji at all.

So this kind of tactic was definitely warranted in this situation, the smoke cleared and Choji charged at the clone, who was purely on the defense, no attacking, nothing just evasion, and it obviously frustrated the red-orange haired boy.

Until he finally got fed up with her dodging every attack he threw at her and expanded his arm to epic proportions, along with his hand and Choji finally grabbed a hold of her water clone and with a pop it dispelled.

Asuma and Kurenai were confused, when the hell had she made the clone, for that matter where was the real Sakura hiding, Choji was wary, never had he faced anything quite like this, suddenly mist crawled over him blocking his vision.

Her voice rang out over the field "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu" Sakura called flying through hand signs at a rapid rate, using the water from the clone and the moisture in the air to form the prison that had once held Kakashi in it's grasp.

There was no way she was ever going to give the boy a chance to get a hand on her with his jutsu, thus Sakura decided to end the fight quick and easy, with little effort on her part, with the exception of a few jutsu's.

Choji was captured and the mist dissipated, signaling the end of the spar, pure tactical decision and Kurenai was even more sure of it now, that the whole of the Chunin Exams would be wasted on the pinkette.

"Ahem do you mind releasing my student now" Asuma cleared his throat as Choji lost the ability to hold his breath and inhaled some water, the water prison was released and the water dropped to the ground uselessly allowing Choji to breath again.

He flashed Sakura a grateful smile "Thanks" Choji coughed until Sakura patted him gently on the back to help him get the water out of his lungs, proving that she hadn't meant him any harm in the least, she really was a kind person it seemed.

"No problem Choji-san, that jutsu of yours was pretty cool" Sakura smiled sitting next to the boy since their spar was over, thanks to quick decisions and acting on them promptly without wasting a single second.

Choji grinned "Yours was pretty wicked to, don't think I've ever seen a water clone before, or that mist thing, or even someone use one hand to use hand signs, or that water prison thingy" he chattered pulling out a bag of chips to munch on while they waited and he dried.

To Asuma's shock though his food obsessed student offered the bag to Sakura "Are you sure" she asked and Choji nodded, "Thanks" she exclaimed grabbing a few chips, and crunching on them quietly, a few minutes later.

Shino emerged victorious from his spar against Ino, while Kiba was caught in Shikamaru's shadow "I see that some of you need some massive work still, that will have to wait until after the Chunin Exams thought" Kurenai stated.

Glad that the fights were over, Shikamaru flopped down on the ground on the other side of Choji with a groan "What a drag" he sighed leaning back to stare at the clouds, while Asuma and Kurenai walked a short distance away to decide on what to do next.

Ino was literally steaming "Oi Asuma-sensei, pit me against that pink haired freak, Choji might not have been able to beat her, but I can" she stated in a cocky voice, that made Sakura's irritation levels skyrocket.

"You can say that again Shikamaru-san, what a drag" she quipped and Shikamaru raised a brow, before a chuckle fell from his lips, perhaps the pinkette wasn't all that bad, considering all they'd seen from her so far.

Asuma rolled his eyes "Might as well appease her" he said lighting up another cigarette and taking a puff, Kurenai sighed before nodding in agreement "Alright new pairings, Ino/Sakura, Kiba/Choji, Shino/Shikamaru" Asuma stated.

Ino looked like the cat that had gotten the canary and pranced forward, confidence in every step she took as she stood before the pinkette she'd wanted to fight since their first meeting "Get ready freak, you're about to go down" Ino said in an irritatingly smug voice.

Instead of rising to the bait like Ino thought she would, Sakura settled into a stance, lavender eyes intense and focused completely on the insipid blonde, who thought that being a ninja was all fun and games.

And the only way to make the girl see that it wasn't, was to take her down, hard and fast, decision made, she held her ground as Kurenai raised her hand, then brought it down "Begin" she called and Ino charged at her.

Sakura smiled inwardly, having anticipated the move, and let the blonde get close, Ino threw her fist forward, hoping to punch the pinkette in the face, but what she didn't expect was for Sakura to grab her wrist and throw her easily over her shoulder.

Only to be shoved face first into the dirt, Ino sat up spitting out grass and dirt rubbing her tongue trying to get the earth off of it, never noticing the looming shadow of Sakura until it was to late, and the girl kicked her with a chakra free foot.

Sending her careening forward to land roughly on her side "Ow" Ino whined, but not wanting to go down without a fight jumped on her feet, blue/green eyes wide as Sakura closed in on her, and she only had a split second to duck and flatten herself against the ground.

A foot was brought down next to her head and Ino shrieked hysterically, scrambling backwards to avoid getting crushed as the ground shattered beneath her feet, on the sidelines Asuma inhaled the smoke of his cigarette harshly and choked on it.

"What's the matter Ino-san, I thought you'd beat me hands down" Sakura taunted with that smug smile on her lips, further pissing off the blonde, making her lose focus, exactly what she'd planned and Kurenai noticed this as well.

Ino sprinted forward an angry glint in her eyes as she tried to land a hit on the irritating pinkette, who thought she was queen of the world, "I'll show you" she snapped, and Shikamaru, who'd tied with Shino shook his head realizing what was happening.

"I'll show you, you little pink haired billboard brow freak" Ino sneered raising her foot in hopes to kick Sakura in the stomach, but the pinkette grabbed her foot and flipped her backwards, she landed on the ground harshly.

Then to no ones surprise Sakura sat on the blondes stomach, pinning her arms to the sides "You'd have to get leagues stronger if you ever hope to beat me Ino-san, stop focusing on boys and start focusing on getting stronger, in order to utilize you're strengths" she picked out the blondes flaws.

She gasped for air, having been winded, "You're just an outsider, what could you know about being a shinobi, you're just a murderer" Ino glared admitting that she'd over heard her parents talking about the pinkette and where she'd come from.

Sakura rolled her lavender eyes "I killed to survive, it's a kill or be killed world outside this village, that doesn't make me a murderer, we'll all kill at some point, so what I started earlier than some people" she continued still holding the blonde down against the ground.

Ino sneered and struggled to get out from beneath the pinkette, but Sakura didn't budge an inch, proving how much stronger she was than her, and it pissed her off even more than before, "One of these days I'm going to kick you're ass and we'll see who gets the last laugh" she snapped.

Kami tears were forming in her eyes and she tried to blink them back in order not to seem weak in front of the pinkette "It's not about that Ino-san, one of these days, you're going to mouth off to the wrong person and they'll simply kill you for it" Sakura shook her head.

There was just no getting through the blondes thick skull below her Ino cringed in response to her callous statement "I think she gets you're point" Asuma pressed his hand down on Sakura's shoulder, and the pinkette finally let Ino up.

Once on her feet, Ino got as far away from the girl as she could, "Did you really have to tell her all that" the brown eyed man asked, he knew Sakura wasn't a normal kid, having grown up under Zabuza Momochi's influence, but she could be a little more sensitive.

"I admit I could have said it in a different way" Sakura passed a hand through her long pink hair with a sigh "But how will she ever learn if those things aren't said quite bluntly or drilled into her skull" she asked, not really understanding.

It was then that Asuma knew, "True Sakura-san, but that's a lesson Ino will have to learn on her own, for now let them and her be innocent" he patted her kindly on the shoulder before moving off to check on Ino.

Sakura sat down on a rock and tried to figure out what she'd done wrong, usually Zabuza would punish her for not understanding something, but things as she'd learned were done differently in the Leaf Village, under the command of jonin sensei's.

Was it because she'd long since lost her innocence, and despite that she could still be kind and caring towards people, in her heart she knew that the outside world was dangerous and full of death, her hands were bloodied.

Is that what made her so different, the genin of this village had never taken a life, while she'd taken multiple, and while some were more understanding than others, there were a few that didn't understand that you had to kill in order to survive.

Especially in a rough and tough world as this one, all she had wanted was to make sure that Ino wouldn't make the mistake of mouthing off to a person that could kill her without a care in the world, and perhaps she'd approached the subject in the wrong way.

Kurenai shifted her gaze to the pink haired Hyuga, who looked contemplative and deep in thought, as to what Sakura was thinking about, she doubted she would ever know, "Sakura, were going to start the final round of spars" she said.

Those lavender eyes popped open and Sakura hopped up from the rock she'd been perched on for the last several minutes, heart aching, her final opponent for the day, Shikamaru Nara, she settled into a defensive crouch, having already seen his jutsu in action.

And knowing that she didn't want to get caught in it, her eyes widened and Sakura fought to keep the smile from her lips, Asuma looked between the pairs before stating to begin, Shikamaru brought his hands together, probably already thinking several steps ahead.

Sakura leaped back as far as she could, apprehension in her lavender eyes, to lure the boy into a false sense of security, for she already knew how she was going to defeat him, intentionally get caught and catch him in a genjutsu.

That was laced within her eyes, all she had to do was bide her time and this spar would be hers, just a few minutes later, Sakura was ducking under a few kunai and knocking a couple out of the air that she wasn't quick enough to dodge, with the Eight Trigrams Air Palm jutsu.

At the use of her clan jutsu, Shikamaru eyed her warily "We should get together and go a round of shogi with each other sometime" he offered suddenly, trying to distract the pinkette with small talk and make her make a mistake in their fight.

"Ooh shogi, sounds fun, sadly my first game was interrupted and I've really been wanting to play again" Sakura burst out in excitement, while inwardly rolling her eyes, was he serious, talking in the middle of a spar, did he take her for an idiot or something.

He looked shocked at her admission though "Well that will make things easier and not troublesome, at least I won't have to teach you the game" Shikamaru laughed, throwing a few more weapons, in hopes to distract her further.

Not realizing that it was him that was getting lured into the false sense of security and that when he did finally catch Sakura in his jutsu, Shikamaru definitely wasn't expecting her to be able to escape by flooding her limbs with chakra.

The ground exploded beneath their feet, and their eyes locked, in a blinding flash of light, Sakura vanished before his eyes, the next thing Shikamaru knew was he was coming to, his hands tied behind his back, fingers splayed apart to prevent him from escaping.

And Sakura stood behind him "Game, Set and Match, I win Shikamaru-san" she grinned and he yielded in order to be released, expertly Sakura untied his hands and healed his wrists and Shikamaru raised an expectant brow at her.

"What to tell me exactly what you did" he asked curiously, never had he lost so quickly before and it was a blow to his Nara pride, he would definitely be mentioning this to his father later on possibly during dinner.

She brushed her kimono off and cracked her neck "Genjutsu laced in my eyes, the minute you looked into them, it was over for you Shikamaru-san, and this will probably sound like boasting, but I'll use anything to my advantage to win a fight" Sakura grinned.

"Where did you learn the genjutsu, for I've never taught you before" Kurenai approached with Asuma in tow, both of them wanting to hear the pinkette's answer, there was no way a kid should be this resourceful.

Sakura shrugged "I read about it in a book and decided to try it out, I knew I wouldn't be able to beat Shikamaru-san any other way unless I could figure out a way to get close, and a genjutsu was just the trick" she explained.

Asuma's brows raised, but he was to get another shock "By the way Asuma-sensei, I understand what you meant earlier, about letting them be innocent" Sakura smiled, proving that she was not only tactical, but extremely insightful as well.

Then she bounded towards her two teammates and they all sat down together in a circle to decide if they wanted to enter their submission forms to the Chunin Exams "I'm all for it" Kiba stated and Akamaru yipped in agreement to his partner.

"Agreed, I believe we are ready, and that with our trust in each other, we can't loose at these chunin exams" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose as he spoke, before he and Kiba turned their eyes on the pinkette.

Sakura mulled her decisions over in her head, by becoming a chunin it would mean more freedom "Okay looks like it's all settled then, we'll all turn our submission forms in six days from now and enter the chunin exams together as a team" she held out her hand.

Kiba placed his over hers "Teammates forever" he exclaimed, before looking to Shino, the Aburame let out a long suffering sigh, but in the end placed his hand over theirs, making it a team thing as they decided to become chunin together.

"Better Missions and a New Rank" Shino added to their goals, before again he and Kiba glanced to Sakura, both of them wanting to know what she would say in response to being teammates forever, better missions and climbing the totem pole of rank.

She took a deep breath and flashed them a blinding smile, before saying one word "Freedom" Sakura said and they broke apart, admittedly it worried Kurenai, but there was little she could do as she told them that team training was canceled for the rest of the week so they could prepare.

Immediately Sakura was all prepared to rush off and was in the process of doing so, when a wave of agony crashed over her, the hole in her heart ripped open wider than before, the person she was connected to for some reason was in pain.

And she promptly lost consciousness, Kiba and Shino froze in the midst of hurrying off to their own respective homes in their compounds, and Kurenai rushed over to the unconscious pinkette "What happened Kurenai-sensei" the Inuzuka asked as Asuma lifted the girl into his arms.

"I'm not sure, before she passed out, since she was facing me, pain was written all over her face" Kurenai breathed in horror, "Hurry Asuma, lets get her to the hospital, you lot go home" she ordered her remaining two students alongside Asuma's students as well.

Before they body flickered off to get Sakura to the hospital and find out exactly what had happened to the girl, but when the medics checked her over, after being assigned to a room since the pinkette hadn't woken up yet.

They claimed there was nothing wrong with her at all, "Something must be wrong, otherwise she wouldn't pass out like that" Asuma paced trying to curb the urge to lit up a cigarette and take a puff just to relieve some of the tension he was feeling currently.

The medic shrugged "Look, there is nothing physically wrong with the girl" he said and then left the room, just fifteen minutes later, Sakura's eyes fluttered open and her hand came up to press over her heart as it throbbed painfully.

"Sakura" Kurenai's voice filled her ears and Sakura only managed to focus on the woman, through bleary lavender eyes "Does you're heart hurt" she asked bending down next to the pinkette in hopes to find out what was wrong with her student.

Hesitantly, because the only person she'd ever mentioned this to before was Shino and the Uchiha Main Family, Sakura nodded "Yes, I'm not sure if I can explain this very well" she piped up in a small voice, before trying.

"But I feel as if there's someone out there in endless pain that I'm connected to, and earlier a wave of agony washed over me, originating from my heart" Sakura said rubbing her heart as the pain finally died down to an ache that she was use to.

Asuma and Kurenai shared a look "Well if you feel up to it Sakura, you can leave, just sign yourself out" the woman said, stranger things had happened, and there was little she could do for the girl, since she didn't have that connection with someone.

Sakura sighed softly and stood, wincing as her heart throbbed, but it was bearable again and she left the room in order to sign herself out of the hospital, along the way, she picked up an assortment of things and hurried back to the house.

Neji was seated around the table with his team and Lee jumped up "The youthful cherry blossom has returned" he crowed in delight, onyx eyes shining with adoration of the pinkette, but he merely got a half hearted wave as she bypassed the kitchen and entered her room.

The door closed with a click and Tenten shot the male Hyuga a look "What did you do Neji" the female brunette accused, usually Sakura came and sat with them, but this time she hadn't even looked interested in the least.

"What makes you think I did something, I haven't seen her since this morning" he scoffed, offended that Tenten would believe that he'd done something to the pinkette, when they were merely living in the same house.

Guy frowned "The youthful blossom did look a little pale" he added practically inhaling the ramen they'd picked up from Ichiraku, since Neji had refused to cook, and it didn't look like Sakura was going to cook anytime soon either.

Tension was rising in the air "You're certain Guy-sensei" Lee, who was worried about the beautiful girl, with long pink hair and lavender eyes asked, just to make sure his beloved sensei was positive.

The older male nodded "Yes, her skin was lighter than usual" Guy stated, had something happened, he knew the pinkette was someone that was highly coveted by people because of her skills, so it was possible she'd been attacked.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest, going over the moment Sakura had entered the house in his mind, allowing his teammates and sensei to chatter as much as they wanted, he looked a little closer at the picture that formed before his eyes.

And decided that she had looked a little off, but that wasn't any of his business and dinner finished up as usual without her ever making an appearance, when his teammates and sensei were gone, Neji sat on the couch.

Fifteen minutes after the departure of his team and sensei, Sakura emerged from her room "Oh did they leave already" she asked swiping a hand through her long pink hair with a frown, perhaps it was time to cut it.

A deep frown was etched on his lips "Lee was most upset that you didn't join us" Neji stated in his usual cold tone of voice, and the pinkette turned his way, lifting a slender pink brow at him in confusion, before realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I just wasn't in the mood to sit and chat with people" she said swiftly, ire rising, Neji eyed her warily and Sakura huffed in irritation, seriously why couldn't she be left alone, without being bugged about what was wrong with her.

Obviously he hadn't expected her to almost snap at him and Sakura hurried into the kitchen to grab something to eat before disappearing back into her room, without another word, Neji, not that he would admit it, felt shocked.

What on earth had happened, it couldn't be that she was pissed at him for some reason, she'd seemed fine that morning, Neji shook his head, it wasn't his problem if the girl had some kind of problem with something and sat back on the couch to read for a bit.

In her room, Sakura scowled at her reflection, tears in her lavender eyes, and without thinking of the consequences punched her mirror and it shattered int a million little pieces, why was she so angry all of a sudden, she shook her head droplets of tears flinging from her cheeks as she did so.

Sakura grasped a handful of her long beautiful pink hair and shook it at the broken mirror, it wasn't her anymore, no Zabuza's apprentice had died the moment the man himself had died, alongside Haku.

And with a deep sigh, she gathered her silky locks together in one hand and with a kunai sliced through the floor length hair, making it shoulder length, there it was done and Sakura lowered her weapon trimming the edges to be neat, before looking into the broken mirror.

Nagetsuke came up behind her and snorted, nose buried into her shortened pink hair "I know" Sakura murmured reaching up and running her fingers through his thick brown fur, while searching with her eyes around her room for a scroll to seal her hair in.

She tried to smile, she really did, but it came out more like a grimace, and that's when Sakura noticed the new addition to her teeth, her lavender eyes peered into that broken mirror until a screech erupted from her mouth.

Her hand shot to her mouth and a finger was pressed to her teeth, like Zabuza's teeth they had started becoming jagged, not to the point of Chojuro or any of the other swordsmen of the mist, but they were sharp and that's all that mattered.

Outside in the living room, Neji shifted uncomfortably, wondering what the hell Sakura was doing in her room, was she that angry about something that she had to throw a fit, either way he wasn't going to get involved and decided that it might just be a good idea to leave the house for the night.

The front door opening and shutting signaled the departure of her house mate and Sakura rubbed her forehead and shot a little bit of healing chakra to her temples to relieve herself of the oncoming headache.

To further her ire, her eyes changed from the familiar lavender that she'd fallen in love with upon seeing her reflection for the first time as a child, to a vivid emerald green, Sakura blinked in confusion, what the hell was going on with her.

Sakura rubbed her face tiredly and cleaned up the pieces of the broken mirror, sealing her hair in a spare scroll she pulled out of the closet, and then crawled into her bed, tomorrow she would go talk to Minato, there was something she had to do now, and fell asleep

Just a few miles outside the Leaf Village, Kimimaro was struggling to keep up with Orochimaru, and the Sound Shinobi that were coming with them to join the chunin exams, they'd left three days prior to this, while Kabuto had left three weeks before to integrate himself into the Leaf Village.

The silver haired teen was good like that, fitting in anywhere and not drawing any unwanted attention onto himself, Kimimaro swiped a hand through his sweat matted hair and grimaced, "You know the plan" Orochimaru hissed suddenly from up front.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" everyone, himself included recited, even if Kimimaro no longer felt fealty towards the snake sannin and the minute they reached the village, he was going to abandon all he'd known since he'd been nothing but a child.

Though he would have to do it subtly, but his first goal would be to seek out his little sister, his second was to see if she was the key to finding a cure for his illness, all underneath Orochimaru's nose, Kimimaro smiled inwardly.

Surely the snake sannin would throw a fit, when he realized that he'd lost a valuable asset, laughter bubbled in his chest, and he fought the chuckles down, vivid green eyes narrowed in determination, Kimimaro was ready to face a new future that he'd secured for himself.

And then they were sneaking through the unguarded back entrance of the Leaf Village, while Dosu, Kin and Zaku, entered through the front as genin participating in the chunin exams, "Lord Orochimaru" Kimimaro called before the man could head off to do whatever.

He turned golden eyes narrowed and uncaring "What Kimimaro" Orochimaru asked, no longer finding any worth in the last remaining Kaguya as they all believed, that belief would soon be ripped out from beneath their feet.

"You don't mind if I go off and explore, it's been a long time since I've had the chance to see anything other than that room" Kimimaro asked as politely as he could manage, squashing the urge to sound hopeful.

Orochimaru frowned before waving his hand "Do as you want, you're nothing to me, in fact, don't even bother coming back with us, this is the village you'll rot away in" he scowled, and then he was gone and Kimimaro's eyes widened.

But he was grateful that Orochimaru no longer saw him as anything for the moment as it was, and letting his heart lead his feet forward, Kimimaro walked through the darkened streets of the Leaf Village, until he came upon this quaint little home.

Inside the little house, Sakura's currently vivid emerald green eyes snapped open, a feeling that she'd only felt once in her entire life, the hole in her heart was filled, and it was full of hope, her feet swung over the edge of her bed.

And slid into the slippers on the floor that she'd bought recently and Sakura rose from the bed wrapping a thin blanket around her shoulders, her feet led her forward, out of her room and through the living room to the foyer, to her beautiful cherry oak wood door.

Her hand grasped the handle after unlocking it as quietly as she could, and pulled that door open, vivid green locked with vivid emerald green, Sakura took in the older boy, a hazy memory forming before her eyes as she realized it was the same boy from that time when she'd been seven.

Kimimaro searched along her face "Imouto-san" he asked hesitantly, wanting it to be true, for she bore his mothers characteristics, especially that beautiful pink hair, that he'd loved to sit and play with for hours at a time, when he'd been nothing but an innocent child.

Sakura frowned in confusion "What" she asked, but she couldn't deny the feeling in her heart, this was the person she'd been searching for, the hole was filled and no longer did it ache, "Are you sure" Sakura inquired timidly.

"I'm certain, you are my little sister, Sakura Kaguya" Kimimaro said swiftly "We have many things to speak about imouto-san" he wrapped his arms around the young girl and relished in the feeling, she was all he had left of his family and he was going to protect her.

She licked her dry lips "The only way to know for sure is if we do a blood test" Sakura murmured heart speeding up, was it possible, or was god pulling a cruel prank on her, she knew she hadn't been the best person in the world, but she wanted this to be true.

The older boy nodded relenting to the suggestion, he'd liked to have physical proof as well after all "May I come in" Kimimaro asked gently releasing the pinkette sensing that to hug her any longer would be an invasion of her space.

Her eyes sparked in excitement "You may, I can even make some tea for us to sit and talk, do you have any preferences" Sakura offered, leading the teen down the hall to her living room, and had him sit on the couch, she had so many questions to ask him after all.

He smiled softly "My name is Kimimaro, and make anything you'd like Sakura" Kimimaro introduced himself before giving the pinkette free reign to choose their tea, she hesitated for a moment, then bustled into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, the girl returned carrying a tray, a pot of tea, two tea cups, sugar and cream on it and she set it on the table "I made peach tea" Sakura announced pouring Kimimaro a cup first and letting him choose what he wanted in it.

It was quiet for a moment as they sipped on their tea, being careful not to burn their tongues, "Sakura have you ever done anything strange, have bones ever sprouted from you're body" Kimimaro finally asked, wanting to know.

Her brows lifted and she gave him this look that said she thought he was crazy, "No, but I can use the dojutsu known as the Byakugan, though right now it's off" Sakura pointed to her eyes "Usually their lavender" she shrugged.

Another memory that was hazy was pulled from that time so long ago, and Kimimaro remembered exactly why their father had gone berserk, Sakura had, had his eyes, and that's why he'd abandoned them and had never come back, neither had his little sister.

"Unzari was our fathers name, he hated his heritage, and when you were born with the same eyes as him, he tried to kill you" spilled from his lips, wanting to get that part of their talk out of the way, so he could hear all about what she'd been up to.

A gasp filled the air from Sakura "I'd always been told that someone had tried to kill me, but I'd never known why" she swallowed, her own father, but at least the suspicions as to who it was had been cleared and she could shove that in Hiashi Hyuga's face.

Kimimaro eyed her, wondering how much he should reveal of himself to the pinkette "Where were you taken, is Unzari, our father still alive" he asked, clenching his hand around the tea cup, but being careful not to break it.

Immediately Sakura shook her head "He's not, a Mist Shinobi saved me as he was about to kill me, so the Mist Nin killed him and took me to the Mist Village, it was awful there and I left when I was seven" she admitted.

"I was in the Kaguya village, locked away in a cage for so long, we are all that remains of the Kaguya bloodline" Kimimaro breathed "For they were massacred and I was only survived because of our clan bloodline limit" he stated uneasily.

This was becoming quite a pill to swallow, and Sakura pressed her lips together in horror, "No offense, but I'm kind of glad that I haven't awakened any other bloodline limit, the Hyuga Clan gives me so much crap for being only part Hyuga" she quipped trying to make light of the situation.

A frown etched itself onto his lips "Do they treat you at least well" Kimimaro questioned, if those damn people were doing anything to his sister, he would take her and they'd leave after the chunin exams, they could live on their own after all.

Only problem was he still had to find a cure, and do it in secret, without Kabuto, or Orochimaru ever finding out about Sakura, the thought of either male getting their hands on his little sister, sickened him to the point of throwing up.

Such an innocent child, free of the Kaguya Clans wretched bloodline, "Pfffftttt, Hiashi Hyuga hates my guts, but he can't do anything because I'm the great granddaughter of a deceased Hyuga Elder" Sakura snorted.

Just then her eyes flickered back to the familiar lavender and she doubled over as her eyes burned "Ooh that kind of hurt" Sakura raised a glowing green hand and soothed her eyes until the burning subsided within them.

"That would make me this deceased elders great grandson then" Kimimaro smiled, before it turned into a grimace and he coughed up blood "Sorry, I am very sick right now" he breathed heavily as his body was wracked with agony.

Sakura inhaled sharply and tears gathered in her eyes clinging to her lashes, proving that their bizarre connection went both ways "You've been hurting for a long time" she struggled to breath through the pain she felt on Kimimaro's behalf.

He nodded "Yes, but I knew I had to come here, to find you, Sakura, imouto-san, you're my last remaining hope to survive and find a cure" Kimimaro revealed one of the reason's he'd come here, before coughing into his hand and blood poured from his lips.

Horror froze her blood in her veins and Sakura dropped the tea cup hastily jumping to his side and raised a glowing green hand to Kimimaro's chest "You need to go to the hospital" she announced a moment later.

"That might be for the best, but we have to be careful, if we run into the people I know things could become bad, they don't know of you're existence, truthfully neither did I until recently" Kimimaro exhaled slowly rising unsteadily to his feet.

It was at that moment, Neji who had decided that he could no longer sleep in the compound returned and he immediately tensed upon seeing the stranger "Step away from her" he threatened brandishing a kunai at the white haired male.

The pinkette that was his housemate, even if they didn't really see much of each other or talk rolled her once again lavender eyes "Get off you're high horse Neji-san, he's in no condition to fight you, or me" Sakura snapped.

Neji frowned looking the teen over, ragged breathing, sweat soaked hair, pale skin, and put away his weapon, it was then he noticed the other difference, she'd cut her hair, but he merely sidestepped the two and hurried into his room, the door closed with a click.

Sakura swiped a hand through her shortened hair in aggravation "It might be better if we use the teleportation jutsu" Kimimaro suggested feeling his strength waning, the pinkette was holding him up with brute strength, surprising him.

"Probably, just hang on tight Kimimaro-san" she smiled reassuringly, then to his curiosity formed the hand signs to the jutsu one handed, and with a pop leaving behind a plume of smoke, they appeared before Leafs Hospital, that she worked at on weekends.

And then practically heaving Kimimaro along, they entered through the hospital doors, a medic appeared at their side "Hyuga-san what's wrong" the woman asked looking the sickly teen over, wondering what was going on.

She breathed a sigh of relief "He's really sick right now, and I might be the only one that could cure him, also we need a blood test done" Sakura started with the round of explanations, choosing not to mention the white haired teen was possibly her long lost brother.

"Come along then the both of you" the medic turned and led Sakura and Kimimaro, who by now was letting the pinkette practically drag him along as they walked down the halls to an empty hospital room and he got signed in and everything, being entered into the system.

The woman jotted down his information on a chart "Now for the blood test I'm going to need a little bit of blood from the both of you" she put her hands on her hips, glancing between her patient and Sakura, who'd been a big help to the hospital.

Sakura nodded, simply pulling out a syringe and needle and drew her own blood, before pulling another syringe out and doing the same for Kimimaro, being gentle, using her bedside manners to the fullest until the process was over.

The green haired woman hurried away to conduct the blood test, and what she found shocked her, when she returned to the two, she had news for them "Congratulations you're siblings" she announced and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Kimimaro also looked quite relieved that he hadn't been wrong in his suspicions that Sakura was his little sister that had been taken away upon her birth by their father "Now as for the cure to his sickness, it's quite simple" the medic spoke again.

And both teens, one still a preteen, snapped their heads in her direction "How" Sakura asked lavender eyes shining with hope, she'd just found her only remaining family and she wasn't going to loose him to a sickness.

A fond smile formed on her lips "Since you're blood related to each other, a simple transfer of blood from you Hyuga-san, to Kimimaro-san should cure him easily" the green haired woman stated already rolling up her sleeves.

Sakura and Kimimaro shared a look "Let's do it then" the white haired teen said and the pinkette nodded, blood was drawn from Sakura and injected into Kimimaro, the medic assigned Sakura to the only other bed in the room and left.

"We should get some rest" Sakura suggested, already barely able to keep her eyes open, never had she stayed up this long, her sleeping patterns were probably all shot to hell now, but it was worth it to find out that she had living family.

Kimimaro nodded settling on the bed, that was a lot more comfortable than the one he'd been sleeping in for the last month and three weeks, Sakura clambered into the spare "Goodnight imouto-san" he called softly.

Her eyes lit up in pure untainted happiness, "Good night Nii-san" she called hesitantly bringing a smile to his lips, and together they slipped into a restful sleep, being close like they were now, made it oh so easy to fall into a deep healing slumber, while her blood entered Kimimaro's blood stream, to hopefully cure him.


	16. Chapter 15

Morning crested over the Leaf Village, and for the first time since he'd gotten sick with this blasted illness, Kimimaro woke up without the excruciating pain, that he had come to expect, nor did he feel as sick as before.

He blinked his vivid green eyes around the hospital room, checking on the bag that had been filled with Sakura's blood, his little sister and noticed that it was empty, signaling that all of her blood had drained into his body.

As for his sister, Sakura was sitting in a chair by his bedside, reading a book "Mary-san came in earlier and checked on you, besides the fact that you'll be sore for awhile, you're illness is gone" she looked up feeling eyes on her.

Kimimaro smiled glad that it had been as simple as the medic had said it would be "That's good, do you have anything planned for today" he asked sitting up and wincing as his muscles ached, but it was minimal the pain he'd been feeling for a long while.

Sakura bit her lip "Kind of, I was going to see if Hokage-sama would let me go back to the Land of Waves to visit a couple of graves, but….." she trailed off "I think it can wait, after all I want to learn all about my big brother" Sakura smiled widely.

Glad that she wasn't leaving him to go off on her own and run into Orochimaru, he shuddered inwardly at that, Kimimaro relaxed, reclining against a mountain of pillows "Whose graves" he asked suddenly sensing that it was a sensitive subject.

"My Master and Best friend, Zabuza Momochi and Haku, they both died in a fight against a Leaf Shinobi, and while I can claim that I bear no ill will against this man, I feel that there are things left unsaid" Sakura closed her book and stuffed it into her pouch.

Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach, like a sack of rocks, "Master, did he torture you or do cruel things to you" Kimimaro asked, hoping that his sister had at least had a better life than him, while under Orochimaru's command.

Thankfully she shook her head "No, no torturing, training yes and lots of cuts and bruises, but it made me stronger in the long run and Zabuza was kind of a softy towards me, I doubt he could have been cruel if he'd wanted to" she smiled fondness shining in her lavender eyes for this man.

"They were the ones you were with when our clan was massacred" Kimimaro suddenly remembered again, those three travelers, one of them being Sakura, she blinked her lavender eyes in confusion, before they widened in realization.

Before Sakura nodded "Mhm what happened to you after that" she inquired hoping he would share some of his past with her as she was doing him, for they had a lot to catch up on now that they'd found each other at long last.

It also served to remind her that she had to go see Hiashi and tell him of this new recent development and that she was taking on the last name Kaguya, instead of Hyuga, but that she'd still show up for training sessions with Neji and Hinata.

Kimimaro grimaced inwardly "A man, horrible, cruel and heartless took me in, gave me a purpose to serve him, he branded me with a curse mark, and then when I got sick, he threw me to the side, his name Orochimaru, a sannin" he stated in a flat tone.

Sakura cringed "Well at least you didn't have to endure little chats with the Fourth Mizukage and be subjected to his disgustingness" she quipped trying to lighten the mood, it drew a small chuckle from Kimimaro and the tension in the air dissipated.

"I'm glad you are able to smile like that imouto-san" he raised a hand and cupped her cheek, vivid green eyes searching her lavender eyes, needing some form of proof that she was as happy as him that they were together at long last.

Adoration filled those lavender eyes "I have to, for Zabuza and Haku, because I made a promise" Sakura smiled kindly, "I wish you could have known them" her smile turned sad, but her eyes stayed devoid of tears for once.

Kimimaro smiled rubbing Sakura's head gently, remembering what their mother use to do to him whenever he'd been upset "While I wish I could have met them properly as well, I'm glad you survived the encounter" he soothed.

The hospital room door opening interrupted their first sibling bonding moment and Sakura sighed "Hokage-sama" she greeted upon craning her neck around and spying the blonde Hokage standing in the doorway, having heard of a strangers presence in his village.

Minato nodded politely "Sakura-san" he greeted before turning to Kimimaro "And you are" he asked ocean blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, Sakura's shoulders tensed and her hands clenched at her sides, but she held her tongue.

"Kimimaro Kaguya, I am Sakura's biological brother" the white haired teen admitted outright and Minato almost choked on his own tongue, his eyes shot to Sakura and she nodded holding up the test that Mary the medic had given her that morning when she'd asked for it.

He took it and scanned it over, before releasing a sigh "And just why are you here Kimimaro-san, I hope for you're sake you don't have any intention of attacking the village" Minato asked handing the paper with the test results on it back to the pinkette.

Deciding that it would be best to be truthful, Kimimaro folded his hands in his lap "I came for my sister, and no, but I can tell you someone who is" he stated vivid green eyes locked with ocean blue and Sakura became even more rigid than before.

The blonde raised a brow in question "And who is this person that intends on attacking the Leaf Village, especially during the Chunin Exams" Minato asked pulling up a chair and sitting in it, wanting to get all the information he could.

Kimimaro glanced to Sakura and she nodded letting him know that the blonde could be trusted inexplicably "Orochimaru, but if you approach him now, he'll know that someone outed him" he said in a warning tone.

Minato leaned back in the chair, hands clasped together, ocean blue eyes dark like a storm "Does he know of Sakura's existence as you're sister" he questioned, and the tension thickened in the room, this was not good, especially if that snake was in his village.

"No, that is one thing I haven't mentioned to anyone, for I only wish to protect my sister now that I have found her at long lost" Kimimaro stated, vivid green eyes softening, she was the only one who would experience his emotions now, he'd un-buried them for her after all.

Sakura gasped softly "Hokage-sama" she turned to the blonde, a hopeful tone to her quietly uttered words of respect towards him, and Minato groaned inwardly and he wondered if it would be difficult to say no to his own little girl.

"Very well, Kimimaro-san can stay, but he must not let Orochimaru know he has changed to our side, it is risky, but it is the only way anyone will ever trust you" the blonde warned, and Sakura's eyes lit up in pure happiness.

It was difficult not to pull the girl into a hug, and so Minato limited himself to patting the pinkette gently on the head, it was then he noticed, Sakura smiled "I cut it" she reached up and grabbed a shortened lock of pink hair, it only reaching her shoulders now.

Minato shook his head in amusement and left the room, leaving the two new found siblings alone, "Sakura-imouto" Kimimaro's voice drew her back from the edge of bliss "If I'm to spy on Orochimaru, my suddenly cured status could be a problem" he said seriously.

And that little bubble of happiness shattered, Sakura slumped her shoulders, gears turning in her head and working a mile a minute "I might be able to recreate the symptoms you had temporarily, with no harm to you, or you're immune system" she finally stated.

He lifted a white brow in askance "How imouto-san" Kimimaro finally got curious and asked the question aloud, subsequently forgetting the moment last night where the pinkette had used the same technique Kabuto could.

"I'm a medic Nii-san, I can make a pill that would give you these symptoms temporarily, using herbs and maybe a bit of fever inducing poison, that would make you're strength wane, while meeting with Orochimaru-san" Sakura exclaimed proudly.

Kimimaro looked shocked, remembering last night finally "That means you'd have to leave here" he sighed, that feeling of dread pooling in his stomach like a sack of rocks and Sakura smiled sheepishly and nodded.

She bit her lip "There are things I have to do as well, but I promise to be back as soon as possible" Sakura promised reaching out and hugging her new found brother, before sprinting out the door of the hospital room, they'd both slept in last night, quite peacefully.

Not wanting to be caught unawares, her senses were on high alert for anything dangerous, Zabuza had once told her about the three sannin and that they had to be avoided at all costs, especially Orochimaru the snake sannin, for he was a crazed lunatic, who experimented on children.

The explanation had given her nightmares for weeks, Sakura shuddered in remembrance to the lesson, hurrying down the streets, first to the Hyuga Compound to speak with Hiashi, even if the man was a interfering damn old geezer, he deserved to know that she had a living relative.

And the proof of this was within her hands, she smiled at the guards as they opened the gates for her, being the great granddaughter of a deceased elder, did have a few perks, the Hyuga's couldn't refuse her entrance into the compound, no matter what last name she bore.

Hiashi looked up as she skidded to a halt before him, pausing in the midst of drinking his morning tea with Neji, Hinata and Hanabi, and predictably he began scowling at her "Now before you get all huffy Hiashi-sama, I need to speak with you about something" Sakura cut him off.

He looked appalled that she'd talk to him like that, but she didn't really care any more, she had a brother and that was all she needed "And what is this something that you need to speak with me about" Hiashi crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to loose his temper.

It was then that the pinkette let a fond smile overtake her face "Last night I had some interesting revelations revealed to me, such as the fact that I have an older brother, who is alive and here in the village now" Sakura stated quite bluntly.

Neji stood "That white haired boy from last night" he accused, no wonder the pinkette had literally jumped down his throat, Sakura nodded and Hiashi frowned even deeper, that meant there were two Hyuga's running around, unrestricted by clan laws.

Sakura took a deep breath "Not only that, but I will be taking his last name on, know this though, I will still come for training sessions, that is all" Sakura bowed her head politely at Hiashi, and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Wasting little time, she unlocked the door of her house, and flew into the foyer, tugging off her sandals not taking the time to be neat as she usually was, her heart was pounding as she leaped into her room, disturbing Nagetsuke.

"Hey there big guy, guess what I've got a big brother" her smile was so wide as she wrapped her arms around Nagetsuke's neck and hugged, happiness flowing off of her in waves as she gathered the things and herbs she needed to recreate Kimimaro's sickness in pill form.

And of course a poison that induced fever and loss of strength, along with the herbs that she needed to create the antidote, with a wave farewell at her bear, Sakura literally danced back out of her house, strapping on her sandals and rushing back down the streets to the hospital.

Kimimaro looked up from the book he'd been given to read as the door to his hospital room swung open and came just a couple inches short of banging against the wall, the culprit was revealed to be his little sister.

"Well that didn't take you as long as I thought it would" he was puzzled, had she run all the way to her house, or wherever she'd needed to go, her chest was heaving from exertion so it was a high probability, proving that Sakura hadn't wanted to be apart from him for very long.

She flashed him a blinding smile, showing off her sharp teeth, "I informed the Hyuga Clan Head, that I'll be taking on you're last name, but we'll keep it a secret for now until I can get my name changed legally" Sakura sat down in the chair and pulled over a table to begin.

He eyed the mortar and pestle along with an abundance of herbs and three pill casings, one red, one yellow and one blue "That would be for the best" Kimimaro finally said, watching her with intense green eyes as Sakura put herbs in the mortar.

They were ones he was familiar with, Senega, Pleurisy, and Culver and crushed them with the pestle when the herbs were thoroughly ground up, off to the side, Sakura pulled a couple of poisonous roots that induced fever and loss of strength.

Before doing the same as before, she sat back for a moment and swiped at her forehead, revealing her two red dots "Hey Kimi-nii, where are you going to live" Sakura asked suddenly, letting water boil in the test tube over the little portable fire pit, it was so small and it was cute.

Kimimaro frowned, but on the inside he couldn't help but be amused, it was adorable how she'd give him a nickname, before if anyone had tried to do that, he'd have killed them, "Do you have a spare room in you're home" he inquired.

A matching frown formed on her lips "My roommate, the brown haired boy from last night has the spare, but the couch is comfortable and during the chunin exams you can sleep in my room" Sakura suggested/offered suddenly, lavender eyes anxious as she fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono.

"That's fine Sakura-imouto" he reached out and patted her hand fondly before pulling back to let her continue her work, the water boiled a second later and Sakura added the poisonous roots to it, creating a deep green substance, it almost made him vomit right then.

Sakura smiled uneasily, this was quite possibly going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done, she gagged a little at the smell, for it was disgusting, and was glad that by inhaling the noxious fumes didn't poison her as well, before she could make the antidote.

From the left over crushed up roots, she used an eye dropper and dripped five drops in the remaining poisonous roots, to make it compact enough to fit into the pill casings "Boy am I glad for reading about how to do this" she laughed softly.

Using a thick sheet of paper to tap the poisonous powder into the yellow pill casings, in all it made nineteen, more than enough to last him until the first two parts of the chunin exams were over "Why is that" Kimimaro asked picking up his book again to read for a bit.

"At least I know I'm not useless to you Kimimaro-nii and that I can help you out, if only just" her lavender eyes were bright and intense as they focused on him and he had to wonder, how long had she been longing for some sort of bond with family.

It made him feel horrible that he hadn't remembered her sooner "It's okay imouto-san, even if you knew nothing that would be fine, for you'd still be my sister" Kimimaro gave the pinkette a soft smile as he assuaged her fears for the time being.

Just then the door swung open again and he tensed, thinking it was Kabuto, only to let out a shaky breath as the person or rather persons were revealed to be two raven haired onyx eyed males, Sakura turned in her seat and her face lit up.

"Itachi-san, Shisui-san" she bounced out of her chair and skipped forward, in a completely random moved hugged both Uchiha's "I take it you've heard" Sakura laughed twirling unable to hide her happiness, god she had a brother.

Shisui eyed the pinkette and a pout formed on his lips "Sakura-chan you cut you're long beautiful hair" he sniffled dramatically and reached out to finger the shortened locks "Now I can't give you cute hairdo's anymore" he cried, pulling Sakura into another hug and blubbering into her hair.

Itachi inched his way away from his best friend eyeing him with a small amount of wariness "Yes we've heard, Hokage-sama pulled us into his office earlier, the whole thing is being kept under wraps" he cleared his throat.

Sakura pulled back and put her hands on her hips "Oh stop being so dramatic Shisui-san, it'll grow back, besides long hair is impractical for a shinobi" she huffed in amusement before turning to the Uchiha Heir "And thanks" she smiled, then sat back down in her chair to continue.

Both males peered over her shoulder "What are you doing Sakura-chan" Shisui pestered suddenly, but to Kimimaro's surprise it didn't bug her like he'd thought it would, the pinkette paused in adding a red liquid like substance to the vomit inducing herbs that she'd crushed earlier.

"Well if Kimimaro-nii is going to have encounters with Orochimaru-san, he can't suddenly be cured, so I'm recreating some of the symptoms and making them in pill form, that he can take whenever he has to deal with the snake" she quipped.

Wiping her forehead free of sweat a moment afterwards as it dripped down her face, "Is there anything you can't do" Itachi asked in a small manner of amusement, laughter clear in his tone and Shisui shot him a strange look.

Kimimaro's brow creased in confusion "What do you mean by that" he wondered just how much his little sister knew, obviously she was gifted in medicine and healing, but what else could she do that he didn't know about.

To his surprise and Sakura's amusement, Shisui threw his hands in the air dramatically "Oh just go toe to toe with a jonin and nearly kick his ass, wield this gigantic sword, use chakra enhanced attacks, the Byakugan and her clan jutsu, genjutsu, elemental jutsu and a bunch of other things" he huffed in exasperation.

Sakura lost it and doubled over in peels of laughter "Ah I knew it you're still sore that I fought on even ground with you and tied against you in our little spar" she giggled unable to help herself as Shisui pouted at her.

Itachi shook his head, and nudged his friend in the side "You know she's right Shisui-san" he shrugged and Shisui sulked at him, it was quite fun taking the mickey out of someone, especially when it wasn't him instigating the little moment.

A couple minutes later her laughter died down and Sakura cleared her throat sheepishly "Either way, soon I'll be a chunin and I'll be a rank closer to you Shisui-san" she stated smoothly before turning in her seat to continue working on her little pills.

Soon she was tap, tap, tapping the powder to the vomit inducing pill into the red pill casing, once again only nineteen of them were made, Sakura took a deep breath, taking a quick break, as she put the pills in different leather satchels and gave them to Kimimaro.

"The red ones will induce vomiting, the red substance I added earlier is a red dye root that I had on hand, I just made it into a liquid to make it more compact, so when you vomit, the red dye will come up to make it seem like you're still hacking up blood" she explained.

Kimimaro's eyes widened "That's ingenious, what of the yellow ones then, what will they do to me" he inquired pulling out one of the little red pills and rolling it between his fingers, vivid green eyes taking it in and listening to everything it would do to him.

Breathing deeply "Induce fever and loss of strength, you must wait five minutes after taking the red one before you take that one, otherwise you'll throw both of them up and the yellow pill won't have any time to take affect" she stated.

Shisui and Itachi eyed her warily "You know Sakura-san, I'd really hate to meet a person who has pissed you off, you're form of revenge is disturbing" he shuddered lightly and Sakura smiled knowingly, she'd done more to lesser men after all.

"Trust me, I've tortured before, to get information, kept someone alive for days, force feeding him my homemade poison and antidote until he gave me what I wanted, along with a little physical trauma as well" she said in a flat tone.

It was quiet for a moment "Guess that's what happens when you grow up under the influence of Zabuza Momochi huh" Shisui laughed trying to lighten the mood, to his relief the awkward tension dissipated and everyone including the pinkette relaxed.

Glad that no one was going to comment on her horrible ways Sakura inhaled softly, then focused her lavender eyes on her makeshift work station "What's the blue pill going to be for" Kimimaro dredged up a little more curiosity.

"The antidote to relieve you of your symptoms whenever you're business with Orochimaru-san is concluded, none of them will have any lasting affects on you, I chose my herbs carefully after all" she smiled once again.

Kimimaro settled back in the hospital bed and picked up his book once again to resume reading as the pinkette cut up a ginger root, crushed some peppermint leaves in the mortar, along with a white flavorless powder that really did nothing.

Then tapped it all together, grinding up the ginger root as she did so, then created an antidote to relieve the poison symptoms from the light poison she'd concocted, before using the dropper and dripping some of the antidote onto the ground up mixture.

Before tapping it all into nineteen blue pill casings and those were added to a leather satchel and handed over to Kimimaro as well, finished, Sakura sealed away all of her personal belongings after cleaning them thoroughly, and then wiped down the table that she'd used.

"Neat freak" Shisui teased poking her in the side, drawing a giggle from the pinkette and she jumped away from him, almost falling out of her chair, "Honestly, it wouldn't kill you to let some things fester for a couple of days and take a break" he nudged her again.

Sakura's lips twitched in obvious laughter, and a mischievous gleam entered her eyes, before she tackled the adult Uchiha male, running her fingers along his sides as she sat on his stomach, using chakra to hold him down.

His eyes widened in horror "No please, Sakura-chan, I Can't" his breathing hitched in his throat as Sakura continued her assault on him, laughter bubbled from between Shisui's lips as he struggled to get out from beneath the girl.

Kami she was strong, he realized she had to be in order to lift that massive blade, but still why couldn't he budge her, Shisui pouted as he figured out what she was doing "Let that be a lesson why you don't poke me" she finally relented and released her captive.

Itachi shook his head and Kimimaro watched on with amusement, his sister was exuberant for sure, "Okay Shisui-san, it's time we leave these two siblings alone" he grabbed his friend by his shirt collar and in a puff of smoke vanished before Sakura and Kimimaro's eyes.

A knock sounded on the door a second later and Mary the medic entered the room "Ah if you feel up to it Kaguya-san, you can leave anytime you'd like, though I'd recommend taking it easy for a couple of days" she warned unhooking the white haired teen from the machines.

Kimimaro stood with a stretch, his muscles still ached, but not as bad as it had been for the last couple of months, in fact he felt almost back to full strength "Shall we imouto-san" he asked hoping they could eat lunch somewhere because he was hungry.

"Let's go back to my house, I'll cook lunch for us, plus we need to set you up on the couch and stuff" Sakura talked a mile a minute as they left the room together and Kimimaro signed himself out and like Itachi and Shisui had, she body flickered them home.

Outside her house were two boys, and Kimimaro froze looking down to his little sister as she groaned "Do you know those two Sakura-imouto" he asked, hoping they wouldn't freak out on her or anything, because he wouldn't hesitate to defend his little sister.

With a long suffering sigh, Sakura nodded "Yeah, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, my teammates, their probably still worried from yesterday, when I passed out, because of the agony you felt" she explained, braving stepping forward.

Immediately the sound of footsteps alerted her teammates of someone's presence and they spun to face her "Sakura" Kiba raced forward, grabbing the pinkette by the shoulders and looking her over, to ensure himself that the girl was fine.

He was the more physical of the three of them, "Are you okay, what happened, where have you been all morning, whose that" the Inuzuka asked, questions falling from his lips one after another until he stared at her expectantly.

Sakura blinked and Shino came to her rescue "One question at a time Kiba" the hazel eyed boy stated arms crossed over his chest, but he couldn't deny he was as worried as the brunette on the team was, even if the pinkette did look alright, well better than yesterday at least.

Grateful that they were giving her a chance to talk "Erm can we talk over lunch" Sakura asked sheepishly as her stomach chose that moment to rumble in hunger, letting her know that it wasn't happy that she'd skipped out on breakfast that morning in order to stay by Kimimaro.

Kiba and Shino nodded and stepped aside to let her unlock the beautiful cherry oak wood door, they all removed their shoes and Sakura led them down the hall to the kitchenette and the three males sat around the table in the small dining nook.

Fried chicken and fried potatoes were soon cooking away on the stove top, while Sakura prepared mandarin orange tea for their drinks, then sat down "Okay for starters, I'm alright, never better actually" Sakura said with a smile.

"You blacked out yesterday, why, and why were you in so much pain, did you injure yourself during the spars" Shino peered over the rim of his sunglasses, a peek of hazel like usual, his eyes filled with concern for his teammate.

The Inuzuka paused in taking a sip of the tea, enjoying the orange flavors, to listen in "Shino-san, do you remember when I told you about that hole in my heart, that felt like it would never be filled" she asked instead and Shino nodded.

"Perfectly, it was the first time we talked on the Hokage Mountain on Lord Seconds Head, after that disastrous first meeting with each other" he stated sending Kiba an amused look and the Inuzuka heir spluttered in indignation.

And predictably a scowl formed on his lips "Okay, I admit I was an asshole okay, what does that have to do with you passing out" Kiba huffed, not liking that he was still being blamed for that, or that Sakura could possibly still be holding a grudge against him for it.

Sakura sighed softly "I had a connection with him, that let me feel his pain, and probably vice versa, yesterday a large wave of pain crashed over me from Kimimaro-san, thus why I blacked out" she explained easily.

Both Kiba and Shino nodded at the explanation, it was plausible after all and stranger things had happened "Now as for the question, where have you been all morning, we've been by several times" Shino prodded.

"The hospital, Kimimaro-san was very sick and my blood was the only thing that could save him" came the answer, not quite revealing why only her blood was the only thing that could cure the white haired green eyed teen sitting at the table, quietly sipping his tea.

Before the last question could be asked, Sakura stood and went to check on the food, flipping a couple pieces of chicken over and flipping some of the potatoes over, then sat back down, Kiba was the one to jump in with the last question.

His onyx eyes narrowed "Now for the final question Sakura, who is that guy and why was you're blood the only thing that could help him get better" Kiba accused, not liking this person in the least, especially since he'd kept Sakura out of her house all morning, when she should have been relaxing.

Sakura smiled a fond smile "Kimimaro-san is my brother, we did the blood test last night, that's why my blood was needed to cure him, he's all I have left of my real family" she exclaimed quite happily, humming a merry tune as she finished answering all her teammates questions.

Kiba gaped in surprise "That would explain the weird connection you have" Shino piped up, chin resting in the palm of his hand and Sakura nodded, they were siblings, and she'd said that if she'd ever met the person she had that connection with that she'd be happy.

"What about you, are you happy that Sakura is you're sister" Kiba glanced to Kimimaro, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't just up and leave the girl, especially since it seemed the pinkette was actually happy to have the guy there, he didn't want his teammate upset after all.

Kimimaro looked up as Sakura went to check on the food again, before deeming it done and plated it up for everyone, pulling everything that was needed out of the cabinets and drawers "I'm happy, for I thought she was dead for a long time" he said.

"And to know that she is not and that she has lived a happy life with a few hiccups here and there, makes me glad and that now I've found her" he finished as his sister placed a plate of delicious looking food before him.

Shino and Kiba got the same before Sakura sat down with her own plate "Thanks Kimimaro-ni, though listen guys, if it gets out that Kimimaro is my brother, there will be trouble, so could you not tell anyone for now" she asked softly.

Both boys shared a concerned look "You're secret is safe with us Sakura" Shino nodded, promising to keep his mouth and Kiba's mouth shut so that they didn't spill this secret, so that Sakura didn't get in trouble with anyone.

Kiba nodded eagerly "Yeah Sakura, we won't tell a soul" he mumbled around a bite of fried and breaded chicken as politely as he could, without spraying bits of food everywhere "I swear it on the Inuzuka Clan Honor Policy" Kiba swallowed before speaking some more.

Sakura leaned back in her chair and brushed a hand through her shortened pink hair, before cutting a piece of her chicken and biting into it, chewing with her mouth closed as usual before swallowing quietly.

"I have to say, this is quite delicious" Kimimaro spoke up from her side a moment later drawing her lavender eyed gaze, though he would love to see those green eyes again, perhaps then their little family would still be together.

This garnered a blinding smile from his little sister and a couple of chuckles from Kiba and Shino, causing her to blush just a little bit "Sakura is quite the cook, I don't know how many times we've had dinner with her in the last two months" Shino stated scooping a bit of fried potatoes into his mouth.

"Yeah, my Ma swears up and down that Sakura's steaks are the best things she's ever eaten since she was a little girl" Kiba whistled softly, and that blush deepened on the pinkette's cheeks, but not in embarrassment, but in happiness and pride.

Though Sakura cleared her throat "I don't really do anything special" she mumbled softly, unable to keep the smile from her face, that was until a banging on her door sounded from the foyer "Seriously, why do people have to beat on my door" Sakura scowled.

Shino and Kiba shook their heads in sync "I'm beginning to think you're in love with you're door Sakura" the Inuzuka laughed and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, a small smile on her lips as she went to answer the door.

"That's only because this door could be bruised easily, it is cherry oak wood after all" she quipped before pulling the door open to reveal the culprit "I believe we've talked about this yes Ino-san, stop pounding on my door" Sakura frowned at the blonde.

Ino took a large step back "Choji and Shikamaru were worried, and since I knew where you lived, I brought them here" she gestured to the two boys and then hightailed it out of there, like hell was she going to stick around now.

Choji and Shikamaru shuffled awkwardly before the pinkette "Do you think we might come in" the red-orange haired boy asked feeling quite shy for the moment, he'd been worried especially since he hadn't seen her since yesterday after she'd passed out.

Shikamaru shifted holding a shogi board underneath his arm "You don't have to worry, we've already eaten lunch" he assured, when he smelt the smell of cooked food, signaling that she was either cooking or in the middle of eating.

Sakura blinked her lavender eyes, before stepping to the side "Just take off you're shoes, I'll be done in a minute" she smiled ushering the two boys into her house, leading them into her living room, before hurrying back into the kitchen to polish off her plate.

The completion of lunch, signaled the departure of Shino and Kiba, they bent and strapped their sandals on their feet, before waving silently to Sakura, as Kimimaro headed into the living room and she made some more tea, apple spice tea this time.

Before finally returning to the living room "Here you guys go, and thanks for worrying, but I'm okay now" she placed the tea pot down before them and poured everyone and herself another cup, glad that they weren't asking her questions.

"Ahem, I brought my old man's shogi board if you'd like to go a round with me" Shikamaru offered, placing the box down on the table between them as Sakura sat in the recliner chair opposite from him.

Her lavender eyes lit up with excitement "Would I ever" Sakura exclaimed quite happily before taking a sip of her apple spice tea and then suddenly, once again her eyes flickered to the vivid emerald green color.

And everyone froze "Wow Sakura, I think those eyes suit you more than those one eyes" Choji complimented leaning forward to get a closer look, "But why did they suddenly change though" he asked in confusion.

Sakura shrugged "Not sure either, they did this to me last night to, maybe it's because of strong emotions that I feel, cause I was angry then when it happened the first time, and really happy now" she stated in an unsure voice.

It made Kimimaro wonder, if he could do the same, only reverse, but that was for another time and it was better to keep his blood related status to Sakura a secret from anyone else, a couple minutes later a little bit of chaos ensued.

As a large bear padded out of one of the rooms and Shikamaru jumped up preparing to attack "Nagetsuke" Sakura barked suddenly "Don't scare my guests" she huffed and that freaking bear once again looked like he was pouting at her.

Nagetsuke came forward and flopped down next to the chair his owner was sitting in and huffed, Sakura rolled her eyes and reached down to give him a scratch like he wanted "Are you sure he's safe" Shikamaru asked.

Choji was eyeing the large creature warily "Yeah Sakura, and why is he here in the first place, a house isn't really the best place for a bear you know" he questioned, slowly relaxing as the bear enjoying getting attention from the pinkette.

Even Kimimaro raised a white brow in question as Sakura continued bestowing her bear with a little bit of affection "I raised Nagetsuke from a cub, so he's safe if not a little overprotective of me, and he's here because if I left him in the forest, someone would kill him" she said.

Shikamaru grimaced and Choji lifted his head to the ceiling, before tilting his head to the side and to get the subject off the bear, he pointed to the little door "Hey what's that Sakura" he inquired curiously, Sakura creased her brow.

Before looking up to where Choji was pointing "Did you even know it was there" Shikamaru laughed softly, as Sakura frowned in confusion, before shaking her head "Well let's go check it out" he suggested suddenly, deciding to put off their game for a little bit longer.

Sakura popped up and grabbed a step ladder that unfolded easily with a little bit of chakra of course and she went to climb it "Allow me Sakura" Kimimaro pressed his hand on her shoulder, not wanting his sister to get hurt.

Relenting to her brothers demand, even if she would be just fine, Sakura moved out of his way "Okay Kimimaro" she smiled as he scaled the ladder and grabbed the little niche that was there and pulled on it.

It came open with a little extra strength and dust flew everywhere, Sakura screeched softly, before coughing as she inhaled some of the dirt "Yuck, ew, ew, ew" she ran around in a circle avoiding the rain of disgustingness.

Kimimaro eyed her with some amusement, before moving back a little as a ladder came down, he pulled it down the rest of the way, before climbing up it, poking his head through the opening in the ceiling and his eyes widened.

"Sakura" he beckoned her up after him, grabbing her hand as it appeared and pulling her in after him, followed by Choji and Shikamaru, they all stood in the middle of a spacious room, "And look there's even a bathroom up here" Kimimaro pointed.

Looking around she was in awe "This is perfect Kimimaro, all it needs is a little tender loving care and lots of cleaning, some personal affects and this could be you're room" Sakura smiled widely as they all clambered back down the ladder.

Quickly because she couldn't leave it, Sakura cleaned up the dirt that had fallen as Kimimaro had opened the hatch like door, vacuuming quickly "Ready to play that game of shogi now" Shikamaru asked as she sat down, waving the box at her.

Though she was a little distracted now, as she wondered what else there was to her little cherry oak wood house, the game of shogi soon got underway, Shikamaru even letting her go first "You know you remind me of that one guy" Sakura blinked.

And the raven haired teen lifted an ebony brow "What guy would that be Sakura" Shikamaru asked lightly, onyx eyes scanning the board, perhaps he'd let her win, just this once, she seemed to understand the concept of the game.

"Mm he looked a lot like you, except he had these scars on his face and the same kind of ponytail you have, I think Hokage-sama called him Shikaku-san or something" Sakura nodded, pushing another piece forward, not realizing that Shikamaru was dictating the whole game.

Just so she could win against him, he blinked in surprise though "That's my old man, my dad, he's the one who taught you how to play" Shikamaru asked with a chuckle, no wonder she seemed eager to play.

Sakura nodded "Yep, but he was really nice though" she smiled nudging another piece forward before realizing "Hey I won" she cheered excitedly, and Shikamaru sat back on the couch, fighting to keep the smile from his lips.

Choji eyed him curiously "That you did Sakura, this has been fun, and we'll have to do this again sometimes, perhaps even have you come over to dinner or lunch sometime with one or both of us" Shikamaru offered.

And the red-orange haired boy nodded "Yeah, my mom would love you, especially since you like cooking" Choji stated as Shikamaru packed away the shogi board and all it's pieces in the box before tucking it under his arm.

The pinkette grinned widely "Okay, so long as you promise to come have lunch or dinner with me sometime" she compromised, getting a nod from both boys as she walked them down the hall to the foyer and they put their shoes back on before leaving.

Now alone with Kimimaro again, Sakura went back into the living room "So is there anything you want to do" she asked flopping down on the couch, her very comfortable couch, seriously, where the heck had Zabuza even gotten the damned thing.

Kimimaro set his book to the side, having just let Sakura take the reigns and chatter with her guests as much as she wanted "Do you think we could clean up that attic room" he asked sheepishly, not wanting to be without a room, or invade Sakura's during the chunin exams.

She hopped up "Of course, now that I know it's there, it's going to get a thorough scrub down" Sakura nodded decisively, "You go on up first and I'll hand you cleaning items" she nudged Kimimaro towards the ladder with a smile.

And he went with a chuckle climbing the ladder to the attic room and grimacing at the filth, he understood that she hadn't known about the place, but 'Ugh' Kimimaro shuddered, trying not to inhale anything as Sakura heaved the vacuum up the ladder with one hand and handed it to him.

Before vanishing from sight again as she got a trash bin, dust pan, mop, with a pail of water, and a broom, and some other cleaning supplies that would make the room smell good, luckily there was a window so it didn't get to overbearing.

Then finally Sakura heaved herself up the ladder one last time and entered the attic room "Let's open the window first" Kimimaro suggested as Sakura rolled up her sleeves and lined the cleaning supplies in a row.

She nodded and unlocked the window, then with brute strength, because it hadn't been opened for a long time, and a little bit of chakra, the window slid open with a ~clack~ and Sakura inhaled clean air as it swept through the attic room.

Her brother did the same "Okay I think first we should vacuum and sweep the floor, how bad is the bathroom" Sakura eyed the little room, shower, toilet, sink and a small closet, perfect for Kimimaro, she got the feeling he didn't want to take up much space after all.

Kimimaro glanced into the little bathroom, "I think we should just give it the same treatment, before wiping down the walls, shower stall, toilet, sink and cabinets" he stated trying not to touch anything, seriously how long had it been since someone had been up here.

Glad for the plan of action, Sakura plugged in the vacuum and went around sucking up as much of the dirt as she could, which was a lot considering, before they switched off and Kimimaro swept the larger bits of dust into the dust pan with the broom, before emptying it into the trash bin.

By now the room was already looking much better than before "You know this kind of makes me wonder what else there is to this little house, I was only told about the two rooms downstairs, the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom" Sakura swiped a hand through her pink hair.

Sweat was already beading across her brow as they worked, "Really now, it is interesting and if we finish before to long, we could explore" Kimimaro offered, wanting to find out more about this little home that Sakura was living in.

Her still green eyes lit up in happiness, perhaps what she'd said earlier about being happy, deactivated her Byakugan "I'd love that Kimi-nii" Sakura said, using the nickname she'd branded him with since that morning.

As long as she was happy and carefree, that's all that mattered to him, Kimimaro grimaced a moment later "I just realized I don't have any money to buy anything" he felt like a horrible older brother, leeching off his cute little sister.

"Oh that's okay Kimi-nii, from my time with Zabuza, I still have almost all the money we collected from jobs and whatnot, I've used it once, to buy this little house, and I can pull it out to get you things you need" Sakura quipped, working on mopping the floor now.

Not liking this a bit "When the chunin exams are over, and Orochimaru's long gone, along with all his subordinates and I become an active shinobi in this village, I'll pay you back" Kimimaro said, this was nonnegotiable.

And Sakura sensed that "Okay, I have one condition about living here, you have to help pay the bill along with my other roommate and buy groceries" she compromised, not wanting to take her brothers money that he would soon be earning.

Kimimaro nodded in acceptance, not saying any more on the subject until "Sakura-san" a voice called and Sakura sighed in aggravation "Where are you" Neji's voice warily, probably thinking she was still upset.

"Go on imouto-san" the white haired teen nudged his sister off towards the ladder and she scrambled down it to the living room, while he continued cleaning, Neji turned hearing the noise and spotted the newest addition to the little house he was living in.

Sakura wiped her hands off on a towel "What is it Neji-san" she asked in confusion, her vivid emerald green eyes focusing on the brunette, when the teen stepped forward, Sakura jumped back "What is there something on my face" Sakura frowned.

Neji searched her green eyes, is that what happened when a child was born that only had half Hyuga blood running through their veins "Hiashi-sama has told Hinata and I not to speak of the fact you have a brother to anyone, and that my team and I are going on a mission" he said.

"I see, well good luck Neji-san" she blinked before realizing "My eyes are still green aren't they" Sakura sighed, though inwardly she was proud to have eyes like her brother, they were beautiful, just like her lavender eyes.

He nodded "I'll be back in a couple days, here's the payment for the bill since I won't be here" he placed a couple hundred ryo, that he'd saved back, down on the table, before turning on his heel and heading into his room to pack.

Then Neji was gone, leaving the house, Sakura sighed, added the payment to the jar that was meant for the bill, counting it up quickly to make sure there was enough, before nodding in acceptance, then hurried back up the ladder.

"Was that you're roommate" Kimimaro asked, wiping down the walls of the shower stall now, his voice coming from the little bathroom, his personal bathroom, so that he didn't invade Sakura's, though she would still have to share hers with Neji.

Sakura nodded "Yep, but he's going to be gone for a couple days on a mission, kind of dumb considering that the chunin exams are less then five days away now" she stated, giving the toilet and sink a good scrub down, while Kimimaro moved onto cleaning out the little closet.

It was then that they discovered the attic had a walk in closet of it's own, and a old dresser, that was surprisingly in tact was with in it, of course it was made out of white oak wood and beyond gorgeous "Do you want it imouto-san" Kimimaro inquired seeing the fondness in her gaze.

She jerked back, "Er….hehehe it's better if you keep it, that way it can't get scratched in my room by Morosa or Reitoko" Sakura smiled, it was beautiful and such beauty deserved to be preserved Kimimaro frowned but accepted the gift.

So more cleaning ensued and finally the whole attic room was thoroughly cleaned "Do you want to explore the rest of the house, or go buy things" Kimimaro asked running his finger along the smooth window frame, clean and dust free now, like the rest of his room.

"Mm it might be better if we go shopping first" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest in contemplation "So that we can get everything set up for you and you're room will be ready to sleep in tonight" she finally said.

Kimimaro nodded "Hang on one moment imouto-san" he paused realizing that it would be a problem if anyone ran into them, and pulled out some white bandage wraps, to cover her red dots, then followed her down the ladder.

"Good thinking Kimimaro" Sakura reached up, perhaps she could buy something while at the market to keep her identity concealed, because her headband was little more than a choker, something that she'd done upon getting her first mission pay.

He smiled waiting patiently as she disappeared into her room for a couple minutes, before returning with a scroll clutched in her hand, it was then that Sakura's eyes returned to the familiar lavender eyes traditional of the Hyuga Clan and the Byakugan.

Then together they left the house, on a whim, Kimimaro popped the red pill into his mouth and crunched it with a grimace "At least this way if we run into anyone I know, they'll still think I'm sick" he said when Sakura looked at him.

Glad that Kimimaro had the foresight for such things, Sakura led her brother into the market square, where all the stores and stalls were set up "Hey Kimimaro, is there anything specific you'd like" she asked suddenly.

Kimimaro glanced down at his side, she was so small "Hmm you have free reign to choose, so long as we can go to a clothing store when we are done" he smiled pulling the pinkette into a quick hug, as she darted forward towards a stall that sold clothes hangers.

In the meantime, he coughed up a red liquid, it really was disgusting, but he took the yellow pill designated to induce fevers, and within ten minutes sweat was literally pouring off of him, just in time to because Kabuto stepped up behind him.

"Ah Kimimaro-kun, what a surprise, I see you're still alive" the silver haired teen smiled, though he was pissed the white haired teen had come to the leaf village anyway, and to find out that Orochimaru had basically ordered Kimimaro to stay in this village as well.

He turned taking his eyes off his little sister, now more glad for the vomit and fever inducing pills that Sakura had made to make him still seem sickly "Of course" Kimimaro nodded shortly at the one who'd given him all that nasty medicine in hopes of finding a cure.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes "I figure you have less than a couple of weeks before you just die, you should have stayed at the base" he hissed, angry, his precious test subject was free from Orochimaru's command.

And now he had no one to try all those medicines out on, inwardly Kimimaro rolled his eyes and smiled 'Shows how little you know' he thought with a sneer at Kabuto "Perhaps, but at least I won't be subjected to anymore of those little tests" Kimimaro looked down his nose at the silver haired boy.

Sensing that the market wasn't the best place to get into an argument, or a friendly discussion as he liked to call them, Kabuto turned on his heel and vanished into the crowd just as Sakura returned holding fourteen pine wood clothes hangers.

"Everything okay" she asked staring at the retreating teenagers back, before glancing up at her older brother in confusion, Kimimaro nodded quietly and so Sakura let the subject drop, sensing this wasn't the time to ask questions "What do you think" she questioned holding up the clothes hangers.

Kimimaro looked them over "Their very nice, you have some kind of thing for different types of wood don't you Sakura" he chuckled and her cheeks burned hot, so living outside for five years had made her partial to outdoorsy things, it wasn't her fault that she found it soothing.

"True, but that's only because we didn't really have a house to live in while I was Zabuza's apprentice, until the last couple of months I spent with him" Sakura quipped sealing the hangers away in a scroll she'd brought along.

Admittedly, now that she'd mentioned it, he found himself more curious to learn about her time spent with this mysterious male "Where to now" Kimimaro prodded as they walked through the streets searching through stalls and buying a couple more things.

Such as sheets and pillow cases for a bed he didn't have yet in a soft or dark green, that he massively approved of "To the furniture store" Sakura dubbed sealing the items in a scroll that already had the clothes hangers.

Upon entering the store, Sakura dashed to the right, straight for this beautiful macassar bed frame and Kimimaro chuckled, if he had to be honest, the pinkette was very good at choosing things that fit him, so when she glanced back at him, he nodded.

Clapping her hands together, Sakura went off in search of small desk and chair, like she had in her room, and found the furniture easily, the desk was ebony wood and the chair was redwood, then lugged the three huge boxes to the front of the store.

The clerk eyed her warily and Kimimaro was surprised, but Sakura kept smiling as she payed for the items before sealing the boxes in the scroll with the other items "Don't take this the wrong way Sakura, but little girls shouldn't be that strong" he patted her on the shoulder as they left.

"I know, but I enhance my strength with chakra, makes for an effective fighting style to" she giggled, along the way, they picked up three pillows, one regular, a neck pillow and a body pillow for his brand new bed, in emerald green and other variants of green like forest green.

And box springs and mattress for his bed, they entered another store "Tomorrow do you think I could see you train" Kimimaro asked as she prepared to run off and grab some things for him, like a shower curtain, in a dark green, or shampoos and conditioners.

Bathroom affects essentially, towels just three and a few hand towels, along with a toothbrush and toothpaste, all in some color of green "Sure Kimimaro, I usually train in the mornings anyway" Sakura bounced back over to him sealing the newest things in that scroll.

All that was left was to get clothes, so they went to the ninja wear store, this time Sakura left Kimimaro to his own devices as he picked out clothes that he felt suited him, while she searched along the shelves for something to hide her Kaguya Clan dots.

She found it in the form of a blank forehead protector, that was colored a dark green along with the cloth, Kimimaro appeared before her, arms full of neatly folded clothes and Sakura scratched her head in realization.

When he creased his brow in concern "Is something wrong Sakura, did I get to much" Kimimaro asked, all ready to put some of the clothes back, he knew he should have limited himself to just a couple of pairs.

Sakura winced "Not that, I always wondered why I had this neat freak tendency, to find out it runs in the family" she lowered her voice on the word "Is kind of a relief" the pinkette finished, leading the way to the front to pay for the clothes.

Then they were on their way back to the house "Ah, true, I've always been the responsible one and cleaned up after myself" Kimimaro responded in a soft voice, inwardly chuckling, his little sister was quite the person it seemed.

"Yeah, though my best friend rubbed off on me massively to" Sakura giggled lightly, reminiscing about all the times Haku had thrown a fit about something not being clean or put away, it had made for a hellish hour until everything was neat and proper again.

Kimimaro's lips twitched upwards in amusement, as they reached the house, and he took the blue pill to relieve himself of his sick symptoms, then climbed the attic, and in a matter of an hour, his room was set up and they were taking a break on the couch in the living room before exploring.

"What do you have planned for supper tonight" he asked suddenly, wanting to be able to help out even if his cooking skills were limited, Sakura raised her head from where it was resting against the arm of the couch.

And groaned softly drawing a chuckle from her brother "Mm probably just green beans, smashed potatoes and homemade gravy, it's easy and won't require much effort" Sakura finally decided, utterly exhausted, her sleeping patterns were a little off.

"If you'd like to go take a nap imouto-san, exploring can wait and perhaps I could cook for us" Kimimaro offered, once they'd sat down, Sakura had barely moved an inch, proving how tired she really was, even if she was excited.

Sakura smiled and straightened "Nah I'm all good, let's get exploring" she laughed dragging Kimimaro into her enthusiastic movements as they searched the house for any more hidden rooms, it was under the carpet, they found the last hidden unexplored room.

And the trap door was huge, it was opened to reveal wide steps that even Nagetsuke could fit on, with a determined expression, Sakura grabbed a flashlight and led the way down the stairs, searching for the light switch.

She found it and the light clicked on with little fuss, revealing a spacious basement, that had two windows, much like the attic "You've found quite the treasure in this house Sakura-imouto" Kimimaro searched around, being careful not to stir up any dust.

Because the whole room was filthy like the attic had been, proving that no one had been down there in quite a long while, "I most definitely have Kimi-nii, I might have just found my new room, so that Nagetsuke, Morosa and Reitoko have their own room again" she was in awe.

"Would you really live down here" Kimimaro asked eyeing his sister in concern, despite that it was spacious, the attic sounded like a better place to sleep in than the basement, Sakura nodded lavender eyes wide, proving that there were some things that they didn't share.

"Don't worry Kimi-nii, I use to only be allowed to sleep on a couch, it was either that, the floor or the ground, nothing was worse than the cave we lived in for awhile when I was eight" Sakura shuddered in remembrance.

Now that she'd said it like that, Kimimaro rethought the decision, the basement did seem like a better place, than a cave, "But I'll clean it out another time, for now let's just eat dinner" Sakura smiled flicking off the lights and leading the way back up the steps.

Dinner was soon underway, then each of them took a shower, before bidding each other goodnight, Sakura went to sleep that night just as happy as she'd been all day, while Kimimaro stayed awake, promising to always protect his little sister, even if it was at the cost of his own life, before finally going to sleep in his new bed, and much better room.


	17. Chapter 16

The last four days before the chunin exams were filled with excitement and adventure, as Sakura and Kimimaro, who willingly subjected himself to talking to Orochimaru, proving himself to be quite capable at lying to his former master, adjusted to living with each other

And he got information from the snake sannin, about what he had planned, and that he was after little Sasuke, to say Fugaku was furious was a bit of a stretch, Sakura also took her brother to the training grounds she frequented and showed him exactly how strong she was.

Which included proudly showing off her Kubikiribocho, alongside all of her other abilities, lavender eyes glittering with happiness, of course Sakura also cleaned out the entire basement discovering a third bathroom.

Much larger than the one upstairs, which endeared her to the downstairs room even more, as she moved into it, so when Neji returned the next day to a completely rearranged house and another permanent resident, he was a little baffled to say the least.

But after some explanations that there was no where else for Kimimaro to go, Neji had accepted and had completely taken over the upstairs bathroom, followed by having Shikamaru and Choji over for dinner, or lunch and vice versa.

Shikamaru's mother Yoshino had adored her, only because she had pink hair, and Shikaku had nodded, Choji's parents were nice as well, along with having lunch or dinner with her teammates and Sasuke and Naruto's mother in the following days as well.

Until the day the Chunin Exams were to begin were upon them, and Sakura who'd spent those last four days, working extremely hard, despite being busy as all hell, on making medicine in case something happened, was ready.

So were Kiba and Shino "Good luck imouto-san" Kimimaro pulled her in for a hug as she prepared to head out the door for the next two weeks and Sakura who still hadn't gotten tired of the constant affection her brother bestowed upon her beamed at him happily.

"Thanks Kimi-nii, I'll be back before you know it" Sakura pumped her arm in her predetermined victory, her gut instincts told her that she was going to come out of this stronger than ever before, then she bent to tug her sandals on, before opening her cherry oak wood door.

On the other side were her team "Ready Sakura" Kiba asked holding out his hand and she took it, waving to Kimimaro as the door shut behind her, then Sakura nodded in answer to his question, following after her teammates as they walked to the building they needed to.

Shino eyed the pinkette from the corner of his eyes, she'd been near blissful since Kimimaro had showed up, and he decided it was a good thing "Then let us face this with determination, why because we will become chunin" he pushed his sunglasses back into their proper place.

"Because we'll be teammates forever, we'll have better missions and freedom" Sakura recited their goals that they'd decided on when Kurenai had told them about the Chunin Exams, just six days earlier, she couldn't believe that time had flown by that quickly.

Kiba chuckled and Shino nodded "Exactly Sakura, even if one or two of us become chunin" he grinned as Akamaru yipped in agreement atop his head "So, what do you think is going to happen" he couldn't help but get nervous as they approached the building.

"Just be prepared for anything" Shino stated looking at the looming building and dread pooled in his stomach, he had this feeling that things were going to be revealed during these chunin exams and that some of it, he definitely wasn't going to like.

Sakura looked between her two teammates, "Hey cheer up, we decided to go head first into this together, so no backing out now, also I have an idea, want to listen" she grasped Shino's hand pulling both Kiba and the Aburame to a halt, just outside those doors.

Shino and Kiba turned and in sync raised their brows, proving that they were going to at least hear her out "What are the most important things a chunin must be able to do" she asked wanting to see if they knew, if not she'd tell them because she'd done her research.

Both boys shrugged "No, why don't you tell us Sakura, since it seems like you know what being a chunin is all about" Shino gestured for her to go ahead, truthfully he had expected something like this because the pinkette was very thorough.

"Yeah Sakura, and how exactly would you know such things anyway" Kiba eyed her with a strange look, but the pros of his teammate far outweighed the cons, not that he could get rid of her now, especially since Sakura fit in with their team well.

She took a deep breath "Information gathering, so a test to see how well we can do this under pressure, I'm freely offering my answers up, so don't be afraid to use you're kikaichu Shino" Sakura turned intense lavender eyes on the hazel eyed boy.

He jolted in surprise "And give them to Kiba if he needs the help right" Shino guessed the last part of her sentence, it was perfect, the Inuzuka nodded in acceptance, because he wasn't the best at written exams, his teammates however that was another matter.

"What else Sakura do you think there is to being a Chunin" Kiba inquired, they had quite awhile before they had to be at room 301 for the tests, so dawdling like they were wasn't harming anything especially if they got information out of it.

Another long breath escaped from between Sakura's lips "The ability to lead a team and follow orders, being able to live off the land, while out on a mission and finally, beating a stronger opponent with nothing but tactical decision" she finished.

Kiba and Shino shook their heads in a small manner of amusement "Alright then, shall we get to the third floor of this building" Kiba spread his arm out at the building that they were stood before with a flourish and Sakura giggled.

"Yes, I daresay I feel much more ready to face this, now that I know what to expect a little bit" Shino said letting Sakura keep a hold on his hand as she led them forward to their new future as hopeful chunin, though not all of them would be that lucky.

The minute they were on the supposed third floor, Sakura knew immediately "It's a genjutsu" she said, using her sensory skills to the fullest "And this is the second floor" Sakura concluded, only remembering climbing one set of stairs.

Her teammates smirked, glad that Sakura had high sensory skills and Kiba used his Inuzuka voice "Okay enough with the genjutsu" he called over the large mass of people gathering in the hall, "This is the Second Floor" he smirked.

Immediately the genjutsu, like Sakura said there was flickered before dropping "How did you know Kiba-kun" Hinata, with Naruto and Sasuke in tow came up behind them obviously partaking in the Chunin Exams like they were.

"Kiba didn't, Sakura did, as she was the only one who felt the genjutsu" Shino faced his old teammate, looking the Hyuga Heiress over, perhaps it really had been for the best that Hinata was on Team Seven, for she looked a little more confident and stronger.

Her lavender eyes were alert and she walked with a quiet grace, and she hadn't even stuttered that time either "Of course Hyuga would know, she's a freaking sensor" Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes in exasperation.

Naruto gave his patented whiskered grin "Good Luck Sakura-chan" the blonde pulled the pinkette into a quick hug that she returned, having grown use to physical contact with people, since they constantly hugged her.

"You to Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata-chan" Sakura nodded at each preteen, then grabbed her own teammates hands once again and tugged them forward, directing them to the third floor to submit their entry forms.

Once that was done, they headed to the room all genin were supposed to gather in and outside the door to this room was "Kurenai-sensei" Shino said softly, they hadn't had team training for the last several days, so they hadn't seen her in that time either.

Kurenai looked her three genin over "I'm proud of you three, you've worked hard these last couple of months, you especially Sakura, know that whatever happens, you are still my students" she praised, before stepping to the side, and the pinkette pulled Kiba and Shino through the doors.

Upon entering the room, Sakura became quiet "Everything okay Sakura" Kiba whispered sensing that to be loud would draw attention onto himself and his two teammates, and that would be a bad thing, but he didn't know why.

Shino gave her a curious look, but also remained as silent as she was "Be discrete, don't draw attention to ourselves" the pinkette murmured in a low voice, lavender eyes filled with intensity and lips set into a firm frown as she stood stock still while cautiously scanning the room.

Her chakra was suppressed to nonexistent levels, so Kiba and Shino stood on either side of Sakura looking a little dangerous and tried to do the same as she, but they only managed to suppress their chakra to academy student levels.

She flashed them a quick smile though, before resuming her vigilant watch of the room, Kabuto was there, she was sure of it, and like hell was she ever going to let that bastard touch Sasuke, or Naruto, Sakura scowled inwardly.

Despite his less than kind ways, Zabuza had never minded that she had relied on him and Haku, she would be the pillar this time that supported people, her precious people, and she'd be the first one to go all out to protect them.

That's why "Listen Shino, Kiba, if we have to do some weird bizarre survival thing in a spooky forest, let's team up with Team Seven, I feel as if something bad would happen otherwise" Sakura whispered softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Their bodies snapped at attention, for they knew that Sakura's gut instincts were never wrong, Shino nodded just as silent as he'd been since they'd entered the room and Kiba's onyx eyes narrowed "Okay, that's the first thing we'll do" he accepted this.

Glad that they weren't writing off her fears, Sakura settled back against the wall just as the door swung open causing a ruckus and she darted forward before Naruto could open his loud mouth, and slapped her hand over it.

Naruto's baby blue eyes widened in surprise, "Skra-chan wht going on" he mumbled around her hand, while Sasuke raised a brow as she dragged the blonde over to where her two teammates were situated, the Uchiha shrugged and Hinata followed after him.

"What's going on Hyuga, and why did put you're hand over dobe's mouth" Sasuke asked once they were stood in a circle and she'd raised a finger to her lips signaling to them to be quiet, so he whispered softly, Hinata standing off to the side in confusion.

Sakura's lavender eyes scanned around and narrowed discretely as a silver haired boy, Kabuto as Kimimaro had told her his name was went to approach and she planted herself before the five preteens "We don't need any help, thank you" she waved the boy off.

Kabuto looked shocked for just a brief second before his fake ass smile spread across his lips, he nodded and vanished back to his teammates side, all three of them not even Leaf Shinobi, they were impostor's invading her home and she would defend it at all costs.

"He…." Naruto went to shout, but Sakura spun so fast and put her hand over his mouth, hissing to be quiet, fear entered his baby blue eyes and even her teammates eyed her warily, when she was certain the blonde would be quiet she released him "What's going on Sakura-chan" Naruto asked.

She was silent for a time, making sure that no one was close enough to eavesdrop on them, before crowding them all together a little more, to make their group a little more tight knit "Has Hokage-sama told you anything" Sakura murmured quietly.

Both boys, Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads, while Hinata frowned slightly "Okay so there's a plot in motion to attack the Leaf Village, and that guys part of it" she nodded discretely at Kabuto as he immersed himself in a chat with his teammates, no doubt paying them great attention.

Before the idiot blonde could give away the fact that information had been leaked, Sasuke did the honors of slapping his hand over Naruto's mouth "Dobe, be quiet, don't even think about talking about it" he grumbled sensing that to do so would be disastrous.

Once he was sure Naruto wasn't going to kick up a fuss about his beloved village being attacked, Sasuke let him go "You've obviously got a plan Sakura-chan, so want to share" the blonde asked, struggling not to mention anything or go storming over to Kabuto and out him.

Here Sakura was unsure of how to proceed, but Kiba and Shino gave her encouraging nods "I feel as if something bad is going to happen, so if we get stuck in a creepy forest for some survival test or something, let's team up" she proposed suddenly.

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed, when he realized she was being completely serious a shudder rolled through him, Sakura had this innate ability that let her know when things were about to go to hell "Okay, but you got to help us out then" he nodded.

Naruto looked at him in surprise, "Awesome we get to be with Sakura-chan, believe it" he cheered quietly, doing this little dance of excitement, but the most important thing of all was that the blonde wasn't being obnoxiously loud for once.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that, just then a cacophony of noise erupted in the room and all eyes turned to the other obnoxious loud mouthed blonde "Kami that girl has no tact" Sakura shook her head in disgust.

"You can say that again" Kiba rolled his eyes, glaring at the Yamanaka Heiress, inwardly calling her an idiot for drawing attention onto herself, only Choji and Shikamaru had the sense not to do the same and headed over to them.

Shino sneered at the blonde "You're teammate is a fool" he nodded at the screeching blonde, Shikamaru pressed his lips together and shrugged, "Reign her in before she makes us all look like idiots" he said, her annoying shouts were driving him mad.

"Troublesome, this is such a drag" Shikamaru grumbled walking over to the blonde female "Ino be quiet" he ordered and thankfully Ino shut her mouth, only to glare rather angrily at him, before she could open her mouth again, Sakura appeared before them.

Lavender eyes narrowed "If you don't be quiet, I'll sew you're mouth shut" she threatened in a dark voice, Ino's skin paled but thankfully she kept silent, Shikamaru shot her a surprised look, as she headed back to the others, with them trailing behind.

It was about this time that a tall imposing male, with scars over his face popped into the room with a puff of smoke "Alright Pipe down and listen up" Ibiki Morino sneered taking in the genin and smirking to himself, half of them would be gone before the test was over, he was sure of it.

They were all assigned seats, and lo and behold Sakura was seated next to a red head, from the sand village, his light green eyes peered at her with a blood-lust in them and Sakura nodded at him, knowing that to provoke this boy would be a death sentence.

Ibiki read off the rules, and Sakura craned her neck to spy her teammates across the room, they nodded at her when they caught her looking at them, with a deep breath she faced forward, ready to get this part of the testing over with.

A test was passed around, and a bunch of groans were heard around the room, more rules, stating that if they were caught cheating three times they were disqualified, then "Begin" Ibiki ordered sitting down at the desk in the room and scanning the rows of genin.

Sakura picked up her pencil and flipped over the test, looking it over, before with a smile she easily answered the questions, without even looking once in Gaara's direction, or in any direction really, finished she sat back to bide her time until Shino sent his kikaichu towards her.

Thirty minutes later, a large swarm, that went unnoticed by most, creeped towards her and Sakura picked up her test discretely and placed it down beside her, no one had to know that it wasn't her just trying to prevent anyone from cheating.

The kikaichu swarm formed around each of her answers memorizing it, then flew off back to Shino, while Sakura flipped her test over to further prevent anyone from cheating, she was obsessive like that after all.

Twenty five minutes later, when there was only fifteen minutes left, Ibiki told them to put their pencils down "Now for the tenth and final question" he stood glaring around the room, this batch of genin were gutsy for sure.

Just then, not that he was expecting to see her again, after his failed interrogation, the pinkette jumped up "There is no final question, it's a test to see if you can intimidate us into leaving the exam room" she spoke in a soft voice.

Ibiki blinked in surprise and his face twitched in aggravation "You're sure of this" he asked onyx eyes narrowed, not quite giving away the fact that the girl was right and that she'd really pissed him off by outing him.

Sakura nodded decisively and crossed her arms "One hundred percent certain, this whole thing was to see if we could gather intelligence under varying degree's of pressure" she stated before sitting back down.

"As you can see someone's done their research on what being a chunin entails, congratulations you all pass to the next round" Ibiki grudgingly clapped his hands together just as the window burst open and a banner went up.

The culprit was revealed to be a purple haired woman "Alright you maggots, I'm Anko Mitarashi the proctor for the next part of the chunin exams" Anko introduced herself chewing on a dango before realizing that there were a lot of participants left.

Ibiki shrugged as the woman grumbled under her breath at him "Okay you lot follow me and I'll show you where the next part of these exams are being held" Anko growled, taking down her banner and stalking to the door with the hopeful chunin following after her.

"Hey Sakura, what happened to being discrete" Kiba nudged her in the side upon reaching the pinkette, she smiled softly and nodded at Naruto "Oh you felt that if Ibiki had asked his question, Naruto would have given up" he asked, Sakura grinned.

Anko led them to a spooky forest, Kiba felt the hair on his arm raise "Listen up, the next round consist of survival for two weeks in the forest of death, you're task this time is to gather two scrolls an earth and a heaven scroll" the purple haired woman explained holding up the scrolls.

"Anything goes, and if you die, that's not my responsibility" she smirked and Naruto, kami that little idiot had to mock her and Anko just had to throw a fucking kunai at the blonde that cut his cheek and the woman appeared behind him.

What happened next was creepy as all hell and Sakura realized her past nightmare was coming true, because the man standing behind Anko, her kunai wrapped in his tongue, very long fucking tongue, was none other than Orochimaru.

Her body shook lightly in fear, Shino noticed right away "Sakura" he asked lowering his sunglasses to peer at her in concern, his hazel eyes focused completely on the pinkette, but she shook her head not saying a word.

Until the man had disappeared to the other side of where they were all gathered "That was Orochimaru, the sannin, the one who has come to attack our village" Sakura rubbed her arms, he gave her the creeps worse than that one guy had, who'd threatened her at the beginning of her stay here.

Kiba turned in her direction "You're certain, I looked up pictures of the guy and that guy didn't even look remotely close to Orochimaru" he frowned, onyx eyes glaring around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on their very private conversation.

Shino raised an expectant brow "I've done the same and Kiba is right, so how are you sure that it's Orochimaru" he asked in a low voice, remembering that if they were to loud it would draw unneeded attention onto themselves.

Sakura nodded silently "Yes, Kimi-nii told me that he can take the form of someone he's taken over, using their body to hide his identity" she remembered her and her brothers last talk about the snake himself and how to avoid him.

"Did you see that crazy lady, she tried to kill me" Naruto came running over to them, a pout on his lips and cheek still bleeding from the scratch, Sasuke rolled his eyes "And Teme won't defend me" he scowled at the Uchiha.

Hinata frowned "But Naruto-kun, you're the one who provoked Anko-san" she said suddenly and Naruto froze, eyes wide, and his pout became even more pronounced on his whiskered face, causing laughter to fill the air.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura raised a glowing green hand and healed the cut on Naruto's face "We still going through with our plan of teaming up" Sasuke questioned brushing some dirt from his white shorts as they waited.

Sakura glanced into his onyx eyes and smirked, and once again her lavender eyes flickered from the familiar Byakugan to vivid emerald green "Whoa Sakura-chan" Naruto gasped getting in the pinkette's face and liking the new eyes.

Even her teammates looked shocked, "Why did you're eyes change" Kiba asked nudging the blonde out of the way to inspect the beautiful green eyes, Sakura gave a start and she sighed before shrugging not really understanding it herself.

"No idea, but yes we're still on for teaming up, that feeling of dread has increased" she rubbed her arms, hoping that her Byakugan activated soon, because she'd learned one thing while her eyes were green, she couldn't use any of the Hyuga Clan jutsu.

Sasuke nodded before dragging Naruto with him to the booth to sign the consent forms stating that they were responsible for their lives and Anko wasn't and get their scroll, Hinata trailing behind them, mulling over the new things she'd learned in order to tell her father.

Team Eight went next, signing the consent forms and getting their scroll, an earth, so that meant they had to get a heaven scroll, together Kiba and Shino decided that Sakura should be the one to hold onto their scroll.

And she accepted it with grace, knowing that with her ability, and that sometimes people underestimated her, that the scrolls would be safest with her, Sakura's eyes narrowed as Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto headed in the opposite direction of them.

It was time to head to the gates it seemed "Shino, send some of you're kikaichu and give Sasuke this message, tell them to wait for a return" Sakura jumped in suddenly realizing that unless they knew what kind of scroll Team Seven had, it could make things a little complicated.

Shino nodded sending one of his kikaichu with Sakura's message "Good thinking Sakura" Kiba stated as they headed towards their own assigned gate, to wait until they opened to begin the survival round of the chunin exams to see how good they were at completing a mission goal.

Fifteen minutes later, the hissing sound she used to describe Shino's kikaichu, returned and Sakura took the message from Sasuke "Well what kind of scroll do they have" Shino prodded as she scanned the little note with still vivid emerald green eyes.

Kiba raised a brow "Heaven, so that means we need to get one of each" Sakura breathed crumbling the note and setting it on fire with a match, then her hand reached into her pouch and clutched the scroll that held her Kubikiribocho.

Just a couple minutes later, those massive iron gates swung open with an eerie ~creak~ further setting the three preteens on edge, "Oh look you're eyes are back to normal" Kiba stated suddenly as they darted through the open gates, and they shut behind them.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and activated the dojutsu, the veins bulged at the sides of her eyes and she locked on to Naruto's familiar chakra off in the distance, glad for all the extra training, it had heightened the distance she could see with the Byakugan.

"Ready" Shino asked, feeling anticipation surging through his veins as they dashed after their female teammate, Kiba nodded, they kept up with Sakura easily thanks to all the sessions they'd had to increase their stamina and speed.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were stumbling their way through the forest, heading on a collision course with the snake himself, if it weren't for the appearance of Shino, Kiba and Sakura, everything that had been put in place to prevent that meeting would have been for naught.

"Jesus Hyuga don't do that" Sasuke about jumped a foot in the air in fright, completely on edge, he certainly didn't want to have a run in with any creepy guy as Sakura, Kiba and Shino appeared before them, the pinkette on high alert.

Her lavender eyes narrowed "Sorry but if you'd kept on in that direction you'd have had a meeting with Orochimaru" Sakura shrugged, it was up to her to make sure nothing happened to the second Uchiha Heir of the main family, she'd promised Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku and Shisui after all.

Along with promising Kushina that nothing would happen to her precious Naruto-kun "How do you propose we go about acquiring two scrolls, a heaven and an earth scroll for both of us" Hinata stepped forward bravely, byakugan activated.

"I smell a team coming at us from that direction" Kiba jumped in scenting the air "I propose we set up a trap and lay in wait before striking and taking their scroll" he suggested, turning to Shino first to get the Aburame's opinion.

Shino looked around "There are a lot of venomous insects that I could use to our advantage, but I'm not in the habit of wanting to end peoples lives" he pushed his sunglasses up his nose, before looking at the pinkette on his team.

"That sounds like the best idea, and I might be able to whip up a quick antidote, how long before they reach us" Sakura sat down, pulling out her scroll of herbs and anything else she needed to come up with an antidote to the poisonous creatures in the forest.

Kiba lifted his nose while Hinata focused her eyes in the direction "Half an hour, can you work that quick Sakura" the Inuzuka said, and Hinata nodded deactivating her dojutsu to rest her eyes, this was turning out to be the best plan they'd ever come up with.

In the Tower of the center of the forest "Hey Hatake, who's idea was it to tell the genin brats to team up like that" Anko sneered in Kakashi's direction, the silver haired jonin came forward and peered at the screen, everyone had been on high alert since the fact Orochimaru was there had come to light and what he was plotting.

Kakashi rolled his lone onyx eye "No doubt Sakura, the little pink haired girl, she's insightful like that" he quipped in a dry tone, that girl was out of any genin's league and these exams were completely wasted on her.

"Ah that's the little brat that ruined my intimidation technique" Ibiki sneered, his lip curled upwards in silent anger, though he couldn't deny that he wasn't curious, but now wasn't the time as they all continued watching the screens in hope to catch sight of any suspicious activity.

In the forest near the gates, Shino used his clan jutsu and got one of the venomous bugs extracting some of the poison to give to Sakura for a base, before releasing it "Here" he handed the vial over that held a dark yellow liquid in it.

Sakura took it, using a dropper and placing some of the venom on a scroll, throwing together some random medicinal herbs such as Burdock Root, Echinacea Herb and Milk Thistle and ground them all together, while heating up some water to make the antidote in liquid form.

In a matter of minutes, the pinkette was dripping the hand made antidote over the poison that Shino had extracted from the bug "Well" Kiba asked peering at the scroll that Sakura was using to test the antidote out on the poison on.

"Success" she breathed sitting back and swiping a hand through her hair, "Enough for three doses" Sakura smirked putting the antidote in three vials and stoppering them with a wooden cork, while stowing away the rest of the bug venom to use as a base to her own poison later on.

Just in time to, the six of them hid in the trees and Shino used his clan jutsu taking command over the bugs in the forest as they lay in wait for the team that had caught onto their presence, and as those three unsuspecting genin appeared.

Screams erupted all around them as the bugs fell from the tree's and pumped the genin full of poison, Sakura followed by Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba, leaped out of the tree, and the pinkette swiped their heaven scroll.

"Good now all we need is another earth and we'll be done" Sasuke stated as Sakura injected the antidote into the genin and knocked them out, "Is there a reason you did that" he asked, they wouldn't have been a threat.

Naruto jumped in "Yeah Sakura-chan, why did you know them out, shouldn't be running off to find the next scroll that we need" he questioned sheepishly, eyeing the downed genin in some trepidation and glad that the pinkette was on their side and not an enemy.

She dusted her hands off rising from her crouch "In case they decide to come after us when the antidote fully kicks in, anyway let's go in that direction" Sakura pointed away from the area that Orochimaru was laying in wait for Sasuke, because it was the only place not under surveillance.

Kiba and Shino nodded "You know you're very good with you're hands" the Aburame said as they started their trek together off towards the distance, Sakura flashed him a smile and went to answer, but Kiba butted in to the conversation before she could.

"Yeah why is that, I know you were trained by you're master, but surely he couldn't have been that good at medicine like you are" Kiba's brow was furrowed as he asked his question, wanting to get an answer.

The pinkette let out a soft laugh, relaxing as they left behind that sense of foreboding, even if just a little "My master got into a lot of trouble, ranging from getting poisoned or having his nervous system messed with, so I taught myself all that from when I was seven" Sakura quipped.

His hazel eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses "I couldn't help but notice you kept the rest of that venom from that poisonous insects" Shino said in a curious tone of voice, eyeing the pouch he'd seen her stuff it in.

She nodded "Why Sakura-chan, you aren't planning on poisoning us in our sleep are you" Naruto joked, so Sakura wasn't offended by it, because she knew the blonde wasn't saying that to be mean or that he didn't trust her, it proved just how much he trusted her to be able to kid around like that with her.

"No, I might be able to use it for my own hand made poison later on" Sakura explained spreading out her senses in hopes of finding another team that might possibly have the Earth Scroll they needed so they could go to the Tower in the center of the forest.

Hinata frowned "You seem really interested in that kind of stuff, are you trying to become a poisons mistress, like Anko-san" she asked without that ever present stutter, having heard loads of stories about the purple haired special jonin.

"Mm not really, I just like having such things on hand as a last resort you know, in case I ever run out of chakra, or my sword gets knocked away" she shrugged, searching her surroundings as they walked, heading deeper and deeper into the forest.

Sasuke eyed her warily "You are a very dangerous opponent and I hope I never have to face you on the battlefield" he stated suddenly in a very serious voice, and Sakura flashed him a knowing smile, causing his hair to raise on his arms and a shudder to roll through him.

Naruto looked between the Uchiha and only pink haired Hyuga in existence before rubbing his arms as a chill set in "Sakura-chan, promise me that if we ever have a spar against each other you'll take it easy on me" he pouted.

"Yeah Sakura" Kiba nudged her in the side lightly, trying not to distract her to much "Because we promised to be teammates forever after all and I don't fancy dying via gargantuan sword" he grimaced, trying to be funny but failing.

Shino rolled his eyes and Hinata tried to hide her smile "What they said" the Aburame finally added to the little moment and the Hyuga Heiress let out little giggles while Sakura stared at all of them in exasperation.

"We girls have to have each others backs right Sakura-san, so please take it easy on me if we have to fight" Hinata joined in and Sakura threw her hands up in the air finally, causing laughter to erupt between five of them.

She stomped a little ways ahead of them, then turned hands on her hips "Fine only because you guys are my friends and teammates" Sakura huffed, though she couldn't deny that she felt really lucky to have such good people in her life, influencing her in the right direction now.

Each of them smiled and continued trekking through that creepy freaking forest, until Sakura decided that it was better if they all took a break and bedded down for the night "How exactly are we going to do this" Sasuke looked around with a grimace.

Sakura held up her hand, lavender eyes scanning the clearing, choosing places to set up traps, and a couple of genjutsu "This place is good" she decided, taking note of the enclosed clearing before turning to those with her.

Naruto eyed the area "Aren't we supposed to be able to hide" he asked, looking around and not spotting any place that would enable to get out of sight, a cheshire grin spread across Sakura's lips, drawing Shino's curious gaze.

"What are you thinking Sakura, for you obviously have some kind of plan" he inquired, it really was a nice clearing, especially considering the spooky forest they were, but as nice as it was, Naruto was right there was no place to hide.

That grin widened before Sakura couldn't wait anymore "We'll hide in plain sight of course" she stated confusing those in the clearing with her, "A transparency genjutsu" Sakura shook her head in exasperation.

Kiba scratched his head "I didn't even know you could do that, but that's some pretty smooth thinking" he chuckled sheepishly, now more grateful than ever that the pinkette was on their team, especially since none of them would have ever thought that up.

Sakura smiled reminding herself that she was different than most newly minted genin "Okay now what Sakura-san" Hinata piped in having been quiet thus far since that little moment hours earlier before they'd all decided to rest for the night.

"Besides the genjutsu what else do you have planned" Shino prodded wanting to hear the whole plan that Sakura had to have thought up the minute they'd stumbled across this mostly enclosed area and decided it was the best place to rest in.

She took a deep breath "Sasuke, Hinata go in that direction and catch twelve fish and gather water, Kiba, Naruto, wood, sticks, rocks, dried leaves and dried grass, Shino and I will get herbs and berries" Sakura dished out orders taking command, proving that she'd be able to lead a squad no problem.

Glad for the course of direction, the six of them separated and headed in opposite directions "What kind of traps do you intend on setting up" Shino asked the minute they were alone, looking around for berries that were edible.

The pinkette was quiet for a moment as she eyed the ground, being careful where she stepped before pulling out a small wicker basket, the one Haku had favored above all else and bent to gather the flavoring herbs that grew there, before answering as she picked them.

"Maybe some explosive tags under the ground, a trap hole covered in leaves, a log and a tag that flings kunai from every which direction, along with a couple of genjutsu sly mind affect and demonic illusions" Sakura listed proving how in depth she'd thought about their safety out here.

Shino frowned beneath his high coat collar and eyed a bush in front of him, he grabbed a berry and tried it hesitantly, hoping that if he got sick, Sakura could cure him, to his relief it was a regular mulberry, so with an empty pail, he picked several, enough for the six of them.

Task complete, the two of them headed back to the clearing that was their chosen spot to sleep for the night and Sakura sat down grinding up the herbs, and digging a fire pit for when Kiba and Naruto returned with all the things needed to start a fire.

Sticks were set up in a way, the pit was lined with rocks, underneath the wood were dried grass and leaves, and then slamming two extra rocks together, created little sparks and Sakura blew on them starting up a fire.

"Wow Sakura-chan, and I thought we were going to have to use Teme to start up the fire" Naruto stared at the now roaring fire in awe, blue eyes flickering from the embers as the wood crackled and got ate up by the flames.

Sakura smiled "Really dobe, did you forget Hyuga over there was trained by Zab….that guy" Hinata and Sasuke returned with a pail of water and twelve fish, that the pinkette took and gutted, scaled and removed the bones from upon grabbing them, to most of their disgust.

And tossed the mess on the fire, not wanting to leave behind any trail that would lead anyone right to them, Sakura rolled her eyes, grinding up the herbs and pasting it onto the fish before spearing them with a stick and setting it them up over the fire.

This time Shino took the initiative "I think we should set up the traps now, while our dinner is cooking" he stood wiping his hands on his pants with a grimace, Sakura popped up from the ground and easily sped through some hand signs "Earth Style: Trapping Skill" she said.

And a hole sixty feet down formed and Sakura sat cross legged as she weaved a rack of leaves and grass to place over her trap hole, while Sasuke and Kiba dug some holes all around the clearing and placed either an explosive tag, or a tag that exploded with kunai in these holes.

While Shino and Naruto, tied a log above their heads and attached ninja wire to it and tied it to the ground for easy release, by throwing a weapon at it, and Hinata kept watch over the fish "Now what" Naruto asked wiping his forehead free of sweat.

Sakura finished her task a couple minutes later and hopped up "Hinata-chan, want to help me cast a couple of genjutsu" she bounded over to the heiress of the Hyuga Clan and the girl stood on her feet, hoping to at least contribute to this evening.

"Just show me the hand signs Sakura-san" Hinata said bravely, watching closely as the pinkette went through another set of hand signs and she memorized them in just a couple of minutes "What is the genjutsu called" she asked.

The pinkette paused "Sly Mind Affect Technique, cast it over the entire area" she explained forming hand signs to a different genjutsu "Ninja Art: Demonic Illusions" Sakura murmured softly casting her genjutsu over the area.

Before moving on to the transparency jutsu that hid them from sight and those that were stupid enough to stumble across them, well they probably wouldn't live passed the night, traps set up, "Foods done" Kiba called a moment later, food was done, everything was going perfectly.

With a relieved sigh, Sakura sat down and grabbed her two fish and bit into the crunchy skin and the crunchy herb paste "Mm that's good" Kiba mumbled around his bite, enjoying the herb flavor that had cooked on the fish.

"Seriously Hyuga, not only can you cook on a stove, but you know how to cook outside to" Sasuke grumbled, but he wasn't half as put out as he sounded, for he was glad that Sakura was there and knew how to do this.

She swallowed her bite of fish "I was trained by my master remember, he couldn't cook to save his life" Sakura rolled her eyes, remembering the failed attempts when Zabuza had tried to, but had burnt the food until she'd learned and started cooking for them.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at her "Whatever, I'm beginning to think this whole exam thing is kind of wasted on you cause you already act like a chunin" he huffed hiding his amusement by biting into his second fish and taking a hand full of berries.

A snort came from Sakura "Really Sasuke" she shook her head in exasperation tossing her sticks on the fire and drinking the rest of her water, it sucked that she hadn't had the foresight of bringing any tea, maybe she could find some chamomile tomorrow.

"Okay so who's taking what shift" Shino asked looking around, truthfully they all needed to get as much rest as possible, Sakura lifted her head to the canopy of tree's trying to determine what time it was, before sighing.

"I think it would be okay for all of us to rest without waking up in random intervals, we've taken all the precautions after all" Sakura suggested, this is the safest she was ever going to feel, even if she was still highly cautious.

Her words gained a round of nods and everyone set up their sleeping mats around the fire and one by one each of them fell into a restful sleep, Sakura was the last one, she lay staring up at the sky, before her eyes fluttered close and she drifted off into slumber.

The next morning, Sakura was woken by the smell of cooking food, she blinked her lavender eyes and sat up on the sleeping mat "M'ning" she yawned peering around blearily, before Sakura was able to focus, everyone else was awake.

"We decided to let you rest a little longer Sakura-chan, considering how much you did for us yesterday" Naruto piped up noticing the pinkette was up and moving around if only just, considering they'd slept through the night like rocks.

Sakura stretched and felt her spine pop "Thanks" she murmured grabbing the fish Kiba handed her, glad that she hadn't had to order anyone around and that her team and Team Seven had taken the initiative to gather breakfast and cook it.

The Uchiha in the group smirked "Don't thank us, it's the least we can do since you're the one who came up with this idea, we know cause Inuzuka and Aburame told us" Sasuke stated and the only blonde in the group rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Teme, this was as much as you're idea as it was theirs to make sure Sakura-chan didn't have to jump straight into something right away in the morning" Naruto snorted in disbelief and for the first time Sasuke blushed.

Sakura blinked before erupting in peals of laughter "Oh kami I don't think I can take it" she giggled infectiously, drawing Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Naruto into her amusement, while Sasuke just huffed and lowered his head.

There laughter came to a screeching halt when "I know those damn brats are around here somewhere" a voice right outside the genjutsu came and all six genin became impossibly rigid as they held their breaths and tried not to make a sound.

"We better find them soon Dosu, or Orochimaru-sama is going to kill the three of us" a female voice sounded next and Sakura leaked killing intent, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata eyed her warily as she stood and stalked forward.

Kiba and Shino snagged her wrists stopping the pinkette in her tracks just as the third and final voice came "All we have to do is kill Sasuke Uchiha right" and Sakura ground her teeth together in anger as her teammates stood quietly.

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke rose and got behind Shino and Kiba, it was eerily silent, before a shriek echoed right outside the genjutsu and Sakura pounced her two teammates releasing her as she took down the two genjutsu and transparency jutsu.

The sound genin looked shocked that their target had been right before them, but before they could even so much as demand Sasuke be handed over a girl with short pink hair and lavender eyes flew at them, fist aimed at Zaku.

"If you think for one second I'm going to let you touch Sasuke you're dead wrong" Sakura seethed, as the boy jumped back and ground impacted beneath her chakra filled fist, killing intent was within her fake smile and death was in her eyes.

Dosu's jaw dropped, they obviously hadn't know about her, good it gave her the advantage "Why you little bitch" Zaku spat, getting riled up, and before he could stop his idiotic teammate, Zaku used his jutsu.

And Sakura spun "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" she called shooting chakra from her chakra points and using her clan jutsu, the air Zaku shot at her was deflected surprisingly and Sakura came to a screeching halt.

"Zaku stop" Kin tried and failed to reign one of her male teammates in, while trying to find a way around the girl and the others to get the Uchiha that their master wanted dead for some reason, but the little brats just had to make this difficult.

All she got for her efforts was for Zaku to sneer at her "So little pinky wants to play, I'll play then" he snarled leaping forward, just as Sakura's byakugan flickered out and her eyes changed to green, those now vivid emerald eyes widened just as his foot landed square in her back.

And then it was all out chaos as bones sprouted from her back and her attacker jerked back, as his foot was pierced with those razor sharp bones, her second bloodline limit had just awakened and Sakura was like a fish out of water.

As she grasped one of those bones and pulled it free of her body, to everyone's horror, in their moment of distraction Kin threw a kunai at the pinkette and knocked the blank forehead protector from the girls forehead.

Revealing the Kaguya Clan Dots, her second heritage had been outed, so Sakura narrowed her green eyes and flashed a smile at her teammates and friends "Don't watch" she ordered, leaping forward, bone in hand.

In a matter of seconds, the three sound genin were knocked out, thankfully she'd managed to reign in the urge to kill them for daring to threaten one of her precious people, and their earth scroll was swiped and handed over to Sasuke.

"You didn't kill them" Kiba asked heart pounding, kami he'd never seen anything like that before, Sakura shook her head gesturing the genin and their rising and falling chests "Why, I thought for sure" he swallowed thickly.

They were all as equally as shaken, but none more so than Sakura "I'm not that person anymore, though there will be a day I'll have to take a life again, it won't be for a long while I hope" she explained, bones returning to their places.

Kami that had heard like all motherfucking hell and she winced sending healing chakra to the sore muscles and aching bones "Want to tell me what the hell you just did Hyuga" Sasuke asked finally finding his voice, it seemed they all wanted to know as well.

Because Shino and Naruto nodded and Hinata looked a little frightened still, if the way she was leaning against her former teammate was any indication "Yeah Sakura-chan, what was that creepy bone thing you just did" the blonde frowned worried about his friend.

Sakura swiped a hand through her hair "It's called Dead Bone Pulse, or Shikotsumyaku if you will, that guy that always hangs around at my house, is my brother, we are the two remaining Kaguya, thanks to dumb strokes of luck" she sighed.

"Kekkei Tota you possess two bloodlines in you're body, that's why you're eyes change" Shino breathed having read something about this before, but to witness it was a whole other matter and it complicated things quite a bit.

To have such a gifted person in the village, well Sakura was going to be coveted by anyone, especially bad people "But why haven't you used it before" Hinata asked, remembering all the times she or Neji had gotten a hit on the girl.

"Talk as we walk, we need to get out of here and to the tower at the center of the forest" Sakura said suddenly, not wanting to stick around in the area any longer, "As for you're question Hinata-chan, it's because I just awakened it that's why" she kicked a rock and it went flying.

Kimimaro had always warned her that it might happen, but in the midst of a fight, especially around people that swore fealty to that damned snake, was not good "No wonder you looked a little lost on what to do" Sasuke grimaced trying to lighten the mood.

This time it didn't work "Teme that wasn't even funny" Naruto growled shoving the Uchiha none to gently and Sasuke almost tripped over his feet, but he didn't retaliate with his usual insult as they continued walking forward at a fast pace.

Having only given themselves enough time to gather their belongings and get the hell out of there and for three solid days, the six of them made quick work of getting to the tower, making it a total of four days that they'd been in the forest since the start of the second part of the exams.

Team Seven and Eight split up going to the doors they were assigned, glad for the reprieve and that they didn't have to worry about setting up traps anymore, Sakura blinked "What do you think we have to do" Kiba asked looking at the chalkboard.

"It's some kind of riddle" Shino guessed, while Sakura tilted her head at the board looking the riddle over before pulling out the scrolls "Wait we were told not to open them" he pressed his hand down on hers when she went to unroll them.

Sakura smiled, the first time in a few days, since the whole mess about her awakening her second kekkeigenkai had come about, "Trust me" she pleaded glad that her lavender eyes had returned the moment Shikotsumyaku had deactivated.

Shino stepped back with Kiba, both of them letting her take the reigns as Sakura unraveled the scrolls and placed them across each other, the seal as she'd suspected glowed a bright blue and then in a puff of smoke Kurenai was there before them.

Her ruby eyes took in her three students, all of who looked a little worse for wear "Congratulations on figuring out the riddle and making it through the forest of death" Kurenai praised she had limited time.

She got small smiles of relief as Shino, Kiba and Sakura collapsed to the floor in a heap, with the pinkette in the middle of her two teammates "What on earth" Kurenai blinked, "Did something happen" she inquired wondering what was wrong.

"It's better if we tell you later Kurenai-sensei cause what we have to say could really complicate things and I'm not backing out now" Sakura sat up properly lavender eyes holding a tired light to them, indicating that she hadn't been resting properly.

Kurenai frowned but nodded, "Just don't forget, now just go through that room and you can rest, eat and shower if you'd like" she pointed a delicate finger at the door that appeared and with a pop vanished in a puff of smoke.

Team Eight didn't hesitate, briefly meeting up with Team Seven, before eating an early dinner, taking quick showers and collapsing in comfortable beds, each of them ready for the Chunin Exams to be over.

The rest of their allotted time passed by, with those that had made it to the Tower early on training a little bit to keep themselves busy, until most, less than half participants now had converged on the Tower in the center of the forest.

Minato congratulated them all, saying that if they felt the need since some had only just arrived they could drop out and no one would think any less of them, before going on to say that since there were still several participants left, that there would be a preliminary rounds.

People were pitted against each other, and Sakura watched closely for any funny business, until it came her turn "Good luck Sakura" Kiba clapped her on the back, and she walked down the stairs to the arena, her opponent Ino Yamanaka, let the fight begin.


	18. Chapter 17

"How's it going freak, ready to lose" Ino said in a fake confident voice, betraying how nervous she was about facing off against the pinkette again, not after their disaster of a first spar between them, never had she wanted to spar against the girl again.

Sakura rolled her lavender eyes, "Really Ino-san, what are you five, enough with the insulting nicknames" she snorted in disgust, the blonde was still as stupid as the first day they'd met, Ino didn't take being a shinobi serious at all.

That really got her blood boiling it seemed "I'll call you whatever I damn well please billboard brow" Ino spat getting riled up before the fight even began, Hayate looked between the two girls and grimaced inwardly.

A long suffering sigh came from the pinkette "Seriously, how would you like it if I called you a horrendous nickname" she asked settling into a stance, this fight would be quick and easy, since she was way out of Ino's leagues.

Ino sneered "Oh yeah, I bet you couldn't come up with anything that would truly be as insulting as that big ugly forehead of yours" she snickered, and some people watching rolled their eyes, this whole thing was ridiculous, they hadn't come to watch two girls hurl insults at each other.

The only pink haired Hyuga raised a hand and tapped her lip in thought "Hmm, due to you're personality, cause it stinks, how about Ino-pig" Sakura finally decided, knowing that it would really hurt the blonde where it counts and get her all steamed up.

"Oh man what a drag, Sakura's got Ino on the tethers, this fight is pretty much over before it even begins" Shikamaru groaned as the blue/green eyed blonde Yamanaka Heiress gasped, before becoming angrier than she ever had before at the insult.

Choji secretly agreed and Asuma slapped his forehead in exasperation, why was it that only Sakura could get under his sole females students skin as easily as she could, it was ridiculous, and Ino didn't stand a chance against the pinkette.

Having heard enough the insults and banter "Come on Sakura-chan, Kick Her Ass" Naruto shouted from the railing of the second floor in the building "We'd like our turns you know" he huffed with a pout on his whiskered face.

Sakura blinked before smiling and Hayate brought his hand down between the two battling girls "Begin" he coughed, and the pinkette leaped back as far as she could, while Ino stood her ground, not wanting to be cowed by the other girl.

It proved to be a stupid move on her part as something flew at her from behind and kicked her in the back "What" Ino jerked around in surprise, seeing another Sakura and she became fearful, not even realizing that it was all a genjutsu.

Outside the genjutsu, Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her shoulders, as Ino stood stock still in the middle of the arena, before a cat like smile spread across her lips and she walked forward, knocking the blonde over and sitting on the girls back, before undoing the genjutsu.

The fight was over before it even began, Ino came to in the real world, with the pinkette sitting on her back "You're lucky that I didn't feel like kicking you're ass in a spar Ino-san" Sakura smiled as Hayate called the fight and her as the winner.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell just happened" Ino shrieked as Sakura headed back up to the sidelines and she laid frozen on the arena in confusion, how the hell had she lost so quickly, and why hadn't she been able to do anything.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "She put you in a genjutsu Yamanaka, got you so riled up that you didn't even notice it" he snorted as Ino was nudged towards the stairs to climb up to the second floor again and rejoin her team.

Ino seethed quietly as she realized she'd been duped from the very start of the fight, it just wasn't fair, she was supposed to be the smartest kunoichi of their generation, the strongest to, but that little pink haired big forehead freak comes here and messed up all her plans to woo Sasuke with her charms and intelligence.

"Better luck next time Ino" Asuma smiled, knowing the blonde was upset and that she hadn't really even gotten to fight, Shikamaru and Choji patted their female teammates on the shoulders, before focusing on the next match as the pairing was decided.

Zaku vs Shino "Go get him Shino" Kiba howled, while Sakura flashed the Aburame a smile as he headed down to the arena to face the sound genin that had come to kill Sasuke on Orochimaru's command, they could only hope that the three of them hadn't had a chance to speak to the man.

The fight started normally, the two boys trading jabs and taunts at each other, before Zaku was closing in on Shino, using his jutsu, hoping to tear the Aburame to shreds, in just a matter of minutes it was all over.

As Shino had used his kikaichu beetles to plug up Zaku's wind holes in the boys hands, causing the jutsu to rebound onto himself and basically render his arms useless, the match was called and Shino was named the winner, much like Sakura had been named the victor.

He returned to his teammates and Kiba clapped him on the back, "Good job Shino" Sakura praised patting the boy on the shoulder, not getting to physical like their other teammate, Shino smiled behind his high coat collar.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad "Thanks" he nodded focusing on the arena as the next fight was announced, it was Kiba's turn "Do you're best" Shino said, the Inuzuka's opponent was Naruto, not a good pairing.

Sakura grimaced "You can do it Kiba" she cheered, and Naruto shot her a hurt look 'Sorry Naruto, while I really want to root for you to, I can't' Sakura thought, promising to apologize later and take the blonde out for ramen at his favorite restaurant, when this was all over.

Kiba and Naruto's fight got underway as Akamaru joined in the spar, and changed to a dark red color after the Inuzuka gave him a food pill, and then the dog had become a clone of the Inuzuka and Kiba's features became more feral.

He leaped forward raking his claws at the blonde, but Naruto dropped and got out of the way "Hey is that even fair" he shouted throwing a pout at the proctor for the preliminary rounds, and hoping that using a canine partner was against the rules.

"Sorry but Kiba-san is well within his rights to have Akamaru fight with him" Hayate stated, watching the fight to make sure it didn't go to far, no deaths had happened yet, and that's the way they were going to keep it.

The fight dragged on awhile longer, until Naruto threw Kiba for a loop and transformed into Akamaru, before farting in the Inuzuka's face "Eww that is so nasty, my nose" Kiba groaned that was a smell that wasn't going to go away for a long while.

In the end, by something so stupid, Naruto became the victor of that fight "Oh yeah I did it, Believe it" he cheered prancing around before heading up to the sidelines with Kiba, who was still put out that he hadn't passed through to the final rounds of the chunin exams.

"You did you're best Kiba" Sakura enveloped the boy in a quick side hug "There will always be another chance" she smiled before turning to Naruto as the blonde came over to her, that hurt expression taking over his face.

With a sniffle "How come you only cheered Inuzuka on" Naruto pouted, he'd thought that Sakura was his friend and to receive no encouragement during the fight had hurt a lot, even if the fight had been against her own teammate.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head "She probably didn't want to seem like a fickle person, besides teammates are supposed to cheer each other on, I've no doubt she wanted to, but couldn't because it would have seemed weird" Kiba huffed.

Naruto blinked his baby blue eyes hearing Kiba defend the pinkette fiercely for her actions of not cheering him on "Is that true Sakura-chan" he asked looking at his friend again, hoping that the Inuzuka wasn't wrong.

She smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I really did want to root you on to Naruto, as an apology after all this is over, I'll treat you to Ichiraku" she compromised, the blonde was so sensitive sometimes, it made her wonder if he wasn't a girl, the thought was mildly hilarious.

More matches passed by until, to Sakura's horror, the one match that was going to probably go downhill very quickly came around Hinata vs Neji, her heart quickened in her chest and dread pooled in her stomach.

Shino and Kiba shot her a look as the railing groaned from where Sakura was gripping it "Is everything okay Sakura" Shino asked, eyeing the metal bar, that had now been crushed due to Sakura's chakra enhanced strength.

"No, despite living with me for the last couple of months, Neji-san still harbors hatred towards the Main Branch, for branding him with the Caged Bird Seal, and on more than one occasion I've seen him take that hate out on Hinata-chan" Sakura bit her lip, eyeing the two Hyuga's.

They were just talking for the moment "You think he'd go that far" Kiba breathed lowering his voice, if Sakura thought that Neji would try to kill Hinata, then he was going to damn well believe it, the pinkette nodded "Do you want me to tell those goofs over there" he pointed to Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto.

She tensed focusing her lavender eyes on the arena below them before nodding hesitantly "Tell Kakashi-sensei to keep an eye out, and tell Naruto and Sasuke to follow me when I give this signal" Sakura held up to fingers and gestured them towards the arena.

Kiba nodded and creeped towards the trio "Oi Kakashi-sensei, Sakura feels like something bad's going to happen during their fight, keep you're eyes peeled" he told the silver haired copy ninja, before turning to Naruto and Sasuke.

Before lowering his voice to a whisper "On this signal Sakura says to follow her" Kiba showed them the signal, then he was walking back towards his own teammates and sensei, as the fight began between Neji and Hinata.

It was silent for a long moment as they used their clan jutsu against each other, but everyone could tell that Neji's strength was much more than Hinata, red welts were appearing on her arms, no doubt from the brunette forcefully and brutally closing her chakra points.

Then it happened, Sakura activated her Byakugan and realized that there was only one chakra point left, her suspicions confirmed, and before anyone could even move, she raised her hand and did her hand signal.

And leaped right over the railing, with Naruto and Sasuke in tow, Kurenai gave a start as Neji charged forward fingers raised high, ready to strike that last chakra point, but the interference of his pink haired housemate interrupted him "What do you think you're doing" he hissed.

Naruto and Sasuke stood behind their teammate supporting her as she collapsed and Sakura was stood before the three of them "You'd go that far Neji-san, to kill you're own kin" she glared pissed as all hell at the brunette.

"What does it matter to you, it's not like you're partial to the Hyuga Clan anyway" Neji sneered, "Now move" he ordered, but the pinkette stood her ground "Why do you even care what I do" Neji snapped when he realized that she wasn't going to move.

By now people were beginning to realize what had about happened "Okay I admit, I might not be on the best terms with Hiashi-sama and I haven't really interacted with anyone in the clan" Sakura started looking very displeased with roommate.

"But, that does not give you the right to kill Hinata-chan, for you're stupidity Neji-san, stop playing the woe is me act, and get the fuck over yourself, stop taking you're anger out on her and do something productive, like get over it" she snarled.

"So what you have the seal branded on you're forehead, it doesn't mean jack shit, you still have you're freedom, just because you have to protect her and the main family, doesn't mean you don't have free will dumbass" she swiped a hand through her hair.

Kakashi leaped down to the arena and came forward, glad that Sakura had stalled long enough for the medics to get there and take Hinata to the hospital, he was just thankful she was observational and that she'd sensed something off.

Neji looked shocked but wasn't willing to back down on his point that he had no free will, proving how stupid and naive he really was "You know I kind of hope we fight in the final round" Sakura smiled anger surging through her veins.

And everyone shuddered "Yeah me to, cause I want to kick you're ass for what you've done to Hinata-chan" Naruto jumped in as the Hyuga Heiress was taken away by the medics, Sakura eyed them and wasting just a couple more seconds.

"Dobe you can't both fight him" Sasuke snorted "Go on Sakura, we've got everything under control" he nudged the pinkette off and she vanished after the medics that were carrying Hinata on a stretcher and they put her in a room.

They looked up "Oh thank goodness" the medics sighed in relief as Sakura bustled over to them, hands already encased in green healing chakra and pressing them over Hinata, to heal the damage done to her by Neji brutally closing her chakra points.

She was just glad she'd made it in time, or things would be much worse for the black haired girl, Sakura swiped her forehead, wishing she knew what was going on out there in the arena and who else would be participating in the final rounds.

But for now Sakura focused on making sure Hinata hadn't been to hurt and healing the girl, just then a commotion came outside the room and Guy dashed into the room "Sakura-san please" he pleaded with her to come with him.

Sakura glanced at her superiors at the hospital and they nodded, then she was running after the green beast of the leaf village, to a horrific scene, and to absolutely no ones surprise, the pinkette jumped to someone else's aid.

This time though, Kubikiribocho was unsealed and a blob of water shot from her mouth, disabling Gaara's sand "You won, let him go" Sakura said softly, her executioners blade getting the copious amounts of blood it needed from the blood infused sand.

To completely be renewed, until there wasn't a single chip or scratch on it, "Please don't kill my precious student" Guy begged standing next to the pinkette, and finally, to their relief, that sand was retracted and Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand to the sidelines.

Everyone let out their own sighs of relief as Sakura bent over Lee, running a glowing blue hand over the boy, wishing she knew what had gone on, before pulling away "I'm sorry Guy-sensei…" she trailed off feeling terrible.

"What's wrong Sakura-san, we know you're healing capabilities are much like those of Lady Tsunade's" Guy searched her eyes, a terrible feeling welling within his heart, had to much damage been done to his student.

Sakura stood as the medics came racing forward "Even as accomplished as I am, I still can't heal broken bones, his spine was broken and while I can fix some of the damage done to his nervous system, my capabilities would be useless to Lee-san" her shoulders slumped in weariness.

Guy frowned, it wasn't right of him to put pressure on the pinkette, she'd helped him get Gaara to let him go, that's all he could have ever hoped for "I understand Sakura-san, thank you" he pressed his hand down on her shoulder, before following after his student.

It appeared that was the final round and Minato gathered the remaining contestants to his side as they drew lots, the matches were as followed, Neji vs Naruto, Sakura vs Dosu, Shikamaru vs Temari, Shino vs Kankuro, and Sasuke vs Gaara.

"Congratulations on those who have made it to the final rounds, take this month to learn something new and get even stronger, to show the judges of the chunin exams that you are fit to be chunin" Minato praised the genin that had made it through to the end.

And then they were being body flickered out of the forest, though before Kurenai could call Sakura to her side, Minato pressed his hand down on the pinkette's shoulder "I got this one Kurenai-san, you go ahead" the blonde smiled.

He waited until everyone except those that had come with him were gone, "Have I done something Hokage-sama" Sakura turned a frown on her lips, wondering what was going and if she was in trouble.

"Nothing like that Sakura-san, I just have a task for you and three other people" Minato stated, growing serious as he transported them to his office, via seal marks that he'd placed in the room for easy access to his office, if it was late in the night and locked.

Sakura sat in the chair, hands folded neatly in her lap as Minato stared out the window of his office overlooking his village, before finally facing her "What kind of task and who else will be going on this with me" she finally piped up, though her voice was soft.

Minato sighed "The task is to bring back Tsunade Senju, her medical prowess will be needed in the upcoming fight, and you might peak her interest, as for those that will be going on the task with you" he breathed passing a hand through his blonde hair.

Before sitting at his desk, in the swivel chair and pulled out a scroll and scribbled something on it "My sensei, Jiraiya, you're brother Kimimaro, it's not safe in the village for him right now, and my son Naruto" the blonde explained.

"Okay, ma…. _may I ask for a small favor_ " the pinkette murmured quietly in a hesitant voice, making Minato think she was about to ask for something impossible, but really wasn't much since it was only less than a day away.

He eyed her warily "What favor Sakura-san, does it have something to do with being outside the village" Minato guessed part of it and she nodded keeping her head down, proving how much she'd changed since becoming part of his village.

Sakura bit her lip "Do you think we might make a quick stop in the Land of Waves, that little village where Tazuna-san lives, so that I could visit Zabuza's and Haku's graves" she asked lightly, not getting her hopes up in the least.

His blue eyes widened before they softened "I don't think that will be a problem" Minato smiled kindly, she'd given up so much to be here and integrate herself into this village, the least he could do is let the girl visit the graves of two of her most important people.

Her eyes lit up, proving how much the relenting of that small little favor meant to her, "Thank you Hokage-sama" Sakura smiled widely unable to keep the happiness from her voice "Oh when are we leaving and do we need to meet here in you're office again" she chattered.

Minato chuckled "Settle down, settle down" he smiled not really putting to much effort in reigning the girl in "And in a few hours time, so pack for a month, tell you're sensei where you're going, then meet back here in two hours, with Kimimaro-san" he explained.

The pinkette nodded eagerly, eager to travel again as she took his silent dismissal and vanished out the door of his office, literally flying down the steps of the Tower and to her little cherry oak wood house, where her brother had promised he'd be, whenever she returned.

Quickly her door was unlocked, proving that Neji hadn't returned yet, even if she was pissed as all hell at the teenager, and she tugged her shoes off "Kimi-nii" Sakura called padding down the hall to the living room.

He poked his head out the trap door in the ceiling "Ah imouto-san welcome home" Kimimaro smiled, climbing down the replaced ladder that led to his attic room, and walked over to his little sister and gave her a welcome back hug "How did it go" he asked.

Immediately "I awakened Shikotsumyaku" burst from between her lips and Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth in horror, Kimimaro froze, then exhaled "Not only that but I passed to the final rounds" she smiled and ended up grimacing.

"Looks like we've got a long month ahead of us, it's better if I teach you how to control the Kaguya Clan bloodline limit" he sighed softly, and went to return to his room, but was stopped as Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet "Is there something else" Kimimaro asked.

Sakura nodded, glad that there was someone else with the same kekkeigenkai as her "Yes, Hokage-sama is sending us away for the month until the final rounds, he feels it's safer" she mumbled softly.

"We'll also be searching for Tsunade Senju and visiting Zabuza and Haku's graves" that was the part Sakura was most excited about "So pack, and we'll be going with Naruto and Hokage-sama's sensei, a man named Jiraiya" she grinned before hurrying into her basement room.

When she was all packed, Sakura returned to the living room, just as Neji entered the house, he froze, remembering her words and then completely avoided even glancing in her direction, Kimimaro sensed the tension between the two teens as the brunette spoke.

Neji cleared his throat "For personal reasons, I will be moving temporarily back into the Hyuga Compound during this month to train in clan jutsu's and become stronger" he stated, then entered his room and gathered his belongings.

Sakura stood rigidly as he passed her, hands clenched at her side and itching to punch him in the face, but reigned in the urge to do so, "Something I should know about" Kimimaro spoke up in the resounding silence as Neji vanished out the door.

"He tried to kill Hinata during their fight and I kind of called him a varying degree of names, and might had told him that I wished I was fighting him during the final rounds" she laughed sheepishly, cracking her neck and relieving it of the tension.

Kimimaro frowned but didn't scold his sister "Do we meet in Hokage-sama's office" he asked instead and Sakura nodded "When" he prodded further wanting to get all the information, so he could come up with a plausible lie to Orochimaru for where he'd be.

She rolled her shoulders, adjusting to the weight of her pack, since it had been a long while since she'd carried something like that, before answering "In a couple hours, I'm going to go tell my sensei and team, and have a bowl of ramen with Naruto" she smiled.

Glad that his little sister wasn't letting things upset her to much, Kimimaro gave her a quick side hug, and using the last remaining pills, popped the red one into his mouth "I'm going to have a little chat with Orochimaru" he said.

"Ah good luck Kimi-nii, try to find out if those sound genin have mentioned anything about me, cause I kind of got outed by them" Sakura waved returning his hug, then dashed out the door of her little house, the one she wouldn't be sleeping in for a month.

Making a quick pit stop, the pinkette told the former owners, the ones she payed the bills to, and told them that she would be gone for the month and wouldn't be there to pay the newest bill, they were fine and nudged her off.

Next, Sakura closed her eyes and spread out her senses, Kurenai was at the tea shop so that's where she headed first, having to make many little stops to ensure that no one became worried that she was missing or worse a deserter of the village.

There was only so much Minato could do to assure people after all, Kurenai looked up and Asuma turned around on the bench when the pinkette skidded to a halt beside their table "Ah Sakura, congrats on making it through the final round" the brown eyed male shrugged.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, there's a couple things I need to tell you" Sakura sat down shaking her head at the server, knowing if she ate to much food with nasty preservatives she'd get sick and wouldn't be able to eat that ramen.

Kurenai frowned "Yes, what had you so on edge that you practically collapsed in relief once you made it to the tower" she asked facing her female student hoping the girl would finally tell her what had happened in the forest.

It was quiet for a moment before Sakura gathered her courage "Well I found out I possess two kekkeigenkai's, my second awakened in the forest, we were afraid that the Sound Genin that it awakened in front of had told Orochimaru" she admitted.

Asuma set his cup down a little louder than he intended "Kekkei Tota, just what kind of second ability do you possess" he asked before Kurenai could, both jonin sensei staring at the pinkette expectantly and hoping she would tell them.

The girl pressed her lips together "A Clan that was massacred, the Kaguya Clan, I and my brother, Kimimaro are all that remains" Sakura breathed in a low whisper, eyes darting side to side, it wouldn't do for anyone especially Kabuto or Orochimaru to overhear her after all.

Kurenai and Asuma froze "Thank you for telling us Sakura, we'll keep you're secret under wraps, unless more information is leaked" the raven haired woman smiled, wanting to protect her student from any harm, Sakura had become a valuable person on her team and was very kind.

"That's not all, Hokage-sama is sending me and my brother, Naruto and Jiraiya-sama off on a mission for this month before the final rounds to find Tsunade-sama, my brother promised to train me in our clan jutsu" she finished.

Relieved that Sakura would be safe, "Good luck and come back safe" Kurenai nodded, then the pinkette was up and gone from the tea shop, giving the same speech to Kiba and Shino when she found them, before Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and his family and Hiashi.

Before loping towards Naruto's house, to drag him out for a bowl of apology ramen, "Did you hear about the mission thing" the blonde asked digging into his food, while Sakura did her best to eat what she could, so she wouldn't go hungry before dinner.

"Yep, I think I might have been the first one Hokage-sama told, though of course he could have told his sensei, but I know then I was the second one to be told" she grinned taking a break from her ramen to take a drink of water.

Teuchi refilled her glass when it was emptied "No fair" Naruto, but he couldn't deny that even though they probably should have gone straight to his dad's office, that Sakura was still keeping good on her promise of buying a bowl of ramen.

While they were eating, Kimimaro, who'd taken the final pill, that blasted yellow one with the poison, had finally found where Orochimaru was slithering around at "Ah Kimimaro-kun" the snake nodded, not paying him any attention.

It was a good sign right that the sannin hadn't been told anything about there being another Kaguya survivor running around, Kimimaro bucked up his courage, when all he really wanted to do was kill the man "In order to keep up the appearance of being loyal" he started.

Coughing up that red dye from the root Sakura had added "To the Leaf Village, while reporting everything back to you" Kimimaro continued wiping his hand clean, lying through his teeth, because he really didn't tell Orochimaru anything.

"The Hokage believes it best to be outside the village for this month before the final rounds, if I die out there, then you won't have to worry about me spilling any of you're secrets" he finished, inwardly smirking, because he'd already told Minato all of Orochimaru's dirty little secrets.

Orochimaru's gold eyes focused on the sickly Kaguya "Very well, if you can send me reports on those you are with" he ordered, trying make use of the boy, even if he was no longer to be his vessel and would soon die.

Kimimaro nodded, turned on his heel and vanished into the crowd, and made his way back to the house he'd been living in for less than three weeks now, and grabbed his pack from his room and sat down on the couch to wait.

An hour and forty minutes after he'd become comfortable reading a book that he'd bought with the small pay Minato gave him for doing such a good job at lying to the snake and relaying false information to the man, Sakura burst into the house, eyes wide, they were vivid emerald green.

"Let's go Kimi-nii, Nagetsuke, Reitoko, Morosa" she called her creatures to her side and lifted the bunny and fennec fox into her arms, Kimimaro stowed his book away in his pouch and stood, glad that he hadn't taken the last cure to his symptoms that Sakura had made for him.

Situated his pack onto his shoulders and together with that massive bear in tow, headed towards the Hokage Tower, "Surely he's not going to follow us to the office" the Kaguya blinked glancing behind him at Nagetsuke.

Sakura paused "Go to the forest you know where Nagetsuke" she ordered, then continued walking as she had been, the massive bear turned and headed towards the gates to wait for them, Kimimaro shook his head im amusement.

"It always surprises me whenever that bear listens to you" he chuckled softly as they climbed the steps together and walked down the hall to Minato's office, Kimimaro knocked on the door for them and they were admitted entrance just a moment later.

The pinkette rolled her eyes lightly, unable to hide her smile, it promptly dropped off her face as she realized just who the Jiraiya person was, one of the legendary Sannin and promptly hid behind her older brother in fright.

Minato frowned "Sakura-san is everything okay" he asked hoping he wasn't making a mistake by sending the girl on this task to retrieve and bring back Tsunade to the village, all he got was a hand pointing at Jiraiya and his brows climbed into his hairline.

Jiraiya blinked his onyx eyes "He's scary" came the girls voice "Zabuza-sama told me horrible stories about the sannin" she stated peeking hesitantly around Kimimaro to peer at the blonde, in hopes he'd assure her that Jiraiya wasn't going to suddenly write a pervy book about her.

"What kind of stories would that be" Minato was trying not to laugh, the poor girl, despite being raised under Zabuza's influence it seemed the Demon of the Mist Village had, had quite the soft spot and Sakura was rather sheltered from most things.

Her green eyes shifted to the only other white haired male "That he writes pervy stories, I don't want to be in a pervy story" Sakura shuddered, becoming more like a child in that moment than any of them including Naruto had ever witnessed.

He bit his lip, and cleared his throat, wondering what other stories Zabuza had told his pink haired apprentice to keep her away from the sannin "I assure you Sakura-san, while Jiraiya-sensei does write those kinds of books, I doubt you'd be featured in any of them" Minato stated.

"For you are much to young isn't that right Jiraiya-sensei" the blonde cut his eyes to the white haired male and Jiraiya nodded, fears assuaged for the moment, Sakura braved coming out from behind her older brother to stand beside him.

And Naruto took his spot on the other side of her, giving the pinkette a little buffer from his godfather "Trust me Sakura-chan Ero-sennin is like a big cuddly teddy bear" he sniggered and Jiraiya tossed him a scowl for the little pervy sage comment.

Minato shook his head "Now as I've already told you Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, and no doubt you're sister told you Kimimaro-san, you'll be going to retrieve and bring back Tsunade for the final rounds, her medical prowess will be needed I feel" he sighed.

"There is one thing I'm adding on to this little mission outside the village, head towards the Land of Waves, Sakura-san has made a request to visit the graves of people who passed on" Minato finished and the pinkette smiled widely.

Scratching the back of his head, because he hadn't really gotten any explanation on the girl he'd never seen before, Jiraiya nodded "Okay then, since we're going to be outside the village, you don't mind if I teach the brat a couple of things do you" he jerked his thumb at Naruto.

The blonde shook his head "Not at all, here you go, this scroll states that you have permission to be outside the village during this month" Minato passed over the scroll he'd written on earlier before dismissing the lot of them from his office to get back to work.

Halfway to the gates Sakura was walking quite happily beside Kimimaro, her pets tucked into her arms tenderly, "I can't wait for you to meet Zabuza-sama and Haku-kun" she laughed with a smile on her lips speaking to her brother.

Kimimaro glanced down at his little sister "I admit I can't wait to meet them either, though I wish I could have met them while they were alive" he smiled softly, signing out as they reached the gates, and then they were free of the Leaf Village.

A couple miles outside the village, Nagetsuke came tearing down the path after them and Jiraiya spun, a couple of shuriken flying from his fingers, that were promptly knocked out of the air "What are you doing" he grumbled drawing another weapon.

Her brow creased and even Naruto stepped up beside her, having grown fond of the bear who had a habit of scaring the hell out of anyone "Ero-sennin, this bear is Sakura-chan's pet, you can't kill him" the blonde rolled his blue eyes at his goofy godfather.

"It's true Jiraiya-sama, I raised Nagetsuke from just a little cub, I'm sorry he frightened you, he likes to scare people sometimes" Sakura apologized on behalf of her pet, before turning the hug bear that sometimes she rode on the back of "Nagetsuke apology" she ordered.

To Jiraiya's surprise, the bear actually listened to that tiny little girls command and shuffled forward, sniffing him all over "That's his apology" he asked when the bear returned to the pinkette's side and allowed her to sit on his back.

"Mhm, he really is harmless, unless he was defending me" she nodded and then they were walking forward again, heading towards the place that everything had changed for her, the Land of Waves to visit Zabuza and Haku's graves.

A couple hours after they'd gone, Kabuto found Orochimaru, at his side was Kin, one of the genin, the team that he'd sent after Sasuke to test the boy, the silver haired teen smiled "This one just told me something quite interesting" he spoke to the sannin.

"Oh and what would that be Kin" Orochimaru eyed the small girl, gold eyes narrowed in suspicion, truthfully he'd sensed something amiss for quite some time now, the biggest thing that had him on the alert was that Kimimaro hadn't died yet.

Kin fidgeted beneath that look "When you sent us after Sasuke, we encountered someone a girl with pink hair, she had those creepy Byakugan eyes at first, then in the middle of a fight with Zaku, they flickered green" she took a deep breath.

"And bones erupted from her body, you know like the ones Kimimaro has, and she had the dots on her forehead to" Kin finished, before taking a large step back as angry chakra exploded from the snake sannin as he realized that there was another Kaguya.

To add to the moment, Kabuto cleared his throat "I've seen this girl on more than one occasion hanging around Kimimaro-kun, he claims that the Hokage is making him stay with her, but considering all we've heard so far, it was probably a lie, to hide her identity" he stated.

He was pissed, no wonder Kimimaro had been adamant about coming to the Leaf Village, the boy must have known on some degree that there was another survivor to the other wise massacred clan, but how had she been missed, or gone undetected for so long.

Orochimaru cursed inwardly, preparing to hunt the Kaguya down, when he remembered "Tch, we'll keep it a secret for now, don't say anything" he ordered, before going off to find something to do, when he got a hold of that girl, he was going to make sure she couldn't die on him.

The sun was just going down over the horizon as the group of travelers reached the Land of Waves, that tiny little village that had, had so much happen to it, the village that had changed Sakura's life forever and Naruto's to some degree.

For the blonde had witnessed his first deaths, including that of his first female teammate Tochi Tachibana, her eyes were already misted with tears as she kneeled before those graves that Kakashi had dug, just two of them, the ones that held her precious people.

Zabuza and Haku, at her side was Naruto "Hey Haku" he spoke first putting his hands together in prayer and closing his blue eyes "You should be proud of Sakura-chan, she's come a long way" he smiled drawing a small one from the pinkette.

On her other side was Kimimaro, silently watching his sister, and Jiraiya was stood back "Yeah Haku-kun, I'm a real genin now, and I hope to become a chunin as well" Sakura said softly, pressing her hand to the grass that now covered Haku's grave.

"Lots and lots of things have happened, I found out that my eyes are a dojutsu called the Byakugan and in the Leaf Village, this clan called the Hyuga Clan have the ability in abundance, it was weird at first" she continued speaking.

The three males just listening to her and not interrupting anymore "And I found I have a brother, his name is Kimimaro" Sakura opened her eyes and glanced to the aforementioned person, trying and failing to hold back her tears, the Leaf Village had made her soft and susceptible to crying.

She took a deep breath before turning to the other grave "I've been taking good care of Kubikiribocho" Sakura said simply rubbing her eyes "You probably wouldn't like who I've become" she smiled letting out a little laugh.

"But at least I know I'm making a difference and I hope you're proud of Mizukage-sama, she's making the Mist Village better like you wanted, so at least you're goal, even in death can be accomplished" she stated.

Her brow creased and Sakura raised a hand to finger her short pink locks "I've changed a lot, you probably wouldn't even recognize me anymore, considering I cut my hair, being in the Leaf Village this long made me realize something a few weeks ago" she admitted.

Pulling a scroll from her pouch, "The person you knew, you're apprentice Zabuza-sama, died the moment you did, but in her place a new Sakura rose, this one bears the last name Kaguya, as the only other survivor of the now dead clan besides my brother" Sakura explained.

"So that's why I cut my hair, because the Sakura with long hair clashed with the new Sakura, the one that sits before you today and speaks to you're grave" she stood placing the scroll against the grave marker, then bent back for one last moment.

Her eyes were focused on Haku's grave again "I'm sorry I never got to tell you that I loved you Haku-kun, but I still cherish each and everyone of those moments we spent together" Sakura smiled softly before standing and brushing her kimono off.

Before they left though, Kimimaro had one thing to say "Though we never got to meet, I am glad that you gave my sister a chance to live her life and grow up" he patted each grave, then followed after his sister as she led them to the empty tree house.

It got a thorough scrub down, before they all bedded down after eating supper that Sakura made them, it was an extremely late dinner, but it was fulfilling all the same, tomorrow they would head off to find Tsunade and they each fell into a deep slumber.


	19. Chapter 18

The next morning after breakfast, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura and Kimimaro left the tree house and the Land of Waves behind, and headed straight for a little town just a couple days away from the Leaf Village, Tanzaku, it was one of Tsunade's favorite places to visit.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how come you don't really use you're huge sword anymore" Naruto asked clueless on the blade's name, Sakura turned her lavender eyes on him, and reached into her pouch to pull the scroll that Kubikiribocho was sealed in out.

It was obvious to everyone that what was it in the scroll was something very important for she handled it with the most care "I will if I ever have a chance Naruto" the pinkette finally answered, then made a decision.

Kubikiribocho was unsealed and attached to her back, Jiraiya's eyes bulged and nearly popped out of their eyes sockets "What the heck is Minato thinking letting you keep a sword that belongs to the seven ninja swordsmen" he muttered under his breath.

Sakura rounded on him, but Kimimaro pressed his hand down on his sisters shoulder "Imouto-san don't be to harsh" he smiled kindly and she relaxed her shoulders, before nodding and turned back to Jiraiya much calmer this time around.

"Jiraiya-sama, Kubikiribocho belongs to me now, the Mist's Mizukage has announced it, I'm acknowledged as his Mistress, plus Zabuza was my Master, and the only apprentice to survive, hence why I became the successor to the Executioners Blade" Sakura explained carefully.

At the explanation, Jiraiya's eyes widened once again "Wait you're the little girl I've been hearing rumors about all over the Ninja World, Zabuza's Successor" he accused and Sakura nodded hugging Reitoko and Morosa to her chest as they walked along at a quick pace.

"Yeah Sakura-chan's kind of famous, not only that but she's something called a…what was it again" Naruto scratched his head in confusion, not remembering what Shino had called the pinkette that one time in the forest.

She rolled her eyes lightly and glanced to Kimimaro, he nodded carefully "A Kekkei Tota, it means I possess two Kekkeigenkai, the Byakugan and Shikotsumyaku, from the Hyuga and Kaguya Clan" Sakura stated smoothly.

Jiraiya choked "Impossible, the Kaguya Clan was massacred years ago, for trying to attack the Mist Village" spewed from his mouth, making them stop in the middle of the road as he tried to come to grips with this new information he'd been given.

"Common Misconception, there were two survivors, myself and Sakura due to our kekkeigenkai, Shikotsumyaku, the ability to use our bones as weapons, though she got lucky because Zabuza took her in thus she went undetected" Kimimaro joined the conversation.

Feeling a headache forming, Jiraiya rubbed his temples "Hehehe poor Ero-sennin you guys might want to stop or his brain will explode" Naruto sniggered suddenly and in one smooth move, the sannin scuffed the blonde over the back of the head.

"Brat stop calling me that" Jiraiya scowled acting more like a child than an adult and Sakura smiled softly, it made her realize the white haired male wasn't as scary as Zabuza had made him out to be, Orochimaru on the other hand, she shivered lightly.

Sakura sighed softly "So what does this Tsunade woman look like" she asked to get them moving again and not standing in the middle of the freaking road, Jiraiya straightened and started walking again and she smiled in relief.

Just a couple minutes later he answered "She's blonde with honey colored eyes, and really big" his cheeks turned red and Naruto grimaced "Anyway you'll know her when you see her" Jiraiya cleared his throat.

Her eye twitched in irritation, that wasn't much of a description, Kimimaro shook his head and Naruto groaned "How the heck are we going to find this Lady" he grumbled under his breath and kicked a rock.

Kimimaro smiled, his sister had chosen quite the collection of friends, "Don't worry Naruto-san, we'll find her and bring her back to the Leaf Village" he assured kindly, talking to the blonde, as far as he could tell, Naruto was the closest person to Sakura.

For his efforts he got a whiskered grin flashed his way, proving why the pinkette had accepted the blonde into her heart as a friend, Naruto was extremely nice to anyone, silence reigned between them after that until Jiraiya pulled them to a stop for lunch hours later.

"Do you mind if we get some training in Jiraiya-sama, after we eat" Sakura tossed the white haired man a hopeful look, wanting to learn more about the other half of her heritage and figure a way to incorporate it into her usual attack style.

Jiraiya looked up from where he was writing "Sure kid, I plan on teaching the gaki some stuff to" he shrugged and got an ear piercing shriek of happiness as his response, had she really wanted to train that much, 'What a weird little girl' he thought.

Naruto gave her this weird look and Kimimaro chuckled quietly in amusement "Guess I should have remembered Sakura-chan, that you're obsessed with training" the blonde shook his head lightly and gave the pinkette a quick hug.

"Does you're interest in constantly training have something to do with Zabuza-san and Haku-san" Kimimaro asked and Sakura nodded, grinding some herbs she'd gathered into a thick paste for the rabbits she'd caught for their afternoon meal.

A couple moments later she answered "Mhm, it was either we were constantly walking or constantly training, it kept me and Haku-kun out of trouble, and Zabuza-sama didn't have to watch us to much if we were" Sakura swiped a hand through her short hair.

Finished with the herb paste, she moved on to skinning the rabbits and sealed the fur in a scroll to make something out of later on, a couple minutes in to the new task, her head snapped up and glanced down the road.

There was a dust cloud, coming at them at high speed, Sakura became tenser than Kimimaro had ever seen, and Naruto looked in her direction, while Jiraiya kept writing his book, until the person who was making that dust cloud was upon them.

Sakura coughed inhaling some dirt as her vision was blocked for a split second, then her lavender eyes blinked in confusion "Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei what are you two doing here" she frowned wondering if something happened.

The second Uchiha heir bent over hands on his knee's gasping to regain his breath, while Kakashi looked like he hadn't run a mini marathon, orange book in his hand and lone onyx eye flying across the pages as he waited for his student to straighten.

"You've been outed Sakura, Orochimaru knows about that creepy bone thing, so Hokage-sama sent us for extra protection while you're out here" Sasuke pointed his finger at the pinkette and became rigid and she inhaled sharply.

Kakashi looked between the two preteens "I admit I'm a little at a loss as to what's going on, so care to explain Sakura-chan" he asked hoping that more answers would be forthcoming so that he'd be able to protect the girl a little better.

With a groan, Sakura handed over the job of pasting the herbs onto the rabbits to Naruto "Shikotsumyaku, or Dead Bone Pulse, I awakened it in the Forest of Death, my second kekkeigenkai" she said simply, then disappeared into the forest to catch more rabbits.

If he was surprised at the short explanation, Kakashi didn't complain about it, but Kimimaro wasn't about to let the man go without more information "I and Sakura are the two remaining survivors of an otherwise massacred clan, the Kaguya Clan" he stated.

"Ah, I see thank you Kimimaro-san" he gave the teen his signature eye crinkle smile, that made his mask bunch up around the corners, while flipping a page of his book, fifteen minutes later Sakura returned and renewed her task of cooking lunch for everyone.

Eighteen minutes later, the rabbits were cooked and being handed out "Why are you out here again Sakura" Sasuke asked as he bit into the tender rabbit meat, covered in a thick herb paste that made everything much more delicious than usual.

The pinkette wasn't the one to answer "To find Tsunade and bring her back to the village" Jiraiya said munching on the cooked rabbit, onyx eyes scanning the pages he'd written on so far for his newest book in the Make Out Tactic series.

"Now I know why Sakura's on this little mission" Kakashi chuckled ruffling the pinkette's hair, things were about to become very difficult for the girl, she was going to need a lot of protection behind his mask his lips pressed together into a frown.

Lavender eyes focused on him "Because I'm a medic, I don't know Kakashi-sensei, what if Tsunade doesn't like me" Sakura frowned slightly, that was one of her biggest fears, people not liking her, that's why Ino and her didn't get along.

Despite her courage and her strength, Sakura was still very insecure, the Leaf Village hadn't really helped that part of her at all, "Trust me when I say this Sakura-chan, I doubt even this old lady Tsunade could not like you" Naruto reached out and pulled his friend into a hug.

"I have to say I agree with the dobe, just look at how well you get along with us in the Leaf Village and lots of other people, with the exception of Yamanaka" Sasuke cut in wanting to see the girl smile like she usually did.

Kimimaro smiled inwardly, now he was sure of it, deep down, his little sister was a very scared person and she hid behind a mask of happiness "Yes imouto-san, for you have a charm about you that draws people to you like moths to a flame" he assured.

Her eyes lit up and flickered to green, before finishing off her lunch, then stood and moved away from them to stretch her muscles, Kakashi sat back and watched, lone onyx eye dark and reflective, lost in thought for the most part.

Until Kimimaro also stood and went over to his sister, and then began instructing Sakura on how to use their clan jutsu, Jiraiya took Naruto off a little ways and handed him a water balloon, teaching the blonde how to use rasengan.

After a couple of minutes, Kakashi dragged Sasuke to the side to give the boy some training of his own, on how to use his signature jutsu the chidori, then they were once again on the move heading towards a little town in hopes to find Tsunade.

He creeped forward to stand on her other side "Sakura, what are you going to do about the Hyuga Clan" Sasuke asked suddenly and a grimace formed on her lips, proving that she knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean what is she going to do about the Hyuga Clan Sasuke-teme" Naruto creased his brow in confusion, not really understanding clan dynamics, since Minato and Kushina didn't have those kinds of restrictions, nor did they put any on him.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "What Sasuke means Naruto, is that I might be banished from the clan, for having dirty blood as Hiashi-sama would call it" she said, rolling her shoulders uncomfortably, she'd been avoiding that line of thought for awhile.

Naruto gasped in horror "They can't you're from the main clan right Kakashi-sensei" his blue eyes shot to his silver haired sensei, but the copy nin shook his head, "But that's not fair" Naruto frowned not liking this one little bit.

"What will happen if this happens" Kimimaro asked suddenly, wanting to know what was going to happen to his little sister, it wasn't right of them to force her to partake in those barbaric lessons, and then when her second kekkeigenkai awakens to thrust her from the clan with little thought.

Beneath his mask, Kakashi scowled "She'll be an outcast and essentially ignored by all Hyuga's, or Sakura could be branded with the caged bird seal" he stated, and Sakura looked forward probably closing her heart against any future pain.

Thank god for Sasuke "Don't forget Sakura, my dad said that if the Hyuga's ever tried to do that, the Uchiha would back you" he burst out in remembrance, drawing the pinkette's vivid emerald green gaze onto him.

Those emerald eyes were filled with relief, for she had forgotten all about that little tidbit of information, and then in an upbeat voice, Sakura grinned "Not like I ever needed those stuck up stick in the mud's anyway" she announced skipping forward happily.

Jiraiya felt pity swell within him, sure he didn't know all the girl had gone through so far, but what she was going to go through when they returned to the Leaf Village, well it was going to be like hell for her.

But Sakura was determined to ignore it all as she walked along humming a merry little tune, eyes closed and most of all happy, as if the world, or clan restrictions couldn't touch her, she'd managed this much on her own, she could do even more without the Hyuga.

"Imouto-san" Kimimaro called suddenly and her eyes popped open, and her body jerked and twisted elegantly around to face him, so that she was walking backwards, everyone blinked before laughter erupted through the group.

And she stuck her tongue out at them "Yes Kimimaro what is it" Sakura asked looking towards her older brother, so long as she had him, that's all she'd ever really need, the whole world could hate her guts, but if Kimimaro was with her, she'd be just fine.

He smiled in his kind way using his emotions to the fullest, for they fueled him and made him stronger "Just know that I will be there for you as well, you aren't alone anymore" Kimimaro said softly and the smile she gave him told him all he needed to know.

"That's good and all, but I think we should worry about the blue fish guy coming straight at us" Sasuke's voice rose above the chattering and thrust his arm out in front of him pointing at the black and red cloak clad male.

Kakashi and Jiraiya cursed and took defensive positions before the three preteens, while Kimimaro drew a bone from his body using his kekkeigenkai "Well, well, well" the man skidded to a halt before them, onyx eyes searching, before he spotted her.

"Let me at the little brat who thinks she can become the mistress of Kubikiribocho" he stated pointing to the pinkette, only to have his view of her completely blocked, attached to her back was the very sword he'd been speaking off.

Jiraiya shifted "Kisame Hoshigaki, deserter of the Mist Village, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, wielder of Samehada" he said preparing his rasengan, if he could take down the shark like man, he'd get a hefty bounty from it for sure.

"You've done you're research" Kisame clapped in mock praise "But unfortunately you can't interfere with the swordsmen of the mists customs, pinky has to fight me for the right to wield the executioners blade" he announced.

Sakura's hands clenched, he was right, even if the man had been a deserter the customs of the swordsmen still applied so long as Kisame was holding on to Sharkskin "Kisame-san's right Jiraiya-sama" she reached out and patted the white haired male on the arm gently.

The copy nin and sannin moved aside "If you stay standing against me for thirty minutes pinky, Kubikiribocho is yours" Kisame named his rules "And anything goes, you don't even have to fight with the sword" he gave her quite a lot of leeway, considering she was a kid.

Her eyes lit up, then became blank hiding her emotions, and stepped forward while the others stepped back and got the hell out of the way, Zabuza had told her quite a bit about Samehada so she liked to think she had the upper hand, considering Kisame didn't even know what she could do.

Kisame eyed her with a large amount of amusement, if he wasn't part of the Akatsuki, and a big strong male, he'd be swinging that little girl around hugging her and squealing like a girl himself, cause she was so damn fucking adorable.

And wielding that massive blade made her look like a little ferocious kitten, her lips twitched, then Sakura shot forward like a projectile weapon, Kisame jerked back, obviously not having expecting the girl to be so quick.

Then the ground beneath their feet shattered and a sense dulling/blinding mist came out of no where "You'll wish you hadn't given me the chance to fight without Kubikiribocho Kisame-san" Sakura's voice called from within the mist.

He grumbled, it was to late now to take back the anything goes rule, "Ha you still have to last thirty minutes pinky" Kisame smiled widely showing off his razor sharp teeth and hoping to intimidate the girl into showing herself.

Of to the left of him, Sakura was forming hand signs at a rapid rate, lavender eyes narrowed in determination, she knew she wanted to stay as far away from Kisame as she could, or he'd steal her chakra with Samehada, and that would be a bad thing.

Finally finished with her hand signs, 'Water Style: Water Manipulation' Sakura thought, using the moisture in the air and made senbon needles out of them, only in water form, then relented with her mist unveiling herself.

"Don't think for one minute any of you're intimidation tactics will work on me" she said cockily distracting the shark man from her jutsu that she was moving behind him, sweat was beading on her brow quickly, but she still had plenty of stamina.

Kisame darted forward, waving Samehada in an arc, but in time Sakura pulled her own sword from her back and the blades clashed "Strong little girl aren't you" he grunted pushing against her in hopes of knocking Kubikiribocho from her hands.

But the pinkette stood her ground, anchoring herself to it with chakra, and shoved back with brute strength, then to Kisame's amusement lifted a hand from the handle of the blade, but she still kept struggling against him with the strength of a grown man or several.

Then something sharp was piercing the back of his cloak and going skin deep "You shouldn't lose focus of you're surroundings Kisame-san" Sakura smiled almost sweetly, proving that she wasn't just a normal little girl.

"You little brat" he snapped jumping back and out of the way of the second round of her jutsu, the water dropped harmlessly to the ground, and Kisame felt little droplets of blood rolling down his back from the sharp needles that had been formed out of water, that had smarted.

Sakura smirked just as water sharks came flying at her, at a very high speed, she leaped to the top of Kubikiribocho and then to those watching, kicked one of the sharks with a chakra enhanced kick, another latched its jaws around her arm.

Before she punched it and the water dropped uselessly to the ground, not to much damage had been caused, so Sakura focused on Kisame again, while inwardly going through a list of jutsu's she could use then decided on one.

"Kami, I forgot how strong she actually is" Kakashi shuddered, watching Sakura go toe-to-toe with Kisame Hoshigaki, if the pinkette had fought with Zabuza and Haku that day on the bridge, he'd probably be the one that would have been dead and buried, along with his team.

It was a scary thought, beside him Jiraiya cringed "What the hell is that little girl" his eyes nearly popped out of the sockets as Sakura jumped to the ground, going through a new set of hand signs, only to call out another jutsu.

This time an earth jutsu, proving she was versatile "Earth Style: Earth Spikes" she called, pouring chakra into the ground for her jutsu, Kisame had to jump back several times, then he was flying at her again, waving Samehada in hopes of stealing her chakra.

By now it was going on fifteen minutes, Sakura grit her teeth, leaping to Kubikiribocho and pulling it from the ground and clashed swords with the shark like man again "You still got fifteen minutes to go brat" he chuckled.

"If you think I'm going to give up, you're wrong Kisame-san" she huffed softly, trying to come up with a way to buy herself some time, if only she could get in close, that was it, Sakura smiled inwardly, making a hasty retreat.

Kisame straightened, something told him she had something up her sleeve, because she'd gone eerily silent "Stupid little brat, just because you can wield that sword doesn't mean you're fit to, that sword will belong to my partner soon" he laughed.

Her lavender eyes narrowed, embedding the tip of Kubikiribocho into the ground and settled into a taijutsu stance, Sasuke and Naruto knew this stance very well, and they smirked proud of the pinkette for thinking up a plan.

While Kimimaro was tense, he didn't like this one little bit, customs such as this one are ridiculous and someone needed to do away with it, suddenly Kisame lunged, just as he reached Sakura, she spun.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" Sakura shouted, shooting chakra from her chakra points creating a chakra shield, and Samehada went flying from Kisame's hands from the force of her jutsu, in just a split second.

She was jumping out of that chakra shield "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, Two Strikes, Four Strikes, Eight Strikes, Sixteen Strikes, Thirty-Two Strikes, Sixty Four Strikes" Sakura closed chakra point after chakra point on Kisame.

Then kicked the man in the gut with a chakra enhanced foot, locking eyes with him and locking him in a nightmarish genjutsu before the male went careening backwards, it felt oh so satisfying for one brief second until Kisame burst into water.

"Hahahahahahaha not bad kid, you managed to beat a clone" clapping came from the tree's, Kisame had a hold of Samehada once more, and there was still seven minutes left, by now Sakura was breathing heavily, the use of those jutsu's had used up a lot of chakra.

Her body tensed, but her eyes were dulled in exhaustion, the fight had gone on for to long, and now her only option was to get risky, Sakura settled into another stance, this one was for when she was going with taijutsu only, no chakra, no weapons, just fists.

Kisame smirked, the girl was gutsy for sure, but he was certain he had her beat "I might be almost out of chakra, but don't underestimate me" Sakura snapped at him, she really was adorable, to bad he had to kick her ass.

Then they were charging at each other, Sakura ducked under Samehada, flattening herself to the ground, and slid between his legs, using the water that had soaked into the ground making it slick, and aimed a kick at his back.

Six minutes left in the spar, Kisame spun, aiming a fist at the girls head, but she grabbed his arm and twisted out of the way, jabbing her fingers into his wrist, even going so far as to send a jolt of chakra into it and closed the chakra point, disabling it further.

Everyone on the sidelines were holding their breaths as the tension in the air thickened so much that it was almost choking them, Sakura was to close to Samehada and those sharp razors on the sword shot from beneath the bandages.

Shaving the skin of her arm, she was bleeding heavily now, but the pinkette fought on, aiming a chakra enhanced foot at Kisame's shin "Ah you little brat that fucking smarted" Kisame snarled his shin bruised and throbbing from the kick.

"Told you not to underestimate me" she breathed wiping her forehead free of sweat impossibly tense now, there was only five minutes left of the fight, and like hell she was going down without a fight, Kubikiribocho was hers and that's how he'd stay.

Zabuza chose her as his successor, her lavender eyes were narrowed in determination as courage and strength flowed through her and then they flickered to green and Kisame swung his sword again, this time Samehada made contact.

Bones burst out of her back, and he jerked back in surprise "Well looks like you still got a couple tricks up you're sleeve" Kisame eyed her warily, as Sakura pulled one free from her back and clenched it in her hand.

Four minutes left, her face was blank of any emotion, fighting purely not to lose, it was one thing she hated more than anything, even fighting "You'll find that I'm not an ordinary girl" Sakura stated in a calm voice, belying the storm raging in her heart.

"No one is going to take Kubikiribocho from me, not you, not the Leaf, not the Mist, Zabuza entrusted him to me, he's mine, all I have to remind me of my Master" she called before leaping forward, green eyes full of the intense desire to win.

Kisame leaped back as bones shot towards him from her finger tips and he blocked them with his sword "Pinky" he tried to snap her out of whatever kind of state she was in, but she was to far gone for the moment.

'What the actual fuck' he cursed inwardly as that bone she wielded in her hand pierced through his arm, he supposed he only had himself to blame, Kisame growled to himself, did threatening to take Kubikiribocho away from her really make the girl go insane.

He jerked out of his thoughts and twisted to the side, three minutes left, and Sakura was running on practically empty, but her body was still moving, Kisame was surprised the pinkette hadn't collapsed in exhaustion yet.

Had Zabuza really meant that much to her, that she'd fight tooth and nail just to keep his sword, never had he seen such possessiveness, Kisame chuckled under his breath, if only the man was still alive to see the girl, he'd be just as surprised as him.

"No one can have Kubikiribocho" Sakura growled in a dark voice, lost to any form of reasoning, as she reached for the sword, two minutes were all that remained and while she knew that, she was determined not to lose.

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Kimimaro cringed, while Naruto and Sasuke lowered their gazes to the ground, the vision before them clashed with the vision they had previously known, and they didn't want the vision of the sweet, kind, caring, gentle Sakura to be tainted in their memories.

Both Kisame and Sakura charged at each other swords raised high and their blades clashed "Easy there pinky, you got less than two minutes left" he tried to bring her back from the edge of hysteria again, otherwise she'd keep trying to fight him after it was all done.

Sakura's expression shifted and her clouded eyes cleared revealing how exhausted she was, one minute left in their spar now, and the seconds were ticking down "Zabuza-sama trained me" her eyes narrowed, barely able to see straight now that anger wasn't fueling her.

"I can see why, you're a little gem a treasure, the perfect tool in all sense of the word" Kisame shoved against Kubikiribocho, feeling her strength waning, ten seconds left, the massive sword went flying from Sakura's hands.

Nine seconds, she ducked under samehada, barely avoiding getting beheaded, eight seconds, Sakura kicked out with her foot, it brushed Kisame's shin and he jumped back hastily, seven seconds left.

He used her favorite trick, and his foot made contact with her stomach, Sakura went sailing backwards, six seconds left, she landed roughly against the ground, jarring her little body, Jiraiya and Kakashi grimaced.

Kimimaro seethed with repressed fury, Naruto screwed his eyes shut not able to watch and Sasuke's hands balled into fists and they turned white from lack of blood flow, five seconds left, Kisame was advancing on the pinkette.

She was barely conscious, but Sakura struggled to her knee's and rolled away from the foot the shark like man aimed at her gut, not wanting to get hit again, four seconds left, her hands came up and despite getting cut from Samehada, avoided getting slashed in the throat.

Bleeding and bruised nearly beyond recognition, there were only three seconds left, but she was still hanging in there "I don't go down without a fight" Sakura glared, green eyes hardened and she snapped her wrist forward and brought it down to the earth.

Kisame jumped back as the ground exploded, two seconds left, he was running at her again, Samehada raised once more, but with nothing but determination, that slip of a pink haired girl, jumped to her feet and leaped at him.

Foot aimed at his face, it connected for a split second before he knocked her out of the air, thank god it was chakra free, Sakura went careening backwards, one second left, her body hit the ground for the second time.

And she rolled onto her side and spat out blood, Kisame flung sharkskin at her knowing he wasn't going to reach her in time and Sakura's eyes widened before she flattened herself to the ground, the sword sailed over her head.

Creating a large gash on her nose, but she was still conscious, the fight was over, and Kisame grumbled "Stinkin brat congratulations you stayed awake for thirty minutes" he huffed, only then did Sakura fall flat on her back and pass out.

He bent next to the pinkette as the ones she was with came running over to her and ruffled her pink hair almost fondly "I got some information for ya, according to my own sources, the snake bastard wants this girl as his new vessel" Kisame looked up and to Kakashi.

Kakashi tensed "We're taking all the precautions we can to protect Sakura, hence why we're looking for Tsunade Senju" he conversed with the ex Mist Shinobi, fishing for information in hopes the man would know where the last sannin was located.

Kisame snorted in amusement "Tanzaku, better hurry though or pinky's gonna bleed out" he chortled only to have a foot embedded in his shin, his eyes shot downwards and his brows shot upwards, as he stared into unamused lavender eyes.

"Hmmph shows how much you know Kisame-san, fighting's not the only thing I know how to do" she huffed lifting her arm with a wince and reached into her pouch to pull out one of her homemade chakra restorative pills and crunched it.

Chakra flooded her limbs and her chakra coils and then Sakura raised her hand, encased in green and went about healing herself as much as she could, though she was still exhausted as all hell, there was no way she was going to bleed out.

Naruto fell to his knee's in relief "Sakura-chan" he sniffled wrapping his arms around the pinkette, blue eyes filled with tears "I thought for sure" Naruto cried hugging Sakura tightly and refusing to let go, until her hand tapped insistently on his arm.

He released her like she was on fire and Sakura gasped in air "Not that I mind hugs anymore, but please Naruto don't try to suffocate me" she quipped still able to make jokes about her near death experience, and Sasuke scuffed the blonde over the back of the head.

"Seriously don't fucking scare us" the Uchiha grumbled, not wanting to admit he'd been scared to death that the pinkette had actually died, or worse was going to die if they didn't find that Tsunade woman fast or soon.

Sakura smiled softly and cracked her neck relieving it of the tension, then peered over her shoulder searching and spotted her sword lying several feet away, but when she tried to stand her legs were like jelly and she flopped back down to the ground.

Kisame threw his head back and let out a deep bellied laugh "Hang on brat" he shook his head and went to retrieve Kubikiribocho, ignoring the burning in his hand as the sword rejected him and dropped the blade next to his mistress.

The pinkette reached out and ran a hand over the shiny and polished surface of that sword and leaned her head against the cool metal "Do you want me to seal it in the scroll imouto-san" Kimimaro knelt on one knee next to his little sister.

Vivid green eyes searching for any sign that she wasn't as alright as she seemed "Would you please Kimi-nii" she flashed him a hopeful smile and dug into her pouch for the massive swords scroll before handing it over to him.

"You're lucky to even be alive little girl" Jiraiya let all the tension flood out of him as he realized the pinkette was going to be fine, seriously what the hell was the girl made out of, an iron will not to back down and an obsession with that fucking sword, the cause of their currently problems.

Her lips pressed together as Kimimaro sealed Kubikiribocho into his scroll and handed it back over to her to place in her pouch "Kisame-san wouldn't have killed me, knocked me around and beat me into the ground yes, but not kill" Sakura stated in a sure voice.

His brows raised into his hairline again "Fucking gutsy little brat, I look forward to our next spar" Kisame ruffled her hair again, took Samehada and practically vanished on the horizon, it was then that they realized that it was almost dinner time.

Sakura slumped her shoulders and forced herself to get to her feet, her knee's wobbled and she about fell over, but Kakashi was right there holding her up again "Let us handle dinner tonight, I'm sure everyone has watched you enough to be able to prepare something" he asked.

With his signature eye crinkle and peered at his two students expectantly "Right come on dobe, pretty sure there's a river over this way" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged the blonde off so they could catch dinner.

More familiar with the herbs and berries part, Kimimaro disappeared soon after, with Jiraiya going off to get some materials to build a fire, Kakashi helped Sakura sit comfortably on the ground "Thanks Kakashi-sensei" she smiled tiredly at the silver haired jonin.

"Not to worry Sakura-chan, you deserve the break, it's not us that have been taking care of you these last couple of months, it's you that have been taking care of us, so it's about time we return the favor" he stated in a smooth voice.

She was practically on the verge of falling asleep, but the return of Jiraiya jolted her awake "I don't think anyone has ever gotten Hoshigaki's respect like you just did" the sannin spoke digging a hole in the ground and lining it with rocks.

Before setting up his wood with bits of dried grass and leaves, and banged a couple extra rocks together creating sparks, then blew on it in hopes to have it catch fire "Yes that was quite the show, but did you have to get that risky" Kakashi turned back to the pinkette.

"I guess you could say, student like master huh, cause Zabuza-sama liked to do the same thing, I never realized that I was like him in that respect until just now" Sakura smiled sheepishly, rubbing her arms as a chill swept over her.

Kakashi winced before pulling out a blanket from his pack and placed it around her shoulders, Sakura had lost quite a bit of blood before managing to heal herself, so it was only natural she feel a little colder than usual.

And in response to her latest statement "I suppose, but you only survived by the skin of you're teeth" he mused/scolded though his lone onyx eye was filled with pride, Sakura was the strongest person he'd ever met.

Despite the odds, despite the losses, despite everything unlucky that's happened to her, the pinkette had managed to rise to the occasion time and time again, and became happy in the only way that she could.

She saw that lit within his obsidian orb and smiled softly, before her gaze shifted to Kimimaro as he returned with a wicker basket full of flavoring herbs and a pail full of mulberries to munch on until whatever Naruto and Sasuke caught were done cooking.

Kimimaro looked at her "A little cold imouto-san" he frowned grabbing the scroll she held out to him that held her mortar and pestle, to grind up the herbs for the paste, Sakura nodded and held the blanket tighter around her.

"Blood loss" Kakashi explained when the white haired teen tilted his head to the side in confusion, but Kimimaro nodded in understanding and began his task, while the pinkette grabbed a handful of berries and ate them slowly, it would be a bad idea to go to sleep on an empty stomach.

Just then Naruto and Sasuke returned, slung over the blondes shoulder were twelve fish, already gutted, scaled and the bones removed and in the raven haired teens hands a pail of water and some wild chamomile flowers to boil and have tea.

When he got weird looks "What, Sakura likes tea, it might help her I don't know" Sasuke nearly threw his hands in the air, but remembered he was holding things that they needed for dinner, so restrained himself.

"Do you even know how to make tea out in the wild Sasuke-teme" Naruto sniggered at the Uchiha, but he had no room to talk either because he didn't know how to make tea out in the wild, Sasuke knew this and sent him a scowl.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly "Now, now Sasuke, Naruto it's easy, just boil the flowers in water and add sugar" she gave the instructions fighting to keep from smiling, both boys looked at each other and glared realizing how easy it was to actually make tea outdoors.

Kakashi shook his head, even though the two were the best of friends, they still fought each other like cats and dogs, a kettle was set over the fire on a rack to boil the water for the tea and a couple chamomile flowers were added to it.

Ten minutes later, the smell of chamomile floated through the air and Sakura breathed it in enjoying the unique scent and pulled a jar of honey and a small container of sugar from her pouch as Kimimaro poured each of them a cup.

The fish were cooking over the fire and everyone was eating on the mulberries, and Jiraiya was writing, Sakura added the fixings to her tea, before passing them around for anyone to use, "Mm" she hummed softly taking a hesitant sip, it was delicious.

"Feel better" Jiraiya asked after a couple of minutes and eyeing the fish that were emitting a mouth watering aroma, the pinkette nodded slowly, obviously still feeling the affects of blood loss, but a little more alert now from the tea.

He sighed inwardly in relief and closed his book "That's good" Kakashi smiled stowing away his precious book, also giving the fish a very appraising look, three minutes later they were deemed done and he snapped up two and immediately bit into the first one.

Her lavender eyes widened "Geez Kakashi-sensei, I'm supposed to be the one that's hungry here" Sakura giggled unable to help herself and the copy nin froze, then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but didn't stop eating his food.

Laughter filled the air and dinner was finished just eighteen minutes later, there were still a couple of hours of daylight and Kimimaro spoke for all that wanted an answer to his question "Should we make for the little town in the distance" he inquired.

Indeed there was a little town that was visible off in the distance, but it wasn't Tanzaku, no they'd still have to walk more to reach the place Kisame had told them Tsunade was staying, all eyes turned to Sakura, who paused in preparing to lay down.

"Are you sure we would make it before nighttime, Sakura doesn't seem like she's inclined to move another inch" Sasuke snorted and she huffed to tired to do much more than that and lay her head back on the ground, all for going to sleep right there.

Naruto frowned "But Sakura-chan could get even colder, it's better if we get to the town, so that we can sleep in an actual bed, even if I have to carry Sakura-chan myself" he pouted not wanting the pinkette to get sick and prepared to lift the girl and drag her to the little town.

Jiraiya and Sasuke shook their heads "I doubt you'd be able to lift her gaki, only myself Kakashi and Kimimaro would be able to carry her properly" the sannin chuckled and got a blue eyed glare in response to his jab towards the blondes lack of manliness.

Kimimaro went to pick up his little sister but a hand on his shoulder stopped him "Let me, at least this way if anyone comes along to attack, you'd be available to protect her" Kakashi said in a calm voice, then with ease lifted Sakura into his arms.

The girl was already dead to the world, snoring softly, chest rising and falling in that way that signaled she was in a deep restful slumber, imperceptibly his lone onyx eye softened as they walked to the little town in the distance.

He knew what he was going to do when they got home, though Kakashi only hoped both Sakura and Kimimaro would be receptive to his idea, he smiled behind his mask as they finally reached the village and searched for an inn.

Then rented a few rooms, two to each room, and took showers, Sakura was placed in a bed, her shoes were removed, covers were tucked around her small form, the lights were clicked off and soon everyone was deep in their own slumber, sleeping the rest of the night away.


	20. Chapter 19

Sakura was barely able to wake up and take a shower or eat the next day, so once again Kakashi carried her this time on his back, for the better part of the morning, it brought smiles to peoples faces to see the pinkette getting a piggyback ride.

If they thought Kakashi was her father, well that was another matter 'Hmm what's going on' Sakura creased her brow as she felt weightless, like she was being carried again, her lavender eyes blinked open and a soft yawn cracked her jaw.

"Ah good morning Sakura-chan, it's about nine now" Kakashi's voice came from right next to her head and she turned her head to almost be nose to nose with the silver haired jonin, as she realized he was giving her a ride on his back.

Her face heated up in embarrassment "You can let me down now Kakashi-sensei" the pinkette squeaked drawing attention to the fact that she was awake now, he gave her his eye crinkle smile and slowly let her down.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto wrapped his arms around her "We really thought you were going to sleep the day away" he pulled back a second later as Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny that he'd been just as worried.

Kimimaro gave his little sister a side hug "Do you think we'll make it to Tanzaku tonight" he asked, not wanting to be outside to give anyone else the bright idea of coming after them, like the Sound Four, that would be a problem, a very big one at that.

Jiraiya glanced back "Yeah if we pick up the pace now" he nodded leading the way forward, they'd wasted two days, one to visit graves, and the other to have a fight, well for the girl to have a fight with Kisame Hoshigaki, even if they'd gotten information out of the shark like man.

They needed to hurry or Tsunade wasn't going to stay in Tanzaku any longer, she always had the worst luck, but if the blonde thought that something bad was going to happen, Tsunade would get the flak out of town as quickly as she could.

"Hey Sakura, that fight yesterday was pretty awesome" Sasuke said smoothly, "I mean it was the kind of spar that would make my old man proud, even if you didn't win, you still used everything to you're advantage" he huffed when he got strange looks, mostly from Naruto.

The blonde rolled his eyes "Are you kidding me Teme, Sakura-chan was brilliant and that shark like guy even complimented her" Naruto sassed the ebony haired teen back, blue eyes sparkling while Sakura stood between them looking at the two boys in amusement.

Jiraiya snorted, Kakashi pulled out his book hiding his smile and Kimimaro chuckled softly "Even if you got extremely risky imouto-san, you still did very good against him" he praised as well and this time the pinkette grinned.

"I just applied everything Zabuza, Kurenai-sensei, and you have taught me" Sakura was glowing from her happiness, not wanting to take full credit for her abilities, because she'd inherited most of them from other people "Even the Hyuga's" she added at the end as an after thought.

Kakashi chuckled inwardly, "You never really got attached to them did you" he asked suddenly drawing her lavender gaze, Sakura shook her head silently, and it made him even more determined to make sure nothing happened to the girl, 'Or her brother' Kakashi looked to Kimimaro.

A sigh came from ahead of them and they all quickened their pace just to appease the white haired sannin "I wouldn't get attached to those stuck up Hyuga's either, except for Hinata, she's the only decent Hyuga around" Sasuke snorted suddenly.

And Naruto nodded "Yeah, Hinata-chan is awesome, I still can't believe that dumb Neji tried to kill her and I'm going to kick his ass during the final round" he stated in a surefire voice, and Sakura giggled inwardly.

"Hey Sasuke can you tell me what that Dosu fellow can do, since A.) the first time we fought in the forest, I knocked him out and B.) I wasn't there when he fought against whoever" she suddenly jumped in wanting to gather information on her opponent.

Sasuke and Naruto just then realized "Oh right, you were healing Hinata, so he fought against Choji, and basically used the water in his body to make him pass out, some sound wave effect or something" Sasuke stated.

At his words she became contemplative, drawing Kimimaro's curious gaze "How are you going to fight someone like that imouto-san" the white haired teen asked wondering if the pinkette had some kind of plan to beat Dosu.

Kakashi was even listening in, not that any of the kids knew it and Jiraiya was to focused on getting to Tanzaku to pay them much attention, so long as they kept walking at the pace they were currently going, they might make it to the small town with more than few hours of daylight to spare.

Her hand came up and tapped her lip in thought "Hmm, I don't know, I wonder if that Tsunade person would know since she's a great medical genius" she said finally, her lavender eyes lit up and now Sakura was eager to get to Tanzaku as well.

When the girl sped up exponentially and bypassed all of them to walk at a much quicker pace, Naruto and Kimimaro jolted in surprise and Sasuke's eyes widened and he blinked, not really believing someone that young could go that freaking fast.

It was faster than she'd gone against Kisame yesterday, Kakashi shook his head with a little laugh and Jiraiya jumped to the side as she literally flew passed him "What the devil" he questioned, jaw hanging agape in astonishment.

"Looks like she really wants to find Tsunade now, makes me wonder if she'd been interested before this" Kakashi lowered his book as Sakura flew down the road at an accelerated run, though not going to far from them in case of an attack.

Sasuke groaned "Probably not, I bet Sakura's still scared the woman's not going to like her, Hinata and Hyuga's teammate besides my mom, dobe's mom and Inuzuka's mom Kurenai-sensei, and the Mizukage are about all the females that have interacted with her" he said.

"Yeah I wonder why that is, maybe I'll ask her" Naruto in all his clueless naivety started forward in hopes of catching up with the pink haired preteen, but was stopped in his tracks by both Sasuke and Kimimaro surprisingly.

The white haired teen shook his head "I'm not telling you what to do, but it's probably better not to pry, if imouto-san wants to tell you that's her right" Kimimaro smiled gently taking the blonde to task carefully.

On his other side the Uchiha nodded "Exactly dobe you never know it could be extremely personal to her or something" he snorted, though his words were harsh, Sasuke really just didn't want Sakura to get upset at Naruto, for the blondes idiocy.

Jiraiya listened to all this "It's probably some childhood fear, the demon might have drilled it into her head that women are scary and she should stay far away from them" before adding his own opinion into the conversation.

Drawing Kakashi's gaze, though the man didn't say anything, instead lifting his book again as they renewed their pace to keep up with Sakura, only stopping to eat and train a bit before continuing their trek towards Tanzaku Town.

And only reaching it at exactly three in the afternoon surprisingly, thanks to the pinkette's eagerness to find Tsunade, they'd made it to the town with a lot of extra time to spare "Alright you four" Kakashi stowed his book away eyeing the three preteens and one teenager.

"Naruto with Sasuke, Kimimaro-san with Sakura, I'll go with Jiraiya, you all know who we are looking for" he ordered and they all split up in different directions, Kakashi and Jiraiya going to the hotels, Sasuke and Naruto for the casinos and whatnot.

For Sakura and Kimimaro "Where do you propose we should look imouto-san" the white haired teen asked looking at his little sister, this was technically his first mission outside the village and he didn't really know where to start.

The pinkette paused, lavender eyes alert and searching "Hmm, if I were an older lady and I haven't had any luck at the casino's where would I go" Sakura mused looking around slowly from her current position.

"Hot springs" she suddenly said grabbing her brother by the hand and hightailing them towards the public baths, it was the only place plausible, just then Sakura slowed down "Oh but you wouldn't be able to search in the women baths" she frowned remembering her brother was a guy.

Kimimaro blinked and smiled softly "I can always check the mixed bathing area, while you look in the women bath area" he offered in hopes that he'd get to witness his sisters over-zealousness again as they searched for Tsunade.

She swung around to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist "That's a great idea Kimi-nii" Sakura announced and once again it was like they were off to the races as they searched for the public baths and eventually found it near the outskirts of the town.

Unluckily for them, it was just one that had men and women baths, no mixed bathing area at all "It's okay imouto-san, let's just hope she's in there" Kimimaro smiled giving his little sister a side hug before nudging her in.

Sakura took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and entered the baths, only to be shoved out "Sorry a very important lady is here right now" the staff said closing the curtain to the door and putting up a sign

Her eye twitched and her temper rose, Sakura spun on her heel and marched right back in "Is the important lady named Tsunade Senju" she asked crossing her arms and outing the blonde, the staff looked shocked that she'd figured it out.

"Yes now leave" the staff tried to shoo her off again, but the pinkette stood her ground, demanding to see the blonde saying that she had something important to tell the woman, until they finally relented "Fine" the staff of the baths said.

The pinkette looked very proud of herself as she was led to the women bathing area "Excuse me Lady Tsunade, but there's a very irritating little girl here that says she has something very important to talk to you about" the door was slid open revealing a blonde and a raven haired woman.

A pout of indignation crossed her lips and Sakura scowled at the man who dare called her irritating, but was interrupted from snapping at him as the blonde with really big bouncing, she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

Stood, Tsunade was wrapped in a towel and the blonde came forward "Oh" she was extremely drunk to and Sakura creased her brow, doubt threatened to swallow her, there was no way she was ever going to convince this woman to come back to the Leaf Village.

"Yes this girl here" suddenly she was shoved forward and Sakura whipped around to glare heatedly at the culprit "Might as well talk to her now" the man said with a smirk and disappeared from view leaving her with Tsunade and the other woman.

Fear hit her in the stomach like a sack of rocks "What is it little girl that you felt the need to interrupt my relaxation" Tsunade barked suddenly, honey brown eyes hardened with an angry glint to them, proving that she wouldn't listen to reason very well.

Sakura rubbed her hands together nervously, there was a reason she didn't get along with women very well, the woman from the orphanage for one, always hit her and punished her for things that hadn't been her fault.

"I…My name is Sakura Hy...Kag…Hyuga" she stuttered feeling like an idiot, what the hell was wrong with her "I came with Jiraiya-sama to find you" Sakura flinched as the blonde glared all the harder at her as she admitted the reason she'd interrupted Tsunade's bath.

Tsunade felt irritation swelling within her and without thinking brought her hand down, the pinkette, Sakura as she'd said her name was jumped back quicker than a genin should be able to "Go away" she snapped.

Though the girl was nervous Sakura still faced her "Lady Tsunade, Hokage-sama needs you in the village for the final round of the chunin exams, something bad is going to happen" Sakura said looking straight into hardened honey brown eyes.

That rolled a second later in aggravation "Not my problem, surely the medics at the hospital are more competent to get the job done" Tsunade waved her hand dismissively and eased herself back into the heated water of the hot spring.

Her jaw dropped in horror "What kind of medical ninja are you" Sakura frowned deeply, there was no way she'd ever come to like this person, "So much for being one of the legendary sannin and a medical genius" she shook her head horribly disappointed in the woman.

Anger fueled her and Tsunade jumped out of the hot spring as Sakura turned to leave "What do you know little brat" she leaped forward only to slam into the door as it closed behind the pinkette "Stupid" Tsunade snorted and went back to the water.

When she emerged from the bathhouse, Kimimaro noticed one thing about his little sister, she no longer had that previous eagerness "Imouto-san" he asked as Sakura came to stand before him, looking more upset than he'd ever seen her.

"Let's go find Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei, she's in there" she pointed to the area, now longer even deigning to call the woman by name and he was horribly lost, what the hell had happened to make her look so defeated.

But he said nothing, following after the pinkette as they went off in search of Kakashi and Jiraiya, finding them at a nearby hotel "Ah good work you two" Jiraiya praised not really paying the girl any attention.

Kakashi did "We got a few rooms so go ahead and rest up, order dinner, I'll go find those wayward boys" he gave his signature eye crinkle, then poofed away to gather Naruto and Sasuke and tell them that Tsunade's been found.

Left with a key to a room, Kimimaro and Sakura climbed the stairs and ordered dinner "Sakura did something happen" he finally asked during a long period of silence, he didn't like this quiet, pensive Sakura at all.

"Oh, um I just got my hopes up is all, she's nothing like I imagined, just a sham of a person" she looked up from the bed she'd settled on while waiting for their supper, just glad that she didn't have to make it for once, even if all it would have is nasty preservatives.

His frown became more pronounced and an awkward silence filled the room, she was closing off from him to protect her heart "Imouto-san don't let this dictate you're life" Kimimaro creased his brow grasping at straws to say something encouraging to his little sister.

Sakura smiled lightly and nodded before hopping from her bed and paying for their meal, but not another word was said, until the door was thrust open "You little brat ruined everything" the man at the hot spring "Lady Tsunade didn't even pay us like she promised" he was ranting and raving.

Before anything could really get started a hand appeared on the mans shoulder "Is there a problem" the familiar voice of Kakashi came and Kimimaro breathed a little easier, relaxing and leaning against the bed he'd chosen, letting the older male handle the other male.

"Yes, that irritating little brat caused Tsunade to leave without paying us a lot of money like she promised" the man scowled at Sakura, only to have his view blocked by the white haired teen in the room, who obviously didn't like the pinkette being glared at.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask "I highly doubt she's to blame, perhaps you misjudged Lady Tsunade, she has a habit of running away without paying for things after all" he stated smoothly "Now if you don't mind, Leave" Kakashi gave his signature eye crinkle.

This time though there was no kindness in it, and something in his voice suggested that if the man did otherwise there was going to be a massive problem, the man who worked at the bathhouse heard that and fled as if the devil was going to bring wrath down upon his head.

In all that time Sakura hadn't said a single word and it was really worrying to both Kimimaro and Kakashi "Did something happen between you and Lady Tsunade" the white haired teen was the first to guess.

And promptly his little sister flinched "Sakura, Tsunade is a little violent sure, but I don't think that's what happened, tell me" Kakashi came forward wanting to know what was going on, for as long as he'd known the girl she was a constant chatterbox.

To have her be quiet and pensive like this wasn't normal "She didn't even care that something was going to happen to the Leaf Village, all those stories that Zabuza-sama told me, gave me nightmares for weeks" she started looking lost and horribly hurt.

"But to finally meet the woman and not even have a spark of fear instilled in me, it's like she doesn't have a soul anymore and she's lost her ability to fight for her village" Sakura sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Kakashi's eyes widened before his lone onyx eye softened "I admit we should have given you a little more information, Tsunade lost two of her precious people to a war, that's why Minato believed you'd be the one to get her to come back with us" he sat on the edge of the bed.

Sakura looked up in shock, the blonde was just like her, granted Zabuza and Haku hadn't died in a war, but they'd still died "That's why she's so despondent and uncaring towards the village" she asked hope building within her again.

He nodded before reaching out to ruffle the pinkette's short pink hair, then took a deep breath "There's something I want to talk to you and Kimimaro about" Kakashi decided to tell them and hoped they were receptive.

"What Kakashi-san, is there something else we should know about this Tsunade woman" upon hearing his name, Kimimaro turned towards the duo, having faced away from them to give the two the honor of a little privacy.

As for Sakura, she tilted her head to the side in confusion "Kakashi-sensei" she asked softly, lavender eyes searching his lone onyx for anything that would give him away, but there was no telling emotions that she could pick out.

Carefully, Kakashi looked both remaining Kaguya's in the eyes and with all the tact he possessed "I want to adopt you, take on you're last name" he blurted out, he really could slap himself for that, after all the consideration and thought he'd put into it, that's how he asked.

Kimimaro and Sakura shared a confused look with each other "This isn't some type of joke is it Kakashi-san" the white haired teen asked feeling lost, like he had been feeling for the last several minutes as he realized his sister was a lot more emotional than he'd thought.

At the question, Sakura frowned and no matter how much she tried to squash the feeling, hope bubbled up within her and she found she wanted Kakashi's declaration to be true, for she wanted to have that connection with a parent, Zabuza had been more like a brother than anything.

She and Haku had been the younger siblings, her lip threatened to tremble in remembrance of those days since passed "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura prodded, lavender eyes bright and lit up with horribly suppressed hope.

It made Kakashi realize how much pain and sadness and loss the two siblings had been through "It's not a joke, I've been thinking about this for a long time and you've endeared yourself to me Sakura-chan" he smiled through his mask at the pinkette.

Her heart stuttered and air whooshed from her lungs, expelling from her chest as she exhaled deeply in relief "And for Kimimaro, you're Sakura-chan's precious brother, you both deserve to live a life of happiness, probably more so than anyone else I know" Kakashi finished.

Both siblings let the tension drain out of them and looked at each other again having a silent conversation with their eyes, Kakashi watched the two in slight trepidation, since he didn't really know how either of them were really going to react to his offer.

"Okay" Kimimaro finally said as Sakura turned those hope filled lavender eyes on him, Kakashi blinked "We accept Kakashi-san, you're offer to adopt us" he turned to the silver haired jonin accepting the request.

Sakura's smile was bright and carefree "Yeah Kakashi-sensei, cause despite everything you're the only older guy that I've really gotten close to" she bounced lightly in place on the bed jostling the poor silver haired copy ninja.

His onyx eye widened as he realized "Then once we return to the village and Orochimaru has been chased off, I'll formally adopt you both" Kakashi breathed an inward sigh of relief, just as the hotel door banged open and Naruto and Sasuke appeared.

Behind them was Jiraiya, with Tsunade and that raven haired woman that she hadn't really bothered to learn the name of, upon entering the room, the blondes honey colored eyes narrowed on Sakura and the pinkette raised her chin not cowering in the least.

Naruto gulped and dove behind Jiraiya, realizing that it might not be the best idea to have two scary strong females in the same room with each other, Sasuke shivered and for once took a cowardly route and did the same as the blonde preteen, Jiraiya raised a brow at them.

Then he figured out why the two boys were hiding, remembering yesterdays fight and cursed inwardly, "So this is where you ran off to" Tsunade sneered at Sakura, but the girl stood up not backing down before her.

Sakura stood hands on her hips and confidence wafting from her in waves "Stop playing the woe is me act, I've done that enough in my life time to know that it doesn't really get you anywhere" she sneered right back at the busty blonde.

Gasps from Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya were her only indication that maybe it wasn't a good idea to set the woman off in the hotel room "Ha, you think you know what I've been through, try loosing someone" Tsunade snapped.

Anger was boiling her blood "I have, two people actually, because they were to stubborn to acknowledge that I was right and they were wrong" Sakura scowled impressively, tears glittering in her eyes, she had to make Tsunade see that she wasn't the only one suffering.

At her announcement Tsunade backed up and frowned "Don't make me laugh brat, if you lost someone how come you're not a blubbering mess" she asked in a cold tone of voice, looking the pinkette up and down.

For just a split second Sakura's gaze softened in understanding, there was so much weight in her lavender irises, "Because I embody their dreams, I live on in happiness for them, I found where I really belong" she spoke in soft voice.

Tsunade's honey brown eyes widened in surprise, and the girls words struck a cord in her heart, of her two most precious people, Dan and Nawaki, had she been dishonoring their memories by shoving the Leaf Village out of her life like she had.

She shook her head "Bull, you're just a little brat you know nothing about true loss" Tsunade snapped losing her momentum and everyone realized this, but Sakura wasn't done for the Hokage had given her a mission and by god she was going to complete it.

"Not everything is about you Tsunade-sama, other people suffer through loss to, but they get through it, because pain only makes you stronger, stop wallowing and live you're life as they, you're precious people would want you to" Sakura breathed deeply.

"Make a difference, like I'm trying to, so that my Masters dream can be realized even in death, it might seem silly, but their dreams, their love, their hope and emotions push me forward and I will never stop living" she continued.

Her heart was hurting as she spoke and tears became even more pronounced in her lavender eyes they were so close to spilling over "And never will I give up the will to protect my village" Sakura finished and a single tear slid down her pale cheek and dripped onto the bed.

A gasp worked it's way from her throat and Tsunade swallowed, how was it this tiny slip of a girl knew her better than anyone else, and Shizune had been the one closest to her for years "I…I…" she struggled for words not knowing what to say.

Then to Jiraiya's awe, after getting nearly thrown across Tanzaku Town, for basically demanding the blonde to give him a chance to explain, his once proud teammate slumped her shoulders in defeat "Stinkin brat" she grumbled unable to muster up any energy for more than that.

"So will you come back to the Leaf Village with us and defend it" Sakura asked hope shining through the un-shed tears, and Tsunade huffed before nodding slowly, her lips cracked into a small smile and she wiped her eyes dry.

Just then "On one condition, we stay here in Tanzaku for the rest of the month and you learn underneath me" Tsunade stated raising her head and peering at the pinkette, wondering if the girl would be receptive to this idea.

"If you manage to not give up half way through this training, I'll even give up my necklace" she pointed to the crystal that hung around her neck, and Shizune gasped and tried to dissuade her "If you do, you have to give up something important to you" Tsunade compromised.

Sakura's eyes widened and she fidgeted nervously "I don't exactly have it on me, cause it's to precious" she smiled sheepishly at the blonde woman, her heart was beating wildly in her chest, there was absolutely no way she could ever give that up.

Tsunade raised a blonde brow "If it's important wouldn't you want to carry it on you at all times" she crossed her arms feeling slightly irritated and slightly amused all in one go, this girl was something else that was for sure.

To Kakashi's, Naruto's and Sasuke's amusement, because Kimimaro and Jiraiya didn't know what the pinkette considered important, a pout formed on her lips "Well it's really breakable, cause it was formed out of ice, so I keep it at home" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

A bark of laughter filled the room "Okay brat, you drive a hard bargain" Tsunade shook her head finally settling on amusement "Meet me outside the gates of Tanzaku, tomorrow morning at eight, if you're late, I'll beat you into the ground" she threatened.

With Shizune in tow, left the room, everyone breathed a sigh of relief "I seriously thought that lady was going to go ape on you" Sasuke shuddered moving out from behind Jiraiya smoothly as if he hadn't spent the last twenty minutes cowering behind the sannin.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, you're like really amazing" Naruto leaped out from behind the white haired male, soft blue eyes wide and full of awe as he came to stand next to the bed Sakura was now sitting on as she lowered herself back to the mattress.

Jiraiya nodded "Indeed, I thought for certain Tsunade was going to fly off the handle, now I see why Minato sent you with us" he said looking around the room, his former student was very good at choosing the right people to send on certain missions.

"I didn't really do anything special" Sakura turned unbelievably shy, drawing a small smile from Kimimaro as he settled on the bed that he'd chosen and a chuckle from Kakashi, who'd been silent thus far through the entire confrontation.

Before any arguments could start, he cut in "Now we've had a long day, Naruto, Sasuke go find dinner for yourselves, eat and then rest, this month is going to be quite interesting" Kakashi shooed the two boys off.

Crinkled his eye at the pinkette, gave Kimimaro a small two fingered salute and with Jiraiya left the room the two Kaguya siblings had chosen for themselves, the door clicked shut behind them and Sakura collapsed backwards on the bed, feeling exhausted.

"Get some rest imouto-san, you've had quite the ordeal these past couple of days" Kimimaro said gently, reclining against the headboard of the bed and waiting for his little sister to drift off into a restful slumber so he could go out and scout the town for any suspicious activity.

Sakura rolled over to face him, tired lavender eyes locking with his vivid green "Okay Kimi-nii, wake me up if anything happens" she yawned, her eyes fluttered close at his nod and in just a matter of minutes her breathing evened out and soft snores filled the room.

Kimimaro set up traps around the room, making sure that no one but Kakashi, Jiraiya or Naruto and Sasuke could get in, before leaving his sister to her rest, he wanted to make sure Orochimaru hadn't sent the Sound Four after them.

Never would he let the snake sannin touch his only living relative, technically it was his fault that she'd been outed, but he hadn't been able to resist following his heart to the Leaf Village in order to find her and he didn't regret it in the least.

Hours later, after finishing up his patrol, Kimimaro returned to the inn and sneakily entered the room that his sister was sleeping in, Sakura was still slumbering the rest of the day away, he checked the traps, before sliding into the second bed to do the same as the pinkette.

The next morning, Sakura's eyes snapped open at exactly 6:30 in the morning and she sighed softly, forcing herself out of the bed and digging through her pack for a training outfit, that Kimimaro had helped her pick out, it was a dark green.

And headed into the bathroom that was attached to their room, taking a quick shower, before brushing her teeth and brushing her hair, making sure she was dry before dressing, finished Sakura ventured back into the inn room where she was staying.

Then began fitting all her pouches to her body, tied her choker style headband around her neck and the blank one around her forehead, ready for the day, Sakura wrote Kimimaro a quick note before leaving the room to find something to eat.

She was going to burn it off before lunch she was certain and settled on miso soup with a lot of healthy vegetables, deciding to eat light that morning, Sakura polished off her breakfast, then realized that it was only seven fifteen 'Ugh what a day to wake up early' she thought.

Just as Sakura was contemplating heading towards the outside of the town to get some early morning exercise in, so her muscles would be ready, Tsunade and that raven haired woman passed by the booth she was sitting in, before turning and staring in shock.

"What the hell brat, I told you eight, not seven in the damn morning, I'm not a slave driver" the blonde snapped, blinking her honey colored eyes at the pinkette, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged "Let us eat and then we can get an early start I guess" Tsunade grumbled.

Sakura nodded silently "I'm sorry you must feel a little confused about me" the ebony haired woman spoke for the first time to her and the girl nodded "I'm Shizune, Tsunade's attendant" Shizune introduced herself.

Glad that she now had a name for the woman, Sakura smiled widely "At least Tsunade-sama had someone with her all this time" she said softly, glancing to the blonde and hoping the woman didn't react badly to her words.

Tsunade snorted in disbelief, but was to focused on eating her breakfast "So why the hell are you awake so early brat" she asked in between bites of the curry and rice that she'd chosen for that morning's meal.

Next to her Shizune turned on the bar style stools also wanting to hear the pinkette's answer "I'm always up this early kind of, I'd actually been waking up around seven thirtyish in the village, but I guess being outside the village has kind of brought back old habits" Sakura said.

"Old habits" Shizune's brow creased, before she recalled yesterdays conversation in the hotel room "You called one of the people you lost you're master, what did you mean" she inquired gently, hoping that she didn't bring up any bad memories.

Curious now that the question had been brought up, Tsunade abandoned her meal for the moment "Yeah brat" she prodded tactlessly, but the girl didn't so much as even wince, in fact regards to her precious people, she was quite open.

With the most tender smile, Sakura spoke "From the time that I was seven I traveled with Zabuza Momochi and a boy named Haku, he took us on as his apprentices, but despite his cruelness and harsh ways, he was very kind to us" she said softly.

"Before you call Sakura a liar, Tsunade-sama ask to see his sword" Kakashi's voice sounded from behind them, having been awake just as long as the pinkette he wanted to adopt, sue him he was protective and he felt it was his duty to make sure Sakura was happy.

Tsunade froze and a guilty expression settled into her eyes, for she'd been about to do just that "Okay brat, let's see the executioners blade, that is if you really have it" she turned sharply to the girl, practically demanding to see the massive sword.

Sakura's hand shot into the pouch on her waist and her fingers grasped the scroll carefully then pulled it out and stood from the stool she'd been sitting on, and with a little bit of chakra unsealed her Kubikiribocho, hefting the sword up so that it gleamed in the sunlight that shined in the town.

Villagers and people alike stopped and stared at the humongous sword, even more the girl who wielded it Shizune's skin paled and a gasp escaped from between her lips, while Tsunade eyed Sakura with wary honey brown eyes.

"I am Zabuza's last remaining apprentice, his successor to Kubikiribocho" Sakura stated in a confident voice before sealing the executioners blade back in it's scroll, before tenderly tucking it away in her pouch again, then once more sat in between Shizune and Tsunade.

The pinkette anticipated the next question as Shizune paid for her and the blondes breakfast "What of the mist village, do they know you're running around with one of their famous swords" Tsunade smirked thinking she had the girl beat at the game they'd started.

"Yes, in fact the Mizukage has acknowledged me as Kubikiribocho's Mistress, all swordsmen, previous and current know that I am his wielder and I earned the right to wield him as well" Sakura nodded looking to Kakashi in hopes he would back her up.

Swinging her head around to meet the copy nin's gaze "Its true, the Mist and Leaf have worked hard on a treaty between our villages, you can see for yourself here" Kakashi said holding out a book that held all the swordsmen of the mist and swordswoman.

Second female to become a member of the infamous group, Tsunade took it and leafed through it until she came upon a picture of the pinkette herself "All be damned" she huffed in exasperation, was there no beating the girl at all.

"What do you mean you earned the right to wield him as well, I thought it was a given that since you were Zabuza's successor, that would have given you any right at all" Shizune once again asked a bizarre question.

Kakashi chuckled "Sakura-chan here, went toe-to-toe with Kisame Hoshigaki a couple days ago and only managed to stay standing for thirty minutes against him, in order to keep the sword" he mused the pinkette's hair up teasingly.

And the girl pouted at him, trying to smooth her hair back into place "I call bull on that" Tsunade said suddenly, like hell the little brat had managed to last against Kisame Hoshigaki, but when Sakura's expression shifted into anger "How" she demanded to know.

Jiraiya popped up at their side before Sakura could answer, with Sasuke, Naruto and Kimimaro in tow "The girls a crazy, went all out and did everything under the moon and sun just to keep the damn thing" he shuddered in remembrance.

Sakura sulked even more "Kubikiribocho is important to me, it's all I have left of Zabuza-sama" she scuffed her shoe, feeling more like a child than a shinobi, why did people have to constantly pick on her it was ridiculous.

Tsunade jumped in at that "I thought you said that you left you're important thing back in the Leaf Village" she said smugly, but didn't give Sakura a chance to speak "If you don't last you have to hand over that sword to me" Tsunade raised her chin.

Lavender eyes widened and everyone jumped away from the pinkette "No" her body became impossibly rigid as she grit out the word "I'll give up my other precious important item, but never will I hand this sword over to anyone" Sakura stated in an emotionless voice.

Her body was trembling in repressed rage and she'd fight tooth and nail for Kubikiribocho, Shizune inched away from her and Tsunade shuddered feeling the anger leaking into the air "Yeah she's possessive" Sasuke broke the tense silence.

Naruto could have kissed the Uchiha as Sakura relaxed and got her anger under control, he'd seen first hand what the girl would do in order to keep the humongous sword, even go so far as to deny the Mizukage, as he'd heard from his dad.

It took a couple more seconds until Sakura finally took a deep shuddering breath "Sorry, besides my memories, that sword is really all I have left of Zabuza, but Haku left me two things, his rabbit and a hairpin he made me" she sighed softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened before he hid his reaction behind a blank mask, he hadn't really paid any attention to Sakura's admission to loving Haku, he'd seen how she handled the hairpin, with extreme care and he knew that she'd never be able to give it up.

He took a deep breath "How about a bargain, I give up something important to me instead of Sakura, because if we hadn't interfered with her life, she'd still be with those two" Sasuke looked straight at Tsunade, offering himself up on the chopping block so to speak.

Eyebrows raised in disbelief and the blue eyed blonde shot his teammate a look, because they all knew how proud Sasuke was "What it's our fault technically that Sakura has lost almost everything she considers important" the Uchiha scowled, not liking the looks.

"Oh Sasuke you silly boy, despite that I've gained so much more, a family, more important people, a village to fight for, new dreams for the future, and most sacred above all a brother" Sakura smiled, her eyes sparkling with pure happiness.

The breath was stolen right out of their lungs as they realized that Sakura didn't live in the past, like Tsunade had been doing, no, she lived in the current time and lived for the future that had yet to pass for her, thriving as she always had.

Nothing had been able to taint her pure soul in all the time she spent with Zabuza, Kakashi softened his gaze on the pinkette, Sakura was living up to her final promise to the demon of the mist, to be proud, cherish her memories and to be her.

Eventually they made it to the outside of Tanzaku Town "Okay brat if you're going to learn under me, you have to know the 3 most important things to being a medic" Tsunade faced the girl with a smirk, but to her shock.

"Dodging, Healing and Stamina" Sakura recited from a book that she'd read ages ago, on the woman herself, "For as a medic can't get caught, or the whole team will die right and they have to be able to keep up with their team and be able to heal them in the midst of a fight" she smiled.

Tsunade's eye twitched in aggravation "Okay so you know that much, let's see you heal this fish brat" she huffed and tossed down a nearly gutted fish, she was going to make this extremely hard on the girl, so that she would want to give up.

Sniggers came from Naruto and Sasuke and she tossed both boys a glare until they hid behind Jiraiya like they had yesterday, Sakura rolled her eyes 'Baby stuff' she snorted and called healing chakra to her hand and healed the fish without wasting a second.

In response to her healing capability, Sakura got confused looks "What" Tsunade frowned "Do it again" she ordered making a large gash on the fishes side, so Sakura once again healed the damn fish without even exerting any effort on her part, like it was natural for her to do such a thing.

Before either of the temperamental females could get angry at each "Tsunade-sama, Sakura's been able to heal things since the age of seven and a half, she learned for Zabuza" Kakashi stated, remembering the pinkette's words from all those months ago.

"How though, you'd have to have exceptional chakra control" Tsunade looked at the girl sharply, eyeing her up and down, Sakura shrugged slightly, not really understanding it either, but knowing that she was able to heal had been all Zabuza had needed to keep her at his side.

Her temple formed an angry tic and Shizune cringed "Tsunade-sama don't be to harsh on the girl" she pleaded, not wanting Sakura to get hurt just because healing came easy to her, somethings were un-explainable, but it didn't mean Sakura had to be punished for it.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the busty blonde reigned in the urge to bash Sakura into the ground "Okay so you can heal, let's see how good you are at fighting" Tsunade smirked and suppressed her chakra and promptly vanished from sight.

Sakura whipped around, lavender eyes narrowed and brought her hand up and caught the fist Tsunade aimed at her face, striking out with her foot, the blonde jumped back "A sensor" she asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I've always been good at detecting things" she smiled lightly, keeping her head clear and not getting distracted, it's probably what the woman had been trying to do in the first place, but Zabuza had drilled it into her and Haku not to get distracted no matter what.

Tsunade clicked her tongue in frustration, her honey brown eyes narrowed, before leaping forward, foot aimed at Sakura's stomach, it was filled with chakra, what she didn't expect was for Sakura to twist narrowly out of the way at the last second.

And aim an equally as chakra filled fist at her back, Tsunade directed that hand to the ground and upon Sakura's knuckles brushing the ground all that pent up chakra made the ground literally explode beneath their feet "I see you've learned more than just healing" she grumbled.

"It's the only reason Zabuza kept me with him, for my healing, fighting and dodging abilities and my extensive knowledge on herbs" Sakura straightened, body tense and settled into a stance, she was more than ready to continue.

Really wanting to slap that annoying little brat, Tsunade pressed her lips together angrily, before coming up with an idea, to see if she could press the girls buttons and make her angry like earlier when she demanded Sakura to hand over the sword if she gave up half way through.

"He must have been pretty pathetic to rely on a little girl" she snorted derisively, keep her eyes focused on the pinkette, immediately there was a change in Sakura's expression, fury plastered all over face and her lavender eyes took on an angry gleam.

A thrill of fear shot down Shizune's spine, "Tsunade-sama do you think it's wise to insult Momochi-san" she whispered at the blonde that had been her mentor for years when her uncle had died during the last ninja world war they'd had.

Sasuke and Naruto shuddered, and even if they didn't really get along with each other most often than not, despite being the best of friends all in one breath, they both agreed that it was never a good idea to insult Zabuza Momochi to Sakura's face.

Kakashi grimaced and glued his lone onyx eye to the pages of his book, he was pretty sure that if Zabuza was still around, he'd beat his ass into the ground for allowing anything to happen to Sakura, he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably.

Jiraiya and Kimimaro eyed the pinkette warily, never had they seen her so furious, her body was trembling with rage and her hands were clenching and un-clenching at her sides, Sakura was pissed as all hell, probably with good reason.

And Tsunade, she leaned back feeling the killing intent wafting into the air "Come on brat, you got to admit it was strange for Momochi to rely on you to get healed, why didn't he learn that shit himself" but she kept on.

Sakura's lip lifted into a silent snarl "Don't you dare insult him again" she growled in a dark voice, fingernails digging into the tender flesh of her palms and blood welled up from the marks and dripped down onto the ground unnoticed for the moment.

Trepidation filled her and Tsunade realized that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all to press the girls buttons, it was a tense few seconds "Okay I understand" she finally relented and that heavy atmosphere faded.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as that suffocating aura of anger vanished and Sakura relaxed healing her hands and wiping them clean "I have a problem reigning in my temper" she apologized in a roundabout way.

"That's fine, you and I are a lot alike, so ready to get training for real" Tsunade straightened eyeing the pinkette, she was going to make the girl into the third best medical ninja in the world, perhaps even take Sakura on as a second apprentice, that would come at a later time though.

Sakura nodded softly and both females leaped at each other, a couple hours later, the first training session ended, with her bruised, sore and aching and running low on chakra "Ouch" she moaned in agony, it had been a while, besides the fight with Kisame.

That she'd been beaten up this badly "Ha even as strong as you are brat, you still have a long ways to go before you can ever hope to live up to me" Tsunade laughed almost teasingly at Sakura as she healed the pinkette.

"Perhaps, but I know I'll get stronger at the very least, hey Tsunade-sama if you had to fight an opponent who used sound as his primary jutsu, and could use the water in you're body to attack you even if you have you're ears plugged, how would you protect yourself" Sakura asked.

Not having expected such a detailed question, Tsunade paused and the green glow around her hand faded "You're good with chakra control" she raised a blonde brow at the pinkette "Figure it out" she snorted, but it wasn't as harsh as usual.

"Oh" Sakura looked as if she'd just had an epiphany as she realized the answer had been before her the entire time "I see, thanks Tsunade-sama" she smiled brightly, but there was one last question she had for the blonde.

Tsunade looked up feeling the stare "Is there something else you want to ask brat" she snapped, though not as heatedly as before, the girl was practically a reincarnation of herself and she couldn't help but soften to her.

With a sheepish smile "You are of Uzumaki descent right" Sakura inquired seriously and the blonde nodded silently "You know how to create intricate seals" she prodded further working up to the question she'd wanted answered for a long, long time.

Well since she'd found out it was there anyway "Yeah and undo them, it's something all Uzumaki children are taught" Tsunade snorted getting impatient with the pinkette "Though that brat doesn't look like he's been taught" she pointed to Naruto.

The blonde boy about gave a cry of outrage but Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth "Dobe" he hissed in warning, sensing the seriousness in the air, something important was about to come to light and he wanted to hear it.

Naruto sulked but kept quiet "When I first came to the Leaf Village, I found there was a block on my mind, Yagura the disgusting man that he was, the Fourth Mizukage, had taken a strange liking to me" Sakura continued.

"And I guess he put that block on my mind so that no one could figure out what we talked about, would you be able to undo this block" she asked wanting to know all of her past, even if she'd been part of the Mist Village.

Her brows shot into her hairline "Okay brat, let me have a good look at that head of yours" Tsunade shrugged, there was no harm in having a peek, Sakura sat perfectly still and she rested her fingers on the girls head.

Chakra seeped from her fingers as they took on a blue hue and she sunk her awareness into the pinkette's head, having come up with a jutsu that was like the Yamanaka Clan jutsu, but not and searched for the block.

And found it, there was no way around it, her honey brown eyes took it in before extracting herself from the pinkette "Give me a week or two and I'll see if I can't come up with something" Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

"Okay" she grinned hopping to her feet as if she hadn't just spent the last hour getting bashed into the ground, Jiraiya snorted in amusement, and everyone else blinked before shaking their head as Sakura bounced over to her older brother "Hey, do you think we could train later" she asked.

Kimimaro smiled "Of course imouto-san anything you want" he relented as they all headed back to the inn, before going off to explore Tanzaku Town for a bit and take in the sights, perhaps even get souvenirs.

Before they reached the gates, Nagetsuke, who was getting really sick and tired off being left behind came flying out of no where at Sakura, disgruntled and angry at his owner, he huffed butting her in the stomach and knocking the pinkette to the ground.

Tsunade whipped around, ready to take the bear out, "Sorry Nagetsuke, but you can't come with me into the village" Sakura reached up and wrapped her arms around the large creature and her eyes widened in disbelief.

The bear snorted almost glaring at Sakura, but she stood and put her hands on her hips "Tanzaku isn't like the Leaf Village Nagetsuke, you, Reitoko and Morosa have to stay outside the town for the month" she stared the brown animal down.

He huffed angrily and stamped his paws on the ground "No, that's final, now go Nagetsuke, I promise to bring you some goodies later" Sakura compromised, seriously did the stupid bear have to throw a temper tantrum every time she didn't see him every single damn day.

Nagetsuke butted her in the stomach one last time, before taking off towards the forest that was near the town "Did you really just have an argument with a bear" Tsunade snorted in disbelief, not really taking in what she'd just seen.

"You think that's weird, try living with him and his stubborn ass" slipped out of her mouth, Sakura gasped and her hands slapped over her mouth in horror, it seemed Kiba's, Naruto's and Sasuke's potty mouths had rubbed off on her.

Not that she didn't cuss on a regular basis, but only when she was angry did she really get into using the filthy words, Sasuke cracked a smile and Naruto nearly had an aneurysm as he fell backwards on the ground holding his stomach and laughing like a crazy person.

Shizune blinked, Kakashi hid his smile of amusement behind his mask, Jiraiya rolled his eyes and Kimimaro shook his head and Tsunade rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming "Whatever brat just get out of my sight" the blonde shooed the pinkette off.

Sakura happily skipped ahead of everyone as they entered Tanzaku Town again and she led the way to the inn, taking a shower and dressing in her favorite sky blue kimono decorated in clouds, before going off to find lunch alone.

And then to explore, even picking up some souvenirs for all of her friends back in the Leaf Village, before going off to find Kimimaro, where they spent a couple hours before dinner practicing Shikotsumyaku, then ate and went to bed, only to repeat the next day.

And the next, until only three days remained before the final round of the Chunin Exams, each of them were looking forward to fighting against their opponent and proving that they could win a fight based purely on tactical decision.

Sakura shouldered her pack on her back, dressed in her new outfit that Kimimaro had bought her to commemorate her learning how to successfully control her second bloodline limit, the first hokage's necklace settled against her chest, for having stuck with Tsunade's training as well.

"Ready Imouto-san, everything's going to get more difficult here on out" Kimimaro asked, Orochimaru wasn't going to be happy for sure, but at least he won't have to deal with the snake any longer, he hoped anyway.

The pinkette nodded "Yes I'm ready, Orochimaru won't beat me, and no matter how difficult it gets, I'll rise to the occasion" Sakura stated in a confident voice, having learned a lot in the last month alone than she had in the years she'd been with Zabuza.

Kakashi came by to tell them it was time, the rent for their near month long stay was paid and the enlarged group made their way to the gates leaving Tanzaku Town behind, along the way down the road, Nagetsuke with Morosa and Reitoko appeared.

And Sakura climbed onto the bears back, hugging the fennec fox and bunny to her chest, relishing in their warmth, never would she break, for that had been a promise to Zabuza, her first one to be exact, she was his tool and that's how she'd stay forever.

Two days later, they made it back to the Leaf Village, a meeting with Minato got quickly underway and then they were all sent off to rest before the next day, Sakura and Kimimaro went to head home, but Sasuke stopped them.

"It's better if you come stay at the compound, safer that way" he said, the Kaguya siblings nodded and that's where they stayed for the last night, before the final round of the chunin exams, before everything dissolved into literal chaos.


	21. Chapter 20

Her eyes shot open as her alarm clock that she'd brought with her on that month long mission blared annoyingly in her ears, Sakura rolled over in the bed and slapped a hand down on the snooze button before remembering.

Today was the chunin exams, her throat tightened and anxiety threatened to consume her, bad things were going to happen that day, she could just feel it, but Sakura shoved it all that to the back burner and climbed out of the bed she was sleeping in.

A guest room that Mikoto had let her use, while Kimimaro was next door, her skin crawled in an uncomfortable way as she padded across the wood flooring and left the room and found the bathroom across the hall.

New outfit in her arms and toiletries stacked neatly atop the folded clothes, Sakura turned the knobs in the bathtub on and lifted the knob that would turn it into a shower, before undressing from her nightclothes and slid underneath the warm water.

As she showered, Sakura thought about everything that was going to happen that day, she was really going to be exposed as the second surviving Kaguya, the final round would get underway, Orochimaru would attempt his coup.

Quite possibly a lot of people would be injured, and she knew for certain he was coming after her personally, it was a very scary thought, but hopefully with both Jiraiya and Tsunade in the village, they'd be able to drive the snake back.

And she'd get away scott free, she'd always been rather lucky considering, Sakura's lavender eyes narrowed and she squirted some lilac scented shampoo into her hand before thoroughly rubbing it into her short pink hair.

Then stepped underneath the constant spray of steamy water and tilted her head back to wash the soap from her hair, only to repeat the process with conditioner, also lilac scented, but after everything was done, things were only going to get harder.

She had yet to see Hiashi and no doubt the man was chomping at the bit, what option was he going for, to make her an outcast or try to brand her, Sakura wasn't sure and she knew that she didn't like either option.

Because then Hinata, nor Neji would be allowed to talk to her again, even if the brunette was a jerk and blathered on about destiny and all that crap, the pinkette shook her head soaping up a rag with lilac scented body washing and scrubbing her body until her skin was pink and clean.

Not a speck of dirt on her, Zabuza had always laughed at her need for cleanliness, the thought brought a smile to her lips, she blew out a puff of hair that ruffled her short bangs, the pink strands flew up revealing her Kaguya Clan dots, as she know knew they were.

Tsunade had also promised that after the chunin exams, she'd help her with the block on her mind, having come up with an elaborate seal to undo the jutsu Yagura had possibly put on her, to keep anyone from prying into his business, or learning of what they talked about during their talks.

He'd even gone so far as to make sure she couldn't remember anything beyond the norm of their conversations, it made her very frustrated and Sakura had high hopes that with the removal of the block, that the blonde from her first day would be able to access her mind to find out everything.

There was also the fact that Kakashi intended on adopting her and Kimimaro, he hadn't retracted that decision once in that entire month and for that Sakura was glad, she'd have a stable parental influence and she'd grow even more, to be shaped into a better person.

Of course she realized the silver haired nin was a big pervert, but he really was a good person at heart, even if a little strange, Sakura giggled softly to herself, shaving her legs and trimming herself to be neat and clean.

Before rinsing off one last time, turning off the knobs in the tub and letting the water drain down the drain, then stepped out, drying off with the towel that hung up on the rack, making sure she didn't drip water everywhere.

If there was one thing that she was persistent about it was being proper and not being a horrible house guest, her lavender eyes took in the small comfortable bathroom as she dressed in the clothes that she'd switched to recently.

Sakura brushed her teeth, making sure they were clean and straight, even if sharp as heck, it still spooked her sometimes to see the jagged teeth that were normal for the ninja swordsmen or women of the mist village.

Then ran a comb through her hair, making sure the strands were neat and even before slipping that sealing crystal necklace around her neck, along with her choker headband and the blank one that was a habit to wear now.

Her pouches and weapons were fitted to her body, along with her hand crafted medical pouch, that Tsunade had given her after her second week of training with the blonde, Sakura glanced in the mirror above the sink, taking in her reflection.

Despite the amount of sun she got daily, her skin was pale as it always had been, a smattering of freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose, her lips were soft looking and she ran her tongue over them wetting them, revealing her slightly jagged teeth.

The pink locks on her head were straight and even, not a strand out of place and Sakura nodded, she wasn't vain for sure, but she liked to take good care of herself, looks only got you so far after all, it was a lesson Ino needed to learn.

But she wasn't going to be the one to teach the blue eyed blonde, no Ino had to learn that lesson on her own, finished in the bathroom, Sakura left heading back to her room, Mikoto had said she could leave her things there in the guest room, so that's where they were going to stay.

Only one thing was retrieved from her pack, the scroll that held Kubikiribocho, she'd be able to use it as an intimidation tactic, Sakura snickered inwardly, she might be able to even use it in a pure tactical decision fight.

A knock sounded on the guest door "Imouto-san are you awake" Kimimaro's voice came from the other side and the pinkette hurriedly opened it to let her brother in "How long have you been awake" he asked with a small knowing smile.

"Hehehe awhile, probably since 6:15, a little earlier than I've been getting up" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and laughed sheepishly, but at least it wasn't going to hurt her, since she'd gotten a full night's rest.

Kimimaro should have guessed "Anxious" he eyed his little sister, if he were Sakura, he'd be terrified out of his mind right now and completely back out of the chunin exams, only to hide away where Orochimaru couldn't get him.

Sakura's expression morphed and unveiled her true emotions "Yes, I just know that today is going to go horribly wrong" she wrapped her arms around her stomach as her skin paled and she felt physically ill.

"Every precaution is being taken" a new voice filled the room from the still open door and both Kaguya siblings looked to the person, Fugaku Uchiha "The Uchiha Police Force will be patrolling in and around the entire arena of the final rounds" he said, arms folded across his chest.

It still didn't make her feel at ease, but Sakura smiled, if people knew how in tune to things she was, she'd be hunted down for her abilities "That's good, what of Itachi-san and Shisui-san" she asked instead wanting know about her two older friends.

Fugaku's lips twitched minutely as if he had expected her to ask that sort of question "They'll be guarding Hokage-sama, in the Kage booth, and anbu will be under cover in the crowds ready to act at a moments notice" he continued.

"What of me" Kimimaro asked, wondering what was going to be done with him during this very trying time, while he'd like nothing more than to face against Orochimaru, it was very risky and he couldn't risk having Sakura lose him again.

The Head of the Uchiha Clan eyed the white haired teen up and down "Stick close to Sakura-san, don't stray from her side" Fugaku stated, then pushed off the door frame he'd been leaning against and headed down the hall.

A sigh came from Sakura "Ugh, maybe I should just back out" she frowned, overcome with fear, it reminded her horribly of her first few days in the village and that creepy man who'd tried to cut her head off and threatened her into meeting with him, to which she'd refused.

"It will be okay Sakura-imouto, keep you're head raised high" Kimimaro smiled encouragingly and gave his little sister a hug as they left the guest room behind and headed to the kitchen where breakfast was ready.

Probably the only meal they'd get to eat "Good morning Sakura-chan, Kimimaro-san" Mikoto exclaimed cheerfully, sensing that both siblings were a little overwhelmed, and deciding to spruce up their morning with a little happiness.

Her plan worked and Sakura and Kimimaro smiled, even if it was a small smile, it was a smile all the same, Sasuke paused in cutting into his pancake "Ready for the final rounds" he asked eyeing the pinkette curiously.

Confidence, that had evaded her until that moment flooded through her and Sakura sat down, lavender eyes bright "Yes, even if I don't become a chunin at least I know I'll be able to help my village and protect it in a time of need" she nodded decisively and dug into her breakfast.

Itachi looked up from his book, dark eyes searching for any sign that the pinkette was exuding false confidence and just didn't want them to worry about her, he smiled and returned to his reading, Sakura was going to make it through this just fine.

Shisui body flickered into the kitchen suddenly, creating a little bit of morning chaos until he finally sat down "Hey Sakura-chan, I bet you're eager to show off all you're new skills huh" the dark haired male asked with a grin.

Sakura blinked "It's not about showing off Shisui-san, it's about being able to beat an opponent based purely on tactical decision, if I can incorporate my new skills into this as well, has yet to be seen" she stated bluntly.

Sasuke snorted "Yeah, Sakura's a little obsessed with the rules of the exam" his lips pressed together and he rolled his eyes, the pinkette sent him a little glare, and Sasuke shuddered inwardly, hiding his fear a little better than usual.

"I'm not obsessed, I just like to be prepared, it's called look beneath the underneath Sasuke" Sakura shot back in a calm voice enjoying the banter, it was helping her relax a little to be able to talk to the boy so early in the morning.

While it would be nice if Naruto was there to, she was just going to have to settle for the Uchiha for now "Whatever Sakura, it was you who went a little crazy in the forest and told us all to stick together" Sasuke huffed spearing a piece of sausage on his fork.

Her eye twitched "And for good reason, Orochimaru was in that forest, if Shino, Kiba and I hadn't of showed up or come up with a plan before hand you would have ran smack into him" Sakura said calmly, having learned how to manage her temper a little better over the last month.

Shisui's head was to and froing between the two preteens in amusement, how was it that the girl could launch into a heated debate so easily and be able to win, it was a little disturbing, children weren't supposed to be smarter than the adults.

Sasuke's face twitched "Okay, so maybe you're right, but you went a little overboard, making us walk for miles and get to the tower in just three days" he smirked, wondering what Sakura would say next to his recent comment.

"Hey, it increased you're stamina and the ability to fight longer, so the way I see it, it was a win/win situation for you, we beat a past record and you got stronger" she crossed her arms and sat back in the chair, daring the Uchiha to try and top that one.

His mouth open and closed before settling into a scowl "Fine, whatever" Sasuke grumbled, not liking that he'd been beaten at the debate, that he'd admittedly started, damn irritating pink haired girl, but at least she wasn't an annoying fan girl, it was Sakura's only redeeming quality.

Itachi pressed his lips together hiding behind his book and Shisui dissolved into a bunch of sniggers "Man Sasuke you are so whipped, you can't fight her on anything can you" he smirked slapping the boy on the back in mock empathy.

"Stop picking on Sasu-chan" Mikoto scolded the over grown adult child, Shisui's shoulders hunched and he slumped into his chair with a pout, "Now does everyone know their part" she asked looking around.

Fugaku nodded, alongside Itachi and Shisui, Kimimaro glanced to Sakura and Sasuke tensed, and the pinkette swallowed "Guess that's unanimous huh" she smiled but it came out as a grimace, her feelings were conflicted again.

But there was no more time, they had to head to the arena that the final rounds had been chosen to be held out, Sakura walked in between the sea of dark haired people, with Kimimaro at her side, both of them buffeted on all sides.

Until they were stood, or rather she was stood in the middle of it, the only other person there was Neji, Sakura came to stand next to him "Good morning" she greeted softly, afraid to do much more than that.

Her gut was twisting itself into knots and she felt like she was going to toss her recently devoured breakfast all over the ground, Neji nodded silently, before he turned sharply to get a good look at her "You've changed" he commented, noticing the differences.

She laughed nervously "Yeah that's what happens when one spends an entire month outside the village" Sakura said rubbing her arms as her eyes bounced all around searching for anything suspicious and not finding anything yet.

Neji's brow creased into a deep frown, but he didn't have another chance to speak as a swirl of sand formed between them and they jumped apart as Gaara Sabaku appeared, the third contestant of the final rounds to arrive.

That feeling of dread increased and she looked around again, just now realizing that Sasuke was missing, where the heck had that boy run off to, her lips pulled down into a frown and she rubbed her arms again as goosebumps rose on her flesh.

And the feeling of eyes on her, made her head shoot up and Sakura glanced around wildly, a glare in her lavender eyes, Neji gave her a strange look, and Gaara shifted his pale green eyes onto her, the pinkette squirmed inwardly under that gaze, but outwardly raised her chin in defiance.

A chuckle rumbled from the red head, it was dark and full of deadly intent "You're amusing" he smiled then, but not a normal smile, "I wish it was I facing you, for you prove a worthy opponent" Gaara admitted.

"You have a blood lust in you, for death and blood" he spoke in his raspy voice, giving the girl his opinion on her, it had been the only reason he'd relented in the end and had let the raven haired boy that he'd faced go.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Yes, but I also know how to control it, I don't let it consume me, or turn me into a person I'm not anymore" she spoke softly, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to set the red head off.

Gaara quieted down at that and became contemplative as Dosu, Temari, Kankuro and Shino arrived at the arena, the only three missing now were Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru, where could those boys be on such an important day.

Upon seeing his female teammate for the first time in four weeks, Shino's eyes widened behind his sunglasses "Sakura" he asked not really believing it was her, how was it possible someone could change so much in just a month.

Hearing his voice, Sakura turned with a bright smile on her lips "Oh Shino hello" she waved as he came to stand next to her, if only Kiba had managed to get through his fight, but Naruto had deserved to win to, then their team would be complete.

"You're different" Shino commented hazel eyes roving over the pinkette, picking out the changes and wondering what had happened, why had she changed so much, and for what reason, it really was baffling to him at least.

Inwardly she let out a long suffering sigh "Yeah good luck in you're fight Shino" Sakura smiled again, containing her composure, at the encouragement, Kankuro looked her way and smirked before strutting over to her.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck to" he asked leaning forward and getting in Sakura's space, for a little girl, she really was cute, like a kitten and he really wanted to make her all flustered, but Sakura met his gaze head on and didn't even so much as become ruffled at the loss of space.

Then gave him a toothy grin "Sorry Shino's my teammate and friend, so it's a guarantee thing that I root for him and wish him luck on his fight" Sakura quipped leaking killing intent, Kankuro's skin paled beneath his face paint and he scrambled back over to his sister.

Temari eyed her warily, but kept her mouth shut, just then Naruto and Shikamaru flew into the arena out of breath as if they'd run the whole way there, and Sakura shook her head in exasperation "That idiot" she said in amusement.

"Indeed" Shino nodded quietly as both boys came to stand in the line, Sasuke was still missing, but the proctor for the final rounds, Genma Shiranui stood before them, something wasn't right and that feeling became even more pronounced.

Genma told them that the first fight was starting, Neji vs Naruto, and for those who weren't participating in the round needed to get to the area designated to them "What about Sasuke-teme" the blonde looked around realizing the Uchiha was missing.

The proctor sighed "He's in the middle of a final training session and since his fight is the last one, he's been exempted from being here" Genma stated, shooing the others to the stairs that led up to the stands and they all scattered.

Sakura let out a soft sigh, letting the others go ahead of her as she stopped "Good Luck Naruto" she called before the fight could begin, he gave her a thumbs up, he'd been training extra hard all month, like she had, so she had no doubts he'd win.

Finished with her encouragement of the blonde, she turned on her heel and headed for the stairs, Sakura put her first foot on the steps and looked up into pupil-less green "Is there something wrong Gaara-san" she asked sensing that the boy was troubled.

"Why do you do that" he asked eyes searching hers, boring deep into her soul, Gaara gestured his arm at the blonde and Sakura realized what he meant, her own gaze softened leaving him feeling confused, why didn't she love only herself.

A smile formed on her lips "Because Naruto is my friend, plus he's been there for me since the beginning of my stay in this village, he and everyone else helped me out of a very dark place" Sakura explained gently.

Gaara gave her a blank look, obviously not comprehending her feelings at all, it made her feel very sad for the boy "Why not love only yourself, that way you won't be hurt if they betray you" he prodded further still searching.

Sakura took a deep shuddering breath, not in fear, but in understanding "You've been hurt, and jaded Gaara-san, and used an awful lot to and while I can't presume to understand you, my heart hurts for you all the same" she admitted.

"I might kill you're friend" he said, speaking of the Uchiha "What will you do" he asked wanting to know if the pinkette would try to stop him and sacrifice herself for Sasuke, Gaara peered at her expectantly.

And she knew she had to give him an answer "I would die for my friend, this village really" Sakura nodded and took a step passed the red head, unfortunately, her look was pretty freaking crappy at the moment and her foot slipped.

Thanks to those fucking slick stairs, she was unable to get a grip on them with her chakra, so she went tumbling down the stairs, eyes wide in horror, 'Ha death by stairs' Sakura laughed humorlessly, Zabuza was going to strangle her for being careless.

'Guess it was nice knowing everyone' she thought closing her eyes and cringing at the up coming impact, her body became weightless and then her feet were on the steps again, Sakura's eyes popped open heart pounding, and just in time witnessed Gaara's sand retracting.

He looked about at shocked as she felt "My sand didn't kill you" Gaara muttered under his breath, pale green eyes wide, his expression shifted to one of anger "What did you do to me" he growled lowly as he stalked forward.

"I don't know, I actually really thought I was a goner, maybe you're sand didn't want me dead, so it didn't kill me" Sakura frowned apologetically stopping the red head in his tracks, Gaara glared for a time and then simply vanished in a swirl of sand.

Her heart calmed it's racing and Sakura walked carefully up the steps, Shino raised a brow as she took her spot next to him "What took you so long" he asked, glancing over the railing to the arena, where Naruto and Neji were battling it out and the Hyuga was attempting to shut the blonde down.

Sakura heaved a world weary sigh "Long story Shino, can I tell you another time" she asked looking exhausted and she hadn't even fought yet, the Aburame nodded and Sakura turned her attention on the two contestants, keeping watch over the fight.

Despite her warnings, Naruto was using brute strength to fight, instead of using tact and sound decision making to win his fight, her gaze softened though and his predictability made her lips quirk up in a knowing smile.

This smile drew curious gazes and even after their talk from earlier, Kankuro inched his way to the pinkette's side and fitted himself between her and that pony tailed hair boy "So kitten" he leaned his elbow on her shoulder, being extremely invasive now.

"Bet you can't wait to show off down there against that mummy freak right" Kankuro smirked, waggling his brows up and down, Sakura gave him a look, but this time he didn't back off "Well kitten" he prodded.

Her eye twitched "The chunin exams aren't about showing off, it's about being able to prove that you have the ability to gather information under extreme stress, lead a team, acquire certain objects and still complete a mission within a certain time limit" Sakura took a deep breath.

"And be able to make sound decisions and use tact instead of brute strength or showing off in the arena" she stated in a confident voice, Kankuro eyed her warily, but still didn't remove his elbow from her shoulder, it was starting to kind of irritate her.

Not even Haku had been that invasive and they'd been together, even if it had only been for that short week "You are a very strange person kitten" the brown haired teen smirked getting closer, using his winning smile as the girls in the Sand Village would call it.

Sakura scowled and her hands clenched around the railing, denting the metal bar, and just as Kankuro really started to invade her personal space, he was jerked back by a hand on his shoulder "If I were you, I'd step away from my sister" Kimimaro's voice said smoothly.

"Sorry it took me so long imouto-san, but Hokage-sama wanted to brief me on something" he smiled sliding between his sister and Kankuro, as he and Shino buffered her on both sides, not allowing anymore room for another person especially the sand genin.

Kankuro didn't know how lucky he was, because the pinkette had been planning on decking him in the face, but the brunette took one look at the white haired teen "Aren't you supposed to be sick or something" he sneered, not liking that he'd been forced away from his target.

Kimimaro turned vivid green eyes on the teen "Aren't you supposed to be busy elsewhere" he hissed in a low voice, not liking Kankuro staring at his baby sister like she was a piece of meat to devour and use.

The pinkette looked between her brother and the sand genin and inched closer to Shino "Kimi-nii don't fight please" Sakura asked, not wanting to get disqualified from the exams for causing a ruckus, because basically it would be her fault.

He glared one last time at Kankuro before fitting his little sister against his side, and Shino crowded in a little more as well, the brunette scowled before turning tail and hurrying back to his older sister, Temari shook her head.

"What did you think you were doing idiot" the blonde hissed at her slightly younger brother, before turning teal eyes on the redhead just standing a little ways away from them, Temari shuddered inwardly.

Kankuro sulked "I wanted to see if I could get lucky with a cute girl" he huffed glancing to the pinkette again, nope still completely blocked on both sides by Kimimaro and Shino, like what the hell were they her parents or something.

Just then Gaara's gravely voice wafted over to them "Leave her be Kankuro, focus on our mission" the red head ordered, but something in his voice had changed, and both of his older siblings couldn't really ignore the fact that Gaara had defended someone other than himself.

But everyone quieted down as the fight below them really got started in earnest "Come on Naruto you can do it" Sakura's voice rang out in defiance of the Hyuga Clan, drawing smiles to a lot of peoples faces "Don't lose" she cheered, lavender eyes bright.

Naruto really kicked his butt into gear, even if he wasn't going to become a chunin, everyone knew that, and really upped his attacks and in the end, after tunneling under ground and jumping out at Neji and punching him in the jaw, the first fight was won.

By an hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki "Woohooo I did it" he jumped around before Genma told him to get up to the balcony where everyone else was standing so that the next fight could begin.

"Will the next contestants, Kankuro of Sand and Shino of Leaf come down here now" the proctor called and Sakura reached out to pat her teammate gently on the shoulder with a reassuring smile, it was all for naught though.

Because Kankuro, she really was going to punch the guy "I forfeit" the sand genin decided and Sakura felt anger wafting from Shino, then she realized that since the second fight was a forfeit and her teammate automatically won.

That now it was her turn "Good luck Sakura" both Shino and Kimimaro turned to her as the white haired teen released her from his side, the proctor called out her name and Dosu's name, Sakura smiled uneasily before raising her head up high.

Sakura nodded, lavender eyes narrowed in determination "Best of luck to the both of us" she said to Dosu as they walked down the stairs together, the bandage wrapped teen glanced at her from the corner of his eye before shrugging silently.

And then they were down on the ground below standing opposite of each other, Genma looked between the two battling contestants, brown eyes flitting back and forth as if determining they really were ready "Begin" he stated getting the ball rolling.

They jumped back away from each other, Sakura to avoid getting hit by Dosu's attacks and likewise for Dosu, he certainly didn't want to face against that bone jutsu, it was a stare down for a moment, as they each worked through various scenarios in their heads.

In the Kage booth, Minato leaned forward in his seat, blue eyes focused on the pinkette, he hadn't really payed much attention to her yesterday after they'd all returned beyond telling her good job on another completed mission.

Now that he was, Sakura had changed, she was completely different, where as before she would have charged right in much like his son, silly boy, now Sakura was standing still, lavender eyes contemplative and stance loose and ready to spring.

"Are you going to stand there all day or fight me brat" Dosu's biting voice filled her ears and Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly "Why don't you just give up then" he smirked behind his bandages, hoping to bait the girl into losing.

Sakura huffed "You think this is about showing off don't you, man does no one do their research anymore, guess I'm the exception then" she smiled a jagged toothed smile, before slinging a couple of senbon, gauging the range of his attack.

Her weapons were knocked out of the air, and she jumped back a little further "What do you mean I simply came here to fight" Dosu looked confused, guess she really was different since Zabuza had taught her all the fundamentals.

This time the pinkette rolled her eyes outwardly "You chose the worst place to fight then, if you don't know what being a chunin really is about, then I'm not going to be the one to tell you" Sakura shook her head in mock disappointment.

Apparently it pissed Dosu off as he raced forward, exactly what she had been waiting for "I'll show you why you don't piss off people from the sound village" he snapped using his jutsu, after a couple of seconds, Dosu pulled away and looked at the pinkette in horror.

She curled her lips upwards in amusement "What didn't think I'd be able to outsmart you and that little trick of yours did you" Sakura asked in a low voice, then swung her foot out, it connected with Dosu and he went flying backwards.

Creating distance again as she worked her chakra and came up with a sound, 'Ha that's hilarious' she thought, plan to defeat the sound genin, Sakura was no fool, Zabuza had taught her how to make decisions and act on them during a fight.

Dosu grumbled and rubbed his side, even if she hadn't used chakra or excessive force, that had still hurt, he came to stand across from the pinkette again "Are you going to beat me with lecturing me, or are you going to fight" he growled.

This fight had everyone on different kinds of pins and needles, tension was quickly rising in the air as the two preteens faced off against each other, in the Kage booth, next to Minato, disguised as the Kazekage was Orochimaru.

His gold eyes were narrowed and full of glee, so that was the other Kaguya survivor, she was very interesting and soon the girl would belong to him, Orochimaru smiled smugly to himself and then he'd have both Kaguya survivors under his command.

Sakura eyed her opponent, mind working quickly, glancing subtly around her as she tried to spot a place to hide and further her plans to win using only tactical decisions, she wasn't going to mess up her only chance and have to wait six months to try again.

It was so fast she almost missed it, her lips curved into a smile, inwardly, then Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll, with a soft pop and some smoke Kubikiribocho was within her grasp, Dosu's and well everyone, except for those that had seen her wield it, eyes widened.

"How should I beat you, hmm hacking off you're limbs sound like a good idea, that way you can't use you're little jutsu anymore" Sakura gave a closed eye smile, that made her look creepy as all hell and leaked a little killing intent.

Classic scare tactic and Dosu took a large step back, "Is that even allowed in the chunin exams" he asked the proctor warily, Genma glanced to Sakura, who was standing perfectly still, before nodding "Are you sure, isn't there some kind of rule against large swords" Dosu asked.

He was on the edge of hysteria, his composure had shattered "Sorry Dosu, but Sakura-san is well within her rights to wield her weapon of choice" Genma chuckled, poor boy was probably going to have nightmares for weeks.

Sakura smiled "What's the matter Dosu, I thought you wanted me to fight you" she asked in a childish voice, complete with little giggle that sent shivers of fear racing down everyone's spine as they realized she really was wielding that massive sword.

His heart quickened within his chest, and he took another step back, closer to what she was aiming at, not that Dosu knew it "I don't care what the proctor says, using that is cheating" he shouted, hoping to get her to put it away.

Her lavender eyes rolled upwards again "Geez you guys are all scaredy cats" Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance and finally put away her sword, there was a bigger plume of smoke than usual and she took the chance to hide under ground, replacing herself with a clone.

"You can call me whatever you want" Dosu said, breathing a little easier, and relaxing, not realizing that he was just digging himself deeper in Sakura's plot to beat him, Dosu settled into a stance and things really began.

The pinkette leaped forward suddenly, shield of chakra around her to protect her organs from Dosu's jutsu in case he got his hands on her and launched into a flurry of kicks and punches, each one aimed carefully "What a fool" Sakura shook her head.

Keeping the conversation flowing between them, diversion tactic, it was something Zabuza had drilled into her, if their opponent didn't like distractions during a fight, to keep talking and annoy the hell out of them, it brought a smile to her lips, to be able to use it now.

Dosu's eyes narrowed "You're the bigger fool for facing against me, you know he wants you right, why didn't you stay home and hide like a coward" he smirked, throwing words in her face, that didn't have any affect on her.

But to keep up appearances, Sakura gasped and pinched a nerve in his wrist, though the numbness wouldn't affect him until a little later, something she'd been practicing very hard, "I never run away from a good fight" she laughed, lavender eyes gleaming.

He grit his teeth, "I'll out you to the entire world that you're a murderer" Dosu threatened, remembering the rumors going around and trying to determine if she was the one who all those rumors were about, by mentioning it.

A slender pink brow was cocked at him "You think that bothers me, go ahead, we all kill someday, so what I started a little earlier than most" Sakura snorted in disbelief, hitting another nerve, Dosu didn't even realize she was doing it, to distracted by their conversation.

To see her fingers snapping forward, completely out of his peripheral vision, beneath his bandages Dosu's skin paled "So you admit to being a murderer, killing hundreds of innocent people, alongside that lunatic Zabuza Momochi" he mocked.

It proved to be the wrong thing to say as killing intent wafted from the pinkette and tried to suffocate him "Zabuza didn't kill innocent people, maybe mist shinobi, and I to, but we did it to survive" Sakura snarled showing off her jagged teeth and glaring harshly.

No matter how hard she tried, if anyone insulted her previous master, anger would just swell within her heart, Dosu gasped for air and jumped back getting far away from her, "That just proved it, you would have killed me" he accused.

Sakura straightened from her crouch, gauging how much distance there was left between her goal and Dosu, sneakily at that, before flying through a set of hand signs, "Water Style: Rising Water Cutter" she kicked a wave of water at Dosu, preparing her final jutsu for later.

"Whats the matter girl, I thought this wasn't about showing off" Dosu sneered, jumping back and to the side to avoid the jutsu, he still had no idea that she had him beat already it was just a matter of time before he was caught after all.

She smiled, "Earth Style: Earth Spikes" Sakura placed her hands down on the ground, sending very sharp rocks after Dosu, making him jump back even more, "I'm not showing off" she smiled with a wink, then popped running out of chakra.

His eyes widened, but it was to late, "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" hands grasped his ankles and Dosu was pulled beneath the ground, Sakura emerged shaking bits of dirt from her pink hair "Earth Style: Earth Coils" she called, making sure Dosu couldn't move.

In his earthen prison, above ground, Sakura flew through one last set of hand signs "Water Style: Water Senbon" from the water she used from her last water style jutsu, needles formed and moved all around Dosu's head.

Just then his arms and legs, from where she'd pinched nerves, started growing numb, Dosu was quite literally fucked "What the hell did you do to me" he snarled, not liking that he'd lost to a little girl with fucking pink hair in the least.

Sakura flipped her hair, lips pulled upwards into an amused smile "Well now, lets see I knew exactly how I was going to beat you this entire time, I merely used things to my advantage, a fight based on pure tactical decision" she stated.

"Scare tactic, diversion tactic, gauging what you're opponent can do and knowing how to get around his abilities, I won without exerting to much effort on you, and you didn't even realize it, not to mention the fact that I was hitting nerves" she giggled.

Then looked to Genma, "Winner of this fight Sakura Hyuga" he called it and Dosu was let out of his earthen prison, healed and sent on his merry way, Sakura went to leave as well "Nice work" he praised chewing on a senbon.

She grinned "I used my surroundings and the things I knew I could get away with using, all without using brute strength, those are what a true chunin should be capable of, along with a variant of other things" Sakura shrugged, then hurried across the grass to the stairs.

By the time she made it back up to the balcony, Temari and Shikamaru's fight had already begun and Naruto launched himself at her "That was awesome Sakura-chan" he laughed swinging her around with more strength than he usually was capable of.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura smiled widely, happiness bubbling up within her as she hugged the blonde until he finally released her, her eyes locked with Kimimaro's and she went to move towards her brother, but was stopped, by Kankuro again.

An annoyed sigh escaped from between her lips "Now, now kitten don't get all huffy, I just wanted to congratulate you on a fight well done, even if there wasn't much fighting" Kankuro held up his hands.

Her lavender eyes locked with his onyx "Well thanks I suppose" Sakura accepted the congratulations with a grudging nod, then moved around the brunette to her brother and threw her arms around his waist in a bone crushing hug.

"You did very well imouto-san" his vivid green eyes held a proud light and that's all Sakura really needed to know that her only living family member was proud of her, it made her feel more giddy than she had in a long while and that she could take the world on and die happy.

In the Kage booth, Minato leaned back in his chair and glanced to Itachi and Shisui, they both looked extremely impressed, so far only three genin had proven they had want it took to be a chunin, Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru, even if his fight wasn't over.

It soon would be, "I must say you're genin this time around are quite exceptional, especially that pink haired girl, Sakura Hyuga" the Kazekage's voice came, none of them realized it was Orochimaru, proving that his disguise was perfect.

"Yes, Sakura-san has been quite inspiring towards the others, though I have to say her talents are wasted on the chunin exams" Minato chuckled, he knew all along that Sakura was way out of anyone's leagues, if there had been a chunin team that had needed another member.

He would have put her with them and she'd probably be taking the jonin exams, in a couple months time "Indeed" the Kazekage said, focusing his gaze on the pinkette where she stood between two boys.

Minato relaxed "Do you think I could meet with her and congratulate her on a fight well done" the Kazekage asked and alarm bells started ringing loudly in the back of his mind, but the blonde Hokage still didn't figure it out yet as he nodded.

"I'll go" Itachi offered, if Shisui went, chaos would erupt, with him things would go a lot smoother, Minato agreed and he used his crows to teleport to where the contestants of the chunin exams were standing.

Sakura didn't so much as flinch at the appearance of the Uchiha Heir "Sakura-san, Lord Kazekage wants to give you his congratulations on managing to beat you're opponent without brute force" Itachi explained suddenly.

Her eyes lifted to the Kage booth and dread pooled in her stomach "Okay Itachi-san" Sakura smiled as smoothly as she could, locking away her feelings of fear, the booth was the center of all the feelings of dread hanging around her.

Itachi held out his arm and she took it "She'll be back in a few minutes" he nodded shortly to Kimimaro, and then they were gone in a flash, a bunch of crows flying off in the direction of the Kage booth.

A couple seconds later, her feet hit solid ground again and Sakura felt her stomach lurch, but she managed to regain her bearings a moment later, "Ah Sakura-san" Minato smiled oblivious to the fact that she'd almost hurled in his lap.

"Kazekage-sama wanted to give you his congratulations" the blonde gestured to the man decked out in all blue and white, Sakura turned her attention on the Kazekage and knew instantly that it was Orochimaru, but she smiled and nodded politely.

All while keeping her trembles under control "It's an honor Kazekage-sama, that you wanted to congratulate me personally, I feel grateful, though there are many other more talented people here" Sakura bowed polite and proper.

"You managed to completely take you're opponent of guard, and use several different tactics in order to beat him, that is more than enough to earn my heartfelt congratulations Hyuga-san" Orochimaru gave her a fake smile.

Then Itachi was taking her by the arm and they were back among the other genin again, Sakura whirled and wrapped her arms around his waist quickly "That's Orochimaru, not the Kazekage, keep you're eyes peeled Itachi-san" she mumbled making sure her words were hearable.

Itachi was released and he body flickered back to his post, her words swirling around in his head, he glanced surreptitiously at the Kazekage, promising to keep an eye on him, just in case, because it couldn't hurt after all.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, and glanced down into the arena where Shikamaru gave up his fight and Temari was called the winner, Naruto went racing down the steps "Oi Naruto" she called, flashing Kimimaro an apologetic smile, before running after the goofy blonde.

She got to him at the bottom of the stairs, he was chewing Shikamaru out for giving up "Oh Sakura-chan, did you come to lecture Lazy Ass to" Naruto realized she was there a couple seconds later and Sakura shook her head.

"No you dork, if you'd been paying attention, the chunin exams aren't about winning, it's about being able to use you're brain and make decisions during a fight" Sakura rubbed her forehead, but there was a smile on her lips.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion "Never mind can we just get up to the balcony" Shikamaru groaned, looking utterly exhausted, he was handed a chakra restorative pill, "What's this for" the Nara looked to Sakura.

The pinkette looked around furtively before lowering her voice to a whisper "I have a feeling things are about to go from bad to worse, keep you're guard up and be alert please Shikamaru" Sakura asked looking extremely worried.

Both boys nodded and moved passed her, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and went to do the same, after making sure there was no one around to see her little mini meltdown, a swirl of leaves in the middle of the arena caught her attention.

Looks like Sasuke was there, she rolled her eyes at his dramatic entrance, as if sensing her eyes on him, the Uchiha turned slightly in her direction "Good Luck Sasuke" Sakura called softly and Sasuke nodded.

Sakura turned to the stairs again and went to put her foot on the steps, just as Gaara came walking down them "Will you be able to stop me" he paused long enough to ask her a question, he didn't want to be a monster anymore, if she could reign in her blood lust.

Then he wanted to be able to do the same, eventually "If you try anything, then I'll be there to kick you're ass Gaara-san, cause Sasuke's my friend" she smiled then walked passed the redhead, as he continued on his way to face against the Uchiha.

Her heart was thudding painfully in her chest and she had to pause on the steps and sit down for a moment, this was all going to go so horribly, she could just feel it, her hand came up and pressed over the curve of her breast to her erratically beating organ.

Just then a hand settled on her shoulder and Sakura jumped a foot in the air, she almost went plummeting down the stairs again, but an arm wound around her waist "Easy there kitten" came Kankuro's annoying voice.

And her eye twitched 'Great, just the person I didn't want to see in this moment in time' she grumbled inwardly "Thanks for stopping me from falling" Sakura thanked him grudgingly yet again for saving her ass.

He chuckled before a serious expression took over his face "You looked like you were in pain for a moment there, anything wrong" Kankuro asked looking the pinkette over as if trying to determine the source of her agony.

Her face morphed into a blank expression "That's really none of you're business Kankuro-san" Sakura stated in a cold tone of voice, damn it, why hadn't she been paying attention to her surroundings to prevent anyone from seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

Kankuro raised a brown brow "Considering the fact that I just saved you from falling down these stairs, you kind of owe me an explanation kitten, for why you were sitting on them, hand pressed to you're heart and looking like you were in excruciating pain" he snorted.

Sakura became rigid and she shoved against his chest, but his arm was firm like a steel band and if she tried to use chakra, that would be bad "My heart regularly hurts, but it's the first time it's been that bad in almost two months" she gave a partial truth.

His onyx eyes bore deep into her lavender as if trying to determine if she was telling the truth, but there was no telling emotions that gave her away and Kankuro frowned "Have you had a medic check you out" the brunette asked.

"Not that it's any of you're business, but yes and they say it's all in my head" Sakura snorted, just because they didn't have a connection with a person on an emotional level like she did with her brother, didn't mean her pain was all in her head.

Suddenly it was as if Kankuro realized he was alone with her and a knot formed in her stomach, it twisted and threatened to roll at any minute and make her hurl "You know kitten you're really cute" the brown haired teen smiled cocky.

A scowl formed on her lips and she tried to back up, but Kankuro followed her until she was pressed against the wall "Don't, I will kick you" Sakura threatened preparing her foot and aiming it at the brunette's manly parts.

His onyx eyes held amusement "You can try, but I bet I'm a little quicker" Kankuro said readying himself, he was going to get what he wanted, even if he had to use a little force to get it, he was alone with a cute girl after all.

Sakura tensed even more and glared harshly at the boy, if she tried to fight back, things could be disastrous 'Come on would it really be that bad if you got a little kiss, he is kind of cute' her conscious, her naughty side came out.

'But it would be betraying Haku-kun' her logical side, that was all heart appeared, it was like having an angel and a devil on her shoulders and Sakura clenched her eyes shut trying to block it all out "Haku's dead' she said decisively.

Before looking to Kankuro "What do you want from me" she slumped her shoulders in defeat, just wanting this day to be over so that she could go home, crash in the bed that Zabuza had left behind and forget about the world for awhile.

Kankuro's brows shot upwards, did she really just give up fighting against him "Aw can't you fight a little more, I don't like it when people give in so suddenly" he sulked and Sakura gave a half hearted shrug, looking exhausted.

"Just do whatever you want and get it over with so that I can wallow in self pity" Sakura grumbled holding perfectly still so that Kankuro could do whatever and then leave her the hell alone like she wanted more than anything right now.

His lips pulled down, but Kankuro loomed closer eyes locked with hers until there was little less than an inch between their lips "As you wish kitten" he breathed and then his lips were on hers and kami if it didn't feel good.

In a matter of seconds the kiss was over and Sakura inwardly sighed in relief, comparing Kankuro's kiss to Haku's, no one could compare to her Haku, or she had really high standards "Are you done" she smirked.

"Yep, see ya around kitten" Kankuro released her and took off up the stairs, Sakura slumped against the wall and slid down into a sitting position on the stairs, she was going to stay there and not move an inch, it would help her reach Sasuke quicker anyway.

Though surprisingly she didn't feel as upset as she usually would, was she slowly getting over Haku, sure she hadn't really liked the kiss that she'd just gotten, but her heart didn't ache like it would have if she thought about finding someone else to bestow her attentions onto.

Sakura frowned feeling more lost in that single moment than ever before, what would Haku want her to do 'Let go, Move on, Be Happy' a voice that sounded eerily like Haku's whispered in her head, it was her conscious telling her to let go.

And so she did with a couple of tears before Sakura wiped them away, the pinkette stood and walked down the steps to peer out over the arena, so she would have a good lock on the two battling preteens in order to help Sasuke out in time.

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she watched Sasuke run circles around Gaara, but if she could tell that there was something off with the redhead, then just about everyone else could as well, his sand was shifting restlessly.

With killing intent and blood lust rising in the air, there was a darker side to the redhead that only few people knew about, it wasn't just about killing or death for Gaara, Sakura closed her eyes trying to figure it out.

Crackling sounded through the air just as her eyes popped open, having remembered a lesson on the legendary tailed beasts, Sakura's lavender eyes widened, as Sasuke raised a hand encased in lightning, the same jutsu that had killed Haku.

And raced down the arena wall, towards Gaara, she knew to interfere would end with her death, Sakura's heart stuttered in her chest and she held her breath as Sasuke reached the redhead, who was losing control over his beast and a sand dome had covered him.

That blue lightning encased penetrated Gaara's ultimate defense and a scream erupted from within, echoing over the arena, inhuman and piercing, the jutsu had made it's mark, the sand fell revealing an injured and bleeding Gaara.

Completely lost to the tailed beast and chaos reigned over the chunin exams, Orochimaru shot towards Minato, and a shining purple barrier rose, Sakura was only thankful that Itachi and Shisui were there with the blonde Hokage.

White feathers floated down over people and she flew through the hand signs needed to release the genjutsu, flaring out her chakra and stopping the jutsu from affecting anyone else, Temari and Kankuro were next to Gaara when she opened her eyes.

His sand was thrashing around wildly and a hole was created in the arena wall as the three siblings disappeared, probably trying to get Gaara to calm down, sand and sound shinobi started attacking people, anbu and UPF members all over were fighting back.

Sakura raced forward before Sasuke could give chase to Gaara "Sasuke, go find Naruto, the academy needs to be protected, let me go after Gaara, I have a better chance against him" she pressed a hand down on his shoulder.

The Uchiha looked at her, really looked at her before nodding and vanished in a swirl of leaves, before Sakura could head towards the hole in the arena wall a silver haired shinobi stepped in her way "My, my you're Kimimaro's little sister" Kabuto looked her over.

"Get out of my way, I don't have time for you're stupid taunts and jabs Kabuto" Sakura snarled flooding limbs with chakra and shot forward, the silver haired teen jumped back and her knuckles brushed the ground, it shattered beneath their feet.

Then she darted passed the teenager, using chakra to enhance her speed, along the way Shikamaru and Shino joined her "What's going on Sakura" the Nara Heir asked, he'd been told to follow the pinkette by Kakashi.

And Shino had just come along to support his teammate "Gaara isn't a normal person, I think he's a jinchuuriki, that means there's a tailed beast sealed inside of him, but the seal wasn't created right and he's losing control" Sakura explained hurriedly.

"Wait things like that actually exist" Shino questioned and his pink haired teammate nodded, before looking straight ahead of them and using her byakugan to find out how far ahead the sand siblings were from their current position.

Shikamaru ran a hand through his bound hair "Where's Uchiha and Uzumaki, I thought they'd be here" he asked looking around for the two boys that were on Team Seven and usually always hanging around Sakura, but not seeing them.

Lavender eyes darkened turned to him "I sent them to the academy to protect the children and Iruka-san, if those two tried to fight Gaara, there's no guarantee they would come out victorious" Sakura stated.

It was then they realized "You plan on using yourself, leaving us behind don't you Sakura" Shino stared at his teammate, hands clenched into fists, they were just there to make sure nothing got in her way, or she was that good of a leader.

"No, I'm not leaving anybody behind, you guys might be able to help me, Shino with you're kikaichu that steal chakra and Shikamaru with you're shadow jutsu, it would buy enough time to seal Gaara off from his tailed beast and help him gain control" Sakura breathed her plan.

Shino and Shikamaru looked at each other, could they work together and help Sakura take out a powerful opponent, they nodded "You got it Sakura, what about Gaara's teammates" Shikamaru asked thinking five moves ahead.

"Leave them to us" Kiba and Tenten appeared speeding towards them until they reached the trio, having heard the Nara's question, "Even if we don't become Chunin, the least we can do is make sure the village doesn't sustain to much damage" the Inuzuka shrugged.

Tenten nodded "Yeah and I wanted a rematch against that blonde, who thinks she's all that" the brunette grinned holding her scrolls filled with weapons, even if she didn't win again, at least she'd be able to stall the teen long enough for Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino to take down Gaara.

Sakura had a few words for both of them "Kiba, Kankuro uses long range moves, cause he's a puppet user, get in close and be careful some of his weapons might be poisoned, this is an antidote that would cure you of any known poison" she handed over her handmade antidotes.

Glad that she'd had the foresight to make them all those weeks again "And Tenten, Temari is probably drained on chakra, since Shikamaru made her use those big wind jutsu's, use the tree's to you're advantage, this is some ointment that will stop bleeding" she passed over her cream.

Both Kiba and Tenten nodded and the five of them sped up quickly gaining on the three sand siblings "Hey you lot" suddenly there was a talking dog jumping alongside them "Kakashi sent me to look after you kids, I'm Pakkun" he introduced himself.

Their eyes turned to the ninja hound "Pakkun-san stick with Shikamaru" Sakura stated, before willing her second kekkeigenkai to emerge and finally her eyes flickered green, Shino and Kiba knew what it was, but Shikamaru, Tenten and Pakkun didn't.

But there was no time to ask or answer questions as Kankuro paused "Hey kitten, come to fight me" he asked sending the pinkette a wink, but Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino, with Pakkun and Tenten bypassed him.

"Sorry but I'm you're opponent, and I already know what you can do, so why fight" Kiba grinned showing off his teeth, keeping his onyx eyes pinned to the older boy, his body tensed and waiting to spring into action at a moments notice.

Kankuro grumbled and pulled out his puppet attaching chakra strings to it and sending the puppet after the Inuzuka, why couldn't anything go his way, all he wanted was to gain the attention of the pretty pink haired girl, but no, she wouldn't give him the time of day.

Ahead of them and once again gaining on the last two sand siblings "How do you intend on cutting Gaara off from that thing you said was sealed inside of him" Shikamaru questioned, struggling to keep up, how the hell could Sakura keep going.

"For the last month I trained under a fuinjutsu mistress, and she taught me a thing or two, or well several about seals and creating them, if I could attach this to Gaara, it would suppress whatever tailed beast is sealed inside of him and it would be easy to take him down" Sakura breathed.

Holding out the hand crafted seal that she'd created and Tsunade had told her that it was perfect for sealing things away, "Who Sakura-chan" Tenten was curious, but she didn't get her answer quite yet as once again they had to stop.

"Why are you chasing us, leave us alone" Temari screamed at them, fear coursing through her veins and making her act rashly as Gaara continued on alone, loosing more and more control of himself and the beast inside of him.

Tree's crashed and fell over as he ran, but Tenten stepped up to the plate "We just want to help him, but you're being ridiculous" the brunette put a hand on her hip and narrowed her brown eyes on the blonde and held out her two scrolls.

Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru and Pakkun continued passed them pursuing Gaara, and jumping over destroyed tree's "Hey I think he stopped" Pakkun's voice called out, it made them all wary and Sakura relented on her second bloodline.

Lavender eyes flickered back and she activated her byakugan again "Pakkun-san is right, Gaara has stopped, be on you're guard, he's going to be mad and out of control" Sakura warned deactivating her dojutsu and letting her shikotsumyaku take over again.

"Right, how many kikaichu do you think I should send after him, and how do I get them in close" Shino asked already ready to use his clan jutsu in order to help his teammate, it was only thanks to her that the genjutsu had been thrown off after all.

He'd felt her chakra flare before succumbing to it's effects, "Yeah Sakura, and when do you want me to use my shadow possession jutsu, and do you have anymore of those chakra restorative pills" Shikamaru jumped in not wanting to be left out.

Sakura looked at her current team, this was all being a chunin was about, being able to lead a team "I'll distract, when he's distracted and the sand isn't thrashing around as much send a small swarm" she took a deep breath, heart pounding in her throat now.

"Take small increments of his chakra, don't be obvious, if he knows what we're doing, the plan will go to hell on us, and wait until the last moment, but if you can throw a few exploding tags here and there that would be nice" she turned to Shikamaru.

Their eyes widened again, so much thought had gone into this plan, how long had she been waiting for this to happen, both boys wondered "And if you need them here's a few of my hand made chakra restorative pills, take them wisely" Sakura warned.

Shikamaru nodded and with Pakkun in tow they leaped after the pinkette with Shino following behind them, if they weren't careful they'd run out of chakra before the fight could truly even begin and that would not be good for them.

Especially since everything was riding on them at the moment to make sure nothing happened to bad to their village and Gaara was taken down, and Sakura was at the head of this group, having come up with a thorough plan.

And then they were there before Gaara, body half transformed into the beast that was sealed poorly inside of him, and swinging his sand all around him, throwing a monstrous temper tantrum, because he'd been hurt, that's what it really was all about to be honest.

"Be careful" Pakkun warned looking to the pinkette that was going to be his summoners daughter soon then with Shikamaru they hid behind a group of tree's, Shino did the same on the opposite side, readying a small swarm of his kikaichu.

Sakura was all who remained in the clearing with an out of control and rampaging Gaara, she took a deep breath "Gaara-san" she called, and gold star shaped and pale green mismatched eyes turned her way, drool dripped down on the ground.

A dark killing intent wafted off the red head in waves at the sight of her "I'm gonna kill all of you're important people" he threatened moving towards Sakura at a fast pace, but the pinkette leaped over his head and tossed a couple of shuriken at the boy.

They were swatted out of the air by sand as if they were nothing more than irritating flies, "Is that what you want Gaara, or is it the beast sealed inside of you" Sakura asked remaining calm in the face of danger, the redhead wasn't the scariest opponent she'd ever faced.

A small black cloud flew towards the distracted boy, a small swarm of kikaichu, their hissing sounds blocked as Shikamaru threw an exploding tag at the ground, it didn't even come close, but it allowed Shino to use his clan jutsu and seal some of Gaara's chakra.

The Kikaichu retreated hastily, not taking the chance to be caught "Who needs love, when you can love only yourself and be strong, emotions are for the weak" Gaara laughed crazily, sending sand after the pinkette again.

He didn't realize she was just distracting him another explosion sounded and his ears popped and his head swam "Come on Gaara, you've been hurt by people, they taught you the wrong way" Sakura pleaded tenderly.

Her voice washed over him and the logical side of Gaara, the one that had been buried deep within his psyche, that scared part of him that had been betrayed by the only person that had loved him, emerged, his eyes flickered.

And the beast halted, Gaara was on the losing side "What do you know, you've lived you're life in happiness" he shouted covering his ears with his hands, his head was throbbing and Shukaku was receding being driven back by the pinkette kindness.

It reminded him so, so much of Yashamaru, the anger was there again and surging through his veins, and his transformation started again, from human to beast, "I haven't Gaara, for so long I had to live in fear, that suddenly my life would end" Sakura admitted.

More of his chakra was stolen as Shikamaru kept up the relentless explosions, and Sakura braved walking forward, his sand was resting for the moment and she felt that if she could get in close, this whole thing would be over.

Gaara looked up at her, expression hurt and eyes filled with a confused light, he was a lost and scared little boy and he couldn't help but reach out wanting to take the kindness that the girl was freely giving him "Why" Gaara croaked.

He found himself frozen as Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu and Sakura pressed a seal to his forehead, flooding it with chakra, Shukaku was shoved back into the redhead "Curse you human girl" he snarled before the gold star shape in Gaara's eye flickered back to pale green.

The sand dropped to the ground lifelessly and the transformation receded, Gaara flopped backwards and Sakura caught him "It's going to be okay Gaara, you'll get the care you need" she soothed lowering them to the ground comfortably.

"You really stopped me" Gaara breathed heavily tired now, but for the first time since he'd been nothing but a child, there was a small smile formed on his lips "What makes you so different than the others" he asked wanting to know.

Sakura smiled gently as Kimimaro appeared next to her, "Orochimaru failed, he fled, his arms were sealed by Hokage-sama, who is alright, along with Itachi-san and Shisui-san, no casualties, and anyone who has sustained an injury was sent to the hospital for Tsunade to tend to" he stated.

"That's good and I'm different because from the time that I was seven, I lived outside restrictions of any village, that allows me to have a different opinion on most matters" she turned back to Gaara and answered his question.

He closed his eyes and drifted into a healing slumber, Sakura leaned back tiredly, Gaara's head in her lap and snoozing away "Let me handle him" a new voice appeared and she turned lavender eyes on the sand siblings sensei, Baki.

The jonin looked shocked, but now wasn't the time for questions and lifted Gaara onto his back, though he did stop long enough to nod his head at the pinkette "Thank you for not being to harsh with Gaara" Baki said, before vanishing in a swirl of sand, like most sand shinobi could.

Her shoulders slumped and Sakura flopped backwards into Kimimaro, much like Gaara, she was lifted into her brothers arms as Shikamaru and Shino emerged from the tree's "Where's Pakkun-san" Sakura asked looking for the ninja hound.

"Went back to wherever he was summoned from" Shikamaru explained noting that Sakura wasn't going to be able to stay awake for much longer, so kept it short, he still couldn't believe that the three of them alone had been able to stop Gaara.

Shino smirked behind his high coat collar "You were very good Sakura, you deserve to rest" he said smoothly, the pinkette flashed both him and Shikamaru smile, before her breathing evened out and her eyes fluttered close, falling into a restful slumber.

With Kimimaro carrying his sister, the three males walked back to the arena, along the way Kiba and Tenten joined them, looking a little worse for wear but alright for the most part, and then finally there were stood in the arena again.

Minato, who had dried blood on his cheek, spotted the group of genin first, his blue eyes widened and he jumped down before them "Is Sakura-san alright" he asked looking the pinkette over, had he failed in protecting her.

He realized he couldn't protect everyone, but all those plans that had been put in place, Minato grit his teeth as anger swelled within him "Sakura is fine, just tired" Kimimaro stated and he relaxed as relief whooshed through his veins.

"Take her home Kimimaro-san, let her rest, all available jonin need to be assigned jobs to help with the restoration, not to much damage has been sustained, but some buildings were destroyed" Minato ordered.

The Kaguya nodded and with Sakura in arms headed to their house, those who'd passed the chunin exams would be announced another day, once in her bed, and tucked in, Kimimaro sat next to his sister on a chair and the rest of the day passed by them at an accelerated rate.


	22. Chapter 21

The Kaguya siblings were woken up by a knock the next morning and still in her outfit from yesterday, Sakura stumbled up the basement stairs and down the hall to the foyer to answer the door "Yes" she asked eyeing the man blearily.

"Hyuga Sakura, you are needed by Hiashi-sama" the man obviously a Hyuga delivered his message swiftly and it gave the pinkette the jolt she needed to wake up completely, her stomach rolled and Sakura nodded.

Her mouth became dry "Just give me a few minutes to get dressed properly" Sakura said and then closed her door, Kimimaro was in the living room, hands clenched, but he knew he couldn't interfere "I'll be back soon" she smiled uneasily.

Then hurried down the steps to her room and threw on some clean clothes, finished, Sakura walked back up the stairs from her basement room "If anything happens go to the Uchiha" Kimimaro said climbing the ladder to his attic room.

Wringing her hands nervously, Sakura left the house and followed the Hyuga that had come to fetch her for Hiashi, all the way to the Hyuga Compound and to the Head Family's house, so that she could receive her judgment.

He was there waiting for her in a small out of the way meeting room with the Clan Elders "Ah so you came this time" Hiashi scowled, still not liking that the girl had become extremely disobedient towards him after that first initial day.

"Because I know there's no getting out of this, so go ahead Hiashi-sama" Sakura put her hands behind her back and stood stock still, face blank of any emotion and ready for whatever punishment the Hyuga Clan Head would give her.

The Clan Elders shot Hiashi a look, they'd obviously been expecting someone extremely disobedient "Sakura Hyuga" Hiashi cleared his throat, looking straight at the only pink haired Hyuga in existence.

"My original punishment was to cast you out of the clan and seal away you're byakugan, but the Clan Elders feel that since you contributed to yesterday so much, that you will receive no punishment, life will carry on normally for you" he grumbled.

Sakura's currently lavender eyes widened "Does that mean I can still be friends with Hinata-chan" she asked hesitantly, that had been the one thing she'd feared most of all, losing that connection with the only female her age that wanted to even talk to her, unlike Ino.

This garnered strange looks from the Elders, and Hiashi blinked, perhaps he'd been to harsh on the girl all this time "Yes, you can still be friends with my daughter, now I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you, so you are dismissed" he waved the girl off.

His words got him an extremely happy smile before the pinkette bounded off to do god knows whatever, halfway through the house, Sakura nearly slammed into Neji "Sakura-san" he nodded politely, then went to move passed her.

Neji paused in the middle of walking away "Is it alright to return to the house tonight" he asked with a wince, realizing that he'd been a grade A jerk to the girl, who'd given him a chance to experience freedom.

And he'd thrown it all in her face "Of course Neji-san, cause it's you're home to and I expect you home tonight for dinner" Sakura grinned, gave him a little wave and flounced out the door, he blinked his lavender eyes, before letting out a little amused chuckle.

Now that he'd gotten over his reservations and jerk tendencies, perhaps he'd truly be able to befriend Sakura, and get to know her properly, Neji smiled and headed to his room and started packing his things first, before telling Hiashi that he was returning to Sakura's house.

Sakura skipped all the way through the Hyuga Compound, waving to random Hyuga's, perhaps now she would have a chance to really get to know the lavender eyed people, that had taken her in, it made her realize she hadn't really been fair to them.

Resolved to change, she made it to the gates and headed back to her cherry oak house, Kimimaro was waiting in the foyer for her "I'm free" she giggled hugging her brother, he let out a sigh of relief, and returned her hug.

"Does that mean you are still part of their clan" Kimimaro inquired as they moved to the kitchenette to make breakfast, hopefully they would have that amount of time to eat, before someone else came knocking on the door to drag Sakura off to do whatever.

The pinkette nodded "Kind of, but Hiashi-sama knows that I'm taking on your last name, I'll be the first Hyuga to not have their last name, all because of what I did yesterday" Sakura smiled pure happiness radiating off of her as she cooked breakfast with her older brother.

Before Kimimaro had a chance to speak, two familiar voice entered the kitchen "Yes, quite the genin aren't you Sakura-chan" Shisui appeared lifting the pinkette up and swung her around, making sure nothing was in her hands first, and crushing her to his chest.

She rolled her eyes "Really Shisui-san" Sakura laughed, unable to hide her true feelings, she felt totally free and weightless, like the weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders like it usually felt, she'd helped protect her village and it was an amazing feeling.

"Put her down you oaf" Itachi chuckled scuffing his friend over the back of the head until he let Sakura down, only to give her a small side hug himself, keeping contact minimal "We've come to tell you that you're due to meet Hokage-sama in his office in an hour" he said.

Explaining his and Shisui's presence in her home "You to Kimimaro-san, though the first meeting is with those that were chosen to become chunin and those that weren't, so all the chunin hopefuls, except for Dosu, since he was found dead" Shisui sniggered.

Then in a puff of smoke both dark haired Uchiha's were gone "Relax Imouto-san out of all of them, you deserve that promotion more than anyone" Kimimaro's hands pressed down on her shoulders as she turned back to cooking.

"Do you think some of them will feel cheated" Sakura bit her lip flipping the bacon and pancakes, before checking on the strawberry sauce she was making, before scrambling some eggs in a different pan, to add variety to their breakfast.

Kimimaro frowned "If they do, I'm sure someone will remind them why you are most deserving" he said encouragingly, then sat down at the small dining nook off the small kitchenette, this house really was lovely and it endeared itself to him all the time.

Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and sauce were done fifteen minutes later and the two siblings done into their meal, they were hungrier than usual since they hadn't eaten since yesterday morning the breakfast that Mikoto had made them all.

Then they headed to their separate rooms to take showers and get cleaned up properly, by the time they emerged they were dressed in clean clothes "Ready Kimi-nii" Sakura asked, eager to find out if she'd gotten enough recommendation from the judges to earn a promotion to chunin.

"Yes, though I am curious as to what the second meeting is about, and don't forget you need to go find Tsunade-sama sometime today as well" the white haired teen reminded as they strapped their shoes to their feet and left the house, heading to the Hokage Tower.

Funnily enough they were the first ones there "I see that being way before the allotted time runs in the family" Minato chuckled, glancing at the pinkette and making sure she really was okay and wasn't suffering from any after affects from yesterday.

Her cheeks turned red and Sakura smiled sheepishly "It was either be way early or be beat into the ground" she mumbled, admitting that Zabuza hadn't cared for them not waking up at the proper time and had simply started a training session.

Blue eyes widened and he grimaced "Orochimaru had unique methods to ensure that I arrived on time to our sessions, he'd simply make the curse mark burn" Kimimaro stated, before moving to the side as Shino entered the office, followed by Kiba.

"If you're wondering Sakura, it's because I contributed somewhat to yesterday, so I was allowed to be here" the Inuzuka explained so Minato didn't have to suffer through his teammates questions, he and Shino stood on either side of the pinkette.

Sakura smiled widely "You passed out yesterday, how do you feel" Shino asked lightly, not wanting to ruin her good mood, it was so rare, especially after yesterday, she'd been quiet and contemplative and on edge, now her aura was light and carefree.

"Oh I feel fine Shino, better than ever actually" she was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet to the amusement of all the people in the office so far, Sakura was practically twittering with happiness, well deserved happiness at that.

Only Kimimaro knew why she was that happy right now, but he kept quiet as Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and the three sand siblings entered the office, everyone that had contributed to yesterday had arrived.

Minato cleared his throat "Let me say first that all of you were wonderful yesterday, even if some of you didn't really get the concept of the chunin exams" he said to get the ball rolling "Or if a few of you were fighting for the wrong side" he turned blue eyes on the Sand Siblings.

Temari and Kankuro flinched and Gaara kept his head down, Minato sighed "Take these next couple of days to reflect on what you've done and turn yourselves around for the better, and fight the good fight next time" he told them.

"Boy do we understand Lord Hokage, cause kitten whipped our butts so hard yesterday, that I don't think I could even think about opposing her again" Kankuro burst out suddenly and he got strange looks for his kitten comment "I mean Sakura" he laughed uneasily, feeling stupid.

Inwardly Sakura rolled her eyes, that kitten comment was seriously going to piss her off "Yeah, Lord Hokage, we'll be the good guys from here on out right Gaara" Temari glanced at her youngest brother who had yet to say anything.

Finally the red head raised his head, to reveal bloodshot pale green eyes, the monster sealed inside of him hadn't let him rest and he'd felt the effects a lot more than usual last night "Yes, for I know now that emotions such as love can make you stronger than anyone else" Gaara said in his gravely voice.

Her eyes shined and she flashed the boy a quick effortless smile, and got an extremely small one in return, then the moment was over as Minato drew their attention back onto him "Now would Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke step forward" the blonde said.

The five aforementioned quickly stood before his desk "I commend the five of you for defending your village and you deserve a special award, so five hundred ryo is being give to each of you" Minato said.

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he really wanted to chew his dad out for not promoting him, but then he remembered Sakura's words, that the chunin exams were not about winning with brute strength, so the blonde bit his tongue and accepted the award of five hundred ryo.

Sasuke, Tenten, Shino and Kiba were much more accepting of the award, they were just glad they were getting anything at all "Thanks Hokage-sama" Kiba nodded with a grin taking his five hundred ryo and stepping back.

Minato smiled kindly before shifting his blue eyes onto the three remaining genin and took a deep breath "As for Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru, congratulations you have passed the chunin exams and have been promoted to a new rank" he rooted around in his desk for a moment.

Then emerged with three packaged chunin vests and three new headbands for each of the newly minted chunin, once again Naruto bit down on his tongue, and Sasuke pressed his hand down on his shoulder knowing how the blonde felt.

Sakura took the items quietly, contemplative and Kimimaro looked at his little sister instantly knowing what she was thinking "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I can't accept the promotion" the pinkette said suddenly.

His brow raised "I…I want to become chunin with Kiba and Shino," she lowered her gaze "Because we're a team and we promised to become chunin together" Sakura smiled glancing back at her teammates.

It wasn't as much of a shock to him as she thought it would be, was she really that predictable now "It's okay Sakura-san" Minato smiled, Sakura really was a sweet person when she wasn't trying to terrorize everyone with her sword.

"Sakura-chan, you can't give up being a chunin" Naruto finally blurted out "You've been looking forward to this for nearly two months, don't let it slip through you're fingers" he reached out and hugged the pinkette.

Kiba and Shino shared a look "Hey there's always another chance for us to become chunin" the Inuzuka grinned encouragingly, it had only been thanks to Sakura that they'd come out of that whole mess without any casualties.

"Yes, for you truly embody what a chunin should really be, why because you worked harder to reach this goal, probably than anyone else" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose, before they were slid into place, a peek of hazel was revealed.

And Sakura lowered her lavender eyes to the vest and new headband and promptly hugged them to her chest "And before you ask Sakura, you can request solo missions and go wherever you so choose outside the village" Minato threw out there.

Her eyes lit up in excitement "At least one part of our goal has been realized, now we just have to do new ranks and teammates forever huh" Kiba chuckled and Sakura smiled widely as her excitement returned full force.

Then everyone cleared out of Minato's office except for the pinkette and Kimimaro, who rose from the couch and came to stand next to his little sister "Is there something wrong Hokage-sama" the white haired teen asked after a few minutes.

The blue eyed blonde let out a long suffering sigh "Not exactly, but Kakashi is late yet again, makes me wonder how he was ever my student you know" Minato chuckled in exasperation, and began drumming his fingers on his wooden desk.

Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, and thirty minutes passed before the silver haired copy nin appeared on the windowsill in a puff of smoke "Yo, I got distracted helping this old granny carry her groceries to her house" Kakashi gave the excuse.

Minato's eye twitched and cleared his throat noisily in aggravation, seriously where had the punctual Kakashi gone, it was kind of irritating "You and I both know that's a lie Kakashi, let's get this underway shall we" he rummaged around in his desk.

Before dropping a stack of papers on it and placed a hand on top of them, the jonin straightened and a seriousness settled in his eye "Right, Sakura-chan, Kimimaro I'm asking you one more time, I would like to adopt you and take on you're last name, do you accept my offer" Kakashi inquired.

Kimimaro and Sakura glanced at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes, before turning to the silver haired nin again, the white haired teen gently nudged the pink haired girl forward "We do Kakashi-sensei" Sakura nodded looking almost shy in that moment.

A grin spread across his entire mouth and Kakashi gave his signature eye crinkle, "Then from this day forward you shall be known as Kakashi Kaguya, you sure you really want to change you're last name" Minato interrupted the little moment looking between the others in his office.

"I'm sure Minato-sensei after all I've taken away from Sakura, she and her brother deserve to be happy and to know that they can rely on someone" Kakashi nodded, lone onyx eye full of conflicting emotions.

Sakura lowered her gaze, that was the only reason she didn't outright hate the silver haired jonin, because he regretted the death of Haku and Zabuza "Ka….no Otou-san" calling him father was easy "Haku-kun would just be happy that I'm happy" she smiled brightly.

Her brother let a small smile grace his lips "Father" Kimimaro nodded rolling the unfamiliar word around in his mouth and deciding that he liked it, Kakashi was giving them so much with his offer and no matter what happened, the silver haired nin would be there for them now.

Kakashi swallowed thickly, kami he hadn't thought he'd get this emotional, and Minato chuckled inwardly, things were bound to get interesting "Very well then and you're last name will change permanently to Kaguya" the blonde looked to Sakura.

"Yes, it's the last name that I choose, the one that fits me better than Hyuga, not that I have anything against them or Hiashi-sama anymore" Sakura grinned, wondering if she could entice the man into a cup of tea later.

Minato blinked his blue eyes, but didn't comment on the pinkette's words as his pen flew across the papers, filling out the information and making everything legal, and then it was done "Congratulations, Kakashi is you're father and Sakura you're last name is Kaguya" he clapped.

Sakura bounced up and down lavender eyes bright and to add to the affects of her happiness a soft squeal erupted from her throat and her face turned cherry red in embarrassment, all three males chuckled and she grinned sheepishly.

The blonde was all for dismissing them and he did that, thanking Kakashi inwardly as his former student exited his office through the door, Minato shook his head in amusement and stowed the new papers in a folder, before starting on his own work.

"So what do we do now" Kimimaro asked as they walked through the village at a leisurely pace, it was nice not to have to worry about Kabuto or Orochimaru popping up behind him to check and see if he was going to live another day from an illness that was long since cured.

The jonin at their side that was now their father, Sakura smiled inwardly at that, turned his head to look at them contemplating his options "Well you could always move in with me" Kakashi joked, knowing how the pinkette was going to react.

Immediately Sakura shook her head "No can do Otou-san, that little house of mine is going to stay mine until the day I die" she huffed in amusement, it was so easy calling Kakashi by his new title and once again she felt as if she could take on the entire world and still be happy.

"Hmm, I could always build a little house next to yours and have them connect by a small hall" Kakashi thought out loud, knowing just who to go to, in order to have the house ready, it would just be a matter of moving his things.

Both siblings shared a smile, "But that would take months" Sakura pouted wondering how the silver haired male was going to respond to that, a hand came down on her head and her short hair was ruffled gently.

Kimimaro hid his own smile behind his hand, "Imouto-san is right Father, building a house, even a small one at that would take weeks, if not months" he stated, eyeing the man with vivid green eyes hoping that he didn't suggest they help him.

Behind his mask Kakashi gave them a smile that bunched up the cloth around his mouth "Not to worry, not to worry, I've got an idea, you go ahead and see Lady Tsunade" he said in a secretive voice, then poofed away to his adopted children's amusement.

At the reminder though to see Tsunade, Sakura's lavender eyes narrowed in determination "Right let's go Kimi-nii" she turned around to face the big building that was the hospital and together marched straight for the doors.

Her brother trailing along behind her and keeping mostly quiet, unless he was answering a question that someone asked him, and then they were led up to the Head Medics Office, since Tsunade had quite forcefully taken over the hospital finding it sorely lacking and incompetent.

The honey eyed blonde looked up as her door was opened "Sorry Tsunade-sama, but these two kids are here to see you" the receptionist grimaced shoving the pinkette she'd taken under her wing and her brother into her office before the door was closed.

Sakura swung her head around so fast it cracked, "I really hate it when people shove me like that" she grumbled in a dark voice, reigning in her anger before taking in Tsunade "So I'm here to have the block removed" Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably.

Tsunade's brows shot upwards and a snort escaped from between her lips "Okay sit down brat and stop fidgeting, if you don't I'll knock your ass out" she threatened, nothing but empty words but the pinkette didn't need to know that.

Kimimaro eyed her warily as he leaned against the door to prevent anyone from interrupting them, since it only opened inwardly, his sister situated herself comfortably in a chair and managed to stop wiggling as Tsunade started an intricate set of hand signs.

He watched her form each one with ease and confidence "Will this hurt Sakura-imouto in anyway" Kimimaro asked suddenly, sensing that the blonde was halfway through the hand signs and was about to reveal everything Sakura had locked inside that head of hers.

"Shouldn't, if it does then there is no chance to have that block unsealed without causing harm to the brat, I'll stop right then do you understand" honey eyes bore deep into lavender and Sakura nodded slowly in understanding.

More hand signs were formed, each one carefully chosen for this unsealing jutsu and they glowed a bright blue when Tsunade was done "Okay Tsunade-sama, I'm ready" Sakura clenched her eyes shut and the blonde's hands were placed on top of her head.

Her body tensed and relaxed, before a couple minutes later Tsunade pulled away "Well" she barked, lips pressed together and eyes narrowed with an expectant look on her face, Sakura blinked and then it was like the floodgates had opened.

Because suddenly she could remember every detail of those conversations in Yagura's office and tears gathered in her eyes, he'd been planning on, her head swam and the new information was to much, Sakura swayed before falling forward, passing out.

Tsunade, Shizune and Kimimaro jolted before the blonde grabbed Sakura "What happened Tsunade-sama" the ebony haired woman in the office asked as Tsunade checked the little pinkette over in hopes that no damage had been caused.

"She's going to be fine, I think it was just to much information to handle for a moment, the brat will wake up here in a minute" Tsunade didn't want to admit it, but the thought that she might have unintentionally harmed the brat, had caused her heart to stutter in fear.

A soft groan filled the air and Sakura straightened, holding her head "Ohhh that hurts" her hand was encased in familiar green healing her headache, memory after memory hit her and Sakura felt sick to her stomach.

"Imouto-san" Kimimaro called her urgently as her skin paled, a trashcan was thrust under her chin and Sakura filled it with bile "What's wrong Sakura, did you remember something" he asked gently pressing his hand to her shoulder.

She turned in her seat slowly, lavender eyes filled with thick tears "He'd been planning on making me his personal servant, you know in the gross department when I turned eighteen, not only that he'd been planning on forcing a tailed beast on me to" Sakura whispered.

It was quiet "Are you going to go see Inoichi now" Shizune asked, Sakura was a no nonsense kind of girl, if she said she was going to do something, then she would do it, come hell or high water, the pinkette was like that.

Lavender eyes shifted towards her and Sakura bit her lip "Is he at that T&I building place that I was taken to on my first day" she asked tilting her head to the side in confusion, proving she didn't really know much about the blonde from day one.

"Probably not brat, but if you tell Ibiki that hard ass, he'll get Inoichi there and then you'd be well on you're way home afterwards" Tsunade faced away from the pinkette, not letting on to the fact that she was pissed as hell, what kind of bastard had the Fourth Mizukage been.

It made her sick "Okay see you later Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sempai" Sakura stood gracefully from the chair she'd been sitting in for the last several minutes and with Kimimaro in tow, left her office, Tsunade sat back in her own seat and rubbed her eyes.

"Poor girl no wonder she ran away from the Mist Village, on some level she knew what Yagura was planning on doing, despite having that knowledge locked away" Shizune rubbed her arms, oblivious to her mentors inner turmoil.

Her jaw formed a tic of anger "She's tough for a little brat, I think she'll manage" Tsunade snorted, but deep down she wasn't really sure, to find out that kind of information at such a young age, it would have broke her will.

Not to mention to have a tailed beast sealed inside of her, it was unfair and cruel, and while Sakura wasn't biased in any way, because she'd befriended Naruto, and was well on her way to making friends with Gaara, both of whom were jinchuuriki, it would have still caused problems.

Outside the hospital "Do you want me to come with you imouto-san" Kimimaro inquired gently as they walked in the direction of the Hokage Tower, he wondered why they were going back, but didn't ask.

Sakura looked up at him "No, I mean there's no sense in forcing you to, ugh" she paused and pressed a hand to aching cranium, it was like all this information had been literally shoved into her head and her brain hurt like a bitch.

"I'll wait for you at home then" he offered and the pinkette gave him a watery smile, they shared a quick side hug, before splitting apart going in opposite directions, he to the house and Sakura to wherever T&I was.

Alone now, Sakura took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, lavender eyes narrowed in determination, she took the first step forward and walked the rest of the way to that building situated close to the Hokage Tower in confidence.

The person behind the desk at the entrance stopped her "No bratty genin allowed beyond this point" the man said snottily, setting down his clipboard and glaring at the pinkette harshly, the insult to her rank made her just as angry.

In response, Sakura puffed up "Pardon me, I'm not a genin, I'm a newly promoted chunin" she presented the chunin vest to the mans eyes, before stowing it away in a scroll again, to put on and incorporate to her outfits later.

At her stated rank, the man gaped like a fish, mouth opening and closing "Well then what the heck do you want" he finally huffed, not liking that he'd made a mistake and didn't know the girl, he was new give him a freaking break.

Sakura took a deep breath "I'd like to see Morino-san, I might have some new information for him" she finally said, if it came out lame, it wasn't her fault, she didn't know how else to ask, but at least she was use to it now, instead of just taking what she wanted.

Before an argument could start, Anko pranced through the doors of the T&I building, stick of dango in her mouth, hearing the question "Come with me pinky and I'll get ya to Morino" she gave the girl a toothy grin.

Grateful for the woman's presence, Sakura quite literally attached herself to the purple haired special jonin's side "Thank you Mitarashi-san" she smiled before falling silent, she knew how to behave and to cause a ruckus here would get her in trouble.

Anko raised a purple brow, but shrugged and polished off her stick of dango, tossing the wooden stick into a trashcan as they walked down the hall to Ibiki's office, the tall imposing man looked up "What the hell Mitarashi, why the hell did ya bring a brat with ya" he barked angrily.

Visibly Sakura flinched "I um found a way to get rid of the block on my mind" she offered, hoping that she didn't get knocked through the roof for speaking out of turn, it was the one thing Zabuza had hated the most, to be back talked.

Ibiki paused in the midst of his rant, and a smirk spread across his lips "Did you know, so you're head can be accessed" he asked and the pinkette nodded slowly "No time to waste, Mitarashi take this to Inoichi, tell him to come right away" Ibiki ordered his subordinate.

"For you brat have a seat" he commanded and Sakura sat quickly, proving that she was still just as obedient from that first day "How are you enjoying being a chunin" Ibiki decided to make light conversation, because he could feel the nervousness wafting from her.

Sakura relaxed "Oh it's nice, what I really can't wait for is to request a solo mission, to be able to go visit Zabuza and Haku freely whenever I want" she smiled softly, no matter what no one would be able to hold a candle to her two most precious people.

Behind the desk, Ibiki snorted and rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on her statement, "You know the village is gonna expect a lot more out of you now right" he prodded, after all the research she'd done on the chunin exams, he would have expected the girl to be prepared.

Her spine straightened "I know, it means missions of high ranks and longer periods of time spent outside the village, I'm ready what I said was just a perk of being a chunin, but I know" Sakura nodded as a knock came.

"Enter" Ibiki called in a gruff voice, not wanting to admit that the girl had him interested, Inoichi entered and his blue-green eyes focused on the pinkette "It seems the brat here got the block in her head removed, I want that information" he told the blonde.

Inoichi looked to Sakura again and she nodded quietly sitting absolutely still "Tsunade-sama right" he asked coming to stand before the girl, Sakura smiled sheepishly and nodded lightly as his hand came to rest on her forehead.

Using his clan jutsu, Inoichi delved into the recesses of her mind, much more smoothly than the first time and was now able to access the information stored within her brain, with a deep sigh, he started extracting that knowledge.

Thirty Five minutes later, Inoichi pulled out of her head and Sakura sat back in her chair tiredly, raising a glowing green hand to her skull to heal it from the headache "Guess you're brain hurting is a side effect from your jutsu huh" she laughed softly.

"I apologize for that, here you go Ibiki" Inoichi scratched the back of his head, he didn't understand why his daughter had a problem with the girl, Sakura was kind to everyone, Ibiki took the proffered scroll and started reading through hit.

Tension rose quickly in the air as the tall man became visibly disturbed, face white from anger and lack of blood flow, hands clenched into fists and disgust plain in his onyx eyes "All I can say is that Yagura was a filthy man" he finally said.

Sakura winced and lowered her gaze, as Inoichi looked away, having seen the memories first hand, it was different witnessing and feeling the feelings "Right then off you go brat, I've got work to do" Ibiki dismissed the pinkette.

Not wasting a second, Sakura flew up out of the chair, bowed hurriedly and practically disappeared from the room, she had left so fast that both males left in the office thought she'd body flickered from the office.

Inoichi nodded and soon he left as well, trying to block out all that he'd seen from Sakura's memories, it disturbed him to say the least, and it obviously had disturbed Ibiki as well, not that the man would admit it.

Heart pounding in her chest, Sakura ran down the streets of the Leaf Village to her cherry oak house, ready to have lunch with her brother and forget all about Yagura that disgusting man that had been the fourth mizukage.

As she came upon her little house, her lavender eyes widened upon seeing the second smaller house right next to it, with a little hall connecting the two together, Sakura calmed her racing heart and tilted her head to the side.

"What do you think Sakura-chan" Kakashi's voice came from behind her and the pinkette whipped around, ready to scold her dad for trying scare the heck out of her, but the words died on her lips upon seeing the brunette standing next to the silver haired jonin.

She eyed him with dual caution and curiosity, before remembering that Kakashi had asked her a question "Not as pretty as my house, but it makes it unique" Sakura quipped with a smile and got an eye roll and her hair ruffled, which she didn't' mind in the least.

For a moment it was quiet "Ah this is a friend of mine from Anbu, Tenzo, he's the one who helped me build the house, Tenzo this is one of the children I adopted, Sakura-chan" Kakashi introduced the both of them awkwardly.

Tenzo looked the pinkette over before letting a small smile form on his lips "If he gets to weird you can come talk to me, since I'm Kakashi's housemate" he teased and Sakura pressed a hand over her mouth letting out giggles that she couldn't stifle.

Kakashi huffed and pouted "Don't pick on me in front of Sakura-chan" he whined, completely acting like a child and Sakura's laughter rose in volume, her arms were now wrapped around her stomach and her face was turning red from lack of oxygen.

Eventually she managed to calm down "How exactly did you build a house in less than two hours" Sakura asked unable to hide her curiosity, it should be physically impossible, and yet there was a little house right next to hers.

His lips curved upwards "You know about our first hokage don't you Sakura-san" Tenzo pointed to the mountain and the stone face, the pinkette nodded "Well because of something that I won't go into details on right now, I have the first's ability to use wood jutsu's" he explained.

"Oh well that's interesting" she smiled before turning to Kakashi "Are you going to join Kimi-nii and I for lunch" Sakura inquired "Of course Tenzo-san is welcome to eat with us to" she offered glancing to the brunette.

The silver haired jonin tapped his lip through his mask "Well I suppose, so long as you can cook and don't actually burn food" it occurred to him that not once in all this time had he visited Sakura at her little house, having always met with her outside of it.

Sakura huffed "Of course I can cook Otou-san, if I couldn't do you think that Sasuke, or even Naruto would come over to eat dinner with me" she shook her head in exasperation and decided to show off in the kitchen a little for lunch.

Just to prove that she could "Now, now Sakura-chan" Kakashi smiled knowingly, anytime someone doubted her, Sakura got a little grouchy, it was cute and at least she didn't go around swinging that sword or worse hitting people with chakra enhanced punches.

"Must you rile her up Kakashi, I have a feeling that she can really knock you through the roof" Tenzo eyed the two warily, he didn't know much about the pinkette beyond the norm, that his friend had brought the girl back, plus he'd been out on a mission for a long while to.

Kakashi gave his signature eye crinkle, hiding his fear, because Sakura really could knock him through the roof, or bury him alive in a crater that she created with her fist, a shudder rolled through him and he suppressed it quickly.

"Onward to lunch" he said suddenly distracting the brunette from saying anymore about his adopted daughters rather scary abilities, Sakura grinned and skipped forward happily and unlocked the door, she bent to take her shoes off, before turning to Kakashi expectantly.

He pouted but it was common courtesy, so he took off his sandals, alongside Tenzo, "You have a really nice home Sakura-chan" Kakashi commented looking around, he had a feeling he knew why the pinkette had chosen this above all others.

The brunette at his side was staring around in awe "It kind of reminds you of being outdoors in the forest doesn't it" Tenzo said, it was a really soothing effect and if this house hadn't been already taken, he would take it for himself.

Sakura smiled brightly "Yeah, that's why I'm attached to it so much, I love all woodsy things to be honest, since I lived outside from the time I was seven" she chattered while peeking into the living room for her brother.

Her gaze traveled towards the ceiling, the hatch to his room was shut and she perked up her ears "Kimimaro" Sakura called, her brother popped his head out the room that Nagetsuke, Reitoko and Morosa were in "Oh there you are Nii-san" she smiled.

"Welcome home Imouto-san, Father, Tenzo-san" Kimimaro greeted each person, cradling Morosa in his arms, until the fox spotted Sakura and barking in excitement launched from his arms into the pinkette's to get her attention.

A fond look entered her lavender eyes as Sakura ran her hand down Morosa's soft fur coat, it was turning it's normal russet red color, having spent all that time outside, that was okay, there was always next winter as well.

She cuddled the fennec fox gently loving Morosa until Reitoko hopped from the room seeking affection as well, both animals easily fit in her arms and Sakura hugged them to her chest, until they were finally put down.

Nagetsuke emerged and padded to Sakura "Hey Nagetsuke" the pinkette giggled wrapping her arms around his massive neck and squeezing and stroking him all over, the big lug that he was, just sat down and enjoyed getting pampered for the moment.

Until he returned to his room "Well that was strange" Tenzo blinked, never having seen wild animals, behave so like a regular pet, it was bizarre, Sakura laughed sheepishly and twirled a lock of short pink hair around her finger.

Kimimaro and Kakashi smiled "So what's for lunch" the silver haired copy nin broke the silence and the pinkette turned in the opposite direction, heading into the small kitchenette, that in his eyes was just perfect for Sakura.

"This is nice" Tenzo complimented, eyeing the ebony wood cabinets and white oak counters, with bamboo flooring, this earned him a beaming smile from the young girl as he, Kakashi and Kimimaro sat down around the table in the dining nook.

Concentrating on her task, Sakura began pulling ingredients and cooking utensils out of just about every nook and cranny "Is there anything you'd like to eat" she turned suddenly, eyeing the ingredients and looking at the three males.

In response she got a hand wave "Cook whatever Sakura-chan" Kakashi gave her an eye crinkled and she nodded, returning to her job and rolling up the sleeves of her soft green yukata, that she now wore instead of the sky blue kimono.

Lavender eyes narrowed, Sakura took a deep breath and poured some oil into a deep frying pan, while cracking open some store bought dough, this kind didn't have any preservatives at all, and some turkey meat.

In another pot Sakura scooped two and a half cups of rice, while making her famous sweet and slightly spicy curry sauce, all at the same time she was adding flavoring herbs to the turkey meat and using the dough to make fried dumplings.

Sweat beaded across her brow as she worked, checking on the sauce, adding a pinch of cayenne pepper as it called for it, tested the rice, still a little longer, the dumplings were added to the hot oil carefully to cook and fry.

For a moment, Sakura stepped back allowing everything to come together and wiped her forehead free of sweat and washed her hands "Alright there Sakura-san" Tenzo called and she turned lavender eyes on the brunette.

"Yep, though it does get a little hot in here" she smiled feeling sweat dripping down the back of her neck, so she opened the window and turned on the fan "That's better" Sakura grinned, why didn't she always forget to do that at the beginning.

Then she was right back at the stove, the rice was removed from the burner, the sauce was tested again, a pinch of sugar to make it a little sweeter was added, stirred, the dumplings were removed from the oil, the burner was turned off.

And finally Sakura started plating up all the food, while adding a kettle of water to the last remaining burner to boil for tea, this time the blend was of cinnamon and pears, a new flavor that she'd been wanting to try.

The table was set up properly, with place mats and silverware, sugar and cream was placed in the center, plates full of food was set down and finally tea was poured into cups "Wow, I think you've outdone yourself imouto-san" Kimimaro eyed their lunch.

"I'm really good at curry, it's one of Guy-sensei's and Lee-san's favorite things" she admitted to hosting the green beasts of the leaf village in her home on multiple occasions "Plus I make it uniquely hot just for them" Sakura smiled.

Kakashi grimaced behind his mask, only those two were crazy enough to eat really, extremely spicy rice and curry, but to be courteous, he took a bite "You said hot, this has a tinge of sweetness to it" he accused with a wide eye.

Her lips curved upwards "I said hot for them, for everyone else, they get the sweet/spicy sauce, it has yellow peppers and cayenne pepper and a very small pinch of sugar, along with sweet potatoes and a couple of other mild spicy herbs" Sakura stated.

"You sound like you don't like spicy things" Tenzo commented, picking up on the subtle hate for really spicy food, the pinkette nodded while eating the fried dumpling, it was something knew that she'd learned how to cook after all.

Practice made perfect, "I really dislike spicy food, but if it's like this, only mildly spicy and not covered in really hot spices, then everything is good, the sweetness only adds to the unique flavors of the curry" Sakura said swallowing her food.

Chuckles filled the air "Guess we'll be coming round for meals a lot" Kakashi announced and earned himself a bright smile "So when do you intend on going to visit those two" he added sneakily and Sakura froze mid bite.

"Um probably tomorrow, I want to tell them that I achieved my goal of becoming a chunin and that I'll be able to come visit regularly now and bring them flowers" she lowered her chopsticks as she spoke, hardly able to wait to go and see Zabuza and Haku again.

Kakashi looked at the pinkette "And tell them that you adopted me and Kimimaro" Sakura finished and he relaxed, returning to his home cooked lunch, it made him realize how really talented the pinkette was, not just in fighting, but healing and other things as well.

"That's good, you don't mind if me and the boys tag along do you" he inquired, adding Naruto and Sasuke into the mix, it would be good to get them out of the village for a bit again, especially considering neither one of them had made it to chunin.

Sakura's expression lightened and her eyes flickered green, startling Tenzo "Why did you're eyes do that" the brunette blurted out, taking in the vivid emerald irises and inwardly thinking that they suited the girl much better.

Kimimaro's own green eyes shot towards Kakashi and the silver haired jonin nodded "It's our kekkeigenkai, Shikotsumyaku or Dead Bone Pulse if you will, as we are all that remains from the Kaguya Clan" he answered Tenzo's question.

"Wait I thought Sakura-san was from the Hyuga Clan" the brunette creased his brow in confusion, then it hit him "Kekkei Tota, you possess two blood line limits" Tenzo asked hesitantly and Sakura nodded slowly.

Now there was an awkward silence until "Hahahahahahahaha" Sakura started laughing crazily "Anyway I hope you enjoy you're tea" she broke the awkward tension and lightened in considerably with her silly antics.

All three males smiled and the rest of lunch was finished in peace and lots of chatter, Kimimaro stood and washed the dishes, drying and then putting them away, Kakashi and Tenzo left to set up their new house "What are you going to do now" the white haired teen asked.

"Mm I was going to see if I could entice Hiashi-sama into having a cup of tea with me, but I'm so full that I don't think I could drink another sip" Sakura said and flopped down on her couch to read for a bit, Kimimaro shook his head in amusement and did the same.

Quiet settled over the two siblings until a knock interrupted their peace, Sakura closed her book and set it on the side table, before standing with a stretch and disappeared down the hall to the foyer to answer the door.

Lo and behold on the other side of her door was "Ino-san" Sakura asked warily, wondering what the damn blonde wanted now, or if she had some kind of beef with her for being one of the few to make it to chunin.

Ino tensed, then struggled to calm down "Hi forehe…..Sakura" she grit out, telling herself that if she was ever going to befriend the girl and become the better person that she couldn't call the pinkette that awful nickname anymore, lest she wanted to be called one back.

The door was opened wider revealing a little interior of the house that the pinkette lived in "What is it Ino-san" Sakura raised a brow, this was bizarre, had the blonde perhaps learned that being a shinobi wasn't all fun and games and was trying to make amends.

"Uh, I just thought we could hang out, maybe even get to know each other" Ino rubbed her arms nervously, not really sure what to say considering all she'd done is fought with Sakura and if she were the pinkette, she'd probably slam the door in her face.

Sakura's brows lifted into her hairline "Okay" she said slowly "Would you like to come in and have tea and cookies while we talk" Sakura offered 'One step at a time' she thought inwardly as Ino took a hesitant step forward, nothing like her usual confidence.

And entered her little house, the blonde took her shoes off and Sakura shut the door "Nice house you got here, do the Hyuga's pay for it" Ino looked around, enjoying the calming affects the sight of all the wood gave her.

"Nope, I pay the bills, but Neji-san pays the other half, and when my brother can he will chip in for the payment as well" she chatted softly with the blonde, peeking sneakily into the living room, the ladder was down, Kimimaro was giving them time alone.

Ino blinked her blue-green eyes "That's nice of them I suppose, I wish I had the guts to live on my own like this, but my dad said no, at least not until I become chunin" her features darkened, before she reigned in her anger, she wasn't going to get jealous.

Vivid emerald eyes looked away allowing the blonde a moment to herself "Yeah, it was scary at first, but then Neji-san asked and of course I found I had a brother and a little exploration of this house led us to find more spare rooms" Sakura nodded.

"This house is tiny, how many rooms are there" Ino snorted softly, but she couldn't deny that there was a kind of mystery hanging around the little home, so perhaps finding a few extra rooms wasn't to much of a stretch.

Sakura grinned "An attic and a basement, both hidden and dirty as heck, but with a little tender care and lots of cleaning both rooms are livable, not to mention each one had bathrooms, that was just a perk to finding the spare rooms" she said.

"If you'd like Ino-san, go ahead and sit down on the couch or chair if you'd like, I'll bring some tea and cookies in just a few" she pointed to the living room and Ino nodded quietly and sat neatly on the couch, to afraid to completely relax for the moment.

As for her, Sakura headed into the kitchen, made more tea, this time french vanilla tea, with milk and sugar and a couple of candy canes, a tray was pulled out and everything was placed on it, along with the cookies that were still fresh.

Then she was in the living room again "That looks good" Ino gave a small smile, as the tray was settled on the table and Sakura sat down next to her on the couch, fully reclining into it, looking completely relaxed and still proper, like Hyuga's just knew how to do.

"Go ahead and try it Ino-san, a little sweetness to brighten up the day, I'm not going to eat you, you know, you can relax, I promise the couch is really comfortable" Sakura assured pouring a cup of the french vanilla tea and adding the sugar and milk to it.

Hesitant as she was, Ino did try and soon she was fully leaned against the back of the couch "You're right this is comfy, where did you buy this couch at" she patted the cushions and took the proffered cup of tea, along with the candy cane.

Sakura blew out a puff of air "I wish I could remember, but the person I was with before I came here bought it without my knowledge" she laughed sheepishly, that was okay though, the couch was hers that's all that mattered.

"Mm this is nice, do you mind if I have a cookie" Ino took a sip of her tea enjoying the unique flavor of the candy cane mixed into the tea, Sakura gestured for her to go ahead and she reached into the tin and grabbed one of the cookies "What kind" she asked nibbling on it quietly.

At the question, Sakura turned contemplative "I think those are triple chocolate mint, I switch them up constantly, so sometimes even I forget what I make" she finally said grabbing a cookie herself and dunking it carefully into the tea.

This made Ino try the same as well "Strange but good, anyway I really wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you from day one" she set down the tea cup and wrung her hands nervously, apologizing was not her forte.

But at least she was being completely honest and she only hoped Sakura understood the feelings she was trying to convey "I understand Ino-san, I'm sorry to for all the things I said, I realize that not everyone knows everything that I do" she also stated her regret.

"No, no, no you were right Sakura, being a ninja isn't a game and it took what happened yesterday to open my eyes, I saw someone die, granted it was a sound shinobi, but in that moment I imagined myself" Ino waved her hands and lowered her head.

"And I realized that if I didn't really start taking this career seriously and get stronger like you told me and stop relying on my looks, that I really am going to die, makes me pathetic huh" she finished keeping her head down not able to look Sakura in the eye anymore.

Until there was a small hand, smaller than hers, on her arm "Ino that's all I wanted for you, granted I was mean, but I didn't really understand, I'm sorry you had to see that before it was the right time, children, young teens like ourselves" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Shouldn't have to experience such things, but when you live on the run, death is a constant, I took the wrong way of trying to show you my point of view, but life moves on and the world keeps on turning" she said softly.

Ino raised her head, "You know you could be a motivational speaker or at the very least a psychiatrist" she laughed lightly and picked up her cup of tea again, the candy cane was nearly melted so she swirled the tea a bit to mix the flavors together before taking a sip.

Sakura threw her head back and snickered loudly "Oh kami, I think that's the funniest thing I've heard all day, but you're probably right, I've always been good at talking people through their problems, it's probably some innate medic ability" she shrugged.

"Right I nearly forgot you're a medic, is it difficult to learn how to heal" Ino paused in nibbling politely on another cookie, if she wasn't careful, she'd get fat, cause those were some damn freaking good cookies.

The pinkette set her empty tea cup down "Keep in mind that I've been able to heal people since I was seven Ino, but for me it was easy, only because I have exceptional chakra control, for you it might be a little harder" Sakura admitted pouring herself another cup.

French Vanilla tea was quickly going to become one of her favorites to drink, while having a nice chat with a person "Do you think you could teach me sometime, not right now though" Ino asked quietly, fearing the rejection.

"Sure, the process isn't very hard and once you get started things will only get easier, so long as you keep practicing" the pinkette nodded in acceptance, it would be nice and more bonding time for them as they slowly learned to become friends.

A couple hours later, Ino left Sakura's house a new friend in the makings and her heart lighter than it had been for several months, for Sakura, she told Kimimaro that she was going to take a nap and headed down to the basement.

When Neji returned, dinner was ready, then with Sakura's help his room was set up again "Welcome home Neji-san" the pinkette smiled helping him push his bed against the wall like it had been previously.

"It's nice to be home Sakura-san" the brunette nodded hanging his things on the wall and placing items on a shelf that he attached to the wall with chakra, it was such a shame to put any kind of mark on the wall after all.

Sakura grinned and soon Neji's room was finished, she bid everyone goodnight, hugging Kimimaro and Kakashi, waving to Tenzo, then headed down the stairs to her basement room again to take a quick shower and soon the entire house was sleeping the night away.


	23. Chapter 22

True to her words, the next day Sakura woke up rearing to go and visit Zabuza and Haku's graves with all her new important people, but it was during breakfast that a new problem popped "So how do you request missions or add people to it" Sakura blinked.

Kakashi's lone onyx eye widened "Well since you're a chunin you'll have to learn this soon, so I'll help you out this time Sakura-chan" he offered and the pinkette nodded gratefully returning to eating the rest of her food.

"I must say you are quite the chef" Tenzo complimented spearing a piece of sausage on the end of his fork and chewing it with his mouth closed, to say the least when they'd showed up Neji had looked at the newest additions to their house and shrugged accepting their presence.

He'd even gone so far as to help Sakura cook that morning, proving that Neji really had changed, Sakura grinned at Tenzo's compliment "Trust me this isn't even half of what I can do" she boasted, because when it came to cooking, she really was good at it.

At her bragging, Kimimaro chuckled "I don't think anyone will doubt you imouto-san" he said scraping the last bit of his pancake onto his fork and eating it, when he noticed just about everyone was done, Kimimaro stood, with Neji surprisingly and the two teens washed the dishes.

Sakura stood when her father did "You look like you're going somewhere" Neji commented suddenly stopping the duo in their tracks as they headed for the door, Kimimaro had returned to his room, and usually the pinkette's brother followed Sakura everywhere.

The pinkette nodded "Yeah, I'm going to visit Zabuza and Haku's graves again, to talk to them for a bit and tell them all about my recent accomplishments and everything else to" Sakura let out, pausing long enough to speak with the younger brunette.

"Ah I see, well I'll make sure the house stays clean while you're gone, is Kimimaro-san going along" Neji asked leaning against the white oak counters, at his question the white haired teen climbed down the ladder.

Before shaking his head "I think I'll stay here this time" Kimimaro said looking to his little sister, and hoping that she wasn't going to be upset, to his relief, Sakura was okay with him staying in the Leaf Village and she and Kakashi soon were out the door heading to wherever.

It was a couple minutes after that Tenzo vanished as well leaving Kimimaro and Neji alone with each other for the first time "Do you think she will forgive me for trying to kill Hinata-sama" the younger brunette inquired.

"My sister isn't one to hold a grudge, you seem truly repentant of you're actions now, and that's all Sakura needs to forgive and forget" Kimimaro murmured, then he was climbing the ladder to his attic room once more.

Leaving Neji to his own devices, though he couldn't see the visible relief on the brunettes face, Neji entered his own room and lay down on his bed, Sakura had been kind to him, everyone really, and he supposed it was part of her charm.

He had to wonder why she hadn't shown an interest in anyone yet, girls her age were supposed to be into boys weren't they, Neji frowned, he couldn't deny she really was quite pretty, a small flush rose to his cheeks but he was unable to will it away like he usually could.

In the Hokage Tower, Minato looked up from his paperwork and raised a blonde brow "I see Sakura-san is a good influence on you" he chuckled glad that neither of the two had entered through his window, that got a little aggravating sometimes.

But he also knew what the duo were there for, in fact the mission scroll was ready to be filled out, Kakashi chuckled sheepishly "We've come to request a mission to the Land of Waves, since this is Sakura-chan's first time, I decided to help her out" he shrugged.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, so her knowledge in village and shinobi stuff were still a little lacking "Yeah and um Otou-san has asked to tag along with Naruto and Sasuke to" Sakura wrung her hands together, so she was like a fish out of water.

Minato smiled "Here's a suggestion, why don't you take Shino-san and Kiba-san as well and share with them you're past, there's no more reason to hide it" he suggested, wanting to give the pinkette that opportunity to really be open with her teammates.

It proved to be the right thing to say as Sakura's lavender eyes lit up as if the entire world had just been gifted to her "So D ranked mission to the land of waves, with six people" Minato said and Sakura and Kakashi nodded in acceptance.

Kakashi was handed the mission scroll "Here you go Sakura-chan, I'll meet you back at the house, you go find Kiba and Shino" he gave a two fingered salute and popped away in a puff of smoke, Minato's eye twitched and he let out a long suffering sigh.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Sakura smiled and fled from the office with a small giggle, the blonde really was the most laid back person she'd ever met and it was nice, from her new memories, Yagura had been overbearing and a bastard, like Zabuza had always called him.

In her distraction, lost in her thoughts as she was, Sakura slammed right into a solid body, she would have went flying backwards if arms didn't wrap around her waist "Miss me Kitten" Kankuro's irritating voice sounded in her ears.

And Sakura jerked herself out of his arms "Seriously that's kind of getting annoying Kankuro-san, I have a name, please use it, anyway I'm kind of in a hurry so ja ne!" she waved and sped passed the older boy, wanting to find her teammates.

By his side, Temari covered her mouth and snorted "Might as well give up Kankuro, I don't think she's interested in the least" she laughed patting her brother on the back in mock empathy, not feeling sorry for him in the least.

The pinkette was way out of her brothers leagues anyway, Gaara was quiet as they resumed their walk around the village, enjoying their last few peaceful days "She seemed to be eager to go somewhere" he said in his raspy voice.

"Yeah but that's not really any of our business" Temari reminded, glad that her youngest brother had calmed down for the most, all thanks to Sakura, they had a lot to thank the girl for, the least they could do is stay the heck out of her business.

Meanwhile Sakura had raced towards her team training grounds, where she knew Kiba and Shino would be probably, if not they were at their compounds, her hunch paid off, both boys were training together, Kurenai was no where in sight.

"Shino, Kiba" she called waving her arms, running towards them, mission scroll clutched in her hands a couple minutes later Sakura skidded to a halt before her teammates "I…I've got some..something to tell you" she panted breathing heavily from her run.

Kiba and Shino straightened from their crouches and faced the pinkette, curiosity coursing through their veins "Oh what do you have to tell us Sakura" the Inuzuka Heir looked his female teammate over and then eyed the scroll in her hand.

Shino peered over the rim of his sunglasses at Sakura, she wore the chunin vest proudly over the top of her soft green yukata, he let a small smile form on his lips "Yes Sakura, what is it that you came running all the way here to tell us" he asked lightly.

It took a couple more minutes for her to catch her breath before Sakura straightened "I requested a mission outside the village, and you guys are allowed to go with me, and a few others, I'm going to share a part of my past with you finally and tell you everything" her eyes were lit up.

Both preteen boys shared a look, "Well what are we waiting for let's go and pack Shino, meet you at the gates when Sakura" Kiba kicked his butt into gear, eager to leave the village, even if for a day or so, plus to finally learn more about his teammate that was just a perk.

The Aburame blinked watching the Inuzuka speed off as if the devil were nipping at his heels, without even waiting for Sakura to answer his question "Sometimes I wonder" Shino shook his head glancing to the pinkette.

Her hand was pressed over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking in silent laughter "Go on Shino, there's no time limit" Sakura finally said, mirth clear in her lavender eyes, then waved to her teammate and hurried back to her house to pack.

Along the way there a shop caught her attention, a flower shop and so Sakura entered it "Sakura" Ino asked blinking at the sight of the pinkette "Wow that's a nice outfit" she complimented "Was there something you'd like to buy" Ino questioned.

"Uh yes, I'd like to get flowers for a couple of graves that express my feelings to my two most important people even after death" Sakura wrung her hands, so she'd never done this before, sue her, she was still learning.

Ino grinned "I think I know just the flowers wait here a moment" the blonde jumped down from the stool she'd been sitting on and bustled around the shop, wearing a cute frilly gardening apron, and collected seven different types of flowers.

They were bought quickly "Thanks Ino" Sakura waved heading out of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, glad that the blonde had told her what each flower was and what it represented, Ino returned her wave and then the pinkette was once again heading to her little house.

Green sealing crystal swaying back and forth on her neck as she walked, enjoying the sunshine on her face and loving the fact that she had a village, halfway there, Sakura decided that she'd wear her hairpin that Haku had made for her.

Neji looked up from his spot on the couch, he'd moved from his room to the living room to read for a bit and enjoy the cool air wafting through the house from the window and fan that was blowing through the room.

His lavender eyes peered at her with curiosity and Sakura felt her cheeks warm "Guess I'll see you later Neji-san" she waved disappearing down the steps to her room, wondering what the heck that had been all about and why Neji had stared at her like that.

When he'd never done it before, upstairs on the couch, Neji returned to his book, though there was a small smile on his lips, to know he'd flustered the pinkette, made him feel strange, but it was the good kind of strange, perhaps he'd do it again sometime.

Not wanting to push his luck and make the girl angry, a few minutes later Sakura returned climbing the steps of the basement and shut the door "See you soon Kimi-nii" she called up the ladder to Kimimaro's room.

"Come back safe Imouto-san" came the reply and Sakura headed towards the newest addition, the door that connected her house to Kakashi's, Neji and Kimimaro left alone with each other yet again, even though they were in opposite rooms.

The first person she spotted was Tenzo "Is Otou-san around" Sakura asked peering around the small living room, enough to fit just two people comfortably, that's really all the second house was for, to let two people live comfortably.

Tenzo glanced up from where he was working on a small wooden figurine, before pointing to the door as it opened "Ah Sakura-chan, Naruto and Sasuke are waiting, I'm all packed" Kakashi spied his daughter in the small living room.

"Good, I'm sure Kiba and Shino have made their way to the gates as well" Sakura shifted her pack onto her shoulders properly, waved to Tenzo and got a small one in return, then she followed her dad out the door and down the streets to the entrance of the village.

Sure enough all four boys were waiting on them "About time Sakura, making us wait for you" Sasuke grouched, obviously in some kind of foul mood, it was an Uchiha thing, so it didn't bother her half as much as everyone else thought it would.

"So where are we going" it occurred to Kiba that he didn't really know where they were headed, or what the mission was about, he chuckled sheepishly when Naruto gave him a strange look, so he'd been a little hasty to get out of the village, sue him.

Sakura grinned "To the Land of Waves, where my two most important people are buried, I have a lot to tell them" she exclaimed fixing the ice crystal cherry blossom flower hairpin to her bangs parting them and revealing her red dots at least partially.

Beside her, Shino frowned behind his high coat collar, how could the pinkette be so happy, having lost people important to her, "Where did you get the hairpin, it's unique" he asked instead, it was better to let Sakura talk on her own time.

Her lavender eyes lit up "Haku-kun gave it to me, made it out of his own two hands and everything along with this box" Sakura showed off the cherry oak wood box, before stowing it away in her pouch again, it was small enough to fit easily in there after all.

"Is there a reason you decided to wear it today" Sasuke decided to finally stop being a grouch and eyed the hairpin again, it had been awhile since he'd seen it pinned in her hair, the last time being that one time at his place.

She shook her head "Not exactly, I just felt like it to be honest" Sakura shrugged lightly relishing in the cool feel of the hairpin and the familiar weight of it as she walked down the road leading to that small village, hardly a day away.

To absolutely no one's surprise though, Kubikiribocho was situated on her back as well, tip just a half an inch away from being dragged against the ground, despite having assimilated herself into the village, at heart she was still Zabuza's tool and Haku's best friend.

Kakashi took in the great sword and smiled, it was Zabuza's last gift to Sakura and she treasured it, like there was no greater object in the entire world, just as she did the hairpin, "Are we staying at Tazuna's" he asked suddenly.

Naruto's eyes lit up "Yeah it would be great to see that old man and Inari again" he burst out, talking for the first time, even Sasuke looked relieved that they weren't going to have to sleep outside, as long as Tazuna let them stay at his place.

"You guys can, I'm gonna stay in the tree house, technically it's mine, it makes for a great summer get away place" Sakura smiled softly, she couldn't wait to curl up in her sleeping bag in the tree house and sleep the night away in the last place she spent time with Zabuza and Haku.

Their spirits were still there and it calmed her greatly "I think we'll stick with Sakura" Kiba jerked his thumb at the pinkette, "Cause it sounds cool to sleep in a tree house" he crossed his arms, daring anyone to make fun of him for such a childish curiosity.

"Yes it would also allow us more time to really get to know each other as teammates, why because this is the perfect opportunity to be open with each other" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose as he spoke, not wanting to admit that a tree house sounded pretty interesting.

The silver haired jonin shrugged "That's fine" Kakashi nodded relenting to his daughter, hardly a day and he already couldn't tell her no, besides Sakura was responsible and she wouldn't let anything happen to Shino or Kiba in that tree house.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder "You know I've been wondering why do you have such an obsession with woodsy things" he prodded finally relaxing enough to enjoy the walk to the small village that Tazuna resided in, their first major mission the Land of Waves.

Her cheeks grew warm yet again "Well if you lived outside from the time you were seven Sasuke, you'd kind of be partial to woodsy things" she explained gently, reaching into her pouch for the scroll filled with all kinds of flowers.

Ino had helped her pick them out, it's why she'd taken so long to return actually, because she'd stopped by the flower shop, her first time to be truthful and the blonde knew exactly what kind of flowers would express her feelings to her important people, even in death.

"Oh, I suppose that's true" Sasuke felt stupid, of course someone would be extremely partial to all kinds of outdoorsy things especially if they lived outside in the wilderness for over five years, it would be kind of hard to adjust living inside if that was the case to.

Sakura shook her head in amusement "What's in that scroll Sakura-chan" Naruto drew her attention away from the Uchiha and her lavender eyes focused on the blue eyed blonde, she held the scroll gently before answering.

With a small sigh "Flowers for Zabuza and Haku's graves, to express my feelings to them, Ino helped me pick them out" Sakura smiled fondly remembering each one and their special meanings, though probably only Haku would know what they meant.

"Really when did you become friends with Yamanaka" Kiba butt into the conversation eyeing his teammate strangely, though it wasn't really any of his business "And what kind of flowers did you pick out" he asked to take the edge off his previous question.

A tiny smile formed on the pinkette's lips "We're working on that for the moment, she came by yesterday and apologized and well I couldn't refuse and so we had tea and cookies and talked for a couple of hours" Sakura stated softly.

"For you're other question, that's a secret for now" her eyes twinkled with mischievousness and Shino laughed inwardly at Kiba's put out expression, Sakura faced forward, wishing they were there already, but they still had a couple of hours to walk yet.

Kakashi gazed at his adopted daughter, one of the two children he'd taken under his wing so to speak, she was so strong, yet fragile at the same time, a flower that didn't easily break, "Do you think Zabuza would be jealous" he inquired brushing his pants off absentmindedly.

A snicker erupted from the pinkette "Probably, he always was kind of protective over me and Haku, probably me more so cause I was his only female apprentice" Sakura giggled, if Zabuza were there, he'd have probably adopted her himself, she was sure of it.

Sniggering came from Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi scuffed his two male students over the back of the heads, seriously why couldn't they be well behaved like Hinata, "Well he did ask me to take you back to the village and make sure you were given a home" he stated.

Kiba and Shino were listening closely taking in all the information being revealed to them, each of them wondering why they were suddenly allowed to learn all this and why Sakura was being so open with them, when she'd hidden her past from them for so long.

But they didn't comment, choosing to ask random questions, as they walked, making a small pit stop to take a break and rest their legs for awhile, before continuing on and soon they were all walking across a long bridge.

"Meet you at the graves" Naruto called, Sakura, Kiba and Shino pausing at the edge of the bridge that was named after the blonde, the pinkette nodded then turned on her heel, with her teammates following her, she led them to the hideaway tree house in the forest.

Shino climbed the ladder after his female teammate "This is cozy" he admitted quietly as Sakura took in the tree house, there wasn't much dust built up this time, so it was easily swept into a trash bin and sealed away.

Kiba looked around running his fingers across the wooden window sill, "Yeah this is great, I could probably fall asleep here forever" he said flopping down on the wooden floor, it was completely empty, but at least they would be comfortable in their sleeping bags.

"Mhm, this is where I lived for the last couple of months before I came to stay in the Leaf Village, I lived with a person named Zabuza Momochi, his nickname was the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village" Sakura sat down, setting things up for lunch.

She took a deep breath opening up completely to the two boys "And a boy named Haku, he had this kekkeigenkai that allowed him to wield ice as weapons, I loved him" Sakura admitted, keeping her hands busy, or she'd be fidgeting and trying to close off again.

It was difficult speaking of her past, but she'd do it, Kiba and Shino realized this and kept quiet for the most part, allowing her to talk "We spent five years together after I escaped from the Mist Village, Zabuza took me and Haku on as his apprentices" Sakura continued.

"He trained us to be his tools, to never break and always stand at his side, his goal was to kill the previous Mizukage, our job was to help him amass a lot of money and fight with him, that included killing people that got in our way or came after us or rather Zabuza" she said.

Shino pressed his lips together but that was all the reaction he gave "I, we did a lot of bad things, that included stealing an assortment of items, not to mention Zabuza wasn't the kindest of people, he hid his emotions and locked them away" the pinkette let out a deep sigh.

Kiba bit the inside of his cheek harshly and tasted blood, kami to find out all this about his teammate was kind of sickening, but it wasn't her fault, no it was that Zabuza persons, but he didn't dare insult him out loud.

"But he did care for us in his own way and that's why I stuck with him and Haku so long, Zabuza always said that I didn't really need him to survive, I would have managed just fine on my own, but he gave me a purpose for a little while at least" Sakura smiled fondness shining through.

"And in the end he and Haku perished on that bridge, it's kind of hard to cross it you know, but I will if I have to" she finished, finally looking up at her teammates and hoping they wouldn't react badly to what she'd done before coming to the Leaf Village.

Both boys shared a long quiet look that said everything and nothing all at the same time "We're just glad you told us, we are teammates and we're gonna be stuck together for a long time you know" Kiba grinned and Akamaru yipped from beside him.

"Yes, what happened in the past, is in the past, you aren't that person any longer, why because you're our teammate and part of Team Eight, a chunin in the Hidden Leaf Village" Shino nodded, neither of them commenting on anything Sakura had told them.

To do so would have been rude and the pinkette might have gotten made at them, the two people were so important to her that Sakura would probably fight tooth and nail just to defend them, and most likely to the death as well.

Lunch was finished early, fifteen minutes later, baked potatoes lathered in olive oil, salt, pepper and onion powder, alongside green beans and steak, with homemade barbecue sauce, the three of them dug in, and then they were clambering down the ladder of the tree house.

Sakura leading them towards a cliff that over looked the village, three graves were settled there, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke already there "Seriously what is with you making us wait" Sasuke grumbled, but there wasn't any heat or anger behind his words.

"Well we do have to eat Sasuke" the pinkette giggled pulling out the scroll with all the flowers that Ino had helped her get, again, before plopping down before the middle grave and placed a hand down on it, a smile on her lips "Hey Haku" Sakura spoke.

Naruto and Sasuke closed their eyes as well, this was where they'd learned a life lesson after all, and lost their first female teammate "I'm wearing you're hairpin" the pinkette brushed a finger over the cool hair piece, chilly since it had been made out of ice.

Her started writing letters on the grass, Haku's name over and over again in a maddening pattern "Reitoko's doing well, attention seeking bunny that he is" a small giggle came from the girl remembering the rabbit fondly.

She took a deep shuddering breath "I brought you some flowers, each one to convey my feelings, to you even in death" Sakura unsealed the scroll unveiling seven different types of flowers and none of the males knew their meanings.

"What do they mean Sakura-chan" Naruto the brave one leaned down next to the pinkette, blue eyes filled with sadness, she was so bright and happy, he knew that if he ever lost his mom or dad, or even Sasuke that he'd probably be crying all the time.

Sakura smiled "The first one Forget-Me-Not's, the memories I have of Haku and Zabuza are cherished just as you wanted Zabuza-sama" she placed the purple flowers down on each grave, pressing a hand over her heart as she did so.

It was a nice choice in flower "Dandelions, to convey my happiness and faithfulness to them and my village and the fact that I have a real family now, and that wishes really do come true, Kakashi's my dad" Sakura settled two new flowers on top of the graves.

Each boy glanced to the older male, apparently none of them had known that, but they didn't comment on it, Sakura deserved her happiness after all, "Amaryllis Flowers, for pride, I'm proud that I made it to chunin rank and I hope you two are proud of me to" more flowers.

She was starting to tear up and Sakura swiped a stray tear as it trickled down her cheek, pushing back her tears "Chrysanthemums, my hope that the future will be just as good as my life has been so far" Sakura gave a watery smile setting down a few more flowers.

The graves were nearly covered by now, but she still had a few more "For Haku, an Acacia Flower, I loved you, but our love wasn't meant to be, it was a chaste love, but treasured all the same" Sakura sniffled, letting go of her first love, completely.

"For both you and Zabuza, Tea Rose flowers, for you will always hold a special place in my heart, our memories are untainted no matter what happens, and finally sweet-peas for goodbye for now" she finished and stood.

Kakashi's hand pressed down on her shoulder and she looked into proud onyx "I know Zabuza would be proud of you, you made it farther than he probably ever imagined you could Sakura-chan" he gave his signature eye crinkle, before stepping back.

And letting the boys take over until Sakura finally smiled brightly again, she even went to see Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari with them, and trained a little bit with Kiba and Shino, before dinner and they all headed back to the tree house to sleep the night away.

The next day they returned to the Leaf Village, and life returned mostly to normal, several days passed them by until Minato called Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru to his office, it was time to escort the Sand Ninja back to their village, who better to give the mission to than chunin.

Once the group was stood before him, the blonde stood "This is a diplomatic mission, you three have the job of escorting these people back to their country, it's a B Ranked Escort Mission" Minato faced his newly promoted chunin.

Sakura's spine straightened, Shikamaru and Neji eyed her curiously, but also became serious like the pinkette, this wasn't a mission to mess around on "Sakura is in charge of this mission" Minato decided, wanting to see how far the girl would go to complete her task.

"Yes Hokage-sama" she nodded, lavender eyes full of determination, but also caution, for she knew that something was bound to happen, she could feel it in her guts, that innate feeling that she got whenever something bad was about to go down.

Minato swiped a hand through his unruly blonde locks "Right then take an hour come up with a plan, and in two, you need to be well on you're way to Sand is that understood" he paused to get affirmative nods "Good then dismissed" Minato ordered.

Neji in the lead, Sakura and Shikamaru followed him out the door of the office, with the Sand shinobi and genin following them, "What do you think Sakura" Shikamaru eyed the pinkette wanting to hear her plan before adding to it.

"First formation, Shikamaru you should be up front, Neji-san at the back, I'll take middle position, I'll be underestimated that way" Sakura glanced at him over her shoulder, before peering at the brunette that would also be joining them on this mission.

Temari narrowed her eyes listening closely to the plan "That's good, what do we do if something does happen and we are attacked" Neji chipped in, not wanting to be left out, he'd taken to subtly teasing his female housemate these last few days, but now wasn't the time.

Shikamaru leaned forward keeping his ears perked up "If we are attacked, leave one alive, the others won't be needed" came the response and Kankuro visibly shuddered, that had sent shivers down his spine to hear an innocent looking girl talk about killing as if it was natural.

"Okay then, how should we prepare, what will we need" Shikamaru put his hands behind his head, he needed to take this seriously, they were chunin now and they were bound to encounter death in their choice of career a little more.

Sakura craned her neck to meet his gaze "Dress lightly, no dark colors, bring lots of water and thick blankets" she ticked off her fingers, Temari and Kankuro shared a look, both of them wondering if the pinkette had been in Wind Country before.

Gaara looked at her with pale green eyes, curiosity in their depths "You seem to know an awful lot" he rasped drawing her attention, to the indignation of Kankuro, who still tried vying for her attention, but failed each time.

"I read a lot" Sakura grinned, smiling came easy to her "Plus a lot of good herbs come from wind country and the sand village to be precise" she said before shifting her gaze forward again as Neji asked another question.

It was one of the most important "What path will we be taking" Neji inquired looking at the map and seeing only the main road, it was going to be a lot more dangerous if that was all they had to go by, but Sakura was resourceful.

The pinkette bit her lip and glanced at her own map, "We'll take the main road at first, but once we get to Wind Country, start making random turns, if we go through here and turn there see, it might cut down on a little time spent traveling" Sakura passed a hand through her hair.

"But it will also be a little riskier, because we'll have to keep watch for sandstorms and watch our water supply, all of us will have to stick together or one of us will get lost" she added as an after thought stressing the importance of that little fact.

Shikamaru let out a breath of air and Neji sighed "Perhaps it would be better if we stick to the main route, less risk, but higher danger, but at least we'll be ready for anything that happens" the Nara heir stated decisively.

Neji nodded before they both looked to Sakura "Then that's what we'll go with, are you fine with that Baki-san" she turned to face the sand jonin, Baki nodded and they all split up to prepare, coming up with a plan had taken less than thirty minutes.

And in twenty they were signing out of the village and starting their trek down the main road in the direction of the Hidden Sand Village, in their decided formation, Shikamaru up front, Sakura in the middle, and Neji defending from the back.

Of course Sakura was carrying Kubikiribocho across her back, she would be severely underestimated especially since most would think she wouldn't be able to wield the massive sword attached to her back.

Kankuro shivered and rubbed his arms, not liking the looks of the sword, so didn't try to approach her, Gaara though could sense that the sword had taken a lot of lives, the stench of blood wafted from it in waves and a blood lust rose in the air from the pinkette.

This was what the girl was truly like, and Temari tried to ignore this as much as she could as they traveled through the rest of the day, stopping to eat lunch, until they finally reached sand, the sun blared down on them.

Shikamaru, Neji and most others started sweating up a storm, but Sakura didn't even look like she was affected by the heat, wearing her thin pale green yukata that only went up to her knee's and had shoulder length sleeves, unlike her regular clothes.

Perhaps they should have listened and worn lighter clothing, at least then they wouldn't be suffering, oh well they still had their water and they took regular sips, until night fell upon them and Sakura pulled them to a stop.

Quickly got a fire going, without the use of chakra and passed around thick blankets "Trust me" she said cooking dinner for everyone, rabbit meat stew with lots of vegetables, it warmed them from the inside as they realized why the blankets were needed.

Night it seemed in the desert was extremely chilly and they were each thankful for Sakura's foresight, as the pinkette was passing around the stew to one of the last people, the other sand shinobi, her head snapped up and craned all the way around staring off in a random direction.

It had Neji and Shikamaru on high alert, but Sakura smiled easily and finished handing out food, before sitting between them "We've been followed" she whispered in a low voice, "Eight, no Eleven of them" Sakura breathed quietly.

Sneakily Neji activated his Byakugan and looked in the direction Sakura had stared in for a couple of seconds "Sakura-san is right, what will we do" he looked to the pinkette for direction, she was the leader on this mission after all.

Her face darkened "It's unlikely they'll attack tonight, but just to be sure, sleep light, be ready to jump into a fight at a moments notice" Sakura stated glancing to Shikamaru, knowing that his knowledge was going to be useful.

"I think Sakura's right, they'll probably wait till the last moment, man what a drag" Shikamaru groaned, why couldn't anything be easy, but he was glad the pinkette was such a high level sensor, though he hadn't known it until now.

Across from them Kankuro frowned "Say kitten" came that dreadful nickname and Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly, before facing the slightly older brunette giving him her attention for once "Do you know how to use that huge ass sword" Kankuro asked.

Was this guy serious, didn't he see her use it to stop Gaara that one day "Yes" her lips curved upwards and ran a hand over the large blade in her lap, she'd moved a little further away from her current teammates to take care of her sword for a while.

His face twitched, that was all he got, was a single word, why wouldn't she give him any attention, Kankuro sulked, "Sakura-san is a very unique person" Neji complimented suddenly and to Temari's surprise, the pinkette blushed.

"I'm not really, I was just raised different" Sakura cleared her throat and looked away from the brunette, hiding her red cheeks, he'd been doing that, throwing out random compliments lately and each one made her blush harder than the last.

Inwardly Temari smiled 'Sorry Kankuro, looks like you lost' she snickered, because she was pretty sure Sakura was interested in Neji, or at the very least, well on her way to being interested, if she could get over the confusion she felt each time the boy said something nice about her.

Neji chuckled lightly, but said nothing more, knowing that to do so would be pressing his luck, dinner was finished in silence and everyone curled up in a sleeping bag, wrapped in a thick blanket to stay warm.

The next day was mostly a repeat with lots of chatter and Sakura keeping a constant watch on the people tailing them, "I think this bunch is a group of idiots" she finally sighed, she'd been mostly obvious in her movements and still they hadn't noticed they'd been outed.

"Or that you are quite gifted in being sneaky Sakura-san, in that case I probably wouldn't know that I'd been outed either if I was tailing you" Neji stated and there went her cheeks again, flaring bright red and she hurriedly turned her head away.

Shikamaru glanced between the two 'Women are troublesome' he thought, keeping his nose out of their business, but he couldn't deny that it was interesting, especially since he'd never seen Sakura take an interest in anyone before.

A shaky breath expelled from between her lips and Sakura took a sip of water, pressing the cool bottle to her cheeks and willing the blush from them, at least she knew he wasn't going to do it again anytime that day, it was like a one compliment a day thing.

Kankuro inwardly scowled, he was just as handsome as the other brunette, so why whenever he complimented Sakura, she never gave him any reaction "You know it was kind of cool how you managed to keep up with us Sakura, you know that day in the village" he said, referring to the exams.

The pinkette glanced briefly in his direction "Not really Kankuro-san, I'm good at chakra control, I merely gathered chakra in my legs to increase my speed" Sakura shrugged lightly and he sulked even more, that had been a compliment and she'd been extremely oblivious.

"That's how you were able to go so fast, I was struggling to keep up" Shikamaru laughed, kami Sakura was a very scary person, and he remembered their first spar, it had been the first time he'd lost against someone to be honest.

Sakura flashed him a smile "Keep in mind I'd been doing that since I was seven Shikamaru" she said gently, checking her water supply for the third time that morning, they still had all day and tomorrow to go, if she ran out to early then she was so screwed.

Her use of Shikamaru's name without the suffix reminded him "You know Sakura you don't have to use the polite suffix anymore, I'd like to at least think we are friends" Neji commented from behind her and her lavender eyes widened.

"Really Neji" she gave him this hopeful look, wanting to truly get to know the brunette, now that he'd really calmed down on all that destiny crap and believing that he was better than everybody else, Neji nodded and Sakura grinned.

A few hours later, they stopped for lunch, Sakura swiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and took a sip of her water "You know you really are a strange person" Temari spoke up for the first time in hours drawing the pinkette's gaze.

"I mean you hardly look as if you're affected by the heat of the desert and we've been living here for years, are you really that good or just good at hiding you're true feelings on the heat" she continued now that she had the girls attention.

Sakura straightened from where she was wrapping several pieces of chicken in aluminum foil "Well we haven't exactly been pushing ourselves Temari-san, so we've been walking at an easy pace" she explained lightly in confusion, before returning to her task.

Because no one else knew how to cook on a mission "Are you serious, we've been walking pretty hard, if that's what you consider easy that's a little crazy" Kankuro burst out eyeing the girl strangely, like what the hell kind of training had Sakura been through.

Gaara shook his head, but he couldn't deny he was curious, so he scooted close to the pinkette and got a small smile from Sakura "What did you use on me that day" he had been wondering that for several days now and hadn't been able to come up with an answer.

She paused in lighting the fire "A suppression seal, I guessed that you had a you know what sealed inside of you and acted accordingly" she glanced around warily, wondering if it was taboo to talk about tailed beasts and whatnot.

The red head nodded "You aren't afraid of me, knowing I have a monster sealed inside of me" he inquired speaking bravely of the one tail caged inside of him that regularly got loose, but thanks to Sakura, he hadn't had much trouble from Shukaku.

"Well no, it's not you're fault Gaara-san, did you know that tailed beasts were supposed to be regarded as demi-gods in a way and worshiped, but somewhere along the way we started taking away their freedom" Sakura explained returning to lighting the fire.

No he hadn't and it appeared to be news to everyone else to "How do you know of such things" Gaara asked quietly, getting absorbed into her explanation, she talked so kindly to everyone, but wasn't afraid to be tough on a person either, if they needed it.

A smile appeared "A book, it was said the sage of six paths, wanted the tailed beasts to be revered among the humans, but when we started hunting them down, they started hating us, especially as we locked them away in a human, a jinchuuriki" Sakura said leaning back.

Kankuro choked on his water and Temari patted his back roughly "You seem to know an awful lot, you aren't some kind of spy are you" he eyed her in suspicion the reaction was instantaneous, Shikamaru and Neji blocked Sakura from his view and glared.

"Don't insult her like that Kankuro" Temari was appalled by her slightly younger brother, all the trouble the girl had gone through on their account and Kankuro had the freaking gall to place suspicion on the girl.

Shoulders tense, Neji took a deep breath to calm down "Sakura has been through quite a lot to assimilate herself into the Leaf Village, to even imply that she's a spy, is utterly ridiculous" he said in an eerie calm voice.

Shikamaru nodded "Yes, quite she learned to live with us and she grew on us, we don't take our own being insulted very well, even if it is a drag sometimes" he crossed his arms not moving an inch from in front of the pinkette.

Behind them, still sitting next to Gaara and trying to cook, Sakura let out an exasperated sigh "It's okay, I'm not taking offense to Kankuro-san's statement" she said keeping focused on her task and not letting anything that was said bother her in the least.

This garnered strange looks from everyone "You" Baki spoke up before trailing off "Aren't a normal person" he finished and Sakura shrugged lightly in response, before deeming their lunch ready and everyone dug in.

"I'm sorry about my idiotic brother" Temari apologized, before nudging Kankuro harshly in the ribs, seriously the guy figures out he can't get the pinkette's attention so switches to insulting her, not a very smart move on his part.

Kankuro grumbled "I apologize Sakura, for even implying that you were a spy" he nodded in apology before looking away and keeping his mouth shut, why couldn't he do anything right, all he'd wanted was to have a pretty girl give him attention.

Sakura nodded in acceptance, knowing that it was better to not say anything else and ate her lunch mostly in silence, chatting here and there about their plan with Shikamaru and Neji and soon they were on their way again, walking through the blaring hot desert.

It became increasingly apparent to everyone though that the ones that had been tailing them were slowly creeping ever closer to them, it meant that they were about to encounter their first problem, from behind them Neji eyed Sakura as she grew increasingly rigid with every step they took.

A shout from the right of them sounded and he whirled knocking the rogue out with a well placed finger jab "Eight Trigrams Air Palm" said from in front of him and a blast of air shot behind his back, in the blind spot, hitting the man that had come behind him.

Obviously the rogues weren't expecting the pink haired girl to be quite talented in battle as she raised Kubikiribocho and leaped head long into them, while Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu and captured one of the enemy.

"You got that side Sakura" Neji called throwing a few weapons, to add variety to the fight and glanced quickly over at the pinkette, who was shooting bones from her finger tips, her usual lavender eyes now an emerald color.

Gaara looked curious as Sakura embedded the tip of her humongous sword into the ground and leaped on top of the handle, before jumping from it and driving the heel of her sandal encased foot into the sand.

The ground exploded beneath her foot, sending sand, rock and dirt flying in every which direction blocking their view of her for a second, Kankuro shuddered glad that he hadn't had to fight the girl now that she was revealing some of her abilities.

With eyes narrowed, Sakura spun "Dance of the Camellia" she called pulling a bone from her shoulder, the length of a sword and slashed erratically at the enemy, blood splattered across her face, she was glad she'd brought extra water in a scroll and a change of clothes.

Baki's skin paled and Temari looked sick to her stomach, Kankuro turned away, there was no way he was going to be interested in the girl now, and Gaara kept watching, this was Sakura in her element, fighting is where she really excelled.

"Hey Neji cover me for a minute" the pinkette called, leaping back to her huge sword, the brunette leaped into the fray, there were only nine enemy left to take care of and Sakura hurried through a bunch of hand signs.

He peered over his shoulder, barely able to keep up with the hand signs she was making and spun "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" Neji used his clan jutsu, knocking stray weapons out of the air, and protecting Sakura.

A couple minutes later she was done "Earth Style: Earth Wave" a wave of earth rose and with her commanding the jutsu, Sakura holding tightly to Kubikiribocho, Neji got clear out of the way, her jutsu crashed into four of the remaining enemy.

One was beheaded, proving that she wasn't afraid to kill, even if she did wince, but her sword wasn't known for it's beheading for nothing, Sakura kept her emotions from showing as Neji took out an enemy on his own, seven left.

She spun, "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, Two Strikes, Four Strikes, Eight Strikes, Sixteen Strikes, Thirty Two Strikes, and Sixty Four Strikes" Sakura closed off chakra points in another almost brutally, and kicked out with her foot.

A chakra laden foot and that one went flying backwards, ~crack~ sounding through the air signaling she'd broken a few ribs, Neji took him out, and she slashed through the sinewy neck muscle of the one she'd just knocked out.

Five enemies remaining, Sakura was practically covered in blood now, but somehow it didn't bother Neji, "How do we finish them off" he jumped back next to her, breathing heavily, but Sakura didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat.

Her lips pressed together, lavender eyes gleaming as she looked around "I've got an idea, distract them for a minute Neji" Sakura nodded, he jumped forward again and she hid behind Kubikiribocho, speeding through a set of hand signs.

A sense dulling mist formed all around them and Sakura darted forward "Gaara-san how far does you're sand reach" she made it to the redheads side, keeping her byakugan activated for the moment as she kept an eye on Neji and the five enemy.

She couldn't leave him alone for to long, "How far do you need Sakura" Gaara rasped, barely able to see the girl, but he knew she was there, he could feel her blood lust, it was different than his, calmer and completely under her control.

"To that cave over there, Neji and I will lead them in, wait til we get out, then block it with sand, I'll handle the rest" Sakura spoke quickly, Gaara nodded and she sped off, knocking an enemy away from Neji as she reached the brunette's side.

He stood back, sweat dripping down from his forehead "You've got a plan" Neji asked and Sakura smiled, relenting with her mist, then to his amusement she giggled mockingly at the five remaining enemy, Shikamaru still holding one in his jutsu.

Then "Come and get me if you can" Sakura taunted, and dashed across the sandy dunes, Neji and the five rogues hot on their tails, they reached the caves, blocked in, no escape, "Neji" she held out her hand and he took, it together they leaped over the rogues heads.

And left the cave, it was blocked by sand "Now what Sakura, they'll break it down eventually if they have exploding tags" Neji breathed heavily, kami how could she keep going, it made him wonder how long she'd last if it was an all out fight.

She'd barely revealed much of her abilities "Hang on Neji" Sakura flashed him a smile, before narrowing her eyes and reaching through the sand, with brute strength and started forming hand signs "Water Style: Tidal Wave Jutsu" she breathed.

Water leaked out from beneath the sand, it turning a muddy brown as the water level rose in the small cave and then it was reinforced with more of Gaara's sand, "Death by drowning huh" Neji grimaced, well whatever works.

"Yep, let's get back to the others" Sakura smiled wiping her face clean, she was going to have to change soon, along the way she picked up Kubikiribocho and attached it to her back, and then soon they were standing around the last remaining enemy.

Who might she add was staring up at her in horror "What kind of brat are you" he cringed away from her, but didn't get very far, considering Shikamaru had tied him up, with her help, Sakura kneeled down before him, lavender eyes narrowed.

Then with the creepiest fucking smile she could manage "That's for me to know and you to find out" she chuckled in a dark voice, intimidation always worked and made them sing like a little birdie "Now are there any more plans in place to stop these shinobi from getting home" she asked.

His mouth jammed shut and Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance "Naughty, guess I'll just have to torture you huh" she examined her nails before pulling out a senbon "Did you know that there's a jutsu that causes excruciating pain" Sakura asked happily.

A whimper sounded, but still not what she wanted, Sakura sighed and leaned over the man and carved the kanji for pain into his shoulder, then created a couple of hand signs "Ninja Art: Pain" she murmured.

Screams were torn from the mans throat as he bore his agony for the world, a couple seconds later Sakura relented on her jutsu "Are you going to talk now" she prodded wanting to wash her hair, she felt disgusting and she needed to be alone for a minute.

It was obvious that torturing someone weighed heavily on her mind as Neji and Shikamaru stood back watching the pinkette conduct her interrogation, no information was forthcoming and the jutsu was activated again.

This time the exhausted gleam in Sakura's eyes were more pronounced, she didn't want to do this anymore "Okay, okay I'll talk, just please don't do that again" cried the man, snot running down his face as he sniffled recovering from the assault on his pain receptors.

Sakura sighed in relief and stored all the information he gave her away in her head "Good, thank you for you're cooperation, sadly we can't leave you alive" she leaned back grabbed up the bone she'd wielded previously.

And drove it through the man's heart, a quick and painless death, then Sakura stood throwing her weapon away "Are you okay Sakura" Neji placed his hand down on her shoulder, preventing the pinkette from moving off to get cleaned up.

"Yeah that was something else, I'm glad that you're on our side" Shikamaru chuckled sheepishly, before cringing "I don't mean that you would ever betray us, ah man what a drag" he groaned, feeling like an idiot.

But his words drew a small smile to Sakura's lips "I'm okay for the most part, that was the one thing I hated more than anything else, to inflict torture on someone" she admitted "I'm just gonna go get cleaned up" she said then vanished behind her sword.

Fifteen minutes later, in a new knee length, short sleeved pale green cotton yukata, hair, skin and face scrubbed clean of blood, Sakura emerged and attached her sword to her back again, and then they continued on their way.

Stopping for dinner and to rest, before repeating their actions the next day until they finally reached the Hidden Sand village, Sakura breathed a little easier "Who's going to handle the diplomacy part" Neji asked suddenly.

Both boys turned to look at the pinkette "Hehehe, Shikamaru's our best bet for smoother relations between our villages in the future" Sakura said pointing to the Nara, who looked shocked, but in the end he accepted his orders.

A new draft for a treaty was drawn up, thanks to Shikamaru's quick wits and smarts, proving that Sakura had chosen well, while that was going on Gaara showed the pinkette around the greenhouses "I've been given permission to let you take some" he said.

"Thank you Gaara" Sakura clapped her hands and carefully chose certain herbs, collecting the root, leaves, stem and a couple of seeds, for her own herb garden back home in the backyard of her house, some of them would make for good antidotes.

Just then, Neji who was supposed to be patrolling with the Sand Shinobi burst into the greenhouse "Sakura, there's an injured and poisoned man out here, come quick" he nearly shouted, obviously disgruntled that it had taken him eight minutes to find the pinkette.

Her lavender eyes widened "Go on Sakura, the herbs will still be here" Gaara chuckled quietly taking the bags she'd already collected, without skipping a beat, the pinkette followed her current teammate from the greenhouse.

And to the hospital, it disturbed the medics to see someone so young, when they'd been expecting someone much older, but Sakura took over, having been working in Leafs Hospital for so long that medical procedures such as removing poison from someone came easy for her.

Then came crafting an antidote, just as easy and healing the man was done all in one breath, by the time Sakura was finished, all the medics in Sand General Hospital, were in awe of her medical prowess, especially considering her age.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and fled to Neji's amusement "You've improved" he commented walking with her back to the greenhouses before he had to resume his patrol of the village entrance, he was best suited because of the byakugan.

"Yeah when you've got the Legendary Sannin Tsunade-sama teaching you a few tricks, you'd get better at healing to" she said with a giggle, not boasting just making a statement, Neji nodded and they headed in opposite direction.

When she returned to the greenhouse, Gaara was within still waiting for her "Did everything get straightened out" he asked in his gravely voice, handing over the little bags that she'd handed to him to hold until she could come back.

This earned him a bright smile "Yeah, though it was a little uncomfortable being stared at for knowing how to heal really well and stuff, the medics in Leaf are use to my abilities" Sakura spoke softly resuming her earlier task of collecting new herbs and stuff.

Until her arms were full of little baggies, causing Gaara to chuckle quietly "You like that kind of stuff, healing and medicine I mean" he inquired as they walked through the rest of the greenhouses, exploring since there wasn't really anything for Sakura to do.

"Mhm, it was the reason my master kept me with him for so long, because of my knowledge in healing and herbs" Sakura admitted quietly enjoying the walk, it had been so long since she'd been able to do more than travel to one place.

Water Country didn't count cause she'd basically seen every little town and village there was in that particular country "You're master, is he the one who taught you how to kill" Gaara asked lightly wanting to learn more about his new friend.

Hesitantly Sakura linked arms with Gaara "Not exactly, he told me to kill so I did it, to ensure our survival, his name was Zabuza, he's the one who gave me that sword" she mentioned the huge ass sword that was hers by succession.

"But now you're part of the Leaf Village" Gaara prodded and Sakura nodded, he didn't ask what happened, "Was it difficult changing your ways to fit into the village, to become someone that was trusted" he questioned softly.

Sakura glanced at him "Believe me when I say it was difficult, but after working tirelessly for two months straight, I earned my trust among my peers and the adults, as for changing my ways, I haven't really, I just kind of tamed down a lot" she stated.

The rest of their walk was silence as Gaara mulled her words over in his head, before Sakura and Neji switched patrol giving the brunette time to relax and enjoy the Sand Village, Shikamaru met them hours later, and they settled into a small hotel to sleep.

For two weeks, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji worked hard with the Sand Village to come up with a treaty that would be accepted by everyone and soon the three Leaf Chunin were on their way home, saying farewell to their new friends.

"I say that was a mission well done" Neji said a couple days later when they were near the Leaf Village, they had stopped for the night to eat supper, glad to be out of the sandy dunes and hot blaring desert heat.

Sakura grinned "Yeah our first succession mission as Chunin" she cheered lightly holding up a bottle of water, though they were considered adults in a way, none of them had a penchant for sake, at the very least for the moment anyway.

Chuckles came from both Neji and Shikamaru "Even though it was a drag arguing over points with that old lady Chiyo, damn granny was a tough old coot" Shikamaru groaned tapping his bottle of water against Sakura's, Neji doing the same with his and Sakura's as well.

A long suffering sigh came from the pinkette "I got the feeling she didn't really like me you know, considering I really turned the hospital around" Sakura scratched the back of her head, taking a sip of her water, glad to be out of the desert now and things could return to normal.

"No kidding each time Lady Chiyo saw you, she kind of stopped and glared, before making this snorting noise that was akin to grumbling" Neji stated, remembering all those little moments with the old woman.

Peals of laughter filled the air drawing smiles "You can say that again, seriously though the old woman should have been grateful that you saved one of their shinobi, but oh no" Shikamaru shook his head digging in to his vegetable stew.

"Well at least I got some herbs out of it, and I managed to get Gaara on better terms with the villagers to, at least some of them, that was part of my personal goal" Sakura admitted blowing on a spoon full of her soup.

Neji and Shikamaru shared a look, she was so kind, it was bizarre "Let's just hope that our next mission allows for a little relaxing time, we all worked hard and deserve a break" the brunette said finishing off his supper.

A smile curled her lips upwards "It wasn't all that bad, and the Sand Shinobi did put in the effort" Sakura cleaned the dishes that had been used and sealed away the rest of the stew, it would be nice for breakfast the next morning.

Shikamaru shook his head, but didn't comment "Anyway, let's get some rest, tomorrow we'll be back in the village" he let out, before a yawn cracked his jaw, proving how tired he was, this was followed by Sakura and then Neji.

The three of them curled up in their sleeping bags around the fire and drifted off into slumber, the next morning they ate the rest of the vegetable stew, warmed over the fire by Sakura, and then they cleaned up and hurried towards Leaf.

Just as the sun was going down, an hour before dinner time, the three chunin arrived at the giant red gates of the Leaf Village and signed in "Welcome back" Kotetsu and Izumo greeted and welcomed them home.

"We're glad to be back" Sakura nodded politely, they'd filled out their reports when they'd stopped for lunch several hours before, so together she with Neji and Shikamaru in tow, headed towards the Hokage Tower.

Minato was surprised to see them "How did you're first mission go" he inquired nonchalantly, honestly he expected it to have been a disaster, that's how Chunin first timers usually ended up failing their first mission.

Neji coughed into his hand "Success, the Sand Village Elders have agreed to renew the treaty, they still have a few things to figure out and settle, such as naming a new Kazekage, but here's the rough draft treaty" Shikamaru placed a scroll down.

"Our reports to" Neji piped in setting the three page reports on the mission itself and everything that happened on it down on Minato's desk, before stepping back, this mission had only been successful thanks to Sakura.

The blonde turned his attention on the pinkette "No casualties, no injuries, except for the one guard, but that was taken care of, we were tailed the first couple of days, its in the report, but other than that everything went off without a hitch" Sakura stated.

Ocean blue eyes widened "Good job then, you three have earned a break, take the next week off, enjoy a small vacation, but expect more missions to come you're way soon, even solo missions" Minato warned before dismissing them.

The three chunin that had gotten the highest recommendations from the judges left his office, Shikamaru to the Nara Compound, Neji and Sakura to their little cherry oak house, it would be nice to sleep in their beds that night.

"I still can't believe nothing really horrible happened" Sakura breathed a little easier once they were half way home, sealing crystal hanging from her neck swaying back and forth, nearly mesmerizing her.

Neji peered at her curiously "Yeah, but I've no doubt we would have been able to handle such a problem, with you there Sakura" he complimented her strength again, drawing a little blush to her cheeks, it was so easy to make her turn red.

Avoiding his gaze, Sakura turned her head "Um thanks, but I can't take all the credit you know" she laughed sheepishly willing the burning in her cheeks to go away, seriously what the heck was up with the brunette always complimenting her now.

With a small hidden smile, Neji unlocked the door and they took their shoes off together, before padding down the hall to the kitchenette, where Kakashi and Kimimaro were sat having dinner "Imouto-san" the white haired teen jumped up at the sight of her.

"I'm home Kimi-nii, Neji is to" Sakura giggled poking fun at the brunette, who shook his head in amusement, the lack of suffix didn't go unnoticed though, Kakashi noticed that something had changed and peered at his adopted daughter curiously while she was hugging Kimimaro.

There was no explanation forth coming and a little more food was cooked for the two extras, before Sakura and Neji headed to bed early, after explaining all that had happened on their mission, took showers and flopped down in their beds before drifting off into slumber.


	24. Chapter 23

The next three months following the chunin exams were filled with mission after mission for Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru, though like clockwork each month the pinkette would go visit Zabuza and Haku's graves, never knowing that there was a plot being put in motion.

Danzo was angry, his plan to use the girl as his back up plan had failed, so he'd decided to meet with Orochimaru, in the snakes underground base "You want Sakura Kaguya, I can give her to you" he enticed the sannin.

"How she is heavily guarded at all times" Orochimaru hissed, his arms were useless thanks to Minato, all of his carefully made plans had gone to hell in a hand basket and he'd even lost his favorite Kimimaro.

With a dark smirk "Ah and that's where you're wrong, one week out of the month she goes to the Land of Waves, if you catch her off guard she is yours" Danzo revealed a small bit of information, neither of the males realizing that they were being spied on.

Zetsu hurried back to the Akatsuki's base to report his findings "Danzo and Orochimaru are planning on kidnapping a girl named Sakura Kaguya" he told Pein/Nagato his leader, wondering what the red head would do.

Behind his desk a plan took form in Pein's mind "Then we keep her from him, get Kisame to me now" the orange haired shinobi, that was technically Nagato ordered and Konan left the office to fetch the ex mist shinobi.

Ten minutes later, Kisame was stood before Pein's desk "You called Leader-sama" he showed off his razor sharp teeth, hoping that it was about a mission and that it would be interesting, Pein clasped his hands in front of him, rinnegan eyes focused.

"Apparently Orochimaru and Danzo are plotting to forcibly kidnap a girl Sakura Kaguya, you're mission Kisame is to prevent that at all costs and bring her here is that understood" the orange haired shinobi said.

Kisame nodded bowing low before his leader "Perfectly understood" he said, then left the office to prepare, he knew she left the village regularly, but how could those leaf nin be so stupid as to let the girl roam on her own.

His face twitched, he actually liked the little brat, and it wasn't good that Pein was taking an interest in her, 'Sorry brat' Kisame inwardly apologized, promising to treat her good and not roughly, so long as she didn't put up a fuss.

He entered his room and started packing "Where are you going" his partner looked up, another mist shinobi, who'd avoided getting killed, and the previous owner of kubikiribocho, Juzo Biwa, he'd wanted the massive sword back.

But not even Juzo could interfere with the right of succession "A new mission, solo" Kisame stated, there were some things his partner was not allowed to know, this was one of them, Juzo shrugged and returned to reading.

With a sigh, Kisame finished his packing and then left the base, headed in the direction of the Leaf Village, he was going to tail the brat in order to get to her first, like hell he was going to let that snake touch her, or any of his disgusting subordinates.

A couple days later, he was hiding out in a tree keeping watch over the Leaf Village gates, it couldn't be to much longer now before Sakura left to go visit Zabuza's grave, proving that in death her loyalty to the man would never waver.

Similarly the sound four, now that Kimimaro had left them, were in place waiting to take the girl, but knowing that to do so, so close to the village would end in disaster, so like Kisame they were going to tail the little pink haired Kaguya girl.

Meanwhile, Sakura was with Shikamaru, three days away from the village, a C ranked escort mission this time, they were just waiting on the people they were supposed to escort to arrive at the rendezvous point.

"Ugh seriously, you'd think these people would have the sense to show up properly on time" Sakura leaned heavily against her sword, it now was used regularly on missions, living up to her name as Zabuza's Successor.

The Nara Heir looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun "Maybe something happened" Shikamaru suggested, he'd learned that Sakura's sensory skills extended far beyond the norm and she could literally feel something bad was about to happen.

Her lips tugged downwards into a frown "I don't think so, I can usually tell you know" came Sakura's reply as she activated her Byakugan, her lips pressed together, before a long suffering sigh escaped from between her lips.

Beside her Shikamaru grimaced, ten minutes later, even he was getting extremely aggravated with this whole sham of a mission, "What a drag" he groaned, and swiped at a piece of hair that was sticking to his forehead from sweat as the sun blared down on them.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but shut it just as quickly as someone approached of course it was freaking nobles, they always did think that they were above the law and probably decided to make them wait an extra hour and forty five minutes.

Pushing up off Kubikiribocho, she attached the sword to her back and straightened her clothes out as Shikamaru, as agreed on was always the peace maker, she was the muscle in a way "Ooh she's so cute daddy, can I have her" her eye twitched hearing the girl act like she was a toy to be bought.

"Of course sweetheart, how much do you want for the girl there" the nobleman pulled out a bag of jewels and gems, ready to pay Shikamaru, Sakura gnashed her teeth together, seriously she was right there, did they have to act like she didn't fucking exist.

His skin paled and Shikamaru looked to his teammate feeling the anger rolling off of her in waves "I'm sorry but Sakura isn't for sale" he apologized with a wince "We really need to get going though" Shikamaru wanted to hurry this group along.

And make it home to take that week long break Minato always gave them, they'd been working extra hard "Awwwww but I want her, I want her, I want her" the nobleman's daughter started throwing a fit and Shikamaru cringed, this wasn't going to go well.

Her shoulders were becoming more and more tense as the girl continued to throw her tantrum, and several times Sakura opened her mouth to snap out and tell the brat to shut the hell up, but slammed her mouth shut in time to stop herself from being rude.

Amazing restraint "Now sweetheart, this girl is a nice hardworking person, if she's keeping our country safe and escorting us, then you can't have her" finally the girls father told her no and the little brat sulked as they started forward finally.

Sakura breathed an inward sigh of relief "I know Sakura, but in just a few days you'll be able to take off to go visit Zabuza and Haku" Shikamaru said from the left side of her, they'd been getting diplomatic missions like this for a couple weeks now.

They were starting to go insane from it, having to deal with unmanageable and irritatingly stupid nobles, who thought they could order them around like they were their servants, but they had to grin and bear it no matter what, or the consequences would be to great.

"No kidding Shikamaru" Sakura shifted her lavender eyes onto the Nara heir, there was a tired gleam to them, proving how little sleep she'd been getting from all the extra missions, four weeks of it would make a person go batshit crazy.

His lips quirked up "At least it's an easy escort this time around and there's only three days of it" Shikamaru pointed out the pro's of this mission and Sakura let out a little laugh, rolling her shoulders to relieve them of the tension that had built up in the muscles.

But she nodded her head "Yeah, thank goodness for that, to bad that there wasn't a very high risk and I haven't sensed anything, Kubikiribocho could use a good refuel on blood" Sakura peered at her huge sword, noting all the little scratches and chips in it from continuous use.

Onyx eyes shifted onto the large blade "You could always send it to Gaara, you know he would help you fix the sword anytime" Shikamaru suggested, but he doubted Sakura would send her sword all the way to Sand.

"Nah, I'll probably give it a little of my blood to satisfy it for a while and give him a good scrub down and polish tonight" she shrugged "But it's a good idea for whenever something really bad happens to him" Sakura took Shikamaru's suggestion into future consideration.

Shikamaru nodded "True, I just got to wonder how you manage him all the time, I know we're different, but I'd get sick and tired of taking care of a sword as often as you do" he said, gazing around in caution, couldn't help to be on the alert.

It was something he'd learned on what felt like the hundreds of missions he'd been on with Sakura, to always keep his guard up, or something was going to happen "Perhaps a normal person would get tired" Sakura's voice distracted him for a moment.

"And while I get annoyed with him to, picky ass sword that he is, cause sometimes he doesn't want my blood" she rolled her lavender eyes "It's a mist thing, or rather a swordsmen, or woman thing, to be completely possessive of their sword, and constantly take care of it" Sakura stated.

Ebony eyes blinked in her direction "Wait you mean he actually refuses to take your blood in order to fix all the little chips and scratches" Shikamaru frowned, what a strange sword the executioners blade was.

A deep sigh echoed from her chest "Yep, sometimes I wish Kubikiribocho were a person so I could strangle him for trying to drive me up the wall" she snorted, though there was a gleam of amusement "He did it to Zabuza to" Sakura grinned with a little giggle.

Before Shikamaru could respond "I'm hungry" came that annoying little nobleman's daughters voice, they'd barely been walking an hour and the little brat was already hungry that was fucking ridiculous, but Sakura shoved her anger to the back burner.

Then prepared lunch for everyone to the best of her abilities, if that little girl dared complain about her food the whole mission was off, damn the consequences, she'd take her freaking week off some other time.

Thankfully the girl seemed to like the food made and soon they were once again on their way in the direction of the Leaf Village, Shikamaru took the chance to resume their earlier conversation "How often did Zabuza get mad at the sword" he inquired.

Sakura rubbed her forehead "You wouldn't believe it, but Zabuza had regular arguments with Kubikiribocho" she laughed, glancing at the sword a glint of fondness in her gaze "But they were good partners when it came down to it" Sakura smiled.

A couple of chuckles came from Shikamaru "Have you had any arguments with him yet and do you feel as if you're good partners with the executioners blade" he asked one last question before holding his breath, wondering what she would say.

Her gaze strayed in his direction again "No arguments yet, but I'm no where near the level Zabuza was on, if I keep working with Kubikiribocho, we'll become great partners in the future" Sakura admitted before facing forward.

Four hours later, she pulled them to a stop "If I may ask why are we stopping" the nobleman asked in confusion, surely they could walk a few more hours until dinner time, Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes and Shikamaru grimaced behind his hand.

But he cleared his throat "Well this stop is mostly for you two, to give you a break from walking for a bit, take a moment to drink some water" Shikamaru explained gently, nobles were so damn fussy and extremely annoying.

"Maybe I don't wanna stop" the nobleman's daughter sneered and ignoring the warning, kept marching forward without even watching her step, until a snake came up and bit her right on the ankle, only then did she stop.

Sakura charged forward and pinched the snake by the head causing him to loosen his fangs from the girls flesh, and with a chakra filled arm tossed the snake far away "Is my sweetheart okay" the nobleman came running over to them.

With an annoyed sigh, that came out as a long suffering sigh to Shikamaru's relief, Sakura raised a glowing green hand to the girls ankle "You're lucky it wasn't poisonous" she said, reminding herself not to get snappy with the brat, seriously were all nobles stupid or something.

And without so much as a thank you, the little girl jumped up on her feet and plopped down on a rock "I'm hungry again" she raised her nose in the air and looked down on the shinobi again, Shikamaru groaned inwardly.

So he and Sakura entered the forest, leaving a clone of the pinkette just in case and gathered ingredients for an extremely late lunch "Just a couple more days of this and we'll be home free" Shikamaru reminded, also getting rather annoyed with the two nobles.

"Yeah but really are all nobles that dumb or oblivious or something, and why do they have to ask stupid questions" Sakura huffed, using her byakugan to her advantage as she killed three rabbits and Shikamaru cut down a boar piglet.

The animals were skinned and gutted and cleaned up in the small creek, before traipsing back to where the nobles were left, with their arms full of things needed to cook their lunch, "Just reign in the urge okay" Shikamaru gave the pinkette a small smile.

Her lips twitched upwards "I'll try" Sakura giggled sprinting forward through the tree's and dropping to her knee's, ignoring the little noble girls squeals of fright as she speared the rabbits on a stick and lathered them in herbs before setting them up over the fire.

This time the girl was being extremely picky "Sweetheart, they went through the trouble of making something for us the least you can do is eat it" her father said, munching quietly on a rabbit, while Shikamaru ate the boar piglet.

Finally the noble girl bit into the once cute, fluffy animal and chewed "S'okay I guess" she mumbled grudgingly, until lunch was all eaten, and they were well on their way again in the direction of the Leaf Village.

Nearly three days later, beyond annoyed, Shikamaru and Sakura signed in at the gates, leading the two nobles through their village, answering the aggravating questions, to the Hokage Tower and happily handed them over to their Hokage.

Giving the blonde their mission reports and as Minato could see the mission was another success, he dismissed the two chunin, Sakura and Shikamaru bowed and then quite literally vanished out the door, not wanting to deal with the two nobles for any longer.

"Thank kami that is over, now I can enjoy my week long vacation out in the wilderness" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, that had been the most aggravating mission yet, Shikamaru nodded, though he was probably going to spend his week playing shogi with his father.

He was just as glad the mission was over to "Yeah, see you in a week Sakura" Shikamaru waved, splitting off in a different direction, heading to the Nara compound, while the pinkette went straight for her cherry oak house.

Kimimaro was on the couch reading a book, Neji was no where in sight "Imouto-san welcome home" he greeted upon spying his little sister, she looked tired beyond belief, had the mission been a difficult one, it was only supposed to have been a C rank.

Sakura glanced at her older brother and flopped down on the couch in exhaustion "Glad to be home, if I have to deal with another annoying noble, I'm going to snap" she admitted, nobles were ignorant of how hard shinobi actually worked.

His brows raised into the hairline "More nobles, seems like Hokage-sama thinks that you're good at dealing with them" Kimimaro smiled reaching out and giving his little sister a side hug, she deserved it for working as long and hard as she had been lately.

Though the increase in pay was a perk, even he'd been given random missions here and there, he had yet to decide if he wanted to be a shinobi, all he really wanted was to be able to be there for his little sister.

"Ugh their my least favorite people to deal with" Sakura groaned "I'm just glad tomorrow I can head out and hide away in the tree house for a week and visit Zabuza" she smiled brightly a moment later drawing a chuckle from her older brother.

Kimimaro shook his head lightly "Do you think I should take the test and become an official shinobi of this village" he asked before she could head off to shower or go greet their father, Kakashi was very good to them after all.

Her eyes shot in his direction, wide and full of hope "When I came here Kimi-nii, things were very scary, but I kept charging through one thing after another, it would mean missions outside the village yes and you'd have to work hard" Sakura took a deep breath.

"And while I want the best for you, that's purely you're choice Kimimaro, I made a promise to always be happy and defending a village, this one to be exact makes me happy" she finished before lowering her lavender eyes to her lap.

It was quiet for a moment as Kimimaro mulled the words his sister had said over in his head, no one was forcing becoming a Leaf Shinobi on him, that was a choice he had to make, Sakura was right, his lips tugged upwards, he knew what he had to do.

With a sigh, he closed his book "Want to help me Imouto-san, there are a couple people I know from Orochimaru's experiments that want to get out from underneath his thumb" Kimimaro spoke up, vivid green eyes narrowed.

Sakura glanced towards him again in confusion "You want to save people from Orochimaru, that's a little dangerous Kimimaro" she scolded lightly, but did scoot closer "So tell me how do you propose to do this" Sakura became serious though.

'Thank kami for such an understanding little sister' Kimimaro thought inwardly in relief "The first person his name is Jugo, I've no doubt with your and Tsunade-sama's gift in seals, that you'd be able to help him reign in his urges to go on murderous rampages" he began.

A grimace formed on her lips "The second person is one of the sound four, her name is Tayuya, she won't admit it, but she's been longing for freedom away from Orochimaru and for a semi normal life in a regular village" Kimimaro continued.

She scratched her chin in contemplation "And what rank would you classify this mission" Sakura let out a small sigh, brows furrowed, the only indication of her concern that everything was going to go wrong on this mission.

Kimimaro pressed his lips together "High B, or A, Tayuya will be easy to convince, Jugo I know has been moved to a different base, so it's just a matter of getting past the warden and staff, without Orochimaru finding out" he stated.

There came the wince "You know I can only take on B rank missions, A are out of my range right now" Sakura reminded uselessly, if only she were a jonin now, a hand settled on her shoulder and she raised her head to stare into those vivid green eyes.

"Let us hope then that it stays a B rank Mission, I'll wait until after you're vacation to approach Hokage-sama about this" Kimimaro spoke softly, before lifting his gaze to the doorway where Neji appeared, both their eyes widened.

And Sakura jumped up from the couch "Neji what happened, why are you bleeding all over the place" she hurried to the brunette's side, the last couple of months had really opened her eyes and they had settled into a nice and easy friendship.

Neji cringed "Mission gone wrong, there were more enemy nin than expected and my teammates were kind of useless" he grit through his teeth as Sakura removed his shirt with expert hands to tend to his injury, they'd tried to gut him and shove a pike through his side.

Her skin paled "Kami, you walked all the way home like this, why didn't you go to the hospital" Sakura scolded, Neji grimaced and she shook her head in exasperation "Kimi-nii would you get a rag and some cold water" she craned her neck around to see her brother.

Only to find him already coming down the ladder with the required items, "Here you go, I knew you'd need them" Kimimaro smiled, Sakura flashed him a quick small one, before leading their housemate into the kitchen to get tended to.

First came removing the shirt, material fluttered uselessly to the floor, though most of it stuck to the injuries, Neji sat absolutely still, breathing deeply through his nose as his stomach and side throbbed, especially when Sakura grabbed the rag and dipped it into cold water.

Before pressing it to the shredded remains of his shirt, over the still bleeding wounds, the water soaked into the material until Sakura was able to remove the rest of the shirt that was obstructing her view of the gashes and puncture wounds.

"How long ago did you get back" Neji tried to make conversation with the pinkette, with the increase in missions, sometimes they missed each other quite often, especially now that they were being assigned to missions, on their own or with just one or the other and not all three of them.

Like in the beginning "Just a few hours ago Neji, I'm glad that I didn't have to exert myself or use much chakra on my mission, because these are really bad" Sakura spoke gently, talking in her bedside manner talk, it calmed people down massively.

Neji laughed, though it turned into a groan "Lucky for me I suppose, otherwise I would have really had to go to the hospital" he stated, he avoided that place like the plague, unless Sakura was working there, she was gentle, unlike some of the other medics, or Tsunade.

Sakura gave him a small scowl already knowing what he was thinking "Honestly, the medics there aren't going to kill ya Neji, but I understand" she sighed cleaning the wound expertly, using chakra to get into the crevices she couldn't reach.

Then she was raising a glowing green hand to his flesh and it started knitting together, sweat was beading on her brow, from working on the brunette "True, but not all of them are gentle like you Sakura" came the compliment and her cheeks flared.

But she shoved her embarrassment to the side "What kind of mission did you go on" her brow was creased into a frown, these were really bad injuries "You'll have to take it easy you know" Sakura warned, because this time there was going to be some residual soreness.

Neji cleared his throat sheepishly "Ah, B ranked mission that turned into A rank at the drop of a hat, my teammates and I had the wonderful job of acquiring a scroll that had been stolen, and there were more forces there to stop us than we imagined" he explained.

"I understand though, soreness is to be expected this time around huh" he asked and Sakura raised her head and nodded seriously "I bet if you'd been on the mission, this wouldn't have happened" Neji admitted looking away from the pinkette.

It was hard to suppress the gasp, to know that Neji put that much faith in her abilities, was kind of really sweet of him'What am I thinking, this is Neji' Sakura refocused on her task of healing the brunette and fifteen minutes later the last of the wounds were knitted together properly.

As they stood to leave the kitchen, Neji realized that he'd dripped blood all over the wood flooring in the hall and partially in the little kitchenette as well, Sakura noticed this as well "You could have bled out Neji" she pointed out.

He frowned "My stubbornness will be my downfall" Neji sighed, before pulling out the mop and bucket to clean up his mess, it was his responsibility after all, Sakura patted him gently on the shoulder before returning to the living room.

Just a few minutes later, Neji entered the living room, still bare chested and hurried to his room to get cleaned up more properly, and fifteen minutes later, after taking a quick shower he joined the Kaguya siblings in the living room.

Kimimaro looked up from his book, as Sakura rested her head on the back of the couch, "In a couple weeks time would you be opposed to joining imouto-san and I on a mission" he asked suddenly and his little sister sat straight up.

Neji blinked in confusion "What kind of mission, does Hokage-sama know about it yet" he inquired wanting to get all the details, before jumping head first into another mission, sometimes things went horribly wrong after all.

The two siblings shared a long look "Kimimaro-nii wants to help a couple of Orochimaru's experiments get out from beneath the snakes thumb, he thinks it will be a B rank mission and no Hokage-sama doesn't know yet" Sakura explained further.

"Okay, I see why you'd ask me, with Sakura and I, our skills would greatly increased the missions chances of success, what happens if Hokage-sama names it an A ranked mission" Neji stated folding his hands into his lap, contemplating on whether he wanted to take on the mission.

Sakura bit her lip and went to speak, but Kakashi popped into the house "Well then you'll just have to have a jonin won't you, I admit the thought of decreasing Orochimaru's manpower is quite a good plan" the silver haired jonin said, mask bunched up at the corners as he smiled.

"And if we get Shikamaru-san on the mission as well, our chances would be even greater" Kimimaro said, a group of five, three chunin, him, who was just as strong as a jonin, and an actual jonin, it was perfect.

Kakashi turned to Kimimaro "Want to tell me what brought this idea on, so that I can propose the mission to Hokage-sama" he sat down in the recliner chair wanting to hear more so that he could prepare and butter Minato up to the idea as well.

Things were getting serious now "I was thinking of taking the test to become a Leaf Nin, start at genin rank and work my up like imouto-san did, but I don't want to intrude on someone else's team, and I know a couple people who want out so to speak" the Kaguya explained.

"Hmm, you think you'll be able to convince them to abandon Orochimaru" Kakashi prodded, Kimimaro had to be one hundred percent certain that he could do it, otherwise the mission won't be accepted and be thrown out.

Kimimaro pressed his lips together "One of them completely, the other would require a little work, but she expressed her desire to leave to me once before, if I offer her an out, she'll take it" he said in a confident voice.

This earned him an eye crinkled "Well then Kimimaro-kun, I'll talk to Hokage-sama and explain the mission idea, but it will have to wait until after Sakura-chan's break, possibly a week longer after that is that understood" Kakashi warned.

And his adopted son nodded "That's all I could ever hope for, and then I will become a Leaf nin and immerse myself into this village like Sakura-imouto did" Kimimaro gave his little sister a smile and the tension in the air dissipated, the atmosphere returning to normal.

The next day after making breakfast for everyone, Sakura prepared to head out on her week long break and spend that time talking to Zabuza and Haku's graves, just as she was leaving, Kimimaro jumped up from the couch a pack on his shoulders.

"Do you mind if I tag along this time Sakura-imouto" her brother asked quietly, not that Kimimaro thought she would refuse him, because he'd gone with her several times, to enjoy the time outside the village like Sakura.

Her lavender eyes lit up "Let's go visit Hokage-sama and get you're name added to the scroll as people going with me" Sakura grinned pausing in adjusting the ice crystal cherry blossom hair pin to her bangs revealing the dots on her forehead.

No longer did she wear that blank headband, since she wasn't in the habit of hiding her heritage, Kimimaro chuckled and together they headed to the Hokage Tower, his name was added to the mission scroll, allowing him to leave with Sakura and then they were signing out at the gates.

In their hiding spot, Sakon cursed under his breath "Looks like we'll be going up against Kaguya" he turned to Kidomaru "One of us will go after the girl" he said as they sneakily hurried after the duo, the only remaining survivors of the Kaguya Clan.

"I vote to stay the hell out of it, Kimimaro can kick our ass hands down, now that he's back at full strength" Tayuya grumbled, not liking this, they'd been told the girl left the village on her own, but if their former teammate was with her, then things were going to go to hell in a hand basket, for them that was.

Jirobo looked between his teammates and grinned "I'll grab the girl" he offered, knowing that if the other two did it the brat would be violated and Orochimaru had warned them not to touch her, he wanted her untainted and pure.

Kidomaru groaned "Fine let's just get this mission over with, Sakon and I will distract, Tayuya you be the look out, Jirobo will get the brat" he divided them up and then they were following the pinkette and the white haired teen that had formerly been part of their group.

Near his own hiding place, Kisame hefted Samehada onto his shoulder and ran a hand down the massive chakra stealing sword, it wiggled beneath the bandages, then he was leaping after his target, he had to make sure the brat didn't get taken.

If he got to kill a couple of idiots out of it, that was fine to, the only problem was he had to be quicker than the girls brother, Kisame grimaced, maybe if he explained the situation, Kimimaro would be a little more accommodating.

He was certain that Pein wasn't going to keep the girl for very long, just explain a few things and then send her back, Kisame shook his head, focusing on keeping Sakura in his sights, gutsy little brat that she is, she was actually pretty decent considering.

For four hours, Kimimaro and Sakura walked in the direction of the Land of Waves, chatting quietly between themselves, until they stopped to have lunch "You know Kimi-nii we are being followed" Sakura couldn't deny it any longer.

The people they were being followed by, were much stronger and able to hide their chakra very well "You're certain" Kimimaro frowned, spreading out his senses, but not feeling anything, his sister had very high sensory skills.

She nodded quietly and from beneath her lashes glanced furtively in a random direction, twisting her head around to make it look as if she was just looking around and taking in the scenery "Yeah, it's beautiful all right" Sakura smiled, making it seem like she was talking about the forest.

Kimimaro caught on quickly, strong enemies, he was glad he'd come along this time, to finally be given the chance to protect his little sister, made a sense of pride well within his heart "What do you got planned for lunch" he inquired as Sakura sat down.

In his hiding spot, Kisame slapped his palm to his forehead, while he could admit the girl was good at being sneaky when needed, that had been a little to oblivious 'Seriously brat, someone's gonna have to teach you the art of being a true sneak' he chuckled inwardly.

The sound four were clueless that they'd been outed though, as Sakura showed Kimimaro what she was making, and then the smell of food was wafting through the air, the two siblings ate, then packed up and were on their way again.

Just three hours later a couple hours shy of dinner time, Sakura and Kimimaro were stood on the cliff over looking the ocean, before them were three graves, but only two of them had the pinkette's attention as she sat down before Zabuza and Haku's graves.

"Sorry it took me so long to come visit again, I've been going on a lot of C and B ranked missions, sometimes they take a week to complete" the first thing Sakura did was apologize, Zabuza was an impatient man after all.

But she knew for a fact Haku would understand why she'd been late in coming back "Ugh you wouldn't believe it, but nobles are extremely annoying" Sakura huffed in exasperation, knowing Zabuza's opinion on those types of people.

For a long time, she had laughed at his irritation towards nobles, whenever they encountered them, now Sakura could say she understood, Haku would just shake his head and tell them that it wasn't nice to look down on Nobles, only because they didn't understand.

Kimimaro stood back, listening to his sister pour her heart out to the graves, while placing flowers, the same ones as every time, down on the graves, until Sakura finally stood "Ready imouto-san" he asked gently, knowing that she needed a minute to recuperate.

"Yeah let's go to the tree house Kimimaro-nii" Sakura smiled a fond smile grabbed up her pack and led the way to the little wooden house high in a tree, it was where they were going to stay for the week, though fate had other plans.

Now that they were hours away from the Leaf Village, the sound four decided that it was time to strike while the iron was hot so to speak and jumped out of their hiding places, Kimimaro was immediately wary, because Tayuya hadn't appeared as well.

Sakon strutted forward "Well, well, look here the traitor and his little brat sister" he smirked as Kidomaru prepared his jutsu, they knew that they weren't going to get away scott free, but at the very least they were going to get the pinkette in their grasp.

At the taunt, Kimimaro settled into a familiar stance and Sakura pulled out the scroll that had Kubikiribocho and unsealed the massive blade, ready to help her brother at a moments notice, why couldn't things be easy for her.

Jirobo was creeping along behind them, waiting for his chance to take the pinkette and get the flak out of there, Kisame was keeping his eye on that one, samehada held at the ready, he would have to be quick though, it was all about timing, or the brat would get hurt.

"What are you doing here Sakon" Kimimaro snapped stepping closer to his sister, he had the distinct feeling it was another plot to take Sakura, and like hell he would ever let that happen, he'd die before that did.

In response to his question, Kidomaru smirked "Why else Kimimaro, Orochimaru-sama wants the brat to be his next vessel" the four armed spider like man stated in a voice that implied that if they didn't cooperate, Sakura would be taken forcibly.

Tayuya hid herself high in the tree's, sweating like a bullet in nervousness, things had gone to far, and perhaps now was her own chance to flee Orochimaru, she knew that Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru would be no match for Kimimaro.

If she could convince him that she had wanted no part of this new plot, the white haired teen would spare her, Tayuya breathed out a shaky sigh, holding her flute tightly, in fact she'd be able to give the Leaf Village a lot of information.

Down below, things got started as Kidomaru used his web and Kimimaro got tangled in it, only to have the silk threads cut easily with Kubikiribocho "Don't touch him" Sakura growled in a dark voice, siblings had to stick together.

"Be careful imouto, these people aren't normal" Kimimaro warned, not wanting his sister to get to involved, it was better to let him handle the duo before them, Sakura frowned and held tightly to her sword, back rigid as tension rose between them as they did a stand off with each other.

The one named Sakon shot forward, slinging a couple kunai at the pinkette's feet, causing the girl to take a step back, separating her and Kimimaro, then he completely got between the two Kaguya siblings, as Kidomaru sprinted towards the white haired teen.

Completely blocking him in, Sakura grit her teeth waiting for an opening, she wasn't going to get one though, because in her distraction, arms wound around her waist, like a steel band and jerked her away, Kubikiribocho falling to the ground.

It was enough for Kimimaro's attention to turn and he only had a split second to duck and strike out with his foot, embedding it in Sakon's stomach, sending the silver haired teen crashing through a couple of tree's.

With a bone in hand, he spun "Dance of the Willows" Kimimaro called jabbing his bone erratically at Kidomaru, wanting to get this over with, he glared harshly at his former comrade, if he didn't hurry, Sakura was going to be taken.

Sakura wiggled harshly in the person's hold as he ran with her "Stop moving around brat" the teen, or was it a man growled, but this only caused her to renew her struggles, "I'm warning ya kid, I'll knock you out" he threatened.

Her head raised and she stuck her tongue out childishly, then in a completely random move, Sakura managed to get her hand up and jabbed the guys wrist, promptly Sakura was dropped and she rolled to get away.

"If you think I'm letting you kidnap me and take me to that disgusting snake, you're wrong" she shouted, leaping forward and shoving her fist into the guys stomach, he went flying through the air, Sakura turned tail and ran like never before.

All she needed was to get a hold of Kubikiribocho again, her heart was pounding, and Sakura knew that the guy was giving chase, of course he would, but she'd thought she'd have a couple of minutes at the very least.

In her peripheral, Sakura could see hands reaching for her and she tossed a few exploding tags "Explode" she set them off with a well timed hand sign, giving her just a few more precious seconds and flooded her legs with even more chakra to get a larger distance.

They'd gotten pretty far, a curse flew from her lips and Sakura jerked to the right, but kept running despite the onslaught of weapons, she knew to fight this person wouldn't end up like her regular fights, there was something wrong and she could feel it in her bones.

'Zabuza-sama' her eyes clenched shut, and she ran as hard as she could all Sakura could imagine was her precious person coming to her rescue, he always did, when there was something she couldn't handle.

Just a couple minutes later, her pursuer stopped and Sakura slowed to a halt as well "Finally managed to catch up with you brat" a familiar voice registered in her ears, and she opened her eyes to see, her body relaxed in relief.

Kisame was stood before her, her pursuer knocked out, or possibly dead, she didn't know "Not that I'm not grateful, but what are you doing here Kisame-san" Sakura lowered herself to the ground, it had been a while since she'd felt that useless.

He lifted a brow and kicked the dead body away from him into the forest "My leader wants to meet you" he said and Sakura was immediately on her feet "Now don't get so jittery brat" Kisame said in a warning tone.

"Why would you're leader want to meet me, I'm not that interesting" Sakura mumbled, taking a wary step back, ready to bolt, and Kisame knew it, she needed to get back to Kimimaro, but the shark like ex mist shinobi wasn't going to let her.

A bark of laughter filled the air "Oh but you are brat, enough to entice Orochimaru into capturing you" Kisame took a step forward "Don't put up a fight, and this will be over soon" he soothed, really not wanting to hurt the girl.

Sakura's eyes narrowed "Can you ensure that I won't be forced to stay there as a prisoner" she raised her chin high, wishing that Kimimaro hurried up with his opponents, on her own, and without her kubikiribocho, things wouldn't turn out like they normally did.

"Probably, I doubt my leader wants to keep you, he just wants to make sure Orochimaru doesn't get his way" Kisame shrugged "He's anal like that" he rolled his eyes "Like's to piss off the snake constantly" he chuckled in amusement.

Being reassured, Sakura's body relaxed just as Kimimaro appeared, immediately he was on the defensive again "What are you doing here" he narrowed his vivid green eyes on the ex mist shinobi, who wielded Samehada.

Kisame frowned "Don't get all snappy with me brat, my leader wants to talk to pinky here, and before you interfere, just listen" he said gripping the handle of samehada tightly, he wouldn't hesitate to knock the boy out.

With amazing restraint, Kimimaro straightened from his crouch, proving that he was willing to keep his ears open "Why does you're leader want my sister specifically" he asked standing next to the pinkette and handing her the scroll, he'd sealed Kubikiribocho within it again.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and hugged that scroll to her chest, glad to have her sword in her possession again "I believe it's just him pissing off Orochimaru, and to tell her that we'll always be there to thwart his plans to kidnap the brat" Kisame explained.

"Why would you're leader go to such lengths, aren't you guys supposed to be the bad guys or something" Sakura spoke up for the first time since Kimimaro had appeared, Tayuya was still hiding, waiting for her chance, now that she was all that remained of sound four.

It was a guaranteed thing that she'd be taken back to the Leaf Village, below her, Kisame shrugged "Beats me, but I know he'll have me return you, within the week probably, just think of it as a vacation in another village" he grumbled, tired of talking.

Both siblings shared a look, having a silent conversation, before Kimimaro took a step back "Would you hold on to him for me" Sakura handed over the scroll her sword was sealed in and her brother took it, carefully placing it in his pouch.

Then bravely the pinkette walked over to Kisame "I'm trusting you Kisame-san, you better bring my sister back or else" Kimimaro threatened, a glint of anger in his vivid green eyes, he wouldn't chance anything happening to Sakura, he would die before that happened.

"You got it punk, brat here will be in good hands" Kisame nodded seriously, then grabbed the pinkette up and tossed her over his shoulder, Sakura gave an indignant shout "Sorry kid, but I got to at least make it look like I took you against you're will" he apologized halfheartedly.

Sakura grumbled under her breath and glared at the back the shark like man's head "See you soon hopefully" she waved at her brother and then they were walking through the tree's towards wherever it was Kisame was taking her.

Once the odd duo were out of sight, Kimimaro turned to the tree "You might as well come out now Tayuya, I know you're there" he ordered in a tone that told the teenage girl that if she didn't he would bring her down forcefully.

In a matter of seconds, she was there before him, "Kimimaro" Tayuya nodded respectfully at the Kaguya "What ever will you do with me" she smirked, knowing exactly what the white haired teenager had to do, he would take her back to the Leaf Village.

"You knew that they didn't stand a chance against me, so you waited, why" Kimimaro asked walking forward, Tayuya on his heel as they headed for the tree house, it was going to be a little strange, now that Sakura was off on a risky adventure.

Tayuya's lips pulled down into a frown "Maybe because I'm sick of being Orochimaru's bitch, if I go back there, I'll just get slaughtered, so why not change and go back to Leaf with ya" she shrugged climbing the ladder after Kimimaro.

He turned to face her "I'm actually glad that this happened in a way, makes things easier, I had a plan to talk to you and see if I could convince you to come to the Leaf Village anyway" Kimimaro said in a smug tone.

Her eye twitched "Only because you knew I was tired of taking orders from that fucking snake" Tayuya growled, not liking that she had become predictable, but whatever got her out from underneath Orochimaru's thumb that was fine with her.

Kimimaro rubbed his forehead, worried out of his mind about Sakura "Let's deal with this another day, for now dinner and then we'll get some sleep" he ordered, taking command over the teenage girl, at least part of his goal had been attained.

Miles away, because Kisame had some long motherfucking legs and could walk much further, Sakura was still hanging limply over the man's shoulder "This really fucking sucks you know" she grumbled in exasperation, wishing she could walk.

"Live with it pinky, we still got half a day to go, if you get tired, just go on to sleep, I've got energy to burn" Kisame huffed, well that was the plan until ~grumble~ sounded in his ear and he paused realizing that the brat was hungry.

Her cheeks burned and finally her feet touched solid ground "About damn time" Sakura scowled, before pulling her pack from her shoulders to make dinner, Kisame shook his head, keeping an extra close eye on the brat.

In case someone was watching, one couldn't be careful enough with the Akatsuki after them "I'm warning you know, don't run, or I'll knock you out" Kisame threatened to keep up appearances and for good measure, waved Samehada in her face.

Sakura glared "Yeah, yeah sharky I get ya" she huffed expertly cutting potatoes before adding olive oil, salt, pepper and onion powder to them, along with some green beans and some steak, and folded them in aluminum foil before setting them in the fire pit she had.

A delicious smell wafted into the air several minutes later "That smells good brat" his mouth watered and Kisame hoped there was some for him, because it reminded him that he was just as hungry, having forgone that day in order to keep up with his target.

"Ha of course it smells good sharky" his eye twitched at the comment, but Kisame figured he could let the girl have her fun "And I made extra" Sakura fidgeted with the sealing crystal hanging around her neck and brushed a knuckle over the hair pin in her hair.

Relishing the coolness of the ice "Good, cause that would have really been cruel" Kisame sat down leaning samehada against his shoulder, it reminded her of her own huge sword and Sakura shifted uncomfortably "What" he caught her grimacing.

His gaze followed her line of sight and let out a bark of laughter "Don't laugh, I just didn't want anything to happen to it" Sakura growled impressively while checking on their food, Kisame fell silent realizing she could deny him that delicious dinner.

"Well and keep in mind I don't do this for everyone and only because sharkskin has taken a liking to you're chakra, do you want to tend to him only for the night" he offered suddenly, glancing to his massive sword and it wiggled in anticipation, to be close to the pinkette's chakra.

Her lavender irises rounded in shock, knowing very well how much swordsmen, previous or current were possessive of their swords, "Are you sure Kisame-san" Sakura whispered shyly, would samehada even let her touch him.

Kisame gazed at his sword again before nodding "Just remember only for tonight" he grumbled placing Samehada in Sakura's lap, Sharkskin was behaving for the moment as she gently unwound his bandages until they pooled on the ground.

She paused for a moment to see if their food was done and it was, and once they were finished eating, Sakura ran a hand down the sharp spine of Samehada, it wiggled under her fingers drawing a giggle from her lips.

Across from her Kisame rolled his eyes, deciding that maybe it would just be better to stay there for the night, it didn't look like the brat was inclined to move anytime soon as she gently cleaned samehada proving that she was a good caretaker.

Then clean bandages were wound around sharkskin and returned to his side, Kisame leaned his sword against his shoulder "Thank you" Sakura mumbled growing tired, the adrenaline from earlier was finally wearing off now.

"Whatever brat, get some sleep, in the morning we'll be on our way again" Kisame situated himself against a tree as Sakura packed up most of her things and unsealed a sleeping bag, fifteen minutes later, soft snores echoed around the clearing they were in.

Relieved that he hadn't had to rough the girl around, Kisame settled more comfortably against his chosen tree and closed his eyes to rest for a bit, reminding himself not to fall into a deep sleep, just in case the pinkette tried to make a break for it.

Though he doubted she would, again he couldn't be to careful, with a sigh, Kisame drifted off into a light slumber until sunlight shined down on him and the smell of cooking food reached his nose, only then did he awaken.

Once again Sakura was making them food, breakfast this time "You know I really thought you'd wake up before me" she commented upon realizing the shark like man was indeed awake and moving around now.

His eye twitched "Why the heck are you awake so damn early" Kisame glared blearily at Sakura, seriously, he was supposed to be the older one there and wake up before the brat, but no, the pinkette had him beat.

Sakura shook her head "I'm always up this damn early" she shot back, flipping the pancake in the pan she always brought along, before adding it to the pile, sausages and scrambled eggs were done, all that remained was the sauce.

"You've got issues pinky" Kisame grumbled sitting down in front of the fire "You better make sure you eat a lot because we won't be stopping for lunch" he warned and Sakura let out a long suffering sigh as she plated up the food, pouring strawberry sauce over her pancakes.

Her lips pressed together "I've only got six days left of my break" Sakura pointed out biting into the sausage covered in honey, Kisame narrowed his eyes on her and rubbed his face, she was probably driving the man crazy.

But he took the offered plate and started scarfing it down like a starving man, Sakura eyed him warily, before eating as quickly as she could with manners "I doubt it will take long" Kisame paused for a moment.

Sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "I hope so, because I've got a good record going on in the village and I don't want to make a mistake and have to start all over again on gaining their trust" Sakura stated.

Kisame snorted, but didn't say anything, instead returning to polishing off his food, soon enough Sakura was packing away her things "Alright then brat time to go" he said, then without warning picked the pinkette up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You could be a little gentler you know" Sakura fidgeted to get comfortable, seriously she had two fucking legs, she could walk, but she also knew this was the only way, below her, Kisame's shoulders shook in silent laughter and Sakura really itched to whack him over the back of the head.

With a shake of his head, they started forward "Just cooperate and everything will go smoothly" he stated, keeping a firm hold on Sakura, so she didn't slip off his shoulder, and fall flat on her face and possibly break her neck.

Sakura let out a world weary sigh and started humming a sweet little tune, it was something Haku had done when he was in a situation he knew was inevitable, he'd told her that his mom had hummed the same song as well.

And so of course she'd picked up on it to, even going so far as to close her eyes as they walked, or rather Kisame walked, never would she admit it, but she was scared, and the ex mist shinobi was the only person she could rely on to make sure nothing happened to her.

Like he warned though, they skipped lunch and kept going forward without stopping, finally Kisame turned his head "You've been awfully quiet, hopefully not plotting you're escape" he chuckled eyeing the pinkette on his shoulder.

Her humming had ceased an hour before "I'm good, if not a little uncomfortable, you're pointy shoulder is digging into my ribs" came the complaint and Sakura craned her neck to meet his onyx eyed gaze, looking quite lost.

He did feel for the girl "Relax, we're almost there and this whole thing will be over" Kisame offered in the resounding silence that followed her complaint, she was probably hungry to, but he'd wasted enough time and knew that to stop so close to the village wouldn't be a good idea.

She let out another one of those sighs and he grimaced inwardly and picked up his pace to an almost jog, jostling the pinkette "Can't exactly relax if I feel like I'm going to fall off" Sakura struggled to stay still on his shoulder, but it was difficult.

Kisame chuckled quietly and finally they reached the gates of the Rain Village, he paused to set her down for a brief second and tied a blindfold around Sakura eyes "Sorry kid, can't let you see the way to the base" he apologized, then she was hoisted onto his shoulder again.

Sakura grunted when his shoulder came in contact with her sore ribs "That hurt sharky" she pouted, not liking this one little bit, but Kisame was quiet, well quieter than usual as they walked through whatever village they were in, one that she hadn't been to for sure.

The one thing that she absolutely hated though was thanks to not being forewarned, Sakura was soaked through to the bone and freezing "We'll be inside soon" came the shark nin's voice, sharky was going to be a permanent nickname for the man now.

And sure enough a couple minutes later, rain was no longer pelting down on her, "Are we almost there yet" Sakura mumbled in a tired voice, she was sick of being carried, Zabuza had always made them walk.

"Yeah hang on a sec brat" Kisame grumbled, ready to take a break for at least a couple of days, before he had to take the brat back to her brother, he shook his head before knocking on Pein's door, a voice called out from within and Kisame entered at the command.

Pein looked up "You're back sooner than I expected" he commented, before his gaze traveled to the person slung over the ex mist shinobi's shoulder, Sakura Kaguya, Orochimaru must be pitching a fit by now, he smirked inwardly at that.

The pinkette was placed down in a chair and she sat perfectly still "Well it was easy to get her" Kisame stated pressing his hands down on Sakura's shoulders, warning her silently to behave before Pein dismissed him and the girl was left alone with his leader.

Her heart was pounding, but she didn't even so much as move a muscle, for several long agonizing seconds it was quiet in whatever room she was in, and Sakura itched to just fidget or get into dry clothes and warm up by a fire somewhere.

Finally whoever was in the room with her spoke "You're oddly obedient, I expected a brat with no manners, go ahead and take off the blindfold" the person gave her permission and slowly Sakura's hands rose to the cloth tied around her eyes and undid the knot with expert fingers.

The material fluttered down into her lap and Sakura blinked her eyes, adjusting to the whiteness of the room, before finally taking in the person sat behind the desk, he had a whole lot of piercings and "Rinnegan" the first thing out of her mouth and she winced.

"Knowledgeable to" the orange haired man chuckled, but there was something off about him, "I am known as Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki, do you know why you're here" Pein introduced himself before launching into a question.

Sakura nodded her head, feeling extremely uneasy in this man's presence "Yes" one word, and her gut started twisting itself into knots, she felt like she was going to hurl, but managed to reign in that particular urge, she couldn't be weak here.

Pein took her in, lavender eyes and red dots signifying she really was from the Kaguya Clan, born from a Kaguya and a Hyuga "I make it a habit to keep certain things away from Orochimaru" he stood and came around his desk.

The pinkette sat ramrod straight as he leaned in her face, impossibly tense, he was surprised she hadn't strained a muscle yet "You aren't going to force me to stay here are you" Sakura frowned, hoping that this would be over soon.

"No, but know this anytime Orochimaru tries to take you, we'll be there watching, it's a favorite game of mine, to piss the snake sannin off, for escaping from our ranks" Pein stood back, eyeing the girl, she wasn't quite what he expected.

At his words she did sigh softly in relief, this brought a smirk to his lips "Am I to stay here for the night then" Sakura asked lightly, reminding herself to tread carefully, this person could kill her without a thought.

He raised an orange brow "Stay a couple days, hmm who to put you with though" Pein mused aloud wondering if the brat would jump in and suggest Kisame, she opened her mouth, before slamming it shut, "Perhaps Hidan" he stated.

It was obvious Kisame hadn't told her about any of the other members, "May I stay with Kisame-san" she finally worked up the courage to speak in his presence, having said very little to him in the amount of time she'd been in his office.

"I don't see a problem with it, so long as you behave" he shrugged, sending Konan to fetch Kisame, Sakura looked shocked to see a woman come out of room at the back of the office and walk quietly passed them.

Just then she realized that she was still wearing wet clothes and her hands came up to rub her arms, her teeth clacked together as a chill set in, and before Sakura could stop it ~Achoo~ she sneezed softly into her soaked yukata.

She stared in horror "I'm sorry" Sakura lowered her head, apologizing for making a loud noise, some people didn't appreciate being bothered, Pein snorted before calling out to the person who knocked on the door.

Konan and Kisame entered "Hey pinky you're still alive" the ex mist shinobi chuckled and Sakura snapped her head around to glare, her mouth opened and closed several times, before settling for huffing at the blue skinned man.

~Grumble~ echoed around the office and Sakura's cheeks burned in embarrassment "I said bring her here, not let her starve or freeze Kisame" Pein spoke up, seriously it had been a simple mission and the girl almost gets sick, or skips a meal.

Sakura pressed her hands over her face, 'It's okay this will all be over soon' chanting that line inwardly over and over again, until the flush in her cheeks vanished, with a deep breath, she squared her shoulders.

"Ready to get into something warm brat" Kisame grabbed hold of her shoulders, thank god he didn't throw her over his shoulder again, her ribs still hurt, and steered her down the halls, Sakura nodded quietly and he led her to a bathroom.

Grateful that she was being given a chance to take a warm shower, Sakura skipped into the tiny room and peeled her wet clothes from her body, took the hairpin out of her hair and set it and the sealing crystal necklace on the sink, before jumping into the shower stall.

Hot water rained down on her and her body relaxed even further as she was warmed from the heat, steam filled the little room and Sakura took the chance to wash her hair and body, before turning off the shower knobs and dressed in a thicker, ankle length yukata.

The hair pin was put away in its box and the necklace was slipped over her head again, the wet yukata was sealed away in a scroll and Sakura exited the bathroom, Kisame once again took hold of her shoulders and directed her forward again.

"Where exactly am I going to stay in here" Sakura found her voice once more, but whispered softly, to afraid to do much more than that, for so long she had always been prepared for things, but the unknown was scarier than anything else.

Kisame peered down at her meeting her lavender irises with his obsidian orbs "My and my partners room brat, you'll sleep on the floor, lucky for you I got an extra futon mattress" he said pausing to open a door.

Juzo looked up as a pink haired girl and Kisame came through the open door, he raised a brow, but got nothing from his partner as the man rummaged around in the closet and pulled out the futon mattress and lay it down beside his bed.

"Okay want to tell me what's going on" he finally spoke and the pinkette kept her head down, not saying a word, Kisame stood back, then glanced at him "Seriously you can't just bring a girl in here and not say anything" Juzo stated.

A couple minutes later his partner shrugged "Sakura, Juzo, Juzo, Sakura, she's staying here for a couple nights Leader-sama's orders" Kisame said, saying the bare minimum "Sit brat, I'll get something from the kitchen" he pointed to his bed and Sakura sat down like a good little girl.

Then she was alone with the other mist nin, Juzo smirked, if Kisame wouldn't tell him, then he'd just weasel it out of the brat "So girl, why do you have to stay here, why is Leader-sama so concerned with you" he sat up.

She peered in his direction briefly before lowering her eyes to the bed again "I'm just as lost as you are Juzo-san" came her voice and Sakura thanked her lucky stars that it didn't shake, because then he would know she was lying.

Juzo sat back with a groan and flipped over facing away from the pinkette, stupid freaking leader, he was left out of important things a lot, eight minutes later, Kisame charged through the door again and it shut with a click, in his hands was a plate of warm food.

"Here you go brat, piping hot food" he passed the plate over to the girl and Sakura ate quietly, it was obvious she was wearing down for the day, having been so tightly wound earlier and the minute she was done, the pinkette lay down on the futon and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Kisame sighed, left the room briefly to wash the plate and fork, then returned to his room, nothing more was said and soon all three occupants in that room were sleeping soundly, the next morning, when Kisame woke, Sakura was sat up on the futon, just reading.

"Oh morning" she spoke quietly, closing her book and putting it away in her pouch, immediately her hand rose and Sakura fidgeted with the necklace around her neck, by now she would have already pulled out Kubikiribocho and started polishing him.

Just to keep her hands busy at the very least, "Brat" Kisame greeted, forcing himself to wake up a little quicker than he wanted, he knew he couldn't keep Sakura in his room both of these days, he would get seriously freaking antsy if he was cooped up like that.

Sakura blinked her lavender eyes, it seemed quiet and withdrawn was the way to go for now, and the minute she was back with Kimimaro, she was never leaving his side again, "Do you think breakfast would be ready" Sakura grimaced.

Kisame grumbled under his breath and got out of bed, at his movements Juzo woke as well "Come on then pinky" he ordered and Sakura stood slowly with a wince, it made her realize her ribs were sore as all hell and she really needed to heal them and the massive bruise.

It was a quiet walk down the hall to the kitchen, and Sakura kept glued to his side along the way "You know I seriously thought you were going to make me stay in you're room" she admitted looking up at the extremely tall male.

He snorted derisively "I'm not that cruel" Kisame huffed making the pinkette sit down in a chair before sitting down himself, Sakura lifted a slender pink brow and pointed to her stomach "You'll live brat" he waved his hand.

Her jaw dropped "You're pointy shoulder tried to break my ribs" Sakura sulked quietly, though thankfully left her creative nickname out of the statement, Juzo cleared his throat interrupting the little spat and the pinkette pressed her lips together.

"If I were you kid, I wouldn't get into an argument with him, he could rip you to shreds" he warned, not realizing that Sakura already knew this, Kisame shook his head, glad that this was only going to be for a couple of days, then pinky would be back to a normal life.

Silence reigned in the kitchen until Hidan and his damn foul mouth entered the room "Whoa hold the phone there, what's with the pink fucking appendage fish-face" the jashinist paused in his trek to the chair next to the shark like man, only to find it already occupied.

By a tiny little girl, who sat on the edge of the chair, staying as close as possible to the blue man, she went to open her mouth, but Kisame gave her a warning look "Sakura, Hidan, Hidan, Sakura, Akatsuki's resident jashinist" he explained, this was going to get annoying.

Her eye twitched, but the curiosity outweighed the irritation "Jashinist" Sakura asked softly, never having heard of that before, Hidan flopped down in the chair next to her and raised a silver brow, what was up with all the silver haired people.

"How could you not know who fucking Jashin is bitch" came the foul words and Sakura blinked in surprise "Fine I'll tell ya but you better listen real close bitch, Jashin is the fucking god of slaughter" Hidan explained, even though she hadn't really been given a choice.

Kisame groaned, "Don't tell her that, the brat will be more likely to want to try it" he pressed his hands over Sakura's ears in hopes to block out anymore foul language or an explanation on the bloody ritual that Hidan constantly conducted.

There went the eyebrows "Are you for real, if the bitch wants to give Jashinism a try, then let her give it a try" Hidan snorted and Sakura sat between them seriously confused and contemplating moving to the other side of Juzo, at least he was quieter and less like to argue with someone.

Against her better judgment though "There's no harm in trying it out" Sakura piped in, freezing the building argument in it's tracks and Kisame shot her a *you're dead* look before it morphed into realization.

Before Hidan could say anything more, he cut in with a firm tone "Pinky can't leave the base and she'll be long gone before you find a target" Kisame stated and got a glare, Sakura on her part looked a little relieved.

Fifteen minutes later she had been introduced to the other members of the Akatsuki organization, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Zetsu, eight minutes after that breakfast was finished and everyone headed off in opposite directions.

Sakura stuck with Kisame though "So am I allowed to train a little bit" she asked suddenly as they were walking back to his room, that was the last thing she wanted, was to get cooped up in a room and not be able to do anything.

He glanced down at her before shrugging "I don't see a problem with it, so long as you behave yourself brat" Kisame said grabbing her shoulders and turning them around, this peeked Juzo's interest so he followed them to the underground training grounds.

To her awe, the training grounds were huge, with different terrains, they weren't the only ones there though, Pein was practicing by himself, at their appearance, he paused before approaching "Seems like I'm not the only one who's training orientated" Pein said in a low deep voice.

It made shivers crawl down her spine, not the good ones, and that uneasy feeling from yesterday creeped up on her again, "Yeah, it keeps me out of trouble" Sakura laughed sheepishly, resisting the urge to fidget.

What Pein said next, made the blood in her veins freeze "How about it little girl, a spar to see how strong you really are" he offered suddenly and Sakura looked into those dead rinnegan eyes, this was so much different than when she'd faced against Kisame.

She was about ready to bolt, but a nudge in the side jolted her into action "Sure" Sakura shrugged after several long minutes, Kisame released a small sigh, glad that he'd snapped her out of whatever trance the pinkette had been in for those agonizing moments.

Pein smirked and bowed gesturing for her to precede him "Shall we then" he said eager to get their spar underway, he knew for a fact the others were just as curious, it would make them realize this brat wasn't a normal brat and was nearly at their level.

Before they could get to far, Kisame cursed and unhooked Samehada from his back "Here brat" he tossed sharkskin at Sakura, who caught the massive sword one handed, his actions earned him strange and wary looks.

Glad to have something in her hands, but wishing it was Kubikiribocho, Sakura settled into a stance, adjusting to Sharkskin easily, across from her Pein did the same, on the sidelines was nearly all the Akatsuki, except for Konan.

"I'm ready whenever you are" Sakura breathed, impossibly tense as Pein sprang forward, faster than she expected and she raised samehada to block his fist, before flying through a set of one handed seals "Water Style: Raging Waves" she said.

Water spewed from her mouth and Pein ducked back "Not bad, versatile and resourceful" he nodded, testing her for the moment, before he stepped up his attack, he wasn't known as the Leader for nothing and he was definitely going to put the brat in her place.

Sakura's lavender eyes gleamed with concentration, she knew what he was doing, because she was doing the same, checking each other out in all sense of the word "I was trained by Zabuza-sama" she admitted.

Juzo became rigid "So that's the little brat who wields Kubikiribocho, I can't believe you let her stay conscious during the fight" he growled in a dark voice, Kisame laughed nervously, but kept his gaze forward on Sakura.

Pein's rinnegan eyes narrowed "Not all your skills are thanks to Momochi though, you've attained most by yourself" he pointed out and Sakura nodded, spinning around sharkskin with ease avoiding his foot as he tried to kick her in the side.

Her hand shot out and stopped his sandal encased foot millimeters from impacting harshly into her flesh, Sakura skidded sideways a couple inches, before digging her heels into the ground "True" she nodded quietly.

Raising her own foot, one thing she'd learned so far, Pein was a close ranged fighter, but he wouldn't hesitate to become long range, and drove her heel into the ground, it exploded and Pein jumped back to avoid getting hit with rocks, creating distance.

"Let me guess the sannin Tsunade taught you that" Pein guessed, but the pinkette shook her head "Oh" he said "Then what a talented little girl you are" he chuckled in a deep baritone and Sakura visibly shuddered.

But Sakura tensed before charging, once in range, she swung samehada, swiping just a little of his chakra "Most I learned on my own, the only reason Zabuza kept me with him is for my healing abilities" she spoke keeping their conversation going.

She knew that she wasn't going to win this particular spar, the least she could do is put up a good fight "He found himself a treasure" Pein nodded "Universal Pull" he said holding his hand out using his rinnegan abilities.

A small curse flew from her lips and Sakura drove Samehada into the ground, anchoring herself to it with chakra "There are lots of things I can do with my chakra" she called back feeling the jutsu end and Sakura ran through a list of hand signs "Earth Style: Earth Spikes" Sakura breathed.

Pein jumped back avoiding the earth spikes "Water and Earth elemental jutsu, fighting with a sword, healing abilities, taijutsu, with you at his side, how ever did Zabuza perish" he stated, purposefully insulting the dead man.

Like he had hoped, a glint of anger appeared in those lavender eyes, with amazing restraint though "He told me to stay out of it, how I wish I hadn't, but it's to late to express my regret" Sakura struggled through her anger and managed to talk in a calm voice.

The fun was over and Pein decided to end the spar before it went on for much longer, and dashed forward at a much higher speed, Sakura jumped back, dodging the blow to her head "My, my so you can do more than fight" he smirked, striking out at her with his foot again.

Sakura ducked and rolled under that foot "It's the one thing Zabuza beat into me, my dodging skills were far superior to his" she nodded, barely able to keep up with the orange haired shinobi's fast movements, but managing.

If she improved a tiny little bit from this whole ordeal, then Sakura was going to go home with a new accomplishment "He must have been quite harsh on you girl, such a fragile little flower" Pein sighed, upping his speed, Sakura's eyes widened.

And she brought her arms, up, the foot connected this time and she went skidding back several feet, separated from Samehada now, Sakura activated her byakugan "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" she spun, avoiding the next attack.

Pein leaped over her head, flinging kunai as her jutsu faded and Sakura leaped back to sharkskin, hefting the sword up with one hand, "Hardly fragile" she commented, eyes focused on him, she was making him work for this victory it seemed.

Though he knew she knew that she wasn't going to win "Possibly, I've heard of you're feats Sakura Kaguya, going so far as to defy Danzo" Pein shot back, wondering how the girl would react, but Sakura gave him this confused look.

Did she really not know who Danzo was, he'd tried to acquire her for his root anbu on the first day after all, "I'm afraid I don't know who that person is" Sakura frowned, trying to remember if she'd encountered anyone with that particular name and not remembering.

This made him frown as well, he jumped forward, faster than before and Sakura couldn't keep up this time, she was knocked to the ground, Pein placed a kunai to her neck "Do you yield brat" he said in a voice that was full of authority.

"Yeah, I had my fill of training for now" Sakura sat up and reached out to Samehada to pull herself from the ground, only to have her hand grabbed and be yanked to her feet, she blinked and glanced into those rinnegan eyes.

Her heart stuttered in fear and she jumped back in fright, before inwardly berating herself "Do you not like my eyes" Pein asked grasping her chin and making her look into the purple ringed eyes again, he could feel her pulse rise at the sight of them.

But as he was coming to expect, "I read about the sage of six paths, he wrote that some people got a little spooked by his eyes, but the feeling I get from yours is different" Sakura explained, forcing herself to stay perfectly still.

Pein narrowed his rinnegan eyes "What do you feel when you see them brat, tell me" he ordered, wanting to hear what she had to say, everyone was holding their breath on the sidelines, also waiting for whatever it was the pinkette would say.

Sakura took a deep breath and said one word "Death" she spoke and he knew that his trick had been figured out, Pein released her and Sakura stumbled into Samehada, he turned on his heel and left returning to his office.

As for the pinkette, sharkskin was returned to Kisame and this time without complaint she returned to his room with him and Juzo, and spent the rest of the day there, not daring to come out, for fear of saying something else that would piss someone off.

Kisame was glad that Sakura was behaving, if not extremely withdrawn, and before they knew it, he was tying a blindfold over her eyes again and they were leaving the Rain Village far behind, and just as he'd promised, she was returned to Kimimaro.

With four days to spare on her vacation, the white haired teen was extremely relieved "Don't let her out of your sight" Kisame warned, then he was gone returning to the Akatsuki base, Sakura hugged Kimimaro for dear life.

"Did you they hurt you imouto-san" Kimimaro asked, looking his little sister over and not finding a single scratch or bruise, of course it occurred to him that she could have healed herself, but he hoped they hadn't harmed her.

She shook her head "No Kimi-nii, I kind of stayed in Kisame-san's room" Sakura spoke quietly, remembering the threat from Pein, if she spoke of anything about their meeting, she was going to die a most painful death.

The Kaguya frowned "What did his leader want with you, was Hoshigaki-san telling the truth" he inquired, releasing the pent up tension that he'd been feeling for a few days, as they walked to the tree house Tayuya was holed up in currently.

"Exactly what Kisame-san said, I can't say anymore than that, or what we talked about, so please don't mention anything to Hokage-sama either, as far as everyone is concerned, this was a normal week long vacation to the Land of Waves" Sakura said in a soft voice.

Now he was even more concerned "Did they threaten you into keeping quiet" Kimimaro paused and turned to face his little sister, he didn't like this withdrawn version of Sakura, it really made him want to kill someone.

Sakura nodded "In a way, nothing truly revealing was said, but they want to keep everything under wraps and not out in the open" she looked around cautiously, before breathing a sigh of relief, not that she'd be able to sense Zetsu, she knew some of his abilities.

They climbed the ladder to the tree house "Alright, I won't say anything, but how do we explain Tayuya-san" Kimimaro pointed to the other female and Sakura finally noticed her, she'd been so on edge the last couple of days, her brain was tired.

Upon spotting the older girl, Sakura got a small wave "You could say I escaped, beat me up a bit and drag me unconscious back to the village" Tayuya spoke holding tightly to her flute, it reminded Sakura of Kubikiribocho.

She was quickly handed the scroll her sword was sealed within and then with a pop and a plume of smoke, Kubikiribocho was unsealed, Sakura sat down against the wall "We could say we ran into you and Kimi-nii knocked you unconscious" she suggested.

"But that wouldn't work because of Inoichi-san, the minute he looks inside you're head, the entire plan will be shot to hell, unless we can erase you're memories, or at the very least block them for a temporary time" Sakura continued.

When she realized she had the girls attention "And then send you ahead of us, to meet us near the Leaf Village" she said, coming up with a sound plan, and thanks to learning under Tsunade, she was competent in creating seals.

Tayuya nodded in acceptance "Yeah, that's fine" she shrugged and sat down, while Kimimaro scooted close to the pinkette, being mindful of that huge ass sword in her lap as she rubbed it down with a rag and polished it.

"I bet you're glad to be in possession of Kubikiribocho again huh imouto-san" Kimimaro said with a small chuckle and Sakura paused in giving it a little of her blood, she hadn't been able to do so until now and she wasn't sure the sword would accept it now.

Considering how long she'd taken to tend to the little chips and scratches in the blade, "Yeah, you have no idea" Sakura nodded, before placing her bleeding palm on Kubikiribocho, to her relief, the sword absorbed her blood and was soon as good as new, mostly anyway.

A couple hours later after eating dinner, Sakura curled up in her sleeping bag, leaning against the wall, her sword propped up against her shoulder and fell asleep "Must have been quite the ordeal" Tayuya spoke up in the resounding silence.

Kimimaro gave her a tight smile "She works so hard and this is what she gets for her efforts, the attention of bad people, who want to do awful and sickening things to her" he said quietly, keeping his gaze locked onto his little sister.

Her brown eyes hardened "I see why you left, she's a good kid" Tayuya said, trying her hardest not to get mouthy or foul mouthed and talk softly, "Is she the reason you're illness went away" she asked and Kimimaro nodded.

"Yes, her blood was the key to the cure, a full bag was injected into me intravenously, and the next day my illness was gone, and there's no sign of it returning" he said a fond smile forming on his lips, as he peered at his sleeping little sister.

Tayuya flipped her red hair over her shoulder "You were still sick though" she accused narrowing her brown eyes on the Kaguya, it was strange to know he wasn't the only survivor, but that was one question she wanted answered.

He chuckled lightly "That was imouto-san's doing, she created these pills, those first two weeks to recreate the symptoms of my illness, the coughing up blood and feverish, loss of strength" Kimimaro stated, glad that he didn't have to take them anymore.

Brown eyes widened "Right then such a scary little girl" Tayuya grimaced falling quiet and settling down to get some sleep, Kimimaro did the same and the little tree house was silent for the rest of the night.

During the last three days of Sakura's vacation, she worked on coming up with a seal and finally found one that would work, on the last day as they were supposed to be leaving "It will take the memories of this entire week and seal it in this scroll" Sakura said.

"Okay" Tayuya blinked letting the pinkette perform the jutsu, her memories were quite literally stolen and her head was emptied from all that had happened during that week, she went on ahead and Sakura sat back on her haunches rolling up the scroll.

With a deep sigh, "Ready to go home imouto-san and forget this entire thing happened" Kimimaro asked helping her up from the ground, she nodded and soon they left behind the Land of Waves, just an hour before reaching the Leaf Village.

Tayuya jumped out at them and a short scuffle began, the teenage girl got a few bruises before being knocked out, Sakura sealed a couple more memories away and then they were hurrying down the road to the gates.

Kotetsu and Izumo were surprised but the two siblings signed in and practically flew down the streets to the Hokage Tower, by the time they reached it Tayuya had woken and Minato blinked in confusion "Who is this" he asked.

"Her name is Tayuya, member of sound four, she attacked us along the way here, she has a lot of information on Orochimaru" Kimimaro said coming up with a good solid story for their plan, poor Tayuya was a little confused, her memories would be returned soon.

Minato's ocean blue eyes narrowed "Before you toss me away in a dungeon cell ja….I left that fuc…snake on my own free will and I'll give you the information freely" several times the girl cut herself off from saying curse words.

That was news to him and Kimimaro and Sakura as well, they really managed to pull off the surprised look "Very well then, I'm leaving you in Sakura-san's care for the night, tomorrow expect to be interrogated" Minato warned.

Sakura sighed inwardly in relief "Thank you Hokage-sama" she bowed, glad that there was no new mission for her right now, she probably would have broke down, that's how exhausted she currently was.

The blonde hokage nodded "About that mission, I'm allowing it only because Kakashi is going" he said as the trio were leaving his office, Sakura paused before nodding, the door clicked shut behind her and they hurried to the cherry oak house.

Tayuya was quiet as she set up on the couch, and Neji was given the explanation as to who she was, dinner was made, and soon the entire household was asleep, in just a weeks time, they would be going after Jugo, and Sakura hoped the mission didn't end in disaster.


	25. Chapter 24

The next morning during breakfast, Kakashi had been briefed on Tayuya when he showed up, Tenzo conspicuously absent, he was gone on missions a lot, Itachi and Shisui appeared in the middle of the little kitchenette.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan" Shisui gripped the pinkette to his chest and swung her around and Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "Okay that wasn't you're usual reaction" he frowned and even Itachi looked concerned.

Sakura smiled "Just a little tired this morning" she said, not saying much more, truthfully she'd been having nightmares about those dead rinnegan eyes, all she could see is death in them, a dead person a corpse rotting away, but still being forced to move.

It was why she hadn't dared leave Kisame's room after that spar with Pein "You aren't getting sick are you Sakura-san" Itachi pressed his hand to her forehead checking her temperature, but her body heat was normal.

"Yeah just a couple of nightmares" Sakura admitted, though didn't elaborate on what her dreams were about, with that Shisui and Itachi turned to the red haired girl sitting quietly at the table eating her breakfast.

Tayuya looked up "After you finish, we'll be escorting you to T&I to have the information extracted from you" Itachi explained accepting a cup of tea from Neji, turns out the brunette loved making tea and had since taken the task over from Sakura.

She paused in shoving a bite of scrambled eggs into her mouth "Yeah I got it" Tayuya grumbled, obviously having woken on the wrong side of the couch that morning, but at least she was still cooperating for the moment.

"Well at least you're being good, we'd hate to have to use torture techniques on you" Shisui scratched his chin and Tayuya tensed and her hand shot to the back of her neck, that was another thing that would have to be removed, Orochimaru's curse seal.

Her lips twisted into a grimace "Shisui-san don't scare her" Sakura scolded waving her fork in his face causing Kakashi to chuckle at the pinkette's antics, once she got attached to someone that was it and Shisui knew that just as much as everyone else.

Itachi pressed his lips together, obsidian orbs betraying his mirth at the situation and quietly sipped the rest of his tea, then together with Shisui and Tayuya, they left the little house, through the door.

Neji and Kimimaro set to work on cleaning the dishes and Sakura traipsed into the living room, while Kakashi headed off to train his team, now that Hinata had been cleared to train with them again after the chunin exams debacle.

Just three months were left before the new chunin exams and preparations were already in the works, this time the exams were to be held in Sand, to commemorate the new treaty between the two villages and prove that they were willing to change and look forward to a better future.

Sakura flopped down on her couch and grabbed a book, not just any book, a bingo book, and she leafed through it, taking in the people that had high bounties on their head, until the pinkette came across one particular name, Danzo Shimura.

Her lavender eyes widened as Sakura took in the picture that came with the name and all the breath whooshed out of her, Neji and Kimimaro happened to walk into the living room at the same exact minute all the blood drained out of her face, leaving it white.

"Everything okay Sakura" Neji asked from across the room, what had happened in those few minutes they'd been washing, drying and putting away the dishes, he wouldn't admit it quite yet, but he was really starting to see the pinkette as a really good friend and he cared for her a lot.

The pinkette lowered her book and let out a shaky sigh "I uh" Sakura realized she wouldn't be able to get away with lying "Do you know a person named Danzo" she inquired instead, Neji looked at her and Kimimaro paled.

Now he was really concerned "Yes, he's Sandaime-sama's former teammate" the brunette stated sitting down in a chair "He runs Root" Neji explained, wondering where the question came from, then he spotted the bingo book in her hand "Light reading" he asked.

Sakura smiled hiding her unease behind a nonchalant expression "Ah thanks Neji and yeah, Zabuza-sama made us read it whenever we got bored" she said, ear marking the page and turning it to the next person, choosing not to say anything more.

"You know if there are any questions you'd like to ask, I'll answer them to the best of my abilities" Neji offered, but Sakura returned to her reading and Kimimaro sat down neatly on the couch, to do a bit of reading himself.

Almost a full hour later, Neji stood "I have team training with Guy-sensei and my teammates" he nodded, then disappeared from the house, at his departure, Kimimaro turned sharply to his little sister, vivid green eyes narrowed.

And Sakura gulped visibly "Why were you asking about Danzo" he asked, searching her lavender eyes for anything that would give her away, Kimimaro didn't like placing his sister under suspicion, but if she was going around asking about Danzo, then things weren't good.

She lowered her bingo book "Because on my first few days here, he tried to chop my head off and tried to threaten me into meeting with him" Sakura frowned fidgeting horribly "I only just learned his name" she admitted gesturing to her bingo book.

Kimimaro visibly relaxed "Oh imouto-san" he pulled the pinkette into a hug "But he hasn't been back around has he" Kimimaro searched her lavender irises again, but Sakura shook her head, he breathed in relief at that.

"No, Itachi-san and Shisui-san guarded me for a couple of weeks and with being so busy I don't exactly have time to hang around in the Hokage Tower" Sakura smiled lightly, but this new knowledge disturbed her deeply.

Enough that she put down her book "You going somewhere imouto-san" Kimimaro looked up having returned to his own reading, Sakura nodded slowly and headed down the steps to her basement room for whatever reasons she adored the basement.

When the pinkette returned, Kubikiribocho was attached to her back "Mhm, gonna go get some training in, I have to get stronger" Sakura stated messing with the chain of the sealing crystal hanging around her neck.

This earned her a hand wave "Be careful Sakura, you know where I'll be" Kimimaro chuckled softly, Sakura grinned returned the wave and then was out the door, heading to an out of the way training ground, she needed to let loose.

Once she reached her spot, Sakura placed Kubikiribocho to the side for the moment and prepared to stretch "I didn't know anyone else used these training grounds" and promptly whipped around to spot Minato.

"Hokage-sama" Sakura bowed low, well there went her plan of going all out and she reached out to grab up Kubikiribocho, but the blonde stopped her "Everything okay" she asked peering into amused ocean blue eyes.

Minato chuckled "Why don't I lend you one of my clones, you look like you're in need of a good work out" he offered suddenly, wondering if the pinkette would be able to handle that much, he was a Kage after all, and surely Sakura would lose.

Those lavender eyes stared at him "I don't plan on taking it easy" Sakura said gently and the blonde nodded with a little shrug and then there was a shadow clone before her, not that she would admit it, but the strength of Minato was kind of scary.

"Have fun Sakura-san" he gave her a small smile, then moved off to the side to begin his own stretches, he'd taken a couple hours off to get in a good workout, though of course he would cast surreptitious glances at the pinkette.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get any problems, Sakura lowered Kubikiribocho again "Just let me stretch first" she spoke to the clone, it was kind of weird in a way, and moved through her stretches, working her muscles until she was nice and ready.

Only then did Sakura grasp her giant sword again before settling into a stance, the Minato clone did the same, her eyes narrowed "Are you ready Sakura-san" the blonde clone asked in that polite way, proving that even as a clone, he was still kind.

"Yes" she nodded quietly, then before her eyes that clone quite literally vanished, Sakura had little more than two seconds to spin and bring Kubikiribocho up to block the blow that would have been fatal to her at least.

Then he was gone again, she knew there were people much stronger than her, but kami how she wished she'd lived a normal life before this, Sakura focused as hard as she could, and raised her foot as the clone appeared before her.

There was no chakra in it, but it made contact, but she was the only one who got knocked back, her spine impacted with the ground and Sakura figured that she was going to have a couple of bruises, "Is there something wrong Sakura-san" and that damn clone just smiled like Minato always did.

It was kind of irritating "No" but the last thing she wanted was for the clone or anyone really to take it easy on her, Sakura jumped to her feet and leaped forward increasing her speed just a little, the Minato clone disappeared just as her knuckles brushed the earth.

And the ground exploded, whipping through a set of hand signs "Hidden Mist Jutsu" she murmured, decreasing visibility and hopefully lowering the blondes senses enough to where she could suppress hers and hide for a moment.

Off to the side, the real Minato had paused in his own training, figuring it might be worth it to watch the pinkette, he really had to hand it to the girl, but did Sakura really think mist was going to prevent his clone from finding her.

He leaned against a tree and got comfortable, within the mist his clone was looking around warily, and while he could use a wind jutsu to get rid of it, he was curious as to what the pinkette had up her sleeve, so waited patiently.

But when nothing happened his blonde brows furrowed "Sakura-san I'll find you" the Minato clone called, and Sakura hunkered down behind a small hill, her body just small enough to hide efficiently there and not be spotted, hopefully.

Her mind was working furiously to come up with a plan, but first she sent her own clone forward and relented with the mist 'Please kami don't figure out my idea' Sakura thought, realizing that now the Minato clone might possibly be able to sense her.

The clones clashed in the middle, testing each other out, trying to find a hole in the others defenses, until the blonde clone kicked the pink one away from him and it dispelled with a splash of water, she was outed now.

Sakura leaped out of her hiding place, deciding to just go with it and grabbed Kubikiribocho, hefting it up with one arm before swinging him in a wide arc, at the Minato clone, who jumped hastily back "That was a good idea, to bad you're clone didn't last long" he chatted.

"Yeah to bad" she huffed, flying through another set of hand signs 'Water Style: Water Manipulation' Sakura thought inwardly, the clone became wary as nothing happened, exactly as she planned.

If she could just get in close without having her ass handed to her and the clone would look into her eyes, that was laced with a genjutsu, she might have a chance "Whatever you're thinking probably isn't going to work" called the blonde clone.

He was trying to bait her into making a mistake, one of the basic tricks in the book, "Nu uh" Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly, working her previous jutsu and adding chakra to the air, by the sidelines Minato shook his head in disbelief.

In a split second, Sakura charged forward hand raised high, and spun to strike out with her finger, she missed by a millimeter "Earth Style: Earth Spikes" another set of hand signs, making the blonde clone jump back to get out of range of the jutsu.

Rain started pouring down on them, heavy dense rain and water started seeping up through the cracks, Sakura dashed headlong at him swinging Kubikiribocho, and got kicked in the side, soaked through to the bone now.

Sakura hopped on her feet, only ducking and rolling in time, the blonde was fast, but her dodging skills had always been good, a bone protruded from her hand and she realized her shikotsumyaku was activated the clone went to kick her in the back.

But using her second kekkeigenkai, shot bones from her flesh, it no longer hurt and the Minato clone backed off allowing the pinkette to get to her feet, the water reached the tops of her toes by now, changing the terrain, Kisame had told her about this particular trick.

Though of course she was going to play it off as learning it from a book, like always "Resourceful as always" the clone commented, holding a bunch of kunai, three pronged kunai to be exact in his hands, ready to throw them.

Perhaps it was time to really show the girl why he had been chosen as the hokage "Of course" Sakura sent him a smile, her body impossibly tense as if she realized that he was planning something, she was to smart for her own good.

And if he had, had a real choice, the girl would probably already be a jonin, or an anbu at the very least "By the way Kushina is planning on sending Naruto, to bring you over for lunch today" the clone had the real Minato's memories.

Instead of lavender, her vivid emerald eyes lit up brightly in happiness "Ooh it's been awhile since I've had a chance to eat with Kushina-san and Naruto" Sakura laughed joyfully, it sucked but she hadn't seen many people outside those that were chunin and the people she lived with.

He decided it was time and those kunai were tossed, landing in perfect positions, while one remained in his hand, Sakura's green eyes narrowed suspiciously and held Kubikiribocho with both of her hands this time.

Then the clone was gone in a flash of yellow, her heart dropped into her stomach and Sakura released her sword, he would have only just slowed her down and flipped back out of the way, not having been able to think of anything else in that moment except getting away.

By the sidelines the real Minato leaned forward keeping a close watch over the spar, blue eyes focused and contemplative, he knew logically Sakura was as smart as a high level anbu and if she ever went rogue, she'd be classed as a B or A rank.

Should he perhaps have the girl take the jonin test, Minato winced inwardly, she was waiting for Shino and Kiba, really sweet of her, but her talents were wasted as a chunin, B and A rank missions were more her style.

Then again he wasn't in the habit of forcing something on people that they didn't want, or felt they weren't ready for, Minato passed a hand through his hair, just glad that the rain was only affecting Sakura and his clone, that would have been a pain to explain.

On the training grounds, Sakura settled lightly on top of the water, using chakra to keep herself afloat, one of the first things she'd learned while training under Zabuza, who'd wasted no time in training them on the tree climbing exercise and had skipped straight to water walking.

"You really are an exceptional fighter" the clones voice sounded behind her and Sakura cursed inwardly, how the hell could she have forgotten about those damn kunai, whatever was on them, let the blonde clone teleport anyway.

Sakura grit her teeth and spun pulling a kunai from her pouch and clashed against his "This is probably gonna sound like bragging, but of course I'm an exceptional fighter" she smiled despite the fact she was almost out of chakra.

Then she realized it was the perfect chance, her eyes raised and since she was in so close range, the genjutsu took affect the minute her emerald locked with ocean blue, the Minato clone stood frozen in his spot.

And she took her chance, speeding through a set of hand signs before the clone could break out of the jutsu "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu" Sakura mumbled encasing the blonde clone in a prison of water, he gave a start breaking out the genjutsu.

But this fight wasn't hers, he vanished from within, replaced with a log and Sakura didn't have any time this time to duck, a sandal encased foot slammed into her back, the jutsu's faded and she went sailing through the air.

Landing face down in water that was nearly up to their ankles, and inhaled choking immediately, Minato winced and dispelled his own clone hurrying to the pinkette's side, he should have been a little more careful "You alright" he asked kneeling down and lifting her up.

He started patting her on the back "Ye…cough, yeah" water was in her lungs, coughing was to be expected, "Jus…just gi…give m..me a….seco..second" Sakura coughed deeply trying to expel the water and finally water bubbled from between her lips and she spat it out.

"Now that the session is over, there's something I'd like to ask you" Minato released the girl as they stood properly and Sakura retrieved her kubikiribocho, it still gave him the shudders to see the pinkette wielding that massive sword.

At his question, Sakura turned to face him "Okay, what is it Hokage-sama, have I done something" she hoped to kami that they, she hadn't been outed, or she really was going to die, and it wouldn't be death by drowning.

Minato held up his hands "Nothing like that, I just wanted to get you're opinion on something, do you feel like you might be able to achieve more as a jonin" he questioned lightly, making it so that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

"Well sure, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet, plus I want Shino and Kiba to be with me at my rank before that happens" Sakura raised a glowing green hand to her cuts and bruises, the blonde was brutal, clone or not and she shivered.

Just glad he didn't have those lifeless rinnegan eyes, that was something she'd never be able to un-see or feel "I see, but I'm going to warn you know, if the village elders think you're talents are more suited to a higher rank" his brows furrowed as he spoke.

And the blonde frowned deeply "Then they won't hesitate to force you into taking the jonin test, with or without Kiba and Shino" Minato said and Sakura nodded in understanding "Just be prepared for when Naruto-kun shows up" he smiled and then was gone after collecting his kunai.

Sakura flopped down on the ground, she really needed to get stronger especially if people were going around kicking her ass nowadays, what had happened, she felt utterly useless and it hurt, was she never going to be able to amount to anything.

With a sigh, she forced herself to her feet and plodded home to get into dry clothes and wait for Naruto to show up to invite her over to his for lunch, that at least brought a smile to her lips, and Sakura happily enjoyed the rest of her walk.

Eighteen minutes later, after taking a warm shower and dressing in another yukata, this one a dark blue, a knock sounded "Is that Naruto-san" Kimimaro guessed, having been told all about Sakura's little spar with the hokage, and how his son was going to come over.

"Yep" the pinkette quipped "See you later Kimi-nii" Sakura waved again, and headed to the foyer, tugging on her sandals before opening the door, only to have arms thrown around her waist and be crushed to a chest.

Her lavender eyes blinked "Sakura-chan it feels like it's been forever since we got to sit and eat lunch together cause you're always so busy" Naruto's obnoxious voice was like music to her ears and she relaxed, nothing could harm her in the village.

Unable to stop herself, Sakura wrapped her arms around the goofy blonde and squeezed "Kami you have no idea, so what brings you over" she asked acting innocent of the plot to kidnap her and take her over to the hokage's house.

Naruto finally released her "Well my mom wanted to have you over for lunch today, so if you aren't to busy, or preparing to leave on a mission anytime soon, do you want to" he chattered incessantly, before pausing to hear her answer.

Sakura's lips curved upwards into a large smile "Would I ever, come on Naruto, let's not keep Kushina-san waiting" she grabbed the blondes hand and with a final farewell at her brother, shut the door and dragged Naruto down the street's to his house.

Kushina was in the kitchen cooking her famous ramen, when the front door opened and closed "Mom I'm back and I convinced Sakura-chan to come eat lunch with us….ow Sakura-chan" her son called only to whine, she grinned.

The two preteens walked into the kitchen just as Sakura spoke"You didn't really have to convince me Naruto, it's been a couple months since I've gotten to sit with you and Kushina-san" she huffed in amusement, and was promptly hugged.

"Kami Sakura-chan, Minato's been working you ragged poor dear" Kushina pouted looking the pinkette over, she looked beyond exhausted "Would you like me to talk to him in letting you take the rest of this week off to" the redhead offered.

Sakura's lavender eyes widened "Oh no, I'm okay Kushina-san and I don't really mind all the missions and stuff, I need to figure a way out to see everyone while doing missions as well" she waved her hands.

Kushina grinned "If you say so Sakura-chan, now I bet it's been awhile since you've had some good ramen" she nudged the girl into a chair before returning to the stove to check on the chicken broth and homemade ramen noodles.

Nearly done "I think I've eaten more fish and rabbit in the last two months than anything else" Sakura laughed quietly as Naruto sat down on her other side, "There's only so much of outdoor cooking that I can handle" she smiled and shook her head.

"So what kind of missions have you been going on Sakura-chan" the blonde at her side butt in to the conversation, wanting to hear all about the pinkette's adventures on missions that he still didn't have clearance to go on himself, unless Kakashi was with him.

A long winded sigh escaped from between her lips "Lots and lots of nobles and diplomatic missions, between Sand, Mist and Leaf" Sakura explained "Trust me Naruto, it's not all fun and games and fighting" she warned, knowing what the boy was thinking.

Kushina nodded "Sakura-chan is right Naruto, sometimes you don't get to sit back and enjoy yourself on a mission, like D and some C rank missions allow you, once you become a chunin things change" she said.

Naruto looked between his mom and a person he classified as his other best friend besides Sasuke "Wait so you have to deal with stuffy nobles, I remember when they used to come around all the time at Teme's" he asked finally in confusion.

Sakura smiled fondly, as oblivious as the blonde was sometimes, he really was a good hearted person "Yeah, especially the ones that look down on me or anyone else all the time and bratty noble girls, seriously the last one really tested my patience" she huffed in exasperation.

Curious to learn more "You have a short temper anyway Sakura-chan, so what exactly did this little noble girl do" Naruto in all his idiocy asked, but the pinkette could reign in her temper much better than before so didn't get angry at the insult.

Another world weary sigh "Okay so the first, they were late by nearly two hours, and of course an hour after we start walking, she decides she's hungry, then when we actually stop to take a break they complain and she keeps on going and got bit by a freaking snake" Sakura shook her head.

"Then demanded more food after I healed her without so much as even a thank you, so Shikamaru and I go catch a late lunch and she wanted to be picky with what we caught, along with several other little things that really drove me crazy" she ticked off her fingers.

Violet and sky blue eyes widened "Sounds like you had a tough time of it Sakura-chan, I'm surprised Minato-kun isn't putting you on missions where you're skills would really be useful" Kushina tapped her lip in thought.

She leaned back in her seat "Well I might have been a little on edge from the mission before that, but I do get some missions where I have to go in and fight and whatnot" Sakura explained, not wanting the redhead to think her talents were going to waste.

"I see, I see" Kushina nodded returning to the stove and adding the broth to the ramen noodles along with fresh vegetables and anything else, before putting a huge bowl down in front of the pinkette along with some chopsticks.

Okay so maybe it was a little much as Sakura stared at that huge ass bowl, larger than ever before, Kushina smiled and got a bowl for Naruto and then herself, before sitting down next to the pinkette "Itadakimasu" the blonde called digging into his ramen.

Sakura blinked before shrugging, might as well and so she did the same as Naruto, giving her thanks for the food in a soft voice before picking up the chopsticks and dipping them into the bowl and emerging with a large bite of ramen "Mm this is better than usual" she said.

It was hard to tamp down on her urge to frown "When was the last time you had ramen Sakura-chan" Naruto asked pausing mid bite, reminding himself to swallow first before trying to talk, learning proper manners and all that jazz.

"Um…..hehehe I don't remember" the pinkette scratched the back of her head with a grimace, so all she'd been eating the last few months is cutesy fluffy animals and stuff, and hadn't had much more time than that.

Her statement was meant with looks of horror from both Uzumaki's "That settles it, from now on before you go on a mission Sakura-chan, I'll make you seven thermos's of ramen" Kushina decided, to go nearly three months without eating ramen was a crime.

Naruto thought so to "Yeah and I'll help mom and make sure you get that ramen Sakura-chan" the blonde said after slurping down some more noodles, and Sakura sat between the two ramen obsessed Uzumaki's with amusement coursing through her veins.

Not to say she wasn't grateful "Thanks Naruto, Kushina-san" her lips curved upwards and by the time she left the house, she'd eaten three big bowls of that delicious ramen and Sakura was left feeling quite content and sleepy.

So headed home, Neji was there, but Kimimaro was off somewhere "Aburame-san was by" the brunette spoke up at the sight of the pinkette and Sakura paused in the middle of trekking down the stairs to her room.

When Neji realized he had all of her attention "Something about wanting you to have dinner with him and his father this evening, and that he had a request to ask of you" he explained further, knowing that Sakura hadn't been able to spend much time with her teammates lately.

He however wouldn't admit that he had been the one to go so far as the Aburame Compound and see if Shino was available this evening, because the pinkette definitely needed a break and a normal mission request was just what she needed.

Sakura's lavender eyes brightened "Thanks for telling me Neji, I'm gonna go catch a few zzz's for an hour or so" she waved before hurrying down the steps to get her nap over with, slid into a plain blue sleeping yukata and crawled into her big bed, after setting her alarm.

Only a few minutes later her breathing evened out, upstairs Kimimaro returned with Tayuya "If you're wondering Sakura is down there" Neji piped in when the Kaguya noticed the pinkette's light blue sandals that had white fluffy clouds on them.

"Let me guess taking a nap" Kimimaro chuckled quietly as Tayuya stood silently at his side, she'd had a rough day, but at least the information had been extracted and now she was free to wander inside the village, only for the time being, since she wasn't quite trusted.

The main problem now was finding a place for her to sleep, since the red haired girl couldn't stay on the couch forever, "Yeah, she also won't be here for dinner, Shino invited her over to dinner with his family" Neji broke through his thoughts.

Kimimaro sighed "Right then, since Tayuya has been released from interrogation and has a long way to go before people trust her, Hokage-sama said she is to stay here" he said, normally he would talk about this with Sakura, but he didn't want to wake her.

Neji lowered his book before craning his neck around to the animal room, Nagetsuke, Morosa and Reitoko, crazy jealous woodland animals, 'Nope so not even going to try' he finally decided then settled his lavender eyes on Kimimaro again.

"You could always ask Kakashi-sensei or Tenzo-san if they wouldn't mind adding an extra room, along with personal bathroom for Tayuya-san" Neji suggested, he got the sense that Kakashi would do anything for his adopted children.

At the suggestion, Kimimaro tilted his head to the side "Last I heard Tenzo-san was on a four month mission, so until he returns, I could divide my room in half, it's large enough and put a divider wall up and we could share the bathroom" he turned to Tayuya.

She shrugged "That's good and all, whatever fuc..works" Tayuya said, glad that something had been settled on and she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch again, no matter how comfortable it was, she preferred a real bed.

"Then it's decided, if you'd like we could go to the store and buy you some things, a bed and such, is there anything you'd like us to pick up Neji-san" Kimimaro glanced in the Hyuga's direction, since it would just be the three of them that night in the house for dinner, Kakashi was busy.

The brunette shook his head "I think we're all set for the time being, Sakura just went shopping less than a week ago" Neji waved returning his eyes to his book and resuming his earlier light reading as Kimimaro and Tayuya left.

An hour later an alarm blared through the house, before it was cut off abruptly, Kimimaro chuckled and Sakura looking like a demon emerging from hell appeared at the top of the steps of the basement with major bed head "Good evening imouto-san" he grinned.

His little sister blinked at him before letting out a yawn that cracked her jaw loudly "I needed that nap" Sakura admitted, checking the time, she had a good long while before Shino showed up to tote her off to the Aburame Compound, so sat down on the couch.

Just a second later she realized "Tayuya-san, they finally let you out of interrogation, what was the verdict, do you get to stay here" Sakura chattered spying the red haired girl they'd brought back with them and ensured that Orochimaru couldn't touch her anymore.

Tayuya blinked her brown eyes in confusion "Yeah, I'm clean, I cooperated so it was an easy extraction process and yeah, Kimimaro's got me set up in his room for the time being, we're sharing" she said, forgoing the curse words this time.

"Oh that's good and I'd clear out that room for ya, if I didn't think Nagetsuke would try to bite my hand off, he's been grumpy lately, probably because I've been busy and haven't had much time to spend with him" spilled from the pinkette's mouth a moment later.

Neji laughed under his breath "Indeed, perhaps the next time you go on you're vacation trip to Waves, you could take them with you" he suggested, offering a solution to Sakura, who laughed sheepishly, realizing she could have been doing that all along as well.

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Sakura jumped up, in a completely random move stubbed her toe on the table "Fuck" slipped out from between her lips and the pinkette slapped a hand over her mouth in horror, cringing and still holding her foot up.

Another knock and Tayuya snorted in laughter, Kimimaro shook his head, while Neji coughed into his hand, "Um hehehe right the door" Sakura quickly healed her toe, then hurried down the hall to the foyer and opened the door.

On the other side was "Kiba" her eyes widened seeing the ruffled Inuzuka, he looked upset "What's wrong" she frowned, taking in the boy, before noticing what, or rather who was missing "Where's Akamaru" Sakura prodded.

"He's sick and Hana can't figure out what's wrong, do you got time to come to the Compound Vet Clinic Sakura" Kiba rubbed his eyes, he'd been agonizing over this for a couple of days, just waiting until the pinkette returned.

Sakura nodded "Hang on just a minute Kiba, let me go grab my things" she rushed back down the hall leaving the door open "Somethings wrong with Akamaru, tell Shino that I might be a little late" she told those in the living room, speeding down the steps to her room.

Her medic bag was grabbed and Sakura sprinted back up the steps, waving to her brother, Neji and Tayuya, then was gone from sight, slipping her sandals onto her feet again and shutting the door behind her "That was fast" Kiba said tiredly.

"If Akamaru's sick, then it's my job as a medic to make sure he gets better, I've been treating my animals for long time and know a thing or two about what to look for" whooshed out in a torrent as they walked at a fast pace towards the Inuzuka Compound.

Kiba looked more than relieved to hear the conviction in her voice, proving that whatever Akamaru had come down with wasn't good "Thanks Sakura, it's been awhile since you've been over" he laughed, but it came out more like an exhausted sigh.

She pressed her lips together "I'm sorry Kiba, but I promised myself today that when I'm able I'll start spending more time with you all, even if I'm going on missions the next day" Sakura assured feeling awful, it wasn't right of her to ignore her friends.

Even if the missions were mentally and physically taxing and she always came back drained and tired beyond belief "You're a good person Sakura, and soon we'll be on you're level to" Kiba stated in a voice full of confidence, he wouldn't loose at the next chunin exams.

The gates of the Inuzuka Compound opened for them and they kept walking "Do you know who's gonna be put on you're team in my place temporarily" Sakura asked, moving towards a much more serious topic, she hadn't had much time for training with her teammates either.

"I think either Tenten or Lee, same for Choji and Ino, those four are in the same boat as us, while Uchiha's team has all three of their members" Kiba shrugged, focusing his gaze on the clinic building not to much further and Akamaru would be getting better, at least he hoped so.

Sakura inhaled deeply clutching her medic bag, mentally thanking Tsunade for having taught her more than just healing bones and fractures and nervous systems, as a medic they had to know how to heal more than just a person "That's a relief, Tenten and Lee are good strong fighters" she smiled.

Kiba chuckled quietly "No kidding, the one thing I'm worried about is that it's going to be in the Sand Village, will you get to be there to cheer me and Shino on" he faced the pinkette that was his teammate, she had more than proven she was strong enough to be on their team after all.

"Of course, not even Hokage-sama could stop me from being there to root you two on" Sakura giggled lightly, before adopting a more serious expression, Kiba nodded in understanding and the door was pulled open allowing her to enter.

Hana and Tsume looked up from the table Akamaru was laying on "Pink brat" the Inuzuka Matriarch stated, taking in the pinkette for the first time in weeks, months actually, and noticing the subtle differences.

This earned her a small wave "Hello Tsume-sama, Hana-san, I'm here to help Akamaru get better" Sakura stepped up to the small table and took in the very sick ninken, she reached out and ran a gentle blue glowing hand over the pup, lavender eyes focused in concentration.

"Do you see anything Sakura-san" Hana bit her lip, Tsunade had trained this girl herself, even if the blonde was busy with the hospital now, Sakura had still improved her medical abilities under Tsunade's wing.

Her gaze sharpened and Sakura focused harder, checking things on a molecular level, even going so far as to activate her byakugan "His CN is all out of whack, what kind of mission were you on Kiba" the pinkette glanced to the Inuzuka Heir.

He fidgeted "A normal mission and all of a sudden he was sick" Kiba frowned deeply, keeping his eyes glued to his partner, if something happened to Akamaru, he was going to be broken, ninken in the clan that died were irreplaceable.

Sakura took a deep breath and ran her fingers all over Akamaru's tiny body, "Feverish, has he been vomiting" she asked again and Tsume nodded "Loss of fluids" her eyes narrowed, then the pinkette found what she was searching for "Aha here it is" her finger hit a bump.

The fur was combed back, Akamaru sleeping thanks to some sedative, to reveal a small bite "A venomous insect, so tiny that you wouldn't have noticed it, there are quite a few of them that give those types of symptoms I named off" Sakura explained.

All three Inuzuka's let out a large breath of relief "You mean it's as simple as creating an antidote for the poison coursing through his veins" Hana questioned and Sakura nodded lightly, already pulling out what was needed, mortar and pestle, herbs, vials, scroll, syringe, flask and bunsen burner.

"How are you going to do this" Tsume asked, keeping her eyes narrowed on Sakura, not that she didn't trust the girl, but she wasn't part of the vet clinic and she had to wonder if the girl had any experience in treating animals.

She looked up "First extracting some of Akamaru's blood, I'd like to take a look at the kind of poison in his system, with my microscope" Sakura explained, taking the needle and syringe and with gentle fingers took some of the ninken's blood.

A drop of it was placed on a slide and slid under the objective lens, while the rest was added to a petri dish and covered "You sure you know what you're doing pink brat, despite how fancy all this stuff is, have you ever treated an animal before" Tsume prodded.

Sakura nodded lightly peeking into the lens of the scope, adjusting the slide, lavender eyes taking in the blood sample "Yes, I regularly treat Reitoko, Morosa and Nagetsuke" she explained, if she could remember what kind of bug, this would be a lot easier.

Hana blinked in surprise "No wonder I've never seen them in here before" she sighed softly, she was supposed to be the clan animal medic, but here a little girl several years her junior had found out what was wrong with Akamaru and she hadn't.

It was quiet as Sakura extracted the poison from the rest of the blood and put in a vial, a scroll was unrolled and a healing seal was drawn before the poison was dripped into the center with a dropper "Yeah, though Nagetsuke would be picky about it" she smiled lightly.

Kiba shook his head "That bear is a little pushy isn't he" he asked in the ensuing silence, so far Sakura had pulled out four different types of herbs, started up the bunsen burner, flask full of water, while that was heating up, she ground up the herbs with the pestle in the mortar.

"No kidding, it's because of abandonment issues, one day I decided to leave him behind, because he was getting to big, when I was ten, but he found us two years later, and has been extremely pushy since then" she grimaced, checking the water in the flask.

Just a couple more minutes and the water was at a boil, a funnel with a filter paper was placed over an empty vial, Sakura added the ground up herbs to the filter, before pouring the hot water over the herbs, three minutes later, an herb smell floated through the air.

Sakura stoppered the vial after removing the funnel, the filter paper was tossed in a trash bin, and swirled the mixture around for a couple of seconds, lavender eyes scanning it over several times before nodding and turning to the scroll with the poison on it.

Hana, Tsume and Kiba held their breath as the pinkette grabbed a dropper and sucked some of the antidote into it, before dripping it onto the healing seal, it sizzled before turning green "Oh kami you did it" Kiba cheered, before freezing as a low growl sounded through the room.

The sedative was wearing off "Akamaru quit you're growling pup" Tsume ordered in her alpha voice and the ninken flinched and hunkered down, allowing Sakura to administer the antidote intravenously, whispering soothingly until the last of it was injected into his body.

In just a matter of twenty minutes, Sakura had found the problem and found a solution for Akamaru "Not bad pink brat, want to come work here, people might be more inclined to bring their animals here if we had you as part of our staff" Tsume chuckled.

Her lips curled upwards "As much as the idea is interesting and healing animals make me happy, I'll stick to people" Sakura said packing away her things in her medical bag, glad that she'd been able to help at all, because somethings were still out of her league.

"Well if you ever get tired of healing people, you always have a spot here in the clinic" Hana threw out there and Kiba even nodded, Sakura was a very kind and gentle person, and she treated every living creature with care and tenderness.

Sakura smiled widely "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind for way down the road in the future, or if you need any help and I'm not on a mission, I'll come running" she stated situating her bag over her shoulder.

Kiba let out a breath of relief whoosh from his lungs as they left the clinic behind "Boy am I glad you know all that fancy healing stuff" he commented walking side by side with Sakura, the pinkette nodded, glad she did to "Want to eat dinner with us" Kiba offered.

"Maybe next time Kiba, Shino came by while I was eating lunch with Kushina-san and Naruto and asked me to have dinner with him, but first thing tomorrow afternoon I'll be over so long as it's alright" Sakura shrugged apologetically.

He nodded "Thanks again Sakura, see you around, hopefully tomorrow" Kiba chuckled pausing at the gates as they were opened by the guards and then Sakura was hurrying down the streets to the Aburame Compound, waving until she was out of sight, he turned and headed home to get some rest.

Sakura practically flew down the streets of the Leaf Village, not wanting to be late, it was a solid rule to never be late, no matter who the person, or what the mission was, and out of breath, Sakura managed to make it to the Aburame Compound in record time.

Shino looked surprised "You know dinner isn't for another hour right" he said peeking over his sunglasses at his teammate as she tried to catch her breath, then he noticed the medical bag slung over her shoulder "Did you just get out of a surgery or something" Shino questioned.

A hand was held up and Sakura took one final inhale "Not quite, Akamaru was sick and I wasn't sure how long I'd been at the clinic trying to figure out what was wrong and come up with an antidote for him, so I didn't want to be late" she explained.

"I see, well now that you're here, might as well have a seat, dinner hasn't been finished yet" Shino gestured to the spot beside him and the pinkette sat down on the bench, glad to be able to relax for a little while and not move.

She leaned back and closed her eyes enjoying the breeze and relaxation "Neji said that there was a request you had to ask of me" Sakura finally broke the silence as her lavender eyes opened to peer at the Aburame Heir with curiosity in her gaze.

He nodded and got a peek of hazel from behind his sunglasses before they were pushed back into their proper place "There's a new type of bug that has been discovered, and I previously requested to go on my own, but was denied, for the mission rank is B" Shino stated.

There went her brows "Okay what would cause the mission rank to be that high, that only a chunin or jonin could go on it" Sakura frowned picking at a frayed edge of her yukata sleeve, now she was getting interested.

Shino cleared his throat "This new bug is quite large and extremely venomous, that is why it was classed as a B Rank mission" he said, hiding a grimace, Minato had said that even if he requested a chunin the mission might still be rejected, but with Sakura, the chances of success were higher.

"How big are you talking here Shino" a gleam entered her eyes as she inquired as to the dimensions of this new type of bug, the Aburame Heir gestured at a still growing tree, it was huge and Sakura felt her skin crawl, bugs and her didn't do well.

"With you the missions success would be guaranteed, why because of you're knowledge in medicine, healing and herbs" Shino explained, hoping the pinkette said yes, he really wanted to study this new insect.

No one wanted to deal with huge ass bugs, especially her, but "Okay I'm in, when do you want to do this Shino" Sakura nodded her acceptance, it would be a nice change from dealing with freaking nobles all the time and she'd get to spend some time with Shino.

It was obvious that he hadn't expected her to say yes, but was extremely relieved she had, because Shino visibly relaxed "I'm in no hurry, let's say a week and a half from now, or even a month from now" Shino shrugged lightly.

Relief flooded through her, if he'd said at the end of this week, there would have been no possible way "Alright then make you're request to Hokage-sama again and tell him that I agreed to go along as the medic and chunin in charge" Sakura nodded.

A small smile formed on his lips "Shino go and get your….." Shibi stepped out the front door prepared to tell his son to retrieve his teammate only to trail off upon realizing the pinkette was already there "Never mind, dinner will be ready in a few" he said.

Sakura giggled softly, he really was a strange person "Shibi-sama" she greeted politely, standing from the bench and stretching, this got a nod from the Aburame and they were led into the house to enjoy dinner.

"Did you ask Kaguya-san if she'd go join that mission with you" Shibi asked mid way through the meal and Shino nodded "Good, thank you for agreeing, I would go, but I am much to busy" the Aburame Lord turned to Sakura.

She waved her hand politely "Oh it's no trouble Shibi-sama, in fact the mission sounds interesting at the very least, plus if Shino is going to be around poisonous insects, my medical skills would come in handy" Sakura flashed her teammate a smile.

Glad that the pinkette wasn't holding his request against him, Shino returned her smile with another small one of his own "How's being a chunin for you" he questioned a couple minutes later, they'd hardly seen Sakura for the last three months after all.

"Ugh so many nobles, the only downside to diplomatic missions, but I grin and bear it, not so bad, but it definitely wears down on you" Sakura said, before scooping a bite of broccoli into her mouth, chewing the green tree's with her mouth closed before swallowing.

Shibi eyed his son's teammate, if she were an Aburame, he would have already had her in an arranged marriage with Shino, the pinkette was a perfect match to his antisocial son's personality "True, I remember when I was a chunin" he admitted drawing Shino's gaze.

More chatter followed and Sakura thanked Shibi and Shino again for allowing her to have dinner with them, before she was hurrying off down the darkened streets of the Leaf Village to her little cherry oak house, bidding everyone goodnight, before taking a shower and going to bed.

True to her word, Sakura had lunch with Kiba, dinner with Sasuke, chatted with Ino, played Shogi with Shikamaru, trained with Hinata and Neji, had tea with Hiashi, the man had lightened up considerably and even had a cookout with Choji, during the rest of the week.

Until finally it was the day where they would all set out to try and retrieve Jugo, her, Kimimaro, Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi, it was going to be a tricky mission, especially since they were stealing from Orochimaru again.

Tayuya would be staying at the house and taking care of the animals, since she still wasn't quite trusted to leave the village yet, even though they would have been able to use her skills on the mission with the flute and genjutsu abilities.

"Ready Sakura-imouto" Kimimaro's voice drew Sakura out of her thoughts as she situated her pack across her shoulders, the pinkette nodded, lavender eyes gleaming with determination and trepidation as they headed out the door of their house, leaving Tayuya behind.

Sakura's lips pressed together and she craned her neck around taking in all of her surroundings, Minato had given them two weeks to complete this mission, if they failed, they wouldn't have another chance to attain Jugo and add him to their ranks.

Kakashi met her gaze and gave her his signature eye crinkle, tension drained out of her and she relaxed a tiny bit "You know, this might be just a tiny little bit fun, to piss of Orochimaru" Sakura stated out loud drawing a chuckle from Neji.

"Remember though this is one of the Legendary Sannin we're going against, so expect some trouble from his subordinates and assume they aren't normal" Kakashi warned, especially his two adopted children, seeing as they were more likely to be targeted than him or the other two.

A shudder rolled through him "It's been awhile since we've all gone on a mission together" Shikamaru commented, looking around at his village, it truly was one of a kind and he was going to miss it these next two weeks.

"I remember when we use to go on missions together all the time" Neji pointed out, already on high alert, they'd come up with a plan before hand, Sakura and Kimimaro would use their shikotsumyaku on Jugo and hold him in place, with Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

His job was to disable the teen with gentle fist, and knock him out with a sedative, that Sakura had come up with, and Kakashi was to keep anyone from interfering, with Kimimaro's knowledge of all of Orochimaru's bases, it was just a matter of making this mission successful.

Sakura smiled lightly "Yeah that was in the beginning after we became chunin, now it's always solo or just one of us with the other" she said, looping her thumbs through the straps of her pack and holding tightly to the leather, sealing crystal swaying back and forth as she walked.

Kimimaro's vivid green eyes softened on his little sister, wishing he didn't have to involve her in something so dangerous, but with her skills they had a chance to make this a small victory, Jugo was his friend and he wasn't going to leave the orange haired teen in Orochimaru's clutches any longer.

"Where are you guys going" Ino stepped in their path to the gates and Sakura almost rammed into the blonde, who'd calmed down massively in the last several months, but she could still be extremely annoying if she wanted.

Digging her heels into the ground, Sakura came to a screeching halt "A mission, classified" Kakashi came to the rescue as his adopted daughter floundered on what to say to the Yamanaka Heiress, no one below chunin rank or those on the mission were allowed to know what was going on.

Ino scowled and huffed "Sorry Ino-chan, we'll be back in a couple of weeks, that's all I can tell you" Sakura apologized giving the blonde a quick hug and resuming her trek towards the gates, with Kimimaro at her side.

"I'll hold you to that Sakura, if you're not back in two weeks, I'll kick you're butt" Ino hollered after them, before turning on her heel and dashing down the streets to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to resume her duties there.

The group of five continued on their way and signed out at the gates "Alright Kimimaro, take the lead, you're the only one here that knows the way to this base of Orochimaru's" Kakashi called from the back, he was the one in charge on this mission.

Plus Minato had given him a small side job to this mission as well, once Jugo was retrieved, the whole base was to be destroyed, he'd bought a plethora of exploding tags to place all around, and he was going to blow that place up quite gladly.

Glad that she wasn't the one in charge of the mission this time around and happily stepped back to walk between Shikamaru and Neji "Why aren't you carrying Kubikiribocho this time" the Nara Heir immediately noticed the swords absence.

This drew Neji's lavender eyes onto the pinkette as well "I'm surprised you've been using it quite a lot lately to" he commented on the executioners blade sealed away state, it was bizarre to say the least, but it looked like she had an explanation for that.

"As much as I love my sword, Kubikiribocho would just get in the way of this mission, we need to keep it low key and not draw attention to ourselves to much" Sakura said, on higher alert than usual, she could just feel it in her bones that things were going to go wrong.

Kakashi eyed Sakura from the back, creeping along after the quartet "Well if you're trying not to draw attention, I'd at the very least change you're hair color to a regular color" he pointed out lightly, the pink color drew attention from miles away.

Her hands shot to her head and Sakura patted down her pink locks "Father is right Sakura-imouto" Kimimaro peered over his shoulder at her and the pinkette sulked before making the sign for transform and with a soft pop she suddenly had dark gray hair and gray eyes, typical of a Kaguya.

The markings on her forehead were concealed as well "Not bad Sakura, what do you think we should call you in you're transformation" Shikamaru drew her attention and she blinked in confusion obviously not having thought much on it beyond changing her appearance.

"Yes you could benefit from this as well, have a disguise already picked out long before we ever have to have one" Neji nodded looking the disguised pinkette up and down, trying to come up with a nickname for Sakura.

Behind them Kakashi spoke again "How about Ihai-chan, ash colored hair and light gray eyes" he suggested and Sakura craned her neck around to meet his lone onyx eye with her transformed gray eyes, before mulling the name over in her head.

Then to no ones surprise nodded "Okay Ihai it is then" Sakura smiled brightly, talking in a slightly higher voice than anyone was use to, proving that it hadn't just been her appearance to change, but also a couple other things.

Stature for one, her height, she was now a couple inches taller than usual, and her teeth as well, they were normal "That's good" Kimimaro glanced back and nodded in acceptance, if Sakura had looked like that, then would she have been by his side this entire time.

Neji took a sip of water, not wanting to admit that, while it was good they were all trying to go unnoticed and not draw unwanted attention, he kind of missed Sakura's pink hair already, it's what made her so different than everyone else.

"So how far do you reckon this base is Kimimaro-san" Shikamaru asked the white haired teen walking ahead of them, distance was the only thing they hadn't been told and so far they'd been going for nearly two hours and lunch would soon be upon them.

Kimimaro shifted his gaze to the Nara Heir "A few days at the least, possibly four, it's breaking in that's going to take so long" he explained, before gazing furtively at Sakura, he had to make sure nothing happened to his little sister.

The brunette in the group nodded "True, especially if it's as high security as you think it is, if that is the case, then we aren't going to simply pass by the wardens and staff and get Jugo-san" Neji stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Once we get there, we'll come up with a more solid plan, at least this way we don't waste time trying to come up with one now" Kakashi said from the back, walking along after them at a leisurely pace and hands shoved into his pockets.

Sakura took in everything being said "Nice Otou-san" of course she would agree with her dad, at least she had a father, and a brother "Hey do you know when Tenzo-san is going to be back" she gazed over her shoulder at Kakashi.

Drawing a laugh from the two males on either side of her "Hmm depends on how long he takes on his current mission, you're asking because you need a couple rooms, with bathrooms attached to them built, for Tayuya-san and Jugo-san, right" Kakashi asked in a knowing tone.

He really wanted to groan, but kept quiet, their little house was at maximum capacity and while the thought of having more people there was appealing, Neji grimaced inwardly, another person, he let out an inward long suffering sigh and sucked it up.

Just as Sakura smiled sheepishly "Yes, if Tayuya-san or Jugo-san ever want to go find their own places to live down the road, that's fine to, but I doubt Hokage-sama will put them anywhere else but with us" she said.

Now he understood "How would we do that, things are really crowded" Neji inquired lightly, there that wasn't asked in a voice that belied his reluctance to have more people living in their admittedly tiny little house.

"We could rearrange things, Tayuya-san would have a little more room down in the basement with me and Jugo-san could stay with Kimi-nii, he would be more comfortable that way, plus my bathrooms bigger" Sakura giggled in a bragging tone.

Kimimaro shook his head in amusement, that was the one thing about the basement that Sakura adored, the larger bathroom "Tayuya would also be more comfortable with a girl as well" he pointed out nodding in acceptance to the new arrangement.

Shikamaru glanced between the trio, who lived in the same house "You guys are odd, not in a bad way, but I don't know many people, who would just share their room, aren't you afraid of these people getting into personal stuff of yours" he asked the Kaguya siblings.

The question he asked might as well have been laughable "Well when you live in a village and a base full of crazy people, you tend to learn how to share and keep very little personal affects, Jugo-san isn't the type to intrude on someone else's privacy or get into their things" Kimimaro spoke from up front.

Even Sakura nodded "I had to share with Haku and Zabuza for five years, sleep on a couch, futon, ground with Haku and Zabuza and live in tiny enclosed spaces, so I'm good" she laughed sheepishly, okay so they weren't normal people, sue them.

At her side, Neji became quiet "Have you taken an interest in anyone" he peered at with curious lavender eyes, it had been bugging him for awhile, girls were supposed to like boys and like girly things, but Sakura was different.

Up ahead of them, Kimimaro tensed and his face twitched in irritation, he relaxed a moment later as Sakura spoke "Not exactly, right now I'm just going at my own pace you know, cause the last boy I was interested in kind of well…" she trailed off looking to the ground.

Behind them Kakashi winced "You mean you had a crush on Haku" he questioned lightly, the topic was sensitive for sure, but he subsequently forgot about that time in wave so many months ago with all the flowers and the one that meant chaste love.

"Oh goodness no, I loved that boy, but I knew all along that it wouldn't last, what we had was only temporary, a fleeting moment to shape me and any future special someone of mine into have a better stronger relationship" Sakura smiled fondly popping right back up with happiness.

It was official, the pinkette was strange, Neji became contemplative as they walked, until they stopped for lunch a couple hours later and they all took a moment to relax and rest their legs since they'd been walking for quite a long while.

More distance had been covered than Kimimaro had thought possible at first, but something suddenly occurred to him "We might have a problem" he looked around with a frown, glancing surreptitiously at his little sister.

Kakashi's lone onyx eye narrowed "What kind of problem Kimimaro-kun, and why didn't you say anything earlier" he inquired jovially, this was turning into quite the mission, a dangerous and risky one at that.

With a grimace "I was in Orochimaru's inner circle at one time, a sort of confidant to the man, and Tayuya wouldn't have known this, but there was a benefactor who helps Orochimaru out from time to time" Kimimaro started.

Sakura's spine straightened as she realized what her brother was about to unveil, it had been an unanimous decision not to speak about this, but now there was no other choice, they might even have to abandon the mission as well.

"Benefactor, this is the first I've heard of Orochimaru having such a person" Kakashi was starting to become suspicious, especially since both of his adopted children looked quite tense, who could make them act like that.

He took a deep breath "A man named Danzo Shimura, now I know to place suspicion on someone of such high standing is a crime, this man is as evil as they come" Kimimaro breathed out and it was like all the air had been sucked out of them.

And then in the smallest voice she'd ever used "Shimura-san approached me in Hokage-sama's office and tried to cut my head off, and then tried to threaten me into meeting with him as well" Sakura added to the growing list of problems.

Kakashi passed a hand through his gravity defying silver hair "Okay so what are you saying Kimimaro, that Danzo might be there to stop us" he wanted to turn them all around, but he knew that now more than ever, they needed to at least take out some of Orochimaru's manpower.

"No, but Kabuto, or even Orochimaru himself might be there, because Danzo could have told them about this mission, he has the clearance after all" Kimimaro stated before sitting on the ground as close as possible to Sakura as he could.

Neji and Shikamaru shared a long look having a silent conversation "I still want to go through with this" the Nara said, he'd already decided to be a part of this mission and he wasn't going to back out like a chicken now, he'd never live it down, especially if Ino ever caught wind of it.

The brunette nodded "I agree, now's the perfect chance to decrease Orochimaru's subordinates even by one, and possibly take out a base, we could place exploding tags everywhere we go and blow it up when we leave" Neji suggested, not realizing Kakashi had been planning on just that.

Causing the silver haired man to chuckle "What about you two Sakura-chan, Kimimaro-kun, do you still want to do this mission, technically it was you're request after all, so you have final say" Kakashi looked to his adopted children.

Both siblings were silent "I want to help Jugo-san, if there's a chance we can save him from Orochimaru's clutches and allow him to have a normal, or semi-normal life, then I'm in all the way" Sakura spoke up decisively.

At the conviction in her voice and words, Kimimaro nodded "Jugo is my friend, and I promised him something, I'm going to make sure I never abandon him again, I'm still willing to go on this mission as well" the white haired teen said.

Kakashi clapped his hands "Good, now eat up you four, we've got a long ways to go" he ordered, before settling down to eat the delicious food that Sakura cooked, but what was strange was the thermos she pulled out.

They all remembered Naruto bringing seven of those damn things over that morning, having been told partially of the mission, not what it was about, just that they would be gone for two weeks "So what's in the container" Shikamaru eyed it warily as if it was going to explode.

To their surprise "Ramen, Kushina-san said that anytime I go on a long mission, she was going to make some for me to eat on the mission" Sakura quipped in a completely amused tone of voice, lavender eyes full of mirth as she used chopsticks to eat the homemade ramen.

Neji chuckled deeply "That was nice of Uzumaki-san, you'll have to remember to thank her, when we return" he spoke lightly enjoying the fried fish, he would get tired of the scaly creature to after eating nothing but fish, so he could understand somewhat.

"I will" Sakura mumbled enjoying the ramen, Kushina made the best ramen in the entire village, well at least in her eyes anyway, it was all homemade and no icky preservatives to ruin her taste buds or make her sick.

Kimimaro smiled "You know, I never really see you eat the packaged ramen, or Ichiraku very much" he frowned in confusion, he didn't really think his sister was an avid ramen addict, not like those two Uzumaki's.

Sakura looked to the side of her at her older brother "That's because Kimi-nii, the preservatives in the ramen, or other items, I get sick if I eat to much of packaged ramen, and I get away with the bare minimum at Ichiraku" she explained.

His brows shot upwards "I'm surprised, Naruto tries to turn everyone into a ramen addict, but you're immune to his look" Kakashi laughed giving his signature eye crinkle 'Hope you're happy Zabuza, because I definitely made sure she was happy' he thought inwardly.

Thirty minutes later, they were packed up and on the move again, chattering between themselves quietly as they walked, until three days passed in the same manner and the five of them finally arrived at one of Orochimaru's bases, the one that supposedly held Jugo.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan" Kakashi said in a low voice, and all four of his mission companions turned in his direction, facing away from the base, not very far away from them, "Gather round" he gestured for them each to get closer.

Her gut was twisting itself into knots, something terrible was going to happen, she just knew it, but Sakura forced herself to listen to her father as he spoke in low tones of the plan, distract and rescue, a basic plan, with a twist, avoid getting spotted.

"A camouflage seal" she whispered suddenly, pulling out several pieces of paper and quickly drawing five of the same seal and passed one to each person "It will suppress you're chakra and hide you in plain sight" kami was she thankful for those fuinjutsu lessons from Tsunade.

It was obvious the others were just as grateful for her quick wits "How does it work" Shikamaru eyed the seal with a little trepidation "And how long will it work for" he inquired, he couldn't deny that it was beautiful in an artsy kind of way.

Kimimaro held his breath "Channel you're chakra into it, and it's made for continuous use, find a spot and just reapply you're chakra to it" Sakura explained quietly, peering over her shoulder, every instinct in her body was telling her to run and not look back.

"That's a good idea Sakura-imouto" her brother drew her gaze, Kimimaro noticed the increasing rigidity in her body and how the hair on her arms rose, there was something seriously wrong and he didn't think it was because she didn't want to be on the mission.

Sakura smiled and hid her unease well, something deep inside of her was screaming at her, telling her not to set foot in that building "Yes, Tsunade-sama has trained you well in the sealing arts" Neji nodded and she breathed a little easier, she wasn't alone there.

Her brother wasn't the only one to notice that the pinkette in disguise was reluctant to go inside, or even reveal herself, Kakashi could see her fear, no matter how hard she tried to hide it "Maybe one of us should stay out here and be lookout" he offered, wondering if Sakura would offer.

"We all decided to go in together, Kimi-nii and I, Shikamaru and Neji, to save Jugo-san, but perhaps we could leave a couple clones, if something happens, we'll have their memories" Sakura suggested quietly.

Kakashi nodded "Right then, you all have you're orders, I'll be the distract, you four get in, get out as quickly as possible, make no stops unless you have Jugo-san, is that understood" he looked each one in the eye seriously, nothing could go wrong.

The three chunin and one undecided for the moment nodded "Move out" Kakashi ordered, using the seal that Sakura had made and loping forward, kunai in hand, the two guards on watch were taken out, their throats slit, and he literally felt as his mission companions passed by him.

Air shifted and someones shoulder brushed his arm, he bet it was Sakura, she was a little clumsy, the first exploding tag was placed down and Kakashi hurried after the group of four, not wanting to get left to far behind, that would make him look lazy and he had a reputation to uphold.

More exploding tags along the walls, and he noticed several more that weren't his own, Kakashi chuckled, and passed by a dead staff member, probably Kimimaro's doing, or Sakura's, either way one of them had blood splattered across their face.

Up ahead of him, Kimimaro spun using his shikotsumyaku, he could feel Kabuto there, so he'd been partially right, but there was two other presences that he didn't recognize, all they had to do was make it to the room Jugo was locked away in.

Get him out, place a seal on him that was hand crafted by Tsunade herself, that would suppress his murderous tendencies, and get the flak out of the base, before blowing it up in the process, if they killed a few people along the way, that was more satisfaction for him than anyone else.

Sakura huffed and puffed after her brother, she knew he was ahead of her, but kami he was going so fast, faster than ever before, she twisted to the right, narrowly avoiding getting slugged in the head by a door that opened.

A kunai was embedded in the persons chest a second later, courtesy of perfect aim and deadly intent, every step forward she ran, the feeling in her gut deepened, something was wrong, Sakura clenched her hand around the scroll Kubikiribocho was sealed away in.

Behind the two Kaguya siblings, Neji and Shikamaru were placing exploding tags all along the walls, what they'd brought with them, until they ran out and taking out random people, they were all corrupt there, willingly working for that disgusting snake and experimenting on innocent people.

Eventually the four of them had to hide in a small hallway, with no doors or windows "How much further Kimi-nii" Sakura asked breathlessly taking a chance to wipe the sweat from her forehead, before pushing more chakra into her seal.

"Not much, a few more hallways" Kimimaro responded, vivid green eyes, even he could start to feel that there was something seriously off with this situation, surely by now people would be running around in a panic, trying to figure out what was going on.

But it was eerily quiet "Good cause we're almost out of exploding tags" Shikamaru chuckled, but it was strained, since becoming a chunin, he'd taken peoples lives, Sakura was right being a shinobi wasn't all fun and games, death was a reoccurring thing in their choice in career.

Suddenly Kakashi slipped into the hall with them "Anything" he asked peering out into the brightly lit hall, so many twists and turns, he was surprised anyone could navigate this place half as well as they could.

"Not yet, Kimimaro-san says we've only got a few more hallways to go" Neji stated in a deep voice, camouflaging himself again with the hand made seal, Sakura was gifted in a lot of things, and he was glad she was there.

Goosebumps rose on her flesh "Here you guys said you were almost out of exploding tags" Sakura passed over her extremely large stash of tags to Shikamaru and Neji, and then they were sneaking out of the small hall and running down the main halls again towards Jugo's room.

Finally they made it, and every sense she possessed was on high alert, whatever was in the base, was in that room, Sakura took a step back and bumped into Neji "Sorry" she whispered in an extremely soft voice, finding it difficult to breath.

Hands pressed down on her shoulders "It's alright Sakura, this will be over soon" Neji's voice washed over her and Sakura forced herself to relax, she'd been a half step away from a full blown panic attack and was grateful for the soothing presences.

Kimimaro twisted the knob to the door and they all filed in, what they found made their skin pale "Ah I wonder when you five would get here" Kabuto was sitting on a chair, Jugo knocked out probably because of a sleeping medicine.

The gig was up and the seals were undone "Kakashi-san, Neji-san, Shikamaru-san, Kimimaro-kun and ah Sakura-san as well" he nodded at each person pushing his glasses up his nose a fake smile on his lips.

Her dread increased and her heart dropped into her stomach, something wasn't right with this situation, Kabuto was severely outnumbered "We'll be taking Jugo-san with us" Kakashi stepped forward blocking the silver haired teens view of his daughter.

A smirk settled across Kabuto's lips "You want him, you have to go through these two first, farewell" with a pop the teenager vanished in a puff of smoke, he had just been a clone all along, but who came out of a room off to the side made them all freeze in horror.

Especially Sakura as she looked upon the two people who had once been her closest most precious people in the entire world, they paused at the sight of her as well and Kakashi tensed, this was not good, Sakura wouldn't be able to fight them.

"Sakura-chan" they still had the choice of talking, Haku looked the pinkette over, taking in the differences "We don't want to do this" he looked as if the thought of fighting against his best friend sickened him.

Zabuza was quiet, but the way his hands were clenching and un-clenching proved that he didn't want to fight against them either, "I don't want to do this either" Sakura's voice greeted his ears "Zabuza-sama, Haku-kun" she looked horribly lost and distraught.

"You know we have to do things we don't like brat, get out Kubikiribocho and get this over with" he barked suddenly and Sakura flinched, by now Shikamaru, Neji and Kimimaro realized what was going on and who these people were.

Kakashi pressed his hand down on her shoulder "Let me Sakura-chan, so you don't have to, you focus on making a seal to undo the reanimation jutsu" he smiled, but Sakura lifted her eyes to his and through her tears, he could see a deep rooted determination settled within the lavender depths.

She took a shaky breath "Kimimaro, Neji, Shikamaru, here's the seal Tsunade-sama made" Sakura handed over the seal, whiled drawing a scroll from her pouch and in a puff of smoke Kubikiribocho was held within her hands.

Zabuza eyed her a look of pride in his brown eyes "You've come a long way to be able to wield him" he nodded, proving that he'd been right in naming Sakura as his successor, by his side against his will Haku settled into a fighting stance.

Sakura nodded shortly "I've learned a number of things since going to the Leaf Village with Kakashi-sensei, er Otou-san" it was difficult to talk to them, knowing they weren't really alive and they'd have to leave her again.

"What things Sakura-chan" came Haku's kind and tender voice, this was going to really break the girl, to see her precious people only to fight against them and then lose them again in the end, she clenched her hand tightly around the hand of the executioners blade.

And leaped forward, foot aiming at Zabuza, he dodged to the right and her foot hit the wall, impacting it, in the ensuing destruction, Kimimaro, Neji and Shikamaru grabbed Jugo, holding him up between them and used the seal, before hightailing it out of there.

"We'll be waiting" Kakashi said in a tight voice, giving up all pretenses of hiding as he left the room as Sakura jumped to the ground with both males following after her, proving that it was a plot to entice the pinkette to Orochimaru's side.

He left the room, rushing along the halls placing more exploding tags, until he was all out, then retraced his steps and hurried out of the base, meeting the others far away from the base "Where's imouto-san" Kimimaro looked angry.

But Kakashi said nothing "You left her on her own" Neji choked out, he took a deep breath "I'm going after her" and before anyone could stop him the brunette had locked on to Sakura's chakra and was racing in her general direction.

~Meanwhile~ Sakura had sped in the opposite direction from the base "For you're question, I learned that my eyes are called the byakugan, and that there are many people who have the same eyes, called the Hyuga's" she explained.

Zabuza and Haku were stood before her again, weapons in their hand, and ice forming behind Haku against his will "So you found where you belong" Zabuza nodded, glad that he'd trusted Kakashi all this time with his apprentice's future happiness.

"Water Style: Water Manipulation, Water Style: Water Clone" two jutsu's one after the other came nothing happened with the first, but two clones were formed "Not quite, it was difficult at first living in a village" Sakura breathed, adding chakra to the air.

This time the jutsu was going to work, it had to "So much attention and having to ask for things, but finally I managed to secure a future for myself, I became a genin, got a team, went through the chunin exams and even became a chunin" her lips formed into a happy smile.

Both males were relieved, as Haku dashed forward, ice senbon in his hand, but Sakura swung Kubikiribocho, and he jumped back to avoid getting hacked in half "That's good, sounds like you've gotten quite a few accomplishments Sakura-chan" he said still talking.

Maybe it would have been easier if they weren't allowed to talk "Most of all though, I found I have a brother, Kimimaro and I have a second kekkeigenkai, I have lots of friends, a good sensei and Kakashi adopted me, my name is Sakura Kaguya" Sakura struggled to say.

Pain was visible on her face as Neji skidded to a halt beside her "And she has a house and visits you two for a week" he added settling into his stance, he wasn't going to let Sakura fight these two alone, it wasn't right of them to do that.

"Ha you have a second kekkeigenkai, don't make me laugh brat, I don't see you using it" Zabuza shot back in a barking laugh, throwing several kunai but they were blocked by Kubikiribocho and Neji shooting a blast of air from the palm of his hand.

Sakura grit her teeth, shoving back her tears, "My teeth got jagged like yours" she revealed opening her mouth to show them off, willing shikotsumyaku to activate, and finally her eyes flickered green, how she knew was Haku looked almost in awe.

Kubikiribocho was embedded into the dirt and Sakura leaped forward, pulling a bone from her shoulder "Dance of the Camellia" she said slashing erratically at both of her precious people, splitting them apart "My kekkeigenkai is called Shikotsumyaku" Sakura explained.

"As you can see, it let's me wield bones from my own body as weapons, I can shoot them out at will, like this Digital Shrapnel" she said, pointing her hand at Zabuza and the bones from her fingers shot towards him at a high speed.

She took a deep breath "Make them stronger than steel" Sakura stated, barely feeling the kick Haku gave her "And regrow my bones at a fast rate" she continued, pushing back her hurt of doing such an act.

Zabuza was quiet as was Haku as the fight continued to drag on, they both had to wonder how Sakura could even fight them, with tears literally pouring from her eyes, until she relented and jumped back to that massive sword.

"You've been taking care of him" Zabuza glanced at the sword and took his former partner in, not a scratch, proving that Sakura was just as obsessive as he'd been, the pinkette nodded hefting the sword up with one hand.

Haku sped forward, as Sakura's eyes flickered back to the familiar lavender and with Neji, because Zabuza had jumped at them as well "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" they recited in unison, spinning and shooting chakra from their chakra points together in sync.

Both males were hit and shredded a little before they got out of range of the jutsu "I've learned more about my other heritage to, but yes, I even managed to complete you're goal of the Mist Village being restored to it's former glory" Sakura spoke again.

Neji stood back watching and waiting "Do you want me to take over for a moment Sakura, so you can make a seal to undo that jutsu" he asked quietly, when there was a lull in the conversation, the pinkette hesitated before nodding.

Water was up to the tops of their toes now and they were all just realizing this "Be careful, don't let Haku catch you in Crystal Ice Mirror jutsu" Sakura warned lightly pulling out two papers and quickly started flipping through a book, lavender eyes scanning over the pages.

Taking the warning to heart, the brunette leaped forward, engaging in a taijutsu fight against the younger, but also keeping his eye on the older male "What are you to Sakura-chan" Haku asked wanting to know if Sakura had finally moved on.

"A friend at the very least, but there's room to be more in the future, if Sakura ever decides on someone, whether that be with me or someone else, no one will know" Neji stated it was useless to use his byakugan here, the boy would just heal after having his chakra point closed.

Haku visibly relaxed "Watch out" he warned, being able to do that much and Neji ducked under Zabuza's fist and spun, striking out with his foot "Just take care of her, I fear that she was hurt more than she lets on by my death" Haku said in a quiet voice.

He glanced briefly in the pinkette's direction "I believe you're right, for a long time she wouldn't speak about you, or what you meant to her, but she finally opened up to everyone" Neji nodded, he would make sure Sakura lived a happy life.

"I doubt she's told you everything" Zabuza said from behind him, turning Neji's attention away from Haku for a split second, and had to knock the reanimated boy away with a blast of air from the palm of his hand.

Neji jumped back, getting a little distance "Probably not, but that's part of her charm, every person should be shrouded at least a little in mystery" he quickly ducked low, avoiding getting jabbed in the neck by an ice senbon.

This was the boy that had created a hairpin for Sakura, he had to remind himself to not get to distracted "True, the brat always was unpredictable sometimes" for one second Neji saw the fondness in those brown eyes that belonged to Zabuza, before it was gone.

Over by Kubikiribocho, Sakura drew quickly, having found the needed seal to undo the reanimation jutsu, it was going to take awhile to get over the blow of losing Zabuza and Haku all over again, but she knew she was no longer alone.

In a matter of seconds she was done and those seals were placed in her pouch, just as Neji was caught in that jutsu, "Hang on Neji" Sakura called dashing forward across the water, it was now raining down on them, a dense heavy rain.

A mirror shattered a moment later due to a chakra enhanced punch, Haku had already thrown his senbon and Sakura leaped in front of Neji, who stood frozen "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" chakra shot out of her chakra points knocking all the needles out of the air.

Water clones of Zabuza were on either side of her when the jutsu faded and she and Neji split apart to take them down, water splashing into water "You've gotten stronger brat" Zabuza complimented, glad to see Sakura hadn't been shirking in her training.

"Course I have, I had to get strong in order to become a chunin" Sakura huffed catching Kubikiribocho one hand as one of her clones threw it to her, something drew her attention though and her lavender eyes widened.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kimimaro and a now awake Jugo were running towards them, a trail of dirt the only telltale sign and their chakra signatures coming full speed at them "You said the Mist Village was returning to it's former glory" Zabuza regained her attention.

Sakura nodded, striking out with a foot, inwardly apologizing to Haku as he went flying and landed face down in the water, "First mission outside the village, escort the new Mizukage, I went back and nearly got strangled by that damned matron at the orphanage" she stated.

"But a treaty was put in place and Kirigakure has changed for the better, stronger shinobi, no more starving people, and I'm officially recognized as Kubikiribocho's Mistress by all" Sakura breathed, ready to perform the jutsu needed having amassed enough chakra.

Neji stepped back as the water clones reached her side "You learned a few more jutsu, where did you get this one" Haku gestured to the water beneath their feet, the terrain had completely changed, Sakura really had gotten stronger.

A pained smile was all he got "A book" Sakura lied straight through her teeth her clones dashing forward, creating hand signs, that Zabuza recognized, but he wasn't able to do anything "Water Style: Water Coils" because the Sakura before them weaved her own hand signs.

Tentacle like appendages rose from the water and wrapped around his body, alongside Haku's just as "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu" they were caught in heavy dense water, he really had to hand it to his former apprentice, she'd gotten much stronger as he'd suspected she would.

Zabuza inwardly thanked Kakashi as the silver haired man skidded to a halt before them, in awe of the pinkette's abilities, with the other three In tow "Farewell Sakura-chan" Haku said with a smile as Sakura reached into the water prisons and slapped a seal to their bodies.

It was impossible to move, so much chakra had gone into the jutsu, so they simply returned to the afterlife "Keep getting stronger brat" he shifted his gaze onto Sakura one last time and then was gone, Sakura collapsed to the ground, jutsu's fading.

"Sakura-imouto" Kimimaro was the first one to her side, kneeling down next to her as the water receded, "Are you hurt" he asked checking the pinkette over, but not finding any physical injuries, no the injury was to her heart.

Tears splashed onto his hand and Sakura raised her head to glare off in a random direction "Pity, I really thought that would convince you to come with me to Orochimaru-sama, you'd get to see them everyday" Kabuto had come back, probably just another clone.

But Sakura didn't care as she leaped to her feet and charged blinded by anger "I'm going to slaughter you, you son of a bitch, those were my precious people, you don't fucking use them like that" spewed from her mouth.

As she reached his side, Kabuto obviously wasn't expecting to have fury directed at him, tears were sliding down her cheeks onto the ground as Sakura jumped and punched him straight in the jaw, he dispelled with a pop.

More than a little furious, Sakura stomped the ground, creating a twenty foot long fissure "I swear to kami, if I ever see that bastard again, no one is going to stop me from murdering him in cold blood" she growled in a dark voice.

Just minutes later, the anger drained out of her and she swayed back and forth dizzily "Sakura-chan, you used up a little to much chakra using those A rank jutsu's" Kakashi was there behind her and she fell back into him.

She nodded quietly, becoming withdrawn, she was trying to protect her heart from further harm "We should get out of here" Shikamaru said urgently as Kimimaro sealed Kubikiribocho away in his scroll and tucked the scroll gently into his pouch, Sakura was knocked out from over exerting herself.

Neji glanced around, destruction, his skin paled, he knew she was strong, but this was the result of Sakura being angry and sad, it had been wrong of Kabuto and Orochimaru to use her previous most important people and inwardly, he promised to help Sakura take those bastards down.

Jugo was just as quiet, murderous instinct quelled from the seal and Kakashi lifted Sakura and situated her in his arms properly, all of them speeding off into the distance, before they got to far, he, Shikamaru and Neji turned and made a hand sign "Explode" they said.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet and one of the bases Orochimaru had was completely destroyed, then they were running far away again, when Sakura woke, she didn't talk much, still trying to work through the pain her heart was dealt.

And when they returned to the Leaf Village, four days later, as opposed to three, the mission was named a success, Minato noticed something about the pinkette, but didn't ask, Jugo was allowed to go with them and they all headed home, to rest for the night until the next day.


	26. Chapter 25

It took Sakura a solid week to lock away all the pain her heart felt and be able to smile again, thanks to the efforts of everyone around her, plus Sasuke and Naruto were around a lot more that week knowing what both Zabuza and Haku had meant to her, more than anyone else.

Until she finally ventured outside her house again, Jugo had been set up Kimimaro's room and Tayuya in hers "You'll be okay right" Kimimaro looked doubtful as his sister strapped her sandals onto her feet, getting ready to find Shino and see if he was ready for that mission.

"Totally Kimi-nii, to keep crying would be an insult, they wouldn't want me to be like this" Sakura flashed her brother a quick and easy smile, really all she wanted to do was get out of the village and away from the constant watch to be able to deal a little better.

Shino was the perfect person to go on a mission with, he wasn't nosy, didn't pry into her business and most important of all, he was quiet and didn't ask many questions, so a couple weeks away with the Aburame Heir was exactly what she needed.

Kimimaro pressed his lips together, he, Tayuya and Jugo were currently studying for the test that would determine if they could become genin of the Leaf Village, it was really going to bite being stuck a low rank, but the chunin exams weren't to far away, that is if their sensei entered them.

The minute they passed it had been decided upon that Anko was going to lead them as their sensei, another person who'd previously been associated with Orochimaru, the perfect person to lead the three of them in the right direction "Just be careful okay" he finally sighed.

Her lavender eyes narrowed with fondness "I will Kimi-nii, how hard could being around a bunch of bugs be" Sakura giggled lightly and picked up her mission pack, she hoped to kami that Shino still wanted to go on that mission, or she was screwed.

A minute later the door was shutting behind her and Sakura was traipsing across the village to the Aburame Compound, locking onto Shino's chakra immediately and avoiding running into people, she'd kind of withdrawn away from all the hugs and affection for a bit.

Even shying away from being touched to much, she shook her head, crystal hairpin in her hair and sealing crystal hanging around her neck, Kubikiribocho attached to her back, and wearing a dark blue yukata, with gray storm clouds as the design, depicting her current mood.

The gates to the compound were open and Sakura waved quietly to the guards as they let her through, enjoying the walk through the forest, she closed her eyes imagining a time that seemed like ages ago, when she had little worries and was actually happy being free.

Perhaps if she ever reached a higher rank, she'd request a two month long mission to travel around the world, helping people, healing them and the like, to gain a reputation, her eyes popped open and Sakura nodded silently to herself, that was a good idea.

Maybe even get locations from Kimimaro on other bases of Orochimaru and destroy them one by one, those bastards had tried to mess with the wrong person and fury swelled within her heart, she was angry and with good reason.

Sakura paused to get her temper under control, what had happened, had shortened it again and it was a struggle not lashing out at people, she knew they were just worried, but sometimes what a person really needed was to be left alone.

Once she'd tamped down on her anger, the pinkette resumed her relaxing trek towards the Aburame Compound, luckily for her, Shino was once again outside, practicing clan techniques with his father in preparation of the upcoming chunin exams.

They paused at the sight of her "Shibi-sama, Shino" she greeted in a soft tone, before clearing her throat, okay so she hadn't talked much during the last week and a half either, and her voice came out strained.

Shino straightened "What brings you here Sakura-san" Shibi cut in before his son could, though he had his suspicions, eyeing the pack and sword situated on the pinkette's back and the medical bag resting against her hip, she was still wanting to go on that mission.

"Oh I wanted to see if Shino still was interested in going on that bug study expedition mission" Sakura smiled, forcing herself to laugh lightly in sheepishness, this was all a little awkward, and she felt like she was right back at the beginning again, with nothing accomplished.

A couple chuckles came from Shibi, who turned to his son "Well son are you still interested" he asked in amusement, of course the boy was still interested, it was a huge bug, and with Sakura, he wouldn't die from getting bit.

In response to his father and Sakura, Shino nodded "If you wait a minute Sakura let me go grab my mission pack, then we can go talk to Hokage-sama about the mission again" he said, before vanishing inside the house, leaving the pinkette and his father alone.

It was quiet "I heard about what happened, know that you're welcome here if you ever need somewhere to just sit and relax, the forest does wonders to a persons spirit" Shibi finally spoke, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be face to face with his dead wife and have to fight her.

"Thank you Shibi-sama" Sakura said in a gentle voice, glad that he wasn't asking questions about what happened, if there was one thing she could count on it was the Aburame's mostly antisocial tendencies, and their quiet demeanor.

Just then Shino returned, shouldering his own pack, things he needed for the study within and sealed inside a scroll, he looked between his father and teammate before shrugging "If you're ready Sakura" Shino drew her attention.

Sakura bowed her head respectfully at Shibi "I am, and I promise to return Shino in perfect condition" she laughed teasingly, the Aburame Heir took the teasing in great stride, and even gave her a small smile, if letting her pick on him a bit brought her happiness.

Then who was he to deny the pinkette that little moment to herself, and while he really wanted to ask questions, Shino knew that if he tried, he would just get blocked out, and he didn't really want to have rebuild his bond with Sakura.

He did have one thing to say though "I honestly thought I would be waiting for another week at least" Shino teased back and Sakura smiled sheepishly, doing so without having to force herself into doing the motion.

"Well, this is just between you and me, but what happened is still bugging me and I need to get out of the village and away from all the looks and attempts at cheering me up you know" Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper.

Shino nodded in understanding and they walked all the way to the Hokage Tower together, the rest of the way was spent in relaxing silence, Sakura knocked on the door "Come in" the blondes voice called from the other side.

Minato looked up and grimaced inwardly at seeing the pinkette, despite the mission being a success, a heavy blow had been dealt to her, he shoved aside his personal feelings though "What can I do for you Sakura-san, Shino-san" Minato smiled in that kind way.

The pinkette shared a look with Shino and the Aburame gestured for her to go ahead "A couple weeks ago, Shino requested something of me, a bug study expedition mission that was classed as B rank Mission" Sakura began.

"Yes, I knew that I would just get denied again if I said Shikamaru, or even Neji was going on the mission with me, why because they don't have the skills required" Shino piped in with a polite nod, this mission was important to him after all.

All this earned was a blonde brow raised in their direction, Minato chuckled inwardly "So what is it that you're saying, that you found someone who has the necessary skills" he already knew what the two were doing and truthfully with Sakura, Shino would come back unharmed.

Shino nodded "Yes, Sakura has agreed to go on this mission with me as the medic and chunin in charge, why because she has the medical capabilities to craft an antidote to any type of venom" he said, hoping the mission was accepted.

Minato clasped his hands before his face to hide his smile, the two made a good argument "Very well then, you're B ranked mission is now official, you have two weeks to complete it" he chuckled, writing out the information a mission scroll.

"Sakura-san is in charge of this mission as she's a chunin, so if she says it's to dangerous to continue part way through, you have to listen Shino-san, as a medic she'll know best" Minato warned passing over the scroll to the pinkette.

She took it with a polite nod and stuffed it carefully into her pouch "Understood" Shino nodded and together he and Sakura left the blonde hokage's office, Minato lowered his hands and passed a hand through his hair, things were getting complicated for sure, he let out a long winded sigh.

Once outside the tower "Told ya he would agree" Sakura grinned dancing in her spot for a moment, this was so going to be probably the most interesting mission she'd taken on yet, so long as Shino didn't get into to much trouble, everything would go smoothly.

Her antics drew smiles from chunin and jonin alike as they passed by the odd duo "Do you have everything, or told anyone where you're going to be" Shino asked as they started forward once more towards the village gates.

"I prepared all this when you told me about the mission and Kimi-nii and Neji know, they'll tell anyone else that ask for my whereabouts" the pinkette stated, eager to get out of the village, two weeks on a bug study expedition mission, no way was she going to pass this chance up.

His hazel eyes widened behind sunglasses and Shino hid his small smile behind the high collar of his coat "Would you mind if I led the way, if anything happens, you'll be able to sense it" Shino questioned lightly.

And got a light shrug "Not at all, I'm just here as backup and to ensure you're safety Shino" Sakura nodded, taking the held out pen and signing her name on the sign out list, after showing Kotetsu and Izumo the mission scroll.

Shino did the same and soon they were walking down the road towards wherever it was they were going "Have you managed to come up with any new kinds of poisons, one of you're own making perhaps" he inquired, choosing a safe topic to talk about.

Lavender eyes lit up "Not yet, I just need a couple more poisons to use as a base, before coming up with my own, perhaps I'll even sell it and profit from it as well" Sakura chattered, another way to make money a poison/antidote making business for her and Kimimaro.

"That's an interesting idea, why not create a shop and sell medicine's, herbs, poisons and antidotes" Shino suggested "You could call it Kaguya Salubrity, to promote good health in all villagers and shinobi alike" he continued when Sakura remained quiet.

As for the reason she was being silent, that was because she was mulling over everything Shino had just told her "You know, that might actually be a good idea, me and Kimi-nii will be the first teenage shop owners" Sakura nodded several minutes later.

He hide his smirk "Don't forget that if you contract with the hospital, they would also fund you and spare some of their herbs from time to time and while you're here with me, there are also several different flowers that have medicinal and poisonous properties" he pushed onward.

"You can even extract some venom from several of the more well known bugs in the forest we're going to and if you can, some from the uncommon or rare if we can find them" Shino finished and Sakura looked as if all her dreams had just come true.

If for whatever reason this idea went through and Sakura actually became successful, there would be no doubt that in his mind, he would get some of the credit for giving the pinkette the idea and the store name "Wow, now I'm really pumped up for this mission" Sakura grinned.

Practically bouncing along after him, much like her little woodland animal, Reitoko, she was much like those creatures, she loved to wander, Shino chuckled inwardly and picked up his pace just a little, wanting to make it before nighttime.

Truthfully this place wasn't to far from the village, it was just the trek into the area that was a pain in the neck "How do you plan on getting this whole shop set up and open for business" Shino inquired suddenly, wanting to hear if she'd put anymore thought into the idea.

And she had "Crack open the scroll that Zabuza left behind, that's full of money, find a little building in the village that's empty and start from there, it's going to take a lot of work though" Sakura chattered a mile a minute.

"What happens if you're sent on a mission before you're finished" he pointed out, keeping a moderately fast pace as they walked down the hill towards the forest that belonged to the Aburame's exclusively, but sometimes other people trespassed.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Hmm, I don't think Hokage-sama will send us on many missions for the next couple of months, until the chunin exams, so I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to get everything set up properly" she said.

Shino nodded, she was probably right in that their hokage would slow all missions outside the village to a limited time frame, but when the new exams were over, they'd probably pick right up again and Sakura would be off on many more missions, hopefully with Kiba and he.

For a good fifteen minutes, the two of them walked increasingly quicker down the path, allowing silence to fall between them, enjoying the forest sights and scenery "What….." Shino trailed off "Really happened on that mission, no one is saying anything" he winced.

Air whooshed out of her lungs, okay so that wasn't so bad, and at least he wasn't trying to touch her, or hug her "I can only say limited things, because it was an A ranked mission" her brows furrowed and her mind wind furiously.

Before coming up with a reasonable explanation, Shino nodded, he knew that some information was classified, unless they were a certain rank "Simply put, Zabuza and Haku were reanimated and I had to fight them" Sakura stated.

Hazel eyes widened yet again and Shino felt his lung squeeze as if hands were physically choking him and he didn't have any air to breathe, he wouldn't wish something like that even on his worst enemy "You're not alone" he said.

She smiled then "I know and I'm glad for that, it's the only thing that's gotten me this far, knowing I'm not alone anymore" Sakura looked ahead of them as she spoke, letting all the emotions she'd felt for the last week be seen in her lavender eyes.

Pain and sadness were the two prominent, pride and happiness, deeper yet and unfailing loyalty and determination "Good and soon Kiba and I will be working along side you, why because we will be promoted to chunin this time around" Shino nodded.

There came another smile "I can't wait and then we can start taking missions as a team again, with Kurenai-sensei" Sakura jumped to his side and they slowed down to a moderate pace, taking it easy for the moment.

Nearly a full three hours later, they reached the area "This is it Sakura, the new bug was discovered recently, here this is a picture" Shino paused, looking over the cliff edge, it was a long way down, perfect.

Sakura took the held out photograph and scanned it with lavender eyes, taking in every little detail before whistling softly "It really is a beauty, even if it's a giant poisonous centipede" she returned the picture and Shino put it away.

"Do you want to have lunch first, before trekking down, or wait until we get down" Shino peered at the pinkette, she technically had final say since she was in charge of the mission and the chunin, kami he couldn't wait to be a chunin as well.

At his question, the pinkette peered over the edge "Hmm, hang on Earth Style: Stone Steps" she weaved a few hand signs and placed her hands down on the ground, stairs leading all the way to the base of the cliff formed and Sakura stood back eyeing her handy work.k

Then with a grin "Now we can eat lunch" Sakura laughed sitting down and taking out the portable fire pit, matches, a stash of fire wood, two roasting sticks and some aluminum foil, along with potatoes, green beans, some sausage and some regular seasonings.

"You prepare for anything out here don't you" Shino settled in front of the fire pit, enjoying the warmth it gave off, winter was fast approaching and a chill had swept across fire country, though there was no snow yet, and it was doubtful they'd get any, it would still be cold.

His response was a nod "Mhm, never know what you might need on a mission after all" Sakura said, dribbling some olive oil over the green beans and potatoes that she'd cut into squares, along with the oil, some salt, pepper and onion powder.

Before they were placed over the fire pit, the sausages were speared on the roasting sticks and set up just as quickly, before Sakura sat back to relax for a moment "Would you happen to have any tea" Shino pondered aloud.

With a laugh "What kind" Sakura asked already prepared to pull out the second fire pit, a flask of water, a tea kettle, two cups, sugar, honey and the tea, Shino blinked and she realized he had just been teasing her in a way.

To save face a little "Cinnamon Sugar" Shino coughed into his hand sheepishly, who brought tea on a mission, granted this was a little more relaxing than a normal mission, but still, Sakura was a very strange person, did she really love tea that much.

"You're probably thinking I'm weird, but it's a habit, Haku couldn't survive without tea, so we always had it on hand even during the winter months, because it warmed us up" the pinkette explained with a small smile as she set the second fire pit up and heated up the water.

Shino nodded looking out over the lush, dense forest, he knew for a fact that his teammate was going to really enjoy being in that place "While you are strange, everyone has strange habits" he spoke keeping his gaze turned away from her.

Sakura smiled to herself, checking on the potatoes, green beans and sausages, "Just a few more minutes" she called softly, gazing all around her, this was nice, no worries and definitely no affection people.

Just as she said, a few minutes later lunch was ready and split in half evenly, halfway through the meal, the kettle whistled and Sakura removed it from the heat, adding the tea bags to the boiling water, to let them soak for a bit.

And once they were done, tea was ready, with all the added fixings "Thank you Sakura" Shino took the proffered cup and lifted it to his lips taking a hesitant sip, being mindful not to burn his tongue, while Sakura just went straight for it.

"I'm able to protect my tongue from the heat with a thin layer of chakra, it still lets me taste all the flavors of the tea, but I won't get burnt" she explained, okay so she'd been experimenting with chakra control, to get stronger admittedly.

With a shrug the Aburame accepted the fact that his teammate was a chakra control expert and finished off his tea, moments later, it having cooled "Ready" he stood once he was done and Sakura had packed away her belongings, to be used later that night.

"Yep, after you Shino, if you fall I'll catch you" Sakura grinned teasingly, settling into their normal friendship, she was the one who helped the Aburame come out of his shell and open up a little more than usual, so a little teasing was guaranteed.

Behind his sunglasses, Shino rolled his hazel eyes, but started down the stone steps "Will you be able to remove them when we reach the bottom" he questioned, not wanting to make it easier for anyone to get in or get out.

The pinkette nodded "I don't really have to do anything, they crumble after just one use, and two people are the stone steps limit" she pointed over her shoulder, after every step she took after Shino, the stone step she'd been on crumbled into bits and fell harmlessly to the earth.

Eight minutes later, the duo reached the bottom and Sakura's eyes widened "The next time I come here, you're more than welcome to come along" Shino offered, knowing that if there was anyone he could trust to be kind to the wildlife and treat this place with care it was Sakura.

"That would be lovely" Sakura sighed softly, looking as if she'd just stepped into a hidden paradise, granted it belonged to the Aburame Clan, and really was a bunch of tree's and bugs, but it was like heaven to her and she breathed in deeply, enjoying the woodsy scent of the forest.

For several long seconds they stood there enjoying the peace and quiet and the sounds the little or big insects made before Shino inhaled and exhaled lightly "We'll be going in this direction" he drew the pinkette out of her little bubble.

She glanced at the map in his hands and nodded quietly, rolling her shoulders before facing Shino "Right, let's go then Shino" Sakura stated ready to get this ball rolling and hopefully find this huge centipede creature before nightfall.

Possibly even make a protected camp to prevent getting bitten by anything poisonous "Watch you're step" Shino warned as they started forward into the dense underbrush of the thick forest, Sakura immediately ducked under a large spider web.

And stepped over an anthill the height of her calf "Are all bugs here huge" Sakura grimaced and Shino glanced back at her apologetically "That's okay, I can deal, at least it's not this place isn't full of giant poisonous snakes" the pinkette said assuring herself that she would be alright.

"Lucky for you no, there are no reptiles, that I know of at least, if there are, they are down by the river, where we're going is here" he pointed to the map drawing lavender eyes onto himself, and Shino nudged aside a tree branch, holding it for Sakura.

Catching up with the Aburame, Sakura's eyes roved over the marked map and noted the circled area "You think we'll get there before nightfall, or will we reach after and have to wait until the morning" she finally asked.

Shino frowned slightly "Probably after nightfall, in that case we'll have to stop for the night and make a camp" he said and Sakura nodded in acceptance, glancing around every so often, when she didn't have to step over any huge ass bug, or under a web or something.

He knew she was paranoid as well, so Shino kind of expected the next suggestion "I plan on creating a Earth Dome around us for the night and putting up a barrier seal, is that okay Shino" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"It's a good idea, will prevent us from getting bit or stung, maybe we could even put down a tarp on the inside, to stop anything from burrowing in underneath us" Shino contributed, glancing at the sky, it was becoming cloudy.

The Aburame Heir wasn't the only one who noticed "Nice Shino, and looks like it's gonna rain, I love storms, we could put a tarp over the earth dome to, to prevent leaks" Sakura looked as bright eyed as ever, though he could sense her exhaustion.

Shino nodded "If you'd like, we could stop and you could collect some of the herbs I mentioned earlier, since we're coming upon a large patch" he offered and Sakura clapped her hands together giddily and jumped to his side again, having fallen behind a little.

"Now we're really talking, sorry medicine, healing and herbs are my favorite thing in the world" the pinkette scratched the back of her head, when Shino raised a brow at her, before shaking his head in amusement.

Though at least he didn't laugh at her, like Zabuza always had, even if her knowledge saved his ass quite a few times "Lady Tsunade has taken a shining to you" Shino commented, picking his way forward carefully.

At the blondes name "Yeah Tsunade-sama, whenever I can be at the hospital now, has me in difficult surgeries, she wants to pass the title of medical mistress onto me, whenever I really reach her level" Sakura smiled, reaching up and grasping hold of the sealing crystal.

It drew his gaze "Did Lady Tsunade give that to you as well Sakura" Shino held his breath, he got the feeling that it was very, very important to her and to the blonde sannin, a bond born out of kinship and knowing what it's like to lose someone precious.

Sakura nodded slowly "Yes, I didn't back down against her, even if she tried to bury me alive and beat me into the ground" she shuddered lightly, her strength wasn't half of what Tsunade could do, so there was still a long ways to go.

The questions came to a stop and sure enough a couple minutes later, they came upon a large patch of herbs and Sakura kneeled down before them taking in the sight of the rare herbs, pulling out the things she needed to collect each of them.

While she was doing this, Shino took out his map again, checking the coordinates and their position, the sun hidden behind the clouds now, that were growing darker yet, this might be as far as they got for the day, oh well, they had two weeks.

Agrimony, Alfalfa, Aloe, Ginseng, Amla, Angelica, Anise, Arnica, and many more herbs were added to little baggies, their roots, stems, leaves, buds, and even several seeds, until Sakura officially couldn't hold anymore "You finished" Shino asked.

"Mhm, this is great Shino, should we built our shelter now, I get the feeling it's about to rain" she pointed to the darkened sky, sun no longer visible under the gray cover of dark clouds, just as Sakura said that, a light sprinkle starting falling down on them.

Quickly she sealed her herbs in a scroll, determined to get more later, and with Shino's help, who definitely thought it was the best idea to make shelter now, put down a large circular tarp "I'm glad you know Earth Jutsu, or this would be a pain" Shino breathed.

Wiping his forehead, rain was coming down a little harder now "Yeah me to, Earth Style: Earth Dome" Sakura formed hand signs the ones needed and a dome of earth rose around the tarp, then once again with Shino helping, they threw another tarp over the earth and tacked it down.

Before escaping inside to dry off, "Not to mention gifted in fuinjutsu as well" Shino rubbed his hair with a towel, that Sakura unsealed from her scroll, after setting her pack to the side on another towel to avoid getting water everywhere, alongside Shino's.

"Tsunade-sama taught me that bit and even Kushina-san has showed me a thing or two, this barrier seal for one, to block out anything from getting in" Sakura grinned, drawing the seal, before slapping it over the entrance of the dome and flooding it with chakra.

A deep blue barrier erected over the entrance "It will only allow us, in and out, plus it will also keep water out as well, if the water level rises" Sakura stated in drying her short hair, glad that it wasn't long like before and was easily dried.

Shino nodded quietly and leaned against the dome wall carefully "We really got lucky, when Hokage-sama assigned you onto our team" he said suddenly and the pinkette lifted her head from where she was rummaging about in her pack for something.

"Oh" she raised a slender pink brow, it wasn't often Shino gave his opinion, but when he did, he spared no ones feelings, not even Kiba's, sometimes she laughed at the Inuzuka, but other times she didn't, knowing to be scrutinized or called an idiot sucked horribly.

"Yes, medical prowess, fighting, kenjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, jutsu's, two kekkeigenkai's gifted in using both, cooking and just about everything else, I'd say we of Team Eight got the luck of the draw when you came to the Leaf Village" Shino ticked off his fingers.

Very slowly, her cheeks warmed "Uh thanks Shino" she smiled shyly, sure it wasn't anything like how Neji complimented her and Sakura knew he was just stating fact, but she couldn't help but feel really flattered.

Glad that she hadn't waved his words off dismissively, Shino relaxed, enjoying the pitter-patter of rain on the tarp and listening to the rumbles of thunder, he'd almost dozed off until Sakura shook his shoulder lightly "What is it" Shino blinked his eyes hurriedly.

"Sorry, I guess we're both a little tired, I was wondering if you wanted to eat an early dinner, before getting some rest" the pinkette sat back, and he spotted all the items set behind her, ready to make something warm and lull them to sleep even more.

With a yawn, that he covered "Sounds good, do you need any help" Shino peered at Sakura blearily, a storm always did this to him, while some insects loved the rain, the kikaichu hosted in his body didn't and they affected his sleeping patterns.

His teammate shook her head "No, I can manage, thanks though Shino" Sakura smiled gently, peeling and chopping up some carrots, along with more potatoes, and several other vegetables, before adding them to the chicken broth that was boiling away in a pot over a fire.

That he just now realized was there, making it warm inside the earth dome shelter and on the second portable fire pit was another kettle "What kind of tea this time" Shino questioned lightly, whatever it was smelled good.

She looked up from testing the broth "One of my own blend, a hint of vanilla bean and chamomile, it will helps us get a good night sleep and we'll have more energy the next day" Sakura explained not telling Shino the truth.

Not that she'd told anyone else either, but she was still having nightmares about those eyes and to top it of now to add to her growing list, Zabuza and Haku calling her a traitor, that was even worse than dreaming about those dead rinnegan eyes.

What the tea actually did for her was lure her mind into a relaxed state, where nightmares were prevented "It still sounds good" Shino broke Sakura out of her thoughts and she flashed him a quick smile returning to testing the broth.

And some of the veggies and potatoes "Yeah it definitely is" Sakura laughed softly, sitting back on her knee's for a moment "Do you want to set up our sleeping bags now and have them ready" a yawn cracked her jaw.

He chuckled inwardly "Sounds like a plan, are we going to sleep in our clothes" Shino just now remembered he was still wearing his mission clothes, Sakura blinked her lavender eyes, they might just be useful on this mission, before glancing down at her own clothes.

"Uh I can put up a small divider tarp, so we have a little privacy, there's plenty of room in here after all" Sakura offered and Shino nodded in acceptance, the tarp went up and both of them hurriedly changed into something more comfortably.

When they were done, the tarp came down and they lay their sleeping bags side by side, with an extra blanket for added warmth in case the fire went out during the night "You seem to fancy yukata and kimono" Shino pointed out as they settled in their previous spots, waiting for dinner.

Sakura nodded quietly "Mhm, when you're on the run and don't have much money at first and you aren't getting hired to do things…" she trailed off biting her lip "You have to resort to other things such as stealing" she admitted.

Hazel eyes widened and Shino grimaced inwardly "When you did, did you or Haku-san ever get caught doing such an act" he prodded lightly, so this was a very sensitive subject, of course he should have expected it, but until now it had never crossed his mind.

"Believe it or not, no we never got caught, I was always very careful, and I only stole what we needed, not what we wanted, Haku rarely helped out, so it was easier on me, but I haven't stole in a long time probably a couple years" Sakura held up her hands.

Well at least she was being honest and truthful "I believe you, why because you're a good person now" Shino said, just as the smell of cooked veggies wafted through the earth dome and Sakura checked it once more.

Then pulled out two tea cups, sugar, two wooden bowls and wooden spoons to eat and drink from, the stew was dished out and the tea was carefully poured into the cups and they both sat back to enjoy the meal "Now this is what I really needed" Sakura sighed softly.

Another yawn rented the air and Shino hid his smile behind the bowl he was eating out of "The outdoors and the forest really appeal to you then" he inquired, pausing to take a sip of the tea, it really was just as good as it had smelled.

The pinkette was quiet for a moment "Yes, I could live outside in the wilderness forever probably, but I love my little cherry oak house just as much" Sakura finally spoke, voice full of fondness and gaze unfocused as she thought of some far away place, or memories.

Silence settled over them like a thick cloud, but it was comfortable and mind numbing, the two could barely keep their eyes open by now "I'm surprise you haven't requested a mission to travel around by yourself, or with Kimimaro yet" Shino said after several long minutes.

It was getting harder to see as their lids drooped in tiredness, "Not yet, I'm waiting, Kimi-nii has to become a chunin first before that happens, plus I'm satisfied for the moment" Sakura mumbled, stowing away the rest of the stew and tea in a scroll to be finished off in the morning.

Shino noticed this as well and helped the pinkette add more fire wood to the portable fire pit, before they both crawled into their sleeping bags, bellies full of warm food and tea, and the sound of the rain on the tarp and thunder rumbling through the sky had them drifting off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

When he woke the next morning, Sakura wasn't in her sleeping bag, the rest of the stew from last night was warming over the embers, all that remained of the fire and a cup of tea beside it, Shino sat up and stretched, before grabbing the bowl and spoon to eat breakfast.

Just then the pinkette on the mission with him entered the earth dome, "How long have you been awake" Shino paused mid bite to ask, she looked as if she'd been awake for hours, but he hoped that wasn't the case.

Sakura smiled "An hour or so, just since seven, I went out to gather more of those lovely herbs, and even found some poisonous mushrooms and plants, that I carefully added to my collection" she sat down "Storms over though" Sakura almost looked as if she was pouting.

And his lips cracked into a smile "I'm sure there will be more, this area regularly gets them after all" Shino commented gently and the pinkette grinned, settling into the lotus position and pulling out some cleaning supplies, the small pot was rinsed out and scrubbed before being dried.

The tea kettle got the same treatment, along with the bowl, spoon and tea cup, the portable fire pit was taken down and all of it was put away in a scroll, the earth dome came down, and the tarps were sealed away and their sleeping bags and blanket and pillow.

Until they were all ready to get a move on in the direction they needed to go "Alright let's go, hey next time we come here, do you think we could explore a little more" Sakura chattered as they trekked forward, automatically including herself on the next expedition.

"I don't see a problem with it, why because I've yet to explore myself, this is only the fifth time I've been here and have only gone to certain places" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose into their proper place as he spoke.

That was all she needed to hear before her face lit up in a brilliant happy light "Cool, so what kind of rules do you think I should have for the shop, you know Kaguya Salubrity, awesome name by the way and you are so getting credit for that" Sakura had a small book in her hand now.

He glanced back at her over his shoulder "Hmm, no selling poisonous herbs, mushrooms, or poisons to anyone under the age of 12, unless their a genin, civilians and shinobi alike have to have a prescription for a certain type of medicine" Shino frowned coming up with a couple rules.

Sakura wrote them down quickly "Restrictions on certain area's in the store, that's a good one, because sometimes people like to wander or snoop" she said next, lavender eyes narrowed, but still paying attention to her surroundings at the same time.

Shino nodded "What else, ooh how about medical exams, I know the hospital regularly does them, but sometimes they can't get to everyone, so I could make medical backgrounds of my own and store them, at least that way if someone needs to go in the hospital would know what they needed" Sakura listed a moment later.

"Right, how about a no shoes store, you could put carpet down, and have a rule where people don't have to wear shoes" he suggested, glancing down at the map, before noting their position, half way there, they'd probably be in the area by or a little after lunch time.

Glad to have a sounding board, to bounce idea's off of, Sakura scribbled down the newest idea in her notebook, it was probably going to become a permanent fixture in her hands along with a pencil these next couple of weeks.

When nothing new came forth, Sakura tapped the end of her pencil to her lip, while stepping high over another freaking large anthill "What about, I know, before I went on that mission Akamaru got bit by a small venomous insect" the memory popped into her head.

"Tsume-sama, Hana-san and Kiba offered me a place at the vet clinic, when I managed to figure out what was wrong so quickly but I kind of turned them down, and I know sometimes there are certain things people can't get" she took a deep breath.

Her mission companion was listening quite intently "I could come up with a plan that would benefit them as well and possibly sell medicines for animals to, though another rule, you'd have to have a prescription and the animal would need to be added to the system" Sakura finished.

Now there was a good idea "I'm sure they would accept it and you could train someone to manage you're and Kimimaro-san's store, while you're gone away on a mission" Shino offered, so that she didn't have to and Sakura grinned even wider yet.

Sakura jotted down that as well, kami she hoped this idea went through, or she was putting all this thought into it for nothing "Here's a thought, what about prices for the medicines, herbs, poisonous plants and mushrooms, antidotes and poisons" she stated suddenly.

His eyes widened, "Hmm, how about 100 ryo for the antidotes and poisons, they could come in a two vial set with each other, the poisonous plants and mushrooms 150 ryo, herbs 200, and medicines 250" Shino listed with a grimace, he had a feeling this was going to be big.

"Good, though the prices could vary, depending on what exactly you're buying, thanks Shino, I know I'm gonna give you the biggest credit for this idea, not to mention all the plants and poisons and stuff" Sakura smiled, finally putting away the notebook and pencil.

Just as Shino pulled them to a stop "That's acceptable, there's a couple of poisonous plants there if you'd like to gather some" he pointed to the tree and Sakura followed his finger with her eyes, spotting the plants beneath it.

With a wide smile, Sakura tugged on some protective gloves and kneeled down, being mindful not to get to close and carefully gathered some of the plants there, before they were sealed away in a scroll designated for just the poisonous plants, herbs and mushrooms.

When she was done, she stood, brushed her knee's off and returned to Shino's side "Alright, thanks Shino" Sakura smiled softly and they were once again walking through the brush of the forest, making a few pit stops along the way to let the pinkette gather more herbs.

As he'd predicted, they arrived in the general area where the centipede was said to be located, just a little before lunch, Shino peered around with wary hazel eyes, before glancing down at the map in his hands, now things were going to get a little more dangerous.

Beside him, Sakura was also on high alert, so naturally, she was the first to spot it, it being the giant ass poisonous centipede "Shino, you said it was as big as a small tree, not larger than a full grown one" her voice shook as her lavender eyes grew wide.

He turned in the same direction following her gaze and nearly choked on his tongue and said screw it, they might as well just spend their time exploring the area "Guess the picture isn't as accurate as we all thought" Shino grimaced, feeling uneasy.

Sakura turned her head slowly, barely glancing at him while simultaneously keeping her gaze on that overgrown centipede "How do you propose we study it" she wasn't going to chicken out though and she was curious.

Shino leaned forward, sunglasses gleaming in the sunlight, taking in the massive creature "We could try to sedate it with a strong sedative, what do you think Sakura" he shifted his gaze onto the pinkette, hoping she didn't say they had to turn back right now, because it was to dangerous.

Though he would understand, they were getting into something that might be way over their heads "Might work, let's make camp now and talk over lunch, I just don't feel safe sitting out in the open" Sakura shuddered lightly.

An earth dome was created, the tarps were set up, the barrier seal was drawn, and they were safe and sound inside, waiting for lunch and tea to finish up "I could come up with a sedative, but we wouldn't know how strong to make it or what could provoke that centipede" Sakura frowned.

"Very true, everything is left up to chance, to weak of a sedative, we risk making it angry, to strong and we risk killing it, and we don't know what things would make it angry either" Shino lowered his gaze to his hands.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they thought on what to do, "Well I am a chakra expert, and I'm able to make a sort of force field around me and harden my bones to prevent injury" the pinkette said slowly and Shino realized where she was going with this.

He really didn't want to have her sacrifice herself for him and his admittedly stupid idea to come alone, without an adult with them, one who had experience with sort of thing, but Shino glanced in her direction and she kept on talking.

"Plus, I can come up with an antidote quicker than when I could at the chunin exams" Sakura finished, if she could get in close, then they wouldn't have to abandon the mission, that was a tragedy in her eyes, to not complete a mission.

A breath expelled from between his lips "Well if you think you're able to Sakura, then proceed with caution" Shino hid his frown and they quickly ate their lunch, before scrambling out of the earth dome, that was sweltering in there, they would probably have to put up a chakra powered fan.

Sakura squared her shoulders and with her perfect chakra control, expelled chakra from the surface of her skin, and made her bones harder than steel on the surface, so the bone was visible, before starting forward.

Like Shino had warned her, she walked with caution in every step, hesitance in her gaze as she reached the tree, that ginormous centipede was wound around, and climbed it easily, but warily until she reached the head.

Feeling a little braver, her hand reached out ever so slowly and rested on the head of that giant centipede "Hey there" Sakura spoke softly, anchoring herself to the side of the tree with chakra as she ran her fingers down his body.

Her heart beat was slow and the fear drained out of her body "How's everything going" Shino called from his spot far away, drawing her attention away from the creature, Sakura waved that things were okay and focused on the centipede again.

Carefully, she pulled away, she knew he was awake, because it's beady eyes followed her hand, and Sakura took a deep breath "Okay listen buddy, we've got a mission to study you and stuff, will you comply, I'll make you a tasty snack" she bribed.

It was really weird, but no weirder than talking to her animals, to her amusement, the centipede actually looked interested in what she was saying "Be careful" Shino called drawing her gaze again, just as the creature opened his mouth and held perfectly still.

This caused her brows to shoot upwards "Mind if I get some poison from you" Sakura reached into her pouch for the vial needed, along with a large worm, she usually used the wiggly things for bait when she fished, helped things out a lot.

Gently Sakura pressed the vial to the fangs of the centipede and a deep yellow liquid filled it and she handed over the worm, content for now, the creature closed his beady eyes to rest more and she stoppered the vial, straightened and walked down the tree.

"What exactly just happened" Shino was severely confused, not only had Sakura been in close range, but the centipede had cooperated with the pinkette, this earned a sheepish smile from his teammate as she held up the venom she'd extracted, or well gotten.

But she was just as clueless as he "I don't think we'll have much trouble from him, so long as we give him a worm, though to bother him anymore today would probably result in him fleeing" Sakura shrugged stowing away the poison.

Shino sighed while chuckling inwardly, he was so lucky to have Sakura as his teammate "Would you like to explore the area then, I think we might be able to find some more poisonous insects" he offered, not wanting to sit idle.

Sakura nodded, glanced at the ginormous centipede, before following him into the brush, when they returned it was hours later and she had more insect venom to add to her collection "This is awesome" she flopped down against the earth dome, proving it was more than sturdy.

He agreed with her "Yes, it is rather peaceful out here, like a breath of fresh air" he to leaned against the earth dome and tilted his head to the sky, cloud gazing for a time, a comfortable silence settled over them.

Until out of the corner of his eye, Shino caught movement and lowered his head, hazel eyes widening, Sakura noticed this as well "Something wrong" she was relaxed to the point that she was oblivious, to what was coming towards them.

Lifting his hand, Shino pointed and Sakura twisted her head to follow the direction of his finger, her skin paled a little before she forced herself to relax "That, why is he coming towards us" Shino was extremely wary.

"Don't show fear, it will provoke him" Sakura said slowly, smiling gently and walked forward, that ginormous centipede now no longer around his tree and very close to their shelter for the night, but unafraid, she knelt down before him.

The centipede peered at her with his beady eyes, before shifting it's gaze onto Shino "What does he want" the Aburame noticed this as well, so Sakura beckoned him forward, the ebony haired boy came forward slowly, suppressing his fear.

"I think he's just curious, probably doesn't get many humans out here checking him out" Sakura giggled behind her hand, while with her other, she reached into her pouch and drew out another worm, inwardly promising to make a much tastier snack for the centipede later.

Shino shot her a weird look "If I didn't know you were a Hyuga and her last name wasn't Kaguya, I'd think you were a secret Aburame instead" he shook his head in amusement calming down, so this was the oddest situation he'd ever been in.

"Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san already think I'm sort of animal whisperer, so it might not be to big of a stretch for giant creatures like this" the pinkette shrugged lightly, wiggling the worm in the centipedes face and he gobbled it down whole.

Obviously a couple minutes later his curiosity was sated for the time being, but to their surprise, the centipede didn't return to his tree, he wrapped himself fully around the earth dome, taking in it's heat from sitting there all afternoon underneath the blaring sun.

"This is the most bizarre thing I've ever encountered" Shino was tempted to scratch his head, and he definitely was going to tell his dad everything that happened on this mission, perhaps the man would even com with them next time, from being curious at the very least.

Sakura laughed sheepishly "Me to, anyway, ready for dinner Shino" she asked and he nodded following her in to their shelter a chakra powered fan was set up and dinner was soon underway, steak, potatoes and green beans again, along with apple sugar tea.

For the next twelve days, Shino studied the gigantic centipede, taking in his measurements, body width, legs, while Sakura explored the area's around them, collecting her own data before returning to give the centipede his snack.

Basically it was just a bunch of mashed up worms and other arthropods, but hey whatever worked for the ginormous centipede and then finally it was time to return to the Leaf Village "You've been a great help Sakura" Shino said as they were packing up their things.

"I'm glad that I was able to help, and I'm definitely interested in doing this sort of thing again" Sakura flashed him a smile, shouldering her pack, she wouldn't admit it, but she was going to kind of miss that giant ass centipede.

Shino caught her glancing back at the centipede, who had stayed wound around the earth dome all twelve days they'd studied him and laughed inwardly "We can waste a couple more minutes" he offered and the pinkette smiled brighter than before.

Then skipped back to that ginormous centipede and raised a hand, running it down his body "So we have to go now, but I'm gonna leave you this, thanks for cooperating and maybe we'll come back to visit when we can" Sakura talked smoothly to the creature, leaving his last snack.

Before returning to Shino's side, then together they left and made quick work of the forest, reaching the cliff and climbing up it after Sakura made the stone steps again "This has been probably the most relaxing mission I've been on" Shino commented.

Sakura snorted softly "Yeah no kidding, no enemy nin coming after us, just a relaxing time in the forest, surrounded by a giant centipede, but he was alright" she smiled fondly, okay so she'd gotten a little attached, sue her, it was a habit kind of thing.

Hours later, when they were signing in at the gates of the Leaf Village, Shino looked at his female teammate, her hair had grown since she'd cut it, it was down to her shoulder blades and no longer did she wear that bright blue kimono with fluffy clouds, she'd changed a lot.

"Ready to turn in our mission report" he asked as they left behind the sign in booth, the pinkette waving to Izumo and Kotetsu and walking at his side as they hurried to the Hokage Tower to tell their hokage that they were back.

She glanced at him "Yeah, I'm eager to propose my plan to, should I talk to Hokage-sama first about that" Sakura rolled her shoulders, releasing the tension in her muscles there, walking for hours on end with a pack on her back, kind of got extremely annoying.

At the question, Shino frowned slightly "That's probably a good idea, then Lady Tsunade, and finally Tsume-san" he suggested and Sakura nodded, of course she would be eager to start implementing the idea upon their return.

The pinkette wasn't the type to sit on things and let them fester, she took a hands on approach with everything "And after that will hopefully come finding a building, I'm stuck though, should I have it close to the hospital, or at a set distance" came another question.

He chuckled inwardly at that "It might be best to find a building close, but not to close, in between" Shino offered as they finally reached the tower and started climbing the steps, he was kind of surprised that no one had stopped them to talk yet, since they'd been gone for awhile.

"You're right" Sakura exclaimed, that was perfect, Shino gave her a small smile and she reached forward to knock on the blonde hokage's door, his voice called out from within a second later and the door was pulled open.

Minato looked surprised to see them "Welcome back Shino-san, Sakura-san, how did the mission go" he put aside his paperwork, glancing curiously at the pinkette with ocean blue eyes, she looked a lot happier than when she'd left, it was a relief to him.

Sakura smiled brightly and Shino nodded "The mission went well, no trouble, it's all in our mission reports" the Aburame placed down the scrolls filled with the two page reports, both of them different but detailing what they both did on the mission.

The blonde nodded and was all prepared to dismiss the two, but was interrupted "Hokage-sama, there's something I'd like to talk to you about" Sakura burst out, Minato blinked and shifted his gaze to the pinkette again.

Whatever it was she wanted to talk to him about, Shino also knew what it was, but it was obvious he wanted to get home, so he nodded politely and was out the door "Okay Sakura-san, looks like you've got something on you're mind" the blonde focused on his chunin.

Now a little nervous, Sakura sat down "Well…while on this mission I had a sort of revelation to be honest, I really love making medicines, antidotes and poisons" she started, and a blonde brow was raised in her direction.

But Minato listened quietly, having a feeling he knew what she was going to say and finding it interesting to say the least "And my original plan was just to make antidotes and poisons and sell them, have a shop for Kimimaro and I" Sakura took a deep breath.

And looked the blonde straight in the eyes "But he mentioned that it might be more successful, if I expanded to medicines, and selling herbs and other types of plants, that are both medicinal and poisonous and still make antidotes and poisons" she paused yet again.

"Even go so far as to contract with the hospital, I know Tsunade-sama can't handle it all on her own, even with Shizune-sempai with her, and if there was a smaller building and I did check ups on all my customers, the hospital would benefit from it" Sakura stopped.

"Not just that, but also help out the vet clinic the Inuzuka's have, Tsume-sama recently offered me a place there, if not then that's okay, I also have a list of rules and the prices for each item" she finished holding her breath as she waited.

If the blonde was surprised, he didn't show it, but Minato really was, she'd thought of everything "You know Sakura-san, I know for a fact that you're idea would be well liked, I'm giving you permission to start this shop of yours, do you have a name for it" he admitted.

Her lavender eyes lit up in excitement "Kaguya Salubrity, promoting good health to all, Shinobi and Civilians alike, I give Shino the credit for that one, since he's the one who came up with it" Sakura wiggled in her chair, eager to start, but there were a couple things she had to do yet.

Minato chuckled under his breath "Well then good luck with your business, might I also suggest finding someone to manage the shop while you're away on a mission, Kushina-chan has been looking for such a job" he threw out there.

She was up out of her seat bowing "Thank you Hokage-sama, I promise to make this work" Sakura popped back up "Have a good rest of the evening" she waved, then was out the door before he could even say another word.

He shook his head in amusement, pulling his paperwork towards him again and immersing himself in it, Minato smiled, such interesting children in the village, his ocean blue eyes sparkled with mirth, before focusing on his work.

Sakura rushed down the stairs of the hokage tower, headed straight for the hospital, 'Please be sober' she was chanting in her head as she ran, Tsunade often liked to get drunk in the middle of the day, and was always moody when interrupted.

It must be her lucky day, because the minute she entered the blondes office in the hospital, Tsunade raised a blonde brow "What is it brat, can't you see I'm working" she grumbled, but at least she was sober and not under the influence.

Breathing heavily from her run, the pinkette sat down, then launched into the same explanation she'd given Minato "So what do you think Tsunade-sama" Sakura paused to allow the woman time to process everything she'd been told.

Tsunade shared a look with her part time apprentice, then to Shizune before shrugging "The hospital will cooperate, so long as you intend on really making the shop work and do all the things you promised" she narrowed her honey brown eyes on the girl.

Who nodded eagerly "Of course, I never back down from anything" Sakura flashed a bright smile, peering down at the crystal hanging around her neck "You should know that better than anyone Tsunade-sama" she giggled.

"Stinkin brat, get out of here" Tsunade snorted shoving the girl from her office gently, so she'd taken a liking to the girl, who had lost important people just like here in a stroke of bad luck, Sakura waved, then quite literally vanished down the halls.

Once seated "I don't think we have to worry about her backing out, Sakura-chan would never do such a thing" Shizune commented, but her mentor already knew this, and silence once again reigned in the office, if the shop was successful, the hospital would be more popular.

It brought a smile to both their lips, with Sakura, she was hurrying down the streets once more, this time to the Inuzuka Compound, usually she went through with Kiba, but this time she was coming alone and the guards stopped her.

"What's you're business here" they eyed the pinkette suspiciously, even though they knew she was Kiba's teammate and Sakura swallowed thickly, before facing them with a bright smile and remembering not to cower, looked the guards straight in the eyes.

With a deep breath "I have business with Tsume-sama, there's something I'd like to ask her and Hana-san" Sakura squared her shoulders and her lavender eyes showed her determination, she really hoped the two women accepted her idea.

That was all they needed and the gates were opened for her and she was allowed through "Go on, Tsume-sama and Hana-san are at the house" they told her, Sakura nodded at the two guards politely, then walked through the open gates.

A knock sounded through the house and Kuromaru growled, while Akamaru yipped, he knew that scent very well "What is it boy, what you say Sakura's here" Kiba listened to his ninken, before jumping from the table and flying down the hall.

Sure enough on the other side of the door was the pinkette "Uh hi Kiba, sorry for bothering you so late, Shino and I just got back less than two hours ago and there was something I….." Sakura started rambling until he pressed his hand over her mouth.

"Want to talk to Ma and Sis about right" Kiba guessed and Sakura nodded quietly "Well come on then, their in the kitchen, we'd just gotten done with supper" he moved to the side and she crossed the threshold bending to take her shoes off politely, before following him down the halls.

Hana noticed her first "Sakura-san, what brings you here so late, we thought you were on a mission" she spoke, drawing Tsume's gaze onto the young chunin as she entered the kitchen with her son, her onyx eyes narrowed.

Sakura smiled and nodded politely "Hana-san, Tsume-sama, I got back less than two hours ago, but while I was gone I thought of something that would benefit you guys" she sat down, before starting from the beginning.

"So basically what your saying is that if we made a contract with you, we would get some of the profits from this business of yours, since you'll be the one making the medicines, all people will need is a prescription" Tsume raised an ebony bow on the pinkette.

She nodded slowly "Yes, but like I said in the beginning you don't have to accept, I wanted to include Kiba, and his clan, since Shino basically was the one who gave me this idea, and most of the herbs came from a place his clan owns" Sakura fidgeted slightly.

Both Inuzuka women shared a look "Okay we're in, when do you want to meet to draw up a contract between the two businesses" Hana shrugged, getting the go ahead from her mother, and Sakura beamed at them, proving how much this whole thing meant to her.

"Does tomorrow sound alright, I already got the hospital and Tsunade-sama's cooperation to, so how about around noon, I'm meeting Tsunade-sama at four" Sakura suggested, Tsume and Hana nodded and then she was on her way out.

Kiba following along behind her to show his teammate out like a good host "What brought this whole thing on" he asked when she bent to strap her sandals onto her feet, unable to hide his curiosity, but at least she wasn't leaving him out of this whole idea.

Once her sandals were on her feet properly, she straightened "I've always been focused on healing, medicines and herbs, but I never really thought on making a shop, originally it was just going to be a business where I sold antidotes and poisons" Sakura began.

"But Shino pointed out that the idea would be better and more well liked if I had a shop, so Kaguya Salubrity was born and everything else kind of followed" she smiled lightly facing the Inuzuka heir as she spoke.

It wasn't a half bad idea "Well good luck and if you ever need help, know that I'm available" Kiba saluted and Sakura gave him a small wave and a nod in understanding, he opened the door for her and soon she was well out of sight.

Now there was only one last person to talk to, Sakura took a deep breath and looped back into the village, going straight for Naruto's house, lo and behold the blonde was the one to answer the door, and of course "Sakura-chan" he asked in surprise, before throwing his arms around her waist.

Giving her a bone crushing hug, that she returned quite happily, having gotten over what happened "Yep, is you're mom still awake" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded, jumping to the side and allowing her to come in, she shut the door behind her politely.

Yet again, she took her shoes off to be polite and followed her friend down the hall into the living room this time, Kushina was settled on the couch, reading "Mom, Sakura-chan is back from her mission with Shino" Naruto said.

Kushina's head snapped up from her book and her violet eyes honed in on the pinkette, a wide smile spread across her lips and the red head was jumping from the couch and rushing around to embrace the girl, only to pause upon reaching her "How did the mission go" she smiled.

Sakura shook her head inwardly and hugged the Uzumaki woman "It went well, there was no trouble, but I did have a lot to think about" she released Kushina a couple minutes later, and they sat down on the couch to talk.

Naruto sat across from them, blue eyes filled with a curious and confused glint "What did you think about Sakura-chan" he asked, when there was a lull in the conversation, he had the feeling that things were about to get interesting.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, when you left you were still struggling to come to terms with you know what" Kushina frowned, not that she wasn't happy the pinkette had returned to her happy go lucky self, it was odd though.

With a grin, and for the fourth time, the pinkette launched into the explanation, and about her idea, drawing the two Uzumaki's in, until Sakura leaned back "And I was wondering Kushina-san, if you would like to manage the store for me if I have to go off on a mission" she finished.

It was silent for about three seconds, before the red haired woman let out the mother of all squeals and crushed Sakura to her chest "Of course I would Sakura-chan, we could even add healing scrolls, since no one really sells them" Kushina chattered a mile a minute.

Causing her son to laugh at his moms excitement, Sakura blinked her lavender eyes, but didn't try to get away "That's a good idea to Kushina-san" she mumbled, all she could see was yellow, but that was okay, it was nice.

A couple minutes later, Kushina finally let the girl loose and Sakura leaned back, but didn't move away "If we're going to work together Sakura-chan, you have to call me Kushina-chan, no more of that Kushina-san this, or Kushina-san that, okay" she scolded.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, heaven knows Mom rants and raves about it all the time" Naruto sniggered, before hiding behind the chair when the red head sent him an amused glare, not that he realized it, until both females started snickering at him.

For the most part Sakura looked relaxed and happy "Okay then, Kushina-chan it is, well I'm going to head home now" a yawn cracked her jaw and she covered her mouth with a sheepish smile, Naruto led her to the door and she gave the blonde one last hug before leaving.

Walking the near empty and darkened streets, Sakura locked onto her little cherry oak house and pulled out the key to the front door, it was likely everyone was settling down for the night, they always went to bed early after all.

The key was inserted into the lock and she slipped into the house, it was quiet, Sakura bent to take off her shoes and padded silently down the hall and peeked into the living room, Jugo was passed out on the couch, Morosa and Reitoko sleeping across his chest.

A frown worked it's way onto her lips, why wasn't he up in Kimimaro's room, she creeped forward and gently shook the orange haired teens shoulder "Jugo-san" Sakura called in a soft voice, his red-orange eyes blinked open.

"Sakura-san when did you get back" Jugo sat up, after transferring the two animals to the now free space on the couch and Sakura took the cushion on the other side of him, things had been really relaxed since her departure.

Sakura blinked and spread out her senses, Jugo and her were the only ones home, that was weird "Technically a few hours ago, but I just now got home" she frowned again "Where's Kimi-nii, Otou-san, Tayuya-san and Neji" she asked.

Jugo rolled his neck and it cracked "Out, Neji had a B ranked mission, Kakashi-san said something about have a celebratory drink with Tenzo-san, he returned yesterday late at night, and Kimimaro and Tayuya, are with Anko-sensei" he explained.

"I'm the only one who didn't pass the test yet, so I have to study a bit more" Jugo admitted and Sakura pressed her lips together "I couldn't sleep upstairs, so I crashed on the couch, hope you don't mind" he apologized in a round about way.

Her head jerked up "Oh no, I don't mind, besides I use to sleep on it purely because of all the memories it holds for me, but it is rather comfortable, have you had dinner and if you'd like I could help you study Jugo-san" Sakura raised her hands, and made her offer.

Glad that she wasn't angry, Jugo shook his head "If you count junk food, chips, cheese and some dip along with a bottle of cold tea, dinner, then not really and are you sure, there are several things I don't understand" he peered at the pinkette curiously.

"I only do that when don't want to cook" she laughed softly "And of course, I know things get a little confusing, what did you have problems with the most to start off" Sakura stood and the orange haired teen followed her into the kitchen.

At least she was willing to help "Genjutsu, the ability to sense it, I'm not good at written exams, it's not that I don't understand it, my hand writing is ineligible, and transformation, along with the accuracy of my throw, I missed everyone single target" he explained.

Well that was horrible "Okay, sensing genjutsu's will be easy, I'll cast a small one here in a moment, spread out your senses" she spoke, creating a few hand signs and placed something under a transparency genjutsu.

Jugo looked about as confused as ever "Spread out my senses" he frowned, that was something he didn't quite get, Sakura started pulling things out to make supper, making sure there was enough for whenever everyone returned.

"It's easy Jugo-san, close your eyes if you need to and focus on me for the moment, until you can feel my chakra, once you can do that, finding the genjutsu will be easier" she explained in a calm tone, not getting frustrated in the least.

Now that there was more explanation to his task, Jugo closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, immediately he could feel Sakura's chakra close by, but what was even more, was the sense that something was off, he stood and followed his senses to the genjutsu.

Then did the hand sign need to undo it "You're right, that wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, but what about my aim, and hand writing" he turned to the pinkette, who was in the midst of making her delicious curry, the semi sweet/spicy kind.

That was answered just as easily as the first "You haven't written much and you've only been here three weeks at the most, but hand writing will be easily rectified, practice calligraphy, I'll make up a set of cards for you to and all you have to do is write down each word" she offered.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" he sat down again, watching Sakura cook, she always looked as if she could happily cook her life away, the door opening and closing drew their attention and moments later, Kakashi and Tenzo stumbled into the kitchen.

Both males looked surprised and straightened as best they could, until Kakashi giggled in a girly way, "Sakura-chan, welcome home" he grinned behind his mask and hugged his daughter, making sure there was nothing in her hands.

Sakura's brows raised and mirth filled her lavender eyes "You're drunk otou-san" she laughed, when he swung her around, Kakashi swayed dizzily and she helped him into a chair "My curry will sober you right up" she scolded in amusement.

Tenzo wasn't as drunk as his friend "It's nice to see you again Sakura-san, I heard you have a request for me" he sat down, and Kakashi leaned heavily against his side, causing him to roll his onyx eyes in exasperation "He drank a little more than intended" he explained.

More girlish giggles filled the air from the silver haired jonin "Ah it's alright and yes, but it can wait until tomorrow, let's just enjoy the moment and otou-san's hilarious antics" Sakura grinned with a mischievous glint in her lavender eyes.

He fought down his chuckles, "Shall I share embarrassing stories of the first time Kakashi-senpai got drunk" Tenzo offered, but Sakura shook her head, he understood, she wanted to hear that come from the man himself.

Jugo glanced between the trio watching with a small smile, it was nice knowing they had a good strong bond, until Sakura spoke to him again "As for you're aim, we can go out and practice sometime, when do you have to take the test again" she glanced in his direction.

"A week from now, will that be enough time to learn all this" he frowned, hoping it was possible, he really wanted to be able to fight with Kimimaro and not have to worry about going berserk on someone because of his murderous rampages.

Sakura nodded "Of course" she flashed him, before focusing fully on her task of making supper, eighteen minutes later, and hearing the occasional giggle from the drunk Kakashi in her kitchen, and Tenzo trying to pry the man from his side, the copy nin was an affectionate drunk.

The door opened and closed and Anko's familiar voice filled the halls "Just remember you punks, tomorrow afternoon another session" she snapped before the door shut, Tayuya and Kimimaro were back from their training session.

"Imouto-san" Kimimaro spotted his sister upon entering the kitchen, of course only she could make something smell that good, he should have known, he got a wave and his hand rose to his head to untie the headband there "I'm a genin now" Kimimaro sat down.

She flashed him a happy smile "Congrats Kimi-nii, you to Tayuya-san, just expect Jugo-san to join you at the end of this week" Sakura warned, now that she'd promised to help the teen, she couldn't back out on her word no matter what.

"When did you get back, we thought you'd be gone a little longer and what the heck is wrong with him" Tayuya grabbed a chair from the closet and settled down in it, before glancing at Kakashi, who said something unintelligible.

Her lips pressed together in amusement "Today, a few hours ago, only been home thirty five minutes or so though and Otou-san is drunk, he had a bit more than what was recommended, right Tenzo-san" Sakura grinned.

Dinner was finished ten minutes later and Kakashi took the first bite along with a cup of coffee as opposed to the rest of them, who were having tea "I"m glad you're back Sakura-chan, did you enjoy the mission" the silver haired nin slowly regained his senses and sobered up a bit.

His head immediately started pounding, but bless his daughter, Sakura healed his headache "Oh yes, it was wonderful and I came up with an idea that will benefit us as a family" she spoke after scooping a bite of rice and curry into her mouth.

"Really now, what kind of idea Sakura-imouto" Kimimaro joined the conversation, everyone else seemed to fade away, really they just got quiet, allowing the three of them to talk amongst themselves, since it had been two weeks since the pinkette was home.

Sakura smiled brightly "A shop, I'm going to make a store that sells medicines, poisons, antidotes, herbs, medicinal and poisonous, I'll be making a contract with the hospital and the Inuzuka's, so they'll benefit from this as well, and the Aburame's get some profits as well" she explained.

"Interesting, what made you want to do this, and how much thought have you put into this" Kakashi was well on his way of becoming completely sober and there was a gleam in his lone onyx eye, of curiosity.

With a knowing look "I've spent these last two weeks putting more thought into this plan than anything else, and originally I was just going to sell antidotes and poisons, but Shino gave me the idea to make it into something bigger" she stated decisively.

"Before you try to talk me out of it, Hokage-sama already gave me the go ahead, the shops name is Kaguya Salubrity, to promote good health for all, Shinobi and Civilians alike, and in the case I'm away on a mission, Kushina-chan will manage the store for me" Sakura said confidently.

"We'll also be selling healing scrolls, fuinjutsu and all that" she sat back, this was the hardest part, explaining her idea to her family, Sakura bit her lip, hoping the idea took and they could all get in on this, Kakashi looked at her seriously, before glancing to Kimimaro.

The two males shared a long silence conversation "Okay, it's a family business thing" Kakashi finally said, and Kimimaro nodded, all the tension drained out of her and Sakura continued eating her supper, glad to eat more than just potatoes and green beans.

Before Jugo could ask, Sakura hurried down the stairs to her room, taking in the sights, grabbed a stack of cards, and some empty scrolls, a brush and an ink well, before running back up to the living room, she sat and started writing, before handing it all over to Jugo.

"Let me guess you decided to help Jugo with his writing" Tayuya wasn't half as surprised, she'd tamed down a lot since coming to Leaf, though she still acted like a tough guy, she really had become a little softer.

Sakura nodded, before another yawn cracked her jaw wide open "Yep, sensing genjutsu, calligraphy and weapons aim, Jugo-san will be a genin in no time" she said through the yawn, before smile sheepishly.

"Sounds like you're tired, go on to bed Imouto-san, we'll handle the dishes" Kimimaro gave his little sister a hug, Kakashi ruffled her hair and Sakura bid them all goodnight, before going down the stairs to her room, eight minutes later, Tayuya followed her.

Kakashi leaned back on the comfortable couch "Children" he chuckled, Kimimaro coughed into his hand, before nodding and scurrying up the ladder to his own room, with Jugo after him, leaving him and Tenzo the only ones in the living room.

Tenzo let a small smile form on his lips "Now all they need is a mother" he pointed out teasingly earning a grumble from his friend "You could always hook up with Anko-san" Tenzo prodded and this time got a glare from the copy nin.

"Don't go giving them idea's, besides I don't think their really complaining" Kakashi groaned, despite having his head healed, it still ached, but most of all he was happy Sakura had managed to over come whatever had been bugging her.

With that, the two of them returned to their own house, to get some shut eye themselves, the next day, Sakura like usual was the first one to wake, and make breakfast, Jugo was taken to the backyard to practice his aim and more genjutsu sensing training.

His writing had improved slightly as well, then she was off to visit her other friends and let them know she was back, ate an early lunch with Ino at Ichiraku, then looped off to the Inuzuka Compound, a contract was drawn up between them.

And at four, Sakura headed for the hospital, more rules and regulations were implemented, a no talk policy, private and quiet, no one could pry into other peoples business, she went home that day feeling accomplished.

Now all that was left was finding an empty building, close, but not to close to the hospital, Sakura enjoyed the antics of her family, a couple more rooms were added to the little house, Jugo and Tayuya started moving their things and the day ended on another happy note.


	27. Chapter 26

Her hunch came partially true, regarding the fact that Minato would slow all missions outside of the village, the other half, was that the blonde pushed the rest of planning the chunin exams onto her and Shikamaru, throwing the two of them together.

Sakura rubbed her forehead "Okay so all we have to do is come up with new rules, no biggie" she said, while inwardly groaning in reluctance, Minato nodded and at her side, Shikamaru sighed but took the paperwork.

"What a drag" he groaned, leafing through the pages and taking in all that had been done, there were still one and a half months left before the new chunin exams, "Alright then, just leave this to Sakura and I" Shikamaru sighed again.

Minato nodded dismissing the two chunin from his office, "Well this is going to be a pain" the pinkette said once they were well out of range of the hokage's office and on their way down the steps of the tower.

The Nara Heir nodded "Want to do this at mine, or yours, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we'll be able to relax" Shikamaru stated, glancing to his current mission companion, because technically it was a mission, to ensure the new chunin exams went off without a hitch.

Come to think of it, they would probably be stuck on guard duty or something, Sakura tapped her lip in thought "How about mine, that way we have something to munch on while we brainstorm, and I know Anko-sensei has those three out on a week long mission" she said.

"Neji is still gone, was told he won't be back at least another week from now as well, and Otou-san and Tenzo-san are out as well, heaven knows where those two are" she shrugged, it had awhile since she'd been alone in her little house and she realized how empty it was now.

Shikamaru's onyx eyes widened "That sounds like a plan, would you mind if I crashed at you're place and don't forget we have to go to Sand in a couple days and talk this all over with the Kazekage as well" he asked, knowing how the pinkette felt being alone.

It wasn't a good idea anyway "Not at all, why don't you go home first, tell you're parents where you'll be, I have to get some shopping done, if I'm going to make snacks and stuff" Sakura suggested, the raven haired teen nodded.

"Right see you at yours" he waved, handing the paperwork over to the pinkette, who sealed it away in a scroll for safe keeping, then Shikamaru was walking leisurely down the streets to the Nara Compound to talk to his parents.

His father Shikaku didn't have a problem with it, but the minute he mentioned the words spend the night and at Sakura's, his mother Yoshino put her foot down "No, that girl is a bad influence on people" she'd never liked the pinkette, said she was a loose cannon and unpredictable.

"Mom, this is for a mission, you know out of the three of us that were promoted to chunin, Sakura has the highest amount of missions done, solo or otherwise" Shikamaru argued, knowing that it was dangerous to do so.

At this Shikaku sat up "Yoshino, Sakura-san has more than proved she is trustworthy, in the time she's been here, she has worked hard at making this whole living in a village and being a shinobi of that village thing work" his father spoke, siding with Sakura.

Yoshino looked between her husband and son, before grumbling irritably "Alright fine, but when she turns on you all, don't say I didn't warn you so" she said, before storming away, why would nobody listen to her about that pink haired menace.

With a sigh and a lazy wave to his father, Shikamaru headed down the halls to his room, to pack a bag "See ya" he called then he was heading back down the streets to that little cherry oak house, that had gained newest additions in the last few months.

The pinkette was no where in sight, so he sat down on the chair by the door to wait, Sakura was still at the market, trying to pick between some tomatoes "Miss if you'd like my opinion, these were just brought in yesterday, those have been here a couple days" the stall vendor said.

"Ah thanks, I'm making some tomato soup and I want it to be extra delicious" the girl smiled, and bought the fresh tomatoes, with everything done, Sakura hurried away from the market towards her little house, and saw that Shikamaru had finished first.

He looked pensive, but at the sight of her, Shikamaru gave her a small lazy smile "All done with your shopping" he asked, to distract the pinkette away from his previous mood, he wouldn't let on but he couldn't help but fear that one day Sakura really would turn on them.

She'd only gotten problems upon her arrival in the village, or at the very least, just leave with only a few people getting notices "Did you're mom say something again" her voice cut through his depressive thoughts and Shikamaru grimaced.

"Yeah, lets not worry about it for now though, and work on coming up with some new rules for the chunin exams" he spoke, Sakura stared at him for a moment, before shrugging and unlocking the door to her house, admitting them into the foyer.

There was no use in agonizing over what Shikamaru's mom had said about her now, "Here's the paperwork, give me a few seconds to start making the snacks and I'll join you" Sakura gestured the boy into her living room and continued onto the kitchenette.

A couple minutes later, the tomatoes were boiling away in a pot of water to be peeled and made into tomato soup, bacon and bread were toasting or cooking away in the oven and lettuce was put away in the fridge, a couple other things were left out.

Such as sun-dried tomatoes, sour cream to come to room temperature, now all that was left was to wait until it was all ready to eat, Sakura scurried into the living room and sat on the couch "Right then, first off is how the exam is presented this time around" Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Last time it was split into three rounds, written exams, survival, and the ability to fight using you're head and not brute force" Sakura listed for affect, she'd studied what it was to be a chunin for weeks, that's why she had passed.

He nodded "Yes, I think we should change it around a bit, so more people have a chance of passing, without cheating, still a written exam, but this time there's no way to look off another persons test" Shikamaru suggested.

Lavender eyes widened "Like have them go in one at a time, but it relies heavily on the first and third person to go in, while the middle person, has to pass off the answers to the final person somehow" Sakura explained "And implement a point system" she snapped her fingers.

This earned her a quirked brow "Say this works, each team should need a minimum of sixty five points to pass to the next round" Shikamaru offered and Sakura nodded "And give them the chance to still get to the next round" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah that would work, but it can't be to easy, say one of their teammates missed a question, they have to choose the correct question and give the right answer" Sakura rubbed her hands together, it would really challenge people's minds and see how well they know their teammates.

Shikamaru was impressed "Right then the survival round, death is not acceptable this time around" he furrowed his brows, that had been the one thing he hadn't liked in the least during the last chunin exams, and he didn't even know why it had ever been allowed.

Things became a whole lot more serious "Hold that thought Shikamaru" the pinkette jumped from the couch, she had so many things to add to that statement it was unbelievable, he paused and she hurried into the kitchen to check on things.

Quickly the tomatoes were peeled and cut in such a way to turn them into tomato soup, the bacon and toasted bread was taken out of the oven and set on the stove top, to keep warm, the cream cheese was checked on.

Bacon was cut into bits, some of it anyway, the rest was left for the BLT's, finished with her task, she scurried into the living room yet again and sat down, lavender eyes narrowed "You're right, death won't be acceptable this time around" Sakura nodded.

"Figures you'd agree with me, but it also sounds like you've got an idea" he narrowed his obsidian orbs on the pinkette, a knowing smile on his lips, he hoped to kami their idea's and safety precautions for the exams were taken seriously and were implemented.

Sakura took a deep breath and let loose "We should still go with the having collect scrolls, that was good, but when engaging another team, a jonin, or anbu should oversee the fight to ensure no deaths, or serious injuries" she started in.

"Also, in the case that there is something wrong, each team, and member of that team should be given a flare, to alert an anbu, or jonin, or even the exam proctors of trouble, and that way we would be able to prevent anything wrong from happening in time" she listed.

Shikamaru sat there in stunned silence, he hadn't really thought the pinkette would be so passionate about saving people, sure she had her shop, not that it was up and running yet, but it probably would be soon.

She paused to inhale some air "Equip them with medical supplies as well, the desert is dangerous, give them a map of the area, when we were in the forest of death, we could have all just as easily gotten lost in there" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

"Make sure each team knows exactly what they are getting into out there, everyone was severely under prepared for the last exams" she finished and sat back, now she also understood that not all these little idea's would be implemented or even go through.

But they had to try, to ensure the safety of each team and make sure they all had an equal chance of becoming a chunin "You're right Sakura, anything else you want to add, I say we have some anbu or jonin patrolling the area, to ensure no funny business as well" Shikamaru added.

It was quiet for a moment, until the tea kettle whistled "Be right back" Sakura smiled, hopped up yet again and dashed into the kitchen, taking the kettle from the stove and putting it on a back burner, adding the orange and spices blend tea bags to the boiling water.

Checked on the tomatoes, stirred them, and finally returned to the living room "Hmm, what else should we add to the survival round" she frowned, sitting down neatly on the couch and drumming her fingers on the arm.

Shikamaru tapped his foot adding to the comforting sounds "I say they actually have to gather intelligence, set up booths all around in the area, and they need a password from the previous, but it's where it gets tricky" he paused finally coming up with an idea.

Sakura sat up properly proving that she was listening to him "They won't know if it's the right booth for the password they have and they only need certain information from each booth to find the scrolls instead of making them carry them" he explained.

"That's a good one Shikamaru, chunin should know how to gather such information and figure out little clues" the pinkette nodded and that was added to the growing list of idea's, it had been a full hour by now, since they'd sat down to talk.

And their brains were hurting "Ready for a break" he chuckled, seeing her pressed her head into her hand and heal it, Sakura smiled sheepishly and they sat back fully into the comfortable couch, well until there was a pounding at the door.

Even Shikamaru winced, and caught the murderous expression forming on his current partners face, her eye twitched and Sakura leaped from the couch, hurrying down the hall to the foyer to answer the door, on the other side was "Ao-san, what are you doing here" she frowned.

He looked surprised she even answered the door in the first place "We've got trouble, along the way here, we got into a scuffle with a couple of Orochimaru's experiments and they got Chojuro bad, Mei-sama went ahead to Hokage-sama's office" Ao explained.

Gesturing at the teenager sitting in the chair, bleeding all over it "Come in" Sakura looked the swordsmen over with horror, they'd tried cut his arm off, with a serrated blade, she could even see a broken bone, thank god she'd gotten training from Tsunade.

Ao hefted Chojuro up and they walked into the little house, and into the kitchen "What's going on" Shikamaru poked his head out into the hall, before his onyx eyes widened at the side of the injured and bleeding teenager.

"Orochimaru's experiments, hang on Chojuro-san" the pinkette turned the heat down on her tomatoes and turned on a fan, before rushing into Neji's bathroom and grabbed the bucket and a spare wash cloth, it was the only room that had a washer and dryer in it.

Before returning to the kitchen "Need my help" Ao guessed and she nodded, pointing to Chojuro's shirt, the poor teen was delirious from pain and it didn't help when the blue haired man literally ripped his shirt off, though some of it stuck to the wound.

Shikamaru winced from his spot in the living room as a pained scream came from the kitchen, where Sakura was dabbing at the deep gash and wetting the ripped shirt, enough so that she could peel it away from the wound and it dropped to the floor with a plop.

Her eyes took in the broken bone, the odd angle, that must be extremely painful "I'm going to set you're bone Chojuro-san, hold still and if you need to, use this to bite down on" Sakura soothed and the boy whimpered in pain, but took the cloth and bit down on it.

Ao pressed his hands down on the teens shoulders and she gripped his arm, and with a jerk and a muffled yell of agony, the bone was set and she was well on her way to healing it "You've improved" the blue haired man commented.

"I was trained by Tsunade-sama for the final rounds of the chunin exams, my medical skills have gotten better" Sakura nodded quietly, pulling away from the arm and swiping at a stray piece of pink hair "Learned a lot about myself as well" she smiled slightly.

Then focused on her task again, it wasn't going to be easy healing that deep gash, but she wiped her forehead free of sweat and started in with the healing, the skin knitted together under expert hands, but it wasn't easy.

"Obviously there are still some things you can't do, was it to deep a wound" Ao asked as she sat back in a chair, hands covered in Chojuro's blood, Sakura gave him an apologetic look, there was only so much she could do for the time being.

Her hands were cleaned and Chojuro took the cloth out of his mouth "Don't sound so ungrateful Ao, Sakura-san helped me that's all that should matter" it seemed the teen had gotten a backbone in recent months and now no longer cowered beneath Ao's steely gaze.

The man's face twitched, but he nodded in a grudging way, just as another knock came "It's Mei-sama" Ao said, before walking from the kitchen to answer the door, a few minutes later, the auburn haired woman and the blue haired man returned.

"Oh thank heavens, you've gotten stronger Sakura-chan" Mei lifted the pinkette up out of her chair and gave the girl a bone crushing hug, it didn't occur to her that Sakura wasn't trying to get away like she usually would.

Sakura smiled softly "Yeah, I've been training, I'll have to finish healing that tomorrow, anymore you would just get hurt" she turned her gaze to Chojuro and the green eyed woman released her so she could tend to the boy again.

Chojuro nodded in acceptance "What are you going to do Sakura-san" he asked as she prepared to head out of the kitchen, Sakura held up her hand and reached around into the hall and grabbed something before sitting down again, the item was reveal to be a bag.

"My medical bag has everything needed to make sure that wound doesn't get infected until I can finish healing it, I'm going to put an herb paste on it, to ensure no irritation, or aches for the time being, then wrap it for the night, is that okay" she ticked off her fingers.

He nodded "Do you have any cream for the ache in my arm" his eyes flicked down to the previously broken spot, that had smarted a lot, her gaze followed his line of sight, and Sakura drew a small brown covered petri dish out of her bag as well.

Proving that she really did have everything in that bag of hers "You've been stocking up on supplies" Mei whistled, and Sakura nodded quietly, grinding up some herbs and making it into a thick paste to slather onto the remaining wound.

When that was done, Sakura turned to Chojuro and he sat on the edge of his chair, with careful hands, she gently covered the rest of the gash with the paste, before winding bandages around his shoulder and tying it off neatly, they weren't to tight "Here you go" she held the container out.

And Chojuro took it with a grateful nod "We of the mist thank you Hyuga-san" Ao could admit that she really had gotten better at the whole being a medical ninja thing, at the last name, Sakura blinked at him in confusion.

"Uh, that's not my name anymore, after you all left, I found out that A.) I have a brother B.) He's a survivor of the Kaguya Clan and C.) I have another kekkeigenkai" the pinkette admitted sheepishly, how had this information not gotten out to the entire world yet.

Mei froze "Did you say the Kaguya Clan, impossible, they died out years ago" she stared down at the girl, there was no way, absolutely no way she was a remnant of the now dead clan, and there was no way she had a brother who was also from the same clan.

Both Ao and Chojuro looked just as troubled by her revelation "If what you say is true, then prove it, where is this so called brother" Ao smirked, wanting cold hard truth and facts, if what she said was true, then the girl before them, was a lot more dangerous than any of them realized.

Sakura frowned deeply and grabbed a picture "This is my brother Kimimaro Kaguya, we have the symbol" she pushed her bangs up to reveal the red dots "And we can both use Shikotsumyaku, the rare ability in the clan" she stated, and her eyes flickered vivid emerald.

Where she pulled a bone from her shoulder, the length of a sword "Oh my kami, when did you learn all this" Mei was on the verge of a panic attack, "And how did you two manage to survive" she looked to the pinkette.

The girl rubbed her face tiredly, it was always a pain explaining this "A week after you returned to you're village Mizukage-sama, and I was saved by a stroke of luck, my father tried to kill me for having the byakugan, and a mist shinobi happened upon him and killed him" Sakura said.

"Kimimaro-nii was taken in by Orochimaru" her hands clenched and fury seared through her veins, it was a deep rooted anger, and nothing would quench her need for vengeance, unless that damn snake and Yakushi were slaughtered by her hands.

All three before her were shocked, but they couldn't deny the truth, the proof was before them "Okay before this degenerates into a fight, or a shouting match, do you think we could stay a few nights, while we are here" Mei held up her hands.

And the pinkette relaxed "Of course, it will just be us five here, Shikamaru and I are coming up with new rules and idea's for the chunin exams in a month and a half time" Sakura smiled, zipping up her medical bag again.

Then she realized there was blood all over the kitchen and the hallway "Don't worry Sakura-san, just point me to the cleaning supplies and I'll get that all up" Chojuro noticed this as well and he felt a little guilty about making a bloody mess everywhere.

"In here" Sakura grabbed the mop, emptied the pail of bloody water, rinsed out the rag, it was left in the sink, which was empty, turned the heat back up on the tomatoes, the tea was still warm, and sugar and honey was added to it, for flavor.

Ao watched her carefully as Chojuro cleaned up using the mop and clean water "Wait did you just say you're in charge of coming up with new rules and idea's for the chunin exams" he froze, finally his brain processed what he'd been told.

Sakura paused in the midst of popping the bacon back into the oven and set it to a low temperature, along with the toasted bread "Not just me, Shikamaru to, since we're chunin" she said glad that she'd turned on the fan.

At his name, Shikamaru poked his head into the kitchen "We really should get back to that by the way, hows lunch coming along" he sniffed the air and his gut rumbled, Sakura grinned, maybe it wouldn't hurt to make something super quick.

Mei kept her eyes glued to the pinkette as she pulled out a head of lettuce from the fridge, a large bowl, and two smaller, two forks, walnuts and some homemade ranch dressing, a couple of cherry tomatoes were cut up and everything was tossed together.

"Here you go Shikamaru, tomato soup won't be done for awhile, and we'll have BLT's to munch on in a bit as well, if you'd like" Sakura offered, he nodded and they both returned to the living room, with the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage following behind.

The paperwork was picked up again "Right where were we" Shikamaru tried to remember where they'd stopped "Ah yeah that's right, I'd just mentioned the booth idea" he said and Sakura nodded also remembering "What else, should we add for the survival round" Shikamaru asked.

His partner on this task, leaned back into the couch and closed her vivid emerald eyes, having chosen to keep her second kekkeigenkai activated "Hmm, I don't think there's much more we can add, I think we've thought of everything" she finally said.

"Possibly" Shikamaru shrugged, eating the salad that Sakura had made for them at a moments notice, she really was quite the cook, "Hey maybe someday you could open up a restaurant, make it a bed and breakfast kind of thing, comfort food" he chuckled.

Her cheeks warmed "Shikamaru" Sakura laughed, "That probably won't be for a long time, plus I have to manage Kaguya Salubrity right now, alongside Kimi-nii and Otou-san" she pointed out, chewing on a leaf of lettuce.

Shikamaru gave her a lazy grin "Right then, since we've thought of the necessary precautions, let's move on to the final round, how soon, or how far away should we make it" he frowned, that month long thing had been sort of a drag.

"Two weeks this time, as opposed to a month long, make the survival round a week long, we should also come up with a time limit on the written exam part" Sakura suggested, that was something they hadn't added.

"Good idea, but how about three weeks for the time limit to train and improve, and make it a whole month thing as opposed to a month and a half, as for time limit on the exams, hmm, how about forty five minutes for each person" he reeled off quickly.

Sakura was in agreement "And fifteen minutes to choose the correct problem and question, a full hour for each team to try and make it to the second round" she mumbled carefully around a cherry tomato, then bit down on it.

Mei, Ao, and Chojuro sat listening, also munching on a bowl of that delicious salad, since Sakura had told them they could and were all deeply impressed "Sounds like you two have been going at this for while" Ao inquired.

"Oh yeah, probably a couple hours now, we had just relaxed to take a break, when you came knocking" Shikamaru bowed his head politely, it was so bizarre to have a very strong person in this little bitty house, but he accepted it.

His brows shot upwards and Mei smiled behind her hand "What all have you gotten done" she asked in a kind voice, she really was a very kind person, if not scary strong and very temperamental if pissed off.

A notebook was passed over to her and her green eyes flicked down to take in the information jotted down "That's all we got so far, we still have to come up with a way to choose the final round contestants, and several other things" Sakura explained.

"Not to forget we have to make a trip to the Sand Village, after showing all that to Hokage-sama and talk to the Kazekage and see which idea's take and which ones don't, in that case, we'll have to think up new idea's and rules" Shikamaru contributed to their very difficult task.

Chojuro frowned "You two are going to be run ragged before the new chunin exams ever begin, huh Sakura-san" he asked, the two preteens already looked exhaustion, probably from talking about this for a few hours by now.

Sakura let out a world weary sigh "Possibly" she rubbed her eyes "But it what's chunin have to do, so we'll grin and bear it right Shikamaru" Sakura turned to the ebony haired boy and the Nara Heir nodded in agreement to her words.

Mei smiled again "Right, so we've got time limit, new rules, what will happen in the first and second rounds so far, now choosing how the contestants for the final round" Shikamaru jumped straight back into coming up with a plan.

The pinkette lowered her fork and thought long and hard "Tension will be running high by the time that comes about, and what happened during the last chunin exams can't happen again" she started, chewing on a leaf of lettuce again.

Shikamaru leaned forward, just waiting for whatever was going to come out, her idea's were usually pretty good and well thought out "How about another team effort idea" Sakura's brow furrowed as the idea popped out.

"Like what Sakura, what would be good enough to catch the Kazekage's eye and make him want to implement this idea" his eyes narrowed, it was a thought, but if they didn't come up with enough of a plan for the idea, then it wouldn't stick.

She placed her empty bowl on the table and clasped her hands together "A sort of obstacle course, where they have to clear five things, they could choose to go in as a team, a pair, or solo" came some more and he was getting more and more interested.

"Okay, do you have anymore" Shikamaru asked slowly, he knew good idea's couldn't be rushed, but kami, this was going to be a good one, he could tell, and he just wished she would hurry and tell him everything that was going on in her brain.

Sakura smiled inwardly "Test their abilities, the first two will be easy, such as scaling a wall, with chakra, or walking across water, the third will get a little harder, a genjutsu, to see if they really know their stuff, fourth, harder yet" she paused to take a breath.

By now, everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats "A barrage of weapons, you have to know how to maneuver to safety, even under enemy fire, without getting hit, they'll be healed at the end, medics will be on hand and finally" Sakura smirked.

"To see if they really know their teammates, have each one go into an individual room, make them choose between the real, or transformed version of a teammate, and if they get two out of three, they pass" she finished.

Shikamaru ran a hand through his spiky hair "Kami Sakura, you're really trying to make it difficult aren't you, and challenging" he chuckled, but the idea was written down, if this idea didn't stick, they were screwed.

She laughed lightly "Well it is meant to be the chunin exams, to see if you have a talent to be promoted, this would impress the judges as well" Sakura pointed out and he couldn't deny that it was true, it was all about impressing the judges.

"Now choosing how the final round works, how do we choose who fights who, should we stick with the numbers from last time or switch it up a bit" Shikamaru creased his forehead, this was actually turning out to not be half a drag as he'd thought it would be.

Before he could ask again "Just wait a sec" Sakura sprinted to the kitchen checked on the tomatoes, finally they'd boiled down into a thick soup substance and it was removed from the heat, bowls were pulled out, basil was chopped, the cream cheese was added to the soup.

And BLT's were made along with bacon bits being added onto the tomato soup, she set everything, including the tea and tea cups on a tray and headed back to the living room "Now we really got something to snack on" she presented the tray to everyone.

Food was dished out and Sakura sat down with a plate and a bowl in her lap "Now, choosing who fights who, hmm" she dipped her spoon into the tomato soup as she thought and stirred the cream cheese so it would melt as she thought.

"How about the red string idea, have them all face away from each other as sometime ties a red string to their pinky and connects it to another person, that way the fight is fair and everyone has a chance" finally was said.

Never would he have thought of that idea "It's good, but we should come up with another idea, just in case" Shikamaru suggested and Sakura nodded waiting to hear his idea "How about a sort of game" he let out, wondering if the pinkette would be interested.

And she was, her movements stilled and he could tell her ears were perked up waiting to hear "The ladder climbing game, it would assign fights fairly, but randomly as well" he stated, he hoped it was good enough to add down to the list of already thought up ideas.

"That's perfect Shikamaru, we'll suggest both" Sakura clapped her hands carefully, all that remained was how the final round was conducted, her brain was starting to hurt again, it must have been obvious, because Shikamaru chuckled lightly.

"Ready for another break huh, we've been going at it for another hour after all" he suggested and Sakura gladly leaned her head back on the couch with a yawn, thinking that much in one day, was not fun and they weren't even half way done.

Now that there was a lull in the chunin exam talk, "Do you still have that stuffed bear I gave you" Mei burst out, wanting to know if the pinkette had kept it, Sakura raised her head, then with a large grin, set her plate on the table and scurried down the steps.

That Ao and Chojuro just now noticed was there "Yeah, Sakura and Kimimaro-san went exploring and found an attic and a basement, she claimed the basement, he claimed the attic" Shikamaru pointed to the ceiling and the closed hatch.

"I also happened to notice the newest additions to the house, what's up with the second house and the two extra doors on the side, behind the newly installed gate" Ao narrowed his eye, the other, the byakugan hidden behind his eye patch.

Shikamaru didn't have a chance to answer as Sakura returned, holding that giant stuffed bear that slept on her bed every night "I was recently adopted, by Kakashi-sensei, along with Kimimaro-nii, so he and Tenzo-san built the house to the left and moved in" she explained.

"As for the other two rooms, that's Kimimaro's teammates, Tayuya-san and Jugo-san, all of them are genin now and are out on a training trip with Anko-sensei, there's one other who lives here with us, Neji Hyuga" she listed.

Mei grimaced "Don't you think it's a bit crowded, especially in that little kitchen of yours" she blinked her green eyes, not even seeing how Sakura could stand living with a whole bunch of people and not complain about enough room.

"Probably, but I think it just promotes better bonding, the closer we are, the stronger our bond is, plus a few of us are gone a lot on missions" Sakura said setting the stuffed animal in an empty chair, just as Nagetsuke, who'd started sleeping more came out of the room.

With a yawn, he padded forward and flopped down at her side "Big brute" Sakura huffed, reaching down to scratch his brown head, his fur would soon turn white, again, along with Reitoko and Morosa, both of whom decided to venture out and join her on the couch.

"You're kind of like an animal whisperer Sakura-san" Chojuro commented, he'd never seen animals do that with anyone, but there she was in the flesh, a real life animal whisperer, Sakura smiled sheepishly and ran her hand down the rabbit and fox.

There was fondness in her gaze "Animals just really like me, they do this for Jugo-san to" Sakura said grabbing up her plate and bowl and enjoying the tomato soup, Sasuke would be so jealous when he found out she'd made his favorite dish.

Oh well his loss, she snickered inwardly, Sakura went to take another bite, when speak of the devil, the Uchiha's chakra was speeding towards her house, she smoothly hopped up, making sure the animals were comfortable on the couch, then hurried.

She got the door open just in time for a blue and black blur to fly passed her, shoes were left behind in a haphazard way, Sakura blinked her eyes, then realized why the boy had ran, a gaggle of his fan girls, she grimaced and shut the door quickly.

And place a barrier seal over it, to ensure her door couldn't be busted down, or banged on "Thanks" Sasuke panted out of breath "They got a little braver than usual and started chasing me, while I was training" he flopped down with a groan.

Her eye twitched "Why not run home to the compound then" Sakura raised a brow at the second Uchiha Heir, he smirked and straightened, turned on his heel, before freezing, Sasuke turned and faced her with an accusing glare.

"You made tomato soup and didn't tell me" he sulked, dang it that was his favorite meal "Would you happen to have any left over" Sasuke looked hopeful a moment later and Sakura laughed, nudging him into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl and a spoon.

With a roll of her eyes "Here you go Sasuke, we're all in the living room" Sakura sighed, it might be a good idea to stop working on the chunin exam thing for the day and rest, before tackling it again tomorrow, with that thought in mind she hurried into the front room.

Then sat down "Was that Sasuke" Shikamaru asked and she nodded, "What's up Sakura" he frowned, she looked a little serious, then he realized as her gaze strayed to the paperwork littered across the table, no genin were allowed to know what was going to happen.

It was sealed away "Yeah, lets tackle it some more tomorrow, after a goodnight sleep, we'll have more ideas to come up with and hopefully have implemented" Sakura smiled shifting her animals into her lap again as Sasuke entered the living room.

He froze at the sight of the Mizukage and her escorts, but decided it wasn't the strangest thing he'd seen and sat down in a spare chair "Is there a reason Nara is here to" Sasuke noticed Shikamaru, who leaned back fully into the couch, he might just sleep on it.

"Yep, Hokage-sama has decided to give us the task of coming up with new idea's and rules for the upcoming chunin exams and before you ask, we've been told not to speak a word of what we come up with to anyone below chunin rank" Shikamaru smirked.

Sasuke scowled, "Don't get angry Sasuke, not even Naruto, or Shino, or Kiba can know" Sakura soothed his anger, and the boy sighed, then settled back into the recliner chair to eat his tomato soup, and he enjoyed the salty flavors.

Just a couple minutes later "How's you're shop coming along, have you been by today at all to set anything else up" Sasuke asked lowering his spoon, this was the best tomato soup he'd ever had, and he was definitely going to get the recipe from the pinkette to give to his mom.

At the mention of her shop "Not today, we've been cooped up in here mostly" Sakura sighed softly with a smile on her lips, that had been the best idea she'd ever come up with and she knew for a fact Zabuza and Haku would be proud of her for it.

This confused her three other guests "Pardon me Sakura-san, but what shop are you talking about" Chojuro asked lightly, he was still polite, but he'd changed in the last several months, become more confident in himself at the very least.

Sakura's lavender eyes lit up "Oh yeah that's right, a couple weeks ago I went on this mission with my teammate Shino, and we got to talking, I love healing and whatnot, so we came up with the idea to have a shop" she grinned.

Here she paused for a moment "To sell medicines, antidotes, poisons, medicinal herbs and poisonous plants, herbs and mushrooms, and healing scrolls, it's called Kaguya Salubrity, to promote good health in all Shinobi and Civilians Alike" Sakura stated.

"What kind of slogan is that" Ao looked in disbelief "And are you sure you'll be able to handle that kind of responsibility" he narrowed his eye on the pinkette, there was so many things she would have to do if she was going to open a shop.

The girl nodded "Salubrity means promoting good health in all, my shop isn't just for people, it's for animals to, I'm contracted with both the hospital and the Inuzuka's, along with the Aburame's getting a profit, since most of the herbs and plants came from them" Sakura said.

"Not only that, but she's gotten everything mostly set up, all her shop needs now is to plant the seeds she has, make some more poisons and antidotes and creams" Sasuke jumped in, pausing in eating his tomato soup again.

Mei looked impress "Sounds like you thought of everything Sakura-chan and wait did you say earlier that Kakashi adopted you and you're brother" she finally caught on to the earlier statement of the pinkette being adopted.

Shikamaru chuckled and Sakura beamed happily in pride "Yep, he's my Otou-san now, even if he really is a goofy and strange man, I love him" she laughed remembering everything that had happened recently, especially the drunken episode.

"So how has being a chunin been for you" Ao eyed Sakura again, drawing her attention onto himself again, he hoped she'd learned a lesson that being in a village wasn't about just making a life for yourself, but they had to go on tons of missions.

Both boys seated mostly on either side of her straightened "Are you kidding me, Sakura here has completed more missions as a chunin than either Neji or I have, out of the three of us, she understands what it means to be a chunin, thus acts accordingly" Shikamaru coughed.

Her cheeks turned red "Yeah no kidding, she was the only one of us to study the chunin exams thoroughly and know exactly what to expect, if it hadn't been for Sakura, my ass would have been grass" Sasuke snorted.

He realized he shouldn't have said that last part "Don't mind Sasuke, Mizukage-sama, he's a little crude sometimes" Sakura gave him an exasperated look, before bowing her head apologetically at Mei, who looked a little shocked at hearing the curse word.

"I apologize as well Mizukage-sama, it's just we really would have been toast if Sakura hadn't come up with a plan to keep Orochimaru from getting his hands on me" Sasuke hurriedly did as the pinkette and apologized.

Ao nodded in acceptance, "Why was Orochimaru after you" Mei looked between the two teens, his experiments were on the loose and attacking people, and she wanted that snake hunted down, it's partially why she'd come here, to come up with a plan.

Sakura's lavender eyes darkened with rage and Sasuke shuddered, "He was after Sasuke, to make him his next vessel so to speak, when I get my hands on that, that….." she took a deep breath "If I ever see him, I'm going to destroy him" Sakura said.

It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop "What brought the anger on Sakura-san" Chojuro inquired gently, he had a feeling this was more than just Orochimaru going after her friend, there was something else buried beneath the surface.

"I can't go into much detail, since Sasuke is a genin still, but a recent A Ranked Mission and Zabuza and Haku were reanimated and I had to fight against them, in order to send them back to the afterlife" her shoulders were rigid and taut with tension.

Mei's face drained of all color and even Ao grimaced as if all the air had been sucked out of the room "Right then, how about a nice relaxing game of Shogi" Shikamaru cut in quite smoothly and everyone took a deep breath, realizing they had been holding their breaths for some time.

His partner turned "Oh yes, that sounds wonderful" Sakura clapped her hands ready to enjoy one of the few games she'd learned how to play, since coming to the village, Shogi would always be her favorite though.

And play they did, well into the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, game after game, Sasuke left a couple hours before and the others had wandered off for a bit "That was great" Shikamaru commented as he put away the pieces and board.

"No kidding Shikamaru, want some more tomato soup, I think there's still some left, if Sasuke hasn't completely demolished it" Sakura laughed, Shikamaru nodded the pinkette hopped off the couch and rushed into the kitchen.

When she peered into that large pot, Sakura was more than surprised to see how much there actually was left over, with a shrug, she grabbed a couple more bowls and made more salad to munch on, now was the perfect time to talk more on the chunin exams.

Tray in hand, she flashed into the front room again "You thought it would be a good time to get some more done on the chunin exams" Shikamaru guessed, taking the proffered bowls and digging into the salad first.

He had one more thing to say though "And when we go to Sand, could we bring more this, all of that we had today" Shikamaru grinned sheepishly, so he liked the soup, and the sandwiches and the tea and salad, it would be great to have on the trip.

Sakura plopped down gracefully "Yeah definitely for sure we can, right final round, then we can move on to other things" she speared a piece of lettuce onto her fork, along with a cherry tomato that had a glob of ranch dressing on it and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Exactly, the idea to win with knowledge and not brute strength was well liked, but sometimes that's all people have to rely on, so why not mix it up a bit" Shikamaru suggested, chewing on a walnut as he thought.

They sat in silence for a moment "Okay, say instead of a pure fight round, part fight, where you have to demonstrate how well you can defeat an opponent using you're knowledge, and part demonstrating your skills" her brow was furrowed once again.

But her partner in this understood what she was saying "So that everyone has an equal chance, but it's still challenging, if they partially understand the first part, the second part is where they can really shine, it's all about the first part though" Shikamaru nodded.

"Mhm, the first part they need a minimum of 50 points, where the second part, a minimum of 30, as brute strength isn't what being a chunin is all about, even if you have to fight a lot" she pointed out, dipping her spoon into the tomato soup.

Neither of them could believe how much they'd actually gotten done, as they moved onto other things, such as making sure the teams arrived on time, how long before they should head to Sand, and a bunch of other things.

Their talk went well into the night, until Sakura let out the widest yawn yet, it was three in the morning, the Mist Shinobi and the Mizukage were all passed out in a random room "Let's leave the rest for tomorrow" Shikamaru yawned as well.

Grateful for the break, since they'd been talking for hours, Sakura nodded "Night Shikamaru, if you wake up before me, the tomato soup is in the fridge" she offered, then stumbled tiredly down the stairs to her room and crawled into bed.

Not even taking her clothes off, the next few days were much the same and more tomato soup, BLT's and salad was made, along with that delicious tea, "I thought we'd never get this done" Sakura said on the last day as Shikamaru tapped all the paperwork and their idea's together.

"No kidding, that wasn't as much of a pain as I thought it would be though, ready to go tell all this to Hokage-sama, then get on the move towards Sand" the Nara heir asked, stretching his arms high until his spine popped all the way to his tailbone.

Sakura nodded "Just let me grab my pack, with everything and stuff and seal away that soup, kami I can't believe how much we've eaten of it" she laughed, rushing to her room and picking up her mission pack, then hurried up the stairs to the kitchen.

Tomato soup, baggies full of BLT's and two large bowls of salad were sealed away in a storage scroll so the lettuce and basil wouldn't wilt, her medical bag was thrown over her shoulder to rest at her waist and she strapped her shoes on.

And together they left the house behind, Sakura leaving a note for if anyone came back and they were still gone, quickly she and Shikamaru hurried to the Hokage Tower and up the steps to the blonde's office to tell them everything.

Minato was visibly surprised that they'd managed to complete all of it in just a few days "Well done, now all that's left is implementing you're idea's, here's the mission scroll to Sand you have two weeks to complete you're task" he ordered.

"Understood Hokage-sama" Shikamaru grabbed the scroll, glad that there was no assigned mission leader and they could just relax, so long as they made it to sand in three days, worked with the Kazekage, and were back on time, then this was going to be like a vacation.

With that, the two chunin were on their way "Hey Sakura, do you know who the new Kazekage is, I don't think we were ever told" Shikamaru realized, once they were already well down the dirt path leading to their sister country.

Sakura blinked her lavender eyes "Nope, let's just hope it's someone who will actually take our idea's at face value and not scrap them all" she snorted, it was going to be great to see Gaara and Temari again, though Kankuro was going to be a pain.

He shook his head "Hey you might even be able to get Kubikiribocho all fixed up" Shikamaru said, putting his hands behind his head and slouching a bit as he walked, this time he'd listened and dressed in lighter colors and brought heavier clothes for the nights.

That had been his first lesson as a chunin, the desert was not fun to travel in the blaring sun and at night it got really chilly, especially since winter was fast approaching "Ah that's right, he's got a few more scratches" Sakura grinned, Gaara would help her, she was certain of it.

"How do you think their going to react when they see us, it's been quite a few months after all" Shikamaru asked as he trudged along after her, she craned her neck around to meet his gaze, before shrugging lightly.

A couple minutes later "I know Temari might be excited, Gaara would just greet me in that polite way, but Kankuro, I don't think he's going to really be thrilled to see me again, considering his attempts at flirting with me failed" Sakura grimaced.

Now that was something he'd almost forgotten about "Oh right" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, well he hoped things didn't get that uncomfortable, or he was gonna leave Sakura to deal with that problem herself.

Sakura groaned "I still have Gaara and Temari to look forward to seeing" her gaze narrowed with fondness and they looked forward, a few hours later during lunch, they stopped to have something eat, more tomato soup and salad and tea before hurrying on.

It was a couple days later, when there was only one day left of their trek across the desert that they ran across an interesting duo "Damn it Obito, you got us lost again" a females voice scolded an obvious male, but they were also under attack.

The two chunin shared a look and nodded darting forward, so long as they made it to sand on time, they were good, Kubikiribocho came unsealed, the two under attack looked shocked at the sight of it, and then an enemy was taken down.

With his shadow possession jutsu, Shikamaru helped out as well, "Nara Style: Shadow Strangle Jutsu" he weaved the hand sign to the newest juts he'd learned and his shadow wound around the neck of an enemy and with ease, the bone there was snapped.

Until all seven enemies were dead, the two that were supposedly lost eyed the two preteens warily "Who the heck are you little brats" the man narrowed his eye on them, reminding Sakura greatly of Kakashi, who only had one lone onyx eye.

Shikamaru straightened "I'm Shikamaru Nara, from the Leaf a chunin, this is my mission partner, Sakura Kaguya, also a chunin from the Leaf Village, are you two perchance lost" he held back, becoming wary, they always had to be careful around strangers.

The brunette looked surprised "Wait you two are chunin from the Leaf Village, that's great, I'm Rin Nohara and this is my fiance Obito Uchiha, we're jonin from the same village, here's our ID if you don't believe us" she held out a card, before nudging the raven haired man in the side.

A couple minutes later, the tension between the four of them dissipated "What are you two doing all the way here in the desert" Shikamaru asked, relaxing as the pinkette did, it was a relief not to have to worry about being attacked.

Here, Rin gave her fiance a glare "He got us lost again, we've been wandering in the desert for weeks, trying to find the Sand Village, to get a freaking map, but he refuses to listen to me" she grumbled and Obito looked away from the angry woman.

"What she said" he finally grumbled with a sulked, Shikamaru glanced to Sakura and she shrugged "What's wrong with you, can't you talk" Obito gave the girl a cursory look over, there was nothing special about her and stupid pink hair.

Sakura's eye twitched "I can, sometimes it's better not to though" she said sealing away her sword "Anyway, the village isn't to far, you can both walk with us if you'd like" she waved her hand with a small smile on her lips and with that they were once again walking forward.

A couple hours later, they stopped for lunch, it was then everyone realized Obito was injured "Oh you big goof, why didn't you tell me" Rin frowned, she was low on chakra, and she was out of medical supplies to.

Rin wasn't the only one who noticed "If you'd like I can tend to that wound, I'm a medic" the pinkette offered, placing down her bowl of tomato soup and reaching for her bag, that had stayed glued to her waste, these past couple of days.

Both of the adults looked wary "Okay, let's see you heal it then" it was obvious that neither one of them believed Sakura, but Obito removed his shirt, with Rin helping him, to reveal the gash on his side, going across his chest.

"How the heck were you even moving" she almost choked on her tongue, even Rin looked shocked at the size of the wound, Shikamaru grimaced and turned away, that was nasty, Sakura clicked her tongue and situated herself from across the Uchiha male.

Lavender eyes narrowed in determination, first came sanitizing the wound, making sure it was clean from the bits of sand, then her hands glowed a bright green, and the gash started stitching itself together, at least it wasn't as deep as Chojuro's had been.

Soon enough, Sakura was leaning back "This is for the residual ache, just rub it on the sore area" she held out a container of cream, it had numbing qualities to it, so Obito didn't complain about being sore and make them late.

Obito blinked and he took the cream, the pinkette returned to her spot and picked up her soup again to eat "You really can heal, wow, how long have you been able to do all that" Rin was excited, it wasn't often they ran into other medical ninja.

Pausing mid bite, the girl raised her head "I've been able to heal since I was seven" she said, the brunette frowned "Before you say it's impossible, I've always had exceptional chakra control" Sakura said.

Shikamaru nodded "Trust me when I say this, no one in the Leaf Village doubts her medical capabilities, it was only thanks to her that Lady Tsunade returned to the Leaf as well" he said, not revealing to much, since they didn't really know the two before them very well.

"You're shitting me brats, the legendary sannin is back in the village" Obito let out a disbelieving laugh, only to be nudged in the ribs by his fiance, maybe it was time to do the same themselves and take up the mantle of shinobi again, it would be nice fighting alongside their old teammate.

Sakura pressed her lips together, then frowned deeply "Shikamaru" she turned sharply to the raven haired boy, he glanced around, feeling something at the edge of his senses, before nodding and together they jumped up, abandoning their food, to stand back to back.

In a matter of minutes, they were surrounded "You're the little brat Orochimaru-sama wants" the group leader pointed to Sakura, who settled her features into a mask of fury at the mention of the snakes name and that he still was after her.

Her mission partner shuddered against her back, and the two jonin stood away from them, it wasn't a good idea to get involved "How should we take them Sakura" Shikamaru asked, knowing that she was going to slaughter them.

"There's no reason to leave them alive" the pinkette spoke in a dark voice, then shot forward, while the Nara hung back, letting Sakura deal with them as she saw fit, they were after her after all and that Orochimaru needed to stop coming after the girl.

Rin and Obito shivered as the pinkette brutally took down each and every one of the rogue nin's standing around them, before dusting her clothes off, Sakura faced Shikamaru, who was wearing a grim expression, they needed to move now.

"We should get to sand before night falls" Shikamaru stated, rubbing his hands together, Sakura nodded quietly, then hid behind her massive sword to clean up, several minutes later, lunch was packed away and they set a quicker pace than before.

Behind them, both jonin were wary and worried "What should we do Obito, _should we make sure she can't you know the boy_ " Rin lowered her voice to a whisper, she feared for Shikamaru's life and theirs, there was something seriously wrong with the pinkette.

" _Might be a good idea, we'll follow them back to Leaf, to make sure nothing happens"_ Obito nodded quietly, speaking in a low deep voice, they'd never expected to run across someone like Sakura, and she was a dangerous person.

Sakura sighed, what she'd done weighed heavily on her mind "Do you think I should have killed them" she looked to Shikamaru, a tired expression taking over her face and Shikamaru patted her on the shoulder, knowing how the pinkette felt.

His lips pressed together "They would have kept coming after us Sakura, you did the right thing, if you hadn't killed them, think about the people who could have gotten injured or killed by them" he said, hoping that she cheered up.

"You're right, I would have felt to guilty by leaving them alive, making the environment safer" the tension drained out of her and Sakura raised her head, she had always hated killing, but to know it would possibly save peoples lives, is the only way she can handle the dirty task.

The sun was just going down, when the four of them reached the entrance to the Sand Village, Shikamaru showed off the mission scroll, then he and Sakura waited for Obito and Rin to show off their ID badges, before following after the escort.

To the Kazekage Tower, "Sakura-san" Baki blinked upon spotting the pinkette stood before his desk, he had been nominated interim Kazekage, for the time being, and was waiting for a more better suited candidate to be chosen "Shikamaru-san as well" he turned to the Nara.

Before eyeing the two adults "We're jonin from the Leaf Village, I'm Rin Nohara, this is Obito Uchiha" the brunette introduced herself and the dark haired male at her side, the Uchiha choosing to remain quiet and keep his gaze glued on the pinkette.

"I know it's been awhile Baki-sama" Sakura nodded, looking plum exhausted, but she bowed politely as she always did "We've come on behalf of Hokage-sama, to talk about the upcoming chunin exams" the pinkette spoke softly.

Shikamaru nodded "Yes, we thought about this in great detail, for three days straight, and we're certain that these idea's and new rules will be well liked" he explained, also tired as all heck, but suppressed the urge to yawn.

The interim Kazekage looked between the two chunin with a smile, of course they would work hard, Sakura wouldn't allow anything less "Right, why don't we sit and talk tomorrow, that way you two can rest" Baki suggested.

It was obvious the two were grateful for the chance to rest "Thank you Kazekage-sama" Sakura smiled tiredly, ready to take a shower and get some shut eye until the next day, she gave him another respectful bow, as Shikamaru did the same, and they were being led to a hotel.

"Excuse me Kaguya-san, do you mind if I room with you" Rin popped up on the left side of her, as Obito did the same to the Nara heir, they wanted to prevent the two from staying in the same room at all costs.

Sakura blinked before shrugging "That's fine, I'm just gonna take a shower and go to sleep" she yawned, unable to hide her exhaustion now, she was mentally tired and was quite ready to have all this planning for the chunin exams finished and over with.

"Yeah, same here, I think we've both earned some shut eye" Shikamaru spoke up rubbing his face as he was taken over by a yawn, they'd taken things to a whole new level, all that was left was to see which idea's stuck, which were scrapped and which needed to be tweaked.

True to their words, both preteens were knocked out snoring several minutes later, after taking quick showers, seeing as there wasn't much to do, Obito and Rin climbed into the extra beds in either room and did the same, ready to get some sleep in a proper bed for the night.

As usual, the first one awake the next morning was Sakura, she took a much more thorough relaxing shower, before dressing in a light red, knee length yukata, with shoulder length sleeves, and a light green sash tied around her waist.

Crystal hanging around her neck, she forwent the hairpin that day, it having proved durable even in the heat of the desert, then skipped out of the bathroom, just as Rin sat up "What's going on" the brunette asked, holding out a kunai to fend off any attackers.

"Relax Nohara-san, I just left the bathroom" Sakura shook her head in exasperation, and dried her hair to the best of her abilities and strapped her sandals onto her feet, oh she hoped the meeting didn't run to long, and that she was given a chance to visit her two friends.

Rin situated herself more comfortably on the bed as she woke up properly "How long have you been awake" she questioned, fearing that she might have been in danger, the pinkette wasn't a normal child, yesterday had proved that much.

Sakura glanced out the window "Less than hour, been in the shower most of that time" she said, checking her bag again, it was a habit, to make sure she had everything she needed, her lips twitched upwards in delight, perfect as usual.

Glad that she'd woken up in time, Rin peered at her alarm clock, before her face twitched, it was only six thirty in the freaking morning, seriously who got up at this time anymore, just a couple minutes later, she forced herself to get out of the bed and hurry into the shower.

A minute after Rin shut the door, a knock came on the hotel door "You awake" came Shikamaru's voice and Sakura gave the affirmative "Kazekage-sama has sent someone to fetch us" he opened the door gesturing to Kankuro.

"Kitten you're here to" apparently he'd gotten over whatever had crawled up his ass, because the brown haired teen was right back to trying to flirt with her and forgoing the use of her name, Sakura groaned inwardly but stood.

Nodding at the male "We're here on business Kankuro-san, I doubt we'll have much time to catch up and whatnot" the pinkette stated, looking professional and serious all in one go, Shikamaru hid his smile behind his hand and sniggered inwardly.

His expression fell and Kankuro huffed inwardly "Right then shall we go" he turned, surely Baki wouldn't make the two talk about nothing about whatever they had come here to talk about right, he hoped so, because he really wanted to get to know Sakura as a friend.

Shikamaru lowered his hand and nodded "Yes, it's for the best, the sooner we get this done, the quicker we'll be able to relax, hopefully" he gave a small smile and together the three of them left the hotel behind and walked to the Kazekage Tower.

It was four hours later, with only a minimal amount of things being implemented, that Sakura and Shikamaru were allowed a couple hours of freedom upon exiting the building, the pinkette was literally accosted by a blonde haired girl "Hey it's pinky" Temari exclaimed hugging the girl.

"Hi Temari" Sakura greeted exuberantly, her gaze shifted to Shikamaru, who shrugged, then waved and hurried off to find some people to talk to, her eyes lit up "You free for lunch" Sakura faced the blonde again.

This earned her a snort "Well of course, Kankuro told me you were here, he's still searching for Gaara, that dork has taken to walking all around Sand, integrating himself with the villagers and getting their favor, he wants to be Kazekage you know" Temari chattered.

Dragging the pinkette along behind her as they searched for a restaurant to eat at, and finally they settled on the tea shop in the Sand Village, "Really, wow, I'm glad Gaara's come out of his shell a lot in recent months" Sakura smiled brightly, happy that her friend was doing well.

"No kidding, though a couple of the elders still give him trouble" Temari frowned, "But at least Gaara isn't to bothered by them anymore" she stated, ordering sweet potato rice and curry for the both of them and a cup of green tea.

Sakura shook her head, some people were impossible to please "Good, has Shukaku been bugging him any lately" she asked, worried that the one tail had been trying to break free of the seal, especially after she'd given him a firm talking to in a way.

Her brows shot upwards "Nope, that old thing has been quite tamed by you pinky" Temari laughed "Anyway enjoy the meal, it's on me, since it's been awhile since you've come to the sand village" she offered as the meal was sat down before them.

"Let me at least pay for half of it, I wouldn't feel right otherwise" the pinkette smiled sheepishly, okay so she was still hopelessly polite and didn't want to make her blonde friend pay for all the meal, Temari nodded in the okay.

As Sakura was reaching for her cup of tea, someone body flickered right beside her and the pinkette turned sharply "There you are" Obito stated, looking her over, then sat down, ignoring the sudden anger that wafted from the girl.

Temari glanced between the two "Could you uh give us some privacy, we're talking about girl things" she finally asked the raven haired male, not liking the look he was giving her friend, Sakura definitely didn't deserve that kind of look.

Obito frowned deeply, but stood and left the restaurant and the pinkette relaxed "Thanks Temari, I get the feeling he's scared of me, you know because of my abilities" Sakura lowered her head to the table and let out a long winded sigh.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth, oh wait can you, and so how has things been for you in the Leaf since all those months ago" Temari chattered again "And how long are you guys here for" she questioned, wanting to be able to have a girls night with the pinkette.

Sakura giggled freely in happiness "No, I don't really know him or the woman he's with, so it's better to hide my background, they kind of seem oblivious, and everything's been okay, some things haven't been so good and a week and one day" she answered each question.

Immediately the blonde across from her was worried "Okay, let's just ignore the first bit, what hasn't been good for you Sakura and don't lie, I'll know" Temari winked, waiting patiently as the pinkette took a sip of her tea.

When she was done, Sakura lowered her voice "What rank are you first Temari" it sucked that she hadn't been in contact with her two friends from the sand village and she was resolved to remedy that when her and Shikamaru got home.

"Chunin now, it seems the elders weren't satisfied that me, Kankuro and Gaara weren't promoted, so after you left, we were all bumped up a rank, even if they were reluctant to promote Gaara" Temari spoke in a whisper.

Glad that she didn't have to hide this from her friend "I went on a recent A rank mission, with my brother, Otou-san, Shikamaru, and Neji, to take out one of Orochimaru's bases and save someone from that snakes clutches" she paused to look around warily, keeping her voice at a low debacle.

Temari leaned forward, holding her breath, she hadn't thought it would be as serious as a high ranking mission "Okay, what happened" the blonde murmured in a quiet voice, her eyes roving over the pinkette's seated form.

And not seeing any wounds, she had to wonder how long ago this mission had been "We made it there and everything seemed to be okay for the most part, until we reached the room the person was in, and things went to hell in a hand basket" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

Just because she'd gotten over what happened, didn't mean she was still as furious as all hell at Orochimaru for what he did, those had been her precious people "That fuc…snake reanimated Zabuza and Haku, and I had to fight them" Sakura sighed.

"It took awhile and two long weeks away in a forest to get over what happened and turn my attention onto something happy and productive, so I've got a shop being set up called Kaguya Salubrity" she burst out in a louder voice now.

The blonde couldn't imagine having to face people from the past and shuddered "Well that's good, sounds like you're really excited to go into the business, what all are you going to be selling" Temari sat back, taking up her spoon again and finishing off her lunch.

Sakura grinned widely "Medicine, herbs and poisonous plants, mushrooms, antidotes and poisons and healing scrolls, I just need to make a few more things and the shop will be open for business" she chattered excitedly.

Temari whistled "I'll have to come buy some stuff from ya someday, are you going to do a carrier pigeon express thing, so people from all over can order things from you, even if they are from another village" she suggested.

Obviously the pinkette hadn't thought of that "Wow thanks Temari, I'll talk to Hokage-sama about it when we get back, but that's good, it might improve our relationship with other nations to, who knows" Sakura smiled, placing down her half of ryo.

It kind of sucked that Kankuro hadn't found Gaara "Good luck on the chunin exam talks, don't be a push over Sakura" Temari waved as they left the tea shop and headed in opposite directions, her home, the pinkette to the Kazekage Tower to meet up with Shikamaru and talk more.

Waiting outside the shop was Obito, and he followed along behind Sakura, not that she was aware of it, like hell was he going to let the brat out of his sight again, not after both preteens had disappeared on them that morning.

To his surprise, she met up with the Nara at the entrance of the Tower, before going in "Did you do it Obito" Rin appeared at his side, Obito held out the empty bag, it had been a drug to make sure the pinkette couldn't use her chakra for a couple of weeks at the very least.

He'd put it in her tea, so sneakily and she hadn't even noticed the difference "Now she can't use that chakra of hers" he smirked, everything would be left up to them, and in the case the brat turned on them, then they'd just kill her.

They settled in for a long wait, and hours later nearing dinner time, both chunin stumbled out of the Kazekage Tower "Don't complain yet Sakura, we've still got a week to go on that" Shikamaru chuckled and Sakura nudged him gently in the side.

"Ugh I know, but still I think my brain hurts, at least Baki-sama hasn't thrown out anything yet and we've made a good argument as to why certain things need to be implemented" she smiled feeling accomplished.

Shikamaru knew the pinkette very well "You're gonna go find Gaara aren't you" he gave her a small smile, Sakura's lavender eyes sparkled and she went to face him, only to run into a wall of sand, that picked her up gently "Ah see you later Sakura" Shikamaru waved.

Her jaw dropped, but Sakura settled comfortably on the sand that flew her across the village "Yeah, if you feel hungry and don't want to order something, my pack is in my room and there's still some tomato soup" she called before she was out of sight.

Eight minutes later, on the very top of the cliff, the sand deposited her, she raised her lavender eyes and took in the redhead "Sakura" Gaara spoke in that deep gravely voice, peering over the cliff, it had been so long.

"Hi ya Gaara" Sakura smiled softly, rising to her feet and brushing her yukata off, before coming to stand at his side "I would have come to find you earlier, but Temari caught me first" she said clasping her hands behind her back.

Upon hearing her voice, Gaara turned his head taking the pinkette in "I know, I presume she told you about my plans to become the Kazekage" he inquired in his deep voice and Sakura nodded, a proud look entering those lavender eyes.

And her lips curved upwards into a beatific smile "Of course and I'm so proud of you Gaara, bonds make us all stronger" Sakura looked out over the sandy desert, "I decided to make a shop called Kaguya Salubrity" she spoke softly.

Pale green eyes widened "That's good, something with herbs and healing" Gaara guessed again and his friend nodded, he'd thought about writing her a letter, but he couldn't be sure it would have got to her, considering he didn't even know her address.

"Yeah, I've got the money and the will to make it a success, me and Kimimaro-nii will be the first teenage shop owners, that I know of at least" she giggled lightly, then sat down, hanging her legs over the cliff edge, Gaara mimicked her.

Gaara gave his own polite smile as they sat there in a comfortable silence "You could do anything if you put you're mind to it" he commented in a low voice drawing her gaze onto him, she'd changed, of course he noticed, but he wasn't going to pry, like other people would.

Her face split into a wide smile "Darn right" she laughed sweetly "Really Gaara, I'm sorry I didn't come visit and stuff, I've been taking on a lot of missions and I only get a week break" Sakura frowned feeling awful that she really had neglected her friends.

"It's alright Sakura, when you're a chunin, things change" he understood at the very least "So long as you have us in you're thoughts and you're heart, we aren't ever forgotten about" Gaara said, remembering his first lesson from the pinkette on bonds.

Sakura sighed in relief "You're right Gaara" she glanced out over the desert again, just as her stomach rumbled in hunger, Gaara blinked his pale green eyes, before chuckling quietly under his breath "Oh you" she grinned.

Together they stood and headed towards the cliff edge, Sakura put her foot over the edge and prepared to walk down it, but in her confidence that her chakra would react like it always did, she missed the absence of the blue glow and plummeted towards the ground.

The redhead jolted, before he was on his sand quicker than anyone could blink, Gaara caught the pinkette just before she impacted harshly with the ground "What happened Sakura" he breathed heavily setting her on her feet.

She looked just as lost as he did "I don't know, usually my chakra reacts, but it didn't" her brow creased in confusion as she tried to make her chakra work "I can't use my chakra" Sakura became even more worried.

Gaara was just as worried as the pinkette "Did you over use you're chakra Sakura" he took her shoulder carefully in his hand, he had a feeling that something much different was happening, and wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Here Sakura shook her head "No, I haven't even used my chakra today, I've been cooped up in the Kazekage Tower, with Baki-sama all day" her lips pulled down into a deep frown, never had she not been able to use her chakra.

It was like all the saliva in his mouth had been dried up "Let's get you to Lady Chiyo, she might be able to figure something out" Gaara grabbed her hand, not liking this one little bit, and they walked to Sand's General Hospital together.

Chiyo was surprised, then reluctant to tend to the pinkette, but on the redheads insistence, Sakura was checked out and it was found that whatever was stopping her from using her chakra, was a drug "Here's a recipe brat, to counter act those affects" the old woman huffed.

Sakura bowed low "Thank you Chiyo-sama, here um it's some ryo for the trouble" she left at least 350 ryo, from her own last paycheck on the table, then with Gaara left, holding tightly to that little piece of paper as they made their way to the hotel.

Rin looked up as the door opened "Ah Kaguya-san welcome back" she spotted the pinkette coming through with a redhead "Who's this" she gestured to the boy, wondering if that was Sakura's boyfriend, good then maybe it would be easy to entice the girl into staying here.

"Gaara, he's one of my friends" it was obvious the girl was in no mood to really talk to her "Sorry Gaara" but she was still being nice to the red head, Gaara shrugged and settled on the spare bed that the pinkette had claimed.

While Sakura rummaged around under the bed and grabbed her medical bag, Rin froze "Excuse me for a minute" the brunette jumped up, how the hell had the girl figured out that there was a drug in her system.

Neither of the preteens paid her any attention as Rin rushed out of the room, unveiling another thing, this drew Sakura's gaze and her face darkened as she grabbed the scroll to Kubikiribocho, that the woman had dropped.

Shikamaru answered the door "Oh Obito-san is there, I was just returning this to Sakura" he sidestepped the brunette and entered the room across the hall, the two doors shut simultaneously, but what the Nara didn't expect was to get barked at.

"Place this over the door, I don't want that person coming back in here" Sakura threw a barrier seal at Shikamaru, who caught it, Gaara was also curious as to what was going on, as a deep blue chakra barrier rose over the door.

The ebony haired boy raised a brow, "Want to tell me what's going on and why you are locking out Nohara-san" Shikamaru asked, settling on the edge of the bed, next to Gaara as the pinkette got up and paced like a mad person.

Her lavender eyes betrayed her anger "I already knew they were wary of me, but to go that far really pisses me off, Nohara-san, was trying to keep Kubikiribocho away from me, and I suspect that during lunch, Uchiha-san drugged me so I couldn't use my chakra" Sakura ranted.

His face drained of all color, even Gaara looked angry on the behalf of his friend "Why though, you haven't done anything except for, oh, that would do it, but their just assuming things" Shikamaru groaned, why couldn't anything be simple.

Across the hall "She figured it out, how, we didn't think she'd use her chakra anytime for a while, considering she's busy" Obito sat up, when Rin told him that Sakura had found out about the drug they'd admittedly given her.

Rin's face darkened "We aren't dealing with a normal child Obito, she's going to be suspicious, lay low, don't do anything, I at least got that crazy huge ass sword" the brunette reached into her pouch, only to grasp empty air "Or not, we're screwed" Rin grimaced.

"Wait how did you lose that thing, oh kami Rin" Obito slapped his forehead, he might be horrible with directions, but his fiance was a bit of an airhead sometimes, she puffed up her cheeks at him before laying across his chest.

In the other room, Sakura was still ranting angrily, the two boys just letting her get the anger out of her system, so they could talk normally "Would you like me to tell Baki" Gaara suggested when the pinkette flopped down on the bed, bouncing him and Shikamaru.

Sakura rubbed her face tiredly "No, I don't want to cause trouble, I can handle those two idiots, but I'm definitely going to tell Hokage-sama, even if they are Leaf Nin, what they did was wrong" she grumbled, why did people automatically hate her, without giving her a chance.

Gaara and Shikamaru shared a long look, before the Nara heir nodded in agreement, he was going to keep his eyes peeled this next week "Have you eaten yet" he asked, holding out a bowl, knowing that Sakura probably hadn't.

"That's actually what we came here for, besides getting the drug out of my system" her lavender eyes rounded and her stomach chose that moment to grumble in hunger again, the antidote to the drug was finished, so Sakura took it, before gently taking the bowl and digging in.

He sat back on the bed "It might be best if we switch rooms, that way those two can't snoop through you're stuff again" Shikamaru suggested, wanting to prevent that at all costs, he'd seen how possessive Sakura was over that sword, and it wasn't a wise idea to touch it.

At the suggestion, the pinkette nodded eagerly "Yeah, as far as I'm concerned, I'm really angry at those two people" her eyes darkened with anger, she really hated it when people rifled through her things without permission, it was an unspoken rule to not cross that boundary.

Gaara had the best suggestion so far "If you'd like and I'm sure Temari wouldn't mind, you two could come stay at our place" he offered, looking between the two Leaf shinobi, he to didn't like the fact that Sakura was getting unfairly punished for something.

"What do you say Sakura, you could room with Temari and I could room with Kankuro, it's a better idea, even if you have to put up with Kankuro's horrible flirting" Shikamaru sniggered and Gaara looked a little clueless.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation "Okay, okay that sounds much better and don't worry about it Gaara" she smiled at the red head finishing off her dinner and tea, chamomile and started packing her things in the scrolls again.

The three of them left the room and Shikamaru hurried into the one he'd rented and grabbed his stuff, the two jonin were gone, so it was easy leaving the inn behind and follow after Gaara to his house that he shared with his siblings.

Both chunin got settled in comfortably, Temari and Kankuro accepting their presence there, with no problems, the next morning things got a little more interesting "K, so run that by me again" Temari glowered angrily in a random direction.

Gaara had woken her up at the crack of dawn "If you have lunch with Sakura, keep you're eyes peeled for the one named Obito, he drugged her yesterday, so that she couldn't use her chakra, don't let him anywhere near her" he warned.

"Okay" Temari frowned and rubbed her eyes, currently the pinkette was passed out on the left side of her bed, she peeked into her room, still knocked out "But their Leaf Shinobi, why would they do such a thing" she growled, she didn't like this.

Her brother shook his head "Probably because of her strength, you know if she faced me seriously now, I'd probably lose even with my sand" Gaara murmured in a low voice, he felt the same as his sister and Sakura was his friend, she'd helped him out of that dark place.

Temari nodded "I get it Gaara, I won't let anything happen to pinky" she assured with a yawn, the redhead gave her a small relieved smile, then hurried back to his room, Temari turned and shut the door to hers and crawled back into bed.

At seven, she woke again, both Shikamaru and Sakura gone, a note on the table, leftovers from breakfast for them and Gaara sitting at the table deep in thought "Seriously, they don't waste anytime" Kankuro mumbled in a sleepy voice.

The two aforementioned were already deep in discussions with Baki, who was still surprised they'd thought up all they had to ensure the chunin exams went off without a hitch, while Obito and Rin were concerned, they'd hadn't even been warned, just abandoned in a way.

It was during lunch they spotted Sakura and Shikamaru coming out of the Kazekage Tower, sporting matching triumphant smiles, the pinkette froze though upon seeing the engaged duo "What's the matter Kaguya-san" the brunette smiled.

Sakura glowered "I don't like it when people try to steal my belongings" she stated in an angry voice, then turned on her heel "Nor do I like being drugged" Sakura said over her shoulder as she and Shikamaru ambled away from the duo.

Obito grimaced, okay so they probably deserved that anger, but still the pinkette was a highly dangerous person, the next week was spent going over everything that the two Chunin had come up with and finally, the four of them were leaving, the Uchiha and Rin at a much farther distance.

When they finally got back to the Leaf Village, Sakura breathed a little easier and went to sign in, only to be crushed to someones chest "Sakura-chan" came a familiar voice and her lavender eyes glanced upwards into lone onyx.

Kakashi was hugging her tightly, but even more so, he was shocked to see his old teammates in the Village, they had sworn that they would be traveling for years "Otou-san can't breath" his daughter mumbled and he released her.

"Ah didn't you miss me" he pouted and Sakura giggled, drawing an amused smile to Shikamaru's lips as he signed in ahead of the pinkette, they still had yet to talk to the Hokage "And hello Rin, Obito" Kakashi greeted.

Sakura turned sharply "You know these people" she paused in signing her name on the clipboard, her father nodded, Rin's eyes widened and Obito jumped forward pressing his hand over her mouth, she didn't like this.

"Don't listen to anything the brat says Kakashi, and what the heck did she mean by Otou-san" Obito gave her a minuscule glare, but he doubted he and Rin were going to get off that easily, they'd tried to drug the girl.

She wiggled away from his hold with ease and signed in quickly "I'm her father, I adopted Sakura-chan and her brother quite a few months ago" Kakashi glanced between his oldest friends, and his daughter, noting the tension that ran high "What's going on" he prodded.

Obito went to stop the pinkette from talking again, so Shikamaru cut in "He drugged Sakura, so she couldn't use her chakra, and she tried to steal Kubikiribocho from Sakura" he pointed to the two jonin and Rin grimaced.

"Now it's not as bad as it sounds" she tried to save face, but Rin knew that what she and Obito had done was wrong, because Kakashi didn't look happy in the least, how could they have known the girl had been adopted by their former teammate.

Kakashi frowned deeply "Why would you do that, Sakura is no threat to you or anyone else, unless it's an enemy, or something trying to harm one of her friends" he glanced between his friends, wanting an answer.

They both looked a little pale faced "She killed without hesitation, she's not a normal child and what the heck is up with that sword" Obito ticked off his fingers, that girl should be under constant watch and not allowed out of the village.

"Of course she's not a regular girl, Sakura was trained by Zabuza Momochi, she inherited the executioners blade from him" Kakashi placed his hand down on his daughters head, and gave her a proud smile, that earned a small one.

The two went to argue some more "Okay this is getting really annoying, let's put this all behind us, I'm not the type to hold a grudge, unless its against Orochimaru, I just want to go home and get some rest" Sakura stopped this whole thing from getting out of control.

"See you at home later Otou-san" she waved, then with Shikamaru in tow, they hurried to the Hokage Tower, Minato took their mission report, everything was going to be set up in time for the exams and dismissed them.

Sakura and Shikamaru split up half way to her little cherry oak house, once in, she greeted everyone, Neji, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jugo, Tenzo and her own father, made supper, then bid everyone goodnight and headed down the steps to her room to get some sleep.


	28. Chapter 27

Tension ran high between Obito, Rin and Kakashi for the next few days and Sakura tried to ignore it until Minato called the four of them to his office, "This needs to be settled" the blonde looked between his former students and the pinkette, who was trying her best to put this all behind her.

But the trio were making it difficult on her "Okay so we were a little presumptuous and acted a little to hastily towards the brat" Obito began with a grimace, feeling like an idiot, what had possessed them to do such a thing in the first place.

"Yeah Minato-sensei, er Hokage-sama and we deeply regret our actions" Rin bowed repeatedly before the blonde, glancing to Sakura who looked as if she was chronically exhausted from all this, and just wanted this whole issue over and done with.

Kakashi stood off to the side, had he been the same person when he'd been a child, he would have argued and called his two teammates stupid and moronic, but that wasn't him anymore, and he felt as if his daughter would just pull away even more from him over this whole thing.

Minato cleared his throat "I still have to set a punishment, for Rin fifty days doing grunt work at the hospital, and you have to have regular training sessions with myself and Lady Tsunade" he stated glancing to his female student.

Rin lowered her head accepting her punishment with as much grace as she could, even if it was going to be extremely demeaning and she might end up with more than a few bruises, probably a couple of broken bones to, especially if she was going to face off against Tsunade and her sensei.

Beside her father, Sakura pressed her lips together drawing ocean blue eyes, he knew that she didn't like people getting punished, "And for Obito, fifty five days on guard duty, and training sessions with Fugaku-san and myself" the blonde finished.

His jaw gaped open "Fugaku's gonna kill me are you crazy Minato-sensei…..ouch Rin what did you do that for" Obito peered at his fiance, who'd just jabbed him harshly in the ribs with her elbow and was giving him a shut up and accept it look.

They deserved the punishment after all "Is that acceptable with you Kakashi" Minato gazed at his final student, the silver haired copy nin, while Sakura just kept her head down, not saying a single word, as opposed to her normal chatterbox behavior.

"It is, in fact why don't you have Sakura-chan oversee Rin's work at the hospital" Kakashi suggested ad his daughter flung her head up, ready to shoot down the offer, that was so not what she wanted, the pinkette slammed her mouth shut though and shook her head, remaining silent.

He raised a silver brow "Good now you lot are dismissed, spend some time, get use to each other again, and Sakura-san, this came for you a little while earlier" Minato passed over a scroll and Sakura took it with a respectful nod of her head.

The four of them filed out of his office and he sighed in relief "What's that Sakura-chan" Kakashi peered at the scroll in the pinkette's hands, the minute they left the Hokage Tower behind, she shrugged lightly and untied it.

Obito and Rin paused waiting for their teammate, it was better they got over this one step at a time "It's a letter from Temari-san" Sakura smiled brightly, and the silver haired nin chuckled nudging her off to go read it wherever she liked to disappear to.

"Right then, want to go have a drink" Obito offered, knowing that Kakashi was a funny drunk and it might loosen the man up, Rin shot him a look but shrugged knowing the same, the sooner they got over this whole things, the easier it would be.

Kakashi eyed his two former teammates "How bad could it be Kakashi, plus we do have some news to share with you" Rin smiled, hoping to entice the jonin into joining them, they hadn't been in the village for years, but something had brought them back, and it hadn't been that girl.

He sighed "Alright, but just a few, if I go home drunk again and giggling like a school girl, Sakura-chan's gonna let me suffer the headache when I sober up" Kakashi chuckled, turning on his heel and leading the way to the bar.

Sakura dashed down the streets to the gates and signed out, all prepared to go to her favorite spot, when a hand slammed down on her shoulder and she felt that evil aura associated with, lavender eyes peered over her shoulder into those eyes, hidden beneath a straw hat and a regular cloak for once.

"Is there something wrong mister" if her voice shook, then sue her, because she didn't like this situation one little bit, in fact she'd prefer to deal with Obito, Rin and Kakashi at the moment then be alone with this guy again.

Pein, who was currently in the Leaf Village, gave her a small knowing smile "Not at all, I'm a traveler and well you see I was hoping you could point me in the right direction miss" that deep baritone voice washed over her and Sakura's spine became as rigid as a board.

Her eyes shot furtively in Izumo and Kotetsu's direction and Sakura knew she couldn't involve them, this was her precious village now "Just where are you planning on going" she cleared her throat and steeling her nerves as she pulled out a map.

Glad that the pinkette was going along with his plan, Pein gestured to outside the village and together they walked out of the gates, once out of earshot of anyone, he took his hat off and shook his hair out "My, my, and here I thought you'd forgotten about me" he chuckled darkly.

The girl turned sharply to him and jumped back a little ways "How could I forget" there were a couple tears clinging to her lashes, proving that he'd successfully managed to terrify the girl into submission, probably why she'd complied with him so easily.

"I came to warn you brat, that Orochimaru intends on causing trouble at the new chunin exams, Yakushi will be there, with a team, keep your eyes peeled" Pein spoke, but when her face fixed into a mask of fury, he knew she would never let anything happen, he went to turn on his heel.

But she stopped him "Why are you fighting the bad fight, when you could be, I don't know a good guy" he glanced at the pinkette again and raised an orange brow, fixing his hat to his head again "You're heart is in the right place, you're just going about you're dream the wrong way" Sakura lowered her head.

He let out a derisive snort "Are you trying to preach to me little girl" Pein stepped closer and grasped her chin harshly between his fingers, making her look into his eyes again "Cute, but you have to have a better argument than that if you want me to listen to you" he chortled releasing her.

And just like that he was gone, Sakura leaned heavily against a tree and rubbed her eyes, great now she was going to add more things to the list of her growing problems, her eyes peered down the path, she could make a run for it and never look back, her shoulders slumped.

No there was no way she could do that, people counted on her now and the thought of leaving behind her brother and father, made her heart ache like it hadn't for a good long while, anger seared through Sakura at the thought of Orochimaru ruining all their carefully thought out plans.

'I'd like to see that bastard try' she snarled inwardly pounding her fist into her hand, before relaxing Sakura sighed softly, now she didn't feel safe outside the village, so turned and hurried back to the gates and signed in.

Kotetsu and Izumo stared at her curiously "Did you help that nice person" Izumo asked as the pinkette scribbled her name on the clipboard, Sakura nodded with a little smile, acting as normal as possible "That's good" he grinned.

Sakura straightened "See you around Sakura-chan" Kotetsu called as she walked in the general direction of her house, there were several things that needed to get done in time for the exams, the pinkette waved and then was out of sight.

Kimimaro and Jugo looked up from where they were seated at the kitchen table "Oh welcome home Sakura-san" the orange haired boy gave her a small smile, Morosa situated comfortably in his lap as he practiced his writing, he still had trouble with a few words.

"Yes, unfortunately father is still out, welcome back imouto-san" Kimimaro greeted, not really paying her much attention, until he caught sight of her determined expression, then he was curious "Did something happen" the white haired teen inquired, his sister froze.

Jugo was interested in her answer as well "You could say that" her eyes bounced around nervously "I got word from our contact, that Orochimaru is planning on fucking up the Chunin exams, sending Yakushi and a team once again" she lowered her voice to a whisper.

Both males seated at the table, tensed "Are you going to tell Hokage-sama" Jugo asked keeping his voice down, even if it was just the three of them in the house at the moment, it couldn't harm anyone to be careful.

"You don't understand, Imouto-san can't, our contact as she calls him to avoid curiosity in other people, is a very dangerous individual, wait, you mean he was inside the village" Kimimaro paused at the realization "And you were alone with him again" he seethed, why was he never there when she needed him.

Sakura frowned deeply and sat down "I don't think he was here long, that's besides the point though, I think if I'm extremely careful and don't give out to many details, I could warn Hokage-sama, but it will be tricky cause of the Uchiha" she creased her brow.

Her brother peered at her with dark green eyes "What do you plan on doing Sakura-san" Jugo was the one to ask the question and Kimimaro kept his eyes on her as she took a deep breath, glanced around again for the third time, before answering.

"Anonymous sender, I might be able to tweak my hand writing a bit, so that it's not recognizable to even the Uchiha" the pinkette explained, showing off a letter she'd written ahead of time, in case something like this happened.

Kimimaro grabbed it and read the words written, before comparing it to his sister's other style of hand writing "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this" he was worried, things were getting out of hand, even if that bastard had threatened her, they should still tell Minato about the Akatsuki.

She nodded quietly and took the letter back, stowing it away in her pouch again, she'd have to write a different one later, and make sure to leave no trace evidence behind, chakra, DNA, fingerprints etc "So long as I'm careful" Sakura lowered her gaze to the table.

To move away from such a serious topic, "How's the shop coming along Sakura-san" Jugo inquired gently, wanting the tension in the air to dissipate, his plot worked because the pinkette grinned and showed off a list of herbs and everything else she was going to be selling.

"Wonderful, I'm also in the process of making medical pouches, that will last for the week of the survival round, for each of the teams" Sakura chattered relaxing, grateful for the distraction that the orange haired boy had presented.

This drew chuckles from both males, just as the door opened and shut and those three stumbled down the hall into the kitchen "Hiya Sakura-chan" Kakashi giggled, proving he'd had a little more to drink than he'd suggested, drunk yet again.

Obito grimaced, he hadn't thought the brat would be here to, thankfully for his friend, the pinkette seemed to be in a little more forgiving mood as she raised a glowing green hand and sobered her father up subsequently healing the headache to "I would have done it myself" Rin started.

"But she has horrible chakra control, while there's alcohol in her system" the Uchiha finished, helping the silver haired nin into a chair and Sakura placed a cup of coffee down before the man, Kakashi clutched it, grateful that he wasn't being scolded for once.

Sakura smiled "Ah it's okay" she waved it off understanding, then her eyes trailed down to their feet "If you're going to stay, would you mind taking you're shoes off" she gestured to the sandals, both jonin glanced down before shrugging.

Kakashi hurriedly unstrapped his as well and Obito placed them in the area designated for shoes, by the door "Kind of a really neat person aren't you Sakura-san" Rin shook her head, peering around at the very clean house, seriously did the girl clean all the time.

The Uchiha noticed this as well "How much do you clean, and how do you keep this house so nice smelling" Obito questioned, they to wanted to move passed all that had happened in sand, so it was better to be nice to the girl.

Chuckles came from Kakashi "Sakura-chan is a very neat individual, if you let her, she'd clean every house in the village, for free probably to" he ruffled the pinkette's hair tenderly as he teased her in his own way, glad that she hadn't made him suffer this time around.

Her cheeks turned red "Otou-san" she huffed in amusement ducking under his hand and putting her hands on her hips "Maybe not for free, a hundred ryo max" Sakura avoided his knowing gaze as the man gave her his signature eye crinkle.

Rin shared a look with her fiance, it was oddly adorable how their friend interacted with the pinkette, perhaps they really had misjudged her, maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask "Kakashi, would you mind terribly if we moved in here with you guys" she cleared her throat.

Drawing everyone's attention onto herself "I mean, it's not like we have a house and we don't really have much money, except enough to stay in a hotel a few days" she rambled, until Obito pressed his hand down on her shoulder and gave her that kind smile he always did.

"We intend on paying for our stay here, as soon as we start going on missions again, I know we swore never to take up the mantle of shinobi again, after we got together, but something is telling us we're needed" he spoke, eyeing Kakashi.

But to their surprise "That's not my decision, this is technically Sakura-chan's house, we all pay the bills equally and take turns making sure this house stays clean" Kakashi gestured to his daughter, who smiled sheepishly.

The two jonin shared another glance with each other "What do you say Sakura-chan, I know Tenzo can add onto our little house, but the decision rests in you're hands" the copy nin peered at the pinkette, wondering what she would say in response.

For several long agonizing minutes, in their eyes at least, Sakura was quiet and contemplating the request "Okay, what's a couple more people here" she gazed around her kitchen, it really was getting crowded in there.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, we'll also help out with the cooking and buying groceries" Rin ticked off her fingers, oblivious to what was really bothering the girl, until there was a hand on her shoulder again and she blinked her brown eyes in confusion.

Obito chuckled at his fiance "I don't think that's the problem Rin-chan, notice how small the kitchen is" he raised a brow, giving the room a cursory look over, it was tiny, the brunette looked around before realizing and she gave Sakura a sheepish smile.

Sakura grinned "You should have seen it when I first moved in, it felt so big" she giggled infectiously, Kimimaro shook his head in amusement, while Jugo chuckled softly, his movements waking Morosa from her nap and she blinked large green eyes around before focusing on her mistress.

With a short bark of excitement the fennec fox dove for the pinkette and cuddled into Sakura's arms "Aw so cute" Rin squealed softly at the sight of adorable fluffy animal and went to reach for Morosa, only to get growled at.

"Yeah not a good idea, those animals are possessive" a voice came from behind them, Sasuke was stood next to Neji, the second Uchiha heir had come in with the brunette "You should see her bear though" the boy shuddered.

The pinkette rolled her eyes "It's going to be winter soon, of course their all a little grumpy" Sakura huffed "By the way what are you doing here Sasuke" she asked focusing on the raven haired teen a glint of curiosity in her lavender eyes.

Sasuke frowned deeply "Two things, my Father was told about Obito's punishment and wants to talk to him and Itachi-ni and Shisui came back injured, their at the compound, but refuse to go to the hospital" he groaned, but there was a worry line etched into his forehead.

Sakura was stood on her feet not a second later "Damn stubborn males" she snorted "Lead the way Sasuke" she grabbed her medical bag, to the surprise of no one, despite her grumbles, Sakura really did have a soft spot for the Uchiha's.

Obito chuckled, maybe it wouldn't be so bad living there, it would help them integrate back into the village "Yeah might as well get this whole punishment training session over with, see ya Rin-chan" he waved, following the duo out of the small cherry oak house.

"I'm kind of glad you're back though Sakura, Naruto's going a little stir crazy, we're both eager to get out of the village and do the new chunin exams" Sasuke kept an even pace with the pinkette, Obito noticed this.

This earned little Sasuke a grin "Ah well it won't be to much longer, just have some patience, and you improved while I was gone" she noted, Sasuke stood a little taller, proud that he'd learned to do somewhat of the same with his chakra as the pinkette could.

"Course I did, like dobe and I are going to let you continue to show us up, and we'll be the first ones to become chunin this time around" he boasted and Sakura dissolved into giggles, it was nice to hear her laughing again.

Behind them the older Uchiha shook his head "You know, the last time I saw you brat, you were just a little thing" Obito said, drawing the younger Uchiha's gaze, "Barely at my knee's" that was sure to get a reaction out of the boy.

Sasuke shrugged "So, at least I didn't stay at that height, though, I do have about a centimeter over Kaguya here" he smirked and Sakura was so quick that he didn't even see her coming, a finger was pressed to his side and Sasuke jerked a laugh falling from his lips.

"You might be a little bit taller than me Sasuke, but I'm definitely still quicker" Sakura smirked, twirling her finger as if she hadn't even done a thing, this earned her one of the famous Uchiha noncommittal responses.

"Hn" Sasuke huffed, leading the way to the house, now that they were in the compound "Come to think of it, it's been awhile since you've seen Mom hasn't it" he realized and the pinkette nodded "You might want to watch out then, cause I'm sure she's planning on hugging you" he warned.

She nodded again "I kind of figured, that doesn't bother me anymore though, the whole hugging thing" Sakura smiled sheepishly, getting a strange look from Obito, that she completely missed until his hand pressed down on her shoulder, much lighter than usually.

The preteens paused and Sasuke was ready to jump to his friends defense "Why would hugging bother you, I'm pretty sure Mikoto-san is the kindest Uchiha and would hug any little girl" Obito questioned and the younger Uchiha there frowned, before realization took over.

"Ah well I use to live outside the village, with Zabuza Momochi and one other, and well he wasn't exactly the type to go around hugging people you know, plus I was his apprentice" Sakura fidgeted, why the heck hadn't Kakashi told the man.

Obito froze "Wait you mean that bit about you being that man's apprentice was true" he asked, the girl nodded "I see" he stood back and they resumed their trek to the back of the compound, his mind going a mile a minute.

Fugaku met them at the door "My office now Obito" he ordered and the two men vanished down the hall of the house, while Sasuke led Sakura to his brothers room, a grim expression on his face, Itachi and Shisui were stubborn.

"Here you are" Sasuke stopped outside a door "Nii-san, Sakura is here to tend to that wound" he called, knocking on the door, Itachi's voice came from within, beckoning the pinkette into the room, Sakura gave Sasuke a quick wave and opened the door.

Itachi gave her a small sheepish smile "I'm probably being stubborn, but I simply couldn't go to the hospital with this" he grimaced as the light was turned on and he unveiled his wound, a gash going across his back, she winced.

With a soft sigh "You're right you really are being stubborn Itachi-san, Tsunade-sama would have been able to heal that wound, or even Shizune-sempai" Sakura frowned at the Uchiha heir, why did all boys have to have stupidity in them.

"Possibly, but I'm accustomed to you're chakra, the medic on the team made it worse and his chakra just felt so wrong" Itachi flipped over when the preteen motioned for him to do so, not bothered in the least by his half undressed state.

Gently Sakura placed her hands on his back, above the wound and they glowed green "I guess I can understand in a way, I don't like anyone else's chakra in my body either, but sometimes you'll just have to suck it up and be a man Itachi-san" she scolded.

A chuckle rumbled through the air from the Uchiha she was currently working on "You know, I at least thought you'd be a little embarrassed" he pointed out subtly, craning his neck around to meet those lavender eyes, Itachi waited.

Her brow creased "Why would I be embarrassed, oh you mean because you don't have a shirt on, please Itachi-san, as a medic we have to get use to all sorts of people, fully clothed or completely undressed" her lips pressed together and her lavender eyes portrayed her exasperation.

He really felt like shaking his head "Has Lady Tsunade made you treat anyone in a fully undressed state" Itachi inquired, before realizing that was the worst kind of question to ask, he grimaced inwardly.

Sakura shook her head thankfully "No, Tsunade-sama said that I won't be subjected to that sort of thing until I'm at least fifteen or even sixteen" she explained, lavender eyes taking in what was left of the gash, just a little bit left.

Itachi peered over his shoulder carefully, "How is Kaguya Salubrity going, have you gotten the shop all set up yet" he questioned lightly, wanting to change the topic and really get the girl talking, all he had to mention was her future shop.

Those lavender eyes lit up and flickered green "It's going well, and in about another week or so the shop will be open for business, I just have a few more things to do, and some of my wares will be ready to be sold" Sakura chattered.

Just a couple minutes later she pulled away, Itachi went to sit up, but hands pressing on his back stopped him "Am I not allowed to lay on my back" he asked in amusement, she really was a very kind person.

"You can, but be careful okay Itachi-san, you'll feel sore, and if you need to, take this pill, it will numb only the affected area, and I'm gonna tell Fugaku-san that you're not allowed to be out of that bed for a couple of days" she launched into her prepared speech.

Itachi blinked, took the proffered pills, green in color, something the pinkette had likely concocted, "Wait what Sakura-san, you mean I can't take a shower" he sulked, Sakura opened her mouth, then shut it.

With a huff "You can, but again, be very careful, that was a serious wound Itachi-san, now I have to go tend to that Shisui-san" and just like that Sakura swept from his room, and the door shut behind her with graceful air.

Outside the door was stood Sasuke still and Mikoto "Oh Sakura-chan" the woman pounced, grabbing the pinkette up into a hug and Sakura returned that bone crushing hug with her own, "It's been ages, but I understand that you're here on business, how's Ita-chan" Mikoto chatted.

Sakura smiled brightly "Well Itachi-san will be fine, extremely sore for a couple of days, he has to stay in bed, but he can take showers if he likes" she rambled when the Uchiha woman finally released her and they started walking down the halls again.

"Goodness, and how long does Ita-chan have to stay confined to his bed in a way" her lips twitched, Sakura took her job as a medic seriously and she knew that if it wasn't a serious injury her elder child would be up and moving about.

There was a soft sigh "A couple days at the most, if he's still feeling sore, he can go to the hospital" Sakura huffed in amusement, it really wasn't so bad and soon she'd be healing a lot more people than just a couple of Uchiha or even her teammates or friends.

Mikoto smiled inwardly, "Right then I'll tell Fugaku that Itachi is on house arrest for a couple of days, just take care of Shisui-san, he's in a worse state than Ita-chan" she frowned a worry line etched into her forehead as they paused outside another door.

The pinkette turned to the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan "Don't worry about Shisui-san, Mikoto-chan, I'll make sure he gets better in no time" she smiled, then she turned and entered the room, being quiet as she went.

Shisui groaned as the light in the room flipped on and his eyes blinked open so he could peer around blearily "Sakura-chan" he asked, barely able to see her, damn the enemy and their stupid poison gas, he grimaced as his stomach rolled.

"I'm here Shisui-san, don't worry all the pain is going to go away" Sakura soothed, realizing that the man was indeed in a lot worse state than Itachi had been in "Why didn't you go to the hospital" she frowned worriedly, already knowing what his answer was going to be.

He laughed, before it turned into a pained groan "Cause Sakura-chan, you're so gentle and kind and not rough like the other medics" Shisui said, smiling through his agony as her current green eyes took in every single wound he'd suffered.

Before Itachi could get them out of there, they'd had to abandon the mission and as soon as he could, he was going back to complete it "Shisui-san you're supposed to be the grownup here" she scolded in an extremely unhappy tone.

Like seriously this was absolutely ridiculous "Ah but Sakura-chan, I just wanted you to heal me" Shisui pouted, all he could see was her blurry outline, he knew she was upset with him, but there was little he could do, what was done, was done and there was no redoing it.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "Okay first Shisui-san, I need to wash you're eyes, there's a little poison in them, you won't have any lasting effects" she took a deep breath and wet a washcloth before dabbing it directly in Shisui's eye.

His body jerked, from the intrusion in his eyes "You'll heal the irritation won't you" Shisui mumbled, already relaxing as the pinkette worked her magic, she really was to sweet, to good for this village, and sometimes they took advantage of that.

"Depends, so long as you promise me the next time you'll go directly to the hospital, I'm not gonna be here all the time Shisui-san, you could have died in this bed" she scolded again, emotions getting the better of her.

Shisui frowned deeply "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, if it helps I solemnly swear to go to the hospital next time" he offered and the pinkette nodded, this time he was able to see her a lot better until her hand closed around his eyes and all he could see was green healing chakra.

"That better" she asked removing her hand, Shisui nodded, Sakura reached into her medical pouch for a towel and wiped her forehead, she was just glad the toxins in the poison hadn't been to destructive or Shisui wouldn't have use of his eyes anymore.

Now that he was able to see, Shisui winced, taking in all of his wounds himself, he really could have died "Oh kami" he groaned as Sakura started focusing on his other injuries, working her chakra expertly "You're a life saver Sakura-chan" Shisui grimaced.

She gave him a small glare, before her shoulders slumped tiredly, glad that he was all healed he went to get up "Oh no you don't Shisui-san, you have to stay in bed for at least three days, you can shower, but you aren't leaving this room for anything but food" Sakura tensed.

His jaw dropped "But Sakura-chan, I have to finish my mission" Shisui whined, hoping to make her relent, due to his handsomeness, but the pinkette put her hands on her hips and shook her head, with a huff, he lay back down on the bed "Not fair" he mumbled.

"As unfair as you think it is Shisui-san, you were seriously injured, and you're going to feel the affects for a few days, I'm going to leave you with some medicine that will numb only the affected area, but what I say stands, no mission for a few days at least" she crossed her arms.

Shisui pouted, accepted the medicine, only enough for today, and three days after, then traipsed off into the bathroom attached to the room "See you around Sakura-chan" he waved and Sakura put away her things and left the room.

"Being difficult was he" Mikoto giggled, catching sight of the weary expression on the pinkette's face, Sakura nodded "Well what's the verdict, how long does Shisui-san have to stay in bed" she asked, peering at the young girl.

She glanced up at the Uchiha Matriarch "A few days, since he was in a much worse state, he has an extra day to recuperate" Sakura said softly, padding after the woman as they hurried down the halls to the living room for a moment.

Mikoto nodded having expected as much "Fugaku, Sakura-chan has finished tending to Ita-chan and Shisui-san, says they have to stay off missions for a few days each" she said spotting her husband giving Obito his instructions for guard duty.

Both males looked up at the two females entrance "Sakura-san" Fugaku greeted, shifting his gaze to Obito, then stood "Payment for healing those two" he held out a check, already knowing how the girl was going to react, but he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Oh Fugaku-sama that's not necessary, Itachi-san and Shisui-san are always kind to me, so their thanks was enough of a payment" Sakura smiled, waving him off, but Fugaku was ready and had mostly expected the answer.

He gave her his most serious expression "Sakura-san, consider the Uchiha you're first official customers at Kaguya Salubrity, I stand by what I said, we of the Uchiha will back you in you're endeavors, and we'll benefit from you're shop as well" Fugaku stated decisively.

Sakura blinked, then blinked again, before finally accepting that there was no winning against the Uchiha Patriarch "Okay Fugaku-sama" she sighed, taking the offered ryo, it was going straight into the shop funds.

Fugaku smirked and patted the pinkette lightly on the head "Now get home, you look like you're about to fall asleep where you stand" he ordered, motioning for Obito to follow the pinkette as Sakura bowed her head respectfully and hurried off.

"You have some guts, that's all I'll say brat" Obito snorted, when they were halfway through the compound, seriously no one ever refused Fugaku, but what was even stranger how the man had been almost kind to the girl.

She peered up at him, "I raised different, told that to cower and have a weak will would get me killed, so perhaps, though I know my limits with people, especially Fugaku-sama" Sakura smiled, twisting to the side to avoid slamming into a random Uchiha.

The man raised his hand and waved, knowing she wouldn't have rammed into him on purpose "Was it just me or was my eye deceiving me, he seemed to almost treat you like his own child" Obito raised a brow.

"I wouldn't know anything about that, but if I had to say, I guess Fugaku-sama might have a soft spot for me, I saved Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches awhile back and stopped the village from suffering to much damage" Sakura said in a soft voice.

Now that was a surprise, but Obito didn't ask anymore questions as a blonde girl was suddenly before them "Sakura-chan" Ino wrapped her arms around the pinkette "Here, my dad said you could have this" she placed a long stemmed flower in Sakura's hands.

"It's a sunflower, just came in with the new shipment, it means good luck" Ino grinned, "You have to come eat dinner with us again sometime" she waved and then just like that was gone, Sakura blinked, then smiled gently.

Her happiness radiated off of her as they resumed their trek forward, "Shino" Sakura paused, just a few feet later as the sunglasses and large coat covered boy stopped in front of her, with his father, a small crate in his hand.

Shino narrowed his hazel eyes behind his sunglasses, taking in the man walking with his teammate "Sakura, a new shipment of herbs came in, from across the ocean, do you have some time to stop by you're shop and put them away" he turned his eyes to the pinkette.

Obito shrugged "Sure Shino, this way" Sakura motioned with her free hand for the trio to follow her and she led the way to Kaguya Salubrity, it wasn't to far from her own house, but at a set distance from the hospital.

He wanted to laugh upon seeing one of the rules "You serious kid, no shoes" Obito arched a brow, and Sakura took off her own, with a sigh, he did the same, Shino and Shibi unstrapped their sandals and stepped onto the carpeted flooring of the shop.

Their eyes took in the little ship, a couple rooms off to the side, a bathroom, shelves, filled with empty boxes for the time being "I see you've been busy, how's the greenhouse doing" Shibi questioned, peering at the pinkette.

"Oh it's doing great and I really thank you Shibi-sama, for the wonderful herbs" Sakura spun to face the Aburame Patriarch and bowed her upper body politely, Shibi nodded and the crate was sat on the counter, where Sakura would stand once the shop was really opened.

Her eyes took in all the herbs, ranging from poisonous to medicinal "So long as the Aburame Clan get credit and profit where it's due, you'll continue to get the herbs you need" he pointed out and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"And I really appreciate it Shibi-sama" she inventoried the new herbs and for several long minutes Sakura vanished from sight, presumably out back to place them in the green house, when she returned, her hands were dirty, but there was a proud look in her eyes.

Shino grabbed the empty crate from her hands "Good day Sakura" he gave her a small wave and then they were exiting that little shop/clinic and going their separate ways, Sakura waved until the two Aburame were out of sight.

Then turned and locked the door to her shop "You're weird you know that" Obito stated and she tilted her head back before shrugging "That proves it like seriously, you are way to nice to everyone, people will take advantage of you for it" he warned.

"I know, but you can't help but be who you are Obito, Zabuza-sama's final words to me, Be Happy, Cherish my Memories and Be Me, so that's what I'm gonna do" Sakura said decisively as they finally made it back to the house.

Kakashi looked up from where he was seated on the couch, reading his favorite book series, "Sakura-chan" he waved, seeing his daughter pass through the hall on her way to the kitchen, she wasn't going to be happy.

Her feet stalled and she turned to face her father "Otou-san" Sakura asked confused, usually he would have gone to his own place, the silver haired nin beckoned her into the living room, and Obito followed her.

"Now keep in mind Sakura-chan, that Rin didn't do this on purpose, she wanted to help out and make dinner for when you two returned, and she kind of made a really big mess, food splattered everywhere, she's currently hiding out in the other place" Kakashi grimaced.

Sakura blinked "Okay, I'm just gonna go clean up" she said, not upset in the least, it would give her something to do, while she tried to come up with the best way to send a letter without making it seem like she's the one who'd done it.

Both males raised a brow simultaneously as the pinkette vanished into the kitchen "Have I told you how weird that girl is" Obito sat down on the couch, opposite his friend and his brows shot up, this was one seriously comfortable couch.

The jonin across from him let out a sigh "Trust me I know" Kakashi raised his book and immersed himself in the pages again, all while keeping his ears perked up as Sakura moved about the kitchen cleaning.

Almost a full hour later, the kitchen was clean and dinner was ready, Rin apologized numerous times, but the pinkette waved them off "Really it's okay, it's not anything worse than what some people have done" Sakura smiled.

They ate dinner, all crowded around that tiny little table, before heading off to bed, alone again, Sakura thought long and hard, as she wrote the supposedly anonymous letter, hands held away from the scroll, writing with an ink brush.

When she was done, the pinkette grabbed up the scroll with tongs, using a glove to touch them and eased the scroll into a pouch, before sending it off with a clone, twenty minutes later, her little mission was a success as the memories from her clone slammed into her.

The next morning things were a little chaotic as Minato called all jonin to his office, that meant, Kakashi, Anko, Shikaku, Ibiki, Inoichi, Choza, Tsume, Shibi, Hiashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Obito and Rin even Kushina, "Early this morning, I received a letter" the blonde looked exhausted.

All the jonin were quiet waiting "In this letter, was a warning, someone claiming to be a friend, it seems Orochimaru just doesn't learn and is sending Yakushi and a team of genin from sound once again, to infiltrate and disrupt the peace" Minato stated.

"Have you found any evidence on that scroll, as to who the mysterious sender is" Kakashi asked, eyeing the scroll, Minato shook his head "Nothing Hokage-sama" he questioned, again he got a negative answer.

"No, I had it check over multiple times, no jutsu, no DNA, no fingerprints, chakra, nothing to determine who wrote or sent this, they were very careful" he sighed "Anyway, I'm just going to take this warning at face value, keep you're eyes peeled" Minato dismissed his jonin.

Kakashi wandered from the office, lost in thought as his two friends and former teammates trailed behind him, when something occurred to him, "Hokage-sama, do you have anything lined up for Sakura-chan and how long before their punishments start" he spun.

Minato raised a blonde brow "A couple weeks, why did you want to take Sakura-san out somewhere" he questioned, already knowing what the copy nin was going to ask, it's not like the pinkette went anywhere else.

With a resigned sigh "If you're going there, take Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, train them to be ready for the new chunin exams, you're daughter is quite a frustrating individual, and she made the chunin exams, challenging to say the least, with Shikamaru-san" Minato chuckled.

That was news to him, none of the jonin had been briefed yet on what the new exams would be like, that wouldn't happen until a week before the new exams "Yeah, and these two are they allowed to come with us" Kakashi pointed to Rin and Obito.

He nodded "Yes, that's fine, just return in exactly two weeks" Minato warned, handing over the scroll, Kakashi nodded, and the trio were gone, his former students, grown and strong in their own right, even if they were irritating sometimes.

The three of them hurried home, stopping along the way to inform Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata that they were going on a two week training trip, then told Sakura and soon the seven of them were on their way to the Land of Waves.

And like promised, two weeks later, they were all back, stronger than before, in just two weeks would be the new chunin exams, and all the genin were full of excitement and eagerness to show off their skills a second time around.


	29. Chapter 28

She'd done it, finished all the medical pouches for each genin team that were going to be participating in the new Chunin exams that she and Shikamaru had, had a great big hand in shaping into something completely different.

There were five days left before the start of it, and tomorrow they'd be leaving for Sand, so that they would all have one day to rest and prepare the genin, Sakura took a deep breath and leaned back on her couch.

Running a hand through her pink locks, that reached the lower part of her shoulder blades, the pinkette was undecided on whether or not she wanted to cut it again, or just let it grow out "Did you get done" Obito peered around the corner of the hall to the living room and spied the girl.

It had taken some getting use to, living with Obito and Rin, along with everyone else, but she was certain that things were going to be much smoother from now on "Yep" Sakura popped up, mentally counting out each pouch again, just to be sure, before nodding.

"Good, I've got something to show ya kid" the older Uchiha beckoned her with his hand and she moved towards the doorway to peek around into the hall in the direction of the foyer, Obito rolled his eyes and gestured to the cherry oak door "It's behind the door" he stated.

Sakura sighed in exasperation, 'Males' she thought in mild amusement, slipping around the corner and padding forward to the door, to open it, only for her jaw to drop in honest surprise "What is this Obito-san" the pinkette asked, voice a soft whisper, to afraid to be loud just in case.

Obito chuckled having expected her reaction somewhat, Kakashi had told them that Sakura had a soft spot for outdoorsy things, and after struggling to adjust to living with the girl and everyone else, he and Rin had gone out and bought it.

"What do you think it is brat, I know you have a thing for the couch there in the front room, don't deny it" he said, stalling her protests as she went to do the very thing he'd told her not to "So Rin and I bought it as sort of an apology/thank you gift" Obito finished.

A soft squeal filled the air and Sakura was half a step away from bouncing all over the place, this meant that she could finally put the couch she had shared with Haku in her room "You realize no one else will ever sit on my couch again right" the pinkette whirled.

He nodded "So we've noticed, now do you need any help getting that in here" Obito asked lightly, Sakura turned to face her new living room couch, before shaking her head and pulling out an empty storage scroll.

"Nope but thanks for the offer" the pinkette grinned skipping past him as she entered the house, the door shutting behind her lightly, Obito snorted and followed after the young girl his friend had adopted alongside her older brother.

Making sure she wasn't struggling as she unsealed the new couch and moved the old one, the one she favored above all out of the way, to replace it with the new one, Sakura didn't even break a sweat as she finished her task and sealed the one she treasured away.

His brow raised as the pinkette glanced over every inch of the living room, before a glint appeared within the lavender depths "You plan on rearranging don't you" Obito inquired knowingly and Sakura flashed him a grin.

"Yep, as soon as I put this downstairs" she held up the scroll with the old couch and bounced down the steps to her room, in a matter of minutes her couch was set up and Sakura hurried back up stairs, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

Before she could even begin, a soft pop and a plume of smoke disrupted her vision, then Sakura found herself in someones arms and they were swinging her around "Sakura-chan" a familiar voice called, just as she was crushed to that person's chest.

"Shisui-san can't breath" the pinkette gasped as her vision went darker as her face was literally pressed into the familiar dark shirt, a moment later, Sakura was placed gently on her feet and she inhaled to catch her breath, looking up at the new Uchiha in her house.

There was this huge grin on his lips and just a couple feet behind him was Itachi "Pardon us for the intrusion Sakura-san" the Uchiha heir nodded politely, giving his friend an exasperated look, his antics drove everyone crazy sometimes.

"But we just couldn't wait to tell you, Hokage-sama let slip earlier that you'll have a bigger part in the exams than you think, alongside Kushina-san you'll be making breakfast, lunch and dinner for everyone and a few others will be helping" Shisui burst out, the reason for his excitement.

Itachi shook his head "That's not all Sakura-san, you'll also be helping with patrol, we've been assigned a squad together, so that means you, myself and Shisui-san will be responsible for stopping any and all attempts to ruin the exams" he concluded.

Her shock was visible on her face as Sakura stood dumbfounded before the three Uchiha, before the pinkette shook it off and smoothed her expression into understanding "I'm glad" she said, lavender eyes portraying her determination in making sure nothing happened.

"You're way to responsible Sakura-chan" Shisui suddenly pouted, to get rid of the tension that was slowly building in the air, the pinkette got worked up more than any other preteen they'd ever met and that was saying something because Sasuke had a temper.

Sakura snorted, but none of the Uchiha could tell if it was in amusement or disgust at the statement "I wish I wasn't and could just be a normal kid" she said facing away from the duo that had become close friends.

Once again he felt for the small girl, who had a lot of responsibilities on her lithe shoulders, Itachi frowned inwardly "Look on the bright side Sakura-san, people will recognize you're talent in not just fighting but cooking as well" he threw out there suddenly.

The pinkette craned her neck around to meet his ebony eyes, "Pfffftttt" bubbled from between her lips as Sakura bent over, hands on her knee's, laughing like a hyena, Obito and Shisui eyed her warily but there was a veiled understanding in Itachi's obsidian orbs.

"Well we need to get going, by the way you should take those to Lady Tsunade" Shisui noticed the time, if they didn't hurry they wouldn't have enough time to pack up their belongings, Sakura nodded finally calming down.

And waved at the two Uchiha "See you Itachi-san, Shisui-san" she said before they vanished in a puff of smoke, Sakura grabbed up an empty scroll and sealed the medical pouches within for each genin team prepared to take them to the hospital.

"Do you mind if I walk with you, I'd like to see Rin" Obito cleared his throat sheepishly as the pinkette turned preparing to head to the hospital and drop off the scroll in her Shishou's capable hands, for her to distribute evenly between the teams.

She paused briefly and nodded "Sure Obito-san" Sakura flashed him a quick smile, bent to strap her sandals onto her feet, waiting until the Uchiha did the same before leading the way down the streets to finish her job.

It was a quiet walk, with no one interrupting them along the way and they reached Leaf's General Hospital in no time at all, the medics milling about nodded politely at the young chunin as she walked down the halls to Tsunade's office.

A moment after knocking, the door was opened to reveal Shizune "Sakura-san" she greeted softly, before gazing over the pinkette's shoulder at Obito, who fidgeted and vanished down the hall after giving the reason he was there, both females giggled at his antics before Sakura entered the office.

"Tsunade-shishou, I finished the medical pouches" the pinkette exclaimed proudly, placing the scroll down on the honey eyed blondes desk, Tsunade paused in writing down her name on some paperwork and looked up leveling a look at her apprentice.

Then glanced down at the scroll "About damn time brat" she snorted finally, hiding her surprise the girl had actually managed to complete all the pouches ahead of time, 'Damn' Tsunade cursed inwardly realizing she'd lost the bet with Minato, who had said Sakura would finish them before the exams.

Sakura blinked her lavender eyes "Right so how did the classes go" she inquired lightly, stalling for a little bit, every Leaf Genin participating in the exams had, had to go through a class to know how to use the pouches, but she hadn't been a part of the lessons.

"Fine, to be expected actually" Tsunade groaned, while Shizune hid her smile behind her hand and avoided looking at her mentor, Sakura winced "It took a couple of extra days to teach those brats how to use the items" the blonde grumbled.

And the pinkette rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha were surprisingly the ones who had the highest marks on the test, Tayuya-san was next after that, followed by others" the raven haired woman said.

"I could have guessed that much, Shino did pay more attention, while Sasuke no doubt learned just for the sake of knowing how" Sakura nodded, though it made her feel a little better about this whole mess, kami couldn't anything be simple without someone trying to make it complicated.

Honey brown eyes narrowed "Just know that once these exams are over, training will start in again with me" Tsunade said nonchalantly and excitement sparked in Sakura's lavender eyes, just before they flickered emerald, like they were prone to doing when she was overall happy.

Shizune smiled as Sakura's hands clasped together "Really" the girl bounced up and down in her spot on the balls of her feet, looking at Tsunade with all the excitement a young girl could muster, it was really surprising considering who she'd been trained by.

"Yes, now go away brat" Tsunade snorted waving the pinkette off, who bowed at the both of them before shooting from the room like a projectile weapon, Shizune smiled at the young pinkette, who had a lot of troubles.

The minute her feet hit the pavement outside the hospital, Sakura dashed to the right, heading in the direction of her shop, it had opened up a couple days before and Kushina had made good on her promise of helping out, when she was busy.

"Kushina-chan" Sakura exclaimed spotting the redhead behind the counter, hastily taking off her shoes, the Uzumaki looked up from where she was helping a customer pick out a few herbs to take away the pain in his shoulders.

Kushina blinked her violet eyes "Ah Sakura-chan, just in time, we were debating between Willow Bark or Yarrow for numbing the pain" she showed off the two anesthetic herbs that were sat carefully on the counter.

Sakura paused in her trek towards the bathroom to wash her hands "Yarrow, take it in pill form, that would be easiest" she rattled off quickly, before hurrying past the line of customers, who were all waiting to be helped.

Her hands were clean a moment later and the pinkette rushed to help Kushina at the counter, of course Kimimaro and even Kakashi were partial fixtures sometimes in the store, since it was a family thing.

"Boy am I glad you came when you did Sakura-chan, that had been a little difficult to choose between" Kushina breathed a little easier when all the customers were gone and the store was empty, each one of them getting a customary check up as per one of the store's policies.

She nodded "Yeah I completely understand, are you excited to go to Sand tomorrow" the pinkette asked looking to the red head, she herself still had to pack, but that was easy enough considering she knew how to be conservative.

"You have no idea, it's not often I get to leave the Leaf Village, but surely it will be something interesting" Kushina grinned, "You're going to be famous though" she laughed causing Sakura to blush and smile sheepishly.

A second later the pinkette froze "What do you mean famous" Sakura blinked in confusion not quite understanding what Kushina meant by that, the red haired woman gave her a weird look, before realizing.

Kushina smiled sheepishly "Well your like a prodigy you know, and being a chunin and guarding with an anbu and a jonin, your gonna be famous, not to mention when people find out that you're one of the ones who came up with the new exams, protocol and rules" the Uzumaki took a deep breath.

"Well that will be enough to get you attention right there and when they realize you were in charge of supplying and organizing all those medical pouches, along with the classes, like I said you'll be famous Sakura-chan" Kushina snickered.

None of that really appealed to her "I just want to be known for doing good deeds" Sakura shrugged looking to the ceiling of her shop, the red head standing next to her gave her a quick hug as another customer entered the store.

The Uzumaki woman was at the ready "Welcome to Kaguya Salubrity, I'm Kushina! May I help you with anything?" Kushina bowed violet eyes sparkling with glee, this was the most fun she'd had in forever.

Sakura let a smile curve her lips upwards as the man wandered over to the counter "Just looking for some good fever reducing herbs, heard this was the best shop to purchase such things" he mumbled in a gruff tone.

Eager to help, Kushina grabbed several cases "If your looking for fever reducing herbs these herbs such as Blessed Thistle and Catnip, but if your going for a really steep herb Peppermint will do or even Calendula" she rattled off showing the four herbs to the man.

He looked them each over closer "How much for a bundle of Peppermint" a few minutes later he chose "And what would you recommend, my little one is sick and this was the only thing I could think of" apparently the guy was desperate to find a remedy.

Kushina's brow creased in concern "You should have brought her" she pouted shocking the guy "Right for a bundle of peppermint that's 150 ryo as it's one of our popular remedies, and boiling it to drink will help" she smiled remembering every little detail about the herb in question.

The money was placed down, he was given a quick but thorough check up while the peppermint was wrapped together and placed in a small sack and finally after twenty minutes the desperate father left Kaguya Salubrity.

Sakura spent thirty minutes longer in the shop before deciding to head home and pack "Well I'm heading off now Kushina-chan, you good to manage for the last couple of hours" the pinkette asked looking to the red head.

Who nodded "Yep go on Sakura-chan, I'll be fine" the Uzumaki woman waved her off and after strapping her sandals onto her feet once more Sakura was on her way back to the house, feeling excitement fill her at the thought of seeing her friends again.

This time Kimimaro, Tayuya and Jugo were at the house "Imouto-san" the only other Kaguya in existence greeted her with a small side hug, looking for his hair clip "Have you seen my other tie" he asked only after a moment.

"Over there on the table Kimi-nii" Sakura pointed remembering her earlier thoughts of rearranging, perhaps she'd do it when they all got back from Sand, Kimimaro flashed her a grateful smile that at least one of them was able to remain calm.

It was kind of amusing as she headed down the stairs to pack her belongings for the month long stay in the Hidden Sand Village, when she returned, Jugo was the only one in the living room "Do you think I'll be able to keep up with them Sakura-san" he looked conflicted.

Her lavender eyes widened "Of course Jugo-san, because you've been right there training with them, practicing everything possible" she patted him on the back gently sitting down on the couch, her pack in hand along with her medical bag stuffed full of everything imaginable.

Jugo sighed softly "You really are a kind hearted person" he murmured relaxing as Moroso leaped into his lap, it was then that he noticed "Did we get a new couch" he blinked orange-red eyes at the piece of furniture he was sitting on.

"Yep, Obito-san and Rin-san bought it, so the one I brought when I moved in here is now down in my room" Sakura nodded smoothing her hand down the soft material watching as Reitoko joined the fennec fox in the orange haired teens lap.

And of course Nagetsuke didn't like to be left out so he came from his room and snuffled his nose at her until she ran her hand through his still brown fur, "Come to think of it, what are we going to do about these three while we're gone" Jugo peered at the three animals.

She already had a solution "Shizune-sempai who is staying here in the village will come by to check on them and no Nagetsuke you can not traumatize her" Sakura turned her lavender eyes on the bear, who looked as if he was pouting.

From behind them catching the tail end of the order, Tayuya let out a short bark of laughter "Kami that is the most hilarious thing I've ever seen" she shook her head, pack hanging off her shoulders and preparing to leave it in the hall.

"Quite but it's something I've grown accustomed to" Neji appeared in the doorway of the front room eyeing those already within, soaked through and before anyone could ask "Lee kicked me into the river" he stated flipping his brown hair over his shoulder and striding into the room.

Bypassing all to get to his room disappearing within for a few moments before heading into his bathroom just as Kimimaro climbed down the ladder to his attic room "I still can't believe we might actually become chunin" the Kaguya commented sitting down in a chair.

Kakashi popped into the room at that moment "You better believe, because we jonin just got briefed on the new Chunin Exams and lets just say they won't be easy" he glanced in Sakura's direction, lone onyx eye full of amusement.

Causing the pinkette to blush "What I had a chance to change things around so I did it" she huffed avoiding his knowing gaze "If they came out a little more challenging that's a good thing because Chunin should know those things" Sakura fidgeted.

Until her father chuckled "I'm sure everyone will appreciate yours and Shikamaru-san's foresight in helping them become Chunin Sakura-chan" Kakashi pat her on the head "You'll all be debriefed the day before the exams" he told the others when they stared at him and Sakura curiously.

Then headed for the door that connected his house to his daughters and disappeared to the other side of the hall, it wasn't but three minutes after he'd left that Sakura jumped up feeling the looks "Gonna go check on something" she mumbled hastily under her breath and fled.

Jugo, Tayuya and Kimimaro shook their heads and Neji was confused when he returned to the living room only to find the pinkette missing, the trio wouldn't tell him, so the Hyuga merely shrugged and headed into his room to pack.

Outside and wandering the village now, Sakura relaxed it had been hard keeping the details of the exam secret, 'Just a few more days' she thought inwardly not paying attention and in one of the rare moments of not using her honed senses, someone slammed into her.

This person turned out to be Shino "Sakura" he blinked at her from behind his sunglasses, neither of them had fallen but it was the shock of actually bumping into her that got him because it didn't usually happen "I thought you'd be at home, why so that you can prepare" he spoke.

Sakura blinked her lavender eyes "Ah already packed, just avoiding the curious looks, Tou-san said that the jonin were briefed today on the exams, and I'm still not allowed to tell what's going to happen" she rattled off.

Shino chuckled quietly "Then could I perhaps interest you in a small walk to the Hokage Mountain" he inquired knowing that the place was somewhere the pinkette went to relax after a long day of missions.

Her eyes lit up and flickered green like usual "Course Shino" Sakura smiled taking her place at his side and then they were walking in a familiar direction "Are you excited to go to another village" she asked after several seconds of silence.

"Not just me, why because our other teammate is just as eager to see what it's like in a different village not of our own" Shino pushed his sunglasses further up his nose hiding his eyes from sight of the sun like usual.

A smile formed on her lips "I've only been to Mist, Leaf and Sand, but they are vastly different, take the Sand Village for instance, nothing but sand and heat, but once you get use to it, it's wonderful, not to mention the herbs" she let out.

Of course it would be the mention of herbs that would get her excited, Shino thought to himself taking in his pink haired teammate, she'd never been of the norm "I'm sure Kiba and I will manage, they decided to put Tenten-san on our team" he commented.

"Really that's good, she's good with weapons, and though she's not a tracker, she does have other skills necessary" Sakura ticked off her fingers, knowing that it was difficult to be put on a team with someone you didn't really know all that way.

Grateful that there was something to go on, Shino nodded as they began climbing the steps of the Hokage Mountain, remembering the time of the treaty festival and the first time he'd caught sight of Kubikiribocho that had been a shock to the system "Good to know" he said.

Pleased for the moment, conversation stalled for a few minutes, neither one of them were inclined to break the peaceful silence until they reached the top of the mountain and jumped to the second hokage's head like usual.

It was as they were looking out over the village that she spoke again "I know Hokage-sama plans on briefing you about this, but I wanted to warn you ahead of time, Orochimaru that bastard is sending Yakushi and a team again to mess up the Chunin Exams" her hands clenched into fists.

He turned his head to face her, it hadn't been hard to figure out she was tense, "We won't let anything happen should we cross Team Seven, why because they are Leaf Shinobi and we protect our own" Shino stated.

Lavender met with his hazel, full of fire and hatred "I know, but the thought that he would go that far pisses me off" Sakura seethed to herself sitting down on the Head they were standing on and staring out over the Leaf Village, the place she'd chosen for herself and made home.

Shino's gaze softened imperceptibly, he felt the same way, but the pinkette had a much more personal reason to hate the snake sannin "Every precaution is being taken I presume, why because Hokage-sama is smart like that" he sat as well.

Sakura sighed softly "Tell Kiba as well, I'll be patrolling around with Itachi-san and Shisui-san and probably won't get to talk to you guys much on the trip over" she looked at the Aburame relieved he believed her, come to think of it, Shino always had to some extent.

He nodded carefully "Of course, we'll make sure to alert the others as well, why because they deserve to know" Shino said, Sakura smiled and the duo allowed silence to settle around them once more until it was time to return home.

When Sakura entered the house, she was met with the sight of Obito and Rin returning from their own duties "Where have you been all this time" the Uchiha blinked at her with his one onyx eye, always reminding her of Kakashi.

At her fiance's voice, Rin turned "Don't hound her Obito-kun, she probably wanted to spend time in the village before she's stuck in Sand for a month with us" the brunette scolded bumping her hip against Obito's passing him on her way to the living room.

Obito rolled his eyes "Just out, talked to Shino for a bit" Sakura shrugged hurrying into the kitchen to make dinner for the lot of them, after putting her pack and medical bag on the hook in the foyer so she'd remember to grab it in the morning.

Thirty minutes later everyone was crowded around the much more open nook, courtesy of Tenzo, who was noticeably absent that even, "You all ready for a few days from now" Kakashi looked around and especially at his two adopted children.

"I, for one won't fail at these exams" Tayuya speared a piece of chicken on to her fork "Anko-sensei would just beat us into the ground if we did" she grimaced once she'd finished chewing her food.

Jugo nodded red-orange eyes wide "Exactly and despite being advanced for our ages, Anko-sensei is quite brutal" he shuddered after taking a sip of his chamomile tea, Sakura had suggested it to everyone so they would all be able to get rest that night.

"There are no doubts in my mind Jugo-san, Tayuya-san that we'll pass these exams, like Otou-san said earlier so long as we believe" Kimimaro commented flashing a smile to his imouto, who returned it with a small one of her own.

Neji snorted quietly "Assuming that nothing goes wrong" he stated eyeing the pinkette from the corner of his eye, who tensed just enough to be noticeable, before she relaxed confirming his suspicions that something was going to happen like before.

"If anything does, we'll be there to stop it" Obito said "I have no desire to have my head cleaved off by a ginormous sword anytime soon" he gazed at Sakura, who grinned innocently, while Rin let out a bunch of giggles.

"Kami Obito-kun your still on about that, give Sakura-chan a break" she slapped him on the arm none to gently and Kakashi chuckled under his breath, listening to the conversations going on around him until dinner was polished off.

As soon as all the dishes were done, Sakura stood "I'm going to get an early night, so goodnight Otou-san, Kimi-nii, Tayuya-san, Neji, and Jugo-san" she waved and headed down the steps to the basement and after showering and dressing in her nightclothes climbed onto the couch.

It was the only thing that was guaranteed to help her have a full nights sleep and after throwing a blanket around her shoulders, Sakura yawned so widely that her jaw cracked, allowing her eyes to flutter shut in a matter of moments she was sound asleep.

Minutes after her departure, Kakashi, Rin and Obito went to their part of the house, while Kimimaro and Neji went into their rooms, Tayuya and Jugo doing the same, none of them wanted to be tired after all and soon the entire house was sleeping.

The next morning at exactly 5, Sakura sat straight up on the couch and slapped her hand down on her alarm clock that was blaring annoyingly in her ears, she rubbed her eyes from the sleep crust, then stood ready to face the day.

Everyone was still asleep giving her plenty of time to dress in a light green knee length yukata and grab a much thicker one for the nights of Wind Country, check on her animals to make sure they had what they needed and start on breakfast.

Neji was the first one to wake to the smell of tomatoes wafting through the house and sat down at the nook, it was only 5:24 in the morning, he flared his chakra to alert her of his presence before speaking "How long have you been awake Sakura" the brunette asked.

"Just since five, I know that the trip to Sand isn't going to be easy, so I'm making a large pot of tomato soup, along with several bowls of salad to last us until we reach the Village, plus breakfast" floated over her shoulder.

She was so focused on her task that she missed the amused smile forming on the Hyuga's lips or that he stood and was now standing behind her, until Sakura turned around and found herself nose to chest with Neji, her lavender eyes widened and her heart quickened within her chest.

Cheeks becoming warm as he stared down at her from his height, this was the closest she'd ever been to him the pinkette swallowed thickly as Neji put his arms on either side of her and leaned forward pressing her into the counter.

He didn't know why he was suddenly being so bold towards the girl, but before he knew what was happening, his lips were connected to her cheek "Let me help with the breakfast" Neji pulled back in the next moment.

Heart thumping against her ribs, Sakura gave the Hyuga a shaky nod "Wh..whatever you want Neji" she stuttered facing the counter again feeling conflicted, did he like her, what was that all about, why did he do it, kami why wouldn't her blush go away.

Neji watched her closely and smirked inwardly, he'd definitely made her extremely flustered it seemed as Sakura rushed around checking on the tomatoes boiling away in a pot, this went on for a couple more minutes until he started scrambling eggs and popping more bacon in the oven.

Along with sausage links, grating potatoes with Sakura's help, for hash-browns and many other things, so when 5:47, hit breakfast was ready, as was the salad which was sealed in a scroll so it didn't wilt, and BLT's hopefully enough for everyone.

The only thing not done was the tomato soup, the tomatoes still hadn't quite boiled down, at six o'clock, Sakura and Neji were joined by "Tenzo-san" the brunette eyed the older brown haired male, it had been awhile.

"Hello Neji-san, Sakura-san" he waved rooting through the fridge, since the one in his was empty "Can't stay long, just grabbing a bag of almonds" Tenzo said, moving things out of his way, he knew there was one in here, just couldn't find it.

Sakura watched the man struggle for a couple of minutes before "Freezer Tenzo-san" she giggled, he gave her a small smile, grabbed the bag of almonds and practically melted into the floor with his wood jutsu.

Fifteen minutes after his departure, Kimimaro climbed down the ladder to his room dressed in heavy layers, it was Neji that told him "I'm not trying to sound commanding Kimimaro-san, but you might want to wear just one layer until night time hits" he said.

Kimimaro tilted his head, then looked down at his clothes, "Is there a specific reason" he asked not quite understanding, both Chunin in the house nodded and the Kaguya turned his to look at his little sister with vivid green eyes "Imouto-san" he lifted a pale brow.

"Wind Country is very humid during the day, you'll get heatstroke in that amount of clothes, also bring lots of water and warm clothes for the night because nights get cold" Sakura explained checking on the tomato soup again and adding the cream cheese along with herbs.

Glad that there was a valid reason why wearing all the multiple layers of his outfit was bad, Kimimaro disappeared up the ladder for a moment, stripping himself to his under yukata and just pants, folding the other clothes and sealing them away before going back down the ladder.

Once he was sitting at the table, Neji joined him, it wasn't even twenty minutes later that Tayuya and Jugo came into the kitchen, looking well rested and wearing tons of clothes, so that his sister didn't have to Kimimaro told them.

Wanting everyone to be prepared "I didn't know that about Wind Country" Tayuya admitted quietly proving she was still pretty naive to the rest of the world, having only been in Sound, Leaf and of course the Land of Waves in water country that one time.

"Me either and we thank you greatly Kimimaro for warning us of this fact" Jugo nodded relaxing at the table watching the pinkette in the house seal away that massive pot of tomato soup, he wandered what she intended on doing with it but was distracted from asking.

The Kaguya shook his head "You should thank Imouto-san and Neji-san, for they were the ones to inform me of this and that we should bring lots of water" Kimimaro said carefully, both of his own teammates turned to his little sister and thanked her and the Hyuga profusely.

At almost seven o'clock, they were joined by Kakashi, Obito and Rin "Kami how long have you lot been up" Obito choked seeing how much food there was and feeling his stomach rumbling in hunger despite going to bed full last night.

Rin dug her elbow into his ribs "Their probably excited you baka, besides I'm not complaining thank you Sakura-chan" she smiled at the little girl, the only other female in the house to be precise and sat down.

With Kakashi doing the same in his usual spot "So how long have you been awake" he was eyeing his adopted daughter with a knowing look and she smiled sheepishly proving his suspicions that she had been awake for awhile, she looked much to alert after all.

"I've been awake since five on the dot exactly I set my alarm at that time so that we wouldn't be rushing around trying to grab everything this morning" Sakura said, gesturing to the food "And Neji helped with breakfast" she grinned.

All eyes turned to the Hyuga, and Neji nodded "I've only been awake since 5:24, Tenzo-san came by at 5:47 looking for almonds of all things" he chuckled with a shrug, so he was ready to get the new exams underway.

Laughter at the missing brunette's expense was quickly dished out "At 6:04 I woke up from my alarm clock as well" Kimimaro cut in, shooting his little sister an odd look, she really was a strange one, but he loved her all the same.

"We hadn't been awake long until you guys joined us" Tayuya rolled her shoulders as anticipation built up in the muscles, while digging into her very delicious breakfast, no matter what was made it always tasted ten times better than anything that was made at the base in Sound.

Now that he had his chance "What do you plan on doing with that large pot of tomato soup" Jugo inquired drawing attention onto Sakura once more, Neji smiled in amusement as she mumbled out an answer about not wanting anyone to go hungry.

Rin saved her from further embarrassment "Well either way this is some good food Sakura-chan, Neji-san" the brunette female giggled lightly, crunching on the piece of bacon she'd gotten before the boys had attacked it leaving only crumbs.

"Exactly kid" Obito nodded, chewing on a piece of sausage, more chatter flowed between them until food was polished off, the dishes were cleaned and everyone had grabbed their things in preparation of the trip.

They were all stood in the foyer putting on their sandals, it was 7:43 in the morning, the entire house wide awake and rearing to go and Sakura would have followed the others out the door, if Kakashi hadn't put his hand on her shoulder "Tou-san" she looked up into his onyx eye.

He seemed worried, then she remembered "I just wanted to let you know about the threat Sakura, Orochimaru intends on sending another team of Sound Shinobi and Kabuto Yakushi" Kakashi said and she nodded tersely.

Making it seem like she hadn't already known "Thanks for telling me Tou-san" Sakura smiled as best she could while situating her pack on her shoulders, her medical bag resting against her hip, scroll for Kubikiribocho nestled in her storage pouch and Executioners Blade attached to her back.

Looking decidedly dangerous and adorable all at the same time, together they left the house and walked down the streets after the rest of the occupants of the house to the village gates and already found a sizable group in front of them.

Sakura vanished into the ground, flashing her brother a quick smile on her way towards Kiba, Shino and Tenten "Sakura" the Inuzuka caught sight of her "Can you believe it, in just a few days we'll be taking the exams" he was excited and Akamaru yipped on his head in agreement.

"Except the unexpected, why because anything could happen" Shino crossed his arms over his chest staring down the path and feeling as ready as he felt he could be, they would become chunin and join their teammate, they had to.

Tenten perked up at the sight of the pinkette "Hey is Neji giving you any troubles" the bun haired girl asked searching through the crowd for her teammate, one of the few that had been promoted Chunin, kind of sucked but he wouldn't be alone for long.

She became extremely interested when Sakura's cheeks turned a soft red color and she looked to the ground remembering the kiss to the cheek "Oh um no in fact he's been pretty cool since moving back into the house, anyway I just wanted to wish you guys luck" then sped away.

Kiba and Shino eyed their teammate in slight amusement as she headed in Team Ten's direction, where Lee was looking as excited as they felt "Hey look who it is, you know I actually thought you'd be the first person here Sakura" Ino snorted when the pinkette was in hearing distance.

Earning an exasperated smile "Come on Sakura-san isn't that bad" Choji looked between his teammate and the girl who had once grated on the blondes nerves, until everything went to hell in a hand basket during the last chunin exams.

"Neji-kun said the beautiful cherry blossoms doesn't get up at the crack of a youthful new day anymore" Lee contributed to the conversation, feeling out of place with the duo he had been placed on a team with, despite training with them for a little bit, they were still out of sync.

Sakura smiled "I had to cook breakfast, and actually Lee-san this was one of those rare days I was, but no Ino, I wouldn't have left the house without anyone knowing it, anyway I came to wish you luck, so good luck" she looked their attires over, shrugged, there was little she could do.

Waved and headed towards Team Seven, where she was immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug courtesy her second blonde friend "Sakura-chan can you believe it, we'll be in Sand in just a few days you know" he shouted in her ear.

Until Sasuke dragged Naruto away by his shirt collar "Dope are you trying to break her ear drum and make Kaguya go deaf" he scuffed his teammate over the back of the head even as the blonde sulked and pouted like usual "Don't mind him, we're all a little eager to get this underway" Sasuke said.

"T..that's ri..right because we've all been training ext..extremely hard" Hinata burst out, nerves making her stutter more than usual, and Sakura gave the Hyuga Heiress a hug and just to appease Naruto, gave him one more hug.

It was then that she spotted Itachi and Shisui "Right well good luck, I don't think I'll be able to walk with you guys, so be careful and drink lots of water" the pinkette smiled heading towards the duo of older Uchiha.

Shisui greeted her first "Thought you were going to spend a little more time talking to those heathens" he snorted giving Sakura his customary hug, sue him, he cared about the kid, especially after everything she'd been through.

By his side Itachi rolled his eyes "He's just sore that Sasuke actually managed to knock his tantou out of his hand during yesterday's training session and that all three of them ganged up on him this morning when Naruto-san and Hinata-san showed up to collect otouto" his lips curved upwards in amusement.

Especially as Sakura let out loud peals of laughter causing the older of the duo to pout much like Naruto had been earlier "And here I thought the walk to Sand wasn't going to be interesting, shame on me" she grinned widely settling between Itachi and Shisui.

As Minato and Kushina followed by countless anbu and the other jonin appeared at the front of the group "Okay everyone listen up, we will now begin the journey to Hidden Sand for the new Chunin Exams, stay together and no wandering off is that clear" the blonde Hokage ordered.

Gaining unanimous nods from everyone, Sakura clenched the straps of her pack and looked out the gates as the red headed Uzumaki woman joined Mikoto, who was coming along, and they all started forward to Wind Country.

The first several hours weren't to bad as they traversed down the path, full of tree's and foliage, until plant-life became sparse and they crossed into Wind territory, then came the multiple complaints from those who hadn't expected it to be so hot.

"You'd think they were children not shinobi" Shikamaru snorted nearly four hours later, after they'd stopped for lunch and had delicious tomato soup, BLT's, and salad or ramen courtesy of Sakura and Kushina, who'd made the meals in preparation of the trip.

Sakura nodded her head "Yep that's what happens when you don't research what other countries do to survive" she quipped, "First lesson I learned from Zabuza always be prepared" she smiled watching as Kiba who was ahead of them was practically dragging his feet.

Sweat pouring off of him in rivers until he finally took of his jacket and tied it around his waist and took several sips of his water, poor Akamaru wasn't faring any better with his thick fur, his tongue hanging out and drool dripping from the end of it from the heat.

It made her worried until Kiba offered his ninken some water to cool himself off with, "Relax Sakura, we'll be fine and make it to Sand just fine" Neji assured from behind them, scouting just in case someone tried to sneak up on them.

Just to be sure, she spread out her senses in every direction, searching for several minutes and coming up empty, no one was following them this time, her byakugan deactivated drawing Shisui's curious gaze, but he didn't ask.

Overall besides the various complaints of being to hot and trudging through the day, the lot of them were mostly quiet until Minato declared that it was time to stop, dinner was dished out, large fires were made and blankets were passed around.

Which was meant with weird looks until they were told that nights in the dessert were cold and they all should bundle up, Neji took the initiative on that one, then once they'd all eaten, they huddled together and tried to get some sleep.

For two more days things repeated itself, wake up, eat breakfast, pack up, travel and then finally they were at the entrance of the Hidden Cloud Village "I'm never, ever going anywhere in so many clothes again" Naruto's voice complained from the front of the group next to his father.

Minato chuckled, knowing how his son felt "Now, now Naruto, if you had simply asked Sakura-chan, you wouldn't be so hot" Kushina wasn't as sympathetic of her child, causing the blonde to pout at her as they were let into the village.

Baki was waiting for them in the Kazekage Tower, greetings and words were exchanged before the lot of them were showed to the hotel they'd all be staying at, seeing as they had the rest of the day free, Sakura slipped off after alerting Kakashi of where she'd be.

Gaara found her first, or his sand did like last time and brought her all the way to the mountain, he looked her over with his pale green eyes "You are well" he asked in his gravely tone of voice, wanting to find out what had happened.

"I am, and don't worry Rin-san and Obito-san have settled down, especially when they found out their teammate was my Tou-san" Sakura grinned flopping down tiredly, the trip had been much more exhausting than usual, probably due to the large group of people.

The red head mimicked her "Good" he eyed the blade attached to her back "It's been awhile since I've seen that sword of yours" Gaara reached out and ran a hand down the ginormous sword, wondering where she'd gotten it.

"Yeah no kidding, I couldn't exactly bring it out in front of nobles, my Kubikiribocho, the sword I inherited from my master I'm his mistress now" Sakura sighed softly, reaching back to stroke her own hand down the massive blade.

Blood lust wafted from the Executioners Blade seeking blood like usual and with a roll of her eyes, Sakura sliced her palm and pressed it to the sword, the iron was soaked in like usual, healing any nicks or scratches, before the pinkette healed her hand.

Gaara watched her closely "I don't think I've ever seen a sword do that before, why do you call it him" he prodded curiously, a question that she was asked several times, but this time she was all to happy to explain.

"Cause Kubikiribocho absorbs the iron that's in blood, he's sentient, he can feel, and my blood or rather anyone's blood can heal him, the blood in your sand did a marvelous job of that, the one time during your match with Lee-san" Sakura smiled staring out over the sand village.

As if to test the truth in her words, sand rose from his gourd and encased the ginormous sword that was now sitting in Sakura's lap, he could literally feel the blood being removed from his sand and when he returned it to his gourd.

Kubikiribocho looked brand new, without a single scratch or chip in the blade "He was quite hungry" Gaara commented wondering if that always happened, she giggled pulling out supplies to give her sword a rub down to make him all shiny and polished.

"He's like that all the time" the pinkette snorted softly, being meticulous "But I trust him to get through a fight no matter what" Sakura smiled fondly lavender eyes alert and full of life, this was the only physical thing she had to remind her of her time as Zabuza's tool.

Now, now she was the Leaf Village's until her life came to an end, she'd fight to protect her village, a little sigh fell from her lips drawing Gaara's attention "You seem a little tense" he commented lightly.

Sakura nodded carefully "Orochimaru that bastard" she inhaled deeply "Plans on ruining all our carefully thought out plans again" she stated glaring off into the distance "Somewhere in this village is Kabuto Yakushi and a team of Sound Shinobi waiting to fuck up everything" she said.

Gaara's eyes widened not just at the curse words, but the new information "Does your Hokage know, what about everyone else" he stared out over the village, how dare that snake do this after everything he'd done to them.

"Hokage-sama knows, that's the reason for the high security, plus he plans on telling the others tomorrow and equipping the teams with a flare should anything happen" she passed a hand through her lower shoulder blade length hair.

Drawing attention to the pink locks "You look nice with long hair, you should let it grow out" Gaara spoke suddenly and Sakura blinked at him before a smile curved her lips upwards, before a bug flew in her face.

"I'll take that into consideration Gaara, but now I'm being summoned by Shino, so I'll see you later" she stood dusted her light green yukata off, and walked carefully down the cliff, Kikaichu beetle leading her straight to her teammate.

The Aburame was alone, well not quite across the street from where Shino stood was Kiba and Kankuro "They've been at it for awhile" Shino explained, feeling a little agitated, honestly why couldn't the Inuzuka behave.

Rolling her shoulders Sakura marched forward lavender eyes gleaming with a determined glint "Okay that's enough Kiba, we aren't here to fight with the Sand Shinobi anymore and Kankuro-san if you call me kitten…." she trailed off in warning.

Both males paled "Got it Sakura" Kiba made a hasty retreat with Akamaru on his heels and vanished down the street, while the older teen grimaced clearly not having expected her to show up out of the blue like she had.

"Understood Sakura-san" he waved then made a mad dash in the opposite direction the Inuzuka and his ninken had gone, leaving the pinkette and Shino alone, the former of the two rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

Shino hid his smile behind his high coat collar "I understand why Kiba would run, why because of that first spar, but I guess you were very ah impressionable to Kankuro-san, why because of that huge sword of yours no doubt" he said.

Even if she really wanted to sigh, Sakura smiled "Can't help the first one, the second one I really don't like him calling me that horrible nickname" she snorted trailing down the street of the Sand Village her teammate walking with her.

It was amazing all that she had accomplished since coming to the Leaf Village "Do you ever wonder what it might be like if you hadn't come to the village" he held his breath after saying his question, wanting to hear what she said.

That wasn't a question she expected "Sometimes, I'd either be a wanderer or a traveling medic to make money, but I'd be alone without anyone, my heart would still hurt and I probably wouldn't be able to go on for very long" Sakura sighed softly.

He frowned not liking the thought that she'd put in his head, but no more questions were forthcoming as they went to the hotel and found the others "Sakura-chan" Mikoto latched onto the pinkette upon spotting her "We three will be making food together" the Uchiha Matriarch grinned.

"Taking turns Mikoto-chan, cause Sakura-chan has to patrol with Ita-chan and Shisui" Kushina reminded uselessly because the raven haired woman already knew popping up on the other side of the girl blocking her off from everyone else.

To the others chagrin "I know what I'm making and what Kushina-chan is making but what you making Mikoto-san" Sakura blinked her lavender eyes at the Uchiha woman, since they hadn't really had a chance to talk until now.

Since she'd been stuck walking with Itachi, Shisui and the other two chunin "Dango, to give the teams something sweet to snack on" Mikoto announced with a clap of her hands before frowning "And please call me Mikoto-chan" she pouted.

Kushina grinned knowing that it was especially difficult to break Sakura out of her polite tendencies "Good luck getting her to Mikoto-chan, took me helping her out at her shop to have her call me Kushina-chan" the red head put a hand on her hip.

Her cheeks warmed "Okay, okay Mikoto-chan" she huffed slightly, then saw a hand beckoning her in their direction out of the corner of her eye, Sakura turned her head fully and saw Temari "See you later" she zipped in the blondes direction.

"Pinky" Temari laughed seeing the girl "Boy am I glad your here, just heard from Baki that, that freaking snake has done it again" she scowled and Sakura nodded "Did you already know" she asked knowing the hate the pinkette had towards the snake sannin.

"Otou-san told me before we left, the others will be informed tomorrow, along with the rules and how the new exams will be" she nodded greeting the blonde with a quick hug, she still didn't have many female friends, but that was okay.

Relieved that her friend had already been informed "Still can't believe everything that's going to happen is something you and that Nara thought up" Temari shook her head in amusement and Sakura snickered.

"Well, the Chunin Exams are supposed to be challenging, we just made it that way to show everyone exactly what it's like, if they can't handle that, they aren't fit to be Chunin" she was callous, but with kind intentions.

Temari snorted in laughter "Blunt as usual huh Pinky anyway have you seen Gaara yet" she inquired wiping away her tears of mirth, at her question Sakura's lavender eyes flickered green, it was still amazing to see that and she nodded eagerly.

"Mhm, he found me or rather his sand did was all concerned and everything, but really Obito-san and Rin-san have turned around completely" Sakura spotted the duo standing around with Kakashi, "That's only because of Tou-san and Hokage-sama though" she smiled.

A blonde brow was lifted, but Temari didn't ask, she had this uncanny feeling she really didn't want to know "It was nice seeing you again despite the circumstances, not to mention Gaara and I really enjoyed the letters, see you around Sakura" the blonde waved heading off to do whatever.

Sakura smiled happily and skipped towards her brother "Imouto-san" Kimimaro looked down once she was stood at his side looking content despite the danger "I take it your enjoying your free time" he asked.

"Oh I am very much Kimi-nii, you guys ready for tomorrow" Sakura nodded rocking on her heels vivid emerald eyes glittering with glee, if that Yakushi dared showed his face, she was going to give him a smack down he'll never forget.

Kimimaro could guess what she was thinking "We are Sakura-imouto, and should we run across them, you'll be the first to know, Tayuya can flare her chakra pretty far" he said nodding to his teammate, who seemed eager for the exams.

Jugo gave a small smile "We'll become Chunin" he was decided, no matter what happened "Because the Leaf has taken us in, we will use our abilities to it's advantage" Jugo stated looking to his female teammate.

Even Tayuya was grateful of the village "You bet your sweet ass we'll be Chunin, if we don't, Anko-sensei won't be very kind" she snorted and Sakura grinned widely, anticipation was building slowly within her.

Later on after dinner and talking to as many people as she could, Sakura crawled into the hotel bed, it having been decided she'd share with Hinata, Ino and Tayuya, while the others were divided four to a room, and closed her eyes to get some shut eye.

The next morning after a very large breakfast in the hotel cafeteria and everyone had equipped themselves with their weapons or belongings that they were going to take with them on the rounds of the exams, the genin were gathered before Minato.

"As you know we have decided to once again host the Chunin Exams with the Hidden Sand Village as our sponsor this time, like before these exams will have three rounds, along with one preliminary round" the blonde began.

"For the first round we once again have the Written Exams, you'll go in one at a time, for forty five minutes each, for an hour and a half, for the last fifteen minutes, if you don't pass and need one question to go through the next round" Minato continued.

"You'll have one chance to choose a question that your teammates missed and answer it, the second round will consist of a survival round that will last for a week, we will still have the Heaven and Earth scroll part, but you won't be given one at the start like last time" he read off.

"This time you will be given a map of the area, which will have five booths, you'll have to gather intelligence to find both scrolls which are hidden in the desert and only three passwords are right, along with five clues and need I remind you, should two teams engage each other, the fight will be overseen by a jonin in charge of the area" was said next.

"Next for the preliminary round, you will go through five obstacles, these obstacles will remain a mystery for now, can't give away all the details, and you'll have three weeks to train and grow accustomed to the Hidden Sand Village before the final round" Minato stated.

"Which will consist of the standard spars like before, but it is split in two parts, one part to show the necessary skills needed to become a chunin, and second just pure brute strength, also the first and final round will have a point system implemented" the blue eyed blonde sighed.

"65 points are needed to pass the Written Exams, while 50 for the first part of the final round and 30 for the second part, also each team is being equipped with a flare, Orochimaru has made another threat to us, now if you are ready the Chunin Exams will begin" Minato finished.

All the genin looked around at each other, eyes wide in horror, excited and conflicted all at the same time as they thought about everything they'd just been told 'What kind of hell is this' was the collective thought going their all of their heads as they were led to the building designated for the Written Exams.


	30. Chapter 29

Once the door was shut behind them, they were faced with their proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams "Alright listen up you genin brats I'm Chiyo, and while you've already been briefed on what to expect, I'll be going into more detail" an old woman was before them.

None of them recognized her, especially because she bore the Sand Village symbol upon her person, stating she was native to the Wind Country "Like your Hokage told ya, you'll have forty five minutes each, with fifteen at the end to pass these Written Exams" she began.

"You'll go in one at a time and somehow you must figure out a way to pass off the answers from the first person, to the third person, the middle one is the most important as they are in charge of giving answers to the last, from the first" Chiyo explained.

"There is a point system, you have to get 65 points, and should you miss one question, you must choose the question that was missed, without being told ah that's where it gets tricky see and answer it correctly" she smirked gaining grumbles from the genin.

"Alright before you lot go in, line up from best to worst" Chiyo ordered and the genin scrambled around, for Team 7, it was Hinata first, then Naruto and finally Sasuke, Team 8, Tenten was first, a Kikaichu beetle attached to her person, followed by Shino, and finally Kiba.

Team Ten, Ino was first, then Lee and finally Choji, she was going to use her Mind Transfer jutsu to get them all through the written exams, a true sneak, and finally Team Eleven, Tayuya was first, followed by Jugo and lastly Kimimaro.

Chiyo waited a few more minutes for the other genin teams to assemble "Alright the Written Exams begin now, you'll each be taken into a separate room and given the test, good luck you brats" she saluted them.

Hinata sat down in the desk nervously and flipped over the test once it had been given to her, her lavender eyes read each question and then she began answering them to the best of her abilities, outside the room, Sasuke was using his Sharingan and writing down each answer on an empty scroll.

For Tenten, she didn't worry about finding a way to pass off the answers to Shino, he'd told her about the Kikaichu that he'd put on her, which would then give him the answers needed when it came his turn.

Things were moderately easier for Ino as she simply wrote her answers as well, planing on using her jutsu on her two teammates to help them through, since they hadn't been given much warning and didn't have time to come up with a coordinated plan.

In another room, Tayuya was jotting down answers on a spare piece of paper, being as ambidextrous and sneaky as possible as she did so, Anko had been teaching them about genjutsu and while it sucked she couldn't use her flute, she had other illusion jutsu in her repertoire.

She intended on using an illusion jutsu on the second sheet of paper with all the answers and hiding it under the desk, hopefully Jugo will sense something off and look for it, otherwise they were screwed.

Likewise the other genin teams, from Sand and Mist along with several other villages that had come to participate in the exams, were trying to figure out ways to pass along the answers to their teammates so they could pass.

Outside the building, since everyone had that hour and fifty minutes free, Sakura had been drug along by Mikoto and Kushina to the market of the Hidden Sand Village, to look for ingredients so that they could start preparing the food stand for the second round.

"What lovely basil" the Uchiha Matriarch oohed over the flourishing seasonal herb, she didn't quite understanding how it grow so well especially in the heat, but she loved it enough to buy it for the tomato soup Sakura was intending on making.

After that Mikoto went off in search of ingredients to buy for her homemade dango's and mitarashi sauce, she was a firm believer that something sweet was needed after a long day of work and she was going to provide the dessert for anyone who wanted it.

The pinkette was selecting several juicy tomatoes a few stalls down, along with buying cream cheese for the soup and plenty of seasonings minus basil, and Kushina was somewhere buying flour, eggs, salt, pepper, and other things needed for her ramen noodles.

Chicken broth and much more, until the three females were loaded down "Do you think we bought to much" Kushina blinked at the amount of bags they each carried, even if the survival round was only going to last a week.

"Nah, they'll be hungry no doubt, much more than usual, perhaps we should get some canteens and fill them with water as well, don't want anyone getting hydrated out there after all" Sakura commented with a shrug.

Mikoto pressed her hand over her mouth, onyx orbs sparkling in amusement, Sakura went above and beyond for people, which really endeared the girl to people all the time, not even her husband could say no to such a cute little girl and he was a tough one to crack.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Sakura-chan" the raven haired woman was all for the idea of providing not just food, but water to the participants of the second round, and so they went off in search of canteens and bought many, many jugs of water.

Kushina sighed "There is absolutely no way we'll be able to carry all of this now" she put her hands on her hips and stared Sakura and Mikoto down, the two were absolutely ridiculous sometimes, but like usual.

Sakura had a solution "We'll just seal them in storage scrolls, set up our booth and get started" she suggested, pulling out three scrolls, one for the food ingredients, the second for the canteens, and the last for the jugs of water.

Both women smiled "You're just prepared for everything aren't you Sakura-chan" the Uchiha woman shook her head lightly grabbing one scroll and began the task of sealing all the water into it, deciding that she'd fill them herself.

With a shrug, Kushina sealed the canteens into the scroll Sakura handed her, while the pinkette handled sealing all their food and ingredients into the last scroll, soon enough the three of them were on their way to the five password booths to set up their own stand.

Meanwhile in the time it had taken them to do this, the first forty five minutes had passed, "Okay you lot, now it's time to switch" Chiyo whistled making the genin straighten and fidget in anticipation as they waited for their teammates to come out of the rooms.

For Team Seven, it was Naruto's turn and Sasuke sneakily handed the blonde the answers, making sure he knew they were in his pocket before Naruto went into the room, Hinata sat down against the wall, for Team Eight, it was Shino who went in second, Akamaru slipping in behind him.

To get the answers from the Aburame and pass them to Kiba, Ino used her mind transfer jutsu on Lee and set to work writing down the same answers she'd put on her own test, and Jugo found the illusioned answer sheet under the desk.

The other teams doing the same until they were on their last forty five minutes before the customary fifteen minutes to figure out one wrong question and answer it correctly, Choji was put under the mind transfer jutsu, and Ino who was getting exhausted began her third round.

While Jugo attempted to hide the answer sheet Tayuya had made with an illusion, barely managing in time as Kimimaro took his turn at the exam and found the answer sheet, Akamaru told Kiba the answers from Shino's test.

And Sasuke had taken back the answer sheet he'd made for Naruto, when he was sat down at the desk, he let his mind wander for a few precious seconds, it went to the pink haired girl, he snorted inwardly, trust her and Nara to make this whole thing into something freaking complicated.

It was ridiculous sometimes, though he supposed this was meant to challenge their minds and help them improve, but did it really have to be as challenging as the duo had made it, the Uchiha shook his head and started writing down the answers until he was done.

With ten minutes to spare, he reviewed each question and answer to make sure before flipping the test sheet over certain that his team would pass to the second round like before, he wasn't sure about the preliminary round though, would it be fights again or something much harder.

His remaining ten minutes were over and he left the room when it came time for him to do so, the proctors and Chiyo went over each test before telling the lot of them, who'd made it through the written exams.

"Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten, Team Eleven, from Leaf" Chiyo rattled off, many other teams from Mist, Rain, Sand, Grass and the fakes from Sound, passed as well, while others did not, some coming through for their teammates on the fifteen minute hit and miss time limit.

In the end only thirty teams, sixty genin from different villages made it through to the second round of the Chunin Exams, which meant they were now going to be loosed into the desert for a week during their survival round.

Sasuke sighed softly as he stood next to Hinata, Naruto on the other side of the Hyuga Heiress as they waited for the proctor of this round to tell them what to expect "Can you believe Sakura-chan, putting us through this" the blonde suddenly pouted.

Hinata bit her lip "T..this is me..meant to help us prove our ski…skills as hopeful Chunin" she stuttered knowing how the blonde felt, but it really wasn't all that bad, plus it was challenging and kind of fun.

They were prevented from saying anymore as another Sand Shinobi approached "I am Ebizo the proctor for the second round, first before we get started, all sixty of you as I have been informed will receive a flare, and one member on each team will receive their medical pouch not just that but each team will get one map of the area and a compass" he introduced himself.

Glad that they were being given a chance to clear their minds of the Written Exams before more was unloaded on them, each genin came forward, took a flare or in Sasuke's, Shino's, Ino's and Tayuya's cases grabbed a medical pouch a map and a compass that Tsunade handed to them.

"Everyone set" Ebizo asked looking around as the genin nodded "Good, as told you will have one week to pass this round, if you'll look at your maps, you'll notice five strategically placed dots, those are the booths that you will be visiting a lot over the week" he began.

"The five booths will have clues that will give you information on where your scrolls are located, and only three passwords are correct, you won't know which booths are the correct ones to visit until you put together the clues" Ebizo continued.

"If engaged by another team, a jonin that is patrolling the area, which we are making as safe as possible during the exams, will oversee the fight to ensure no deaths while partaking in the survival round and should you become separated or run into trouble, use your flares" he warned.

"You'll all sign a consent form of course, that states you know the dangers, but are still willing to go through the second round, and finally located near one of the booths is a stand that will provide you with food" Ebizo finished and the waivers were passed around to the thirty teams.

Kiba wanted to through his hands in the air "What kind of freaking crap is this, I thought the old exams were hard enough" he groaned, his teammate was trying to kill them, kami this was beyond complicated.

Shino oh so subtly chose not to comment on his teammates antics, he understood why Sakura and Shikamaru had come up with something this difficult, to challenge them, to let them prove they have what it took to be Chunin.

On the other side huddled together, Sasuke was similarly frustrated with the pink haired Kaguya "I think Sakura-chan's gone crazy" Naruto huffed feeling exhausted, Sasuke nodded in agreement with the blonde for once.

While Hinata blinked her lavender eyes and stared out in the direction they'd all be going "Per..perhaps she j…just wants to g..give us all a chance to prove ourselves" she offered to her upset teammates, these exams weren't meant to be easy anyway after all.

"As much as it pains me to agree, you might be right" Sasuke sighed signing the waiver, added on top of his was Naruto's and finally Hinata's, then together the three of them turned the consent forms in to Tsunade, who gave them a quick customary check up to ensure they were healthy.

Kimimaro didn't know what to think "I think your sister is nuts Kimimaro" Tayuya grumbled, "Pretty sure the exams are not supposed to be friggin impossible to complete" she flipped her red hair over her shoulder in agitation.

"You should know Tayuya-san that imouto-san doesn't do anything by half's once she gets started, it's all in or nothing" the Kaguya commented, scanning the desert landscape, then looking at the map, he was designated leader after all.

Off to the side, Jugo grew was growing more and more nervous "Just remember there's a very real chance that we could encounter Kabuto or Orochimaru of all people while out there" he reminded his teammates just to be safe, they both nodded.

It took awhile for the other teams to turn in their consent forms and when all thirty teams had been given a check up to ensure maximum health, as one of the rules for the survival round, they were led to a spot and fifteen minutes later a whistle sounded through the air "BEGIN" Ebizo said.

All thirty teams participating in the second round shot off like projectile weapons, in the desert at the booth that had been set up, Sakura looked up from where she was adding the cream cheese to the tomato soup and spotted Shisui and Itachi headed their way.

"Guess the survival round has started" Mikoto murmured focused on rolling the dango dough into balls to steam them, sensing her eldest sons chakra and his best friends chakra coming in their direction to whisk the pinkette away.

Kushina sighed "Just be careful Sakura-chan okay, we'll handle your tomato soup should anyone request it" she nudged the young pink haired chunin who was mistress over Kubikiribocho off, waving to the two Uchiha males.

"We promise to return her in good condition Auntie Mikoto, Kushina-sama" Shisui sniggered only to get scuffed on the back of the head by his friend, and Sakura snickered under her breath causing him to pout at her.

"What Shisui means is that we won't let anything happen to Sakura-san while on patrol, likewise she'll do the same for us no doubt" Itachi said staring at his best friend firmly and the young girl smiled and nodded in acquiesce.

Then Shisui took her by the shoulders "Good luck Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan, let us hope everything goes well" she waved until the three of them were out of sight, three miles later, they stopped and began their patrol.

Sakura had her senses spread out to the max, so she could feel the multiple genin teams moving around in the desert, Shisui and Itachi's chakra, along with Mikoto's and Kushina's plus the five jonin situated at each password/clue booth that had been set up.

Nothing suspicious yet and she began to start thinking that maybe Pein had lied to her, dread knotted in her stomach, was this a hoax to make them think that Orochimaru was going to attack again, if so the Village was unprotected.

It would be the perfect time to attack and there wouldn't be many to defend Leaf, she was on the verge of a very big panic attack, when Shisui rushed passed her, grabbing her wrist tugging her along after him, with Itachi running behind them.

Apparently two teams had encountered each other in the area they were patrolling "Hold it Right There" Shisui ordered shortly stopping the attack before the genin could go to far "Didn't you listen to the rules, all encounters are to be overseen by a jonin" he scolded harshly.

Making the six genin flinch at his tone "As I am the Jonin in charge of this area, I will oversee your fight to ensure no deaths or serious injuries" Itachi cut in, taking away from the harshness of his friend softening the twelve, thirteen year old's up to him.

The pinkette stood off to the side as the fight got underway, though they fought against each other halfheartedly and when the fight was over, the two teams split up in opposite directions with minimal injuries, a few scratches here and there easily patched up, but still with plenty of chakra.

"Well that went well considering, now want to tell me what had you freaking out so much you didn't even sense them in the first place" Shisui rounded on the pinkette immediately and Sakura froze in surprise.

Before stammering her way through an excuse "I wa..was just thinking that w..what if this whole threat from Orochimaru was a hoax and that he really intends on attacking the village or at the very least alerting any of our other enemies about it's lack of defense for the moment" she held up her hands.

Clearly no one had thought on that possibility, Shisui stared in horror, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say while Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "One thing after another" he frowned.

Only in the next moment the Uchiha Heir summoned a crow, wrote a hasty message to Minato and gave it to his summons, which flew off to alert the blonde Hokage of the idea that the threat was possibly a hoax to make them leave the village mostly undefended so it was susceptible to attack.

That was the best they could do in this situation and the three of them resumed their patrol in their original area for five hours, before Sakura was relieved from guard duty and returned to the food/water stand that Mikoto and Kushina were manning.

Still far away was Team Eleven "Kami this is fucking ridiculous" Tayuya snarled shaking her red hair from sand, having tripped for the millionth time, it was so freaking windy they could hardly see anything and when they did, they were still no where near the password booths.

"I agree with you for once" even Kimimaro was struggling to reign in his temper, perhaps he was more like his father like Sakura was in that respect, in fact he hadn't even thought he'd had a temper in the first place until now because he hardly got angry.

He stared hard at the map trying to determine their position and set them in a different direction "You know I have to wonder what Sakura-san was thinking when she came up with this idea" Jugo grimaced feeling sand in his clothes, it wasn't a very nice feeling in the least.

Tayuya's eye twitched in aggravation "Like I said crazy one that" she cackled hysterically, causing her male teammates to eye her warily "I mean seriously, why couldn't those two have thought up something I don't know LESS FREAKING COMPLICATED" she stomped her foot.

"While I know how you feel and there's no telling why my imouto was thinking, Tayuya-san you need to calm down" Kimimaro warned, not wanting to alert Kabuto or whoever may be lurking around to be able to find them so easily.

She took calming breaths and they started forward once more, Jugo trailing behind them silently for a moment "At least we haven't encountered any other teams yet" he pointed out several minutes later, Tayuya and Kimimaro nodded in agreement as they continued on through the desert.

Having similar problems was Team Seven "Sakura-chan's so mean" Naruto sniffled looking miserable in the heat, despite his complaints from the day before he still wore his full outfit and was unbearably hot "Why is she so mean Teme" he pouted.

The Uchiha clenched his hands into fists 'I will not snap, I will not snap' being chanted like a mantra inwardly, the blonde whined again and Hinata winced as Sasuke ground his teeth in irritation of the situation they were in.

Naruto went to say something else when Sasuke cut in swiftly "Dope would you just be quiet, I can't think with all your whining" he snapped, Hinata closed her eyes before looking between her teammates, this of course started a fight between the two boys.

And the Hyuga Heiress stood off to the side "Na..Naruto-kun, S..Sasuke p..please do..don't fig..fight" Hinata stuttered softly, but they didn't listen to her, she looked around hoping someone would come to help, but that hope was dashed five minutes later with no one popping up.

After fighting with herself for several minutes determination surged to the forefront of her mind and Hinata slid smoothly between her two teammates, with a well placed jab to their wrists, "W..we shouldn't fig..fight" she repeated sternly.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her slack jawed that she'd done something so bold, though sufficiently chastised by their female teammate, Team Seven resumed their trek across the desert searching for the five booths and using the map.

Faring a little better was Team Eight, with Kiba's sense of smell, and Shino's Kikaichu, never mind that Tenten wasn't a tracker, they were headed on a straight course for the booths, "I kind of feel bad for the other teams" the Inuzuka commented five hours after the start of the second round.

"Why, because we are better suited for this type of situation, being able to navigate the land using our abilities to our advantage" Shino stated pushing his sunglasses up his nose as they bounded forward using chakra to increase their speed.

Tenten looked between her two temporary teammates weirdly "I'm not trying to be mean, but I have to wonder how Sakura-san can put up with you two sometimes" she said lightly, looking around warily and just following after the duo.

Kiba chuckled "At first Sakura couldn't stand me, that's my fault, Hokage-sama put her on our team and I kind of took my anger at the situation out on her, she avoided me after that, then kicked my ass in a spar" he shuddered.

Shino nodded "Quite, why because of her chakra enhanced strength and that sword of hers, Kiba didn't doubt her abilities after that" he smirked sending his Kikaichu out in random directions to scout and make sure they weren't being followed.

"I probably wouldn't either, though I probably would have been upset to if my new teammates, while just becoming a genin in a village after living outside clan and village regulations my whole life, didn't accept me" Tenten mentioned.

Both boys nodded in understanding continuing on their way, they still had a ways to go yet, but at least they would hopefully be one of the first teams to visit the booths, get the correct three passwords and then head off to find their Heaven and Earth Scroll.

Not to far away from Team Eight was Team Ten, Ino, Lee and Choji, the Akimichi complaining about being hungry "Choji just please for the love of kami reign in your hunger until night hits" Ino groaned frustrated.

"But I can't I'm so hungry, I'm not moving another inch" after his statement Choji flopped down on a conveniently placed rock, out in the middle of the desert in the middle of freaking no where and probably miles away from the password/clue booths.

The blonde threw her hands into the air and stalked towards her teammate, Lee's eyes widened "Um I only have food pills, but if you'd like I don't mind sharing with my youthful teammates" he dug into his pouch hastily to prevent a fight.

Grinding her teeth in aggravation, Ino snatched the pouch as gently as possible and thrust several food pills at the Akimichi "So help me Choji, if you complain one more time after this until dinner, we're going to leave you behind, I don't care if we fail" she snapped.

Choji eyed her warily took the proffered food pills, and stood from his rock "I understand Ino" he gulped not wanting to set off her wrath as they continued forward, him munching on the food pills to sate his hunger for the time being.

Relieved that he'd been able to stop his temporary teammates from fighting for the moment, Lee followed along after the duo "This is much different than the other youthful exams" he proclaimed forty minutes later.

In this manner, while all the teams were running around in the desert night fell on them and remembering the warning from the first day in Wind Country, made big fires and bundled up in blankets to keep warm during the night after eating dinner and then laying down to get some sleep.

With the first day passed, the thirty teams were now on their second day of the survival round, Sakura woke up with trepidation building in her stomach, she knew something was going to happen, but where and when was the thing she didn't know.

Breakfast was eaten by her, Kushina and Mikoto "Kind of actually surprised none of the teams showed up during the night" the red head yawned rolling up her sleeping bag, the three of them had slept in a tent, with a chakra powered heater to keep them warm during the night.

"Yeah same here, I thought for sure my Sasu-chan would be one of the first teams here" Mikoto mused staring off into the distance, senses honed on her youngest son and his teammates, it surprised her how close they actually were.

Sakura smiled spreading out her senses as well to check on the positions of all the teams hoping that none of them were flaring their chakra in distress, all was good for the moment "Seems like everything's going according to plan for now, with no disturbances" she mentioned.

Kushina clapped her hands "Oh joy perhaps that Orochimaru has learned his lesson and decided not to attack or he caught wind that we learned of his intentions and recalled whoever he sent" she grinned happily.

Mikoto caught the pinkette's expression of worry "I don't think so, Sakura-chan is a natural sensor and something tells me that something is going to happen right Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch asked of the girl.

Who nodded carefully "Just a gut feeling and it's never led me wrong before, Zabuza always told me to trust my instincts and right now they are telling me to tread carefully because the worst is yet to come" Sakura warned.

Both woman took her words at face value as the three of them left the tent, wishing they could take showers and feeling sand in places that shouldn't have sand, but ready to face the day and whatever challenges it might bring them.

It was noon when the first team blew into the area, Kiba's eyes widened just as his gut growled "It is lunch" he assured himself "We might as well take a break and eat something" he told his two teammates leading them forward with his nose.

Until they came upon the food/water stand, the Inuzuka sulked slightly not seeing his teammate "You just missed her" Kushina giggled "Shisui and Itachi stole her away for patrol twenty minutes ago" the redhead explained.

"Never mind Kiba" Shino shook his head "I'll take some tomato soup, a small bowl of salad and two sticks of dango, along with a canteen of water" he made his food selection, got his food and moved out of the way.

Kiba got a large bowl of homemade chicken ramen, two sticks of dango and water as well "I'll just take some BLT's, salad and two sticks of dango along with water" Tenten shrugged, feeling hungry, after eating nothing but fish all the day before, salad sounded delicious.

"Hope you enjoy" Mikoto waved as the trio headed off to eat their lunch "Can you believe it really thought Sasu-chan would be the first team" her senses honed in automatically on her son again, and found him closer than before.

The Uzumaki nodded and sat down in a chair, the chakra powered fan blowing cool air on them as they waited to dish out even more food to hungry teenagers, a little ways away from them "This ramen is freaking delicious" Kiba was slurping his noodles up like a wild animal.

Akamaru taking little sips of the broth and stealing a noodle here and there when he could sneak one in and lapping leisurely at the small bowl of water to re-hydrate himself after a long morning in the sun "Quite, but we have to starting thinking of the booths" Shino reminded.

Tenten paused in taking a large bite of her sandwich "Exactly, I know we were given one password at the start, but we don't know which booth it belongs to, or even where to start our search for our two scrolls" she explained.

Each team had been given a password, completely random, Kiba swallowed his ramen thoughtfully "It's like a guessing game, I say we try the farthest password booth first and work our way back towards this one during the day" he suggested.

"Good idea Kiba, why because if we end up back here and it's later than intended we can grab dinner at the food/water stand" Shino nodded in acceptance, finishing off his tomato soup, two sticks of dango and water, knowing instinctively that the soup was something Sakura had made.

At least her teammates weren't dumber than a sack of rocks like some of the other genin that had come from the Leaf Village, they were to young in her eyes "Exactly, I don't know about you guys, but eating fish seven days in a row would be boring" Tenten grinned.

Lunch finished, the trio stood, stored their trash in storage scrolls and set off following their map towards the furthest password/clue booth to being their search for their Heaven and Earth scrolls hoping to get lucky.

Three miles away were Sakura, Itachi and Shisui patrolling once again "Hokage-sama said that he sent a team of five anbu back to the Leaf Village and sent a message to inquire the state of affairs" Itachi explained as they were making their third pass.

"Oh good that's a relief, I was really worried" Sakura sighed, though the knots in her stomach didn't loosen in the least, proving that something really was going to happen, she didn't share her concerns with the two Uchiha.

Shisui grinned "You know this is kind of fun, and hopefully next time you'll be a jonin, you'll be like Itachi-kun then, one of the youngest to ever become promoted to that rank" he clapped exuberantly and the Uchiha Heir rolled his eyes.

"Please try not to push anymore responsibilities on Sakura-san's shoulders just yet Shisui, let her enjoy her Chunin days as much as possible for now" Itachi scolded as the pinkette headed off to make her rounds again.

Sufficiently chastised, Shisui headed in the opposite direction and twenty minutes later they regrouped "Everything's okay at the east end so far" Sakura reported her findings which was absolutely nothing at the moment.

"No disturbances to the South or West" Shisui said keeping his senses spread out far and wide, they were taking no chances obviously, Itachi nodded in acceptance, the North area of their patrol surroundings clear as well.

Miles away from them were Obito, Rin and Shikamaru "Ugh I should have brought something to read" the brunette groaned feeling miserable "I hadn't thought we'd be stuck out here the entire week you know" Rin sighed.

"We know Rin-san, we know" Shikamaru sighed himself wishing he was able to sit back and relax or at the very least cloud watch, but having to patrol every five hours sucked and it was hot, thank kami he was wearing light clothes instead of heavy.

The Uchiha in their midst rolled his shoulders uncomfortably "Can't complain now Rin, besides people are counting on us to ensure nothing happens to the teams" Obito reminded his fiance, who straightened and resumed her patrol, as did Shikamaru and himself.

Far from them were Neji, Kakashi and Anko "Wonder how those brats are doing" the purple haired jonin snorted staring off into the distance, she knew her own genin had made it to this round, as had Kakashi's, Kurenai's, Asuma's and Gai's, but other than that they'd gotten zilch.

"No doubt complaining if I know Naruto, he and Sasuke have probably gotten in to a couple of fights by now" Kakashi chuckled, eyes glued to his orange book, though he wasn't taking in any of the words, it was just something to do for the time being.

Neji nodded in agreement "Poor Hinata-sama having to deal with those two ruffians, hopefully they aren't causing her to much trouble" he commented, moments later his thoughts drifted towards the only pink haired Hyuga in existence and he wondered how she was doing.

Though he knew he wasn't going to get any answer as they continued searching around for any suspicious activity as were Kurenai, Asuma and Gai, who were a little ways away from them and many other jonin teams.

Back at the food stand, only two hours had passed since lunch, when Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata arrived in the booth area "We made it believe it!" the blonde punctuated his sentence by punching the air to his mothers amusement "Aww I thought Sakura-chan was supposed to be here" he pouted.

"She's still patrolling with Itachi and Shisui" Mikoto explained "Now what will it be you three" the Uchiha Matriarch smiled in amusement already knowing exactly what the two boys would choose while Hinata was a wild card.

Before the blonde could jump in "Tomato soup, BLT and water" Sasuke announced eyeing the soup, knowing instantly that it was Sakura's because of the pot it was in, and forwent the sweet that his mother had made.

Naruto chose ramen with two sticks of dango and water, and Hinata went for the soup and salad, dango and water "Th..thank you Mr..Mrs. Uchiha, M..Mrs. Uzumaki" the Hyuga Heiress thanked the two women for the food before following after her teammates.

"You three enjoy because there's plenty more you know" Kushina hollered after them tasting the broth along with a couple of noodles to make sure they were good, she knew that not everyone was ramen obsessed but still she expected more from her son.

Once Team Seven were done eating, Naruto going to the food stand for two more big bowls of ramen, they sat down and formulated a plan, then headed off towards the nearest booth, going with a different tactic than Team Eight.

It was just less than hour later that Team Eleven arrived, looking a little run down and irritated, but the three of them were more than happy to sit down and have a meal they didn't have to cook as they approached the food stand.

"Water, lots of water please, salad, BLT and dango" Tayuya ticked off her fingers "Please" her brown eyes were wide, she was so hot and all their water was hot and she had this feeling that the water here was going to be cool.

Kushina smiled at her "Of course young lady, here you are" she passed over the chosen food and the red head headed off to find somewhere to sit and relax "Now what would you two boys like" she turned her attention on Kimimaro and Jugo.

Jugo went simple "Tomato soup, dango, water" there wasn't much to choose from, but at least it would be enough to satisfy them until dinner, even if all he wanted to do was find the nearest river and jump in it.

When it was his turn, Kimimaro looked around for a flash of pink "Patrol Kimimaro-san won't be back for a couple hours yet" Mikoto knew what or who the Kaguya was looking for and decided to spare him from disappointment.

"I see thank you Uchiha-san" he nodded his head politely at her before making his selection "Ramen, salad, water and dango" Kimimaro said, was given a plastic tray, then he headed towards his teammates.

Like Team Seven, they came up with a plan to find out which booth their password had come from and then went off in search of the middle booth, which was coincidentally occupied by Team Eight at that particular moment, having not had luck at the farthest booth.

And two hours later, Team Ten, along with several other teams, they were practically scrambling over one another, arrived in the area "Here we are Choji, go to town" Ino grumbled under her breath gesturing to the food/water stand.

Choji made a mad dash towards the stand "I'll take a super large bowl of ramen and a super large bowl of tomato soup, three BLT's, a bowl of salad, two dango, and lots of water please" the Akimichi looked hopefully at the two women.

The red head was all to happy to oblige Choji and gave him a large tray with all that he'd requested "Don't be afraid to come back for more" Kushina smiled as he went off to find a spot to sit and start eating.

It was as Ino was making her selection that Shisui and Itachi returned Sakura to the stand "Good your here Sakura-chan" Mikoto commented on the pinkette's appearance, stepping back to allow the girl into the stand.

Sakura flashed the Uchiha Matriarch a smile, then turned to the blonde "What will it be Ino, would you like ramen or tomato soup" she inquired a twinkle of mirth in her lavender eyes, the blonde huffed in amusement.

"A couple bowls of salad, two dango and two canteens of water" Ino ticked off her fingers choosing to eat light, because she definitely didn't want to puke later on when they started their search for the right booth.

Easy enough and soon Ino was off to find Choji, "I'll take a bowl of that youthful looking soup, and a BLT from the beautiful cherry blossoms, water and dango" Lee announced happily ready to take a break for a bit.

Other teams came and went requesting their food choices, the three females working hard and watching them come and go as they went about their round, it was nice seeing teams not trying to actively fight each other while in the area.

But soon night had once again come, the food/water stand was closed for the night, Mikoto, Sakura and Kushina climbed into their tent, teams building fires and bundling up to keep warm and soon everyone was fast asleep.

Two days later after getting the necessary passwords, each team set off into the desert once more in search of their two scrolls, Heaven and Earth, the first team to start their search had been surprisingly Team Eight.

Kiba, Shino and Tenten had gotten lucky at the third booth, got their first password and clue, then made their way back to the first booth, then second and fourth, their second password and clue, and repeated once more, first and then second, third password and clue.

"I can't believe how easy that actually was, maybe Sakura had this whole thing right" Kiba whistled in awe, as they stopped during lunch and made a quick meal, the three of them pouring over the map of the area to pinpoint the exact locations of their scrolls.

Shino smirked "Precisely, this challenges us in the best of ways, this is what Sakura has had to deal with and soon we will to" he stated, hazel eyes searching "I think we should start here and move outwards, to the two other spots, only two spots have scrolls" he said.

"Good idea Shino, it's always better to have a plan in place before we get started" Tenten nodded in acceptance, grabbing up stick of fish, slathered in herbs, something both Kiba and Shino had learned from Sakura.

Decided, they ate their lunch and moved towards the general area "You know only about fifteen teams are going to make it through to the preliminary rounds, unless a team royally bungles themselves up" Kiba snorted.

"Exactly in which case there will be less teams than expected, why because this desert is a place we could all easily get lost in" Shino explained, as they continued forward, using their map and compass grateful of the items.

Their they went again doing that weird duo dynamic, Tenten thought to herself "What happens if we encounter a team out here or they try to steal our scrolls" she mused, but there was no answer forthcoming, because she could guess that they would fight to pass to the preliminary round.

Second to head out in search of their scrolls was Team 7, after acquiring all three of their passwords and clues as to the general whereabouts of their Heaven and Earth scroll and changing their clothes and stocking up on copious amounts of water.

They felt ready for their newest task "Oh come on you know" Naruto pouted when he walked right into a sand dune he hadn't even known was there "I think at this point I'd rather prefer that creepy forest from before you know" he sulked.

"Perhaps your right Dope, though anything would be preferable at this point I suppose" Sasuke snorted quietly, sharingan eyes scanning ahead of them for anyone that would try to intercept them and cause problems.

Hinata did the same with her own dojutsu, scoping the area out "I think we're safe for the time being N..Naruto-kun, Sasuke" she hardly stuttered at times and then sometimes she stuttered so horribly it was impossible to understand her.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, your the best" Naruto flashed her a whiskered grin and blush overtook her face, Sasuke rolled his eyes and shot the Hyuga Heiress a look as their idiot blonde teammate ran recklessly ahead, though it was safe for now.

Though the Uchiha did thank Hinata "We make a great team, even if he's a knucklehead" he commented, then Sasuke had to wonder if this was what it would be like if Sakura was on his team instead, but that was a thought for later.

As the pale eyed girl nodded in acceptance "I..I'm glad t..to help y..you and N..Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled as they raced forward after their teammate, not wanting to let the blonde get to far ahead of them in which case they'd be separated.

Behind them was Team Eleven, Tayuya kicked a dune of sand "Unfreakingbelievable as if the booths weren't bad enough, lets add searching the desert to our list of problems" she grumbled irritably still in the foul mood from the beginning of the exam.

"Well that's the whole point, being able to put together clues and then pinpoint somethings exact location" Kimimaro explained gently, not scolding his female teammate, they all felt a little worn down so far and they still had to find their scrolls.

Jugo rolled his shoulders uncomfortably "I think we should just get this over with as soon as possible" he felt something was going to happen and he wanted to be out of the desert and somewhere safe as soon as possible.

At his words Tayuya straightened and became more aware of her surroundings "Jugo might be right" even she could tell that there was something off "Let's pick up the pace" the red head ordered, clutching her flute tightly in her hand as they took off at a faster run.

Vivid green eyes alert, Kimimaro sorely wished he had some of his fathers blood in him besides the white hair and that he could activate the Byakugan like his sister could "We should be more careful from now on" he warned, Tayuya and Jugo nodded and they all sped forward.

Last to leave the stand area, was Team Ten, "Can't believe you Choji, just because you had to stuff your gut now we're late and we might never find our scrolls" Ino seethed pupilless blue eyes staring at the vast desert before them.

"I'm sorry already, I was just so hungry and that food was so delicious" Choji held up his hands to stay any random attack his teammate might throw at him, "I just miss Shikamaru is all" he moaned pitifully.

And even Lee was getting aggravated "We still have four youthful days left to find our scrolls Ino-san, Choji-san, let us make haste into the sunset, if we can do this we will run five hundred laps around the Sand Village" he declared kicking up sand as he ran.

Giving both of his temporary teammates a face full of sand "Ack LEE that, wait come back here" Ino shouted giving chase after the raven haired teen, kami this was so freaking ridiculous and it was difficult to keep up with him.

Choji was huffing and puffing along after the blonde and raven haired male "W..wait for me" he cried racing after the duo and wearing down easily, this was not something his body was made for, thankfully Lee slowed down.

"We can't get separated our youthful Hokage said that was bad and we only have three flares" the teen reminded them uselessly, Ino rolled her eyes and the Akimichi Heir tried to catch his breath as they set off at much easier pace.

Now that the teams were searching, Sakura had patrol for much longer, making it a total of seven hours that she searched high and low for anything suspicious with Itachi and Shisui "Nothing yet" she called to the two Uchiha, looking in the opposite direction.

"Same in this direction and that one as well" Shisui's voice echoed back to her, it was after night time and this was the time the desert became chilly, besides wearing a cloak, that was all they had to keep warm this time.

Until she went back to Kushina and Mikoto, "Everything's clear over here" Itachi's voice came from the opposite direction of them, much further away, the pinkette changed positions, walked a little further away, spread out her senses, searching, alert.

This continued on for two more hours "Well so far so good" Shisui groaned, even he was beginning to feel as if there was a plot in motion as they walked the three miles back to the tent the three females occupied.

"Just keep up the good work Shisui, we'll catch them in the act" Itachi soothed, they were all feeling a little aggravated to be honest, they'd been told that Orochimaru was going to try something and nothing had gone wrong yet.

Sakura grimaced inwardly had Pein lied to her after all just to make her wary, she wouldn't put it past that creep after all it kind of pissed her off actually "Right, anyway goodnight Itachi-san, Shisui-san" she waved heading into the tent.

Kushina looked up from where she was reading a book, a tray sat next to her "Welcome back Sakura-chan, we saved you some tomato soup, BLT's and salad along with some water and dango, even a bowl of ramen" the red head closed her book while admitting this all sheepishly.

"How was patrol by the way, have you caught that snake yet or what about Yakushi has anyone made their appearance" the Uzumaki stared at the pinkette expectantly, but Sakura didn't have a chance to speak yet.

Because Mikoto jumped in "Let Sakura-chan eat before you hound her with questions Kushina" the Uchiha Matriarch scolded lightly pushing the tray that was next to the red head towards their young friend and watching her eat.

Once she was done, the raven haired woman lifted a ebony brow "Well Sakura-chan, has anything happened out on patrol these last few days, this is the first time we've asked because we've been busy" Mikoto inquired.

Tired beyond believe, Sakura kept her answer short "Nothing yet, but something will soon I can feel it, anyway I have patrol in the ..ah.. morning so goodnight Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan" she lay down in her sleeping back and fell asleep.

Mikoto and Kushina whispering the sentiments back to the already asleep girl before doing the same themselves, it was a quiet night, no disturbances, no one calling for help and in the morning things repeated.

Until there was only two days left, that's when things went from alright to downright chaotic, it started with Shikamaru and Neji, Kabuto had been watching the duo for the last day, having found them in the desert and released two poisonous snakes with instructions to only attack the two males.

Rin sighed for the millionth time "This is boring, how sure are we that something is going to happen" she scowled fiercely, by this point she was certain that everything was going to be fine and nothing was going to go wrong.

Ironically how wrong she was "Rin, we've talked about this, for the last five days, please stop complaining" Obito groaned rubbing a hand down his face, before turning sharply as a loud yell of pain came from Shikamaru's direction.

The duo raced towards the Nara Heir and found him cutting the neck of a dark purple snake "Freaking thing jumped out of the sand and bit me" Shikamaru grimaced bending down to tend to the bite, what really happened was he fell flat on his face.

And the two jonin stared at each other in horror, "You think it's him" Rin asked as Obito lifted Shikamaru into his arms and carefully put the boy over his shoulder, before they took off at a run knowing exactly where to go.

"There's no doubt about it, he's just been waiting" the Uchiha grunted and Shikamaru let out a moan of pain, the poison now coursing through his veins and breaking down his immune system slowly killing him.

Similarly not to far from where they'd been positioned, Anko was making a pass when she noticed the oddest thing "How about that, there are actually snakes in this kami forsaken place after all" she snorted then moved passed the scaly creature.

Paying it no more attention until Neji flinched and tore the snake from his flesh "You alright Neji" Kakashi eyed the Hyuga warily, when the brunette swayed, dark purple snake hissing before slithering away.

Neji frowned deeply "Poison" he choked out, before falling into an unconscious state, Kakashi and Anko panicked, grabbing up the teen and hauling in the general direction they felt Sakura's chakra.

"That fucking Yakushi bastard" Anko spat furious, why the hell hadn't she taken care of that damn snake when she'd seen it, of course it was a trap and she felt stupid, the silver haired nin took a deep breath.

"We'll have our chance to get him Anko, for now we have to get Neji to Sakura, she's the closet medic after all" Kakashi soothed, just as a groan came from the poisoned Hyuga, they arrived just minutes after Rin and Obito.

Then came the explanation that Shikamaru had been poisoned as well "Go, I've got them" Sakura glared at the sand, rushing around pulling out all of her supplies and pulling some poison from Neji and Shikamaru to use as a base.

It took thirty freaking minutes, much longer than usual to come up with an antidote, and fifteen to mix herbs together, Kushina and Mikoto standing off to the side watching on in horror and awe as the pinkette worked to save Neji and Shikamaru's lives.

Because the poison was deadly, her heart was pounding and tears stung her eyes 'Please don't do this to me' she prayed to the kami using her medical abilities to their full extent 'Please' she begged it would just break her if she lost these two.

She had to wait fifteen minutes for the antidote to take affect until their breathing smoothed out and was no longer labored, their fevers broke and their skin color returned to normal, Sakura nearly broke down sobbing at that point.

"You did good Sakura-chan" Kushina pulled the girl into her arms running a hand through her lower shoulder blade length hair to calm her, "You did good" she praised gently feeling the tension running through the pinkette.

Mikoto stood off to the side and was allowing herself to relax when ~KABOOM~ sounded through the air "That's a flare" she pointed out, before her eyes widened, that was where she'd last sensed Sasuke.

Obviously Sakura also figured this out, having been aware of each teams position as she shot out of Mikoto's arms "C..can you get them to Tsunade-shishou" she gestured to the resting Shikamaru and Neji.

Both women nodded and Sakura didn't wait for another response as she took off like a bat out of hell, chakra increasing her speed as she raced across the desert towards their chakra, if this wasn't such a dire situation she'd wonder why those four teams were together.

When she blew into sight, all she saw was red, rage filled her and Kimimaro jerked back in time as Sakura leaped head long at their attacker, the ground, bits of sand and earth shattered beneath her anger fueled punch.

Much more deadly than usual "YOU SON OF A BITCH" she shrieked at the silver haired teen just as other jonin, along with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, even Baki and Minato came upon the scene clearly none of them had expected her to be so hysterical.

Until Kakashi explained what had happened with Neji and Shikamaru, everyone gathered in the area winced as Sakura swung Kubikiribocho at Kabuto, they could literally feel the air from the force in which she'd used.

She was pissed and rightfully so, Minato stood back waiting to intervene, he had to be careful, because Sakura wasn't going to be reasonable right at this particular moment in time "What's the matter Kaguya-san, did you lose your little boyfriends" Kabuto taunted.

Enraging the pinkette even more "Is that what you think, that I would let them die, pity for you, I already healed them" Sakura smirked fury radiating from her entire being, as she jumped forward and drove the heel of her sandal into the ground before the teen.

Making Kabuto take several steps back to avoid getting hit by a stray rock "Impossible that was an poison Orochimaru-sama himself concocted" he frowned, disturbed by the admission that those two boys were still alive and not rotting away as they were supposed to.

"See I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice and she taught me a lot, however tricky that poison was, I still made an antidote for it" now the tables had turned and Kabuto was the one "Your precious Orochimaru is stupid for thinking no one would be able to find an antidote" she insulted.

Kabuto's hands glowed blue and he leaped forward intending on ending her life and Sakura twisted narrowly out of the way, striking out with her foot "You little brat, do you know what you cost me, my experiments" he seethed.

Sakura gave him a fake smile "Pity, perhaps you should learn not to toy with human life, Earth Style: Earth Spikes" she flew through a set of one handed seals, sending a wave of spikes after the silver haired teen.

Everyone still watching on in horror and awe as she went toe to toe with their enemy, Kiba felt the breath whooshing out of him as the pinkette slashed Kubikiribocho at Kabuto, creating a little gash that was instantly healed, it was medic against medic it seemed.

The ground between them was obliterated, but Sakura wasn't done "I'm going to drag you back to Sound you brat, and then you'll pay for your insults" Kabuto snarled, slapping his hand down on her arm, cutting through tissue, muscle and bone.

A small whimper was all he managed to induce from the girl and Sakura made several flips backwards to heal her arm, barely managing in time to fly through a set of hand signs "Don't think so bastard, Water Style: Rising Water Cutter" she called.

Using the water source that lay beneath their feet to fuel her jutsu and kicked a wave of fast moving and skin cutting water at the silver haired teen, who wasn't fast enough to get out of the way and the jutsu slammed full force into him.

Several minutes later he was on his feet again, charging at her with his chakra scalpels as fast as he could hit he, she could heal and likewise anytime she managed a hit on him, he healed himself "Just give up Sakura, you'll never win" he ordered.

"Screw you, if you think for one minute I'm going anywhere near that snake bastard, who dared used Zabuza and Haku like that, then you and him are a bigger idiot than I thought" she shouted, getting in range for another attack.

Minato winced as Kabuto went flying backwards from the chakra enhanced punch, but like several times before, the teen was rolling to his feet, skin glowing green from his medical ninjutsu, it was kind of getting tiring to watch.

But he didn't dare intervene not yet, not when things were still a little deadly and it would be tricky to get in and disable the silver haired teen, everyone else held their breaths watching, this was how shinobi battled, full on frontal, using everything to their advantage.

Sakura ducked behind a small rock using her height to her advantage for the moment to catch her breath while simultaneously willing her Shikotsumyaku to activate, her lavender eyes widened and she cursed "What's the matter didn't think I'd find you" Kabuto taunted.

Glowing blue hand reaching towards her and Sakura ducked flattening herself to the ground before rolling several feet away 'Sorry Kubikiribocho' she apologized inwardly having to abandon the ginormous blade for the moment.

In the next moment she had to get on her feet and focusing her chakra to her chakra points activated her Byakugan "Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin" Sakura spun using one of the jutsu's in her arsenal.

Kabuto got out of the way in time, just barely though, they were both running a little low on chakra, so he took a chakra restorative pill as she did the same, then they were both leaping at each other again.

"Give up Kaguya" Kabuto snapped at her, grasping her arm with bruising force at long last and her bone snapped loudly audible for everyone's ears, Sakura bit down harshly on her lip tasting blood and readied herself for the second jutsu.

While hastily healing herself again since he was so close it was all to easy "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms" she began her next attack, closing Kabuto's chakra points rapidly, while he was simultaneously healing himself.

Her chakra was waning again allowing the teen to get in another hit on her, disrupting her chakra flow and Sakura's eyes widened in horror, jumping back out of the way "Ah now you get it, there's no way for you to beat me" Kabuto smirked.

Things now seemed hopeless until Kimimaro was stood before him blocking his sister from view as she tried to get her CN fixed, "Not gonna fight me Kimimaro-kun" Kabuto taunted, eyeing the white haired teen warily.

"No, this is imouto-san's fight" he twisted narrowly out of the way feeling Sakura's chakra flow right itself and Kimimaro glared "Your the one who is going to lose here" he warned, keeping his sister in sight.

As she thrust her hand forward "Eight Trigrams Air Palm" a wave of chakra shot out of her palm slamming into Kabuto, who grit his teeth in frustration, hadn't the girl ever heard of the words give up and stand down apparently not.

He was just going to have to teach her as he once again jumped forward, Sakura dodged to the right and swung her foot out, eyes glancing furtively in the direction of her sword for a brief second as she tried to knock him off his feet.

Then, then it happened as he was about to lay his hand on her again "This time you won't get away" Kabuto declared missing her eyes flicker a vivid emerald color, Shikotsumyaku was now available and Sakura instantly hardened her bones.

Preventing anymore damage "To right Yakushi" she smirked pulling a bone from her shoulder and wielding it like her sword "Now things can really begin" Sakura commented charging forward "Dance of the Camellia" she shouted.

Spinning and thrusting that bone erratically, making it impossible to get an actual hit in on her as she was going so fast she was a pink and green blur, fury filled her movements and chakra increased her speed to a much more deadly level.

Kabuto was getting jabbed and sliced and cut all over, but as fast as he could heal himself, he found himself unable to keep up with her attack, until he was flat on his back, having been slammed into a rock, courtesy of a fist.

He rolled to the left, "Digital Shrapnel" she shot her freaking fingertip bones at him, then launched into another flurry of movements, her end goal his death and he knew it, everyone knew it and Minato shifted getting ready to intervene.

For thirty minutes this fight had raged on and Kabuto finally saw an opening, one spot that was not protected clearly Sakura still had quite a bit to learn about her second kekkeigenkai "That all you got" he taunted distracting her.

She shrieked at him missing his hand movements until it was to late, his blue glowing hand hit her in just that right spot cutting through muscle and flesh, blood soaked her yukata, one of her lungs collapsed "Ba..Bast..Bastard" she coughed up blood.

Falling forward, "You should have just given up and then I wouldn't have had to do this," Kabuto raised his hand only to found himself caught in Shikaku's shadow, Minato and Kimimaro at Sakura's side.

"We need to get her to Tsunade right away" the blonde knew he should have stopped the fight long before, he felt responsible "Get him to the cells in the Kazekage Tower for now" Minato ordered taking the pinkette into his arms.

Kimimaro jolting as the blonde disappeared, him having used his seals "Relax Kimimaro, continue the exam, there is still two days" Kakashi soothed, just as worried as the white haired teen about Sakura.

The jonin and anbu left, the survival round was finished and in the hospital, both Chiyo and Tsunade were working on Sakura, "Come on you stinkin brat, how the hell could you have let this happen" the honey eyed blonde was grim faced.

A lung, a collapsed lung that was not easily healed "It was one of those Akatsuki rats I bet, their the only ones who would do this" even Chiyo looked uneasy as they did their best to repair the damage done to the girl.

It took two freaking hours, two, before her lung was healed and Sakura was placed in a room with the still unconscious Neji and Shikamaru "Now it's up to them to wake on their own" Tsunade sighed tiredly heading for a bed.

"Precisely, those three brats will be fine" Chiyo gave them one more look over before doing the same as the blonde she'd hated up until this point, but she couldn't deny it that she was worried herself about the three brats as everyone did the same and found a place to sleep for the night.


	31. Chapter 30

Neji was the first to wake from his jutsu induced coma, courtesy of Sakura at five in the morning the next day, with a wince the brunette sat up and peered around the room he was in before spotting Shikamaru, his fellow Chunin to the right of him.

The Nara Heir was still knocked out, but when the Hyuga let his gaze wander to the left side of the room, his lavender eyes widened, there looking much to small in a hospital bed was Sakura, garbed in a hospital gown and pale.

Gaara was sat at her side "Want to tell me why Sakura is in here" Neji stood carefully drawing pale green eyes onto himself, the redhead looked deeply disturbed as he waited for the older male to sit down in the extra chair before speaking.

"She fought off your poisoner after healing you and him" he nodded his head at Shikamaru, "He used some kind of jutsu, that made her lung collapse, not to mention she had next to no chakra after her fight" Gaara grumbled darkly.

Causing the brunette to grimace "So that was their plot, try to kill people close to her, in order to try and take her" Neji frowned staring down at the pinkette, worry clear in his lavender eyes, this was bad, very, very bad.

Both males sat in silence for a while after that until shifting and the creaking of a bed drew their attention onto Shikamaru who was waking himself "Oooh that hurts" he clutched his head as it throbbed, clearly not use to being put under.

"If you think your in pain, try being in Sakura's place" Gaara said shortly, keeping his eyes glued to the sleeping girl, it wasn't likely she was going to wake anytime soon and that's what made him concerned.

At the red heads words, Shikamaru straightened and his eyes shot in their direction spotting Sakura on the bed noticing the same things Neji had "Let me guess she went after him by herself" he cringed.

Neji nodded solemnly "Indeed especially after healing us of the poison" he admitted, Shikamaru choked on air and he coughed "Precisely, whatever that poison was, hadn't been easy to find an antidote for" the Hyuga guessed.

"Kami why does it always have to be her" Shikamaru sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly contemplating for a moment, then forced himself out of the bed, grabbing the chair at his bed side and dragged it over to Sakura's to sit with her.

That was a question no one could answer as the hours passed until Chiyo who seemed surprised two of her patients awake, entered the room "There's food in the cafeteria if you lot are hungry and Gaara, Baki-sama is looking for ya" she announced.

Both Shikamaru and Gaara stood, the red head vanishing in a swirl of sand silently but the Nara hesitated "Are you coming Neji-san" Shikamaru eyed the brunette, who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Sakura.

He waved the Nara off "You go ahead, I'll eat later" Neji murmured softly, Shikamaru shrugged lightly and left the hospital room, Chiyo leading him to the cafeteria, alone now, he felt brave in grasping Sakura's hand and holding it carefully.

Realizing exactly how small and slender her hands were, he let out a small sigh "Always saving us, couldn't you be at least a little more selfish just this once Sakura" Neji whispered in the silent room to the resting girl.

She gave him no response, not that he expected one really, his free hand clenched into a fist in his lap "Never thinking through the potential consequences, just jumping head long into a fight to protect" he shook his head in exasperation, talking freely.

"I suppose that's what makes everyone like you so much, including myself, you never mention being interested in anyone and I thought that by complimenting you daily would quell the need for more, it hasn't" the Hyuga confessed.

Unaware that someone was listening and it wasn't Sakura, Tsunade was leaned against the doorway of the hospital room, having come to check on her apprentice, only to catch the tail end of the brunette's confession, she could tell it was his first one.

And she smirked 'Poor brat doesn't even know she's being confessed to' the honey eyed blonde snorted inwardly keeping her chakra suppressed to give the teenager his privacy for a few more minutes, because she was loath to interrupt him.

"You showed me the errors in my way, and I want to show you that Hyuga's protect their own, so don't you dare give up, even when I had myself and subjected myself to a life of servitude, don't do it to yourself Sakura" Neji continued holding her hand tightly, lavender eyes burning.

When he said nothing else for five minutes afterwards Tsunade flared her chakra to announce her presence, the brunette jolted and his cheeks actually colored in embarrassment, Neji coughed and released the pinkette's hand as the blonde came into the room.

To give the girl a check over "She'll be fine" the woman said for the Hyuga's sake, hiding her smirk as his shoulders visibly relaxed "Just needs a lot of rest, she'll be tender for a couple of days when she wakes, so be gentle" Tsunade warned, leaving the room once more.

Neji sighed in relief and grabbed up Sakura's hand once more even going so far as to brush a light kiss to her knuckles, until he felt Shikamaru's chakra headed in his direction, only then did he put Sakura's hand down and tuck the blanket around her more firmly so she didn't get cold.

"I'll sit with her if you want to go get something to eat" the Nara appeared in the room moments later, the Hyuga nodded, stood and left the room and Shikamaru sat in his vacated chair, ten minutes later Gaara returned and fifteen after that Neji came back as well.

The three of them keeping a vigilant watch over the resting pink haired girl, she was dear to them after all and none of them could stand seeing Sakura in the state that she was in, it just didn't happen and they didn't like that they hadn't been there to help her when she had needed it.

~Elsewhere~ Kimimaro was just now waking himself, after a night of tossing and turning and barely getting any sleep, Tayuya and Jugo were already awake and staring out the window of the room they'd been assigned "You think she's alright" Jugo asked.

"Don't know you saw what that bastard Kabuto did to her, used that fucking chakra scalpel on her and she coughed up blood" Tayuya frowned, trying to use her senses to locate the pinkette's chakra and not being able to as her senses weren't that developed quite yet.

A work in progress Anko always said "I should have helped her and not left her to fight against him on her own" Kimimaro seethed quietly to himself, blaming himself for what had happened and swamped with guilt.

"We're all at fault Kimimaro-san, we should have all helped her, maybe then she wouldn't be in the hospital" Jugo turned and slammed his fist down on the table, despite having his other half as people would call him sealed, he still had quite the temper.

Tayuya leaped away from him looking the orange haired teen over with wary brown eyes "Now, now, Jugo, I'm sure Kaguya will be alright" she tried to hastily calm the situation down, before the teen got really angry.

Kimimaro put his head in his heads "You don't understand, I'm her brother for kami sake, I'm supposed to protect her and instead I let her get hurt" he groaned, nothing Jugo or Tayuya said could break him from his depressed state after that.

In similar states of depression were Naruto and surprisingly Sasuke "How could we let this happen to Kaguya" the Uchiha paced back and forth in the room he and his teammates had been assigned to upon arriving at the building in the middle of the freaking desert.

While his friend sat unconscious in the freaking hospital, he was here sitting on his ass doing nothing to help her "Come on Teme, how were we supposed to know that bastard was going to do that or that Sakura-chan had healed that lazy ass and Neji beforehand" Naruto watched warily.

Hinata still sat on the bed she'd chosen wringing her hands "P..perhaps S..Sakura-chan i..is al..already awake and w..well, th..there j..just waiting f..for everyone to wake up" she offered not liking seeing her teammates upset, or that her female friend had been injured.

That was the worst part of it actually, the not knowing what was going on and Sasuke was itching for some scrap of freaking information "Damn it" he snarled stomping his feet as he paced even more than before "Why isn't anyone telling us what's happened" the Uchiha seethed.

"STOP IT TEME YOUR DRIVING ME INSANE" the blonde in the room snapped, having had enough of his teammates pacing "Sakura-chan will be **fine** " he grumbled in a dark voice, fighting down the urge to run off to find her himself.

Sasuke froze and even Hinata looked at her crush surprised at the conviction in his voice about the pinkette that they'd all befriended "N..Naruto-kun is right S..Sasuke, w..we just have to be..believe she'll b..be fine" the Hyuga Heiress nodded and the raven haired teen finally sat, allowing silence to reign between them.

Not just Team Seven, but the two members of Team 8 as well, Kiba sulked throughout the entire morning "We are horrible teammates" he commented to Shino for the fifth time as he sat on the bed he'd claimed, Akamaru let out a whimper of pain.

Agitation was rising in the Aburame Heir, his Kikaichu hissing up a storm "Kiba" Shino "If you do not stop your pathetic whining I will see to it that you never speak again, why because you are getting on my last nerve" Shino snapped.

The brunette in the room wisely kept her mouth shut, even if she was similarly worried about her teammate "But it's true we are, we let Sakura deal with that asshole by herself, that makes us horrible teammates" came once again.

Shino stood and crossed the room in one smooth stride "Now, now lets not fight" Tenten burst out trying to stop the explosion from happening as the Aburame grabbed Kiba by his coat collar and shook his harshly in hopes to shake him out of the state he was in.

"I mean it guys, would Sakura want you two fighting while she's in this state" she warned becoming a little more desperate as Kiba reached up and grabbed hold of Shino's high coat collar gripping it until his knuckles turned white in response.

Kiba glared at his teammate "Tenten's right, she wouldn't want this" Shino released the Inuzuka from his hold and Kiba did the same, the Aburame retreating to his bed, where the rest of the time spent in the room was spent in utter quiet.

Also concerned about their teammates and friends were Team Ten, "I thought I was finally beginning to understand what it meant to be a shinobi" Ino pointed out sadly while looking out the window in the room they were in.

Choji knew how the blonde felt "Once again we weren't prepared for something of this degree to happen, not only was Shikamaru taken down, but so was Neji and Sakura, all three of them are Chunin" he threw out there, wishing he had some chips to munch on.

"Oh my rival and the sweet cherry blossom this is not youthful and we can only hope they regain their strength soon" Lee cried rivers of tears "Gai-sensei please let them be healed and be youthful once more" he shouted.

Ino rolled her eyes use to the raven haired males antics "Still to see Sakura go down like that was terrifying, I thought she was unbeatable and then that guy hit her just once and wham she hit the ground" she shook her head feeling exhausted.

"No kidding, just goes to show you can't put anyone on a pedestal, not even prodigies like Sakura, someone will always be stronger" the Akimichi said, sitting on his bed, hungry and tired, they hadn't gotten much sleep.

Lee nodded his head "To right, this is most un-youthful and if Sakura-san, Neji-san and Shikamaru-san do not awaken, then we will run a thousand laps around the Sand Village, if we can't do that, we will…" both Ino and Choji droned Lee out as he continued to list off ridiculous punishments.

While the genin were chattering amongst themselves, Kakashi was fighting with himself not to go rushing off and slaughter Kabuto for what he'd done, instead he was forcing himself to read his Make-Out Tactics again.

Obito and Rin watching him warily "You know Kakashi, you could always ask Minato-sensei if you can go visit Sakura-chan" the female brunette offered not liking seeing her friend in such a state, it was kind of depressing.

"I'm sure the brat is fine by now" Obito nodded, though he was uncertain a collapsed lung and extreme chakra exhaustion wasn't something someone, even Sakura bounced back from immediately.

Kakashi's spine became rigid "I want to kill Kabuto" he raised his lone onyx eye, fury glinting in the ebony depths, before he lowered his gaze to his book again, both Rin and Obito shared a concerned glance with each other.

"We want the same Kakashi, but you should check up on your daughter first, plus you have to return her sword to her, I'm sure she's looking for it" Rin put her hands on her hips staring her former teammate and friend down sternly.

The Uchiha nodded "Yeah especially with how obsessed that brat is with that thing, she probably already knows it's missing" Obito shrugged trying to get a reaction, but Kakashi continued to standing flipping freaking pages of his book for several more minutes.

Before snapping the orange book close, it was scary how eerily silent he was being "I suppose I'll go check on her" the silver haired nin commented stuffing his favorite book into his pouch and wandering away to find Minato.

Gathered together were Asuma, Shikaku, Itachi, Shisui, Kurenai and Anko "We're a pathetic lot being showed up by a chunin no less" the purple haired woman snorted shoveling dango into her mouth at a rapid pace.

Kurenai immediately took offense "Sakura-san has fought hard to get where she is today, the skills she displayed told us that she's more jonin material than Chunin" she snapped at the woman, and Anko's soft brown eyes narrowed on her.

"I don't think it will be that easy to off her" Asuma winced puffing on a cigarette "Especially with Lady Tsunade and the Elders medical ninjutsu, I bet Sakura-san is doing just fine, resting maybe, but alright" he continued and his secret/not so secret girlfriend relented with her glares.

Shikaku nodded his head in agreement "We could have lost my son and Neji as well, if Sakura-san hadn't been around, the poison that was used was deadly, I got a sample of it, they wouldn't have survived for even another hour" he threw out there.

Getting varying degree's of reaction, Kurenai spat out her sip of tea and it whizzed across the room to land splat against the wall, Shisui wanted to congratulate her, but as it was, he wasn't really in the mood, Sakura had been his and Itachi's responsibility and they had failed.

"Still what the hell were we thinking letting her handle that bastard alone" he growled under his breath, seriously what had possessed them to let Sakura fight against that traitor in the first place, it was honestly ridiculous.

Next to him Itachi grimaced "We weren't thinking very clearly, but that's no excuse" the Uchiha Heir rubbed his temples as a headache pounded his head splitting it, they all fell silent at that, hoping that their chunin were alright and on the mend.

After Kakashi had found him to get permission to go check on Sakura, Minato found himself cornered by two very angry women "I want to know what the devil you were thinking Minato, letting Sakura-chan handle that, that ooh by herself you know" Kushina jabbed her finger into his chest.

Mikoto stood behind the red head, a thunderous expression on her face "Likewise I would like to know as well, that's not really becoming of a Hokage, especially when it was within your abilities to intervene and take care of the situation without letting a girl nearly die" she crossed her arms.

Minato gulped "I don't really know, it was like I wanted to, but then anytime I made a move, something stopped me" he frowned suspicions taking root in his mind now that it was clear "I think someone placed a mind control jutsu over us to prevent us from helping" he said slowly.

The red head before him shrieked in fury "Those bastards I can't believe someone could do something like that to an innocent girl" Kushina stormed away from him, and her husband flinched imperceptibly, the Uzumaki wasn't known as the Red Hot Habanero for nothing after all.

"If your right Minato, then whoever was out there had enough chakra and power in order to do so and I shudder to think of who it could have been" Mikoto sighed leaving the blonde to himself as he left to speak with Baki.

Who was ready for him "Kabuto's been quiet but we'll get him to talk" the interim Kazekage stated in a emotionless tone, the pinkette had grown on him during those two weeks, and the thought that someone was actively trying to kill her was not a good one.

"Yes, yes we will" the blue eyed Hokage nodded, blue eyes becoming stormy with his anger, he hoped he wasn't wrong about that mind control jutsu, or Kushina was not going to be happy, at least the three Chunin were alive, that was a relief.

Gaara found his siblings during that brief time he hadn't been at Sakura's side and told them, Temari could literally feel the tension rolling out of her at the news that her friend was going to be alright, if sore for a few days "That's good" she'd said.

"Precisely now kit..I mean Sakura just has to wake up and everything will be alright" Kankuro snapped his fingers relieved the girl was okay, thanks to the combined efforts of Tsunade and Lady Chiyo of course, Gaara left his sibling after that and returned to Sakura.

It was a few hours later during lunch, that Neji found himself alone with the still unconscious pinkette again, after she'd received a visit from Kakashi and Chiyo, Shikamaru had wandered off and so had Gaara.

The Hyuga sighed softly and was fixing to brush his lips across her knuckles for the fifth or maybe it was the sixth time now, when a soft sigh escaped from between her soft pink lips "Mm" she made another small noise.

Fingers curling around his own as she was roused into a more awake state "Sakura" the brunette called softly lowering her hand to the bed she was on, Sakura jerked in response "It's Neji" he spoke reassuringly.

Recognizing his voice through the haze "Ne..ji…" her eyes moved rapidly beneath the lids before she managed to peek them open to peer blearily around "Nej..i" she repeated not able to process things quite yet not after what had happened.

Her eyes slowly opened and she reached up with her free hand to wipe the crust away and cleared her throat "Here this might help" Neji helped her take several sips of water, her lips chapped from the heat of the desert despite how well she did in it.

Glad that her throat was no longer burning and now that she was waking, her mind decided just then to remind her of what happened "Oh my god are you okay what about Shikamaru" her lavender eyes swiveled to the empty beds and not finding the Nara anywhere.

"I'm fine, so is Shikamaru-san, we've mostly been worried about you Sakura" the Hyuga soothed knowing how close the girl was to a panic attack and not wanting to set off the machine she was hooked up to that would be disastrous.

Sakura relaxed in relief and felt tears sting her sensitive eyes, she activated Shikotsumyaku by force yesterday and that had hurt like a bitch "Kabuto, please tell me you got him" she clenched Neji's hand just a little bit tighter.

He nodded and she sighed "Shikaku-san caught him in his shadow possession jutsu and Hokage-sama transported you here after he used a jutsu on you that collapsed your lung" Neji explained bringing the pinkette up to date on what had happened while she was unconscious.

"That means Tsunade-shishou and Chiyo-sama healed me" she guessed the rest, carefully sitting up with his help, him propping several pillows up for her to lean against until she was comfortable or as comfortable as she was going to get.

Neji gave a small smile "Yes, according to Lady Tsunade it took them two hours to repair your lungs and restore your chakra reserves to a more stable condition" he said slowly wanting her to know how dire the situation had been.

She grimaced lightly in response, feeling sore all over "Guess I'll be achy and low on chakra for a couple of days" Sakura tried to laugh it off, but it was difficult as the brunette frowned in concern before shaking his head and she lowered her lavender eyes to the hospital bed.

It was then she realized she was still holding his hand, her cheeks burned in embarrassment and uncurled her fingers, but the Hyuga held tightly unwilling to release her, her heart thudded in her chest and Sakura held her breath.

He knew he had limited time before Shikamaru or even Gaara came back so Neji leaned forward resolutely before she realized what was happening her eyes had fluttered shut pink lashes brushing the swell of her cheek.

And his lips were pressed to hers in a feather light kiss, it lasted all of five seconds until the brunette pulled back "Never forget you aren't alone Sakura, Leaf is your home now and we aren't against you, next time ask for help and you shall receive it" Neji's eyes bore deep into her own.

As a blush stole across her face and her heart thumped frantically in her chest "I.. I promise Neji" Sakura stuttered wanting to hide but being unable to because of how sore she felt, only five minutes later Shikamaru returned and the Nara was surprised to find her awake.

Shikamaru immediately went off in search of Tsunade and Chiyo and in the time he found the two females, he was out of breath, still not at one hundred percent himself "Sakura's awake" he declared turning on his heel and hurrying back the way he'd come.

Chiyo and Tsunade dashing after him, to find the pink haired girl awake "Feel sore don't you" Tsunade grumbled and Sakura nodded timidly "Good let that be a lesson as to why you need to be careful" she snapped checking the Kaguya over.

She flinched lightly probably expecting to be hit and everyone noticed but neither woman raised their hand against her "Stupid brat thought you were smarter than that" Chiyo scolded harshly, but Sakura didn't have any excuse.

In fact she was quiet eerily so worrying them even more until Minato came to check on his chunin, they were given permission to go to the building where the preliminary round was to be held, he took Neji and Shikamaru, but Sakura went with Gaara.

When everyone realized that the pinkette was in fact awake, they rushed her, but Gaara held up his hand in warning, then they realized that she was still a little pale and most likely tired as well, so they greeted her carefully.

For the rest of the day, Sakura was glued to Kimimaro and Kakashi's sides, hardly talking and just letting her body rest as it was supposed to, a team trickled in here and there, making it a total of seven teams to arrive so far.

Until everyone was told to go to bed, the white haired Kaguya graciously offered his bed to his sister while he took over the couch in the room they'd been assigned, Sakura was the first one to fall asleep that night, the others soon following.

All through the next day, Sakura was a little more talkative, but didn't push herself, as they watched teams arrive signaling the end of the second round, which had almost ended in disaster but hadn't thanks to quick thinking on a certain someones part.

Once the teams were counted, less than half had come, and one team was completely removed from the exams, making it only thirteen teams to have made it to the preliminary round, all four Leaf Teams, a couple from mist and sand, and only one team from grass, two from cloud and one from stone, even a team from waterfall.

Baki stepped forward to explain the preliminary round "I know your all tired from your previous round or recent events, but I must congratulate all of those here on a job well done in making it through the first and second round of the new Chunin exams" he clapped.

Prompting the others to do the same and Sakura smiled as excitement rose in the air, from those that had been able to rest and regain their strength, she was still working on it for the moment as she still felt sore.

He cleared his throat after a moment "You all equally have a chance to make it through to the final round and become Chunin, but first we will have a preliminary round, if you feel that you aren't up to par no one will judge you for dropping out" Baki spoke.

"As told at the start of this, the preliminary round consists of five obstacle courses, we will now explain that, first testing your chakra control, the ability to tree walk or climb a wall, or walk across water with your chakra" he began the long task.

"Those are just the first two, third obstacle sensing and breaking through a chunin level genjutsu, fourth navigating forward under enemy fire, you must not allow yourselves to get hit more than five times or you'll be disqualified" Baki read off.

"And finally a test to see how much you really know and trust your teammates, you must choose between a fake and the real member of your team before being able to pass through to the final round" he continued.

"You can choose to enter as a full team, just a duo or even by yourselves, take this next thirty minutes to think over your options, talk decisions with your team and decide what you want" Baki finished rolling up the scroll.

Sasuke really wanted to curse under his breath, no doubt this was another crazy idea from that insane pink haired girl, he eyed her from his spot on the balcony, feeling his eyes on her, Sakura turned her head in his direction and he hastily looked away.

Tuning into the conversation of his teammates "Are we in or not Teme" Naruto huffed at the Uchiha, upon realizing the raven haired teen had been blanking him and Hinata for the last several minutes once they'd been given free reign for thirty minutes.

"In as a team right" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, the blonde nodded "Then yes, we're in how about you Hinata, do you want to go through the obstacle courses with us" he looked the Hyuga Heiress over.

Who instantly nodded "Y..Yes t..this time I wo..won't and I'..I'll make my father proud" Hinata placed her hand over Sasuke's joining the team completely, there was new-found determination in her and she was going to make it unlike before.

Team Seven was decided, their attention shifted to Team Eight, "We have to make sure we become Chunin, why so that Sakura has more people to rely on" Shino stated arms crossed over his chest and eyeing the pinkette from the corner of his eye.

"Even if this is the craziest freaking thing we've ever been through, and I swear our teammate is trying to kill us, we vowed to become chunin together, have higher ranked missions and more freedom" Kiba recited.

Before both boys looked to their temporary female teammate "Count me in of course, after seeing that fight and knowing that Sakura willingly put her life on the line for us, makes me burn with a fire to prove myself" Tenten pumped her arm into the air.

Like the team before them, Team Eight was all in and attention turned onto Team Ten, "I don't care if I die, I'll go out fighting like Sakura, these obstacles will be a piece of cake and I'll prove I have what it takes to be a Chunin" Ino swore pupilless blue eyes bouncing all over the place.

Choji nodded "For Shikamaru to, we have to avenge him and become chunin to support him out in the field as a full team together" he exclaimed munching rapidly on a bag of chips, not knowing when it would be their turn to go through the obstacle course.

Neither the blonde or Akimichi had to coerce Lee into joining them as he jumped head first "The power of youth shall prevail, we will come out on top, should we fail we shall run 2,000 laps around the Sand Village as punishment" he cried rivers of teams.

Another Leaf Team in, and finally it was on to Team Eleven "Think this round is gonna be a piece of cake now Kimimaro" Tayuya sighed, not even having enough energy for her usual foul mood antics.

Jugo smiled which turned into a grimace "I think we'll manage so long as we go through as a team" he said focusing his red-orange orbs on Tayuya, who nodded reluctantly before they both turned their attention on the last remaining member of their team.

With his arms crossed over his chest, and vivid green eyes focused on his sister, Kimimaro was a sight to behold, he still felt guilty and it left a bad taste in his mouth "We'll get through not just for Leaf and Anko-sensei but imouto-san" he finally nodded.

Decided all four Leaf Genin teams were in for the preliminary round, both teams from mist also chose to participate, along with two genin from grass, a full team of genin from stone, minus one from the other team, making it two and a half, plus two sand genin the others dropping out.

Only two waterfall genin made their choice to do the preliminary exams, plus a full team from cloud and one extra, "Have you all made your decisions" Baki asked when the thirty minute time limit he said passed, the genin nodded unanimously.

"Good those who are not participating will head up to the balcony on the left, while the teams, duo's or solo's will head to the balcony on the right, then we will decide which team will be the first to go through the five obstacle courses" he commanded.

The thirty nine genin split up, many separating from their teammates as they each head in opposite directions, Baki made sure they were all where they were supposed to be, before turning to Shisui, who held the cards "We will now choose a team to begin" Baki declared.

Shisui shuffled the deck of cards that had a names on them, before drawing one after a couple minutes "Sand shinobi" he told the interim Kazekage, who turned and announced the duo's name spying them on the balcony and telling them come down to the floor.

It only took a few moments for them to begin, easily scaling the wall with use of their chakra, helping each other across the small controlled puddle for harder chakra control, leaning on each other or jolting each other with chakra when they encountered the genjutsu.

Dispelling it after a two minutes, navigating under fire of weapons and finally both sand genin vanishing within a room for their final obstacle, in just under twenty five minutes the results were in "They passed" Itachi announced and their names were added to the board.

Both Sand Genin grinned at each other and moved off to watch the rest of the genin try their hand, the two from waterfall went next, thirty eight minutes in total, with only one passing through, it was an accomplishment though because they hadn't thought they'd make it all the way there.

After them was the one cloud shinobi from one of the teams that had gotten to the preliminary rounds, he failed and immediately once he was done, a full team of stone genin went, proving their worth and going through the obstacles with great difficulty, one not passing.

Mist went next, one member from another team with two that he'd never associated with, the others having dropped out, again it was met with difficulty but they also passed, the extra two stone didn't, but the full team of Cloud did and one grass genin made it through.

Until all that was left were the Leaf Genin "Next up is Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jugo" Minato called once Shisui showed him a card, the member of Team Eleven shared a determined look with each other, before moving down to the floor of the building.

Baki nodded, a whistle was sounded and the three of them were off "Piece of cake this wall thing" Tayuya grinned focusing chakra to her feet, making sure to add enough, but not to much or to little so that she wouldn't go sliding down or break the wall.

Walking up it easily, Jugo on her heels "I'm more worried about the walking on water exercise, we didn't get to practice much and my chakra is still unstable" he reminded as they scaled the walled together.

Kimimaro was just a couple steps behind them "Don't worry Jugo, with us there, you won't fall, plus your doing excellent right now" he patted the orange haired teen on the back as they jumped down to the floor and approached the controlled water.

Concentrating chakra into their feet, Kimimaro leaped atop the water first, helping Jugo and Tayuya coming up behind him as the teens chakra wavered "Easy now Jugo, your doing it" the red haired girl nudged her teammates along.

Jugo looked relieved that his chakra was not failing him as they crossed the water with slight difficulty "We did it" he smiled through and through a kind person and Kimimaro sighed in relief, they would have given up if Jugo had failed.

"Yes we did and now it's time for the genjutsu" the Kaguya pointed out as they approached the area where the jonin, or in Kurenai's case was stood at the ready to cast her genjutsu, she did it without warning and the three were sucked into the illusion.

With the most experience with illusions Tayuya was the first to break out of it "Not bad Tayuya-san" Kurenai nodded at the teen girl, turning her red eyes onto the two males, Kimimaro was next and finally after seven minutes Jugo was last.

Passing their third obstacle, "Use your own weapon to knock others out of the air" Tayuya suggested, grabbing a kunai in her hand, as they carefully walked forward, taking her advice, Jugo and Kimimaro did the same.

Then there was a volley of kunai raining down on them, Jugo was the first one to knock a weapon out of the air "I've got this" he was up front, deflecting any stray weapon that he came into contact with Tayuya and Kimimaro behind them.

He became distracted after a moment and the Kaguya on his team leaped forward, bone coming from his shoulder and blocked Jugo "Nice work, we're almost done Jugo" he gave the orange haired teen a small smile.

Fifteen minutes later the weapons died down, they were checked over, Kimimaro got hit twice, Jugo three times and Tayuya once, "Good to go" Tsunade stated as they were led into a room, Tayuya first.

She was faced with a blank screen at first, then it dropped to reveal four people two fakes and two real, Tayuya frowned looking them over inch by agonizing inch "What's my name" she asked and the unanimous answer was Tayuya.

This continued for a few minutes before she asked a special question only her real teammates knew "What is my special ability" Tayuya smirked flipping her red hair and waiting, the fakes immediately hesitated.

While Jugo and Kimimaro stated that it was her genjutsu skills, but she could summon demons with her flute illusions that was her special ability, first test over, each one went until they'd all passed to the final round.

This continued on until no one else was left "Well done to those that have made it to the final round" Baki clapped carefully "Now each fight and who you are facing will be decided" he said gathering the final round contestants before him.

"Sakura-chan will do the honors" Kakashi stated holding several red strings, many were looking confused at him and the pinkette as she stood and took the strings and approached the group of final round fighters.

She cleared her throat softly "All of you will form a circle and then turn to face the opposite direction, Shikamaru would you hold the string, when I'm done, Shikamaru will release the string and you will turn to find out who your opponent for the final round is" Sakura explained.

Doing as she asked, Shikamaru held up the bundle of string it so twisted together that not even he or Sakura knew who she was pitting someone against, perhaps they should have just stuck with numbers she thought as she tied the last string to the last pinky.

Then carefully moved out of the area "Okay Shikamaru will now drop the string, whoever you are tied to is who you'll be facing" Sakura announced lavender orbs glinting as Shikamaru hastily dropped the red string jumping back as he did so.

As everyone turned and amongst the short chaos found their opponent for the final round, the results were written down "Now that the fights are decided I'd like to thank you all once again for participating and we'll see you at the final round in three weeks" Baki spoke.

"In this time improve yourselves and become accustomed to Wind Country, learning how to fight and survive in different climates and terrains is an essential part of being a shinobi, your sensei's will take you back to the village so that you may rest and regain your strength" he finished.

Before anyone left "If you'd all come up and take a look at your opponent before leaving" Minato called prompting the final round contestants to do so, it was Sasuke vs Grass, Naruto vs Mist, Hinata vs Cloud, Kiba vs Stone, Shino vs Sand, Tenten vs Sand.

Ino vs Mist, Choji vs Cloud, Lee vs Stone, Kimimaro vs Waterfall, Tayuya vs Mist and finally Jugo vs Cloud, "Alright we will now return to the village" the blonde Hokage said moving in his wife's direction blue eyes focused on the red head.

The jonin sensei's transported their students back to the Hidden Sand Village, and Sakura went with Gaara "Sorry about this Gaara" she apologized as they went wincing as her chest ached horribly, this time it had nothing to do with her heart, but her extremely sensitive lung.

He shot her a look "What kind of future Kazekage am I, to let my first friend get hurt like this, I do not mind it, so stop apologizing" Gaara rumbled out in his usual gravely tone, he couldn't stand to see her in this state, it physically hurt.

Sakura flinched imperceptibly "Right" she looked away, usually she had a better handle on her temper, but seeing them or rather Neji if she was being honest had made her control snap, when had she started liking the brunette, she wondered inwardly.

Once again the pinkette fell silent and Gaara frowned had he upset her it was a very likely possibility with how sensitive she had seemed these last few days, in fact this was the most she'd talked in those two days she'd been awake.

But soon enough they were in the Sand Village and with a soft sigh they headed in opposite directions, Kiba found her first "Hey Sakura" he waved spotting his teammate sitting on a bench head leaned back and staring at the sky.

"Hey Kiba" she waved slowly giving him a small smile before it went back to the frown she'd been wearing "Made it to the final rounds huh, I'm proud of you and Shino, good luck and show your opponents what for k" Sakura praised.

Kiba frowned "I'm not going to ask what you were thinking a few days ago, but can I still inquire about your health, even as accomplished you are with your medical ninjutsu, you have to be in a great deal of pain" his onyx orbs were clouded with worry.

Sakura sat up straight on the bench and scooted over a little "It hurts so much it's hard to breathe, I feel like it's going to collapse again any moment" her lips pressed together as she answered her teammates question.

His breath whooshed out of his own lungs "Kami Sakura, I've never seen you fight like that, in all the time you've been in Leaf, you were trying to kill him weren't you" Kiba murmured and her lavender eyes glinted with repressed fury.

"Yes I was" blunt and to the point her hands clenched into fists "And one of these days I will, after I get stronger" Sakura vowed "He'll pay, him and that snake Orochimaru" fury swelled in her heart fueling her.

The Inuzuka at her side nodded in understanding "And we'll be there with you, your brother, Tayuya-san no doubt and Jugo-san, me and Shino and everyone else, that won't be your fight alone" Kiba stated.

Her expression lightened and it felt like a burden had fallen from her shoulders easing the tension, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and Sakura rubbed at them, but the droplets fell anyway, Kiba stared in horror as he watched his teammate cry for the first time in front of him.

Civilians passing by began whispering and pointing and he didn't know what to do "Come on Sakura don't cry" Kiba panicked looking around for an escape route, the tears came a little faster and he could feel the judging stares.

So he did the only thing he could think of, grabbing up her belongings and lifting the pinkette into his arms before taking to the roofs, getting her out of there "Thank yo..you I'm sorry it's j..just oh I'm sorry" she cried softly as he found a spot.

Now that they were away from people her tears were slowing "Sorry" she hiccuped "I don't cry in front of people much or often and I was just so relieved is all" Sakura explained and Kiba sighed glad that he hadn't upset her.

"Good to know but that was kind of scary, those people were silently judging me and I really thought Shino was gonna pummel me or worse your dad" Kiba chuckled as he handed her a tissue and she blew her nose with it, after drying her eyes.

A little giggle slipped through her lips "To hear you'll help me face down Orochimaru and that bastard Kabuto, and that everyone else would be there to, made me understand that I'm not on my own, sometimes it's difficult you know" she sighed after a moment.

Kiba nodded slowly "After spending your life with just two people, trusting them, fighting with them day in day out for your life, caring for them, loving them, and then to have them not here, I would feel alone sometimes to" he said carefully.

"I know why Zabuza sacrificed his life, but the boy, Haku he was my first friend in my entire life and I was his, we survived together and I loved him no matter how chaste it was" Sakura looked up to the sky again watching the clouds of wind country roll by.

His eyes widened and Kiba contemplated asking "Loved as in past tense right" he questioned, she nodded "Does that mean you have a crush on someone like Hinata does that knucklehead" Kiba whispered quietly.

She jolted in response but it was more than enough of an answer even without her speaking "I think I do but it's reciprocated I believe, I just don't know how to approach him now to be honest, cause he kissed me" she admitted.

"It's Hyuga isn't it, figures he always seemed your type" the Inuzuka teased lightly and watched a blush blaze across the bridge of the pinkette's nose in response, nearly covering her entire face, it was mildly amusing.

But he knew his limit for now and he didn't want to push her over the edge "It's Neji, I, to be honest don't know when it really started, perhaps when he started saying all those little daily compliments or helping around the house more, interacting I guess" Sakura mumbled.

Kiba chuckled softly "If you believe he likes ya and you like him, then go for it Sakura, I'll even help you find him" he offered, her cheeks reddened further to his surprise "You've been avoiding him haven't you" the Inuzuka guessed in the next moment.

The pinkette nodded sheepishly "He kissed me in the hospital, gave me this whole spiel about asking for help, not a Neji thing to say to be honest and he was holding my hand" she blurted "Haku was more subtle and didn't really push boundaries" she said.

"Ah well Hyuga's are a little more pushy I guess, but take it as a new experience, set some ground rules if you want, and see where a relationship with him takes ya" Kiba suggested rising from his crouch and helping her up at the same time.

Sakura let out a shaky breath and dusted off her green yukata "Maybe your right Kiba" her lavender eyes shined with a renewed gleam of determination "I'm going to find him" Sakura nodded decided for the moment.

He watched her walk away "Good luck and tell him if he ever breaks your heart it won't be Kimimaro coming after him, it will be me and Shino" Kiba hollered causing her to laugh and wave before disappearing around a corner.

Now that she was regaining her bearings so to speak, she closed her eyes, spreading out her senses, it only took a few minutes and with a wince, Sakura was heading in Neji's direction, when she found him, he was sitting in the tea shop with his teammates and Might Gai.

Just a couple feet away from him and she hesitated on calling out to him, when the Hyuga turned and spotted her "Hey" she lifted her hand in a half hearted wave, heart beating against her ribs harshly as the brunette lifted a brow at her.

Things were so awkward between them "Do you need something Sakura" Neji inquired gently, keeping his lavender eyes focused on her, he'd noticed the distance she'd created of course, but it seems she was trying to get over that by taking the first step.

She nodded "Yes may I talk to you Neji.." her eyes flickered in Tenten, Lee and Gai's direction "Alone" she bit her lip "Just for a little while" Sakura fidgeted feeling the stares and feeling very, very uncomfortable.

Because she'd never confessed to a boy before, Haku had taken the initiative and it had been all to easy to not say those three little words, Neji glanced to his teammates and sensei in askance and the trio shrugged and gestured for him to go.

He stood from the bench, placed down some ryo, he could eat later and walked the few feet to her "Right let's talk" Neji said, she nodded and led him down the streets searching for a quiet spot that no one would interrupt them at.

It only took four minutes "You've been avoiding me Sakura is it because of that, if so I can apologize and never do it again" apparently he was worried and before she could even speak, Neji blurted that out so unlike himself.

"No, no well that's part of it, but um you don't have to apologize because I'm not mad, never was, just confused, you have to know Neji the only person I've ever been kissed by is the boy I trained and lived with from the time I was seven" Sakura mumbled, not counting the kiss Kankuro had given her because she hadn't wanted it in the first place.

Neji blinked in surprise "And that was only for a week, the last week I got to spend with him to be precise until he threw his life away, I um what do you think of me Neji" she lowered her eyes to the ground and he realized what was happening.

She would never know how immensely relieved he felt that she wasn't upset with him "I like you that's what I think of you Sakura, now I ask the same what do you think of me?" the Hyuga stated making his second confession.

The pinkette took a deep breath "I feel the same, I like you Neji, and I only just realized it, I'm sorry for making you wait" she raised her eyes, lavender-to-lavender locked, his features softened just enough to be noticeable.

He nodded "When we return to the village then, I will make a formal courting request to you in front of my Uncle and the Elders as you are from the Main Branch and the granddaughter of a deceased elder, and your brother and father" Neji stated.

"Okay Neji" Sakura gave him a sweet smile things were finally getting back on track and that's when she finally realized that a very big part of her life was missing, she reached into her pouch grasping for it, but came up empty.

Panic flitted into her eyes and after giving the brunette a wave turned on her heel and went searching for her father, Neji creased his brow and took off after her "Sakura is something wrong" he asked keeping pace with her.

Sakura nodded "Yeah Kubikiribocho is gone, I just now remembered I had to drop him in the desert and I don't know if anyone picked him up, my scroll for him is gone to" she rambled out searching high and low for her elusive father.

Kakashi was very hard to find sometimes especially when he didn't want to be found, and no amount of searching for his chakra would help her, because he always evaded her highly accomplished sensor capabilities.

It was like she'd told Haku all those years ago, being a sensor was not easy and there were sometimes people could go around those high profile abilities "I see, if your wondering I last saw Kakashi-san with Lord Hokage and Lord Kazekage" he offered.

They turned at a 180 degree angle and went back several streets heading straight for the Kazekage Tower "I can't believe I forgot about him, I'm a horrible swordswoman abandoning my sword, Kubikiribocho is going to hate me" she mumbled under her breath to Neji's amusement.

However he carefully kept from commenting on the fact that she was talking to herself or that there was no way a sword could hate her, but "You aren't a horrible swordswoman in fact your skills with your blade are satisfactory" the brunette said.

At the praising of her kenjutsu skills, a blush spread across her cheeks once more "I um thank you" Sakura smiled relaxing as they finally reached the Tower after a hasty trek across the Sand Village, she was probably going to regret it later, but all she cared about right now was getting her sword.

Pleased that things were going back to normal between them he nodded following along behind her as they got permission to head to the Kazekage's office, Baki seemed surprised to see them "Sakura-san I trust you are doing well as are you Neji-san" he looked the two chunin over.

"We are well, we are searching for Kakashi, this is the last place we knew him to be" Neji took over when it seemed like Sakura was about to freak out about being separated from her sword again, he didn't really understand her obsession, but it was something he was willing to accept.

Just one of the many quirks about the pinkette he supposed "Otou-san has Kubikiribocho" Sakura explained when Baki looked confused, his expression morphed into understanding and he even went so far as to chuckle lightly.

"I believe he went to help Hokage-san question our prisoner" the man grimaced "You are more than welcome to wait here though if you'd like Sakura-san until they return" Baki offered gesturing to the couch.

Neji turned sharply "Overdid it didn't you" he sighed catching sight of the pale skin and sweat beaded across her brow, this earned him a sheepish smile "Making everyone worry honestly" he shook his head helping her to the couch.

Sakura sat down and let the tension flow out of her "I don't mean to, I'm just not use to it, there are somethings that take a very long time to change you know" she mumbled quietly as her chest throbbed and it hurt to breath again.

"Quite but you'll find we Leaf Shinobi are patient and willing to wait" the Hyuga chuckled making sure she was comfortable and Baki watched the duo curiously, while simultaneously working on paperwork at the same time.

An hour passed in the time Sakura semi patiently waited for Kakashi to show up, pulling out a book on herbs to read until the door opened and Minato stepped in, only to pause at the sight of her "Sakura-san" he eyed her closely moving out of the way to let Kakashi enter the office.

She nodded at him "Hokage-sama" then focused her lavender eyes on the silver haired nin "Do you have Kubikiribocho Tou-san" Sakura asked politely itching to have the sword in her grasp again the anticipation was killing her.

The silver haired nin chuckled and ruffled her lower shoulder blade length pink locks "Kimimaro picked him up, seems your sword likes your brother more than it does me" he pouted crinkling his eye at her at the same time and reaching into his pouch with his free hand to retrieve the scroll.

Giggles erupted from her at the comment "He is my Ni-sama and perhaps Kubikiribocho recognizes him as blood, can't do anything about that last part Otou-san" Sakura smiled gently, but inwardly she was worried as she grasped the scroll with careful hands.

Now that he was within her clutches again, she relaxed even more "Perhaps, just take it easy Sakura-chan" Kakashi ruffled her hair again and the pinkette slowly stood from the couch holding her scroll close to her chest.

"Yes no more chasing after criminals" Minato scolded drawing attention onto him "Or almost dying, I really thought Kushina was going to bite my head off" he cracked a small smile taking away from the seriousness of the moment and Sakura covered her mouth.

As snickers filled the air "Don't forget Mikoto, she didn't look pleased either" Kakashi pointed out and the pinkette bite her lip gently giving the blonde hokage a very apologetic look, those two women were a forced to be reckoned with after all.

"I promise Hokage-sama" Sakura bowed carefully, then did the same for Baki, proving that she was a very polite individual, before leaving the room with Neji in tow, once outside the Kazekage Tower "I'm going to go find Kimi-nii" she said.

The Hyuga nodded watching her go in the direction she obviously felt her older brothers chakra, now alone, he decided to return to the Tea Shop and eat since he hadn't been able to earlier, the brunette shook his head lightly a small smile on his lips that girl was one of a kind.

Sakura found her brother without his teammates or sensei for once "Kimi-nii" she came to a stop before him, looking up into his vivid green eyes "When you picked up Kubikiribocho did you feel anything" she asked when he gave her his undivided attention.

"Hmm" he frowned slightly "Not really, I only lifted him for a brief second and carried him on my back to the building where the preliminaries were held at" Kimimaro explained, not sure what his little sister was talking about.

His words caused her to frown as well, before sitting down on a rock and unseal the Executioners Blade from his scroll "Usually when someone who isn't Kubi's master or mistress in my case, he'd burn their hands rejecting their touch" Sakura stated hesitating in grasping his handle.

Now he was slowly beginning to understand "You think that because you left him when Kabuto forced you to leave him, that he is now going to reject you and have me as his master instead" Kimimaro inquired.

Worried lavender locked with apologetic green before Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and lightly touched Kubikiribocho's hilt before grasping it more firmly, after several second and nothing happening she breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Maybe what I said earlier was right, I think Kubikiribocho might have recognized you as my only blood kin and let you pick him up like that" Sakura ran her hand down the massive blade, calming now that everything was alright in her world.

It was still small but growing every day "Well that's nice to know in the future, should anything happen" Kimimaro nodded watching his little sister, next time he'd be there fighting alongside her, and not letting her get hurt when he was supposed to protect her.

Sakura smiled holding her sword close, she was never letting him out of her sight again, after a quick but thorough rub down, Kubikiribocho was sealed in his scroll again before she yawned "I think I'm going to go get some rest later Kimi-nii" she waved standing from her rock.

"Rest well imouto-san and make sure you eat something before you go to sleep" he called after her before the pinkette vanished from sight her hand waving at him from around the corner to let him know she'd heard him.

That was exactly what she did, grabbing a quick bite to eat from the Tea Shop, before heading slowly back to the hotel and after patting her pockets down for her room key, Sakura stripped from her yukata dressing in a sleeping yukata and climbed into the bed to get some sleep, she needed it after the last several days.


	32. Chapter 31

It was a few days later that Shikaku and Shikamaru cornered the pinkette, "Hey Sakura wait up for a moment" the Nara Heir gave her a lazy wave as she hastily tugged her sandals onto her feet, it wasn't that she was avoiding them.

Sakura was just really busy at the hospital with Chiyo and Tsunade "Ah okay" she paused leaving her dark green sandals unstrapped for the moment, she had some time to spare that morning anyway since she'd woken up early.

The Nara Clan Head looked the girl over "We are indebted to you Sakura-san" Shikaku spoke hands shoved in his pockets "I thought you might like this, it was the extra poison that Orochimaru concocted" he held out a vial.

Her lavender eyes lit up seeing that dark purple poison it was so dark it was almost black in color before she nodded in thanks "Perfect next time he tries something like this I'll use his own poison against him" Sakura smiled.

"Anyway see you around" the two Nara's left their business concluded and Sakura strapped her sandals onto her feet, grabbed her pouch and attached it to her hip, this was the pouch that had the scroll Kubikiribocho was sealed in and left the hotel.

When she made it to the hospital, Sakura was turned away "Oh no you don't stinkin brat, the Slug Princess and I are giving you a day off" Chiyo crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the girl, who was selfless to reckless actions.

"B..but what else am I to do then Chiyo-sama" she gaped in shock and confusion, "Is it because I'm still not fully recovered" Sakura frowned not liking the idea, if that was the case then it was a little unfair.

Next to Chiyo was Tsunade, who rolled her honey brown eyes at her apprentice "That's part of it and what you do is no concern of ours, anyway get some rest, see the sights, but you aren't working here for a couple of days is that understood" she barked.

Sakura visibly pouted and the blonde woman smirked inwardly in amusement "Fine, fine, guess I'll just go to the library and stuff, concoct a poison or something" she wandered away in a sulk, healing was her life and not being able to do it sucked.

Chiyo and Tsunade shook their heads "That girl is a cookie for sure" the wizened old woman commented watching the pinkette disappear around a corner "Even if she is wise beyond her years" she huffed heading into the hospital, Tsunade on her heels.

"You should have seen her when I met her, friggin little brat had the nerve to barge in on me while I was relaxing and ask me what kind of medical ninja I was because I refused to return to Leaf" the blonde woman snorted.

Just as she'd told the two woman, Sakura had went to Suna's library and sat down with a pile of books, it was Itachi and Shisui who stumbled across her next "Sakura-chan" the older Uchiha charged her, gripping the pinkette in his arms and hugging the life out of her.

He and Itachi had been stuck on patrol the last several days "Shisui put her down before you hurt her" the Uchiha Heir scolded when a pained expression formed on the young chunin's face, she was still not fully recovered from her collapsed lung.

Shisui hastily did as told seeing the pain in her eyes "I'm alright, really" Sakura smiled but it turned into a grimace seconds afterwards "Chest still hurts though" she explained setting her book to the side, it detailed how to mix different poisons and poison components together.

The older Uchiha sighed in relief "Kami when all that happened we really thought, you damn reckless girl, first you jump off a climb after a hairpin, but that was understandable, but fighting Kabuto Yakushi by yourself, what the hell were you thinking" Shisui scolded harshly.

Even Itachi looked shocked that his friend, who hardly took anything seriously, was acting responsible, of course Shisui wasn't the only one who'd been worried, "Shisui I think she knows that already, all we can do is thank kami that Sakura-san is still here alive with us" he said.

Sakura sat in the chair blinking her lavender eyes at someone she considered a very precious friend, she hadn't actually thought he would scold her "I'm sorry, I don't have any excuses for my actions, just when I saw Shikamaru and Neji like that, I snapped, lost my cool" she stated.

"We can understand that Sakura-chan, just please for the love of all that is holy don't run off like that again before we can help you" concern creased his brow and Shisui looked disturbed, he and Itachi had been tasked with watching her and they'd failed.

Itachi grimaced "Shisui is right, you should have waited, but let us just say we are all at fault and be done with this, so what brings you to the library" he asked gesturing to the pile of books she had positioned around the table.

A smile formed on her lips, this one full of malice and hate "I finally got a variety of different poisons to concoct my own, so I was just brushing up on my knowledge so that I don't bungle things up and whatnot, I plan on using components from several poisons and mixing them together" Sakura showed off the vials of poison.

There was a dark purple poison, a yellow one, a dark green, a regular purple, and a light red poison in all she had five different types of poison "Sounds interesting Sakura-chan, do you have the stuff necessary to do it" Shisui looked each vial over closely.

All while shuddering inwardly, who ever encountered the poison Sakura concocted was going to get a nasty little surprise "How will you find out what it does, won't you need to test it out once it's completed" Itachi eyed the pinkette warily.

Very, very vindictive little girl that she was, Sakura's smile widened showing off her sharp teeth, that she'd inherited upon becoming Kubikiribocho's mistress "Snakes, I've never liked them, and they are the perfect test subjects and yes Shisui-san I have everything needed" she giggled.

This wasn't the usual happy giggle, but full of dark intent "Is this a poison you'll be selling at your shop as well" the Older Uchiha inquired once he was done peeking at each vial of poison, he had this feeling he already knew the answer.

So neither he or Itachi were very surprised "No, this is a poison I'll be using solely myself, however I intend on making other poisons to sell at Kaguya Salubrity, once I finish this one" she explained lightly.

"Ah well we'll leave you to that Sakura-san and have a good day" Itachi nodded in acceptance, there was no point in trying to persuade her, as it was, he would probably be the same way if Orochimaru kept coming after him and the people he cared about.

Not to say he didn't care, Sakura was a very kind person and he saw her at the very least a friend as he dragged his own best friend out of the library along behind him "Kind of scary isn't it, how close we were to losing her" Shisui pointed out.

Making his friend grimace again "You'd think we'd be use to it, though it seems this has made an impact on her as well, before she wouldn't have so much as flinched at you scolding her and made various excuses" Itachi stated.

Both Uchiha knew that much about the girl, and they continued on their way to the outpost they were supposed to be guarding, but had been given an hour off to do whatever, eat, find people talk to them etc.

Once the duo were gone, Sakura threw herself back into her books after putting away her poisons and when she felt sufficiently ready, she put all the books in their previous places and left the library going down the streets of the Sand Village.

Until she came upon the perfect spot, she laid everything out in a line, the five vials, a book she had on hand that was flipped open, portable miniature fire pit, a pot, along with three bottles of water, her mortar and pestle and microscope, petri dish, bunsen burner, flask, syringe and scrolls.

Two of them to be precise, both had seals drawn on them, Sakura tied her hair back into a short ponytail and grabbed up the first poison "Sakura" and was immediately interrupted, she leaned her head back to spy him, Shino, he looked surprised as he looked over all the equipment she had out.

"Yes Shino" she asked lightly, using a dropper to suck some of the dark purple poison out of it's vial and dripped it carefully on one of the seals, the antidote to Orochimaru's poison locked away in her mind, now she was going to do the opposite, deconstruct the poison.

And find out what had been used in it "Are you making a poison" he inquired, watching as she pulled out manners of poisonous herbs, mushrooms or other poisons that were dark yellow or light green in color, the five she had out were the main ones she was going to use.

As they were artificial and not known "I am, I finally have the poisons I need to do so" Sakura nodded, grinding up a few castor beans with her pestle in the mortar, before putting it to the side and using small tongs lifted up a lily of the valley flower and dropped it in her mortar.

Before doing the same to it as she had the bean "Interesting, are you reverse constructing the poisons, choosing the most lethal of ingredients from each, before combining them for a more potent poison, why because it would be the most obvious choice" Shino explained/asked.

"Definitely just got started actually, spent an hour in the library brushing up on my knowledge first because it's been awhile, then came here" the pinkette flashed the Aburame a quick smile, tapping the crushed flower petals into a pile.

Then chose a different poisonous ingredient, three from each poison, this time golden chain, a bean like capsule with seeds suspended in it was cut in half, before being ground up in the mortar like the other two items.

"Would you like any help, why it makes sense for the person who suggested this idea to you to help" he pushed up his sunglasses, having adapted rather quickly to staying in the Hidden Sand Village, as had Kiba and Akamaru.

Sakura raised her head to look at her teammate fully, gone was the huge overcoat with long sleeves and high collar, instead a short sleeve jacket and low collar was fitted to his body, pants and sandals without socks and the familiar sunglasses.

Her lavender eyes lit up "Of course Shino, I decided to choose only three ingredients from each poison, but do you think I should have one extra or just go with two instead" her hand stalled on the golden chain, it still un-crushed.

Relieved she was accepting his help, Shino sat at her side "Add the extra for a much more lethal effect, so four ingredients from each" he suggested, taking the gloves she handed him, scraping the already crushed up items into an empty container doing the same for the golden chain.

Afterwards he started up the bunsen burner, setting it on a low heat, while placing the pot over the fire pit and pouring water in it from one of the water bottles "Thanks" Sakura let out, reaching for five larkspur seeds and mashing them up with her pestle.

"Don't mention it, why because it will be interesting to see what kind of poison you create" Shino nodded, adding the new ingredient to the container with the others, the first poison finished, the vial was put away, keeping the rest hidden so it couldn't be stolen.

Next was the light red poison, the same thing was done to it, being deconstructed in a matter of a few minutes between her and Shino "You know these are some nasty artificial homemade poisons" Sakura grimaced, while pulling over some rhubarb leaves to crush them.

Shino nodded slowly "Quite, it seems there are some rather dangerous individuals in the world" he said pushing up his sunglasses again, before checking on the water, it had yet to reach a boil, so his attention returned onto his teammate.

Things were getting very serious out in the world and all Sakura wanted was to protect hers, that's why this was necessary "There are and I know one of them I'm going to take down with the help of my important people" Sakura vowed, adding another item to her mortar.

This time it was a mushroom amanita muscaria "How do you intend on testing your poison" the Aburame inquired, he knew it wouldn't be wise to joke about using it on people, unless they were an enemy, but still the only other way and he knew it wouldn't be easy for her.

"Snakes, never liked the things to be honest, however it's not going to be all fun and games, this is pure scientific research to find out how deadly and effective this poison is going to be" she rattled off, scraping out the mashed up mushroom, for Shino to add to the container he held.

He frowned deeply, of course he'd known that, "Perhaps you might be right" Shino stated watching her grind up lantana camara, green berries filling the air with a sweet smell, though he and her wisely didn't inhale it, covering their noses with masks to be safe while they worked.

"Of course, I'm not being cocky about it, I just want to give Orochimaru a nasty little wake up call, don't mess with my friends" there was a glint of anger in her lavender orbs and the Aburame shifted uncomfortably, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose important people.

Sakura had been through that before and now she was fiercely protective over her new family and friends, she took a deep breath selecting the last ingredient from the red poison, a lobelia flower to crush up and add to the other poisonous ingredients.

For a moment as she dripped the dark green poison onto her scroll, pouring over it to find out what ingredients were the main components of it, Shino watched her from over the rim of his sunglasses "Kiba told me something interesting, why because he couldn't keep it to himself" he spoke.

She jumped almost sending the vial in her hand sailing through the air, until she gripped it a little tighter in her hands "And pray tell what did Kiba tell you Shino" Sakura lifted her eyes to her teammate.

He hesitated for a brief second "That you like Neji Hyuga, and that you cried, that was the main thing, we've never seen you cry before, why because you've never really been affected by anything before until now" Shino plowed through.

It was quiet for a moment as she pulled out even more ingredients needed, and selected the black locust seeds "It's true, in fact Neji intends on asking Hiashi-sama, the Elders and making a formal courting proposal in front of them, Tou-san and Kimi-nii" Sakura nodded.

"Pity it's to bad he got to you first, I wouldn't have waited, why because you are a very intellectual individual, know your poisons, treat creatures, even insects with kindness and the Aburame Clan would rise above others if you were to chose me" he commented.

A blush seared across her cheeks and Sakura's jaw slackened in surprise, "But I, you, when, how" she rambled unable to complete a full sentence from the shock she currently felt, forgetting all about her task of constructing a poison to beat Orochimaru's as she stared at Shino.

"For awhile now Sakura, Kiba didn't know, neither does my Father, however I will stand back, why should Hyuga-san ever hurt you, I will be there to comfort you and steal you from him, always waiting" Shino warned.

Getting her heart under control, Sakura nodded seriously, knowing that the Aburame Heir was serious, she didn't want to get his hopes up though but she did give Shino a small smile "How's training coming for you by the way" she suddenly remembered her teammate was supposed to be training.

Making herself turn and get back to work, or the poison would never get done, grinding up the black locust seeds from earlier "It's as well as expected, difficult to find a place to train without being watched, though Kurenai-sensei told us to take a break today" he said.

"Ah I see, that means Kiba's running around here somewhere being a terror like usual" Sakura giggled lightly and Shino chuckled quietly under his breath, both of his teammates were strange, but he wouldn't change them for the entire world.

Despite receiving a confession, she was actually handling it rather well as she crushed up podostroma cornu-damae "Most likely, I could say the same for Naruto, though at least he has the decency not to pick a fight with the former Kazekage's children or rather Kankuro" he sighed.

Sakura shook her head "As much as I intervene, Kiba's never going to learn, a little healthy rivalry is fine, so long as he doesn't take it to far I hope" she shot her teammate a side look that he interpreted as tell the truth and don't lie.

"No full on spars, just verbal shouting matches, why because Kiba knows better than to do more" Shino chuckled, the Inuzuka didn't want to face Sakura's wrath if he was being honest and it seemed the pinkette knew that as well.

Because she grinned widely while crushing some wisteria seeds in her mortar "To true Shino, we'll teach that goof yet" she exclaimed, tapping the powder in front of Shino, who added the newest ingredients to the container that held the others.

For the last poisonous ingredient for the dark green poison, Sakura chose Celandine using gloves to pick up the plant and when she was finished crushing it, was extremely careful in tapping it out, so none of the plant touched her skin.

Shino noticed the way she handled it with care "Let me guess that's a plant that will cause irritation in skin" he inquired lifting an ebony brow at his teammate, while taking the same care in scraping it into the container.

"Exactly, but only while crushed, I'm just naturally careful" she peered into the container, the looked at the last two remaining vials, light purple and yellow poisons "I might have overestimated how much I need" Sakura laughed sheepishly.

He didn't comment on it though "Does this mean we will now commence with the making of a new poison" Shino questioned, she nodded taking the empty flask, and pouring some of the hot water into a bottle being careful to protect her hands from the hot liquid.

Topped the flask with a filter paper, tapped the poisonous ingredients onto the filter, after adding some crushed up none colored dye and red dye from the plant, poured the hot water over the ingredients and held her breath as Shino did the same.

Through the filter paper, the properties of each plant mixed from the hot water, and it flowed through the filter into the flask, making a light pink poison, Shino eyed it warily "Is there a reason you chose to make it that color" he asked not breathing through his nose or inhaling.

Sakura carefully removed the filter paper sealing it in a trash scroll, along with the used scroll from earlier it was useless now "Yes, I want all to know who this poison belongs to, the poison from the girl who's named after cherry blossoms and twice as deadly" she nodded.

A shudder rolled down his spine watching as she meticulously cleaned everything and put away all the poisonous herbs, mushrooms or other poisons she hadn't used in the creation of this new disturbing poison "Next is concocting an antidote correct" he leaned back.

The sun was blaring down on them harshly, but Sakura was unaffected mostly bare a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead "Correct" her lavender eyes sparkled grabbing a dropper and dripping a couple drops of her pink poison onto the extra scroll that she hadn't used.

For fifteen minutes she and Shino poured over the properties of the poison to determine what would be needed to create an antidote, they were just a few steps away from beginning when Sasuke appeared "Kaguya we need to talk about you avoiding Dope and I" he glared.

She held up one finger silently motioning to him to wait for a couple of minutes, while Shino let out a quiet irritated sigh "Do you think you might be able to wait awhile, why because we are currently in the process of creating an antidote to the poison Sakura has concocted" the Aburame announced.

"It's okay Shino, and I'm not avoiding you or Naruto, Sasuke, training during this period is essential unless you've been given express permission by Tou-san or your sensei, you should be training" the pinkette turned to face the Uchiha.

He floundered for several minutes obviously not having expected that "Regardless Dope thinks you hate him because you haven't talked us for several days now, perhaps later on you can have a bowl of ramen with him or something" Sasuke suggested.

Those lavender orbs of hers softened and she nodded in understanding "Okay Sasuke, tell him that I'll meet him by the Tea Shop four p.m." Sakura added, feeling bad for making her friend think she didn't like him because of what happened.

Now that the serious moment was over "Wait did you say the new poison Sakura concocted" Sasuke was surprised, seriously, seriously what could the pink haired girl not do, Shino nodded facing the rock that held all Sakura's things on it.

"Indeed, right now though we are making the antidote before finding something to test the poison on" Shino explained gesturing to the herbs that counteracted any poisons that littered the rock before him and Sakura.

At that Sasuke sat down extremely interested "Can I see the poison" he looked at the rock that was being used as a makeshift table and didn't find any such vial of a new poison, the pink haired Kaguya pulled a vial out of her pouch and handed it to him.

He immediately wanted to laugh because only Sakura would make a light pink poison that match her hair "If your wondering Sakura said she made it that color for a reason, why so that everyone know who the poison belongs to" the Aburame used her words from earlier.

"Well I'm sure it's deadly" Sasuke said with a light shudder handing the vial back to Sakura, who put it away in her pouch again and tossed him a giggle in response to his words, proving him right in that the poison wasn't something anyone would like to encounter.

There was a gleam of dark intent in her eyes and he could only guess of who she was thinking off, "Very, I used twelve very poisonous ingredients from three artificial poisons, one of them Orochimaru's own concoction as a base for my poison" Sakura smiled creepily.

Reaching for one of the bottles of water and unscrewing the lid to take a sip to stay hydrated, then cracked her knuckles and began grabbing several different herbs to use in her poison's antidote such as Astragalus herb, Bacopa, Bilberry, Clubmoss, Chicory, Fo-Ti, Ginkgo Biloba and Lemongrass.

Each herb was mashed in the clean mortar and placed in a clean container that Shino held "We've been working for awhile" Shino commented when he felt the stares of Sasuke boring into the side of his head it was a little disconcerting to be honest.

Of course they would have been going at it for awhile "Just how long exactly" Sasuke breathed, keeping watch as some more boiling water was put in a canteen, a filter paper was added over a clean flask, the herbs were put on the filter paper.

Along with white powder and red, blue and yellow dye plants, all light in color, Shino holding the flask in his hand as Sakura poured the hot water over the herbs and dye "Maybe an hour and a half" the pinkette admitted watching the liquid rise in the flask, creating a lavender, almost white antidote, but it was definitely lavender.

"Is there a reason your using pink and lavender as those two colors" Sasuke prodded curiously as the filter paper was stored in a trash scroll, the herbs were put away, and things were meticulously cleaned once more leaving the vial of antidote and scroll with poison dripped onto it out.

Her eyes snapped to his "My primary colors, pink and lavender, unique to myself" Sakura quipped "Would you do the honors Shino of seeing if the antidote works" her lips curved upwards handing the vial and dropper to the Aburame.

"It would be my pleasure, why because I would like to see the fruits of our labor" Shino stated decisively sucking some of the antidote into the dropper before holding it over the scroll that held the poison, then dripped a couple of drops from the lavender antidote onto the poison.

Sasuke leaned forward watching closely as the lavender/white drops fell onto the seal merging with the light pink poison, then with a sizzle, the poison faded and the seal turned a light green, a little wisp of smoke the only sign left when it was over "Well" he turned on Sakura.

There was this thoroughly satisfied smirk on her lips, for that matter there was one on Shino's face to "Worked, that means we just created both a working poison and antidote combo" Sakura jumped up and pumped her arm the feeling of success coursing through her rampantly.

Pleased that their efforts hadn't been in vain, Shino wiped the sweat from his forehead and grabbed up the extra bottle of water and took several little sips "All that's left is testing out the poison, why so that we may see the results of our work" he said after a moment.

"Right well I'm not gonna stick around for that part, I'll tell Dope about what you said see you around Kaguya" the Uchiha jumped up hastily at the Aburame's words and fled from the area the two had worked in.

Sakura and Shino shared a look "Before we do that I need sustenance" she grinned before cracking up in laughter "Meet up with me here say around 1:25" Sakura suggested dusting off her yukata and making sure she had everything picked up, nothing left behind.

He pushed up his sunglasses giving her a peek of hazel "Here, 1:25, understood" Shino recited, they turned in opposite directions, him to the hotel to take a shower and her to the Tea Shop, when she sat down, Sakura was immediately joined by Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

"Pinky been a couple of days, we've all been busy, thought you were supposed to be with Elder Chiyo" Temari launched into a round of chatter, while simultaneously ordering rice and curry along with green tea and dango.

The pinkette immediately became depressed "Tsunade-shishou and Chiyo-sama have forcibly given me these next couple of days off" Sakura pouted ordering sweet potato-vegetable rice curry, five sticks of dango and green tea.

Kankuro sniggered lightly "Only you would pout at not getting to work Kit…Sakura" he trailed off seeing the disapproving glare sent his way before using her real name "Surely you haven't been sitting around these last several hours" Kankuro frowned looking her over.

"Nope, I decided to be productive" her eyes gleamed with hidden intent and she patted her pouch to assure herself that the two vials her pink poison and lavender/white antidote were still there along with Kubikiribocho's scroll.

Gaara narrowed his pale green eyes "Doing what exactly" he lifted a pale red brow after the waiter switched to him asking for his order, Kankuro ordered soup, green tea and dango, while the he ordered the same as his sister.

A smile curved Sakura's lips upwards, but this wasn't a normal smile, it was hell-a-creepy "Made my own poison and antidote, Shino and I are gonna test it out later on some snakes from the desert, poisonous ones only" she exclaimed happily.

Immediately two of the occupants at the table were uncomfortable "Good to know Pinky, do you plan on selling them at Kaguya Salubrity, by the way did you ever consider the carrier pigeon express idea I told you about last time you were here" Temari smiled, while grimacing inwardly.

Sakura's excitement fizzled out a little "Ah no to your first question, this poison is solely mine, but I do intend on selling other handmade poisons at the shop and yes a great deal actually, it's in the finishing stages and will be ready to start when we return to Leaf" she grinned.

"How come Temari gets to call you Pinky and I can't give you my own nickname without getting glared at, scolded or bitched at by your teammate that friggin Inuzuka" Kankuro scowled sulking as he asked his question.

This was met with an eye roll from his sister and a sigh from the pinkette "If you found something that was something moderately better than Kitten, Kankuro-san, one do I look like a kitten, no I don't so please consider my feelings, Pinky's alright because Temari isn't the only one who calls me that" slipped through her lips before she could stop herself.

The red head at the table was curious "Who else calls you that" Gaara took a sip of his tea as their orders came and they all dug into their afternoon meal, Sakura fidgeted and he realized that maybe she wasn't supposed to say that.

"I, um, well it doesn't matter" Sakura smiled sweetly snapping up a stick of dango and biting into the first dough ball, it was one of her favorite treats because Zabuza had been so stingy sometimes and this was all he ever got when he felt like being nice, his words, not hers.

Temari watched in slight amusement "Moving on from that, how popular is your store, come on give me details Pinky" she chattered again teal eyes wide and full of anticipation, she'd been wanting to ask for awhile.

Eager to talk about something else Sakura was all to happy to immerse herself into conversation about her family run store "Pretty popular right now it's being manned by Shizune-sempai, but people come in at all hours of the day looking for something and getting check ups" she sighed.

Clearly her store was one of her favorite things to talk about "Can I call you Cherry-chan" Kankuro asked hopefully in the next moment, Temari snorted, but Sakura grudgingly relented on that nickname "And I promise to call you Sakura in front of your friends" he offered.

"Good to know Kankuro-san, anyway it's pretty amazing Temari and you guys definitely have to come check it out someday" Sakura continued her previous line of thought while taking bites intermittently throughout it and chewing so quickly without wasting a second.

Gaara shook his head in amusement "Easily done Sakura, we'll come see your store someday" he assured polishing off his plate and stacking the dishes on top of each other, before leaning his head in his hand "By the way is what your teammate saying true about you and that boy" he prodded.

Her jaw dropped and a blush zipped across her face, Temari straightened "Please tell me he isn't going around telling everyone" Sakura groaned, that Kiba was a bigger blabbermouth than Naruto and Ino combined, nothing stayed secret with him.

"Oh what boy speak to me Pinky, what is going on with you and what boy" the blonde at the table demanded suddenly, teal eyes focused on the pinkette, there was absolutely no way she was going to let Sakura leave without answering.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her face tiredly "Neji, I told Kiba that I liked Neji and subsequently confessed to Neji all within a span of an hour a few days ago" she admitted in a sheepish tone, she was going to have to have a talk with Kiba soon before Kimimaro or worse Kakashi found out.

Kankuro felt extremely put out and Temari snickered inwardly unsympathetic towards her brother who'd never even stood a chance with Sakura "Make sure he makes you happy and that he's really who you want to be with" Kankuro stood putting down enough ryo to pay for his portion of the meal and left.

His siblings and Sakura watched him go "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings" she frowned finishing her own meal and placing some ryo on the table for the bill, Temari waved her off uncaring of her brothers plight.

While Gaara shrugged "He'll be fine, just give him a few days he'll find someone else to focus his attention on" the red head quipped in a tone that said she wasn't the first girl subjected to Kankuro's somewhat unwanted attention as the three of them stood.

"Well I'll see you guys later, gonna find some snakes with Shino" Sakura waved leaving the tea shop, checking the time 1:20, she had exactly five minutes to the rock they'd used and the place Shino promised to be.

He was there already "Did you eat" Shino asked wanting to make sure she wasn't skipping meals, his teammate smile and nodded "Shall we go" he gestured ahead of them and Sakura grinned as they set off on their trek to the village entrance.

After explaining what they were going to do to the guard, Shisui offering to accompany them to ensure no disasters Sakura and Shino began their search with the Uchiha watching "Any luck Shino" she called to the Aburame, not having realized it would be this had to find the scaly creatures.

Especially in the freaking desert "No" came the reply as his eyes searched the ground, looking for any holes that might suggest a snake had been there recently, but of course he was no expert on snakes, so his search was in vain "What about you" Shino sighed.

"Same here" Sakura straightened after looking through one of the few bushes growing up through the ground in Wind Country "Gonna try something though" an idea popped into her head and Shino wandered in her direction.

Shisui looked mildly curious, "You have an idea" Shino lifted a raven brow and Sakura nodded closing her eyes for just a moment, then activated her dojutsu "You think if you sharpen your senses enough with the Byakugan you might be able to see them" he guessed.

"Precisely because all living things even the tree's and plants have chakra in them, no matter how small or how big they are" Sakura nodded, focusing on her task, working with her dojutsu, things became clearer and she could see just a tiny bit further than usual.

It took nearly fourteen minutes before she saw something slither in the range in her senses, Sakura took off like a projectile weapon, using chakra to get there faster and before the snake could slither in his hole, snatched him up by the head "Gotcha" she whispered.

"Nice work Sakura, that's one down, only two to go" Shino skidded to a halt next to her, with Shisui just a couple feet behind him, he was seriously contemplating on whether to ask the pinkette what she and the Aburame were up to.

But he had this tiny little feeling he really, really didn't want to know "Yep, sorry Shisui-san for dragging you out here with us, but this is necessary" Sakura flashed the older Uchiha an apologetic smile as she put the snake in the box Shino had brought along with him.

Having bought it at one of the shops here in Sand "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, you kids have fun" Shisui waved the apology off like it was no big deal 'Nope so not going to ask' he thought inwardly as the two teammates continued their search for snakes.

Shino finding one by himself and Sakura using the same tactic as before, until they had three snakes, her checking each of them to make sure they were poisonous, "Done" Sakura smiled putting them back in the box.

"Now all that's left is to see what results we get" Shino nodded as they started their one mile trek back to the Hidden Sand Village, Shisui shot him a worried look, but both preteens missed it completely as they walked.

By this point he was not sure he wanted to be left in the dark "Okay what exactly are you talking about, why did you need to get snakes and what results" Shisui sulked not liking being out of the obviously loop the two had.

Sakura's brows raised into her hairline, sometimes she wondered about Shisui "Ah well Shino and I made a new poison and antidote combo, we intend on testing the poison on the snakes to see what happens and write down the results" she explained easily.

"Exactly, why because that is what any shinobi would do to ensure ultimate success" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose again as they finally reached the entrance of the Sand Village once more.

The Uchiha looked positively horrified "I thought you loved animals Sakura-chan" Shisui nearly shouted, wanting to shake her, had what Kabuto done to her screwed with her brain even more, it was a possibility.

"I hate snakes Shisui-san, besides no one will miss these guys roaming the desert waiting to bite someone and inject them with their poison" Sakura waved a hand at the box and putting the other one on her hip giving the Uchiha a flat stare.

"Besides after we get the necessary results, we'll give them the antidote and Sakura plans on sealing their venom via seal, then we'll release them back into the desert" the Aburame announced, just saying that to get the Uchiha off their case.

Truthfully he had no idea if Sakura intended on releasing them "As long as your careful" Shisui sighed motioning for them to go back into the village while he took up his post again to watch the entrance to ensure no suspicious people get in.

Sakura and Shino nodded polite and hurried to the spot they'd used to make the poison and antidote, "I'm going to make some restrictive seals" the pinkette pulled out a brush and ink, using her limited knowledge of fuinjutsu drew on the rock.

In elegant strokes of her wrist three seals were drawn consecutively, afterwards Shino placed the three snakes on each seal and Sakura formed a hand sign, the seals glowed before it faded holding the snakes in place for their experiment "Ready" Shino watched.

She nodded drawing the pink poison from her pouch, and a needle and syringe from her medical bag that was as always hanging down to her hip, then once some poison was in her syringe, Sakura administered it to the three snakes.

Before pressing a glowing blue hand over one, using the status jutsu and having her dojutsu activated at the same time to watch, "Time 1:48 p.m. we have just begun the first experiment with the new poison" Sakura spoke.

Shino scrambling to write everything down in a notebook "You think we should come up with a name for your poison" he asked when he had, one minute had passed and nothing had happened to the snakes yet, he wondered though if she could see something happening with her Byakugan.

"Perhaps Chizakura-doku what do you think, oh by the way write down that their intestines are now becoming bloated and their skin is sticky, trying to secrete a sweat like substance, but it's impossible for them" Sakura proclaimed.

The Aburame nodded in acceptance to the name, scribbling it off to the side before writing down what she had said "I also see them writhing in agony another side affect I assume" Shino noted hazel eyes narrowed as he watched.

Sakura nodded "Body is being wracked with agony no doubt, I think I also see some convulsing, even some frothing at the mouth" she listed keeping her jutsu and dojutsu going, by now seven minutes had passed it was 1:55.

It was two minutes later, when the real action started "Is that blood" Shino looked sick as blood poured from the snakes, pooling on the seals, the pinkette looked in his direction briefly then back down to the snakes with a wince.

"Their lungs, kidney, heart and nervous systems are failing" she noted once more, deactivating her Byakugan now as there was no need for it now, but kept the status jutsu going to watch from the inside.

Three minutes later, the snakes let out pained hisses and curled as much as they could with the restrictive seals, hearts stopping "12 minutes that's all it took for a small creature like a snake to succumb to the effects of Chizakura-doku" Shino clicked a timer.

Writing down what they'd gleamed from this experiment, then handed everything over to Sakura, who sealed the dead bodies of the snakes into the trash scroll from earlier "Just proves you can't judge something that's innocent looking, for it could be deadly and have a stronger bite than you imagine" she quipped with a straight face.

He didn't ask instead rose from his spot and dusted off his clothes "Understandable, let me know when you find a better test subject" Shino snorted softly, the snakes hadn't really stood a chance against that poison.

"I will thanks Shino for helping me" Sakura waved skipping off in a random direction, for two hours she wandered the village, until she headed to the Tea Shop, Naruto was there waiting for her, thank kami Sasuke had kept his promise of telling the knucklehead.

At the sight of her, the blonde shot into a standing position "Sakura-chan" he went to leap at her, then paused, lifting his foot, then lowering it back to the ground in indecision "Are you okay" Naruto frowned worriedly.

Sakura smiled softly and opened her arms "I'm okay Naruto, still a little sore but that's to be expected, sorry I didn't mean for you to think I hated you or Sasuke, or anyone really, just was busy at the hospital" she apologized sheepishly.

Naruto rushed her then, crushing her in a hug, but being mindful in a way he had never before "I really, really thought you and that lazy Nara and Neji were gonna die" he sniffled dampening her yukata collar with his tears.

"I know and I regret you all had to see me like that, I snapped Naruto, but I regret that I didn't talk to you all sooner" she soothed returning his hug with one of her own "Now are you ready for ramen" she pulled away, even if she didn't like the artificial flavors she'd choke it down just this once.

His blue eyes lit up and he was practically jumping for joy to the amusement of everyone milling about as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the tea shop "I'm always ready for ramen Sakura-chan" Naruto flashed her a whiskered grin.

Causing her to giggle "Of course you are and Kushina-chan…." she trailed off with a grimace, that was another person she hadn't talked to, because the red head was likely to be a little hysterical and she had no desire to get hit by her fist.

As if knowing where her thoughts had gone, Naruto flinched "Yeah Mom's not to happy, just don't be mad at her for things she's gonna say when she and Teme's mom find you" he warned as they sat down at a table.

Mikoto Uchiha, the other woman, who was a force to be reckoned with as well "I solemnly swear I didn't mean to ignore them Kushina-chan or Mikoto-chan, it's just those first couple of days I was trying to recover and it hurt to talk and now I've been working at the hospital" she sighed.

"I'm sure they'll understand Sakura-chan, once you tell them that" Naruto nodded ordering ramen and water, as did the pinkette, he knew she didn't like it, but she was really trying to make amends for ignoring him, he appreciated the effort but "Forget that, get her sweet potato rice and curry" he scrapped her order.

Sakura blinked at him lavender eyes wide before they flickered green "You knucklehead" she rubbed her fist lightly on his head giving him a careful noogie and he grinned in response accepting the new order and adding green tea and dango to it before the waiter walked away.

Things were quiet for a moment "Teme said you made a poison can I see it Sakura-chan" Naruto pleaded in the next moment pouting his blue eyes at her and looking ridiculous, she relented to his request and pulled out the pink poison.

"Chizakura-doku is it's name, only came up with that a couple hours ago" she oh so subtly left out the part where it was during the actual experiment that the name had popped into her head and thus her poison had received its name.

Naruto looked it over thoughtfully "Fitting I suppose, and I like how it's pink you know, did you really make a lavender antidote that's kind of cliche you know but I bet it's awesome" he rambled handing the vial back to his friend.

Who stowed it away in her pouch "Yes Naruto the antidote is lavender, but I think some would classify it as an off white color" she held the vial of antidote up to the light for his eyes and Naruto eyed the vial closely before nodding.

Just then their meals came and they dug in quiet for a few minutes as they ate "Rumors are going round Sakura" the blonde spoke a moment later, and she immediately tensed "That they plan on killing off that bastard who did that to you, Shikamaru and Neji" he continued on.

Her lavender eyes widened and Sakura ground her teeth together in frustration, but forced herself to stay seated "Bet they can't get any information out of him go figure" she scoffed trying to calm down but it was difficult, Kabuto had a lot to pay for and somethings just weren't fair.

'Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned it' Naruto thought with a wince feeling the anger leaking out of his friend in waves, she had every right to be angry and seek revenge on that bastard "It's just a rumor, maybe it's not true" he held up his hands.

Sakura sighed and gave the blonde a small tired smile "Maybe, but let's not think on it for now" she gestured to their meal and they dug in some more, eating their dango and sipping at their drinks until their food was polished off.

"I'm happy that you ate dinner with me Sakura-chan" Naruto was downright giddy as they left the Tea Shop after paying for their dinner "Just don't go so long without talking to us okay" he scolded lightly as they walked down the streets.

The only other Kaguya survivor nodded sagely, getting use to people scolding her "You can count on me Naruto" Sakura exclaimed letting him lead her in the direction of the hotel, once in, they went their separate ways, for a few hours she read before taking a thirty minutes shower and finally heading to bed at eight in the evening.

Four days later when a week had passed since the three week training period for the final round contestants had begun and Sakura was forcibly given another day off, because Tsunade and Chiyo didn't want her overworking herself.

Kushina and Mikoto finally caught the pinkette off guard as she was heading off in search of something to test her poison on "SAKURA-CHAN" the Uzumaki woman screeched making a mad dash in the girls direction.

Before gripping her tightly in a bone crushing hug "Kami you stupid, stupid girl, what the devil were you thinking, never in my life, ever have I seen someone do something as reckless as face a A-Class Criminal" Kushina hugged her so tight.

It was cutting off her air and Sakura began frantically patting the woman on the arm until Mikoto took pity on her "Kushina you might want to relax a little or you'll make her pass out" the Uchiha Matriarch warned catching sight of the pinkette's lips going blue from lack of oxygen.

Hastily Kushina relented with the hug but kept hold of the girl, Sakura took inhaled deeply before coughing "I don't have an excuse" she explained "And I regret not coming to talk before you wigged out, I was actually going to do that now before you found me" she lied.

The red head looked distraught "You have no idea how worried we've been" tears pricked at her violet eyes "And when we learned that my husband and everyone else did nothing to help, it kind of really pissed me off" Kushina hugged Sakura tightly again.

Sakura frowned, now that it had been mentioned, that was odd "But we found out the reason, the team that Kabuto brought with him were very good at using mind control jutsu's preventing anyone from helping you" Mikoto offered to her confusion.

"That's right what ever did happen to them, who were they" Sakura snapped her fingers, kami she'd been such an air these last few days, her eyes widened "Maybe it went both ways, sure I snapped when I saw Neji and Shikamaru in that state, but there was no excuse for my reckless behavior" she scowled inwardly.

Kushina nodded "No, no there wasn't, and maybe, we didn't ask, they'll be locked up and no, we don't know who they were, Minato won't tell us, kami Sakura-chan, you need to learn how to rely on people" she frowned deeply at the young girl.

At her side the raven haired woman agreed with her friend "Quite, just let this be a future lesson to always have someone fight with you" Mikoto scolded as things righted itself, she had thought Sakura was avoiding them, but it didn't seem like that was the case anymore.

"Everyone's been telling me that and I finally understand" she sighed softly giving the Uchiha Matriarch a hug knowing Mikoto was itching to give her one, so she took the initiative before moving back.

Glad that things were going to be okay "You know if Kakashi hadn't adopted you I would have, with or without Minato's consent" Kushina giggled as they walked down the streets to the village market to look at things or buy something that was needed.

Mikoto smiled "I'm sure my husband had been toying with the idea before it ever entered Kakashi's, he complains all the time how he wishes she had the sharingan, but having the Byakugan would have to do" she snickered.

Sakura shot both woman awed looks before her eyes softened in fondness and a happy smile formed on her lips "That means a lot" she admitted letting herself relax, she still had a lot of her friends to talk to, but everything would be alright.

Both woman shared fond looks over the pinkette's head "Naruto-kun let slip that you made this super cute poison" flew from Kushina's lips a moment later as the girl was reaching for her wallet to get some ryo to buy some Boswellia Herb from the stall they were at.

"You know Sasu-chan mentioned the same thing, it's pink and the antidote is lavender in color" the Uchiha Matriarch mused keeping her onyx orbs pinned to Sakura as she let out a mildly exasperated sigh which was amusing.

Then reached into her pouch, obviously keeping both vials on hand and handed them over to her and Kushina "It's the truth, doubt Naruto told you but the poison is called Chizakura-doku" she explained getting two bundles of the herb and placing them carefully in her pouch after paying for it.

Kushina eyed the vial "It's cute and deadly kind of like you Sakura-chan you know" she giggled lightly passing the vial over to Mikoto, who handed her the lavender colored antidote, though neither woman had any doubts the poison was deadly.

"I'm assuming you made it those colors on purpose though" Mikoto commented once the two vials were stored in Sakura's pouch with her scroll of Kubikiribocho, she hadn't let that thing out of her sight for the entire week and she never planned on doing it again.

However in response to Mikoto's comment "Mhm never judge a book by it's innocent looking cover, it might have a stronger bite than you think" Sakura grinned, those words were special, because it was the first thing Zabuza had praised her on, being cute and deadly at the same time.

He'd underestimated her ability to dodge one evening and she'd cracked his shin with a chakra enhanced kick, it had taken weeks for him to heal, even with her using her medical ninjutsu on him and many, many harsh training sessions.

"Fitting if I do say so myself, have you tested it out" the Uzumaki immediately became wary, hoping that people weren't going to suddenly start dropping like flies, not that she thought Sakura would poison good people.

Mikoto rolled her eyes "You'd think we'd know if someone was dead Kushina-chan, the logical way to test a poison is on animals, though if it was Sakura-chan, I'd go for something native like snakes am I right" she asked.

Sakura nodded as they moved to a different stall "12 minutes is all it took for all three snakes to experience a multitude of different reactions and then die from heart failure" her expression was grim, but at least neither woman was judging her.

"Hmm, hey Mikoto, you think we can convince Minato-kun and Baki-san to let us have one of the prisoners they've been meaning to get rid of here in Sand" Kushina mused watching the pinkette closely, her finger twitched in response.

The Uchiha Matriarch shot her friend an odd look, even despite how curious she was about the poison "It's possible, do you intend on having Sakura-chan with us, because I know what you mean, you want to test the poison" she accused with no real heat.

Eyeing Sakura herself, who fidgeted uncomfortably "I don't really have to be there, just record the results and tell me later" she offered drawing the vials from her pouch again and handing them over to Kushina, no telling what that woman was planning, but it couldn't be good.

A grin spread across the red heads lips as she stowed away the vials "Come along Mikoto-chan, see you later Sakura-chan" the Uzumaki waved dragging the Uchiha along with her leaving Sakura alone.

Mikoto barely had enough time to call out to the girl "And don't do anything reckless" floating down the street as they turned a corner "You should this is a good idea Kushina" she straightened from the awkward position.

"Of course, plus I help Sakura-chan at Kaguya Salubrity I have to know these kinds of things" she nodded decisively violet eyes determined as they marched towards the Kazekage Tower together in hopes to begin their experiment.

"Whatever you say Kushina" Mikoto shrugged going along with her friends whims, "By the way I don't think Sakura-chan intends on selling that poison at her shop" she pointed out and the red head looked surprised before shrugging it off that was none of their business.

After the two women left, Sakura continued trailing from stall to stall until she came upon one that sold pressed flower necklaces, when she saw them, she knew that they were perfect and instantly bought the two purple hyacinth pressed necklaces.

Next to be bough was a small vial meant to put in something and an idea formed, along with four vial sets that had five vials each and a belt to put her poison on and restocked some of her herbs before finally leaving the market.


	33. Chapter 32

It was a couple days later that Kushina and Mikoto returned her vials along with a notebook compiled with all the experiments they'd done, with express permission from Baki and Minato on prisoners that no longer had a chance at life.

She read through each experiment, noting that it really was deadly but Sakura closed the book stuffing it into her medical bag for reference or if she ran across Shino, who'd really gotten into training the last several days.

Before leaving the cliff she was perched on, senses honed on two chakra's that were in opposite directions and took off in the closest ones direction, Choji was the first one she saw, he dodged a blow from Lee, the two boys having chosen to train together.

While Ino stood off to the side, pupilless blue eyes shifting between her permanent and temporary teammates as she waited, that was until she caught sight of the pinkette "Sakura" she blinked at the girl before frowning "Bout time you came and saw us, kami you forehead girl" the nickname came out in an unrepentant way.

That Sakura just ignored "I know what your going to say Ino and I don't have an excuse for waiting this long besides working at the hospital unless Tsunade-shishou and Chiyo-sama give me days off like this one" she reached into her storage pouch.

Choji and Lee's fight had long since stopped and they were relieved to see Sakura in such good condition especially since the last time they saw her she was still walking around in pain from her healed lung.

"Hmmph" the blonde harrumphed in displeasure not liking that she hadn't had a chance to scold her friend, no matter how slow she'd been at first, she had still been worried about Sakura "Whatever anyway you know we are supposed to be training right" Ino snorted.

Sakura rolled her lavender eyes lightly "Yes, yes I know, that's why I'm making this quick, for you Ino a hyacinth pressed flower necklace your good with flowers you should know what it means" she handed over the necklace.

And Ino slipped it around her neck "Means I'm sorry and forgive me" she sniffled unable to stop herself, "Forehead you idiot, do you know how worried I was, seeing you go down like that" she cried latching onto the girl.

Who patted her back while releasing a long winded sigh, having expected this somewhat "I won't lie Ino I was an idiot, and my downfall proves that for every strong person, there is someone stronger" Sakura explained.

"I know already anyway thank you for the necklace and I'll keep it always" Ino pulled away wiping her eyes dry "I'm just glad your actually feeling better and talking again" she sighed in relief after a few minutes.

The pinkette smiled and nodded "Here Choji-san, Lee-san" she handed over a chip bag and weights to the two boys "I found those flavored chips and those weighs down at the market, thought you might like them" Sakura waved.

Both boys were surprised "Thank you Sakura-san, and stay youthful cherry blossom of the Leaf Village" Lee grinned exuberantly fitting the weights to his arms and finding them much heavier than he thought they'd be.

As for Choji he was already munching on the new chips and finding them satisfactory "Indeed and thanks for saving Shikamaru" the Akimichi called through mouthfuls until she vanished from sight, her waving at them the entire way, then the three of them got back into their training.

Next on her list to visit was Hinata, locked onto the Hyuga Heiress's chakra, Sakura walked leisurely down the streets of the Sand Village, having largely adapted to Wind Country, in fact she was even sporting a very light tan now.

"Hey Hinata" she called catching sight of the raven haired girl, Hinata turned and a shy smile formed on her lips, but there was a glint of worry in her lavender eyes "Are you busy" Hinata shook her head and Sakura relaxed.

"Should yo..you be up wondering a..around S..Sakura-chan" the Hyuga Heiress scolded in the next moment, not sure if it was a good idea, she knew logically by now Tsunade would have healed Sakura completely, but they'd all been worried.

'Here we go again' Sakura thought 'At least she's not calling me an idiot' came next "Fully healed, just a couple of twinges now Hinata-chan and don't worry I'm taking it easy" she soothed she should have done this before.

The slightly taller girl relaxed "T..that's a re..relief t..to hear, Neji-ni-san is do..doing well h..himself" Hinata blurted having heard from Kiba, who'd heard from the pinkette herself that Sakura liked her brown haired cousin.

"I know, anyway I just wanted to let you know that I'm not ignoring you or anything, was just really busy at the hospital, I also got you this, you know your flower meanings right" Sakura pulled the second necklace from her pouch, glad she had a chance to give it to the girl now.

Hinata nodded looking the flower over "I ac..accept Saku..Sakura-chan b..but please be mo..more careful from now" she scolded lightly before receiving a kind hug, it radiated warmth and she allowed herself to sigh in relief.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I will, anyway see you later" Sakura smiled heading off to the rock she'd used several days before hand to concoct her poison, now she was going to make more and some other things.

She sat down in the lotus position and pulled out everything she needed, only five minutes away from beginning, she was joined by two people who sat down on either side of her "Sakura" Shikamaru's voice came from her left "Is there a reason your sitting here" he inquired lazily.

Her eyes flitted in his direction, before trailing to the right to see Neji, he nodded at her politely "Indeed I'm curious myself" the brunette lifted a brow eyeing everything she had set out, from the vials, to the scrolls, the equipment and abundance of herbs, poisonous and medicinal.

Bottles of water, and portable fire pit, she looked ready to make a lot of things "Making more of my poison among other things such as a powder that I'll use in conjunction with an exploding tag, hand created of course, a cream for bruises, joint pain and other aches" she ticked off her fingers.

Then cracked her knuckles before grabbing the Boswellia resin she'd made a couple days prior "Ever the healer huh Sakura, you know it's getting tiresome the looks of concern" Shikamaru groaned on her left.

"You have no idea, all three of us could have died the same day if Sakura hadn't been there, even if I want to smack Kabuto around a bit for pulling that stunt" Neji agreed with the Nara's statement keeping his eyes glued to Sakura.

Who was now crushing up some black cherry bark tapping it into a container moments later "I still have a lot of apologizing to do" Sakura sighed softly, reaching for the Turmeric Root and grinding it up in her mortal.

Neji and Shikamaru grimaced "Understandable, I probably would have taken a lot longer to get around to people and let them know I'm doing alright, if I'd been in the same condition as you, having your lung collapse doesn't sound very fun" Shikamaru leaned his head back.

"Agreed, however at least you are acknowledging your mistake and owning up to it, if only we'd been more careful and the blame goes on all of our shoulders" Neji pointed out and got a small smile flashed his way.

From the pinkette, then she was focused on smashing up the Mandrake root before adding it with the resin, black cherry bark and Turmeric Root, and finally was Chickweed herb "Precisely, we took every precaution and we still failed" Sakura switched her attention to something else.

Setting up another portable fire pit, with two pots of water sitting on top of them, one for her ointment and the other for her poison and whatever else she made that day, before going off to find someone else to apologize to.

"You know I have this feeling whenever Orochimaru is added into the equation, we'll always fail until we manage to take him down, which probably won't be for a long time" Shikamaru stated suddenly still looking at the sky.

The brunette frowned deeply "Maybe your right Shikamaru, which means we should be much more careful from now on and avoid actively trying to get mixed up with him until we are stronger" he directed that at Sakura.

Who slumped her shoulders "I think you're right Neji, next time we face his goons we'll all be stronger and backed by our friends" she vowed, heating up the bunsen burner and using a little pot to melt some beeswax for her ointment.

They fell silent at that, "This whole thing made me realize that we've had many brushes with death lately and somehow we always come out alright" the Nara snorted a few minutes later drawing dual lavender eyes onto himself.

Neji shook his head in mild amusement, though now that it had been mentioned, not even he could deny the truth in that statement "Well whatever we face next, will probably be another brush with death, we just have to be ready, right Sakura" he focused his gaze on her.

"Definitely and next time I'll have you guys as my partners" Sakura grinned, grabbing all the ingredients for her poison and crushing them up with ease, using her recipe for reference just to make sure she got them right.

Before they were all set off to the side to wait for the water to boil along with flask and filter and dye, next was the medicinal herbs for her antidote, the process was repeated until three things were waiting to be finished.

Shikamaru felt exhausted just watching her "Do you ever stop, I mean with the healing and experimenting with herbs and poisons" he asked when she gave him a confused look, even Neji lifted a brow in curiosity.

"Though we are still very relieved to have you on our side" he nodded making the Nara do the same as he realized how his words might have sounded, though neither of them thought Sakura would take offense.

Proving that in the next moment "Nope, this was something Zabuza encouraged, not to mention I find it fun and relaxing" her lavender orbs twinkled with excitement before flickering green, everyone had grown use to it and now no longer commented on the emerald orbs.

That signaled her Shikotsumyaku was active and ready to go, odd how it only came out when she was very happy, very angry, or very sad, but whatever "Good so long as it benefits the Leaf Village, I'm sure everyone will encourage you" Shikamaru said.

Causing the Hyuga on her other side to frown "What Shikamaru means is that we will support you in your endeavors no matter what they may be, including this hobby of yours" Neji gave the teen a small imperceptible glare and the Nara nodded.

It was something Sakura missed as she set to work on making her powder, first crushing up a blue dye pill, then cleaned her mortar and pestle off, before crushing up three Bird's Foot Trefoil leaves and adding it to a different container.

After the leaves was black mustard seeds "And I appreciate that more than anyone will know" she finally responded to the latest comments, wiping her forehead free from sweat, that day was particularly sunny and even she was having troubles.

"You mentioned something about using powder in conjunction with an exploding tag, what kind of powder are we talking about" Shikamaru asked several minutes later, when the silence had stretched on to long between them, it wasn't awkward to say, he just didn't feel like sitting in silence.

At the question Neji straightened watching the pinkette even more "Quite, what is going on in that brilliant brain" he teased lightly smiling inwardly in satisfaction when a soft blush spread across her cheeks, proving she still found his compliments very, very sweet.

She answered a moment later after carefully crushing up some caustic bush plant and adding it to the other smashed up ingredients "A paralysis poison powder that causes skin blisters, irritates the eyes and blinds, along with swelling the throat if it's inhaled" Sakura listed.

The males on either side of her wanted to sigh "Sounds like you've been….ah inspired" Shikamaru thought for a few minutes to find the right word before snapping his fingers causing her to snicker at him.

"He's right though, poison's, antidotes, ointments, poison powder, what will you create next" Neji ticked off his fingers, he had to wonder where all the idea's were coming from or if she was just bored, in the next second he learned it was the latter.

Her lips pressed together "More like bored" Sakura snorted "Tsunade-shishou and Chiyo-sama keep forcing days off on me, when all I really wanna do is work at the hospital" she sulked looking miserable that she couldn't heal someone.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and his brows shot upwards into his hairline "Is it really that bad you get a day or two off, look at how productive your being" he pointed out gently, knowing how much the girl loved to work.

On her right Neji nodded in agreement "That's right, so consider this work for the hospital and your shop Kaguya Salubrity" he offered, it was one of the guaranteed things that always perked the pinkette up when she was down.

A large smile formed on her lips "I kind of miss my shop, and yeah, when we go back, I'll have tons of new things to add to the shelves" Sakura bounced lightly in her spot, getting started on the poison powder antidote, in case she or someone else she cared about inhaled it or got it on them.

Their words proved to be the right things to say as she worked at a much more accelerated rate, throwing long pepper, golden seal root, tea tree leaves and comfrey root to her mortar and grinding each herb up with care.

Five things were waiting to be made now "Oh look your water is boiling" Shikamaru muttered intrigued by the amount of stuff she was making, he knew her intelligence levels were on par with a fully grown anbu, but sweet kami, this was ridiculous.

Neji leaned back on his hands still watching and content to sit there "After those are done, what do you intend on making" he questioned relaxing as she worked, everyone knew Sakura took her job and shop very seriously, that was something he was going to have accept as well when they started courting.

"Two new poisons and antidotes for Kaguya Salubrity, then I'm going to go get lunch" Sakura explained making her poison first, using the same white and red dye powder from the first time to make it light pink, this was poured in ten vials and one very small vial before each were stoppered and set to the side.

Never had they seen pink poison before "Is there a reason it's pink, I didn't miss the dye powder you added" the Nara Heir lifted his brow, unsure if there was a reason or if it was just her being mischievous.

The brunette shifted his gaze to the poison "Have you tested it" he asked in wonder, he just had this feeling that he knew his answer, Sakura paused pouring more water into the pot, while the bunsen burner was melting her beeswax, and she was making her lavender/white antidote.

"Yes to both questions, first Shikamaru to prove that things that look innocent can be deadly, and second several tests were ran, the first one Shino and I conducted on snakes, then Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan used a prisoner which I had no part of and it was completely their idea" she hastily before they could judge her.

Shikamaru held up his hands "It no business of ours if those two women ran experiments on a prisoner, who probably wasn't going to be allowed to live for much longer, anyway do you intend on selling it at Kaguya Salubrity" was the next question.

In response to his own, Neji was handed the notebook compiled of the experiments and nearly choked on his tongue "Innocent but deadly indeed" he eyed the poison warily, whoever encountered it would face the pinkette's wrath.

Her lips curved upwards "Quite and nope, Chizakura-doku is mine and mine alone, hence why I'm making two other poison and antidote combo's today, so that I can at least add something to the shelves when we go home" she stated.

Thoughts wandering to the Leaf Village, and she couldn't help but feel a little homesickness bubble up within her "Chizakura-doku, you named it after yourself" the Nara Heir rubbed a hand down his face.

"Of course Sakura did, it's something to be expected and apt name" the brunette nodded, still wary, reading the tests that had been conducted had been disturbing but he didn't comment on them instead handing the notebook back to Sakura.

Who stowed it away in her medical bag again "Yep" Sakura quipped using the last of her new vials for her lavender/white antidote, placing the ten vials with the light pink poison, she drew a water canister from her pouch and took some sips.

Silence reigned between them for awhile Neji and Shikamaru just watching Sakura work as she made the ointment, poison powder and antidote to her poison powder in rapid succession, hands stained from the dye and a pleased smile on her lips when she was finished.

But the break didn't last long as she poured more water into her pots, cleaned her equipment meticulously like usual and began the arduous task of making more poisons, using the remaining two artificial poisons as her base.

When that was done a dark orange and black colored poison sat before them on the rock Sakura was using as a makeshift table "All you have left is the antidotes right" Shikamaru was laying fully on the ground at this point, watching the clouds float by.

"Or do you intend on making something else, like more ointment or cream" the Hyuga was in a similar position, but he wasn't quite laying flat on his back, he was leaning against a rock that was close by and keeping his lavender eyes on her.

Sakura blinked realizing the two males were still there "Ah" she mumbled wiping her forehead with a rag before shaking her head to free it of the cobwebs "I might make two creams and another ointment after the antidotes, can never have to much of anything" the pinkette said.

Not that the two boys cared either way to be honest as they watched her crush up a multitude of medicinal herbs, eyes scouring the scroll before her "Wait your using those poisons as your base right" Shikamaru sat up suddenly.

Drawing her attention away from making the antidotes, she nodded and Neji caught on "That means you deconstructed them and used properties from the artificial poison to make your own" the brunette got out.

Another nod "Exactly a nasty little surprise for the previous owners of these poisons" Sakura cackled lightly focusing on her work again and soon enough antidotes for both new poisons were done, yellow and green in color this time.

The equipment was cleaned once more, like after every time she made something "I can just imagine that" the Nara chuckled laying back again, enjoying his relaxation time away from guard duty, they'd all been busy to be honest.

"Same here, and one of these days you won't even need other poisons to use as your base, you will simply be able to create one off the top of your head" Neji clapped, despite not being a full blooded Hyuga and relying on many other things, Sakura was no doubt one of their own.

Her cheeks flared up and warmed with a blush once more "That'll be the day, but for now I'll stick to deconstructing artificial poisons, and using some of their most potent components for my own poisons" she smiled softly at Neji.

Silence reigned once more as more beeswax to make three different items, while that was melting she pulled out two other pots, same size, poured castor oil, glycerin and a large pinch of crushed up Gotu Kola in one before setting it over one of the portable fire pits.

"Got enough of those things" Shikamaru snorted after a moment, seeing how many things the pinkette had going on at once, it was a wonder how she got everything done with how much she did at the same time.

Even Neji lifted a brow "Is there a reason you carry so many portable fire pits, or do you just like collecting them" he asked gently, not wanting to hurt her feelings, even if it was very odd for a person to do so.

A small smile quirked her lips up briefly "Don't really have a reason, but they come in handy, at the moment I only have five and one bunsen burner, that's more than enough though" Sakura said then added the last little bit as an afterthought.

More quiet followed as Sakura poured some of the beeswax into the first pot, then did the same for one more, adding smashed up skullcap, cayenne pepper and tea tree oil to the second pot and for the third, another ointment, to the rest of the beeswax, a crushed up arnica flower.

Sakura sat back stirring the ointment and two creams before pulling out several petri dishes, the other ointment having filled up five dishes, the new ointment and cream doing the same and she labeled each one.

Then her equipment was cleaned, creams, ointments, poisons and antidotes were put away, along with poisonous and medicinal herbs, the extra water was dumped out, the rock was cleared off and Sakura sighed just as her stomach grumbled.

"Well I think that's our cue to leave you be, see you around Sakura, Neji and I have to get back to guard duty" Shikamaru sat up disgruntled that the peace and quiet was over, the pinkette rolled her vivid emerald orbs at him.

Rising to her feet and brushing her yukata off "An essential part of the exams to ensure the final round goes much more smoothly than the second round" Neji pointed out dusting his own clothes off and giving Sakura a wave before heading off with the Nara Heir.

By herself, Sakura trailed into the village and towards the Tea Shop, when she entered, her eyes widened "Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Shikaku-san, Gai-sensei" she blinked at the sight of the four jonin sitting around chatting.

Kurenai smiled "Oh hello Sakura-san, come join us for lunch" the beautiful raven haired ruby eyed woman beckoned her student over to their table and Sakura came forward with little hesitation, it had been awhile since they'd gotten to talk.

"Good to see you up and about after that incident you had" Asuma blew out a puff of smoke waiting patiently as the young chunin ordered a late lunch for herself, this time tomato soup, a BLT sandwich, salad, dango and green tea.

Her little nose crinkled up just barely and he laughed in realization, finishing off his cigarette "So what have you been up to, since Tsunade and Chiyo have been giving you days off" Shikaku chuckled having heard from one of the medics himself.

Sakura puffed up her cheek at him in indignation "The power of youth prevails in you Sakura-san, let it always reign and carry you forward" Gai pumped his fist laughing boisterously drawing a smile to her lips in response.

When she got her meal and had a few bites she finally spoke "It's been awhile Kurenai-sensei and yeah, trying to talk while only being awake for a little while and your lung has been healed, hurt like it was collapsing all over again and it was hard to breathe" Sakura admitted.

Blowing on her soup "As for your question Shikaku-san, I've been productive as Shikamaru said, by making poisons, antidotes, creams and ointments for Kaguya Salubrity, I have so much more to make though and after I'm done here, I'm going back out to work some more" she chattered.

"Lee-san said the same thing after I visited him, Ino and Choji" Sakura explained enjoying her time with the jonin, it was nice not being scolded for once, though she was certain it wasn't the last time she was scolded, she still had to talk to Rin and Obito.

That made her grimace inwardly, if she thought them hating her guts was bad enough, when they actually knew her was going to be ten times worse with their worrying "Well I for one am glad you aren't letting your talents go to waste while in this village" Shikaku nodded.

"I used the poison Orochimaru concocted as a base for my own poison" Sakura blurted out suddenly and the Nara Patriarch raised a brow, before a small tilt of his lips was the only indication he thought it was hilarious and was probably imagining what kind of poison she'd made.

Kurenai was contemplative "You know, Shino mentioned that the other day, said something about pink and Chizakura-doku, I wasn't paying very close attention" she tapped her lip her ruby eyes pinned to Sakura.

"Care to indulge our curiosity Sakura-san and show us this infamous poison that Shino-san won't stop talking about" Asuma prodded after letting her eat some of her salad and finish off her sandwich and one of her sticks of dango.

Already use to the inevitable questions, Sakura dug into her medical bag and drew one vial of pink Chizakura-doku from within, before setting it on the table for the four jonin to see, they all blinked at it as they realized it really was pink.

Shikaku lifted his eyes boring deep into her lavender irises, the green long gone for now "What youthful poison" Gai declared suddenly, but it was easy to ignore his disturbing antics at the moment as Kurenai and Asuma sensed the tension.

"Before you ask, yes its been tested, yes it's very deadly and I made it to prove innocent things can be deadly" Sakura ticked off her fingers, knowing what the three jonin were thinking and feeling uncomfortable under their stares.

The only other female at the table hid her gasp of surprise well, while Asuma choked on some cigarette smoke "Who did you test it on Sakura-san" Kurenai frowned jumping to the wrong conclusion, but the pinkette shrugged it off.

"Only poisonous snakes, you can ask Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan for more details for the experiments I had absolutely no part of" she threw out there easily, the tension faded and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Asuma righted himself and coughed to clear his throat "Now what else have you made besides that little poison" he prodded when it was quiet for a couple of minutes, Sakura was all to happy to show off her poison's antidote.

Then pull out the two other poison and antidote combo's along with the poison powder, ointment and creams "Perhaps Shikamaru had it right when he said you've been…ah productive there's the word" Shikaku shook his head in amusement.

Sakura pressed a hand over her mouth giggling in response "Sakura-san is the epitome of youth, her skills prevail" Gai burst out with a sigh giving her his signature nice guy pose and gleaming smile that she grinned at.

Before finishing off all of her food and putting down some ryo for her meal "Well I have lots more to make, so see you around Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Shikaku-san, Gai-sensei" Sakura stood bowed to the four jonin and left the tea shop to their amusement.

Heading straight for the rock she'd claimed unaware that she was being followed, Anko had left her genin brats to train on their own for a bit and had just been wandering around aimlessly when she spotted Kimimaro's little sister.

Soft brown eyes following the pinkette whenever she stopped at a specific stall, buying things, before moving on until they came to a rock, Sakura sat down pulling out a whole bunch of equipment, seriously did the girl need that much stuff.

Anko, however wasn't willing to leave as she continued watching Sakura set everything up, even a small bunsen burner, a flask with water over it, likewise to the five portable fire pits, there were pots of water over each pit.

Mortar, pestle, filter paper, scrolls, herbs, both medicinal and poisonous, why the hell did the girl have so many poisonous ingredients, dye powder, extra empty flasks, with more filter paper set to the side, some liquids littered the rock and Sakura took a deep breath.

By this point the purple haired jonin was very curious and as Sakura went to begin, it always happened when she was about to start, Anko popped up at her side "Hey Pinky, what are you up to" the woman narrowed her soft brown eyes on her.

Sakura lifted her head high enough to see the woman, gestured to next to her, Anko sat down, she was gonna do that anyway and lifted a purple brow "Making stuff for Kaguya Salubrity, oils, and poison and antidote combo's, maybe even some healing scrolls" she rolled her shoulders.

Reaching for some common thorn-apple plant and grinding it up in her mortar "You had everyone seriously worried Pinky, did ya know that" Anko leaned back keeping her eyes on the girl, seriously why was she obsessed with stuff normal little girls weren't interested in.

"I know, I'm almost healed completely though, just a few twinges here and there, however I still have to take it easy" Sakura explained grabbing a daffodil bulb and mashing it up after she'd finished with the first ingredient.

This time she was trying her hand at making a poison without using any other poison as a base, just to prove to herself that she could do it "I can imagine, by the way don't you think you have enough fire pits" the purple haired woman pointed out.

Causing a smile to curve the girls lips upwards "Always be prepared for any sort of situation, I'm use to making multiple things, I'm sure to everyone else it looks weird though" she said having no excuses for why she had so many portable fire pits.

Anko snorted but didn't comment again "You sure are a weird one brat, I can see why you fit in well with us Leaf Shinobi" she ruffled the pinkette's hair just lightly to see what kind of reaction she'd get and was surprised when Sakura smiled gently.

"Well that's good to know for future reference" she quipped crushing some henbane plant she had on hand and adding it to the other two ingredients "Your good with poisons right Anko-sensei" Sakura turned her attention on the woman a moment later.

Pleased that her knowledge with poisons was needed even if it was for the girls experiments, "Okay brat I'll indulge you only this once" Anko nodded "Now what do you need" she rubbed her hands eager to get them dirty.

Glad that it hadn't been hard to coerce the woman into helping, "Right I'm stuck between Petty Spurge weed and Wood Sorrel leaves" she gestured to the two plants off to the side and Anko looked them over.

"Why not use both of them, for a much more potent poison, if your creating one from scratch that is" she suggested after a moment, Sakura was more than happy to crush up both plants and add them to the container with the other three ingredients, making it five ingredients she'd used.

More than enough to start and each ingredient, how much she used, what each plant did, was written down, before all the ingredients were tapped on top of a flask with filter paper, along with a lot of white dye powder and a little black dye powder to color the poison and make it unique.

Next to her Anko kept watch curiously, was it wise to let the girl go around making poison by herself, seemed a little dangerous "Say Anko-sensei you were Orochimaru's apprentice once" came the question and the purple haired woman stiffened in response.

"I was, if your asking if he was always an ass or like this, he wasn't, no one's really sure what caused him to change to be honest" Anko admitted "Don't worry brat none of us is going to let him have you" she said.

Sakura relaxed, cleaning her mortar, pestle and ingredient container out with spare water, while simultaneously taking sips of water and starting on the antidote for the fourth poison she'd created "What indeed" she murmured softly, grinding each herb up carefully.

They to were placed on a filter paper over a prepared flask and set off to the side then got started on grinding up chamomile, lavender, bermagot and rosemary, before setting those three herbs in front of the last four pots.

"Okay I get the poison and antidote, but what are the oils gonna be used for" apparently Anko couldn't reign in her curiosity any longer as Sakura pulled out non-scented safflower oil and placed it on the rock.

While she was waiting for the water to finish reaching a boiling point she cleared a little space before her, pulled out ten blank scrolls and started drawing healing seals on them "Headaches, stress, anxiety, skin inflammation" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Anko rolled her soft brown eyes "Just think of everything for that Kaguya Salubrity store don't ya pinky" she snorted, though she stretched out and got a little more comfortable on the ground for it being hot every single day, she was growing accustomed to the heat.

But, looking at Sakura, the purple haired woman had to wonder if Sakura had ever been bothered by Suna's weather conditions, or rather Wind Country overall "Yep, that's what will make the store successful, especially when the carrier pigeon express starts up" she replied.

Painstakingly drawing the seals Tsunade had taught her, then when she was done, her hands glowed green and she pressed the jutsu to the seal, it glowed white for a brief second absorbing her medical ninjutsu, before each scroll was rolled up and tied and placed in her medical bag.

"You ever stop to think that it might be weird for people to talk to a twelve year old brat who runs a store" Anko lifted a purple brow as Sakura poured the safflower oil in each of the four extra pots, along with one herb to each pot, bermagot, chamomile, lavender and rosemary.

Then poured boiling water from the two small pots over the poison and antidote combo she'd created, the poison was an ash color, while the antidote was a murky orange, almost red color, the vials were stoppered and stowed away.

Before Sakura answered Anko's question "I have, and some customers give me weird looks when I'm in there behind the counter, though it's something that they'll and I'll grow use to" she stated simply cleaning her equipment again.

The purple haired jonin felt exhausted just watching her "You ever get tired of that, cleaning those things after every single use" Anko gestured to the equipment that was being put away in the medical bag that the pinkette always carried.

"Nope, gives me something to do when there's a waiting period, plus you always have to be thorough less you taint the antidote or anything else you make with whatever ingredients were used before" Sakura reeled off quickly, leaning her elbow on the rock.

Anko shook her head "So what makes this spot so special to come to and make your little experiments" she motioned to the rock and general area they were in, it was like the perfect hide away she noted.

Sakura smiled lightly "Privacy, kind of, not many people come towards this part of the village" she shrugged, pouring the done oil into six flasks, making it twenty four in total, four were stowed away in her medical bag, the rest sealed in a scroll and put in her storage pouch.

Finished for the day, she rose to her feet, patted off her clothes "If your looking for your brother, southeast part of the village" Anko hollered after the girl as Sakura headed off in a random direction, earning a wave.

"Thanks Anko-sensei" being called back over her shoulder and then Sakura was gone from sight, heading in the opposite direction of her brother and his teammates, she'd decided to visit those three last, going straight for Rin's chakra.

It was like a beacon, light and full of laughter at something, and she wondered when had she been able to start sensing deeper than just the initial chakra, that was a question for later as Sakura wandered onto the training grounds.

Finding her father and Obito deep in a training session, and feeling mischievous, lavender orbs twinkling with mirth she created two water clones, they burrowed under ground and Sakura scampered over to Rin "Hello Rin-san" Sakura sat down pulling out a book.

Rin jolted taking her eye off her fiance and former teammate for a split second "GAH WHAT THE HELL" Obito shrieked in the next moment, finding himself body deep in the ground, with only his head sticking out "Bakakashi what the hell" he glowered at his teammate.

Only to find the silver haired nin in the same predicament "Don't look at me idiot Obito, you'd have known it was me" Kakashi scoffed, rolling his lone onyx eye, by this point Rin was certain she knew what was going on.

"Messing with them aren't you Sakura-chan" the brunette woman snickered pressing her hand over her mouth so she didn't laugh to loud, Sakura smiled innocently and continued reading her book just waiting.

Though she did respond "Yep, they were distracted and it gave me the perfect chance to move in and…ah take them off guard" Sakura quipped in a whisper, flipping her book "And they can't blame me because my clones have already dispelled" she smirked.

Shouting erupted from where the two males were and it was hard to fight down their laughter "Who ELSE Could it have been except you BAKAKASHI" Obito snarled, struggling to get out of his earthen prison, this freaking sucked.

Kakashi glared "I hadn't even made a shadow clone idiot Obito" pulling himself free of the ground and dusting his clothes off, movement out of his peripheral drew his gaze and the silver haired nin turned his head to spy his daughter and Rin looking seriously amused by something.

Sensing his friends distraction, Obito faced the direction Kakashi was looking in himself and spotted the two girls, he became suspicious immediately afterwards "Ah looks like their coming over here Sakura-chan" Rin warned under her breath.

"I know Rin-san" Sakura nodded flipping a couple of pages for a few more seconds, then stowed away the book and looked up as the two males stopped before them "Tou-san, Obito-san good afternoon isn't it" she smiled brightly and innocently.

Any thoughts they had about Sakura being the culprit to their rather embarrassing predicament from a few minutes ago faded "Indeed it is, Sasuke and Naruto told me how productive you were being Sakura-chan" Kakashi's gaze softened.

Obito however wasn't as fooled "Did you do that brat, pull us underground with that earth jutsu" he eyed her closely looking for any telling signs that she might be lying, and Rin gave him an indignant frown.

"How could Sakura-chan have done that, when she was way over here with me the entire time right Sakura-chan" the brunette gave the pinkette an imperceptible wink that neither her fiance or Kakashi caught.

Sakura nodded innocently "Of course Rin-san, and quite, I've made poisons, antidotes, ointments and creams, oils for external use, and more healing scrolls" she listed using her adorableness to her advantage, it always worked.

Kakashi crinkled his eye at her "I wish I could do more to help out around the store, gomen Sakura-chan your Tou-san can be useless on such things" he ruffled her hair lightly getting happy laughter, he didn't think she really minded.

Next to him the Uchiha rolled his eyes "You could always learn how to sell something Bakakashi" he suggested and got an onyx eyed glare "I mean there's no harm in it, practice your sales pitch or whatever" Obito grumbled.

Rin covered her mouth fighting down her giggles, kami Sakura had completely avoided getting in trouble and so thoroughly redirected the conversation "Obito-kun is right Kakashi, you should at least get into the spirit of helping at your family shop even juts a little" she nodded.

"It's okay if you don't want to, that was only a front anyway, Kimi-nii hardly comes in either, so long as Tou-san and Ni-san support me and back the shop, that's more than enough for me" Sakura explained standing up from her spot.

And making a hasty escape, to their amusement "HEY I just realized that brat has Earth Nature Chakra" Obito shouted and Rin burst out laughing falling onto her side and holding her stomach as the whole situation proved to be to much.

The silver haired nin shook his head "Can't believe she managed to use her cuteness against us" he sulked, his adopted daughter was a crafty one "You know she did it don't you Rin" Kakashi chuckled watching the brunette.

Until she sat up wiping away her tears of mirth "Oh yes, sneaky that Sakura-chan is, and neither of you realized it until now" Rin smirked, she was so going to be telling that to Minato-sensei, when they got to talk to him, about a little girl showed two fully grown shinobi up.

~Five Days Later~

At the end of the second week that had been allotted for the final round training period, Sakura finally got around to testing out her poisons, choosing an empty training field and making four water clones.

Before she got started on that, Sakura pulled out Kubikiribocho's scroll "Hey sorry it took me so long, I got a nice little surprise for you Kubi, however your not going to like how I give it to you, so I apologize in advance" she murmured.

Giving the ginormous blade a thorough rub down, until he was gleaming in the sunlight, then she took up a kunai and infusing the weapon with chakra, made a deep scratch right in the center of that massive blade.

Then she placed the small vial of Chizakura-doku in the scratch she'd made, sliced her palm, hoping he wouldn't reject her and placed her hand over the scratch, in a matter of a few minutes, Kubikiribocho healed himself with her blood, hiding the small breakable vial of poison.

Now should he ever be broken, the culprit would be met with a very nasty surprise in the form of her Chizakura-doku, her Executioners blade was cleaned once more, before being propped up against a rock with tender care.

Sakura took a deep breath and gathered her water clones around "Alright today I will be testing my poisons out on you and writing down the memories you give me when you dispel, to use as experiments for results" she explained.

Pulling out the three handmade poisons and administering them through the mouth to three of the water clones, after that, she and the last clone went a short distance away, standing several feet apart, while noting the time in a notebook, the start of the experiments.

Grabbed a handmade bomb tag, along with a small blue bag that suggested powder "Aoi Bakuhatsu" Sakura threw the tag and bag of powder at the ground before her water clone, using a kunai and made the tag explode.

It was minimal the destruction of a regular exploding tag, but the whole point was to be enough to explode the bag of poison powder that she'd named Aoi Bakuhatsu, Blue Explosion, in simpler terms, the reaction was instant.

A large plume of blue smoke surrounded her water clone and Sakura sat down to wait, five, ten, fifteen, at twenty minutes the first clone dispelled and she wrote down all of the clones memories, noting the time again, at forty minutes, the second clone exploded in puddle of water.

Taking longer than the first and after an hour and twenty minutes, the last clone disappeared in a pop of water, each memory and things that happened to the clones were written down, before she wandered over to the final clone.

She had red skin, swollen throat from inhaling it, tears were coursing down her cheeks, Sakura took pity on her clone, slung a kunai at her, wrote down the results and sat down thinking, that was how Minato, Baki and Itachi stumbled across her.

"Sakura-san" the blonde Hokage called drawing her from her very serious thoughts, lavender eyes turned in his direction and Minato gestured her over to him, Sakura rose, attaching Kubikiribocho to her back and trailed towards the trio.

Once before them, she bowed carefully "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Itachi-san, is there something you need me to do" Sakura perked up hoping it would be something interesting causing Baki to chuckle.

Before he shook his head "Something yes, he's been demanding to see you, because he doesn't believe your alive" Baki explained and her body tensed, obviously knowing who it was he was speaking off.

Itachi frowned, he'd only tagged along because he didn't think having her meet Kabuto again, was a wise idea "I'm here for guard duty" he explained when her gaze wandered in his direction, he didn't like this at all.

Her hands clenched "Just know we aren't forcing you into making a decision or speaking to him Sakura-san, whatever you choose we won't judge you for it" Minato soothed, giving her the option of not even going with them to see that man.

Given an out, Sakura took it with an apologetic smile "I can't say for sure what will happen if I see him, I'm sorry Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama" she bowed again hoping they weren't disappointed in her.

"Nonsense, you have every right to wish not to see Kabuto Yakushi, after what he's done to you, your brother and those other two Neji-san and Shikamaru-san" Baki waved the apology off instantly as they prepared to head back.

Sakura bit her lip lightly, being mindful of her sharp teeth "Enjoy the rest of your day Sakura-san" Itachi waved as the three males started walking away, probably to the Kazekage Tower, to deal with their obstinate prisoner.

After that the pinkette ran a few more experiments, just to check the potency of her poisons to ensure they would be good enough for Kaguya Salubrity, tested the creams, ointments and oils, along with one healing scroll, before deciding to call it a day.

Later on, she ran into Tayuya, Kimimaro and Jugo at the tea shop "Kimi-nii" Sakura exclaimed sitting down at their table and ordering her own dinner, he raised his head and she saw the bruises "What happened" she frowned.

"Anko-sensei was particularly brutal today, and Kimimaro-san was caught off guard by those snakes of hers" Jugo explained, this was the first time they'd really sat down and talked for several weeks and he relaxed as he looked her over assuring himself that she was okay.

Tayuya snorted "No kidding, just got to wonder what crawled up her ass and died" she cursed, forgetting the fact that she wasn't supposed to, but there was no one to stop her, Anko did it all the time anyway so what did it matter.

"Don't worry Imouto-san, these bruises are nothing, we'll become chunin in the end and be on par with you" the white haired teen vowed and her lavender orbs flickered vivid emerald, he was always so happy to see them do that, because those eyes belonged to their mother.

Sakura's smile softened and she dug into her pouch for the extra ointment she'd made when Tsunade and Chiyo had given her another day off just a few days before hand, "Here this will help with the bruises and numbing only the affected area" she nudged three petri dishes over.

Jugo took one "Thank you Sakura-san" he nodded pleased and stowed it away in his storage pouch for later use, "We will use it wisely" Jugo said, as their orders finally came and they all dug into their meal.

"Exactly, that's why I'm gonna save mine for the last round" Tayuya snatched one of the remaining two ointments up and stowed it away in her medical pouch, despite her rough mannerisms and way of talking, she was a really good person at heart.

Kimimaro nodded picking up the last petri dish of ointment, using a little on the most sore of bruises before putting it in his storage pouch "Very effective I must say Imouto-san" he announced after a moment and the numbing agents in the ointment took affect.

The pinkette nodded "I made sure to test it beforehand so I know what you mean Kimi-nii, I've made lots of things for Kaguya Salubrity on a few of my free days when Chiyo-sama and Tsunade-shishou force me to take a break" Sakura explained.

"Sounds like you have been busy Sakura-san" Jugo commented eating his curry, while she had salad and soup, "Have you seen everyone yet" he wondered, she had this tendency to slip into states where she ignored people.

On his left his red haired teammate straightened "Yeah cause you like to ignore people sometimes, take us for example, this is the first time we've actually had an extended conversation and saying goodnight to us doesn't count" Tayuya accused.

Kimimaro shook his head in slight amusement "Tayuya-san and Jugo-san are right" he said lightly knowing how sensitive his sister got sometimes especially over her friends, he could understand though, after spending half of his life with only two people, that it was easy to do such things.

Thankfully it seemed their worry was in vain "I can admit to that, and yes Jugo-san, I've seen everyone, you two were the last ones and I apologize for waiting, if Chiyo-sama and Tsunade-shishou hadn't declared an off day, it wouldn't have been for a few more days" Sakura smiled apologetically.

Glad that she wasn't letting her friends suffer for her own reckless actions, the four of them spend the rest of their meal chattering back and forth updating each other on what had been going on, before trailing back to the hotel and climbing into their beds to get some rest.

When there was only two days left before the final round of the chunin exams, a familiar chakra that she'd only encountered twice now flared in her senses, right out the hotel window "PSST Pinky" a loud whisper came next as the chakra was suppressed to avoid detection.

Sakura sat straight up in bed before she scrambled to pull back the curtain "Sharky what the fuck are you doing in the Hidden Sand Village" she glared whispering in a furious tone of voice "Please tell me that man didn't send you to kidnap me again" she snapped.

Kisame actually winced "No you stupid freaking brat, Leader-sama got word from one of our contacts here and no I'm not telling you who it is, about what happened and I was fucking worried" he glared right back.

Her shoulders slumped as the tension drained out of her "Well I'm okay now, I don't even have twinges anymore" she sniffed delicately "Seriously though Sharky you could get caught" Sakura frowned at the S-Class Mist Nin.

He snorted "What do you take me for a dancing tuna Pinky, I can handle a few anbu and still get away" Kisame boasted, though he kept his voice low and every few seconds he would look from side to side warily.

Despite the serious situation a few giggles slipped into the air "Course Sharky just be careful though I think Itachi-san and Shisui-san are supposed to be on guard duty tonight" she warned quietly preparing to shut the window.

Glad that she was actually alright and in good condition to use that freaking nickname on him, Kisame nodded saluted "See ya around Pinky" and then he was gone, quite literally exploding in a puddle of water, proving he'd just been a water clone.

She shut the window, closed the curtains and climbed back into bed, the next morning came quickly and the only person Sakura told about her nighttime visitor was her brother, Kimimaro was the only one who would understand and she was right.


	34. Chapter 33

The last two days before the final round passed by in a blur, Sakura focusing all of her attention on working at the hospital, while intermittently spending time with anyone she could, until they were all gathered in the arena.

"Here we all are at long last, after a long month, of exams, survival rounds, a preliminary round and a training period of three weeks, you all have made it to the Final Round of the Chunin Selection Exams" Baki spoke to the gathered crowd of twenty four Chunin hopefuls.

Among this group was the twelve Leaf Genin and then genin from the other village, everyone showing up on time so they wouldn't be disqualified "Of course we couldn't have made it this far without two very dedicated Chunin, so give a round of thanks to Sakura-san and Shikamaru-san" he gestured to the duo standing behind him.

Many hadn't known "These two worked tirelessly on and with me in order to bring you these new exams in which every one of you would have an equal chance at becoming a Chunin" Baki cleared his throat.

"Yes indeed, now before we start with the matches, in case some of you have forgotten the rules, we will go into more detail" Minato stood on Baki's other side glad that this whole thing was almost over and then they could all go home to their own village.

Next time someone else could be in charge of setting this whole thing up "For starters, unlike before this Final Round will be split in two parts, first showing off pure tactical decision, proving that you know and have what it takes to be a Chunin, and second just a regular spar" the blonde said.

Gaining nods all around "For both rounds you must simultaneously impress judges and gain the necessary points, for the first round you need a minimum of fifty points to pass, and the second round you need a minimum of thirty points" Baki drew their gaze.

"However, we stress the importance that no killing is allowed in this round unlike before, either you find a way to disable your opponent to make them yield or knock them unconscious" Minato spoke again a warning in his tone.

Suggesting that anyone who should do otherwise would be facing some serious consequences, no deaths had been allowed this time around and they all nodded in understanding "Good now that you all know, we will begin the final round, Sakura-san, Shikamaru-san" the interim Kazekage gestured to the two Chunin.

Who stepped forward "Right since you were only told who you'd be facing and not given any specific order in which your matches would begin, Shikamaru has utilized the ladder game for this unique situation, your rounds have been set and it's only a matter of telling you" Sakura began.

"Exactly for the first match we have Choji followed by Kimimaro, then Tenten, Kiba, Sasuke, Jugo, Lee, Naruto, Ino, Shino, Tayuya, and Hinata" Shikamaru reeled off looking around, before handing the reigns back over to Sakura.

The pinkette cleared her throat "Now that you know which order you'll be going, Choji and Oroi-san will stay here, while Shikamaru directs everyone to the balcony, your proctor for this exam is Obito-san" Sakura headed off to the right as Obito came up behind her.

And Shikamaru led those that weren't participating in the first match up to the balcony that had been designated to them, Obito looked at the duo "If you two are ready.." he trailed off getting nods "Then let the first match of the final round begin" Obito stated.

Choji and Oroi leaped at each other, both trying to make tactical decisions, the Akimichi Heir skirting around the Cloud Shinobi and using his partial transformation jutsu at seemingly random intervals.

While Oroi drew a sword, go figure and charged it with lightning nature chakra, again no surprise, there was no talking as they fought, "Woo Go Choji" Ino hollered at him from her position on the balcony just as he got cut.

Getting hit by lightning chakra was not fun and it hurt, but after taking a pill with crushed up mullein and caraway root in it, he was able to overcome Oroi's abilities with slight tactical decision and more brute strength than strictly necessary.

Fifteen minutes after their match started Obito called it "Winner of the first match Choji Akimichi" the Uchiha declared "You can either go up to the balcony with your fellow genin or join the crowd" he gestured.

Both boys went back to the balcony with their fellow genin as the next match was called "Kimimaro Kaguya vs Aki" Obito announced drawing the duo down to the area, he looked between them before "Begin" he said.

Unlike where Choji and Oroi had leaped at each other, Kimimaro and Aki jumped away from each other "You won't win Kaguya-san and I'll prove the Hidden Waterfall Village is better than even the five great nations" she taunted suddenly.

Kimimaro remained unfazed by her antics, loosening his stance and drawing Aki into a false sense of security "So long as you have faith in your village, that's all that should matter" he taken to heart his sister's love of the Leaf Village and integrated himself so fully into his new home.

She scowled launching into a round of hand signs "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu" Aki shouted and when the jutsu sailed in his direction, Kimimaro twisted narrowly out of the way, the brown haired girl frowned.

Not knowing her opponents weakness was one thing, but being undaunted by everything else, her brow creased into a frown before she tried a different tactic, that was what they were supposed to be doing right using tactical decisions.

He was impressed at how quick she was, Kimimaro watched her dash across the arena, hiding behind a dune of sand that was conveniently placed in the arena, and then suppress her chakra to the best of her abilities 'However' he thought 'That won't help her' Kimimaro sighed.

Leaping through the sand dune pinching a nerve, having watched his sister in action one to many times to know exactly where at least sixty percent of them were "Wah" Aki's cried out holding her arm against her chest and jumping back hastily.

"Don't overestimate your abilities Aki-san" he shook his head in disappointment angering the brunette it really was to easy to rile some people up and she should have recognized the diversionary tactic for what it was.

As Aki charged him flying through a set of sloppy one hand seals "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" she poured chakra into her second jutsu enlarging the jutsu to epic proportions and it went completely out of control

Giving Kimimaro the chance to disable more nerves and then sweep Aki off her feet, the girl struggled for several minutes before he asked "Yield" he lifted a white brow, Aki sighed and relented to his demand.

"Winner of second match Kimimaro Kaguya" Obito called hearing a quiet cheer come from the pinkette standing off to the right, keeping watch and healing each participant of the matches with ease to everyone's fascination.

Being nice was easy as the white haired teen pulled Aki onto her feet, allowed themselves to be healed and moved up to the balcony, it seemed most of them were going to stick together "Next match Tenten vs Sakyu" was announced next.

The two came to the arena with ease, "Start" Obito began the match, and the duo leaped at each other, Tenten slinging weapons, but only few caught sight of the wire attached to the multiple kunai, shuriken, swords or whatever else she had.

Sakyu using the jutsu native to his country, blocking with puppets or throwing up the odd earth juts, until he found himself trapped, he went to cut the ninja wire "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Tenten warned in a smug voice.

"Why not" he narrowed his brown eyes on the brunette girl, he had this uncanny feeling he didn't want to know, Sakyu looked around and then finally spotted them, he was surrounded by them actually "I give" he forfeited.

Tenten cracked a smile and took down all of her traps gray eyes twinkling with mirth "By the way Sakyu-san that was a bluff, those were fake exploding tags" she quipped once Obito had named her the winner, only twenty minutes after the match had begun.

He guffawed then grudgingly admitted that it had been a good tactic "Next time I won't let myself be fooled so easily" he declared as they got healed and they walked up the stairs leading to the balcony before the next match was called.

Kiba against a stone ninja named Koishi, the match started off normally, the Inuzuka trading light banter with his opponent until the raven haired male commented on Akamaru, by that point plenty of tactical decisions had been made.

So Kiba moved straight onto brute strength as did Koishi, who used an earth type juts that made bracers on his arms, deflecting any weapon or taijutsu attack the brunette boy threw at him, until the Inuzuka formed hand signs.

In a matter of eleven minutes the fight was over as Kiba and Akamaru used their dual fang over fang jutsu and knocked Koishi out and was proclaimed winner of the fourth match, the fifth match was Sasuke between the only grass shinobi who'd made it through to the final round.

They tossed insults at each other go figure, using tactics to distract each other from what the other was doing, before Sasuke gave up and started using his fire jutsu, the grass boy got burned when he couldn't get out of the way fast enough.

And started throwing exploding tags at the Uchiha, blowing them up in Sasuke's face, so that they were both sporting a few bruises, taijutsu was also a main component in this fight, until Sasuke stood victorious over his opponent.

Making it five Leaf Shinobi to have won their matches, Jugo was next, using animals as his tactics, ducking behind a sand dune, before disabling the cloud shinobi he was fighting, winning his match, Lee didn't really understand fighting purely on tactical decision.

But he did make some good calls earning him enough points before he knocked his opponent from the hidden stone village out, once the match had been called Sakura roused the unconscious male and they were both sent up to the balcony.

Sakura took a chakra restorative pill feeling her chakra reserves refuel as the eight match was called Naruto vs a mist shinobi, her name was Nagasa "Um this isn't cool fighting a girl you know" he scratched at his cheek.

"Then why don't you just forfeit and let me win this match" Nagasa glared, not liking that she was being underestimated by the blonde because she was a girl, truthfully Naruto was trying his hand at using tactical decision.

At her words though he frowned "I don't want to hurt you, because that wouldn't be nice you know and one of my best friends is a girl, not underestimating, just it's not cool" Naruto shrugged dropping into a loose stance.

Nagasa scoffed under her breath, using mist's most used jutsu, the hidden mist jutsu, "Whatever your totally gonna lose you know" she mocked hiding her chakra to the best of her abilities, and waiting for her chance to attack.

She didn't get one though because Naruto had been learning from Minato the past three weeks and had learned that his chakra nature was wind, so after weaving some hand signs "Futon: Gale Palm Jutsu" the mist was blown away from the force of his jutsu.

Leaving her uncovered and after using three shadow clones to disable her "I thought you didn't want to hurt me" Nagasa pouted up at the blonde, feeling her back bruising from the force in which he'd tackled her.

"I was trying to make you think I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't do to much though" Naruto flashed the girl a whiskered grin and Obito called the match, the blonde jumped up doing a victory dance because he had at least partially understood what it meant to be a chunin this time.

They were healed, and the next match began, between Ino and another mist shinobi Tekika, like all mist shinobi were fond of Tekika used the hidden mist to the blonds frustration, the other girl calling out taunts and little jabs.

All the while Ino was biding her time, setting up her jutsu, having learned a great deal from Sakura, at exactly five minutes since the start of their match Tekika unveiled herself, attacking from within the mist.

But wasn't expecting to be caught in ninja wire the blonde using pure tactical decision in this fight, unlike how she'd lost immediately when fighting against Sakura and after using her mind transfer jutsu, making the mist shinobi forfeit, she was called the winner.

Nine matches out, with only three left, Shino was next along with another sand shinobi, Ryushi, almost as soon as their fight began "You Leaf Shinobi think your all that" the guy thought he was a tough one and was being horrendously cocky.

So much so that he missed the swarm of kikaichu beetles coming up behind him and stealing his chakra sneakily, using the tactic that had been used to take down Gaara from long ago "We merely value our friends, you are going to lose, why because I vowed to become chunin" Shino stated.

Crossing his arms over his chest, not smug, just waiting, Ryushi launched into a round of taijutsu the Aburame staying out of range of any weapons, they could be poisoned, Sakura had taught him that much, and then at eighteen minutes.

The match was over, Shino declared the winner "But how" Ryushi frowned completely drained of chakra, he still had enough to sustain himself though so that they could walk over to Sakura and get healed or receive what they needed.

"My kikaichu, you underestimated me, why because no one saw how each other fought" Shino shrugged walking up to the balcony Ryushi following him, neither holding a grudge each other for how the fight had ended.

For the eleven match, Tayuya vs the last mist shinobi, who lo and behold used the freaking hidden mist jutsu to everyone's exasperation, however the red haired girl had a trick up her sleeve and after playing her flute.

And some carefully coordinated attacks, once her match as well, leaving Hinata the only one who had yet to fight, the Hyuga Heiress was nervous and rightfully so because last time she'd lost so horribly "YOU CAN DO IT HINATA-CHAN" Naruto gave her courage.

"Yeah Hinata, don't lose to that cloud shinobi" Sasuke called next, both boys cheering their teammate on and Sakura smiled softly, it made her wonder if she hadn't passed the first time around or if she was on Team Seven's team if this was what things would be like.

Hinata and Iroi settled into their stances "Alright let the final match of the Chunin Exams begin, then the judges will review each genin and you'll get the results afterwards" Obito declared keeping his eyes pinned to the Hyuga girl.

"I..I won't l..lose" Hinata launched forward, byakugan activated and remembering everything from her lessons with Sakura, shut nerves down so much that Iroi didn't even realize his nerves were being cut off.

"Yes you will, I'll prove Hidden Cloud is better than you lot" he announced, using the same jutsu as Oroi had, it was kind of annoying how none of the other genin from the other villages used much variety in their attacks.

The Hyuga Heiress closed another chakra point, it was so light Iroi didn't feel it "N..No one i..is better t..than a..anyone w..we were all created equal in thi..this world" she stuttered using her shyness to her advantage.

As Iroi relaxed thinking he had this match in the bag "Despite what you think Hyuga, you'll see why my team was chosen" he reached for his weapon, only to find it now where it was supposed to be, not to mention he couldn't even feel his arms.

Lavender locked with murky green "F..feeling it n..now aren't you Iroi-san" Hinata straightened from her Jyuken crouch after closing a few more chakra points until the boy slumped to the ground realizing he couldn't even move.

"Guess you Leaf guys aren't half bad" he laughed not holding a grudge as the last match was called, Hinata as the winner, they were healed and sent up to the balcony, this was where Minato, Baki and the judges convened.

It took over an hour before Baki and Minato returned with the results "Alright all participants of the final round down in the arena now" the interim Kazekage called all twenty four of them came down lining up in front of the two Kage's.

Minato took a deep breath, he couldn't believe it was over "We will now read the results, from Cloud Oroi-san that is all, from Sand, Sakyu-san, that is all, from Waterfall Aki-san, that is all, and from Leaf, Shino, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jugo and Choji" he read off handing over Leaf Chunin jackets.

Everyone cheered and Sakura smiled widely "Despite that little hiccup everything went well" she commented to Shikamaru as he stood on her left "Now we can all finally go home though" the pinkette muttered feeling homesickness bubble up within her once more.

"Yeah no kidding and exactly, next time though if we have to do this again, let's not make it so complicated" Shikamaru groaned causing Sakura to laugh at him and run over to her brother to hug him tightly.

Kimimaro peered down at his little sister "We're chunin now imouto-san, that means we are now on your level and could be randomly paired on missions together" he returned her hug as he spoke, she didn't seem inclined to move away after all.

She was prevented from responding "Thank every one of you that participated in the new chunin exams and congratulations on your new ranks, now we will all be returning home, so to the hotel, to pack your belongings" Minato called as a wave of people ran down onto the village.

"Much as I love the Sand Village, I'm glad to go home, miss my bear, my rabbit and fox, my shop, the little spot Naruto showed me and Kon" Sakura chattered softly as they all began the trek to the hotel, Kimimaro lifted a brow at the last one "He's a squirrel" she explained.

He nodded in acceptance "I see imouto-san" his lips formed an amused smile, while inwardly thanking kami she didn't bring the creature into their house "I'll wait outside your door should I get finished first" Kimimaro separated from her once they were inside the hotel.

"Okay Kimi-nii" Sakura used the key to her room, went in and started sealing away all of her belongings in a scroll, sometimes people forgot about her favorite mode of packing 'Oh well' she thought searching every nook and cranny of the room for anything she might have forgotten.

In just a couple of minutes she was done and Sakura turned to leave only to ram right into "Gaara" the pinkette blinked only to catch sight of the expression on his face "What's wrong" she became wary, it was twisted into a grimace.

Gaara sighed and sat down on the bed "This last month has made me realize how much danger you put yourself in, who was that man from a couple nights ago, standing outside this room" his pale green eyes flickered to the window.

'Bloody hell' she winced inwardly "Did you tell anyone Gaara" Sakura rested her lavender orbs on her friend, he shook his head "I call him Sharky, I had to fight him to be Kubikiribocho's true mistress, he's good though, despite his appearances and he wouldn't have hurt anyone" she soothed.

"Why was he outside your room in the first place Sakura" he grumbled in that gravely tone he spoke in all the time, it just made her want to clear her throat every time she heard it, but she could understand his worry this time.

Sakura sighed softly and sat next to him "He was worried, apparently he caught wind of what happened with Kabuto and wanted to make sure I was okay, stupid sharky snuck in here just to check on me" her words were unbelievably soft.

The boy at her side relaxed "Just promise you'll be careful and send letters once you get back to Leaf, I have a feeling it will be a long while until you come here again" Gaara sighed, there was just no arguing with his friend.

She popped up onto her feet "Course Gaara.." her gaze traveled to the door "Ni-san is waiting later" Sakura waved, the red head vanished in a swirl of sand and she opened the door simultaneously to spy her brother outside the room.

He gave her a smile "Shall we imouto-san" Kimimaro gestured ahead of him, the door was shut and locked behind her and once they were in the lobby with the others Sakura dropped her room key off paying for her individual bill during the month long stay in the hotel.

Minato gathered them around after the overall bill was payed "Right you lot, now it's time to head home to Leaf" he called over the loud chatter, which instantly quieted down, Chunin had to be obedient after all and follow orders.

Then they were on their way to the Hidden Sand Village Entrance, where Baki, Temari and Kankuro were waiting for them, Gaara conspicuously absent "We thank you all for your time and patience and learning how to adapt to new surroundings" Baki spoke over the enlarged group.

"While the new exams might have come to an end, each of you will always be welcome here in the Hidden Sand Village, may your trip home be safe and that you each grow into Chunin that your villages will be proud of" he finished.

Sakura's lips curved upwards despite how reluctant Baki seemed to be about being the interim Kazekage, that man was good at speeches, Minato traded a few words with Baki, then their group started forward.

It was as she was passing Temari, that the blonde latched onto her "Pinky expect a letter to be waiting for you when you get home, I want details about the carrier pigeon express got it and don't be slow on responding like usual" Temari spoke hastily.

Knowing she had limited time "Yeah Cherry-chan, right to me as well, just send it with Gaara and Temari's letters, we are friends now and I expect to be updated on the goings of your life" Kankuro huffed, then she was nudged back into the crowd.

Murmuring promises to the elder Sabaku siblings "You got it Temari, Kankuro, see you next time whenever that may be" Sakura waved, skipping forward to stand between Shino and Kiba, Akamaru perched atop the Inuzuka's head.

"Completed two of our goals now, freedom and a new rank, now all that's left is better missions and teammates forever" Kiba laughed when he realized she was stood between them, kami she could be so sneaky sometimes.

A smile formed on her lips "Precisely Kiba, why because that's what will always be, Sakura made a spot for herself on our team and that's how it will stay" Shino commented and the pinkette patted him on the shoulder.

"Yep now you guys get to deal with nobles" she snickered "And give me a break from them and get stuck on long missions away from the village" Sakura quipped adjusting Kubikiribocho on her back more comfortably.

Both boys shot her equal looks of horror, even if Shino's was a lot more hidden than Kiba's "You wouldn't really abandon us to stuffy nobles would you Sakura" the Inuzuka guffawed quietly, hoping that wasn't the case.

Sakura smiled innocently "It's only fair I suppose considering, why, because we made Sakura wait for us" the Aburame caught on instantly to what she was doing and joined her round of tease them, or rather Kiba this time.

He was really pouting now and Sakura couldn't hold back any longer "Relax Kiba, I wouldn't abandon you to stuffy nobles, Hokage-sama is fond of making me take those types of missions, so you might be paired up with me on one sooner or later" she patted him on the back.

Unaware that they'd drawn attention, Kurenai was stood a few feet behind them "Those two boys have really grown attached her" Asuma mused watching them chatter away as they walked through the desert of wind country.

Everyone had grown accustomed to the heat and wearing light clothes, taking Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru's example "Indeed Asuma, indeed they have, I'm proud of my students" Kurenai smiled all three of her little genin were now chunin and things would be massively different.

Her red eyes softened on the trio just as Sakura peered over her shoulder feeling eyes on her, lavender locked with ruby before a sweet smile spread across the pinkette's lips, then Sakura faced forward completely again.

With neither Shino or Kiba the wiser as they trekked the three days back to their village, a little chaos ensued at the gates, "My Shikamaru" Yoshino who'd been itching to see her son, but had been made to stay in the village blew into sight.

"I'm here Mom" Shikamaru gave her a lazy wave, 'Troublesome' he thought as usual when she tried to crush his bones when she gave him a hug "I'm fine, all healed up and not even a tiny little bit of poison left in my system" he patted her on the back gently.

Yoshino hugged her son tightly before finally releasing him after a couple minutes, dark eyes trailing the enlarged group "Where is she, Sakura Kaguya" she demanded, Shikaku frowned hoping his wife wasn't going to do that.

Sakura separated herself from her fathers side and came forward "Yoshino-san" she nodded her head at the woman politely, remembering all the times the Nara Matriarch had claimed she was going to turn her back on the Leaf Village.

Admittedly she was worried until Yoshino launched herself at her "You saved my son, thank you thank you thank you" the woman whispered holding the pinkette and feeling regretful of all of her actions and words towards this girl.

Not sure if she was dreaming Sakura patted the Nara Matriarch on the back gently "Shikamaru's my friend course I saved him" she smiled as Yoshino tightened her arms practically crushing her in half with her strength.

Then the woman released her, Shikaku and Shikamaru waved and split up from the main group and went home as did many others "That could have been worse" Obito snorted "I really thought that woman was going to yell at you" the Uchiha stated.

Rin rolled her eyes "Whatever I'm tired and ready to take a shower" she yawned, it was passed dinner time for sure, Sakura perked up and skipped ahead of the rest of them "Guess she's missed her house" Rin pointed out.

"Or those animals of hers" Kakashi said in the next moment, making sure that everyone was there, Neji, Tayuya, Rin, Obito, Jugo, he nodded to himself, the only person missing was Tenzo "Since they've been stuck here with only Shizune-san for company" he chuckled.

At the mention of the three animals, Jugo was the next to take off after Sakura, having missed Reitoko, Morosa and Nagetsuke, "Sakura's not the only one it seems" Tayuya snorted relaxing as their little house came into view.

Kimimaro smiled in amusement "Perhaps the house was missed to" he threw out there and got a brown eyed glare from the red head on his team, they were chunin now, he still couldn't really believe it to be honest.

Once they were all gathered inside, they witnessed a moment "Come on Nagetsuke that's enough" Sakura groaned as her damn bear tried to knock her down, only managing to stay on her feet, as Nagetsuke head butted her in the stomach.

He whined as Morosa and Reitoko watched from Jugo's arms, staying well out of the way "Seriously it was only a month you stinkin bear and sometimes missions are gonna be a lot longer" she huffed.

Neji kept his face blank of all emotion even as laughter bubbled up within him "He's going to be a little clingy isn't he" the brunette asked drawing her gaze, there was a defeated look on her face as she nodded at his words.

"Either way perhaps next time you could bring them on a mission, so long as it's not through the desert" Jugo handed over the fennec fox and rabbit, Reitoko and Morosa cuddling into Sakura's arms like they hadn't been able to for over a month.

Kakashi nodded "Good idea Jugo, it would help them see that you really are working and don't just go off and leave them alone" he sat down on the new couch glad to be home in the house he shared with his family and free of missions for a couple of weeks hopefully.

Sakura shrugged lightly "I had already intended on that" she placed the two easily carried animals down and they wandered off with Nagetsuke, going to their room as she went down the steps to her own to take a shower and get dressed in a regular outfit.

When she emerged she was wearing pants that went to her calves, and a long sleeved shirt, before entering the kitchen to get started on a late dinner "Kami does that girl ever stop" Obito choked out as he realized what she was doing.

"Might as well just accept it Obito-kun, Sakura-chan hardly ever takes a break" Rin shook her head relaxing in one of the chairs and reading a medical textbook, they still had less than a month in their punishment jobs for trying to sabotage a fellow Leaf Nin.

Obito rubbed his face and leaned his head back on the couch "I'm going to go get all this sand off of me" Tayuya announced feeling gritty and then vanished through the door that led to her room, Jugo doing the same.

Kimimaro was about to head up to his room, when Neji cleared his throat "Yes Neji-san what is it" the white haired teen paused and narrowed his vivid green eyes on the brunette, he had this suspicion that the rumors he'd heard in sand weren't rumors.

Sensing the tension, Obito and Rin made themselves scarce from the room leaving Kakashi, Neji and Kimimaro along in the living room "There's something I'd like to talk to you and Kakashi-san about Kimimaro-san" Neji stated.

At the muttering of his name, Kakashi righted himself "And just what is it that you'd like to talk to us about Neji-san" the silver haired nin rested his lone onyx eye on the Hyuga they all shared a house with.

"Does what you have to talk about pertain the rumors that we all heard in the Sand Village, via Kiba-san" Kimimaro crossed his arms, Neji tensed imperceptibly giving truth to the rumors before nodding slowly.

Then took a deep breath "Yes, there's no other way to tell you, but I ask permission to court your daughter Kakashi-san, and I solemnly swear to make her happy Kimimaro-san, as I find myself falling for Sakura" Neji got out all in one breath.

Eyes widened at the statement "Could you give us a moment Neji-san, so that Otou-sama and I might talk this over" Kimimaro gestured to the brunette's door and Neji vanished into his room leaving the silver haired nin and the only other Kaguya survivor in existence alone.

"We can't exactly tell her no, it would hurt her, but we can make sure he never hurts her" Kakashi said in the next moment, he couldn't take away anymore happiness from the pinkette, Haku had been her first love, and if she liked Neji, then there was little he could do.

Decided Neji was called back into the room "If your wondering I also intend on making a formal courting request in front of my uncle, the elders and her in four days time, let everyone get settled back in the village first" he threw out there.

Kakashi and Kimimaro shared an amused look "You have permission to court imouto-san, Neji-san, but know Otou-sama and I will always be there to ensure you don't hurt her in anyway" the white haired teen recited then climbed his ladder and the hatch shut behind him.

"Precisely, I took away her happiness before, I won't do it again, but just know that you will be watched like a hawk" Kakashi stood vanishing to his part of the house, to take a shower himself as were the others, while Sakura was making dinner.

When it was done "Everyone Dinner's Ready" Sakura called drawing the rest of the houses occupants to the kitchen and they all sat down at the dining nook, "Oh Tenzo-san so good of you to join us this time" she spied the wood user.

"Likewise Sakura-san, I have a few months off from missions, so you'll see me around a lot" Tenzo smiled pleasantly at the little girl his friend had adopted alongside her elder brother as they all dug into the simple but as always delicious meal, before heading off to bed tired and ready to sleep in their own beds.

Four days later as Neji had promised, after the training sessions that had started up again at Sakura's request so that she could improve in one of her clan's jutsu, the brunette called out to his uncle "Excuse me but I have a request Uncle" he nodded politely at Hiashi.

Sensing the importance of this, Hiashi took the initiative and gathered the Hyuga Clan Elders "Now what is your request Neji" the Hyuga Patriarch narrowed his lavender eyes on his nephew, while keeping an eye on Sakura, who was also in the room.

Her eyes were emerald at the moment, telling everyone she was happy about something, Neji took a deep breath "I'd like to make a formal courting request, to court Sakura Kaguya" he glanced in the girls direction furtively, before looking to the elders and his uncle.

"And what say you Sakura-san, do you want to be courted by Neji-san" clearly one of the elders didn't like the thought, even if she was only half Hyuga, of Sakura being courted by someone from the side branch.

Practically bouncing in place "I do" two little words but full of so much hope and eagerness that Hiashi couldn't help but smile, then turned his attention on his nephew once more, things weren't going to be easy for sure.

The request accept "Then by all means Neji-san make your proposal" a second elder, who'd been close to Sakura's deceased great grandfather motioned for the brunette to speak, prompting Neji to turn to the young girl and clear his throat.

"Sakura, I, Neji Hyuga promise to take care of you and make you happy from now on until the courting period is over, do you accept my request to court you" Neji spoke feeling nervous for one of the first few times in his life.

Sakura nodded happily "I accept Neji, your request to court me" she smiled widely "What about Tou-san and Ni-san though" she frowned in the next moment realizing that her adopted father and blood brother wasn't there.

Before Neji could speak "As the request has been accepted I now bless the two of you in your future endeavors, may you life happy lives together" Hiashi interrupted, the Elders wandered off and he left.

Only then as they were walking back to the cherry oak house did the brunette answer "I made my request to them four days ago, I told them first as they are your kin, while you don't really have any kin among the Hyuga's, that was a formality" Neji explained.

"I see, does that mean Tou-san and Kimi-nii accepted that you wanted to court me" Sakura's emerald eyes widened and pure happiness radiated off of her when the Hyuga at her side nodded to her question.

Things only became better after that as Sakura and Neji got in the habit of spending more time together, going on the odd mission here and there and working at Kaguya Salubrity, until two months passed since everyone had become Chunin.

Kushina felt frustration well up within her as they got the request from Hidden Stone "AGAIN" she shrieked, drawing Sakura from the green house that was out back, dusting her dirty covered hands off on the apron and lifting a slender pink brow.

"Did that request come again, the one for twenty joint pain ointments" the pinkette sighed and looked to the shelf, mentally counting how many there were and realizing the store was only stocked with half of that.

Not even half, there was nine petri dishes of ointment that dealt with pain in the joints "Yes, honestly this is getting a little ridiculous, do they need that much ointment" the red head grumbled feeling exhausted.

Their Carrier Pigeon Express had been an even greater success than simply selling things purely in the Hidden Leaf Village, and requests for poisons, antidotes, herbs, poisonous or medicinal, oils and many more things came in from nearly every single village, every single day.

Sakura sighed softly "Guess I'll get started on that" her lips pressed into a thin line as she walked into the bathroom and rinsed her hands clean from dirt, it was a rule after all and she followed rules to a T.

Before she could even begin, Neji entered the store and her lavender eyes lit up at the sight of her boyfriend, then flickered green "Hokage-sama wants to see you Sakura, also Mizukage-sama is here" the Hyuga announced his presence there.

Her excitement fizzled out "You go on Sakura-chan, I'll handle making the ointment, you have a recipe for it" Kushina squeezed the pinkette's shoulder gently and was passed a book that probably held every recipe for everything she'd made in it.

"Page 4, Recipe 24, Kushina-chan, just give me a minute Neji" Sakura untied the apron, folded it neatly and then placed it in the cubby that had been built courtesy of Kakashi, who'd gotten into the spirit of helping out just a little, making things with Tenzo.

In a matter of a few minutes, her hair was taken down, having grown out to her back once more in the last few months, and Sakura was ready, he took her hand leading her like a gentleman as usual "I have this feeling this mission isn't going to be like the others" he commented.

And Sakura nodded in understanding "Especially if Mizukage-sama is here, are you coming on the mission as well" she looked up and Neji shook his head "Aww well drat" she mumbled getting a chuckle from the Hyuga.

Their conversation didn't last long as they climbed the steps to the Hokage Tower, Kaguya Salubrity not being to far away just a few blocks, while it was at least two miles from the hospital since it was a clinic type building as well.

Upon entering the Hokage's office Sakura was jumped "Sakura-chan" Mei gripped the now thirteen year old girl to her "You get to come on a mission with Hokage-san and I, to Stone and then to Cloud to force Ohnoki and Ay into making peace treaties" she announced.

"Eh what" her eyes widened and Sakura looked around "S..surely I'm not the only one being assigned to this mission right" just as she asked that, the door opened again admitting five individuals into the office, Team Eleven and the other two members of Team Eight.

Minato chuckled "No Sakura-san, your not the only one, consider this your first diplomatic mission Kimimaro-san, Tayuya-san, Jugo-san, Kiba-san, Shino-san, we'll be leaving in three days time, so pack your belongings and prepare" the blonde explained.

Dismissing the six chunin in just a few minutes "I can't believe it we're going on our first diplomatic mission" Kiba hollered Akamaru perched on top of his head like usual "By the way Ma wants you over for lunch if you can" the Inuzuka turned to Sakura.

Who nodded "I'll be there Kiba" she smiled walking between her teammates "Just remember Kiba, you have to be diplomatic, that means no behaving like you did in Sand" Sakura gave her teammate a very stern look and the Inuzuka had the grace to look sheepish.

Shino hid his smile behind his high coat collar, "Indeed Kiba that was most becoming of an heir" he pointed out slowly and got a glare "If you are free for dinner, my father has a request to make of you" he looked to his pink haired teammate.

A glint of curiosity formed in the lavender depths of her eyes "Right, bet it's something interesting" she grinned nodding in acceptance of the request to go to both the Aburame and Inuzuka Compounds for lunch and dinner.

Then stepped back to stand next to Kimimaro as the two boys went in opposite directions "How's things working out for you and Hyuga" Tayuya piped in a moment later, the two hardly ever did anything around others, choosing to keep their relationship life private.

"Great I think Neji might be planning something though" Sakura quipped happily while remembering the contemplative looks she'd seen Neji make the last few days whatever it was, was going to be good, she could tell.

Kimimaro eyed his little sister closely to assure himself that she wasn't faking her happiness "Aren't you two a little serious about keeping your private life private" he spoke after a moment as they continued walking down the street to their house.

Sakura craned her neck around to meet his gaze "Maybe but you can consider it a habit, plus Neji full agrees with me, we're shinobi, we should treat everyday like our last and live in the moment, however that doesn't mean I want people knowing what I get up to with my special someone" she stated.

It never ceased to amaze them the things that came out of the pinkette sometimes "Well I for one am looking forward to this new mission" Jugo jumped in as they finally reached the house and the door was unlocked proving no one else was home at the moment.

"Yeah it's going to be interesting, maybe I'll even find out who keeps buying up all the ointment from the store" Sakura scowled "I've had to buy some Arnica root, Valerian root and Wild Lettuce down at the market, and it's not as potent as my herbs" she huffed.

Causing laughter to fill the foyer as they took off their shoes and flipped on lights before the four of them moved off to prepare a mission pack and leave them in the cubby in the foyer, two hours later Sakura went back to her store.

"Hey Kushina-chan how's making the ointment coming along" she washed her hands again and tied the apron around her waist, Kushina was in the midst of helping a customer who wanted to buy a poison/antidote combo.

The red head looked up "Oh we ran out of arnica flower before I could finish" she admitted sheepishly showing off the five types of poison and antidotes Kaguya Salubrity sold, each one hand crafted by Sakura herself.

It was something the pinkette had expected "That's alright Kushina-chan, I'll handle it" Sakura flashed a smile at the Uzumaki woman, stepped up to the counter and launched herself into work, glad that Minato gave her weeks off intermittently between missions so that she could be at her store.

"Your a life saver literally Sakura-chan" Kushina grinned grinding up some herb paste, agrimony, bilberry, and dandelion leaves, before scraping it into a petri dish, placing it in a bag and handing it to the customer who had requested it after getting paid.

Sakura smiled "Ah by the way I plan on delivering the ointment myself, Hokage-sama and Mizukage-sama plan to coerce the Tsuchikage and Raikage into making peace treaties, I'll be going with them along with a few others" she explained, mashing up some aloe plant.

Kushina's eyes widened "I knew that Mizukage-san was here, but I didn't know it was such a serious visit" the red head commented, rinsing her hands clean, to work with a new herb, it was one of the rules in the shop, never taint another herb.

"Me either when Neji told me about it earlier, but at least after this I'll be able to say I've visited the five great ninja villages" the pinkette perked up, it had been a dream of hers to travel, and while it was for serious business, she could still look around.

"Good luck Sakura-chan and the store will be in good hands with me you know" the Uzumaki woman made a fist and raised it to the ceiling as she made her vow, drawing amused smiles from the few customers dotting the shop.

Less than an hour later Kaguya Salubrity was closed down for the afternoon "See you later Kushina-chan" Sakura waved heading down the streets in the direction of the Inuzuka compound, buying boswellia, arnica, beeswax, black cherry bark, mandrake root, turmeric and chickweed.

Along the way from the market, perhaps it was time to visit the forest where she'd gotten most of her herbs from again, she thought as she continued on her way to the Inuzuka Compound, halfway there Sasuke slammed into "You have to come have lunch at the Uchiha Compound" he demanded.

Her mouth opened and closed "Sasuke that's no way to ask someone to come have lunch with you and your family, and I promised Kiba and Shino already, sorry Sasuke" Sakura apologized while rolling her lavender eyes in exasperation.

Sasuke scowled "Damn, so is it true your going to Stone and Cloud in a couple of days" he asked having heard from Naruto, who'd heard from his dad "With Lord Hokage and the Mizukage" the Uchiha prodded walking with her the rest of the way.

"It's true alright, Kimi-nii and his team along with Kiba and Shino have been selected as escorts on this mission as well, an A ranked diplomatic mission to Stone and Cloud" she nodded sealing away her bags of herbs and various other things.

He sighed "How do you do it, the diplomatic missions and dealing with the damn nobles" Sasuke groaned feeling exhausted "Especially when they look down on you and act like well complete idiots" he rubbed his eyes, his last mission with Naruto hadn't been easy.

Keeping the blonde from running his mouth off at the nobles who thought they were just a means to an end "Won't lie and tell you it's easy Sasuke, and the best option is to ignore it and get the mission over with as quick as possible" Sakura patted his shoulder.

Then stepped up to the Inuzuka Compound gates, traded banter with one of the guards for a couple of minutes before she was let through "Definitely have to come have lunch tomorrow at the Uchiha Compound" Sasuke shouted after her.

Getting a wave "Promise" she called over her shoulder before the gates shut and she made a quick trip to the Main Family house, when she reached it Sakura knocked on the door and waited, pounding of feet was heard from the other side before the door was opened.

"Made it" Kiba appeared, hair looking a little ruffled "Ma and Sis are waiting come on" he dragged his teammate into his house, letting her take off her shoes before dragging her down the hall by the wrist to the dining room.

Hana and Tsume were already seated around the table "About time you came and saw us again brat" the Inuzuka Matriarch snorted "The prescriptions we've been prescribing have been bringing more profit to the Vet Clinic by the way" Tsume stated.

Sakura's eyes lit up in response "Oh good that means my plan to bring more income to the Leaf Village is working" she clapped her hands giddily while sitting in the chair before the extra plate of smashed potatoes, green beans and steak, it's always steak.

The other Inuzuka female at the table smiled softly "You really are one of a kind Sakura-san and I'm glad my otouto has someone like you to rely on, on his team, how is the store going by the way" Hana asked after a moment, letting the pinkette dig into her lunch politely as usual.

"Doing well as is the Carrier Pigeon Express that Hokage-sama helped me set up" at this her expression became indignant "Though someone from Stone keeps buying up all the ointment, like seriously they request twenty jars of it every couple of weeks" she huffed.

Kiba looked shocked "Who on earth would need that much ointment and no wonder you keep buying some herbs from the market" he shook his head, some people were honestly ridiculous and it showed all the time.

"I don't know but I plan to find out, from the new mission, I plan on delivering the ointment myself when we reach stone" Sakura nodded decisively cutting into the steak and chewing on the meat with her mouth closed, manners above all.

Tsume threw her head back and laughed "Bet they'll be shocked when they find out that a thirteen year old girl is the one they've been buying from these last couple of mouths" she found it absolutely hilarious that Sakura was successful with her shop.

She smiled "Probably, people always underestimate me sometimes" Sakura said scraping the last bite of smashed potatoes onto her fork and taking a sip of water just a few seconds afterwards, enjoying this bit of relaxation, since it was few and far between.

And she still had yet to go visit Haku and Zabuza's graves "Well considering your appearance, it is rather easy to underestimate you Sakura-san, but those here in Leaf know not to" Hana pointed out watching the girl finish off lunch with grace.

It surprised them how neat the girl was all the time "True" here Sakura flashed a pointed look in Kiba's direction, and he had the grace to give her an apologetic smile "Some in Sand know not to underestimate me to and some in Mist as well" she continued.

"Well I'm never doing it again, that's one way to get your ass handed to ya" Kiba shuddered finishing off his own lunch "It will be really fun when other people realize that themselves" he chuckled.

Sakura placed her silverware on the plate "You just like watching people get freaked out by Kubi don't you Kiba" she snickered standing from her chair and pushing it in politely, somethings she just couldn't break.

He nodded and Tsume rolled her eyes "Thank you for joining us brat, your always welcome here" she said knowing the pinkette was getting ready to leave, possibly continue working at her store, or do something else.

"Yes and please continue your hard work for the Leaf Village Sakura-san" the other Inuzuka female nodded her head, and Sakura smiled at both of them, before Kiba stood from the table, done with his own dinner.

"Thanks Tsume-sama and I will Hana-san" Sakura waved letting her teammate lead her down the hall to the foyer where her shoes were "See you later" she smiled at Kiba as she tugged her sandals onto her feet.

Kiba leaned against the wall "Yep, and don't worry I've already packed and I plan on doing research on the living conditions of Stone and Cloud to be prepared" he threw out there surprising her and Sakura shook her head in amusement.

Gave him a pat on the shoulder and making sure she hadn't dropped anything exited the house "Good luck" Sakura called softly, leaving the Inuzuka Compound heading back to her shop, it technically was even if Kushina worked at it.

The red head was already within hard at work, and Sakura did the same, for four hours until four o'clock customers came and went after buying something and getting check ups, which Sakura compiled into folders and placed them in a filing cabinet.

Until it was almost dinner time, Kaguya Salubrity was shut down for the evening and closed up for the day "Nice job today Kushina-chan, see you tomorrow" Sakura waved at the Uzumaki woman who headed down the street after getting her pay.

"Absolutely Sakura-chan" Kushina called back, alone Sakura made a mad dash for the Aburame Compound and found Shino waiting for her at the gates, at the sight of her, he straightened smoothing out his coat then turned on his heel.

She caught up with him easily "At least you came" Shino commented and Sakura gave him an odd look "Heard from Hinata earlier that Sasuke was going to ask you to have lunch or dinner with him and his family" he explained.

"He did, I told him that I was already booked up for today, he scowled and sulked, but made me promise for tomorrow to have lunch with him and his family" Sakura stated easily, enjoying the forest as they walked towards Shino's house.

The other Aburame's just accepting her presence as their Heir's teammate and friend "Did Kiba tell you that he plans on doing research, why because we should always know what living conditions for other villages are like" Shino said in the next minute as they reached the house.

"Kiba did" she nodded an amused smile on her lips and mirth in her lavender eyes "And now you know it's not always fun and games being a Chunin" Sakura pointed out lightly, Shino gave her a little smile as they entered his house.

Taking off their shoes and heading to the dining room where his father was waiting "Kaguya-san, Shino" Shibi greeted both teens, letting them sit down, before dinner was brought out by a few servants, he took the first bite, before his son and Sakura dug in.

It was quiet for a few moments "Thank you for joining us Kaguya-san" the Aburame Patriarch nodded to the girl, who smiled politely nodding her head in respect, its what made her so likable to many people.

"It was no trouble Shibi-sama, plus it's been awhile since we've had a meal together" she motioned to the silent Shino "Considering we're all off on missions most of the time and don't have much time to meet up much" Sakura rambled lightly.

Shibi chuckled, while Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose "Now it's easy to understand your actions from before, why, C and B rank missions are draining and leave you feeling exhausted once you return to the village" the Aburame heir admitted.

"While it is nice to have you here, I asked Shino to invite you for a little business chat, it has come to my attention that you're stock of herbs are running low, on the herbs you got from the area owned by the Aburame Clan correct" Shibi shifted his attention onto Sakura once more.

Her expression said it all "Very true Shibi-sama, and I've been having to make due with some herbs from the market, considering the ones needed aren't finished maturing yet in the greenhouse" she looked repentant and guilty about putting this off.

Shino looked surprised because he hadn't known that "You should have said something sooner, we could have requested a mission to the bug habitat" he frowned, though his tone wasn't scolding, he understood, they had all been busy of course.

"Part of the other reason I have asked for you to join us for dinner Kaguya-san, when you and my son return from your mission to Stone and Cloud, I request that you join myself, Shino and a few others on a mission to the habitat for an expedition" Shibi drew their attention.

Curiosity sparked in those lavender eyes before they flickered emerald green "Expedition as in exploring of the entire or at least part of the bug habitat correct" Sakura focused her gaze on the Aburame Patriarch looking very, very interested.

He nodded and fought down the urge to chuckle as she clapped her hands giddily from her excitement "Does that mean you are in Sakura, why because it would be wise to have a medic on hand" Shino looked to his very happy teammate.

"Of course Shino, like I would pass up a chance to visit that place again and that giant centipede, kami it's been forever and to stock up on more herbs and explore totally awesome" she launched into a round of chatter.

Shibi chuckled quietly while his son dealt with his exuberant teammate, just the mention of herbs was enough to get her interest peaked, the rest of dinner was met with quiet chatter and stories of missions before Sakura left being walked out by Shino.

Alone once she'd bid the Aburame goodnight, the pinkette wandered down the darkening streets of the Leaf Village to her cherry oak house, upon entering she was immediately pounced on "Friggin brat leaving us to fend for ourselves for dinner tonight" by Obito.

Clearly he didn't like having to cook for himself, Sakura raised a slender pink brow at the Uchiha who was a permanent resident in the house "Obito-kun leave Sakura-chan alone, Neji-san cooked so what are you complaining for" Rin rounded the corner of the living room.

Hand on her hip and sending a stern frown at her fiance, Obito grumbled under his breath and slunk into the kitchen heading for the part of the house he lived in with Kakashi, Tenzo and his fiancee leaving Sakura to take off her sandals and put them away.

Rin waved at the pinkette and followed after the Uchiha she loved, odd moment over, Sakura headed into the living room, "Sakura" Neji was seated on the couch, obviously he'd been waiting for her and she didn't hesitate in sitting next to him.

"Neji" Sakura quipped, feeling amused as he tried and failed not to look nervous, perhaps he was finally going to reveal what he'd been doing these past few days, after five minutes and having patience in spades, the brunette reached into his pouch and pulled out a box.

Then cleared his throat "I had this hand crafted, it probably won't ever be as good as that ice crystal hairpin you have but at least you know that I care for you" Neji opened the box and pulled from within a hairpin in the shape of a screw, overlapping a cherry blossom.

Basically a statement to all in the Leaf Village to let everyone know who Sakura was being courted by, her eyes lit up and flickered emerald as she took that hairpin in her hands "I love it Neji and will cherish it forever" Sakura used it to pin her bangs back.

She turned on the couch and pressed her lips to his cheek, his cheeks reddened slightly and the Hyuga coughed into his hand in embarrassment "And good luck on your mission" Neji wished her luck, stood from the couch and vanished into his room.

To his girlfriends amusements, he could hear her snickers through the door until they faded away and she went down the stairs to her basement room, carrying the box he'd pushed into her hands and wearing the hairpin he'd created.

Pleased that things were going well between her and Neji, Sakura got ready for bed that night full of hope for the future, she still wished Zabuza and Haku were there, but the thought was few and far between as she focused on living her live as a Chunin in the Hidden Leaf Village.


	35. Chapter 34

A couple days later after breakfast, since it was a Sunday, and Kaguya Salubrity was closed on that one day only, found Sakura in the living room, preparing to make ointment, Kakashi and Obito watched from the couch as she dragged over a metal table.

Lined everything up on it, the herbs needed, boswellia resin, black cherry bark, mandrake root, turmeric root and chickweed, a large amount of beeswax, a hug pot to melt everything in, many empty and clean petri dishes, and a slightly larger portable fire pit than normal.

"You making that for the store" the Uchiha piped in suddenly, as the mortar and pestle was prepared, it would drive him crazy having to hand make everything, but Sakura seemed to love the work and happily made everything and much much more.

Sakura looked up from crushing the large amount of black cherry bark in a larger mortar than usual "Yes and No, half of what I make today will be coming with me to Stone, I plan on delivering their order myself and find out who keeps ordering twenty jars of it" she stated.

Kakashi raised a brow in response "Are you being serious, someone buys twenty jars of your ointment from the Hidden Stone Village" he prodded and his daughter nodded, the others were off on the odd D rank mission or C rank in Neji's.

He immediately started trying to think of anyone who would need that large amount of ointment "Whoever it is, is lucky Kushina-chan doesn't march straight to Stone and give them a piece of her mind" Sakura snickered quietly.

Tapping the black cherry bark into a container, moving on to mashing up the mandrake root "We wouldn't want that now" Obito looked horrified, he knew of the woman's temper after all having been whacked over his head a lot when he'd been younger by her fist.

"I bet it's Ohnoki, the Tsuchikage himself" Kakashi snapped his fingers in the next moment "He has ongoing back problems, and that ointment is for joint pains isn't it" he inquired, Sakura paused in her work.

Before answering "Yes, so that means the request is coming from Tsuchikage-san, such a important customer" she mumbled, things were going to be interesting on the mission for sure and her lavender orbs glinted with eagerness.

Obito shook his head in exasperation "Brat your something else for sure" he snorted leaning back on the couch keeping his eye pinned to the pinkette as she moved onto the turmeric root smashing up large quantities of it with her pestle.

"Maybe Obito-san, but at least I prove my worth all the time so no one doubts me" she quipped flashing him a quick smile, checking on the pot of beeswax that was over the portable fire pit and found it melting finally.

The silver haired nin crinkled his eye up at Sakura "No one could ever doubt you Sakura-chan, not after everything you've done for this village and others" Kakashi announced, not wanting her to think no one appreciated her efforts.

Earning him a dazzling smile "And I thank kami everyday for allowing me to live so that I may continue doing so for the good of the village" Sakura let out happily, her new hairpin firmly situated in her hair and crystal sealing necklace around her neck.

Both males shared a concerned look "Just promise you'll be careful on this new mission, Stone and Cloud Shinobi don't take to Leaf Shinobi or Mist Shinobi very well, Rin and I should know as we traveled around Earth and Lightning Country for sometime" the Uchiha warned suddenly.

"Don't worry, I know how to handle myself, it will be a little hard though keeping Kiba in line because he likes to shoot his mouth off sometimes" Sakura spoke while smashing up the last ingredient needed for the ointment, chickweed.

Now there was something that was village wide known "He's a bit like Naruto in that respect, but at least that knucklehead is slowly learning" Kakashi chuckled, remembering the latest mission the blonde had come back from eager to get away from the nobles as was Sasuke.

Sakura nodded sagely "And Kiba's an even bigger blabbermouth than Ino and Naruto combined as well, I tell him I like Neji and he goes around telling everyone, honestly" she huffed pouring the boswellia resin and the ingredients into the pot of melted beeswax.

It was kind of hard to imagine someone other than the Yamanaka Heiress being a blabbermouth, though neither Kakashi or Obito commented on that fact "So are you going to sit here all day" Obito prodded after a few minutes.

Watching as she stood and retrieved a book that Kiba had lent her about the living conditions of Stone and Cloud "Not all day, but it takes at least two hours for the herbs to mix with the beeswax" Sakura explained sitting down and lowering the heat on the fire pit.

"Hmm, well we won't bother you Sakura-chan, Obito and I might head out to get a little sparring in" Kakashi stood from the couch, one hand deep in his pocket already, as he was passing her, he pressed his other hand down on top of her head briefly and vanished into the hall.

Sakura lifted her head from the book "Be careful Tou-san, Obito-san" she waved at the Uchiha, as he left the living room himself after his teammate, then she focused her attention on the book again reading it to pass the time.

Forty minutes later, Kimimaro wandered into the house, pausing in the doorway of the living room when he spotted his sister reading, his green eyes softened with fondness for the pinkette, he really was loath to disturb her, but in order to get to his room, he had to go through the room.

So with a resigned sigh "Imouto-san I'm home" Kimimaro flared his chakra lightly to announce his presence before speaking, she lowered the book she was reading gave him a wide smile, checked on the pot stirred it gently, then relaxed in her chair again.

"Did the mission go well Kimi-nii" she looked him over closely for any bruising as he entered the front from padding across the carpet until he was stood behind the couch, Kimimaro paused in lowering the ladder to his room before answering.

A little nod "The cat was reluctant to come down from the tree, but we got him in the end" then he was climbing the ladder and disappearing through the hatch, her peals of laughter floating after him as she realized what kind of mission her beloved elder brother had been on.

Ten minutes later, Kimimaro was seated on the couch across from her, showered and ready to relax for awhile before something else demanded his attention "Don't worry Kimi-nii, Kurenai-sensei had Kiba, Shino and I do that mission many times ourselves" Sakura placated.

Kimimaro sighed softly in response "Are you making another poison/antidote combo for Kaguya Salubrity" he gestured to the pot, not having peeked into it to see what contents were mixing within, in fact now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't poison at all.

"Nope, ointment for the store and our rather avid buyer from Stone, that Tou-san seems to believe might be Tsuchikage-san himself" she snorted lightly "Still don't understand why he needs that much ointment but business is business" she shrugged carefully.

Vivid green orbs widened "Such a high ranking customer, how will you find out" Kimimaro straightened on the couch as he asked his question, though of course he should have expected her answer when she flipped a page.

"I intend on delivering the ointment myself in a few days time, when we reach Stone for our diplomatic mission" Sakura admitted "I'm curious to find out if Tou-san is right" she smiled stirring the contents of the pot again.

He wasn't going to argue with her "Just be careful, we'll be in unfamiliar territory and Stone Shinobi will hate us" Kimimaro didn't want his sister getting hurt, she was to soft hearted sometimes and just one little insult could set her off like nothing else ever could.

She lowered her book again, before closing it all together, by now it had been an hour since she'd begun working on the ointment "I know Kimimaro-ni" her lavender orbs were intense "But that's what makes diplomatic missions difficult, to actively avoid pissing off those that dislike us" she said.

Glad that Sakura was taking their newest mission seriously, even if it hadn't even started yet, Kimimaro relaxed onto the couch once more "You think we'll be successful, I heard the Tsuchikage and Raikage are very difficult people" he questioned after a few minutes.

Lavender met vivid green "Hokage-sama and Mizukage-sama are very persuasive people, I have no doubt we'll be successful, though I know that even the strongest of shinobi aren't infallible" Sakura announced.

Kimimaro sighed, he wasn't even going to ask and settled back to watch his sister work, an hour later after he'd returned to the house, Sakura put down the book she'd been reading pulled out another very large pot and a jelly bag.

Picked up the pot with the ointment mixture in it, and poured the contents into the jelly bag "Is that how you make your ointment for the store" Kimimaro inquired as Sakura slid her hands into heat resistant gloves and lifted the jelly bag, then began squeezing it.

"Every single time, it's not hard really to be honest, just a pain to make twenty jars for one person, poor Kushina-chan is becoming frustrated" Sakura smiled, being careful with the hot contents of herb mixed beeswax.

Until there was nothing left to squeeze out of the jelly bag, which was thrown away in the trash, everything was meticulously cleaned and put away in her medical bag "I can imagine, I would probably be frustrated to" he admitted.

Watching her pour the mixture into the petri dishes, since she'd made such a large batch, it filled at least fifty petri dishes all of which were put in the fridge to cool "Me to, but patience is key in the business industry" she stated simply.

Cleaning the pots, turning off the portable fire pit, and putting everything away, her task done Sakura sat back in her chair for a few moments longer "Now that your done making the ointment what are you going to do now" Kimimaro spoke a couple seconds later.

Sakura leaned her head on her hand contemplating "Give Kubikiribocho a workout I suppose, it's been awhile since I've been given a mission that involves fighting" she mumbled, in fact she hadn't even gotten to test out her Aoi Bakuhatsu, Chizakura-doku combo.

Her brother lifted a brow "Then shall we go to the training grounds" he offered, the pinkette hopped up from her chair, grabbed her shinobi gear and scroll with her executioners blade in it and they left the house in search of an empty training grounds.

Easily finding one twenty minutes later, Sakura did a couple of stretches to warm up, then performed the easiest jutsu "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu" she called after weaving the hand signs to her favorite mode of training.

In a few moments, thirteen clones were stood before her, proving that her chakra reserves had grown enough to be able to produce a few more clones than usual, Kimimaro stood off to the side watching as Sakura rolled her shoulders before unsealing Kubikiribocho.

"No holding back, use anything and everything against me" Sakura ordered her clones, settling into a defensive stance, at her words they attacked and she raised her blade to ward off the blow proving her clones could use chakra enhanced punches.

A feral smile formed on her lips as she twisted around Kubi and landed a particularly vicious kick to one of her clones, it went flying through the air and landed on the ground in a splash, in the next second, Sakura ducked behind her sword to avoid getting knocked unconscious.

Kubikiribocho was hefted into her arms with chakra enhanced strength and swung through the air, a blast of wind blew away a couple of the water clones from the force of her swing, the blade moving as an extension of Sakura herself, solidifying their bond as blade and mistress even more.

Her brother watched on in a stupor not really believing that she was able to wield that sword so easily, he doubted he would ever be able to, no matter how many times he saw his sister doing it, he was just glad she never used that sword in one of their training sessions.

Sakura was like a whirlwind, moving from one attack to the next, lavender eyes focused, and only using her sword to fight with or taijutsu, those were the modes of training for that day, working on her kenjutsu skills for the time being.

She took a deep breath, slamming Kubikiribocho hilt first into the ground, then cartwheeled to stand on his handle, lavender orbs glinting with excitement, she drove the heel of her sandal encased foot into the ground.

By now everyone was use to hearing such sounds, so no one paid the explosion or dust cloud much attention carrying on with their day as usual, while Sakura waged a mini war against her water clones to Kimimaro's amusement.

The pinkette fought every fight as if it was her last, probably something so ingrained into her by her former master that it was impossible to break free of such habits, he wished he could have met the man who had saved his sister from a life of being alone.

And the boy she had formerly loved, no matter how chaste she said it was, she'd spent five years of her life with him, in person and not as reanimations, "How long has she been training" Neji appeared at his side, breaking Kimimaro from his thoughts.

"Only about thirty minutes now, she gave them free reign to use anything against her" he focused his green eyes onto the pinkette once more, wincing slightly as she drove her fist right through one of her water clones.

Even Neji cringed just barely, "Perhaps she'll be amenable to another spar with me after this" the brunette sat down on the ground, his C rank mission had been lackluster to say the least, and he was in the mood for a good training session.

A moment later when Sakura was slashing through another clone with Kubikiribocho, Kimimaro joined him on the ground as they watched the girl train, it was awe-inspiring to say the least, and it made others want to improve and reach her level all the time.

Having her come to the village had seemed at first to be a bad idea, but then Sakura had integrated herself as a Leaf Shinobi, joined a team, fought alongside her teammates in the Chunin Exam, become a Chunin, started up a store, and many more things.

That people slowly became more accepting of her especially as they realized exactly how hard she worked in order to make this village her home, if asked why she defended the Leaf Village so viciously, Sakura would give a so thoroughly given answer that it would leave them floundering in response.

Neji's lips quirked upwards slightly at the thought, just as Sakura finished off the last of her water clones, the training grounds looking worse for wear as they always did whenever the pinkette decided to train.

"Sakura, spar with me, Clan Jutsu only" the brunette rose to his feet, dusted off his clothes and approached his girlfriend, like he'd thought, her eyes which were now emerald due to her happiness, Sakura nodded her head.

Set Kubikiribocho off to the side, Kimimaro watching the gargantuan sword and then settled into the familiar Jyuken stance "I won't go easy on you Neji" her emerald orbs glittered "Even if you are courting me" she said.

He chuckled "I'd expect no less from you Sakura" Neji responded shifting into his own stance, he waited patiently until her shikotsumyaku deactivated and the lavender reappeared, then launched forward "Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms" he called.

And Sakura met him with her own jutsu "Eight Trigrams Air Palm" a blast of chakra shot from her hand and Neji twisted to the right to avoid being hit, not upset in the least his attack had been thwarted, he wasn't worried because Sakura could heal herself afterwards.

"You've been practicing" their fists met and they struggled to overpower each other, Sakura swung her foot out, shooting chakra from her chakra point hitting a nerve without the aid of her byakugan.

Then smiled innocently "Course Neji, I'm not one to let my talents go to waste and I train daily in both of my clan techniques" she admitted, ducking low and thrusting her palm out to knock Neji off balance, then moved in jabbing her fingers into his wrist.

Neji winced and shook his hand but it was no use "Obviously Sakura" he wasn't willing to concede the spar yet despite having only one hand to work with now "Are you going to train with Kimimaro-san after this" Neji gestured to the white haired teen.

"Maybe, depends on if I feel I've trained enough, considering I practiced against my clones with Kubi" she didn't know when she had started using a nickname for her sword, but it was much easier sometimes to just use the nickname rather than his full name.

They struck out at each other with their dojutsu activated, closing chakra points until neither could go on "Evenly matched as always Sakura" Neji shook his head not to surprised, she'd soon surpass him no doubt.

Sakura flashed him a quick smile, healing herself and him, before flopping back "No more training for the day" she declared, then after a moment jumped to her feet and snagged her sword, sitting down once more with him in her lap.

Taking a rag and polishing him as usual, "You know I wonder if he would let me lift him" the brunette mused suddenly sitting on her other side, sandwiching the pinkette between himself and Kimimaro, being mindful of the sword.

"He let me lift him once, when Kabuto pulled that stunt" Kimimaro's vivid green eyes darkened in fury as he thought about the silver haired teen that had tried to kill his sister, he was certain that hadn't been Orochimaru's plan and that led to thinking that maybe Kabuto resented his sister.

She shifted her gaze onto Neji "Couldn't hurt to try, I'll heal you afterwards" Sakura stood embedding Kubikiribocho into the ground before moving back so that her boyfriend could try his hand at trying to raise the huge sword.

Neji grasped the handle in his hands and using all of his strength, barely managed to pull it from the ground, almost instantly the handle grew hot and he hastily placed the sword in the ground, then looked to his palms.

"Guess that's a no" he grimaced seeing the slight blisters, until Sakura made good on her promise and healed his hands, before they all sat down, Executioners Blade in her lap once more getting a thorough rub down.

It was something Sakura did every day, multiple times a day, something everyone had just accepted as one of her little quirks "Don't feel bad Neji-san, Otou-sama can't wield him either" Kimimaro commented.

Sakura smiled in remembrance taking very good care of her sword, thank kami no one had broken him yet, she rubbed the rag over the spot the small vial of her poison was hidden at, when she was done, Kubikiribocho gleamed in the sunlight.

To Kimimaro and Neji's amusement, then they were all headed back to the house "Just where have you been" Rin frowned, upon spotting the trio, she'd been home alone for the last thirty minutes.

"We've been out training, why has something happened" immediately Sakura panicked and jumped to the wrong conclusion that there was trouble afoot and she hadn't been there to help, everyone stared at her oddly.

And Rin hastily shook her head "Nothing like that, it's just I've never seen this house so empty, everyone out and about you know" she sighed and Sakura relaxed putting her sandals away and hanging her medical bag on the hook with her mission pack.

"It's because myself, Sakura, Kimimaro-san, Tayuya-san and Jugo-san are Chunin, we are being sent on more missions, Kakashi-san is former anbu, now jonin, as are yourself and Uchiha-san, Nohara-san, and Tenzo-san is nearly gone all the time from anbu" Neji listed.

Rin gaped at him then grudgingly nodded, it was the truth after all, Kimimaro smiled "I'm going to go lay out my outfit for tomorrow, since our mission to Stone and Cloud starts tomorrow" he moved passed the adult kunoichi, and into the living room before disappearing up to his room.

Neji did the same thing, though he didn't have a mission "By the way Rin-san, I made this for you" Sakura produced a notebook full recipes to some recipes she hadn't tried out yet for ointments or creams, handed it to the brunette and then vanished down the steps to her room.

Leaving the woman to gape once more and then finally sigh again as she realized she would never understand the girl, the rest of the day passed by in a blur, Sakura heading out after awhile to spend time with her friends in the village and let them know about the mission.

Dinner was made and eaten and the entire house went to bed, the pinkette earlier than usual so that she could wake up early she only did that for very important missions such as the one she, her brother, his teammates and her teammates were going on with Minato and Mei.

The next morning her alarm blared in her ears at exactly five in the morning, Sakura made sure she had everything needed, showered, dressed in her outfit, then climbed the stairs, first rousing her animals which were coming along on the mission.

Before starting on breakfast, only fifteen minutes had passed before Neji was at her side "Need any help" he asked, looking wide awake, hair wet and dressed in his gear, as was she, Sakura smiled and pointed to the potatoes.

It seemed that morning's breakfast would consist of hash browns, waffles, eggs and sausages, halfway through chopping up some fruit for the sauce, doubt filtered into her brain "You think I should take them" came the question.

Of course Neji knew who she meant "Just keep a closer eye on them, otherwise they'll be fine" he assured Sakura relaxed at his words added sugar, water and the chopped up fruit to a pot and set the stove to boil.

"Thanks and will do" she quipped scrambling the eggs as he popped the sausages into the oven, then pulled the waffles from the waffle iron and added more batter to it, while she put the eggs in a pan and started cooking the hash browns.

They moved seamlessly together, water was boiled for tea, by Neji and Sakura pulled out the glasses and tea bags, "Are you nervous" the brunette asked after several minutes of watching her fidget with her hands.

A frown worked its way onto her lips "Yes, this mission isn't normal, Hokage-sama and Mizukage-sama will be on it as well, what if something happens and I can't protect them" her brow creased as she shared her concerns with her boyfriend.

Who wanted nothing more than to get rid of all of her fears himself "Everything will be fine, and trust in your abilities and Hokage-sama's and Mizukage-san's as well as your teammates, your brothers teammates and brother himself" Neji assured once more.

Leaning his forehead against hers and letting his chakra flow into her to help her calm down, he knew she took missions like this very seriously and always worked herself into a panic "Sorry it's just after the disaster of the last A Rank Mission" Sakura relaxed.

Now he knew where her fear stemmed from "Do not worry Sakura, you are visiting two new villages not facing down Orochimaru and his twisted insanity" Neji fought down the chuckle, he'd be afraid to, after encountering two reanimations of former important people.

Sakura sighed softly content to stand in his embrace, before they turned and finished up breakfast, by the time it was done, everyone was awake and eating, the dishes were cleaned and put away and four of the houses occupants grabbed their gear and left after receiving good lucks on their mission.

Kiba and Shino were already at the gates when Sakura, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jugo and the pinkette three animals arrived and signed out so they'd be ready "First diplomatic mission" the Inuzuka repeated staring off into the distance.

Gut twisting into knots as nervousness took form and he began to pace, Shino was unnaturally quiet himself, merely nodding his head at his teammate and leaning against the arch until Sakura settled at his side, alert and silent.

Tayuya stared at the two teens as if she'd never seen them before "Give me a break" she grumbled realizing that they were taking this mission entirely to seriously, "You guys are getting worked up way to early" she huffed stomping a few feet away to the other side of the arch.

"Perhaps, but it's better to be prepared, why because anything could happen on an A Rank Mission" Shino said in a short tone, nerves frazzled unlike ever before, this was his first A ranked mission to be precise and he wasn't going to screw it up.

For that matter he wouldn't let anyone else mess it up either, Jugo smiled softly, holding Reitoko in his arms "We should all take example and not let our guards down" he reminded looking out the gate, Shino was right anything could happen on any mission to be honest.

Kimimaro nodded "Jugo's right Tayuya, keep your senses spread at all times" the white haired teen said quietly, settling into his spot as they waited, the six Chunin stood there for an hour, to Izumo and Kotetsu's amusement.

Until Minato, with Mei, Ao and Chojuro in tow showed up at the gates, the blonde blinked at them in shock, before realizing he hadn't told them what time to show up, there was no telling how long they'd been waiting "Right as you know this is an A Rank Mission" he cleared his throat.

Gaining nods from his six chunin, "We will be going on a month diplomatic mission to Stone and Cloud to in simple terms coerce Lord Tsuchikage and Lord Raikage into making peace treaties between, Leaf and Mist and eventually Sand" Minato went into more detail on the mission.

Each Chunin straightened and tensed, clearly taking this very seriously "Each of you have been selected as my escorts, no fighting with Stone or Cloud Shinobi, even if they insult you or our home, and cooperate with any demands they give you is that understood" he stared them down.

"Yes Hokage-sama" they all recited in unison, the blonde nodded in acceptance, sure that things were going to go his and Mei's way this time, his blue eyes narrowed on the pinkette, he wanted to see her in action on a diplomatic mission.

Mei cleared her throat delicately "If you are finished giving orders Minato-san, shall we get going, the day waits for no one" she pointed out, gesturing to the sky, it was nearly eight in the morning and they wanted to get some good traveling in before they inevitably had to stop.

"To right you are Mei-san, let's move out" Minato ordered, turning on his heel and leading the group of seven teenagers, one Kage and one jonin down the path in the direction of the Hidden Stone Village, with high hopes their plans would bear fruit.

And get everyone in the five great shinobi villages on better terms with other villages upon trekking for three miles, Chojuro slowed his pace until he was walking next to her "Hows Kubikiribocho" he inquired looking to the massive blade.

Then patted Hiramekarei that was attached to his back to assure himself that his own sword was still where it was supposed to be "Kubi's doing well, been giving him a lot of workouts lately" Sakura smiled brightly, copying his movement in the next moment.

As swordsmen or a swordswoman in her case, they were very obsessed with their swords, Chojuro didn't comment on the use of a nickname for the gargantuan blade and instead let conversation die down between them as they walked.

Through all of that morning and halfway through lunch, before Minato called for a stop, tasks were divided up and a pot of rabbit stew was soon boiling away over a fire pit, courtesy of Sakura, nerves had prevented most of them from eating much that morning.

So they were all a little hungrier than usual, "I just got to wonder" Ao mused quietly after they'd packed up and were once again on the move, drawing Minato and Mei's gazes "If she ever thinks for herself or is selfish" he continued his line of thought.

Mei frowned, before craning her neck around to spy the girl in question "Have you ever witnessed Sakura-san be selfish before Minato-san" she looked to the blonde as they continued their trek across the lands.

Who frowned himself at the question "No, Sakura-san only does things for the good of the village and we reap the benefits of her hard work and dedication" the words left a bad aftertaste in his mouth because really they'd been taking advantage of the girl all along.

It sickened him that Sakura knew it to, and did nothing to stop them from doing it, becoming a tool essentially the Leaf Village was her new master and she was it's precious weapon, it had taken her in and now she fought only for it.

Like she had for Zabuza, the world was cruel and he hoped to someday make things right for those that had been less fortunate in their lives, like Sakura or, his blue eyes trailed to the white haired teen Kimimaro, both used and then discarded in a way.

Being raised as killing machines for individuals with twisted minds, Orochimaru being much worse than Zabuza Momochi had ever been "It's really odd isn't it" Ao drew Minato from his spiraling thoughts.

"If you think about it not really, Sakura is a kind girl at heart and she loves with her entire being" the Mizukage muttered, letting the conversation drift away, as they walked for miles on end, none of the Chunin complaining about the grueling pace that had been set.

Keeping up rather easily "Perhaps" Minato grimaced, discarding his thoughts for another time, now wasn't the time to get distracted as he spread out his senses and made sure they weren't being followed, nothing for now.

Also keeping her senses spread out and at one hundred percent was Sakura, never lowering her guard "Hey what do you think this Stone Village is gonna be like" Jugo popped up at her side, breaking her concentration.

Sakura turned her lavender eyes onto the orange haired teenager, Morosa and Reitoko in his arms "No idea Jugo-san, I've never been there sadly" she sighed acting like not getting to visit other villages was such a grievance and she couldn't wait to rectify that mistake.

Jugo slumped his shoulders and peered over his shoulder, off in the distance he could barely spot Nagetsuke trailing after them "What about the Cloud Village then" he prodded wanting to at least get some information so he'd be prepared.

"From the book I read, it's supposed to be cold there" Sakura shrugged lightly, rolling her shoulders feeling tension building up in the muscle, she was still nervous, but all she could do was make sure everything went well.

A short couple feet away from them were Kimimaro and Tayuya "Still don't understand how she can act like this isn't the scariest thing the world" the light red haired teen rested her brown eyes on the pinkette, who wasn't letting up with her guard.

Having had it raised the entire time that they've been out of the village "Imouto-san is unique Tayuya-san, you should know this by now" Kimimaro stated simply, feeling exhausted and they'd barely begun their mission.

Tayuya ground her teeth in frustration until Kiba growled under his breath, irritated at the sound, tempers on very short leashes it seemed "Calm down Kiba" Shino slanted his own irritated glance at the Inuzuka.

Kiba sighed and rubbed his face "Who knew this mission would wear down on even my nerves" he grumbled in aggravation gritting his teeth and forcing himself to relax letting silence settle around them all once more.

Finally after six more hours and utter but tense quiet, Minato pulled them to a stop, camp was set up, food was dished out and after bidding everyone goodnight, once patrol had been decided, they all went to bed.

The next two days repeated itself and Minato was relieved to see the entrance of the Hidden Stone Village, he shot warning glances at the six Chunin and they straightened themselves making sure nothing was out of place as they approached the guard.

"Halt state your business" who immediately made them stop, Kiba bit his cheek to prevent himself from growling in frustration, did that stupid guard not know that Minato was the Hokage, freaking making them wait unbelievable.

Minato cleared his throat "I am the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, this is Mei Terumi, the Mizukage, we are here on official business, it's time our villages made peace with one another and created treaties to ensure no more wars break out" he held out his I.D. for inspection.

Then moved to the side as Mei did the same "And these are our escorts Ao and Chojuro from Hidden Mist, my own personal escorts and Leaf Chunin" she gestured to the seven teenagers and hunter nin.

Each of them received contempt or suspicious filled looks as I.D's were checked and then they were led through the Hidden Stone Village to the Tsuchikage Tower "Now I see what Obito-san was talking about" Sakura murmured so quietly that Chojuro had to strain his ears to hear him.

"What do you mean Sakura-san" the teenager inquired keeping his voice at the same volume she was using, it being a lot easier for her to hear his question as she was using chakra to enhance her hearing as they walked through the village.

Her eyes rested on him for a brief second before she looked forward "That Stone Shinobi don't take to Leaf and Mist Shinobi very well" she said gripping the lapels of her backpack and glancing backwards to make sure Kubikiribocho was still there.

Shino, Kiba, Tayuya, Kimimaro and Jugo were all uncharacteristically quiet themselves, staring around warily and being careful not to stray to far from their group, until they finally reached the tower and were let into the Tsuchikage's office.

Ohnoki was sat behind his desk, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, off to the side making sure he was actually doing his work and not skiving off, but when the Leaf and Mist Shinobi were assembled before him, he lowered his ink brush and glared.

"Just what business does the Hokage and Mizukage have here in my village" Ohnoki demanded to know, clearly not pleased at the sight of them, or that there were so many people in his office, that was one thing he didn't like as well.

Minato took the initiative once more "It has been to long since our villages have been allied, Tsuchikage-san" his blue eyes darkened "We have come to rectify that, I ask that you think over your options and consider a peace treaty between Leaf and Mist" the blonde stated.

"Indeed, times of war are over Tsuchikage, the very least we can try to keep up with what's going on now, enemies are moving against us and we must strengthen our villages to assure protection for our people, Kage to Kage" Mei nodded.

The little man as they all realized the Tsuchikage's short stature as he literally floated from his chair looking quite cross with the lot of them "You dare come into my village and make demands" he snapped angrily.

Situation going out of control "Not at all Tsuchikage-san merely a request, before other options are considered" Minato held up his hands smiling a closed eye smile and a shudder rolled down Sakura's spine, feeling the chakra rolling off of him in waves.

She wasn't the only one feeling it as Kiba inhaled sharply probably feeling as if he was being suffocated "Precisely, we just ask that you give it some thought and then we can convene in a meeting to figure talk about the futures of our villages" the Mizukage spoke again.

Disaster averted, Ohnoki sat down in his chair once more, "Fine, away with you for now, Kurotsuchi see to it that these people get set up in a hotel and watch them like a hawk" he ordered the ravenette standing behind him.

The female came forward and opened the door to the office "This way if you will" she stated simply gesturing into the hall, Minato, Mei and Ao were the first ones through, followed by Chojuro, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Shino, Jugo and Kiba.

Sakura was the last one left in the office "Tsuchikage-sama your order from Kaguya Salubrity" she placed the bag full of twenty jars of ointment down on his desk, bowed politely and followed the rest of out into the hall.

It had been a bold move of course, but the shock that followed proved it had been a smart one, her lavender eyes had seen the small winces he made every few moments, he was clearly in a lot pain from his old age.

"Please Sakura-san try to contain yourself" Ao snorted with a roll of his eye, Sakura flashed him an extremely innocent smile but he wasn't fooled, neither were the rest of them and when she realized that, she sulked for the rest of the trek to the hotel.

Upon arrival it was decided two to a room since there were ten of them, Sakura shared with Mei at the woman's request, while Ao chose to stay with the blonde Hokage, Shino and Kiba paired up, while Tayuya and Jugo took another, leaving the last to Kimimaro and Chojuro.

Once settled in Sakura disappeared into the bathroom changed into a much cleaner yukata "I'm going to go see the sights" she told Mei, who was lounging on the bed for now, the Mizukage waved her off and Sakura exited the room and hotel subsequently.

She breathed in the air that only came from Earth Country, then veered off to the right, no map in hand and letting her feet lead her forward "You know kid you have a lot of guts" Kurotsuchi popped up on her left.

"That's nothing new Kurotsuchi-san, however I was polite and merely said it was his order from the store" Sakura smiled kindly, ignoring the hateful looks she was getting just because of the headband she wore around her neck.

If they knew Leaf wasn't her original home, she doubted they'd be so quick to judge, but whatever "How did you figure it out anyway and why were you sent to deliver the order when it could have been sent like it always is" Kurotsuchi reeled off question after question.

Not that the pinkette minded it "Tsuchikage-sama kept wincing every so often and I made a calculated guess on my part, I wasn't sent, I came as one of Hokage-sama's escorts, besides I wanted to know who kept trying to buy all my stock of ointments" she laughed gently.

Kurotsuchi felt her brows raising high into her hairline catching onto the subtle declaration "What's your name anyway kid" she definitely didn't want to go around calling this girl kid for the duration of her stay in Stone, no matter how long it might be.

"Sakura Kaguya at your service Kurotsuchi-san, Owner of Kaguya Salubrity and Wielder of Kubikiribocho" she held out her hand as she made her introduction, waiting for the older girl to shake her hand as manners dictated.

Her eyes widened "B..but your Just A KID" Kurotsuchi accused after shaking the girls hand "Please tell me your joking" she pleaded not sure she'd be able to take much more, to be standing in front of the owner of Kaguya Salubrity was laughable.

The pinkette shook her head "I'm afraid I'm not lying, I know though that it's hard to believe, and I don't have anything on me to validate the truth, so you'll just have to take my word for it, for now Kurotsuchi-san, or ask Hokage-sama" Sakura let out.

Feeling like she'd lost a bet or something Kurotsuchi sulked for a few minutes "Whatever, so why aren't you with the rest of your little groupies" she prodded as they walked into the market part of the Hidden Stone Village.

Sakura's lavender eyes lit up in interest, definitely eager to see if things were different "To be honest, I'm not very good at sitting still and this is the first time I've ever been to the Hidden Stone Village, not gonna pass on the chance to take in the sights" she exclaimed.

Not sure what to think of this pink haired girl, Kurotsuchi trailed behind Sakura as she walked up to a stall, looking at everything it had to offer, eyes glittering with curiosity "Your kind of weird you know that" she said after several minutes and visiting different stalls.

"Maybe, though again that's kind of old news, I didn't originally come from the Leaf Village, and lived outside it and all village rules and regulations for five years" Sakura admitted, sorting through the bundles of herbs and holding each one up for inspection.

Kurotsuchi frowned and took the pinkette in once again "Huh you play the part of Leaf Shinobi well then bearing it's colors and symbol" she threw out there and the girl nodded, buying a few herbs from the stall they were at, before they moved on.

"Because Leaf took me in when the two people I'd known for half of my life died in a fight" her eyes became sad for a moment "It also gave me a part of me that I'd been missing since I was born" she rubbed her heart.

The connection was always active and she could feel Kimimaro at all times "You hurting Sakura" Kurotsuchi caught the action, hoping that wasn't the case, because she really didn't want to get in trouble or be accused of doing it.

Sakura shook her head "Ah no, just remembering what it was like before I went to the Leaf Village" her hand dropped uselessly to her side and was about to call it a day when a store drew her attention, Sakura turned in it's direction and tilted her head to the side at the sight of it.

Looking oddly adorable in her confusion "Yeah every reacts like that when they see it, it's a sweets store, Rock Rice Cakes, but the design of the shop is unique" Kurotsuchi grimaced, obviously Sakura had a thing for sweets, as she marched straight up to the shop.

With her orders in mind the ravenette followed after the girl entering just a couple seconds behind her "You know you might not be serviced right" the ravenette lifted a brow at Sakura, who's face was lit up with excitement.

It was a struggle to reign that emotion in at Kurotsuchi's words "I know, but I'm sure going to try" Sakura smiled lightly walking up to the counter, her request already at the tip of her tongue "I'd like a box of Rock Rice Cakes please" she softened her features.

Looking cute and innocent as she pulled out her wallet in hopes that her appearance would charm the woman to be amenable and forget that she was a Leaf Shinobi, Kurotsuchi stood back watching and planning on not interfering.

The woman behind the counter took one look at Sakura before squealing "Oh my goodness I don't think I've ever had such a cute customer before" she looked the pinkette over before freezing at the sight of the girls headband "Who's a Leaf Shinobi" was said in a flat tone seconds afterwards.

"Yes Ma'am" came the polite reply "I can leave if you'd like, I don't want to trouble anyone after all" Sakura smiled sweetly, making to turn and head for the door, mentally counting down the seconds before the woman called out to her.

With great struggle, "No, no it's alright Miss, it's not everyday I get adorable little pink haired girls in my shop, a box of Rock Rice Cakes right" she turned grabbing a box and filling it with the aforementioned sweet "200 ryo" she placed the box in a bag.

Sakura swung around on her heel, pulled out the ryo, grabbed up the bag, bowed "Thank you Ma'am, have a good day" came the response, then she and Kurotsuchi left the sweet's shop, no fighting, no shouting and a perfectly agreeable outcome to the encounter.

Kurotsuchi couldn't believe it "What are you, some kind of freaking genius, is that hair of yours even real" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, never having seen that woman be so nice to someone who wasn't from the Stone Village.

"I'm a prodigy and I have to be a genius sort of to be successful at my store and yes, it's real and not dyed" Sakura grabbed a lock of her now back length hair, undecided on whether she wanted to cut it, despite Gaara's plea's for her not to.

The teenager at her side snorted "Your damn lucky though kid, that she didn't throw you straight out of her shop" Kurotsuchi pointed out and Sakura smiled, it made her wonder if the girl even had a temper.

"I know, well it was nice talking to you Kurotsuchi-san" she turned to face the older girl, bowed as she had several times already, then disappeared into the hotel, returning to the room she shared with Mei, had dinner in the cafeteria with the others, took another shower and went to bed early.

It was two, days, two freaking nerve-wracking days before Ohnoki gave in and decided to draw up a peace treaty with Mei and Minato, his fellow Kage's, however things weren't easy "We're having a bandit problem" he explained in a tone that said they better pay attention.

"You want someone to go and take care of them" Minato caught on easily to what the older male was saying, Ohnoki nodded "Sakura-san" he said her name and she came forward to stand at his side "Comply with anything Tsuchikage-san asks of you" he pressed his hand on her shoulder.

Ohnoki took in the small girl "Just her" he lifted his gaze to the blonde who nodded, the other teenagers shifted clearly uncomfortable under his gaze, but they didn't complain "Very well step up to my desk girl" he ordered.

She complied easily lavender orbs darkened and impossibly still "Kurotsuchi will join you on this mission, your job is to get rid of the bandits plaguing my village is that understood" he growled still not very happy he'd been driven into a corner.

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura bowed low, proving she was obedient to a fault, Minato sighed once again feeling as if he was sending the girl to her death, he'd known of course she wouldn't argue with any demands placed upon her.

But still, "Kimimaro-san will go with them" he said suddenly adding the pinkette's brother into the equation, Sakura's expression lightened and Minato breathed a little easier, Ohnoki eyed him from his chair, and the trio left the office.

"Shall we get the treaty contract drawn up" Mei interrupted the staring session, the others being dismissed from the office, leaving the three Kage alone with each other as she and the blonde took seats at the only two chairs, Ohnoki nodded and a pile of documents was set on his desk.

Kiba kicked a rock as he sulked on the way back to the hotel "Unbelievable we're always being left behind by Sakura and now her brother" he ran his hand through his hair messing up the spiky brown locks to an irreparable state.

Shino pressed his lips together "Hokage-sama has faith in all of us, why because I'm sure we'll get to prove we are willing to accept the treaty between our village and this one, by helping Tsuchikage-san on some mission or another" he pointed out.

On his right, Jugo nodded "Shino-san is right Kiba-san, besides Sakura-san and Kimimaro are more suited to taking care of bandits, you just have to wait until something that your suited for comes along and then you can shine" the orange haired teen commented.

Tayuya's brows lifted in surprise "Jugo's right" she nodded after a moment, this whole situation was a little messed up but they were all willing to put in the effort to make the treaty work between Leaf, Mist, Stone and Cloud.

Chojuro nodded himself "Exactly, I for one have no doubts Mizukage-sama will be able to make Tsuchikage-san agree to all of her terms and conditions for the treaty" he announced, behind him Ao rolled his gray eye.

"As if there were any doubts in the first place, Mizukage-sama is a very persuasive woman and always gets what she wants" he snorted as they all finally reached the hotel and entered it, to find things to keep themselves occupied for a few hours.

In that time it took them to reach the hotel, Sakura, Kurotsuchi and Kimimaro had left the Hidden Stone Village and were well on their way to the hideout the bandits had taken up residence in "Do you know how many there are Kurotsuchi-san" Sakura inquired checking her weapon pouch.

"Mm I'd guess there was about thirty of them, but could be more, why think this is going to be to hard" Kurotsuchi narrowed her onyx eyes on the girl, who she'd spent more time with than the others that she'd come with.

Kimimaro frowned but didn't comment, it was easy to see why their Hokage was always sending his sister on diplomatic missions, she was a natural peace maker "I wouldn't worry" he finally let out a few minutes later.

Sakura smiled brightly "Kimi-nii" she clapped with a giggle "This is so exciting, haven't had a good fight for awhile" she rubbed her hands together and spread out her senses in hopes of finding the bandits.

Now she was even more surprised "Come to think of it, what's your ranks" the ravenette realized she didn't know what rank the six teens from the Leaf Village were and she looked between the siblings, now that she knew they were siblings.

"Chunin, I've only been one a couple months, while imouto-san has been for eight and a half" the white haired teen explained keeping his little sister in his sights as she skipped ahead of them, obviously having pinpointed their targets location with her sensor skills.

Though hearing his voice, she craned her neck around to meet his gaze "Me, Neji and Shikamaru" she quipped, head facing forward once more until they came upon the hideout and immediately suppressed her chakra.

Kurotsuchi and Kimimaro did the same "So what's the plan to lure them out and take them down" she inquired as Sakura focused her lavender eyes on the run down building, it had been an old outpost that was no longer in use.

Her lips curved upwards and Kimimaro wanted to sigh "Really Imouto-san, of all the tactics you can use" he shook his head and got an amused giggle, Kurotsuchi was understandable lost to their sibling dynamics.

As Sakura pulled back her fist "You might want to jump Kurotsuchi-san" she warned flooding her limb with chakra, then snapped her whole arm to the ground, knuckles brushing the earth before ~KABOOM~ it exploded under the punch.

She jumped back in the next moment avoiding the hail of broken up earth, activated her shikotsumyaku pulled a bone from her shoulder "Dance of the Camellia" and the first bandit was dead by her hand five seconds later.

The other female of their little trio choked on air "W..WHAT THE HELL" Kurotsuchi screeched, using her own jutsu to ward off a bandit who got to close, then with a sweep of her leg, knocked the man flat on his face breaking his nose.

"I know your shocked Kurotsuchi-san, but please forgive my sister and her need for showboating" Kimimaro quipped in a semi amused tone, as he ducked under the swing of someones sword, and using his own kekkeigenkai, jabbed his sword in the man's shoulder.

Causing him to retreat "Kimi-nii" came the pouting "I haven't had a good fight for awhile, not since that bastard Kabuto anyway" Sakura huffed at him, emerald eyes glittering with glee as she reared back her fist and with another chakra enhanced punch, sent another bandit flying.

Horror was all she could feel as it was all out chaos during the fight, Kurotsuchi struggling to keep up with the two Leaf Shinobi, "How the hell are you able to keep going this long" she breathed, using her kunai.

Not an easily answered question "We've been trained from very young ages, around six or seven for both of us" Kimimaro responded, leaving a lot of things out, such as who they were trained by or why at such a young age.

"Aoi Bakuhatsu" Sakura set off her exploding tag poison combo, finally having a chance to test these things out in a real fight, Kimimaro paused in his fight and got knocked backwards onto his back, before throwing the bandit off of him.

Three others went down in quick succession, gasping for air, their faces reddening and physically crying "What was that" Kurotsuchi was getting hysterical as she saw the blue cloud and stayed very, very far away from it.

Kimimaro sighed "That is a poison Sakura made from scratch, to use in conjunction with a mild exploding tag also made from her own hands, she calls it Aoi Bakuhatsu, because of the blue cloud it makes from the powder in the bag" he reeled off.

Sending a wave of bones at his opponent "Precisely Kimi-nii, they should consider themselves lucky I haven't used Chizakura-doku on them yet" Sakura cackled from her position, wishing she had wind nature chakra so she didn't have to wait for the cloud to disperse.

Her eyes gleamed with an inner light just as an idea came to her, she pulled a regular exploding tag from her storage pouch, hastily attached it to a kunai and threw it before setting it off, the poison blew in opposite directions before fading into nothing.

Kurotsuchi let out the breath she'd been holding "Chizakura-doku" she was wary as she asked not sure if she wanted to know what if was the girl was talking about, Sakura was crazy and spying the white haired teen, so was her brother.

"Yes, another poison imouto-san crafted with the aid of components from three unknown artificial poisons, it is a light pink and not a poison anyone really wants to get mixed up with" Kimimaro announced, coming to her aide "Digital shrapnel" he called using his kekkeigenkai.

At the drop of a hat, Sakura switched to using Hyuga Clan Jutsu "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" she shot chakra from her chakra points and spun rapidly, when her jutsu ended she moved smoothly into the next jutsu "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms" Sakura fought on.

Until finally all thirty bandits were dead, Kurotsuchi flopped onto the ground exhausted "I'm pathetic not being able to keep up with you two" she groaned not wanting to move another inch after that rather enlightening battle.

Kimimaro and Sakura stared down at the ravenette before the white haired teen let out a few chuckles and the pink haired teenager wrapped her arms around her stomach and cracked up laughing, she fell backwards onto her back.

Their laughter came to an abrupt end when eight more bandits came running into the area, Kurotsuchi leaped onto her feet "Don't worry Kurotsuchi-san, let us handle them" Kimimaro pressed his hand to her shoulder lightly, then took his spot at his sister's side.

This time, Kubikiribocho came unsealed, lavender eyes glinting with a deadly gleam "Four each Kimi-nii, fair enough right" Sakura craned her neck up to meet her brothers eyes, he nodded and they leaped forward into the second fight.

Air expelled from her lungs and Kurotsuchi stood back letting the two siblings tackle the newly arrived bandits, Sakura hacking through one with her gargantuan sword, moving onto the next with ease, and she realized the girl was versatile.

It was as she was onto her third bandit it that it happened, he pulled a shinobi trick, proving he wasn't just a simple bandit, and with a chakra powered kunai, made a deep scratch in the middle of Kubikiribocho.

Pink liquid exploded on him as the vial inside the sword was broken, getting in one of the various cuts that littered the man, Sakura spun around him, and took out the fourth and set down her blade as Kimimaro finished off his own four bandits.

He was eyeing the pink liquid warily "Imouto-san please tell me you didn't" Kimimaro lifted his vivid emerald green eyes and locked with darkened lavender "You put that poison in your sword" he grimaced and she nodded.

Sakura was grim faced as she watched the shinobi turned bandit writhe on the ground "Long while back, when we were still in Sand during the Chunin Exams" came the explanation, Kurotsuchi watching in horror.

"That the Chizakura-doku you were talking about earlier" she asked standing next to the pinkette now as the minutes ticked down, Sakura bit her lip, eyed her injured sword with a frown and nodded once more.

He was barely conscious now "J..Just pu..put me o..ou..out o..of my mis..misery" the man gasped through the burning he felt, this was like a personal hell, as the poison pumped itself through his entire body.

Kimimaro did the honors, with a bone to the heart "Our mission is finished, we should return to the village" he pointed out, the three of them turned, after sealing the bodies in a scroll to be thrown away later and headed back to the Stone Village.

Ohnoki, Mei and Minato were still deep in negotiations when the trio entered the office, the Tsuchikage looked shocked to see them back so soon only after it having been less than two hours that he'd assigned them on the mission.

"Are the bandits taken care of" he directed his gaze onto Kurotsuchi, who looked a little shaken and exhausted "What did you do with them" Ohnoki narrowed his eyes on the Leaf shinobi, Sakura looked to her Hokage and he nodded.

"I sealed them in this scroll Tsuchikage-sama" she set it down on his desk, the scroll was promptly picked up and thrown in the trash "Do you need us for anything else" Sakura inquired with a polite bow.

The Tsuchikage was eyeing her oddly, before his gaze shifted to Minato, who looked as if he'd expected her question "No, now get out of here you stinkin brats" he ordered, Sakura scrambled for the door after bowing again, Kimimaro on her heels, doing the same as his sister.

Minato couldn't help but chuckle quietly "One of a kind that Sakura-san" he shook his head before becoming serious once more redoubling his efforts in getting this peace treaty well underway, it would awhile, but they'd get it, they had to after all.

Now that they were alone "I can't believe he scratched up Kubi that deep" Sakura was holding her ginormous blade before her, looking the scratch over and pouting, some people had no respect for such blades and it pissed her off.

"You should expect it to happen a lot more Imouto-san, especially with this mission we're on" Kimimaro ruffled her hair lightly eyeing it's length, then let his arm drop to his side as they walked to the hotel.

Sakura sulked even more at his words "I know, but I definitely will never like it, and now I have to replace the vial of poison and give Kubi my blood, that's if he takes it this time" she frowned running her finger across the wound on her sword.

Kimimaro lifted a white brow, but Sakura ignored it as they entered the hotel and went into their separate rooms, it was ten minutes later that Kiba and Shino sensed their teammates return and entered the room she shared with the Mizukage "So how did the mission go" Kiba sulked.

Her head snapped up and she blinked rapidly "Ignore him, why he's just sore about getting left out of the mission from Tsuchikage-san" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose as he and the Inuzuka settled on the bed on either side of her.

"It went well until one of the bandits did more than your average bandit and pulled a shinobi move" Sakura huffed, reaching into her storage belt for the belt of poison she kept on hand, and pulled a vial of that pink poison out, along with a much smaller on and a dropper.

Both boys looked to Kubikiribocho which was propped up against the wall, and saw the deep wound "Kami, did they try to break him" Kiba winced, knowing how obsessed Sakura was with her sword, even he knew it was never a good idea to harm the blade.

Shino winced as anger radiated off of his female teammate "You know how to tend to it" he turned his head in her direction and Sakura sighed, putting some of the light pink poison into the smaller vial, before the two other items were put away.

"Of course, though I might have to use more blood than usual, depending on if Kubi takes my blood this time, he's been a little obstinate lately" she rolled her lavender eyes as she pulled the sword over to her and placed him in her lap, wound facing her.

Kiba bit his cheek hesitating "What if Shino and I helped, mixed our blood with yours, would he accept it then, he's as much of a teammate as you are" he shrugged when Sakura gave him a shocked look.

Before looking to Shino "If it helps, why because Kubikiribocho has saved our lives just as much as you have" he nodded in acceptance, in truth he was extremely curious about the gargantuan sword always had been to be honest.

Her eyes lit up and she pulled out a kunai "I think it might work, he won't know who's blood he's being given" Sakura grinned, slicing her palm and holding it over the scratch on Kubikiribocho, like she'd suspected, he refused her blood and it just pooled in the wound.

The Inuzuka was next he made a deep cut "We're happy to help Sakura" Kiba gave her a cheeky smile, placing his hand on the sword, feeling it absorbing his blood until half of the scratch was healed "Man that was so weird" he shook his hand feeling odd.

Shino went last "Is there a reason you put a vial of Chizakura-doku in the scratch of your sword" he asked, cutting his palm and putting it over the remaining wound, feeling Kubikiribocho pull his blood in to heal himself.

"Yes, to give anyone trying to harm Kubi a nasty surprise, the man who did this, clearly wasn't expecting poison to burst out of Kubikiribocho like it did, but it was very effective to say the least" she snickered.

Kiba and Shino suppressed their shudders, reminding themselves that their teammate was a very special girl and this was something she considered normal "Well at least it works right" the Inuzuka pointed out.

"Exactly, why because of the various experiments Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san conducted" Shino leaned back on his newly healed hand, Kiba receiving the same treatment since they'd aided in the fixing of Kubikiribocho.

Sakura smiled widely "Innocent but deadly" she quipped, leaning her sword against the wall for a moment, then took up the rag and sword polish, placed Kubi in her lap once more and gave him a thorough rub down.

Hours later, after eating a late dinner, Mei and Minato wandered into the hotel and they all went to bed the two Kage rather tired from arguing over details in the treaty they were trying to draw up between their villages and Hidden Stone.


	36. Chapter 35

It was the next day that Kiba and Shino got to prove themselves during a mission as they were all called into the Tsuchikage's office once more "There's someone snooping around in my village, which one of you chunin brats are good trackers" Ohnoki demanded.

But they all bit their tongues "Sakura, Kiba, Shino" Minato ordered the members of Team Eight to his side, the trio came forward, bowed and waited for their orders, making sure to remain compliant to any demand.

Ohnoki felt deeply unsettled as that girl was once again called forward, "Like I said there's someone snooping around in the village, I want him found and the threat eliminated, I don't care how you conduct your search, just find him" he snapped.

Kiba, Sakura and Shino nodded in acquiesce and they left the office "Can't believe our skills in tracking are needed huh Sakura" Kiba nudged the pinkette in the side, a grin on his lips, before he became much more serious.

"First we need to come up with a plan, why because this person most likely won't be easy to find" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose, staring around subtly, in between him and Kiba, Sakura nodded lavender orbs focused.

She waited until they were in the hotel in their shared room and hidden behind a soundproofing/barrier tag to prevent anyone from trying to eavesdrop on them "Akamaru and your Kikaichu will be essential to the plan" Sakura pointed out sitting on Shino's bed.

They sat down on either side of her "And just why is that" Kiba lifted a brow, Sakura always thought on her feet, so he had no doubt she already had an elaborate plan thought up in that head of hers and she was just being dramatic like usual, they were bad influences on her.

Her lips curved upwards "I see" the Aburame murmured after a few minutes "You intend on having me send out my Kikaichu to scout around the village for any suspicious activity as well as Akamaru, before having them report back to myself and Kiba" Shino explained.

"Correct, being sneaky is an essential part of being a shinobi, no one would expect a tiny little bug or a cute puppy wandering around to be dangerous" she smirked arms crossed over her chest and eyes glinting with amusement.

Kiba chuckled "Quite elaborate for only having just received the mission, but that's our Sakura right Shino" he patted the pinkette on the back, before laying down on the bed for a moment as he waited for the rest of the plan.

"Indeed, however you didn't tell us what your part in this plot to destroy a threat was, why because we are a teammate and we should always work together" Shino shifted his hazel eyes onto his teammate waiting for her to drop the bomb essentially.

Sakura smiled widely "One of your Kikaichu will bring back some of his chakra, and introduce it to my chakra network, then with my Byakugan and highly accomplished sensory skills, I will find him, we will tail him and then we will destroy him" came her reply.

Easy and thoroughly thought out, Kiba and Shino just accepted it as a little quirk of their teammate "Good, Akamaru you have your orders, get out there and search for any suspicious activity, make sure you bring back his scent as well" he ordered of his ninken.

The tag was taken down and the pup scampered into the hall, while Shino opened the window of the hotel room and a swarm of his Kikaichu filled the air outside the hotel, before scattering in all different directions "Now what" he turned his attention on Sakura once more.

"Now Shino, Kiba, we wait and don't draw attention onto ourselves, by acting normal, go about your day like you normally would" Sakura waved her hands gesturing for them to head off "Later tonight we'll meet up or earlier if Akamaru and your Kikaichu find something" she added as an afterthought.

Both boys shrugged and left their hotel room to find something to do until Akamaru or Shino's Kikaichu returned, Sakura did the same, heading to the market of the Stone Village "Aren't you supposed to be searching the village for whoever is snooping around" Kurotsuchi appeared like usual.

Sakura grinned "Who's to say I'm not" as if to prove her point, she scanned the crowd before her, hoping to pick out anyone acting suspiciously, her movements were quick and then she shifted her attention onto one of the stalls.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened "How about those two boys, where are they at" she narrowed the onyx orbs a moment later as she craned her neck around in hopes to spy the girls teammates, and didn't find them anywhere near by.

"Finding something to keep themselves occupied until our search methods return with news that they've found information" Sakura quipped dryly, pulling out this lovely little vial set from the stall they'd just stopped at.

The vials were dark pink, with a light red stopper and she promptly bought the set "Thank you for your business Miss" the stall owner bowed, happy that someone had finally taken an interest in that particular item of hers.

Earning her a kind smile "Don't mention it, these vials were just so cute, and I know they'll get plenty of use" Sakura chattered, warming the woman up to her just a little more, there was a reason she was a near constant fixture in the market.

If people saw her walking around chatting to the odd person here and there, it would warm them up to her and Leaf Shinobi in general, erasing tension between the two villages and it's shinobi, she wasn't biased towards anyone except for Orochimaru and Kabuto.

So it was easier for her to take on this little side quest and show Stone Shinobi and it's civilians that they really meant no harm and truly wished for peace, considering they warmed up to her "Again I still think you are freaking weird kid" Kurotsuchi snorted tagging along.

"Hmm" Sakura hummed softly under her breath in response, keeping up the search for suspicious activity and peeking into stalls here and there "I'm not gonna deny it and truthfully I'd rather be weird than normal" she said after several minutes.

Kurotsuchi let out a long suffering sigh "You ever gotten so mad that you snapped before, or do you even have a temper kid" she peered at Sakura closely, trying to push some of the girls seemingly nonexistent buttons and piss her off.

She paused in the middle of reaching for something else, then turned on her heel to face the older girl "Many times Kurotsuchi-san, but my temper is on lock down, I don't intend on messing up on this mission" Sakura explained gently, a smile working its way onto her lips.

The ravenette threw her hands into the air "For crying out loud, is there anything you won't do for the sake of a mission, live a little kid" Kurotsuchi shouted, drawing attention onto the two females, the owner of the stall they were standing in front of looked nervous.

"No" came the short answer "And I do live, every single day, I treat it as if it was my last, my apologies Sir, we don't mean to cause you trouble" then she moved onto a different stall the frustrated older girl on her heels.

"Why" Kurotsuchi demanded to know, feeling conflicted, for the longest of time she'd thought Leaf Shinobi had it easy, but the way the Hokage kept throwing Sakura onto missions, proved otherwise, it wasn't right she was being treated, like… 'Like a tool' the thought finished inwardly.

Sakura lifted a slender pink brow "I live for the Leaf Village, it took me in, gave me a home, my brother, even if he wasn't originally part of the village, a family, awesome friends and the ability to wield my skills for it" she ticked off her fingers.

Kurotsuchi felt tears prick at her eyes "Are you fine with letting them treat you like that, like your nothing more than a tool" she snapped, not liking this one little bit as they left the market and wandered towards a rather empty spot.

"Yes, yes I am, because Leaf is all I have and I will defend it to the death, just as I wish I could have done for my master, but he pushed me away, spared me from that fate and I found a new life, a new master essentially, the Leaf Village itself, I'll do anything for it" Sakura stated flatly.

Horror welled up in her and Kurotsuchi gaped at the pinkette, all the things she was learning a tear trickled from the corner of her eye "But why, why bind yourself so thoroughly to the village, when you'll never be able to escape its confines now" she frowned.

Those lavender eyes softened "Don't cry Kurotsuchi-san, my fate was always predetermined, but I make the best of things, I live in and by the moment, love my family and friends and that's more than enough for me" Sakura smiled kindly.

She wiped her eyes dry "You give that speech to everyone or am I just one of the special ones" Kurotsuchi laughed, trying to play off her depressive thoughts and the fact that she'd actually cried upon learning just what Sakura's life was like.

"Nope, that was actually the first time someone other than myself have noticed that Hokage-sama uses me, I know it, he knows it, but I'm fine with it and kami I sound like Neji" the pink haired girl groaned suddenly.

At the unfamiliar name, Kurotsuchi was immediately interested as they wandered back into the market resuming their search for unfamiliar and unique items "Ooh Neji, your boyfriend" she asked hopefully wanting to learn something new.

Sakura smiled and nodded "He is, tall, brunette, part of the Hyuga Clan, he made this hairpin for me" she reached up and touched a finger to the screw/cherry blossom hairpin a fond look in her lavender orbs.

Kurotsuchi became confused "Wait those eyes their the Byakugan aren't they" she gestured to the girls eyes and Sakura nodded "Then how come your last name is Kaguya and not Hyuga, or did you steal those from a corpse" she accused.

"I did no such thing, I was born with the Byakugan, but my last name is Kaguya because that is the Clan I was born in, my father tried to kill me for having his eyes, I did go by Hyuga for a short time, but it doesn't suit me and I like the ring to Kaguya" Sakura explained.

Reaching into the stall they'd stopped at and she pulled out an elaborate material in the colors native to Earth Country, Kurotsuchi froze, then forced herself to take the newest information in stride "So how long have you been dating this Neji" she focused away from the previous statement.

"Just a couple of months, ever since the end of the last Chunin Exams, but I've been happy and he treats me well, though we keep our dating life private and are purely professional on missions when we go on one together" Sakura bought the cloth wanting to find a use for it.

Kurotsuchi rubbed her forehead "Has anyone ever told you that you take things way to seriously kid" she sighed, it was exhausting keeping up with the girl as they wandered all over the market, visiting every single stall.

Until it was lunchtime "Yep, but that was just something that rubbed off on me from my previous master" she announced as they entered the tea shop in the Hidden Stone Village, her eyes taking in the different setting of the shop, comparing it to Leaf and Sand, before deciding she liked it.

Of course it was as they sat down that trouble started up "We don't serve Leaf Rats" the waiter spotted her headband and immediately looked down on the young girl, sitting in the booth with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter of all people.

The only sign that Sakura had a problem with the words used was the slight twitch of her finger, before the pinkette stood and bowed "My apologies" she sighed, there was no helping it "But I was so looking forward to having dango" Sakura pouted looking longingly at the menu.

'There she goes again, using her short height and appearance to her advantage' Kurotsuchi thought inwardly as the waitress immediately started sporting a guilty look as she realized Sakura was really just planning on eating and not causing trouble like some Leaf Nin were known to do.

It only took a couple of seconds "Oh it's alright, I'm sorry, welcome to the tea shop I will be your waitress for the day, what would you like" the woman gave a hesitant smile and Sakura sat back down in the booth.

"Sweet potato-vegetable curry with rice, five sticks of dango and green tea please, is there anything you'd like Kurotsuchi-san, my treat for the afternoon" the pinkette flashed a sweet smile at the ravenette.

Who was once again surprised at how well the girl managed to get out of tricky situations "I'll have the same as her I guess" Kurotsuchi shrugged, their order was written down and the waitress moved off "Is that something that rubbed off on you from your master to" she asked.

Sakura blinked "Ah, no, but he did teach me to use my appearance to my advantage whenever the situation called for it, the politeness however was literally shoved down my throat by the former Mizukage and the orphanage I lived in for seven years" she pressed her lips into a thin line.

Kurotsuchi opened her mouth, then closed it "Where all have you lived then" she finally inquired as they waited for their meals to arrive, before Sakura could answer, Kiba and Shino stepped into the shop and immediately joined their teammate.

"Any luck" the Inuzuka mused up his hair as he sat down, her standing to allow him into the booth, before Shino sat on her other side sandwiching Sakura between them as usual, she shook her head "Ah that smells good" Kiba sighed.

Shino nodded "Indeed, why because it is lunch time and we didn't have time for breakfast" he slipped into the normal team dynamics they had going on and Sakura smiled in amusement as their orders were taken as well.

Before Sakura finally answered Kurotsuchi's question "Mist Orphanage for seven years and now Leaf for over a year, I doubt you can count a cave and a tree house places to live in, so only two villages" she grinned.

It was as their meals arrived that Kiba lifted his nose into the air and took hesitant sniffs, an unknown male passed by their booth, but they were none the wiser "Hey whats wrong with you mu…." Kurotsuchi found a hand pressed over her mouth.

Courtesy of Sakura, her eyes were intense "Kiba" Shino inquired quietly, wondering if he smelled something off, after a couple minutes, the Inuzuka covered his nose looking sick to his stomach, before pointing to a table occupied by a lone person.

Sakura shot into a standing position and trailed over to the male "Excuse me Sir" she sat down at the table, looking around warily, enhancing her sense of smell with chakra and finding the source of Kiba's unease.

"Yes what do you want you Leaf Rat, don't you have common sense to leave people alone while they are eating" he snapped clearly aggravated at her appearance and went to take a sip of his tea, but the girl stopped him.

Shaking her head lightly "I wouldn't have bothered you Sir, if this wasn't very important, your tea has been poisoned by a lethal dose of oleander, I can smell it from here and so can my teammate" her eyes bore deeply into his and sensed the seriousness in her words.

He lowered his cup of tea "Check it then, if what you say is true, give me proof that my tea is poisoned" the man demanded, sitting his cup of tea before the pinkette, by now a crowd was gathering around, customers were looking worried and so were the waiters and waitresses.

Kiba appeared and handed her, her medical bag, upon which she drew from within a healing scroll and an antidote to the more common poisons, sucked up a dropper of the tea, dripped it onto her scroll, then repeated with the antidote.

It sizzled and turned green, a little wisp of smoke coming from the scroll "Just as I thought" Sakura said putting away her things "You probably would have been dead by nightfall Sir" she looked deeply disturbed by the thought.

Now the danger was passed, everyone took a collective sigh of relief "You saved my life" the man she and Kiba had saved from an untimely death frowned "Why, I thought you Leaf Rats, were all noble towards your own people" he grumbled.

Her expression lightened "We are here on a diplomatic mission with Hokage-sama and Mizukage-sama to make a peace treaty, plus I don't relish in the thought of anyone dying even Stone Shinobi" her eyes drifted to his headband "It was within our abilities to help so we did" she smiled pleasantly.

Everyone was in awe of the girl who was wise beyond her years and even the owner came out to thank her for saving the life of one of his best customers, before he left "Miss you and your friends are welcome here anytime" he said then vanished behind the curtain.

Kurotsuchi gaped at Sakura as the pinkette sat down at the booth she was still at again and dug into her cooling food, then when the members of Team Eight were done, they left a larger than normal tip for their waitress and set off in opposite directions.

"You always that selfless kid" Kurotsuchi asked once they left the Tea Shop behind and they once again went to the market, seriously what was the girls obsession with the freaking market, it wasn't that interesting.

Sakura glanced in her direction before shrugging "I'm selfish sometimes, but usually I do things that benefit other people more than it does me" came the response, Kurotsuchi slapped her forehead, the girl had an answer for everything.

A couple hours passed in this manner, Sakura searching around the market and Kurotsuchi trailing after her asking the odd question here and there, until the ravenette's father appeared "Tou-san" she lifted her gaze onto her old man.

Kitsuchi lifted a brow "This is where you've been" he looked surprised, until he spotted the reason for his daughters uncharacteristic interest in the market "Tsuchikage-sama order you to tail her" he whispered to his daughter.

"No that's my own curiosity shining through, but that girl is crazy, we've been here all day, seriously what's so damn interesting about the freaking market all day, visiting the same stalls, like really, really" Kurotsuchi launched into a tirade of complaints.

Unaware that Sakura could hear her due to her chakra enhanced hearing "I have my reason's Kurotsuchi-san" she called after a minute and the older girl tensed in realization "And yes I can hear you" she smiled teasing the ravenette.

"What are your reasons then" Kitsuchi lowered his gaze onto the short girl, who looked no older than ten, but he had this uncanny feeling that he shouldn't judge her, at least no yet, it seemed his daughter had made a reluctant friend in the girl.

Sakura wandered over to him and bowed "Sakura Kaguya at your service Sir, and simple this is the place the most activity happens, I am on a mission to find someone in the act of snooping around after all" it was a partial truth.

The other reason she was keeping to herself for now, at the answer Kurotsuchi threw her hands into the air and stomped her foot on the ground "Seriously, you choose now to freaking tell me kid, why I ought to…." then promptly launched herself at the girl.

Her lavender eyes widened as she was tackled and her back hit the ground "Take that and that and that" Kurotsuchi poked her sides and stomach and laughter bubbled up from her throat and between her lips filling the air with the sweet tune, garnering smiles from passerby's.

Even Kitsuchi was surprised at his daughters actions, Kurotsuchi hardly took to anyone or made friends "W..wait Kurotsuchi-san, I can't ahahahahahahahahahaha" Sakura struggled and squirmed, not using her strength to remove the older girl.

"I think she's learned her lesson Kurotsuchi" Kitsuchi shook his head, this was probably the oddest thing he'd ever witness if he was being honest, a couple minutes later his daughter relented on her attack and stood.

Before pointing her finger in Sakura's face "Next time tell me" she huffed pulling the pinkette onto her feet "Sorry" Kurotsuchi said after a moment seeing Sakura's ruffled clothes and appearance.

She held up her hand "It's okay Kurotsuchi-san….." her gaze drifted as she spied a familiar insect buzzing in the air, before holding out her hand, the Kikaichu landed on her palm and an unfamiliar chakra was pushed into her chakra network.

When she'd adjusted to it, Sakura closed her eyes 'Byakugan' she activated her dojutsu and spread out her senses in case her kekkeigenkai didn't reach, searching 'Gotcha' she got a lock on the snoops chakra and a smirk formed on her lips.

Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi shared a look "What's up Sakura" the older teen asked as Sakura started leisurely walking in a random direction, which wasn't as random as the two Stone Shinobi thought as they came upon Shino, who was waiting, and then Kiba and Akamaru a few minutes later.

"You seem to be rather determined" Kitsuchi pointed out, curious as to what was going on as the trio headed down the streets of their village, looking for all the world as if they were taking leisurely strolls.

The Inuzuka with his ninken on his head "We got our snoop, now we're going to tail him, I have his scent now and he won't escape, and Sakura has his chakra in her sights, while Shino's bugs are tailing him" he listed.

"Quite, it's a pity he couldn't have been more of a challenge, or perhaps our tracking skills have grown since becoming Chunin" Shino seemed to almost sulk, but he didn't slouch, just kept walking as they had been for several minutes.

Sakura smiled in satisfaction "Told you it was a good plan" she snickered, clutching Kubikiribocho's scroll in her hand, they were quickly gaining on their target, it had only taken nearly the entire day, but they'd found him.

What none of them counted on though when they were finally facing down the culprit was that he was much stronger than an average shinobi, "YOU LITTLE BRATS" he snarled, using earth style jutsu's against them.

They all jumped out of the way in time, Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi stood back, hesitant on whether they should interfere, after the last time the older kunoichi didn't want to get mixed up and Kitsuchi wanted to see their skills.

The pinkette of the group, punched the earth wall and it exploded, now emerald orbs glittering dangerously as Shino stood back away from his teammates, sunglasses gleaming and sending out swarms of his kikaichu to drain their opponent of chakra, sneakily of course.

And Kiba geared up for his own clan jutsu "Dual Fang Over Fang" he shouted once everything was ready, Sakura flattened herself to the ground as the Inuzuka/Akamaru combo rotated like a drill, smashing into another wall of earth.

Her eyes followed his movements "Shino cover me" she called, idea formulating, the Aburame directed a small swarm of his insects over to her and she was covered in them, hastily Sakura weaved hand signs 'Water Style: Water Clone' she thought.

Creating a clone, then burrowed underground and suppressed her chakra to nonexistent levels, above, the chaos of Kiba's jutsu died down and Shino called his insects back to his side "I'm going to destroy all of you" the man snarled at them.

"Starting with that little pink haired bitch who ruined my plot to poison that bastard" he shoved his finger madly at Sakura, who lifted a slender pink brow, unfazed by his proclamation or insult that he'd called her.

Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi winced "As if we'd let you touch our teammate" Kiba snarled himself, losing his temper "And in case you haven't forgotten, it was me who outed you in the first place" he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Indeed this is where your scheming ends, why because we will stop you here and now" Shino declared, throwing a few kunai, but they were easily deflected, it was just a distraction to move his kikaichu in close anyway in order to steal more chakra.

Meanwhile Sakura was situated underground waiting, eight minutes later she had her chance "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu" her hands came out of the ground, snagged ankles and drug their opponent underground.

Wiped around smoothly "Water Style: Water Senbon, Earth Style: Earth Coils" and used two jutsu's consecutively in five seconds flat, pinched a couple of nerves and that was that, the man was practically defenseless.

"Steal our thunder why don't you" Kiba sulked as they stopped their attack now that their opponent had been taken care of, after a near forty five minute battle, in which the small building they were in had been destroyed.

This earned him a flat glare "Don't purposely antagonize her Kiba, why because she can still beat you in a spar hands down, no matter how you or I might have improved" Shino stated, staring down at the culprit.

Kitsuchi chose that moment to clear his throat "Well done, you three worked flawlessly together" he praised even if he did look a little uneasy, "However I'll take care of him, so you don't have to take your first kills" he said.

His daughter shot him an incredulous look, while Kiba and Shino frowned, and Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes "Seriously Tou-san, did you not listen to me yesterday, that's the girl who took down fourteen bandits without batting an eye" Kurotsuchi thrust her hand at Sakura.

"And this wouldn't be our first kills, considering we've gone on a few B Rank Missions where the situation have called for it" Kiba crossed his arms over his chest and reminding himself not to get to angry, Minato's words engraved in his mind.

Shino nodded silently "Exactly, why because it was necessary" it was something Sakura would say, and she gave him a quick smile in response, keeping an eye on their snoop so that he didn't escape or regain feeling in his limbs while they were distracted.

"If we're decided, we should just end this, Tsuchikage-sama did say eliminate after all" she rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles, Shino was right, killing was a necessary part of surviving in the shinobi world, didn't mean she had to like it though.

Kitsuchi coughed and turned his head away as she rammed a kunai through the enemy nin's heart, it was as she was sealing the dead body in a scroll, that he realized "Didn't you have green eyes" he frowned clearly remembering.

"Our Sakura is special, she has two Kekkeigenkai, call her the Kekkei Tota of the Hidden Leaf Village, she can use each at will, her Byakugan and Hyuga Clan jutsu and her Shikotsumyaku and Kaguya Clan Jutsu" he smirked.

Both Stone Shinobi froze at the mention of the words Kekkei Tota, it was no wonder the girl had been brought along, she was very valuable it seemed "We should tell Tsuchikage-san that our mission is complete, why because I would like to relax and get dinner" Shino drew attention onto himself.

As Sakura fidgeted beneath Kurotsuchi's and Kitsuchi's stares, clearly uncomfortable as her status as being able to use two Kekkeigenkai was revealed, "Right" she nodded turning on her heel and vanishing from the destroyed building, it was small and she apologized inwardly for the damage.

The two Stone Shinobi followed along behind the chunin as they returned to the Tsuchikage Tower, Ohnoki stared at the trio in confusion, then shot a look to Minato, who once again looked as if he'd expected this someone "You aren't done already" he glared.

Kiba smiled sheepishly "Our apologies Tsuchikage-san, but we are" he nodded "The proof is within" Sakura set the scroll of with the dead body of the snoop in it on the Tsuchikage's desk before standing back next to Shino.

He gave the three of them incredulous looks before shooting another look at the blonde in his office to Mei's hidden amusement "If your wondering Ohnoki-san, these Leaf Shinobi are very dedicated and work harder than any others" Minato threw out there.

"Whatever just get out of my office you brats" Ohnoki snapped clearly very confused on what was going on, no complaints, more bowing and the trio was gone, from his office as requested going off to do whatever.

In the following five days that passed making it a week that they'd been in stone, Tayuya, Jugo, Chojuro and even Ao were given their chances to prove that they were willing to work towards a better and new future with the hidden stone as their allies.

Giving Sakura a much needed break to go visit her animals that were staying outside the Stone Village, suffice to say Nagetsuke was not happy with her as usual and headbutted her with enough force to leave a bruise on her stomach and knock her down.

While Morosa barked racing around her owner in circles and Reitoko hopped into her lap, when she was done assuring herself that the three woodland animals were alright, Sakura dusted her yukata off, healed the bruise and traipsed back to the village.

Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi caught her entering "Just where have you been kid" the older girl frowned as Sakura blinked her once again lavender eyes on them, it was kind of creepy sometimes if she was being honest.

"Outside" she gestured out the village entrance "Visiting my animals, they came with me on this mission and I hadn't been able to see them until now" Sakura explained upon getting confused looks from the do before her.

They both sighed, waved and then headed off, leaving her on her own for once, she was relieved that she didn't need the constant tailing anymore as she headed for the hotel "Say Kaguya, how is it that your able to be so calm on missions like this" Tayuya found her an hour later.

Working on more ointments for the Tsuchikage "You have to remember Tayuya-san, that I've been put on more diplomatic missions than I can count, they are extremely draining yes, but the results from all our hard work with be very satisfying in the end" she quipped.

Adding the final herb to the pot of melting beeswax, then sitting back on the bed to read, Tayuya glanced around the hotel room "How sure are you that we'll be successful in the next village" she narrowed her brown eyes on the pinkette.

Lavender orbs met her own orbs before Sakura shrugged lightly "Can't say for sure, we might only be successful here, or in both Stone and Cloud, however what we can do is believe in Hokage-sama and Mizukage-sama, as they are working just as hard to ensure peace between the villages" Sakura stated flipping a page in her book.

"Do you got an answer for everything" Tayuya snorted "Wait a second don't answer that actually" she held her hand and earned an amused smile, proving her point without the girl ever answering "We only got one day left" she sighed.

Sakura nodded in understanding "Yep, then it's off to the Cloud Village, more traveling Yay" the last three words were said in very fake enthusiasm, Tayuya rolled her eyes, both Kaguya Siblings were odd individuals.

"Take it your not very fond of traveling" she lifted a brow, leaning against the bed Sakura was reclining on, waiting for the beeswax to mix with the herbs to make more ointments, the pot was huge though and Tayuya wondered.

At her question, Sakura lowered her book "I spent five years traveling around Water Country, it's not my favorite thing in the world, but so long as it takes me new places I'll do it" she announced, raising her book once more to continue reading.

Tayuya shook her head, then finally left the hotel room, leaving Sakura alone, and two hours later the ointment was ready, poured into petri dishes, set in the mini fridge in the hotel room, to cool and put away all her belongings after cleaning them.

Before setting to packing away the rest of her belongings littering the room from their week and four days stay leaving out the bare necessities to be ready for when they left the next day, hours later after dinner, Mei and Minato wandered into the hotel sporting triumphant smiles.

"You lot have helped quite a bit" Minato told them once they were all gathered in his room for an impromptu meeting before bed "So much that the process to create a treaty was sped up exponentially, which means that tomorrow we will be moving onto the Cloud Village" he said.

"Exactly pack your belongings and ready yourselves, we'll be going through the Land of Iron, to get to the Land of Lightning, make sure you bundle up tightly and warmly" Mei warned before the blonde Hokage dismissed his Chunin and she did the same for her own shinobi, before they all went to bed.

The next morning, Sakura showered, dressed in her regular clothes for the time being, ready to put on warmer articles later on, grabbed her mission pack, situated her pouches to her body and had breakfast with the rest of her mission companions "I'm glad we're almost done" Kiba yawned.

"Halfway done, why because it hasn't even been two weeks yet" Shino glowered, clearly not a morning person like some of the people at the table they were sitting at, having chosen to get breakfast at the Tea Shop.

Sakura smiled softly, quietly scooping up little bites of her curry and rice "But at least we completed part of our mission right Hokage-sama" Jugo looked to the blonde, who nodded with a small chuckle.

Tayuya grinned "Hell yeah" she cheered lightly "We aren't half bad at this diplomatic stuff huh Kimimaro" she nudged the white haired teen in the side, almost making him spill his tea, if not for quick reflexes on his part.

"Clearly you still have a bit to learn Tayuya-san" he chuckled lightly, taking away from the somewhat harshness of his statement, the red haired girl laughed sheepishly focusing the rest of her attention on finishing up breakfast.

"Don't think for once second that just because we prevailed here that things will be just as easy in the Cloud Village" Ao warned, most of them slumped their shoulder, but Sakura met his gaze evenly, she knew and that was good enough.

Chojuro frowned "Y..You shouldn't say that Ao, especially a..after how hard we all wo..worked, who's to say that Raikage-san won't appreciate our efforts just as much as Tsuchikage-san has" he shot the look at the hunter nin.

Who looked surprised that Chojuro had been the one to say it, he was interrupted from speaking when a man approached the table and slammed his hand down on it in front of Sakura "Little Leaf Rat" he narrowed his eyes just as she raised her head.

"Ah Sir" she nodded her head politely and he finally cracked a smile Minato looked wary, but it quickly morphed into shock as this man ruffled Sakura's mid back length hair, messing up the locks to a ruined state.

"I never thanked you or your friend there" he nodded his head at Kiba "For saving my life a few days ago, so for both of you I have hand crafted these headband, that will act as passes around the Stone Village should you ever come back" he placed down two Stone Village headbands.

But there was an extra mark intertwined with symbol, Minato straightened in his spot, while the rest of the occupants at the table literally dropped their jaws in surprise, except for Kiba, Shino and Sakura.

The pinkette let a truly kind smile spread across her lips "We will treasure your gift Sir" she grabbed one of the headbands and passed it to Kiba "You should know though that I didn't do it to receive thanks, I just wished to save a life when it was within my abilities" Sakura explained.

Got her hair ruffled once more as the man snorted "Whatever kid and you better come back or I'll drag you back myself" then he was turning from the table and wandering away to the entrance and disappearing outside.

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "It was during the Search Mission, to find the snoop" Kiba explained before the blonde could ask "Our snoop had some vendetta against that guy, and if I hadn't entered the shop, he would have drank poisoned tea" he finished.

Laughter bubbled up within her "Kami Sakura-chan above and beyond huh" Mei giggled wondering what else the girl had done during their week stay in Stone, as she finished off her breakfast alongside everyone else.

She got her answer only moments afterwards as they paid for their meal and left the Tea Shop "You come back now Sakura-san, Kiba-san, you should be proud of your shinobi Hokage-san, they are fine examples" the owner came out and gave both teens a box of dango for free.

Frustrated that's all he felt at the moment "I am very much so" Minato said after a moment as they left the shop and walked through the market, they were passing by one of the stalls, when a little girl flew passed him.

"Awwwwwwww don't go Sakura-chan, who else am I gonna play with when Tou-san is busy with his stall" she pouted up at the girl, that she'd befriended within the first couple of days, Sakura smiled and swung her around.

"I'm sure you'll find something else Kegareta-chan" she placed the little girl on her feet a few seconds later, ruffled her brown hair and hastened her pace after waving to the girls father, every few feet, one of the stall owners waved and told her to come visit again.

Until they were halfway through the market and they were passing by the Rock Rice Cake Shop, the owner stomped out "Kaguya-san" she called stopping the group once more, Minato sighed, shooting Sakura incredulous looks as the girl turned.

"Here you go sweetie, ten boxes full up of my specialty for you and your fellow Shinobi, come back soon and we can trade more recipes next time" the woman smiled, then turned and headed back into her shop.

Minato was dumbfound "Just what exactly did you do this entire time" he narrowed his blue eyes in suspicion as the boxes were passed around and he received one himself, before the treats were sealed away for later.

Sakura smiled innocently "Walked around, chatted, showed that Leaf Shinobi aren't as bad as they seem, the usual" she shrugged sheepishly her side mission was now paying off and all her hard work had been appreciated.

"The usual uh-huh" he eyed her dubiously as they continued their trek to the entrance of the Hidden Stone Village, where Ohnoki was waiting for them, Minato didn't comment on it further as they came to a stop before the Tsuchikage.

Ohnoki glared at the people gathered in front of him "Good luck on getting Unruly Ay to sign, he doesn't take kindly to being coerced as you put it Hokage-san, Mizukage-san" he snapped, still in a foul mood, back aching as usual.

Both Minato and Mei nodded traded a few more words with the Tsuchikage and turned to leave, it was coming to Sakura's turn, when a dust cloud blocked her vision for a second "You thought I'd let you leave Kid, please" Kurotsuchi grumbled once the dirt had settled.

Her grandfather literally stared at her in shock and the others paused hearing the words, the blonde Hokage turned worriedly "Not without saying goodbye at least" the ravenette huffed digging into her pouch "Token of my friendship, now your the friend of the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage" Kurotsuchi tossed her a pendant.

Sakura's eyes lit up "I'm just going to ignore that second part, but I'm glad you consider me a friend Kurotsuchi-san, here" she hastily pulled something from her own storage pouch "A token for a token, your friendship means a lot" and handed over something she'd found a long time ago.

It was a small opaque rock, but when held up to the sunlight it let of sparkles "And give this to Tsuchikage-sama, it's the order he'd be making in a couple of days" she smiled gently, pushed a scroll into Kurotsuchi's hand, turned and scampered after the others.

Them having left knowing she'd be able to catch up when she was finished "You are the craziest person I've ever met" Tayuya dubbed when the pinkette appeared among their group once more, three woodland animals trailing after them sensing their owner leaving the Stone Village.

"Can't believe you befriended the Tsuchikage's granddaughter" Minato was shooting her more incredulous looks, as if he couldn't believe that Sakura had managed to fit doing that in and walking around the market while doing missions for the Tsuchikage.

She coughed into her hand "Well if it helps Hokage-sama, I didn't know Kurotsuchi-san was even related to Tsuchikage-sama, plus she followed me around a lot while I was in the market" Sakura smiled widely.

He let out a long suffering sigh as they walked, the whole lot of them were quiet sensing the need for silence "Why go that far Sakura-san, just to ensure the completion of a mission, diplomatic or not, you didn't have to do that" Minato asked after sometime.

Her expression lightened considerably "I'm weird and odd and have plenty of quirks that aren't normal, all of which are a part of me, Zabuza taught me that no matter what, a mission must be completed, even if it's as simple as chatting with someone and softening people up to change" came the answer.

No surprise there the others thought in varying degree's of shock/amusement "Haven't you ever wanted to be selfish, you throw your whole self into work and one of these days it's not going to be end pretty" the blonde prodded further.

"I'm selfish, very selfish, I don't like it when people touch my things, Kubikiribocho, this necklace Shishou gave me, my hairpins to name a few, I'm selfish when I ask to go visit Zabuza and Haku and I'm selfish when I protect my friends" Sakura's lavender eyes bore deep into his blue.

Everything she said was the truth "But you hide it well that it really seems like you are selfless" Minato pointed out and she nodded, he frowned deeply, true this was the most he'd really interacted with her other than her coming in for missions, but outside it, he knew nothing.

It was quiet again, so quiet that one could hear a pin drop until "Say Hokage-sama" everyone jumped lightly at the sound of her voice "Is it very hard learning a new chakra nature" Sakura skipped along beside the blue eyed blonde.

His brows raised into his hairline "Why do you ask Sakura-san" he narrowed his blue eyes again, no matter what he did, he just couldn't get a reading on the girl, it was unbelievable sometimes, but so long as she continued to fight for Leaf, he'd manage.

"I want to learn some wind nature jutsu's, but my primary natures are Earth and Water, I figured it would come in handy for my Exploding Tag/Poison Powder combo, so that I can move in after a coordinated wind jutsu and finish off the enemy" she ticked off her fingers.

'Unbelievable' Minato thought fighting the urge to rub his temples as a headache formed behind his eyes "You'd go through the complicated process of learning a new nature just for that" he asked incredulously.

She nodded not paying his expressions any attention, but Mei and everyone else were getting a great deal of amusement out of them "Yep, I don't want to get poisoned by my own poison after that, that's nasty business, but I don't want to wait for it to disperse either" Sakura grinned.

Minato shook his head not sure what to really think about the pinkette who'd befriended his wife and son, so thoroughly that Sakura was mostly all they talked about "How about, when we stop, I show you a few things and get you started on the process" he offered.

Those lavender eyes lit up and flickered green, always the weirdest thing to witness "Really Hokage-sama that would just be awesome" she bounced forward looking giddy with excitement and he wondered if he should have said anything.

"Yes" but he wasn't willing to retract his offer, silence settled around them once more and after four hours, until it was lunch, they walked, when they stopped and camp was set up and the warm soup was boiling away over the fire pit "Sakura-san" Minato called Sakura to his side.

She came at the command like always, held perfectly still and focused all of her attention on him, hands behind her back and most of all patient "So how do you learn a new chakra nature" Sakura re-asked her question from hours earlier.

The blonde held up his hand for a moment, looked around and spotted several on a tree, plucked one and handed it to her "The beginning process is never easy, first you must learn how to cut the Leaf in half only with nature chakra" he showed her what he meant.

Intrigued, Sakura cupped her hands together closing the leaf within, shut her eyes, focusing to practice with a new nature, sweat beaded on her brow, Minato watching closely, then after fifteen minutes, she felt something tear, opened her hands.

And saw the small rip in the Leaf, she held it closer for inspection, then let a satisfied smile form on her lips "I see what you mean Hokage-sama, that was not easy, but I will continue to practice" Sakura nodded.

He smiled lightly "Of course you will" he took a chance and patted her on the head, before sitting down with the others, while she went around plucking leafs from the tree and sealing them in the scroll she was going to throw herself into training now.

Once lunch had been eaten, camp was packed up and they were moving onward again, two hours later everyone bundled up warmly and tightly as they entered the Land of Iron, Sakura keeping up practice on her new chakra nature the entire time.

"Imouto-san your going to fall" Kimimaro deadpanned for the eight time as they walked through bloody cold snow, he had no doubt that while she could multitask, Sakura would eventually trip over something.

Sakura snorted quietly "Please Kimi-nii, I'm not going to…gah" she flailed her arms and hit the ground doing exactly what her brother had said she was going to do, straight into a large pile of snow, it was so deep that one had to peer down into it to see her.

Inhuman screeching emitted from the pile until Jugo took pity on the pinkette and helped her from the deep pile to reveal what was screeching at Sakura "An owl" he blinked his red-orange eyes at it as it flopped around keeping up the squawking until it bit the person who'd fallen on it.

"Bloody little heathen" Sakura hissed annoyed before her expression morphed into concern, her eyes took in the broken wing and even Minato came to stare at the owl that was not a very happy camper.

Even if it had been mildly amusing to hear the little pink haired curse "What will you do Sakura-san" Jugo prodded also noticing the broken wing, poor thing wouldn't last long if he couldn't fly.

"Heal him of course" and then promptly scooped the great horned owl into her arms, then they continued walking as Sakura's hand glowed green, she set the bone in the owls wings and healed him just as she said she would.

Of course what no one expected was for the owl to talk "Human child with the soothing chakra" he spoke and all eyes turned onto him Tayuya took four steps away from Sakura, with a very disturbed expression on her face.

Sakura was wary "Yes" she spoke hesitantly, wondering if he was going to bite her again, Nagetsuke, Morosa and Reitoko had never done such a thing and neither had Kon, but to be bitten by an animal was not fun.

He preened his feathers for a moment, then settled on her shoulder "I am the great Tsuno-sama of Iron Land a summons if you will, by healing me, even after biting you, proves that you will be a great summoner and I would like it if you forged a summoning contract with me and my kin" Tsuno introduced himself before asking.

Her and everyone else's jaw dropped in surprise "You want me..to be..your…summoner" Sakura knit her brow together as she repeated his request slowly from shock, inwardly going over the pro's and con's of having her own summons.

"Well yes, as I said, you will be a great summoner, you bear the great Tsuno-sama no ill will for biting you after all, and you healed me, when you could have just left me to die" he huffed ruffling his feathers in irritation.

Sakura blinked her lavender eyes before letting her gaze wander "Why not Sakura-san, the owls would be great summons to have" Minato said after a few minutes, doing the same thing as she'd already done no doubt.

It took a couple more minutes of contemplating "Okay, then during dinner I'll sign the summons contract" Sakura announced happily reaching up and running a finger along his soft downy feathers and relishing in the feel as Tsuno got more comfortable on her shoulder.

"Can't believe you Sakura, to have such an awesome summons, not to mention, the owls could act as your eyes and ears everywhere" Kiba burst out as he and Shino stood on either side of her, drawing her eyes.

"Missions will be easier for you, why because the owls are great summons for spying and what not" Shino nodded, eyeing the gray great horned owl sitting on the pinkette's shoulder looking for all the world as if he'd belonged their the entire time.

She smiled widely feeding him an extra piece of bacon that she had on hand, already spoiling Tsuno as if they'd been together for ages "True, true" she said spreading out her senses and searching around them for any activity, nothing, not that she expected anyone to be out wandering around in the cold.

Unless it was necessary "Lucky Sakura-san" Chojuro sighed all he had was Hiramekarei to rely on, but Sakura had a lot of abilities in her arsenal, Ao rolled his gray eye "I'm not jealous Ao" he shot the man a look.

Who snorted in response "Don't antagonize him Ao" Mei warned wishing they were out of the cold already and feeling five times more irritable than usual, they wanted this mission over and done with, but things were never easy.

"Very well Mizukage-sama" Ao grumbled agitated himself as they continued their trek through the Land of Iron, through the night he might add, only stopping to eat briefly and allow Sakura to sign the summons contract with owls before hurrying on.

Two days later, marking the end of their first two weeks away from the village, the ten shinobi, three Mist and seven Leaf arrived at the gates of the Hidden Cloud Village, but Minato and Mei didn't approach the guards "Aren't we going in Hokage-sama" Tayuya prodded.

Minato gave her a warning glance and the red head stepped back, just as he flared his chakra "No it's better we have the first initial meeting outside the village" he answered her question and retreated a ways back.

The minute he flared his chakra, four very strong and agitated chakra came speeding in their direction, they all tensed in response, but Sakura forced herself to relax until the Raikage, his brother and two other cloud shinobi blew into sight.

Nearly blasting the gates off its hinges "What the bloody hell do you think your doing near my Village Namikaze" the big burly dark skinned man snarled, sporting a piss of expression and beetle black eyes narrowed on the blonde "And the Mizukage" he sneered at Mei.

Obviously the Raikage was an impatient man because not even two seconds later Ay charged at Minato and from how close the man was to the blonde, Minato didn't have any time to spare in throwing a kunai and marking it with his jutsu to get out of the way.

"SAKURA" came the collective yell, Minato's blue eyes widened, she was the closest one to him after all as a small body threw itself in front of him, a sword blocking the Raikage's path, before she oh so suddenly remembered the poison, twisting around the massive blade.

The Raikage couldn't stop himself in time as his two held out fingers slammed knuckle deep into her shoulder and Sakura collapsed against Kubikiribocho, shock filtered into his eyes as blood soaked her thick dark green yukata, before it started pooling on the ground.

He pulled his fingers free of the girls flesh and she slid down her sword lavender eyes dark fighting with herself not to break down crying from the pain she felt or that her right side was slowly going numb.

Minato looked sick to his stomach as did the rest of them "Yo big bro, that's what happens when you don't wait fool, ya fool" Bee rapped eyeing the injured girl, he knew what it was like to get hit with his brothers attacks.

Minato knelt at her side "Can you heal yourself" he grit through his teeth, he only had himself to blame, he knew this would be a possible outcome of the initial meeting, but he hadn't thought she would throw herself in front of him like a crazy person.

Sakura blinked her eyes as another wave of pain wreaked havoc on her body, then raised her left hand, it glowing green and she pressed it to her injured shoulder "You alright Sakura-sama" Tsuno was worried, she hadn't even cried out upon receiving the injury.

"Fine just fine" she waved their worry off forcing an obviously fake smile onto her lips that didn't fool anyone even the Raikage as he stared down at her in shock, obviously he'd never seen anyone throw themselves in front of another person like that before.

Kimimaro clenched his hands into fists "Don't blame yourself Kimimaro-san, we were to far away" Jugo pressed his hand down onto the white haired Kaguya's shoulder, knowing how his friend felt about this situation.

A couple minutes later "Cee, assist her in healing" the Raikage barked, taking responsibility for his actions, he could admit that he'd jumped the gun a bit, the onyx eyed blonde that had come with him came forward, hands already glowing green.

Then knelt at the pinkette's side "Thank you Cee-san" she was polite as she redoubled her efforts on healing herself, the numbness and pain was slowly going away and Sakura was grateful for the training sessions with Tsunade even more as her healing jutsu was much stronger than before.

"Don't thank me Leaf Dog, I'm only helping on Raikage-sama's orders you got that" he snapped, not even looking at her, Minato radiated anger, kami he hadn't thought he'd be so furious until this moment had happened.

Sakura smiled "I'm just gonna take that as a compliment, I'd rather be a Leaf Dog" she laughed softly generating confusion, apparently the injury had messed with her brain and made her a little delirious or the loss of blood before she started healing herself had.

Cee finally shot her a disturbed look, usually whenever they encountered Leaf Shinobi and he'd said that same insult, they got all defensive and pissed off "Sakura-san is strange, pay her no mind" Minato sighed in exhaustion.

Mei bit her lip "Are you willing to listen to what we have to say now Raikage-san" she turned her attention on Ay, who glared, before his gaze wandered to Sakura, as she was slowly helped up by Kiba and Shino, both teens making sure she was stable and staying close by.

Tsuno ruffled his feathers, not liking that his summoner had been injured, of course what could he have done "Fine" Ay finally snapped six minutes later "Lets go to the Tower" he grumbled leading the way into his village the others on his heel.

"You could have been killed, Again Sakura" Kiba frowned deeply, and this time it had nothing to do with Orochimaru "Why are you so bloody reckless" he huffed, trying his hardest not to get to mad or she'd recoil even further.

Shino nodded "Yes, why" he shot his teammate a look, unaware of the attention they were drawing from the other white haired male with a sword attached to his back, Kubi sealed away in a scroll courtesy of Chojuro this time.

"Zabuza I suppose" came the sigh, their eyes widened and Minato cursed inwardly, of course, he knew his thoughts from a couple weeks prior would crop up again, she had done that because it had been expected of her by Zabuza, so that he could carry on protecting the Leaf Village.

And being the Hokage, carrying out his dream, pity welled up in him "I was his tool after all, my body reacted without thinking this time" she was grim faced, but as always there was a softness to her voice whenever she spoke of that man.

"He was bloody reckless sometimes to apprentice like master" Sakura laughed quietly in the next moment, reaching up to sooth Tsuno, he'd become a permanent resident on her shoulder for the last few days and was a worrywart in an extreme way.

Both males fell silent until Chojuro turned his upper body around "Here Sakura-san, Kubikiribocho, I put him in this scroll for you so he wasn't left behind" he held out the scroll with the gargantuan sword in it to her.

She took it with careful hands "I have a question" Ao spoke up suddenly drawing her lavender orbs "If you were originally standing behind the sword, why did you twist around him at the last second, you could have avoided being injured that way" he frowned.

Her eyes darkened "Let's just say there's a nasty little surprise in Kubi, and I didn't want to cause harm to Raikage-san" Sakura explained, Kiba and Shino blinked in remembrance, how could they have forgotten when they'd been the ones to help her heal Kubikiribocho back in Stone.

"You didn't" Tayuya accused without much tact, but kept up the pace as they walked through the Hidden Cloud Village "You really put your poison inside of that…that crazy freaking sword" she felt horrified.

Especially when Sakura nodded "Just a small vial" was the answer, Minato felt exhausted all over again, revelation after revelation had been revealed on this diplomatic mission and he saw just how hard Sakura actually worked on her missions.

Finally after twenty minutes of weaving through crowds and around buildings, they reached the Raikage Tower crowded into the office and waited "Now care to tell me why the hell the Hokage and Mizukage are here visiting my village" Ay sneered a couple seconds after sitting down.

Minato cleared his throat "Yes, it's high time we put everything that's happened between our villages in the past and looked towards a new future as allies" he said simply blue eyes boring deep in those beetle black orbs.

"We request that you give the idea of a treaty between Mist and Leaf some careful consideration Raikage-san" the auburn haired woman spoke next sitting down in the chair before the oak desk relaxing as she hadn't been able to for a few days.

Ay glared at his fellow Kage "Is there a reason you brought so many brats with you then" he narrowed his eyes on the chunin, Tayuya went to say she was no brat, when Sakura pressed her hand to the red haired teenagers shoulder and shook her head.

The blonde answered "For most of them, this is their first diplomatic mission, I figured it would be a great experience for them" Minato stated looking to his shinobi, pleased that they were behaving for the moment at least.

It was quiet for a short while in the office, tension was thick in the air, and there was clearly a past between Ay and Minato "Are any of them any good" the Raikage demanded in the next moment wanting to know.

"They are, Sakura Kaguya has a variety of skills that are useful and she's also the Legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju's apprentice, her brother Kimimaro, wields his Kekkeigenkai, Shino and Kiba, when paired with Sakura make the best trackers of their generation" Minato ticked off his fingers.

"Jugo-san is a natural peace maker and Tayuya has highly advanced Genjutsu Skills" he finished looking to Mei and nodding so that she could list her own shinobi's skills, in which she did in the next minute.

"Ao is a hunter nin of the best degree and Chojuro is one of the Legendary Swordsman" the woman reeled off, filling the office with even more tension as Ay glowered thunderously at the two Kage before him.

More silence ensued and the chunin were becoming extremely uncomfortable "Give me three days to make a decision, in that time, I want each of your chunin brats, working their butts off is that understood, these are the lists of jobs available" the burly dark skinned man snarled finally.

"Very understood Ay-san" Minato grabbed the list up, scanning it "Sakura, will help out around the hospital, Kimimaro, will guard the village gates, Shino, Kiba, keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious activities, Tayuya, Jugo, will trade off intermittently with Kimimaro" he handed the list over to Mei.

"Chojuro will also be on guard duty, and Ao, will do what he does best, hunt any bandits in the area and get rid of them" the Mizukage ordered, set the list down and waited for the dismissal, however it didn't come as Ay smirked suddenly.

They were all more than a little wary, "I regret to inform you that our hotel is currently shut down, so each of you will be placed with one shinobi of my choosing, that pink haired brat is first, she's staying with Darui is that understood girl" he snapped.

Sakura bowed her head "Of course Raikage-sama" she gave him an easy smile, ever polite, turned on her heel and left the office after the only person that hadn't spoke in the time the confrontation had happened.

Following her were Kiba and Shino with Cee, Kimimaro and Chojuro with Bee, Minato and Mei at Ay's own residence as they were Kage, finally Ao, Tayuya and Jugo went with Mabui, "You know kid that was pretty freaking gutsy" Darui spoke suddenly.

Making her jump as she hadn't really expected him to talk "Or plain reckless, I know it was stupid of me to leap between them like that, but I didn't think just acted" Sakura rambled feeling tired, diplomatic missions were always draining.

Darui lifted a brow "By the way couldn't help but notice your sword, you any good with it" he'd only gotten a brief look at it in the chaos but it had been huge and much more than any little girl should be able to wield.

"I inherited him from my master, so yes I know how to wield Kubikiribocho" she flashed a pointy tooth smile at the dark skinned male as he led her down the streets to his two bedroom apartment, so that they could all get some rest after an exhausting day.

He blinked his onyx eyes at her "Wait a minute Kubikiribocho, you mean the Executioners Blade from the Hidden Mist Village" Darui frowned deeply and the pinkette nodded "That means your master had to have been Zabuza Momochi" he announced.

Sakura nodded again "Correct and I'm recognized as his mistress by the entire Mist Village and Leaf Village, my name was even put in the book" she quipped happily, it was one thing she was utterly proud of.

"Be careful kid or someone will try to steal him from you" Darui had to warn, being named as part of that Legendary group and not being from the Mist Village, was bound to have someone coming after the sword.

"I know, to bad for them that anyone who tries to wield Kubi, will be rejected, oh by the way which way is the hospital, I get the feeling that Cee-san will purposefully forget that I'm supposed to work with" her lips pressed into a thin line and talking free.

Because it didn't seem like Darui really held a grudge or dislike for Leaf Shinobi "Ah you'll see it when we get to my apartment, Cee used to room with me for awhile and he had to choose the closest building we could get to the hospital" the white haired male shook his head.

And he was telling the truth, because the minute they arrived at his apartment, just down the street was Clouds Hospital, glad that she wouldn't have to go searching "I see" Sakura smiled following Darui into his apartment.

It took thirty minutes for her to get settled, twenty to eat dinner and ten take a shower "I'll scout Sakura-sama" Tsuno fluffed up his feathers, the pinkette ran a finger along his soft feathers, opened the window and let him out before climbing into the guest room bed to get some shut eye, no doubt like everyone else already had.


	37. Chapter 36

The next morning when Darui woke, his guest was already gone for the day, a plate of breakfast on the table and a note, written down on the note was an apology for using his kitchen without permission and the assurance that she hadn't used his supplies, he chuckled and ate.

Meanwhile, Sakura was stood in the entrance of the hospital waiting for Cee, at exactly eight o'clock the blonde trailed down the streets, before freezing at the sight of her, he seemed to make some sort of frustration noise, before a resigned look formed on his features.

Cee grumbled under his breath inaudibly, while entering the hospital with her on his heels, he introduced her to the staff, "Right then where to put you" he mused onyx eyes searching, he didn't trust her at all.

"I'm good at healing people" Sakura piped in quietly, knowing it was going to take a lot longer here to get people to warm up to her than it had in Stone, something horrible had happened between Leaf and Cloud.

He snorted derisively "You won't be healing anyone, you'll be helping at the front desk" Cee snapped, anger bubbled up within her, but she tamped down on the urge to snap back, sat down in the free chair and followed him as he stomped off.

Sakura sighed softly while inwardly chanting a prayer that she wouldn't finally lose her temper "Miss" came the hiss and she jerked out of her thoughts, paying attention "I have to run to the office for a moment handle things here" the woman stood and disappeared.

The pinkette huffed, smoothly slid into the vacated chair, and signed in the next four visitors to the hospital, took down their information and told them that a medic was waiting, before the secretary returned to the desk.

"Did anything happen" the older female narrowed her brown eyes on the young girl, who'd come here with her Kage and several others, they were all suspicious and to have a Leaf Shinobi actively working in their hospital, worsened things because they didn't trust them.

She smiled sweetly "Not at all Ma'am, everything went just fine" Sakura assured, manners rising to the surface the dirty blonde haired woman blinked before facing forward as more people were signed in to get their wounds taken care of.

It was two hours later that Ao wandered into the hospital, expecting to have to wait, until he spotted Sakura sitting behind the desk, silently and looking for all the world as if she was extremely bored "I'm in need of assistance" he raised his arm.

To show off the deep scratch on his arm "You'll have to sign in, sit down and wait like everybody else" the secretary seated behind the desk didn't even look up, but a glint of worry appeared in Sakura's lavender eyes, she bit her lip hesitating.

"He can't wait, there's poison in his wound" she spoke up after a moment, seeing the remains of a dark purple liquid, drawing everyone's attention onto it, clearly Cloud Hospital didn't do well with poison because panic set it.

Ao sighed in frustration looking irritated "Sakura-san would you mind" he held out his arm, wanting to give the girl a chance to prove her medical skills, she glanced furtively to the secretary before she let out a long suffering sigh and nodded.

Her lavender orbs lit up with relief and hastily she called upon her healing chakra, healing the deep scratches, while simultaneously drawing some blood, in a matter of twenty minutes the crisis was averted as she realized it was one of the common poisons made and gave Ao the antidote.

"There you go Ao-san, try not to get poisoned anymore" Sakura deadpanned sitting back down in her vacated chair with a very tiny giggle, "Or avoid any weapons from now on" she warned a little more seriously.

He nodded, paid the hospital for it's work, even if Sakura had been the only one to figure out what was wrong and left "How did you know" the secretary snapped at her when the hunter nin was gone deeply impressed with the little girl.

Sakura became almost shy "I've been trained to notice stuff like that" she mumbled quietly, she'd essentially gone against Cee's orders and she really didn't want to get in trouble with the mulish blonde.

The dirty blonde seated next to her sighed then threw caution to the wind "I should have done this earlier, I am Sasaina and welcome to our Hospital Sakura-san" the woman finally introduced herself trying to bridge the gap.

"I'm pleased to be here, I really love healing and herbs, and creating stuff from scratch" she chattered hesitantly, hoping that things were going to become slightly easier, Sasaina smiled lightly and Sakura returned it with a friendly one.

For the next two hours until lunch, the two girls were like peas in a pod, chatting about this and that and making sure patients were admitted in to the hospital, it was only at twelve on the dot did Cee emerge from where ever he'd hidden away.

Expecting to see that pink haired brat looking downright miserable, but when he looked up Cee was dumbfounded, there Sakura was sat behind the desk, happy as could be, he felt irritated just looking at her "It's lunch" he barked storming past the front desk.

And out the hospital doors "Ignore Cee-san, he likes to make himself feel important sometimes by putting others down" Sasaina snorted rising from her chair "If you'd like I can put in a good word with the Head Medic after this and see about getting you helping these good people" she offered.

Sakura clapped her hands giddily "Only if you want, I'm not forcing you and I'd rather not make Cee mad, I have a reputation to uphold after all" she tamped down on her excitement in the next moment following Sasaina down the hall to the break room.

Not an answer that the woman expected "You know I thought all Leaf Shinobi were cocky, had poor manners and were all around idiots" Sasaina commented aloud just to see how the girl would react to her insults.

"Well I didn't originally come from the Leaf and I haven't even been living there for a full year yet, so I'm not caught up in village feuds or anything" Sakura explained sitting down at the table with Sasaina.

She didn't even bat an eye at the insults "Aren't you mad I insulted Leaf Village Shinobi, I know it's an ongoing game for Cee, but you handled that a little too well" Sasaina lifted a brow at the young girl in the next moment.

The pinkette didn't answer right away pulling out her bento and unwrapping it first "I was always taught to mind my manners, be polite and hold my tongue in the face of insults, also just words that can't hurt me so long as I don't let them" she shrugged.

"Maybe" Sasaina gave the girl a weird look but they settled down for lunch and ate their bento's, before returning to the desk at the entrance of the hospital to continue their work, Cee stormed in at 1 o'clock exactly.

And then at four, she was dismissed, Sakura waved to Sasaina "See you tomorrow" the pinkette waved lightly, heading through the doors, the blonde not even asking for a report even though she had one on hand and hurried back to the apartment she was staying at.

Only to find it locked, she frowned and knocked on the door, before spreading out her senses, it was empty with a sigh Sakura turned and letting her feet lead her forward, headed down the streets of the Cloud Village.

Until she found herself in the market and deciding it wouldn't harm anything 'Hopefully' she thought, Sakura decided to try the same tactic from the Stone Village, and marched determinedly towards the first stall.

The owner eyed her headband warily, but business was business "Are you looking for anything specific" he snapped harshly, she didn't so much as flinch at his tone, softening her features, while peering into his stall.

"Just looking for the moment Sir" her hand delved into the stall and emerged with some sage, Sakura inhaled the scent relaxing further "I'd like to buy this please" she held it out and some ryo, not knowing how much.

He blinked in confusion, the last Leaf Shinobi he'd had at his stall had been rude and overall horrible "Okay just 50 yen" he told her the price, what the hell would she want sage for anyway, it was his least popular item.

She dug into her pouch for the needed yen, while putting away her wallet "Thank you and good day" Sakura bowed lightly when she had her sage, she was preparing to turn and head to another stall to see if she could find something else that was interesting.

When the stall owner called out to her "As much as I dislike Leaf Shinobi, is there…if you don't mind asking that is, what could you possible need sage for, that is the least popular item at my stall and no one buys it" he inquired.

Sakura pivoted on her heel, lavender eyes wide, biting her lip carefully then decided to wing it "I might turn it into a perfume, I love the scent of sage or dry it for a scent enhancer" she smiled kindly inhaling the sage again.

"Perfume, you can do that with herbs and whatnot" the stall owner eyed the sage in his stall mind whirring with all the new possibilities, it was such a shame that he didn't know how to do such things otherwise he'd be a lot more popular.

Idea formulating "Yes, it's quite easy really" her lavender orbs sparkled with hidden intent "All you do is take your sage or whatever herb you have on hand, such as sandalwood, put it in a non metallic container, with safflower oil and let it soak for 24-48 hours" she took a deep breath.

"Press the herb straining it and repeat until you have the desired strength, then once that's done, mix with one cup of undenatured alcohol and one teaspoon of whatever your making, like sage, basil, dill oil and wham a whole new line of products to sell" Sakura waved her arms.

He was contemplative as he took in everything the young girl was telling him, writing it down as well, it had been rather easy to get her to talk really "Thank you Miss" he smiled and got a bright one in return.

Then she bowed once more "No, thank you" she giggled cutely, before bounding towards the next stall and the next, chatting here and there when the stall owner didn't stick his or her nose up at her, then with a bag on her full of goodies, Sakura left the market, hoping Darui was back now.

And he was "Just where have you been" Darui looked her over, then spotted the bag "Down at the market, how did you even know where it was" he frowned as she vanished into the guest room to put away her things.

When Sakura emerged there was a smile on her lips "It's a natural talent of mine to be able to find a market no matter what village I might be in" she quipped "Don't worry I wasn't causing trouble" she assured sitting down at the table.

"Good that would have been drab to deal with an angry boss on why I let you out of my sight, come to think of it, when did you get let off from the hospital" Darui snorted lightly, when he'd gotten back, he'd thought she was still working.

This was met with a sheepish expression "A couple hours ago at four, the door was locked and I don't really do sitting still very well, so I wandered for a bit" she laughed sheepishly, tapping her short nail on the table quietly.

Darui shook his head in disbelief "Key under the doormat, you could have waited this morning so I could tell you" he shot her a look "By the way how long were you awake, not that I didn't enjoy the breakfast" Darui chuckled.

Her cheeks turned red "Six I woke up at six on my own, it's a mission habit, always be ready early" Sakura responded, "And like I said, I don't really sit still well" she admitted once more watching him cook.

'Unbelievable' Darui thought inwardly finishing up late dinner "Here ya go kid, eat up, then we're going to the training ground for an hour, if I let you out of my sights again Boss will flatten me" he told her, taking charge.

It didn't seem like she really minded "Oh that's right I still have to work on practicing my new chakra nature" the pinkette snapped her fingers in remembrance "Maybe even get in a quick work out with Kubi" Sakura grinned.

Never had he seen a girl so interested in training as they ate and then left the apartment, him leading, her following "You know your kind of an oddball, most girls I know are obsessed with makeup, their hair, clothes or their boy crazy" he narrowed his eyes.

Sakura smiled gently "I hate makeup, makes my face feel heavy, I am obsessed with my hair and clothes and I have a boyfriend, but that's no excuse to be unprofessional" she skipped along after the white haired male.

The minute they arrived at the training grounds, Darui moved over to Cee "Just behave" Darui shot Sakura a quick look, who'd spotted her own teammates and skipped towards them, it kind of sucked they'd all be separated.

"Hey Sakura, how are things going with him, that guy doesn't like us very much" Kiba grumbled looking downright miserable, he'd been snapped at, forced to sleep on a chair because the blonde had no spare bedroom, and a great many other things.

On his right Shino was sat "That's an understatement Kiba, why because it's much more than dislike, Cee-san hates us, or rather Leaf Shinobi" he stated scooting over a little to make room for his teammate.

Did she dare tell them that she got the better arrangement out of the deal 'Nah' she didn't to ruffle their feathers at the moment "Things are alright" Sakura shrugged lightly pulling out one of the various leafs she had in her pouch, to practice with her new nature.

"By the way how's that coming for ya" Kiba watched her closely, as her eyes closed and she cupped her hands together, the leaf nestled in her palm, he suspected that if Sakura wanted to, she could learn all five of the elemental natures in the world.

Her eye peeked open for a second, then shut as she concentrated fully on her task "You shouldn't interrupt her" Shino snorted, lifting his eyes to the sky just as Tsuno swooped down and landed on his teammates shoulder.

It didn't seem like she'd felt the owl at all showing how accustomed she actually was to his weight to not lose focus, it took fifteen minutes like usual, before she opened her eyes to see the small tear in the leaf that she'd made with the new chakra nature.

Pride swelled within her, before Sakura stood "Spar with me, taijutsu only Shino, Kiba" she gave her teammates a hopeful smile, there was no reason to slack off on their training, especially when all of leaf was counting on them.

Their taijutsu spar started up, with Kiba launching into a flurry of punches at Shino, who went to try to sweep her and the Inuzuka off their feet, before they all jumped apart, several feet away from them, their fight drew attention.

Cee and Darui paused in their own training "How did she do at the hospital Cee" the white haired male asked suddenly as the pinkette of the trio, twisted out of the way of her teammates kick, and the one who'd been closing in on her from behind received the hit instead.

The blonde blinked in realization "I didn't ask for the report from Sasaina" Cee glowered at the young girl "Stupid little brat was actually waiting for me in front of the hospital this morning" he sneered in her direction.

Darui coughed into his hand "You would have gotten us all in trouble, Boss said she had to work and she's clearly following those orders" he shook his head as their own training started up again while keeping their eye on the trio of chunin.

Nearly an hour later, after exhausting themselves, Sakura, Kiba and Shino flopped onto their backs and let out laughter "That was good" the Inuzuka sighed feeling much better after getting his aggression out in the spar.

"Yes exactly, why because we all needed it to continue our mission" the Aburame threw out there from the other side of Sakura, she was as always sandwiched between the two of them, it was a show of support for their teammate.

Sakura flashed them both smiles squeezing their hands lightly before resting her hands on her stomach while Tsuno joined them once again, nipping gently at her finger "I am pleased to have such a strong summoner" Tsuno's blue eyes gleamed with fondness for the young girl.

Her lavender eyes lit up, before flickering green "And I am pleased to have such a wonderful summons" she stroked her fingers along his feathers, enjoying the feel of them, and taking joy in the softness she experienced.

It was another hour before Cee and Darui called their spar "Inuzuka, Aburame, come" the blonde ordered in such a demeaning way that it made Sakura want to punch him, but the three of them stood, and she bid her teammates goodnight.

"Kid let's go back, I'm sure you want to shower" Darui looked to be in much higher spirits than usual, probably no doubt having released his own tension over the situation during his training session as they trailed down the streets.

The pinkette skipping after her with her owl summons situated on her shoulder "Indeed I do" Sakura quipped happily, glad that she'd at least gotten to see someone, this was different and not as fun as being in a hotel all together, when she could see them everyday.

Once back at the apartment, Darui narrowed his eyes, "My house, my rules, I go first" he entered the only bathroom in the building after saying that and Sakura sat down on the couch with a shrug, not horribly upset.

When she'd been younger taking showers had been a treat Zabuza gave them, twenty minutes later, Darui emerged steam trailing after him, then pointed his thumb at the door "I'll be out in ten" Sakura said walking past him.

Just as she said, ten minutes later, dressed in a clean sleeping yukata that was a dark red and thick to stay warm during the night, Sakura left the bathroom after cleaning up and making sure the floor wasn't wet and the bathtub was back to rights.

Darui blinked at her "You sure you got everything clean" he looked her over carefully, trying to spot any dirt smudges she might have missed, but it was impossible to tell with that yukata and the sweats she was wearing.

"Trust me Darui-san everything is squeaky clean I assure you" Sakura shot him an incredulous look, before she remembered that he didn't know her past "Well I'm heading to bed so goodnight Darui-san" she bowed lightly, then disappeared into the guest bedroom.

Set her alarm just to ensure she woke at the proper time, opened the window to let Tsuno in before shutting it, crawled into the bed, slid underneath the covers and in a matter of moments was sleeping the night away peacefully.

The next two days passed by in a blur, they were nerve-wracking to say the least as Sakura threw herself into work at the hospital, Sasaina having put in a good word for her with the Head Medic, and now she was allowed to heal, in the shinobi part of the hospital.

Until they were all called into Ay's office once more as he made his decision, he glared at the Chunin "Their work has been satisfactory" he grumbled "Proving that they are willing to get over our spotty past, I'll make the treaty" Ay said after several agonizing minutes.

Minato breathed an inward sigh of relief, while Mei cracked a smile "Good, let us begin with drawing up a treaty" the blonde Hokage sat down with the auburn haired woman at his side, things were looking up it seemed.

"Yes, and keep up the good work" Mei craned her neck around to spot the six chunin, one swordsman and hunter nin, looking relieved themselves, having worked so hard these last couple of days it was unbelievable.

Ay went to snap at them to get out of his office, when a very relaxing scent wafted into his nose "What is that" he looked around, before spying Mabui "What are you wearing" he narrowed his eyes on the dark skinned woman.

Mabui blinked "Oh it's the new perfume that's smelling like hotcakes down at the market, apparently someone came up with the idea to make it from scratch, this one is sage, it's very lovely don't you think Raikage-sama" she smiled kindly.

Sakura bit her lip fighting with herself not to smile, but her lips twitched lightly anyway, Kimimaro who was closest to her noticed this "What did you do Imouto-san" he whispered so quietly only she could hear.

"Nothing, just helped someone become very popular down at the market, the usual" the pinkette whispered back with a roll of her shoulders, no one the wiser of their conversation as Ay ordered them from his office.

Minato and Mei shared a look once they were gone causing Ay to frown "You think she struck again" the Mizukage giggled lightly, that was Sakura in a nutshell, going so far as to make someone popular.

Ay jumped them "Who struck again, if someone from your lot is causing trouble, I want them gone" he snarled, both his fellow Kage turned, looking seriously amused by something, only making him even more confused.

"Not trouble to say, but we have an idea on who it was that helped someone be very successful down in your village market" Minato held up his hands in order to seem nonthreatening, he really didn't want to be thrown out when they'd only just begun to make headway.

The Raikage narrowed his eyes once more but didn't ask, so long as it was bringing profit into his village, who was he to put a stop to something or ban the perfume, especially when it was such a relaxing scent.

Outside the Raikage Tower "See you guys" Sakura skipped off waving to her fellow chunin, Chojuro and Ao, hurrying down the streets to the hospital so that she wasn't late, her father was honestly ridiculous sometimes.

When she got to the hospital, her bubble of relaxation instantly popped "SAKURA-SAN" Sasaina jumped her upon seeing the pinkette "We need your help a team just came in badly injured, Cee-san can't handle them by himself" she shouted.

Sakura's lavender eyes widened in horror before a glint of determination formed in their lavender depths, got the number to the room and took off down the hall, Cee glared when she burst her way into the room "Don't, we need her" the Head Medic was there and the blonde grit his teeth.

"Get the hell over here then and start healing" he barked, Sakura didn't hesitate, hands glowing a bright green and immediately pressed them to the chest of a red haired girl, focusing all of her attention on healing the gash in her forehead.

The various cuts and bruises, the broken bones, the punctured lung from the broken rib, she paused briefly to take a chakra restorative pill, it was after the bleeding had stopped that she realized "Poison, their poisoned" her head shot in the direction of the Head Medic.

Even Cee looked worried, poison was not his specialty "What do you need Sakura-san" the Head Medic however had been informed by Sasaina of the young chunin's extensive knowledge of poisons and antidotes.

"A vial of their blood, I have everything else in my bag to craft an antidote on the spot" she wrung her hands nervously, that was some nasty poison, proving that it wasn't a common or known one to those in the hospital.

Four minutes later, three vials of blood, from the three unconscious poisoned people were thrust into her hand by Cee, Sakura spun on her heel, pulling out everything she needed, hastily deconstructing the poison in five minutes flat.

And in at the six minute mark she was crushing up butterbur leaves for the sporadic spasming witnessed, echinacea root, to cleanse their blood, turmeric root, speeding up the process of boiling water once that was done, fitting a filter paper over a flask.

Impatiently waiting for the water to heat, two minutes later Sakura was pouring it over the smashed up herbs, creating a murky yellow antidote, none of the usual flare, sweat was literally pouring off of her by now from the heat in the room.

Her hand shook as she dripped a couple drops on the scroll with the poisoned blood, one minute was all it took, a wisp of smoke came up and it turned green, ten minutes "I've got the antidote" Sakura turned making more now that it was down easily.

The antidote was administered and everyone let out the breath they were holding, Sakura slumped down in the chair she was sitting in, letting the tension flow out of her, Cee leaned against the wall in awe of her medical prowess.

"You helped us save them Sakura-san" the head medic patted the young girl on the shoulder as the three formerly injured and poisoned people were wheeled off to be signed into a room so that they could rest and recover.

Sakura gave a tired smile "I'm a medic, propriety dictates that no matter what condition a person is in until they are dead I will continue to heal them in order to spare their lives and give them another chance to continue on living" she recited.

"At the cost of your own" Cee finished uneasily and Sakura nodded, they were all that remained in the surgery room as the medics filed out one by one "But they aren't your people, you could have just let them die" he scowled.

This time she wasn't able to hold her tongue "Cee-san" she glared full force "I'm a medic, you're a medic, you should understand this, it doesn't matter if a person is from the fucking moon, if they are injured, and you are there, and have the ability to do so, heal them" she snapped.

Cee's onyx eyes widened ignoring the slip of the tongue or that she'd yelled at him, though it had been done quietly to avoid drawing attention, he was finally beginning to understand "You care about us" he prodded.

"Of course I care, because I don't have any of the bias towards Cloud Shinobi that some others do, I wasn't raised in the Leaf Village, and I only spent the first seven years of my life in a completely different village, before living outside all village rules and regulations for five" she ranted.

Tugging on her long pink hair, it was no wonder it grew out so quickly because of the abuse she subjected the locks to on a daily basis, he couldn't help it really as chuckles escaped from between his lips, Cee couldn't believe it, that he was actually amused by this slip of a little girl.

Sakura froze and lowered her hands warily, caught in the act of laughing, the blonde avoided her shocked gaze before coughing into his hand "It's lunch, rest and regain your chakra" Cee shrugged, then hurriedly walked passed the pinkette.

Satisfaction rolled into her as Sakura turned and followed after him "Admit it Cee-san, I'm growing on you" she prodded with a snicker and got an eye roll full of annoyance, but not even the mulish male could hide the small twitch of his lips.

"Never will I admit such a preposterous thing" he snorted, trying to act like before, but it was impossible as they walked down the halls to the lobby of the hospital so that they could take their lunches wherever.

This earned him a poke to the side, Sakura went to say something else, but as she was quickly learning, nothing was ever fair or kind and never had she expected to see that particular woman again until it was to late.

A hand slammed into her cheek ~crack~ sounded through the lobby and her head flew to the side, in fact her whole body crashed into Cee and he barely managed to stop her from falling, Sakura blinked her lavender eyes as pain radiated from her cheek.

Before turning her head to spy the culprit "YOU LITTLE BITCH, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE IN THE CLOUD VILLAGE, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT, I GOT KICKED OUT OF THE MIST VILLAGE BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU" the woman ranted.

Long muddy brown locks and dull brown eyes, the matron of the orphanage back in mist, shock that's all she felt as Sakura stared at the woman numbly, then like before the former matron launched herself at the girl.

Wrapping her hands around Sakura's throat and squeezing, everyone was staring in horror at this point and Cee, who was just now starting to warm up to Sakura and the Leaf Shinobi in general, bent and shoved the woman harshly prying the woman's hands from around the girls neck.

"Enough" the blonde glared as the muddy brown haired woman scrambled back and tried to choke Sakura again, she was quickly held back by one of the more muscly medics as Cee turned his attention onto the downed girl "Are you alright" he asked looking the bruises over.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh that came out sort of choppy, "Ye…yep" sh croaked giving the man a thumbs up even as her eyes watered and she really felt like crying "Eve..everything's hunky dory" she forced through her lips.

It was then that Ay, Mei, and Minato blew into the lobby of the hospital with Kimimaro on their heels, the white haired Kaguya had been coming to report that nothing had happened, when his heart had jerked in pain, he'd told them that Sakura was in trouble and they'd all come here.

To find some woman being held back and the pinkette with a bruised neck and cheek, it wasn't until Mei got a good look at the woman "Really you just couldn't stay away from her could you" the auburn haired woman narrowed her green eyes on the woman she'd banned from mist.

"Her fault, it's all her fault" the former orphanage matron hissed struggling to get at the girl, who was still looking as if she had no idea what the hell was going on or why she was being attacked in the first place.

Ay frowned "What happened here" he snapped "You didn't provoke her did you, that's against your kage's orders" he jumped to the wrong conclusion, shooting the blue eyed blonde a smug look, seems his shinobi weren't as well behaved as initially thought.

Minato turned his attention on Sakura a disappointed expression taking over his face "Actually Raikage-sama, Sakura-san was talking to me, when that woman attacked without provocation" Cee cut in not wanting the girl to get in trouble.

The blondes expression morphed into resignation "Really Sakura-san, now it's evolved into getting in trouble without even doing anything" Minato shook his head "I have half a mind to confine you to the village just to make sure you don't die" he sighed.

Sakura opened her mouth, then snapped it shut with an audible clack of her teeth, mind shutting down, her freedom outside the village had just been threatened to be taken away, Kimimaro shot his sister a look "Imouto-san" he asked warily.

Catching sight of the blank expression and empty eyes "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I'll work harder from here on out" even her voice was flat and emotionless as she bowed low, then without waiting for anyone else to speak vanished down the hall to the break room.

Minato's stomach dropped "Well that went well" Mei stated watching the girl go "Don't you think you were a little to harsh Minato-san" she turned her green eyes onto the blonde, who seemed repentant.

"I was just joking, I didn't think she'd react like that" Minato groaned as they left the hospital and returned to the Raikage Tower to continue working on the treaty, everything that was to happen and how to put it in affect.

Ay shot both Kage's a look "She takes things to seriously then" he snorted, glancing over his shoulder at the hospital, Kimimaro trailing behind them until they reached the tower and got settled into the office again.

"My report Raikage-san" the white haired teen passed over everything he'd written down, bowed, then left sensing the silent dismissal, he was worried and with good reason, he'd never seen his sister react so badly to something, was the fear of no freedom really that bad.

Meanwhile Sakura was seated at the table in the break room with Sasaina and Cee surprisingly, not eating having lost her appetite and looking downright miserable "Sakura-san that's not good for your health you know" Sasaina pointed out as the pinkette pushed her food around.

Even Cee was worried, he was use to the happy bubbly Sakura, but the quiet, withdrawn Sakura made him frown deeply in concern "You shouldn't take those words seriously" he finally grumbled wanting her to talk, snap, yell anything was better than what she was currently doing.

No response, her lavender eyes were downcast and no sound passed through her lips, in fact she hadn't even uttered a sound of pain, her cheek was still bruised, fractured no doubt and her neck was covered in bruises, that woman had been an absolute menace.

"But I do, freedom to go on missions, and visit Zabuza and Haku" her hands clenched into fists in her lap, "To not be able to do so, would be an insult to them, I promised to always visit them" Sakura flung her head up revealing the tears and her voice cracked on the last six words.

Cee and Sasaina shared a look of concern, never had they seen someone become so despondent, all over not going to visit two people "Surely your friends could come visit you Sakura-san" Sasaina said gently.

Her words were met with a frown "It's only right since you go visit them all the time" Cee nodded, unaware, but he was trying to be kind, she'd saved three Cloud Shinobi earlier, the least he could do is be nice.

"Their dead, I go visit their graves" Sakura stated in a flat tone of voice "Unless I dig them up and move them to the Leaf Village, they won't be coming to visit anytime soon" she pushed around her food even more.

Shock was the main response she got as they realized how insensitive they'd been, Cee grimaced and Sasaina frowned both of them feeling pity for the small girl as she let out a very depressed sigh and lay her head down on the table.

It wasn't until Darui showed up in the break room did anyone talk "Man that was so drab making me wait at the tea shop for thirty minutes" he huffed sitting down at the table, before noticing the uncharacteristic quiet of his friend, his onyx eyes wandered before settling on her.

The pinkette staying with him, her head was burrowed into her arms and for a moment he thought she was asleep until he caught sight of the trembling shoulders, it was so light, Darui shot a look to his friend "I knew you didn't like her, but making her cry is drab" he frowned.

Cee's brows shot upwards "Please Darui, this one is on her Hokage, we had a little trouble earlier from a woman who knew Sakura-san, and he threatened to confine her to the Leaf Village" he pressed his lips together.

"Though we're sure he was just joking, it's not easy to convince Sakura-san of that fact" Sasaina kept her eyes glued to the young girl, who'd really worked hard here in the hospital and the staff was quickly warming up to her.

Darui's jaw dropped open focusing his gaze on Sakura again, just as she raised her head, lavender eyes rimmed red, but there were no tear tracks, as she finally forced herself to eat and drink her now cold food and tea, before leaving the break room and throwing herself back into work.

All without another word "Kami, you know I think I'd rather see her skipping around and whistling than that" Darui grimaced watching her go, she was like a wraith, moving around as if she had no soul in her body and she was just an empty shell.

Was threatening to be confined in her village really enough to make her act like that "Watch her closely, I don't think she'd intended on eating until you came along" Sasaina rested her eyes on the dark skinned male.

"Yes and make sure she doesn't skip dinner" Cee nodded, he really didn't want to admit it, but he was worried, and despite how hard he'd tried, there was just no point in pushing her away, especially when she wormed her way in anyway.

Darui nodded and they all split up to continue working and at four, Sakura was released from her hospital duties, she disappeared without even being seen, proving how quiet and invisible she could be when trying to avoid detection.

Sakura meandered along the streets of the Cloud Village in a haze until she found herself at the market again it was as she was passing by that stall did someone try to talk to her "Oh Miss Leaf Shinobi" he called out to the girl, she spun on her heel to face him.

Lifting a pink brow until she forced herself to work through the haze and focus "Ah hello again" she smiled half heartedly, as much as she wanted to get excited it was hard, but she tried "I see that you found a new product to sell" Sakura winked gently.

Causing the stall owner to smile, before he noticed that she wasn't as bubbly as a couple days ago "Indeed, it was thanks to you really and I want you to have this as a token of my appreciation, business has never been so great" he held out a bag with free samples of his perfume/cologne.

Her lavender eyes widened "Oh really it's okay, I understand the struggle of owning a store, so lets just say from one business owner to the next" she waved her hands but he wouldn't relent and in a matter of seconds the bag was pushed into her hands.

Before he finally figured it out "Business owner, you own a stall back in your village" he blinked brow furrowed in confusion "No you said store" he reiterated and she nodded in response "You can't be more than ten" he looked her up and down.

Sakura laughed softly, feeling a little better "I'm actually thirteen, I'm the owner of Kaguya Salubrity in the Hidden Leaf Village, but I have the Hokage's wife helping me out at the store, so that I can go on missions" her lavender eyes softened and she felt a bit of homesickness well up.

"Kami I'm standing in front of a successful business owner" he choked out shock that's all he felt really, the young girl blushed a pretty red "Can I get your autograph, my wife loves your herb paste and she buys it every month" he asked suddenly.

Now that was something she hadn't expected and despite how awkward she felt, Sakura signed her name on a scroll the guy had on hand "And there you go" she smiled widely, before wincing as much as she'd tried to heal the fracture and get rid of the bruises.

Her neck and cheek still twinged quite a bit but her imperceptible flinch went unnoticed "Thank you really" he bowed and Sakura waved heading towards the next stall, bag of perfume samples hanging off her arm.

Chatting here and there when she could, it wasn't until she was visiting the fifth stall, searching through the bin for something interesting, that someone confronted her, he'd been watching her for a while and finally decided to approach.

When he was close, he pressed his hand down on her shoulder "Excuse me Miss Leaf Shinobi, I'd like to talk to you" he pasted, what he hoped was a easy smile on his face as he spoke, though he didn't expect her to jump.

A foot in the air, scattering the things she'd bought, the bags went flying and landed a short few feet away from them "Oh kami you scared the fudge out of me" she pressed a hand to her heart as it beat rapidly within her chest.

He really couldn't help it "Fudge" he laughed "Ahaha that's so hilarious" he chuckled and her expression became indignant, while the stall owner eyed him with a sour expression, proving she hadn't appreciated him scaring her customer.

"It's better than what really wanted to come out" Sakura huffed collecting her belongings and making sure nothing had broken, to her relief everything was alright, even the perfume bottles "Now you said you wanted to talk to me, what about" her brow creased in concern.

He blinked his onyx eyes "First kid, I'm Atsui, second you saved my sister, that was hot" in the most suave way Atsui introduced himself and explained his reason for approaching the girl in the first place.

Clearly she had no idea who he was talking about until she remembered the team from that morning "The blonde woman is that who your talking about, she was your sister" Sakura relaxed glad that he wasn't chewing her out for being in the market.

Atsui nodded "Exactly, it's all over the village now cause of Cee, you little miss leaf shinobi are a medical genius, his words not mine, and he's never seen someone so young have such medical prowess or concoct an antidote in ten minutes flat" he snapped his fingers.

Sakura's expression lightened further "Huh and here I was under the impression he wouldn't admit such things" she snorted with a giggle, pleased that she'd made a large crack in the blondes seemingly steel armor and hardened heart.

"Well when you save three people not from your own village, it kind of warrants some serious compliments from the village's occupants" the new blonde shrugged watching as the pinkette turned and delved into the stall once more before buying what she'd wanted to earlier.

Then they were moving onto a new stall "I'll tell you the same thing I told Cee-san, I'm a medic, if someones injured it's our obligation to heal them, even if say the person might come from the moon" Sakura quipped.

"Odd analogy, but whatever works right kid" Atsui shrugged tagging along for the moment, curious about this leaf girl, who held none of the usual hatred for his kind, and was buying things from each and every stall as if she had all the money in the world.

Mad him wonder at her rank "Yep, plus I'm the Legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju's apprentice, I shudder to think what she'd do if she found out I didn't heal someone" she shuddered lightly in response a moment later.

Atsui let out a bark of laughter "What's your rank kid, you seem to young to be a chunin, so you have to be a genin and what are you loaded with money or something" he asked after a couple of minutes as they went to another stall.

Sakura paused "I'm a chunin and you could say that" she smiled widely before flinching "Owww" she mumbled under her breath and she rubbed at her cheek that was still very sore with a frown, "Bloody freaking matron" Sakura grumbled.

"You injured kid" Atsui eyed her warily "Did someone attack you or did you provoke a shinobi here" he prodded when he got no answer and she started digging into the bag hanging at her waist for something.

She shook her head after a moment "Just a little sore and someone I use to know when I was little, didn't even know she was here, and wham just slapped me, fractured my cheek and everything" Sakura sulked "Damn" she muttered as she realized she'd handed out all the ointments in Stone.

The blonde in front her gave her an odd look "So what was up with searching your bag" he gestured to the bag and Sakura gave him a small smile, proving she had an answer for him as they wandered away to a different stall.

"I make ointments for my shop back in the Leaf Village, and usually I carry a few jars on hand with me every where I go, but I must have handed them all out to the other people I came here with and now I have to make more" she explained.

Atsui's brows raised high into his hairline as his expression morphed into an incredulous one "Your shop" Atsui asked, feeling as if he'd entered a bizarre world with teenage shop owners and highly accomplished medics that were to young.

Sakura nodded with a smile "Mhm Kaguya Salubrity, I am Sakura Kaguya, Atsui-san" she hummed softly, buying what she needed to make her ointment, black cherry bark, chickweed, turmeric root, mandrake root, boswellia resin and beeswax in its purest form.

He made a choking noise "The hell" the blonde coughed out of course he knew what Kaguya Salubrity was, but to standing in front of the owner was laughable at best "You aren't lying are you" Atsui narrowed his eyes.

"Nope, I started up Kaguya Salubrity on a whim and am very successful, everything in the shop is made from scratch and the recipes are my own" her lavender eyes twinkled in amusement as she paid for the herbs needed to make more ointment.

The man following her around guffawed "Just be careful when Cee finds out, because kami that guy is obsessed with buying stuff from that store" Atsui shook his head as they finally wandered away from the market, she knew her way around for only being here three days.

It was sort of suspicious, but he didn't comment on it, so long as she wasn't causing trouble "I'm sure I'll be able to handle Cee's exuberance" Sakura grinned with a snicker as they walked down the streets to the apartment she was staying at.

Earlier depression all but forgotten for the moment until they entered Darui's apartment, Atsui wanting to talk to the dark skinned male, Sakura immediately wanted to run away upon spotting the Hokage seated at the table.

Upon their entrance Minato stood "Sakura-san" he said sternly when he saw her lifting her foot, he'd messed up and he could admit that, he should have remembered that Sakura visited those graves and to even joke about confining her in the village would be taken seriously.

She lowered her foot waiting shoulders tense and mind prepared to shut down again to protect her heart from anymore hurt that would possibly be dished out "About earlier, I didn't think about what the threat would do to you when I said those words, even as a joke" Minato sighed.

Her eyes cleared of the hurt he could very easily see "You mean you wouldn't have…" she trailed off hesitantly looking more like a child in that moment than ever before, Kushina was going to bite his head off for sure if Sakura ever mentioned this.

"No, I wouldn't have, sometimes staying out of trouble is impossible and you would have still gotten in trouble even in the village, which is very frustrating to say the least" the blonde chuckled to sooth the hurt and mend what he'd caused.

A smile broke across her face and giggles filled the space "I still plan on getting stronger though" and then bounced into the room she was staying in to put away her things, when Sakura came back, Minato was gone, it having been a clone, and Atsui was seated at the table.

"What makes you so special that even the Hokage would talk to you in person instead of sending one of his subordinates" Atsui questioned as the pinkette joined him, pushing herself in as close as she could get to the table.

Sakura bit her lip "I didn't originally live in the village, spend five years out of it, wandering around, Hokage-sama is a kind person, and his wife and son befriended me, I know it doesn't warrant special privileges, but Kushina-chan is err….unique" she trailed off.

Darui snorted fixing up dinner for himself and the girl, Atsui wasn't staying long, he just wanted to sate his curiosity "Unique that's the best you can come up with" he craned his neck around to meet her lavender gaze.

"It's a lot better than saying very dangerous, everyone learns very quickly not to piss off Kushina-chan, she's liable to chew you up and spit you out and then cut you up into itty bitty pieces if your not careful and watch what you say" Sakura shuddered.

Having been on the receiving end on the red haired Uzumaki woman's anger quite a few times, it wasn't fun in the least "So much so that even her husband the Hokage is careful" Atsui prodded and the girl nodded.

"A few months ago during the latest chunin exams, I and two others almost died, from poisoning and myself a collapsed lung and severe chakra exhaustion, when Kushina-chan found out that Hokage-sama and many others didn't help in warding off the attacker…" she trailed off.

"Hokage-sama was chewed out very thoroughly, though of course it wasn't really his or anyone's fault, we were all placed under some mind control jutsu and she understood that after awhile" Sakura reeled off even more.

Both males shot her incredulous looks "Anyway eat up kid, then we'll go to the training grounds as usual" Darui put a plate of fried fish and broccoli in front of Sakura and sat down with his own plate so that he could eat.

Atsui stood "I'm leaving now, see ya around" he waved vanishing out the door of the apartment leaving Sakura and Darui alone to eat in piece, he was glad she wasn't walking around in that state from earlier, and soon enough they were done, the dishes were washed and they were on their way to the training grounds.

Cee, Kiba and Shino were already there, the two boys carefully kept their mouths shut about the incident having heard from Kimimaro about it "Hey Sakura, you gonna work on your new nature again" Kiba asked when she was sat between him and Shino.

"Yes and show off your new skills when we return to the village, why so that your father will be proud of you and many others" Shino pushed up his sunglasses, he hoped she wasn't depressed, because it would be like the Chunin Exams all over again.

Being ignored and whatnot "Oh yeah, first though gonna set up my stuff and make some more ointment, my cheek hurts like the dickens" Sakura laughed being the first to comment, eyes bright and full of life once more.

Drawing Cee's gaze, he allowed the tension to flow out of him "The Hokage talked to her then" he focused on his partner again, Darui already holding his sword before him waiting to launch himself into their training.

"Yep, though he used a clone to do it, it was almost as if he came in person for her, though some very interesting things were revealed" Darui said, swinging his sword as they began, it was nice to train at the end of the day before bed for a few hours.

Cee frowned "Just makes me wonder, why visiting two graves of dead people would put her in such a state, how important were these people to her, that the threat of being confined in the Leaf Village would make her so depressed" he mused, but he received no answer.

Over on the other side of the field, Sakura had already started up her portable fire pit, a pot with the beeswax melting away over it, and while she was waiting, pulled out a leaf and began her task of trying to use wind nature chakra.

Shino and Kiba were relieved that she was behaving normal and both assumed that Minato must have talked to her "As much as I like getting to travel around, I'll be glad when we get to go home" the Inuzuka leaned back to stare up at the sky.

"Exactly, why because this mission is taking it out of even myself" the Aburame sighed feeling exhausted, it was a wonder how Sakura could handle doing this day in and day out, without getting worn down.

The pinkette giggled lightly still concentrating completely "There will be even more of them just remember that Shino, Kiba" she quipped, keeping her eyes closed taking in the wind nature chakra and using it.

Unlike usual this time it took only fourteen and a half minutes to make a cut in the leaf, and it was much bigger than usual "Hey your improving" Kiba sat up when Sakura held it up for inspection before letting a pleased smile spread across her lips.

"As if there was any doubts, why because Sakura is the one most likely to speed through the hard training to learn a new chakra nature" Shino coughed, before sighing inwardly, wishing she wasn't already being courted by Neji Hyuga.

And that the teen would make a mistake, Sakura grinned carefully, checked on the beeswax and then added the ingredients to make her ointment "Train with me again" she asked hopefully, knowing it was going to be a long two hours.

"Of course Sakura, we wouldn't mind getting in a bit of training, hey maybe you can use your Shikotsumyaku to get a little practice in" the Inuzuka suggested rolling to his feet and dusting off his clothes.

Shino nodded "Indeed, why because you should always train in both of your clan jutsu to improve and learn more" he rose patting his coat down to get any dirt out, then strode several feet away "You can always heal us afterwards" he finished .

Sakura smiled widely, closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, before they snapped open to reveal vivid emerald green "Just remember you asked for it" she snickered, throwing herself at her teammates "Dance of Larch" she called when she was within range.

Bones shot from her rib cage, ulna and radius and both boys made a hasty retreat, it was two against one as they teamed up "Come on Akamaru, Dynamic Marking" Kiba called and Akamaru let out a stream of yellow liquid.

Of course he should have known Sakura would twist narrowly out of the way and right herself just in time as Shino sent a swarm of his Kikaichu after her "You'll have to do better than that" he said to the Inuzuka, focusing.

She knew their attacks inside and out, the perfect teammate and the perfect person to take them both out "Both of you will if you want to take me down" Sakura giggled, "Ten Finger Drilling Bullets" she held out her hands at both of her teammates.

Her finger tip bones shot in their direction and they hastily ducked low, their spar at this point had drawn attention from Cee and Darui, as they walked over to that side of the training grounds to watch the teammates in action.

"You have gotten better at that" Kiba shuddered, keeping one eye on Sakura and the other on the bones as they drilled straight through a tree and into the next, before, they'd only had enough force to bruise, now they could drill right through a target.

Shino grimaced behind his coat collar "Insect Sphere" he called, regaining Sakura's attention, he'd hoped she'd be distracted a little longer, perhaps, he thought, he should have been a little quieter so it would have been hard to hear him.

"Please Kiba" her emerald eyes glittered with the thrill of their spar "Of course I've gotten better" she laughed, pink hair trailing after her as she used another of her Kaguya Clan Jutsu "Bone Bomb" it dropped to the ground, before exploding with bone like needles.

Kiba made a mad dash in Shino's direction "Holy shit that's new" he cursed under his breath, using a kunai to deflect the bone needles and holding Akamaru under his arm while he ran like a mad man "Cover us you idiot, she's crazy" he reached the Aburame's side.

"Insect Wall" Shino winced feeling some bone needles pierce his flesh, he knew that it was impossible to save all of his Kikaichu and really very few dropped to the ground dead until the rain of needle bones ended.

When his jutsu ended, they leaped apart as quickly as they could, which wasn't quite fast enough as Sakura appeared between them, hands to the ground "Bone Cage" she called out, bones sprouted up from the grounding trapping her teammates "Ha, I win" Sakura grinned out of breath.

Both boys groaned, they always got their asses handed to them by their female teammate "Like usual when we team up against you" Kiba flopped backwards in his previous spot once she finally released them from their bone prisons.

They knew better than to try and break out of them on their own, because the bones were harder than steel and they were more likely to get injured than the bones themselves "When did you learn those new ones, why because I've never seen you use them before" Shino inquired relaxing.

Sakura flashed them both smiles "Before we left Stone, I asked Kimi-nii to show me a couple more jutsu for Shikotsumyaku and that's when, you guys were busy" she let out, checking on her ointment mixture.

It was quiet for a few minutes "Didn't you have lavender eyes before" until Darui spoke up from behind them, unable to stop from asking now that the rather impressive spar of clan jutsu was over "Byakugan eyes" he prodded.

"Precisely and what the hell was that jutsu you kept using" Cee frowned, Sakura turned, eyes still vivid emerald color as she hadn't deactivated her Shikotsumyaku yet and blinked at the two males that were very interested.

Before answering "I have two Kekkeigenkai, Byakugan and the Hyuga Clan Jutsu, and my Shikotsumyaku from the Kaguya Clan, my brother Kimimaro and I are able to wield the Kekkeigenkai of our clan, and we're the last survivors of it to" Sakura admitted.

This was met with dual disturbed expressions "That means you originally came from Water Country because everyone knows about the Kaguya Clan Massacre, how is it that you and your brother survived" Darui narrowed his eyes on the girl.

"And just how is it that you came to be in the Hidden Leaf Village, when by all means you should be living your life in the Hidden Mist Village" the blonde at his side creased his brow, things were getting serious.

Sakura looked to her teammates not sure if she should explain her history just yet, it could have unforeseen consequences "I think you can trust them Sakura, not to blab your secret all over" the Inuzuka on her team nodded.

"Quite, why because you need to start trusting more than just us" the Aburame did the same giving her a small reassuring smile, Neji wasn't here to sooth her worries, so it was up to him and Kiba to do it until they returned.

She faced Cee and Darui, "Dumb strokes of luck, my father tried to kill me when I was born for having the Byakugan, his eyes, a Mist Shinobi came along, killed him and took me to Mist's Orphanage, where I attracted the very unwanted attention of the former Mizukage" she began.

Drawing the two males into the story of her history "When I was seven, and having been bullied for all of my life for having freaky eyes, I escaped from the Mist Village, upon leaving I met and befriended a boy named Haku, from the Yuki Clan" Sakura continued.

"We did anything and everything to ensure our survival, we were two birds of a feather, his father had tried to do the same to him as mine did to me, it was only weeks later that we were approached by a rogue by the name of Zabuza Momochi" here she smiled.

Cee's eyes widened and Darui pressed his lips together "He took us on as his apprentices, where we traveled around Water Country, getting hired where we could and using our skills for him, as his tools to complete his dream, for five years" she pressed onward.

"Until that stupid little fat man Gato of Gato Corps offered Zabuza a deal, kill Tazuna the bridge builder from the Land of Waves and we'd get paid enough to start our Coup against Mist and Yagura the Mizukage" her hands clenched into fists.

"I knew all along he would betray us and he did, Kakashi, my Tou-san now came with his three genin, and Zabuza faced against them, getting injured, but of course he was stubborn and faced them again a week later" tension was thick in the air by this point.

Sakura took a deep breath "I was the only one not part of the fight because Zabuza and his bleeding heart forced me from his side and made me hide on the getaway boat, I knew though, that it wouldn't end in our favor and Haku threw away his life to protect Zabuza" her voice cracked.

Kiba and Shino patted her on the back, it was quiet for a moment before she managed to right herself and finish "And then Zabuza died after offing Gato, I was named his Successor and new Mistress of Kubikiribocho and followed Kakashi and his genin back to the Leaf Village and became a shinobi there" Sakura finished.

Breathing easier and locking away everything once again "My brother Kimimaro, formerly worked for Orochimaru, until he remembered me, see we have this odd connection that allows us to feel each other and the others pain" she said after a couple of minutes.

All four males were silent and contemplative "Well either way you're a Leaf Shinobi and our teammate, so if you ever tried to leave, we'd hunt you down and bring you back" Kiba threw out there and Sakura smiled.

"Exactly, why because we wouldn't be a complete team without you in our ranks" Shino nodded being bold for a couple of seconds and squeezed her hand gently, she had their support, no matter what happened.

Darui and Cee shared looks with each other promising to keep what they'd learned to themselves "Right come then Kiba-san, Shino-san, time to return and take showers" the blonde rolled his shoulders, mind going a million miles a minute.

Sakura popped up from the ground after putting the pot with ointment in a scroll along with everything else "Same time tomorrow" Darui waved leading the way to his apartment, he was beyond horrified to learn exactly how hard Sakura's life had been.

But she still found things to be happy about and lived to the fullest, they reached his place "Goodnight Darui-san" Sakura smiled, disappearing into the guest room to grab a sleeping yukata while he took a shower, before taking her turn.

When she was done, the pinkette didn't go right to bed, letting Tsuno into the room as she finished up the ointment "You know where the Leaf Village is right Tsuno-sama" Sakura asked when she'd filled the last petri dish with cooled ointment.

"Of course Sakura-sama, is there something you'd like me to deliver" he looked pointedly to the scroll that had been filled with thirty jars of ointment, while the other ten had been stowed away in her medical bag.

She nodded "Yes, also some letters to let everyone know how we are doing, this is Kushina-chan, Tou-san and Neji" Sakura held up a picture of each person that had been taken with her in it for the owls inspection.

Then he took the scroll in his beak "I will return Sakura-sama" Tsuno fluffed up his feathers at her, waited until she opened the window and took off into the darkening sky, Sakura sighed softly wishing him an easy trip, shut the window, crawled into bed and then finally drifted off into sleep.


	38. Chapter 37

It was only two days later, making it five that they'd been in the Hidden Cloud Village, after she'd been relieved of her hospital duties and she'd wandered down to the market again, that Sakura was once again approached.

"You sure that's her Samui" the white haired male of the trio whispered to the blonde female as they sneaked along after the pinkette that had saved their lives, or rather people were saying had saved their lives from serious injuries and poison.

Samui rolled her eyes "Of course, Atsui said that she had pink hair, now tell me how many other girls or people do you know that has pink hair and that girl clearly has pink hair" she pointed out rather bluntly.

Karui groaned "Can we just get this over with" she grumbled, following Sakura with her gold eyes as she went from stall to stall, buying things and chatting with the stall owners as Atsui had told them she would be doing no doubt.

Decided the three of them walked determinedly towards Sakura as she went to delve into the eight stall of the evening "Excuse me Kaguya-san" Samui reached out after flaring her chakra, not wanting to startle the girl.

She whirled to face them lavender eyes wide "Ah, how are you doing, are your injuries acting up, or do you feel sore any" Sakura hastily dug into her medical bag for three jars of ointment, ever the medic it seemed and worried.

They blinked at her in surprise "While we are sore and I think my bones might still be broken or will break at any moment, that's not why we came over here" Omoi kept his eyes glued to the girl, she was the same age as him after all.

Relaxing, Sakura waited "Yeah, we really just wanted to thank you for saving us, not bad for a Leaf Nin" Karui grumbled out thanking Sakura awkwardly, who smiled softly in response, jars of ointment in her hand.

Before she held them out "It's ointment that will take care of any residual pain and you'll feel that way for a few more days at the very least" Sakura nodded at Omoi, not that she really knew his name to be honest.

Samui, Omoi and Karui shared surprised looks with each other once more "Very generous Kaguya-san, come Omoi, Karui, we should be resting" Samui accepted the ointment with all the grace she could muster before turning on her heel.

"Yea, yea, Samui, if we don't rest, then we won't be able to go on missions and it will just be a pain if Raikage-sama chews us out" Omoi sighed putting the jar in his pouch, he was a few feet away from her when "Here, in return for the ointment" he tossed a sucker over his shoulder.

And she caught it, even if she hadn't really expected to be thanked to such a degree, or receive anything in return, Sakura accepted it "Idiot" Karui snorted doing the same with the ointment, waving to the pinkette as they left the market returning to their own places to get some more rest.

Once they were gone, Sakura smiled glad that things were going a little smoother now as she popped the sucker into her mouth, instantly cringing at the artificial flavor of orange, but to throw it away would have been an insult, and delved into the stall.

By the time she returned to Darui's it was gone and she threw the trash away "You find anything interesting at the market" he asked for conversation while he cooked, it was always him that made dinner for the both of them, while she made breakfast for them and lunch for herself.

While he went to the tea shop and had lunch with Cee, if he could get a break, Sakura was lucky in that respect, always getting an hour break, every single day "I always find something interesting, but Samui-san, Omoi-san and Karui-san thanked me today" she leaned her head on her hand.

He lifted a white brow "Huh that is interesting, they don't really take to outsiders, guess you made a lasting impression when you saved them" Darui chuckled, of course he'd heard about her valiant attempt at saving those three's lives, from Cee, who was in awe.

Not that the blonde would admit it to her, or that she was growing on him in the first place, she was growing on them all, like a fungus "I kind of figured, Omoi-san even gave me a sucker, but that was only because I gave them some ointment for the residual soreness they feel" she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Omoi gave you a Sucker" Darui turned lowering the heat on the stir fry he was making for that evenings meal, shooting her a disbelieving look, Sakura nodded becoming seriously confused.

As he stared at her incredulously "Why is there a special meaning behind the sucker, it wasn't his way of asking me to be his girlfriend was it" she asked worriedly cursing herself for eating it already when she didn't know everything.

Darui snorted "No, but he doesn't give those out to anyone, not even Karui, who's his teammate, or Karui's little brother, who he trains as part of the thunder cloud unit, even if they aren't even genin yet" he admitted.

Her lavender eyes widened "I didn't know that, he just tossed it over his shoulder and said it was in return for the ointment that I made a few days ago and I gave it to Samui-san and Karui-san to" she blurted.

He shook his head, he couldn't keep getting surprised over the little things, or he'd get worn out for the rest of her stay here "Don't worry to much Sakura, lets just eat dinner and then go to the training grounds" Darui sighed finishing up their meal.

Sakura nodded slowly eating the stir fry and drinking her water before they were all done, the dishes were washed and put away and then they were heading for the training grounds, where Kiba, Shino and Cee were waiting.

Where she threw herself into her spot between the two boys "I might try a mild wind jutsu today, see if I can manage to wield wind nature" her lavender eyes sparkled with happiness as Darui and Cee got their own training underway.

"Good idea and then afterwards we can train, perhaps you could even bring out your sword and give him a good workout" Kiba suggested in full agreement with his teammate, he to wanted to see if her training would pay off.

Shino nodded "Precisely, why because we should all be able to fight in various ways not relying just on our clan jutsu" he rattled off as Sakura pulled a book from her pouch and a leaf just in case she couldn't manage the jutsu yet and flipped through it before settling on something.

The pinkette stood, "Help me with this Kiba, throw a weapon, can be anything really" she bit her lip standing a few feet away, the Inuzuka shrugged and hopped up from his spot, eager to help further his teammates training.

Pulling a kunai from his weapons pouch as he did so "Okay are you ready Sakura" Kiba asked taking aim with his weapon of choice, onyx eyes focused on her as she held her hands together ready to use the new jutsu.

"Good luck Sakura" the Aburame on their team held his breath after wishing her luck, they would help her, just as she helped them improve all the time, taught them new things and supported them, she took a deep breath.

Before nodding, Kiba loosed his kunai at her and Sakura weaved the hand signs to the wind jutsu "Futon: Spinning Shield of Winds" she called on the last sign, lavender eyes narrowed in concentration.

It took several seconds all the while that kunai was speeding at her, before something started forming before her, wind was spinning sluggishly in front of her, while the jutsu wasn't perfect, it did it's job and stopped the weapon.

The kunai hit the wind and dropped to the ground uselessly, Sakura jumped up and down in excitement "You did it Sakura, successfully performed a wind jutsu, congrats now you know three elements to kick our asses on" Kiba teased.

Causing her to blush bright red "Ignore our teammate Sakura, why because this is something to be proud of, especially when we go back and you can show off to your father" Shino rolled his hazel eyes at the Inuzuka, standing on his feet.

Kiba chuckled sheepishly while retrieving his thrown kunai "Right that was totally awesome, even if it wasn't perfect I still performed the jutsu and got it to work" Sakura grinned widely reaching into her pouch for her weapons scroll, to unseal Kubikiribocho for the first time in five days.

Of course this was enough to garner attention from Cee and Darui as they paused in their own training, the blondes onyx eyes wide as he saw that massive sword "What the hell is a little girl doing with a sword like that" he choked out eyeing the pinkette warily.

"You remember her story from a couple days ago" Darui lifted a brow, Cee nodded "Then you should remember how she told us that she was named the Executioner Blade's Mistress" he stated bluntly.

Cee coughed "Why the hell hasn't the Mist taken the sword from her, their obsessed with their legendary swords aren't they" he was shooting cautious looks at Sakura as she ran a hand down the gargantuan sword.

"Apparently Mizukage-san accepted Sakura as the blades owner and now she's in the book as a member of the legendary group of swordsman or swordswoman in her case" Darui pointed out remembering that fact from the first day, the blonde let out a shaky breath before they returned to training.

Sakura smiled happily none the wiser of the conversation that had just taken place on the other side of the field "Hey Kubi, sorry meant to give you a workout several days ago" she apologized to her sword, who knew how obstinate he'd be now.

Kiba shook his head, it was always an odd experience to watch his teammate interact and talk to her sword as if he was a person, Kubikiribocho might as well have been, "You think he might reject you for ignoring him until now" he asked suddenly.

"Why because this is the first time you brought him out" Shino realized this fact himself as she eyed the handle warily, one never knew with that sword after all, Sakura bit her lip, then grasped the hilt lifting Kubi from the ground with chakra enhanced strength.

Only to wince as heat seared through her veins, pain shooting up and down her arm as Kubikiribocho rejected her, but she didn't relent her hold "He's mad" Sakura explained when she grimaced not lowering her sword.

Until he gave up and stopped rejecting her, only then did Sakura lower her blade and heal her whole arm and hand, covered in blisters, skin peeling from her palm "Kami that looks like it hurts" Kiba whistled.

Shino shot him a look before snorting "Of course it would hurt, why because Kubikiribocho was not happy that Sakura had seemingly forgotten about him and took his anger out on her" he stated simply like usual.

The pinkette blinked at him in the midst of healing herself "Sometimes I wish he was a person so I could strangle him" she laughed lifting the Executioners Blade high into the air, after this she was going to give him a good polishing and maybe if he took it, some of her blood to appease him.

Kiba and Shino took their cue from that and settled across from her "Don't worry Sakura, we won't scratch him to badly" the Inuzuka shuddered, he definitely didn't want to encounter her poison after all.

The Aburame smirked behind his high coat collar "Less yacking Kiba and more attacking, or we'll lose without even trying" Shino warned as Sakura slid into a stance, sword held out, before launching herself at them.

Both boys ducked out of the way sucking their stomachs in because they were so close and leaped back as she swung that sword at them, lavender eyes glittering "You always take our spars so seriously Shino" Sakura smiled, spinning around Kubi to avoid getting hit.

As they threw weapons at her in tandem, Akamaru sitting on the sidelines that day and watching his partner train, tail wagging from side to side "Yeah why is that" Kiba asked, tossing a few more kunai to deflect the ones she'd thrown at him.

Suddenly it was two against one, Shino teaming up with Sakura "Why you ask, I have no desire to be tossed to Sand or wherever else with her chakra enhanced strength" his sunglasses glinted in the light as he weaved around Kubikiribocho.

Out of the swords path as Sakura raised the blade and threw herself at Kiba, him just a few steps behind her, laughing all the way, the Inuzuka cursed "Guess it's me and Shino today" she grinned spinning on her heel, slashing her sword diagonally.

Kiba felt the wind resistance hit him and he jumped further out of range, he knew Sakura wouldn't seriously hurt him, but he had no desire to get hit by that sword "You two always gang up on me" he sulked suddenly.

His male teammate snorted in response "We do the same to her, why because it improves coordinated team attacks, tomorrow it could be you and Sakura against me, why do you always complain" Shino scoffed.

Sakura snickered in response "Because it's what he does, don't worry Kiba, we won't have you change, you wouldn't be you if you didn't complain" she teased, lifting her sword to deflect the newest weapons he'd slung at her.

Their spar continued, each of them getting a little scratched up, it lasted forty minutes, before they all sat down and Sakura healed them "Ah that was good" Kiba sighed sipping on his water, feeling much more relaxed.

"Indeed, why because it helps us relax after a long day of tracking" Shino nodded in response, scooting over just a bit as Sakura laid the Executioners Blade in her lap and began the process of polishing him.

She was always so gentle as she rubbed the rag over the blade, making Kubi gleam in response as if renewed, what none of them were expecting when Sakura sliced her palm hoping that her sword would accept her blood.

Was that Tayuya who was passing by would pounce the pinkette "KAGUYA I'm going crazy here" the red head looking a little hysterical "Please tell me you got some of that lavender oil you sell at your store Kaguya Salubrity right" her brown orbs bore deep into Sakura's lavender.

"Cause I don't know how much more of Bee's rapping I can take, day in, day out, every day, all hours of the day" they were now nose to nose, Shino and Kiba who were on either side of Sakura, just a few feet away now were staring at her with matching incredulous looks.

Sakura blinked and leaned her face back a little bit "I have some, but Tayuya-san do you think you could um…." she trailed off uncomfortably looking a little wide eyed, the red head jumped back as if electrocuted as she realized how close she'd actually been to the younger Kaguya sibling.

"Right" Tayuya coughed sheepishly "Sorry I'm not good at keeping personal space, something I'm working on" she rubbed the back of her head as Sakura sat up and reached into her medical bag and drew a flask of purple liquid.

Then handed it over "Get a little on your fingers and rub it on your temple" came the instructions, when Tayuya had done that, she tried to give back the flask "Keep it you might need it" Sakura smiled lightly, definitely not wanting to get pounced like that again.

Anything to prevent it actually, she would do, "Thanks Kaguya, got to get back to work" Tayuya stowed the flask of lavender oil away in her pouch and tore off down the streets, glad that her headache was going away and she'd have something to ground herself for the next several days.

More chaos ensued as Cee heard those two words Kaguya Salubrity, he halted in his next attack "Wait a second" he frowned and Darui rolled his eyes as his friend tried to piece together the sudden puzzle that had started.

"What is it Cee" Darui sighed after several minutes, of the blonde staring at Sakura as if he was trying to figure her out, it was impossible, because she never did anything they expected and she didn't stick with things she'd already done.

He frowned deeper yet "Kaguya, Kaguya, Sakura Kaguya….Kaguya Salubrity" his eyes widened and Cee flew over to the pinkette "What affiliation do you have with the store from the Hidden Leaf Village called Kaguya Salubrity" he pointed his finger in her face.

Sakura jerked back in surprise "Uh I'm the owner of Kaguya Salubrity" she offered remembering Atsui's warning from a couple days ago down in the market, apparently she was about to be on the receiving end of an exuberant Cee, it would be something interesting to see.

"Owner, OWNER OF KAGUYA SALUBRITY" Cee shouted, numb from shock, he'd been rude to the owner of that store, kami how tactless, she probably hated his guts now "I am sorry for the way I treated you and your friends" he grimaced in the next moment.

Shino and Kiba were as equally as shocked "How did you not figure that out from the first day" they shook their heads in unison "It's not as if she hid her last name from anyone" Kiba snorted lightly trying not to be rude.

"Especially with all her work at the hospital" Shino shook his head once more, though he was slightly use to the reaction people gave when they found out that Sakura was the owner of the very popular store in the Leaf Village.

Cee put his head in his hands and took a deep breath "I let my dislike cloud my judgment" he had no excuse for being an utter jerk, to a little girl no less, who happened to be the owner of his favorite store to buy ointment at.

"It's okay Cee-san, we all expected you Cloud Shinobi to be a little judgmental and extremely bias, but it's not something any of us are going to hold against you or anyone else" Sakura sighed softly, wondering what else was going to happen and wishing this mission was over already.

Things calmed down after that as he gave her a partial smile that turned into a slight grimace, before Cee and Darui started on their training again and Sakura returned to tending to her sword slicing her palm once more and placing it over her sword.

Just as a familiar yet comfortable weight settled on her shoulder "I have returned from Fire Land Sakura-sama" Tsuno announced his return, while dropping a scroll in Sakura's lap, "They were most pleased to receive word from you" he rubbed his beak against her cheek.

Sakura laughed in delight, finishing up with Kubikiribocho, before reaching up and running her fingers against his feathers, while grabbing up the scroll and unsealing it with a one handed sign "Good job Tsuno-sama" she praised.

Reading the letters she'd gotten from Kushina, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi, the others must have been out on a mission, relief flooded through her as she realized nothing had happened and everyone was doing well, if not a little bored as missions outside the village was few and far between.

Because of their Hokage being outside the village, Minato wanted all capable shinobi in it while he was away, "Hey Sakura, I just thought of something, how hard was it to learn how to form hand signs one handed, wouldn't it be a little awkward" Kiba derailed her thoughts.

She jolted having been lost in them "Indeed, though they would be useful, why because it's better to always know how to keep your opponent on his toes" Shino announced, their team dynamics were flawless as usual.

The pinkette snorted lightly "Difficult as all hell and awkward, very awkward, you have to learn how to twist your hand and fingers just right or you'll mess them up, Zabuza was fond of whacking us over the back of the head if we screwed up" Sakura sulked remembering those earlier days.

For the rest of the time until Darui and Cee finished their spar the three members of team eight chatted quietly amongst themselves until the blonde came trailing over to them, Shino and Kiba jumped and followed after him.

While Sakura stood, brushed off her clothes and attached Kubikiribocho to her back "Crazy, just crazy" Darui shook his head, eyeing the sword warily now that he saw how huge it actually was, his looked like a toy compared to that blade.

Sakura smiled innocently and went to speak, only to be bumped into "Oh a thousand pardons Sakura-san" Chojuro hastily apologized before truly looking at the girl, she seemed to be doing alright, which was a relief, Jugo was behind him.

Taking his break from gate duty "Did Tayuya-san visit you earlier" he looked as if he had a headache himself, Darui paused and nodded for her to go ahead, besides her teammates, she didn't really interact with anyone else she'd come with unless they tackled her like the red head had.

"Don't worry about it Chojuro-san and yes Jugo, here, I have a feeling your going to need it" Sakura dug into her pouch for the extra flask of lavender oil and gave it to the orange haired teen, then Jugo and Chojuro were on their way and disappearing down the darkening streets.

When they reached the apartment, they took their showers and then went to bed, when they woke up, the day repeated itself, until the Leaf Shinobi realized it was their last day in the Hidden Cloud Village as Minato, Mei and Ay finished up details on the three way treaty.

The mission had worn down on all of them in the worst kind of way, but their efforts were being realized after a week and three days of busting their butts in order to help out around the village doing the thing they were best suited for.

It had been to calm and Sakura should have realized that something would eventually burst their bubbles of relaxation, she was still at the hospital, clearing a patient to leave now that he was in much better health than when he'd arrived, then afterwards headed to the break room for her lunch, it was as she sat down.

When things went from alright to downright chaotic in the span of a few minutes, her heart lurched in the most painful way, like it hadn't for a long time and before the head medics eyes passed out.

"Sakura-san" the woman shrieked hurrying over to the girls side, drawing Cee into the room, from several halls over, but everyone had heard that shriek, she knelt and shook Sakura, hoping to rouse her, with no such luck.

Ten minutes, ten agonizing minutes they waited for Sakura to return to consciousness despite their efforts "Ooohh" she squeezed her eyes and rubbed her heart as it ached, before she cleared her mind enough to think through the pain, there was only one reason her heart would hurt.

"Kimi-nii" Sakura pushed herself upright and was helped to her feet by Cee, who looked positively worried "My brother, I have to get to my brother" that was the only thing she could focus on without blacking out in a dead faint again.

Cee tensed "We have to tell Raikage-sama first" he said, Sakura nodded and they hurried from the hospital after apologizing about their abrupt departure to Sasaina, and down the streets of the Hidden Cloud Village to the tower.

Just before they were to enter, Sakura caught sight of the kikaichu buzzing by her head, making the standard distress signal that Shino had taught them in case of emergencies, anger boiled through her veins, whoever dared attack had made a fatal mistake.

Minato, Mei and Ay turned when the door was thrown open "Hokage-sama" Sakura threw herself at the blonde "Something's wrong, Kimimaro is hurt and Shino sent a distress signal, have to hurry" she blurted out hastily.

His expression morphed into a thunderous one "Then let us not waste any time, Ay-san, Mei-san" he stood "Come with us Sakura-san" Minato ordered as they stormed from the office and flew down the streets towards the gates.

Sakura locked on to that distant injured chakra, someone had touched her brother, she grit her teeth, and her teammates, her hands clenched into fists, fighting through the pain she felt, 'Kami please let them be alright' Sakura prayed inwardly.

Hoping beyond hope that they made it in time, the five of them blew into the clearing just as Kimimaro went to attack again, their attacker, Kabuto Yakushi, and stood off to the side was Kisame Hoshigaki and Juzo Biwa, three dangerous individuals.

"I wondered how long it would take you" Kabuto smirked, before narrowing his eyes on the pinkette "So you did live after all" his hair was matted and dirty, having had no time to clean himself up before coming here.

Minato stood in front of the girl "You're fight is with me, and I'll drag you back to the Leaf Village once more" he launched into an attack, Kabuto was weakened from weeks of abuse at Ibiki's hands.

The minute the blondes attention was taken away by the silver haired nin, Sakura pivoted on her heel and threw herself at her brother "Oh kami Kimi-nii" she cried lightly healing him as the pain they both felt faded and was replaced by sweet relief.

Before turning her attention on Kiba and Shino "Heh knew you'd get my signal" the Aburame looked a little banged up, turning glaring hazel eyes behind sunglasses on the duo dressed in black cloaks with red clouds "It's their fault and then he showed up" he nodded his head at Kabuto.

"I'm glad you came so fast though really Sakura" the Inuzuka flopped down as her healing chakra flowed through his system, she must have been scared of a repeat from the Chunin Exams and that's why she'd gone to the Kage's first.

The black cloaked duo stood off to the side waiting patiently, while inwardly Kisame was seething with rage 'God damn idiot Juzo' he cursed his partner out with ever fiber of his being, of course the man just had to come here and challenge Pinky for Kubikiribocho.

In a matter of eighteen minutes, Kabuto was disabled and unconscious by Minato's hand "No genin with mind control jutsu now this time" he dusted his hands off on his flak jacket, then the blonde turned stormy blue eyes on the Akatsuki duo.

"Relax Hokage" the wielder of sharkskin Kisame chuckled, shooting daggers at his partner now that the attention was on them and Kabuto was tied up courtesy of Mei, obviously they were taking no chances with the teenager.

Minato narrowed his eyes "What business do you have in Cloud, you rogues from Mist" he glanced to the Mizukage, to see her looking warily at the duo, she must have figured their reasons out because she immediately shot a look to Sakura.

It was then he caught on himself just as the second rogue came forward "I, Juzo Biwa formally challenge brat over there for rights to wield Kubikiribocho" Juzo cleared his throat looking to the pinkette who was facing away from them.

Her shoulders were tense and fury radiated off of her in waves, Minato went to say he would never allow it, when Mei pressed her hand to his shoulder "Even if they are a rogue, we can't interfere with swordsman customs Minato" she shook her head.

"Only Sakura can accept or refuse in which case she gives up all rights to be Mistress of that sword" Mei explained as the others of their group, and a few Cloud Shinobi joined them sensing their Kage's chakra outside the village and very agitated.

Sakura's hands clenched even tighter, of course she knew all about swordsman customs, Zabuza had told her and Haku all the time should one of them find themselves as the new owner over his gargantuan sword.

Kimimaro was as equally as tense "Imouto-san" his vivid green eyes were intense with emotion "Is Kubikiribocho worth it, if you lose your life over him" he asked gently knowing his sister's thoughts on the blade.

If anything she became even tenser "Hokage-sama" Sakura shifted her lavender eyes onto the blonde, looking horribly lost on what to do for once in her life and Minato scrambled for something to say.

"Set a time limit then for the fight" he settled his blue irises on Juzo "And when its over if she wins you will concede defeat and never do this again" Minato bit out, Kushina was going to kill him, he was positive of that fact.

Breath expelled from her lungs and Juzo nodded shortly "Fine thirty minutes, anything goes, you don't even have to fight with him" the same conditions that Kisame had set, not that Juzo knew that and Sakura relaxed.

Kisame fought down the chuckles 'Oh boy here we go' he thought as the duo settled into their stances "Ready, Begin" he called the start of the fight and Juzo leaped at Sakura not even hesitating in the least.

Sakura felt the wind shift and for one brief second closed her eyes, when they snapped open vivid emerald green met dark brown "Dance of the Larch" she said smoothly stopping the foot inches away from her chest as bones shot from her rib cage, ulna and radius.

Juzo cursed, backing away and shooting glares at Kisame for not warning him what the girl could do "That won't stop me" he stated, focusing his attention on Sakura once more, just in time to as she threw herself at him.

Arm drawn back and hand clenched into a fist, everyone got quickly out of the way on Minato's recommendation just as Juzo jumped back in order to avoid getting hit, her knuckles brushed the earth and the grounded exploded with a great big ~KABOOM~

Fury was radiating from her entire being as Sakura raised her head, emerald eyes glittering with deadly intent "I'll make you wish you never gave me the chance to fight without Kubikiribocho" her words were soft, but they held none of the usual tenderness everyone was use to.

Cee choked on air "Very scary little girl isn't she" Darui commented, they were both staring in horror as were the other Cloud Shinobi watching the pinkette they had warmed up to over the last week and three days.

He nodded silently cringing as Sakura thrust her foot out, in close range of the older taller male, and kicked Juzo firmly in the shin "Ahhhh that smarted you little brat" he flinched, righting himself and swinging his fist at the side of her head.

She ducked low under his arm, grabbing it and then heaved Juzo over her head with chakra enhanced strength, throwing him a short distance away to get a little distance "You said anything, that includes taijutsu" she spat, relenting with Shikotsumyaku.

Just as he threw several weapons at her "Yeah well it still won't be enough to beat me" Juzo snapped right back, running after his weapons, she stood stock still waiting and preparing until the weapons and man was in range.

Then launched into her clan jutsu, Byakugan activated, veins bulging out at the sides "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" Sakura spun shooting chakra from her chakra points with more accuracy than usual, not letting Juzo close.

He cursed under his breath, his cloak in shreds now as he'd abandoned it to get out of range of the jutsu and wearing just his mesh clothes now "Friggin brat where the hell did you learn that" Juzo snarled clearly not happy.

Kisame chuckled inwardly rooting the pinkette on 'Go pinky go' he cheered wishing he could do so out loud, but that would be direct disobedience towards the Akatsuki, Kisame sighed, looking to Mei, before shaking his head sadly at his thoughts.

"The Hyuga Clan, I am Sakura Kaguya, my Father was Unzari Hyuga, my brother is Kimimaro Kaguya and I don't take kindly to being challenged over the rights to wield Kubikiribocho, Zabuza left him to me, no one else and that's how it's going to stay" Sakura straightened.

They were all on the edge as the fight progressed, very little time having actually passed since the start of it "Has the girl gone mad, it's just a sword" Ay grumbled under his breath watching, this was downright crazy.

"Not just a sword, the only physical thing she has left of Zabuza Momochi" Ao sighed shaking his head preparing himself for the inevitable, he didn't know how far she would go to keep the Executioners Blade, but undoubtedly Sakura would lose.

What he didn't know was how wrong he was "Why you stupid little brat, just give up, or I'm gonna kill ya before these thirty minutes are over" Juzo sneered, this was ridiculous, Kubikiribocho originally belonged to him and he wanted the sword back now.

Sakura matched his sneer with one of her own, face twisting in a very non-pretty way as she weaved hand signs "Hidden Mist Jutsu" she called a mist crawled over her, it was so thick she couldn't even see through it with her Byakugan.

Then sped through a couple more hand signs 'Water Style: Water Clone' she thought burrowing over ground and relenting with her desensitizing mist and suppressing her chakra to nonexistent levels, like hell would she let him take her Kubi.

Like bloody hell, above the mist cleared and Juzo sped forward, all he really had to rely on was taijutsu for the moment, his shin still smarted "Give up already and I won't kill you" he glared when he was within range.

She smirked "Please Hoshigaki-san learned the hard way when he tested me on whether I was really fit to wield Kubi, that I don't give up, Ever" she stated bluntly, once again emerald orbs sparkling with deadly intent.

Just as Sakura dropped one of her newest jutsu's on the ground, right at his feet "Bone Bomb" and then leaped away, then hastily went through a set of hand signs "Futon: Spinning Shield of Winds" she called.

Using her wind style jutsu, the only one she'd practiced and perfected through the week, Minato cursed under his breath as the wind picked up and spun forming a shield in front of the pinkette, blocking the bone needles, Juzo having a hell of a time.

Many piercing his flesh and some nerves, not that he realized it at the moment "When did she learn that" Mei was shocked "I thought she was still learning with the leaf" she turned to the blonde eyes wide.

"Kaguya's gone insane" Tayuya threw her hands in the air, like seriously what the hell was this bullshit anyway "I swear to the kami, she's lost her marbles" she stomped her foot, but she was just as equally as worried.

As Minato faced Mei "She should be, but apparently that didn't stop her from speeding right through what is supposed to be grueling training to learn a new chakra nature, which means if she wanted Sakura could learn not just wind, but fire and lightning and know all the natures" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

None of them had even realized that the Sakura they were seeing was even a clone, until Juzo finally got a hit in on her "HA YOU FRIGGIN BRAT TAKE THAT" he shouted, punching her right in the stomach.

The girl smiled as she went flying backwards only to land against the ground with a ~splash~ "When did she make a water clone" Chojuro asked in confusion as Juzo looked around warily, they were all wondering had Sakura fled, it was very likely.

She could have realized she might lose, in the next moment, their question was answered as Sakura leaped out of the ground "Take that" her fist connected with Juzo's chin, knocking him back several steps.

Causing him to stumble "She used the mist in a coordinated attack, pure tactical decision" Atsui commented suddenly as they watched, Juzo righted himself, chin aching, he really could have died if she'd chosen to punch him with a chakra enhanced punch.

Really kind of her but with a roll of his shoulders as it turned exactly twelve minutes since the start of their fight, launched himself at her, this time his hand found purchase in her lovely pink hair, Juzo curled his fingers and yanked backwards.

Sakura went down to her knee's as a kunai was pressed against her neck "Yield" Juzo stared down at her, face an emotionless mask, he didn't want to have to kill her after all, "And give up Kubikiribocho, you've lost little girl" he pressed his lips into a thin line.

Dark brown met furious emerald "Have I" there was a smug smile on her lips as she pulled a kunai from her weapons pouch, Juzo tugged all the harsher on her hair, and she couldn't help but wince.

"I have you in your weakness brat, this fight is over" Juzo stated again, sure that she would give up now "If you so much as try to attack me with that kunai, I'll slit your throat" he threatened as she looked to her kunai.

What happened next only Kisame expected, her arm came up and right where he was holding her by the hair, sliced through the shiny pink locks, Sakura leaped to her feet hastily as her hair littered the ground and reached into her poison pouch.

Minato cursed "GET OUT OF THE WAY" he barked at he realized what she was about to do, pulling Kiba and Shino back quickly as she threw that damnable tag, attached to it a little blue bag and let lose.

"Aoi Bakuhatsu" Sakura called and a plume of blue smoke filled the air, unfortunately there was backlash and she got poisoned not being completely out of the way, fortunately she always had the antidote on hand and quickly took it.

Juzo however wasn't so lucky as he inhaled lungfuls of the stuff, coughing harshly as his throat burned and he hastily got out of the cloud of whatever the hell it was she'd just exploded in his face after she cut through her hair to get out of his grasp.

Her antidote would last for three minutes and Sakura charged through the poison cloud, arm cocked back and full of chakra, "Fuck" Juzo cursed as he realized she was still coming at him, his eyes burned and his vision was blurry.

And once again, he failed to get out of the way, her fist slammed into his stomach and Juzo went careening backwards, if only he'd been smart enough to make a clone, he slammed harshly into a tree breaking it completely in half.

Then laid there, her foot pressed to his chest "Concede" she was staring down at him blankly, having bested someone who'd formerly been one of the Legendary Swordsman of the Hidden Mist Village, but she felt nothing from it.

All she'd wanted was to keep Kubikiribocho "What did ya use on me" Juzo coughed and this time blood trickled down his chin, whatever it was, was nasty business and he'd never encountered it before, it wasn't something he wanted a repeat of.

Sakura removed her foot once making sure he would stay down "A poison that I made purely from scratch, I pair it with a very mild exploding tag that does no damage except break open the bag of poison powder, you won't find the antidote, no matter how hard you search" she stated.

"Hehehe cock..cocky little br..brat fine, I concede defeat, now get this st..stuff out of me" more blood ran down his chin as he spoke, the poison assaulting his body viciously, kami he'd really been made a mess of this time.

The pinkette shot a look to Minato, who glanced to Mei, the auburn haired woman nodded silently "Heal him, this fight is over, Sakura-san will remain as Kubikiribocho's Mistress" the blonde ordered glad that she hadn't received any serious injuries.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and Sakura reached into her pouch "This time you didn't even use Kubikiribocho" Kisame snorted suddenly as she knelt down at his partners side and injected a murky green liquid into Juzo intravenously.

"As much as I'm pissed off at Biwa-san, there's a reason, back in Stone, when Kubikiribocho was scratched up, I put a very small vial of poison in him, if Biwa-san had managed to cut my sword in the spot where the vial was, that would be it, game over instantly" she said.

Minato sighed as Kimimaro shook his head "When did you get in the mind to start doing that" Kisame looked warily "What kind of poison, I bet it's one of the common ones, in that case Juzo is immune to it" he frowned.

Sakura laughed "Guess again Hoshigaki-san, it's a poison also of my making called Chizakura-doku, can't find it or the antidote anywhere else and I'm the only one with the recipes, it kills very quickly, Biwa-san wouldn't have lasted five minutes tops, even with the small vial" came the answer.

Shudders rolled down everyone's back and Juzo inched away from her as her hands glowed green and pressed to his chest to heal the bruises and cuts he'd received "And I did it as a nasty little surprise for Orochimaru" there was a decidedly pissed off look on her face.

Whenever she thought of the snake sannin, her thoughts became very anger-fueled, Orochimaru had pissed her off and so had Kabuto, as her gaze trailed to the bound teenager, he was awake, but also very dazed.

Proving that Minato had given him a sound thrashing, Kisame let out a harsh bark of laughter, winked secretively at Sakura, grabbed up his idiot partner as she was done healing him, saluted to the three Kage and hauled ass away from the Cloud Village.

Kimimaro stepped up to his little sister "Imouto-san" he spoke gently helping her to her feet "Are you alright, don't think it didn't escape my notice that you got poisoned by your poison as well" he said sternly looking her over.

He doubted she could even heal herself at the moment "Took the antidote Kimi-nii" Sakura flashed him a smile staying glued to his side for a moment "Can't believe I had to cut my hair" she eyed a shortened lock.

As it blew past her face from the breeze, at least it wasn't shoulder blade length again, and only a couple inches had been cut off, Kimimaro stared wearily at his little sister "Perhaps you should just cut it all off" he huffed, having been worried out of his mind.

Her eyes snapped to his "Nu-uh" she responded childishly "I might trim it to fix the ends, but having short hair is a pain" Sakura huffed back lowering her arm and taking a couple steps away from her brother fearing that he'd take a kunai to her hair suddenly.

His eye twitched "Long hair is even worse" he lifted a white brow at the pinkette, Kimimaro just couldn't understand how she'd prefer long hair over short, it was less of a hassle that way and at least he wouldn't have to tie it back all the time.

Sakura rolled her once again lavender orbs and went to respond, when her whole body and mind chose to shut down, the adrenaline wearing off in that moment and Jugo barely caught her, since she was standing so close to him "She passed out" he blinked in shock.

"Here Jugo-san, I'll carry her" Minato sighed softly, this was something he had sort of expected, at least though, the girl wasn't seriously injured and maybe Kushina wouldn't learn of this incident or any incidents that had happened while outside the village.

Under his watch, the orange haired teen passed Sakura over to him and the blonde situated the pinkette in his arms as they trekked the four miles back to the Cloud Village "Why did she pass out like that" Samui piped in, having been quiet like the others.

"Most likely the adrenaline wore of, or she over did it" the only other medic pointed out slowly, onyx eyes focused on Sakura, Cee frowned deeply, they'd all noticed it of course, how hard the girl worked, just to make ends meet and complete a mission.

No matter what it was "I think she was awesome, proves that girls can be stronger than guys and kick ass" Karui burst out, she hated weak girls, and Sakura had some freaky strength, plus she'd saved her, Omoi and Samui's lives.

They'd warmed up to her pretty quick after that, seeing her down in the market once in awhile "Of course you'd say that, but what would have happened if she'd set that exploding tag off and it had wafted over to us, we'd all be poisoned and it would have been more work" more irrational fears from Omoi.

Ay snorted loudly in response "Will she be alright" Chojuro spoke up hesitantly, "Will we be able to leave here tomorrow" that was another concern of his as they continued walking, glad that they were all returning to the safety of the village.

"Kaguya-san will be fine with plenty of rest this night" Ao stated flatly, he'd been proven wrong, and he didn't like it, Kiba and Shino shared looks of concern with each other, would that really be the case, it was unlikely.

Hesitantly, they approached Darui and Cee "If you don't mind Cee-san, Darui-san, we'd like to sit with her tonight just to make sure she doesn't suffer any side effects from this fight" the Inuzuka kept his onyx eyes pinned to his teammate.

"Why, because Sakura is our teammate and we swore to always support each other" the Aburame nodded pushing his sunglasses up his nose, other hand hidden in the long sleeve of his coat and clenched into a fist, no doubt his palm was bleeding from his nails digging in so painfully into his flesh.

Both older males looked to the younger "As long as you grab your stuff first, I don't have a problem with it" Cee shrugged lightly, he'd probably crash on the couch himself, seeing as he was a medic and he wouldn't trust anyone else with her health, not the owner of Kaguya Salubrity.

Who was a deadly little girl with a killer punch "You'll have to sleep on the floor" Darui raised a white brow, Shino and Kiba nodded in understanding, not complaining in the least, when it came to their teammate, they'd probably do anything.

The gates came into view "I'm glad that's over" Tayuya breathed out in relief, not glancing backwards "That was crazy and insane and kami that was all over a bloody sword wasn't it" she groaned in exhaustion.

"A sword that Sakura-san tends to every single day, Tayuya-san" Jugo piped in uneasily, "And talks to as if it was a person" he grimaced slightly, why did things keep happening to her, or was it just that she was a very unlucky person.

"I heard that Jugo-san, Tayuya-san, Kubikiribocho might as well be a person, he's sentient remember that" her voice floated towards them from her spot in the blonde Hokage's arms, though she made no move to wiggle free.

She doubted she'd be able to stay standing for more than five seconds "Are you alright Sakura-chan" Mei drew her lavender eyes and Sakura flashed the auburn haired woman a sweet smile able to do that much at least.

Before nodding "Tired, sweaty, a little hungry, and almost out of chakra, but I'm alright this time" she explained knowing everyone had been worried, she hated it when people worried, but it was something she was growing use to.

Ay snorted once more "Lucky little brat, taking down a fully grown man as if he was nothing" he grumbled at her, slightly curious as he spoke to her properly for the first time, of course he'd gotten reports about her from Cee.

"Zabuza taught me how to overpower someone who was taller, faster and would kill me with no hesitation, I merely used my height and skills to my advantage" she said lightly on the verge of falling asleep, but if she didn't eat something, she'd regret it deeply in the morning.

He raised a white brow "Maybe you and I should arm wrestle, if you are Tsunade Senju's apprentice and know her chakra enhanced strength" Ay let out just to see how everyone would react and the response was amusing.

Everyone jolted as they came upon Darui's apartment and Sakura looked up to Minato, who had a look of resignation on his face "Tomorrow before we leave" she glanced to Ay eyes wide and green once more, full of excitement.

Seemed she was the only one eager to try her hand at arm wrestling, "Whatever you say brat" the Raikage relented accepting the challenge that he'd admittedly started and now he really was curious to see how well she'd fair against him.

As they finally arrived at Darui's apartment, entered, Sakura placed down in a chair, and Darui got started on an extremely late dinner, while Cee left to tell the hospital what happened, while Shino and Kiba headed to the blondes place to get their belongings.

The others left without a word, but Kimimaro hesitated "If you want to stay as well that would be fine" Darui threw over his shoulder sensing the white haired teen "So long as you get your stuff and are cool with sleeping on the floor" he lifted a brow.

Kimimaro nodded, shot his sister a pained smile, that she wasn't even paying any attention to as he left and headed down the streets to the place he'd been staying with Killer Bee "Yo say ho, bone boy welcome back" Bee rapped upon him entering.

"I'm going sit with my sister Bee-san" Kimimaro pressed his lips together "So long as you fine with it, I'm just going to gather my things" he turned on his heel, and went into the room he'd been staying in.

Bee watched him go "Good luck bone boy fool ya fool, keep that girl out of the trouble that cool" he rapped when Kimimaro entered the front room, mission pack slung across his shoulders, white haired teen nodded.

Then left, returning to the other dark skinned males apartment, the door was still unlocked and Sakura was sluggishly eating, Kiba and Shino were sat on either side of her, picking at their own hasty meals, apparently it was just hot dogs this time.

He sat down quietly, vivid green eyes glued to the pinkette as she ate her cut up food, and drank her water "Imouto-san are you truly alright, I know your poison isn't the funnest thing to get in your system" Kimimaro frowned deeply.

Sakura blinked her lavender eyes slowly as if just realizing he was there "Oh I'm fine Kimi-nii, just really tired, the poison's gone, it didn't even really affect me to be honest, just this mission and healing a lot took it out of me, and then fighting him" she sulked, though there was a smile on her lips.

Before focusing all the rest of her attention, which wasn't much, on finished up her dinner, trudged tiredly into the room she was using for a few minutes, before emerging with her sleep clothes "Go ahead, I'll probably take one later" Darui nudged her off.

As he realized she was waiting for him, proving that even in her current state she followed rules, Sakura tilted her head to the side, before vanishing into the bathroom, fifteen minutes later, five minutes more than usual, she was done and the bathroom was put back to rights.

"Goodnight" she called softly a yawn cracking her jaw widely, before disappearing into the guest room, the silent Kiba and Shino on her heels, it was then that Cee appeared in the apartment, as Kimimaro trailed after his sister's teammates.

Cee eyed the closed door, wondering if it was a wise idea to have four boys staying in the same room as a girl, even if one of those boys was the girls sister, the other two could try something "How is she" the blonde turned his attention onto Darui.

"Exhausted, but after that big fight, healing that guy, not to mention her brother and teammates, that's to be expected" Darui sat down on his couch "Still can't believe she's such a powerhouse, no wonder the Hokage brought her" he grimaced.

The blonde mimicked the white haired males actions "You noticed it to then, how hard she works" Cee sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation and wishing he had something to take care of the headache that was blooming, because he really didn't feel like healing himself.

Darui pressed his lips together "Who couldn't, her days have consisted of working at the hospital and wandering the market, warming people up to her so they'd be susceptible to change, I'm not stupid, and I definitely don't let her out of my sights while she's down there" he stated.

"So you were watching her to, I probably started around the end of the first week, you know the perfume/cologne stall" Cee admitted, before asking, Darui lifted a brow and nodded "She's the one who gave the stall owner the idea of doing it" he pointed out.

Breath expelled from his lungs "Kami that is so drab, a little girl showing us up, fully grown shinobi, kind of pathetic" Darui sighed feeling exhausted himself, in all this time, he felt as if he'd learned nothing about Sakura, for everything she did, she did something else, twice as different.

"Perhaps, but at least we know now that not all Leaf Shinobi are like the ones we've encountered and maybe it really is time to put the past in the past, from now on we'll lead by example" Cee leaned his head back.

Darui chuckled "By her example you mean" his eyes focused on the guest bedroom door "I don't like it man, all three of those guys in there, not saying I think her brother would touch her like that, but the other two, even if they are her teammates, their guys and she's a pretty girl" he grimaced.

"My thoughts exactly" the blonde nodded allowing silence to settle around them for the better part of ten minutes, until the guest bedroom door opened and Kiba exited the room, resting his onyx eyes on the duo seated on the couch.

He was quiet for a moment "Her medical bag was left at the hospital in the break room" the Inuzuka muttered after a few minutes "And for the record neither Shino or I would touch her like that, I see her as a sister, and while Shino likes her, he won't do anything" Kiba grumbled.

Having heard through the door, Cee stood and left the apartment to retrieve the pinkette's bag "Why, if he likes her like you say he does, wouldn't it make sense that he'd want to be with her" Darui narrowed his eyes.

Kiba snorted softly, "Sakura's already being courted by someone, she's not going to suddenly push him away, not when that Neji got to her first, in a few days would be three months that they've been dating" his eyes shot to the door.

Before taking several steps away from it, he didn't want to wake her if she'd fallen asleep "She has a boyfriend, isn't she a bit young" Darui frowned in concern, courting was for grownups not little kids that were barely into their teen years.

The brunette shook his head "I'm sure a lot of people think that way, but so long as she's happy who cares" Kiba shrugged, eyes darting to the kitchen, remembering the other request his teammate had made, before grabbing a glass of water.

Just as Cee reappeared "Here her bag" he held out the soft tan bag to Kiba, who took it and vanished inside the guest bedroom again "Anything happen" the blonde sat down once more relaxing as the days tension flowed out of him.

"Nope, goodnight Cee" Darui stood, choosing not to tell Cee about the thing he'd learned as he took a shower and then disappeared into his own room, the blonde made the couch a little more comfortable and soon all the occupants of the apartment was asleep.


	39. Chapter 38

When the next morning came Sakura was the first to wake as usual, without her alarm clock blaring in her ears and like usual she made breakfast, this time though Cee, who could smell the food and was sleeping on the couch and very close by, woke as well.

He blinked his onyx eyes open as he came awake, carefully the blonde sat up on the couch, peering into the open kitchen enough to see her moving, it wasn't more than fifteen minutes later that Darui sat down "She cooks" Cee spoke in a very low whisper.

"Every morning Cee, that girl has some skills, she only uses her own food stock though" Darui responded in an equally as low whisper, they didn't want to disturb her, especially if she was one of those people who didn't like being disturbed while cooking.

So they sat back on the couch to wait until they were joined by Kimimaro, he immediately moved towards the kitchen "Doesn't surprise me Sakura, of course you'd cook" he shook his head sitting at the table.

Sakura craned her neck around to meet his gaze then let loose with a particularly wide smile "It's only breakfast" she giggled quietly, lavender orbs twinkling with happiness, she couldn't wait to go home and be with Neji and see everyone.

"Only breakfast she says" Darui scoffed lightly taking a seat at his table "I don't think I've ever had such delicious food while a guest was staying here before" he snorted softly and she blushed a soft red at the compliment.

Cee chuckled "Are you really going to arm wrestle with Raikage-sama" he asked after a moment, peering at the pinkette in order to assure himself that she really was going to be okay and there wouldn't be any lasting affects on her from that poison or fight.

She met his gaze evenly and nodded, while flipping pancakes simultaneously "Mhm, a challenge is a challenge, it will be fun to" Sakura laughed looking very excited, Darui and Cee sighed, she never did anything expected.

"Might as well get use to that, Sakura is a very odd individual" Kiba sat at the table, Shino on his heels, it was only 6:43 in the morning now and everyone in the little bitty apartment was awake and rearing to go for the day.

Her eyes lit up and flickered green "That's a compliment, why because you've never eluded anyone to the fact that you are strange" Shino pointed out, relaxing as he waited, this was new for sure but at least they'd all be on their way home soon.

"Before you ask her eyes change because of our the Kaguya Clan Kekkeigenkai, Shikotsumyaku" Kimimaro explained suddenly as Sakura turned to finish up breakfast and at 6:50, she was plating it up along with a cup of tea for everyone.

They waited until Sakura was sat with her own plate and cup of tea "Dig in" she told them, eating her food politely and savoring the flavors, last night she hadn't tasted much and hot dogs were her least favorite thing to eat.

When everyone was done and the dishes were cleaned, they congregated into the living room "So I know it's only seven, but they will call us when it's time to go right" Kiba flopped down lightly on the floor since there wasn't much furniture to sit on.

"We'll probably stick to the same schedule as before, leave at ten, why because then Hokage-sama will send a clone no doubt to retrieve us" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose, not exactly a morning person, even with the mission.

Sakura laughed getting comfortable on the floor herself next to Kimimaro "If that's the case, don't you guys want to go out and see the sights" Darui prodded as he realized none of the teenagers had any intentions of leaving.

"It might be a long while until you all come back, so now's the perfect chance" Cee threw out there, but the four teenagers merely got more comfortable on the floor, he and Darui had tried, it was no skin off their teeth if they wanted to sit and do nothing.

Kimimaro switched his gaze to the pinkette at his side "What about you imouto-san, don't you want to go out and explore" he nudged her gently, knowing his sister loved adventures and was constantly going on one.

"Hmm I've seen everything that matters, so I'm good, in fact I might actually get started on making more ointment, so that poor Kushina-chan doesn't have to deal with the twenty jar of ointment order from Tsuchikage-san" she grinned.

Instantly Cee was a lot more curious as she turned and got permission from Darui to set up her things, before pulling out tons of stuff from that medical bag, "Really Sakura, is Kaguya Salubrity all you think off" Kiba sighed leaning his head back to spot her, Akamaru on his stomach.

Shino rolled his hazel eyes "Of course it is, why because then Sakura wouldn't be half as successful at her store, it's either all in or nothing with her" he stated arms crossed over his chest as they all relaxed.

A tiny little smile curved Sakura's lips upwards as she began melting the beeswax "Maybe I should learn fire nature chakra next" she huffed suddenly when it didn't melt quick enough despite the very high heat of the portable fire pit.

Darui's brows raised high into his hairline "Okay so I remember you using a wind jutsu from yesterday, but how many natures do you know" he inquired suddenly, he got the feeling that she hadn't been use wind jutsu very long.

Similarly Cee was surprised "You know it's a very complicated process learning a new nature right" he let out, not trying to be cruel or put her down and say that it was impossible for her to learn a new nature.

Kiba and Shino laughed "Please our teammate here sped right through the training to learn wind nature chakra and could successfully perform a wind jutsu only after practicing for less than two weeks" the Inuzuka chuckled.

Both older males looked shocked "Precisely, why because if Sakura wants something, she'll get it, there's no stopping her" Shino looked fondly to his teammate, once again wishing it was him she was getting courted by, but he would stand back ever waiting.

"Really imouto-san, your going to turn out just like Otou-sama" Kimimaro shook his head in exasperation, his sister was going to be a very scary strong person when she got older, it would next to impossible to beat her.

He got the feeling though being like their father wouldn't bother her in the least "Now there's a thought Kimi-nii, learn all five natures, by the way Darui-san, I know Earth and Water nature jutsu, now I can add Wind to my list of natures" Sakura grinned widely.

Allowing silence to settle around them as the giant pot melted beeswax, then she was adding black cherry bark, turmeric root, mandrake root, boswellia resin, and chickweed, when the herbs were mixing, Sakura sat back and to absolutely no ones surprise pulled out a book to read.

No one spoke for awhile after that, it was to peaceful to break it, because times like this would be few and far between, until it was nearing nine and Sakura started preparing the petri dishes and squeezing the mixture straining it through a jelly bag.

"Is that how you always make your ointment" Darui blinked as he realized that it was a complicated process to go through, the pinkette twisted her head to the side and nodded quietly, blowing on the ointment to make them cool and setting up a chakra powered fan.

Cee was much more interested "Do you think you could tweak your own recipe, and teach me one, so that I can make some on the spot, just in case we run out of ointment and we can't wait the couple of days it takes to get the order" he asked sheepishly.

Sakura turned fully around, eyes wide and lavender orbs gleaming "I can tweak it, just give me a few minutes Cee-san" she was practically bouncing all over the place as she pulled out a notebook filled with herbs and their uses, then conferred to her own ointment recipe.

"Here we go again, here comes miss inspired no doubt" Kiba teased and she stuck her tongue out at him sideways as her eyes scanned the notebook and flipped through pages, writing down an herb here and there when she found one particularly useful.

Shino rolled his eyes "Don't antagonize her Kiba, why because she can still beat us in a fight" he slanted a hazel eyed glare at his other male teammate and the Inuzuka laughed sheepishly, they knew their limits though.

Kimimaro chuckled lightly "Think you'll come up with something interesting on the way back to add to the shelves at your store" he inquired gently watching her work, this was Sakura in her best element, that's why being a shop owner worked for her.

This earned him a beaming smile "Come to think of it, everything that's stocked at your store, where do you get it" Darui questioned after a few minutes as she scribbled stuff down, looking extremely focused on this new task.

"Don't you listen when I tell you, it says right on the sign, everything is made from scratch, except for the herbs" Cee shook his head, keeping his eyes glued on the pinkette until she finally turned around and held out a piece of paper.

Before he could ask "That's your recipe Cee-san, four crushed comfrey leaves, one skullcap, some wood betony and suma root, melt it all in a pot of beeswax, follow the instructions and wham your own ointment" Sakura clapped happily.

"Never ceases to amaze me how quickly you can concoct poisons, antidotes, ointments, creams and oils for Kaguya Salubrity Sakura" Kiba rubbed his face, but he was proud of his teammate, he owed it to her, to make sure she was able to keep on going.

After how horrible he'd been to her at first at the start of their journey as teammates together "You shouldn't be, why because Sakura thinks like a high level Anbu" Shino pushed his sunglasses further up his nose, watching as she closed all the jars of ointment.

Separated twenty of them, while the last twenty five went into her medical bag, to direct the conversation "Imouto-san, perhaps you should think about getting a new bag" Kimimaro pointed out suddenly, as he realized her bag was practically falling apart.

She blinked at him, then looked down to her bag with a pout "If you'd like, I'm sure I've got some old bag laying around here somewhere" Darui offered though there was humor in his tone of voice as he spoke.

"And I'm sure there's a lot better one sitting around at the hospital" Cee narrowed his eyes, knowing what kind of bags his friend and partner kept around his place and knowing Sakura would probably freak out.

Sakura smiled "Nah that's okay, I'll just make one" and then as if she'd just realized it, pulled out the deep red material she'd bought from Stone and a sewing kit and set to work on her new bag, proving that her skills didn't solely lay with cooking and fighting.

"Is there nothing you can't do Sakura, for kami's sake" Kiba groaned at the sight of her doing something new, like seriously where the hell did she learn all of this stuff and why were they only just now learning she could do it.

This caused her to flash him a very innocent smile "No doubt when she was younger, why because they wouldn't have had much money at the very start and would have, had to make their own clothes" Shino was very perceptive.

At his words, she nodded lightly "Was that something Zabuza-san taught you imouto-san" Kimimaro watched closely as she made perfect stitches, making a new bag with only her old one as it's design.

She shook her head "You had to learn from a woman then, because that's something they are good at" Darui threw out there trying to figure out this guessing game, Sakura shook her head once more focused on her task.

"Books then or you just learned on your own" Cee pointed out, as those were the only two options left for Sakura, he didn't know which one she nodded at, but at least he had it mostly right unlike the rest of them.

In a matter of minutes half the bag was finished "Books, we had to do some very questionable things when we were younger, like stealing and the village I met Haku at, had very poor security, it was easy to sneak into the run down library and snag a few books" Sakura admitted.

Their fun came to an abrupt halt, when a puff of smoke filled the space in front of them and everyone tensed, until out came "Pakkun-san" the pinkette laughed reaching for the ninja hound and pulling him into her arms "Soft puppy paws" she giggled.

Pakkun cleared his throat "I thought Hokage would be with you, I need to speak with him, we have just recently discovered that Kabuto Yakushi is missing from his cell" the dog announced, but no one reacted like he thought.

"Oh well I wouldn't worry Pakkun-san, Hokage-sama took care of him yesterday, that idiot came right here and attacked us in his horrible condition" Sakura cackled clearly unsympathetic of Kabuto because of what he'd done.

He blinked up at her "Guess there was no point in me coming here then" Pakkun sulked in his summoners daughters arms, he felt very unneeded and it kind of sucked, especially since he'd come all this way.

Sakura hugged the ninja hound to her chest "There, there Pakkun" she soothed the very sensitive canine just as a knock came on the door to Darui's apartment, the dark skinned male stood and went to answer the door and came back three minutes later.

That was their cue it seemed, they all gathered their belongings, Pakkun still in Sakura's arms and left the apartment, halfway to the Raikage Tower, Tsuno, even if it was daytime landed on the pinkette's shoulder "We will be leaving Lightning Land soon" he asked.

"Mhm probably within the hour" Sakura hummed softly "I can't wait to see Tou-san, Neji and everyone else" she was practically skipping for joy as they walked, despite how much she missed the others, those two were the ones she missed the most.

Darui narrowed his eyes but didn't comment, there was that boys name again, Neji, was it really wise to let the guy date the thirteen year old girl, if he were the kids father, he would say no dating until she was at least sixteen, but wasn't and kept his mouth shut.

Ay, Minato and Mei, along with Chojuro, Ao, Tayuya and Jugo were all waiting for them in the office "Right before you lot go, me and brat have a challenge, we'll all go to the training grounds" the Raikage narrowed his eyes on Sakura.

Who looked eager to try her hand at arm wrestling, Zabuza wouldn't let her anywhere near him with her chakra enhanced strength and Haku was to soft and she'd never wanted to hurt her best friend in the entire world.

They traversed from the tower once more and went to the training grounds "Raikage-sama, Sakura-san is a little girl you know" Mabui frowned and Sakura resisted the urge to let out a long suffering sigh.

The bulky male let out a deep bellied laugh in response "A little girl that could punt a fully grown man on his ass Mabui" Ay said bluntly and Sakura flushed red in response, to the others amusement as Samui, Atsui, Omoi, Karui and Bee appeared on the training ground.

"Ahem if we could get this underway" Minato cleared his throat glad to see the pinkette doing well this particular morning, perhaps Kushina wouldn't find out after all and he'd be safe from a chewing out again.

Sakura skipped over to the rock that was oh so conveniently placed on the training grounds that had flat surface, rested her elbow on it and put her other arm behind her back, when Ay sat down and they locked hands, his dwarfed hers and the whole scene looked ridiculous.

"I'm ready when you are Raikage-sama" she smiled sweetly, ready to flood her arm with charm "A test of strength" her emerald eyes glittered with confidence "And new relations as allies" Sakura grinned, causing him to snort.

It was softer than usual as Mabui, who was mediating the fight, cleared her throat "Ready, Set, Go" she called chakra surged into the air from both participants of the arm wrestle challenge and they both started trying to overpower the other.

Everyone watching from a safe distance were watching in horrified-awe and while Sakura wasn't exactly winning, Ay overpowering her slowly, she was still putting up a rather difficult battle as she pushed against his arm with all her chakra enhanced strength.

The whole match took ten minutes until Ay pushed her arm down completely "Concede defeat brat, and while I'm impressed you lasted that long, you still have a long ways to go" he rose to his full height as did she.

"I didn't expect to win Raikage-sama, I just wanted to arm wrestle cause nobody would ever face me before" Sakura quipped skipping to her brothers side, Tsuno landed on her shoulder now that she wasn't in the midst of a challenge and grinned at the tall bulky man.

His jaw slackened and he shot a poorly hidden incredulous look to the blonde Hokage, who shook his own head in response "Whatever you friggin little brat, I expect a rematch when your stronger" Ay grumbled turning away and heading back to his office.

The others dispersed, but Cee and Darui walked the group of ten people to the Hidden Cloud Village gates "Come back and visit when your able or it will be drab" Darui waved leaning against the gate comfortably.

Gaining waves "And please continue your lovely work at Kaguya Salubrity Sakura-san" Cee called after the pinkette and Sakura flashed him a bright smile until they vanished into the distance on their way back to the Leaf Village.

"I still think you've lost your marbles Kaguya" Tayuya snorted now that they were out of the village, Morosa, Nagetsuke and Reitoko following along behind them, having been patient outside the Cloud Village this entire time.

Sakura looked to the red head "Whose to say I ever had any in the first place" she snickered reaching up to run a finger over Tsuno's feathers, they were so soft and just the feel of them made her relax.

"Perhaps that is a conversation for when we get back to the village" Jugo stated dryly in amusement, all of them were worn down and exhausted and ready to take a week long break away from missions or rather diplomatic missions.

Kimimaro nodded at the orange haired teens words "Well at least something came out of this" Mei giggled suddenly "Sakura-chan now has to have a rematch with Raikage-san" she shook her head, this whole mission had been crazy from the start.

The pinkette chose not to comment on the auburn haired woman's words "You know it comes to mind that you are positively insane over that sword" Ao narrowed his eyes on her in the next moment still frustrated he'd been wrong about her.

Her hackles were raised immediately "Ao you should know better, swordsman or a swordswoman in Sakura-san's case, are very obsessed with their swords, Kubikiribocho was left to her by Zabuza-san, the last thing she has of him" Chojuro scolded harshly.

Before the topic could progress, Minato stepped back and was suddenly walking at her side "When did you stop practicing with the leaf" his blue eyes bore deep into her lavender as her Shikotsumyaku deactivated.

Sakura had the grace to look sheepish "I still practice, but I also practiced a very mild wind jutsu over the course of the week" she rubbed the back of her head, which then reminded her of her now slightly shortened hair, even if she had fixed the ends so that they were straight.

"I still say you should just cut it all off Imouto-san, that way you wouldn't have to worry about being caught like that again" Kimimaro grimaced and Sakura huffed, letting him know her thoughts were still the same from yesterday.

Minato shook his head with a sigh "At least we completed our mission goals and we can return to the Leaf Village with Stone and Cloud as our allies" Kiba pointed out, sensing that Sakura didn't appreciate the threat of having all of her hair cut off so it was short again.

"Precisely, why because we all worked equally as hard and we will now be able to see the fruits of our labor" Shino stated, before they all fell silent, and continued their trek back to the Land of Fire and subsequently the Leaf Village.

For three days they walked, chatting amongst themselves, until they saw those great big red gates "This is where we take our leave Minato-san, Ao, Chojuro let's go home" Mei paused outside the village looking off into the distance she and the two males still had three days of travel to go.

"Good luck in your future endeavors Sakura-san and please take good care of Kubikiribocho" Chojuro waved turning on his heel, ready to go home himself, after being away for nearly a month and a half, he was ready to sit back and relax and just guard.

Ao didn't say anything simple pivoted on his feet and took off after the auburn haired woman and Chojuro until they vanished off into the distance, the Leaf Shinobi signed in at the gates and walked to the Hokage Tower.

When Minato was sat behind his desk, he focused his blue eyes on the group of chunin "You have successfully completed your first diplomatic mission, Shino, Kiba, Tayuya, Jugo, Kimimaro, well done and enjoy these next two weeks off" the blonde said.

"And thank you for all of your efforts especially you Sakura-san" Minato turned his gaze onto the pinkette, who looked beyond exhausted as she always did after every diplomatic mission he sent her on but she managed to give him a tired smile.

Then he dismissed the six chunin from his office and they all split up, Shino and Kiba to their own compounds while Sakura, Tayuya, Jugo and Kimimaro returned to the little cherry oak house, three woodland animals on their heels.

Neji was shocked to see them as he was just returning from a mission himself "What happened to you four" he noticed their exhausted expressions, ruffled clothes and slouched shoulders "Did the mission end badly" he grimaced knowing how his girlfriend hated failing a mission.

"We're just tired Hyuga, it's been a long month, dealing with the hate, minding our manners in another village and busting our asses in order to get the treaties drawn up" Tayuya grumped clearly in a foul mood, it was much worse than usual at the very least.

Jugo blinked "I'm just going to apologize for Tayuya-san, a lot of interesting things happened" he shot his red-orange eyes to Sakura "And we really just can't wait to sit down and relax for these next two weeks" he smiled slightly.

The brunette flicked his lavender eyes onto his girlfriend, she was still wearing his hairpin, a relief to his heart, and that owl was attached to her shoulder, as was Kubikiribocho attached to her bag along with her mission pack, tan medical bag resting at her waist.

"Are you going in" Kimimaro drew the Hyuga's gaze, wanting to go into the house and stop standing around outside, Neji turned and unlocked the door allowing them to pile in, take off their sandals, and then disperse to their rooms.

It was Sakura who asked "Where's Tou-san, Obito-san and Rin-san" she frowned spreading out her senses and not finding them anywhere near by, who knows what those three were up to at the moment, she and Neji were the only ones left in the living room.

He faced her completely at the question "Obito-san was promoted to Anbu, he took the test, they all went out to celebrate with Tenzo-san" Neji explained sitting down on the couch, her eyes widened before she became more contemplative.

But she didn't share her thoughts with him right yet as she went down the stairs to her room, while Nagetsuke, Morosa and Reitoko entered their own room, when Sakura came back up, she was dressed in a much more relaxed outfit, free of weapons and everything else.

Then sat down "I think…." Sakura trailed off brow knitted together "I want to apply for the Jonin Selection Exams, Hokage-sama mentioned them to me once before and I think I'm ready now" she leaned back in her chair.

Neji wasn't horribly surprised "Then we'll be taking the exam together, Shikamaru opted out" he commented "And these exams give you the option of taking them by yourself, or as a team, or even a duo if you so choose" he rested his lavender eyes on his girlfriend.

Sakura rubbed her hands up and down her arms "Together then" she smiled tiredly, not wanting to go to sleep just yet despite how exhausted she was, she had so many things she had to ask yet, rest could come later after she had her answers.

"Right, how did the mission to Stone and Cloud go" Neji prodded carefully, there was no telling what had gone on, even if he did get the couple of letters that one time, his gaze wandered to the right and settled on the owl.

Her shoulders slumped "Nastily exhausting, but at least Stone and Cloud Shinobi are more susceptible to change and won't fight when the treaties come into affect in a months time, when Hokage-sama holds the treaty festival" she admitted.

The brunette across from her relaxed further, he'd known all along that the mission no matter how hard it was, would be completed, Sakura would allow nothing less after all "Good, I'm sure Kakashi-san will be proud of you" Neji smiled lightly.

Like usual whenever she was happy her eyes flickered green before she vanished into the hall for the moment and got her mission pack and medical bag, then sat down once more "As are you no doubt" she teased while pulling things from the bags.

Neji coughed into his hand "As always Sakura, but so will many others" his gaze softened imperceptibly and the pinkette flashed him a bright smile, while working on her new bag, things were changing and she had to be ready for the hopefully better, brighter, newer future.

Things were quiet for a time as Sakura sewed on the deep red material, until it was broken by the door opening and four people stumbled into the house drunk and laughing, Neji blinked as his girlfriend literally vanished from her chair.

He suspected she might have even body flickered she had stood so quickly "Otou-san" came the squeal from the foyer, followed by a thud as Sakura must have thrown herself at the drunk Kakashi and they'd both fallen to the floor.

"Sakura-chan" he ruffled her hair sobering up quickly while Obito, Rin and Tenzo stared down at the duo in amusement, they weren't half as drunk as Kakashi got, but it was always humorous when Sakura was around.

She hugged him tightly "We're home, the mission was successful, I have so much I'd like to talk to you about and congratulations Obito-san, on your promotion to Anbu" Sakura talked so quickly wanting to get everything out of the way.

Kakashi chuckled hugging his adopted daughter "Thanks brat" Obito nodded, Neji must have told the girl, it was the only logical explanation "When did you get home" he eyed her, it couldn't have been that long ago.

"Don't hound her Obito, Sakura-chan's probably tired and just wanted to greet us before going to bed no doubt like the others" Rin huffed hand on her hip and staring at her fiance, one of these days they would have to get married, this extended engagement was lasting a little to long.

Obito rolled his eyes "Good job on the mission no doubt Sakura-san" Tenzo complimented, then with the Uchiha and brunette female on his heels, they hurried to their side of the house and disappeared into the hall.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan, I'll have to tell Kimimaro later, you said that you have some things you want to talk to me about" Kakashi spoke in the resounding silence as she finally jumped off of him and helped him to his feet.

By this point he was fully sober with none of the hangover he usually experience, she waited until they were in the living room, which was conspicuously empty, Neji probably having heard and was giving the two the illusion of privacy.

"Yes, several things" her brow knitted together once more as they sat, it was difficult to stay awake but she managed "First how do you sign up for the Jonin Selection Exams, it's time to move up the proverbial rank ladder" Sakura asked.

Kakashi grimaced behind his mask, but crinkled his eye at her anyway "Well Sakura-chan you must ask Hokage-sama for the entrance form, as Hokage-sama is the one to hand out such things, study rigorously and pass every test, what else" he inquired.

Sakura took a deep breath "I want to learn lightning nature chakra, you and Sasuke are the only ones I know who has such chakra, would you teach me please Tou-san" she gave him such a hopeful look that he couldn't say no.

"Okay, okay is that everything Sakura-chan" he held up his hands with a small laugh, things were definitely going to get interesting no doubt, but he would do whatever she asked, after all he owed it to her.

She was quiet for a moment "Mm I think that's everything for now Tou-san" Sakura hummed after several seconds, stood from her chair, making sure she had everything, "Goodnight" she called over her shoulder as she went down the stairs to get some shut eye.

When she was gone, Kakashi cursed under his breath 'Who the hell gave her the idea to become a jonin' his eye twitched, before his gaze landed on Neji Hyuga's door, he grumbled inwardly before heading for his part of the house.

The others he shared the house with were sitting in the living room "Whoa Kakashi, did the brat piss you off or something" Obito's brows raised high into his hairline upon seeing the pissed off expression the silver haired nin was sporting.

"No, I'm not sure if it's her idea or someone else's, but now Sakura wants to become a jonin, for kami sake" he slumped into a chair face pressed into his hands, long gone was the celebratory mood from earlier.

Rin choked on a gasp "What but that's just plain insanity, she's only thirteen Kakashi, please tell me you didn't give her any information" she glowered at her teammate/friend, her question was answered as he groaned.

Tenzo chuckled quietly "At least she's not the same age as Kakashi-senpai when he became a jonin" he pointed out, finding it hilarious "And Hokage-sama is less likely to take her application form to become a jonin" he lifted a brow.

"I don't think it's that simply, Hokage-sama has a hard time telling her no, if Sakura-chan mentions it to Kushina, that's it, Minato-sensei will be doomed" Kakashi groaned even louder cursing his life right now.

"Not only that but she wants me to teach her how to use lightning nature chakra" he rubbed a hand down his face, Rin and Obito shared unsympathetic smiles, their friend had sure gotten himself into a rather good mess this time.

They both stood "Good luck with that Kakashi" Rin hid her amusement well "But now Obito and I are going to bed, so goodnight" turned on her heel and vanished into the room she shared with her fiance.

"Yes goodnight" the Uchiha hurried after Rin, shoulders shaking in silent laughter, not that Kakashi was paying any attention at the moment, Tenzo did the same and finally after an hour, the silver haired nin went to bed himself.

The next day was declared a stay at home day for Sakura, as Kimimaro, Tayuya and Jugo went out to wander the village and visit their friends, Neji had another mission, Obito had his anbu duties, Rin hospital duties and Kakashi went to talk to Minato.

Leaving the pinkette all alone with Tsuno "Sakura-sama, that will be a lovely bag when you finish it" the great horned owl fluffed up his feathers from his perch that Tenzo had made him upon realizing the owl was now going to be a permanent residence in the house.

"Mhm, maybe I'll even make some pouches, give myself a whole new look, especially if I'm gonna sign up for the Jonin Exams" Sakura smiled, finishing the newest stitch, then held up the almost completed bag for inspection.

Just a few more stitches later, to make sure it wouldn't start falling apart a few weeks down the road and the bag was finished "Wow Sakura-chan that's cute" came a familiar semi obnoxious voice and she flew out of her chair in fright.

"Shisui never, ever sneak up on me like that again" she scolded harshly, heart pounding harshly against her ribs and feeling a little faint, Sakura glared at the Uchiha, who liked to try and give her freaking heart attacks sometimes.

Itachi rolled his eyes and did the honor of scuffing his friend over the back of the head "I tried to warn him Sakura-san, but he never listens, my father would like to have you over for dinner tonight if that is acceptable" the Uchiha Heir gave the message.

They both ignored Shisui who was pouting "I just thought it was a cute bag" he sniffled fake crying looking his young friend over, before realizing "Hey you cut your hair" Shisui frowned in concern, she'd said she was never doing it again.

Her eyes widened "It's acceptable Itachi-san and yes, just a couple inches" she didn't tell the truth "It'll grow back out in a month or so" Sakura smiled the tension flowing out of her "Just try not to scare the living daylights out of me next time Shisui-san, please" she huffed.

Both Uchiha's nodded, then in a puff of smoke vanished from the living room to tell Fugaku that Sakura had accepted his invitation to have dinner with them "Now what will you do Sakura-sama, as you don't have any extra material" Tsuno inquired.

"Make a couple new lines of products for Kaguya Salubrity and some other things" her eyes twinkled as she switched all of her equipment over to the new bag and threw away the old one, it had just been one she'd bought, no memories to it or anything.

Tsuno fell quiet at the answer and decided to take a nap, while Sakura pulled out three of her portable fire pits, and set water to boil in three of her pots, prepared the empty perfume bottles, she'd bought down at the market in cloud flasks, filter paper and pulled out the herbs and oils.

First was the new poison, it wouldn't really do much harm, and it was purely for self defense, the herbs she used were mangrove plant and horseradish leaves, nothing to horrible, mashed up both ingredients, placed them over the large flask and set it to the side.

Next was the antidote to the self defense poison, it was even simpler than the new poison, five crushed up dandelion leaves, before it to was placed off to the side, now came the final product, and she pulled out the things she needed for it.

As popular as lavender oil was, it was high time for a new oil, Sakura looked among the dried herbs she had, before finally settling on tea tree leaves, with a deep breath, crushed them up in her mortar with her pestle.

Next came the safflower oil, another portable fire pit was unsealed and the two ingredients were added to a pot, and set over the heat to steep 4-5 hours, she ran a hand through her unbound pink hair before tying it back into a braid.

It was at this particular moment that a knock came on the door, Sakura spread out her senses and then happily went to answer it "Naruto, Sasuke" she laughed pulling both boys into a bone crushing hug, even if the second Uchiha heir wiggled.

"We heard you were back and wanted to see if we could come hang for a bit, since Tou-san heard from Kakashi-sensei that you don't plan on leaving your house at all today Sakura-chan" Naruto babbled glad to see his friend in such high spirits.

Sasuke rolled his eyes lightly before he sniffed lightly "You making something Kaguya" whatever it was, it smelled great and his stomach rumbled, he tamped down on his hunger, it had only been a couple of hours since he'd eaten.

Sakura laughed "You can come sit with me Naruto, Sasuke, and more products for Kaguya Salubrity, not food Sasuke" she grinned stepping to the side and allowing both boys into the house, by now they knew the rules and took off their shoes.

Before padding barefoot into the living room where everything was being made and sat down on the couch or a chair in Sasuke's case "Are you really going to become a jonin Sakura-chan, that's cool you know, but also dangerous" the blonde blurted in the next moment.

As she was getting ready to pour a ladle of hot water over the poison and dye "What, where the hell did you hear that Dope" Sasuke choked, this being the first he'd heard of such rumors, and he really hoped it was.

"Yep, I've been a Chunin for a long while now and it's time for a change" Sakura nodded, the mixture she was making turning a magenta color, before she poured the liquid into the perfume bottles and set them further to the side to cool.

Naruto frowned "Sakura-chan you'll be sent out on harder missions you know" he wanted to make her realize that a change in rank would possibly mean getting an S Rank Mission in the distant future, and more B-A rank missions as well.

Definitely harder "Is that what you really want Kaguya" even Sasuke was worried "I mean the village will expect even more from you if you pass the exams" the Uchiha pointed out bluntly, face blank of emotion.

Sakura flashed them both a quick smile "Well I could ask Hokage-sama if there's a way to hold off on higher ranked missions if I do pass, and continue like I am until I get old enough and stronger" she offered.

Starting on the antidote for the poison she'd just made, and pouring it into a large container to add to vials later on, her equipment was cleaned and she hummed softly "That might work Sakura-chan" Naruto mused aloud.

"True, and Hokage-sama isn't the type to send a thirteen year old on an S Rank Mission, no matter if their a jonin or not" Sasuke relaxed, it would just be like being a Chunin, but with a much higher pay.

Glad that they were seeing it her way "Exactly, I'd probably just be doing more A Rank Missions, until I get older" Sakura shrugged, eyeing what she'd made so far, before deciding to make more, Kaguya Salubrity's customers were sure to be happy with the new products after all.

So even more equipment was pulled out, more lavender oil was soon steeping away in a second large pot, while she crushed angelica leaves, borage flowers and chaparral twigs into practical dust, and put them on a filter paper over one of her free flasks.

"Guess today's one of those days where your gonna be all lets make new products for Kaguya Salubrity huh Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned watching her work, and then eyed all the had been made so far and was waiting to be made.

Sasuke snorted "What are you talking about Dope, Kaguya's always like that, I'm surprised she can't do it in her sleep, with how much she eat, breathes, drinks, thinks Kaguya Salubrity" he rolled his eyes.

Her jaw slackened and really she tried to stop "O..oh Kami Sasuke that..." she inhaled "That was so hilarious" Sakura burst out laughing, being careful so that she didn't knock over anything, causing both boys to stare at her warily.

Before more laughter came from the blonde in the room "Your right Sakura-chan, that was kind of funny you know" Naruto held his stomach rolling around on the couch, until inevitably he rolled off of it and landed on the floor with a thud.

Prompting laughter from Sasuke "Your such a Dope, Dope" he snickered as they all let the tension flow out of them, it had been awhile since they'd all gotten together like this and eventually their amusement died down.

"Did you know that Fugaku-sama invited me over for dinner tonight Sasuke" Sakura wiped her tears of mirth away and refocused her attention on making more products for her store, she narrowed her eyes though, when Sasuke avoided her gaze.

He knew what the meeting was about, but he didn't want to tell her "Hey Teme why would your dad want to see Sakura-chan" apparently Naruto was just as in the dark as she was, and all Itachi and Shisui, well more Itachi than Shisui had told her was that her presence was wanted.

Sasuke avoided both their probing eyes "I don't know" he lied horribly, it was so horrible that Naruto even caught onto it and narrowed his blue eyes on the Uchiha "Really I don't" Sasuke held up his hands sensing he wasn't doing a very good job at lying.

Sakura rolled her lavender eyes "Whatever Sasuke, I'm sure I'll find out when I come over for diner tonight" she smiled sweetly setting things up to make lavender and tea tree salves for the store, before deciding that was more than enough for the moment.

"And you'll tell me right Sakura-chan, because it's not fun being left in the dark you know" Naruto pouted at her and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, whatever it was, wasn't good and he definitely didn't want the blonde knowing.

He shot a pleading look to the pinkette begging her with his eyes to say no "Kaguya" he pleaded "Sakura" Sasuke leaned forward in the chair he was currently sitting in "I'll get down on my knee's if I have to, just don't tell the Dope" his obsidian orbs bore deep into her own.

She tapped her lip while pulling out a book to read while everything came together, she'd hastily thrown together ingredients for more ointment and the rest of her equipment was cleaned "Hmm, I don't know Sasuke, it seems important, shouldn't your teammate know this" Sakura mused.

"Yeah Teme, how are we supposed to rely on each other if you won't even tell me what's going on you know" Naruto piped in nodding his head at Sakura's words and crossing his arms over his chest as he waited impatiently.

Sasuke grimaced "It's nothing that would affect our teamwork Dope, I swear, it's something ten times worse and would only affect myself" he still didn't tell them what was going on, but now there was a flush rising steadily on his face and neck and ears.

Now she really couldn't wait for dinner "Okay Sasuke, I won't tell, sorry Naruto" Sakura knew the importance of secrets, Naruto sighed, but grudgingly nodded in acceptance, so long as it didn't mess up their team dynamics.

A couple hours later, after eating lunch with Sakura, both boys from Team Seven headed off, leaving her alone once more, so she pulled out Kubikiribocho, to tend to him in the meantime, she wasn't about to leave the house with a fire going after all.

It wasn't even thirty minutes later that another knock came on her door, Sakura put her sword to the side and went to answer her door "Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Choji, what are you all doing here" she blinked at the sight of the five individuals.

"What are you doing here, kami Sakura you've only been gone for a month and we've all been busy" Ino grumbled looking her friend over "We wanted to see if we could you know come hang out, since training is canceled for the day" here she tossed a small glare at Asuma.

Who chuckled "So long as Sakura-san doesn't mind our presence" he said glancing to the young girl, that immediately moved out of the way allowing them entrance, they all took off their shoes and let her lead the way to the living room.

"You got a new couch" Shikamaru noticed it immediately, before sitting down, placing his Shogi Board down on the table as they all found a piece of furniture to sit on, Sakura reclaiming her chair from earlier.

Choji leaned all the way back on the couch himself "Very comfy just like the other one, where did it go though" he looked around, while munching on chips and wasn't able to spot it, maybe she'd thrown it away when she'd gotten the new one.

"How are you Sakura-san, we all heard that your recent mission was a tough one and were slightly worried considering your usually out and about" Kurenai cut in smoothly, glancing at her secret yet not so secret boyfriend to ensure he wouldn't interrupt.

Sakura smiled kindly at all of them, glad to have someone to talk to while waiting for her things to finish "I'm doing well, just making more products for the store, Obito-san and Rin-san actually bought the couch Choji, and yes it was difficult, but we managed" she reeled off.

"Now that your home, you have to come have dinner with me tonight Sakura" Ino narrowed her pupilless blue eyes on the girl she was beginning to see as her best friend, despite their less than pleasant start, things were coming along well.

Her expression dropped "Ino, perhaps you should ask Sakura-san if she has plans first before demanding her to come have dinner with you" Asuma sighed, that girl and her mouth, never thinking first and saving Sakura for the moment.

Shikamaru spoke next "We should go a round of Shogi, when your finished I mean, only if you want" he threw out there, it having been awhile since they'd had a chance to play his favorite game and he wanted to see if she'd improved.

"Where did you put the other one then" Choji asked through his chips "The other couch I mean" he asked when she gave him a slightly confused look, that morphed into understanding once he'd explained a little better.

Kurenai relaxed in the chair she'd chosen "Is it true that you want to participate in the Jonin Exams" she asked after a moment, she wouldn't stop her student, but she wanted Sakura to be one hundred percent certain that it was what she wanted.

"I'm sorry Ino, Sasuke asked me earlier thank you Asuma-sensei, sure, later though Shikamaru, downstairs in my room Choji, and yes Kurenai-sensei, I'll talk to Shino and Kiba first and get their thoughts, but it's what I want" Sakura answered each of their questions easily.

All of them were relieved that she really was doing well, and after an hour, and one round of Shogi with Shikamaru, the five of them left, Sakura blinked and finished tending to Kubikiribocho, then checked on her mixtures, everything except the oils were done.

Only an hour later, those were finished as well, Sakura prepared everything in flasks and bottles, before putting the rest of her equipment away, it was only 2 in the afternoon at that point, and with nothing else, she headed for the Hyuga Compound.

To have tea with Hiashi and Hinata "What a surprise, you don't usually join us Sakura-san" the Hyuga Patriarch spoke once she was settled across from them sipping at her tea as they did the same, it really was odd.

"Y..Yes Sa..Sakura-chan, t..though it's good to see you es..especially since you've been gone for an entire month" Hinata nodded taking a few calming sips of her tea, it was nice though them all having tea together.

Sakura flashed them both smiles "Well the house was empty and I finished making new products for Kaguya Salubrity, and I knew that this was the time you usually took your tea, so I thought why not and came here, besides I haven't see you guys for awhile" she explained.

"Well whatever the reason it's nice of you to join us either way, we aren't your enemies Sakura-san, and though you don't have any physical family among us, you are family nonetheless" Hiashi gave her a stern glance, but it held none of the usual stiffness.

He was working on it "R..Right Sakura-chan, y..you go by Kaguya, b..but you'll always b..be part Hyuga" the lavender eyed heiress let out and Sakura let her lips curve upwards in response, glad that she'd made the decision to come.

As they all drank their tea, but soon it was over "See you around Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan" she waved leaving the Main Family house and walking down the streets of the Hyuga Compound, saying hello to the random Hyuga when she passed them.

Until she was outside it once more, she didn't go straight to her house, instead turned and headed down the streets of the Leaf Village, wandering basically before she found herself at the village gates "Hello Sakura" Kotetsu greeted when he realized she was there.

Staring out the gates, she didn't respond for a moment lost in thought, he shared a concerned look with his partner "Sakura-san are you alright" Izumo called out to her in a louder voice, she jolted as if shocked before whirling to face them.

"Oh fine, just fine, lost in thought, didn't mean to ignore you" Sakura waved their concerns off, feeling odd herself, something wasn't right, she bit her lip, then peered out the gates once more, a frown working its way onto her lips.

Now they were even more worried so much so that Izumo and Kotetsu came to stand at her side and peer out the gates with her "What's wrong Sakura, usually you wouldn't hesitate to go outside" Kotetsu looked down at the young chunin.

"Yeah and bring back that fluffy little squirrel if he's feeling particularly obstinate as you would say" Izumo pointed out, but she just continued staring as if she was waiting for something to happen, and it did.

There was a pulse of chakra that had the entire village on edge, Minato was at the gates in seconds "Sakura-san return to your house now" he ordered, not knowing this chakra, but not willing to let the girl get injured or anyone else.

He made a few clones and gave them strict instructions to inform the other jonin and anbu and have everyone stay inside, then he was striding from the village, Sakura was the only one to recognize this chakra and she hesitated.

Before hurrying down the streets to her house, it seemed like hours had passed as she waited impatiently all alone in her house, while the others were elsewhere, when in reality it had only been thirty minutes, then he was there before her.

A thunderous expression on his face "Sakura-san, he wants to talk to you, he says he'll only talk to you" Minato grit through his teeth and the pinkette actually lowered her eyes, "You know him like he said then" he was furious.

"That anonymous letter, that was from me, he told me about Orochimaru's plan" she mumbled quietly, not daring to meet his gaze, the blonde sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, he couldn't blame her, he couldn't, this wasn't her fault.

It was a mantra in his head, "He won't wait any longer, fifteen minutes was the time limit before he said he'd attack" Minato held out his hand and she rose to her feet slowly, he could feel the shame wafting from her in waves as he settled his hand on her shoulder.

And with a simple hand sign was before him "Ah there you are, I was beginning to think that your beloved Hokage-sama wouldn't do as I asked" Pein chuckled, leaning against a tree acting for all the world as if he wasn't an S Class Criminal.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists "What do you want from me, I delivered your message, thwarted Orochimaru's plan" she kept her voice even, and eyes locked with those dead ringed ones, they gave her nightmares still to this day.

Minato bit the inside of his cheek, ready to defend at a moments notice, but he kept himself silence for the time being, waiting, listening "I've come with an offer little girl" the orange haired male straightened.

She immediately tensed "What offer" she asked cautiously hoping beyond hope he wouldn't ask that, because she already knew what her answer would be, fear was starting to break through, this man was very dangerous.

"Juzo Biwa is dead, I want you to take his place in Akatsuki" his gaze shifted to Minato, who opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, stormy blue eyes glaring at him fury written all over the blondes face "As Kisame's new partner, in exchange for Naruto Uzumaki's freedom" Pein finished.

Horror that's all she felt, her skin went as white as a sheet and she felt absolutely sick to her stomach, join Akatsuki and give Naruto freedom from their goals to capture the Jinchuuriki "Or I'll attack here and now" he continued, knowing what would have been said next.

She was like an unmoving statue, face drained of any color, hands clenched into fists and eyes blank and Minato had no idea what the pinkette was thinking the clearing they were in was quiet, to quiet and he feared the worst.

"It's a bluff, your bluffing, it's just you and if others come you won't stand a chance" Sakura snapped suddenly having stretched her senses thin, sharpening them to an almost painful degree and not sensing anyone else.

Pein actually chuckled "Indeed I am, I was wondering if you'd figure it out, or if your dear Hokage-sama would, in which you would have failed the test, preach to me like before girl" he taunted wanting to see if she would do it.

Sakura shot a look to Minato, who looked as if he was massively relieved that nothing was going to happen on this day, before he nodded "Stop fighting the bad fight, use the Akatsuki for the greater good, protect the five great Hidden Villages" she stated bluntly.

"Just as amusing as the first time, but still not good enough little girl, good day, I haven't come for your son yet Hokage" and then just like that Pein was gone, taking with him that monstrous chakra and killing intent, the tension was sucked out of the air.

And Sakura slid down to the ground on her knee's gasping for breath "Sakura" Minato asked in concern, had it been to much for her "You can't keep, keeping secrets" he frowned deeply as the fear drained away.

"He had me kidnapped and he threatened me about keeping quiet, if I didn't he would have killed me, he said it himself and then he just showed up out of the blue and told me about Orochimaru's plot, I didn't want to cause anyone anymore alarm" Sakura raised her head.

But she still refused to meet his eyes and suddenly he had to know "What would you have done if it had turned out he wasn't bluffing" Minato said quickly before holding his breath, perhaps it was worse than not knowing.

Her body became tenser than ever "I would have sacrificed myself, I think you knew that though Hokage-sama, and after ensuring Naruto's freedom, I would have taken my own life" her words burned right into his soul.

Causing Minato to inhale sharply "Tell me everything you know Sakura" he ordered carefully "No more secrets" the blonde was blunt as he settled on the ground next to her, he would do anything to ensure the safety of his village and family.

Sakura pressed her lips together "When I first came here you remember that man who attacked me, I didn't know his name" she waited until he nodded "The leader of the Akatsuki had me kidnapped to thwart Orochimaru from doing the same" she continued.

"That's where I learned that Orochimaru is not working alone, he has insider information, his name is Danzo Shimura, you can ask Kimimaro, only those in Orochimaru's inner circle know of this fact and my guess Danzo also helped Kabuto escape" she let out.

Minato felt something snap inside of him as fury filled his very core "And that man, Pein, is just a walking corpse, he's using the rinnegan to control that body, while the real him is somewhere else" Sakura admitted with a shudder "I hate those eyes" they terrified her.

Now he understood why she'd kept these very dangerous secrets, he'd frightened her into submission, besides what could Sakura have done, Minato relaxed slowly, then pressed a light hand to her shoulder "If what you say about Danzo is true…" he looked around warily.

"Perhaps you should hold off on taking the Jonin Exams until we can take care of him, I want proof and that won't be easy to acquire" he said gently, not wanting to hurt her, she really was the kindest person he'd ever met.

Sakura finally met his blue eyes with her lavender, tears were within the depths "Okay" her voice cracked on that one word, it was then that the floodgates open "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect the village" she sobbed throwing herself before him face pressed into the dirt.

Thinking he was still very angry, had she been that worried he would punish her for something that hadn't been her fault, now that he knew it wasn't "I know Sakura and I can't fault you for that, you are a very good shinobi of the Leaf Village and I'm proud of you for wanting to protect it despite the odds" Minato patted her on the head.

It had been a long time since he'd seen her cry, not since that day in his office "Y..Your not mad" there was a touch of disbelief to her words as she hastily tried to dry her eyes but the tears kept on coming as she raised her head once again.

Minato frowned "No Sakura, you did just what you were supposed to, even if the secrets had been dangerous if you thought by keeping them was protecting the village, then you made a good call" he said wondering what was going through her head.

Her eyes rounded in shock as a memory from so long ago filtered through her head "It was Yagura, I hit someone once because they made fun of me, I was dragged into his office by the hair and punished severely especially when I lied about it" her voice was soft and empty.

Dread pooled in his stomach, had he been that angry, that she would think that he was going to do something terrible to her "What did he do Sakura" Minato kept his gaze focused on her as the tears finally slowed and she was able to dry her eyes.

Sakura shook lightly in response, then tilted her head to the side, fingers tracing the faded scar "He took a small branding knife and carved his mark onto my body, told me that I belonged to him and then touched me through my clothes" came the answer.

He was beyond horrified "Sakura, I.." Minato grimaced "I would have never done that you're a child for kami sake, the most that I would have ever done is confine you to the village for a few months and make you only take D Rank Missions" he was sick to his stomach.

"I know that Hokage-sama" Sakura sniffled then cleaned up her face so that there was no evidence left to let anyone know that she'd been crying, kami she hated crying in front of people, then slowly rose to her feet as he did the same.

Minato sighed, there was that unbreakable trust again, "Let's go back, we can't keep the village in the dark any longer, just think about my words though, don't take the Jonin Exams, until I've taken care of Danzo is that understood" his blue eyes bore deep into her lavender.

She took a shuddering breath as he placed his hand on her shoulder "I understand Hokage-sama, I can still study though and train though right" she looked so hopeful he couldn't help but smile, those eyes lit up as he nodded.

And then they were back in her house, it was still empty, Sakura turned and went down the steps to her bathroom as Minato used his jutsu to go back to his office and alert everyone the danger had passed and up the security and start working on finding proof that Danzo was a traitor.

When the pinkette returned up the stairs dressed in a dark red kimono, hair braided with the hairpin Neji had given her and sealing crystal necklace hanging around her neck, Itachi and Shisui were seated in her living room "Sakura-chan" the older Uchiha popped up from the couch.

Preparing to rush her and give her a hug, until Itachi stopped him, Shisui had the grace to look sheepish "You look nice Sakura-san" Itachi gave her a small smile, shooting looks at his friend, who smiled innocently.

"Yeah Sakura-chan very pretty you are" Shisui grinned as she disappeared down the hall to get her shoes "Ready for dinner" he asked when Sakura had returned, wearing light red sandals, he wondered what prompted the color change, but he wasn't going to force an answer from her.

Itachi shook his head in exasperation "I'm ready Itachi-san, Shisui-san" Sakura smiled slightly, "You two didn't do anything did you" she narrowed her eyes onto the two males in hope they hadn't been skipping on hospital visits if they were injured.

Both of them shook their heads "Not at all Sakura-san, shall we go" the Uchiha Heir gestured to his friend and Sakura stood in front of Shisui, then with the body flicker jutsu, not wasting any of the usual preamble, they were in the Uchiha Compound.

"Oh Sakura-chan" Mikoto pounced on the girl, she'd been gone all month after all and squeezed Sakura to her chest "So wonderful to see you made it back from the mission in one piece" she looked her young friend over before smiling widely.

Making Sakura do the same "Yeah me to Mikoto-chan, so none of those boys" she slanted a slight glare at Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke, as they walked into the kitchen "Will tell me what's going on, so will you tell me Mikoto-chan" she looked around, Fugaku was absent.

Mikoto's brows raised high into her hairline "You don't know Sakura-chan" her jaw dropped before she rounded on those three boys "You were supposed to tell her" she narrowed her onyx eyes and they each gave her innocent smiles.

"Don't harass them Mikoto, as for your question Kaguya-san, I'd like to benefit from your store/clinic, so that's why I would like you to become the personal medic of the Uchiha Police Force and give the members bi-weekly checkups when you can" Fugaku chose to enter the kitchen at that moment.

Sakura swung around eyes wide but he wasn't finished as Fugaku gave his eldest son a guarded look "And cure Itachi from whatever ails him, make sure Sasuke and Shisui cannot get it either" he rattled off in the next moment.

The words cure and Itachi, made worry bubble up within her, "You said that nothing was wrong" she frowned deeply settling her lavender orbs on the Uchiha "How could you not tell me something like that, or go to Tsunade-shishou about it" Sakura scolded harshly.

Fugaku watched on in amusement as Itachi coughed and avoided her gaze "B..but Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama is so rough on Itachi-kun" Shisui pouted as he realized they were in trouble, not just by Mikoto, but their little friend as well.

"You know my stance on this Shisui-san, if you have to be strapped down, I'll help Tsunade-shishou do it just to ensure your healthy and at one hundred percent" Sakura put a hand on her hip.

Mikoto pressed a hand over her mouth and stood back by her husband "Rather hilarious isn't it Fugaku that those boys are afraid of a little girl" she snickered quietly, catching sight of Itachi's and Shisui's expressions, nothing but pure horror.

"And you Sasuke, you said that it wouldn't affect your teamwork, I have half a mind to tell Naruto anyway for worrying me like this, you could have an unknown sickness just waiting to form and you won't even share that with Naruto honestly you guys are…." Sakura trailed off.

Ranting like never before, but she managed to cut herself off before she cursed or insulted them, hands pressed to her shoulders "Idiots right Sakura-chan" Mikoto added taking the pinkette's side as Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke looked at her all three of them shame-faced.

"Indeed, you should have told Tsunade long before this Itachi" Fugaku nodded "But we can continue our conversation another time, I did invite you over to have dinner after all" his expression lightened just enough and Sakura relaxed and nodded in acceptance.

So that's what they did, chatter filled the Uchiha Main Family home as Mikoto made up the plates and drinks, until Sakura was sent home by Shisui, the others were back, everyone bid each other goodnight and the pinkette crawled into her big bed to fall asleep.


	40. Chapter 39

The next two weeks that followed Pein's visit to the Leaf Village was met with more business for Kaguya Salubrity, Sakura throwing herself into studying what it meant to be a Jonin, training and the entire (UPF) being given thorough checkups.

Until all that remained were Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke, "Okay you three" they were all gathered in a room at the hospital, Tsunade and Shizune were overseeing the checkup, because Sakura had come to them with concerns that she might not be able to find what was wrong.

And she was right, Itachi's ailment was on a molecular level, way out of her league for the moment "It's time to see if we can't find a cure for your sickness Uchiha" Tsunade glowered at Itachi "And find out if you two can possibly get it as well" she turned her gaze on Shisui and Sasuke.

Who'd been forced into telling Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi that he could possibly get an unknown illness, by Sakura, she'd decided that there was to be no more secrets in her life and she'd told her father everything that had happened.

He'd yelled at her of course, but not once had he raised his hand against her, Neji also learned that she was opting out of the exams this time around "Right Tsunade-sama" Itachi stated and sat down on the very uncomfortable chair.

"You'll be fine Itachi-san" Sakura snorted seeing the grimace, no matter how much he tried to hide it "As will you and Sasuke, Shisui-san" she turned her attention on the remaining two males as they sulked.

Shizune smiled, what was it with fully grown men pouting like little children "If you'd just come in sooner, this wouldn't be necessary" she quipped rushing around preparing things, in hopes that medicine could be made.

Itachi shuddered lightly as Tsunade pressed her hands to his bare chest, he felt awkward and mortified that he'd had to strip out of his shirt in front of three females, Shisui and Sasuke had been given the same treatment as well.

"Hmm" Tsunade hummed checking Itachi over so completely that there was no question as to whether he was sick or not, when she was done, the honey eyed blonde turned to Shizune, who began writing down everything she was being told "Next" she ordered.

The elder Uchiha Heir stood and Shisui took his place, then it was finally Sasuke's turn, before the three males were allowed to put their shirts back on "What did you see Tsunade-shishou" Sakura asked worriedly, since she was in the dark on this.

Tsunade and Shizune poured over the information that had been gleamed from Itachi "Shisui, Sasuke you two are clean, there is no possible way for you to get this illness" Shizune announced in the next moment and both of them relaxed in relief.

Leaving Itachi the only one left "Can I be cured" he inquired, shifting his gaze to his best friend and little brother "Or is it impossible" Itachi prodded a little more, he hoped that wasn't the case because then he'd be taken from active duty.

"What do you think Sakura, your the medicine genius here" Tsunade passed over everything that had been written down, what it was doing to Itachi's body, and much more, the pinkette took the notebook lavender eyes gleaming.

Picking out all the key details and problems going on inside of Itachi "I can make a medicine, but it will only be a temporary solution, unless we go in and get rid of the disease on a molecular level, then he'll never be completely cured" she lowered the notebook and rubbed her eyes.

"Well you'll just have to learn more isn't that right Sakura-chan" Shisui relaxed, knowing that the pinkette would stop at nothing to make sure Itachi was cured "And the medicine you make would no doubt help right" he prodded.

Sakura turned to face him face a mask of pain "Yes, so long as Itachi-san took it everyday" she narrowed her eyes on the elder Uchiha Heir, knowing how stubborn the teen was when it came to taking medicine and such.

This time it was Sasuke and Sakura who ganged up on Itachi "If it's a matter of your life Itachi-ni, then I'll force you to take the medicine" the younger sibling narrowed his onyx eyes on his older brother, not wanting to risk anything happening to Itachi.

Chastised so thoroughly all Itachi could do was nod "Duly noted Otouto, Sakura-san, I will take this medicine until you learn enough to stand at Tsunade-sama's side and get rid of this disease I have" he relented to the demand being placed upon him.

"Good to know Uchiha, now I assume this will be one of the prescriptions you've been talking about for your store right brat" Tsunade turned to her apprentice, she was proud the girl was her apprentice.

She nodded but before she could explain "Just what all are you going to put in this medicine Sakura-san" Shizune was admittedly curious, to come up with a medicine that quickly put her and Tsunade to shame sometimes.

Sakura blinked her lavender eyes "Astragalus, Borage, Burdock, Cordyceps, Dandelion, Echinacea, Fo-Ti, Ginkgo Biloba, Gynostemma, Milk Thistle and Skullcap" she reeled off from the top of her head, each herbs uses at the forefront of her mind.

Each of them were dumbfounded "Now I'll give you the instructions, each month Itachi-san, when you run out, you will come here, receive a checkup, Tsunade-shishou will write you a new prescription, and then you will come to Kaguya Salubrity with the report of your checkup" Sakura continued.

"Where I will then make the medicine once again and you'll repeat is that understood" her eyes bore deep into his, not wanting to take any chances "Until I can check things and heal things on a molecular level that is your routine" she crossed her arms.

Itachi nodded his head sagely, whatever he had was very serious "I understand Sakura-san, would you like me to come with you to Kaguya Salubrity, once Tsunade-sama dismisses us" he asked curiously.

"Exactly Itachi-san, first Tsunade-shishou must write you a prescription" Sakura faced the honey eyed blonde, who pulled out what was needed, Sakura's design technically and wrote a prescription for Itachi, stating who it was for and what it was for.

While Shizune faced the other two males in the room "Shisui-san, Sasuke-san you two are free to go" she smiled kindly, "And please don't hesitate to come visit soon" she stated, causing both males to flee.

Tsunade snorted and rolled her honey brown eyes "Here you go Uchiha, your dismissed, here's the report brat" all in one breath she dismissed Itachi and gave Sakura Itachi's first medical report as they all filed out of the room.

"Also Itachi-san you must inform Fugaku-sama of what's going on and Mikoto-chan for that matter as well" Sakura continued scolding the Uchiha as they disappeared down the hall to sign out of the hospital and go to Kaguya Salubrity where Kushina was waiting, to both Tsunade's and Shizune's amusement.

Kushina smiled when Sakura entered her shop, before frowning as Itachi followed the pinkette "What's going on Sakura-chan" the red head inquired, sensing tension between the two, it was mostly coming from Sakura actually.

"I have a disease that's slowly destroying my body, Sakura-san learned of this a couple weeks ago, I won't say she's being ridiculous, even I can understand that this disease is very serious and shouldn't be treated lightly in any way" Itachi was the one to answer.

Sakura nodded "Correct" her expression lightened for a brief second "Could you get these herbs Kushina-chan, while I set things up to make the medicine, first the prescription Itachi-san" she held out her hand and he placed the slip in her grasp.

The report was slid into a cream colored folder and labeled before it was put in the filing cabinet, then she went around the counter, and set things up in a row, mortar, pestle, portable fire pit, pot with water, flask with filter paper.

Flavorless white powder, empty pill shells, and a bottle, which was quickly labeled, Kushina returned with the herbs requested and stood back "How serious are we talking here" she directed her violet eyes to the Uchiha.

"Very serious to the point that I'm practically incurable unless Sakura-san learns the necessary skills under Tsunade-sama to heal someone on a molecular level and heals me alongside Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san" Itachi coughed avoiding the woman's gaze.

Kushina's eyes rounded in horror "By the way this is going to cost you at least two hundred ryo Itachi-san" Sakura grumbled "Because these herbs aren't exactly cheap" she huffed swiping at a stray lock of pink hair as it came loose from her braid and stuck to her forehead.

She was already smashing up each herb quickly and efficiently, before placing them over the filter paper as the heat built in the store "Good heavens no wonder Fugaku asked you to give his UPF members such a thorough checkup and paid you for your time" Kushina gasped.

Itachi physically winced "Shisui and Sasuke also received checkups as well, because the disease is on a molecular level" he said dryly, this was not a very fun situation to be in and he'd caused unnecessary worrying in Sakura.

Who nodded, pouring the now hot water over the eleven crushed up herbs, making a dark yellow liquid, that was then sucked up into a dropper, before the entire dropper was dripped over the flavorless white powder.

Followed by it being tapped into the fourteen empty pill shells, while Kushina turned off the portable fire pit, cleaned the mortar and pestle out and wiped the counter off, the pills were put in the bottle and slid across the counter to Itachi.

"One pill a day Itachi-san, that includes today" Sakura instructed as he placed the two hundred ryo needed for the medicine down on the counter, which was quickly put in the cash register by Kushina, the two females worked flawlessly together.

The red head was just as worried "Yes and make sure you follow every instruction Sakura-chan has given you" Kushina said sternly, she didn't want anyone to die after all, this store was wonderful and she cared for it dearly just like she did for Sakura.

"I understand Sakura-san, Kushina-san, good day" Itachi grasped the bottle of hand made pills in his hand and to make them see he was taking Sakura's warnings very seriously, took the pill needed for that day in front of them with a small cup of water from the fountain, before leaving the store.

Sakura relaxed in relief, while Kushina finished cleaning off the counter where the girl had been standing as Sakura went into the back and counted up stock, and the red head helped customers "You know Sakura-chan" the Uzumaki woman said when it was almost time for lock up.

Lavender orbs locked with violet "What is it Kushina-chan, sounds like you got something you want to ask" Sakura smiled glad that nothing to serious had happened during the rest of the day and everything had gone smoothly.

"I love working here and Mikoto-chan tells me all the time how she wishes she could find something that would work for her, and I thought with the three of us, if you allowed Mikoto-chan to work here, that things would go ten times faster" Kushina smiled sheepishly.

The pinkette perked up in interest "Did you already ask her, is that something Mikoto-chan really wants to do, work here in Kaguya Salubrity with us" Sakura was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, that would be awesome.

Kushina nodded "I already asked, and I promised I'd mention it to you today, so what do you say Sakura-chan, can Mikoto-chan come work here" she pleaded wanting someone to talk to when the owner of Kaguya Salubrity was off on a mission.

Her eyes lit up in excitement "Of course she can, Mikoto-chan will get the same pay as you, go ahead and tell her that she's hired indefinitely" Sakura grinned widely as they put things away, dealt with the last couple of customers and finally locked up the store/clinic.

"Oh how wonderful, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan" Kushina gave Sakura a bone crushing hug, then bounded down the streets of the Leaf Village to wherever as the girl turned and headed to her little cherry oak house.

She was only halfway there when someone pounced on her out of freaking no where "It's the kid" a familiar voice came and Sakura twisted her head around to peer into the amused onyx eyes of Kurotsuchi, while Kitsuchi, Ohnoki and Akatsuchi stood back.

Sakura blinked "Kurotsuchi-san hello again, here for the treaty festival in a couple weeks right" she straightened as the older girl finally let her up and she dusted her clothes off, Kurotsuchi grinned and nodded.

"Enough Kurotsuchi move out of my way" Ohnoki grumped floating forward to peer down at the young girl "Your ointment is satisfactory" he grumbled eluding to the fact that he now knew that Sakura was the owner of the store, he bought that ointment from.

Though besides Kurotsuchi, the other two had no idea what the Tsuchikage was talking about "I'm glad you like it Tsuchikage-sama, because Kaguya Salubrity's slogan is to promote good health in all civilians and shinobi alike" Sakura recited with a kind smile.

Kitsuchi frowned lightly taking in the information that had been given "Wait a minute, you said your name was Sakura Kaguya correct" he looked the pink haired girl over, mind slowly processing what he was slowly figuring out.

His daughter snickered at him as Sakura nodded, just as it all clicked "Impossible, there's no way your the owner of that store, Kaguya Salubrity, your only a child" Kitsuchi frowned much more deeply this time.

It was laughable at best "While I am only thirteen, Kaguya Salubrity is my pride and joy, though I have my teammate to thank for the idea" Sakura smiled widely "Plus I'm not ordinary child" she quipped reminding Kitsuchi of the snoop incident.

Akatsuchi went to speak to the girl for the first time, when someone came out of no where "I need your help Sakura, please I'm begging you here" the blonde girl landed on Sakura sending them crashing to the ground once more.

"Ow Ino, that kind of hurt you know, rocks in the back is not fun" Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "And what do you need help with" she sent apologetic looks at the group of four standing off to the side and tried to rectify the situation.

Ino helped her friend onto her feet "My dad was going through a box of flowers and he touched one and just hit the floor, I couldn't move him and Mom's gone on a mission" she rattled out hastily in a worried tone.

Sakura immediately became tense "Ino, Tsuchikage-sama and his escort need someone to show them the way to the Hokage Tower, please do that, I will help Inoichi-san" she said smoothly and then in a swirl of cherry blossoms was gone.

Everyone left blinked and doing as requested, Ino led the four Stone Shinobi to the Hokage Tower, where Minato thanked her for being such a good chunin, until he learned that it had been Sakura, who'd told her to do it and that there was something wrong with Inoichi.

Meanwhile Sakura had arrived at the Yamanaka Flower Shop "Inoichi-san" she called throwing open the door and running into the store, lavender eyes flying left and right until she spotted the downed blonde just as he groaned.

"H..Here Sakura-san" he raised his hand unable to even see her, he blinked his pupilless blue eyes rapidly with no luck even when he could feel her kneel at his side "Th..The fl..flower is on the table" Inoichi announced before she could ask.

Glad that she was receiving full cooperation, Sakura stood, leaving her medical bag, and searched the table, when she saw it "Crap" she cursed drawing a pained chuckle from the blonde "What the heck is yellow jasmine doing in your stock of flowers you sell" Sakura frowned deeply.

Even Inoichi was shocked "I hadn't realized that's what it was and Ino wouldn't know it quite yet as she still has plenty to lea..learn" he coughed out realizing he could have died if his daughter had taken any longer in finding Sakura or if the girl hadn't come here right away.

Speaking of his daughter, Ino chose that moment to charge into the shop "Can you heal him Sakura-chan" she wrung her hands worriedly, while peering down at her father, he looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, I'll have Inoichi-san up on his feet in just a few minutes" Sakura smiled reassuringly pulling out her equipment and making a quick antidote, seriously she was going to have to ask someone to teach her fire nature, because the wait time was ridiculous.

Fifteen minutes later the antidote was done and Inoichi was injected with it "Thank you Sakura-san" Inoichi blinked his eyes slowly as his vision came back into focus and he could actually see the young girl.

"It was nothing Inoichi-san, you were nice to me when I was brought here and I'm glad to finally return the favor" she waved the blondes gratitude off with a sweet laugh and a kind smile, Ino relaxed before her eyes settled on the flower that had done all that to her father.

She went to touch it, but Sakura stopped her in her tracks "I wouldn't Ino-chan, that flower needs to be thrown away to prevent this from happening again" she even went so far as to put gloves on and then tossed it straight in the trash.

Ino shuddered "If I had known all this I wouldn't have had to get you, please Sakura-chan teach me everything that you know about medical ninjutsu and herbs and making medicine" she begged her friend, this being the push she'd needed to get over her reservations in learning such things.

And Inoichi watched his daughter with pride in his pupilless blue eyes, he was very lucky indeed that Sakura had been in the village this time around, and that she'd come straight here to the store instead of going to Tsunade first.

"I also ask this of you Sakura-san, Ino-chan will benefit from learning under you" he admitted, stopping the girl from speaking first, Sakura flashed him a light smile in response and faced Ino with a serious expression.

Sakura looked her friend over critically "I'm going to warn you Ino, the training won't be easy, it will be grueling and not at all fun, you'll learn so much it will make you feel as if your brain was going to melt or go crazy from it all" she said after four minutes.

The blonde heiress gulped audibly "I don't care, if I have to cram everything into my head or plead insanity from this, I want to learn" but this time she wasn't going to back down, it wasn't in her blood after all.

Sakura cracked a small smile "Then consider yourself a medic in training from this moment on, she's in capable hands Inoichi-san, come by tomorrow and we'll work on a schedule" she waved to the two Yamanaka's and left the Flower Shop.

Heading home finally after a long day at work "Welcome home Imouto-san" Kimimaro met her at the door, preparing to leave on a week mission, so that they'd be back in the village in time for the festival treaty.

Jugo and Tayuya stood behind him "Sorry we can't sit and chat Sakura-san, but we're being drug to Sand by Anko-sensei to escort Kazekage-san and his own escorts here" the orange haired teen explained when they put their sandals on.

"But if you could give us some of that ointment and lavender oil that would be nice, please" Tayuya requested, unable to live without those two items that were very popular at the pinkette's store and every mission she went on those two items were taken with her.

She smiled "Thank you Kimi-nii, that's alright Jugo-san, good luck and I ask that you guys be careful and here you go Tayuya-san" Sakura spoke to each teenager, and then handed over the requested items before moving out of the way.

Her brother, Jugo and Tayuya vanished down the street and she fully entered the house, taking off her sandals and hanging her medical bag on it's hook "Neji is gone on a mission as well, Obito and Tenzo won't be back anytime soon and Rin has night shift" Kakashi said.

When she entered the living room "Oh guess it's just going to be us two huh Tou-san" Sakura smiled sitting down in her chair and relaxing after a long day of work at the store and doing various other things around the village.

Kakashi put his book down, it was always that ridiculous orange one "Actually Sakura-chan, I invited Master Jiraiya over for dinner" he crinkled his eye at her as he told her that they would be having a guest for supper.

This made her pop up from her chair "Well why didn't you say so Tou-san" Sakura vanished from the living room and into the kitchen to his amusement, it was as she was going through the cabinets that she realized that everyone had forgotten to go shopping the other day.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan" Kakashi heard the groan, appearing in the open doorway of the kitchen, for a few minutes all it had been was the sound of cabinets opening and closing and he wondered what had happened.

His adopted daughter turned "We forgot to get groceries yesterday" the pinkette sighed tiredly and he grimaced in realization, "Guess I'm going shopping, if Jiraiya-sama shows up early, he'll have to wait" Sakura grabbed the money jar and pulled out ryo to get the food.

"Right, be careful Sakura-chan, your tired and try not to push yourself to much" Kakashi stated heading back into the living room as she grabbed her medical bag, never knew when someone was going to get hurt, tugged on her sandals and left the house with a wave.

Walking hurriedly down the darkening streets of the village to the market, storage scroll ready to be filled with food products and whatnot that was needed for supper, fruits, vegetables, tea, flour, eggs, spices and everything else.

Until all she had left were sweet potatoes, yellow peppers, rice, and chamomile tea, Sakura smiled sealing her bags away and prepared to return to the house, when someone for the third time that day, slammed into her.

"For crying out loud" the pinkette groaned, her back bruised now no doubt and she blinked her lavender eyes at the culprit, who'd luckily been able to stay standing on their feet "Raikage-sama" Sakura choked out in shock at the sight of him.

He was staring down at her in amusement "If it isn't the gutsy little brat from before" Ay grouched out yanking Sakura to her feet non to gently, while Darui, Cee and Bee stood back waiting for their chance to greet the girl.

Sakura smiled kindly dusting her clothes off discretely and nodded her head politely "Welcome to the Leaf Village market" she grinned after a moment, Cee snorted quietly, while Darui rolled his eyes, Ay sneered and Bee bounced lightly on his feet, unable to hold still.

"Nice to see you again to kid" Darui coughed when it appeared no one else was going to say anything "You look just as tired as usual, been pushing yourself to hard have you" he noticed the dark bags beneath her eyes.

This caused her to grimace "It's good to see you guys again and not exactly, just having trouble sleeping" she admitted, truthfully she was still having nightmares of Pein and those rinnegan eyes, meeting him again had caused them to worsen.

And despite drinking chamomile tea every night, the nightmares still manifested themselves in her brain while she slept, Cee frowned "Hmm you didn't have trouble sleeping while in Cloud, so something must have happened" he said slowly.

She winced imperceptibly "Yes, but that's a question for Hokage-sama as I've been forbidden from talking about it, in the case a certain someone finds out before we have evidence of his betrayal" Sakura spoke in an extremely low tone and looked around warily.

Never knew when someone was eavesdropping after all, before relaxing slowly, keeping her guard raised the entire time "I'd like to go a round with bone boy yo say ho" Bee rapped suddenly lightening the tense atmosphere.

"Oh uh sorry Bee-san, Kimimaro-nii just let for a mission" Sakura apologized grabbing up the scroll she'd dropped, thanking kami that she hadn't scattered all of her food, when the Raikage had rammed into her, and she wasn't entirely to sure he hadn't done it on purpose.

The four males stared at her "Brat" Ay barked suddenly drawing her gaze "Darui told me that you're a good cook, you don't mind hosting us for dinner do you, because we don't know any decent place around here to eat" he prodded bluntly.

Glad to have more people to cook for "I don't mind, I'm sure Tou-san won't mind either since he invited Jiraiya-sama" Sakura snickered taking a step forward and then leading the quartet back down the streets to her house.

"Come to think of it, what are you doing out so late in the evening, even while in the Cloud Village, you only stayed out until six and then there was still some light left" Darui was concerned, what if someone had attacked her.

Sakura flashed him a quick easy smile "Forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday, so the house was out of food, I just bought the essentials real quick, tomorrow though I'm going to get everything else that's needed" she explained.

Cee chuckled under his breath "Sounds like your house stays well stocked most of the time huh Sakura-san, by the way your new products at the store are great" he admitted to having bought some of the new line of products.

"I figured considering the multiple requests from Cloud" she flashed him a cheeky smile, Ay coughed behind his hand, little brat really was freaking gutsy as he'd said she was as they walked until they came upon a tiny little house.

They all stared at it in surprise "House suits little pinky yo say ho" Bee rapped once more and Sakura smiled brightly, spreading out her senses, and realizing that Jiraiya had indeed shown up while she was buying groceries.

Before opening the door and taking her sandals off, then placed them pointedly in the cubby that had been made for her and hung her deep red medical bag on the rack, Ay, Bee, Cee and Darui took off their own shoes and followed the pinkette into the living room.

Kakashi almost choked on air as he saw who his daughter had brought into the house "A little warning Sakura-chan is all I ask" he ruffled her hair, though he realized in the next moment he was being a little hypocritical.

"A little warning is all I ask Tou-san" Sakura mocked with a sweet smile on her lips "And welcome Jiraiya-sama, please make yourselves comfortable Raikage-sama, Darui-san, Cee-san, Bee-san, dinner will be ready in a bit" then turned on her heel and vanished into the kitchen.

Pulling out the pots needed and got started on cutting up the sweet potatoes, put the rice in the rice cooker, started up a kettle of water for tea, cut up the yellow peppers, created the sweet/spicy sauce and finally put everything together and made up the plates and drinks.

In all it took thirty minutes for the meal to finish "It's done" Sakura called softly, setting the last plate on the place mat, along with a spoon and a cup of chamomile tea, all six of the males in the house filed into the kitchen and sat down.

"Kami Sakura-san, that blonde knucklehead told me you really knew how to cook and I didn't believe him until now" Jiraiya murmured in awe, it having been a long while since he'd seen the girl and even he could notice the difference.

Sakura smiled gently "Well besides Neji and Kimimaro-ni, no one else knows how to cook in this house" she huffed and Kakashi avoided her pointed glance, it was an ongoing frustration for the pinkette and everyone knew it.

Ay let out a bark of laughter, scraping some of the curry onto his spoon and eating it "Not bad brat, not bad at all, in fact you could put some people to shame with your skills" he grudgingly complimented the girl on her cooking capabilities.

"Thank you Raikage-sama" she accepted the compliment with ease, switching from Jiraiya to Ay to keep the conversation flowing and took a sip of her tea in the next moment, perhaps she'd finally get some sleep that night, from being so tired.

Cee's eyes widened at the yellow peppers in the curry sauce "Is there a reason you put these in it" he asked lightly, he wasn't a fan of spicy food, but this was actually just suitable enough for his tastes without it being overly spicy.

Sakura turned her attention to the blonde "It's my sweet/spicy curry that I made when Neji brought his teammates over for dinner the first time, it's a personal favorite of everyone, as for the yellow peppers, their sweet, hence why I put them in the sauce" she grinned.

Darui chuckled lightly "Something else kid aren't you, couldn't help but notice you finished that bag you were working on" he pointed out suddenly remembering how she'd hung it on the hook, why had she taken it down into the market.

"Mhm, a couple weeks ago actually, I take it with me every time I leave the house because one never knows when someone needs to be healed or an antidote needs to be crafted on the spot" Sakura nodded talking politely through bites of her meal.

Until her entire plate was cleared "That was the best meal I've ever had yo say ho" Bee rapped polishing off his own plate as did the rest of them, bellies full and content to sit and do nothing for the rest of the night.

Kakashi jumped up before she could "I'll do the dishes Sakura-chan, you just go relax in the living room, read, do something that's not more work" he ushered the pinkette off not allowing her to protest as he gathered the dishes.

She huffed at him but did as requested and sat in her chair "Is it true that you keep encountering an orange haired shinobi that goes by the name of Pein" the bubble of relaxation didn't last long as Jiraiya sat across from her chair on the couch, onyx eyes peering at her intently.

Her body tensed "And that he has purple ringed eyes" Jiraiya prodded further, Sakura's hands clenched around the book she had grabbed from the shelf, before forcing herself to relax because she really didn't want to ruin her book.

This was the only copy of it she could find at the bookstore "Yes, why are you asking Jiraiya-sama" Sakura answered his questions hesitantly, she hated that orange haired man with a passion and his eyes even more.

"Minato told me as I was his sensei once upon a time, but I was asking because that should be impossible, there was only one person I knew that ever had the rinnegan, and his name was Nagato, but he's long dead, ever since he was a child" Jiraiya explained leaning back.

Sakura raised her eyes from her book, suddenly entirely to contemplative "Enough with the serious crap, you don't mind if we crash here do you brat, because we don't feel like going back to the hotel we've been assigned to" Ay barked in the next moment.

Taking away from the tension that was steadily rising in the room "Just until the others you live with return Sakura-san" Cee pointed out helpfully, when she was quiet to long in his eyes, the request must have shocked her or something.

"Oh um sure, the couches or…..Tou-san you don't think…" Sakura trailed off spreading her senses out, only to realize "Ohhhhhhh that man, he totally left and didn't warn me" she glowered at his book that he'd left on the table.

Darui snorted "Perhaps it must have been something important, after all why would he leave without saying he had to" he threw out there, so she didn't go on a rampage looking for the silver hair ninja that was her father.

They looked nothing alike "The couches are fine to sleep on fool ya fool" Bee rapped suddenly distracting Sakura even more from the fact that her father was no longer in the house, the others nodded at the comment and she relaxed.

"I don't mind, plus these couches are pull outs and very comfortable" Sakura sighed softly feeling exhaustion creep up on her, her eyes drifted to Tsuno's empty perch, he must be out on the prowl again, she thought while standing and putting her book away.

Jiraiya and the others stood "Well I got my questions answered see you next time" the toad sage waved, making for the door, feeling that he was needed elsewhere and hastily tugged on his shoes and left the little cherry oak house.

Sakura blinked at his hasty departure, but shrugged pulling out the two couches and piling blankets and pillows on them "The kitchen is open should you need anything, but I think I'm gonna call it an early night" she yawned tiredly when she was done.

Before she could even head down the stairs, Nagetsuke came trailing out of his room and the four males left in the room tensed "Nagetsuke" she rolled her eyes taking on a scolding tone "How many times have I told you not to freak people out" she put her hands on her hips.

Like usual he looked as if he was pouting "Dummy" Sakura snorted giving his head a rub down, but unlike usual, he followed her down the wide steps to her basement room, Ay, Bee, Cee and Darui looking uncomfortable, before they climbed onto the couches to get some shut eye.

It was early around 3:33 in the morning, five hours after everyone had gone to bed, when chaos erupted in the little cherry oak house, Kakashi still not having returned, Sakura's body snapped to attention, mind awake and fully alert as she heard the sound of a weapon being thrown at her.

She could also feel the wind that accompanied it, shuriken her mind supplied as the pinkette leaped from her bed and five resounding thunks signaled the weapons got embedded into something, she wasn't sure exactly, if it was her bed frame or the wall.

The light flicked on and Sakura focused her lavender eyes onto the intruder that was in her house, in her room, she grit her teeth "Don't you know it's rude to come into someones home without permission" Sakura snarled quietly, not wanting to alarm anyone just yet.

Not until she had some type of information "My master wants you dead and that's what I'm going to do" his voice was empty and blank, Sakura narrowed her eyes, leaning back to avoid the sword he swung at her.

"If I scream the Raikage, who is just up the stairs will hear and you'll be in a lot of trouble" she threatened, flicking her eyes towards the steps that led up to the living room, he hesitated and this proved to be his downfall.

Giving her the perfect chance to disable him in sixty seconds flat, no damage to her home, except for a few weapons in the wall, that was easily fixed in the morning, "You failed in your mission, now tell me who your master is" Sakura demanded quietly.

He was quiet, "Let me see your tongue" she ordered harshly, if this was a member of Root like she thought, that means Danzo had found out about her knowing his status as a traitor, working with Orochimaru in order to kidnap her.

The man simply clenched his teeth and Sakura had a hell of a time prying his mouth open and pulling his tongue out for inspection, there was the purple mark that Danzo had created to ensure the members of his organization couldn't talk "Looks like you're a goner" she released his tongue.

Before dragging the Root member up the steps, Ay was woken with gentle and cautious prodding "What the hell do you want brat" he snarled not liking the he'd been roused from his sleep, his words were met with a sigh.

Until Sakura jerked her thumb over her shoulder and Ay realized that someone had snuck past him the Raikage of all people, his brother a jinchuuriki and two fully capable jonin all of them from the Hidden Cloud Village, but four fully grown shinobi nonetheless.

She looked downright murderous "I have to take him to Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama, we just got our proof, that a certain someone has betrayed the Leaf Village, he was sent to kill me, to bad for him what he didn't count on was that I was trained to always keep my guard up" Sakura stated.

Glad that Zabuza had given her and Haku all those little lessons, if they hadn't woken at the first call he would have simply begun their training session and she was thankful for them now, by this point, Bee, Cee and Darui were awake themselves, especially from their Kage's yell.

"You aren't going alone" Cee stood straight into a standing position, still wearing his clothes, since all of his belongings had been left at the hotel, hell of a night to stay away from it he supposed, Sakura could have been seriously injured and they wouldn't have even known.

Darui covered his face "No kidding, you can't even stay out of trouble even while your sleeping" he groaned forcing himself to wake up further, it was now going on 3:47, a ridiculous time to wake up, but considering the serious situation, he could let it slide this time.

Bee was quiet as they all tugged their sandals on, Sakura keeping a firm hold on the Root member as she drug him from the house and down the dark streets of the Leaf Village, keeping her senses spread and guard up, until they reached the Hokage Tower.

When the six of them entered the office, Minato was there still awake, Kakashi and Jiraiya on either side of the blonde Hokage, pandemonium ensued for a few minutes "It appears we've been outed somehow" Minato bit out when every thing was calm once more.

"Precisely, but now we have our proof, that Danzo Shimura is a traitor to the Leaf Village, because that's a member from his organization" Tenzo appeared through the floor, having spent the first half of his life as a Root Member himself.

And recognizing the man for who he was, Obito came through the window in the next moment "Good to see you're okay brat" he looked her over with his lone onyx eye, glad that nothing had happened to her.

Kakashi was as equally as worried "He didn't hurt you did he" his brows were knitted together and fury in his voice, she could have healed herself after all and they would have never known if she'd been injured in the first place.

"No, lucky for me Zabuza was fond of starting training sessions if we didn't wake up when he said, and my body was trained to react at a moments notice, plus there's no mistaking the sound of weapons whizzing through the air" Sakura snorted lightly.

Only Bee and Ay were confused "You think there's a chance we can still catch Danzo before he flees the village" Jiraiya piped in sporting the most serious expression he could muster on his face as they all stood in the office.

Minato smiled "There's no way he'll be escaping, I have every exit/entrance of this village guarded by Anbu, if Danzo makes his appearance at one of them, they have their orders to detain the man and bring him here" he stated simply.

Sakura relaxed on the couch as they waited "Why were you trained by Zabuza Momochi if you're a part of the Leaf Village" Ay rounded on the girl in the next moment, wanting to know, she didn't make much sense sometimes.

The pinkette shot a look to Minato and the blonde nodded "I originally lived in Mist, and when I left to get out from under the thumb of Yagura the former Mizukage, I was taken under his wing alongside someone else and he trained us" Sakura began.

"Until Tou-san, Naruto, Sasuke and er….Tochi-san showed up to protect Tazuna-san, in which after both Zabuza and Haku died I became a member of this village and became the wielder of Kubikiribocho" she finished, not detailing her whole history like before.

Just the important bits really "That explains it then, how you can look me in the eye without flinching, he taught you to not show fear in the face of a stronger opponent" Ay accused and Sakura smiled in response.

It was Bee who asked "Pinky's way to polite yo say ho, why is that yo" all eyes turned onto the pinkette once more, seems this was a question everyone wanted answered and Sakura let out an inaudible sigh.

"Yagura and the matron of that orphanage, you know the one from Cloud, she raised me from the time I was just a three day old to seven, according to her I was one of Yagura's favorites, disgusting man that he was, taught me, well practically forced lessons on me on how to always be polite and mind my manners" she explained.

Everyone felt extremely uncomfortable about what they'd just learned, but no one had any time to comment on it as the door was thrown open and Itachi, Shisui, Asuma and Shikaku appeared dragging along a very pissed off Danzo.

He became even more volatile when he spotted her "YOU USELESS MORON, I TOLD YOU TO KILL HER" Danzo shouted trying to get out of the very tight hold the three jonin and one anbu had on him and kill the little pink haired brat that had ruined everything.

Chaos reigned for a few short minutes "Danzo, enough" came the quiet yet furious words, all eyes snapped to Minato, it wasn't often that the blonde got angry, all laid back and kind ninety percent of the time, but this was his village, and he didn't take kindly to people being threatened.

"You know I know, so lets just cut to the chase shall we" Minato stood radiating his fury and Sakura winced hiding behind her father just this once, Kakashi didn't blame her not in the least, because as it was, he wanted to hide to.

The blonde Hokage came around his desk, stormy blue eyes pinned onto Danzo's prone form, Shikaku having used his shadow possession jutsu on the elder "For your crimes against the Leaf Village and working with a known criminal" Minato spoke drawing closer.

Until he was practically in the elder's face "I sentence you to death, Danzo Shimura, you are stripped of your title as a respected elder of this village, Root will be shut down, and the members of your illegal organization will begin a rehabilitation process" he continued.

"And become functional members of the Leaf Village once more, you will have a private execution, with very few people being able to witness it, all in attendance will hold no pity for you" Minato shook his head sadly.

Turning on his heel and heading back to his desk "Sakura-san will have a special invitation to your execution as you have tried to have her killed and kidnapped on more than one occasion, she deserves to know that she'll be safe in her village" he stated.

Sakura covered her mouth in shock, she wasn't the only one shocked, the others were including Danzo himself "You can't be serious, where's your proof that I've worked with Orochimaru" he snapped angrily.

Minato rested darkened blue eyes on the man he'd once respected "Kimimaro Kaguya was once in Orochimaru's inner circle, the snake sannin shared this information with Kimimaro-san" he said, tension thick in the air.

It was then that Sakura became very aware of something, it was like mind control, an incessant prodding in her mind, her brow creased "Hokage-sama" she tried to focus and shake whatever it was off, but that didn't work.

At her call, Minato lifted a blonde brow "What is it Sakura-san" he didn't understand why he suddenly wanted to forgive Danzo and let the man go as if he hadn't done anything wrong and threatened the safety of the village.

"He's using something, some kind of mind control jutsu" she pushed through the haze "Check under his bandages" Sakura shook her head fitting herself against Kakashi's side, the others were dumb struck as Obito did the honors.

They all felt sickened by what was revealed sharingan embedded in his arm and a sharingan eye "Fugaku-sama said that there were reports of Uchiha with powerful Sharingan going missing" Shisui cursed "And none of us took it seriously" he clenched his hands into fists.

This proved to be to much "I would have taken yours as well Shisui, it being the most powerful I've ever come across" Danzo sneered losing control over his temper, before it hit him, he'd just outed himself as a traitor.

"How the mighty fall" Tenzo shook his head, feeling no pity for the man who'd taken him in and taught him all about his wood element, even going so far as to acquire a scroll for him just to be able to learn jutsu's.

Minato sighed "Take him away, Shisui, Itachi, Asuma, Shikaku, to the cells, I want him guarded like a hawk, no visitors, not a single one, until his execution day, which will be three days from now is that understood" he ordered.

The four males nodded and Danzo was dragged from the office by force, after the stolen sharingan were sealed to be unusable, Tsunade would have to surgically remove each one and then they would be turned over to Fugaku.

Sakura exhaled a shaky breath as the tension dissipated "Are you going to take care of Kabuto as well" Kakashi inquired about the other traitor they still had yet to deal with, even after dragging him back from Cloud two weeks ago.

Feeling exhausted Minato rubbed his temples "I'm not really sure what to do with Kabuto, Danzo is the more serious offender, but Kabuto-san could be reformed into a different person" he said flatly in a tone that implied he wasn't really in the mood to deal with this.

"Why not have Tsunade-sama make a seal, that prevents him from causing anymore trouble and to work off his punishment, have him work at Kaguya Salubrity as penance for what he did to Sakura-chan" this also came from the silver haired nin.

And his adopted daughter jumped from his side, lavender eyes narrowed "If your forgetting Tou-san, it wasn't just me he tried to kill by using the chakra scalpel on me, it was also Neji and Shikamaru" Sakura pointed out bluntly.

Ready to argue that she didn't want that bastard anywhere near her or her store, Mikoto and Kushina were enough of a staff after all, she didn't have a chance "It's a thought" Minato mused and Sakura crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the floor.

Obedient to a fault "But one that will have to be figured out later on, we're all tired, each of you have the day off to rest, go home Sakura, Kakashi, Obito, Tenzo, get some sleep, then we'll talk once we're not exhausted" the blonde continued.

Everyone turned and began filing from the office, but Sakura had one last thing to ask "Does this mean I can now apply for the Jonin Exams" she grinned and Minato rubbed his face in frustration, prompting quiet chuckles from everyone else.

"Later Sakura-san, I'll tell you later, but please give me a break" he groaned ushering the pinkette from his office and shutting the door behind her gently, but firmly in hopes that she would get his point, her laughter filled the hall moments later and Minato waited before heading home himself.

It was exactly 5 in the morning when Sakura crawled back into her bed in her basement bedroom, Ay, Bee, Cee and Darui taking up space on the pull out couches once more as they didn't want to deal with going to the hotel just yet, while Kakashi, Obito and Tenzo went to their part of the house, all of them getting some much needed sleep.

At 7:37, Sakura woke for the second time that day, having almost gotten nine hours of sleep, despite being awake for two and a half hours in the middle of the night to deal with Danzo the traitor and she trailed up the stairs of her room and sneaked through the front room.

To the kitchen and got started on breakfast for everyone, after it was over and the dishes were done, and the Raikage and his brother plus escort had left, Kakashi, Tenzo, Obito and Sakura returned to the Hokage Tower and subsequently Minato's office.

He was seated behind his desk once more, having only gotten a few hours of sleep himself, but there would be time to rest later "I've given your suggestion some careful consideration Kakashi" Minato said once they were crowded before his desk.

Sakura visibly sulked as she realized Kabuto was going to be pushed off on her and her store, no matter how good of a medic he was, she hated his guts "And no amount of complaining Sakura-san will change my mind" the blonde pressed his lips together.

"I understand Hokage-sama" the pinkette mumbled looking horribly put out over this new situation, she had every reason to hate Kabuto and never want the silver haired teen anywhere near her, but if there was a chance they could reform him, then it was going to happen regardless of her feelings.

Minato smiled lightly, his next bit of news would hopefully cheer her up "And as for your earlier question, yes you can take the exams now Sakura-san, I assume you've been studying and training to better yourself after all" he announced.

Her expression brightened in happiness and those eyes of hers flickered green "Really, really Hokage-sama" Sakura asked voice and vivid emerald eyes full of hope that this wasn't some horrible joke that was being played, she had half a mind to pinch herself to see if she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes Sakura-san, really, really, now I'm sure Kushina-chan and Mikoto-san are waiting for you to arrive at the store" he shooed her from his office with a smile, waiting until the door was shut and her chakra was halfway down the hall before becoming much more serious.

Sakura skipped all the way from the Hokage Tower to Kaguya Salubrity whistling a merry tune feeling like she was on top of the world, Danzo was out of the equation, and now she could take the Jonin Exams with Neji, it was perfect.

Speaking of her absent boyfriend, he chose that moment to appear before her, when Cee had spotted her and was about to call out to her "Sakura" the brunette drew her attention, but what he didn't expect was for Sakura to throw herself into his arms.

"Your back, how was your mission, did anything happen" Sakura laughed pulling back in the next moment, unable to hide her extremely good mood, Neji blinked his lavender eyes, before a corner of his lips curved upwards into a small smile.

And he presented the flower he was holding behind his back "I'm back, it went well and nothing happened, a flower for you, from the Flower Shop" the Hyuga spoke in that smooth tone and the pinkette smiled widely accepting his little gift.

Cee crossed the street in a few quick strides, waiting to be noticed "I love it Neji, hey wait a second, I know what kind of flower this is" Sakura gasped in awe shooting disbelieving looks to her boyfriend.

He had guessed she would figure it out "Yamanaka-san was planning on throwing it away, it was withering and I thought you would like it, so that you would know how endearing to me you are" Neji stated.

Her eyes lit up and once again his girlfriend threw herself into his arms "We'll talk later, I can't make Kushina-chan or Mikoto-chan wait any longer and yes Cee-san I see you there" in the next second she was pulled back and halfway down the street, white carnation in her hair.

Alongside his hairpin, Neji chuckled and shook his head in amusement, it was always the little things that made her happy, such as a hairpin or a flower, but they meant so much more than words could ever tell, and she understood that.

"Your her lover then, don't you think she's a bit young" the onyx eyed blonde broke through the Hyuga's thoughts and drew Neji's gaze onto himself, Cee could tell just by looking the brunette was older than Sakura.

Neji raised a brow on the blonde "Perhaps, but I am merely courting her for the moment, the most we've ever done is held hands and shared a few light kisses, Cee-san wasn't it" he waited until Cee nodded "I trust you won't tell her any of that" then was gone down the street to the house.

Leaving Cee to stand there in confusion, before the blonde huffed in frustration, he only wanted to prevent Sakura from getting hurt anymore, then followed the pinkette's chakra like a beacon until he found himself stood before Kaguya Salubrity for the first time.

Cee hesitated for a few seconds then decided to brave entering the shop "And here's your apron Mikoto-chan, so that everyone knows you are now one of Kaguya Salubrity's staff" Sakura was apparently inducting a new member to her limited staff.

Kushina turned at his entrance "Welcome to Kaguya Salubrity, I am Kushina, How May I Help You Today" the red head smiled kindly, those words having been memorized on the first week of working here in the store.

The blonde blinked "I'm looking for now, I'll let you know when I've found something" Cee forced a smile onto his face, onyx eyes bouncing around the store, he was still in the entrance, when his eyes landed on the board next to the door.

All the rules of the store written down on it in chalk, Cee had been about to walk forward onto the carpet when he spotted the rather odd rule 'What kind of rule is no shoes' he thought but didn't comment on it and instead tugged his sandals off anyway.

Placing them neatly to the side, before striding further into the store, roaming the few aisles that were set up and looking at everything that was on the shelves of each aisle, he was still within hearing distance though.

When the raven haired woman behind the counter spoke "So you really don't mind me working here Sakura-chan" Mikoto peered at the pinkette curiously, she knew Kushina's reasoning's for working at the store, but this was definitely new for her.

"Of course Mikoto-chan, your presence here is wanted, plus when I have to go on a mission, Kushina-chan won't pout at me anymore" Sakura snickered and the Uzumaki responded to her words with a pout.

Causing the three of them to laugh filling the store with warmth "What's that Sakura-chan" Kushina spotted the carnation "Did a boy give that to you" she prodded, violet eyes wide, of course she knew the girl was being courted.

Sakura nodded "Mhm Neji gave it to me, there's two meanings for this flower, one I can use it as medicinal and second it means endearing, he was telling me in the language of flowers that I was endearing to him all the time" she giggled giddily.

Mikoto and Kushina shared amused smiles with each other "That was very nice of Neji-san" the red head hummed softly, facing the counter and saying the greeting again as a new customer entered the store, holding a little puppy under her arm.

"Hana-san sent me here with a prescription, my puppy sprained his paw" she placed down the slip of paper on the counter holding the canine close to her chest, Kushina's gaze softened and Mikoto watched on curiously, this was the best way to learn after all to watch and repeat.

Cee was also paying close attention while rummaging around in the bin, until Sakura spoke "I see" she grabbed up the prescription, "Looks like this might be one of those that will take awhile to prepare" Sakura frowned lightly.

The girl holding her puppy sulked "How long Kaguya-san" her lip trembled, she was at most eleven and she really wanted to make her puppy be alright again and have him play around with her like he'd been doing.

"Just five hours at the most, don't worry you're puppy will be fine, you can place him on a pillow and put ice on his paw until your prescription is ready" Sakura smiled gently chakra washing over the young girl in soothing waves, calming her easily.

Until her sniffles died down, just now realizing that she was crying "Okay thank you Kaguya-san" the girl wiped her eyes dry, gripped her puppy and after tugging on her sandals left the store, feeling a little better about everything.

At the girls departure, Sakura turned on her heel "Come on Mikoto-chan, you have to learn how to make some things" and led the raven haired woman into the back where everything was set up and Mikoto was shown the process of making oils.

The prescription called for camphor oil "I can't believe you managed to calm her down" Mikoto quipped, onyx eyes focused on the process of oil making, it looked difficult at first, until she realized it was only difficult unless it was made difficult.

Out front, more customers came in and Kushina dealt with them swiftly and easily, knowing their orders by heart because they were all people that had come in multiple times, sometimes on a daily basis, until the store was empty once more.

"What's up with that rule of no shoes" Cee decided to approach the red haired woman, giving up on the pretense of searching the store, he knew all it's products after all, and he had everything he needed for the time being.

Kushina settled her violet eyes on the blonde that was still in the store "Sakura-chan is a very neat person, and to prevent the carpet from getting dirty all the time, came up with the no shoe rule" she explained carefully.

Cee blinked and looked down to the carpet "I suppose that's understandable" he mused leaning against the counter, she lifted a red brow at him in response "Do you help her come up with new products to sell" he prodded further.

"Nope that's all Sakura-chan to, I have worked here since the store was started up though, but she's the only one that comes up with products to sell" her violet eyes twinkled in amusement at the blonde.

He shook his head in slight disbelief "I guess it's not all to hard to believe, considering how quickly she came up with an antidote back in Cloud, saving three of our shinobi" Cee breathed in the next moment.

Apparently this wasn't new information "Trust me I know, it was only just yesterday that she came up with this complex medicine for Itachi Uchiha, who has a disease, of course I just learned of it myself" Kushina let out.

"Exactly how complex are you talking here and what kind of illness is it" Cee leaned forward, eyeing the back where the raven haired woman and Sakura were still neck deep in making the camphor oil for a puppy.

It was probably going to be a new product after this, to ensure no wait time "Extremely complicated, I only glimpsed at the prescription when I put it with the others and an unknown one" Kushina explained.

Sakura and Mikoto chose that moment to return to the front of the store "And Kushina-chan can't tell you anymore than that Cee-san" the pinkette said while pulling out herbs and rechecking stock at the front of the store, tallying everything up and writing down what was needed.

"Let me guess a privacy rule" Cee sighed, interested but not willing to force Sakura to break one of her rules, his eyes shot to the board, even if some of them were extremely odd, he could understand why she'd set them.

Mikoto watching the entire time "Customer privacy and all that jazz, no talk policy and whatnot, I set that so that the more sensitive customers wouldn't feel as if their trust was being abused, when they tell us what's going on" Sakura stated.

Eventually the blonde did leave the store after getting a few more of his questions answered, leaving the three females alone to complete their duties at the shop/clinic, it wasn't until her father entered the store, appearance ruffled, hair sticking up much more worse than usual.

And agony written in his lone onyx eye that she remembered the thing about Kabuto, "Please tell me you have something to alleviate this migraine, cause simply healing me won't work this time" Kakashi groaned looking exhausted, he'd only gotten about the same amount of sleep as Minato.

"Lavender oil won't work on migraines Tou-san, I have to make something from scratch, Mikoto-chan, there's an extra pot of boiling water in the back, bring it and some feverfew herb" Sakura said then turned to the raven haired woman.

The Uchiha Matriarch vanished into the back for several minutes and returned with the pot of boiling water and the requested herb, the box had been labeled to find it easily "Is there anything else you'd like me to do Sakura-chan" Mikoto frowned.

"Hmm could you take inventory of that herb, write down how much we have left of it and what we'll need to restore our stock completely of it" the notebook was slid over and Mikoto grabbed it up, pencil in hand and left once more.

A soft "Okay" floating over her shoulder, Kushina busying herself with another customer as they came in while Sakura was busy crushing up the feverfew leaves and then poured the boiling water over the flask, filter paper, and herbs.

Until a light yellow liquid started rising in the flask, the red head having prepared the flavorless white powder and empty pill shells, just three of them and a small bottle labeled, the liquid was dripped onto the powder and then tapped into the shells.

"I don't usually do this Tou-san, but I know that this is very important, only one every three hours, next time you'll have to get a prescription from Tsunade-shishou if you want this and that's exactly 100 ryo" Sakura reeled off quickly, instructions and price all in one breath.

Kakashi straightened from his leaning position against the counter, slid over the payment for the migraine medicine, grabbed up the bottle and vanished in a plume of smoke, which wafted out the open door courtesy of a well timed blow of the fan.

Mikoto returned at his departure and handed Sakura the notebook of inventory and how much was needed of each herb, she read through it before sighing as she once again remembered "What's wrong Sakura-chan, are you tired, if that's the case I'm sure Kushina and I can handle the store" the raven haired woman wanted to make things easier on her.

"I'm okay, I had at least nine hours of sleep and was only awake for two hours, but Hokage-sama made a decision about Kabuto Yakushi, I blame Tou-san fully on this one and now that bastard is gonna work here" the pinkette grumped out.

Both women were immediately alarmed "Do you want me to talk to Minato, I can get him to change his mind Sakura-chan" Kushina was half a mind to knock the blonde out, what the hell was he thinking making that kind of decision.

Sakura slumped her shoulders "No, no it's okay, he'll work here, but I don't have to like him, so long as he does the job I assign him" her lips pressed together, lavender eyes hard and full of dislike, before her entire expression changed.

She straightened properly and faced the front "Welcome to Kaguya Salubrity, I'm Sakura, how can I help you" Sakura recited pasting a bright smile on her face, lavender eyes wide and full of life once more.

Kurotsuchi blinked and went to take a step forward "Don't you know it's rude not to read the rules" her father said in warning, her eyes settled on the rule board and she felt confusion well up in her before taking off her shoes.

"Got some weird rules don't you Sakura" Kurotsuchi looked around the shop slowly, it was all forest colors, that made her feel all relaxed as she walked further into the store, taking in everything that lined the shelves.

Sakura grinned "Maybe, but it's hard to get dirt out of the carpet" she laughed lightly while Kushina and Mikoto busied themselves "Just saving someone the trouble of cleaning it" she quipped when she got even weirder looks.

"Whatever you brat, where's that ointment, I was unable to make my order as usual" Ohnoki floated over to the counter searching the shelves for his favored ointment and not seeing it anywhere at all.

Her expression turned into a slight grimace and Sakura hastily conferred to the notebook "What's wrong" Akatsuchi saw the alarm rising in her lavender orbs, Kushina was also looking a little sour as she realized what exactly was wrong.

"I am deeply sorry Tsuchikage-sama, we are currently out of the herbs I use to make that particular ointment, but if you'd like I can refer you a different ointment that works just as well" Sakura bit her lip hoping that he wouldn't get angry.

The Stone Shinobi and Ohnoki stared at her in surprise "Why not old man Tsuchikage, it's not like she's able to make it right now anyway" Kurotsuchi threw out there, not wanting to see that uncomfortable expression any longer.

"Yes Father, plus Kaguya-san did say it would work just as well as the ointment you've been using, and really you should have expected this considering you keep trying to buy this store out of that ointment its no wonder she ran out of the herbs needed" Kitsuchi chuckled.

Mikoto and Kushina smothered their laughter as Ohnoki gave the tall male a grumpy expression "Plus I'm sure as soon as Sakura-san is able, she'll make your favorite ointment" Akatsuchi pointed out with a laugh.

Sakura smiled lightly and nodded "Alright, alright fine" Ohnoki grumbled arms crossed over his chest and the pinkette hurriedly pulled a different ointment from the shelf, gave him a sample to try and waited "It's satisfactory" the Tsuchikage said after a moment.

"Twenty jars correct Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura asked already knowing his answer as Kitsuchi pulled out the payment needed while Mikoto pulled the jars down from the shelf and Kushina put them in a bag for Akatsuchi to take.

Ohnoki nodded, grabbed one jar from the bag and prepared to leave when Kitsuchi pressed his hand down on the Tsuchikage's shoulder "Father your forgetting one of the store's policies, every customer must receive a customary checkup" he pointed out slowly.

Kurotsuchi covered her mouth to keep from laughing from the ridiculous situation "That is correct Tsuchikage-san, we pride ourselves on ensuring our customers maximum health" Kushina said carefully trying not to smile and take this very seriously.

But it was so hard as the short man scowled at them looking as if he was sulking, Mikoto disappeared into the back to avoid laughing, and Akatsuchi let out deep bellied laughter, "Fine let's get this over with then" Ohnoki huffed irritably.

The pinkette came around the counter and bowed "Please follow me this way Tsuchikage-sama" she gestured with her arm to one of the closed doors and then led Ohnoki into one of them, it proving to be a room where checkups were conducted.

"And don't worry, everything that is revealed with remain secret" Sakura assured once the door was shut and the soundproofing seal was activated, a recording device was started and a file was cracked open.

Fifteen minutes later the duo exited the office, Ohnoki feeling ten times better after some of his back aches were relieved and the four of them that had come from Stone left Kaguya Salubrity, while the Tsuchikage's file was labeled and put in the filing cabinet.

"Lunch time" Mikoto announced eager to get something to eat, it was only the first day and she felt as if her brain was ready to melt, Sakura grinned and gestured for her and Kushina to go ahead "Aren't you coming Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch frowned.

Kushina did the same before she remembered "We can't all leave the store while things are being made, the camphor oil for one, for that adorable little puppy" she snapped her fingers, Sakura nodded and settled on a stool.

"You guys go on, when you come back I'll take my break then, I'm sure Mikoto-chan will be fine for thirty minutes while I eat" Sakura waved them off once more and the two women left heading home to make lunch for themselves.

In the time that she was alone, seven people came in, including Darui "So this is you in your natural element" his voice came from the entrance as he took off his shoes, having been warned by Cee about the odd rule.

Her eyes snapped to his and her lips quirked upwards "You could say that Darui-san, Welcome to Kaguya Salubrity" Sakura made the customary greeting as she relaxed on her chair, it wasn't exactly comfortable, but it would be alright for the time being.

Darui snorted taking in everything that lined the shelves "I thought Cee was kidding when he said that you had a bunch of products" he wandered into a random aisle and lifted up one of the perfume bottles "Since when did you start making perfume" his brow knitted together.

And he went to spray it on his skin just to smell it, when her hand attached to his arm "It's not perfume Darui-san, that's a defensive poison that burns the eyes and mouths of attackers, it's for civilians mostly, but if shinobi can find a use for it, then that's their prerogative" Sakura stated.

Instantly he lowered the bottle back onto the shelf "Is everything poisonous in this aisle" Darui looked around warily, she smiled sweetly and flounced back to the counter, sitting down on the stool once more, that was enough of an answer.

But she gave him one anyway "Yep, in that aisle, the next one over is the antidotes, and then the oils I've made so far, the ointments, and salves are in the one after that, and finally healing scrolls are in the last aisle, while the herbs are behind the counter" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Knowing exactly where everything was, without even having to look "Listen kid, you got me worried, is it wise to take the Jonin Exams, you are after all only thirteen" he finally revealed the reason he'd come in here.

To try and talk her out of her decision "My Otou-san was only nine when he became a jonin, plus it's not like I'm going to be suddenly going on S Rank Missions, it will be strictly B-A, with a few C rank here and there" she flipped through the magazine she was reading.

"That's not what I'm trying to say, those missions will be much more dangerous especially if Orochimaru is after you" Darui narrowed his eyes, she'd grown on him, she'd grown on them all if they were being honest.

Sakura sighed and lowered her magazine "I plan on requesting a mission that will remove me from such missions until I feel ready, I'll stay here in the village, learn under Tsunade-shishou and then with a mission partner leave the village when I'm older" she explained.

Darui frowned in confusion "You mean as in abandon it or something else" he didn't want to accuse her of trying to abandon the village, and he winced as he realized that it had come out as an accusation.

But she didn't seem to mind "A mission to travel around for a couple years, destroy Orochimaru's bases, heal people, just the usual, I hate that snake with a passion, and I want him dead" Sakura stated simply before pasting a smile on her lips.

And faced the person who had come into the store, once she'd helped him, and received the payment, Darui spoke again "Who's gonna be your mission partner" he narrowed his eyes, trying to think of anyone that would be able to hold their own with her as their partner.

"My boyfriend, Kimi-nii is gonna stay a chunin for awhile longer so are my teammates, and the only other person I'd trust to have my back out there is opting out of the Jonin Exams this time around, so it will just be Neji and I taking them in a few months time" she rattled off.

Breath expelled from his lungs, no matter what he said, Darui thought, she wouldn't listen to him and he wouldn't be able to talk her out of this crazy idea of hers "Just promise you'll be careful and come visit when you can" he sighed.

Her expression lightened "Of course Darui-san, Neji and I will probably be traveling all over after all and an Orochimaru base is bound to be near the Cloud Village, I'm sure of it actually" Sakura smiled kindly.

After that Darui left and ten minutes later Kushina and Mikoto returned to the shop, the pinkette took off her apron folded it neatly, washed her hands and vanished out the door heading to her favorite shop in all the village, ate and then headed back to work until the girl with her puppy returned.

Mikoto, at Sakura's request demonstrated how much of the camphor oil was needed for the injured pup, and then after paying fifty ryo for a small vial that would last for a couple of weeks if used sparingly, left with puppy in arms, the three females worked until it was time for lockup, then split up in individual directions.


	41. Chapter 40

When Sakura turned the street that lead to her house, she wanted to groan, because Ino was stood outside and she'd completely forgotten about the incident from yesterday, Sakura sighed tiredly, but squared her shoulders ready to relax and soak in a bath for once.

Along with medicated herbs that was going to do wonders for her skin and tired muscles "I wasn't sure what time you got off from work, so I've been waiting for an hour" Ino admitted when the pinkette popped up at her side.

Digging into her medical pouch for the key, Sakura flashed her friend a smile "Don't worry about it Ino, that's partially my fault, come on lets go in, have some tea and cookies while we talk" she offered taking off her shoes and hanging her bag on it's rack.

Ino did the same and while the water was set to broil on the stove in the kettle, Sakura returned with a tray of two cups, sugar, honey and a bowl of cookies, everyone else that lived in the house conspicuously absent.

"Right, I train with Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru and Choji during the week from 1-3, and have the weekends off unless I'm on a mission" the blonde heiress grabbed a cookie and began nibbling on it while giving her schedule.

The times and days were written down "That works, I work all week at Kaguya Salubrity, even Saturdays from 9-4, with a thirty minute lunch break, so six and a half hours, with only Sundays off unless I have missions" Sakura reeled off her own schedule.

Causing Ino to almost choke "Kami don't you ever take more than just a thirty minute break during the week" the blonde gasped in horror, how long had it been since Sakura had truly got to sit back and relax.

Sakura smiled "Nope, plus if someones in dire need of assistance and can't make it to the hospital I help the odd person here and there, while even off of work, anyway now we need to come up with a training regimen for you" she tapped her pencil to her lip.

Empty notebook open on her lap "I already told you my schedule, it has to be something that I can do on my own time at first, without the training interfering with missions or training" Ino stated leaning back after grabbing another cookie.

The pinkette nodded "First is training with the melon, before you complain you must know how to heal efficiently without harming your patient, the melon will teach you control, how much of your chakra to use while healing and keeping it at a steady flow" Sakura wrote down.

Before she stood and grabbed three full notebooks "Plus memorizing every herb, plant and flower, both poisonous and medicinal, set aside at least thirty minutes or even an hour every day to do these first couple of steps to become a medical shinobi" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Ino gaped "What about the hand signs to the jutsu" the blonde prodded as she tucked the notebooks into her own bag, since she was going to be a medical shinobi, she'd decided that she needed to have a bag like Sakura.

Sakura rose to her feet once more and unsealed a melon "I'll teach you just the mystical palm first, chakra scalpel will come later, these are the hand signs" she demonstrated, then using a kunai made a deep gash in the rind of the melon.

"Like I said you have to have a consistent flow of chakra, if you have to little, you won't heal your patient and if you have to much you'll harm your patient, it has to be just the right amount" she continued her mini lesson.

Healing the melon with ease, before handing it over to Ino "What about learning about how to make medicines and antidotes" Ino inquired sealing away the melon in a scroll and placing it in her bag as well.

"That will come later after you've memorized all those herbs, plants, and flowers, know their uses so thoroughly, if their poisonous or medicinal" Sakura sat down once more, before hearing her tea kettle whistle, she vanished into the kitchen for several minutes.

Before emerging with two cups, they added sugar or honey to it as they liked before Ino asked another question "And what about the equipment, will you teach me what each thing is for" she asked after taking a sip of her very delicious tea.

"Of course, once you've successfully memorized those notebooks and can heal the melon, we'll move onto the next step, healing a fish, as it's a living creature, and learning the equipment" Sakura explained.

Ino felt exhausted already "And I'm assuming learning how to craft some medicine and antidote will come after those steps right" she quipped grabbing her third cookie, seriously those were some damn good cookies.

Sakura nodded nibbling on her own cookie and dunking it into her tea, "Mhm" she hummed softly writing everything down and then tearing it from the notebook and putting it in her medical bag that was on it's hook.

They chattered back and forth for a few more minutes, until Ino left and Sakura got started on an enlarged dinner, the others trickled in, ate and then everyone went to bed, eager to get some rest after tiring days.

It was two days later that Tsunade, followed by Kabuto showed up at Kaguya Salubrity "And if I find out you so much as caused trouble Yakushi, I use that seal and make you feel so much agony, you'll wish you were dead" the blonde snarled leaving the silver haired teen in the store.

Kushina, Mikoto and Sakura all sporting sour expressions at the sight of him, but inwardly chanting that this was Hokage-sama's orders, Sakura forced a nice smile on her lips "Ahem welcome Yakushi-san to Kaguya Salubrity, here is your apron" she held it out to him.

Lavender eyes boring deep into his onyx "You don't have to fake your smile Kaguya, I know you don't like me" Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose and tied the apron around his waist, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

"Don't like, try hate Yakushi-san, I'm only doing this because Hokage-sama seems to think you can be reformed into a functional member of society and become useful for the Leaf Village" Sakura patted his arm, then turned on her heel.

Kabuto trailed after her slowly sensing the rising agitation from the other two women, he wasn't scared of the girl but Mikoto and Kushina weren't women he wanted to mess with in the least, having heard from Tsunade what they'd done to Minato when he'd tried to kill Sakura.

And was using the team Orochimaru had sent with him to control the others and prevent them from helping the girl during their fight "What exactly will I be doing" Kabuto scowled in the next moment, hoping he wouldn't have to stand there all day and do nothing.

Sakura's eye twitched "You can take inventory, we have to keep up with what we have and don't have, write down everything there is, Kushina-chan will show you around" she pushed the inventory notebook over and a pencil.

The redhead grabbed it up "Let's go Kabuto-san, might as well do this" Kushina ordered knowing that it was going to be a long week, she disappeared into the back, with Kabuto on her heels and Sakura breathed a little easier.

"It's not right, Minato pushing him off on you like this" Mikoto frowned, even if the suggestion had come from Kakashi, she didn't understand what either male was thinking by doing this, all it was doing, was creating more tension between Sakura and Kabuto.

She didn't get an answer "I'll do it, I don't have to like it, the situation, or him, but I'll do it, because Hokage-sama asked" Sakura said after a moment, looking exhausted and determined all in one go.

Kushina and Kabuto chose that moment to return to the front of the store, just as the first customer of the morning came in "Welcome to Kaguya Salubrity, I'm Sakura, How Can I Help You Today" she smiled kindly while making the greeting.

He approached the counter, looking around warily "I'm looking to buy one of those poison/antidote combo's five vials of each, how much does that cost" the man inquired, searching for the very items he wanted.

But not seeing them "There in the aisle, prices labeled under each poison and antidote Mikoto-chan will show you, and Yakushi-san will go, he needs to know where everything is as he's a new member of the staff" Sakura reeled off quickly.

Mikoto and Kabuto came out from behind the counter and led the customer over to the aisles, helping him choose between the dark green poison and the dark purple that had been made, and then the yellow antidote or the orange, before they all returned to the counter.

"Thank ya and good day Kaguya-san" he nodded after paying for his poison/antidote combo, all ten vials and then left the store, everyone relaxed, it was always a little scary when a new customer came in because they never knew what they'd want.

Everything progressed smoothly for the rest of the morning until it was nearing lunch time and Kabuto could no longer keep his comments to himself "This apron is stupid, the design doesn't even suit the store and your politeness makes me sick" he sneered.

It was like a mouse trap had went off everyone could hear the proverbial snap as Sakura whirled around, face a mask of fury "Now Sakura-chan, just ignore him" Mikoto hastily leaped between the duo, shooting glares at the silver haired teen as she tried to calm the situation down.

Her hands clenched into fists "Just go on and have your lunch Sakura-chan, we'll handle him" Kushina shooed the girl off, Sakura spun on her heel and stormed through the doors of her store and stalked down the streets to the nearest training grounds.

Ohnoki, Kitsuchi, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi stumbled upon her in the midst of her getting her aggression out "I'll show him stupid" she punched the ground, lavender eyes full of fury and frustration, making smoking craters all over the field.

To the Stone Shinobi's and Tsuchikage's awe and slight trepidation "Freaking self important asshole" Sakura grumbled in a dark voice, looking quite the sight as she destroyed the training grounds, until she couldn't go on.

"I daresay girl that you are a very frightening child, you remind me of Tsunade-hime" Ohnoki eyed her warily as the pinkette trudged in their direction, now sporting an expression of tiredness and the deepest frown no thirteen year old should wear.

She rubbed her temples feeling a headache forming behind her eyes "I am Tsunade-shishou's apprentice Tsuchikage-sama" but she still mustered up a small smile and that familiar politeness for the Tsuchikage and his escorts.

"Owner of Kaguya Salubrity and apprentice of Tsunade Senju, the Legendary Sannin known for her medical prowess, what next will you tell us" Kitsuchi shook his head in disbelief, like seriously this was beyond ridiculous.

Sakura fought down the giggles and she sat down on the ground and pulled out her homemade bento, glad that she'd had the foresight to make one that morning "I'm also Zabuza Momochi's former apprentice and now wielder of Kubikiribocho" she quipped in a serious voice.

Kitsuchi's jaw dropped "That crazy ass sword has a name" Kurotsuchi shrieked plopping down next to the pinkette and watching her eat, it made her wonder why Sakura was all the way at the training grounds and not at her store.

"Course he has a name he is one of the Legendary Swords from the Hidden Mist Village" Sakura harrumphed lightly making sure to swallow all of her food before speaking to the raven haired girl at her side, that she'd befriended in the Stone Village.

Akatsuchi took away from the seriousness "Did you make that bento Sakura-san, it looks delicious" he loved food after all and that bento looked as if it had come straight from the kitchen or someone else had given it to her.

"Mhm I made it this morning uh…I'm sorry I just now realized I don't know your name" Sakura felt like an idiot, all the time seeing him around the Tsuchikage's office and never once had it occurred to her to ask what his name was.

He smiled kindly "Akatsuchi" came the introduction "So it seemed like you were frustrated or angry about something" Akatsuchi sat down carefully and finally asked the question that had been bugging him since they'd stumbled across her.

At the reminder, Sakura immediately tensed to the others slight wariness, before she managed to tamp down on her urge to fly off the handle again "Just a very frustrating individual, that I have to babysit at my store now" she admitted digging into her bento once more.

"Excuse me babysit, who would require that kind of attention but a child and I get the feeling that the person you are speaking of is no child" Ohnoki eyed her cautiously, thinking that she was going to jump up and fly into another round of destroying the training grounds.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "His name is Kabuto Yakushi, former retainer of Orochimaru and the guy who tried to kill me during the last Chunin Exams, used the chakra scalpel on me and caused one of my lungs to collapse" she rubbed her chest, it still twinged sometimes.

"Yes but why would you have to babysit him, because that's just cruel making you deal with someone that tried to kill you" Kitsuchi frowned, Leaf Shinobi didn't make much sense and it's Hokage was even stranger.

Another sigh and Sakura finished off her bento "Hokage-sama seems to think that by sticking him with me, that Kabuto can be reformed into a useful shinobi of this village" she began putting away her things and stood from the ground brushing off her clothes.

Kurotsuchi snorted "Still cruel, but whatever, say when do you get off, I want to hang and you know this village better than we do" she attached herself to the girls side as they left the training grounds and wandered back towards Kaguya Salubrity.

Glad to have something to look forward to later, "4 on the dot Kurotsuchi-san" her eyes sparkled with happiness and she lowered her guard for just a few seconds long enough for someone to slam into her like usual.

"Pardon me Sakura, I was actually looking for you, Kushina-san let slip that you were having some issues" it was Neji, his lavender eyes were searching hers and his forehead was leaned against hers as he enveloped her in his arms.

Erasing the tension and smoothing away the anger "I was, but I'm okay now, I have to learn how to deal with him and his stupid comments anyway" Sakura sighed relaxing, he'd sought her out despite how busy he was and it made her appreciate him even more.

Neji smiled lightly and tucked a passionflower behind her ear "Believe in yourself as I do and you will do it" then he was gone in a swirl of feathers, it being his signature teleportation object, Sakura blushed five shades of red.

"Wow so that was the mysterious Neji, your boyfriend" Kurotsuchi grinned having witnessed the adorable yet very sweet moment between the duo, he'd come here just to make sure she was doing alright and had given her a flower.

Sakura put a hand to her cheeks looking all kinds of embarrassed and just as equally as shy "Mhm" she hummed touching a finger to the flower, eyes now a vivid emerald green, proving just how happy she was.

For the rest of the walk back to the her store, Sakura was in a deliriously happy daze, Mikoto and Kushina noticed right away "Neji-san struck again" the red head whispered as the pinkette let out a wistful sigh.

"Indeed he did, that boy has it bad for her" Mikoto smiled as they continued through the rest of their shift at the shop/clinic, obviously Kabuto was disturbed by the fact that anything else he said didn't even put a dent in her happiness, until they all left and went their separate ways.

Kurotsuchi was waiting for her and for an hour, the two girls spent wandering the Leaf Village in all it's massiveness, before Sakura inevitably had to go home "How were things at the store Sakura-chan" Kakashi asked as they all sat down for dinner.

All of them, the entire house, even Tenzo, Kimimaro, Jugo and Tayuya "I want to slit Kabuto's throat Tou-san" Sakura snorted, but her words were light, taking away from the seriousness of her statement, she'd be fine, and she'd make him realize he'd been doing wrong.

Kakashi shuddered "Wait how did the conversation turn from how was things at the store to you wanting to slit that bastards throat" Tayuya was severely confused as were Jugo and Kimimaro, as they weren't up to date with everything happening in the village.

"Hokage-sama and Kakashi-senpai came up with the idea of making Kabuto-san do penance at Sakura-san's store, hence the statement, he most likely said some comment or another" Tenzo explained erasing the confusion.

Tension immediately filled the air "That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard in all my life, how could you force him on her like that" Kimimaro spoke in a decidedly furious tone, no longer interested in eating at the moment.

Obito jumped in before a fight could degenerate at the table "Now listen here, Hokage-sama was part of that decision as well as was the brat, she agreed to it when she could have refused" he stated hoping to prevent any yelling match.

"Besides he's physically unable to touch her, Tsunade-sama came up with a seal that prevents him from causing trouble, should he try anything he'll be in such unbearable agony, that it's possible he could die from it" Rin threw out there.

Kimimaro relaxed "Good, even if we all think that person should rot in hell for what he's done to each of us" Jugo announced, looking around the table, he didn't like it, but there wasn't a whole lot any of them could do.

"And let's not forget Sakura has each of us to rely on should he shoot off at the mouth, we'll be there for her" Neji interrupted, eyeing the passionflower still situated in her hair, as was his hairpin and she flashed him a sweet smile.

Dinner was peaceful for the rest of the time as they all ate and chattered and caught up with everything happening before everyone headed to bed, Sakura was going to do the same, when Kakashi stopped her "We need to talk" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She narrowed her lavender eyes "It's about Danzo isn't it, you don't want me going to his execution" Sakura quickly understood, it was tomorrow after all "Believe me Tou-san, I don't want to go, but I want to see him dead just as much if you know what I mean" she sighed.

"I know Sakura, just be prepared for Shisui to whisk you away tomorrow morning to the execution sight in the Nara Forest" Kakashi warned, then turned and headed through the hall to his own place, while the pinkette headed down the stairs and crawled into her bed.

Like he'd warned at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday no less, Shisui body flickered into her bedroom, Sakura was wide awake, already showered and dressed for the day "You ready Sakura-chan" he asked looking her over and her new attire.

His face twitched inwardly cursing "Let's get this over with Shisui-san" Sakura looked plum exhausted and was ready to have this whole thing done so she could sit and do nothing productive for the entire day, she wouldn't move even if someone begged her.

Shisui nodded, pressed his hand to her shoulder and whisked her away to the Nara Forest, Minato was already there as was the other two elders and a select handful of Jonin "Now that we're all here" the blonde cleared his throat at her appearance.

"It's time we get this execution underway, Danzo Shimura, you are charged with the crimes of aiding and abetting a known criminal, creating and continuing an illegal organization, when it was supposed to be shut down and giving information to the same known criminal" Minato reeled off.

"To aide him in kidnapping a member of this village, and then when that failed, ordered her execution, your sentence is death, is there anything you'd like to say" he lowered the scroll giving the man a hard glare.

Danzo turned his head to the side "I have nothing to say to the likes of you, this village will burn in hell with you as it's Hokage, let it rot, let it be destroyed from the inside out, I was the force to stop it all those years after all, kill me if you will, but you'll lose a valuable ally" he spat.

"And she's just as guilty, keeping secrets that could result in this villages destruction, going around as the apprentice of a murdering lunatic and killing innocents on his command" Danzo sneered at the pinkette, who matched his sneer with one of her own.

Minato shook his head "Sakura cannot be faulted for that, first she was threatened into keeping quiet, second Zabuza cared for her in his own unique way and third Sakura only killed when necessary" he stated simply unsympathetic.

"Now if we're all in agreement" the blonde looked around to the two remaining elders, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Shisui, who had also been threatened as had Itachi, and waited for the verdict, he couldn't do this without their say so.

"We are" Homura nodded glancing at his old friend "What a fine mess you've made Danzo" he shook his head as the others nodded in acceptance of this execution and the crimes the esteemed elder had been charged with.

The blonde Hokage took a deep breath "Then let this be done" he took the sword "Death by beheading" Danzo was pushed over, the sword was placed against his neck and in the next second it was all over.

Sakura squeaked in fright as his head rolled in her direction and hastily scrambled backwards practically bowling over Shisui until he lifted her and Danzo's head rolled to a stop, it was quickly collected and Itachi did the honor of setting the body on fire with his great fire ball jutsu.

In all the execution had taken less than fifteen minutes and they were all glad it was done "Here Sakura-san the entry form for the Jonin Exams" Minato held out the paper, then vanished in a puff of smoke after she'd taken it.

Shisui didn't dare put her down, she was still shaky, "He's the one who made you so scared those first couple of weeks right, when Itachi-kun and I were guarding you" he prodded lightly and she raised her head to meet his gaze.

Before nodding "He tried to threaten me in sneaking out from under your watch and I told him no plain and simple, after that I didn't see him again" Sakura shuddered lightly as Shisui started walking through the forest as opposed to body flickering.

Itachi was at his side "By the way what are you wearing" he eyed her outfit looking a little disturbed, like seriously did she have to find the most skin showing outfit she could find and wear it around them.

At his question Sakura threw her head back and laughed "It's my new outfit, don't you think it's cute" she grinned knowing damn well what both males though of her flashy clothes, even if it did show a little to much skin for her tastes.

Both Shisui and Itachi chuckled "You'll make any boy plead insanity in that outfit" the older Uchiha commented finally placing Sakura on her feet allowing them to see her in all the outfits entirety, he supposed it could be cute, if she was wearing slightly longer shorts that was.

"Right well we have things to do and yes Sakura-san I am taking the medicine every day, see you around" Itachi waved as he and Shisui vanished in matching plumes of smoke, leaving the pinkette alone to trail through the village staring at her entry form.

Sakura sighed softly with a smile "Yo Pinky" came the sudden yet very familiar voice, just as arms wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed "We thought we wouldn't get to see you until later" Temari spun the girl around.

"Temari-chan" Sakura laughed spotting the teal eyed blonde "And I've been awake since five sort of, something happened and I had to be there anyway I want to show you my store" she was practically bouncing all over the place.

Temari snickered "Aren't you gonna greet Gaara first" she whispered pointing out the sulking red head, her pink haired friend pivoted on her heel and launched herself at Gaara, stopping just a couple inches away from the boy.

Until he nodded and then finally gave the red head a hug "Your here, there's so much I have to tell you that never makes it into my letters" she was as happy as could be as she released Gaara from her bone crushing hug.

"You know Cherry-chan I'm here to" Kankuro pouted suddenly and Baki turned his head away to hide his smile, his former students turned into the teenagers they were supposed to be whenever they were around Sakura.

She turned to face the brunette, ignoring the nickname "Nice to see you to Kankuro, how have you been, oh I'd like your opinion on a poison, I've been debating on making it for awhile and besides Shino, who's off on a mission, your the next best person to talk poison's with" Sakura chattered.

Baki coughed "Perhaps we could all go to see your shop, I only glimpse at the updates sometimes and I admit I am curious to see what all you have in your store" he announced and she flashed him an all to bright smile.

"Course Baki-sama, how's being the Kazekage, still difficult, has anyone peaked your interest" she snickered relaxing for the first time in days, everything was going to be alright, she just knew it was going to be.

He chuckled as they all began walking to wherever she was leading them "It's alright, the paperwork isn't my favorite thing in the world and no, no special someone yet" Baki ruffled her hair lightly, she really was to sweet.

"So what's this I have so much to tell you thing about, do you like to tease us or what" Temari fitted the pinkette to her side, keeping her eye on the girl, because Sakura liked to get in trouble more often than not.

Sakura grinned widely "I'm going to be taking the Jonin Exams, I left it out of my letters because until just a few days ago I was told not to take them because it was to dangerous, but the danger has passed and now I can" she reeled off.

"Just as excitable as usual aren't you Sakura" Gaara smiled that little smile that he gave her, arms hanging loosely at his side and striding along after them leisurely, she'd set a nice and easy pace and none of them were inclined to break it.

At his words she nodded eagerly "Even more so now" her eyes sparkled "So much has happened its unbelievable" Sakura giggled feeling happier than ever, so long as she had her friends and people that supported her, she was fine.

"You mentioned a new poison, what kind is it, do you already have the poisonous herbs for it" Kankuro walked just a little quicker to reach her side, until she was sandwiched between him and his older sister.

She tapped her lip "I only know of one herb I want to put in it, but the others are tricky, I want it to be a slow acting poison, but not to slow, but also have some serious side effects" Sakura mused chattering back and forth with the four Sand Shinobi, even if one of them was the Kazekage.

Before anyone could speak again, they arrived at the store and Sakura quickly pulled out her key and unlocked it, letting them go in first, and read the rules before they all took their shoes off "This is the famous store then" Baki looked around not really surprised.

If someone put their mind to it after all a person could do anything they wanted "Go ahead look around Baki-sama, Gaara, Temari-chan, Kankuro" Sakura waved her hands wanting to give them the chance to peruse the aisles for a few.

While she shut the door, it was Sunday after all and the shop was closed "Ooh what's this it's so cute Pinky" Temari held up one of the perfume bottles, but she didn't dare spray it on her skin, never knew what was in it after all.

"That's the self defense poison I concocted, basically it burns the eyes and mouth of an attacker and is mainly bought by civilians, but shinobi find a use for it to, it's kind of like pepper spray if you think about it" Sakura leaned against the counter.

Gaara held up the bottle of tea tree oil "You made some new oil" he was behind on her known products, but that didn't stop him from looking or commenting "And a great many other things" the red head eyed everything in the next aisle.

"Mhm, I need to add more soon, it's always good to have variety, but I try to make something new at least every few weeks, it's that time and I've been struggling this time, plus I'm running out of herbs" she explained.

Kankuro frowned "How are you gonna make a poison if you don't have much herbs" he asked, though he had no doubt in his mind that even if she had none, Sakura would still find a way to concoct her poisons and antidotes.

"Thank kami for me Shibi-sama sent off an order to where ever most of these herbs came from and the shipment is supposed to be coming in either today or tomorrow, though it won't replace all my herbs, it's a start" Sakura reeled off.

Baki blinked and shook his head raising a healing scroll to his eyes, before setting it down "I think we're all in agreement when I say this Sakura-san, but your store suits you very well and we are grateful to have the ability to buy things from you all the time" he gave her a small smile.

Her eyes lit up like usual, of course she'd be happy about that "Temari-chan is the one who gave me the carrier pigeon express idea" Sakura smiled widely as they finished up their perusal's and finally made for the door and tugged their sandals on.

"I might have, but I definitely didn't expect you to be so damn successful with it Pinky" Temari snorted, but her words weren't harsh, instead they were soft and gentle as the girl locked up her shop and they wandered down the streets, Sakura fitted to her side again.

Sakura grinned "Should have expected it" she snickered lightly enjoying the morning sun and the calm breeze as they meandered along slowly, taking in the sights, no matter how many times she walked through the Leaf Village, it always made her love it all the more.

"How is Kubikiribocho doing, has he been finicky again" Gaara cut in smoothly not spotting the sword anywhere and he had this feeling that the scroll the huge sword was usually sealed in was not on her either.

She craned her neck around to meet his pale green gaze "Kubi's at home, I promised to give him a good work out and rub down tonight, and yes, but he's always picky though nowadays Gaara, he's mad at me for ignoring him awhile back, so refuses to take even a drop of my blood" Sakura quipped in a dry voice.

Baki once again hid his smile "So you never tell us what's going on with you and that Hyuga punk, I know you do it to spare my feelings, but really Cherry-chan, you're a friend now and I'm not gonna fuck that up anymore so you can tell us" Kankuro jumped her.

Just the mention of Neji was enough to make the pinkette blush all manners of the color red "He's so sweet" she let out a wistful sigh "If I'm having a tough time of it, he'll seek me out no matter how busy he is and give me a flower" Sakura smiled softly.

"A flower" Baki raised a brow and she nodded, "Let me guess flowers that have meanings" he prodded and Sakura flashed him an all to sweet smile, proving him correct "That is nice of him" he mused, so long as she was happy, that's all that mattered right.

"Mhm it was just yesterday he gave me a passionflower and in the language of flowers it means believe, he told me to believe in myself as he does and that I'll be able to do the same" Sakura giggled, it was adorable really.

Temari gave her young friend an odd look "You know I never really expected you to be boy crazy Pinky, but I guess that happens to all girls right" she squeezed the pinkette in a bone crushing side hug as they finally came to a stop before a little cherry oak house.

"I'm only boy crazy over one boy Temari-chan, plus we don't let our relationship get in the way of missions, it's strictly professional if we get thrown on one together" Sakura quipped unlocking the door and checking to see who was inside.

The house was completely empty apparently everyone had something to do that day "This is your house" Gaara stared at it in surprise, he supposed this house did seem like something that would draw her attention after all.

"Yep, I've owned this since I came to the Leaf Village, over there is where Tou-san lives with Obito-san, Rin-san and Tenzo-san and those extra parts on the other side is Jugo-san and Tayuya-san's rooms" Sakura rattled off.

Opening her cherry oak door and going in the others followed her, tugging off their sandals as they went and she hung her medical bag on it's rack "Where did you get that bag, I don't remember you having it during the exams" Kankuro eyed it.

"Ah I made that out of material I got from the Hidden Stone Village, the other one was falling apart and it wouldn't have fit with my new style" Sakura nodded gesturing to the front room "Go ahead make yourselves comfortable, I'll put some tea on and some snacks" she smiled.

Gaara was the first to sit, followed by Temari and Kankuro, but Baki followed the young girl into the kitchen "We didn't have much time to talk during the exams, but how are you feeling, something like a collapsed lung isn't something you recover from easily" he coughed.

She didn't pause in setting a kettle of water on the stove and turning it on, or stop as she separated bacon and put it on a tray and put it in the oven "I still have twinges from time to time, muscle spasms really, but they don't hurt, just feel weird" Sakura admitted.

He felt, they all felt responsible really for what had happened, if they'd only been paying better attention "Your going to try out for the Jonin Exams" Baki offered to keep her talking, he wasn't surprised and if anyone could do it, it would be her.

"With Neji as a duo, I've already talked to my teammates Shino and Kiba, and told Kurenai-sensei, but yep, it will give me a little more wiggle room for future plans, I'm going to train under Tsunade-shishou some more in order to improve on my medical ninjutsu" Sakura explained.

Baki chuckled "And here we all thought you were already enough of a mini Tsunade-san" he teased and the girl actually turned red in embarrassment, proving it was easy to tease her and twice as humorous to see her be embarrassed.

"Baki-sama" Sakura whispered yelled, but there was a twinkle of amusement in her lavender eyes "Really why does everyone tease me" she pouted shaking her head though she was smiling the entire time, proving she wasn't put out with his teasing.

He cleared his throat "You make it easy Sakura-san" Baki pointed out, Sakura sighed in exasperation, chopping up some lettuce and tomatoes for the sandwiches and making salad, sadly there was to be no tomato soup this time.

She was in the midst of removing the kettle from the stove to add the tea bags, when someone knocked on the door, Sakura paused, lowered the kettle, spread out her senses, put the kettle back on the stove and flounced down the hall to the door to answer it.

Baki heading into the living room, glad he'd at least gotten in a few minutes with her, "What exactly are you doing here" Sakura glowered at the silver haired teen that was stood outside her house, if he so much as insulted her, she was going to deck him.

Kabuto shifted awkwardly "Due to no one else wishing to deal with me as Morino-san put it, the Hokage has decided to put me here" he pushed his glasses up his nose, not liking this situation anymore than she clearly did.

Fury wafted from her in waves drawing the others from the living room, Temari and Gaara went to attack, but Baki and Kankuro held the duo back, Sakura was tenser than they'd ever seen her as she raised a finger and pointed it at Kabuto.

"I can handle you working at my store, I can handle the stupid little comments, I respect Hokage-sama enough and understand his reasoning's, but like Hell Your Going to Live In My House, where I have to put up with your bullshit every day, day in and day out" she snarled.

Turned on her heel and promptly slammed the door in the teenagers face, it was quiet as they stood in the foyer "Who wants tea and sandwiches" Sakura asked after a minute of forcing herself to calm down, even if she wanted to open the door and punch Kabuto.

Her hands were clenched tightly into fists and even Gaara was wary as the pinkette stalked by them to get into the kitchen and finish up, the four of them spent a little more time in the house chatting with Sakura, before inevitably Baki, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara had to leave.

Leaving Sakura alone "Sakura-sama" or not, Tsuno chose that moment to fly through the open window and land on her shoulder "I have returned with the order Aburame-san sent me to retrieve" he placed a scroll in her hand as she raised it palm up.

Fingers curling around it "Good job Tsuno-sama" she rubbed her forefinger over his soft gray feathers, relaxing, even if she felt like crying, Sakura let out a depressed sigh "Have you ever felt as if sometimes the whole world was out to get you Tsuno-sama" she asked suddenly.

"What brought this on Sakura-sama" the great horned owl was wary, he loved his summoner deeply but he'd never seen her so upset, Sakura gave him a quick look "The world is a cruel place Sakura-sama, and there was a time I thought the world hated me and wanted me gone" he nodded.

Sakura slumped her shoulder "I know I'm being ridiculous, everything that's been happening lately hasn't been good and I feel as if everyone, all the criminals in the world are trying to kill me" she explained.

Tsuno ruffled his feathers positively horrified by what his summoner was revealing to him "How long have you felt like this Sakura-sama" he would have frowned if he could, but as it was all he could do was blink at her with his large blue eyes.

"Awhile, since back in Sand during the Chunin Exams, me and another Chunin thought up, we bungled it up so badly, even if it ended on a good note and I've almost died like three more times since then" Sakura admitted quietly.

He rubbed his beak along her cheek "Perhaps you just need someone to talk to, I'm always here, when you aren't sending me off on an errand Sakura-sama" Tsuno spoke softly, wanting her to know she wasn't alone.

Sakura popped up in the next moment and she bit her lip "I know that Tsuno-sama, but I just thought of something, I'm gonna take you to visit Zabuza and Haku with me" her eyes brightened it had been way, way to long since the last time.

And a visit was needed now more than ever "The ones that you traveled with before coming here" Tsuno prodded lightly, she nodded jumping from her chair and speeding down the stairs to her bedroom, oh kami she was going to go see Zabuza and Haku.

It was exactly what she'd been missing for awhile now, the threat to be confined to the village had made her more obedient and she'd forgotten "Mhm" Sakura hummed that little tune Haku had taught her, while throwing neatly folded clothes in her pack.

Supplies and everything else, and she even went so far as to change into the sky blue kimono with clouds, because it had been something Zabuza had bought and she wanted him to know that she still loved all the little gifts he'd given her through the airs.

In a matter of twenty minutes, she was packed and ready to go, Sakura scurried up the steps and shut the hatch to her bedroom, then scrambled for the sky blue sandals that wrapped up and around her calves.

Before dashing from her house, eyes wide and full of hope and Kubikiribocho attached to her back, many tried to call out to her, but she ran past them so quickly in a pink and sky blue blur that they weren't even sure if they'd truly seen her.

Until she was flying up the steps to the Hokage Tower, having to wait fifteen minutes didn't put a damper on her mood and then she was stood before Minato, the blonde eyed her warily "Sakura-san you seem to be in a good mood" his blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Mhm" Sakura hummed "I'd like to request a solo mission to the Land of Waves, for a few days, to visit Zabuza and Haku" she rushed out, eager to get out to see their graves, Minato blinked, before realizing it had been an awful long time since she'd requested that particular mission.

And so the scroll was filled out "Here you go Sakura-san, just a few days that's it" he peered at her and Sakura nodded, grabbed the scroll, bowed hurriedly and vanished out the door, causing him to chuckle at her eagerness, she must have really wanted to go.

Sakura flew down the streets to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to get the flowers she always placed on their graves, she was halfway there when Ay appeared in front of her and Sakura slammed harshly into him unable to stop because she'd been going so fast.

"Kami Sakura-san are you alright" Cee grimaced as she landed harshly on her back, no doubt cracking her head against the ground, the Raikage hadn't even stumbled, even though she'd rammed into him pretty hard.

Darui winced himself "Why the devil were you going that fast anyway" he raised a brow as she lifted a glowing green hand and healed the back of her head from the bump that had formed upon contact with the ground.

"I'm fine Cee-san, and I've got a mission, but I have to get some things first before I can leave" Sakura bounced back onto her feet in a smooth movement, eyes darting from side to side, showing an exuberance none of them had witnessed before.

Had she really worked herself to the core in the Cloud Village that it had put such a huge restriction on her, where she couldn't even be excited like she currently was "Where's your mission brat" Ay looked down at her in surprise.

Sakura smiled widely "Land of Waves, to visit Zabuza and Haku's graves, I haven't been in so long with how busy I've been" she was practically bouncing all over the place, holding tightly to the straps of her mission pack.

Darui snorted "That sounds more like a mini vacation than a mission, but whatever" he ruffled her pink hair it was so easy to do that and interact with her, because Sakura was a very kind person, despite her rather spotty upbringing.

"What do you think Raikage-sama, should we go with her" Cee was stood back with Ay and he couldn't help but feel worried, Sakura got in trouble everywhere she went and there was bound to be something happen if she left the village without supervision.

Ay nodded "You think you can wait brat, we're gonna ask your Hokage if we can go with you" he narrowed his onyx eyes, but not even that was enough to put a damper on her mood, proving how excited she was just to visit two graves.

"Okay, I still have a couple things to do, so I'll just meet you at the gates" Sakura chattered, then without waiting sped around the Raikage and his escorts, minus Bee, who'd probably be staying in the village and ran full speed to the flower shop.

Getting the flowers she wanted, checked on Ino's progress with the melon, she still had quite a ways to go, as she could barely heal the rind or keep a consistent flow of healing chakra and then lastly found her father and told him where she'd be.

Before making a mad dash for the gates, Ay, Cee and Darui were there, Bee absent just as she'd suspected "Right to the Land of Waves" Sakura quickly scrawled her signature on the sign out sheet as the three males did the same.

Then skipped right out of the gates and down the path towards the village where everything had ended and also begun for her "So where are we going to be staying exactly" Darui was the one to ask nearly forty minutes later.

When they had made a stop for a quick break "Zabuza left the tree house we'd been living in to me, so that's where Darui-san" Sakura was quick to answer as she fed a piece of bacon to Tsuno, the owl loving the attention.

"Come to think of it, where did you get him" Cee rested his onyx eyes on the great horned owl with gray feathers and blue eyes, he knew the owl was her summons, but an owl summons wasn't common in the Leaf Village.

Sakura polished off a few more bites of her sandwich "Land of Iron, while I was learning how to wield wind chakra, I tripped over a pile of snow and landed on Tsuno-sama, he bit me, but he was injured and I healed him despite that and he asked me to be his summoner" she rattled off.

Tsuno nodded "Indeed, for any human to forgive a creature biting them is truly worthy and Sakura-sama is mine, my summoner" he was viciously protective over the pinkette and he'd defend her to his very last breath.

This earned him a very sweet smile and another piece of bacon "Will a tree house really fit all four of us, your lucky I decided to leave Bee in the Village" Ay asked when their temporary encampment was packed up and they were on the road again.

"Of course it will Raikage-sama, there's plenty of room to fit at least two more people in it actually, I'm so small that I'll barely take up any space" Sakura nodded chattering away as if it wasn't the weirdest thing to see a little girl talking it up with the Raikage of all people.

As they walked leisurely towards Water Country and the small village that held the two graves of Sakura's most important people "If you don't mind me asking what prompted the outfit change, from that green yukata to the kimono" Darui prodded suddenly.

Sakura craned her neck around to meet his gaze "This is the outfit Zabuza bought me, I only have a couple of them now, when I had at least seven of them before, and I went to the Leaf Village in this outfit, I hardly wear it anymore, but I thought it would alright just this once" she smiled.

Cee felt his brows raising high into his hairline "You really adored that man didn't you" he thought it was wrong and Zabuza was actually a raving lunatic, but for some reason, the man really did provide for Sakura.

Her eyes softened the most they'd ever seen "I did, he took me and Haku in, kept us with him, cared for us, taught us to protect ourselves and though I never needed him I stuck with him to the very end when he showed me that he did have a heart" her voice was thick with emotion.

Then her gaze traveled to Kubikiribocho "He left you that sword didn't he brat, that's why you fought that Juzo Biwa" Ay didn't have the heart to be harsh, as they all realized exactly what the sword meant to the girl.

"When Zabuza named me as Kubi's new Mistress, he asked me to be proud, cherish my memories and to always be me as he knew me, Kubikiribocho is really the only physical thing he cherished above all, he didn't care for the tree house, I would be broken if I lost this sword" Sakura stated.

After that no more questions were asked as they made the rest of the journey to the small village, Sakura leading them through the forest to the tree house, where they'd be staying for the next few days, it was cleaned thoroughly, before they chose a space and sat down for a late lunch.

Once the four of them were done eating, Sakura rose to her feet, clutching a scroll, Tsuno on her shoulder and Kubikiribocho attached to her back "I'm going to head to the graves now" she explained lightly, preparing to climb down the ladder.

Ay, Cee and Darui stood as well and followed her "So what's in that scroll" Darui nodded to it as they made the short trek to the little cliff where three grave markers were, he wondered who was in the third grave, but didn't ask.

"Flowers, each one has a special meaning to me and I always bring them and place them on their graves" Sakura answered softly, pulling the weeds from the graves and tossing them to the side, settling onto her knee's as she did so.

Cee shook his head lightly "You'll tell us right, what they mean.." he prodded waiting until she nodded before his gaze strayed to the third grave, it being ignored "Who's in that one, who else died when those two did" he asked carefully.

Hoping it wasn't a sensitive subject "Sasuke and Naruto's first female teammate, her name was Tochi Tachibana, I know that much at least and she wasn't serious about being a ninja" Sakura snorted turning her eyes onto the grave, but didn't move to touch it.

She didn't hate the dead, but Tochi hadn't meant anything to her "Meticulous little brat aren't you, why are you so neat" Ay eyed her oddly as she continued clearing the graves from every little weed leaving only grass.

"It was Haku, he'd huff until everything was sparkly and clean, plus my neatness runs in the family, Kimi-nii is the same way" Sakura giggled lightly patting her hands on the graves, relaxing completely without fear.

The three males fell quiet each of them sensing the sadness coming from her in waves, none of them could imagine what it would be like to lose people they'd known for most of their lives and still be able to carry on as if nothing was wrong.

Her fingers were tracing invisible letters, no doubt Zabuza and Haku's names, over and over again, her eyes were closed and they were certain that she was crying albeit quietly, without a single sound, but the imperceptible shaking of her shoulders were a dead give away.

None of them dared interrupt wanting to give her some privacy, soon enough came the flowers, Sakura explaining what each one was for their sake, then rose smoothly to her feet, she hadn't realized that she'd be this emotional.

"I daresay Sakura-sama you could use a nap" Tsuno saw the dark bags beneath her eyes, they could see the tiredness, the exhaustion plain to see on her face, she was run down and needed a good long break.

Sakura mustered up a small smile "Perhaps I'll actually get a good nights sleep, being so close after all" she covered her mouth as she yawned walking wearily in the direction of the tree house, Ay, Cee and Darui trailing behind her.

"Still not sleeping well huh" Cee frowned "Is there anything that would help" he wanted to help, even if it wasn't by much, he couldn't stand the thought of her doing any work out here, she was at her wits end and everyone could tell.

She met his gaze with tired lavender orbs "Night terrors Cee-san, their impossible to get rid of, the chamomile tea we had earlier will help though and the tree house that holds the spirits of Zabuza and Haku for me at least will work wonders for my own spirit" her features softened.

They reached the tree house and if anything Sakura relaxed even more "You go on Sakura, we'll find something to keep ourselves occupied" Darui nudged her towards her pre-set out bed roll, when Sakura hesitated.

"Correct maybe even go visit that village we saw across the bridge" Ay nodded, having seen it at a distance, but really curious to see if there was anything interesting down in the small village, it wouldn't hurt to look after all.

Sakura flashed them all a sleepy smile, leaned Kubikiribocho against the wall, set up a perch she'd bought from one of the pet stores for Tsuno, let the owl get settled, took off her sandals put them to the side neatly and then finally crawled into her bed roll.

The minute her head hit the pillow she was out like a light to absolutely no one's surprise Ay, Cee and Darui traded off through the rest of the day, going down to the small village one at a time, and they were nice enough to bring back dinner.

It was difficult rousing Sakura long enough to eat, proving how exhausted she'd been all this time, the three of them were pretty certain she ate still one hundred percent asleep, before she crawled back into her bedroll and they set up their own, the rest of the night was peaceful.

When the next morning came, Sakura woke up all bright eyed and smiles, full of energy, the smell of food cooking woke Ay, Cee and Darui "Guess your in a good mood brat" Ay grumbled, clearly not a morning person even if it was eight in the morning.

"Not a single nightmare, I feel well rested and as if I could take on the world" Sakura grinned passing out the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, it wasn't much, "Come to think of it, did I eat dinner last night" she frowned.

Cee chuckled "You did Sakura-san, though we're pretty sure you were still asleep" he took a sip of the tea that had been made, enjoying the fruity flavors, it always surprised him how well she could actually cook, even out in the wilds.

Darui was the one to ask "So now that you aren't so exhausted, what are you going to do today" he prodded lightly after taking a bite of the toast that had bacon and eggs piled on top of it, so long as it was being eaten, it shouldn't matter how it had been assembled.

"Make some new products for Kaguya Salubrity" her eyes sparkled "Visit Zabuza and Haku some more, maybe get in a work out with Kubi and some of my jutsu" Sakura rattled off, finishing up her own breakfast as did the others and set to cleaning up everything.

It was a typical answer "Shouldn't you take a break from all of that brat, isn't that why you came out here in the first place" Ay stared down at her from his full height as they all prepared to leave the tree house and wander the area.

Sakura blinked "Well technically I only come out here to visit Zabuza's and Haku's graves, it's the illusion of a break, but really I hardly ever stop" she explained feeling eager, until they reached the cliff where the graves were.

They were all instantly wary "I was wondering when you going to come Pinky" Kisame was leaned against Sharkskin "Damn lucky little brat that you are" he wanted to throttle her really, but she was to kind.

"Kisame-san what are you doing here" Sakura asked caution in her tone, her gaze strayed to Ay, but she didn't take another step forward, she didn't understand Kisame at all, he acted like a friend but worked for the Akatsuki a known criminal organization.

Kisame snorted before becoming much more serious "Things have gotten bad at Akatsuki, the organization is no longer run by Pein, I hate to admit it, but I think your getting to him slowly Sakura, this new person wants you dead because of that fact" he stated.

A thrill of fear rolled down her spine "Please Sharky tell me you aren't here to…." her voice trailed off and Sakura reached for Kubikiribocho, just to have something to hold on to, there went her good mood.

His eyes softened "No, but he did try to order me, and that's when I left, I bid my farewell to Akatsuki, so I'll be going back to Leaf with you Pinky, I'll offer up information in exchange for a peaceful life as a member of your village, cause you need protection" Kisame finished.

Sakura slid to her knee's in relief, hands pressed to her face "Why leave that organization, just for a little girl" Ay spoke, standing in front of the pinkette, he'd never seen her scared before, but obviously she'd been terrified.

"Please Raikage-san, Pinky is totally awesome, Zabuza saw her value and so do I, plus she works harder than anyone I've ever met, if I weren't a big strong man, I'd be swinging her around squealing like a girl and hugging Pinky because she's so damn adorable" Kisame grinned.

"Besides her, who else do you think I let call me Sharky, like seriously that is the most ridiculous nickname ever" he chuckled and Sakura leaned around Ay to stick her tongue out at him, like a child, but feeling so much better now.

Cee, Darui and Ay were surprised "As if the nickname Pinky wasn't equally as ridiculous" the blonde scoffed lightly, watching Sakura rise from the ground, looking ten times happier, Kisame respected her, that was it, that's why he was doing this.

"Yeah exactly, but I can live with that nickname, so long as you don't start going around calling me Kitten, I'd prefer Pinky over that atrocious nickname" Sakura piped in lavender orbs twinkling with mischievousness.

They all relaxed "So we're cool then" Darui spoke up, eyeing the S-Class Criminal, Kisame nodded "Right well we're going to go check out that village some more, you'll stay here with her right, cause it would be drab if she got in trouble" Darui pointed at Sakura.

She huffed at him lightly "I only started getting in trouble like this when I went to the Leaf Village" Sakura rolled her eyes carefully, before a smile broke out across her face, Ay, Cee and Darui headed off leaving her alone with Kisame.

As she sat before Zabuza and Haku's graves, pulling out everything she needed to make more products, camphor leaves to make more camphor oil, Begonia Tonic, for headaches and ridding the body of toxins, and herb paste with crushed up Begonia's.

Sakura also crushed up carnation flowers, made more of her special ointments, and generally tried to replenish her whole stock, until everything was just waiting to be made via the large pot of water that had yet to boil "Kami Pinky, what the hell is all that stuff for" Kisame whistled.

"For my store Sharky, I'm sure you've heard of Kaguya Salubrity, I have to make more things today or I'll never get it done" she flashed him a smile, sitting back and grabbing Kubikiribocho, to give him a good rub down like promised.

Taking extra special care "You give him your blood" Kisame blinked, she hadn't even flinched at the feeling, proving just how much the sword was in capable hands, for someone to give that sword their own blood, said a lot.

"Mhm, though I'm surprised he's taking it right now, cause he likes to refuse my blood more often than not, well lately anyway, by the way Kisame, I have to let Hokage-sama know your coming back with us, so it doesn't cause pandemonium when we show up" Sakura eyed the huge man.

Kisame nodded stiffly "I'd expect no less of you Pinky, hey maybe we could even live in the same house wouldn't that be just totally awesome" he chuckled and ruffled her currently unbound hair, it was getting super long.

"Ha you'd like that wouldn't you Sharky, but that's up to Hokage-sama and then I have no idea where you'd even stay in my itty bitty house, considering there isn't a single empty room" she pointed out bluntly, setting Kubikiribocho up and leaning back against the huge blade.

Moving on to cleaning her equipment just as Tsuno joined her on her shoulder "Sakura-sama" he nipped at a lock of her hair, before he spotted Kisame "Back demon, how dare you sit anywhere near my summoner" Tsuno squawked flapping his wings at the blue man.

"Amusing little thing aren't you" Kisame shot a look to Sakura "Where the hell did you get the annoying appendage Pinky" he snorted as Tsuno continued beating at him with his wings, and trying to bite him but the pinkette wouldn't let him.

She was trying not to laugh "Tsuno-sama, Kisame-san is on our side now, but I do have a request, we can't just simply go back to the Leaf Village and not let Hokage-sama know he's coming with us, so I need you to deliver this letter to Hokage-sama for me, so he knows" Sakura smiled.

Tsuno shook out his feathers, gave Kisame a glare, nipped at Sakura's finger gently, then took the scroll she held out to him and flew off "By the way Tsuno-sama is my summons, I fell on him in the Land of Iron and he bit me, but I healed him and afterwards he asked me to be his summoner" Sakura explained.

Kisame snorted in response "Not very effective in battle Pinky, but whatever you like those types of woodland creatures anyway" he shook his head, watching her pull out even more herbs and prepare her equipment again.

"I don't expect Tsuno-sama to fight with me, he was a lonely owl, injured and upset, so I took him in" Sakura hummed softly, crushing up deadly nightshade complete with protective gloves on, followed by Larkspur, Foxglove, Opium and finally Conium.

The man at her side inched a couple feet away from her "What the hell are you gonna do with that poison shit Pinky, I seriously hope you aren't gonna poison me in my sleep" Kisame was wary even as he tried to play his words off as a joke by laughing.

Sakura raised her eyes to meet his gaze "Nope, this is gonna be sold in my store, I've been meaning to make a new poison/antidote combo after all" she pointed out lightly, adding green dye powder to the crushed up herbs, and set out fifteen vials.

She also wrote down the recipe, how much she used and what it would do, along with the other things she'd made down in the little book she always carried "Right, you know I think you would have gotten along with Sasori, liking poisons and all that" he threw out there.

"He was the red head wasn't he, I only saw him for a brief second" Sakura inquired lightly, rinsing her hands with extra water, checked on the large pot, still not boiling and cleaned off all of her equipment again.

Kisame nodded keeping his eyes glued on her as she threw together a bunch of seemingly random herbs "Wait a second, your making all this from scratch, no recipes, nothing" he realized suddenly eyeing the pinkette a lot more warily.

"I am, everything at my store is made straight out of my head, and I write down the recipes to refer to all of them when more needs to be made" Sakura flashed him an innocent smile, it was like she always said, innocent but deadly if misjudged and underestimated.

He sighed and they settled into a brief quiet until Ay, Cee and Darui returned, they ate lunch and Sakura got in a quick workout while waiting for everything to come together, then put everything away, cleaning it meticulously like usual.

Only thirty minutes after dinner, Kisame settling into the tree house, sticking close to Sakura, Tsuno returned and dropped a scroll in Sakura's laps "Sakura-sama I have returned from Fire Land with a letter from Hokage-san" he stated.

Even if she already knew what it was and hastily broke the seal, all it said was that they'd be waiting for Kisame at the gates, Sakura told this to the blue man, Ay, Cee and Darui, cleaned her belongings, and finally crawled into her bedroll.

The next day was spent doing absolutely nothing productive, in fact Sakura hardly moved an inch from Zabuza and Haku's graves, until they packed up and returned to the Leaf Village, like Minato had warned, he was waiting with Shikaku, Inoichi, Fugaku and Shisui.

Kisame let himself be shackled and dragged off for interrogation, while Sakura split up with the Raikage and his two escorts, headed home, greeted everyone that was in the house and finally went to bed.

For the last week before the festival, Sakura spent time equally with the Stone Shinobi, including Ohnoki himself as she taught Kurotsuchi how to make the ointment the Tsuchikage favored, more time with the Raikage, Bee, Darui and Cee.

Of course she also hung out with Baki, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, alongside, Mei, Ao and Chojuro, until the Treaty Festival in which all Five Kage's had made a treaty with each other, before they all went home, glad that the whole ordeal was finally over and everyone could focus on something new.


	42. Chapter 41

Three weeks preceded the second festival treaty the Hidden Leaf Village had hosted, things calmed down massively and Sakura finally managed to sit down with Kiba and Shino, now that it wasn't imperative they all run off and complete a mission.

"So the Jonin Exams in just a couple of months are on again" Kiba peered at his teammate as they all flopped down in the clearing Naruto had basically given her, she even had a title to the land, proving that it was hers and she could do anything with it that she wanted.

Sakura nodded slowly "Originally the reason why I'd decided not to do it, was because of Danzo, one of the elders, turned out he was a traitor, and Hokage-sama thought it was best if I waited until the threat of him had passed over and it has so yep" she smiled sheepishly.

On her other side was Shino, he was contemplative "Let us not forget we still have that expedition mission to the Bug Habitat, but that won't be for another week, Father is still gathering people to come along" he didn't comment on the idea.

Choosing to be supportive instead "That's right, oh kami I can't wait to complete my herb stock, I feel bad, using up all those herbs all the time and Shibi-sama has to deal with my silly requests" Sakura grimaced.

Kiba and Shino shared exasperated looks "Their not silly Sakura, Shino's old man knows as well as everyone else that you use those herbs for your store" the Inuzuka pointed out lightly with a little sigh, his teammate got like this occasionally.

"Indeed, why because so long as we're getting some profit from Kaguya Salubrity for supplying the herbs, I'm pretty sure Father doesn't care how many shipments of herbs you request of us" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

This earned them dazzling smiles "On a brighter note I think Kabuto's finally understanding the meaning of being a newer and better person, I caught him yesterday smiling at a little girl as she picked out some ointment for her broken arm" Sakura smiled.

"Did he really, well there's a surprise, I thought that bastard was going to be a bastard for a good while longer" Kiba snorted running his fingers through Akamaru's fur as the ninken napped on his stomach they were all taking it easy that day.

"How do you do it, deal with the person who nearly killed you, why I ask you wonder, because I know I for one, would never stand for it, being around them nearly every day for hours on end" the Aburame piped in suddenly.

Wanting to get her thoughts on the rather frustrating situation "At first I hated him, but in the end he was merely following orders, like we do, Orochimaru had him so thoroughly wrapped around his fingers that Kabuto-san would have bent over backwards and done the ChaCha for that disgusting snake if asked of him" Sakura explained.

"His personality was repressed, he couldn't be himself and working in my shop allows him to be free of all restrictions, I ask nothing of him, and in return he works and it's slowly molding him into someone different, a new person, that he created of his own free will" she continued.

"I can't find fault in him any longer because really if you think about it, we're the same, he was a tool used by Orochimaru just as I was for Zabuza, but Orochimaru is a much more twisted individual and warped Kabuto-san so much the guy didn't even know what way was left and right anymore" Sakura finished.

At the end of her mini rant, both Kiba and Shino were quiet, to forgive the person that had nearly killed them, was something only Sakura could do it seemed "Your something else Sakura" Kiba finally flopped backwards and stared up at the sky.

"Why because no one else would be able to forgive someone that had nearly killed them, except you" Shino nodded as they all lay back and completely relaxed, no worries, no missions, just pure freedom of the sun on their faces and the breeze that blew through the clearing.

Eight minutes passed in this manner before Sakura spoke again "You know I've been thinking of making this clearing into a getaway place, somewhere I can, or we can come to just sit and relax, or think up new and exciting things or stuff to talk about" she mused out loud.

Kiba rolled onto his side after making sure Akamaru was safely on the grass a couple inches away "Like what make a tree house and fill it with furniture" he asked, it was an interesting idea for sure, and this place technically was hers.

At the very least she wouldn't have to go very far to get water or find food "I'm actually surprised you didn't think this up sooner, why because you love the outdoors and all woodsy things" Shino commented suddenly.

Sakura grinned "Not a tree house, but maybe a small wooden one, fully functional and a small space for Nagetsuke, Reitoko and Morosa, I can't keep them in a house for the rest of their lives and it's time they learned to fend for themselves again" she stated.

The Inuzuka snorted in laughter "Clear out that room and have a storage room or something" Kiba nodded, it was a thought, "Maybe even make it into a guest bedroom, or you could make it into a lab" he snapped his fingers.

Shino didn't agree with him "I doubt anyone would appreciate being near such volatile liquids, why because some of the fumes from the poisonous plants could waft from the room, hence the idea to do it out here" he understood that much.

"Precisely, I'll have to talk it over with Tenzo-san in secret later, Tou-san can get a little overbearing nowadays as can Kimi-nii, I'll probably just leave that room empty though" the pinkette admitted with a half scowl on her lips.

Both boys weren't surprised "We'll have to ensure no one can stumble upon this place when you aren't using it" Kiba naturally included himself into turn the clearing into a getaway paradise where Sakura could work in peace and concoct more products for her store.

"Exactly, why because should someone realize this is where you come up with all of your idea's, there's the possibility someone might sneak in and try to steal it and sell it before you can" Shino peered around, wondering if it was possible.

Sakura didn't mind that they wanted to help, it would be like Team Eights secret meeting place "I think I can come up with a few seals, set up a few jonin level genjutsu, place traps all around that will only be set off by a person" she reeled off.

Getting into her idea even more, chatting back and forth between Shino and Kiba, before they inevitably had to return to inside the village for curfew "Same time tomorrow then" Kiba dusted his clothes off, Akamaru settled on his head.

They'd started setting aside three hours everyday when they could if not on missions, to get together and just talk "Of course, why because we are teammates and we can't keep going weeks without seeing each other" Shino rolled his hazel eyes.

Sakura pressed her hand over her mouth "That's what being a Chunin is about" she quipped with a giggle as they all left the clearing behind and headed back to the gates and signed in before they all went their separate ways, her to her house, Shino and Kiba to their individual Compounds.

"Welcome home Imouto-san, how did your time with Shino-san and Kiba-san go" Kimimaro greeted the minute she walked through the door, having just returned home himself from a solo mission to the Land of Tea.

Her eyes lit up "Just as well as usual, welcome home yourself Kimi-nii, how did the mission go" she jabbered, giving her brother his customary hug, before tugging off her shoes and hanging her deep red medical bag on it's hook.

Kimimaro chuckled "The mission was a success, apparently I'm not fond of failing missions and they always end up going the way I want, due to hard work and constantly keeping my guard up" he gave her a teasing smile.

And her cheeks turned red "Kimi-nii" Sakura pouted "Stop teasing me" she huffed before a smile formed on her lips "By the way Jugo and Tayuya are out with Anko-sensei" she told the white haired teen as they entered the kitchen together.

He wasn't worried "They'll be fine, where's Otou-sama" Kimimaro looked around and spread out his senses but couldn't find the silver haired male anywhere, he wasn't in the house, and he couldn't sense him in the village.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought doing the same "I don't know, but come to think of it, Obito-san and Tenzo-san are nowhere near either" she pointed out, not sensing the other two males, "And Rin-san always has night shift at the hospital nowadays" Sakura shrugged.

Just then they were joined by Neji, "I see I'm the last one home" the Hyuga commented looking weary and worn down, Gai had really kicked up the training several notches these last several weeks so he'd be prepared for the Jonin Exams.

"Not quite Neji-san, no one else besides us is home, no doubt busy like usual, seems that's the case as it always is" Kimimaro deadpanned vivid green eyes glued to his sister as she greeted her boyfriend as if it was the first time she'd seen him in a great long while.

Neji's gaze softened "Welcome home Neji, looks like Gai-sensei isn't taking it easy on you either, Tou-san likes to get a little crazy during our training sessions as well, but at least we'll be ready for the Jonin Exams" Sakura rambled until he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Of course we'll be ready Sakura, and we'll ace those exams together, by the way I saw this flower and thought you should have it, to show you without words" he tucked the newest flower behind her ear and Sakura blushed harder than ever.

It really was quite amusing and sweet "What does it mean Imouto-san" Kimimaro eyed the flower "What is the flower exactly" he wasn't up to date with flowers or their meanings and it was a wonder how the brunette even knew them in the first place.

Unless he was secretly studying the language of flowers, which was laughable, he didn't have any other answer to explain the odd phenomenon "It's a Peony, a red Peony means devotion" she twittered happily, rattling the answer off easily.

The Hyuga coughed into his hand "To show you that I am devoted, despite how little time we get to spend together, perhaps a date to the Tea Shop is in the distance future, I have the next few days off" Neji offered.

Sakura's eyes brightened and flickered vivid emerald green "Don't think I'm trying to pry, but how exactly is it that you know such things as flower meanings" the white haired teen cut in before she could throw herself at Neji like usual.

And suddenly the pinkette was just as curious to know "Not that I have a problem with it Neji, but that isn't something boys are really supposed to know" Sakura smiled gently, to let him know she wasn't trying to tease him.

Relieved that they weren't making fun of him, yet at least, Neji relented to their questions "I have a book and anytime I see a certain flower, I pick it, because I know Sakura appreciates such gifts, it's the little things that matter and I try to respect that" he explained carefully.

There it was, the squeal that was accompanied by her throwing herself into his arms, proving him right that she appreciated his efforts and didn't get her such fancy things, "I wish there wasn't a curfew now, because otherwise we'd be going on a date right now" Sakura grinned.

Kimimaro and Neji chuckled quietly "Now, now Imouto-san surely you can wait until tomorrow" the older Kaguya sibling teased knowing how much his sister adored the Hyuga, they'd all come a long way together.

She blushed in embarrassment "It doesn't seem like anyone else will be returning anytime soon, but we could at the very least get started on dinner and leave out leftovers for anyone who comes back extremely late" Neji said suddenly.

"Oh yes of course" Sakura turned pressing her hands to her cheeks trying to stop blushing and managed to will the redness away as she, Kimimaro and Neji got started on dinner, it was the sweet potato and rice curry with the sweet/spicy sauce.

They all ate, drank chamomile tea and then finally bid each other goodnight "See you in the morning Sakura" Neji gave her a light side hug, not full on frontal, but Sakura didn't mind in the least "You as well Kimimaro-san" he nodded to the white haired teen.

"Quite goodnight Imouto-san, Neji-san" Kimimaro smiled lightly, then climbed the ladder to his attic room, Neji disappeared into his own room leaving Sakura alone after she'd told them goodnight in response to their own sentiments.

Sakura smiled softly and checked on her three woodland animals "You might be getting to live outside again" she told Morosa as the small fennec fox snuggled into her arms, as she sat in the beanbag chair that had been added to the room courtesy of Jugo.

Her fingers ran through the soft fur as Reitoko hopped into her lap "I plan on making you a space in the clearing so that you can reintegrate yourselves into the wilds" Sakura murmured quietly leaning her head against Nagetsuke.

Who snuffled his nose into her hair, "And a place for me to work on idea's for Kaguya Salubrity" she finished giving each of her animals equal attention, placed Morosa down on the floor, dislodged Reitoko from her lap gently, patted Nagetsuke on the head and finally left their room.

Only to run right into Tenzo, she blinked her lavender eyes at him, as he stared down at her in amusement "You heard me didn't you" Sakura whispered looking to the hatch warily, the last thing she wanted was Kimimaro to hear.

"I did" he smiled keeping his voice down as the pinkette pointed to the kitchen "I wouldn't be opposed to helping you" Tenzo offered, raising his voice just a little so she didn't have to strain her ears to hear him.

She clapped her hands together quietly feeling giddy all over again "Just a small house, kind of like the one you attached to this house, but with enough space to make them comfortable and allow them to go out should they so choose" she explained.

Tenzo nodding along listening closely to her idea's as she said them, detail, how the very few rooms were going to be, it really was amazing how creative Sakura was sometimes "Hmm, draw me a design" he finally said.

Sakura smiled "Will do Tenzo-san, if your not busy say around 5ish just meet me outside the gates, I'll show you the clearing and design" she yawned giving the brunette a small wave as she headed down the steps to her room and crawled into bed to get some shut eye.

The next morning Kakashi had returned to the house as well and he immediately noticed the pinkette working on something that wasn't products for her store so of course "What's that Sakura-chan" he leaned over her shoulder to look at it.

She craned her neck up to meet his lone onyx eye "Just something fun Tou-san, work on my drawing skills" Sakura smiled sweetly, erasing part of what she'd already done and painstakingly redrawing it so it would look decent.

If there was one thing she had trouble with it was drawing, despite having those fuinjutsu seals drilled into her by Tsunade, she still sucked at making them or even coming up with new ones, it was something she was going to have to work on in the next couple of years.

His onyx eye narrowed "Yes but why is it a house that your drawing" Kakashi crinkled his eye at her prying in the worst way possible, he didn't want his adopted daughter to get into anymore trouble than she already had.

"Tou-san, maybe I just really like houses, or perhaps this is what I could possibly consider a dream house if I ever get it drawn properly" Sakura giggled lavender eyes twinkling with mischievous that went right over the silver haired males head.

Obito, who'd just returned from his Anbu duties, snorted quietly, peeking into the living room "Aren't you supposed to be at work" he suddenly realized it was one after 9 in the morning and two a Wednesday, it was odd.

Sakura lifted her head from her artwork "I declared it an off day, Kushina-chan was wanting to spend time with Hokage-sama and Mikoto-chan had things she wanted to get done as well, of course I could have made Kabuto suffer through the day, but I didn't" she shrugged lightly.

It really surprised them sometimes how selfless Sakura could be "What about later, are you busy then Imouto-san" Kimimaro piped in suddenly, wanting to try out a few theories and train with his little sister.

"Mm until 5ish I'm free, why did you want to train with me Kimi-nii" her gaze softened on her dear older brother, she really did adore Kimimaro, as if he was the most precious person in the entire world, he might as well have been actually to her at least.

Kimimaro nodded slowly "And try out a few theories, I've been thinking about Kubikiribocho lately" he turned vivid green eyes onto the sword that was always out nowadays "If I'm able to wield him still" the white haired teen continued gently.

"And if you'd be able to fight with him" Sakura snapped her fingers, pencil flying across the sketch pad as she spoke "Maybe a little after lunch we can go practice, is that why you were asking" she smiled widely.

He gave her a quick smile "Partially, I also thought it would be a good idea, if we were in a fight we could switch off intermittently with Kubikiribocho and the enemy wouldn't know to expect it" Kimimaro pointed out.

Giving everyone something to think about "As interesting as this conversation is" Neji stood suddenly and wandered over to Sakura "I have dinner with my team, and I have a few things to do, but I'll be here to get you for our date" he smiled before vanishing down the hall and out the door.

Sakura smiled happily "Come on Obito, if your not to tired and if we can rouse Rin, we're going to go get some training in of our own" Kakashi turned on his heel, ruffling Sakura's pink hair before disappearing.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes "Fun times indeed, Rin's gonna be like a fire breathing dragon Bakakashi" Obito scoffed but followed his teammate anyway, leaving Sakura and Kimimaro alone with each other, the former of the two laughing as the two males went to their part of the house.

"Why are you drawing a house really Imouto-san" Kimimaro hadn't been fooled by her antics or distraction attempts that she'd thrown at their father and he wanted to know her reasoning for doing this sort of thing.

She gave him an innocent smile "Kimi-nii I'm allowed to have none destructive secrets from you and Tou-san" Sakura announced finishing up her sketch, checking it over, then hopped up from her chair and headed into the hall to the foyer.

Him on her heels "Can you guarantee whatever you're plotting won't lead to you or anyone else getting into trouble" the white haired teen prodded, worry pooling in the pit of his stomach, he knew as everyone else Sakura could just be standing there and still get in trouble.

"I can Kimi-nii, I have some things to do, so later" Sakura gave her brother a quick hug, grabbed her deep red medical bag and tugged on her dark red calf high boots to complete her new outfit, then went out the door, Kimimaro sighed and returned to the living room to sit and read.

Sakura skipped down the streets of the Leaf Village, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the sun on her face as she went to one of the various stores, halfway there she realized she wasn't alone "Hello Naruto, how are you" she flashed him a smile.

But the usual whiskered grin she got was noticeably absent in fact Naruto looked positively miserable about something "I'm going on a training trip with Ero-sennin" he mumbled several minutes later.

"Oh how wonderful, getting to train with one of the Legendary Sannin Naruto, good luck" Sakura jumped in all giddy for her friend, but the blonde didn't react like how he usually did, in fact Naruto seemed to become even more depressed than before.

He sighed a pout forming on his lips "For two and a half years, I'll be gone Sakura-chan, what's so wonderful about that" Naruto sulked looking as if he was about to cry, leaving the village and all his friends behind was not something he was looking forward to in the least.

Now it was easy to understand why he was so upset "Oh Naruto" Sakura swung around and pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug "Everything will be alright you'll see and there's always the option of sending letters via your summons" she chattered when she finally released him.

And they started walking again "Bu..But I won't get to see you or Teme, or Hinata-chan anymore for two and a half years" Naruto burst out waving his arms madly "Will you guys even miss me at all" he sniffled revealing his fears.

"Course we'll miss you Naruto, it's not the Leaf Village without you, just think about it this way, when you get back you'll have tons of new jutsu's and skills that you can show off to us" her eyes sparkled and her words were soft.

Tears welled up in those baby blue eyes "Guess I'll finally get to experience what it's like to travel around and not be stuck in a village right Sakura-chan" Naruto rubbed at his eyes trying to see the good in his training expedition with Jiraiya.

Sakura smiled gently "Mhm, just promise you'll be careful out there and listen to everything Jiraiya-sama asks of you even if it's ridiculous" she rambled worriedly, the blonde was really her first friend here in the village and it was going to stink not seeing him for awhile.

"I promise Sakura-chan and don't worry you know, I'll be back before you know it" Naruto finally flashed that patented whiskered grin at the pinkette before he finally got the mind to ask what she was doing "So what are you doing today" he walked leisurely at her side.

She looked around warily "Getting some wood finisher, I'm gonna make a getaway house in the clearing that you showed me, and some furniture and new equipment to turn it into a lab" Sakura whispered with a secretive smile.

Naruto laughed "Really I bet it's gonna be amazing when your done with it, do you need any help" he pouted flashing hope filled blue eyes at the pinkette, he wanted to see the house and contribute to it at least a little before he left in a few days time.

"You can help Naruto, but Kiba and Shino will be there as well as Tenzo-san, no one else" Sakura said in a light warning tone as they finally entered the store that sold finishers, immediately she went for the outdoorsy finishers.

It was Naruto who found the first one "What about this one Sakura-chan, it would help the wood house blend in with the tree's and what not" he held up forest green finisher and Sakura looked it over before nodding in acceptance "How many should we get" the blonde prodded.

"Um err….." she trailed off then looked to her sketch, the forest green finisher was going to be the outside of the house, and mentally calculating how much was needed "Thirty of them" Sakura finally said after several seconds.

He nodded and started piling forest green wood finisher cans into the cart they had, Sakura found the next finisher for what would be the bathroom in the house "Oooh so pretty" she clasped the can of nantucket gray finisher in her hand.

The blonde eyed it "That is pretty cool Sakura-chan" Naruto commented watching as she piled at least fifteen cans "What room is gonna have the honor of that finisher" he asked as they moved down the aisle looking for more colors that peaked their interest.

"Bathroom, I plan on getting a compost toilet and using the compost to grow an herb garden and stuff, so that I don't have to rely on Kaguya Salubrity's herb stock for my own concoctions" Sakura rattled off searching for something else.

Naruto held up the third finisher of red mahogany nodding along to her words "Here Sakura-chan I think this would be awesome for your living room" he showed it off to Sakura, her eyes lit up and nineteen cans of it were added to the already over piled cart.

"Last the open room, that has the option of closing it for Nagetsuke, Reitoko and Morosa" Sakura narrowed her eyes on the finishers hoping one would jump out at her and it did in a matter of minutes twenty five cans of honey brown finisher had been added to the cart.

Finished with the wood finishers, they pushed the cart to the front of the store "You forget the finisher for your lab" Naruto snapped his fingers once all the cans had been sealed inside a storage scroll, the clerk behind the counter dumbfounded at how much money had been spent.

"There's a reason, I intend on making the lab out of metal, so it will just remain the same color of Tenzo-san's wood and just nail pieces of extreme fire resistant metal in the entire room as will the door be metallic to that room" Sakura explained easily.

His shoulders deflated "I guess that makes sense you know, that would be bad if the house caught on fire" Naruto mused as they headed to the furniture store next "Aren't you gonna have a kitchen there though, so that you'll be able to stay several nights" he frowned.

Sakura blinked "It will be an open kitchen, with just a few counters, a wood stove, a sink, and a fridge, that will be part of the living room" she announced as they entered the store and started searching for furniture that would be perfect.

Naruto found the couch, it was a pull out, the color of the wood was olive and very comfortable to sit on, Sakura found a couple chairs to complete the set in a rosewood color "I've been thinking, I know I have to leave in a few days" the blonde started suddenly.

Distracting Sakura from her search for a bookshelf, planning on moving all of her recipe books, and what not to the getaway house, it was just like her tree house really "Hmm, what have you been thinking about Naruto" she hummed softly.

"Well and you don't have to, but I was wondering if you could teach me how to use the items in a medical pouch, I suck at it and Teme was the one who had ours during the Chunin Exams, and I really want to learn" he begged.

Now there was a surprise "Okay Naruto, maybe tomorrow, we could meet up in the clearing and stuff when I get together with Shino and Kiba, Kiba's been asking me to show him as well" Sakura shrugged lightly.

It was if she'd given him the entire world "Thank you Sakura-chan, now I can finally know how to use all those fancy ointments and oils and salves and pastes, bandages and whatnot" Naruto chattered a mile a minute giving her a hug.

Sakura flashed him a quick smile "I'll warn you it's not easy Naruto" she said lightly, finally choosing a small spice brown bookshelf, followed by one coffee brown end table, a cabinet for the bathroom to store stuff in, in the color of english oak.

"Course you'd say that Sakura-chan, but I won't give up this time you know, I failed those lessons, but I really want to learn now" Naruto huffed softly, as they moved onto the next aisle full of counters and they both chose four counters/cabinets, one for the bathroom, all in grapevine wood.

Until there was nothing left to get in the aisles they were roaming "Good, because everyone, no matter who it is should know how to use a medical pouch and know basic procedure" Sakura explained as they grabbed up a box with a metal cabinet and a couple of large metal tables.

For her lab "Your right Sakura-chan, all of that has happened has proved that much you know" the blonde stated using shadow clones to help carry everything they'd picked out so far, he was certain they were both getting weird looks at this point, but who cares, this was fun.

"Right, you know it just occurred to me that I can stain the metal that I'm gonna buy for the lab" the pinkette laughed "So we'll have to go back after we've gotten everything else, to get metal stain colors" Sakura smiled, so she was excited about this whole idea of hers.

Naruto nodded "Whatever you want Sakura-chan, it's gonna be fun doing all of this anyway you know" he grinned making another clone as she picked out a dark green compost toilet, a metallic fridge, a bathtub with portable water heater and a metal sink for the the bathroom.

He had no doubts in his mind that she was going to stain it some color or another, all outdoorsy stuff, he was certain "Oh totally and with Kiba and Shino's help, this will probably be done either today or tomorrow" her lavender eyes were wide and full of excitement.

As they finally headed towards the front of the store after double checking that they had everything they needed and bought it all "You know Sakura-chan, I know you get a large profit from your store and get mission pay, but you spend a lot of money on a daily basis" Naruto prodded as they left the furniture store behind.

"True, but the money I'm using right now is what was left to me by Zabuza, we had a lot saved up from jobs that we took on and all that we've bought so far hasn't even put a dent in the ryo in this scroll" Sakura showed off the scroll, tucking the scroll that all of her furniture was sealed in into her storage pouch.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes at his friend "Kami Sakura-chan, that's kind of crazy, but awesome as well you know" he laughed in the next moment as they vanished into a completely different store and bought blankets and pillows, outdoorsy colors of course and fans for each room.

"Probably, anyway we just have a few more stores to visit, before we go back to the store that sells the finishers and I have my date with Neji" Sakura sighed softly as they entered a regular store, and she bought towels and rags in dark green.

"Date with Neji, right I totally forgot that you were with him you know, that's only cause you never let anyone see you two together" Naruto sulked suddenly and Sakura giggled at him as they went to the next store.

Just a regular store that sold clothing and other things she bought heaters for each room except for the lab, shorts, tanks, a couple sleeping yukata, and unmentionables while Naruto was busy "Yeah but we are private people Naruto" she nodded, storing her bags away in a scroll.

"Guess so, by the way what's Neji like as a boyfriend, I can't imagine him being very affectionate and all" he scratched at his cheek as they made a quick pit stop back at the furniture store and bought some shelves for the living room, in white maple.

Before heading to the store that sold dishes, a few plates, a few bowls, a couple of cups, and some silverware, along with that was medical equipment, mortar and pestle, a set of two, scalpel, pots and pans, and five portable fire pits.

Sakura answered Naruto's question in that time "He's great Naruto, and while not affectionate to the point where he hovers, Neji does enough and that's what I appreciate, he knows his boundaries with me and respects that, but he's sweet and overall I really like him" she skipped along.

As they finally bought large pieces of metal for the lab and hurried back to the store to buy metal stainer in sage color, each of the scrolls full of new furniture and everything else put away in her storage pouch "That's good, at least he treats you right" Naruto nodded.

"Well it's almost lunch and I have to get back before Neji and change out of these sweaty clothes" it had gotten unbearably hot as the morning progressed, the blonde waved and Sakura took off down the streets to her cherry oak house.

Took a shower to freshen up and put on a clean outfit a dark pink yukata and white sandals, she had only just sat down in her chair, when Kimimaro came down the ladder "How long have you been back" he blinked his vivid green eyes at her.

She smiled sweetly "Just twenty minutes Kimi-nii, waiting on Neji, it's almost lunch" her eyes were bright and full of happiness and just as she said that, the brunette appeared in the living room from the foyer.

One hand behind his back and the other held out to her "If your ready Sakura, we'll get our date underway" Neji smiled kindly pulling Sakura gently onto her feet, taking in the yukata she wore and then presented the new flower to her.

It was a purple pansy this time and like usual the pinkette blushed all kinds of different red "Your in my thoughts to Neji, all the time" Sakura murmured as they left the house hand in hand, taking care as they walked together enjoying the afternoon sun and light cooling breeze as it wafted by.

"Did you have a good rest of the morning Sakura" Neji inquired lightly as they headed for the Tea Shop, he'd learned very quickly that his girlfriend didn't do fancy to well, and the tea shop was perfect for the both of them as it had a variety.

An innocent smile formed on her lips "I did very much so, though for a few minutes it was sad, Naruto told me he was going on a two and a half year training trip with Jiraiya-sama, but we have the option of sending letters and he'll be back before we know" she brightened once more.

Neji sighed in relief, he knew he couldn't be with her every waking moment and those moments he was away from her made him worry that she wasn't doing alright "That is good" he nodded as they stepped into the restaurant, before sitting down at a booth for two.

Many were very aware of their presence and some females on their own dates were extremely jealous as the handsome Hyuga seated Sakura first, before sitting down, purple pansy tucked behind her ear and looking for all the world completely in love.

Upon sitting down a waiter appeared "I'd like some chamomile tea, as well as five sticks of dango, and sweet potato-vegetable curry and rice" Sakura rattled off her order and Neji did the same, it being less elaborate than his girlfriends.

"You know it occurred to me that lately you've been vanishing outside the village for a few hours every day and I'm probably the only one who doesn't know why" the brunette across from the pink haired girl spoke lightly.

Sakura's brows raised high before returning to normal "Kiba, Shino and I have been setting aside three hours at the end of the day to get together and talk if we can, when we aren't on missions and whatnot" she explained carefully.

"Where do you go then, since you three clearly leave the village" Neji asked carefully, hoping he wasn't prying, that was one thing he hated, people trying to pry into someone else's business and he wasn't going to be that kind of person.

She smiled lightly "Just to a clearing, Naruto showed me during the first couple of months and I bought the area, so technically it's mine, I plan on turning it into a getaway paradise, somewhere I can go to relax or make new products for my store" Sakura said.

He nodded in understanding "I would probably do the same, what about those three animals, they can't stay inside for the rest of their lives" he pointed out gently, not wanting to tell her how to care for the woodland animals.

"This is just a rough draft of what the place is going to look like, but there's going to be a open part of the house off to the side, that can be closed every night, so that Nagetsuke, Reitoko and Morosa can integrate themselves back to the outdoors" she showed off her sketch.

Gestured to the open room and explained what was going to be done "And we'll finally have an empty room at the house" Neji chuckled, pretty sure that it wasn't going to be empty for long and they'd find something to put in it right away.

Sakura giggled quietly just as their orders came, the waiter told them to enjoy and they did "Promise you won't tell Tou-san or Kimi-nii though, I want to have at least one non destructive secret that won't harm anyone from them" she pouted softly.

Using her appearance to her advantage and the brunette gave in rather quickly "Don't worry Sakura, I won't, so long as you promise to let me see it when it's done" the Hyuga compromised and he was certain that if the table hadn't been in the way she would have hugged him.

As it was the most she could do was squeal softly in response "Of course Neji, it's going to be a masterpiece when I'm done with it" Sakura clapped her hands together, before eating some more of her meal, thoroughly enjoying her date.

Neji shook his head lightly and when they were done, he paid for their lunch like a gentleman, helped her to her feet and they left the Tea Shop "Good luck on your training session with Kimimaro-san" he waved lightly as they went in opposite directions.

"I will, see you later Neji" Sakura called heading back down the streets to her cherry oak house to collect Kubikiribocho and Kimimaro "You ready to see if you can still wield Kubi" she bounced on the balls of her feet as they walked towards the training grounds.

Kimimaro nodded quietly, eyeing the massive sword, "At the very least it would give us a definite advantage over opponents that think your the weaker of the two of us" he explained trying not to sound insulting.

But the truth was, everyone underestimated Sakura, which usually proved to be their downfall "Definitely Kimi-nii and don't worry I know what you mean" the pinkette shrugged not upset in the least about the comment.

Then they were stood on the training ground and Sakura embedded her sword a few inches into the ground so he would stand upright "Okay, guess this is all on me now" Kimimaro approached the Executioners Blade warily.

Reaching out his hand and grasping the handle "Relax Kimi-nii, if he thinks your wary of him, he'll reject you" Sakura pointed out gently watching from a few feet away, lavender eyes focused on her gargantuan sword.

He took a deep breath pushing down his wariness and with a lot of struggling hefted Kubikiribocho straight out of the ground, the sword was heavy, Kimimaro realized for the first time, not having noticed it before.

Second, he kind of felt extremely awkward, it was safe to say he had horrid kenjutsu skills and third Kubikiribocho wasn't rejecting him in the least, proving his theory at least somewhat "I can wield him, but it will take a lot of training to fight with him" Kimimaro said after several minutes.

It was to be expected at least "Trust me Kimi-nii I know how you feel, I've been practicing all this time with him to and I still have trouble fighting with Kubi, because he likes to get in the way" Sakura snorted softly settling into a stance.

Kimimaro responded adjusting his stance to one that would work with the humongous sword in his grasp "Ready when you are Imouto-san, just try not to go overboard" he chuckled lightly, remembering a lesson she'd once told him.

How a sword must be used as an extension of themselves "Can't promise that Kimi-nii, but I'll try" Sakura flashed him a quick smile, then launched into an attack, kunai held out, her weapon and Kubikiribocho clashed creating little sparks.

As the white haired teen raised the Executioners Blade in defense to ward off her attack "Suppose that's all I can get huh Imouto-san" Kimimaro grimaced struggling to hold up the sword, he knew why Sakura used chakra enhanced strength now.

"Mhm" she grinned spinning around as he slashed her sword at her and kicked out with a chakra free foot, sending Kimimaro skidding back several feet, until he used Kubikiribocho to slow his momentum and hefted the blade up once more to stay her next attack.

"I understand your reasoning now for always using chakra enhanced strength to wield him, I can't imagine how hard it would be for you if you didn't to wield this sword" Kimimaro deadpanned using the sword to spin around it, hands attached to handle and kick out at his sister.

His foot connected with her stomach, and she anchored herself to the ground with chakra, hardening the bones in the spot he'd hit "Glad you finally do, it was a pain to explain it all this time" Sakura teased.

Lifting her hand and striking a pressure point in his leg, he didn't feel it, but he was certain he would in a few minutes, though Kimimaro was determined to continue their training session "I'm sure" he quipped lightly, hefting Kubikiribocho over his head and bringing the sword down.

And crazy person that his little sister was raised her hands since she was so close and protecting the palms with chakra, caught the sharp edge of her sword "You need to practice kenjutsu before you can beat me in a spar using my sword against me" her eyes twinkled in mischievousness.

Before pulling Kubikiribocho from his grasp, the sword was thrown high into the air and she caught the handle one handed and pointed her blade at her brother "Clearly" he admitted dryly conceding defeat this time.

Sakura relaxed and set her sword down looking him over carefully before he was attached to her back "Right well I have somethings to do, so see you later at home Kimi-nii" she threw over her shoulder as she made a hasty dash back towards the market.

"Yes see you at home later Imouto-san" he called though she was pretty far, she still waved, Kimimaro smiled and headed back to his house to relax for the rest of the day, his theories had been tested and the was more than enough for now.

Once back in the market, Sakura visited three stores only and bought parts for a greenhouse, two of them to be exact and more wood finisher in ebony, for the attic she'd just now thought up, along with a perch and other things for Tsuno.

By the time she was done, it was nearing five and so after storing away the newest scrolls, Sakura walked leisurely towards the gates and signed out, seeing Kiba, Shino's, Tenzo's and Naruto's name on the sheet and hurried off to her own piece of heaven.

The four males were waiting "Okay Sakura-san, let's see the rough draft of the house, then you guys can get started on setting up" Tenzo clapped his hands together once the pinkette had made her appearance in the clearing.

"Ah just hold on for a few seconds Tenzo-san" Sakura held up her hand, sat down, made a few adjustments to her sketch, then held it out to the brunette, who took it and looked the entire sketch of the house over.

In the next few minutes, Tenzo cracked his knuckles and formed a few hand signs, design of the house and rooms in mind and suddenly it was there before them in the spot that she'd decided the house was to go.

Their eyes widened in awe "Wow" Kiba whistled "This is perfect" the Inuzuka grinned as Akamaru yipped on top of his head "But it doesn't quite suit Sakura yet" he tilted his head to the side looking at the house closely.

"No duh Kiba, we're gonna put wood finisher on it and in each of the rooms you know" Naruto blurted getting excited as Tenzo left them to their own devices, it was clear neither Kiba or Shino had been told about the shopping excursion, so didn't know about all that had been bought.

Because Shino crossed his arms over his chest "We don't have any supplies, why because we only just thought of this idea yesterday" the Aburame commented, but even he could see the beauty in the house, even if it wasn't quite something that suited his teammate yet.

Sakura had the grace to give her teammates sheepish looks "I bought the supplies already, Naruto helped me, I wanted to be prepared" she admitted pulling out the various scrolls that had everything sealed within them.

Kiba and Shino sighed "What are we waiting for then we're burning sunlight" Kiba rolled up his sleeves and even went so far as to take off his jacket as the forest green wood finisher was pulled out and old rags were dipped into the finisher.

Naruto made five clones and they set to work, the five clones doing the gate that surrounded the house, while Kiba, Shino, Sakura and the real Naruto did a wall on each side of the house, their hands becoming stained forest green, despite wearing gloves.

"I can tell this is going to be one of the most unique houses I've ever seen, why because this is purely Sakura and something only she'd think up" Shino threw out there suddenly hazel eyes peeking over the rim of his sunglasses and concentrating on his task completely.

The only blonde between the four of them "Of course it's gonna be awesome and it will give Sakura-chan somewhere to come and get away from overbearing people" Naruto grinned though none of them saw it.

"Exactly Naruto and a place where I can concoct more products for Kaguya Salubrity" Sakura reminded as they all worked together, by the time the outside of the house, eight more Naruto clones dotted the clearing, three people on each side of the house, even if two of them were clones.

They all sat down to relax for a minute "Phew can't believe we got that done in just thirty minutes" Kiba swiped some sweat from his forehead as he rested, it wasn't easy putting finisher in wood that was already a dark color, but now the outside of the wood house was forest green.

It blended in with it's surroundings "I think I understand now" Shino mused "You chose that color specifically to make it harder for the house to be spotted, why because you don't want anyone to stumble across it" he explained.

"Actually Shino, I'm the one who picked out that color, cause I knew Sakura-chan would like it and for that very reason you just said you know" Naruto announced, proving that he really had changed and was able to use his brain, if just a little.

Sakura smiled gently at the blonde and then they were all on their feet again, entering through the empty door way, a door was needed as were a few windows "Right if we're gonna get this all done today, we'll have to split up and work harder than before" she eyed the space.

Realizing just how much bigger it looked in person rather than on her sketch pad "Good idea, I'll take the bathroom, just give me the finisher and at least four clones Naruto" Kiba snapped his fingers choosing a room to work on.

"I'll take the attic, why because it seems like the smaller of these rooms" Shino nabbed up the attic, Sakura shrugged lightly, handed him the black ebony wood finisher, the Aburame took a couple Naruto clones with him and leaped up into the hole.

A hatch would have to be made and it would have to be fitted with a ladder "I just realized we forgot the place where Nagetsuke, Reitoko and Morosa are gonna stay, so I'll leave you with four clones Sakura-chan" Naruto piped in, grabbed the honey brown finisher.

Then zipped out the door, leaving the pinkette with four clones and the red mahogany wood finisher, "Totally gonna be awesome" Sakura whispered to herself as she set to work on the living room/kitchen space.

Until they all grouped together, forty minutes later, it being over an hour that they'd all started "What's next" Kiba breathed trying not to look as if he was about to pass out, the smell was finally getting to him and Sakura realized that.

"Perhaps we should take a break and finish up tomorrow, why because the smell is intense and we could all get poisoning from the noxious fumes from the finisher" Shino eyed his teammate in slight concern.

Even Naruto looked worried "Yeah, I'd planned on coming here tomorrow anyway to learn how to use a medical pouch" he shrugged, not wanting anything to happen to them as the smell of the finisher was now to an overpowering point.

"Come on Kiba, let's get you some fresh air" she would have suggested they stop herself but the others had gotten to say it first, then directed Kiba to the open door and let him exit the half done house first so he could breathe "Feel better" Sakura smiled.

He nodded as did Akamaru "I should have realized that it might get a little overpowering" Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "We have to get doors and windows for the rooms and house anyway plus it's getting late and I want to learn that medical stuff to" he sulked.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed "Might as well, why because they won't stop bugging you until you show them and teach them" Shino pointed out as they all settled on the ground, several feet away from the house, after it was cloaked by a jonin level genjutsu.

"Yeah and then we can all come back tomorrow and finish up" Naruto grinned blue eyes glittering in excitement as he watched his pink haired friend lay out equipment, bandages, ointments, salves, oils, herb paste and whatnot.

Then launched into a round of explanations, demonstrating how to use each thing, how to properly wrap a wound and as much as she could fit in with the rest of the time they had before curfew until they all returned to the village and went their separate ways.

"See you guys tomorrow at five, I'll buy the doors and windows" Sakura waved heading down the streets in the opposite direction of the others and to her house, like the night before her father was absent, so really it was just her and Neji, before they all went to bed.

The next day, Sakura worked at Kaguya Salubrity with Kushina, Mikoto and Kabuto, the latter of the trio warming up to life in the village and part of the staff of the store as he handed out smiles, though small, but they were smiles nonetheless.

Before the shop was closed, Sakura made a mad dash to the store, bought a metallic door, a rounded window for the attic, two wooden doors, a hatch and a ladder, and some more forest green finisher and a dark gray finisher, a small square window for the bathroom and three windows that were for the living room.

Everything bought, she hurried to the gates where Naruto, Kiba and Shino were waiting and they rushed to the clearing "Did you get more stuff" the Inuzuka asked as they were stood before the half finished house again, once the cloaking genjutsu had been removed.

"Indeed, why because none of us thought to buy anything once again" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose, wondering where the heck his brain had gone, leaving all the supply shopping up to Sakura ridiculous.

Naruto sniggered "I wouldn't worry, Sakura-chan is very good at picking out stuff" he grinned facing her completely as they waited for her to unseal whatever she'd bought, so that they could set to work on it.

Sakura nodded and everything was unsealed, even the metallic furniture "We should do this stuff outside, leave it up to clones mine and Naruto, and start putting everything in it's spot in the house, so that we don't waste time" she explained.

The three boys nodded and so the couch and chairs were given spots, the end table was placed in a perfect position, shelves were added to the wall, right beside one of the empty window spots, the counters were set up for the kitchen, and cabinets were placed for storage.

It wasn't to long before the bathroom was set up, the compost toilet, cabinet, the towels and her clothes were put away, as was her books added to the bookshelf, and personal objects were added to the other shelves, finally the lab was set up and completed.

Before the doors were fitted to each room, the smells faded, the ladder was put in place as was the hatch, the windows and attic for Tsuno was finished up and the four teenagers flopped down on the couch or chairs.

"Can't believe we actually got done, we probably wouldn't have gotten that all done without Naruto helping us" Kiba leaned his head back on the comfy chair resting, it had only been an hour since they'd started and the house was finished thanks to the help of many clones.

"Precisely, why because that was a job for more than just four of us and the clones were appreciated" Shino nodded getting comfortable, feeling ready for a good long nap, and he still didn't know how much there was left to do.

Naruto groaned "Uhhh I don't want to do anything else for the rest of the day, and I still have to pack for tomorrow" he whined from the chair he was occupying the pull out couch was taken up by Shino and Sakura.

Who decided to laugh at him "I'll send one of my clones with you to help pack, since you helped with the house" but she offered her own help, the blonde flashed her a whiskered grin and Sakura smiled lightly as they all relaxed.

A couple hours later, after more mini lessons in using medical stuff, the four of them split up, Naruto with a Sakura water clone and headed home, Sakura entered the house and immediately spotted the extra shoes, two pairs.

Her eyes narrowed, the smell of dinner was wafting through the house as well, so either Kimimaro, Neji or both of them were cooking, she took off her shoes and hung up her medical bag "I'm home" Sakura called out entering the kitchen.

Where everyone was gathered, it was then she spotted the extra guests Anko and Kisame, Tayuya and Jugo were back, Rin was awake for once and the others were already seated around the table, an extra plate and chamomile tea set out for her.

"Glad you finally made it back from wherever you like to disappear to" Kakashi grumbled, and Sakura's brows raised high into her hairline, wondering what was up with her father as she sat down at the table and prepared to eat.

Before she could ask though "Ignore him Sakura-chan, Kakashi is just sore that he's been assigned a mission with us, Obito-kun and I" Rin smiled pleasantly at the pinkette that was her friends daughter, it was going to be difficult explaining the mission.

Obito did the honors "Yeah a two and a half year mission you mean, training little Sasuke, the four of us are leaving two days from now in the evening" the Uchiha in the house snorted, they'd only just got settled back in the village and now they had to leave it again.

Her fingers twitched, but more news was to be said "I also plan on taking these three punks out on the same mission, so look your last upon them for two and a half years pinky" Anko jerked her thumb at Kimimaro, Jugo and Tayuya.

"We're sorry we couldn't warn you before hand Sakura-san, as we only just learned of this ourselves upon returning to the village" Jugo spoke quietly, things were changing and he really didn't want to leave the safety of the village for two and a half years.

Tayuya looked to be in a much fouler mood than usual as well "Just expect us to be using your carrier pigeon express to buy stuff from your store" she scowled at her plate, she didn't want to go, but she would in order to get better and improve.

Kimimaro was tense "Imouto-san you'll be alright won't you" he was worried and she was so quiet, usually not a good sign, it had been a long time since they were separated for more than a couple weeks at a time and he wasn't sure how well this was going to go.

She was cut off from speaking "Enough with this sad crap, I'm moving in Pinky, so you won't be alone this entire time and besides it's not as if you might not see them wandering around on a mission and crap" Kisame burst out.

Sakura bit her lip looking seriously amused "I'll also be remaining here in the house, going on the odd mission here and there when the situation calls for it or Hokage-sama needs my skills" Tenzo threw out there.

The Hyuga at the table nodded "Exactly, unless I'm off on a mission, I'll be here as well" Neji stated spearing a steamed carrot onto his fork and eating it, the food was growing cold as was their tea and everyone realized that digging in.

Until Sakura finally spoke "Well good luck Tou-san, Rin-san, Obito-san, Anko-sensei, Tayuya, Jugo, Kimi-nii may your training be fruitful and you all come back with some new skills to show off" her eyes were soft and full of the love she held for each of them.

"And really Sharky" she rolled her eyes at Kisame causing him to grin and show off all of his sharp teeth "Guess we'll just have to get use to you being around" Sakura sighed acting exasperated, but truthfully she was excited.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't comment because a knock came on the door, and spreading out her senses, revealed it to be Sasuke, Sakura finished off her food and tea, before vanishing into the hall to answer her door.

Sasuke looked a lot more ruffled than usual "You know then" the second Uchiha Heir asked "How me and Dope are going off on training missions for two and a half years" Sasuke took off his shoes and set his pack down.

"I do Sasuke and I wish you all the luck in the world, I know that everyone is going to work hard and do their best to improve" Sakura gave him a kind smile, she felt sadness welling up in her and it was hard to choke the tears back.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were the three people she'd clicked with the most when she had first started living in the Leaf Village and now all of them were going to be gone for two and a half years in just a couple of days.

The Uchiha must have seen her struggling to keep her emotions in check, because Sasuke gently patted her on the back "We'll come back stronger than ever, and be on par with you Sakura" he got out around his own emotions.

Sakura bit her lip harshly "You Baka" she sniffled quietly, tears pooling in her lavender orbs "There's just no way you'll ever be on par with me" Sakura tried, she really did but the tears welled up and spilled over and she was full on crying in front of the Uchiha.

Hearing the commotion everyone peeked their head into the hall until Kakashi got the wise idea and ushered them all into his part of the house, Neji going willingly, but it was hard to get the others to go because they were worried about Sakura.

"Never know Kaguya" Sasuke creased his brow, he realized it must feel like Zabuza and Haku dying all over again to her, to learn that not just him, but Naruto, Kakashi and a few others were going to be gone for two and a half years.

He'd probably lose it to "Perhaps, but I bet I'll still be able to kick your ass in the end at the end of our spars" Sakura half laughed, half sobbed, this being the most she'd cried in a good long while, all those pent up emotions had been having a negative effect on her.

Sasuke winced "Maybe, I could always pull a win out of nowhere sometimes though, by the way curfew is almost here, do you think I could come in and spend the night, my parents know where I am already so long as it's fine with you" he asked hoping it was possible.

She hastily wiped her eyes dry, the tears slowing to a halt "My home is open to my friends, remember that Sasuke" Sakura blinked as the sadness dissipated, stepping back to allow him in and he took off his shoes and hung his pack on the rack.

"Of course, I just knew that you wouldn't take this news well Kaguya and yeah" Sasuke grimaced, he didn't do the whole being considerate thing much, but Sakura had been stuck like glue to him, Naruto and Kakashi, so to learn that they were going to be gone was certainly to have been a shock to her.

Glad that they were being understanding, Sakura led Sasuke into the living room, pulled out the couch and piled pillows and blankets on it for the Uchiha and then sat down on it with him, for two hours they talked about everything, until she eventually fell asleep.

Only then did the others appear, they were quite and Kakashi carried her down the stairs to her room, before everyone went to their own room and did the same, the next day Naruto left, and two days later everyone else left as well, leaving Sakura, with Kisame, Tenzo and Neji.


	43. Chapter 42

Sakura didn't have a chance to be depressed over the absence of her friends, father and brother, as she geared up for the mission to the Bug Habitat not but two days later, with Shino, his father Shibi and a few select Aburame's and of course Kisame.

Who Minato had added to the mission, just because she had a tendency to get in trouble no matter where she went, and his presence on the mission was nonnegotiable "Ain't my fault Pinky" Kisame shrugged propping Samehada against his shoulder as he waited for her to finish.

Her eyes rolled upwards briefly in slight annoyance "Whatever Sharky I knew that already, damn where the hell is my freaking scalpel" Sakura cursed softly in aggravation, before spying a glint of metal on the shelf and dove for it, it being what she was looking for and it was added to her bag.

Kisame snorted "Here I thought you were a good girl who never cussed" this comment earned him another eye roll as she tugged on her off white one inch heeled boots and really he should have expected the backlash for that one.

"Maybe I'm spending to much time around you, because I haven't cussed this much for a good long while Sharky" Sakura scoffed rolling her shoulders and attaching Kubikiribocho to her back, she'd gotten in a few good workouts with the sword against Samehada that is.

The Ex-Rogue Mist Nin, turned fully qualified Leaf Jonin chuckled "Perhaps Pinky, now are you ready to get this mission underway" he moved out the way and she opened the door, before it was shut behind her and locked, Neji was off on a mission for a few days anyway.

She lifted a brow in response "It's a Bug Habitat, full of bugs, poisonous and huge, and lots of herbs that I can only get from there, I've been ready for this mission for months" she stated simply walking at a brisk pace towards the gates.

His face twitched "Bugs, we're going to be surrounded by a bunch of bugs" Kisame grimaced, this wasn't a mission he was going to enjoy in the least, curse Minato for not telling him what the mission was about and instead saying he had to go on it with little details being given.

Sakura tossed him an innocent smile "Exploring Expedition in the Bug Habitat, what were you expecting a quiet relaxing mission to the Land of Waves" she snickered and ducked under the hand he threw out to whack her on the head.

Just as they reached the gates, Shino and Shibi were already there, the younger Aburame had his hazel eyes narrowed on the tall blue man with razor sharp teeth and Samehada slung over his shoulder looking dangerous without even trying.

"I trust you are doing well, why because you've been looking forward to this mission for months" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose as the pinkette settled at his side, he was glad she was sticking close, he still didn't trust the ex S Class Criminal from Mist very well yet.

She smiled softly and nodded "Good then let us start our journey to the Bug Habitat" Shibi ordered turning on his heel as they all signed out at the gates and began walking quickly down the path, if they didn't hurry it was sure to rain on them all.

And it was never fun walking while being soaked through to the core "I wonder if we'll see that big centipede again, I made some treats for him" Sakura's eyes sparkled as she patted the scroll she'd sealed all the mashed up worms and arthropods.

Kisame grimaced "You mean that's what you were doing with all those worms and arthropods, you were making something for a bloody centipede I swear Pinky you are the craziest person on earth and I thought Hidan was bad" he shook his head.

Sakura shot him an imperceptible glare "I take offense to that Sharky, cause I'm definitely not a religious murdering zealot" she huffed and sped up a little to walk next to Shino, clearly not happy with the tall blue man.

"Ahhh let's not forget Pinky you were the one interested in Jashinism" Kisame tsked following along at a moderately fast pace, Samehada still against his shoulder as opposed to how Sakura carried her own blade Kubikiribocho.

This was met with another slight glare and Sakura completely turning her head forward to ignore him, Shino hid his smile behind his high coat collar "By the way Sakura how are you coping" he asked gently hoping that he wouldn't set her off.

"I'm alright even if my heart feels like it's about to fall out of my chest, that gaping hole is threatening to open again and I fear that it might have adverse affects" Sakura frowned deeply and reached up to rub the spot that always ached.

Shino frowned himself "Adverse affects, what are you talking about" Shibi looked down at his sons teammate, he knew there was a lot he didn't know about the girl, but he'd never heard her mention anything about a hole before, or Shino.

Even Kisame was curious, the other Aburame pretending they were listening but eavesdropping in the worst way "Oh right, um you know how I left Mist Village right Shibi-sama" Sakura blinked her lavender orbs at him and the Aburame Patriarch nodded.

Gesturing for her to continue "Well from the time that I was born, there had always been this part of me missing, my heart felt as if there was a gaping hole in it that would never be fixed, that's why I left the Mist Village originally, to find that missing part of me" she continued.

"My heart would ache to the point where sometimes I'd pass out and I thought by going to the Leaf Village I would find out what was missing, turns out it was Kimimaro-ni, we have this odd sort of physical/mental connection that lets us feel each other" Sakura admitted.

It was only in complete faith and placing trust in the Aburame's that she did this because she knew how that connection could be used against her "When we met for the first time, that gaping hole was patched up, but we can feel each others pain and feelings" she explained lightly with a smile.

On his part Shibi felt horrified "I've known about this from the very beginning, why because she was lost and confused about our idiotic teammate" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose as he spoke and Sakura flashed him a grateful look.

Behind them Kisame was as equally as horrified "Better be careful who you tell Pinky, or that little connection will be used against you in the worst way" he had to make sure she understood that the world wasn't all fun in games.

Her eye twitched "I have complete trust and faith in Shibi-sama, Shino and the Aburame Clan, they won't abuse what I've told them and will take that secret to the grave Sharky, so yes I already know that which you just told me" Sakura huffed breaking the silent treatment she'd been giving him.

'The faith and trust she places in people' Shibi thought inwardly to himself, but Sakura was right, they would never break her trust considering secrets were everything in the ninja world, quiet settled over them like a blanket as they continued their trek.

Until it was lunch time and soon there was a pot of warm rabbit and vegetable stew boiling away on one portable fire pit, while on the other was a kettle of water being heated for goldenrod tea, bowls, spoons and cups were passed around and everyone ate.

Courtesy of Sakura and surprisingly Shino "Is there anything you can't do Pinky" Kisame shook his head as they all packed up and hurried down the path to the Bug Habitat so they'd get there before the storm started up.

The sky was beginning to darken as dark rain clouds rolled in from the South "Probably not Kisame-san" Sakura quipped in a much better mood than earlier, she didn't fancy rain, but it was always soothing to her nonetheless.

Shino snorted quietly and Shibi chuckled under his breath "One of a kind Kaguya-san, one of a kind" the Aburame Patriarch commented lightly, wishing the girl wasn't already being courted by Neji Hyuga and that his son had gotten to ask her first.

Her cheeks turned red at the compliment and the other Aburame's that had come on the mission shared smirks between them, Sakura was a favorite of a great many people including their clan patriarch, not that he would admit it really.

"Are you gonna do the same as last time, why because it would be appreciated to keep from getting soaked while we sleep" Shino spoke suddenly and Sakura tried to figure out what he was talking about before remembering.

This caused her to laugh "Don't worry Shino, I'll make earth domes and we'll put down tarps and put up seals to prevent rain water from getting in" Sakura patted him on the back lightly eyes twinkling with laughter.

He coughed in embarrassment "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what earth domes are you talking about Pinky, cause I'm not one to crawl into an enclosed space with nine other people, especially when one of them is a little girl" Kisame interrupted anymore conversation.

She sighed "If you'd been paying attention I said domes, not dome as in plural" Sakura shot him an exasperated glare, he'd kind of been grating on her nerves the last couple of days "And I'm sharing with Shino" she cut in before he could demand her to stay with him.

Kisame opened his mouth before snapping it shut, figuring it would be wise not to say anything else on the subject, she was already irritated with him, he knew he was being ridiculous and overbearing but he couldn't help it, she was a danger magnet and she needed protection.

To the literal extreme "You can get rid of these domes correct" Shibi looked down at the pinkette once more and Sakura nodded quietly, pausing in her incessant stream of chatter with his son in order to do so, before returning to her conversation.

It made them all smile, because Shino wasn't the most social of people, but Sakura didn't care in the least and he actually made an effort to join the conversation, a couple more hours of travel found the eight Aburame's, plus two extras at the Bug Habitat.

The former Rogue whistled "You guys go above and beyond to protect what's yours don't ya" he leaned over the cliff and peered downwards "Just how exactly are we getting down, cause I don't fancy falling from losing control of my chakra" Kisame grimaced seeing how far it was to the ground.

Shino made the suggestion surprisingly "Last time Sakura and I used Stone Steps that crumble after use, is that acceptable Father" he looked to Shibi, who nodded and Sakura popped up from the rock she was leaning against.

Cracking her knuckles before weaving a set of hand signs "Earth Style: Stone Steps" she placed her hands on the ground and a set of steps formed on the cliff leading all the way to the ground "Kisame-san first, cause he's like three people put together" Sakura said.

Knowing she'd have to make more steps, Kisame grumbled and hurried down the steps, the earth crumbling after him as he went until he reached the ground, he jumped back as more stone steps were formed and three Aburame's came trailing down next.

This continued until they were all down and the stone steps were gone, the Aburame's were impressed as they started their expedition and headed deep into the forest, until it was so dark and they couldn't even see three feet ahead of them.

Only then did Shibi call for a stop "Make five Earth Domes if you can, two to a dome, place down tarps and whatever is needed, make them all connected" he ordered and Kisame pressed his lips together, weren't there any other earth natured shinobi among them besides Sakura.

Who didn't seem to care as she weaved hand signs to her second Earth Jutsu in a matter of hours "Earth Style: Earth Dome" Sakura poured chakra into the jutsu, molding the earth to her liking, with a clear picture of what she wanted until the domes were made.

Tarps were put down on the inside and outside of each dome and everyone crawled in, dinner and tea was passed around and just as they were getting ready to slid into their bedrolls the first crack of thunder tore through the sky.

Sakura sighed softly tending to Kubikiribocho as she let the storm and the pitter patter of rain lull her mind into a state of relaxation, she would have fallen asleep to without fully laying down, but when the flicker of an unknown chakra filled her senses.

She was wide awake and fully alert in a matter of thirty seconds "Shino did you feel that" Sakura turned to her teammate in hopes that she wasn't going crazy, he lifted an ebony brow, before spreading out his senses.

"I'm sure it's nothing Sakura, why because we're tired from a long day of walking" Shino said gently, he wanted her to be able to relax on this mission just as she did before, but they couldn't do that because when that flicker came again, he definitely felt it.

His body snapped to attention "Uh huh sure nothing Shino" Sakura deadpanned activating her Byakugan to get a reading on this unknown person, "We don't have to worry just yet, their pretty far away, three people though, never seen them before" she explained relenting with her dojutsu.

Shino sighed and "I'll inform Father we might have some trouble in the form of unknown, you go on to sleep first" he rose to his full height and disappeared through the tarp covered opening to the dome on their right, while Sakura did as he asked and did fall asleep.

When the Aburame Heir returned, he spent a few minutes watching her, the way her chest rose and fell in deep even breaths before sighing and eventually crawled into his own bed roll to get some rest hopefully they wouldn't have a confrontation, but nothing was ever that fair as they would soon learn.

The next day Sakura kept pretty close to Shino and Kisame noticed "Something the matter Pinky" he raised a blue brow at her, wondering if she was still ignoring him, she craned her neck around and gave him an odd look "Your awfully close" he wiggled his brows up and down at Shino.

While her own brows creased into a frown "And here I thought you were supposed to be a Jonin" Sakura snorted lightly with a careful roll of her eyes "You really can't feel them Kisame-san" she pressed her lips together.

Kisame frowned while some of the Aburame chuckled under their breath, before spreading out his senses, and that's when he felt them the three chakra of unknown people "Everywhere you go Pinky I swear….." he didn't get to finish.

"If you so much as even finish that sentence Kisame and imply that their presence is my fault, I'll hit you so hard you'll get sent back to the Leaf Village" her hackles were raised and she spoke through grit teeth.

The former Mist nin wisely didn't finish his sentence "We'll be coming up on some herbs" Shino said to distract Sakura, her expression lightened, but she still kept pretty close, he had to wonder, was it to prevent anything from happening or was she scared of this unknown chakra.

Shibi shook his head lightly, this whole situation was bizarre "Hey Pinky, I've been noticing it recently, but you like to disappear into the forest sometimes right outside the village, where do you go" Kisame asked before she could speak.

Sakura gave him a quick glance over her shoulder before shrugging "To the forest" came the vague answer and damn if it didn't kind of irritate him a little, he thought they were friends, but she would hardly tell him anything.

"Yeah but where at in the forest, maybe I could come and sit with ya sometimes just to make sure you didn't get in trouble out there" Kisame prodded earning an irritated sigh, Shino felt like throwing something at the shark like man.

Her next answer came just as swiftly "Just somewhere and nope, that's my place, where I go to get away from overbearing and protective people" she slanted another look at him and faced her head forward just as they came upon the herbs she'd been needing for quite a long while.

Sakura skipped forward and settled into the familiar seiza position, pulled out tons of bags, labeled them, a trowel and some trimming shears before setting to work "Do you need any help Sakura, why because the process would go faster" Shino sat down on her other side.

"Ah oh just about got it Shino, don't worry" she flashed him a light smile getting some of the roots and putting everything in the little bags she'd brought along for this very reason, and sealed them in a scroll, put away her trowel and trimming shears, before standing and brushing her clothes off.

Shino did the same and once again they were moving forward "Wait a second what reason did you come along on this mission Pinky, surely not to get just herbs" Kisame asked in a disbelieving tone, like seriously.

"Not quite, while that is the main reason, besides Tsunade-san, Sakura is the best medic to bring along on dangerous missions, you might not think it but half of the insects here are extremely poisonous and Sakura-san can concoct an antidote in the field in just fifteen minutes" Shibi stated.

Having heard that information from Shino himself, Kisame guffawed "See that's why you need protection Pinky, even if your just a couple miles outside the village, next time you go to that place of yours I'm coming along, no arguing" he said with a shake of his head.

Sakura narrowed her lavender eyes but didn't deign to give him an answer, but everyone was certain the pinkette was cussing the man out in her head "Say Shibi-sama, what happens if we have a confrontation with them" she asked suddenly ignoring Kisame again.

His head tilted down to meet her gaze "Expect the worst, I have a feeling I know who this particular bunch is, if that's the case they are after the Bikochu" Shibi explained and Shino went completely rigid.

"You think it's some remnants of the Kamizuru Clan then" the Aburame Heir frowned deeply and glanced to Sakura "I'm glad you decided to come on this mission now, why because your skills would aid us in defeating them" Shino sighed.

But she was curious "What's the Bikochu and why are people after it, sounds like you guys aren't fond of the Kamizuru Clan" Sakura inquired lightly, one never knew when people would take offense to something said after all.

"The Kamizuru Clan is another insect user clan, much like ourselves and we've battled them in the past until there were very few of them left, there's a grudge between our two clans, hence the dislike" Shibi explained.

And Shino finished "The Bikochu is an insect that is on the verge of becoming extinct that's why we placed it here in the Bug Habitat, when a larvae is born and a scent is introduced to it's nose, they'll remember that scent for the rest of it's life, hence why it was almost extinct" he said.

Sakura's eyes widened "Wow, I probably would have taken it to a completely different country to protect it, but now I know why the deep cliff and dense forest full of other bugs, to protect the Bikochu and make it harder for anyone else seeking it to find it" she chattered.

Mind catching on instantly to what had been implied "Indeed Sakura" Shibi chuckled quietly as they made some progress in the forest "You have a like mind, makes you the perfect person for Shino" he commented.

The reaction was instantaneous, her cheeks turned bright red and Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground becoming quiet, he could feel Shino trying to drill holes into the back of his head with heated glares.

"Pay no mind to my Father Sakura, why because he likes to say things on a whim" Shino hurriedly spoke feeling the proverbial distance that was being created, there was a reason he'd never mentioned his feelings to Sakura,

This was why, he didn't want things to be awkward "Kami Pinky you just have everyone wrapped around your little fingers don't ya" Kisame burst out in a round of laughter, though he himself was included in his statement.

Sakura sighed and gave him an exasperated look "Clearly not everyone" she snorted sarcastically and Shino hid his smile behind his high coat collar as they carefully trekked forward watching out for spider webs and giant anthills and other hidden insects.

Until it was lunch once more "If you don't mind me asking Kaguya-san, who taught you how to cook, your mother" one of the Aburame's that had come with them on the mission had to inquire as they ate the delicious meal.

"I never met my mother, I learned how to cook from a book" Sakura answered lightly not paying any attention to the expressions of pity, she never had a chance to experience the love of her mother, how cruel this world was.

"Do you even know what your mother looked like" a different Aburame asked, wondering how the hell the girl could be so bubbly and happy as if there wasn't a large piece of her life missing, it wasn't really fair.

Sakura blinked her lavender eyes "Just from what Kimimaro-ni has told me" her hand came up and she tugged on a free lock of pink hair "I got my hair from her and when I activate my second Kekkeigenkai, my eyes are from her as well" she murmured softly with a smile.

Everyone was contemplative at that "Do you ever wish you had a mother, to smother you with their love" a third Aburame questioned gently and they all held their breath as they waited for the pinkette to answer.

"Hmm if Tou-san ever decided to get married I wouldn't stop him, but for now I'm content, besides Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan smother me plenty and I'm not even their child" Sakura grinned widely.

A frown worked it's way onto his lips "That's it your content with how things are, that Kakashi is probably never going to get married" Kisame burst out suddenly as they packed up their belongings and started forward again.

Sakura creased her brow "Well then that's Tou-san's prerogative, I'm not gonna force him to get married just so I can have a mom, not when I have Kimimaro-nii and Tou-san, because before I came to the Leaf Village all I had was Zabuza and Haku and didn't even know I had a brother" she said.

Things were quiet after that as each of them thought on what they'd just been told as they all walked, searching each area they passed through and marking it down according to what sort of insects lived in it.

It wasn't until it was nearing nighttime did things get interesting, a large crash drew their attention and everyone grabbed their weapon "Hold your ground" Shibi ordered keeping the two Chunin to his back as they waited.

Until it burst into the clearing they were standing in, it being a gigantic centipede, Kisame felt a shudder roll down his spine as it rose to it's full height and made some kind of hissing noise, Shino and Sakura shared a look.

And started whispering back and forth "You think it's him" came Sakura's quiet question, keeping her lavender eyes glued to the centipede, Shino pulled out the picture from so long ago and gave it a thorough look over before nodding.

"Father, we should all relax, why because this centipede is the one we encountered before on the last mission here" Shino stepped forward forcing himself to calm down, showing fear would provoke it, that was the first lesson he'd learned about this creature.

Shibi took a deep breath and lowered his arms, following him were the other Aburame's and Kisame who rested Samehada on his shoulder again "Your certain of this" the Aburame Patriarch looked down to his son.

"Positive let Sakura handle this, why because he trusts her" Shino gestured the pinkette forward and Sakura strode past him an easy smile on her face and looking for all the world as if this wasn't the most deadliest insect in the world.

"Hello there been awhile" Sakura spoke softly to it and the hissing died down as she stood before the ginormous centipede "Sorry, sorry" she soothed as she realized he was not happy that she'd taken so long to come back to visit.

There was a tender glint in her lavender orbs as Sakura reached up and stroked her fingers down it's hard shell "I knew there was a possibility that you'd figure out I was here, so I made some of your favorite" she carefully unsealed one of the clay bowls filled with worms and arthropods.

Before backing away slowly, she didn't get very far because he scurried forward and stretched his head out until they were face to face, and opened his mouth, Sakura blinked, then realized what he was doing and quickly held up an empty vial.

He filled it with his venom a dark yellow liquid, and finally set his attention on the mashed up worms and crushed up arthropods, by the time Sakura was standing next to Shino again, the centipede was to focused on eating to pay them anymore attention.

"Please for the love of kami tell me you aren't some kind of insect whisperer Pinky, those three animals are bad enough, even if they do disappear with you every single day" Kisame groaned as they all inched around the ginormous centipede to continue their exploration.

Sakura flashed him an innocent smile "I wondered the same thing, but there was no explanation for it, we simply think he's curious and Sakura never showed him fear or actively tried to provoke him" Shino stated.

No one asked anymore questions after that and every couple of hours they stopped so that Sakura could hurriedly gather some more herbs and seal them away until they eventually found a clearing to rest in and made earth domes to sleep in.

Four days later "We'll probably be having a confrontation with them in a matter of hours" Shibi commented and Sakura spread out her senses sensing how close the trio were, she bit her lip and hastily tied her hair into a braid, weaving spikes intermittently through it.

But only Shino saw the light pink liquid dripping off the end of the hair spikes, he didn't mention it and instead walked a little closer to his teammate, while Kisame gripped Samehada a little tighter and became much more alert of his surroundings.

"How are you going to fight them, it might harm the habitat" Sakura frowned deeply looking around, she didn't want something to happen to this place, it was so wonderful and she felt like she could be free here.

The others were impressed with her insight "Do you have a non destructive fighting style Kisame-san" Shibi turned his attention on the former Mist Nin, turned Leaf Jonin, this was technically his first real A Rank Mission from Leaf after all.

Kisame grimaced "Not exactly, I rely heavily on Samehada and my water jutsu's, and I can get downright brutal sometimes, I'd do more harm than good" he cringed, so he had a lot to learn sue him it had been awhile since he'd been part of a village and sent on a regular mission.

Shibi glanced down to Sakura "Leave it up to Sakura and I, our styles are more suited this sort of thing" Shino spoke suddenly drawing everyone's attention "We'll be able to disable them without harm to our surroundings, that means no exploding tags or Kubikiribocho" he looked to Sakura.

Who nodded in understanding and the massive sword was sealed away in his scroll, there was a feeling forming in the pit of her stomach that told her that danger was afoot, she gripped the straps of her pack and stared dead ahead.

They all noticed her unnatural quietness which made Kisame worried, but they continued on as they had been, checking each area over so thoroughly and making a few pit stops along the way so the pinkette could gather herbs.

Before they were practically on top of the chakra they'd all been sensing since day one "Aburame's" the woman hissed when they came into view, honey brown hair and blue eyes "Hand over the Bikochu to us and we won't hurt those two kiddies" she ordered.

Shibi glanced to his son and Sakura "Your funeral" Kisame chortled these three wouldn't even be on par with his little friend "As it is you are outnumbered, leave now and we won't have to hurt you" he pointed Samehada at them.

The woman shrieked at them and charged, the two males a blonde and another brunette on her heels, "Ready Shino" Sakura smiled as the others separated leaving her and the Aburame Heir in the three Kamizuru's path.

He nodded subtly moving into position "I am, why because we've been underestimated" Shino smirked behind his high coat collar and just as the woman reached them, Sakura dropped her pack lavender orbs glinting in excitement.

And went speeding forward, when she was in range of the honey haired woman, Sakura launched herself into a cartwheel, feet aimed straight at the woman, she was able to dodge it, the blonde man wasn't so lucky.

Her feet connected with his chin and he went upwards into the air "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms" Sakura started one of her jutsu's mid air and then landed gracefully on her feet, the blonde impacted with the ground jarring it but not damaging it a couple seconds later.

"Now do you still think you are going to hurt us, my teammate there is the best Chunin in the Leaf Village, she has more missions completed than myself combined, she's also a Hyuga and wielder of the great blade Kubikiribocho, still want to fight" Shino wanted to laugh.

The remaining male, the blonde currently unconscious, was eyeing Sakura warily and was inching backwards getting ready to flee upon seeing how fast she'd taken down the blonde "This whole thing is pointless anyway" Sakura sighed.

"Indeed because from the storm a few nights ago, the Bikochu larvae that would have been born would have hatched already thus you would have missed your chance, come now Suzumebachi, do you really want to lose your life" Shibi commented.

Suzumebachi stomped her foot on the ground and charged at Sakura, "I'm not going down without a fight" she snarled reaching for the girls hair, but Sakura spun out of the way remembering the poison hair spikes she'd weaved hours before hand.

The honey haired woman didn't even feel it when her fingers hit a pressure point and a chakra point closing it without the aid of her Byakugan "I wouldn't grab my hair by the way" Sakura lifted a slender pink brow.

Feeling as if something else was going to happen and becoming much more tenser because of it "That would be wise not to" Shino nodded stopping the other male from fleeing with his Kikaichu and making sure he couldn't go anywhere.

"Why you think those measly little hair spikes would stop me" Suzumebachi snorted trying to get a hand on the girl, but Sakura wasn't making it easy, in fact it was damn near impossible to grab the her all while Sakura was hitting pressure points and closing chakra points.

Sakura scoffed "Maybe not, but the poison on the spikes definitely would" she smiled sweetly and dropped into a crouch, swinging her foot out in hopes of sweeping the woman off her feet, why was she being the only attacked, it kind of wasn't fair.

Kisame narrowed his eyes "Like I said Pinky you're a crazy one adding poison to your hair spikes, let me guess it's just a tame poison, that wouldn't really do any harm" he snorted, but when Shino shook his head, everyone was wary.

"Nope it's my famed Chizakura-doku, just a little is all that's really needed and that's pretty much it, game over" Sakura giggled landing another disabling blow on Suzumebachi, by this point she and Shino had everything under control.

And in the next moment Suzumebachi couldn't even move, let alone stand "What did you do to me" she screeched like a banshee and Sakura cringed, then rolled her lavender eyes before settling them on the last remaining person.

"I give just leave me alone" he dropped to his knee's begging for his life, Sakura sighed softly and walked towards Shino to stand next to him as Shibi came forward, he was pretty surprised that nothing to terrible happened.

Still they were on private property "I should end the three of you, but as it is, I don't want anymore senseless killing on the Aburame's part, once you regain feeling in your limbs, you'll leave is that understood" he stared down at Suzumebachi.

Who merely scowled "Come on Sis, you heard what he said anyway, the chance to get the Bikochu is over and we won't be able to have another one for a long time" the other brunette crawled over to the honey haired woman, pleading with her to give up.

Suzumebachi clicked her tongue in disappointment "Fine whatever, but we'll be back just remember that Aburame bastards" she sneered unable to do much more than sit there, all they wanted was to bring the Kamizuru's back into power.

"Heal them Sakura-san" Shibi turned on his heel, Sakura bent and retrieved her pack, before starting forward, she was wary of course but she knelt at the now conscious blonde's side, formed a couple of hand signs until her hands glowed green, and went to start healing.

When the ground shifted, Kisame was at her side in the next moment and the three Kamizuru's were pulled out of the way by the Aburame's "Son of a Bitch" the former rogue mist nin cursed loudly leaping several feet back.

The fast movements only served to give Sakura whiplash, in the next minute she was on her feet and was being shoved behind Kisame's back, his arm pressing her so close, that she couldn't even move an inch away from him unless she used her chakra enhanced strength.

Everyone was wary as they all crowded around and Shino was stood next to his father as a person the likes of which they'd never seen rose up out of the ground, followed by an orange haired male and purple ringed eyes.

Sakura knew it was him, goosebumps broke out on her flesh and she shuddered, she didn't even have to see him to know that this outcome wouldn't end like it had last time outside the Leaf Village, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Pein dusted off his clothes "That is good Zetsu, go back before you get in trouble" he ordered as if he was still the Leader of the Akatsuki, he waited for the creature/person to use his jutsu and disappear into the earth again before facing the gathered group.

His eyes searched "I know she's here, let me see her now" he ordered when he couldn't spy the girl, her chakra was being overshadowed, Kisame shifted carefully and took three steps back "Come now Kisame, release her and let her step forward" Pein commanded.

Kisame felt her hands grip his shirt in a death grip "If you think for one second I'm gonna let you harm Pinky, Pein then your dead wrong, I don't work like that anymore" he grit out, tightening his arm around her waist even more.

The orange haired man chuckled "Don't you have any respect for your former leader Kisame" Pein narrowed his rinnegan eyes on the tall blue man "Let the girl come forward" he ordered once more this time in a much more impatient tone.

Shibi felt the stare and he nodded imperceptibly "It's better to give in to his demand" he said carefully and Shino tensed and clenched his hands, his gaze trailed in the pinkette's direction when nothing happened for a few minutes.

It seemed she was just as reluctant to go as Kisame was to release her, but eventually the man managed to pry his hands from his shirt and nudge her forward "I'm right here Pinky, I won't let anything happen to you" Kisame promised.

Sakura inhaled deeply to settle her nerves before focusing her eyes on Pein "What do you want from me Pein-san, or have you come to carry out your new leaders orders and kill me" she spoke in an even tone, showing absolutely no fear whatsoever.

Pein smirked "I wonder if you've improved" he mused not answering her question, her back became rigid in response "Shall we find out" Pein hummed looking around "It would be a shame though to ruin this place" he taunted.

"Leave it alone Pein" Sakura grit out through her teeth "Stop playing mind games, why are you here" she demanded keeping her emotions in check, except anger, that was okay to show, so long as she didn't let it blind her.

He was surprised at the amount of control she had and so Pein decided to indulge her by starting a fight "Universal Pull" he held out his hand, her eyes widened and there was no large sword to halt her or keep her grounded in place.

When she was within range, his hand wrapped firmly around her neck and squeezed, the others jolted "We are going to have a little chat" he said in warning as Sakura squirmed to get out of his hold, this was the fastest she'd ever been taken down.

Her shoulders tensed and Sakura closed her eyes trying to calm down and will her second kekkeigenkai to activate "Like Hell, if you want to talk, do it when I'm not pinned down, Dance of the Larch" she twisted around, vivid emerald eyes spitting fire at the orange haired man.

Bones sprouted from her ulna, radius and rib cage and made deep holes in his body, it was enough however to get him to release her and Sakura launched herself away from Pein, rolling across the ground and then onto her feet in a graceless move.

Then settled into a defensive stance, heart pounding in her chest "My, my and here I thought you were all bark and no bite" Pein chuckled paying the wounds no mind, he felt no pain from them at all and he readied another jutsu.

"If you want to fight, it can be anywhere but here" Sakura stopped him when she realized he was going to use a destructive jutsu, green eyes flying left in right, she didn't want one of the places she cared for to be collateral damage.

Fear welled up in her "You care for this place" Pein lifted an orange brow "Just like your beloved Leaf Village" he prodded when all she did was glare at him with those vivid emerald orbs, but Sakura did eventually nod.

"How adorable really, just like a child" the orange haired man chuckled "I'll need insurance for this place to be safe from me" Pein warned and her eyes widened in horror "Perhaps that boy" he nodded to Shino, trying to piss her off.

Fury radiated from Sakura in the next moment "You so much as touch him, I'll kill you" she snarled, before forcing herself to calm down "What are you aiming at" Sakura spoke in an even tone once more hating this, her weakness.

Pein straightened "I told you last time, I want you in Akatsuki, in exchange for Naruto Uzumaki's freedom from our goals, give me an answer that's worthy and your friends will be free to go" he settled his ringed eyes on her again.

Sakura looked as if she was on the verge of tears, how did one get out of this situation, she closed her eyes, thinking quickly, when a memory came to mind, her eyes snapped open and she narrowed the emerald irises on Pein.

"I'll protect him from the likes of you, I'll protect my friends, my home, my family, everyone, I won't let anyone touch them, I'll fight to the death to ensure their happiness, so that they are free of pain and sorrow, Nagato" spewed from her lips.

And the man froze "That is your real name isn't it, despite the body your using, I'm right to call you Nagato, from the Hidden Rain Village, your sensei was Jiraiya-sama" Sakura continued grasping Kubikiribocho's scroll tightly in her hand.

Shock registered in those rinnegan eyes "How did you figure it out" Pein/Nagato frowned deeply "When I've never given you a hint that Pein was never my name, there's no way Kisame knew, so how did you" he narrowed his eyes.

She took a deep breath "All I see when I look in those eyes is death, I figured that much out myself before, that body is merely a corpse a puppet for you to use, but as for your name, I made a calculated guess, just from something Jiraiya-sama told me once before" Sakura stated simply.

"You'd die for the Leaf Village over a calculated guess" he growled in a low voice of frustration, she never did anything he expected, perhaps that's why he couldn't stay away from her, because she was an interesting puzzle to him.

Sakura glared "I would, look Nagato, I know your injured, I did some reading on the Rinnegan the little bit that I could find anyway and there's no else to explain the fact you use someone else's body to move around and fight with, it puts a great strain on you though" she pressed onward.

Pressing her luck more than usual, "Congratulations you did your homework" Pein clapped his hands in mock praise "Farewell for now little girl, I'll won't see you for a long time, in this time, I expect you to grow stronger" and then he was simply gone.

The tension in the air going with him and like before Sakura sunk down onto her knee's "Pinky kami are you alright" for several minutes it was like there was static in her brain and finally Kisame's voice broke through reaching her and drawing her from where ever she'd gone.

She blinked her still emerald eyes slowly and realized that she must have passed out, Kisame was leaned over her patting her cheek "Speak to me brat, come on" he ordered noticing her conscious state now.

It was difficult to speak around the lump but she managed it "Sharky" Sakura coughed out sitting up slowly with his help and noticed Shino on her other side, Shibi a couple feet behind his son, and they were both sending her concerned looks, it was hard to tell though with their sunglasses.

But she could feel it just as well "I'm okay" Sakura grimaced "Really, I just think it's his overbearing chakra, it always feels like he's suffocating me, this time he was a lot more forceful with his chakra" she explained lightly.

Rising carefully to her feet with Shino's help "Are you able to continue on this mission Sakura-san, or should we turn and go back to Leaf" Shibi finally spoke in a deep voice, that had been a situation that could have ended badly for all of them.

He was certain if Sakura hadn't shocked the man, they'd all be dead at this current moment in time "Technically Shibi-sama you have final say, you invited me on this mission and I only brought danger with me" she looked to the ground shame wafting from her in waves.

"You all could have…" her voice hitched on a quiet sob, now that she wasn't so wound her other emotions were leaking out and all her tenuous control on her feelings broke so easily in moments like this and she hated herself for it.

Shino's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, this was the first time he'd ever seen his teammate cry "We didn't though I'd rather say we were lucky, why because you were here Sakura" he said carefully trying not to set her off even more.

"Son you still have a lot to learn about girls, that was the worst thing you could have ever said" Shibi chuckled easing the tension in the air "We will continue this mission" he nodded and Sakura raised her head to meet his gaze.

For a few minutes everything was quiet as they all relaxed until the silence was broken "Hello did you forget about us, you were supposed to heal us you know" came Suzumebachi's voice, from where she was sat on the ground behind an Aburame, her brothers with her.

Jibachi and Kurobachi off to the side, Sakura turned her head in their direction before glancing to Shibi, the Aburame Patriarch nodded and the pinkette went forward, hand glowing green once more and knelt at the downed blondes side.

He sighed at the feel of her soothing chakra, after the last several moments it was a nice reprieve from that suffocating one they'd all had the displeasure of feeling, five minutes later, Sakura was at Suzumebachi's side and both Kamizuru's were completely healed.

The three Kamizuru's didn't immediately flee the moment they could "Fancy little trick you got there kid" Kurobachi dusted off his clothes as Sakura returned to Kisame and fitted herself against his side, probably terrified that something else might happened.

She gave him a strained smile, nothing like her usual carefree ones "So….." Suzumebachi wrinkled her nose up "What's the chance you'll take us back to your village" she asked suddenly, this whole thing making her realize that they could have died and there would go the Kamizuru's forever.

Shibi narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses "Why are you interested" he frowned, resting his gaze on the pinkette, did this always happen, was it because they'd been touched by Sakura's chakra or something else.

"Well we could have died ourselves and we're the last of the great Kamizuru Clan, I don't plan on dying any time soon and if we settle in a village again, then there's a chance we could rebuild our clan into something great" Suzumebachi shrugged.

"But we would be there as well, and you lot wouldn't stop until you uproot the Aburame Clan" Shibi pointed out bluntly "And we Aburame don't plan on going to live anywhere else, the Leaf is our home" he stated.

Suzumebachi winced "Is there any chance we could forget about the grudge between our clans for just a minute here, we can both live in the Leaf Village, without fighting can't we" she raised a honey brown at the man.

"Can we trust them Sakura-san" Shibi turned to Sakura, Shino always telling him that she got gut feelings that are always right, she raised her eyes to meet his gaze, before shifting her own gaze onto the three Kamizuru's.

Kurobachi, Suzumebachi and Jibachi waited with baited breath, it was like her eyes were piercing straight into their souls, all their important bits laid bare for her and then it was over "I think what just happened was a life changer for them, we can trust them Shibi-sama" she spoke softly.

"People put a lot of trust in you huh little girl" Jibachi pushed his squared glasses up his nose, looking her over, "Why is that" he frowned usually Aburame's didn't rely on anyone, but that girl got huge privileges.

"I've worked hard to earn that trust, because I originally wasn't from the Leaf Village and I wasn't trusted in the least, sometimes I still feel that way.." here she paused and sent Kisame a glance "But I know they care and that's what's important" Sakura finally smiled.

Shino was the one to speak next "If we're bringing them back to the village, we should tell Hokage-sama, why because he doesn't do well with surprises and if we show up with them in tow, there's going to be pandemonium" he said.

"Just how are you going to send word, our bugs can only go so far" Suzumebachi was shocked, feeling exhausted, like seriously this whole situation was ridiculous, and just to give herself something to do, flipped her hair repeatedly.

Sakura grinned and whistled in a patterned sequence, it was night after all and she knew he was around, an owl swooped gracefully before her and then landed on her shoulder "You called Sakura-sama" he spoke.

"Hello Tsuno-sama, yes I did" she spoke softly to her summons, kneeling down and pulling out a blank scroll, an ink well and a feather he'd given her as a gift, writing in as neat a kanji as she could before tying the scroll with a green ribbon.

"I need you to take this letter to Hokage-sama, we'll be bringing back three people with us, and if we show up, things are bound to be difficult" Sakura quipped snickering at the imagines that formed in her minds eye.

Tsuno rubbed his beak along her cheek in an affectionate way, "Anything for you Sakura-sama" he murmured, took the scroll and then gave a flap of his wings to head back to the Leaf Village and deliver his summoners message.

"You know we seriously thought you were a bastard child of the Aburame Clan" Kurobachi snorted and she gave him a slightly cross look "But you have an owl summons" he crossed his arms over his chest as they started walking.

Looking for a good spot to set up camp for the night "I'm a Hyuga born from a Hyuga and a Kaguya, Shino's my teammate and the Aburame's are the benefactors of my store, so long as they receive payment for the herbs" Sakura smiled looking much calmer.

"The Kaguya were massacred, how can you be a Kaguya" Jibachi frowned, he was the only one who hadn't seen her using the jutsu that manipulated bones, since he'd been laying flat on his back unable to turn his head because his neck had hurt.

Sakura sighed softly "Dumb stroke of luck, that's all I'm saying, ooh what about here Shibi-sama" she skipped forward until she was at the Aburame Patriarch's side, the clearing was perfect and so earth domes were made and everyone crawled in to get some shut eye.

It was difficult the remaining eight days of the mission as they worked their way back towards the exit they'd entered the habitat in, adjusting to the presence of the three Kamizuru's, when they tried to be as annoying as possible.

Until they were finally on the path that led back to the Leaf Village, when they reached the big red gates, Itachi and Shisui were waiting for them and Suzumebachi, Kurobachi and Jibachi were taken to T&I HQ.

The mission was dubbed a success, Minato was told about what happened, and then they were finally all released to go home, for the remaining two and a half months that had been allotted before the start of the Jonin Exams, Sakura threw herself into studying.

Before the exams were upon her and Neji "You ready Sakura" he stared at the building in slight trepidation, they were the only 13/15 year old's entering the exams and it was kind of alarming that they'd actually made it here in the first place.

"I am, come on Neji, it's time to start our new lives as Jonin, we will ace these exams, believe it" Sakura grinned tugging on the brunette's hand and pushing open the door with her free one, both of them wearing different outfits as they started down a new path that would lead them to a better future.


	44. Chapter 43

Once inside the building designated for the Jonin Selection Exams and the door had shut behind them, Sakura and Neji turned in their entry forms, before making their way to the room they'd been told the first part of the exams were to be held in.

"Kind of reminds you of the Chunin Exams, but I know this is going to be much harder" Sakura rubbed her arms as a cool breeze wafted by them, it was kind of chilly in there, perhaps after this she'd start experimenting with her chakra control and find a way to keep warm in cold places.

Neji nodded quietly one hundred percent alert "You don't sense any genjutsu's this time do you" he chuckled suddenly remembering the last time how upon immediately entering the building a genjutsu had been put up and they had all been stuck thinking they were on the third floor.

Sakura bit her lip to hid her smile "Not this time Neji" she squeezed his hand gently before becoming much more serious as they finally turned the corner to the room they were to gather in, some things were reminiscent of the Chunin Exams though.

Because at the end of the hall in front of the doors were Kurenai and Gai "Oh I'm proud of you my youthful student" the green clad man blurted already crying and Neji grimaced and what was even worse, Sakura dared to giggle at him.

"Hello Sakura-san, technically we didn't have to be here, but I wanted to see you before you took this exam, I can't tell you how proud of you I am and I know that when you come back, you'll be a changed person, continue to grow as a Jonin and let us be equals" the ruby eyed woman spoke.

Then held out her hand "Kurenai-sensei I promise I won't come back to changed" if her eyes were tearing up sue her "And I swear to pass on the will of fire to the next generation as a jonin" Sakura smiled widely.

"We need to go in now Gai-sensei" Neji deadpanned trying to calm the situation down so that they wouldn't be late, eventually the two Jonin that were his and Sakura's sensei's left in a puff of smoke and they entered the room that the other exam takers were in.

Immediately whispers started up at their entrance _"So it's true, the rumors going around about a thirteen and fifteen year old taking the exams, I heard those two were exalted as the best Chunin of their generation and that's why Hokage-sama allowed them to be here"_ was one such whisper.

" _Are you kidding this is a joke, letting children partake in this exam"_ another whisper, this person was clearly not happy that they were there and the young courting couple did their best to ignore the disturbed glares they were getting.

While searching for a place to sit and hopefully not draw anymore attention onto themselves _"Shh don't you know who that girl is, she was Zabuza Momochi's apprentice, I daresay she's earned the right to take part in these exams due to how hard she's worked"_ the last whisper they heard.

Sakura inhaled sharply and quietly and Neji squeezed her hand in response, the little look he gave her was more than enough to help her steel the rest of her nerves as they faced forward just as a plume of smoke came from the front of the room.

"Alright you chunin dogs, I'm Ibiki Morino once again your proctor for the Jonin Selection Exams, I want all you brats up here in a line and choosing a seat number so we can start the test" Ibiki ordered in a gruff tone.

They all stood and formed a line and pulled a slip of paper with a number on it, luck must have been smiling down on her that day as Sakura found herself seated next to Neji, he was shocked as well but they didn't make eye contact or even speak to each other.

As the test was passed around "You have one hour to complete this test, things are a little different this time around, no cheating, if you get caught cheating even once your out of here and at forty five minutes there will be a final question, Begin" Ibiki commanded.

The sound of pencils scratching on paper instantly filled the room and Sakura flipped her own paper over, lavender eyes flying over each question, mind working furiously and figuring out the answers with ease before meticulously writing them down.

When she was done, she flipped her paper over and lowered her hands beneath the table and just for the area between her and Neji, cast an undetectable genjutsu illusion over herself, before turning firmly to Neji.

"Neji" she whispered quietly, nudging him gently in the side, he went to jolt, but a warning tug on a lock of his brown hair told him to act normal "I've got all the answers written down if you need them" Sakura spoke softly.

He wasn't surprised in the least "You've gotten good at genjutsu's, let's see your answers" Neji chuckled under his breath, holding perfectly still, he didn't want to break her jutsu or draw attention to the fact there was one in the first place.

Her test paper was nudged quickly towards him and Neji scanned it, before hastily writing down all the answers, Sakura returned to her own original space and ended the jutsu, looking for all the world as if she was bored now that they were done.

Their papers were flipped over and unless there was another Hyuga in the room, their answers were safe, time passed by slowly for them until there was only fifteen minutes left "Lower your pencils, I will now ask the final question" Ibiki ordered.

Sakura kept her eyes focused on the scarred man as he stood from the desk he'd been seated at "I should warn you, if you answer this question wrong, you'll be demoted and put back at Genin Rank for the rest of your lives" Ibiki smirked.

Typical bluff and intimidation technique, it was one that didn't work on her, or Neji, they were use to running into less than savory characters on missions that liked to try and bluff their way out of the situation or intimidate them into leaving them alone.

Never worked "What's this question then" someone dared ask, with a glare in his brown eyes "Or is that your attempt to intimidate us into leaving the room" the teenager smirked crossing his arms over his chest prompting laughter from others.

Ibiki smirked "I'm glad you asked, the final question is how would you get out of a difficult situation" he chuckled darkly and Sakura blinked her eyes furiously as her vision blurred, by the time she realized it was knock out gas, it was far to late.

Everyone that had been in the room was completely unconscious by the time the gas dissipated "Take them away to T&I HQ, it's time they all learned that being a ninja isn't a game" he ordered of Anbu and each Chunin was lifted and carried off for the second part of the exam.

When Sakura woke next, she was in a room, alone for the moment she was certain and she flushed her system with what chakra to get rid of the rest of the knock out gas with what little she had available, the rest of it completely blocked.

Via Chakra Blocking Cuffs "So little Kaguya is awake" a voice spoke from in front of her and the pinkette stilled completely, lavender eyes narrowing on Ibiki Morino himself "Go ahead cry no one will see you do it" he laughed.

Sakura raised her head high and calmed her nerves, face an emotionless mask "If this is your attempt at an interrogation Ibiki-sensei, it's rather lackluster so far" she deadpanned trying to turn the tables on the man as she realized this was the final question.

How would you get out of a difficult situation and this one was definitely tricky to say the least "Oh we're just getting started Kaguya, I personally volunteered to be your interrogator and this time you won't get away without at least being tortured a little" he narrowed his jet black eyes.

His threat didn't scare her in the least "Go ahead, but you won't get anything out of me" her mouth was set in a firm scowl and she held absolutely still, Ibiki sneered in response and picked up a knife and stalked forward.

While he was still plenty of feet away from her, Sakura spread out her senses to the best of her current abilities to try and find Neji, his chakra flickered in her senses several rooms down, apparently his interrogation had already begun.

"You think your some kind of tough girl don't you Kaguya, I'll show you that being a shinobi isn't fun and games" Ibiki was within range now and he slammed the knife down on the table next to her arm, Sakura didn't even so much as flinch.

Instead she let her lips quirk up in a taunting sort of smile before returning to that blank emotionless mask "Please Ibiki-sensei, Zabuza told us to get caught once upon a time and be interrogated and tortured, this doesn't scare me in the least" Sakura stated in a flat tone.

Apparently Ibiki Morino got frustrated a little to easily and her head flew to the side with a loud ~crack~ he'd just punched her full on and didn't hold back, she breathed through her nose and returned her head to it's original position.

"Just you wait, you'll be scared Kaguya, I'm gonna carve you up real good, now lets start the questioning, where is all of Zabuza's contacts, we know he had to have had some, and I want their names" Ibiki waved the knife in her face.

But Sakura stared dead ahead, jaw locked in place, cheek hurting, not a sound escaped from between her lips, this earned her a large gash on the arm, blood bubbled up from the wound and then spilled over coating the chair she was tied down to and splashing onto the floor.

Not even a whimper as she shut down her nerves to block out the pain "You can torture me all you want Ibiki-sensei, I'm just gonna sit here nice and quiet" Sakura flashed him a sweet smile complete with extremely annoying girlish giggle, before falling silent once more.

Her comment got her another cut, this time on her already injured cheek "Guess you need to learn how to keep that smart mouth of yours shut" Ibiki snarled, clearly pissed off that his attempts at getting information wasn't working.

This time she didn't even deign to give him a response, instead focusing what chakra she had and wearing down on the seal that was keeping her in the chair, the cuffs would come next and then she'd get Neji and they'd both get out of there.

"How long is the second part of this exam supposed to go on" Sakura yawned acting as if she was extremely bored, she could have been and Ibiki would have never known, as it was, he was just becoming more and more enraged.

Ibiki glared harshly but Sakura didn't so much as flinch once again "You have a week to get your partner and get out of here Kaguya, speaking of the Hyuga, you and him are together, perhaps I should bring him in here and torture him in front of you" he threatened.

And despite how much she wanted to tell him to go jump off a cliff, Sakura forced herself to ignore the threat and keep calm "Been there done that, Haku was once tortured in front of me, and I had to remain where I was without moving a muscle" she said with a shrug.

One could hear the proverbial snap of a rubber band breaking and there went her head again "I swear Kaguya, just give up the information I want and you'll be free to go" Ibiki offered as she shifted back into her previous position.

"That's a lie Ibiki-sensei and you and I both know that, I have to get out of here on my own skills or I'll fail the exam" Sakura stated cheek throbbing now and she was certain it was fractured, but she didn't so much as make a sound of pain.

Ibiki clenched his hands into fists, then grabbed up the knife and slammed it hilt deep into her shoulder, twisting it harshly, then yanked it out brutally, blood poured from the wound "Make one more comment and I'll slaughter you" he growled in a thunderous voice.

Sakura met his black eyes with her lavender "I bet that's against the rules of the exam Ibiki-sensei" and just to piss him off even more, spoke in the most annoying voice she could muster, complete with wide grin and mischief flashing in her lavender irises.

His fist slammed down on her head and she gladly allowed the blackness to take her away, that was her first day in interrogation and torture, because when Sakura woke the next day, she was once again alone.

There was limited time and she began using what chakra she'd regained from the day before and wearing down harshly on the immobilization seal that kept her practically glued to the chair she was seated on, she didn't do sitting still very well after all.

She'd just about gotten it, there was just a little bit left to go, when the door was thrown open and light spilled into the room, before it was shut with a loud clank "Good to see you awake Kaguya, thought for sure I'd given you a brain injury" Ibiki sneered.

Her lips pressed together "You'll have to do more than that Ibiki-sensei, I'm like a fungus, you can't get rid of me that easily" she flashed him a cheeky smile in the next moment and had to tilt her head to the side as a kunai was thrown at her.

It embedded itself into the wood of the chair, next to her neck creating a little gash "I'm the one asking questions here you little brat" he snapped harshly "Now tell me Kaguya, when you were going around as Zabuza's little apprentice, did you ever encounter this man" he held up a picture.

"I can't guarantee I'm gonna answer you Ibiki-sensei" Sakura snorted but looked the photograph over, she had met the man "Nope never seen him, moving on" she quipped and got her hair yanked harshly.

Ibiki Morino was a damn lucky man she wasn't wearing her poison dipped hair spikes, or he'd be suffering for that action, "Listen here you little brat" his breath washed over her "Give me the answers now or I'll kill your little boyfriend" he threatened.

Trying to press her buttons but all he got was a blank stare and emotionless expression "Again isn't that against the rules" Sakura commented in an empty tone of voice, and once again got slapped for it.

Hours passed with questions and no answers and more torture, until Ibiki grew to frustrated and stormed out "I'll be back just remember that" he snarled spittle flying from between his lips as he slammed the door shut behind him with an audible click, signaling it was locked.

Sakura sighed softly and finished off the seal that bound her in place, next was the chakra suppressing cuffs, those were a little more difficult, her eyes flew around the room, searching for anything that could be usable, before spotting it.

A smile formed on her lips, that would be for another day, she let darkness wash over her and soon she was fast asleep, in the uncomfortable chair, the next day Sakura was awoken rather rudely by a bucket of cold water being poured over her.

"I said wake the hell up little Kaguya" Ibiki yelled and the pinkette glared at him blearily, before that expressionless mask formed on her face and her eyes became empty of all emotion, it kind of pissed him off how quickly she could do that.

But today he was going to get his answers, even if he had to hurt her more than what was strictly necessary "Good Morning Ibiki-sensei" Sakura chirped in an empty tone of voice, today was the day she was getting her and Neji the hell out of there.

Her head flew to the side with much more force than the other days and damned if her cheek didn't hurt, before she managed to shut down her pain receptors, having excellent chakra control and experimenting was the result of that.

"Don't make me drag your little boyfriend in here Kaguya, cause I'll do it" he gripped her hair and pulled back until her neck was pressing harshly into the wood of the chair, then Ibiki placed a tantou against her jugular.

Sakura held perfectly still and forced her heart to calm, she wouldn't admit it, but now she was scared, not at his threat, but at her position, one wrong move and she could die, would Ibiki really kill her, she hoped not, cause she respected the man, but this was going to far.

Even for the exams, she swallowed carefully and didn't so much as even twitch "Is this your attempt at trying to scare me into answering your questions" Sakura asked dryly, staring straight ahead of her unable to do much more than that.

Ibiki jerked her hair harshly "Listen here Kaguya, I have the entire Anbu unit under my command, I could send a squad of them out and have your dear older brother killed for his crimes against the Leaf Village, no matter if they have been put to rest, the crimes are still there" he spoke.

Her finger twitched imperceptibly, but Ibiki missed it because he was searching her face "Hokage-sama would never allow it and you'd be branded as a traitor, because Kimimaro is now a member of the Leaf Village, regardless of his past actions" she stated in a flat tone.

The tantou pressed a little more against her neck and she could feel little droplets of blood rolling down her neck and soaking into her shirt, that was already coated with her blood, "I could kill you right here and now and Hokage-sama would never know" Ibiki sneered.

"Do you really believe that Ibiki-sensei, see I think Hokage-sama would find out" Sakura met his gaze for a brief second despite the awkward position she was currently in, then went right back to staring blankly at the ceiling.

Anger was slowly boiling in his veins as she once again thwarted his attempts at making threats and properly interrogating her "Damn it you little brat" Ibiki snarled throwing the tantou against the wall and releasing her as he stormed from the interrogation room.

Sakura let out a soft shuddering breath and straightened properly in the chair, waiting for the click of the door to signal that it was locked, before sneakily forming hand signs for an illusion jutsu to cover the entire room in case it was being watched.

Then she leaped from the chair and grabbed her pack, thank kami they hadn't thrown it away or she'd be pissed as all hell, though it had been reckless of them to leave it in the room as Sakura dug for her lock picking tools.

Before setting to work on the chakra suppressing cuffs, it took her forty freaking minutes, forty until the cuffs dropped uselessly to the floor and Sakura healed her wounds to the best of her ability, next was the door.

Sakura rose to her feet, picking the lock, it had been awhile since she'd had to use these sorts of skills, but she managed it in just twenty minutes, the chakra suppressing cuffs had, had a weird lock and the door clicked signaling it was now unlocked.

After changing into a clean outfit as quickly as she could, Sakura placed an illusion jutsu over herself and made a water clone, before putting the chakra suppressing cuffs on her clone, then leaned against the wall to wait.

For thirty minutes she held perfectly still after releasing the illusion genjutsu in the room, until she heard the sound of wheels rolling down the hall, signaling that it was lunch time and their afternoon meals were being brought.

The pinkette had no desire to eat that disgusting gruel again and the minute the door opened, Sakura dropped down to the ground quietly and exited the room quickly, pressing herself against the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

It was scary for certain and she held her breath until the man was gone, moving down the hall to the next room, until he reached the room Neji was in, Sakura sneaked in after the man who delivered their meals and waited for him to leave.

When the door shut with an audible click, she weaved a new genjutsu illusion over the room, making sure Neji could see her, before dropping the illusion on herself, he went to speak and Sakura hastily shook her head.

Putting a finger to her lips as she came forward and flooded his body with chakra, to break the seal that held him in place, when that was done Sakura hastily picked the lock on the chakra suppressing cuffs until they dropped to the ground with a quiet thud.

Neji didn't waste a second, jumping to his feet and pulling her into the most bone crushing hug he'd ever given her, she patted his back gently, healing him to the best of her abilities, Ibiki must hate her, because the brunette had very little injuries.

He wanted to talk, ask her what had happened, if she'd also been on the receiving end of torture, but Neji kept his mouth shut as Sakura made a water clone and then transformed it into him, put the chakra suppressing cuffs on the clone, then turned to the door.

Picking the lock with ease this time in minimal amount of time, he wanted to ask where she'd learned such skills, but now was not the time as she placed a cloaking genjutsu over the both of them and they crept out of the room they were in.

Sneaking quickly down the hall, using their dojutsu to aide them in escaping, when one o'clock hit, everyone knew that the two of them were missing from their rooms, Sakura grabbed Neji's hand tightly in her own and they made a mad dash for the exit.

Weaving through and around groups of anbu as they searched the entire building for the youngest jonin exam takers, but lady luck was shining down on the pinkette and brunette as they breached the top of the stairs and burst their way out into the Leaf Village.

Breathing in the fresh air and loving the feel of the warm sun on their faces after spending three days in a cold room, the genjutsu was dropped "Come on, we have to reach the area that we were told was for the third part of the exam" she gripped his hand.

And then they were running, dodging crowds of people as they were pursued, they wouldn't be safe until they reached the spot they had to successfully get out of a difficult situation after all, "Who was your interrogator" Neji couldn't hold off from asking any longer.

He could see the bruises still despite her healing herself and some pink lines signaling that she'd gotten cut pretty bad by something "Ibiki-sensei, apparently he had something against me from day one and I kind of pissed him off" Sakura laughed.

Grabbing up her hair and throwing it into a hasty braid before twisting it up into a bun "Don't you think he went a little over board" the brunette frowned deeply, chancing a glance over his shoulder to see how close their pursuers were.

Pretty close and they both sped up exponentially to gain some distance, the spot designated for the third part of the exam was within their sights when Sakura spoke again "Perhaps Neji, but I'm alright I promise, that's to be expected" she flashed him a soft smile.

Before weaving a set of hand signs "Earth Style: Quick Sand Jutsu" she slammed her foot on the ground, making a small pit of quick sand, slowing down their pursuers even more "Come on Neji" Sakura grasped his hand a little tighter and pushed as much chakra into her legs as she could.

Speeding up even more, they were going so fast they missed the trip wire and went rolling forward, Sakura was lucky rolling onto her feet in a graceless move, sweat pouring off of her in waves, but Neji took a couple minutes to get to his feet.

And they made one last valiant attempt to reach the area that was called their safe zone, she tripped at the last minute taking Neji down with her and they rolled before slamming into the fence, the anbu slowed to a stop.

Faces expressionless as they realized they'd failed to capture their two runaways captives "BLOODY LITTLE BRAT" came the thunderous roar as Ibiki stalked down the streets coming into sight mere seconds later.

"You are probably the craziest girl I've ever had the displeasure of knowing, what you did no one else would have ever thought up" he stopped before the two Chunin, sneering down at them, but there was a glint of pride in his beetle black eyes.

Proving to them that despite their methods, they'd impressed the man "Wel..Well Ibiki-s..Ibiki-sensei y..you should have expected it, I do..don't go down without a fight and I h..hate sitting still even more" Sakura panted out of breath.

"Indeed and Sakura would have never left me behind, nor would I her, we're together in this, not just as a couple, but as teammates, and we don't abandon our important people" Neji tried his best to dust off his clothes.

Ibiki rubbed a hand down his face in aggravation "Stupid little brats, whatever congratulations you've passed to the final round, go home get some rest and in a few days, we'll contact you with details and how many others have passed" he ordered.

Sakura popped up "No hard feelings right Ibiki-sensei, cause your really cool" she called, Ibiki paused halfway down the street, turned and gave her the fiercest glare he could muster before stalking out of sight.

The Anbu looked slightly amused before they to left, returning to their posts and waiting for the next chunin to make their daring escape from T&I HQ "It occurs to me now, but besides a bit of dirt from our trip through the dirt, you seem impeccably clean" Neji grimaced.

Looking down at his filthy outfit "Oh Neji" she laughed "One should always be prepared for all sorts of situations, lucky for me they didn't throw my pack elsewhere and I always have a spare outfit on hand" Sakura patted him on the arm gently.

As they started a slow walk back to their house, their legs were sore and they were a little low on chakra, but they'd made it past the first two rounds of the Jonin Exams "Where did you learn those lock picking skills" came the next question.

"Well in order to survive, we had to do quite a bit of stealing in the first couple of years, so I found a book on learning how to pick locks and practiced, I haven't used that particular skill in years, but I'm glad I still know how to do it" Sakura admitted.

Neji sighed softly, equal parts exhausted and exasperated "Despite our situation, I'm glad to learn something new about you Sakura" he gave her a small smile, ready to take a shower and sleep for the rest of the day.

She was prevented from speaking as someone stopped in front of them "What the hell happened to you kid" it was Suzumebachi, sporting a Leaf Headband around her neck "You look like death warmed over" the honey haired woman looked the young girl over.

Sakura coughed "Jonin Exams Suzumebachi-san, we just passed to the final round" she said lightly looking tired herself, torture always wore down on a person and if she'd waited a couple more days there was no doubt in her mind.

That she would have eventually cracked under the pressure and Ibiki's KI "Just what the hell did they do to you during the second round" Suzumebachi frowned deeply, it was thanks to this girl they had a second chance in a village after all.

"Oh a little interrogation and a lot of torture, the final question on the written exam was how would you get out of a difficult situation, I merely showed them" Sakura grinned leaning gently against Neji, she was almost out of chakra and her body ached something fierce.

Suzumebachi choked on air "Torture, they tortured you" she wanted to strangle someone, even for an exam that was going to far and Sakura was just a child for kami sake "Are you going to tell the Hokage" she prodded suddenly.

Both teens shook their head "No, we kind of expected that and Hokage-sama set limits, plus we were only in there for three days" Neji explained sensing that Sakura was about to pass out, and carefully shifted so that she was leaning more against him.

Heavily at that "Whatever get her home before she blacks out from exhaustion" Suzumebachi scowled seeing how heavily the pinkette was leaning against the brunette, Neji nodded, Sakura quiet now and they started walking at a faster pace.

Kisame was outraged to learn what had happened during the exams, because he'd been exempt from it "Sharky enough I'll be fine, torture is part of the world" he would have gone on a rampage too if Sakura hadn't snapped at him.

The house was quiet after that and Neji helped her down the stairs to her room, before vanishing up the steps to his own, took a quick shower, ate something, no doubt Sakura had some sort of snack in her pack and then they both went to bed, sleeping through the rest of the day.

For the last four days until the end of the second round and more Chunin managed to get out of their rather difficult situations, Sakura and Neji lounged around the house, preparing for anything that could happen before they were gathered once more.

In T&I HQ, there was only twenty Chunin left, "You lot are all that have passed through to the final round" Ibiki was stood before them once more, looking them over "Some of you used less than impressive skills to escape, while some of you were outstanding" he paced back and forth.

"And I'll tell you right now, less than half of you that are here now, will make the cut and become a Jonin" Ibiki paused in front of Sakura, indicating he thought she would be one of the ones who wouldn't make it to the end.

It sort of pissed her off a little bit "Your task now is to conduct searches, someone you know has gone missing" he used air quotes "But as you have plenty of friends no doubt, and we aren't allowed to tell you who it is, you are in the dark completely" he continued.

"You must find this missing person in three weeks, proving that you can conduct a proper investigation, gather the necessary information, and still be able to complete the mission with a set time limit, that is what a jonin must be able to do" Ibiki sneered.

Sakura and Neji shared a look "Now that you know your task on this final round, let it begin and good luck you chunin dogs" he snapped scattering the twenty chunin as they all began to start their searches for their missing friends or family.

"Well this isn't going to be easy" Neji stated in a slightly annoyed tone, he didn't have many friends and the only one who was of significant importance was standing right next to him so there was limited people.

She hummed softly "Let's go to the Hyuga Compound first, if anyone that you know has gone missing, it's going to be Hinata-chan, because she's part of your clan, or it could be one of your two teammates, Tenten or Lee" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Mind going a million miles a minute "Good thinking Sakura, what about for you, there are many people that you have befriended, who will it be" the brunette frowned deeply as they turned in the direction of the Hyuga Compound.

"Your right, but my gut tells me it's either gonna be Shino or Kiba, in fact I haven't even seen Kiba for three days, he's been missing and Shino doesn't know where he is either" Sakura pointed out remembering the absent Inuzuka from their daily talk fest in the forest.

Neji chuckled quietly "Let's talk to Hiashi-sama first, before checking at the Inuzuka Compound" he nodded at the guards and then they were making the fifteen minute trek to the back of the Hyuga Compound to reach the Main Family House.

Hiashi wasn't surprised to see them, confirming their suspicions "I haven't seen Hinata for awhile" he didn't give up much information though "You might try asking her old sensei though, they often have tea together" he told them.

So they were sent on a search for Kurenai "At least we were partially right about Hinata-chan being the one going missing for you" Sakura snickered as she spread out her senses in hopes of finding the raven haired woman.

It took a few minutes because she was suppressing her chakra, but she did eventually find Kurenai, with Asuma again, those two had the worst secret relationship ever and everyone smiled in amusement when the duo thwarted their attempts at learning information.

"Kurenai-sensei" Neji nodded as they entered the tea shop and spotted the duo having a secret date, both jonin jolted in surprise, because neither Kurenai or Asuma had expected to be caught so quickly especially since they'd only just sat down.

Asuma coughed on some cigarette smoke and Sakura patted him on the back "Is there a reason your interrupting our late breakfast meal" he gave the two teens a frown, the pinkette had the grace to look sheepish, but the brunette kept his gaze locked with his.

"We're here for information on Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei, when was the last time you saw her, did she tell you if she had a mission or was going anywhere" Sakura interrupted the staring contest between Neji and Asuma.

The red eyed raven haired woman fought down the smile, her student was so smart "I last saw Hinata a few days ago, she said something about a mission to the Hidden Cloud Village, to deliver a message to Raikage-san" she directed her statement at Neji.

"Ah thank you very much Kurenai-sensei" the lavender eyed male nodded lightly, "My apologies for interrupting your date Asuma-sensei" Neji spoke in a tone devoid of humor, both Jonin spluttered and tried to deny his statement.

But he and Sakura were already long gone "I can't believe you said that Neji" Sakura laughed as they made their way to the Inuzuka Compound next, it really amazed her that the brunette did have a sense of humor.

His lavender eyes met hers evenly, but there was a spark of laughter in his gaze, before he turned his head forward "Come Sakura let us finish up our search and see if your hunch is correct" Neji pushed his amusement to the side and they finally reached the Inuzuka Compound.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Neji and Sakura were stood in front of the Main Family House and Sakura knocked on the door being mindful of the canines in the compound, four minutes later, the door was thrust open and Tsume glared down at them.

"Tsume-sama" Sakura smiled pleasantly, showing no fear in the Inuzuka Matriarch's presence "We were wondering if you knew where Kiba was, I haven't seen him for a few days, and there's something I'd like to ask his opinion on" there, now there was no way Tsume could thwart her question.

She narrowed her onyx eyes "I don't know where the Pup is, go ask Hana, she was the last one to see him" and then the door was shut in their faces, Neji blinked, before directing his gaze to his exam partner, Sakura didn't seem put out in the least.

"I take it that's normal then for Kiba's mother" Neji inquired as they started walking again, he'd never been in the Inuzuka Compound before, but by the way Sakura led them forward without even looking in the direction she was walking, he guessed she'd been here countless times.

Sakura smiled softly "Tsume-sama is pretty awesome and she's been over tons of times while you were gone on a mission, so yes that's normal Neji, ah here we are the vet clinic" they were stood in front of a new building eight minutes later.

Neji looked the place over and nodded as they pulled open the door and went in "Sakura-san, what are you doing all the way here at the clinic, was the last prescription slip not good, I thought as much" Hana came out upon smelling that familiar cherry blossom scent.

"Actually Hana-san, we're looking for Kiba, we were told you were the last one to have seen him" Neji smoothly interjected before the woman could go on a rant about how she was sorry about messing up the prescription slip.

Hana paused "Hmm Kiba-otouto" she mused trying to remember "I know he came by a few days ago haven't seen him since then, I think he said something about the Stone Village, being requested by someone to deliver a letter to Tsuchikage-san, why" she looked at the two teens.

Just as they shared a triumphant look "No reason Hana-san, see you later" Sakura waved, grabbed the brunette by the hand and zipped out of the Vet Clinic all the way to the Inuzuka Compound gates and down the streets of the Leaf Village in ten minutes flat.

They hit the steps of the Hokage Tower running, waited fifteen minutes before flying down the hall to the Hokage's office "Hokage-sama, we found where our missing people are currently located, we'd like to request a mission to Cloud and Stone" Sakura rushed out all in one breath.

Minato wasn't surprised in the least to see them mere hours after the start of the final round and simply handed over an already filled out scroll "These scrolls were pre-made, good luck Sakura, Neji, may you be successful" he nodded at the duo.

And they bowed "We'll be back Hokage-sama and be promoted Jonin" Neji nodded, then they were gone from the office, the door shutting behind them gently as they hurried back to their house to pack and get on the road.

"Whoa where are you two off to in a hurry" Kisame frowned as they sped into the house, barely pausing to take of their shoes as they rushed to their rooms and grabbed empty packs and started throwing things in it that was needed for their trip to Cloud and Stone.

Sakura was the first one to finish packing "We are off to get our missing friends for the Final Round of the Jonin Exams, they aren't in the village, so we have to go to the village they are in now that we know where they are" she rolled her shoulders adjusting the straps of her pack.

Until it sat just perfect on her shoulders without being uncomfortable, then unsealed Kubikiribocho and attached him to her back, before grabbing her deep red medical bag, in this time Neji had returned from his room, wearing his own pack.

"What village should we go to first" the brunette asked, watching her rush around, excitement in her lavender eyes, it was a race against time, much like the survival round of the Chunin Exams had been, of course she'd be pumped up.

She paused, ignoring Kisame who was grinding his teeth "Stone first to get Kiba, then Cloud for Hinata-chan, that way she'll have plenty of protection should we encounter unsavory characters, see you in a week or so Sharky" Sakura waved tugging on her sandals.

As did Neji "We'll return as soon as we can Kisame-san" he nodded to the shark like man and then they were speeding down the streets of the Leaf Village to the gates, signing out after showing off the scroll with the Hokage seal on it, before flying down the path.

In the direction of the Hidden Stone Village "So it's going to take us at least three days to get to Stone, and then three for Cloud and three back making it a round trip of at least a week and two days" Sakura began reeling off time.

"True" Neji said adjusting his pack and peering over his shoulder "We also have to be careful and be on the alert for anyone trying to stop us from reaching Kiba-san and Hinata-sama, that could slow us down two-three days so that we can rest and regain our chakra" he added.

"Correct, though I don't think it will be truly challenging, expect clones, and maybe one or two originals, if that's the case, we can deal with them with our jutsu rather easily, no killing" came the warning and Neji understood completely.

If someone accidentally ended up dead they would most likely fail the exam "What happens if we encounter some characters that aren't part of the exam process" it was a possibility, but one Sakura had already counted on.

"Then we take them out and protect the other exam takers, no sabotaging them, I won't become a Jonin by cheating like that" she said carefully, spreading out her senses, it had only been four hours since the final round had begun.

Neji nodded once more and together they picked up their pace until inevitably they were to hungry "Eat on the go huh Sakura" he noticed as she pulled out four apples and two bottles of water, he understood the need to move quickly.

But sometimes his girlfriend went above and beyond in her attempts at improving "Yes that way we don't lose sunlight or a couple hours trying to make lunch, we'll stop for dinner thought, set up camp and hide in plain sight with a couple of illusion jutsu's and an earth dome" Sakura spoke.

A corner of his lip tilted upwards in amusement as he bit into one of his apples "How long have you been planning this whole thing out in that head of yours" Neji chuckled quickly as they leaped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Since I decided I wanted to be a Jonin" Sakura smiled sheepishly "I always over prepare, but that's something Zabuza encouraged more often than not" she grinned sealing her apple cores and empty water bottle in a trash scroll, before doing the same for Neji's apple cores and empty bottle.

He wasn't really surprised "I just realized something, what if Hinata-sama and Kiba-san are being held captive in the village and we have to find out where their being kept and get them out" Neji frowned as the thought came to him.

Sakura's eyes widened, apparently she hadn't thought of that "We'll figure things out as we go then Neji, but know this we will get Kiba and Hinata-chan back" she stated keeping up a fast pace now that they were on the ground.

"Of course Sakura, there's no doubt about that" Neji nodded before silence finally settled over them like a blanket and they ran through the afternoon, until it hit eight o'clock at night, only then did they stop and make camp and eat an extremely late dinner.

When it hit nine, both Neji and Sakura were asleep in an earth dome, chakra powered fan going and several illusion jutsu's strung up around them to keep them hidden in plain sight, at six in the morning they were both wide awake, having gotten eight hours of sleep.

And at seven they were once again on the road, earth dome and jutsu's taken down and camp packed up just as quickly "I think this is the fastest travel has ever gone for me" Sakura snickered suddenly three hours later at ten in the morning.

"Really and that wouldn't have anything to do with how fast we've been going or that no one has tried to stop our progress to the Hidden Stone Village now would it" Neji quipped dryly adjusting his pack for the fifth time that morning.

More snickers came from the pinkette "I get this feeling we won't encounter any trouble for a few days yet, not until we have Kiba at least, then they'll start throwing everything they can at us to stop us from reaching Hinata-chan in the Hidden Cloud Village" Sakura said after four minutes.

As much as he didn't want to believe it, Neji knew Sakura was right "And then things will get even more difficult once we do have Hinata-sama" he added to the conversation and Sakura nodded carefully, before spreading out her senses.

It was like a repeat from the day before, they didn't stop for lunch and munched on apples and drink water as they ran and only stopped late in the evening for dinner, before setting up their camp and going to bed.

Until they were in Earth Country two and a half days later, Neji and Sakura blew into sight at the Stone Village Gates, the guards were shocked to see them so soon, having been warned about what was going to happen during the Jonin Exams.

"Hello again Sir" Sakura smiled pleasantly, pulling out the headband that had been given to her and showed it off to the guard, they were shocked when they saw that mark entwined with their symbol on the headband "I was told this would act as a pass is that true" she bit her lip.

When they just started at her "Oh indeed Miss, does your friend here have one of those headbands" the guard turned their attention on Neji, this being the first time they'd ever seen the brunette so it was unlikely.

"My apologies I do not, I do however have my I.D. will that be enough to get me through the gates, we are on a time restraint" Neji was polite and held out his Ninja I.D. for the guard, it was checked over thoroughly, before both of them were led into the village.

And before Neji could ask "Kiba and I saved someone from drinking poisoned tea and he made a headband for Kiba and I, that's why I have one, now first to Tsuchikage-sama's office" Sakura rattled off an answer leading the way to the Tsuchikage Tower.

"You know it occurs to me that no matter what village your in, you always treat it's Kage politely going so far as to call them Lord Kage rather than the polite suffix others use" Neji gave her an amused smile as they walked.

Sakura blinked before grinning "Well at least it doesn't come out awkward anymore, that's why at first I refused to call Hiashi-sama, well Hiashi-sama, just nodding and bowing to get out of that situation and that's a habit I can't break" she shrugged lightly.

Then they were climbing the steps and being let into the Tsuchikage's office "If it isn't the little pink haired brat, what are you doing all the way in the Stone Village" Ohnoki eyed the duo stood before his desk warily, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi off elsewhere.

"Jonin Exams Tsuchikage-san, Sakura and I are partaking in the exams to be promoted to Jonin" Neji nodded his head politely answering before the pinkette could, the short man looked confused and honestly a little disturbed, the same expression they'd gotten from other participants of the exam.

"We are looking for a Kiba Inuzuka, Tsuchikage-sama, has someone bearing that name come through here recently" Sakura drew Ohnoki's gaze, still as polite as the last time she'd been in his village and despite his reluctance gave her an answer.

"The boy is here, but that is up to you two to find him by your own skills, he's wearing a chakra suppressing bracelet and his scent has been blocked, now get out of my office" Ohnoki snapped still as gruff as ever.

Neji looked a little wary, but Sakura didn't bat an eye "Very well Tsuchikage-san, we should hurry Sakura" he turned and exited the office without checking to see if she was following him, not sure if the Tsuchikage understood the meaning of getting along now that they were allies.

Sakura smiled kindly "Here you go Tsuchikage-sama, it's the order you would be making in a few days" she placed the bag from Kaguya Salubrity down on his desk, full of twenty jars of her best ointment at least in Ohnoki's eyes, then followed after the brunette.

"How are we going to find Kiba-san" Neji looked around but there were to many people walking around to get a clear sighting in the Inuzuka that was Sakura's teammate as she finally joined him outside the tower.

At first the pinkette didn't answer, tying the headband she'd been given around her yukata sleeve, "Just wait Neji, Tsuno-sama and I have been working on something" Sakura grinned in the next moment before whistling to the owl that had been following them in a patterned sequence.

He swooped down low and landed on her shoulder folding his wings against his body "You called Sakura-sama, I assume now is the time we see if our practices will bear fruit" Tsuno asked, blue eyes sparkling with his own excitement.

"What exactly have you been practicing" Neji was confused, he had thought besides the owl being good for delivering messages or being sent on errands to retrieve something and bring it back, that was all the owl could do, but apparently not.

Sakura smiled widely and closed her eyes willing Shikotsumyaku forth, it only worked with her second kekkeigenkai activated "Tsuno-sama and I can synchronize our chakra, and I can see through his eyes, but it only works with Shikotsumyaku" she explained.

Opening her eyes to reveal vivid emerald signaling the Dead Bone Pulse was activated and ready to go "Precisely and Sakura-sama and I have been working on this for awhile, once I told her about it and this will be the first time we've tried it out while on a mission" Tsuno ruffled his feathers.

Neji was in awe every time something came up he learned something new about Sakura "Is there a reason we're still walking though" he inquired as they started forward again and were wandering around the village.

"Mhm, I have to be sitting still and be completely undisturbed in order to do this for the time being, I'm sure later on I'll be able to synchronize my chakra with Tsuno-sama easily, but for now, I have to be sitting" Sakura nodded as they looked for a spot to sit.

Until they came upon an area that was deserted and Sakura perched herself upon a rock, Neji leaned against one that was across from her and watch "Remember Sakura-sama, deep even breaths only then will our chakra become one" Tsuno spoke gently from her shoulder.

He kept his lavender eyes glued to Sakura as her chakra flared brightly as did Tsuno's own chakra flare, they clashed against each other green and blue, until the chakra's starting merging into one cohesive chakra, taking on a cyan hue.

Tsuno opened his blue eyes, but there was a vivid emerald glint to them, he spread his wings and took to the skies, Sakura within him as he soared over the Hidden Stone Village, swooping low into crowds and searching.

It took forty five minutes before his dual colored eyes narrowed on a familiar form and the owl landed gently on Kiba Inuzuka's shoulder "Kiba-san" Tsuno ruffled his feathers and the Inuzuka jumped three feet in the air in fright.

"Oh my kami could you give a guy a warning next time before you land on his shoulder" Kiba breathed heavily as his heart calmed down upon spotting Sakura's owl summons, did that mean she was already in the Stone Village, it had only been two and a half days.

He tilted his head to the side in apology "I'm afraid I do not have much time, I can feel our chakra de-synchronizing, tell me Kiba-san where it is we are exactly, Sakura-sama and Neji-san will soon be on their way" Tsuno spoke quickly.

Kiba floundered and looked around at his surroundings "North side of the Village, I'm not exactly sure" he shrugged, he wasn't really allowed to give away his location completely but he could give his teammate a little information.

In the next minute Tsuno was gone, the green glint gone from his eyes and twenty minutes later he was on her shoulder once more "All Kiba-san would tell me was the North Side of the Village, I hope you were paying attention Sakura-sama" he folded his wings to his body resting.

Sakura's eyes popped open "Come on Neji, I remember the area from the last time I was here, it's straight through the market" she hopped up from her perch, Neji impressed that it hadn't taken long, only an hour and five minutes.

Before pushing off from his own rock "Lead the way Sakura, your more familiar with our surroundings" he gestured for her to go ahead and she grabbed his hand, and then they were running, people recognized Sakura for her pink hair and started calling out to her.

And she flashed them apologetic smiles as they ran past, on their way into the market fifteen minutes later and at twenty minutes an hour and forty minutes that they'd started their search for Kiba in the Stone Village.

They spotted the Inuzuka roaming around and Sakura threw herself at her teammate "Hi Kiba" she breathed tackling him and they rolled, Neji shaking his head at his girlfriend, it's something she did to him sometimes.

She emerged victorious from their little tousle on the ground "Looks like we found you Kiba-san" the Hyuga commented noting the time, just a little after four in the evening, they could rest if they wanted and still make good time on the exams.

"Quite, you know I honestly shouldn't be surprised, but seriously did you guys even sleep during the night" Kiba grumbled in a teasing tone, while Akamaru yipped from the ground, he'd had enough sense to get off his partners head before Sakura had tackled him.

Both teens nodded "We did, but we ran straight through lunch time, think you can keep up with our grueling pace Kiba" Sakura grinned widely as she pulled the Inuzuka onto his feet and they dusted off our clothes.

Neji quickly cut in "Of course we'll be resting here in the village for tonight and rent a couple of hotel rooms right" he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave right yet, because he was certain his girlfriend was aiming to break some kind of record.

"Precisely, you guys look like your hungry, so lets go to the Tea Shop" Kiba grinned himself scooping Akamaru into his arms, allowing Neji to see the headband around his jacket sleeve, that same odd mark entwined with the Stone Village symbol.

Unable to argue the three of them went to the tea shop and ate an early dinner, spent a couple hours in the market and around the village so Sakura could catch up with the people she hadn't seen for awhile before making for the hotel.

They got two rooms, Kiba and Neji sharing, while the only girl got her own hotel room, they took showers, changed their clothes, bid each other goodnight, Kitsuchi came by and took off the chakra suppressing bracelet and scent blocker and then they all went to bed.

The next morning, after catching up with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi for a bit and buying a few boxes of Rock Rice Cakes to have a sweet, Sakura, Neji and Kiba left the Hidden Stone Village and started their trek for the Hidden Cloud Village.


	45. Chapter 44

It was only a day after leaving the Hidden Stone Village that they encountered their first obstacle "You dare to tread where no Ninja go in a snow storm" they were on the verge of passing into the Land of Iron and according to this weather ninja, there was a snow storm going on.

Right at that particular moment "What should we do Sakura, because I don't really want to freeze, and we can't exactly go around" Neji frowned deeply, glancing past the ninja that had stopped them, this whole thing was a joke.

"Plus Akamaru could die in that weather, if anything in the last few months it's gotten colder here in the Land of Iron" Kiba shivered jumping from foot to foot and rubbing his arms, while trying to keep his ninken warm as well.

Sakura frowned "How good is your chakra control Neji, Kiba, it has to be above average to do what I'm thinking" she asked in the next minute 'Of course I could also handle this, but then what would be the point' the pinkette thought inwardly.

"Mine's alright for the most part, it has to be above average in order to use the Hyuga Clan Jutsu" Neji nodded, still not sure what it was his girlfriend was planning, but he was certain whatever it was, was going to be interesting.

Kiba stopped jumping around in order to talk for just a few minutes "I know how to water walk, but I don't exactly experiment with chakra control Sakura" his teeth clacked together and he was sure his nose was going to fall off.

Her expression lightened and a twinkle of amusement appeared in her lavender depths "That's okay Kiba, Neji and I will be your and Akamaru's buffer, since we have to make sure you reach the Leaf Village anyway" Sakura grinned.

Gesturing Neji closer "Follow my lead Neji" she ordered lightly, flaring her chakra outwards and heat washed over him, warming him from the inside out, "There are only so many chakra restoration pills we can use and it's probably two days before we get out into the land of lightning" Sakura warned.

Dishing out four chakra restoration pills "Only two each day and Kiba please don't trip, and stay in between Neji and I" she finished, they made their formation and Neji after having practiced the little trick for a couple of minutes flared his chakra.

"We'll be going now" the brunette nodded to the weather ninja, keeping his chakra flared and his clashed against Sakura's and encompassing Kiba and Akamaru completely to keep the Inuzuka and his ninken warm while they trekked through a bloody snow storm.

"Nice knowing you three" the weather ninja waved heading in the opposite direction, to give some other sapless idiot news of a nonexistent storm, when he was far enough he released the transformation turning into Kisame, he sniggered, that girl was crazy.

Coming up with something on the spot just to continue on with the Exams, he'd tried, but she and the two males hadn't heeded his words in the least, Kisame shrugged and hurried off, knowing that there were bound to be more exam takers headed his way.

It was an easy four hours as they walked through the Land of Iron, being mindful and trying not to trip, it wasn't until it was almost night time did Sakura realized they'd been lied to "Snow Storm yeah sure" she scoffed rather irritated at the moment.

But at the very least they'd made good time and we're halfway through and almost to lightning country "Perhaps he just had a problem with other shinobi, or he could have been one of the proctors meant to try and thwart us from reaching Cloud" Neji threw out there.

"Just crazy, I don't know how you guys can do it, or act as if nothing's going on" Kiba grumbled in an aggravated tone, feeling like a little child being stuck between his parents again, like seriously did they have to keep up the warm chakra thing.

If they weren't careful he was going to fall asleep on them "We aren't acting as if nothing is happening Kiba" Sakura crinkled her nose up, spreading out her senses, that was only the first attempt, what would be next, how hard would it be.

"We are merely trying to make the best of our situation, in case you haven't noticed we are in the middle of the Jonin Exams, not a merry little excursion through the Land of Iron" Neji stated dryly tone full of sarcasm.

Sakura snickered under her breath "Yeah, yeah I know, but seriously I'm warm enough and you don't have to keep doing that chakra flare thing" Kiba huffed breaking the formation and walking just a little quicker to get out of their protective presences.

Of course it was also at this moment that a kunai, attached to it an exploding tag shot down in front of them, Kiba's eyes widened as it landed right in front of him "Damn it Kiba, see what happens when you don't listen" Sakura snapped harshly.

And even Neji winced as she spun around them hands to the ground "Bone Cage" bones sprouted up from the earth closing around the exploding tag just as the person who'd thrown it set it off, the bones contained most of the explosion.

But Sakura got caught in a little bit of it, being sent careening forward into Kiba, knocking the both of them into the snow "Perhaps you could hold off on scolding Kiba-san until we get out of this situation" Neji said flatly.

"Exactly" Kiba grimaced eyeing the twenty shinobi before them "So how are we going to handle these guys and still make it to that building in the distance, cause now I'm getting frozen again" he shivered once more.

Sakura sighed "Neji cover me, Kiba get behind me use Kubikiribocho as a shield" the sword was embedded a few inches into the snow and the Inuzuka jumped behind it, while the brunette stood in front of them using his jutsu to ward off anymore weapons that were being thrown.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder to see her working quickly, shikotsumyaku activated, faster than usual and a large bone forming in the palms of her hands, it was like a ball "What are you going to do Sakura" Neji asked, using his jutsu for the third time.

"Yes please explain your plan because this isn't exactly an ideal place to fight" Kiba asked peeking warily around Kubikiribocho and noticing the same thing Neji had, then he remembered seeing that particular thing before and hastily ducked behind Kubikiribocho again.

The pinkette smirked "You might want to get behind me now Neji, these guys are clones, the originals are pretty far, but in hiding" her vivid emerald eyes twinkled with mischief and the brunette ducked behind Kubikiribocho just as she dropped her jutsu "Bone Bomb" she called.

It broke into millions of little needles and she weaved a set of hand signs to her wind jutsu "Futon: Spinning Shield of Winds" Sakura braced herself as the wind picked up and protected her from the many little bone needles, the clones weren't so lucky.

Many of them popping out of existence, and the last few were taken down by Neji, Kubikiribocho was attached to Sakura's back once more, they took one chakra restoration pill each and then with Kiba in tow the three of them made a mad dash towards the building in the distance.

Kiba did the honors of knocking and a couple minutes later the door was thrown open to reveal an armor clad male glaring down at them, he took in their headbands "We don't host Shinobi Scum" he sneered and then he tried to shut the door.

"Oh please Sir, we won't trouble you, we'd really just like to have somewhere to rest for the night" Sakura saw the hatred, more hatred like really, this was getting kind of ridiculous and it really hurt that hardly anyone would give them a chance.

"Quite and then we'll be out of your hair in the morning, you won't even have to serve us dinner or breakfast" Neji jumped in himself not wanting to leave all negotiations up to his girlfriend, because as shinobi they had to know how to do deal with this kind of thing.

The man eyed them warily "We swear we won't cause you guys an ounce of trouble or work" Kiba said seriously freezing even more now that Sakura and Neji had stopped their constant flaring of chakra he was about to start rubbing his arms.

When the armor clad male let out an aggravated sigh "Fine come on you Shinobi Scum, I'll take you to Mifune-sama, he has final say so" he sneered down at them once more, before opening the door wider for the trio to follow him in.

It shut behind them with a loud ~clank~ Kiba and Neji were the ones to buffer Sakura on either side as they followed the man through the building feeling the glares of contempt they were getting, it just wasn't fair, how they were being judged for something someone else had done.

And in just a matter of a few minutes the three of them were stood before a gray haired man "I thought I told you to throw all Shinobi out Urakaku" he spoke calmly though and Sakura squared her shoulders.

"They insisted on having us let them stay here for the night" as they now knew him Urakaku glared at the three teenagers again "On the condition that we don't have to feed them" he sneered once more before looking to Mifune.

Who was eyeing them just as warily, it was Sakura who braved speaking first "That's correct Mifune-sama" she bowed low enough for it to be respectful, and the two men looked shocked "We're in the middle of a test and it got a little crazy out there" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Neji and Kiba were watching on "But we don't mean to cause you any trouble at all and in the morning we'll be gone and you won't have to worry" she continued letting the tension flow out of her as she tried to charm this rather stiff person.

Mifune trailed his gaze around the room for a moment, it really was quite a simple request "Can you go without showers or beds" he wanted to see how far they'd go just to stay here in the building for one night.

"Oh yes Mifune-sama, we'll be alright for one night at the very least, right Kiba, Neji" Sakura turned her lavender eyes onto the two boys on either side of her, if anyone was to complain it would be the Inuzuka.

And she wanted to nip that in the bud "Of course Sakura" Kiba sweat dropped, he kept his mouth shut after that sensing one wrong comment would get the three of them thrown out of there regardless of anything.

"Indeed Sakura" Neji softened his gaze, his girlfriend was amazing getting them into places that probably no Shinobi had ever gone before and he discretely squeezed her hand, wanting her to know how much he appreciated her.

Her own eyes softened in response before Mifune speaking again drew their gaze "You three can stay here, Urakaku will show you to the main hall that you'll be sleeping in, and in the morning you must be gone is that understood" he narrowed his eyes.

"We promise Mifune-sama, we'll be so quiet you'll forget we were ever here" Sakura smiled kindly before bowing once more, this time though she nudged Neji and Kiba in the sides and they followed her lead.

Then they were led from Mifune's office and down many halls once more by Urakaku "This is the main hall, get comfortable if you can and then go to sleep" he growled in an irritated tone, he just didn't understand Mifune, letting Shinobi Scum in here after the executive order not to.

Neji watched him go and they pulled out their bed rolls laying down plenty of blankets to keep warm on the rather cold floor "Why do you suppose the Samurai hate us" Kiba asked as he finally unzipped his jacket and let Akamaru out of his warm cocoon.

"There's no telling Kiba-san" Neji sighed eating the apple he was handed, with a peeled orange, a pear and a Rock Rice cake piled on the floor before him on a napkin, along with a bottle of water, Kiba got the same and Sakura finally dug into her own fruity dinner.

"Exactly, can't say I like it, after all that hard work in Stone and Cloud, to find out there's another place that has beef with Shinobi, I'm sure it's not just directed at us in general but all Shinobi, kind of really ticks me off" Sakura slumped her shoulders.

"But I understand something happened in the past and someday we'll all learn how to forgive and forget and let something new rise in it's place" she smiled gently finishing off her sweet and water, before the trash was all sealed in a trash scroll.

"Unbiased as ever huh Sakura" Kiba chuckled quietly under his breath, following her lead in not making loud noises, they didn't want to give the Samurai anymore reason to hate them especially when they'd all promised to be quiet.

Sakura flashed him a light grin "No more dawdling time for bed" Neji shook his head carefully while crawling into his bedroll and throwing the cover over his body, as it turns out the pinkette was squished in the middle between him and Neji, and they all fell asleep.

At precisely six in the morning, Neji, Kiba and Sakura were wide awake ate more fruit and some jerky they had on hand, before rolling up their bedrolls and fixed their packs onto their shoulders, the three of them were all prepared to head out.

When like usual bad luck just had to catch up with them, or rather Sakura, a few of the Samurai who hadn't liked them staying there in the first place, blocked off their exit route and brandished their swords in their faces.

Kiba and Neji were tense, but a hand on their arm from Sakura, kept them from attacking rashly "We were just leaving" she smiled easily, trying her best not to get frustrated, even as one of the Samurai thrust his sword a little closer to her face and nearly poked her eye out.

"You Shinobi Scum think you own the world, we're going to teach you brats lessons you'll never forget" the leader of the little group that had approached them snapped angrily, clearly more than a little pissed the shinobi had even been let in in the first place.

Both boys on either side of her clenched their hands and she gripped their arms just a little tighter in warning "We aren't going to cause trouble" Sakura reiterated in a calm tone, Kiba and Neji gave her incredulous looks.

Neither of them had a chance to speak as the group of samurai simply attacked without provocation, Sakura keeping both Neji and Kiba from attacking in return, by the time Urakaku and Mifune came tearing down the hall, they all had rather nasty gashes covering their bodies.

"What the devil is going on here" Mifune was just as calm as the day before, his samurai gave him shamed looks as they realized that the ones they'd attacked hadn't retaliated, the group of five moved out of the way allowing him to see the mess.

Urakaku was horrified "You said you weren't going to cause trouble" he snapped only to be cut off by Mifune, it was then he got a look at the samurai, they didn't have a single scratch or bruise on them "Did you start this" he asked dubiously.

The five samurai nodded and lowered their swords before sheathing the blades all together, before Mifune or Urakaku could scold them "It's alright, we're alright" Sakura jumped in all smiles and already healing her, Neji and Kiba's wounds.

It was clear neither male on either side of her were happy and went to speak, but she gave them both warning pinches "There's some cleaning supplies in my pack, Neji would you get them" Sakura gave her boyfriend a look as she lowered her pack.

"We'll clean this up Mifune-sama, we are terribly sorry, I don't blame them, I understand I do" Sakura smiled as wide as she could go to their shock, even Kiba was worried about her, but she was just trying to rectify the situation.

Kiba frowned deeply as they all set to work on cleaning up their blood "That's the last of it Sakura" he rinsed out the rag he'd been using and all the supplies were sealed away once more and her pack was situated on her shoulders.

"Quite though it sho….." Neji winced sentence being cut off with another warning pinch courtesy of Sakura, she shook her head at him subtly indicating he should keep his opinion to himself at least for the time being.

Sakura breathed out an inaudible sigh of relief before turning to Mifune "You are wise beyond your years child, am I right in assuming you were the one to prevent your friends from defending themselves" the gray haired man inquired.

She bit her lip and nodded "You are correct Mifune-sama, I know the consequences of such actions, and I knew it would only generate more dislike between our two groups" Sakura spoke gently hoping the situation hadn't been damaged to much.

"A pacifist if I've ever seen one, your Kage must be proud to have such a diplomatic person in his ranks, your actions here this day have earned you three a free pass through the Land of Iron and a place to stay here should you ever need it" Mifune nodded, then turned on his heel.

He would never know how much those words meant to her as Urakaku followed after the gray haired man just as her eyes lit up and flickered vivid emerald, Sakura quickly tamped on her excitement "We thank you Mifune-sama" she called after him.

Bowing though he was already long gone, then with Neji and Kiba in tow, the three of them left Samurai HQ and headed out into the freezing cold "Are you always an overachiever Sakura, or is that some innate ability no one else has to naturally get people who hate us to like us" Kiba snorted.

Her cheeks burned red flaring her chakra once more "He merely invited us back, I don't think the hate has been dealt with quite that easily" Neji quipped using his own chakra and flaring it to keep the three of them warm as they made a break for Lightning Country.

"Precisely Neji, see what happens when you don't retaliate, people are more understanding, still kind of bugs me though and as soon as we get back to Leaf I'm gonna research and find out what started the Samurai hating Shinobi thing" Sakura rolled her shoulders.

Checking to see if Kubikiribocho was attached to her back, before facing forward once more, hours later when it was nearing three, none of them having stopped for lunch they finally entered the Land of Lightning.

Nearly three days later and many more obstacles, such as a pit of quick sand, a field of exploding tags and more surprise attacks from clones, their creators noticeably absent, Kiba, Neji and Sakura made it to the Hidden Cloud Village.

Tsuno was waiting for them at the gates and the great horned owl swooped down and perched himself upon his summoners shoulder "You took longer than expected Sakura-sama" he folded his wings to his body as he spoke.

Sakura gave him an exhausted smile "We ran into a bit of interference Tsuno-sama" she said running a finger over his gray feathers, while showing off her Ninja I.D. to the guard at the gates, before moving to the side so that Neji and Kiba could do the same.

"I see, it looks like you three could rather use a good nap" Tsuno looked the trio over, even Kiba looked a little worn down and he was certain that Sakura and Neji had been doing all the work and protecting the Inuzuka as they were supposed to.

Kiba laughed "No kidding Tsuno, and things are only going to get more difficult from here on out" he yawned tiredly and they still had yet to talk to the Raikage, and start looking for Hinata, who was somewhere in this village, chakra and scent blocked.

"Quite, but we'll manage just as we have these last few days" Neji nodded stowing away his I.D. and following after Sakura as they were finally allowed through into the village, he noticed that the guard had implicit trust in them as they weren't led by an escort.

All the way to the Raikage Tower, waiting for fifteen minutes and finally they were all stood before the Raikage, Ay eyed them closely "Should have known brat, that you wouldn't waste any time on the Jonin Exams, always so serious" he snorted.

The pinkette grinned widely "True Raikage-sama, but that's just who I am" Sakura had the nerve to giggle, but Ay didn't get angry like he usually would have "Since you know about the exams, you know we're here for Hinata Hyuga" she continued on much more seriously.

"Course brat, but I can't tell you where she is in this village, only that she's wearing a chakra suppressing and scent blocking bracelet, the rest is up to you, now get out of my office" Ay ordered and the trio scrambled out.

Heading for the hotel "Technically Hinata-sama is the person that went missing for me, I should be the one to look for her" Neji stated suddenly, not wanting to leave all the work up to Sakura, he should be the one to find Hinata.

"You going to use your Byakugan" Kiba asked curiously as they signed in at the hotel and got two rooms, the brunette nodded setting down his pack, the three of them took showers and ate an actual meal before leaving the hotel.

It was then that they split up "I'm gonna go down to the market" Sakura waved an empty bag that held a couple scrolls hanging down to her waist, alongside her deep red medical bag, and turned down a street heading in the opposite direction.

Kiba shrugged "I'll go look this way" he pointed in a random direction and then with Akamaru situated on his head hurried off, leaving Neji to his search, he knew logically he could ask for Sakura's help to use that trick from before, but Hinata was his responsibility.

And so he would find her himself, it took two and a half more days, before Neji finally spotted Hinata talking to a young red head on the training field, a place he would have never thought to find the Hyuga Heiress.

Before they all grouped together once more "We've completed our two mission objectives, made good time and now all that's left is reaching the Leaf Village" Neji said as Cee took the chakra suppressing and scent blocking bracelet off Hinata.

Sakura had spent some serious time catching up with people she hadn't seen for awhile and searching for Hinata at the markets herself, Tsuno had sulked for awhile, until she'd told him that she couldn't always rely on synchronizing their chakra, it could have been dangerous this time, for all they knew.

"Yes and I bet they just have a plethora of obstacles to stop us from getting home" Kiba wrinkled up his nose, as it was, he wasn't sure he wanted to become a jonin anytime soon at this current point of time.

Not after seeing what Neji and Sakura had, had to go through so far and he didn't know what the first and second rounds had been like "K..Kiba-kun is right Sakura-chan, a..and w..we can..can't fight with you or Neji-ni-san" Hinata pointed out suddenly.

The pinkette passed a hand through her lower back length hair, it having grown out since the last time they were in Cloud "Expect the worst, Kiba and Hinata stay behind us at all times, protected from the back by a couple of clones, nothing will stop us from getting home" Sakura said.

Neji could hear the conviction in her words and he knew for a fact that they would reach the Leaf Village "Then what are we waiting for, there's zero chance for success, but I'd like to say we at least made one last effort in this damnable exam" he nodded.

Kiba's onyx eyes widened "You guys are crazy, but whatever this might actually be fun" he chuckled as he added his hand on top of Neji's, waiting for the next person to join the hand pile so they could get going.

They'd already signed out of the hotel after all and paid their bill "I h..have complete fa..faith in Sakura-chan and Neji-ni-san, we'll make it home" Hinata smiled in the next moment and her hand was put on top of Kiba's.

Leaving Sakura "We won't fail, not after everything we've been through" her lavender eyes, so full of emotion burned right into their souls, there was no doubt in her mind they would finish this exam and become Jonin.

In the next moment the four of them broke apart made their formation and started their trek to the village gates, waving to people as they went until they had exited the gates, two clones were made and began walking behind Hinata and Kiba.

The first several hours were the calm before the storm, until it hit nighttime, then things became downright insane, they were just preparing to set up camp, when they were attacked, Sakura retaliated by throwing a bone at the clone.

It always seemed to be clones, Neji leaped into the fray in the next moment and the thirty plus clones and their creators this time were taken down, the two men, were tied up and placed in a jonin level genjutsu.

None of them slept that night and in the wee early morning hours, Sakura found the perfect spot and camp was set up and hidden in the clearing with multiple illusion jutsu's and genjutsu's, the four of them ate an extremely early breakfast before going to sleep.

For only six hours, before they were on the road again, along the way, they had to go over a pit of poisonous snakes, a lake full of vicious flesh eating piranha, more quick sand, which was a pain to get over until two days later they were finally in Fire Country.

"Just one more day" Sakura breathed in relief, hair in complete disarray, clothes dirt covered and looking as if she'd just been through hell the last several days, Neji was in a similar state, while Kiba and Hinata were faring just a little bit better.

Neji snorted completely unlike himself "Just one more day where anything could happen you mean Sakura" he stated, senses on high alert, he just had this feeling that the next thing that would happen wouldn't be easy to get out of.

Kiba groaned while Hinata flinched imperceptibly "We'll make it home though, it's only been twelve and a half days, you guys still have a week and and one and a half days to go, that's plenty of time right" the Inuzuka threw out there.

"Th..that's right, p..plus yo..your all full up on chakra from your chakra restoration pills" Hinata blurted sensing the despair, she'd be the same way considering everything that had happened so far to them during this exam and their trek home.

Both Neji and Sakura smiled at the two of them, before nodding at each other, squaring their shoulders, gearing up for one last valiant attempt at reaching home as they picked up their pace to near grueling and hurried across Fire Country.

It was when there was less than thirty miles between them and the Leaf Village, that something that wasn't part of the exams happened "Hand over the Hyuga Heiress" at first the thirty people before them seemed like part of their exam.

Until Sakura realized they were no clones "Their bandits, real bandits Neji, this has nothing to do with our exam" she turned hastily to the brunette, spreading out her senses, there was no one else for miles around.

The brunette grimaced "Do you think you can handle them really quick, I'll cover you while you make that nifty little jutsu" Neji stood before the pinkette, while Kiba and Hinata hid behind Kubikiribocho for better cover.

"Just be careful alright" Kiba called from behind the massive sword, keeping his former teammate between him and the sword, they were after Hinata after all, which wasn't a good sign, and he could tell some of those bandits had chakra.

"P..Please Sakura-chan" Hinata spoke next, frightened, why were bandits after her, it didn't make any sense, had they just been waiting for her to pass through after coming through this area several days before hand.

Sakura grit her teeth working quickly on her jutsu while Neji kept using his own clan jutsu "Okay Neji it's ready" she said and the brunette quickly ducked behind her Executioners Blade "Bone Bomb" she dropped the jutsu.

And just like before it broke into millions of little bone needles, she used her only Wind Jutsu, not having practiced anymore with the element yet because no chances had presented themselves and when the jutsu ended, Neji and Sakura finished the rest of the bandits off until they were all unconscious.

They were plum exhausted as they hurried the last thirty miles home to the Leaf Village and the four of them were relieved to see the big red gates that signified they'd made it "Neji we're almost done" Sakura grinned looking as if she was about to drop.

Neji was in a similar predicament as they all four signed in at the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu surprised to see them, because no one expected the youngest participants to be the first ones finished with the final round of the Jonin Exams.

"Quite Sakura, now all we have to do is make it to the Hokage Tower" the brunette nodded letting her lean against him as they waved to the two Chunin at the gates and started their walk through the Leaf Village.

No one stopped them and soon they were climbing the stairs of the Tower and crowding into the Hokage's office, the minute Minato saw them, his blue eyes widened "Get Ibiki Morino here now" he ordered a chunin milling about "Two Jonin Exam participants have returned" he said when they stalled.

The Chunin took off at a run as the blonde stood and came around his desk to stand before the quartet in his office "You are unbelievable, no one expected you to pass the Jonin Exams, no one" Minato peered down at the thirteen year old girl.

An indignant expression formed on her face "Is it because I'm to young Hokage-sama, or because I'm still not very well trusted" she was still very polite, even if she was trying not to fall over from exhaustion, he didn't blame her.

Minato passed a hand through his blonde locks "Go ahead and sit down, you as well Neji-san, I daresay you have earned the right to relax" he smiled looking to the Inuzuka Heir and Hyuga Heiress "As for you two, take a seat as well" Minato gestured to the chair.

Sakura and Neji plopping down as dignified as the could as they waited for Ibiki to show up, it only took twenty minutes for the man to appear in the office glaring down at the pinkette and brunette that had passed through all three rounds of the Jonin Exam with minimal effort.

"Impossible" he was going to deny it "There's no way…." Ibiki trailed off as he spotted Hinata and Kiba sitting in the chairs before the Hokage's desk "But that should have taken you the entire three weeks, just when did you leave" he was in shock.

"The first day Ibiki-san" Minato said sitting down in his chair, he really was rather proud of the girl, and Neji, but Sakura had worked herself to the very core since coming to the Leaf Village, she deserved this, deserved to know her hard work was paying off.

Ibiki opened and shut his mouth several times, no one had expected the girl to pass, she was to young, but damn it, he didn't want to hurt her, he shot a look to Minato, who realized what he was about to do before speaking.

He cleared his throat first "While you both have made it back to the village and completed your task, I feel as if you are to young to become a Jonin yet Sakura Kaguya, so only Neji Hyuga will be promoted to Jonin Rank" Ibiki stated bluntly.

Her expression said it all just before an emotionless mask settled over her features, "I see I'll be going now Hokage-sama" and before anyone could stop her Sakura vanished out the door, Minato cursed under his breath.

"Did you really have to do that Ibiki, she worked just as, if not harder than the other contestants, most likely kept Neji-san going, while protecting Hinata-san and Kiba-san" the blonde frowned, he didn't like that expression she'd given in the least.

Ibiki coughed "What are we supposed to do then Hokage-sama, let a child a thirteen year old no less become a Jonin and possibly go on S Rank Missions, where she could then die" if he could be given a valid reason to let the girl pass, he would let her pass.

"Not necessarily, she explained it all to me when she first entertained thoughts of entering the Jonin Exams, Sakura-san plans on requesting a solo A Rank Mission, to train under Tsunade-san, while only taking on B-A Rank missions until she's older" Minato stated easily.

The scarred man grimaced "Great, just perfect" Ibiki pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, "Do you think one of you could bring her back" he looked to the newly minted jonin and the two chunin still sitting in the office.

Neji and Hinata shared a look "We wouldn't have the first clue where she'd have gone, if Sakura is upset, she's going to hide because she doesn't like crying in front of people" the brunette explained with his own grimace.

While Hinata nodded quietly feeling for her pink haired friend "I know where she's gone" Kiba popped up "I'll go bring her back Hokage-sama" he bowed to Minato and then left the office, Hinata leaving mere minutes afterwards with Neji staying.

~Eight Minutes Before Hand~

Sakura dashed down the street of the Leaf Village, barely stopping to sign out and making a run for her own little paradise, missing the appearance of Mifune, who'd come to talk to Minato, as she sprinted for the clearing.

"Was that the girl" Okisuke, who hadn't had a chance to meet the interesting pink haired girl, saw a flash of pink before it disappeared into the forest, Mifune had, had a better glance and nodded, so they veered off to the right following the pinkette.

Upon reaching the clearing, Sakura grabbed for the door of her getaway house and threw it open, before slamming it shut behind her, the tears trickling down her cheeks like never ending waterfalls as she scrambled for the hatch and pulled down the ladder to the attic.

It just wasn't fair, it wasn't, was Sakura's primary thoughts as she closed the hatch and curled into a ball, sobs racking her body harshly, all she'd wanted was to be able to prove herself and because she was to young, more tears poured from her eyes burning them as she cried all the harder.

A couple minutes later, Mifune and his two escorts appeared in the clearing and looked around in awe, before they spotted the house "You don't think she actually lives here all alone do you" even Urakaku was confused.

"Not sure, but she's definitely here" Mifune said, then knocked on the door, when nothing happened, he knocked once more, three minutes passed and he was about to leave, when another person ran into the clearing.

Completely out of breath "She's not answering is she Mifune-san" Kiba straightened scenting the air, before grimacing, Sakura was definitely crying, and this time wasn't like the time before in the Hidden Sand Village.

Mifune turned at his voice "Afraid not, can she not hear that someone is knocking or was that politeness back in the Land of Iron fake" he frowned deeply, glancing surreptitiously at the door in hopes it would open.

"Sakura doesn't do fake politeness, it's genuine and always comes from the heart for her, but I think she is very upset at this current moment in time and probably cannot hear the sound of knocking over the sound of her crying Mifune-san" the Inuzuka said.

Pulling a spare key from his pocket, he, Shino and Naruto had each received a key to the house, should they ever just want to get away from everything and relax, this was their little getaway paradise, that the four of them had created after all.

Then unlocked the door, it was then that they could hear the sobs of a girl, Kiba sighed "We'll wait out here then" Mifune nodded taking a few steps back and the door shut behind the Inuzuka Heir while they waited.

He squared his shoulders "Sakura" Kiba called, immediately the sound of crying cut off "Morino-san has changed his mind, you'll get to be a Jonin" he tried, when all he received for his efforts was a yell that told him firmly.

To "Go Away" in the next minute after his second attempt, the hatch was creeped open and pinkette stared down at him from the ceiling "This isn't some kind of cruel joke is it" Sakura looked horribly upset.

And Kiba didn't blame her "No Sakura, can I come up" he gestured to the ladder she was holding onto like a lifeline, probably to prevent him or anyone else from climbing into the attic with her, it really hadn't been fair really to exempt her at first because she was to young.

Sakura hesitated before releasing the ladder and in a matter of seconds Kiba was climbing it and joining her in Tsuno's room "Why did Ibiki-san change his mind, it's not because I ran off is it, if that's the case then that's even crueler treating me like a child" she sniffled.

Tears still rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto the wood floor "Actually Sakura, Morino-san didn't know about your plan to train with Tsunade-sama, plus I do believe he cares for you in his own creepy way, he just didn't want you getting hurt" Kiba smiled gently.

"Re…Really" her tone was hopeful, the Inuzuka nodded "Ibiki-sensei cares" Sakura rubbed at her eyes, for awhile she was positive the man hated her, considering the torture, but to find he just didn't want her getting hurt, made her heart flutter.

Kiba grinned "Course he cares, cause your awesome Sakura, only an idiot could hate you" he patted her gently on the shoulder "By the way Mifune-san and two other Samurai are here" he felt he should warn her.

Panic flew into her lavender eyes "Oh…Oh my kami" she freaked out scrubbing at her cheeks "I..I can't go out like this" Sakura grimaced certain she must look quite the sight "W..Would you tell them I'll be out in a few minutes" she looked like a frightened child.

He chuckled "Sure Sakura, by the way after this we really need to get back to the village" Kiba pointed out climbing down the ladder after her and shutting the hatch to the attic room, Sakura smiled sheepishly and disappeared into the bathroom.

While he exited the house "Well is she coming out boy" Mifune prodded none to gently, when once again he didn't see the girl, he was beginning to think he'd been wrong about the pinkette and was ready to return to his own land.

Before Kiba could speak the door opened once more, Sakura emerging, face scrubbed clean, eyes rimmed red, but it was difficult to tell she'd just been full on crying only moments before "I'm terribly sorry Mifune-sama" she bowed low.

Hair hanging loosely from it's braids and it brushed the ground as she bent "We'd like you to escort us to your Hokage child, we have a request" Mifune ignored her apology, sensing that she was truly sincere.

Sakura popped up from her bow flashing gentle smiles all around and hastily locked the door to her getaway house "This way if you please Mifune-sama, Urakaku-san and er…." she trailed off realizing she didn't know the last persons name.

"Okisuke, Sakura-san" he nodded offering his introduction, only knowing her name because Mifune had heard the boy in front of them say it, just the once "If I may ask, what had you upset" Okisuke inquired lightly.

Her shoulders tensed "I was told at first that I wasn't going to be allowed to become a Jonin" Sakura explained gently "But the proctor has changed his mind and I understand him a little better" she smiled softly.

Kiba hid his smile before jolting as Sakura tripped over a tree "Kami Sakura try to contain yourself please, in fact how the heck do you still have all that energy" he grabbed her round the waist and set her properly on her feet again.

Sakura let out a tinkling laugh "Can't say for sure, but I've always had a lot of energy to spare, despite everything that happens" she grinned forcing herself to focus a little more, it was to late though and like usual bad luck caught up with her.

A hand appeared out of the darkness of the forest and grabbed hold of her silky pink locks, a strangled yelp was pulled from her throat "Sakura" Kiba spun on his heel brandishing a kunai at the rather short man who held his teammate in his grasp.

Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku unsheathed their own weapons "Unhand her now" the gray haired man ordered in a rough tone, taking a daring step forward, this situation had gone from light hearted to serious in a matter of seconds.

It wasn't until the man spoke did Sakura realize who was holding her down "I was brought back by Orochimaru, something called reanimation, to bring this child to him" the pinkette craned her neck around to see him, to ascertain her suspicions.

Fear was the most prominent emotion Kiba could smell and it was coming from Sakura "Ya….Yagura" she looked as if she was about to pass out from fright, he tugged on her hair a little harsher and her spine became rigid.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" she struggled to her feet fighting to get away "Hell No, like hell, no" tears pricked at her eyes uncaring that her hair was being pulled that her scalp felt as if it was being ripped off in the cruelest way.

His magenta and black eyes lit up in maniacal glee and he reached out to touch her cheek "DON'T TOUCH ME" came the scream as Sakura tore herself from his grip and launched herself at Kiba, it was her childhood fear.

The Samurai lowered their swords "So pleased you remember me Sakura, after all our lovely little chats, I treated you as if you were my own daughter and yet you betray me to run around with riffraff like Zabuza Momochi" the man revealed to be Yagura shook his head.

Sakura shook all the harder hiding behind Kiba like she never had before, she didn't have the chakra for this fight "You sicken me" she spat "You only cared about becoming more powerful and we're planning on using me as a brood mare" she glared.

Lavender eyes flying left and right and flaring her chakra in distress, hoping someone would feel it and come along to help them, Kiba choked on air "This is the bastard that you ran away from when you were seven" he was shocked.

"You two children need to get out of here now" Mifune ordered suddenly, sensing evil from this male, he didn't know why the girl was so terrified of the man, there was definitely a story, but it would have to be told at another time.

She gasped "Mifune-sama, he's a reanimation, only a seal to seal him away can get rid of him" her shoulders slumped "Kiba, please Kiba get them to the village" Sakura begged "He's my responsibility" her hands clenched into fists.

"No Sakura, he's our responsibility, your my teammate, mine and Shino's and Neji's girlfriend, Hyuga would never forgive me if I let something happen to you while I was nearby, we'll fight him together, can you still take a chakra restorative pill" Kiba shook his head hastily.

Her lavender eyes softened "Kiba you have to let Hokage-sama know what's going on" Sakura smiled gently, then grabbed the Inuzuka by the shoulders and turned him around completely "Please Mifune-sama, Urakaku-san, Okisuke-san" she turned her attention on the Samurai.

Mifune was just as stubborn "Absolutely not, even if we don't participate in the fight, we will not leave you to go to your death, not when we've found a reason to get over the hate between our two groups" he spoke while holding Kurosawa out at the reanimated Yagura.

It was enough to make her cry as even the other two shook their heads "Fine, but just remember I'll be back, use this clone to make your seal Sakura" Kiba grumbled glad that his teammate wasn't going to be alone, before turning and running for the village.

Yagura had been quiet "You really think you can defeat me Sakura, you are merely a child" he smirked, thinking it would be easy as the clone the Inuzuka had left charged him, while the pinkette took a chakra restorative pill.

And made her own clones as the Kiba clone disappeared, "I can and I will" Sakura snapped eyes burning with hatred for the reanimated man that stood before them and drawing a seal, just like Tsunade had taught her quickly, while her clones were busy.

She was one hundred percent alert now "Come on then girl, if you lose you have to go willing to Orochimaru, perhaps he'll let me have a little fun with you" Yagura taunted cruelly and the samurai felt sickened at what the reanimated man was saying.

Sakura glared furiously and closed her eyes, holding the seal in her left hand and held out her right within it was a scroll "Unseal" she pushed chakra into that scroll "I'll never lose to the likes of you, never" she raised her head as a plume of smoke filled the air.

When it dissipated, within her right hand, held up by chakra enhanced strength was Kubikiribocho "So Zabuza Momochi is dead then, such a pity, I wanted to go after him next, but I guess you'll just have to sate me" Yagura shrugged unsympathetic.

That's why he missed her leaping at him, lavender eyes narrowed and with just one arm swung her sword straight through the reanimated Mizukage, Urakaku cursed under his breath "Sh..She's just a little girl" he was in shock.

"Not that I would have ever let you within ten feet of Zabuza, but you won't touch me either" Sakura snapped twisting out of the way of his jutsu, using Kubikiribocho as a shield to deflect most of the attack.

"Is that so, guess I'll just have to remind you that you belong to me, my mark is engraved onto your body after all Sakura" a disgusting smile spread across his lips and Sakura only felt more compelled to stay the hell away from him.

Eyes dark with hatred for everything the fourth Mizukage had put her through "Not for long, I've been working on a jutsu to heal old scars and I've nearly completed it" she called voice empty of any emotions, face a blank mask.

As she weaved one handed hand signs "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" Sakura said shooting chakra from her chakra points and spinning to deflect the various weapons that had been thrown at her by Yagura.

The jutsu ended in the next moment "I see you've learned a little about yourself, being a wielder of the Byakugan" the reanimated pale green haired man chuckled darkly "What a lovely Kekkeigenkai it is" he smirked.

Sakura steeled her nerves, why was she always having to fight against reanimated people that she'd known in her life "That snake isn't gonna have it either, or my second kekkeigenkai" she just now realized this whole fight could be over in a matter of seconds.

His black and magenta eyes widened "You a little brat that I allowed into my village possess two Kekkeigenkai" Yagura snapped furious at himself for ever letting her escape his village in the first place, he should have been keeping a better eye on her.

"Orochimaru didn't tell you, guess he doesn't trust you" now the tables were turned and she was the one taunting him and damned if it didn't piss him of to the point of distraction, "I'll just have to show you" Sakura smirked.

Closing her eyes and embedding Kubikiribocho into the ground, when her eyes opened next they were vivid emerald in color "A front row seat hmm how wonderful" Yagura clapped but truthfully he was wary, he'd come here on his own free will, but things had taken a turn.

He'd thought she'd be the same weak girl from long ago, but that wasn't the seat "You'll get a show alright and be sent straight to hell where you belong" Sakura released her sword and launched herself forward.

Minato and a few others chose that particular moment to arrive in the small area they were fighting in "Saku..Sakura-san" the blonde yelled watching on as she did a little roll and slammed onto her knee's before Yagura.

The reanimated man seemed amused "Where is this second kekkeigenkai or was that your attempt at giving up, rather brilliant really, but I'm afraid this is where things end for you Sakura" Yagura chuckled darkly.

Sakura smiled widely "Bone Cage" her hands were on the ground and she flood chakra into the jutsu, before rolling out of reach of his own hands, bones sprouted up from the earth and closed around Yagura, who stood in his cage in shock.

"I'm from the Kaguya Clan, and I'll never let you Touch Me again Yagura" Sakura breathed heavily retrieving her sword and pointing it at him, the jutsu had taken up to much chakra and in the next second she slid to the ground on her knee's.

Minato was at her side in the next minute "Sakura-san that was incredibly reckless, but kami you are amazing" he chuckled in exasperation, "Ibiki go ahead tell her" he shot a look at the scarred man, knowing she wouldn't be awake for much longer.

Ibiki sighed "For your efforts during the three rounds allotted to the Jonin Exams, I retract my previous statement, congratulations Sakura Kaguya, you're a bloody Jonin now" he clapped, Sakura gave him an exhausted smile, proving that she wasn't mad about earlier.

Any longer at least, then fell backwards in an exhausted heap, completely unconscious, it was then that they realized there were samurai in the clearing as Mifune sheathed his sword and walked forward "Excuse me, are you the one they call Hokage" the gray haired man cleared his throat.

Minato blinked his blue eyes "Minato Namikaze at your service Mifune-san of the Land of Iron and leader of the Samurai, what brings you all the way to the Land of Fire and the Leaf Village" he lifted Sakura into his arms as he spoke, while shaking the older man's hand.

His onyx eyes trailed down to the pinkette "Her actually, she and her friends stayed for a brief time in my headquarters, you have on your hands a true diplomat Hokage-san" Mifune gestured to Sakura as he explained.

He really shouldn't have been surprised at the answer as they started walking the rest of the way to the Leaf Village, Yagura wasn't going anywhere anytime soon after all, locked away in a cage made out of bones that were impossible to break.

Her Kaguya Heritage shining through in the jutsu "I've realized this since the time she's become Chunin Mifune-san, that is why I sent her on many diplomatic missions and had her deal with Nobles that were coming through, she's a pacifist in every sense of the word" Minato nodded.

"She has impressed me, with her pacifistic ways and general politeness towards me, despite my men attacking her and her friends and our rude actions when they asked only to stay for the night, without beds or a meal" Mifune commented.

Minato shook his head "Of course she would do that, that's Sakura in a nutshell, polite and selfless to a fault and wise beyond her years" he glanced to the sleeping girl, besides being exhausted and low on chakra she was going to be just fine.

When they finally reached the gates, Kabuto and Tsunade was waiting for them "Stupid freaking brat always making me worry" the blonde woman raged snatching Sakura from Minato none to gently and hurrying away with Kabuto on her heels.

Mifune looked shocked "People care a great deal for that girl I assume" he was sure that whatever the outcome of this meeting, they would walk away as allies and no longer enemies, and a better future for the ninja world.

"That's not even the half of it Mifune-san, Tsunade clicks with Sakura, because they lost two people that loved them whole heartedly, but Sakura has charmed nearly everyone in this village, including the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage and Raikage" Minato sighed.

The Head Samurai was further shocked "Then let us say she has charmed myself as well and begin negotiations for a treaty between the Samurai and Shinobi" Mifune offered straightening himself completely and speaking seriously.

Minato nodded in acceptance "Follow me then Mifune-san and we shall get started on that right away" he gestured down the street, then led the rest of the way to the Hokage Tower and into his office, where treaty negotiations began between their two factions.


	46. Chapter 45

It took Sakura three days to wake from the medically induced coma Tsunade put her in so that her mind could rest from nightmares and her body could rest and regain it's strength and her chakra system could rebuild it's chakra reserves.

When the pinkette did wake, she was surprised at her visitor "Mi..Mifune-sama" Sakura blinked her lavender eyes in confusion at the gray haired man even as he lifted a tea cup and took a sip of the hot beverage from within.

At the sound of her voice and his whispered name though he lowered the cup and focused his obsidian orbs on her "Good to see you awake, we were all rather worried Kaguya-san" Mifune nodded his head at the young girl.

Her brow creased into a frown "H..How long have I been asleep" it was then she noticed her throat rather hurt, it was all scratchy as if she hadn't had a drank of water for quite a few days, she tried to force her mind into a more awake state.

But it only made her feel like going back to sleep, so it made her immediately think that there were drugs in her system "Three days Sakura-san, you were depleted of chakra and every couple of hours you would wake up screaming from a nightmare" he peered down at her.

"So Tsunade-shishou had to put me in a medically induced coma so that I could rest properly, I understand, that explains the drugs and why it feels as if I've been asleep for a year" Sakura laughed softly, glad that she couldn't remember any of the nightmares.

Mifune frowned deeply, but he was prevented from speaking as another person entered the hospital "Hey look Sleeping Beauty is awake" the man laughed and Sakura turned her head in his direction eye twitching in irritation.

"Sharky you are lucky I'm in this hospital bed or I would have hit you so hard you'd be in Sand right now, please never call me that again" she gave him an unimpressed glare, Kisame held up his hands laughing even more.

Even the Head Samurai couldn't stop the small smile from forming as Sakura harrumphed in displeasure and stuck her tongue out at the Ex Rogue Mist Nin "Whatever you say Pinky, by the way I aught to hit you, what the hell were you thinking taking on Yagura" Kisame turned serious.

And she sat rigidly on the bed in response face blank of any emotion now, the humor being sucked out of the air "What was I supposed to have done then Kisame, let people die, by leading him straight into the village, because he would have followed me" Sakura sighed.

Kisame groaned and threw his hands in the air "Seriously, seriously Sakura why the hell do you have to be so serious about everything" he grumbled stomping over to her side and ruffling her long pink hair until it was in a completely ruined state.

"Gah Sharky what the heck" she leaned away from his hands and tried to fix her hair, but short of washing it and yanking a brush through the messed up locks, it was impossible "Just you wait I'll get you back for this" Sakura huffed.

Mifune coughed drawing attention back onto himself "You called Tsunade your master why is that" he wanted his question answered before anymore conversation could commence, Sakura blinked at him before her mind caught on.

"Oh that's because I'm her apprentice Mifune-sama, since I was a genin during the first Chunin Exams, I made a bet with her if I could handle training with her for a month she would come back to the Leaf Village and she gave up her necklace" Sakura proudly presented the sealing crystal.

The first hokage's necklace, an heirloom that had been passed down to his granddaughter "What would you have had to given up if you'd lost the bet" Mifune prodded lightly wanting to know what the girl considered precious to give up.

Her lavender eyes widened and she reached for the pouch on the table, digging through it suddenly before emerging with a small hand crafted cherry oak box, and from within produced a hair pin "My first friend in the entire world made this for me" she smiled softly.

Passing it over to Mifune "It's cold" he felt the slight chill to the hairpin "Why is that" he asked handing it back to her and it was shut away in it's box and put in the pouch, where the whole pouch was placed back on the table.

"My friends name was Haku, he was from the Yuki Clan, he had a kekkeigenkai that let him wield ice, Haku made that out of the ice, an ice crystal cherry blossom hairpin, hence the chill, it always serves to remind me of him" Sakura spoke in the fondest voice she could muster.

Kisame stood off to the side in shock "You loved that boy" he choked out preventing Mifune from saying the same "B..But you were only twelve" Kisame frowned, his little friend didn't make any sense anymore.

Sakura gave him a long suffering sigh "Age doesn't matter and yes I loved him for the last week I had him, now I'm with Neji, we are courting, we understand our limits with each other and respect boundaries placed on us by Hiashi-sama and my Tou-san" she explained.

"That's good cause I don't want to be a grandma any time soon brat" Tsunade snorted entering the room she'd put her apprentice in "Freaking making me worry all the time, I'm gonna have to start putting a leash on you" she glared at the pinkette.

Who smiled sheepishly "If you really think about it Shishou, most of my chakra exhaustion is from the Jonin Exams, and I didn't get injured this time" Sakura held up her hands in a silent plea for the woman not to hit her.

She rolled her honey eyes "Whatever brat I suppose I should be lucky I didn't have to heal you of a collapsed lung again" Tsunade grumbled looking her little apprentice over, kami she loved the girl like a daughter and the girl was always going off and getting hurt, she couldn't keep up.

Mifune choked on a sip of tea "Just how many times has this child been close to death since she came here" he straightened in his chair, trying to act as if he hadn't just nearly spewed his tea across the room from the statement that he'd just heard.

"I don't think there's a number anymore Mifune-sama" Sakura quipped with a grin only to get whacked over the back of the head "Tsunade-shishou" she whined with a pout and got a honey eyed glare from the blonde.

Tsunade snorted "Don't you Tsunade-shishou me brat, I get it Momochi was damn reckless, that doesn't mean you have to be, kami I found someone who understands what it's like, I don't want to lose you" she couldn't help it and suddenly Sakura found herself being hugged.

Kisame and Mifune didn't interrupt the moment, the pinkette's eyes softened and lit up with pure happiness "I don't mean to get in trouble Tsunade-shishou, just happens" Sakura smiled kindly letting the woman hug her as much as she wanted.

It last all of five minutes, before Tsunade pulled back and finished checking her over "Okay brat, so long as you take it easy a few days and stay away from chakra restoration pills for a good long while, you can go home" the blonde declared fifteen minutes later.

Sakura clapped her hands together giddily "Can I still work at my store" she inquired in the next moment as the two males shuffled out of the room and the door shut behind them so that she could get dressed in a soft blue yukata.

Tsunade shrugged "No workouts with chakra for awhile brat that's all I ask" she ruffled the girls already messed up hair "Come on lets sign you out" the blonde laughed as Sakura sulked and once again tried but failed to fix her hair.

It was ridiculous how long it was getting, but the girl didn't seem inclined to cut it "Don't worry Tsunade-shishou, I'm not gonna be going on any dangerous missions for a good long while" Sakura slid her feet into her sandals and grabbed all of her belongings.

"You mean to go through with it then, request a solo mission with me" the blonde shook her head in amusement as they left the hospital room, Mifune and Kisame tagging along behind them as the four of them walked to the lobby and Sakura signed out.

Before the pinkette left, she turned and faced Tsunade "Of course Tsunade-shishou, we can't let Itachi-san suffer that disease after all and I want to improve my medical ninjutsu" Sakura announced lavender eyes full of determination.

The blonde sighed softly "Get out of here brat" she shooed the girl off and with Kisame and the Head Samurai in tow, Sakura sped out of the hospital, more than likely making a break for Kaguya Salubrity to check in on it and see what was needed.

Now that the girl was gone, Tsunade frowned wandering down the halls to her office in an absentminded state "Shizune, what do you think should I take Sakura out of the village to train her more and leave the hospital to you" she sat down.

Shizune whirled on her heels "Tsunade-sama what brought that on" her brow creased and the ravenette pulled out a chair to sit as well, now that she thought about it, that would be the most logical way to train Sakura.

"To make sure she becomes strong enough to protect herself out there and teach her everything I know so that we can heal Fugaku's son together, you know she's been trying to practice by herself" Tsunade snorted lightly.

The other woman in the room smiled fondly "Sakura-san will go to new places that we could have never imagined, I think it's a great idea Tsunade-sama, that way you don't have to worry about hospital duties" Shizune gave her consent on the idea.

Relieve she wasn't getting yelled at just yet Tsunade stood and hurried from the hospital, making sure to avoid being seen by her little apprentice should Sakura still be out and about and reached the Hokage Tower in fifteen minutes flat.

It sucked having to wait ten more minutes before getting a meeting with Minato, the blue eyed blonde immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion at her appearance "Has something happened to Sakura-san, please tell me what happened didn't have consequences" Minato frowned.

"No, brat is up roaming around somewhere, I came here first so she couldn't request that solo mission to train with me while taking on only B-A Rank Missions" Tsunade sat down in the chair waiting for the blonde.

Minato blinked his blue eyes "Does that mean you don't want to train Sakura" he creased his brown in confusion, before he realized she was just messing with him and he pulled out a mission scroll before she could ask.

When it was open and his pen was poised over it only then did she speak again "I want to take Sakura out of the village at the six month mark that the others have been gone and train her for the remaining two years outside of village restriction" Tsunade stated.

He about dropped his pen "Will you be informing her of this new development, technically as Sakura is a Jonin, she could refuse" Minato wrote down the information on the mission scroll, dating it for two months from then and mission time two years, along with Sakura and Tsunade's names.

"Of course Minato, in a few days, giving her the last two months to make preparations and what not" the honey eyed blonde waved her hand, before taking the scroll as he held it out to her, and finally left the office.

Now that she'd completed her goal for the time being, Tsunade rushed back to the hospital to start making her own preparations "Did you get permission to take Sakura-san outside the village" Shizune inquired when Tsunade returned.

"I did, we'll be leaving in when it hits the six month mark that the others have been gone, I'll inform Sakura in five days time" Tsunade nodded, throwing herself into paperwork, it didn't happen often but it was crunch time.

~Earlier~

The minute the hospital doors shut behind Sakura, she zipped forward "If I may ask Kaguya-san where are you going" Mifune kept up with her fast pace easily, this time she wasn't even using chakra to enhance her speed.

"My store Kaguya Salubrity, I haven't been in to see it for nearly a month because I've been so busy with the Jonin Exams Mifune-sama" Sakura exclaimed happily, lavender eyes sparkling with excitement to see how her store was doing.

Kisame rolled his eyes "I have no desire to go in there again, where those two women can eyeball me, so I'll see you at home Pinky" he waved and veered off to the right, heading for the little cherry oak house he lived in with the pinkette.

Sakura let out infectious giggles "I've heard of this store Kaguya Salubrity before, some of the samurai buy from it constantly, but I'm having a bit of trouble believing you are the owner" Mifune frowned as they continued walking.

"Well Mifune-sama how many people do you know by the name of Kaguya" she smiled widely and laughed softly when he shook his head in slight amusement "My brother and I are the last Kaguya's in existence, he's just a little bit older than me, but he's gone right now" Sakura sighed.

Just then they were joined by Urakaku and Okisuke "Good to see you out of that bed Sakura-san" Okisuke was polite as they finished their trek to Kaguya Salubrity, she turned and waved at the duo that had showed up before vanishing within for several minutes.

Eight minutes later Sakura returned with a notebook in hand "Sorry about that and thank you Okisuke-san" her eyes were brightened to a painful degree as she stuffed the notebook into her pouch.

"Pardon me, but isn't that a store where medicine, herbs and poisons are made" Urakaku butt into the conversation and Sakura nodded quietly "Then what are you doing with a notebook, when that's not part of the stores merchandise" he raised a brow.

Sakura flashed him a sweet smile "It's a list of things we are running low on, I have to make more, that's what I'm doing with a notebook Urakaku-san" she skipped forward once more glad that she could relax and do hardly anything productive for awhile.

"Kaguya-san is the stores owner Urakaku, Okisuke" Mifune cut in before the former of the two could snap "Come to think of it, why is there a house out in the forest in that clearing" he rested his onyx eyes on the girl.

And to their surprise, her cheeks turned red "It's my getaway house for a few days at least, plus that's where I go to concoct new poisons and antidotes, oils, ointments or salves for my store" Sakura smiled softly.

"So you don't live in it permanently" Urakaku prodded wanting to make sure the village wasn't being cruel to a child, so much that she had to live outside the village, admittedly it was a nice area, but she would be isolated.

She shook her head "Nope, it's a place for me to take a break or work on new stuff" Sakura stated simply breathing in the fresh air, she gave a slight start when the familiar weight of Tsuno landed on her shoulder, when she wasn't expecting it.

"I daresay Sakura-sama you had me quite worried, but I am glad to see you in good health for the most part" Tsuno rubbed his beak along her cheek, blue eyes looking her over to assure himself that the pinkette really was fine.

"Tsuno-sama my apologies, I didn't mean to worry you, and yes I'm alright, just can't use my chakra for a few days but that's okay" Sakura rubbed her fingers over his soft gray feathers taking joy in the feel of them.

Mifune was shocked "Your the owl from Iron Country, what are you doing all the way in Fire Country" he asked lightly, but really he was extremely curious, owls didn't usually go far from their home and yet here that one was all the way in the Leaf Village.

He tilted his head to the side focusing his blue eyes on the gray haired male "Ah Head Samurai-sama, as for your question Sakura-sama is my summoner, she has more than proved she has what it takes to be an Owl Summoner" Tsuno explained.

Sakura's eyes lit up and flickered green, only the second time the three males before her had seen her eyes change colors "I didn't do all that much, I just healed Tsuno-sama of a broken wing, after he bit me for accidentally falling on him" she admitted sheepishly.

"Regardless of that Sakura-sama, you still healed me, proving that you are kind, and the last few months I have spent with you has proven much more, you are gentle, loving and the most selfless person I have ever let sign my summons contract" Tsuno rubbed his beak against her cheek once more.

At his words tears pricked at her eyes "I'm not all that selfless really Tsuno-sama" Sakura hugged the owl to her chest, trying not to cry from how happy she was "But I always try my best to give people chances" she murmured quietly to Tsuno.

The owl had a split second to fly out of her arms, before someone crashed into Sakura knocking her to the ground "I did it Sakura, I can heal the damn melon" an annoying voice screeched from above her and Sakura blinked her emerald eyes up at the blonde that had knocked her down.

"Ino did you have to ram into me just to tell me that" Sakura shook her head in exasperation, people were fond of making her fall and nearly crack her head open on the ground, the blonde had the grace to look sheepish before realizing that there were three others with her friend.

She scrambled to her feet and helped Sakura stand as well "I'm sorry I wasn't aware Sakura-chan was escorting you guys around" Ino bowed, remembering her lesson in manners "And I was going so fast I couldn't slow down sorry Sakura" she smiled innocently.

"Do not worry young Yamanaka we were just get ready to part ways with Kaguya-san, come Okisuke, Urakaku, we must return to the Hokage Tower and continue with treaty talk" Mifune turned on his heel nodding to the two young girls, and headed off, his escorts following him after waving to Sakura, before they vanished around a corner.

Sakura sighed softly "Let's go to my place and I'll teach you the next part of being a medic, how's memorizing all those plants, herbs and flowers coming along for you" she asked turning down the street that led to her house.

"Not so good, but I'll keep reading over them as long as need be, I do know quite a bit more and managed to stop Dad from touching another poisonous flower a week ago while you were gone" Ino announced in a proud tone.

"Good, good, come on in Ino-chan" Sakura unlocked her door, odd she thought Kisame was supposed to be home and where on earth was Neji, they took off their sandals and Ino headed into the living room while Sakura went into the kitchen to make tea and get cookies.

A few minutes later both girls were seated on the couch "Can I show you just once so that you can see how much progress I've made" Ino bit her lip, holding the melon in her lap a kunai in her grasp ready to cut the rind.

"That's a good idea Ino, go ahead" Sakura nodded grabbing a cookie, lavender eyes focused on Ino's hands as she made a deep gash in the rind of the melon, before weaving the hand signs needed for the mystical palm until her hands glowed green.

Before pressing them to the melon, a consistent flow of chakra and a lot faster than at the start, the rind started mending together until the gash was healed and Ino held up the melon triumphantly "What do you think Sakura, will I make a good Medical Ninja" she grinned.

Sakura clapped her hands "You will Ino, so long as you keep practicing, now it's time you learned something new" she jumped up from the couch and disappeared into the room that had belonged to Nagetsuke, Morosa and Reitoko, the three animals now spent their days outdoors in the forest.

Three minutes later Sakura returned holding a scroll and then unsealed it to reveal a very large fish, Ino grimaced at the sight of it "Do I have to heal that thing now to" she was trying not to feel disgusted, but it was hard.

"Yes, a melon was just the first step to establish proper chakra flow, the fish will help you in healing living creatures, but not only that but I'm going to teach you the chakra scalpel and status jutsu, watch closely Ino-chan" Sakura demonstrated with ease.

First was the chakra scalpel jutsu, her hands glowed a dark blue and with a single finger, made a long semi deep scratch on the fish, second was the status jutsu, "And that will help me figure out what's wrong right" Ino guessed and the pinkette nodded.

And finally to finish up the lesson, Sakura healed the fish using very little chakra, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I used chakra when I'm not supposed to right now" she smiled, before vanishing into the kitchen to make up two cups of tea before returning.

Ino's eyes widened in horror "I'm sorry, I was inconsiderate, are you alright Sakura-chan, I know you're a Jonin now, but we've all heard what happened" she frowned looking her friend over and not spotting anything besides the girls messed up hair out of place.

"I'm fine for the most part and using those jutsu's take up minimal chakra for me, so long as I do nothing else for the next few days I'll be alright" Sakura shrugged lightly taking a sip of her tea "Now it's your turn to practice" she gestured for the blonde to go ahead.

The Yamanaka Heiress took a deep breath and first used the chakra scalpel, making a deeper scratch than intended nearly gutting the poor fish, before practicing the status jutsu and finally tried healing the fish.

Making Ino realize that it was a lot different than healing a melon, when she was done, she sipped at her tea and ate cookies, chattering about this and that with Sakura before leaving, before the blonde left though.

"By the way Sakura, we're having a get together at the Korean Barbecue Restaurant and you and Neji are invited, seven don't be late" Ino grinned then disappeared into the hall, tugging on her shoes hastily and leaving the little cherry oak house behind.

Sakura blinked before shrugging lightly and cleaned up the mess, when she was done the door to the house opened once more and Neji appeared in the kitchen, his lavender eyes widened imperceptibly before returning to normal in the next moment.

"You are well" he looked her over slowly ascertaining himself that she was okay, Sakura nodded lightly and the brunette shuffled forward and pulled her in to a familiar embrace, forehead to forehead and hands clasped before them.

Her eyes softened and their lips drew together in a tender, chaste kiss "We've been invited to a get together Neji, at the Korean Restaurant, at seven, you'll come right" Sakura spoke softly standing absolutely still.

Neji pulled back in the next moment, "I'll go only because you asked" he chuckled, then reached into his pocket and presented another flower to her, this time a Moss Rosebud and her eyes widened as it was tucked behind her ear.

"A confession of devotion" Sakura giggled reaching up and touching the petal of the unopened flower with care and gentleness, when it started wilting it was going to be pressed and added to the collection of other flowers he'd given her.

He nodded "To let you know that I am devoted to this relationship, no matter what happens, we are ninja, we endure and sometimes life ends unexpectedly, so we must treat every day as if it is our last" Neji picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Making her turn beet red, it was always like that with him, she thought as the brunette wandered away and they settled into a comfortable silence, not feeling the need to fill it with endless chatter as they found something to occupy themselves for a good long while.

Until it turned 12:30, it was just the two of them in the house, but someone knocked on the door when she was in the midst of making lunch "Would you get that please Neji" Sakura craned her neck to see her boyfriend over her shoulder.

Neji stood and vanished into the hall, when he returned, Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku were following him "Are you partial to woodsy things" the bald man inquired looking around the house and remembering the house in the forest.

Mifune gave one of his escorts an unimpressed look "Perhaps the questions you ask could be intrusive or upsetting" he stated while sitting down at the enlarged dining nook, the house was lovely to be honest and he thought it suited the girl well.

"Don't worry Mifune-sama, and yes I am very much Okisuke-san, from the time I was seven to just a little bit after I turned twelve I lived outdoors, so five years was more than enough time to make me extremely partial to woodsy things" Sakura giggled.

While stirring the white sauce she was making for the veggie lasagna, Moss Rosebud still tucked behind her ear "That's an interesting addition to your hair" Urakaku pointed the flower out in the next moment, tone curious.

She craned her neck to meet his gaze, while checking on the homemade pasta noodles, before shifting her eyes to Neji "Neji gave it to me, so I'll keep it close until it withers and I can put it in the scrapbook and press it with the other flowers" she quipped.

Neji chuckled under his breath "Are you three staying for lunch Mifune-san, Okisuke-san, Urakaku-san" he asked a few minutes later as the three males gave him odd looks, they were probably thinking he was weird, but whatever.

"Ah yes of course if that's alright with Kaguya-san" Mifune turned his onyx eyes onto the pinkette wondering if she minded having extra guests for the lunch, Sakura peered over her shoulder and nodded "Then yes we'll be staying for lunch Hyuga-san" he nodded.

It was Okisuke that asked "What exactly are you making Sakura-san" he inquired as she chopped up vegetables, zucchini and yellow squash, along with broccoli and cherry tomatoes and started layering the sauce and vegetables on the noodles.

"Veggie Lasagna, I felt in the mood for something very healthy today, I hope you guys like vegetables" Sakura smiled, it wasn't her fault they hadn't warned her about this ahead of time, so they were stuck eating her lasagna.

Urakaku shot a look to Mifune and Neji squashed the urge to laugh "Sounds interesting" the black haired man finally announced, looking disgusted, Sakura didn't take offense to it at all, because that was the general expression when someone has never tried Veggie Lasagna.

"Don't worry to much, it's actually very good and healthy like Sakura said" the brunette cleared his throat, keeping his lavender eyes glued to his girlfriend as she grated parmesan cheese over the last bit of white sauce and stuffed the entire pan into the oven once again.

Before starting up the kettle to make chamomile tea "By the way what did you three eat" Mifune spoke up suddenly, he could admit he'd been hasty, but now he was trying to make amends and secure a better future for the samurai.

"Oh um an apple, an orange, a pear and a sweet along with water, and in the morning the same only with some jerky I had on hand" Sakura reeled off the answer easily swiping a hand through her unbound hair, it had taken forever to get the locks straightened and no longer tangled.

Kisame was going to get it "Sounds like you prepared for everything" Okisuke was rather impressed at the girls forethought, but she was probably use to praise for something like that and could be getting annoyed at it.

"Sakura goes above and beyond sometimes for missions or exams to increase our rank in the village" Neji chuckled, her cheeks turned red in embarrassment and Sakura didn't dare turn around as she finished up lunch, by pulling the lasagna from the oven.

And began making up the tea, letting the bags steep in the boiling water, before adding sugar or honey to the cups "I'd say so considering, perhaps it's not such a bad thing considering all that she goes through, one would have to be constantly prepared after all" Urakaku shrugged.

"Exactly, that's what I say and everyone just laughs at me" Sakura huffed willing away the redness of her cheeks and plating up the lasagna and sitting plates and cups down around the table on the place mats, before doing the same "Dig in" she declared.

Taking up her fork and cutting into her veggie lasagna, the three samurai who'd never had it before looked shocked "This actually tastes decent" Mifune nodded, it was just like being biased towards Shinobi, unless he gave them a chance, they'd never be able to get along.

"Indeed Sakura-san, you have a talent for cooking it seems" Okisuke was already half way done with his lasagna before he managed to slow and eat at the same pace as the others and sip at his tea without trying to seem rude.

Urakaku rolled his eyes "It was probably for the best that you hadn't cooked, or you would have been shuffled into the kitchen and would still be cooking for all the samurai" he chuckled quietly and Sakura grinned.

Neji hid a smile behind his tea cup "The best way to a person's heart is through good food" he lifted his cup higher before finishing up with his meal, as did the others, the brunette jumped up before she could "I'll handle the dishes since you cooked" he smiled.

"Thank you Neji, the living room is this way Mifune-sama, Okisuke-san, Urakaku-san" Sakura stood feeling tired and ready to take a nap but like a good host dutifully led her guests into the front room allowing them to see more of her little house.

"If I may ask who all lives here with you, surely you don't just share with two males" Mifune looked a little disturbed by that fact as he and his left and right hand men sat down on the very comfortable couch.

Sakura chose a chair a few feet away "Ah no, but only Neji, Kisame-san and Tenzo-san are in the village, kind of, but usually this house is pretty full with Kimimaro-ni, Tou-san, Obito-san, Rin-san, Tayuya and Jugo" she ticked off her fingers.

"Which one of those doors is your room" Urakaku pointed to the three doors he could see just by looking around the living room unaware that one of them was a bathroom and that he was pointing in the wrong direction.

She smiled softly though before gesturing to the hatch in the floor "My room is the basement, and it's actually the biggest room in the house, I love it, plus the bathroom is amazing, it's not any worse than living in a cave for several months" Sakura snickered.

Okisuke frowned, "Do you mind if we come back for dinner" he wanted to make sure the girl really was okay, it wasn't right to have her alone in a house with three males that could take advantage of her at any moment.

Neji chose that moment to enter the living room "Terribly sorry but we'll be eating out tonight as we've been invited to a get together" he sat down in his chair, while Sakura flashed the three samurai sitting on her couch apologetic smiles.

"I really am sorry Mifune-sama, Okisuke-san, Urakaku-san" the pinkette curled her feet beneath her legs looking much smaller than usual in the huge chair she'd picked out as her own piece of furniture in the house.

The three men nodded in acceptance, spent another hour at the house before eventually leaving, it was then that Kisame chose to return "Got a mission, won't be back for a month Pinky, Hyuga" he hurried through the house to the small hall that led to the other part of the house.

Eighteen minutes later he was vanishing out the door again "See you when I get back" the blue man and wielder of samehada waved tugging on his sandals and then he was gone, Sakura and Neji shared a look before shrugging.

And soon enough it was time for them to head to the restaurant "Makes you wonder" Sakura mused as they walked down the streets to the Korean Barbecue restaurant that they'd been told to meet at by Ino.

"Quite Sakura, it is cause for a little suspicion" Neji nodded twining their fingers to which their hands were then hidden by the long sleeves of their shirt or kimono, Sakura having chosen to get all dressed up in a dark green kimono with purple butterflies.

Her lips twitched upwards into an amused smile "Perhaps, ooh look here we are" she grinned as they came to a stop before the restaurant, it was quiet "You think this is one of those surprise party attempts" Sakura snickered quietly under her breath.

"Could be Sakura, we'll never know unless we go in" Neji chuckled softly, tugging her a little closer before reaching out and pushing aside the curtain to the restaurant and then together they stepped through the door.

Just a second after entering the restaurant everyone jumped out of their hiding places "Congratulations Sakura and Neji on becoming Jonin" they shouted at the courting duo as noisemakers went off and balloons filled the air.

Sakura and Neji shared an amused look "I know I should have been with you guys, but it gives me hope for a few years down the road at least" Shikamaru approached them first, shaking Neji's hand and giving Sakura a quick side hug.

"But this was my idea so I at least contributed to the surprise party" he smirked "And we each brought two gifts each, that you guys can open whenever you feel like" Shikamaru turned his eyes on the next person and ducked out of the way as Tenten came up.

"So proud of you Neji, even if you are a jerk for leaving Lee and I behind again and hooking up with Sakura-chan" the brunette fake sniffled giving Sakura a quick hug and nudging Neji none to gently in the side.

Lee was after Tenten "The power of youth is strong in the both of you, Neji, beautiful cherry blossom, may it continue to prevail and lead you forward as Jonin" he gave them both thumbs up before hurrying after his female teammate.

Hinata was next "I..I'm glad M..Morino-san let you become a Jonin Sakura-chan and c..congratulations Neji-ni-san, p..please co..continue to w..work hard and dis..display the will of fire for the next generation" she gave Sakura a hug and smiled softly at Neji.

Kiba was after the Hyuga Heiress and like she was fond of doing to him and others, launched himself at his newly promoted teammate and knocked her over gently "Shino and I are gonna be Jonin next just you wait Sakura, Neji, you guys won't get all the glory" he grinned widely.

No one was really surprised when Shino used his Kikaichu to remove the Inuzuka from their teammate "What Kiba means is that when we take the exams in the future, we'll be able to go on missions with you once more, why because we are a team" he pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

"And congratulations Hyuga-san" the Aburame nodded to the brunette and moved out of the way so that Choji could give the duo his own congratulations on being promoted and finally Ino, was last and they all sat down to eat.

"For a few minutes you know, we thought you weren't going to come, because of how fond you are of making your own food" Choji said in the middle of the meal when they were all getting rather full of meat.

Sakura smiled but she didn't comment "Here I wanted you to open my gift for you first, I know you don't have to, but this came all the way from well I'm sure you'll figure it out" Ino slid over a box covered in green wrapping paper.

And just to appease the blonde opened the gift, before her eyes widened "I asked Temari for some help on it and each flower on the bracelet represents something about you" the Yamanaka Heiress explained when the pinkette stared in awe.

Looking at each individual flower pendant "I love it Ino-chan" Sakura exclaimed trying to clip it around her wrist but her fingers wouldn't twist in the right way properly until Neji took over and finally it was settled on her wrist.

"Come on don't be stingy, what does each flower say" Kiba burst out wanting to know, Hyuga was always giving his teammate flowers, and short of just buying a book that had flower meanings, he wasn't going to know.

Sakura smiled "Well this blue flower pendant here is a Magnolia Grandiflora, it means two things dignity and love of nature, the purple flower is a Mallow Hibiscus, also means two things, delicate beauty and sweet disposition" she reeled off, knowing the flowers by heart.

"Over here is a white lilac, it means three things but I'm just gonna say two of them, innocence and purity, Hyssop is for cleanliness, Heliotrope is for devotion and faithfulness, the Galirum and scarlet Geranium mean patience and comforting" she took a deep breath.

Before continuing as there were many little flower pendants on the bracelet, "This Cedar of Lebanon means incorruptible and the pink cedar flower means strength and this last flower, a wisteria flower means serious devotion again" she finished.

No one could deny that the ten flower pendants on the bracelet described Sakura, a few more gifts were opened up and the ten of them finished up their late dinner and the surprise congratulations party before they all split up and headed home.

In the following five days that passed, Yagura was dealt with by Tsunade, and the treaty between the Samurai and Leaf was drawn up signaling the departure of Mifune, Urakaku and Okisuke, it was that particular day though that Tsunade had demanded Sakura to come to the hospital.

So she left her house behind and trailed leisurely down the streets "Hey what's up" Suzumebachi appeared at her side little less than half way there, the honey haired woman looking much more relaxed and her two brothers following on her other side.

"Oh just going to see Tsunade-shishou, it's a Sunday, but she demanded I come in to see her, she probably just wants to make sure my chakra reserves are back to normal" Sakura shrugged lightly gathering her hair and twisting it into a braid as was habit.

Jibachi coughed "Well you did have everyone worried, especially when Tsunade-san came flying down the streets you passed out in her arms, by the way what exactly happened" no one would tell them anything yet after all.

Sakura looked up at the blonde "I met someone I knew in the past, but I was really just extremely low on chakra from the Jonin Exams" she explained carefully "Sorry Jibachi-san, the rest of that is classified for Anbu, Sannin and Hokage level shinobi only" she apologized at his put out expression.

"Never mind him kid, we understand it was pretty serious and we aren't gonna pry" Kurobachi kicked his brother in the side of the leg discretely and Jibachi nodded as they came to a stop in front of the hospital.

The girl heading in "Doubt it will take long, later" Sakura waved hurrying down the hall to the Head Medics office, where Tsunade and Shizune were bound to be, and she was right, because the minute she reached the office, she was yanked in by her dark orange yukata.

And the door shut behind her with a loud thud courtesy of the honey eyed blonde "Go ahead sit down Sakura-chan" Shizune ushered Sakura into the extra chair in the room, while Tsunade sat in the other chair, fingers steepled together and taking in her apprentice.

"I called you in here for a reason Sakura, there's no point in beating around the bush, so in exactly two months from today, you and I will be leaving the village for a two year training trip and will return when the others return themselves" Tsunade rushed out.

Sakura froze, lavender eyes wide "Le..Leave the Village for two years" she asked slowly not sure if she'd heard right, trepidation appeared in Tsunade's eyes even as she nodded, it was a very slow reaction at first.

Until the pinkette jumped up from the chair and danced around "Hell Yeah, I've been wanting to travel around for a couple of years and getting to train with Tsunade-shishou is even better" Sakura giggled clapping her hands giddily together.

Tsunade sighed in frustration this brat never did anything she expected, while Shizune let an amused smile form on her lips "That means you won't get to see Neji or your friends for a couple of years" she threw out there.

"Quite brat, that means no boohooing a couple months after we leave is that understood" Tsunade straightened in her chair as Sakura sat back down, forcing herself to calm down as she sensed the seriousness in the woman's words.

Before finally nodding "I understand Tsunade-shishou, before I go and start preparing, may I ask a favor Shizune-san, I'm guessing you'll be staying here in the village to manage the hospital right" Sakura set her attention on the raven haired woman.

Shizune nodded carefully gesturing for her to speak freely and ask her favor, the girl went straight for it "I'm teaching Ino Yamanaka medical ninjutsu, would you help her continue her training please Shizune" Sakura pleaded.

"Is Ino-san serious about being a Medical Shinobi" Shizune had to ask and the girl nodded "Then of course I'll help her continue her training in the healing arts, so long as you let her know to come here every day once you and Tsunade-sama leave" the ravenette stated.

Her eyes lit up to a painful degree "Of course Shizune-san, right I'm going to go start preparing Tsunade-shishou, see you later" Sakura leaped out of her chair and pulled open the door to the Head Medics office before tearing down the hall to the lobby and out of the hospital.

The three Kamizuru's were no where in sight, the first place she went to was the Inuzuka Compound, flying down the streets avoiding ramming into people accidentally, greeting the guards at the gates, before hurrying to the Main Family House.

When she was within the general vicinity of the house, she spread out her senses and realized that all three Inuzuka's were in, which made things much easier as Sakura knocked on the door and minutes later it was opened by Kiba "Hey Sakura what are you doing here" he blinked.

She smiled widely and gestured her hand past him, the Inuzuka shrugged and moved to the side letting her into the house, where he waited patiently as she took off her sandals and followed him down the hall to the living room.

"It's a Sunday, why aren't you off enjoying the life" Tsume snorted upon seeing Sakura appear in the door of her living room, it was a little suspicious and the girl waited to see if anyone would say anything else, when it appeared no one would, she opened her mouth to speak.

But was cut off "Oh Sakura-san, have I messed up on some prescriptions again" Hana chose that minute to enter the living room from wherever it was she'd been just moments prior to her entering the house.

Sakura smiled once more "I would be Tsume-sama, and no Hana-san and I have some news, Tsunade-shishou is going to take me out of the village for a two year training trip in two months time, I wanted to get this all out of the way before preparing" she explained her presence.

Kiba frowned "So we won't get to see you for two years" he slumped his shoulders already sulking like never before, "That's worse than Naruto and Uchiha leaving, cause now you'll be gone to" he pouted.

Tsume and Hana rolled their eyes "I'm sure you'll be fine pup, besides in that time you can also improve in Clan jutsu and whatnot and become stronger" the Inuzuka Matriarch shook her head "Good luck brat" Tsume nodded to the pinkette.

"Exactly Otouto and when Sakura-san comes back you, Shino and Sakura-san will be a force that can't be reckoned with, and may your travels be fruitful and that you mature into a new person" Hana smiled kindly.

The girl grinned and patted Kiba on the back "Well I really just came to tell you guys the news" Sakura turned, her teammate following her from the room "And I expect you to be even stronger when I come back" she told the Inuzuka.

"Yeah, good luck Sakura, just promise you'll send letters when you can" Kiba waved as she headed off, and got a wave in return, he had no doubt in his mind that Sakura was going straight for the Aburame Compound next and shut the door once she was out of sight.

Indeed she did go to the Compound her second teammate lived in and even luckier Shino was in, or rather out on one of the training grounds training with his father "Shino, Shibi-sama" Sakura was loath to interrupt, but she didn't like to procrastinate.

Both Aburame's paused in their session and turned to her in unison "Ah Kaguya-san, what brings you all the way to the Compound, not another bug hunting expedition is it" Shibi narrowed his eyes on his son.

Who looked just as confused "Is there a reason you came here, why because no one expected to see you on a Sunday" Shino pushed his sunglasses up, seeing the little bag that he'd given her as a promotion gift, it held the scent of a female kikaichu and he'd be able to find her no matter how far she was.

"Don't worry Shibi-sama, Shino, I won't take up to much of your time, I wanted to let you know as a teammate Shino, that Tsunade-shishou is going to take me out of the village on a training trip for two years in a couple of months time" she wrung her hands together.

And they instantly understood "So all requests will now either come from Kushina-san, Mikoto-san or Yakushi-san for more herbs, thus it will also be up to us to gather herbs from the Bug Habitat to replenish those particular herbs as well" Shibi easily guessed.

Sakura nodded "When you return Sakura expect for me to be strong, why because we are teammates and we must be strong enough to fight on par together" Shino stated, not sure how he felt about this new situation, Sakura be gone for two years.

Her expression lightened "Of course Shino, there's no doubt in my mind that you and Kiba and everyone else will be strong and be more mature" Sakura smiled brightly, then waved and turned on her heel to continue making her rounds.

Next were the Yamanaka's, only Inoichi and Ino were in at the Flower Shop, Aiko gone off on a mission "What brings you by Sakura-san" the older blonde noticed her immediately upon entering the flower shop.

"Yeah it wasn't but five days ago that you taught me the status and chakra scalpel jutsu's, or have I been doing so well that I'll get to learn the equipment now" Ino jumped up from the spot she was sitting in, sorting through the new flowers.

She blinked at the younger blonde before smile "Not exactly Ino, Tsunade-shishou is whisking me away from the village for a couple of years, and Shizune-san at the hospital said that she'll help you continue your training, just show up in two months when we leave the village" Sakura said.

Ino's expression said it all "Wh..What you..your leaving like Sasuke-kun and that Knucklehead did" she looked horribly upset and tears were rimming her pupilless blue eyes, never mind she now had an excuse to go into the hospital.

"Now, now Ino, it's not forever just a couple of years and Sakura-san said two months from now, in those two years you'll get to become stronger and learn more and I'm sure the option of writing letters is open right Sakura-san" Inoichi hastily tried to calm down his distraught daughter.

Sakura nodded hastily "Absolutely Ino, and we can still continue the other lessons from a distance" she pulled the Yamanaka Heiress into a bone crushing hug and Ino sniffled but returned the hug and nodded and soon she was on her way to the Uzumaki Residence.

Taking a deep breath the young pinkette knocked on the door to Kushina Uzumaki's house and stepped back waiting "Just a minute you know" came the yell, followed by stomping and then the door swung open "What do you want….oh Sakura-chan" the red head looked down.

Spotting one of her favorite people "Hello Kushina-chan, I can't stay long, Tsunade-shishou is taking me out of the village for two years, so it's up to you to take charge of Kaguya Salubrity and keep Kabuto in line" Sakura smiled innocently.

What she didn't expect was for the Uzumaki Woman to burst into a round of tears "B..Bu..But Sakura-chan, wh..who a..are you gonna talk boys with, certainly not Tsunade-san" tears poured from her violet eyes and Sakura laughed awkwardly.

Of course it was over that "I'll be leaving the recipes and everything to the shop merchandise in your hands when I leave, so see you tomorrow Kushina-chan" she gave the woman a bone crushing hug, then dashed off the minute she could, Kushina waving after her.

The next two she ran into were Choji and Shikamaru "Hey guys, can't chat long, going around giving everyone the news, Tsunade-shishou is taking me out of the village on a two year training trip" she said in a rush.

Both boys blinked "So soon after being promoted to, well good luck I suppose Sakura" Shikamaru nodded in acceptance, then started walking again, it was a couple minutes later he noticed Choji wasn't following him yet.

"May your training be successful and that you return home in two years time Sakura, with better skills and a better understanding of the world" the Akimichi Heir wasn't usually that insightful, but he said all that and then turned on his heel, and then he and Shikamaru vanished from sight.

Sakura stood in the same spot for a few minutes before making a dash in the direction of the Uchiha Compound, it was better to let them know before telling the Hyuga's and Mikoto and Shisui were bound to be emotional over it.

The guards knew her well enough and after stating her business she was let through the gates, Sakura let a long suffering sigh glad this was almost done and then she could start preparing for her trip in two months time.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, using absolutely no chakra to increase her speed she reached the Main Family House of Uchiha and knocked quickly on the door, a couple minutes later it was thrown open by Shisui.

And just as she'd expected the Uchiha grabbed her up and swung her around "Sakura-chan what brings you all the way over, wait let me guess you just wanted to visit the great Shisui Uchiha" he giggled in a sing-song way.

"Shisui put that girl down" Mikoto came to see what was keeping the man and happened upon the slightly horrific scene, "And if it's anyone she's come to see it's me" she sniffed delicately a little miffed she hadn't gotten to the pinkette first and gave her a hug as Shisui let the girl down.

The man off to the side pouted like he usually did as the Uchiha Matriarch finally released Sakura and they headed further into the house, Itachi and Fugaku were in the living room for once, going over future plans for the Uchiha Clan.

Only looking up as they heard an extra set of footsteps "Sakura-san, you do realize it's a Sunday right and are meant to be relaxing or doing whatever it is you do on your only day off" Itachi rested his obsidian orbs on the young girl he'd befriended.

"Be good Itachi, perhaps she could have news pertaining whatever ails you" Fugaku grumped out closing the folder interrupting Sakura when she was about to tell them why she was interrupting their time as a family.

Sakura cleared her throat "I…" she floundered suddenly, the Uchiha's had been so good to her "I'm going on a training trip with Tsunade-shishou for two years in two months" she bit her lip and looked to her feet as she spoke.

The most timid Fugaku had ever seen her "Noooo you can't leave me all alone here Sakura-chan, where Itachi-kun and Auntie Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku can gang up on me" Shisui wailed and her head snapped up to stare at the man warily.

Mikoto gave the man a disturbed look "Ignore Shisui, Sakura-chan and good luck on your training trip, let us hope you come back with new skills and are able to cure Itachi-chan" her onyx eyes softened and she pulled the girl into another hug.

"Yes let us hope, my life is counting on you, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san after all" Itachi rested his hand lightly on the girls head and Sakura looked up with a truly kind smile, she'd done her best to fit in and now the village trusted her inexplicably.

Her eyes brightened "Pity, guess the Uchiha Police Force will have to rely on the hospital until you return, should you ever need weapons or just somewhere to rest, use this map and this crest to get you into the area where Nekobaa-sama resides" Fugaku interrupted the rather adorable moment.

His wife shot him a surprised look "Thank you Fugaku-sama, thank you Mikoto-chan, and I will come back Itachi-san, and cure you alongside Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-san and Shisui-san you'll be fine for a couple of years, you managed without me before after all" Sakura snickered.

Shisui pouted even more "Right then I still have a few more people to tell, I won't be leaving until a couple months from now, but I don't like to procrastinate and wanted to get this out of the way so I don't have to rush around, see you later Mikoto-chan, Shisui-san, Itachi-san Fugaku-sama" Sakura waved heading off.

The last place she visited was the Hyuga Compound and trepidation pooled in her stomach, what were the Hyuga Elders going to think, what about Neji, or Hinata, she felt like she was going to her doom as she walked down the streets of the Compound to the Main Family's house.

Hiashi, Hinata, and Neji were having afternoon tea when she showed up "Sakura-chan" the Hyuga Heiress jumped up ushering the pinkette into a chair and poured her friend a cup of goldenrod tea, a cube of sugar and a drizzle of honey was added to the cup before she sat back down.

"What brings you here, usually your off with your teammates or other friends" Hiashi eyed the young girl who was Unzari's daughter, she was nothing like the man, all gruff exterior and harsh attitude, well not anymore at least.

Sakura had softened in the year she'd been in the Leaf Village and was more susceptible "Indeed how did the meeting with Tsunade-san go, did she tell you what she wanted" Neji asked after taking a sip of his own tea.

Her hands gripped the cup a little tighter "Th..that's what I came here to tell you, um well you see, Tsunade-shishou feels that my training would be more effective if she were to take me outside the village, so we're going on a training trip for two years in two months time" Sakura rushed out.

Closing her eyes tightly as Hinata gasped "Really Sakura-chan, like Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san and Kimimaro-san and Kakashi-sensei and the others" she reeled off in shock, all three of them were going to be gone it wasn't really fair.

Now he understood why she looked so frightened "Do not worry Sakura-san, may your training go well and that you return safely in two years time, your courtship to Neji will still be in effect as well upon your arrival" Hiashi threw out there.

Immediately the girl relaxed and Neji quickly drained his tea as did she "Come Sakura let us walk home together" the brunette held out his hand and Sakura took it allowing him to pull her up from the chair as she bowed to Hiashi.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama and I'm not leaving yet Hinata-chan, there are still many things to do, good day" Sakura grasped Neji's hand and they left the large house, walking down the streets of the Hyuga Compound and back out into the village.

She bit her lip "We aren't going home are we" Neji chuckled, not sure what to think, she was going to be gone for two years in just a couple months, would things really be the same between them when she returned, it was unlikely, what if she called off the courtship.

What if she found someone else to like while traveling around "Not yet, I have to prepare, so I don't have to rush around at the end of the two month mark" Sakura giggled, one of her traits of over preparing gearing up.

He smiled lightly and followed her all the way to the market, where she cracked open a scroll of ryo and started buying everything imaginable, mesh clothes, sandals, long and short sleeved shorts, tank tops, shorts, skirts, capri's, pants, dresses, yukata, kimono, and unmentionables, boots, hats, gloves, scarves and coats in the clothes aisle.

Extra equipment for the trip, perishables and dry food which was sealed in a storage scroll, new weapons, hair ties, hair spikes and a new headband for later on down the road, books to read on the road, storage, medical and weapon pouches, more scrolls and a couple of backpacks for the trip and finally picked the herbs growing in the greenhouse in the clearing.

Before they eventually returned home "Your crazy" Neji shook his head as they tugged off their sandals "But that is part of your charm" he chuckled softly "Another flower, I saw it in the clearing growing by the pond" he presented it to her.

A twig from a spindle tree "Your charms are engraved on my heart, you sure have a way with words Neji" Sakura smiled letting him tuck it behind her ear as they sat down and she started packing for a trip that was still two months away.

It was difficult of course as the days counted down, Kisame and Tenzo being the last ones to be told about the trip as Sakura taught Kabuto the necessary things to make more things for the store, went over plants, herbs and flowers with Ino.

And spent time with each and every single one of her friends before the two months were gone, everyone came to see her and Tsunade off and then they were gone from the village just like that to several peoples chagrin.

Hours upon hours passed as they trekked in a random direction and finally three days after leaving the Leaf Village behind, Tsunade decided it was time and found them a nice clearing to get started in "Face me seriously Sakura, your training with me starts now" she ordered.

"Right I understand Tsunade-shishou" the pinkette nodded settling into a defensive stance, lavender eyes bright and on the alert, Tsunade launched herself at her apprentice and the ground shattered beneath the woman's fist, Sakura's training had begun, and it would be two long years before they returned.


	47. Chapter 46

Her training had progressed beautifully upon leaving the village and before Tsunade and Sakura knew it the two years they'd been allotted passed them by in a very swift blur "Can't believe it's already over" Tsunade sighed as they turned on the dirt path that led to the Leaf Village.

"Me either Tsunade-shishou, but I'll be glad to be home and see everyone again" Sakura smiled widely adjusting her pack and glancing back to make sure Kubikiribocho was still attached to her back, having learned a lot about her blade and how to wield him.

They'd spent a few weeks at Samurai HQ in the Land of Iron when she had been fourteen and some odd months, now she was fifteen and a half "Sure brat" Tsunade shook her head in slight amusement, as it was she was pleased she'd been able to watch the girl grow.

Into a lovely young woman "Besides letters I haven't seen Kimimaro-ni for two and a half years" Sakura grinned bouncing down the path, eager to set her lavender eyes on the big red gates of the Leaf Village, the place she'd chosen as home.

"Your brother isn't the only one you've been missing, I know there's a certain Hyuga you've been pining for these last two years" Tsunade teased and like usual Sakura blushed a bright red in response and sped up to get away from her.

Sakura huffed at her shishou "At least I have a boyfriend waiting for me" she snickered and ducked under the swing of the blondes fists, her reflexes never better and twisted to the right as Tsunade tried to kick her, before tearing down the path.

"Why you little brat, when I catch up with you" Tsunade hollered after her, increasing her own pace to keep up with her apprentice by the time she caught up with Sakura, the pinkette was already stood outside the gates of her home.

Lavender eyes peering up at the big red wrought iron gates in wonder "We're home, we're really, really home" Sakura murmured in a tone thick of emotion, this was the village she'd chosen to live in for herself and to see it again made her all teary eyed.

Gone was the girl of the past and in her place rose a new girl one that was confident, had many friends, a family like everyone else "Yes brat we're home are you going to stand there all day or sign in" the honey eyed blonde behind her snorted though there was a smile on her lips.

The young teenage pink haired girl jolted out of her perusal and a flush skittered across her cheeks in embarrassment before heading towards the two Chunin on gate duty, "Hello Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, wonderful morning isn't it" she hummed brightly.

Both males Izumo and Kotetsu stared at her with wide eyed slack jawed expressions "Indeed it is Sakura-chan, welcome home and you'll be pleased to know that you aren't the only one back, in fact their all here in the village" Izumo smiled warmly.

She'd truly grown into a beauty unrivaled "Precisely and I know for sure that a certain Hyuga has also just returned from a two week mission" Kotetsu threw out there like he thought, those lavender orbs flickered emerald green as her happiness shined through.

"Now she won't have anything to whine about, anyway come on brat, we still have to go see Minato" Tsunade dragged her apprentice off as soon as they were done signing in, the girl waving lightly in farewell before straightening.

Looking around her and taking in the sights "Mm this is great as much as I love traveling around and getting to go places I never even dreamed I'd get to go, I love being home again" all the tension in her shoulders had dissipated and her walk was leisure.

Tsunade shook her head in light amusement, not once had the girl complained sure, but she knew that she'd missed the Leaf Village "Well I doubt you'll be getting any missions right away, so you'll be able to relax and visit everyone" the blonde clapped the girl on the back.

Earning another wide smile "And check on my store Kaguya Salubrity" Sakura quipped in a matter of fact tone a glint in her emerald orbs, over the past two years she'd thought up plenty of new products for her store and she couldn't wait to see how everything was going.

Not much more conversation passed between the two females as they finally reached the Hokage Tower and climbed the steps, waited twenty seven minutes before they were allowed to walk down the hall to the Hokage's office.

He was there just as he always was, but his ocean blue eyes widened at the sight of them "Lady Tsunade, Sakura-san" Minato stood abruptly a little shocked taking both in to assure himself that they truly were there.

"Why yes Minato, we're back a little early, hope you don't mind, but I couldn't take anymore of the brats whining" Tsunade smirked and in response to her teasing got a scowl tossed at her by her lovely little apprentice.

The smile won out again a moment later as Sakura rested her eyes on the blonde man once again "I don't whine anyway it's good to see you again Hokage-sama and we're happy to be back for a good long while at least" she announced.

Minato cleared his throat with a light chuckle "Good, good, you're a day early sure, and I won't have you tell me the details of everything that has happened, just leave the report and I'll give you a few weeks to readjust to being back in the village" he sat and started speaking rapidly.

"Perfect will give me time to catch up with Shizune and see how the hospital's doing, see you later brat, I'm sure you'll come by the hospital sometime today" the older blonde in the room turned on her heel and exited the office quickly after handing over the requested report.

Leaving behind her apprentice and the Hokage, they both laughed at her hasty departure before the pink haired girl turned to the remaining blonde "Truly am happy to be back Hokage-sama" Sakura bowed low then hurried off.

He shook his head in amusement as his door shut politely behind her "Don't forget to visit Kushina-chan sometime today" Minato called loudly enough she could hear him before returning to his task of sorting through his paperwork.

As it was he didn't need to worry because the first people she went to visit were the Uzumaki's, she was practically vibrating with excitement and there were still so many people to see, but Kushina and Naruto were the ones she wanted to see the most.

"Just hang on a minute I can't move any faster than this you know" came a familiar red heads voice from the other side of the door the minute Sakura had knocked until it was thrown open to reveal a eight month heavily pregnant Kushina.

Sakura felt her jaw slacken and hang open "Ku..Kushina-chan your pregnant you never told me that in our letters" she guffawed as she was swept up in the red heads arms "Why didn't you have Naruto answer the door" she scolded in the next moment upon being released.

Violet eyes avoided probing lavender "It was to dangerous Sakura-chan, when Naruto was born someone came after me and I'm close to my due date and the medics said a bit of exercise now and again isn't to bad" Kushina sulked.

"Mum who's at the do….." Naruto chose that moment to see what was taking so long for his mom to return and froze at the sight of her much like his father had, blue eyes took in the one person he hadn't yet seen for two and a half years.

Pink hair braided and twisted into a bun held together with senbon, so there was no telling how long it was, a dark gray yukata with the Kaguya Clan symbol on it, a mission pack on her shoulders, her red medical bag resting at her waist and gray sandals on her feet.

"Hiya Naruto" there was the usual twinkle in her lavender orbs, but somehow it was softer "I just wanted to see you guys for a moment and I promise to come spend a little more time with you later, but I have other people to see" Sakura wrapped her arms around both Uzumaki's.

Being gentle with the pregnant red head, then with a small wave hurried off, her destination the cherry oak house "She's grown up Naruto, don't go getting a crush on her" the Uzumaki Matriarch snickered as she saw the wide eyed look on her son's face.

Naruto spluttered and flushed beat red "That's not even what I was staring at Mum, I was just wondering how long her hair is" he sulked unknowingly much like his mother had not even five minutes before hand as they shut the door and returned to their previous activity.

Sakura sped down the streets not stopping for anyone else, not that they quite recognized her yet until she was stood before the house the place she called home above all, she clutched the key in her hand and quickly unlocked the cherry oak door.

A bunch of shoes were lined up neatly in their respective cubby's and Sakura hastily tugged off her own for once not being neat, her heart was pounding and blood was rushing in her ears as she set down her mission pack, medical bag and Kubikiribocho carefully.

Then tore down the short hall to the living room, their eyes widened at the sight of her and Neji wasn't at all surprised when "KIMI-NII" the pinkette launched herself at her older brother just as he stood and barely stayed standing as she crashed into him.

"Imouto-san, oh imouto-san, your home, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow, the house is a bit of a mess my apologies" Kimimaro wrapped his arms around his little sister as the ache in his heart faded to a non-existent thing of the past once again.

Unable to stop herself a couple of tears slipped down her cheek and landed on the wood flooring of her house "Coming home to a clean house is the last thing I expect I..I just missed all of you" all of her pent up emotions were now coming out in a rush.

Just as her tears were and then suddenly there was a hand on her head, she turned and buried her face in that flak vest "There, there Sakura-chan we missed you to, even though it was a bit of a shock to find that you were also taken out of the village on a training trip" Kakashi chuckled.

"Tou-san and yeah that was kind of Tsunade-shishou's idea" Sakura wiped her eyes dry happiness wafting off of her in waves as she turned and looked around the room taking in Jugo, Tayuya, Rin, Tenzo and Obito, then finally settled her eyes on him.

Neji was stood off to the side waiting patiently a very light smile on his lips "Surely those two aren't the only ones you've missed" he spoke carefully in a teasing tone of voice, not wanting to set her off again.

His words did the trick and like she had to Kimimaro, Sakura launched herself at her boyfriend "Of course not Neji, I've missed everyone and that includes you" she reached up and everyone turned their heads away as the duo shared a very chaste kiss.

A moment later it was over "Before you ask where Kisame-san is, he went to Mist on a diplomatic mission a few days ago" Tenzo explained the blue man's absence, Sakura blinked and then did another look around noting that Kisame was indeed gone.

"I see, well I'm sure Sharky will be back at some point, how are the rest of you doing" the pinkette rested her eyes on the four remaining individuals that were crowded in the living room as they had been when she'd first arrived.

The only Uchiha shrugged and leaned back on the couch "Eh, good to be home, by the way, Rin's got a question for ya, we just didn't expect to see you back a day early" Obito spoke in the same way as usual and glanced to his fiance.

Who rolled her brown eyes "What Obito-kun means is that he's glad your safe and back where you belong and yes, I was wondering if you'd like to, help me pick out a dress for our wedding, of course I'd like you to be my Maid of Honor" Rin smiled brightly.

Sakura stared at the brunette in surprise, then to Obito and back for a minute until a wide smile spread across her lips "I would love to Rin-san and I'm glad to be back to Obito-san" she chattered relaxing further the longer she was stood in her house.

"Did you cut off your hair Sakura-san" Jugo frowned unable to see the style she had it in from his current position seated right in front of her, she reached up and patted the bun on her head with a grin before shaking her head.

"Nope, just up and out of the way for the moment, though I suppose I could let it down for a bit" Sakura pulled the senbon from the bun and the braid came down to rest at her knee's and then furthering everyone else's surprise undid the braid to show off the true length, calf length.

They all stared at the long wavy pink hair in shock "Kami Kaguya did you ever once cut it while you were outside the village" Tayuya choked out holding off for the moment to share her and Kimimaro's own news of how they were together as well.

She laughed lightly "Uh-uh not once, the reason it's so long is because I've kept it up like that for the mass majority of the time I was gone" the pinkette explained running a hand through her calf length hair, it was basically back to the length it was when she'd first met everyone.

"You know Kimimaro-kun, that's how long Sakura-chan's hair was when Naruto, Sasuke and I first met her" the silver haired male in the house interjected remembering before the girl had went and cut it all off.

Kimimaro's head swung around vivid green eyes widened in surprise "That's right, coincidentally Sakura happened to cut it all off the very same day you two met for the first time" Neji chuckled remembering that little tidbit of information.

Vivid green and lavender met "Is that true Imouto-san" he couldn't deny that his little sister had grown into a lovely young woman, but to find out this wasn't the first time she'd had hair that long was a bit of a shocker.

"Tou-san and Neji are right, Zabuza didn't care what we did so long as we were able to fight and Haku would sit and mess with my hair for hours, before he finally ordered us to sleep" Sakura gave her brother another hug.

Obito snorted quietly in response "You mean you let another boy other than Hyuga over there play with your hair" his expression was incredulous as his lone onyx eye peered into her lavender eyes in a small manner of confusion.

Sakura turned to face the Uchiha properly while speaking "Long before I met or got into a relationship with Neji, Obito-san" she reminded lightly, her past was something that was treasured in her heart, the memories locked away in a tiny little box for her own perusal.

Rin sighed "Obito you baka, that was an extremely personal question" she whacked her fiance on the head lightly before dragging him up from the couch "Well we all have a few weeks off, so find me when you aren't busy" waved and then the duo vanished to the other house.

"I have to get back to work, but it was good to see you again Sakura-san" Tenzo smiled lightly, then melded with the wood flooring, it was something they were all use to, so not a single one of them so much as even blinked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, before he could speak though, Tayuya jumped in "Kimimaro and I are dating since about four months ago" the light red haired female blurted out bluntly, that was something that hadn't changed about her in the least.

Jugo chuckled "Came as a surprise to all of us to, but those last four months were relaxing" the orange haired teen smiled, having come out of his shy shell somewhat in the last two and a half years, and it made her happy to see him doing well.

"That's great, I'm happy for you Kimi-nii, Tayuya-san" Sakura gave both older teens a bone crushing hug each, then turned to her father again and did the same, she was just so glad to be home and to have everyone there with her.

The silver haired male patted her gently on the head "Before I forget there's something I also need to tell you, it's more like a question really" Kakashi paused in turning now that he'd seen his adopted daughter and faced her again.

As Tayuya and Jugo wandered off, their rooms still needed a lot of cleaning after all, "I'll be in my room if you need me" Neji spoke up disappearing behind his door, he'd stayed in the house all these months and his room was his sanctuary.

"What kind of question Otou-sama is so important that you can't wait until imouto gets resettled" Kimimaro frowned lightly as the three of them sat on opposite pieces of furniture, their own personal chair or couch.

Sakura matched her brothers frown with one of her own "Not that I'm opposed to answering any kind of question that you might ask though" anything to spend a little more time with her only two family members, even if one was only through adoption.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Say I ever found someone to be with and had a child, that child wouldn't be considered a true Kaguya would it, I wanted to know if it was possible to pass on the Kaguya gene to rebirth the Kaguya Clan essentially" it was a very serious question.

That he'd given great thought to over the last two and a half years while training Sasuke, both Kimimaro and Sakura stared at each other, then their adoptive father in shock "Is it possible imouto-san" the white haired teen glanced to his little sister.

"A transference of blood, from both of us, we are both active carriers of Shikotsumyaku after all, but what would happen if you then awoke it as well Tou-san, though the same would have to be done with the mother" the pinkette shifted her lavender eyes onto the silver haired male.

Who nodded in understanding "I wouldn't use it, I just want to be able to give you both the family you deserve, by the way before you ask yes I've found someone, no your not going to find out just yet" Kakashi stood then vanished.

Leaving his adopted children behind to speculate who it was that could have attracted their aloof father's attention "I really am glad you are home Imouto-san, now I'm sure you have other things to do, so I'll see you later" Kimimaro smiled then disappeared up the ladder to his room.

Just as Neji exited his own "Would you mind terribly if I joined you in making your rounds around the village" the brunette inquired lightly, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to be at her side as she went around familiarizing herself with the village again.

It had been two long years after all "Of course I wouldn't mind Neji, in fact I was about to suggest that myself" Sakura linked hands with her boyfriend a twinkle of happiness in those lavender orbs right before they flickered to emerald betraying her emotions.

Neji chuckled lightly and dropped a kiss to her temple "So where to first, I imagine you've got plenty to do before the end of the day" he asked gently as they tugged on their shoes and set the foyer to rights after she'd left it in a disarrayed state.

"Kaguya Salubrity first to see how everything and all the new products are going and check on Yakushi-san" she ticked off her fingers as the two of them left the house behind, walking leisurely down the streets to the family owned store.

The Hyuga nodded sagely, "Quite, though I wouldn't worry to much Sakura as he has..ah since adjusted to the Leaf Village, you'll be surprised actually" Neji squeezed her hand gently with another one of his small smiles.

Before they'd use to be so rare and no one ever saw him smile, but now he gave them out just a little more freely than before "Now there's a relief, I should have requested regular updates but I didn't, I was just happy to be with Shishou" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, he shouldn't have been pushed off on you in the first place, however he is now repentant of his actions and I'm sure there will be an apology" the Hyuga warned lightly.

As they turned onto the street that was familiar and just a couple of buildings later the both of them were stood in front of Kaguya Salubrity, the slogan Promoting Good Health in all, Shinobi and Civilian alike, it was something that she'd come up with.

Then a moment later they were taking off their shoes as they entered the shop, the newest addition to the door chimed alerting the two workers within "Hello and Welcome, I'm Mikoto U….Sakura-chan" Mikoto launched into her introduction only to pause mid sentence.

Similarly Kabuto was surprised, he was wearing the apron that he'd first given the girl so much trouble over "You're back a day early" the only thing the silver haired teen could comment on, he hadn't expected to see her a day early.

"Why yes, yes I am and hello Mikoto-chan, I trust you've both been doing well" she walked calmly up to the counter as Neji stayed by the door allowing her time to speak as she wanted and not be interrupted.

Mikoto couldn't stop herself as she pranced around the counter and glomped her friend "Look at you all grown up and you let your hair grow out again so cute, you'll come by the Compound later right to see Sasu-chan, Ita-chan and Shisui-chan right" she spoke at a rapid pace.

Before pausing "Uh yes that's right, I have to give Itachi-san the run down of the surgery that will purge him of his sickness, he's been taking the medicine I created right" that was another thing Sakura didn't know about.

"Oh Uchiha-san has been taking it alright, Mikoto-san is quite the force to be reckoned with if he doesn't" Kabuto pushed his rounded glasses up his nose with a smirk on his lips, remembering all the times the Uchiha Heir had come in to get his prescription.

The fifteen and a half year old let out peels of laughter "Yes I know this already and before you ask I've already been by to see Kushina-chan and Naruto, can't believe she's pregnant" Sakura shook her head in amusement.

Mikoto smiled "That's right with a little girl that she's going to be naming Mukina, who knows what the child is going to look like though" the Uchiha Matriarch was still chatting up a storm glad to have her friend back in the village.

Sakura grinned "Well that's good, anyway I didn't just come in here to chat, I'd like all the reports that I requested to be compiled in notebooks" she got to the point of her little visit to the store, the raven haired woman sent a glance to the silver haired male.

Who nodded "Right away and by the way I am truly apologetic for how I treated you before and what I did" Kabuto apologized in the midst of hurrying off to collect what had been requested, a moment later he returned with a stack of seven notebooks.

Quickly handed them over and she took them before sliding each into her medical pouch "Don't worry about it anymore Kabuto-san, I can see your repentant, so all is forgiven" Sakura waved then she and Neji left the store.

"Told you that he had changed, and he's wearing that apron he insulted did you see" the brunette chuckled as they linked hands again, Sakura already had her nose buried in one of the notebooks that she'd been given, but she did nod and smile at him.

"Indeed he was, perhaps Tou-san was right, it was a fitting punishment, though I didn't do much, he changed himself and now he's a respectable member of the Leaf Village, I noticed the addition to his forehead as well" the pinkette quipped.

As they walked slowly down the streets to where ever they were going next, which turned out to be the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the minute they were in the shop, Neji had to release her hand quickly as the minute Ino caught sight of Sakura, the blonde launched herself at the other girl.

For a moment the two girls lay on the ground, one winded, the other more bubbly than ever "You're home, thought for sure we weren't going to get to see you until tomorrow, how are you, I love your hair" Ino chattered pulling her friend up and giving the girl a bone crushing hug.

That was easily returned "Yes I'm home, I'm great, and thanks, I'm never cutting it again, by the way I found a unique book that I'm sure you'll like and I wanted to check on your progress" Sakura laughed happily.

Ino grinned widely in response "Oh I'm a fully qualified medic now, see I have my license like you Sakura-chan and I help Shizune-sempai out a lot at the hospital, when I have free time" she showed off the medical license.

"Good that's good Ino-chan and here you are the promised book, I got it from the Land of Iron, me and Tsunade-shishou spent a few weeks at Samurai HQ, there are all kinds of different flowers there that have medicinal properties" the pink haired girl chattered right back.

Really happy to be home, the commotion of their reunion drew Inoichi and Aiko from the back of the shop "Hello Sakura-chan welcome home, I see Ino-chan has told you" the older blonde smiled kindly in the same way as when they'd first met.

Aiko smiled lightly "Perhaps now she'll calm down, it's been quite the trying time without you here to reign her in" the woman teased her daughter, who turned bright red in embarrassment and fidgeted with a glare in her pupilless blue eyes.

"Well at least she came to visit me, anyway thank you so much Sakura-chan and I promise to keep working hard" Ino gave her friend another hug sensing that the girl still had so much to do before they could get together and just chat about all that had been going on.

Sakura smiled lightly "Right see you later Ino-chan, Inoichi-san, Aiko-san, I promise we'll have tea and cookies soon" the pinkette waved taking Neji's held out hand and twining their fingers as they left the flower shop set on a new destination.

"Do you intend on visiting everyone today, that's going to take some adjustment, you being an over-achiever as usual" Neji had to tease in a non insulting way making his own girlfriend blush a bright red, he wished he had a flower to give her that would the icing on the cake.

She huffed at him a moment later though there was a smile on her lips "Maybe, not sure yet, I'm sure my room is absolutely filthy so I have to clean up before tonight" Sakura hummed leading the way to the Inuzuka Compound.

Better to let the Inuzuka's know soon rather than later that she was back, plus she'd missed Kiba quite a bit and Shino, well everyone really "Actually I kept your room moderately clean while you were gone, so there's no dust or grime" the brunette admitted.

Lavender eyes widened in response "You cleaned my room for me, thank you Neji that was so sweet" she squealed quietly looking as if she'd just been given the world on a silver platter, okay so she was still a neat freak sue her.

He chuckled lightly "I'll be waiting for you right here Sakura" the Hyuga released her hand as soon as they were stood in front of the Inuzuka Compound, the guards recognized her scent and the gates were opened.

"Okay, this won't take long" Sakura smiled widely bowing to the guards and then hurried through the gates, it was an off day for the vet clinic and she could sense Tsume, Hana and Kiba's chakra at the Main Family House, so it would truly be a quick meeting.

By the time Sakura reached the house, Kiba and Akamaru who'd smelt her familiar scent of cherry blossoms first were waiting outside "Your really back then, thought for sure Akamaru here was losing his sense of smell" the Inuzuka heir took in his teammate for the first time in two years.

As she did the same likewise "That's right a day early, because Shishou missed the village as did I, it's good to see you again Kiba and Akamaru to of course, you've grown big like Kuromaru-san" she breathed out a sigh of relief seeing one of her teammates.

"Course the pup's grown, I'd been ashamed if he hadn't" Tsume appeared from around the back with Hana on her heels taking in Sakura who'd let her hair grow out to it's former length again, it suited her more actually.

Her lips curved upwards "And don't worry I haven't messed up on any prescriptions for a good long while" Hana threw out there causing laughter to break out between the four of them and Akamaru let out barks of laughter in his own way.

"Well I won't interrupt your day much longer, just making my rounds and telling everyone I'm back" Sakura gave Kiba a very quick limited contact side hug, staying true to Neji as she had these past two years, turned and hurried back to the gates.

Where Neji was waiting as he'd promised "Let me guess to the Aburame Compound next to see Shino and Shibi-sama correct" Neji guessed easily, of course after spending so much time away, he'd miss his teammates to even if they drove him to insanity sometimes.

Sakura nodded her head "Precisely, then to my little getaway house, I want to check on those animals, Nagetsuke, Reitoko and Morosa, and the greenhouses" it was going to be a very busy day it seemed but Neji wasn't going to complain.

As it was they didn't have to go all the way to the Aburame Compound because as they were turning down the street, they bumped into the two Aburame's "Sakura-san we thought for sure you wouldn't be back until tomorrow" Shibi commented.

"Indeed, why because you still have one day left on your training trip" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose, trying not to pay attention to the fact that she was holding hands with Neji, so her feelings hadn't changed, a pity.

She blinked at them before a wide smile spread across her lips "Tsunade-shishou said because we were in the area might as well come back, we made it a day early, so I've been making my rounds letting everyone know" the pinkette let out.

Both Aburame's nodded in acceptance "We were just on our way to the Bug Habitat, we'll have more time to talk at a later time, so good morning" the Aburame Patriarch sidestepped the courting duo and hurried off.

Leaving his son behind for the moment "Quite, why because there is a new insect and father wishes to see it" the Aburame Heir nodded his head, then sped off after his father, a quick and very short meeting, but that was alright.

"Now that we don't have to go all the way to the Aburame Compound, to the clearing right" the brunette at her side directed them back towards the gates of the Village, and they both signed out, letting their feet lead them on the worn path before turning into the tree's.

Merely three miles later they reached the clearing that was covered in a jonin level genjutsu, which was broken quite easily by Sakura "Mm another place I've missed" Sakura hummed before whistling knowing it wouldn't be to long.

And quickly braced herself as Nagetsuke bowled out of the tree's and rammed his head right into her, thankfully due to grounding herself in place with chakra Sakura managed to stay standing on her feet this time.

Following Nagetsuke, were Reitoko and Morosa, the woodland animals had reintegrated themselves back outdoors and were as happy as could be living in the forest again, a moment later after visiting the three of them.

There was a familiar weight that settled upon her shoulder "Sakura-sama, Tsuno is pleased to see you doing well" the great horned owl had gone on ahead of them the night before, but he couldn't put off seeing his summoner again.

"Likewise Tsuno-sama, I am pleased to have such a wonderful summons and I thank you for all the times you delivered letters back and forth between my friends and I" she murmured stroking her fingers along his feathers.

He puffed out his chest in pride "The Great Tsuno would do anything for his summoner as she was the one to save him" Tsuno reminded, he did it constantly, but not once had it ever annoyed her, she took great pride in it actually.

Four minutes later Tsuno and the three woodland animals returned to where ever they'd come from "Always interesting to see you interact with those animals, shall we check the greenhouses now" Neji gestured to the two green buildings behind them.

She turned quickly and hurried over to them, him on her heels "Wow the herbs are blossoming wonderfully, these are from my personal stock to" Sakura murmured quietly going over each herb and writing down details in a notebook.

Then did the same with the other green house "I'm surprised you didn't pick up any exotic herb on your travels to plant here in the Leaf Village and grow to add more to your collection" the brunette spoke lightly watching her work.

Nothing had changed, Sakura was still pretty much the same, if not a little more graceful in her movements, "Actually I did, I'll have to create specially designed greenhouses and I brought back two seeds of each exotic herb I found" she stated in the next moment.

A few hours was how long the two of them stayed outside the village and by the time they returned it was lunch time "Let me guess the tea shop" Neji smiled once they'd signed back in, Izumo and Kotetsu still staring at her with a wide eyed look.

'Must be the hair' the pinkette thought inwardly with a snicker "Of course Neji-kun it's been forever since I had some dango, I wonder if we'll see anyone there also eating lunch" Sakura hummed quietly content to stay by his side.

Neji shook his head in amusement "Perhaps Sakura, by the way those Kamizuru's you brought back have also adjusted well to life in the Leaf Village, in fact I know that they are well on their way to adding new members Jibachi-san and Kurobachi-san have taken wives" the Hyuga said.

"That's good fills my heart with relief, I didn't really have much of a chance to get to know them before so I didn't send any letters to them" she announced sheepishly as they stepped under the cloth and entered the tea shop.

Immediately the duo were spotted by Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Anko "You two come eat lunch with us, it's been forever Pinky" the purple haired woman ordered already chowing down on multiple dango.

Sakura and Neji shared a small amused smile before hurrying over at the command "Well hello there Sakura-san, you have remained most youthful during your two year training trip" Gai was the next to comment on her appearance.

"Beauty unrivaled better watch out Neji-san or you'll be having to fight other males off seeking Sakura-san's hand with a stick" Kurenai laughed lightly in a teasing way a glint of relief in her ruby orbs to see her student well and back in the village.

The Hyuga flushed lightly then cleared his throat "Thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow, how long have you been back, who all have you seen" Asuma was the last to speak with a bunch of questions.

Neji took the initiative on those questions knowing his girlfriend wouldn't mind "Since this morning, according to Sakura they were in the area, so decided to come back and almost everyone, with the exception of a few people" the brunette admitted.

Just as he thought she didn't mind in the least "Neji's right and it's good to see you all again" Sakura sighed softly, before spying Anko and let a smile curve her lips upwards "Tou-san said something interesting though" she spoke slowly.

The purple haired woman froze and nearly choked on her dango "Look at the time I have to get to T&I so see you later Pinky" Anko hastily polished off the rest of her meal, slapped some ryo down and then vanished from the tea shop.

Everyone blinked in surprise "What on earth was that all about, her exit was most un-youthful" the green beast of the Leaf Village frowned in confusion eyeing the empty plate that had been moments before full of food.

"Yes indeed why would mentioning Kakashi make Anko-san rush like that, interesting" the only other female now at the table hummed lightly sharing a look with her own secret/not so secret boyfriend it definitely was strange.

Asuma nodded quietly and glanced to Sakura, who was by that point smirking "Do you know something why Mitarashi reacted like that" the third Hokage's son prodded wanting to hear what was going through the girls head.

The lavender eyed male seated at her side also turned and lifted a brow an inquiring expression in his eyes "What indeed, come to think of it, they've both been acting strangely" Neji mused concerned that something was going on.

Her smirk widened "I believe that Anko-san and Tou-san are in a relationship, what other female besides Tayuya-san was on a two and a half year training trip with him after all, and he said that he was in a relationship" Sakura shrugged making her speculations.

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai shared a look with each other before nodding, lunch was finished off and the five of them split up "Now where will we go as you've seen mostly everyone" the brunette questioned as they left the Tea Shop.

"Well lets see I have to go Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-sempai, to hand off these reports at Kaguya Salubrity, compare between the clinic and hospital, then later on I have to go to the Uchiha Compound, the rest of our friends can probably wait til tomorrow" she explained.

Neji wasn't in the least bit surprised as they changed their direction to the hospital "And let us not forget you have to alert Uncle and the Elders that you have returned, perhaps have a cup of tea with us" he tried to coerce his girlfriend into joining him, his Uncle and cousins to have a drink with them.

A smile formed on her lips once more "Sure Neji, I'd like that" Sakura twined their fingers once more as they continued their leisure pace down the streets of the Leaf Village, it was great to be home and she wasn't inclined to leave it that long ever again.

Less than eight minutes later the courting duo were stood in front of the hospital "Right I'll meet you at the Hyuga Compound in a bit" Neji released his girlfriends hand after pressing a quick kiss to the back of her knuckles, turned on his heel and disappeared down the street.

Sakura's cheeks warmed as she hurried in it was obvious the moment she entered that the staff had been waiting for her as she was merely pointed in a familiar direction and she headed down the hall to the Head Medic's office.

Within as Sakura had predicted was Tsunade and Shizune "Good heavens Sakura-san I didn't think we'd see you until tomorrow at least" the raven haired woman pressed a hand to her heart at the sight of the pinkette.

"Brought the reports Shizune-sempai, plus I wanted to hear from you how Ino-chan did, despite having already seen her" lavender orbs peered around the familiar office before focusing on Shizune, she looked exactly the same as she had two years before.

The woman blew out a breath "All work and no play with you isn't it Sakura-san, you know these next few weeks are supposed to be your break" Shizune gave the young girl an odd look, perhaps no matter how much time passed Sakura would always be like her former master.

Sakura sighed "I will be taking a break Shizune-sempai, today though is the only exception" she murmured softly, Shizune rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, while Tsunade sat in her chair ignoring the conversation.

Eventually her apprentice did leave the hospital and made her way back down the streets, along the way she passed by "Kid is that you" Jibachi, it clearly hadn't gotten around the entire village yet that she was back.

"Yep in the flesh Jibachi-san, good to see you, heard you, Kurobachi-san and Suzumebachi-san have settled in quite nicely and have added to your family" Sakura paused long enough to chitchat with the blonde.

Not but a moment later the other two Kamizuru's showed up hearing the tail end of her question "That's right Jibachi and I have wives now, Suzumebachi is still being picky though" Kurobachi answered the question while teasing his sister.

The brunette scowled at her brother "Well sorry for having standards" Suzumebachi scoffed "It really is good to see you again and yes we've settled down quite happily here" she set her blue eyes on Sakura.

Before finally taking her in properly, their jaws slowly slackened and Sakura laughed sheepishly "Guess seeing my hair this long is quite a shocker for everyone, anyway we should hang out sometime, but I promised I'd have tea so later" she hurried off.

Definitely not wanting to deal with anymore awkward silence, men would always be men and she could feel as if Suzumebachi might have been getting a little jealous over her hair, a few minutes later she was stood in front of the Hyuga Compound.

And like he'd promised Neji was stood out front waiting for her, alongside Tenten and Lee, two other people she had yet to greet "Oh it's the youthful cherry blossom, so Neji-kun wasn't kidding when he said you were back" the raven haired teen was the first one to spot her.

Causing Tenten to turn and then gape much like everyone else had been doing since she'd let down her hair "Kami Kaguya got long enough hair there" the brunette whistled, just shocked and not envious, long hair was impractical after all.

"This isn't the first time my hair's been this long and yes I'm back Lee-san, good to see you to Tenten-san, anyway I'm gonna steal Neji, we're going to go have tea with Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan and Hanabi-san" Sakura rattled off.

Grabbing her boyfriend's hand and dragging him through the Hyuga Compound gates "We'll finish our conversation later" Neji managed to get out to his teammates before the gates shut behind them and they got to far for the duo to hear.

Before managing to straighten himself so he wasn't being dragged "Did I interrupt an important conversation" the pinkette frowned, she'd been in such a hurry to see one of her friends that she'd blinded herself to all else.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't important" the Hyuga waved his girlfriends concerns off easily truthfully he and his teammates had been plotting to have a welcome home party for Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, no one else was involved in the planning process.

Eventually the two of them reached the main family house, needless to say Hiashi was beyond shocked at the sight of Sakura "Pleased to have you back in the village Sakura-san" Hiashi cleared his throat gesturing his nephew and the now older girl into his living room.

Where Hinata was already waiting, Hanabi off somewhere for the time being and probably wouldn't be joining them for late afternoon tea "Same here Hiashi-sama, I'm pleased to be back and hello Hinata-chan" Sakura grinned at the sight of her first female friend.

Hinata's lavender orbs widened "S..Sak..Sakura-chan wel..welcome home we we..weren't expecting you until tom..tomorrow" the Hyuga Heiress still stuttered, but that was one of the few things that Sakura had missed quite a bit.

"Indeed but according to Sakura, Tsunade-sama couldn't wait to come back and so they got back a day early" Neji explained for his girlfriend as they sat down around the low table on plush pillows and Hinata poured the tea for them as was expected.

Sakura nodded her head politely in acceptance and inhaled the sweet aroma of earl gray tea "Exactly, either way I am extremely happy to be back in the village, I'm never leaving the village for that long ever again" she grimaced.

Causing Neji to chuckle, Hinata to smile and Hiashi to roll his eyes lightly in response "No doubt you've been quite the busy body and have seen nearly everyone am I correct" the Hyuga Clan Head inquired teasingly.

Her cheeks turned beet red "Oh she has but that's Sakura, and we wouldn't change her for the world isn't that right" the brunette at her side joined the round of teasing she was being subjected to and her cheeks turned a darker shade of red in response.

"Now, now Father, Neji-ni-san, Sak..Sakura-chan has j..just gotten home l..let's not tea..tease her to much" Hinata chastised both males in her family firmly though there was amusement clear in her lavender orbs.

"Thanks Hinata-chan it's nice having another girl here to back me up" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Neji, who squeezed her hand in response beneath the table, his hand was so warm and big and she never wanted to let go again.

Eventually Hiashi was pulled away to his duties and Hinata had training with Neji, leaving Sakura to head from the Compound by herself for awhile, it was only 2 in the afternoon "Holy Sakura you really are back like Ino said you were" a voice called out to her as she was wandering the village.

Taking in the sights again, Sakura turned and spied the Main family of Akimichi's and Nara's, all six of them were staring at her in surprise "Good gracious your hair is lovely" Yoshino had turned back into that sweet woman she'd first met.

As the Nara Matriarch wandered towards her and gave her a bone crushing hug "Indeed it is, I'm surprised you were able to take care of it so well while being outside" Chitsu, Choji's mother complimented as she brought a silky strand of pink hair up for inspection.

"Dear lets not overwhelm her, I'm sure being with only Tsunade-sama all this time will take some readjustments to get use to being around a lot of people again" Choza shook his head lightly though he did nod at Sakura politely.

"I'll admit it was difficult taking care of my hair and not at all Choza-sama, in fact I'm glad to be back for a good long while, I'm never going on that long of a trip again" her lavender orbs twinkled before flickering emerald green.

Like they usually did "Still the same aren't you Sakura, well no that's not entirely correct, you're an official Jonin" Shikaku eyed the girl "Would you consider marrying my lazy son" he pointed to Shikamaru while speaking bluntly.

Who scowled at him "No thanks, besides Sakura's already in a relationship with Neji" Shikamaru blew out an aggravated sigh, his parents were always nagging at him to get married, he wasn't ready for a serious relationship.

Not like Sakura anyway "Sorry Shikaku-san, Neji's the only one for me, right it was nice seeing you all again, but I made a promise with Mikoto-chan and if I don't show up I'm afraid she might try to hunt me down" the pinkette waved.

Hurrying on down the streets to the Uchiha Compound, she couldn't wait to see Sasuke, it had been two and a half years and then Shisui, Itachi and Fugaku it had been two years since she'd seen that particular trio.

She wondered how Itachi was doing, if he'd started learning under his Father how to take over the Uchiha Head position, she wondered if Shisui had changed or was he still the same, did Fugaku smile more, what about Sasuke, had he relaxed.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but was unable to at the moment as the Uchiha Compound Gates came into view and she skidded to a halt before them, was Mikoto already home, did they know she was back.

It was driving her crazy the not knowing how some of her most important people were doing, despite getting a few letters from the Uchiha Matriarch here and there a couple times a month, and they weren't nearly long enough to curb her insatiable worry.

Finally though the long awaited moment was there as she came to a screeching stop right in front of the Main Family House, her lavender orbs stared up at it in excitement and also trepidation, had Itachi's illness gotten worse.

Would she really be able to help cure him alongside Tsunade and Shizune, perhaps they should also teach Kabuto, he was a medical ninja as well, she took a deep breath and cleared her mind before knocking on the door.

Moments later the familiar chakra of Mikoto was headed her way, her chakra enhanced ears picked up on the sound of feet padding down the hall way to the foyer just before the door opened and once again she was hugged by the Uchiha Matriarch.

"You really came Sakura-chan, they don't know your back, I figured telling them that you were is something you wanted to" Mikoto squeezed her really quickly and lowered her voice to a whisper as she dragged the girl who had endeared herself to everyone into her house.

She tugged off her shoes hastily and allowed the raven haired woman to tow her along behind the arm down the hall and to the front room where the others were gathered, Fugaku spotted her first and beyond the slight widening of his eyes.

That was all the initial reaction he gave "Ah now I know what's gotten you so excited today and why you insisted on answering the door" Fugaku smirked, though despite how harsh he might have seemed his features did soften.

His uncharacteristic reaction was enough to tip his oldest son off, Itachi's ebony orbs trailed around the room and from behind his mother he spied pink "Indeed is there something you want to tell us Mother" Itachi couldn't stop the small smile from forming.

Kami how long had she been back, obviously his mother had known "What are you talking about Itachi-chan, is Auntie Mikoto hiding something from us, you aren't catching what Itachi has are you" Shisui jumped up in a panic.

Only to calm down mere moments later as a person he hadn't seen for two years stepped out from behind the Uchiha Matriarch, her eyes emerald, pink hair the same length it had been when they'd first met her and a wide smile on her lips.

Sasuke choked on air "K…Kaguya what the hell" Sasuke spluttered clearly in shock, and not liking the sudden urges he was having about his friend, his cheeks turned beet red and he bit his cheek harshly to suppress his weird desire to be with her.

He cleared his throat and tamped down on those very odd thoughts "Yep that's my name don't wear it out Sasuke" Sakura snickered and Sasuke relaxed minutely, she hadn't changed much except for her appearance.

"And just how long have you been back Sakura-san" Fugaku closed his book that he'd been reading, no wonder Mikoto had ordered them all to the front room and refused to let them leave, she'd known that the girl was back.

But Sakura was no longer just a girl, she'd grown up quite beautifully like her namesake it seemed "Since this morning Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-chan was one of the first few people I saw, because I had to make a pit stop at Kaguya Salubrity" the pinkette stated.

Choosing an armchair and sitting in it, she'd hug Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui in a moment "Quite we really thought we weren't going to get to see you until tomorrow and she really surprised us when she came into the store" Mikoto quipped perching herself quite happily next to her husband.

"That is because Tsunade-shishou, she said that since we were so close to the village there was no point in waiting until tomorrow and so we came back an entire day early" Sakura announced resting her eyes on the trio of younger Uchiha.

It was less than a moment later that Shisui made the first move and glomped his young friend "Welcome home then Sakura-chan, I can assume you won't be going on anymore long training trips right" Shisui pouted.

Obviously not having changed even a little in two years, he was still the same, it made her heart feel light that not everyone had gone through massive changes "Nope and the next time I go out on any long mission it definitely won't be a two year one" the pink haired girl said easily.

"Good now I'm guessing this isn't just a pleasure visit to alert us of your return am I right Sakura-san" Itachi was the one to pull the conversation towards a more serious one, he'd known she wouldn't wait long after all.

She nodded carefully "Correct Itachi-san, I came here to give you the run down of the surgery we'll be performing to get rid of your illness, see it's on such a molecular level that it won't exactly be easy" Sakura nodded seriously.

"What exactly will this surgery consist of" the second Uchiha heir was the one to ask on his brothers behalf, he wanted to know to so he wasn't wracked with worry that something was going to go wrong during the surgery.

Sakura took a deep breath "He will be given a medicine that will numb his nerves and put in a medically induced coma to start off, then with medical ninjutsu, Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-sempai and I will go in on a molecular level and burn the illness out, it's tedious and will take hours, but that is the only way to completely cure you" the pinkette explained.

Itachi paled "Is the pain that bad that you have to numb his nerves first before putting him in a medically induced coma, and will the three of you be enough" Mikoto wrung her hands understanding that there was a very real chance she could lose her oldest son to this.

No matter what was done in order to save him "Yes Mikoto-chan, Itachi-san the pain will be that bad and I've been wondering that myself, perhaps I might be able to convince Tsunade-shishou about teaching Kabuto-san as well" Sakura stated with a light grimace.

As the Uchiha Heir's skin paled even more "What else, as much as I hope that it will be a simple surgery, I don't think Itachi will be ready to undergo any missions for awhile afterwards" the Uchiha Patriarch entered the conversation.

"Precisely Fugaku-sama, it will take Itachi-san exactly two weeks to completely recover from the surgery and another before he's ready to take on any B or A ranked missions" the answer was given swiftly without any hesitation.

Despite how they wanted things to have been the same, they now knew that Sakura had indeed changed, she was more confident in her abilities "Are you going to take up giving the UPF bi-weekly check ups again" Shisui butt in a moment later.

Lightening the tense atmosphere "Oh absolutely, because heavens knows you men don't know how to take care of yourselves properly out there, nor will you ever admit that you actually need to go to the hospital when you need to" the pinkette huffed at him.

Causing laughter to break out in the room as Shisui sulked and Fugaku cleared his throat, okay so things hadn't changed all that much, she was still the same, just with a few slight differences "Are you staying for dinner Sakura-san" Itachi questioned softly.

Glad that the serious talk was out of the way for the moment "Maybe another night, there are some things I need to talk to my Tou-san about" Sakura said a glint in her orbs that were now once again the lavender hue of the Byakugan.

"What do you mean has he done something already to upset you" Sasuke frowned deeply in confusion much like the rest of them, though Fugaku was hiding his confusion rather well, if things were going well between her and Kakashi, he might have his chance.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "He told Kimimaro and I that he was in a relationship, and during lunch I realized that the only other female who was on the training trip with you guys was Anko-san, I'm only making speculations for now, but I believe they are together" she admitted.

Rising from her chosen chair and finally giving her friends bone crushing hugs, Fugaku gave her a half smirk and vanished down the hall to his office, Itachi smiled, Shisui waved, Mikoto was shocked but she to disappeared to the kitchen, while Sasuke followed her.

"Are you sure and aren't just imagining things, those two couldn't stand each other while we were on the training trip" the second Uchiha Heir scoffed walking his friend down the hall to the foyer and watching her as she put her gray sandals on.

Her entire outfit had changed again, from that deep red to a dark gray "Positive, they say that secret couples tend to fight each other in order to thwart anyone from figuring out that their together, if they fought that much, it leaves little doubt in my mind that their together" Sakura nodded.

He shook his head in exasperation "It was good seeing you again, tomorrow you, the Dope and I should hang out wherever since it's been forever" Sasuke waved her off as she tapped her sandals and righted herself properly.

"You got it Sasuke, we'll go to the getaway house, I have some things to do there, you two can help out" the pinkette giggled dashing away before the teenager could refuse, Sasuke sighed, it was better than nothing he supposed.

Nearly twenty minutes later Sakura was stood in the foyer of her cherry oak house, from the smell of things Neji or someone else, had already started dinner "I'm home" she called putting her sandals neatly in their cubby.

Announcing her presence and grabbing the rest of her belongings to deposit them downstairs in her room, it sucked that she had to wait for awhile to see Kisame, but that was fine, at least she'd be here when he got back.

It was almost two and a half hours later that she was called back up the stairs for dinner, it was just her, Kimimaro, their adoptive father and Neji, Obito, Rin, Yamato, Tayuya and Jugo were off elsewhere for the moment "So what did you do after we split up" Neji questioned.

"Oh that I went and visited the Uchiha, gave Itachi-san the run down of the surgery, also ran into the Nara's, the Akimichi's and Kamizuru's" Sakura ticked off her fingers making sure to swallow her food before speaking.

Her boyfriend blinked in surprise "Basically the only person you haven't seen then is Kisame-san" Kimimaro summed up for the rest of them, laughter filled the enlarged kitchenette and Sakura smiled happily.

Before to long dinner was over, but Sakura wasn't about to let her father disappear "Tou-san could I talk to you" she piped up a second later stopping him from vanishing to his house that connected to hers, he turned a silver brow raised.

"What is it Sakura-chan is there something else you forgot to add earlier during our earlier conversation about what I asked" Kakashi lowered his hand and returned to the table, hoping that she had more information.

She sucked in a deep breath "The person your dating it's Anko-san isn't it" Sakura blurted out bluntly, Kakashi froze in surprise and his lone onyx eye widened, before filling with exasperation, of course he'd known she'd figure it out.

Though he'd been hoping for a little more time "Yes your right Sakura-chan, I was going to tell you and Kimimaro-kun, but we were going to wait until you two had more time to adjust being back in the village rather than dumping this on you just a couple of days, or a day after you've returned" the copy ninja explained.

"As much as we appreciate it Otou-sama and though your thoughtfulness isn't wasted, I think Anko-sensei…..despite her quirks would be a great mother for imouto-san and I" Kimimaro threw out there, though the awkward pause was noticeable no one questioned it.

The topic at hand was dropped for the moment as dishes were washed and put away before the lot of them disappeared to their own parts of the house and snuggled down in their beds, Sakura was all to happy to do the same and she went to sleep with thoughts of finally being home running rampant through her head.


	48. Chapter 47

The very next morning found Sakura already awake and moving about the house at only five in the morning back to the same habits as when she'd first moved to the Leaf Village of waking up early and going to bed early.

Last night had been a bit different, but she couldn't stop the rest of her actions, Tsunade had, had them on the go constantly from early morning to late at night "Imouto-san why are you awake so early" it appeared she wasn't the only one.

For less than twenty minutes later into tidying up the house, Kimimaro climbed down the ladder of his attic room and joined her "Habit again, Tsunade-shishou had us waking up early" Sakura stated as easily as she did everything else.

He shook his head lightly in response "Guess your not the only one, if we didn't wake up Anko would use her snakes and that wasn't fun in the least, it's going to be strange though if Otou-sama does marry her" Kimimaro frowned.

"Right I know that feeling, but like you said though Anko-san has her strange quirks I think she'd fit into our family very well, by the way if Tou-san and her go through with what we talked about, should we start drawing blood and saving it for them" the pinkette mused quietly.

Not wanting to wake anyone else up since it was early in the morning, clearly Jugo and Tayuya weren't very good at regulating habits because they didn't show up at all "Maybe for Tayuya as well, at the very least if we ever have children, the possibility of passing the gene is greater" the white haired male said.

"Very true Kimi-nii" Sakura nodded disappearing for a few scant seconds to retrieve her medical bag and from within she pulled out a scroll and unsealed some medical supplies such as six pint bags, needles and whatever else was needed.

Since there wasn't much to tidy up considering Neji had kept the house in a pretty clean state, the two siblings sat down on the couch, it would take at least eight to ten minutes "We'll have to take some blood replenishing pills" Kimimaro pointed out lightly.

"Of course Kimi-nii, and we'll have to be careful only three pints from each of us every three-five days, until we have 36 pints, twelve for Tou-san, Anko-san and Tayuya-san" his sister admitted, from a medical point of view.

Kimimaro was glad his little sister was such a medical genius or none of this would be possible at all "Is it possible for him to pass on the Sharingan, what happens if your other blood, the Hyuga blood is more dominant" he asked wanting to hear what she said.

Apparently she hadn't thought of that "Doubtful Tou-san would ever pass on the Sharingan that's sort of impossible because it was gifted to him by Obito-san, but it's possible for the Byakugan, I should tell him that and Anko-san" Sakura grimaced.

Watching calmly as the pint bags started filling with hers and Kimimaro's blood "Don't forget Tayuya as well, your dual Kekkeigenkai's might cause problems" Kimimaro winced, as much as he wanted to see the Kaguya Clan revived.

There was a slim possibility that what they were doing right now would all be for naught especially if one of the children in the future he or Anko produced was birthed bearing the Byakugan or later awakened the Byakugan.

"Exactly, I'll have to warn Hiashi-sama, I know he's relaxed his normally strict standards, but there are certain limits, even if we are the great grandchildren of a diseased Hyuga Elder from the main family and Unzari's children" the pinkette groaned.

At her blunt way of talking Kimimaro couldn't help but chuckle "You haven't changed a bit Imouto-san" the white haired male ruffled her hair gently, enjoying the texture and the length, it was outrageous, but he wasn't going to scold her for it.

"I've changed you just can't tell" Sakura huffed, though there was a twinkle of happiness in her lavender orbs, one day back and she had already settled into the familiar routine of spending time with her precious people.

His smile softened "And I'm sure I'll see those changes at a later time, it's time to switch bags" Kimimaro gestured to the full pint bags, the two bags were quickly sealed in a cooled storage scroll and new ones were put at the other end.

"Precisely, oh while you guys were gone, did you ever improve on your swordsmanship Kimi-nii" the pinkette hummed flipping through one of the notebooks she'd gotten from Mikoto to see the progress of the store/clinic.

Though she'd been expecting it, it still shocked her how well Kaguya Salubrity had done while she'd been gone "Now that you mention it, yes I asked Tou-san, we started off with a tantou and then moved onto longer swords, I'll be able to wield Kubikiribocho properly now" he nodded.

"Good coincidentally I also improved on my swordsmanship, Tsunade-shishou and I spent three weeks in the Land of Iron, Mifune-sama trained me personally, so now I'm not just waving him around" Sakura snickered.

Eyeing her blade who was in the corner in the room, Kubikiribocho had been the only other constant companion she'd had besides Tsunade so naturally he'd come up from her room with her and later on she was going to get in one of those extensive training sessions with him.

He was shocked at the admittance "Really, you'll have to show me a few things you learned from the Samurai as well, perhaps we can get in a good training session later" Kimimaro prodded wanting to learn the Samurai way of the sword and differentiate between the two different styles.

"Sure Kimi-nii" she didn't even hesitate in agreeing to his request proving she was still the same kind hearted girl he'd met what seemed so long ago, eight minutes and a light head later, the third pint of blood was being drawn from each of them.

"I think I understand why you said to wait three-five days before taking anymore blood, having more than two pints of blood drawn makes you feel extremely dizzy and as if you were about to pass out" the white haired male held his head.

As his surroundings spun and made him feel sick "Precisely, and we have to do this until we have exactly 36 pints so if we're calculating the time, every four days, three bags, which is twelve times that we have to draw blood 44 days which means a month and a half" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Vivid green eyes blinked down at her in surprise "You're positive" Kimimaro glanced down to the half filled bag carefully trying not to move around to much in case he did actually become sick from the loss of blood.

"Yep, this sort of thing takes time and careful planning, if we're not careful someone could try to steal the blood as well, which is why the storage scroll will be on me all the time and you must tell no one, not even Tayuya-san at least not yet, until it's time for the transference" she rattled off.

Kimimaro sighed softly maybe this was one of those things that had changed about his sister, she certainly knew a lot more than before "Got it" his lips pulled down into one last grimace before quirking up into a light smile as the last two pint bags were tagged and stored away.

"We should have guessed out of anyone you two would be up way earlier than anyone else" suddenly the two of them were joined by Rin, her brown hair sticking up at odd angles and brown eyes betraying the fact that she'd just woken and wandered into this house.

Both siblings shared a small amused smile, this was familiar as well "Of course Rin-san, because the early bird gets the worm" Sakura quipped in bubbly tone causing the woman to blink at her in surprise before the silliness of the moment got to her and she started laughing.

"Kami Sakura-san where did you hear that saying" the brunette wiped away her tears of mirth and sat down on the couch while Kimimaro stood and headed into the kitchen allowing the two females to talk as he got started on breakfast.

After all it would only be a matter of time before the others started waking up and demanding food, mornings were always chaotic "Mifune-sama in the Land of Iron actually, when Tsunade-shishou and I went, he trained me for a few weeks, he was fond of waking us early and always said that" the pinkette explained.

Tone full of excitement to share some of the details of her training trip and how they went everywhere though they'd avoided the main villages so as not to distract her, it had been amazing none the less.

"I see, I see and what else did you learn under Mifune-san, in fact where did you all go, I'm sure you've got some exciting stories to tell" Rin leaned forward on the couch eager to hear every thing the young teenager had to say about her training trip for two years.

She opened her mouth to speak "Sakura-chan will have to tell you later, Kimimaro-kun just collapsed in the kitchen, want to tell me what's going on you look about as pale as him as well" Kakashi entered the living room at that exactly moment.

Lavender orbs widened and shot to Rin, who disappeared to the kitchen to check on Kimimaro "We forgot to take the blood replenishing pills, we've started the process for the blood transfusion" Sakura said hastily in a low whisper.

Only for Kakashi's ears "Well at least it's not serious, how many pints did you take" the silver haired nin frowned as his adopted daughter dug quickly through her medical bag for the blood replenishing pills and stood from her chair.

Together they started for the kitchen as well "Honestly Kimimaro-san how on earth did you lose three pints of blood less than two hours after you woke up" the brunette was scolding the downed Kaguya and there was a pained look in his green eyes.

Which shot to them upon their entrance "Everything should be fine now Rin-san, I brought blood replenishing pills" the pink haired teenager announced by holding up two, she'd already taken hers so her skin color was returning to normal.

It was impossible though to completely avoid the scolding look being directed at her by her adoptive father so settled for an innocent smile "My apologies Nohara-san, it won't happen again" Kimimaro lied through his teeth.

Lesson seemingly learned, Rin vanished to the other house to wake Obito "Can't you two be more careful" Kakashi grumbled the minute his former teammate was through the door and sat down heavily in one of the chairs at the kitchenette.

"Really am sorry Tou-san but as you know if you plan on marrying Anko-san and having children with her and going through with your plan, that drawing blood is going to be a normal occurrence" Sakura pointed out bluntly.

Kakashi seemed to sulk for several seconds before sighing and nodding his head "But why three pints of blood, surely one or two would have been alright and please don't tell me this is going to be a regular everyday thing, isn't that dangerous" he frowned up at his adopted children.

Obviously that conversation had already been talked through and with a furtive glance to the door Kimimaro answered his question "Every four days we decided, for a month and a half, and the third pint is for Tayuya, it takes at least twelve pints after all" his adopted son explained.

Sakura nodding along, "One last question, since we're going to be using both yours and Kimimaro's blood, is it possible for the Byakugan to awaken or appear at birth" Kakashi prodded wanting to know.

Clearly that conversation had already been talked about as well because Sakura kept nodding "Yes in you, Anko-san, Tayuya-san and any children you have together" she admitted sitting down quickly while Kimimaro resumed his previous task of making breakfast.

The silver haired nin sighed again "What about Hiashi, are you going to tell him, what happens if the Byakugan does appear, would they receive the seal or have it sealed away, that sounds like the better option, we're only looking to revive the Kaguya Clan after all" he continued.

"It's definitely a thought for later on Otou-san, for now let us just enjoy another morning back in the Leaf Village on our three week break" Kimimaro said pouring batter into the waffle iron ending the serious conversation.

Just a moment later Rin who looked more alert and a sleepy eyed Obito entered the kitchen through the connecting door "Goo…ah good morning" Obito grumbled clearly not in a good morning mood, but said it for the sake of peace.

"Good Morning Obito-san" Sakura chirped once more in a very chipper mood causing the man to blink at her a little warily, being back in the village was affecting her, though Obito couldn't stop the extremely small smile from forming on his face.

He'd probably be that chipper to if he were her, he got the feeling that she'd really missed being in the village "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you've got many things planned right" he yawned forcing himself to wake up a little quicker "Thanks Rin" he said when a cup of coffee was set in front of him.

"Don't mention it Obito-kun" Rin grinned seating herself at the enlarged breakfast nook as well, a few minutes later Yamato walked into the kitchen from the main front door with his key, they all had one courtesy of Sakura.

"What did I miss" Yamato chose an empty spot and noticed three of the house occupants missing, they were probably still in bed now that he thought about it, it was nice having this house be full up with people again.

Sakura grinned "Not much, we were just saying good morning and for your question, not to many things, I plan on spending time with Naruto and Sasuke, and a small training session with Kimi-nii later" she said so that there was no speculations.

"And maybe another visit to the Hyuga Compound, Uncle wanted to see your skills in our Jyuken style" Neji emerged from his room looking much more awake than Obito or Rin had, which made them wonder how long the teenager had been awake.

"That to then, I have some things to talk to Hiashi-sama about anyway" the pinkette nodded in acceptance pouring a cup of tea for Neji as he sat in the breakfast nook with the others, it was great being back home in her village, the village she'd chosen as her own.

Less than four minutes later, breakfast nearly completed, Jugo and Tayuya the only missing occupants trudged into the kitchenette and sluggishly sat down "Ugh I want to sleep forever" the red haired teenager groaned.

"Now, now Tayuya-san if you slept forever you'd miss out on being with Kimimaro" Jugo was a little more awake than his teammate and patted her gently on the back before nodding his head politely as a cup of tea was placed before him.

Everyone except for Kisame was gathered "It really is great to be back" Sakura couldn't resist from saying as she sat down with the others and dug into the breakfast that had been made by Kimimaro, he'd obviously improved his cooking skills.

Kakashi nodded "To right you are Sakura-chan, so when are you planning on performing the surgery on Itachi-kun, I can only guess it's going to be complicated" the silver haired nin rested his lone onyx eye on his adopted daughter.

Sakura blew out a breath "Once these three weeks are over, the numbing medicine has to be created, we have to go over the procedure and make sure we are in top form before we can begin" she rattled off quickly.

Tenzo grimaced "You know Sakura-san I've been thinking of something, have you ever considered creating chain shops in other villages for your store" he asked wanting to move the conversation away from such a serious topic.

Clearly that was something that had never even crossed her mind "Nope but it's a thought for a later time, plus that wouldn't just be my decision, I'd have to talk to Kazekage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama, Hokage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

"Very true, let's not forget the set up time and preparation process that would have to go into such an idea" the other brunette male in the house nodded, already knowing that now that the idea had been thought up, Sakura would do it.

That was his girlfriend, she went above and beyond "Absolutely right Neji, but let's not worry about that for now and enjoy our break" the pinkette smiled sitting as close to her boyfriend as she dared without seeming indecent.

It had been two years after all that she'd seen him "Seems like you've missed Neji-san a great deal huh Sakura" Rin couldn't help but smile upon witnessing the actions of the younger girl, Sakura was nothing like how she'd been at that age.

Completely ignoring other guys and being fascinated only with Kakashi, but that had changed after the incident and she'd seen Obito in a new light, things had just spiraled from then "Precisely, I've missed everyone else to" Sakura said derailing her thoughts.

Rin giggled lightly "Kind of reminds of our first couple of years dating as well, by the way when are you two going to get officially engaged or are there stipulations you have to follow" Obito piped in a moment later.

"Ah we're courting and that will eventually lead to engagement at the insistence of the Hyuga Elders, but that probably won't be for a couple more years at least until we're a couple years older" the pink haired teenager stated.

Kakashi nodded "Got a question" Tayuya jumped in brown orbs intense "If you two are gonna get married, even I can tell that much, who's gonna have their last name changed" she continued after getting a nod from the duo.

Neji and Sakura shared a look with each other in surprise before Neji smiled "That's something we'll have to talk over with Hiashi-sama, but I'm not really inclined to have my name changed back to Hyuga" Sakura admitted sheepishly.

Her boyfriend squeezed her hand lightly beneath the table, he'd do anything she wanted "Sounds nice, but is giving up your last name something you really want to do Neji-san" the orange haired teenager rested his red/orange eyes on the brunette.

"Yes somehow Hyuga doesn't really have the same ring as Kaguya does and besides, once Sakura and I do get married which won't be for a long while yet, I'll be part of the main family and have this seal removed and have more freedom" Neji nodded.

Making everyone realize the extent of his feelings for Sakura, he loved the pink haired lavender eyed girl to a painful degree that he'd do anything for her, it was cute, adorable and very heartwarming, she'd found someone to take care of her for the rest of her life.

And judging by the smile Sakura was currently sporting she also knew now how far his feelings for her reached "I love you Neji" she hummed quietly in a low whisper for his ears only, cheeks red and lavender orbs filled with love for the brunette at her side.

Then twenty minutes later breakfast was officially over, dishes were washed and put away and everyone split up to do their own thing and enjoy their break "Sakura-imouto would you like to get in that quick training session now to work off our breakfast" Kimimaro questioned.

Once they were the only two remaining in the house "Of course Kimi-nii, let me grab Kubi" Sakura relented to the request just as easily as she had earlier that morning, hefted her executioners blade and attached him to her back before they to left the house like the others.

Walking leisurely down the streets of the Leaf Village side by side "What about your long hair, won't it get in the way" the white haired teen inquired as soon as he realized that her hair was still unbound and swaying gently from the wind.

"Don't worry Kimi-nii I'll twist it up into a bun when we get to the training grounds" the pinkette assured looking relaxed in her light ocean blue yukata, headband tied loosely around her neck and feet encased in a pair of dark blue one inch heeled open toed boots.

Like Sakura promised the moment the two Kaguya Siblings reached the training field, her hair was quickly twisted into the most complex bun he'd ever seen "Right then shall we get started" Kimimaro eyed Kubikiribocho.

Would the sword still let him wield it after two and a half years "Here we are Kimimaro-ni, you use Kubi, I'll use a regular katana for now" Sakura unsealed a sword after embedding her executioners blade into the ground for her brother.

Kimimaro swallowed back his wariness remembering the warning wrapped his hand around Kubikiribocho's handle and pulled him free from the ground, it was easier now he realized "I'm surprised, did he get lighter or something" he frowned.

"No silly Kimi-nii, you're just stronger now, you said you trained with swords that means you built up muscle mass in your arms and are able to wield Kubi better" his little sister laughed settling into the oddest stance.

A moment later she started going through the strangest training session he'd ever bore witness to, then he realized that this might be how she was taught by the Samurai and quickly joined in "This is different" Kimimaro mused fifteen minutes later.

"Oh absolutely, but it definitely does the trick and makes your muscles so sore and in places you never thought you'd be sore, I've done this every morning for nearly a year and a half now since we left the Land of Iron" Sakura explained.

Kimimaro blinked his vivid green orbs in surprise "Guess I'll just have to get in the habit of doing this as well" he said decisively with a nod, switching his stance watching Sakura closely as she slowly swung the katana in her grasp diagonally.

Moving slowly yet gracefully now he saw the appeal of the Samurai, Sakura had keen eyes that let her see things long before anyone else "Mhm it will great to have a partner during these sessions, Tsunade-shishou never joined me" she sulked for only a moment.

Before perking up again and shifting her stance to another more complicated one, raising her foot slowly and bending back while holding her sword before her, using core muscles to keep her balance without chakra enhancing her movements.

"You really are a Jonin now aren't you Imouto-san" Kimimaro watched his sister in amazement, he'd thought she'd been kidding when she'd written to him saying that she and Neji had both passed the Jonin Exams.

She nodded quietly "I am" two words and they belied the promise of retribution, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and whoever else stood in her way would be taken down, no longer would she fight by herself, she had lots of people on her side now.

Kimimaro blew out a breath "Do you really intend on going through with your plan of going around and destroy Orochimaru's bases with Neji-san" a conversation they had yet to speak of, he just didn't want her hurt.

"Absolutely, though it will be one at a time, I don't plan on being out of the village more than a month at a time" a smile softened the seriousness of their conversation and the two of them set to work on finishing up their training session.

By the end of it he was feeling noticeably sore "Now I see what you meant by being sore in places I'd never thought I'd be sore in" Kimimaro grimaced but was surprised when he was handed a pill that she'd pulled from her pouch.

"It's to help with the residual pain you'll feel tomorrow that way you will be able to continue with the training sessions until you get use to it" Sakura stated simply, it was one of her personal concoctions that wasn't sold at Kaguya Salubrity.

Though she was definitely contemplating it "See you later Imouto-san" the white haired teen pulled his little sister into a quick hug before the two of them split ways heading in opposite directions, him around the village, her to grab Naruto and Sasuke.

First though a quick stop to the store was on the agenda and two full greenhouses were bought and sealed in a scroll, next was the Uzumaki Household "You came to visit me again Sakura-chan" once again Kushina opened the door after she'd knocked.

Sakura couldn't stop the grin "Course I did Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan told me that you were gonna have a baby girl" she hugged the red head carefully before moving fully into the house, she had some time to spare after all for the woman.

"Mhm her name is gonna be Mukina-chan, oh I hope she looks like me, but has Minato-kun's hair" the Uzumaki Matriarch chattered pulling her young friend into the house glad to be able to talk like this with the young girl again.

A grin spread across her lips "What's wrong with your hair Kushina-chan, I think having a little girl with your red hair would be amazing" the pinkette offered her own opinion, due to having strange colored hair, it was easy to see the appeal in the red hair.

The woman sulked "It's a menace this red hair of mine, and my baby girl would be teased cause of it" Kushina huffed waddling her way into the front room where Naruto was waiting, eating an early morning bowl of ramen.

"Sakra-chn" Naruto mumbled around his latest bite before swallowing at the exasperated look he was getting "Sakura-chan what brings you here so early" the blonde amended a moment later after setting aside the rest of his ramen to face his friend.

Her hair was down again and Kushina just now noticed this to "Well I wanted to see Kushina-chan some more cause I promised and Sasuke suggested the three of us hang out today" Sakura explained her presence and baby blue eyes lit up in excitement.

Kushina shook her head in amusement "Honestly you haven't changed a bit Naruto-kun, by the way I'm glad you let your hair grow out again, the longer length suits you" she rested her violet orbs on the calf length pink hair.

Naruto nodded his head "Yeah, yeah takes me back to the first time we met, don't ever cut it again please Sakura-chan" he pleaded, though if she wanted to, nothing he said would ever stop her from cutting her hair, he knew that much at least.

"Okay, okay I don't intend to though unless an accident happens, anyway at around 2ish take Sasuke to the clearing, we'll hang out there, I have some things to do" despite her words Sakura sat down on the couch intending on visiting the Uzumaki duo for a good while.

The red head was absolutely delighted and quickly seated herself on the couch as well next to Sakura "Got it Sakura-chan, but don't you have a break like the rest of us" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Precisely so shouldn't you be relaxing and re-familiarizing yourself with the village" Kushina scolded lightly, but she knew she couldn't stop Sakura from doing the same thing she'd always done and that was be a workaholic.

Sakura smiled widely "I'm just planting the exotic herb seeds I got from the other countries I visited, and spending time with my two best friends" the pinkette quipped getting comfortable on the couch with Kushina.

Who blinked in surprise before a mischievous grin spread across her lips "And am I assuming that you intend on putting my son and Sasuke-kun to work" the red head snickered catching sight of the widening of Naruto's eyes.

"You know it Kushina-chan and don't worry Naruto it's not very hard work, and it will be easy with our shadow and water clones right" Sakura giggled lightly not wanting him to sulk or pout and try to get out of it.

Naruto blew out a sigh "So long as you don't make us carry heavy things and has Sasuke ever been to the clearing, should we blind fold him so he can't find his way there" he mused while grabbing up his now cold ramen and finishing it off.

Her brows rose high into her hair line before Sakura broke down in more giggles "There's no need to go that far Naruto, besides the secret only applies to Sharky, Kimi-nii and Tou-san, everyone else can know" she snickered.

Eventually after extensive conversations about her and Naruto's travels and giving Kushina a quick check up, she left the Uzumaki household behind at exactly 12:00, she made her way to the Tea Shop and had lunch there.

Midway through the meal she was joined suddenly by "Yo Pinky" Anko sat down brown eyes looking everywhere but on the young teenage girl sitting across from her "So you know" she couldn't quite meet the girls eyes.

"Exactly and as far as I'm concerned your already family Anko-san" Sakura stated not wanting the woman to think she hated or disliked her, it was impossible considering the troubles Anko has had with Orochimaru as well.

Anko blinked in surprise "Well that was easy you aren't plotting my demise are you" the purple haired woman asked a little warily, but one look into those now gem colored orbs was enough to tell her that Sakura was genuinely happy about her couple status with Kakashi.

"Nope in fact I daresay you fit in ten times better with me and Kimi-nii than any other woman, because you know your dealings with Orochimaru, plus Tou-san is happy when he talks about you, even in a roundabout way" she admitted.

There was no surprise there it was the kind of answer she suspected after all "Right Kakashi's told me the plan, can you give me a few more details and don't skimp on them, what's with the transference thing" Anko demanded suddenly.

It was something she'd expected and was all to happy to finally be able to talk to the woman about the plan "Okay so basically if you and Tou-san get married and have children, they wouldn't be Kaguya's, hence the blood transference" a sound proofing tag went up.

"For that to happen you'd need to have a full blood transference using both mine and Kimimaro's blood which is twelve pints of blood, six bags from each of us mixed into one big one, which would give you the possibility of unlocking Shikotsumyaku" Sakura continued.

Pausing long enough for Anko to nod in understanding, "And what about the Byakugan, there's a slim possibility I, Kakashi or our children might awaken it as well isn't that right Pinky" soft brown orbs narrowed.

"Correct, though we believe that having that sealed is the best option, of course the Kaguya blood might be more dominant and the Byakugan might never awaken or appear at birth either, I still need to talk to Hiashi-sama about that" the pinkette said.

Eating the rest of her meal while waiting for the next question "If it were only Kakashi what would happen" Anko prodded wanting to get as much information as possible out of the teenager, this was big and she wanted to be prepared.

The pink haired teenager blew out a breath "Then there's even less of a chance of your children ever awakening the Kaguya Clan Kekkeigenkai, even if you were to never awaken the ability yourselves, there's a possibility it could in your children if you did the blood transference" came the swift answer.

Anko tapped her lip in thought "Is there anything else you can tell me Pinky" the purple haired woman questioned mulling over everything she'd already been told and considering it, though she wasn't going to make any decisions yet.

It was quiet for several minutes before a thought hit her "Kimimaro-ni used to have a disease, though it's gone from him that could happen to any future Kaguya child that is born, or it will never happen because my blood is also being used" Sakura frowned.

While the idea of passing on any disease to her children if she went through this with Kakashi was worrisome "Why would your blood negate the disease that could be passed on through the punks blood" Anko ordered.

"Because we're blood siblings and Kaguya's the last two in existence, if Kimi-nii hadn't come to the Leaf Village he'd be dead but a simple transference of my blood into his veins and system cured the illness he had, we're connected on a much deeper level than anyone thinks" she said.

Anko's brows creased in confusion "What do you mean connected on a deeper level than anyone thinks, is there something you haven't shared with everyone" she prodded getting the feeling there was something missing.

Sakura nodded "Yes we're connected, we can feel each others emotions and when we're apart for long periods of time it's like a gaping hole rips open in our hearts, not only that but we can feel when each other is in pain" the pinkette stated carefully.

"Kami Pinky that…that's bloody insane i..if you can feel each other does that mean every time I beat him up during our training sessions you felt his pain" Anko choked out in shock, no wonder the girl had been so choked up about her taking the teen out of the village on a training trip.

"Mhm I totally could and vice versa, he's also the reason I came here in the first place, though I didn't know it at the time" Sakura admitted, thinking on those times way back when she'd first come to the Leaf Village.

With more information than she ever thought she'd get, Anko tossed down some ryo "I have to do some serious thinking, thanks for talking to me Pinky" stood and after saying those words left in a puff of smoke leaving Sakura to finish her meal by herself.

Then finally head towards the Hyuga Compound "Wondered when you'd show up" Neji was heading from the gates on a search for her, it was now going on 12:35, a mid afternoon training session and another serious talk before going to hang out with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura grinned "Anko-san caught me while I was eating lunch, we had a very enlightening chat, and I'm ready for another one, did Hiashi-sama say how long our training session will be, I promised Naruto and Sasuke we'd hang out at 2ish" she nodded to the guards as they let her through.

And followed Neji back down the streets of the Compound to the Main Family House "Uncle only intends on having you perform a couple of our Clan Jutsu's, to see where you are and then perhaps continue training sessions from before now that we're older" the brunette said.

It was a relief and less than a moment later they were entering the house him leading the way through and out to the back where the small training area was "Ah nice to see you again Sakura-san" Hiashi greeted her.

Hinata no where in sight, "Hiashi-sama pleased to see you again, perhaps after this we could have a cup of tea" Sakura exclaimed happily knowing it would be easier to talk to the man over a cup of tea, particularly a cup of chamomile tea that was.

"Of course you know I'm always up to having tea as long as your amenable to continuing our training sessions like before, though lets begin with the Air Palm" the Hyuga Patriarch sat and gestured at his nephew to begin.

The courting duo settled into their Jyuken stances and leaped at each other proving that despite being in a relationship, it wouldn't stop them from taking their partner seriously in a training session, Neji was the one to make the first move.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm" a blast of chakra shot from his palm, which was easily dodged by Sakura bending over and twisting to the right, hair in a bun once again, lavender orbs narrowed, Byakugan activated.

Sakura quickly retaliated by launching herself forward and when in range "Eight Trigrams Air Palm" the same jutsu but hers managed to make contact and blast the brunette back a couple of feet due to the power and chakra she'd put behind the jutsu.

Hiashi nodded "Very good, now lets see the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, just Sakura-san, Neji" he said so that the session wouldn't get boring with both participants using the same jutsu's against each other.

"I understand Uncle" Neji nodded resting his lavender orbs on his girlfriend as she stood poised gracefully across from him, she shifted and he caught sight of a blind spot not realizing she'd done it on purpose and launched forward "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms" he called.

Ready to start closing her chakra points, he only managed the first two strikes before catching sight of the smirk on Sakura's face "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" he was to close and was caught up in the violently rotating chakra for a few seconds before managing to get out of range of the jutsu.

Which she executed perfectly "Are you alright Neji" Hiashi winced seeing the shredded clothes apparently a couple years training under Tsunade had really given her quite the boost in using Clan abilities.

The brunette nodded as Sakura knelt and healed the damage she had caused "Was that enough or do you need to see more Hiashi-sama" Sakura asked once she was finished and had helped Neji to his feet once again.

"Indeed it was now about that cup of tea, Neji you are free for the rest of the afternoon" the Hyuga Patriarch dismissed his nephew, already going over future training sessions for the duo and led the way into the sitting room.

"See you later Sakura" Neji waved as Sakura followed after his Uncle and he hurried off to find his teammates and like Sakura had promised she made the Hyuga Clan Head a cup of tea, chamomile to be precise.

Poured the first cup for him, then for herself "Now I can tell you didn't invite me to have tea just for pleasure" Hiashi didn't waste another second in trying to find out why she had made him chamomile tea, obviously she thought he would get irritated during their talk.

Sakura nodded quietly "Business, Tou-san wants to do a blood transference with mine and Kimimaro's blood, to essentially become a true Kaguya, the same will happen to the woman he's with and Kimimaro's girlfriend" the pinkette stated.

No point in beating around the bush and Hiashi instantly caught on to what she was saying like she thought he would "That would then give any future children those four have the ability to wield the Byakugan" the Hyuga Patriarch said after taking a contemplative sip of his tea.

Though surprisingly he wasn't as upset as he thought he'd be "It's a very real possibility, but then again the Kaguya blood could be more dominant" Sakura admitted, glad that he wasn't quite in a snit yet over the conversation thus far.

"Hmm I see that's right because you only have the Hyuga Clan running partially through your veins, if combined with your brothers blood, the Kaguya Gene would be dominant like you said, I'm guessing that's not all we have to talk about correct" Hiashi continued.

Remaining relaxed and enjoying his tea, relieved that no arguing was going on yet "When Neji and I become old enough to get engaged or married, he wants to have his last name changed to Kaguya" she winced.

Hiashi's brows raised then returned to their normal place "I would no longer be able to stop him from doing what he wanted considering the moment you two marry he will no longer be from the branch family" he nodded.

"You aren't angry I mean I'd be part of the Main family as well and your niece, but we'd have the last name Kaguya and then there would be even more of a chance to have byakugan wielders running around" Sakura grimaced.

Getting to the main concern "Sakura-san I am a changed man, I won't condemn my great nieces or nephews if they do awaken the Byakugan or are birthed with the Byakugan, they will still be Hyuga's, though only with the last name of Kaguya" Hiashi said.

Her lavender orbs widened then brightened and finally flickered emerald, filled with the purest emotion of happiness "Thank you Hiashi-sama, thank you so much" the pinkette bowed her head unable to let out a very large sigh of relief.

Surprised and then concerned "Were you really that worried that I would be angry if that were to happen and possibly evict you from the Clan" the Hyuga Patriarch questioned, though he shouldn't have to considering her reaction from after the Chunin Exams.

"Well you weren't exactly happy about me changing my last name back then and I really thought it would be the same this time with Neji, considering he was born into this Clan while I wasn't and that the E…." a hand pressed over her mouth to stop her constant stream of chatter.

The Hyuga Patriarch looked equal parts amused and exasperated "As I said before I am a changed man Sakura-san, that which irritated or angered me before no longer does so and I have relaxed my strict standards as have the elders" Hiashi assured.

Relieved even more she quickly relaxed and enjoyed drinking the rest of her tea with Hiashi talking about trivial things "Good Day Hiashi-sama" Sakura bowed her head politely and hurried from the Compound.

It was practically two, Sakura dashed down the streets eager to hang out with her two best friends, hastily she signed out, spotting the names of the duo and hurried to the clearing where the the Uzumaki and Uchiha were waiting.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto spotted her first and launched himself at her giving the teenager a bone crushing hug, though it only last half a minute before he was replaced by Sasuke, and she was eager to return the hugs as well.

"Kaguya good to see you again, how has your day been so far" Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, ebony orbs darting around the clearing, he'd always wondered where she ran off to, now he didn't have to because he'd been invited.

Sakura laughed lightly "It's been great I had breakfast with everyone, got in a couple of good training sessions with Kimi-nii and Neji, had lunch with Anko-san and tea with Hiashi-sama along with several serious conversations, not only that but I hung out with Naruto early to" she rattled out.

Causing both males to stare at her in surprise "Good grief Sakura-chan do you ever slow down and now your going to do even more work" the blonde shook his head in amusement, though he was glad she hadn't changed much.

"What kind of serious conversations are we talking about here" the second Uchiha Heir questioned as the door to the house he'd hardly even noticed was there due to it's coloring was unlocked and they filed in to what would be considered a living room.

At the questions she paused before sitting down in the armchair "Actually I thought we could do that another day, I do know how to take it easy and what the future holds for me and my family" Sakura said by way of explanation.

Both teenage boys glanced to each other and nodded "You have changed though the changes aren't noticeable enough to be a problem" Naruto commented while she nodded in agreement it was all about being able to hide the larger changes and only showing the smaller changes.

"Has something happened that you need to have several serious conversations with not only your family but Mitarashi and Hyuga's Uncle" Sasuke frowned mulling over what he'd been told already and concerned that there was something bad brewing.

A smile formed on her lips "Don't worry Sasuke, nothing bad just the very real possibility that I'll be having younger siblings and a mom to call my own and maybe even a niece or a nephew and a sister in law" the pinkette smiled wider as she said it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what you mean Kakashi-sensei's in a relationship but with who" the Uzumaki blinked his baby blue eyes rapidly confusing marring his features as he tried to think over who would be crazy enough to date his sensei.

Clearly Sasuke already knew who it was because he tried very hard not to burst out laughing "You mean your hunch was correct about it being that woman" the second Uchiha Heir questioned glad that he already had his family whole and complete.

The pink haired teenager nodded "Yep Anko-san and not only that but Kimi-nii is dating Tayuya-san as well, hence what I said about a mom and a sister in law" Sakura couldn't stop her happiness from shining through.

"Kakashi-sensei is dating that crazy snake lady but why I always thought he'd go after Kurenai-sensei or one of those other ladies not that crazy one" Naruto was seriously confused about what was going on.

"Relax Dope and I doubt Asuma-sensei would have like Kakashi-sensei trying to steal his woman anyway" Sasuke sniggered everyone knew that the two Jonin were dating though they always tried to deny the accusation.

Naruto became even more confused "Wait a second you mean you never noticed that Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-san are in a relationship with each other" the only girl in their group gasped out in surprise and amusement.

How the hell did that go unnoticed, though looking at Naruto he was such a knucklehead "No why am I the last one to find out these sorts of things" the blonde whined and pouted as he flopped on his back on the couch, while Sasuke settled himself in the remaining arm chair.

Getting comfortable "So was this house always here in the clearing" the ebony haired teen chose to ignore his teammates/best friends whining, eyes trailing around the amazing house and ask the question that had been bothering him since being dragged from the village.

"For your information it hasn't, in fact Tenzo-san built it for me, this is my getaway house, though Naruto, Kiba and Shino have keys to if they want to get away for a few days, also this is where I will be concocting my products for Kaguya Salubrity" Sakura explained.

Causing his eyes to widen "That's right Sasuke-teme, me, Sakura-chan, Dog Boy and Bug boy all put the finisher on the house and in the rooms and set up the house together with a lot of help from my shadow clones, it was a couple days before we left right Sakura-chan" Naruto popped up.

Eager to share "And you guys didn't think to invite me, I thought I was one of your best friends to and only Dope and your two teammates have a key" Sasuke couldn't help but sulk himself feeling very excluded.

"Here I meant to give it to you earlier and we didn't have much time back then you know two and a half years ago, cause you and Naruto left within a day of each other" the pinkette handed over a key and Sasuke took it.

Glad that he wasn't being excluded like he'd just thought, the three of them spent two hours there in the getaway house chatting about anything and everything, their adventures traveling around and the mischief and trouble that had happened.

Before leaving the clearing making sure the house was locked up and making their way back to the village and splitting up, it was only 4ish and there was one more thing she had to do decision in mind she made her way to the hospital.

"And here we thought we'd go at least five days without seeing you" Tsunade grumbled when her apprentice showed up in her office, though really she'd been sort of expecting this, Mikoto had sent her a message through one of the reports.

Sakura opened her mouth "I think it would benefit us if we also included Yakushi-san as part of the process for Itachi-san's surgery to remove the disease that plagues him" there she said it, the very thought that had been plaguing her since the day before.

The raven haired woman in the office gaped "You think we can trust him" Shizune shot a look to her mentor, she had never really checked in on the man choosing to let Mikoto and Kushina deal with Kabuto so she didn't know how well he was doing.

Beyond the fact he now was an official Leaf Shinobi, that was it, he didn't go on missions, he just worked at Kaguya Salubrity "What do you think brat is he trustworthy" honey eyes shifted the pink haired teens way.

"He is, when I visited the store yesterday his aura had changed, calmed down if you will before all I felt was rage and hatred, now it's lighter, full of tentative kindness with a small touch of pleased arrogance that won't get out of hand anytime soon" Sakura nodded.

Shizune pressed her lips together "Are you sure Sakura-san" she had to make sure and got another nod "Well that makes four of us and the process won't be as hard with his skills, bring him by tomorrow since it's Sunday and we'll inform him" she finally said.

"Now shoo brat" Tsunade waved her hand dismissively, pleased that there hadn't been an argument Sakura waved to the two women and headed from the office and out of the hospital eager to get back home and spend the rest of the evening doing nothing.

Perhaps even make a couple of new products for the store, maybe tomorrow, she hadn't made any promises but one for the next day with a smile on her lips Sakura entered her little cherry oak house, toed off her boots, hung up her medical bag and walked slowly to the kitchen.

As she'd thought Neji was back already and the minute he spotted her he stood and tucked a new flower into her hair "A peach blossom, I am your captive now and forever" followed by sweet words and an equally sweet kiss.

It was so feather light she barely felt it but she could definitely feel her cheeks heating up at the declaration "Your not the only one who's held captive Neji" she hummed quietly twisting a lock of her pink hair around her finger shyly.

Unknown to them there was an eavesdropper known as Kakashi Kaguya former last name Hatake and his lone onyx eye widened as his adopted daughter reached out and pressed her hand to the back of Neji's neck and pulled him down for another slow kiss.

"Just what do you think your doing Bakakashi" Obito caught him in the act of spying on the courting duo just as the kiss ended, his jaw gaped open as Neji and Sakura separated and got started on a joint effort dinner.

Working together effortlessly as if they were two halves of one whole or two well oiled machines that moved as one without interfering with the other "Do you think that they might be made for each other" Kakashi voiced his thoughts aloud.

He'd been wondering it for a good long while actually, even before he'd adopted the girl and her brother, she and Neji had been living together for sometime and despite the fiasco of the first Chunin Exams, the two had always gotten on well with each other.

"No idea but don't go hounding them for that, think about it they went two years without seeing each other, there's bound to be some kind of rebound for that" the Uchiha folded his arms across his chest and disappeared into the living room.

Less than forty minutes later Sakura and Neji called everyone into the kitchenette for supper "This looks good Imouto-san" Kimimaro commented eyeing the different cuisine that was before them, and he wondered if this was one of her personal recipes.

"Thanks Kimi-nii, I got the recipe from the Head Cook at Samurai HQ, when he found out that I was a good cook I showed them a thing or two and they shared this recipe with me of Lentil Stew and thought I'd try it out and have you taste test it" Sakura grinned.

So basically they were guinea pigs "I'm down with that cause it looks good anyway" Tayuya wasn't deterred in the least and dug right in after giving her thanks for the meal "It really is good" the red haired teenager exclaimed a moment later.

Prompting the others to grab up their spoons and taste the stew as well "Wow Tayuya-san is right, I think you've outdone yourself Sakura-san and we give much thanks for the Samurai for sharing the recipe with you" Jugo nodded after taking a couple of taste tests himself.

"Quite so we're all in agreement then that this is the best stew we've ever had, though nothing will ever top Sakura-san's veggie lasagna" Rin piped in feeling hungrier than usual, it didn't occur to her though that there might be a reason for it.

Until Sakura's eyes narrowed on her "Ri…Rin-san" it hadn't been noticeable the day before because she'd been so happy just to be back and hadn't been focusing on much else except for being home but now it was noticeable.

All eyes were on her less than a second later as Rin lowered her spoon "What is it Sakura-san" the brunette asked hesitantly afraid that she'd said something that had upset the teenager but what came out completely shocked her.

"Y..You..Your pregnant I just felt the small underdeveloped chakra in your womb, I'd say about a couple weeks is how long ago you conceived, I was distracted yesterday and didn't notice until now" the pinkette chattered excitedly.

Complete and utter silence reigned in the kitchen until Obito fell over backwards in a dead faint shocked at the news he was going to be a father "Sakura's right, you are indeed pregnant Nohara-san" Neji nodded after checking the woman out with his Byakugan.

And seeing the tiny child growing in Rin's womb "Can't believe this" Tenzo shook his head surprised at how quickly chaos had reigned, it took a couple minutes to rouse Obito and dinner continued as planned.

"We need to talk" Obito jumped up the minute he and Rin were finished, then the engaged couple disappeared to their house via connecting hallway leaving the others, he didn't seem angry, but that meant they had less time to plan their wedding.

With the meal over and done with Kimimaro and Jugo washed the dishes before the lot of them split up and headed for their own rooms ready to get some shut eye after another exciting day back in the village they'd all chosen as their homes.


	49. Chapter 48

Less than three days later after informing Kabuto on Sunday about meeting with Tsunade and Shizune at the hospital, Sakura was lounging about in her getaway house with Kiba and Shino, the latter of the duo having returned from his mission to the Bug Habitat.

In her lab a couple of new products were in the making "So what's with those new greenhouses out there" Kiba pointed a finger out the window to the newest additions of the getaway clearing, they hadn't been there the last time he'd come here.

"Well I brought back some exotic herb seeds from my training trip and they needed special conditions to grow hence the new greenhouses" Sakura quipped feet tucked underneath her as they sat around doing absolutely nothing as they waited for the new products to finish.

Both males blinked at her "Now it makes sense, why because some herbs and plants need certain conditions like that" Shino nodded pushing up his sunglasses only revealing a peek of hazel before his eyes were fully covered once again.

Akamaru barked in agreement "What's that boy you smell Hoshigaki coming up the path" the Inuzuka Heir turned to his canine companion and tilted his nose a little obviously his sense of smell had become stronger because he nodded less than a moment later.

Then glanced to Sakura with his onyx eyes "I'll see Sharky later, right now I'm hanging with you two, never know when you'll get tossed on a mission and I still have two and a half weeks left to go on my reintegration break" the pinkette said.

"Is that what your calling it, a reintegration break though that does sound about right, why because technically that is what your doing reintegrating yourself back into the Leaf Village" the Aburame Heir was clearly amused but he could see why she called it that.

Sakura laughed picking up on the near silent laughter in the words of her teammate "Come to think of it, did you bring Uchiha here" Kiba sniffed the air smelling the familiar scent of Sasuke and peering at his teammate curiously.

She nodded "Yes I did and I gave him a key to, because he felt left out, plus I'd intended on giving him a key right from the start to" Sakura admitted swiping a finger across the coffee table, it hadn't taken much effort to clean the place up.

Proving that Kiba and Shino had come to the getaway house continuously to escape from the pressures of being a ninja or their family on one of their breaks "Not that it's any of our business, why because this is your clearing and you can do with it as you will" Shino stated.

Causing Kiba to nod in agreement "Exactly, though the house was definitely our idea and we will continue to use it as a getaway place" the Inuzuka Heir announced and his canine partner barked in agreement once more.

Only moments later the conversation turned serious "Just a few days ago I was given the idea of creating chain shops/clinics in the other four great Hidden Villages" the pink haired teenager confessed having put great thought into it since the moment she'd received it.

"Really now there's an idea, I assume you plan on going through with it so what have you thought up so far" the raven haired teen turned sharply mind going a mile a minute at the possibility and the profits the Aburame Clan would rake in.

Because if it were in other villages they would need access to the herbs "Cool but how long would that take to set it all up anyway" the brunette teenager piped in, he'd missed out on the first time and wanted to get involved this time around.

With a grin she launched into an extensive plan "First would be finding eight people, two employee's for each store in the four villages, both will be taught essential medical ninjutsu and how to handle herbs and the making of products" came first.

Followed by "Then finding buildings or creating them, creating contracts with the hospitals in the villages, setting up the store/clinic, supplying the herbs, figuring out which products to sell at the different stores" Sakura listed for effect.

Making both her teammates stare at her in surprise, obviously they hadn't thought she'd thought that extensively about the idea "What about the carrier pigeon express, would that also be part of the other villages" Kiba asked.

"And of course the Aburame Clan would be happy to make a contract with the chain stores to supply the herbs, why because no doubt plenty of herbs will be needed" Shino nodded already greatly on board with the idea.

Sakura shook her head at Kiba "No that won't be part of the chain package, but I might make a trip to the Land of Iron and convince some of the other owls there to join the contract and have them become permanent fixtures in each village as a mode of communication" she said.

Before glancing to Shino and nodding "And exactly Shino, though for now lets keep this a secret from everyone else as there are to many things I have to do here first before I can start working towards that kind of goal" the pinkette grinned.

Kiba and Shino shared a look and each of them made a silent promise to never reveal what they talked about in the getaway house they'd created together, Team Eights own little paradise, just five miles outside the village in a hidden clearing.

"What else, you said something about figuring out which products to sell at the different stores, which means that you don't intend to have your entire stock in each village" the Inuzuka Heir suddenly remembered her earlier words.

Shino nodded in remembrance as well "Though that might be for the best, why because some of those herbs you won't be able to supply unless you go with us to the Bug Habitat" the Aburame Heir explained realizing why she'd said that now.

His teammate nodded "Precisely, like say in the Stone Village, the ointment Tsuchikage-sama likes so much, that could be one of the main products there, I have my own herb supply that's growing from here and at the clinic and it can start growing there as well" Sakura stated.

"Ah don't forget you made a completely different ointment for Cee-san in Hidden Cloud, he might be a good contender for an employee or manager at the chain shop there" the brunette male snapped his fingers.

It was difficult trying to come up with a main product for the individual stores "That self defense poison spray, you could have that as the main product in the Hidden Mist as it's a difficult place and the civilians are left mostly defenseless" the raven haired teen supplied.

Sakura's eyes lit up "Good one Shino and your right Kiba, but that would be up to Cee-san" she waved her hand, though if she asked it, she had no doubt he would accept since it was Kaguya Salubrity, he loved the store after all.

"Now for the Sand Village, the main product that should be sold there antidote to snake poisons, as that's a common occurrence there in Wind Country" Kiba announced having used the time that it had taken Sakura to reply to him and Shino to think on the product.

Hazel eyes glanced his way before they were hidden behind those rounded black sunglasses again "Appropriate and I'm sure Kazekage-san would appreciate it as well" and suddenly Shino was reminded that Sakura didn't know Gaara was now the Kazekage.

Well he wasn't going to be the one to tell her and he most definitely wasn't going to let Kiba tell her "So Baki-sama is still as the Kazekage I can see why it would be a relief to him, with Chiyo-sama hounding him constantly" Sakura giggled.

Kiba opened his mouth to reply that Baki was most definitely not the Kazekage anymore only to slam it shut as the door opened and one of Shino's Kikaichu bit him right on the nose "Hey Sakura-chan, that blue guy learned you were back and is looking for you" it was Naruto.

Their fun over the four teens headed back towards the village after securing the getaway house with a jonin level genjutsu and locking the door "Right see you tomorrow Sakura" the Inuzuka Heir waved disappearing down the streets to the Inuzuka Compound with Akamaru.

"Indeed we'll have to talk more on the conversation in which we'd been speaking about" the Aburame Heir nodded, glanced to Naruto, then much like Kiba vanished around the corner going to his own Compound.

Leaving Sakura alone with Naruto "Did I interrupt something" the blonde asked obliviously like usual though he did look a little upset that he'd interrupted Sakura's bonding time with her teammates, that blue dude could wait.

Sakura shook her head "Our conversation was pretty much over when you arrived, we'd moved onto a different less serious topic, see you around Naruto, say hello to Kushina-chan for me" she waved hurrying off much like her teammates had.

On a head on collision course with Kisame until she rammed quite literally into him sending the man to the ground, sprawled out on his back "Ka..Kami Pinky think you could be a bit more gentler with this old man" Kisame wheezed.

As soon as he realized who'd rammed into him "Old man my ass Sharky, your only 32 for crying out loud" the pinkette huffed down at the ex Mist/Akatsuki, now Leaf Shinobi before holding out her hand.

Kisame took it without a second thought and let her heft him to his feet "You got much stronger, did you use chakra that time or what" he dusted his clothes off, then picked up Samehada and attached the sword to his back.

She snorted in response "That was all muscle Sharky, I'd be able to give Raikage-sama a good wrestling match now to" Sakura flashed a victory sign a rematch was definitely in the foreseeable future now that she'd mentioned it.

The man snorted much like the teenager had "Whatever Pinky so how long do you think I've been back" Kisame scowled down at the girl, he'd been looking for her everywhere and yet somehow Naruto managed to find her in a matter of minutes.

"A couple hours Kisame and I was hanging with Kiba and Shino, you know I haven't been able to spend much time with them until now either" she put a hand on her hip and huffed up at him in exasperation, she would have seen him sooner or later after all.

There had been no need to demand someone to find her "Yeah well you've been back for five days and have had plenty of time to see everyone" the blue man crossed his massive arms over his chest and continued glaring down at her.

"Not really Sharky, cause one Shino left on a mission the day I got back and two Kiba was busy with Clan training, so those two hours are the longest I've spent in their presence since I got back" pink brow raised as she countered his previous statement.

Realizing he was on the loosing end this time the former Mist Nin/Akatsuki Member turned Leaf Jonin sighed "Let's not argue Pinky, anyway I'm glad you are back in the village where you belong" Kisame said a grin forming on his lips.

As he finally took in the teenager, she'd definitely grown up from that adorable little girl into a beauty that was definitely turning the heads of men "Me to Sharky, me to, hey maybe in a few days we can spar with our swords" Sakura suggested suddenly.

Kisame eyed her a bit warily "Hell no you get crazy in a spar Pinky" he shot down the idea immediately not wanting to end up with several broken bones a concussion and black as night bruises, he wasn't that masochistic anyway.

Sakura pouted at him before rolling her shoulders in a shrug "Fine have it your way so how was your diplomatic mission to Mist" she switched the topic of conversation again as the two of them started towards the cherry oak house.

"It went as well as possible, though Mizukage-sama isn't to happy, obviously you and Tsunade-sama didn't go to Mist at all and stayed away from major villages" the former Mist Nin stated making larger strides than his current companion.

The pink haired teenager grimaced "That wasn't my fault, Tsunade-shishou said no distractions and the only place we really ever stayed in was at Samurai HQ where I spent those three weeks training under Mifune-sama to improve on my swordsmanship" the pinkette said.

With a huff of exasperation "Okay, okay and I'm sure she'll understand that when you go visit her, she wanted to show you the new and improved living conditions of the civilians and shinobi and the brand new hospital that built in the last six months" Kisame threw out there.

"Guess Zabuza's dream of seeing the Mist Village returned to it's former glory is now a reality" her lavender orbs softened pleased to hear that from the man walking at her side, now she really had to go and see the village that had been her first reluctant home for seven years.

Kisame shook his head lightly "Anyway I'm sure you don't want to stand around chatting it up with me for the rest of the day so see you at the house later" the blue skinned announced suddenly and hurried off to do whatever.

Alone once again she decided to go back to the getaway house and check on the new products, they were finished, the recipes were written down and after cleaning up and sealing everything away she headed for the village once more.

Then straight for Kaguya Salubrity "Oh afternoon Sakura-san" Kabuto had let Mikoto take her lunch break first, so he was currently manning the store by himself for the moment, though it was empty and he was seated on the stool reading a medical book.

"Good Afternoon Kabuto-san I've got some new products for the store, a new oil and a different type of herb paste, this one soothes muscle aches" Sakura chirped eyeing the silver haired male discreetly taking another moment to assure herself that he had indeed changed for the better.

Kabuto glanced up when said new products were placed on the counter "Been productive this morning I see Sakura-san, as always I'm sure the customers will enjoy the new products" he nodded with a very small smile.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "So when's the last time you were outside the village" she had to ask after spying the headband around his forehead, she was curious and no one really knew if the man went off on missions.

"I haven't been outside the village Sakura-san not since I got here and joined the Kaguya Salubrity Staff" Kabuto stated lightly, he had to wonder why she was asking, or was she suspicious of him still, especially after adamantly demanding they allow him to join the surgery for Itachi.

Not the kind of answer she expected really and she knew that it wasn't fun in the least to be cooped up in a village for nearly two years "Next time I go to my lab would you like to come with me" Sakura ignored the suspicious look she was getting.

Well that wasn't anything like he was imagining, Kabuto frowned "What about Tsunade-sama or Hokage-sama, would I be allowed, not to mention aren't you afraid to be alone with me, with no one else around" he warned.

"That won't work Kabuto-san you've turned into a big softy whether you want to admit it or not, your chakra is no longer dark like it use to be, so why should I be afraid" the pinkette smiled kindly, pink brow raised.

His onyx eyes widened "You can tell that sort of thing, anyway aren't you worried that I might try to run the minute I step foot outside the village" Kabuto prodded, was the girl still really that naive or was she playing him for a fool.

Her other brow joined the first one in her bangs "Clearly Tsunade-sama didn't tell you everything about that seal on your arm, it makes you incapable of running, anyway even if you did, how sure are you that Orochimaru would take you back" Sakura tossed her own question in there.

Kabuto sighed he had to give the girl credit where it was due, she wasn't as naive as she let everyone believe "I wouldn't have run anyway I feel as if I've finally found a place to be free, despite this seal" he nodded.

"Good, I'll talk to Hokage-sama and Tsunade-sama on your behalf the next time I go to my lab in a few weeks to make new products good afternoon Kabuto-san" she said waving her hand and sliding her feet into her sandals before disappearing out the door.

Leaving the silver haired male alone to wait for Mikoto to return from her lunch break so that he could have his own carefully prepared lunch, though he was left with a lot to think about as he returned to the medical text that had been handed to him by Tsunade.

Relieved to have finally gotten to talk a little more properly with her once enemy, she was all to happy to skip home and enjoy the rest of her day lounging about on her couch "Where did you disappear to earlier" Kisame emerged from his room.

Which had previously been Nagetsuke, Reitoko and Morosa's room and spotted her "Ah I had to go back to my lab and finish up with the products I was making and drop them off at the store with Kabuto-san" Sakura stated completely relaxed.

"Lab, are you ever going to tell me where in blazes you hide away in that kami forsaken forest Pinky" the former mist nin turned Leaf Jonin flopped down in an armchair wearing an adult sized sulk on his lips.

A pink brow was quirked in his direction before Sakura snorted "Nope I don't need overprotective people hovering over me while I'm working or relaxing and don't give me the I thought we were friends crap, we are that should be enough" she sat up.

Putting an abrupt end to the scowl that had slowly yet steadily risen to Kisame's lips "One of these days Pinky your gonna get in trouble out there with no one to help you" the blue man grumbled, apparently she'd changed.

"Do you think I'm incapable of protecting myself Kisame, the sole reason I went on a training trip was to get stronger so I could and I get that your worried, but I'll be fine, put a little trust in me, that's what friends do" Sakura harrumphed in displeasure.

Less than a day back and he was already trying to order her around like a genin, which she wasn't and was in fact a Jonin like him "And what happens if the man who's running Akatsuki sends someone after you again" he lifted a brow.

"And what makes you think I won't be able to at least hold my ground long enough for back up to arrive, it's not that far outside the village and someones bound to notice strong chakra in the air, this village is full of sensors after all" she crossed her arms.

The former Mist Nin abruptly stood "Damn it Pinky that kind of reasoning is bound to get you killed, I'm going to see Hokage-sama and then you'll have no choice but to tell me where you go so that I can go along for protection" Kisame was furious.

Why couldn't the girl just give in it was ridiculous "Now, now Kisame-san, Sakura-chan's not a child anymore, she doesn't need to have a twenty-four seven protection detail" Kakashi smoothly interjected the slowly building argument.

"You telling me it doesn't piss you off to that she, your own daughter won't tell you where she goes while outside the village, she could be getting in trouble for all you know" the former mist nin swung his head around to face the jonin.

Sakura grit her teeth and clenched her hands into fists fury leaking off of her in waves and being ignored by the two males made her anger sky rocket "Okay I'm done with this conversation" she snapped and stormed from the house, there went her relaxation for however long it lasted.

Kakashi and Kisame paused when they heard the door slam, Sakura never abused her door "For your inquiry, no it doesn't anger me because I know she's safe Kisame-san, have faith and trust her and stop treating her like a child" the silver haired nin turned and disappeared.

Leaving Kisame alone to his thoughts "What a fine mess you've made Hoshigaki-san" Kimimaro, who'd had to hastily jump out of his sisters way as she stomped off in a fit of anger, shook his head in disappointment and vanished up the ladder to his attic room.

"Ugh I'm only trying to keep her safe" he didn't understand how the two males that were part of Sakura's family couldn't see that nor the danger in letting her go outside the village by herself, even if it was just a few short miles away.

Meanwhile Sakura had stomped her way to the training grounds and set about making smoking craters in the earth to quell her sudden need to strangle someone, preferably Kisame, it was in this manner that Shisui stumbled across her.

When she let loose with a particularly vicious punch to the ground that caused it to completely shatter beneath her chakra enhanced strength, the Uchiha wisely kept quiet "Has something happened" his sudden companion didn't share his opinion of being quiet.

"Yeah Kisame Hoshigaki insists on treating me like a genin brat incapable of protecting herself from a couple of bad guys" the pinkette glowered at the ground and stomped her foot destroying the earth even further in her anger.

Fugaku shared a look with his nephew "What exactly has Kisame done to warrant this sort of anger" Shisui cleared his throat as it seemed her temper tantrum was finally fizzling out and she flopped on the ground tiredly, but still looking upset.

"You know about my getaway house in the forest but not the location, he keeps demanding I tell him and well earlier he told me that he was going to go talk to Hokage-sama, treating me like a five year old and then both he and Tou-san blatantly ignored me continuing the conversation" Sakura ranted furiously.

Both Uchiha's grimaced and then looked over the training grounds "I'm sure Hoshigaki-san appreciates that you didn't let loose your anger on him Sakura-san" the Uchiha Patriarch quipped in a dry tone in hopes to get her to laugh.

Sakura paused and looked to him with wide eyes, then glanced to the training field and burst out laughing "Sharky would probably faint if I showed him this" she grinned from ear to ear in sudden mischievousness and the Uchiha Clan shook his head a couple of chuckles filling the air.

While Shisui sweat dropped "Sakura-chan you really are something else, anyway do you feel better now" he asked holding out his hand to help her up and she took it gratefully and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Much thanks Fugaku-sama, Shisui-san, I'll see you guys around" the pinkette waved forgetting all about the reason she'd been angry in the first place in the face of two of her important people, the entire village was precious to her and she'd defend it to the death.

It wasn't until she walked through the door did she remember why she'd left in the first place, Kisame was waiting for her at the entrance of her room "Listen here P…." he didn't get the chance to finish.

"No and that's that Hoshigaki-san, keep pressing the issue and I'll punch you is that understood" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and with blazing emerald orbs glared at the blue skinned man before going around Kisame and padding down the steps to her room.

He'd never heard her speak that coldly to anyone before, let alone him "What did you do to make her talk to you like that" Obito whistled, he'd heard that tone before and it didn't bode well for everyone else in the house.

Sakura was like a ticking time bomb and he wasn't going to be the one to set her off this time "I was going to tell her that the next time she goes to her lab, she should take someone reliable with her, even if it's not me, someone should be with her" Kisame said.

Glancing warily into the darkness of the basement "Obviously she was still upset from earlier and perhaps you should just avoid that topic of conversation for awhile" Neji poked his head out of his own room hearing the conversation, he'd also heard the argument earlier as well.

"How can you guys not see that it's dangerous to let her be five feet outside the village, let alone four-five miles" the former Mist Nin turned Leaf Jonin threw his hands in the air confused beyond belief about the way these guys did things.

Neji sighed "Because we've known her longer and know that she's perfectly capable of defending herself, trust us and her Hoshigaki-san" the brunette shook his head and shut his door, he'd have to find some kind of flower later and give it to her.

Because as sure as his name was Neji, he knew that Sakura would still be upset later on, with that decision in mind, Neji left his room less than a moment later, and hurried from the house, it was nearing dinner and he didn't want to see her go to bed angry.

In a matter of minutes he was stood inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop looking for the specific flowers he required "Oh hello Neji have you come to acquire another flower for Sakura-chan" Ino caught him wandering the aisles.

"Yes a Arbutus flower, she's currently upset with Hoshigaki-san and I know it will cheer her up, and a purple Hyacinth flower, I'm going to show him that girls are delicate and strong, especially Sakura" Neji turned at her voice.

Ino blinked, then led him through the aisles looking for the two flowers requested and glancing down at her necklace, the one that she wore around her neck that had been given to her by Sakura "Here we are Neji" she pointed.

Both flowers were bought "Good day Yamanaka-san" the Hyuga nodded and then left the shop, when he got back to the Cherry Oak house dinner was being cooked by Kimimaro, it was the perfect chance to talk to Kisame.

Who was still sulking on the couch "Hoshigaki-san let it go, by the way you might want to give her this, it's a purple Hyacinth, it means forgive me" the brunette handed over the flower, then disappeared into his room.

Until dinner where everyone converged into the kitchenette and sat down to eat, Sakura was quiet, more so than usual until Kisame cleared his throat "Earlier you didn't let me apologize so here Pinky" he held out the flower.

Lavender orbs narrowed on the purple hyacinth before shifting to Neji, who didn't so much as blink as their matching irises locked "Apology accepted, don't do it again Sharky" Sakura grasped the flower and inhaled the floral scent.

"He's not the only one who has a flower for you Sakura a pink Arbutus Flower" Neji reached forward and tucked the flower in her hair, just waiting for the meaning to click, he knew when it did because her face turned a lovely shade of red.

And Rin leaned forward "You okay there Sakura-chan" she asked softly unsure of the reason why the girl looked as if she was about to cry a river of tears, was the flower a bad one, did the Hyuga really know the meaning.

"I love only you to Neji-kun" like usual Sakura threw herself at the Hyuga that was her boyfriend, his arms had already been held open as if he'd expected this and embraced Sakura warmly with a small smile, before they settled back in their seats and resumed dinner.

The previous tense atmosphere miles upon miles away as Sakura's happy aura filled the house with warmth and happiness, she was downright beside herself and was all to happy to wash the dishes without a single complaint.

Not that she would have complained anyway but she did it with such a bright smile and a cheery tune falling from her lips "Just what kind of flower did you give her exactly" Jugo couldn't help but ask as she spun and did a little happy dance.

"It's an arbutus flower, it means I love thee only" the brunette smirked proud of himself, he always knew just what to do to put a smile on her face, it was the small things that mattered and that hadn't changed in the two years she'd been gone.

"Yes but why would a flower make her so deliriously happy like that" Kisame was extremely confused a flower, a little plant could make Sakura smile from ear to ear and look as if she was floating on cloud nine for hours on end.

Neji smirked "The meaning of the flower is what makes her deliriously happy and receiving it from me makes it that much better" the Hyuga explained pride radiating from his being that he was one of the few who could make such an expression on the teenager.

The white haired teen in the house nodded "Indeed for I've witnessed this since the time imouto-san and Neji-san began courting, it's the little things like that, that have always mattered to her" Kimimaro said before climbing the ladder to his room.

"Eh whatever works for her" Tayuya snorted though it was softer than usual, it had been thanks to Sakura in the first place that she'd found a village that really worked for her and someone to love her for who she was and not for who they wanted her to be.

Soon enough the house after Sakura made sure it was all cleaned up went to bed and a couple days after that marked the first week that she'd been back in the Leaf Village that she considered her home and enjoying doing whatever tickled her fancy.

Which basically meant spending a whole ton of time with those that were her precious people on the first day of the second week she spent time with Hinata "Th..Thank you for inviting m..me out for tea Sakura-chan" the Hyuga Heiress smiled gently.

"No problem Hinata-chan, you were my first female friend here in the village and beyond the odd training session here and there we haven't had much time to sit down and talk" Sakura grinned from ear to ear as they waited for their afternoon meal.

Sweet-potato vegetable curry and rice, with three sticks of dango smothered in Mitarashi sauce and a ceramic clay cup of green tea "How did your training trip go, so far I heard only H..Hokage-sama knows the full extent of what you d..did" Hinata asked.

"First Tsunade-shishou took us to the Land of Iron and I trained under the Head Samurai Mifune-sama for three whole weeks in swordsmanship, after that she worked with me tirelessly on my chakra enhanced strength, medical ninjutsu and elemental jutsu's" the pinkette said.

Ticking off her fingers just a few of the things that she'd learned extensively while gone "But where did you all go" the raven haired Heiress prodded wanting to know after taking a sip of her tea and waiting patiently for her friend to do the same.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "After the Land of Iron, we went to the abandoned Kaguya Village and found a library, I studied the scrolls and books I found for two whole months and brought most of them back to share with Kimi-nii" she admitted.

"How did you find the abandoned village, a stroke of luck or did Tsunade-sama know the way it's kind of odd don't you think" Hinata lowered her fork in surprise, and once again she didn't even stutter as she spoke.

A smile curved her lips upwards "Mizukage-sama had Ao-san search for it and sent Tsunade-shishou the map, ooh afterwards we went to an island that kind of reminded me of the Forest of Death and the Aburame Bug Habitat" Sakura snapped her fingers in remembrance.

Lavender orbs blinked before Hinata mimicked the smile that she was being given for a few minutes things were quiet as the two girls ate before Hinata thought of another question "Di..Did you go to visit th..those two's graves while you were gone" the Hyuga Heiress asked.

"Mhm every few months we'd wander towards the Land of Waves to visit Zabuza and Haku's graves, I'll have to go before my break ends or it will be a long time before I have another chance" the pink haired teenager said.

The Hyuga girl tilted her head to the side for a moment taking in the long luscious pink locks "Are you ever going to cut your hair a..again Saku..Sakura-chan" the ravenette asked shyly, just inquiring and not trying to say she should.

Even though long hair was impractical "No probably never again Hinata-chan, besides everyone tells me this length suits me better than the shorter one ever did and besides I can braid it and twist it up into a bun when I need to fight" Sakura shrugged.

Glad that it was just the two of them "H..How are th..things going be..between you and Ne..Neji-ni-san" Hinata inquired carefully not sure if the girl would appreciate her trying to pry into her relationship.

"Perfect like usual a couple days ago Neji gave me an arbutus flower it means I love thee only and though we haven't been on a date yet that's fine cause I'm just happy being home and seeing him all the time again" the pinkette chattered a mile a minute.

Obviously Sakura was insanely happy about being back and being able to see Neji every day now that she wasn't traveling around "Th..That's good so long as you..your both ha..happy that's all tha..that matters" the Hyuga Heiress smiled.

As they finished up their meal split the bill and went their separate ways for the day, later on Shikamaru caught her "Hey Sakura you been busy have you" he hadn't seen her around not since that first day when she'd come back anyway.

"Not really, I've done a few things, but for the most part I'm making the most of my break and getting use to the village and being around a lot of people again" Sakura paused in order to talk to the Nara Heir, hoping to catch up with him.

Shikamaru nodded as if he'd expected such an answer from her "Anyway I've got to go grocery shopping for my mom, you should come by, play a couple of rounds of shogi with me in a couple of days if you aren't busy or visiting with anyone then" he waved.

Walking leisurely on down the street a slouch in his back the epitome of laziness "You got yourself a deal Shikamaru" she called after him and hurried off to find something else to do and keep herself busy.

A couple days later she made good on her promise and showed up at the Nara Compound at half past noon, just a little after lunch "What a surprise, Shikamaru didn't tell us that he'd invited you here" Yoshino was the one to answer the door.

"He wanted to go a couple rounds of shogi with me though I'm shocked he didn't tell you" her brows shot upwards but she did hug Yoshino, glad that there was no more tension or distrust between the two of them.

In fact saving her son had proved to Yoshino that she really wasn't there to harm anyone and had come to love the Leaf Village and all of it's occupants "Either way we are glad to have you Sakura-chan, come, come those lazy males are in the den" the Nara Matriarch said.

Ushering her into the house, only pausing long enough to take off her sandals before padding quietly down the hall to the living room, or den as Shikaku often called it "Who was at the door" Shikaku stretched his neck around to spy their guest.

"Hello Shikaku-sama, Shikamaru invited me to play a couple rounds of shogi, though I guess he forgot to tell you two" Sakura laughed sheepishly before glancing around but not finding the Nara Heir in the living room.

Shikaku pointed to the hall "Vanished a couple minutes ago, I'm guessing he recognized your chakra and went to collect his shogi board, after your done, would you like to go a round with me" he extended the proverbial branch.

"Go find your own shogi partner Dad and leave Sakura alone" Shikamaru chose that moment to return to the living room, shogi board under his arm, then sat at the low table and began setting the board up and putting all it's pieces in the proper places.

"Thanks Shikamaru, it's great and I haven't gotten to play Shogi in forever" the pinkette joined her friend at the table with a twinkle in her lavender orbs, just waiting patiently like she had always done since first coming to the Leaf Village.

It was odd but worked for her "I'll go make tea" Yoshino popped up from her seat in the arm chair and disappeared down the hall to the kitchen, wanting to make sure she was a good hostess for her sons friend, the very same friend she'd disliked and distrusted.

Until Sakura had saved her son and nearly gotten killed in the process "So have you been busy since you got back, what all have you done" the Nara Patriarch yawned not moving from his spot on the couch, relieved to have a bit of down time.

"Yeah you said that you'd done a few things here and there, but what you define as a few things I'd really like to know" the Nara Heir piped in with his own question so that now both Nara males were staring at her with questioning looks.

Sakura held up her hands with a laugh "Relax, relax, I set up a couple greenhouses and had a few very serious talks and a couple of training sessions, beyond that I've been spending time with everyone and catching up with them, letters can only go so far after all" she said.

"What do you mean by serious talks Sakura-chan" the Nara Matriarch returned with a tray and two cups of tea, one for her son, the other for her son's friend, it wasn't hard to believe the girl was a Jonin the same as her husband.

The girl turned her head after pushing the first piece forward with a delicate looking finger "Itachi-san's surgery that's coming up in a week and five days, if Neji and I get married the possibility of Kaguya/Hyuga babies running around and a couple of other things" Sakura announced.

It made a lot of sense "I heard a rumor care to confirm or deny, is it true Kakashi's in a relationship" Shikaku rested his eyes on Sakura for a moment, then glanced back up towards the ceiling waiting for a few minutes as the duo played their game.

"Ah that parts true, Anko-san will possibly be joining the family soon and I'm fine with that" the pinkette shrugged not concerned, in fact she was happy because for a good long while she'd thought that Kakashi would never find anyone.

Who would want the responsibility of two teenagers but apparently that wasn't enough to deter Anko, not only that but they wanted to have children of their own and she was fine with that to "Really, Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei together, that's kind of scary" Shikamaru shuddered.

His friend nodded "No kidding but Tou-san looks happy and that's all that matters, in fact I don't think anyone but Anko-san would fit in half as well in our family" Sakura explained, because in some way they'd all been brought together by Orochimaru, funny how things turned out right.

All three Nara's shared a look with each other before smiling lightly "Looks like your family's about complete huh, who would have thought this would happen when you came here" Yoshino let her eyes soften.

"Not me for sure but I'm happy it did, I found a brother, got adopted and now I might even have a mom and a future sister in law with siblings and nieces and nephews" the pink haired teenager rattled out happily.

Lavender hue's scanning the shogi board for her next move and taking a risk with it as she pushed her piece forward, the Nara Heir's eyes narrowed "Oh what's this Son has she got you cornered already" the Nara Patriarch sat up quickly upon seeing the frown.

Causing Sakura to grin "Not quite, but Shikamaru realizes that he doesn't really have to many moves left and the few he does will open him up to attack thus ensuring my victory and his loss" she stated simply.

The teenager boy groaned loudly "There you go, just get it over with quickly and please for my sake don't brag to much" Shikamaru sulked as he pushed his piece forward and less than three seconds later she took the win.

"Victory that's 1 round, do you still want to go another" Sakura snickered, sipping lightly on her tea while it was still warm, but not unbearable hot and waiting for Shikamaru to make his decision, in the end he decided that one round was enough.

And after finishing up her tea she bid the Nara's farewell and hurried off for her own house "How did Shogi with Shikamaru-san go" Neji glanced up from his book, he was the only one home at the moment the others were off doing their own thing.

"Great, we only went one round in which I won, but we caught up and talked for awhile and had tea" she hung her medical bag on it's rack and stuck her sandals in the cubby that was hers before padding into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him.

They cuddled for a good long while until Rin flew into the house in a panic "S..Sakura-chan it's horrible, absolutely horrible, they brought in a little boy while I was getting a check up, his parents did that to him oh my god I think I'm going to be….urgh" she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Running for the hills, which was really the bathroom that was shared between Neji and Kisame, poor Neji and tossed her cookies in the toilet "Sorry I got to excited and that usually happens, but still it was awful" Rin looked sheepish when she emerged a few minutes later.

"Calm down Nohara-san, I know how you feel and I know it's even worse now that your pregnant and unable to wrap your head around why that child's parents would do such a horrible thing" the pinkette was quick to say.

Quickly helping Rin get settled on the couch and rubbing her back with a chakra filled hand to help her calm down further "I..It's just unfathomable why would his parents do such a thing" the brunette woman sniffled, hormones already affecting her mood being only a month along.

"Some things are impossible to figure out, why did my own Father hate his bloodline, why did he try to kill me and abandon everyone else, why is Orochimaru the way he is, what caused Pein, Nagato to become like he is as well, those are just a few of the thoughts I've had" Sakura said.

Getting deep to the foundation of herself "Never thought about it like that, for some questions there are no answers I suppose" Rin finally calmed down and Sakura smiled kindly before disappearing to make ginger tea.

A few minutes later she was back with enough for the three of them "Here Rin-san it will help settle your stomach it's good for pregnant women, ginger tea" the pinkette held out the cup and the woman took it gratefully.

"Mm that's good ginger tea, I'll have to have Obito get some the next time he goes to the store for me" the brunette leaned back in the chair after taking a sip immediately relaxing and enjoying the slightly sweet flavor of the tea.

Sakura smiled lightly and sat in her previous place next to Neji, the Hyuga adjusting his position a little so that they were comfortable "Like usual Sakura your ever the medic" Neji chuckled lightly glancing sideways at his girlfriend.

"Of course and once this whole surgery business with Itachi-san is over I've got a new plan and I plan to implement it" eluding to the fact that something big was going to go down, but not quite announcing the plan to make chain shops for Kaguya Salubrity.

Many things would have to be taken into account for that "Hey Sakura-chan I've got another question well more like a request, see I want you to be the one to deliver mine and Obito's baby" Rin bit her lip as she finally asked what she'd wanted for awhile.

The girl popped up with wide lavender eyes just before they flickered familiar emerald "I would love to Rin-san, I'll have to ask Tsunade-shishou to teach me cause I've never done that sort of thing, but I swear that I'll do it" Sakura instantly agreed to the request.

A few minutes later Obito poofed into the house "Obito-kun how many times have I told you not to do that, I could choke on the smoke and that would be harmful to our baby" the adult female scolded lightly while waving her hands in an effort to dispel the smoke.

"Just got back from a mission, saw Minato-sensei, sorry Rin, next time I'll come through the door, anyway here for you Kaguya, Minato-sensei held onto it because it's so strange" Obito apologized and turned to Sakura all in one breath.

While holding out a package for the girl to take "What's so strange about it, it's probably something from one of the friends I made while traveling with Tsunade-shishou" she frowned lightly in confusion taking the package.

Obito mimicked her expression "Traces of poison, highly volatile stuff" the Uchiha stated sitting down next to his fiance and watching her reaction to his statement, Sakura quickly released the package, then went to retrieve her medical bag.

At the same time pulling on protective gloves, Sakura always handed volatile liquids extremely carefully, as she unsealed the package and out rolled a vial full of dark purple liquid, followed by a letter "Did you read it" the pinkette glanced up.

"No, we decided to let you a high class medic handle it, just be careful, that's some pretty nasty poison" Obito admitted, he'd come to like his friends daughter, and he definitely didn't want her to get hurt or poisoned.

Her eyes softened, still the emerald green signaling her Shikotsumyaku was activated "Relax Obito-san I can craft an antidote in fifteen minutes, probably less now that I know a very tame fire style jutsu" Sakura assured.

Unfolding the letter and letting her eyes rest on the page and carefully read what was written "Well it's a challenge, I have exactly one week to figure out the antidote and craft it, and send it back via carrier pigeon to the specified location" she said when she'd finished reading the letter.

"Did they sign it was it one of your acquaintances Sakura" Neji peered at his girlfriend curiously as she eyed the vial with a gleam in her once again lavender orbs, a challenge in deconstructing an unknown poison and crafting an antidote, it would be easy for her.

"I don't think it's one of my acquaintances and there was no signature, just the location to send it back" the pinkette shook her head lightly and folded the letter back up, now she was super curious about the poison.

"You gonna do that now Sakura-chan" Rin was just as curious, all in all she was still a medic like Sakura "Do you think it will be safe from where I'm seated to watch you deconstruct and concoct the poison and antidote" she questioned.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear "Oh yeah it won't even take me a week to figure out the poison and make an antidote from scratch, whoever this is, is seriously underestimating my abilities" she cracked her knuckles.

Already pulling out everything she needed, a bottle of water, her bunsen burner, tripod, gauze mat, flask, funnel filter paper, a plethora of herbs, her famous mortar and pestle, clean test tube and stopper and finally a healing scroll and a dropper.

Everything was lined up nice and neat and in proper order "Interesting" even Obito was curious about the line up as Sakura grabbed up the vial with poison with tongs and with another pair of tongs unstoppered it.

Laid the stopper down on a folded paper towels, selected the dropper, sucked up a small amount of the poison, placed the dropper down and stoppered the vial again, then placed it completely off to the side out of the way.

"Indeed your being much more careful than usual" Neji was just as intrigued by the process so far, was she really that wary of spilling any of the poison on her, or was this something that had been drilled into her over a two year period by Tsunade.

She blew out a breath "Can't be certain that any of the ingredients in this poison won't react when exposed to flesh" Sakura admitted removing the protective gloves only after meticulously cleaning the tongs proving that her cleanliness streak hadn't changed in the least in two years.

"You never did say if I'm safe from here" Rin piped in a couple minutes later after watching Sakura unroll the medical scroll and pick up the dropper using the same caution of earlier as she dripped a few drops on the scroll.

Then grabbed up several herbs, Yarrow Root, Comfrey, Skullcap, and Scurvy Grass, each were ground meticulously "Ah yes your safe Rin-san" the pinkette finally answered after cleaning the mortar and pestle each time she smashed up an herb.

By that point the water in the flask was boiling over the bunsen burner, so the herbs were placed on the filter paper over the funnel, the tip was placed in a large vial, and the boiling water was poured over the herbs via use of tongs.

In a matter of minutes a deep yellow liquid was pooling in the vial until it was filled to the brim, the filter paper was sealed away in a trash scroll, the vial was stoppered, the herbs were put away, the rest of the water was dumped.

The flask, dropper, tongs, mortar and pestle were thoroughly cleaned and put away in her medical bag again, and then Sakura turned to the medical scroll with another dropper and the vial of hopeful antidote in hand.

Obito, Neji and Rin held their breaths as Sakura sucked up a bit of the antidote and with a steady hand dripped it over the medical scroll over the bit of poison from the vial she'd received, five second, ten, fifteen, twenty at the thirty second mark.

A small sizzle filled the air and the poison was absorbed by the antidote turning the steam that was wafting from the scroll green "Success" Sakura pumped her arm "And that didn't take more than…an hour" she glanced up to the clock.

The others released their held breaths "I'll send it back tomorrow, that will teach that guy not to underestimate me" she wiped her hands clean with a towelette, finished putting everything away and returned her medical bag to it's former place on it's hook.

Later on after dinner and a quick visit from Tsuno, Sakura lay in her bed that night thinking over the challenge, how would the person react when they realized it had only taken her one hour to deconstruct their poison and concoct an antidote.

With those thoughts in her head Sakura let her eyes drift close and soon her head was filled with dreams of what the future might bring or have in store for her and hopes of acquiring her dream of a peaceful world.


	50. Chapter 49

Before everyone knew it their three weeks of break were officially over and after spending an inordinate amount of time with everyone, Sakura, Kabuto, Shizune and Tsunade were ready to conduct their surgery on Itachi Uchiha.

"I'll go get him from the compound" Sakura offered while the others prepped the room and made sure they had full chakra reserves, it was going to put a drain on them and on the Uchiha Heir, but with all four of their skills, Itachi would be fine.

And in better condition than ever before, of course only after a month of rest and recuperation "Go on then Brat, it's time we got this over and done with so that we can focus on bigger and better things" Tsunade shooed her young apprentice off.

While Shizune looked worried and Kabuto was still pouring over the medical texts that documented the surgery "Don't forget to remind him of everything that will happen on the way back" Shizune warned.

"Also don't let Mikoto-san worry to much or she'll make herself sick" Kabuto said, it had happened on more than one occasion in the last three weeks, Mikoto had gotten sick from worrying over what was going to happen to her oldest son.

Despite the constant assurances from himself, Shizune, Tsunade, Sakura and many others, Sakura blew out a breath and hurried from the hospital with a small wave, a determined look in her lavender orbs.

She wouldn't allow this surgery to go south, she'd promised after all and she never broke her promises, twenty minutes later she was stood outside the Uchiha Main Family House and was knocking politely on the door.

The second Uchiha Heir was the one to answer "Is there a reason your here on a Sunday at only 8 in the morning Kaguya" Sasuke grumbled clearly in some kind of foul mood, tomorrow they'd all be getting sent out on missions again, it was going to be such a drag, not to copy Shikamaru or anything.

Sakura cleared her throat "Itachi-san's surgery is today, I've come to collect him and take him to the hospital" the pinkette stated simply shifting her weight to her right hip a hand on her left as she waited patiently for the boy to remember.

"Right totally forgot, I'll go get him, you'll tell us when it's over though right Kaguya and how he is" the raven haired teen paused in hurrying off and glanced straight into his friends eyes, knowing those lavender orbs always told him the truth.

The girl nodded "Yes Sasuke now hurry we can't dawdle for to much longer or Shishou is bound to get angry" she ushered him forward and he took off at a run, five minutes later Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto and Fugaku were stood before her.

Mikoto already crying rivers of tears "P..Please don..don't let anything happen to my I..Ita-chan I beg you Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch cried latching onto her young friend and soaking her sun colored yukata collar with a variety of different colored flowers as the pattern.

"Indeed we are putting our faith and his life in your, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and Yakushi-san's hands Sakura-san, don't let us down" Fugaku pried his wife away from the girl and let Mikoto latch onto him instead.

Shisui was tempted to do the same but that wouldn't be very dignified "Well see you soon Itachi-kun may the kami be with you during this surgery" Shisui nodded his head at his best friend and stood back allowing the young adult to step forward.

"I'm in your capable hands from this point on Sakura-san, shall we go" Itachi didn't waste another second in leading Sakura off down the streets of the compound, giving his family a farewell for now wave before they were out of sight and sound.

She took a deep breath "Not just mine, but Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-sempai and Kabuto-san's, do you remember what I told you three weeks ago" Sakura glanced up and into ebony eyes waiting for the mans answer.

"A little but not all, only that you'll be burning the disease out with your chakra on a molecular level and that the recuperation time was going to be extensive" the Uchiha Heir admitted feeling a little ashamed that he hadn't remembered everything.

Sakura smiled lightly "There's no worries Itachi-san, but your right, it's all on a molecular level, it will be draining on not just our chakra, but your body, that's where most of the healing time comes from" she rattled off with ease.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about the surgery that you haven't already or is burning the illness out the only thing that will be happening" Itachi inquired curiously, even though on the inside he was wincing at the thought of what was about to go down.

Not surprised that he'd have questions "That's it Itachi-san, you'll be given a medicine that will numb every nerve in your body, put in a medically induced coma and have your illness burned out by medical chakra for probably about 5-6 hours" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

"Before I forget it will take at least 2 to heal you properly, hook you up to an iv drip, you'll lose a few pints of blood and then 1 hour to wake you, you'll be given certain foods and in a month you'll be out and ready to take on missions again" she finished.

Itachi let out a small sigh "If I'm right basically what your saying is that this will be an all day procedure, nine hours in total and then I have to sit around in the hospital for a month" he grimaced, he didn't do sitting still very well after all.

"This is all for my sake, I guess I'll just have to get use to it right Sakura-san" the Uchiha Heir smiled lightly as they finally reached the hospital, Sakura nodded gently and then he was whisked away by the two women of the hospital.

He was given the numbing medicine, they had to wait at least twenty minutes before that took affect, then forty before he was fully asleep "Are you three ready" Tsunade glanced around at her team, the best medics in the entire world.

Shizune, Kabuto and Sakura nodded "Right then lets begin, I'll start with his chest" Shizune spoke next, sweat already beading on her forehead, this was a risky procedure and everything had to go exactly according to plan.

Or they screwed up and Itachi would possibly lose his life "You get his left arm Sakura-san, I'll go for his lower abdomen" Kabuto with already glowing green hands reached forward and placed them on bare flesh, sinking his awareness to a molecular level and finding the illness in the veins.

"Got it Kabuto-san, we can't afford to fail and I promised Mikoto-chan that Itachi-san would come out of this alright and better than ever" Sakura smiled brightly already hard at work like the others on Itachi.

And for five and a half hours straight, making it six and a half that they'd begun, the four of them took chakra restorative pills and began the process of healing the unintentional damage caused by their medical chakra burning away at the disease.

That took another hour and a half, so eight in total they'd spent working on the Uchiha, the sun had already gone down at that point and all that was left was hooking the blood bag up to Itachi and then waking him from his medically induced coma.

It was an hour later that Itachi roused from his unconscious state feeling extremely sore and as if he'd run a fifty mile marathon three times in the same day "Ugh I feel like I'm about to be sick" his head was throbbing in agony a migraine pounding away at his skull.

His stomach was rolling uncomfortable "Here take this, it will help with the headache" bless Sakura who chose that moment to walk in and see him awake, though groggy and looking like death warmed over.

Handed him a small glass of water and a pill that helped with migraines and settled ones stomach "Much thanks Sakura-san, so how did it go, were there any complications" Itachi, once he felt alert enough asked the main question that everyone wanted to know.

"No complications, it took nine hours as suspected, I just returned from letting your family know that they'll be alright to come visit tomorrow, Tsunade-shishou has left a list of what your allowed to eat with the nurses, and I'll be back tomorrow to check on you" the pinkette said.

Checking him over extremely carefully after the run in with their medical chakra, he'd be extra sensitive for awhile "Are you going home now to get some rest" the Uchiha glanced out the window, noticing the pitch blackness that blanketed the village.

She nodded quietly "Yes Itachi-san, Kabuto-san and Shizune-sempai have already done the same, and no doubt Tsunade-shishou won't be long, we've tried to make sure you were comfortable, so try to get some more rest" Sakura patted his hand gently.

Left another glass of water, the medicine she'd given him earlier and a note for the nurses on what to do if the Uchiha felt ill again, waved and hurried from the room, signing out of the hospital and returning to her cherry oak house to get some sleep.

Just as Sakura had promised him, she was back in the following morning when Mikoto was visiting him to check on him "Oh Sakura-chan thank you, thank you so much" the Uchiha Matriarch latched on like she had the other day and sobbed into her yukata collar.

This time a light pink with yellow daisies as the design "There, there Mikoto-chan, Itachi-san isn't going to be going anywhere for a good long while, Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-sempai, Kabuto-san and I made sure of that" she smiled gently patting the woman on the back.

Until the Uchiha Matriarch released her and returned to her eldest son's side perching herself in the chair situated there for visitors and humming a tune that made Itachi relax in his sleep, it was probably an old lullaby.

By the time she'd left Itachi was still resting like a good Uchiha, and she manned Kaguya Salubrity herself for the next three days, getting proper sleep and regaining all of her lost chakra until Mikoto and Kabuto joined her at the store again.

A week passed and Itachi began walking, slowly at first just around his room, by the second week, he could walk halfway down the hall, his third week, he could make it nearly around the entire hospital and by the fourth week marked the end of his recuperation period.

He was let on lower ranked missions for two weeks straight only, C-B, to build up energy and by the end of those two weeks, he felt he was ready to take on the world, not literally, but there was no more painful burning in his lungs that made it hard to breathe.

There was no more fatigue after missions, his motor skills were in good condition and he had a training session with Shisui every day while he wasn't on missions, "We truly thank you Sakura-san, for all you've done" Fugaku was more than grateful.

That his eldest son was now once again in good health and able to become the next head of the entire Uchiha Clan "Yeah no kidding Kaguya…Sakura, if it weren't for you we probably wouldn't have had much longer with Itachi-ni right" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Indeed and I'm just glad to have my best friend back in good health, no more ragged breathing and we're still taking it easy in our sparring sessions" Shisui jumped in, Mikoto absent for the time being as she was down at the market getting groceries with the very person they were talking about.

Sakura held up her hand "There's no need for thanks, Itachi-san is one of my precious people, I would defend him and probably the rest of the Uchiha's including you Fugaku-sama to the death as I would everyone else in this village" she explained her selfless reasoning.

It was her good heart that drew everyone to her despite her less than pleasant upbringing, the three of them thanked her once again and Sakura wandered home ready to take a nap on her couch that was in the basement until dinner and finally bed time.

For three more weeks her and just about everyone else's time was taken up by mission after mission trying to catch up for the time they'd been out of the village for two and a half years or two in the case of Sakura.

Until it was nearing the very end of those three weeks a very crazy individual popped up on everyone's radar and Minato called them into his office, all the Jonin, which included Sakura and Neji, Kisame wasn't happy in the least about it.

"As you've all been briefed this man is extremely unhinged probably even more so than Orochimaru or those Akatsuki members, excluding Kisame-san, I'm sending the lot of you to simply put it, end his life, don't allow him to live" Minato looked murderous himself.

Neji and Sakura shared a glance with one another from beside their respective sensei's, while Kakashi peered at his adopted daughter, Anko looked worried "I think Anko-san should be exempt" Sakura piped in suddenly.

The woman immediately relaxed "All available Jonin Sakura-san, that means even the special Jonin" the Hokage reprimanded not quite catching on, but Kurenai was slowly understanding what her former student was trying to say.

"And if said person is pregnant with a child are they exempt then" Neji helped out by activating his Byakugan and checking the woman's womb, Anko and Kakashi had the grace to look sheepish, this child would be different from the others because they hadn't waited.

Minato blinked in surprise and directed a look to his subordinate, he spread out his senses and felt the small underdeveloped chakra in Anko's womb, "Very well then, only because I know Kushina would bite my head off" the blonde nodded dismissing the purple haired woman.

He now had a daughter, Mukina Namikaze, she had his looks, except for the red hair and violet eyes, Kushina was extremely protective "I was going to tell you Hokage-sama" Anko announced sheepishly while exiting the office.

The blonde waved then split the remaining jonin into teams "Kisame, Kakashi, Gai, Genma, Shisui is one team, Asuma, Kurenai, Neji, Sakura and Itachi the other team, come up with a plan, you have your orders" Minato finished the meeting.

Sending the ten jonin scrambling from his office and of course Kisame was in a snit because the minute the plan was thought up, he realized that Sakura wouldn't be within his sight at all as the ten of them split into their two individual groups and went opposite directions.

"Is this your first A ranked mission as a Jonin Sakura" Kurenai questioned watching the now sixteen year old scan her surroundings for the seventh time in the two hours they'd left the Leaf Village behind to complete their mission.

Sakura nodded quietly "Yes Kurenai-sensei and I'm not going to fail it either, I have a reputation to uphold after all right Neji-kun" she giggled lightly before going back to that serious expression, she just had this gut feeling that something wasn't right.

What had the man done to warrant his execution by ten jonin class ninja, when the Hokage had said unhinged what had he meant, it was all so confusing "Relax Sakura, things will be alright you'll see" Asuma puffed away on a cigarette as they ran.

"Just feel as if there's something off and that we didn't get all the information" the pinkette rubbed her arms as a chill crawled up her spine, and to distract herself she unsealed Kubikiribocho and attached him to her back.

They were shocked "One of your gut feelings is that why you brought him out" Neji was confused, he knew she'd improved her kenjutsu skills enough to wield the giant blade properly but she didn't really need to use Kubikiribocho or bring him out.

So whatever it was that was bothering her wasn't good "You know I got the same feeling that we weren't being told all there was about this mission, what has the man done exactly that Hokage-sama decided to intervene before the situation got to out of hand" Itachi said.

From the rear, they were in a formation, Asuma at the front, Kurenai and Sakura a few paces behind him, Neji nearly at Sakura's side and the Uchiha Heir all the way in the very back "Guess we'll find out when we get there" Sakura sighed as they continued running.

Halfway through the night until Asuma called for a stop, Tsuno immediately swooped down and settled on his mistress's shoulder "Would you like me to recon with the other group Sakura-sama" the great horned owl inquired.

"Good idea Tsuno-sama, lets do our synchronization" she clapped her hands and after placing up a chakra blocking tag so that no one else in the immediate area figured out their position, raised her chakra until it swirled in the air.

Neji had seen this particular trick before and sure enough a moment later Tsuno's own blue chakra merged with Sakura's to create a cyan color, and a glint of emerald appeared in his blue irises, then the owl took to the skies.

Using his eye sight to find the other group of Jonin and the one he landed on was Kakashi "Tsuno what brings you here" the silver haired Jonin inquired looking curious, something was different about the owl.

"Recon Kakashi-san, we are synced through our chakra, right now Sakura-sama can see everything I do, letting her know that you five are alright" Tsuno ruffled his feathers as Shisui reached out and stroked his hand down his back.

In all it was a pretty nifty perk to having a contract with the owls "I didn't know Sakura-chan could do that with you at all, since when could she by the way" Shisui asked in surprise, he wasn't the only one, Kisame was literally gaping in shock.

"For a good long while now, since a little before the Jonin Exams and yes, if she were to add more owls to our contract she'd be able to do the same with them, using our eyes to see over the land" the owl explained.

Kisame's jaw dropped further while Genma looked genuinely confused "Sakura's that chick you adopted right Hatake, I thought for sure you'd teach her the Dog summons or something" Genma said around his senbon.

All saw the rising agitation in the owl "Now, now he wasn't trying to offend you Tsuno, just ask a question" Kisame hastily intervened, knowing it wasn't fun getting bit by the owl, he'd gotten pecked at a lot in the first few weeks of staying with Sakura before she went off with Tsunade.

"As for your question Shinobi-san, Sakura-sama tripped over me and even after I bit her healed me, thus I asked her to make a contract with me" Tsuno huffed out feeling the synchronization fading and with that the green glint faded from his eyes.

Then the owl took to the skies with a final farewell and returned to his mistress's side for the rest of the night until the sun rose over the landscape and both groups were heading in the direction they'd been told their target was in.

It took them five days and upon reaching the clearing all of them instantly knew what made the man so dangerous and Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the sight of them "Their real and not reanimations, he brought dead people back to life" she muttered going into shock.

Neji turned sharply and finally caught sight of what would cause his girlfriend to act like that "Kami this man must be working for Orochimaru" he cast another worried look to Sakura, who was pale with sweat pouring off of her.

The last time she'd faced these two it had nearly caused her to relapse, were they under the mans control, did they have free will, or were they merely puppets again to be used and then discarded when they were no longer useful.

"Asuma-san I don't think we should include her into the fight" Itachi saw the fear in those lavender orbs, her gut feeling had been right on target like usual and now they had to deal with the consequences of another madman's actions.

He wasn't quiet enough because Sakura chose that moment to snap to attention and clutch Kubikiribocho tightly in her grasp "Do you really think you'll be able to fight them and those two as well Sakura-san" Asuma pointed to the other four revived people.

Only two of them were recognizable, the first and second Hokage "I don't think they've noticed us yet, not only that but we have to wait for the other team to make the first move, can Tsuno and you do that synchronization in daylight" Kurenai frowned deeply.

A quiet whistle brought Tsuno to her side and with little effort both owl and ninja were synced to each other and then Tsuno was soaring over the landscape searching for the other team and finding them in position on the other side of the clearing.

Where their target was positioned, Shisui held out his arm for the owl to land on "How are things over there, we can't see from this place" Kakashi spoke quickly and quietly, keeping his lone onyx eye piped to their target.

"Not good Kakashi-san, they have I believe brought back a few people that are recognizable to Sakura-sama one of them reminds me greatly of you Kisame and the other has a cold chakra emanating from them" Tsuno ruffled his feathers as he spoke.

Just as Kisame's blood froze in his veins "See I told you this wasn't a good idea to bring her along especially if this crazy bastard has reanimated Zabuza and the boy she use to go around with a lot" the former Mist Nin grunted out in frustrated.

"Ahem Sakura-sama can hear you Kisame-san and doesn't appreciate you trying to treat her like a child and these are not reanimations, these are living beings, they are alive with blood rushing through their veins, but there are four other troublesome characters besides those two" Tsuno scolded.

Kisame had the grace to look apologetic knowing his friend could see "Does she recognize any of the others are they being controlled give us details" the only brunette in their midst demanded answers right away as they were bound to be caught eventually.

"For certain two of them are the First and Second Hokage's respectively, but there is another young boy in their midst and a pale blue haired male with dark blue eyes, they both sport like the former Kage Leaf Village Forehead Protectors" Tsuno said.

Task complete the synchronization faded and he returned to his rest and then they heard a battle cry from the other side of the clearing their signal and the five of them jumped out on the attack as well ready to get their mission over no matter how hard it was going to be.

Zabuza's brown eyes widened why is it that every time something happened like him and Haku being brought back they always encountered her and he had to wonder if the Hokage was one cruel person to send her here.

He wanted to tell her that they were alive this time but was unable to due to the mind control if the user was killed they'd be free "Forgive me Zabuza" Sakura looked as if she was about to break but there was a determined glint in her emerald green orbs.

There was nothing to forgive even as he ducked low under the powerful swing of Kubikiribocho, it nearly swept him off his feet 'Good Job Brat you've truly become his Mistress' Zabuza wanted so badly to praise her.

And then there was Haku there was a sad forlorn look in his doe irises as he fought against Neji for the second time "Do you see her Haku-san how beautiful she's become" the Hyuga caught a glint of pink from the corner of his eye.

Haku wished so badly to nod and say thank you for taking care of her, but his lips stayed sealed shut he wanted to scream and shout that life truly was unfair and that if they could just take down the mastermind the four of them would be free.

Meanwhile Itachi, Asuma and Kurenai tackled the revived Hokage's, and two more familiar people Dan Kato and Nawaki Senju, they were young, the fight was difficult and chaotic "Here let me help you Itachi-kun" and then Shisui was at Itachi's side.

Delivering a crushing blow to Dan's back and sending the man flying backwards "Much thanks Shisui-san" Itachi breathed heavily, so he wasn't quite back up to par as he thought he'd be, but he wasn't going to let his comrades deal with this insanity by themselves.

Ebony orbs narrowed in concern peered around and spotted the duo, Zabuza vs Sakura, the sixteen year old girl was a sight to behold on the battleground, she used caution and her size to her advantage to hide behind Kubikiribocho any chance she got.

"Don't get distracted Itachi-san" Kurenai scolded using a few kunai to halt Nawaki's approach the boy tried to stab the Uchiha Heir in the back with a sword that had flew from someones grip, this was crazy, why hadn't Minato told them this would be a possible outcome.

Asuma grit his teeth and ducked low under a swing of Tobirama's sword "Anyone got lightning style jutsu that's the only thing that's gonna take this guy down, sorry Lord Second" he flashed the Second Hokage an apologetic look while asking his comrades for help.

In the next second Sakura leaped to his side "Be careful, Zabuza-sama is pretty crafty when he wants to be and watch out for the ice senbon that Haku-kun regularly sends flying out, those suckers hurt and they always hit a nerve" she warned.

While attaching her sword to her back and cracking her knuckles, Tobirama wanted to say that a little girl would put up no fight against him until she launched herself forward and slammed her fist on the ground, he barely got out of the way of the ensuing destruction.

On the other side of the field fighting Hashirama was surprisingly Kisame, leaving Genma, Kakashi and Gai their target "This fight is the epitome of youth everyone is going full force and so must I" the bushy brow Jonin was laughing all the while.

Amusing the first Hokage who so dearly wished to laugh "No, no, no this isn't right I must retreat" the man was just as mad as Minato had told them he would be, and was thinking of fleeing, but Kakashi wasn't about to let that happen.

"For the crimes you have committed your sentence is death, you shouldn't have wandered into Fire Country" Kakashi scowled through his mask, chancing a glance to see his daughter facing off against, he nearly choked on his tongue, Tobirama Senju.

When the hell had that happened "That's right and we're gonna send you straight to your grave" Genma spit out his senbon and it shot at high speed into their targets left hand, it was just chaos all over the clearing.

To many things were going on destruction and lots of blood was spilled from everyone, Sakura got a few gashes from Tobirama's water and even she could see that her comrades were wearing down "Kisame cover me" Sakura called.

The only way to end this was to go straight to the source of the insanity and end it "You got it Pinky" Kisame brought up Samehada to cover his little friend as she dodged to the right and ran passed him, no longer were her eyes emerald, but the familiar Byakugan.

Going for a head on collision with their target, Kakashi pulled Genma out of the way and Gai jumped back as the girl reached them and launched into deadly maneuver "Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty Eight Strikes, 2 strikes, 4 strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty two strikes, sixty four strikes, one hundred and twenty eight strikes" the pinkette called.

Byakugan already activated and leaping held long into their opponents back and quickly disabling him, he wasn't dead but he wouldn't be moving for a good long while "End it now Sakura" Kakashi nodded, this was her kill.

Her first A Rank Mission as a Jonin, her sword was brought down and drove straight through flesh, bone and heart, the mind control jutsu was released and Sakura slid to the ground exhausted "Glad that's over" she smiled feeling her heart breaking all over again.

"Look Sakura-chan" Kakashi patted his adopted daughter on the head and pointed at the approaching duo, she glanced up and was stunned "Are you free of whatever was used on you" he didn't want them to hurt her.

Both males nodded "Hatake we're clear, Uchiha over there made sure before letting us come over here now let us see the brat, you want to see us don't you Sakura" Zabuza was pleased that he was able to speak again unlike before.

"Yes we're well and truly alive this time not reanimated and we'll be coming back to the village with you no objections" Haku wasn't about to allow them to leave the two of them there in the middle of no where, and despite his appearance and age, he knew more than most let on.

Kakashi nodded and moved to the side and just like Neji and he thought she would Sakura didn't hesitate in throwing herself at Zabuza and knocking the man to the ground "It really is you" there was a twinkle in her lavender orbs.

The moment was hilarious as the former dead rogue grumbled under his breath "Whatever brat just get the hell off of me" Zabuza snapped, but only Sakura could hear the slight tenderness to the words he spoke.

"Make me Zabuza-sama that is if you can, see I'm much, much stronger now than I was before" Sakura let out infectious giggles as the man struggled to remove her from his person, only when he sighed did she let him up.

Before finally turning to Haku "Hello Sakura-chan you grew up, how much time has passed since you fought us as reanimations" the boy was waiting for her, a gentle look on his face, knowing that it would be difficult to adjust to his and Zabuza's presence again.

"Probably around three years now Haku, I'm sixteen now and your still the same age as before" the pinkette was hesitant to reach out and hug her first friend in the entire world and a quick glance to Neji gave her permission.

They were courting and he had to trust the male explicitly in order for them to touch her "Kami you really have gotten stronger" Haku wheezed at the bone crushing side hug, usually it was full on frontal, but he hadn't missed the look to the other male in the clearing.

Neji she'd called him "Okay so now what, we're living flesh, our bodies were reconstructed and our souls were called back from wherever, will you take us back to the village" Tobirama got tired of waiting around as the girl he'd faced had some stupid reunion with the Mist duo.

"Yeah and see if you can't get a hold of Tsuna-chan, after all we're her Grandfather and Great Uncle" Hashirama popped up on the other side of his brother a dorky grin on his face as he realized they now had another chance to live in the living world.

Dan and Nawaki were quiet "We'll get to see Sis right" the other young member of the now living group piped in a soft voice, not sure if they'd get to see the blonde or if the jutsu that had been used to make them a part of the living world again would fade in some odd months down the road.

"Tsunade-shishou of course you'll get to see her Nawaki-san and Dan-san to right, but first…." Sakura finally ended the extended side hug with her friend and glanced around feeling ashamed before going to each person and healing them from all the wounds they'd received during the fight.

Dan Kato was no fool "Master you call Tsunade your Master, did she teach you medical ninjutsu Sakura-san was it" Dan instantly caught on to the title the teenager had called his lover, kami how many years had it been since he'd died on that battlefield.

"No Tsunade-sama can't take all the credit for Sakura-chan, she's been performing the mystical palm since she was seven isn't that right Zabuza-kun" Shisui was down right euphoric for his friend, she finally had a missing piece of her back where it belonged.

Sakura flushed at the praise "Indeed and if you'd like proof those two have known her far longer than any of us" Neji pointed to the duo she'd been interacting with the minute their target had gone down courtesy of her hand.

"That's not to say we haven't gotten to know Sakura-san over the past several years, even if she did go on a training trip with Tsunade-sama" Kurenai teased when the girl came round to her and started healing all the wounds that littered her body.

Before moving to Itachi "Looks like I'll need more stamina training with Shisui isn't that right Sakura-san" the Uchiha Heir looked sheepish, Shisui had, had to leap to his side more than once during the fight and it was a blow to his pride.

"Correct Itachi-san and remember time is everything you don't have to be perfect right away and don't forget to rely on us, we're comrades" she soothed heading straight for Kisame, who was had been more reckless than her surprise, surprise.

Kisame laughed awkwardly "Hehehe looks like I need to learn how to rely on people as well huh Pinky, guess I kind of deserve this for not having any faith in your abilities, you aren't crazy reckless and insane anymore during a fight you changed" he grimaced.

Watching as green surrounded her hands and the medical chakra entered his system "Now you know Sharky, I learned a lot under Tsunade-shishou and the people we encountered on our two year training trip around the world" Sakura scolded lightly.

Heading for Gai "I am most youthful cherry blossom but our youthful comrade over there isn't doing so well" Gai held up his hand, he had the least amount of injuries, but despite his words Sakura wouldn't rest until everyone was healed.

"Even so Gai-sensei as a medic it's my duty to make sure the lot of you get home to our village in one piece" she said decisively going over to Genma, who was seated on the ground chewing absentmindedly on another senbon and bent to heal him as well.

Genma was surprised "So your the little girl that has the whole world in a buzz" so he'd heard a shit ton of rumors about Sakura, and he wondered how much was truth or how much was exaggerated, probably all of it.

She shrugged lightly "Don't know what you've heard, I'm just a hard working shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village now" Sakura stated walking a couple of feet and glancing up at Kakashi looking him over in concern and spotting a few wounds.

That were easily healed "Ah I can't wait to get home, we have a wedding to plan after all isn't that right Sakura-chan" Kakashi patted her head lightly as she finished up with him, smiled widely nodded and went straight for Asuma.

And completed her duty as medic "That's right and not to mention possibly tell Kimi-nii Tou-san that Anko-san is pregnant ahead of schedule" the pinkette snickered quietly taking one of her hand made chakra restorative pills and handing out one to everyone else.

Rearranged her pack then settled it on her shoulders and attached Kubikiribocho to her back once again "We should find somewhere to rest for the night, it will take five to six days to reach the Leaf Village anyway" Asuma jumped in realizing they were all exhausted.

None more so than Sakura, who'd probably been expecting to have to hide all of her feelings until they returned to Leaf again and lock away her hurt "Good idea" Dan nodded pressing his hands to Nawaki's shoulders and directing the boy forward.

"But what about Nee-chan how long do we have to go before seeing her" Nawaki pouted as they began their long time consuming trek, the sun was threatening to go down over the horizon and they needed to find a good place to rest until the next day.

Zabuza and Haku were quiet as they walked side by side watching Sakura as she literally attached herself to Neji's side leaving no speculations as to who the male was to her, Haku didn't want to admit it, but it kind of hurt.

How long after he died did it take her to fall for another guys charms "Don't be jealous Haku, you know it was inevitable that this would happen just be happy she's happy you two are friends, keep it that way and don't let your feelings interfere with her happiness over our revival" Zabuza said.

"I know, I know, but how long after we died did it take her to go to him for comfort, allow him to be what I had wanted to be for so long" Haku let out a sigh of depression, not to mention he was still in a twelve year old's body which was another downside to their situation.

Overhearing the conversation "They went through a lot to be with each other Haku-kun, Sakura-chan nearly died before Neji-kun realized he liked her and vice versa and that was when she was almost fourteen and he almost fifteen" Kakashi assured.

"And for a good long while she shied away from to much affection" Shisui piped in once again having been quiet like everyone else and watching his little friend get her happily ever after, not quite but it probably came close to that, what with having Zabuza and Haku back to stay.

Unknown to them Tobirama and Hashirama were eavesdropping on the conversation as well "Just where is that girl from, she's obviously a Hyuga, but I've never seen a Hyuga with pink hair before" Tobirama couldn't help but comment.

"That would be because she's only half Hyuga, her other heritage is that of a Kaguya and she has two kekkeigenkai the Byakugan and Shikotsumyaku or Dead Bone Pulse" Kurenai explained having heard all this for quite a long while.

Both former Hokage blinked "Isn't that a little dangerous, does she sport the caged bird seal beneath her bangs" Hashirama frowned eyeing the pinkette carefully this was turning out to be quite the day.

"No, she's a deceased elders great granddaughter from the main branch of Hyuga, plus she has full permission from Hiashi-sama to bear the last name Kaguya" Asuma took over with the rest of that particular explanation.

As it was no one needed to know how much the girl had agonized over that situation until her fears were put to rest "You really adopted her" Zabuza swung his head around suddenly and pinned dark brown orbs on the copy ninja.

Kakashi nodded his head seriously "Her and her brother and I'm also going to be taking a wife and giving her another family member, I promised you after all to make sure she was happy after all" he glanced to Sakura.

Who by this point had linked hands with Neji and they whispered quietly back and forth soon they would be able to get engaged like they wanted and get married and have a family of their own, everything Sakura deserved and more now because of what has happened.

"How close is she to Tsunade-chan" Dan inquired suddenly getting the sense that there was some kind of bond between the two females and wanting to know if it would get in the way of hopefully rebuilding his own relationship with the blonde.

The silver haired nin sighed softly "Very close, Tsunade considers Sakura-chan the child she never got to have and Sakura a precious person who lost her loved ones like her, their bond is strong but I wouldn't worry, Sakura would just be happy that Tsunade's happy" Kakashi said.

"Really I find it hard that the girl is that selfless" the white haired former Hokage snorted softly and keeping his soft red eyes pinned to the sixteen year old girl, things were odd, though they didn't have the same assurances as everyone else.

Kisame snorted himself "She's not, she's insane obsessive with things that are hers and can be selfish, but most often than not she does things that benefit other people more than herself" that was something he could say with absolute certainty.

"Yeah her shop for one, it was started up on a whim and now people buy from it around the world using the carrier pigeon express to make orders" Shisui sniggered thoroughly enjoying the trek until they found a large enough clearing to fit everyone in.

Before splitting up tasks "Sakura you stay here with those six, Itachi-san, Shisui-san catch whatever you can, Asuma, Kurenai get a few fish for variety, Gai, Genma, sticks, rocks, dry leaves and grass, Kisame and I will get some herbs and berries, Neji water" Kakashi ordered.

Then the nine of them scattered to complete their tasks while Sakura dug a hole for the fire pit and pulled out what was needed to gut and debone whatever was brought back "Sakura-chan do you need any help" Haku was eager to help his first friend.

"Sure Haku, you can grind up the herb paste and pass around the berries to tide everyone over until dinner is ready" Sakura smiled brightly waiting patiently in the seiza position for the others to return and begin her task of cooking dinner.

Itachi and Shisui were back first slung over Shisui shoulders was a deer and in Itachi's hands were a couple of rabbits, Asuma, Kurenai and Neji came next, the Hyuga carrying several pails of water, while a string of fish were slung over Asuma and Kurenai's arm, just four fish.

With their dinner options Sakura buckled down and began removing the skin from the deer and rabbits, while Haku, scaled, gutted and removed all the bones from the fish, soon enough Gai and Genma were back with the sticks, rocks and dry grass.

Last but not least the berries and herbs were brought back by Kakashi and Kisame, Haku passed around the berries, ground up the herbs and then the rabbits, strips of deer meat and fish were slathered in the herbs, before being set up by the blazing fire that had been started courtesy of Sakura.

"You really know how to cook outdoors well Sakura-san" Dan gave his compliments to the teenage girl and wondered if the girls mother had taught her how to do this, it was the same question that everyone asked actually.

Poor Nawaki looked as if he was about to start salivating "I'm so hungry can we eat yet" he was impatient and after being controlled by a mind control jutsu for who knows how long he was literally starving for something to eat.

"Not yet or you'll be eating raw meat Nawaki-san and I'm sure that goes for everyone else to" the pinkette smiled gently at the boy who was her shishou's little brother, kami Tsunade was going to be shocked but hopefully ultimately happy in the end.

Zabuza was gobsmacked "Is it just me or have your cooking skills gotten better since you were twelve" he eyed the food and was just tempted to snatch a stick and eat it raw anyway, it looked so good and they hadn't eaten since being brought back.

She flashed him a knowing smile showing off rows of razor sharp teeth shocking him further, he'd thought she'd been kidding about that "Oh yes indeed they have because I cook nearly every day" Sakura responded smartly.

Then to bid her time pulled Kubikiribocho into her lap and began cleaning him "Guess our blades got a good work out huh Pinky" Kisame decided to do the same with his Samehada, taking extra special care because of the sharp spikes.

"Is the village in capable hands at least" Hashirama couldn't hold back on his question any longer and blurted it out minutes after their meal had been declared done and was ready to eat, they all attacked it like a pack of animals it wasn't a pretty picture.

Kakashi nodded "Our Fourth Hokage-sama is wise his name is Minato Namikaze and though he seems young, don't let that fool you, his nickname is the Yellow Flash and defeated a thousand enemy nin on the front line during the war with Stone" he announced.

"Danzo and Sarutobi how are those two what happened to the Third Hokage" Tobirama cut in impatiently when no more information was forthcoming, he had to know how his previous subordinates were.

Shisui, Itachi, Sakura and Kakashi all tensed "Danzo was a traitor Lord Second, he tried to betray us all and kill the entire Uchiha Clan, he was killing Uchiha with strong Sharingan and implanting the Sharingan into himself, for Lord Third, he's in retirement" Shisui looked murderous.

Remembering all the man had nearly gotten away with, it was quiet for a time as everyone focused on eating their dinner, then traps were set up and everyone crawled into a bed roll to get some shut eye, before eating the leftovers for breakfast the next morning and heading out.

In the direction of the Leaf Village "Sakura there are a few scratches on Kubikiribocho" Neji pointed out, now that there was sunlight to see the massive blade situated on his girlfriends back, and the scratches didn't look pretty.

"Guess I'll have to tend to him later he's mister picky like usual, I suppose he might have gotten spoiled while on the training trip with Tsunade-shishou and only being able to have my blood, so he's rejecting everyone else's hmmph" Sakura huffed with a glare at her sword.

Zabuza snorted quietly in response towards the back of the group with Kakashi "Does she do that regularly give him her blood" though he was curious, it took a lot of guts to give Kubikiribocho your own blood after all.

Unfortunately Kakashi nodded again "Yes she and her brother are the only ones who that sword allows to wield him I tried once but he rejected me, the sword bonded with her on an emotional level" the silver haired nin explained.

"So there's no chance I'll ever get him back, ah well so long as she's been taking care of him and all, that's all that matters" Zabuza sighed lightly watching his former apprentice, she'd never needed him or Haku to take care of her.

But she'd stuck with them for almost six years to the very end proving her loyalty "Where will we live though, I'd like to stay by Sakura-chan" Haku jumped in determinedly, he wouldn't be happy to be put elsewhere.

"Not to worry, not to worry, I'm sure Hokage-sama will give you a place with us in our home, though it will have to be expanded, hmm Sakura-chan come here for a minute" Kakashi called drawing his adopted daughter to his side.

Sakura paused allowed him to catch up and began walking again "What is it Tou-san has something happened, do you need to me to send Tsuno-sama ahead to the village" she rattled off a bunch of questions in a panic, while spreading out her senses for any danger that might be lurking.

"Relax Sakura-chan, I was just wondering, your little house is getting crowded, perhaps we could ask Tenzo-san to build us a new one and move from that one" he said carefully knowing how attached his daughter was to her house.

Her face twitched "Move out of the house that I bought to a newly built one mm" her brows creased, of course she'd be reluctant, that house was everything to her it was her first stable home, where she got her first roommate, found her brother, got a Dad, and gained much more.

"Just a thought, not only that but Sakura-chan you'd be able to make it into your dream house and choose all the colors and ideal spot where you want to live in the village" Kakashi chose his words carefully just waiting for it.

And like he thought her eyes lit up and flickered that emerald color that suited her ten times more than the lavender ones did but made her unique and mysterious "I'll have to start drawing when we get home" Sakura bounced along a skip in her step and hurried forward to talk to Neji again.

"What's so special about a house she bought, it's just a stinkin house" Zabuza frowned in confusion his former apprentice/successor had really changed into a very strange and confusing individual that he didn't understand, not that he ever did in the first place.

Kakashi blew out a breath "It's cherry oak and reminds one of being outdoors and a very lovely house, not to mention she's lived in that house since she first came to the Leaf Village, it's where everything has happened in that house" he explained.

Dark brown eyes widened of course Sakura had always loved being outside and wandering "She's like a butterfly stretching her wings and soaring above our heads to protect us" Haku commented quietly a fond look in his doe brown orbs.

"You got that right, she's like a mother bear protecting her cubs, it's never wise to seriously anger that girl" Asuma shuddered remembering the incident from the Chunin Exams the one she and Shikamaru had thought up.

The silver haired nin nodded his head sagely in remembrance of that time as well "By the way Sakura-san perhaps you should send Tsuno with a message to Hokage-sama about our special companions, so he's not horribly shocked" Kurenai called out suddenly.

"Got it Kurenai-sensei, when we stop again for lunch in a couple of hours" the pinkette waved letting the raven haired woman know that she'd heard the order, then resumed her conversation with Neji, most likely they were talking about the possible move to a new house.

Those two had been living in the cherry oak house long before anyone else and it was more Sakura and Neji's house than anyone else's if Kakashi was being honest "Tsuno who is Tsuno if I might ask" Dan was confused himself.

"Ah Sakura's owl summons, she forged a contract with that blasted feathery creature, just try not to insult him, he gets puffed up when you do and tries to bite" Kisame grimaced in remembrance, until that damn owl had gotten use to him.

It had been like an absolute nightmare "But don't owls sleep during the day and how do you know he's near" Tobirama pointed out bluntly, the Leaf Village had certainly changed and he wasn't sure what to think about the changes.

Shisui snorted "Trust me when I say this Lord Second, Tsuno will come at her call, he always does no matter where he or she is" he shrugged not sure what else to say beyond the fact that answering question after question about Sakura was getting tiresome.

Now he knew how she felt being drilled with the same questions for months on end it was annoying "I didn't even know there was an owl summons, hey do you think this owl will let me sign the contract to it sounds cool" Nawaki piped in wanting to speak.

Instead of staying quiet like he had this last hour or so, Kakashi wanted to say that there might be no chance of that happening ever but kept his mouth shut to avoid actively upsetting the boy off, "Where did she get the summons from" Hashirama was the only one to ask.

"Land of Iron, she was learning how to wield wind nature chakra and tripped in a pile of snow and landed on Tsuno, his wing was broken, he bit her, she healed him and thus a contract was forged, they've been inseparable since" Itachi explained.

With that there was finally a lull in the conversation, which meant there was a pause on all questions and less than thirty minutes after that they all stopped for lunch "Don't forget to call Tsuno" Neji reminded gently.

Sakura grinned and whistled in a patterned sequence waiting patiently and in a matter of minutes in all his white feathered glory the great horned owl landed on her shoulder, folding his wings to his body and rubbing his beak along her cheek in affection.

"Do you have need of me Sakura-sama, would you like me to scout ahead or possibly acquire a meal for you and your friends" like usual Tsuno was eager to please his contractor and waited for his orders without question.

A soft smile formed on her lips "Would you take this letter to Hokage-sama in Leaf and wait for a return message" Sakura held up a scroll which was quickly taken into his beak, then with a flap of his wings he was airborne and disappearing off into the distance.

"Never ceases to amaze me how you can command such a majestic creature like him" Genma commented lightly as lunch began sizzling away over the large portable fire pit the pink haired girl unsealed from one of her storage scrolls.

It seemed like Sakura always came prepared for any type of situation "Tsuno-sama is a precious companion Genma-san I adore him and he adores me" the pinkette explained humming a merry little tune as she waited for lunch to finish cooking.

Travel always made her hungrier than usual "Youthful as ever cherry blossom of the Leaf, how is your relationship with my youthful student going" Gai piped in obliviously, Sakura with a bright smile nodded not speaking and sparing Haku's feelings at the same time.

She and Neji had already decided not to flaunt their relationship in front of the now revived boy until he grew use to being alive and was able to move on, Haku was relieved and frustrated, there she went again doing the noble thing, protecting him.

Lunch finished without further conversation and then the lot of them were on the move again "By the way what's a Chunin doing on such a high class mission anyway" Tobirama spoke when it was nearing dinner time hours later.

Her head snapped around to meet his gaze with wide lavender eyes "I'm not a Chunin, I'm a Jonin like Neji and everyone else here" Sakura spoke politely and hoped that no more misunderstandings would happen where her rank was concerned.

That was a position she'd worked hard to achieve after all "Brat how the hell are you a….." Zabuza was massively confused how the hell did that happen, where did all the time go, Sakura was hardly recognizable anymore.

Sakura craned her neck and smiled "I took the Jonin Exams when I was thirteen with Neji, we both passed on the first go together as a team, but this was my first official A Rank Mission as a Jonin because I went on a training trip with Tsunade-shishou" she announced.

"For two years to get stronger in order to take on higher ranked missions, wasn't that the official reason after all" Neji knew all about the reasoning after all, because he'd been one of the first ones she'd told about the training trip.

A light nod was his answer "Hokage-sama could only keep the elders from pushing these kinds of missions off on me for so long after all, but that's okay, missions keep me busy, oh remind me to make a couple more products for Kaguya Salubrity when we get home to Neji" Sakura chattered.

"Of course Sakura are you going to take Kabuto-san along with you again to the lab you concoct your products" the Hyuga questioned, it had been decreed that Kabuto could go five miles outside the village to get him use to going outside the village again.

Hashirama was instantly intrigued, but Zabuza and Haku shared a concerned look, Kabuto was the one who'd reanimated them what was Sakura doing hanging around Orochimaru's subordinate "Excuse me Kaguya Salubrity" the First Hokage questioned.

"My store it's called Kaguya Salubrity, the slogan Promoting Good Health In All Shinobi and Civilian Alike, I sell medicine, herbs, poisons, antidotes, healing scrolls, creams, pastes, oils and anything else there, and the products are original cause I come up with them" the pinkette admitted happily.

Not to mention now that the procedure on Itachi was over and her first major mission back in the village was completed, that meant now she would have a chance to speak about her plan to create chain shops in each of the other Hidden Villages.

Just then an unexpected person popped up "Indeed, Sakura-san is so popular with her store that shinobi from all the other Hidden Villages buy from her" Minato smiled kindly as he appeared at her side, Tsuno perched carefully on his shoulder.

But at the sight of his contractor switched to hers as the blonde shifted his attention on the six revived people "First Hokage Hashirama-sama, Second Hokage Tobirama-sama, Dan-san, Nawaki-san, Zabuza-san and Haku-san" he nodded politely at each male.

Then gazed down at the young girl at his side "It's them I'm one hundred percent sure of it Hokage-sama" Sakura stated when she realized what he wanted, the last two more than the other four, she was the only one that knew their chakra inside and out.

"Good, now I've come to bring you back to the village instead of making you walk the rest of the way" Minato turned serious and placed his hand down on Sakura's free shoulder and everyone else arranged themselves to be comfortable.

In a matter of minutes the seventeen of them were back in the confines of the village "And don't worry about signing in, Izumo and Kotetsu have already been informed that this was the method of transportation we'd be using" the blonde warned.

Sitting down in his seat and sending his attendant to collect Tsunade and Shizune both women deserved to know about the miraculous revivals "I feel as if I sent you in without enough information and for that I apologize" the current Hokage winced.

"No worries Hokage-sama everything turned out just fine" the pink haired girl in the room waved off his apologies not angry in the least, she'd been a bit miffed at first for sure, but with Zabuza and Haku back she was on cloud nine and would be for a good long while.

Kakashi was tempted to laugh, he knew where his adopted daughters thoughts had gone, but didn't as Tsunade and Shizune flew into the office "Oh kami it's true, it really is you Dan, Nawaki" the honey eyed blonde rushed forward enveloping her former lover and little brother.

"It's not just them Tsunade-sama, Lord First and Second, and of course Zabuza-san and Haku-san I presume" Shizune patted Tsunade on the shoulder and greeted her Uncle, in all the atmosphere in the office was quite happy and carefree.

Until Minato managed to shoo most of them from his office, four revivals going with Tsunade, the last two remaining as did Sakura "You coming Pinky" Kisame paused when he realized that the girl wasn't following the rest of them.

"You go on Sharky, there's something I'd like to talk to Hokage-sama about first, you two go as well I'll catch up later" Sakura nudged Zabuza and Haku off after Kisame and waited patiently before the door closed.

The blonde was concerned until she sat down and opened her mouth "I'd like to create a series of chain shops in each of the other Lands for Kaguya Salubrity, only certain products will be sold in these shops, different prices have been considered would that be acceptable" she questioned.

Ocean blue eyes blinked at her in surprise "And just how long has that idea been festering in that brain of yours Sakura-san" Minato shook his head deciding to just roll with it, besides it would be a means to a stronger bond between the five great nations and wherever else the shops were created.

"For a good long while, since I first came back actually, Shino, Kiba and I have extensive talks about the subject and we've nearly completed the list of products for each village, the change in pricing, the rules and regulations as well" Sakura grinned.

Minato chuckled "Go for it Sakura-san but remember you must first ask permission from each of the lands Kage's and have a meeting with them before starting your chain shops" he warned shooing her from his office and she hurried home to have dinner and go to bed like the others.


	51. Chapter 50

"Do you really sleep down there Sakura-chan" Haku was immediately concerned when he saw his best friend come up out of the basement it was an odd place to sleep and he couldn't imagine it being a very nice place in the least.

Sakura rubbed her eyes to get rid of the crust yawned and stretched before nodding "Yep the basement is the biggest room in this house and it has the biggest bathroom to" Sakura snickered fiddling with a loose lock of hair before disappearing into the kitchen.

Haku slumped his shoulders it kind of stunk that her world no longer revolved around him and Zabuza 'Guess I'll just have to get use to sharing her with everyone' he sighed inwardly and leaned back fully on the comfortable couch.

It was only 6:43 in the morning habits were hard to break "We're still important Haku can't you tell" Zabuza's voice interrupted his very depressive thoughts, he'd been awake even before the boy had and had heard the very quick conversation.

Just then the smell of food wafted through the house rousing others, "Good Morning Zabuza-san, Haku-san" Neji was quick to exit his room moments after the smell of food filled his room and he knew that this would be one of those mornings she'd need help.

There was no doubt in Neji's mind that Sakura was finding it extremely difficult to adjust to having her two most important people back with her and when he peeked in the kitchen, he found a mountain of food already cooked and waiting to be eaten.

"What the devil is up with her, I've never seen Pinky cook that much food before" Kisame blinked rapidly at the sight, a moment later it clicked in his mind, the house was full up of people, Zabuza and Haku were alive, she must be either worried or extremely happy.

Neji tossed the former Akatsuki member a small glare then traipsed forward and took over cooking the hash-browns for his girlfriend "Does the amount of food have anything to do with those two or does she realize that we need to eat more" Kimimaro was next down the ladder.

Followed by Tayuya and Jugo "Holy hell that's an insane amount of food, do you think we'll be able to eat it all, in fact I'm surprised we're able to get all those groceries anyway" Tayuya yawned waking up when the smell of coffee entered her nose.

"And the amount of tea bags we buy from the store constantly" Jugo reminded quietly keeping his red-orange eyes pinned to the duo working effortlessly on their breakfast until it occurred to Kimimaro to do the same and the white haired teen jumped in to help cook as well.

The occupants of the other house were slow in waking and coincidentally both pregnant females were the first to appear through the door "What's for breakfast I'm starving" Anko grumbled not quite fully awake.

Until the brunette at her side tapped her shoulder and pointed "Don't you think you've made enough food Sakura-chan" Rin frowned, but the pinkette paid her very little attention, to caught up in her own thoughts to realize just yet.

"Kami someone stop her before we have to restock everything" Obito panicked at the mountain of food, was the girl really that lost in thought that she couldn't focus as well as she usually did, then he had to wonder what it was she was thinking about anyway.

Thankfully his silver haired teammate came to the rescue "Sakura-chan that's enough breakfast is ready" Kakashi patted her on the head gently and Sakura jolted before smiling sheepishly, piled her plate high and after making a cup of tea hurried to the enlarged dining nook.

"Well that could have ended horribly, what do you think has her so distracted this morning, is it those two that you brought back yesterday" Tenzo was the last one to join them appearing through the floor having been on a mission himself, but had a few weeks off.

No answer was forthcoming as they all sat and enjoyed their meal before everyone could wander off "I think we should all talk, Tou-san mentioned yesterday about building a new house to accommodate everyone what do you think" the pinkette spoke up stopping them in their tracks.

Everyone settled in their seats again "Makes a lot of sense, plus we can stain the wood any color you want Sakura-chan but leave everyone else's rooms up to themselves" the copy ninja nodded glancing around the crowded table.

"Why not just two more rooms for those guys like you did for me and Jugo" the red haired teenager was confused, she had actually come to like this house and now they were just going to move out of it.

The owner of the house bit her lip and worried it gently between her sharp teeth "I for one think finding a new house is a great idea" the orange haired male announced in a sheepish tone of voice, it was getting crowded and he'd like his own place.

Kakashi glanced to his adopted children "How would a new house solve our problem anyway, besides having a couple of new rooms, no offense Hyuga but sharing a bathroom is not my cup of tea" the former mist nin snorted softly.

Neji nodded in understanding "There's none taken but Kisame-san is right, plus we'll be adding two more members to this house once Nohara-san and Anko-san give birth to their children" he pointed out abruptly reminding everyone of the two squalling babies that would soon be there.

"Okay, okay I get that this house holds a lot of memories for you guys, but why don't we just build individual places like small houses for those who want to be independent, a regular house for the ones that want to share and two larger for those that are getting married" the purple haired woman blurted out.

Getting tired of the conversation quickly "You know that's actually a good idea what do you think Sakura-chan, do you want to have your own space again" the pregnant brunette turned to the young pink haired teenager in hopes to put an end to this conversation.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought, glanced around and spied a silent Obito "Don't look at me, I'm not gonna argue with these two" the Uchiha gestured to Rin and Anko, it was never wise to piss off a pregnant woman and now two of them were living in the house.

"And if need be I'd be able to make you a basement because we all know how much you adore your basement" the wood user of the house stated getting the feeling that was the main reason for her hesitation.

Zabuza and Haku shared a quiet look with each other "Just how much will it cost to even build individual houses for us anyway" the former demon of the mist asked realizing that he'd have to make a trip to the old tree house and collect the scroll filled with money.

Unless Sakura already had it in her grasp "Let's not forget new furniture, clothes and personal affects for each of us as well" the doe eyed preteen pointed out carefully, as they realized that this was gonna be another pipe dream.

"That's no big deal, just let me draw up the houses, who all wants to share or be independent" Sakura stopped the rising argument by finally speaking once again, the basement was her sanctuary and now she didn't have to give that up.

All that was left was finding a large enough space to fit the houses "I'm sharing with Zabuza-sama" Haku said eventually, a small notebook was flipped open and both his and Zabuza's names were written down on it and then circled.

"Fine by me, so long as our houses are right next to hers and have a connecting hallway for easy visitation" Zabuza wouldn't allow for anymore separation between him, Haku and his former apprentice/successor, they were back now after all.

"You know I think I'll stick with being your roommate Sakura" Neji admitted lightly, it was something that they'd been doing for a good long while that to suddenly not be rooming or having meals together would be to weird.

His and her name was added "I'll share with Kimimaro, if that's alright" Tayuya didn't want to be parted from her own boyfriend and now she would have her own house with him, it was like a dream come true for her.

The white haired teen smiled "That's fine Tayuya it will be great practice for in the future" Kimimaro said, he was almost nineteen and she almost eighteen, they'd be able to get engaged, get married and have children, their family was slowly growing day by day.

"I'll take my own place" Jugo decided in the next moment, being the only one that didn't have anyone to share with, which left Kisame, Anko, Kakashi, Tenzo, Obito and Rin to settle on how their own houses would go.

The former Akatsuki member grumbled "Same here it will be nice not to share, but we can all still have breakfast together or even dinner sometimes right, cause I stink at cooking all the time" Kisame huffed and crossed his arms.

"Connecting hallways that's something I can do as well don't forget Sakura-san" Tenzo reminded suddenly, he'd make his own place as well, but now it just begged the question that they were all probably wanting to know.

The pregnant brunette was the one to ask "And just where might I ask will these houses be going, you only got back yesterday and I doubt you've had much time to really think on this plan after all" Rin scowled at her former teammate.

No one else would have thought up this idea after all "Yeah it has to be somewhere easily accessible for everyone and large enough to accommodate the several houses that are going to be constructed" Anko nodded keeping her eyes pinned to Sakura.

"We shouldn't rush her, besides we have to pack up all our belongings anyway" Kakashi spoke up carefully reminding everyone of that little tidbit, so they'd have time, not to mention they'd have to go shopping for Zabuza and Haku anyway.

The Uchiha in the house was more than a little curious "Exactly what brought this on anyway brat, leaving this house would seem impossible for you" Obito snorted but his words weren't harsh but soft, he liked the girl after all.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "Tou-san mentioned it and I'll figure something out" with that their meeting came to an end and everyone scattered as they left the house ready to enjoy their two week break, well only those that had been on the mission and those that had been brought back.

Left by herself because even Zabuza and Haku had headed off to explore the Leaf Village, Sakura wandered from the house and around the village looking for the ideal place, it couldn't be horribly far from her shop, but where was the question.

It felt like she'd been walking around aimlessly for a couple of hours when she passed by an extremely large empty lot that was for sale "Is there a reason your staring at this empty lot Sakura" Shino appeared suddenly.

And then she realized that this was an area by the Aburame Compound, "Do you know who's selling this lot Shino" Sakura turned to face her teammate properly the question falling from her lips hastily in hopes that it hadn't already been bought.

"My Father" the Aburame Heir answered less than a heartbeat later, of course the lot was owned by the Aburame's it was perfect, not to mention the entrance of the village wasn't to far away either and in fact they'd be closer to the hospital, Hokage Tower and Kaguya Salubrity as well.

The perfect position "Be right back Shino, would you stay there for me" the pinkette was quick in hurrying back to the house and collecting the scroll full of ryo that Zabuza had left to her and then made a mad dash towards the empty lot again.

Shino was still stood in the same spot "Is there a reason you asked me those questions" he was curious what had his teammate all hyped up like she currently was and that was grounds for inquiring an answer.

"I'd like to buy that lot, it was decided today that it's time to move out of that cherry oak house and that's the perfect place to build houses to accommodate everyone without falling over each other like we are nowadays" Sakura explained.

He couldn't argue with that logic "Does that mean you'll be having your own place again, why because I don't see the reason to continue sharing a home with all those people, important or not" Shino pointed out.

And his teammates smiled "Nope though I'm gonna continue rooming with Neji, while Tenzo-san, Kisame-san and Jugo-san get their own small houses, Kimi-nii and Tayuya are sharing as are oh yeah that's right not everyone knows" she trailed off suddenly.

Curious now and feeling as if something big was going down that he didn't know about Shino lifted an ebony brow "Do tell Sakura what is it that the rest of the village doesn't know yet" the Aburame Heir prodded.

Then suddenly there was a wide smile going from ear to ear "For the past week I was on an A Ranked Mission to get rid of a madman, I don't know how he did it, but he brought them back, Lord First, Lord Second, Dan Kato, Nawaki Senju, Zabuza and Haku as well" Sakura exclaimed.

Hazel eyes widened then returned to normal as the both of them passed through the Aburame Compound Gates "Is this a good thing or are they going to try and convince you to leave with them" he was understandably worried.

"Nonsense Shino, their gonna live in the Leaf Village with me and everyone else, they've already told Hokage-sama this after all" she announced skipping along happily on the dirt path that led to Shino's home and feeling as if she was floating on cloud nine again.

Unbeknownst to him the breath that he'd been holding was released quietly "Good, why because you deserve to be happy" Shino let his lips quirk up in a half smile briefly before returning to his normal stoic expression.

Sure he still harbored feelings for his teammate, and he was still waiting in the shadows for Neji to mess up, but most important off he was happy she was happy "Mhm oh Shibi-sama good morning, I'm not interrupting am I" and suddenly Shibi was stood before them.

On his way from the Compound "I'm in no hurry this is rare to see you two together, was there something you needed Kaguya-san" Shibi looked between the two teens suspiciously before focusing his gaze on his sons teammate/crush.

"Um ah yes I'd like to buy that empty lot" Sakura didn't waste any time in making her request, Shibi blinked at her in surprise, not that she could tell except for the small twitch of the eyebrow, before turning and gesturing for her to follow him.

With Shino as a silent tag-a-long now "While the request is normal is there a specific reason you have attached yourself to that lot" the Aburame Patriarch questioned wanting to know and hoping that it wasn't for a stupid reason such as setting up a park like other people have wanted.

Sakura took a deep breath "To build new homes for my family and I, plus there is plenty of space to grow an herb garden not only that but it's in the perfect position to reach the hospital, Hokage Tower and Kaguya Salubrity" she ticked off her fingers easily.

A much better reason he concluded in the next moment as he returned with the deed "3,000 ryo is the total price for that empty lot are you willing to part with that much" Shibi stated knowing that the price was high, but it was a large empty lot and he wanted to get rid of it.

"Perfect here you are Shibi-sama 3,000 ryo" the pinkette didn't hesitate in forking over the amount of ryo stated after unsealing a large wad from the scroll in her hand, it was a familiar scroll, and suddenly Shino realized what it was she'd had to go back and retrieve from her house.

Glad to be rid of it Shibi handed over the deed to the empty lot "There you are Kaguya-san and please don't hesitate to come by and enjoy the forest that surrounds our lands" the Aburame Patriarch waved as she headed off with Shino in tow.

"Is that scroll from Momochi-san, why because you only bring it out when things are needed" Shino walked alongside his teammate, though he was glad the empty lot had gone to someone who would take care of it properly.

She grinned at his question "Yes and there's still lots of it left, by the way I told Hokage-sama my intentions of creating chain shops for Kaguya Salubrity, so it's all out in the open now, well not quite, but tell who you want now" Sakura quipped in the next moment.

"Will do Sakura and have a good day" the Aburame Heir waved quietly, turned on his heel and hurried back into the compound, he had a lot to speak with his Father about, it was up to him to make sure Shibi was the next person to know about the chain shops.

Happy that it hadn't taken to much Sakura eagerly returned to the house and found Zabuza and Haku there was well "Where have you been" Zabuza frowned in confusion when the pink haired teenager stepped into the living room.

Even the doe eyed preteen at his side was a little put out "We'd hoped to have lunch with you, just the three of us" Haku sulked wishing that things were the same way they use to be, but that was impossible because she lived in the village.

Brows shooting upwards Sakura tapped her lip "Lunch just the three of us okay and I was out looking for a good place for our houses and I found a good one to, snapped it up before anyone else could" she placed the deed and scroll down.

The scroll was instantly recognized "So you did have it after all, how much have you used" the former rogue asked as she walked by them and headed down to her basement room a few minutes later she returned with Kubikiribocho.

"Is that how you bought this house as well" suddenly it occurred to the doe eyed boy that his best friend had been indeed living in this cherry oak house since a day after coming to the Leaf Village, the very same day.

She paused and nodded "Yes Haku that's how I got this house and my shop up and running and now the empty lot for our future houses, and there's still a lot left Zabuza-sama, by the way I'm turning the rest of it over to you and Haku" Sakura grabbed up the scroll and held it out.

"Keep it in case of an emergency, plus it will come in handy for buying supplies for the both of us and no doubt everyone else" Zabuza waved his hand and in a matter of seconds the scroll was hidden away from sight on a shelf behind a familiar forehead protector.

A glint of metal drew their gazes "I can't believe you still have that old thing" Haku frowned lightly, this was to weird, extremely bizarre really but so long as he got to stay by herself even as just a friend he'd be happy.

Sakura blew out a breath "Of course I still have it, it's a reminder of important memories anyway I'm going to go get started on our lunch" the pinkette smiled brightly then disappeared into the kitchen and began cooking up a storm.

By the time she was done her famed veggie lasagna was sitting innocently on the stove, Zabuza was a little shocked when he saw it "Whatever" he grumbled not wanting to admit that it was nice knowing his former apprentice still remembered he liked this particular dish.

"Guess we're gonna have to work on him huh Sakura-chan to get him to open up and share his emotions with everyone" the brunette laughed lightly eating with manners the same as his friend, proving she was still the same way to.

Despite the obvious differences "No kidding relax Zabuza-sama you don't have to worry anymore, Leaf is nothing like Mist use to be, though Mizukage-sama has completely turned it around, your dream was accomplished" Sakura blurted out.

No more talk came after that but it was a comfortable silence and once they were finished the left overs were wrapped up and put in the oven and the three of them returned to the living room just as Kakashi and Tenzo returned to the house.

"We went out looking for you Sakura-chan, so did you ever figure out where the houses are gonna go" Kakashi questioned once he'd spotted his adopted daughter sitting on the couch preparing to set up her equipment and make a few more products for her store.

Sakura craned her neck around to meet his lone onyx eye at his voice "I sure did Tou-san and you guys are gonna love it" she hastily stuffed her equipment back in her medical bag and stood abruptly from the couch.

Eager to show off the empty lot "Must be a good place if your that excited about it" Tenzo chuckled lightly as the five of them headed out the door again and back down the streets, they were just a couple blocks away from the Aburame Compound.

When she stopped and gestured to the large empty lot "Nice you have good taste brat" Zabuza could admit that much about his former apprentice and whistled under his breath at the size, it was perfect for multiple connected houses and enough room to put up fences or grow a garden.

No doubt that had played a large part in the end decision to buy it "Was that what the other scroll was for, the title to the lot here" Haku suddenly remembered the other scroll that she'd stuffed in her pouch before they'd left the house.

"Zabuza-san is absolutely right, do you have the houses drawn yet Sakura-chan or do you still need time, which we could take those two shopping while Tenzo sticks to you" the silver haired nin jumped in before she could speak.

Tenzo nodded when she glanced his way "That's right you could draw them here and we could get started on them now without wasting time" the older brunette explained knowing how artistic the teenager was and that she'd be able to draw quick.

Before answering she drew the money scroll from her pouch "For them and please Tou-san let them choose, have fun" the pinkette waved as the three males headed off and she sat on the ground pulling out her sketch pad, while the remaining male leaned against the fence.

As she began drawing getting lost in her own little world until an oppressive chakra was bearing down on her "Y..Y..You brat I've been looking everywhere for you" Tsunade breathed heavily massive chest heaving with every breath.

She blinked in confusion "It's not as if I've been suppressing my chakra Tsunade-shishou" Sakura frowned lightly concerned for her mentor and put her sketch pad and pencil to the side to find out what it was the woman wanted.

Tsunade scowled down at her ferociously "Wanted to know how you were holding up with having those two back" her cheeks turned red and Sakura's lavender orbs widened, Tsunade had been worried and it warmed her heart.

"Great Shishou I'm happy, I just didn't think something like this would ever happen you know but I'm glad that despite the horrible way in which they were brought back that their here with me now my two most important people" the teenager spoke softly.

Unaware that there were three eavesdroppers, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku "Did you hear that you two no one was ever able to replace you two" the copy ninja rested his lone onyx eye on the duo, it had been over an hour since they'd been gone and were coming to check up on her.

Only to hear the tail end of her statement "Yeah, yeah I get it already the brat still cares about us no matter how much time has passed since our death" the former rogue grumbled feeling a little lost being in a village again.

But he'd bare with it for her sake, she deserved to have them around "That Neji fellow does he treat her right" the younger male asked bravely wanting to make sure that his best friend was being taken care of properly by the guy who was courting her now.

Just then they were joined by a silent Tenzo "Don't worry Haku-san, Neji-san lights up her world and he's never laid a hand on her or talked down to her for only having half his bloodline" the older brunette assured.

Listening like the others to the ongoing conversation between Master and Student "Right so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having me, Grandfather, Great Uncle, Dan and Nawaki live close by to you and the others" the honey eyed blonde asked sheepishly.

Her apprentice looked a little surprised then glanced in the direction she knew their eavesdroppers were and got a nod from a silver head "That would be fine Tsunade-shishou, what do you think of this spot and would you like individual houses or one big one for all five of you" Sakura asked.

"Two individual for Grandfather and Great Uncle and one big enough for five people and this spot is great not only that but it's position lets you reach the hospital, Hokage Tower and Kaguya Salubrity with ease alongside the village entrance" Tsunade looked around.

Noting everything that her apprentice already had "Just as I thought is there anything else you'd like to ask Tsunade-shishou before those four reach us" the pinkette asked feeling the incoming chakra of Hashirama, Tobirama, Dan and Nawaki.

Tsunade bit her lip "Just to tell you that I'll be doing an age reversal jutsu on myself to be with Dan to have children and get married to him like I've always wanted" the woman said hastily not caring that the others heard but wanting to keep it a secret from the others for awhile.

Just as the four aforementioned skidded to a halt before them "What's this visiting with your apprentice Tsuna-chan we all witnessed her wonderful medical skills" Hashirama was the first to notice the girl from the mission and wave lightly at her.

A naturally friendly person and the man reminded her greatly of Naruto in a very strange way while the Second Hokage seemed to have a permanent scowl etched into his features "Aren't you supposed to be working Tsunade" Tobirama said pointedly.

Forgoing any interaction with the young girl "Now, now nothing will come of overworking Tsunade-chan is there Lord Second" Dan immediately saw the dislike in those soft red eyes of his lovers apprentice, this wasn't going to end well considering how close Tsunade was to the girl.

"Your really pretty did you know that Miss" Nawaki had no such feelings and quickly attached himself to the older girl, who reminded him quite a bit of his sister and wished he hadn't been so reckless that one time that had made him miss out on a lot life was unfair.

The pink haired teenage girl beamed brightly at the preteen "Call me Sakura please Nawaki-san" Sakura ruffled his hair causing the boy to flush a light red in embarrassment and stutter horribly causing his older sister to laugh and make him pout and sulk.

Less than a minute later Neji came to a stop before them "Sakura are you busy at the moment….Tsunade-sama" the Hyuga glanced to his right and spotted the blonde then continued "A woman in the Hyuga Compound is giving birth" Neji explained.

Sakura's lavender eyes widened and she shot a quick look to Tsunade who shooed her off "I'll finish this later, lead the way Neji" in a matter of seconds she turned completely serious and sped after her boyfriend.

It turned out later on the woman was having twins and after a very long and agonizing labor both boys with the familiar lavender irises were cleaned up and wrapped in blankets and left with their parents "Thank you so much Sakura" the woman waved.

"Yes we owe you quite a bit, we'll make an appointment at the hospital with Tsunade-sama tomorrow and let you know how it goes" the man called as she and Neji headed for the cherry oak house, they'd be there for awhile yet it seemed.

Sakura smiled and waved back before rounding the corner "Was that your first time helping someone give birth" her boyfriend questioned immediately once they were free of the compound and a couple blocks later were nearly home.

"Quite though Tsunade-shishou has been teaching me and I'm learning because Rin-chan asked me to be the one to deliver her baby remember" his girlfriend reminded him gently and his mind flashed back to that moment what seemed like ages ago.

The brunette nodded lightly and they linked hands "Once we're all settled in our new house, would you like to go on a date, a picnic this time, to your clearing, I'll make the food" Neji offered knowing she was going to need it.

For trying times were ahead of the lot of them more to the point they were ahead of Sakura "How can I say no when you offer to cook, so yes to everything" Sakura giggled and pecked the Hyuga quickly on the cheek just before they went into the house.

And settled on the couch, Sakura brought over Kubikiribocho to Zabuza's surprise and tended to the visible scratches on the butcher knife like blade giving the sword her own blood and the sword taking the blood with zero hesitation.

Before setting out to polish every inch of the massive blade until he was shiny and gleamed in the dull sunlight streaming through the window "Did you ever find a place for us Kaguya" Obito asked when he and Rin joined those that were already gathered in the living room.

"Oh yeah the perfect place, I bought the empty lot near the Aburame Compound, just a couple blocks away from it really and it's lovely, how are you holding up Rin-chan" the pinkette answered Obito's question before looking to the Uchiha's fiance.

Who nodded "Good and that's great so when will we be able to start moving in and all that jazz or have the houses not been built yet" Rin caught sight of the guilty look Neji was sporting, he knew he'd been forgetting something.

The pink haired teenager patted his hand fondly "A woman in the Hyuga Clan went into labor, I went and helped her give birth to twins, so I haven't finished the sketches so the houses haven't been constructed yet" she admitted softly.

"No worries so long as you found a place that's easily accessible for all of us and has more than enough room for all the houses that's gonna be built there with connecting walls and possibly fences to keep them separate" Anko reminded.

She nodded again "More than enough room probably two times over Anko-san" Sakura assured setting her massive blade to the side and pulling out her sketch pad to work on the houses again until it was time to start dinner.

"I'll help imouto-san because you've been working very hard these past couple of months" Kimimaro jumped up not willing to let his little sister do all the work in the house and helped pull out ingredients for supper and set to work on cooking the food.

Leaving everyone else to squish themselves in the nook and making sure there was enough room for Sakura and Kimimaro "Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm kind of looking forward to moving into a new place" Tayuya commented.

The orange haired teen at her side nodded "And getting a sense of independence, is that why you didn't want to live in the Hyuga Compound, because you were already dependent mostly on yourself" Jugo asked.

And the girl who'd helped rescue him from Orochimaru paused "Nothing like that I just couldn't handle being around to many people at first and so asked to live outside the compound, plus I didn't want to be forced to rely on only Hiashi-sama" Sakura admitted.

But that was something everyone had suspected was the case anyway and there was no more conversation on the subject as dinner was finished, plates were filled with food and everyone ate before dishes were washed and put away courtesy of Kakashi and Neji.

Less than forty minutes after dinner a pounding erupted on the door and Sakura grit her teeth that still annoyed the hell out of her as she stomped to the foyer and pulled open the door glaring heatedly at the idiot who dared bang on her beautiful door.

Said idiot turned out to be the First and Second Hokage and she quickly stopped glaring "Yes" her brows rose into the hairline when the duo continued to stare at her and say nothing "What is it Lord First, Lord Second" she prodded in hopes they'd tell her what they wanted.

"Tsuna-chan is doing the age regression jutsu and wants you there can you come Sakura-chan" Hashirama finally blurted out a couple minutes later only after looking around warily to make sure that Dan wasn't around, that man didn't know yet nor did Nawaki.

The Second Hokage let out an aggravated sigh "Well get your sandals on girl and lets go" Tobirama barked in hopes to hurry the girl along so that they could all go to bed, the door was shut a second later and two minutes after that she emerged with her feet in dark gray sandals.

"Lead the way Lord First, Lord Second" Sakura gestured for them to go on ahead and she'd follow, but a vice grip around her wrist told her Tobirama had grabbed her arm, while Hashirama pressed his hand to his brothers shoulders.

In a matter of minutes the three of them were stood in Minato's office "How kind of you to join us Sakura-san" Minato smiled warmly at the young girl, who quickly regained her footing and retreated a little ways away from Tobirama.

Sakura didn't get very far before she was snatched up by Tsunade "Right there brat you understand don't you dare move you here me" the honey eyed blonde was a nervous wreck it was just two former Hokage, the current Hokage, her second apprentice and herself in the office doing this age reversal jutsu ordeal.

"Don't worry Shishou everything will turn out alright and I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" the pinkette soothed as Minato came to stand before the honey eyed woman with a scroll in hand and start going through a long list of very complicated hand signs for the jutsu.

For what felt like an hour they stood there until Minato finished with the hand signs and placed his palm upon the woman's forehead "Ninja Art: Age Regression Jutsu" the sunny haired male called in a strong voice.

And the years began literally disappearing from Tsunade until she was once again only twenty six years old "Guess we'll get to see you age this time huh Tsuna-chan" the first Hokage teased his granddaughter and she flushed red in embarrassment.

"Makes me wonder can you do that only in reverse on Nawaki or does he want to grow up" the snowy haired former second Hokage rested his soft red orbs on the current Hokage, who shook his head, there was only an age reversal jutsu, not an age progression jutsu.

If there was no one knew where it was "Thank you for being here Sakura if it weren't for you none of this would be possibly" Tsunade wrapped her second apprentice up in a bone crushing hug shaking like a leaf.

The girl smiled up at her shishou "Everyone deserves to be happy Shishou, especially you, enjoy this second chance" Sakura held out the sealing crystal, honey eyes widened, so did soft red, ocean blue and ebony.

"No, no, no, no that is yours Sakura that was our deal remember" the honey eyed blonde shook her head hastily and quickly closed Sakura's fingers around the necklace, she couldn't take that back no matter what.

Sakura frowned lightly in confusion "If your sure" she wasn't sure why Tsunade wouldn't take it back, Tsunade nodded and then with her grandfather and great uncle in tow, though one of them was a little agitated left the office, and after waving to Minato, exited the office herself.

Returning to her house and ready to get some shut eye, there was no point in trying to sketch houses anymore that night especially when it was difficult keeping her eyes open and mind focused on anything else but sleep.

The next morning Kimimaro and Neji made breakfast before everyone scattered from the house giving Sakura free reign on how the houses were going to look it was a daunting task and by the time she was finished with the last one, hours later near dinner time, her wrist hurt like hell.

"Do you think we should make a list of what we need for the houses, wait a minute who's houses are those" Kimimaro looked over the sketches and found three extra houses that hadn't been planned on, it wasn't like they'd need them.

Sakura grinned "Tsunade-shishou said she wanted to live nearer to me with her own returned important people" she quipped happily, pulling out a long sheet of paper and beginning to write down everything that would be needed for each house.

Not to mention the wood stainer for her own house, which would be added with a lot of help from her water clones, the list consisted of just about everything imaginable "Are you sure we'll be able to get all that" Jugo asked upon seeing the completed list.

Then he remembered they all got mission pay and could buy their own things "Right is this how you felt when you first came here living all by yourself and not having mission pay" Tayuya grimaced as they all traipsed towards the empty lot the next morning.

"Actually Tayuya-san I didn't wait very long only a couple of days before becoming a Leaf Nin because I didn't want to have to rely on anyone to get around, though Shisui-san kind of attached himself to me and all that crap with Danzo was insane" Sakura admitted.

At the executed elders name mostly everyone in the house grimaced remembering Danzo and what he'd done not just to Sakura but the Uchiha and well basically the entire Leaf Village "Want to clue us in brat" Zabuza asked.

Sakura blew out a breath "Danzo Shimura esteemed elder of the Leaf Village, the minute I came here he tried to behead me, threaten me into joining Root, tried to have me kidnapped by Orochimaru and then sent a root member to assassinate me" she ticked off her fingers.

Zabuza nearly choked on his tongue "But why you didn't do anything to him so what would cause him to react like that at an innocent girl" Haku was literally outraged, just what had his friend had to go through to earn her place in the Leaf Village.

"Innocent but dangerous and he felt I was in the way of his diabolical plot to take over the Leaf Village in later months no doubt because of how close I got with the Uchiha's" the pinkette shrugged no longer worried.

And if Orochimaru ever showed his face she'd break it with her chakra enhanced strength and bury that bastard in the ground with or without help from her friends "Let us not forget Orochimaru, he is still after Sakura-chan" Kakashi felt the need to remind everyone.

Both Zabuza and Haku frowned that was another individual that needed to be put down "Right here we are what do you guys think" Sakura paused in front of the empty lot that she'd come into ownership of only yesterday.

Everyone stopped and then stared around their surroundings "Good Job Pinky this place isn't half bad" Kisame was the first to comment, having been quiet since earlier, listening to everything that had gone on just within the village itself when Sakura had come here.

The girl just couldn't stay out of trouble it seemed "For whatever reason this actually is a decent area, don't know how you do it brat but I like it" Anko nodded her assent of the empty lot and Tenzo stepped forward, her, Kakashi's and their child's house was the first one created.

And the two of them hurried through the open doorway, windows and doors would have to be bought and began setting everything up how they preferred, exploring and taking their new home in, Sakura really was quite the artist.

For the house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room, and an attic to store things in, there was no basement and that was just fine with the dating duo as they headed off to find doors and windows and possibly wood stainer to add color to their house.

Next on the list was Obito and Rin's, it was much the same as Kakashi's and so it didn't take them long to get settled in, and they were just fine with the brown wood, but they like Kakashi and Anko headed off to buy whatever essentials were needed.

Zabuza and Haku had an even more basic house, one bathroom, two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchenette and a dining nook, there was also an attic for them as well, Sakura and Neji's house was after the revived duo's.

There was a basement as opposed to an attic for Sakura's comfort attached to it a bathroom and a large closet as per her request and wooden stairs leading into the extra room that would be the spare, a guest bedroom and a spare bathroom, then Neji's room, complete with personal bathroom.

Followed by a larger than life kitchen, living room and a dining room, and a few closets here and there and the connecting hallways that led into each house, Tayuya and Kimimaro's house was like Zabuza and Haku's only there was a second bathroom.

Jugo, Kisame, Tobirama, Hashirama and Tenzo himself were the easiest to create, one bedroom, one bathroom, living room, kitchen, dining nook and an attic, and lastly a five bedroom three bedroom house, complete with attic and basement, kitchen, dining room and living room.

For Tsunade, Dan and Nawaki as the honey eyed blonde had requested "Holy cow what's going on here" Ino happened to be passing by on her way into the market and saw the line of newly built houses probably by use of wood jutsu and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh this we're moving here, though there's still a lot to do Yamanaka-san" Obito announced returning from his trip to the market and bringing with him a couple of scrolls, their newly bought essentials sealed within.

Ino nearly choked on her spit "Kami you guys do nothing by halves, which ones Sakura-chan's" she cleared her throat enough to ask and Rin pointed at the fourth house on the left and she memorized the position.

"We are gonna be pretty busy Ino-san" Rin smiled handed over the remaining scrolls from their trip, it hadn't taken them that long surprisingly to get what was needed from Sakura's exceedingly huge list, not only that but they'd got wood stainer for each of the rooms, house and gate as well.

Much like everyone else, though they were all certain that Sakura's would be much more unique than anyone could think "Right I'll spread the news that you guys are moving to a different spot" Ino nodded then hurried off to complete her own task of buying groceries.

A little after lunch Tsunade, Dan, Nawaki, Hashirama and Tobirama showed up on the scene and set to work on their own places, though the First Hokage was curious as to how the houses were built so quickly without his wood element, but that was a question for a later time.

By the end of the day the houses weren't even halfway finished and so the lot of them traipsed back to the cherry oak house, ate dinner and went to bed extremely exhausted from all the hard work they'd done that day.

Only to repeat it the next day and the day after that until all eleven houses had wood stainer on the outside and inside, the doors, window and gate was set up and everything was settled into their new place, the cherry oak house with attachments were sold.

And everyone settled into their new homes on the first night in a new area of the village "This is strange" Sakura murmured during dinner that night with just her and Neji, the others deciding to eat in their own houses that night instead of gathering together.

"I know how you feel, plus we're further away from the Hyuga Compound and it's just us again like how it was in the beginning, not sure how I'm going to be able to adjust to having everyone not hovering like usual" Neji frowned and tapped his fingers on the table restlessly.

Sakura it seemed had the same problems "Don't worry Neji-kun the feeling will pass and we'll all get use to this new thing, plus there's always the option of still having at least breakfast or dinner with everyone still" she assured finishing her meal.

"Your right but I feel very strange, but then again the house was empty for two and a half years besides Hoshigaki-san and Tenzo-san, either way we'll have the rest of this week and three more days to get use to it" he finally nodded helping clean up before they both went to bed tired.


	52. Chapter 51

It was two days later after making sure they and everyone else were settled in their new homes that Neji and Sakura went on their promised date "Just where are those two disappearing off to" Hashirama spied the duo slipping off a couple hours after lunch by themselves.

"Those two are dating or courting as they like to call their relationship" Tsunade announced sitting on the couch next to her own lover, who'd been pleasantly surprised at the age reversal, but Dan had been more than happy to propose and put a ring on the blonde's finger.

Hashirama shrugged he didn't have any room to talk "May I ask Tsunade-chan how you met Sakura-san" Dan couldn't help his rising curiosity, there was a lot of mystery surrounding Sakura Kaguya, who wielded the Byakugan and he wanted to know.

Tsunade blew out a breath "A bath house in Tanzaku Town, Minato sent her, Jiraiya, Naruto and Kimimaro, Kakashi and Sasuke to find me and bring me back for the Chunin Exams, I use to be a drunk Dan and she snapped me right out of it" the honey eyed blonde said a sour look on her face.

"Did she strike you Tsunade" Tobirama entered the conversation swiftly, it seemed plausible, the girl was dangerous and he didn't like that she'd also been part of the Mist Village for seven years if the rumors floating around were true.

His great niece shook her head "No that brat made me realize that wallowing wasn't getting me anywhere and that I wasn't the only one suffering from the loss of important people, only while I was stuck in the past, she was living in the present and looking towards the future" Tsunade sighed.

A fond look entered her honey colored eyes "Your bond with her is strong huh Nee-chan I like Sakura-chan do you think she'll let me sign the contract with her owls to" Nawaki piped in having been quiet thus far.

"Owl Nawaki, Tsuno is the only one she has and he's not really a summons but an intelligent creature, but I'm sure there's a real summons contract for owls somewhere, perhaps you could ask her to find it someday" the blonde patted the preteen on the head gently making Nawaki sulk.

With that all conversation in the house faded, all the way in the clearing Sakura and Neji were enjoying their alone time "This is exactly what we needed after the craziness of the last week huh Sakura" Neji tilted his head to the side to spy his girlfriend.

Sprawled out on the ground much like him as they lay side by side on a blanket their hands linked and fingers twined "Exactly what we needed Neji-kun" Sakura rolled until she was pressed completely into his side.

Then stretched her neck up until their lips met in a chaste kiss before snuggling further into Neji's side enjoying the outdoors, the sound of the waterfall, the creatures in the forest making a symphony, the light breeze that rustled the tree's, it was a peaceful moment for the both of them.

It was nearing four when Neji sat up "Before we get into our basket, I'd like to take a moment and tell you how much I truly care for you Sakura, so this is a promise ring, would you wear it" the Hyuga held out the most expensive thing he'd ever gotten for her.

A heart ring and the jewel was of emeralds and with a few lavender tanzanite mixed in, Sakura's jaw dropped open then a quiet but very happy squeal filled the air, "Of course I will Neji, forever and ever" the pinkette squealed.

His lips quirked up "Then allow me to put this on you" he requested a second later the ring was settled comfortably on her left hand ring finger, where a future engagement ring would go "Also a Rose of Sharon for you" he held out the flower.

There was a fond twinkle forming in current bright emerald orbs "If I had one, I'd give you an ambrosia flower for reciprocated love" Sakura admitted as the brunette turned to the basket filled with food he hadn't let her see and started pulling out all kinds of things.

Plates, cups and silverware, along with a few dishes "Just being at your side and with you like this is all I'll ever ask" Neji murmured softly making up the plates and then passing one over to his girlfriend as they sat on the ground in her clearing and ate an early dinner.

Sakura's face lit up "Always I'm yours Neji from the first time you kissed me to this very moment in the clearing no one will ever be able to steal me from you" she hummed quietly enjoying her date, the first since she'd been back in the Leaf Village.

Having only needed to be around Neji to be happy "For what it's worth Sakura, I'm truly sorry for everything I did to Hinata-sama during the first Chunin Exams and I know you've already forgiven me, but I wanted to apologize properly now anyway" the Hyuga said in the next moment.

"I know Neji you felt as if your life wasn't your own and were just lashing out but Hinata-chan never hated you for it either so all's well that ends well" the pinkette leaned forward and pressed another light kiss to her boyfriends lips.

A kiss that he eagerly returned before they resumed eating their meal that he'd cooked "Thank you, truly for being who you are and never changing Sakura" the brunette said several minutes later, when they were done eating and were leaned back on the ground again staring up at the sky.

That was slowly darkening as time passed them by "Do you want to sleep out under the stars tonight Neji" Sakura asked suddenly when it was almost six in the evening and they'd been laying there for a few hours.

He tilted his head down to meet her emerald eyed gaze "Mm while the idea does have some appeal maybe another time, we should get back before anyone worries that something has happened" Neji snorted lightly sitting up and slowly rising to his feet.

Before holding out his hand to help her up, the blanket was folded and the basket was picked up and then hand in hand they walked the five miles back to the Leaf Village after resetting the Jonin level Genjutsu that covered the entire clearing and house.

"Yeah those guys are such worrywarts sometimes it's unbelievable, I am however glad that Sharky calmed down and took his protectiveness down several notches and is no longer overbearing like before" the sixteen year old girl laughed lightly.

Letting him sign in at the gates first "Indeed and now he actively avoids trying to piss you off, just makes me wonder what you did to make him avoid sparring with you all together" the seventeen year old male teased lightly.

Causing her face to become a light red in embarrassment "Well our first meeting he challenged me for rights to be Kubi's Mistress, said that if I remained standing after an all out spar for thirty minutes against him I'd get to keep Kubi, so I did and was plum reckless" Sakura admitted.

"Ah that would do it, I've seen you go all out before and you do get reckless, but it seems you've learned a little restraint" Neji pressed a quick kiss to the back of her knuckles, lips quirked up into one of those small smiles of his.

The best part of being with her, she never asked him to change who he was and accepted him as he came and so he did the same for her as well "Right Tsunade-shishou is scary so I had to learn how to be cautious during a spar with her" she shuddered lightly.

"I can imagine that and now she's young again and her strength has probably tripled since the age reversal jutsu" he grimaced in realization, two temperamental females with insane strength in the village was kind of scary, but he wasn't going to be the one to say anything.

Soon enough they were stood in their house again, sandals were taken off and put away in their cubby, her medical bag was hung on it's rack and they padded quietly down the hall to the living room to enjoy the rest of their evening, complete with a light snack before going to bed.

The next morning after breakfast with Kimimaro, Tayuya and Jugo, Sakura decided that it was high time she buckled down and started the process of making a couple new products for her store, while simultaneously pouring over all of her other products.

Making a list of what each village was going to have, and sending out the five letters she'd written to the other countries requesting permission to set up chain shops in their village "Where are you going Sakura-chan" Hashirama and Tobirama caught her at the village entrance.

Coincidentally they were also going out to explore the surroundings and get use to the village again "Did you get assigned a mission" Tobirama felt as if it was best she did because having her sitting around doing nothing was dangerous to, who knows what the girl was plotting.

"No mission Lord Second and just to a clearing to work on some things, ah here's my partner now, good morning Kabuto-san" Sakura waved at the silver haired male as he appeared at her side, it was Sunday so Kaguya Salubrity was closed for the day.

He raised his hand slowly "Good Morning Sakura-san shall we go" Kabuto didn't so much as glance in either of the former Kage's direction, he didn't want to cause trouble after working so hard to earn his place in the village.

Greetings made and signed out of the village the both of them set off down the path ahead of the First and Second Hokage and turned into the forest a mile later, trekking the last four to the clearing and removing the genjutsu's over the area and house before entering.

"Right so you get everything set up in the lab I'll join you in a few, I have to ask Tsuno-sama to deliver these letters" the pinkette waved Kabuto towards the metal door of the lab and the man did as requested taking her bag with all the equipment and herbs that were needed.

While she pulled down the ladder that led up to the attic before climbing through the hatch "Letters to deliver to who Sakura-sama" the great horned owl was wide awake and ready to receive his orders.

Her lips curved upwards and she stroked her fingers down his white downy feathers "Mizukage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama and Mifune-sama respectively, this is about my chain shops" she rattled off.

"I understand Sakura-sama, leave it to the Great Tsuno to complete this task" Tsuno allowed her to strap the pouch on his body, waited for the window to be opened then took to the skies eager to please his contractor like usual.

One of her tasks complete she climbed down the ladder and closed the hatch before heading into the lab where Kabuto was waiting "Everything's set up Sakura-san, so what is it we'll be making today and how much of it will we be making" the silver haired male asked.

Pushing his glasses back into their proper place "At least two products and the same as usual, I think a medicine that helps with frostbite, this will be the main product in the Land of Iron for the Samurai" Sakura decided.

Ebony orbs became contemplative "If we're going that route I would suggest at least three mashed up mullien flowers in some olive oil as a paste" Kabuto suggested easily, already knowing that she might have already thought that herself.

His assumptions were proven correct when Sakura nodded "Great minds think alike huh Kabuto-san, now for the second product I was thinking another oil, this one for sunburns, with the use of St. John's Wort" she announced a moment later.

"Good, good so a new paste and oil combo let's get started shall we" he gestured to the metal table and the both of them sat down pulling out the herbs and other ingredients that were needed and began the start up process.

Forty minutes later the new herb paste was complete as it was simpler than the other product which would have to be finished the next day and then the next day after that both new products would be added to the shelves.

"Well that didn't take as long as usual maybe we should go the three new products route anyway I feel restless" Sakura crinkled her nose up in consideration, while tapping her fingers relentlessly on the metal table.

Silver brows rose into his hairlines "Does your restlessness have anything to do with Lord Second constantly glaring at you" Kabuto guessed the probably immediately, everyone had seen it but Sakura unlike how she would usually handle that sort of situation was keeping her mouth shut.

Probably for her Shishou's sake because the snowy haired former Hokage was a part of Tsunade's family, Sakura grimaced at the statement "You don't even know and it feels like I have to prove myself all over again" she rubbed her temples.

Kabuto cringed inwardly "Just give it time Sakura-san and two products will be fine, enjoy the rest of your break and don't worry about trivial things, he'll warm up to you sooner or later" he patted her shoulder carefully and then they were on their way back to the village.

After signing in at the gates the duo went their separate ways "What do you think Anija, do you think she might be cheating on that Hyuga boy with that man" Tobirama couldn't keep his thoughts to himself once the two were out of sight and hearing range.

"But wouldn't that be a direct violation of the courtship between Sakura-chan and Neji" Hashirama frowned concerned that the Hyuga was going to end up getting hurt by his granddaughters apprentice.

Tobirama nodded silently "It is should we sit him down and tell him this or not Anija" the snowy haired former Second Hokage grimaced it was never fun telling people that their respective other was cheating on them.

"Might be for the best Tobirama, now where do you suppose Neji is" the former first Hokage asked looking around cluelessly for the Hyuga they'd gotten to know over the past week since they'd been brought back to the village.

By the time they found Neji, he and Sakura were having lunch together hours later and decided to eavesdrop "So how did concocting new products go for Kaguya Salubrity" Neji asked Sakura once their orders had been brought.

Sakura grinned "By the day after tomorrow there will be two new products and possibly by the end of the week I'll have a response from the other Kage about my request" the pinkette chattered quite happily a twinkle in her lavender orbs.

"Good, good so you intend to go through with the idea of creating chain shops like Tenzo-san suggested" the brunette prodded having known from the moment it had been brought up that this would be the end result, after all his girlfriend had the means to do it.

And she would to "Mhm, Kiba and Shino have been helping go through all my known products and divide them up five individual lists for each land, the only thing Shibi-sama requests while supplying the herbs is 10% of the profits from each chain shop" Sakura continued.

"That's actually pretty decent, I'm guessing by your earlier statement you've already sent off the letters with Tsuno I assume" Neji questioned enjoying his lunch, Sakura always had something interesting to talk about.

Sakura nodded her head "Yes to both questions, so who do you think I should take with me if the other Kage agree to this request, on the mission" she took a sip of her tea while asking her own question still unsure of who to request.

Neji tilted his head to the side "Would you allow me to go with you, also Yamanaka-san, I know for a fact she studied herbs and practiced medical ninjutsu relentlessly and maybe Tenzo-san" he offered just a couple of people who would be beneficial.

"Ah that's right and with Ino-chan the training time would be cut in half, plus Tenzo-san is good with his hands as well and you know I can't object to having you with me" her cheeks warmed and her face became engulfed in a bright red blush.

The Hyuga chuckled lightly "Of course not Sakura, so how would you go about the mission, because surely it would take more than one month to implement this idea" a serious question and they both became a little more serious.

Unknown to them so did their eavesdroppers "Well that all depends on the set up time and training the staff really but I have to focus on one at a time, so I'd go to the Land of Iron first, then return for a couple of weeks and move on to the next one in the Land of Water" Sakura admitted.

"Don't you also intend on hopefully convincing other owls in the Land of Iron to join the contract and ask them to keep an eye on each shop, before reporting to you at the end of each month" Neji remembered suddenly.

Sakura nodded carefully "Only if they agree…..uh oh I think I left the bunsen burner on" the pinkette turned down right panicky, she'd been so distracted by her depressive thoughts, Neji blinked as some ryo was placed down and his girlfriend disappeared from the tea shop.

"That girl is always in a hurry" the brunette shook his head lightly, he'd intended on giving her a flower knowing that she was worrying herself sick in hopes of cheering her up, guess he'd just have to give it to her later.

Neji went to stand only to be approached "She's cheating on you, she was alone with another male for over an hour and that's a direct violation of the courtship between you" the first thing out of the former first Hokage's mouth and his brows shot upwards.

"Not only that but they went somewhere outside the village probably to avoid having you become suspicious" the former second Hokage nodded saying his peace quickly and then waited for the anger that was sure to come.

The Hyuga shook his head "Most of her friends are male Lord First, Lord Second, so please don't accuse her of cheating on me, Sakura has my utmost faith and the person your speaking of, his name was Kabuto, he works at her store, they come up with new products to sell" Neji stated.

"But what about leaving the village and being alone with each other for an hour, just where did they go, how sure are you that nothing is going on between them" Hashirama prodded, was the boy insane, all females cheated sometimes, even his precious Mito had once upon a time.

Neji sighed softly "There will never be anything going on between them their acquaintances not friends and that's all to it and a clearing five miles outside the village, she has a lab to concoct new products, nearly everyone has been there at some point" he rattled off another answer.

"If your sure boy, but we'll be sure to say told you so when she breaks things off with you" Tobirama gave the Hyuga one last incredulous look before he and his brother left the tea shop leaving Neji alone to go about his day.

When he got home after an intense training session with his teammates he'd had plenty to think about and of course the object of his thoughts was there humming away as she cooked them dinner every thing he'd thought about was wiped from his mind.

Because there was just no way Sakura would ever cheat on him or dissolve their courtship "I'm home" Neji called softly walking up behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist embracing her as a man would his wife.

"Did you have a good rest of the afternoon Neji-kun" Sakura lowered the heat on the stove and turned around to face her boyfriend loving these little moments with Neji and not having to actively avoid trying to hurt Haku's feelings twenty four seven like before.

Neji gave her one of his rare smiles "Found Tenten, Lee and Gai-sensei, got in a quick but intense training session" he admitted dipping his head down for a kiss like usual Sakura stretched up on her tip toes and gripped his shirt for better leverage.

Sakura grinned once the kiss was over "Sounds like fun, so what do you think of tonight's dinner, Zabuza-sama and Haku said they were going to join us and I thought the meal would be appropriate" she gestured to the boiling pot of lentil stew.

A dish that had become extremely popular with everyone since the very first time it had been made "I'm sure they'll enjoy it just like all the other meals you've made, here I meant to give this to you earlier Blue Bell" the brunette handed over the flower.

Like usual Sakura's eyes lit up and a quiet squeal followed by a familiar set of arms around his waist was her reaction "Very sweet of you Neji-kun I love it" the pinkette pecked him on the cheek quickly before turning back to the stove to finish cooking.

Content that nothing had changed between them and he felt extremely guilty for doubting her in the first place, the Hyuga patiently waited for dinner to get done before their guests showed up "How much longer brat" Zabuza spoke in his usual gruff tone.

But whenever he talked to her it was somehow fonder "Zabuza-sama be patient would you already, you can't make the food cook any faster after all" Haku scolded and shook his head in exasperation and found a spot to sit at the table.

"Relax you two just a few more minutes and it will be ready to eat as well as coffee and tea for beverages whichever you want to drink" Sakura giggled happily, kami her two most important people were back with her, it was a dream come true.

Zabuza and Haku shared a quick but understanding look "What exactly are you making anyway brat" the former demon of the Mist Village asked eyeing the pot boiling away on the stove as bowls, glasses and silverware were set up around the table and place mats.

"Though it smells really good Sakura-chan so I'm sure we'll like it" the doe eyed preteen assured, it was physically impossible to not enjoy anything Sakura made because she always prepared each dish to suit everyone's taste's and still get away with it being healthy.

Sakura smiled and pulled heat resistant gloves on to pull the pot from the back burner after turning it off before answering "Lentil Stew, Neji and the others have tried this already so I'm certain you'll enjoy it to" she said.

While Neji nodded "Indeed and I thought her veggie lasagna and sweet potato-vegetable rice and curry were good, Lentil Stew takes the top five dishes she can create" he praised her culinary skills and she blushed bright red and fiddled with a lock of hair.

"Come to think of it brat why do you always wear your hair up like that, don't you ever take it down" Zabuza pointed to the bun on top of her head obviously thinking that it was back length at best and just got to annoyed to deal with it all the time.

She blinked at him and shared a look with the Hyuga at the table as they all got their bowls filled and grabbed whatever it was they liked to drink, "Yeah I've never seen you take it down either" Haku commented and feeling a little depressed, he'd missed out on a lot.

"Go on Sakura, having it down for a couple of days won't hurt anything right" Neji eyed the braided bun and nodded when she hesitated, he knew the reason, her hair was outrageously long and got caught in everything, hence the reason for keeping it up all the time.

She took a deep breath reached up and removed the pins letting the braid down "Don't be to shocked you two cause it's super long" Sakura warned as the braid unraveled and came to rest on the ground, before she went about un-braiding the braid.

Having to stand to make sure all of it was undone and showing off the length Zabuza blinked his dark brown eyes in surprise "Well that was certainly unexpected" the man coughed, how long had it been since she'd cut her hair.

"Kami Sakura-chan that's insane, how do you manage it and now I know why you keep it up all the time" the doe eyed boy choked out in shock, her hair rested at her calf's, pure craziness and he didn't understand how she could have that long of hair.

Sakura laughed sheepishly "It's because she went two years constantly putting it up in a braid, hence the length" the Hyuga said for his girlfriend giving her an appraising look, the other reason she kept it up all the time was to avoid drawing to much attention from the opposite sex.

And she didn't want to give anyone else the bright idea of approaching her and asking her out that was one of her reasons anyway "Right and I never cut it not since the day I met Kimimaro-ni" the pink haired Kaguya admitted.

Then the four of them focused on the meal that had been made and by the time Zabuza and Haku had left they'd complimented the stew so many times that it was hard to remember, but in all Sakura was happy as they cleaned up, read a little, took a shower and finally went to bed for the night.

It was the very next morning the courting duo got five unexpected guests "Lady Tsunade, Lord First, Lord Second, Kato-san, Nawaki-san" Neji nodded his head at all five people and felt trepidation pool in his gut.

He didn't think this was going to be a very pleasant morning but kept his mouth shut "So this is new" Tsunade commented in an attempt to get rid of the awkward tension that was filling the house, this had never happened before.

"Quite is Sakura-san awake or still asleep" Dan cleared his throat noting inwardly where the tension stemmed from, he didn't know what Tobirama's problem was with Sakura, but this was probably the worst thing they could do, show up without informing the girl ahead of time.

"Do you think Sakura-chan would mind hosting us for breakfast" Nawaki bounced on the balls of his feet as they were led into the house after politely removing their shoes and putting them away neatly in the foyer.

"Indeed for you two have regular guests isn't that right wasn't it just last night you had Momochi-san and Haku-san over" Hashirama said pointedly, while wondering if the Hyuga had questioned his girlfriend.

He wasn't the only one "Well" Tobirama lifted a white brow when the Hyuga remained otherwise silent, Neji nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen to inform his girlfriend of their guests before returning to the living room.

"She's fine with it and you are always welcome no matter what time of the day it is, even in the middle of the night, her words" the brunette finally spoke, hoping this morning wasn't going to end in disaster with Tobirama's presence in the house.

And nearly thirty minutes later Sakura called them into the kitchen "Good Morning Tsunade-shishou, Dan-san, Lord First, Lord Second, Nawaki-san" Sakura chirped cheerfully putting on a brave face, while gesturing for everyone to sit and get comfortable where there were bowls.

Then seated herself next to Neji "Mm I missed having meals with you to be truthful brat" the honey eyed blonde admitted after eating several bites of the eggs, hash-browns, sausage with grated onions, salt, pepper and olive oil dish and sipping at her tea.

Sakura laughed softly "You certainly have a talent for cooking though Sakura-san who taught you how to cook so well your birth mother" the pale blue haired male asked only to get an elbow in the side by his lover.

"Oh no I never met my real Mother in fact until I was almost thirteen I didn't even know I had a brother let alone why I had these eyes or that it was a Kekkeigenkai so my skills at cooking are natural" the pinkette explained with a bright smile.

Dan blinked at her before giving her an apologetic look "What about your birth Father" the first Hokage jumped in to the conversation and got a warning glance shot his way by his granddaughter, while Neji visibly grimaced.

"He tried to kill me as a three day old baby for having his eyes a Mist Shinobi killed him and took me to the Mist Village" she pointed to her eyes more to the point the lavender iris that belonged to all Hyuga children.

"If that's true then how did you end up traveling around with Momochi-san and that boy Haku" the second Hokage demanded to know ignoring the glare being shot his way by his great niece, as he forced the question out in the open.

Everyone deserved to know after all that the girl wasn't all she was cracked up to be "Well Lord Second when your picked on cruelly for seven years of your life, forced to live in an orphanage and be subjected to perverse conversations with the Fourth Mizukage, wouldn't you want to run away to" Sakura said simply.

The honey eyed blonde grimaced her apprentice had to live with those sick memories "Perverse like how Sakura-chan" the youngest person in the house questioned in confusion not sure if he liked where the conversation was going.

Sakura grimaced "H..He was going to force me to bear his children and possibly become a tailed beast host, I have nothing against the tailed beasts, not only that but he would touch me and he burned this into my neck" she showed off the scar, the Mizukage's personal mark.

Dan paled in response for kami sake she'd only been a child "And it wasn't to long after that, that you met Haku-san and then Zabuza-san and went around for nearly six years before coming here after their deaths and became a Leaf Nin" Neji ended the conversation.

And breakfast finished up real quick after that "I'm sorry Sakura I don't know what's gotten into those two and you shouldn't have to be subjected to their suspicions" Tsunade apologized when the others had filed out of her apprentices house ahead of her.

"No worries Tsunade-shishou it's everyone's first reaction when they meet me the cautiousness will fade once they get use to the village and being back to life again" Sakura waved her shishou's concerns off with a wide smile.

Not content in the least Tsunade hugged her apprentice "Keep taking care of her Hyuga you got that" the honey eyed blonde barked at Neji who nodded, then turned on her heel and exited the house after her family ready to lay into her grandfather and great uncle.

Leaving Neji and Sakura alone "So now that, that's over was there anything you wished to do today" the brunette turned to his girlfriend unsure of how to proceed her background had always been a sensitive subject after all.

"Maybe go man Kaguya Salubrity for the day or something, I need to take my mind off things" the pinkette frowned, despite what she'd said Tobirama's actions towards her were eating away at her mind, heart and soul.

There was a little he could do "Just make sure you don't cause an accident Sakura" Neji asked after pressing a quick kiss to her lips, Sakura gave him a sweet smile and returned the kiss, before heading out the door.

With a wave "I promise Neji-kun" she called then disappeared around a corner, Neji shut the door already scrambling his brain for something that would cheer her up, a flower wasn't going to work this time and he knew that he'd need help.

So he went straight to his girlfriends adoptive father and brother "Figured something like this would happen, why does everyone dislike her at first it's honestly ridiculous" Kakashi sighed when the explanation had been finished.

"Makes me wonder though your right until those two get use to her, it's just going to eat away at her until she's nothing but a husk of her usual self" Kimimaro rubbed his temples trying to think up something that would help and coming up with zilch.

Neji felt exhausted "Perhaps you three could go to the Land of Waves for the rest of the week, take Anko-sensei and Tayuya-san make it a family bonding experience, that's something you haven't done yet" he finally suggested.

Kakashi popped up "That's actually a good idea, it would give them the rest of the week to come to terms with their new life and let us bond as a family, what do you think Kimimaro-kun" the silver haired nin turned to his adopted son.

Kimimaro nodded his head in instant agreement "Now who wants to have the honors of telling imouto-san, I have to tell Tayuya and no doubt you'll tell Anko-sensei" vivid green eyes rested on the Hyuga.

"I'll tell her you don't have to worry about that but tomorrow, right now I don't think it's wise to drag her from Kaguya Salubrity" Neji warned, plan decided on he stood and left the house and hurried off to the Hokage Tower to request the mission.

Simple enough, the mission was a C Rank, with five people, dated for the next day, he hoped that in the next four days the two revived former Hokage settled down and stop taking everything they didn't like about their strange environment out on his girlfriend.

He even went so far that night to cook dinner for just the two of them "Well this is a surprise Neji" Sakura blinked her lavender orbs upon entering the kitchen for supper at his call, her boyfriend hadn't even let her in to help and she had admittedly pouted for awhile.

Before accepting the rare but lovely occurrence "Please sit Sakura I have a confession to make, I sat down with your father and brother, and now you, Kakashi-sensei, Kimimaro-san, Tayuya-san and Anko-sensei are going on a trip for the rest of our break to the Land of Waves" the Hyuga admitted.

Pushing over the mission scroll which was more a mini vacation than a mission, Sakura's eyes widened before softening "Four days with my family is actually a pretty good idea, thanks Neji-kun" she grabbed up the scroll suddenly emerald orbs flashing with her happiness.

Neji had known it would be exactly what Sakura would need after this morning's incident, the reassurance of her family any chance to strengthen her bonds with those four was always a sure fire way to get her happy after all.

"Anything for you Sakura, now enjoy I couldn't quite recreate your sweet/spicy curry, but I think I came close enough" the brunette also knew just how much Sakura enjoyed curry, even if they didn't have any dango, curry and green tea would be enough for her.

There went her jade orbs flashing again with happiness "You really went all out huh Neji-kun, I appreciate your attempts and I think your the sweetest" the pinkette launched herself at the Hyuga with a quiet squeal before returning to her place and eating the home-cooked curry.

Once again their home was filled with a light carefree aura unlike the hurt one of that morning when she'd been asked all those questions, dinner was eaten, the dishes were washed, and finally they both settled down for the night in their beds.

The next morning Kakashi, Anko, Kimimaro and Tayuya showed up after breakfast and whisked Sakura away to the Land of Waves for the next four days, the Hyuga was ready for the two former Hokage, when they caught him alone in the tea shop.

"Just where did that girl wander off to it seems like she's always disappearing somehow to who knows where" Hashirama commented sliding into the booth with the Hyuga, it was odd seeing the teen alone without his supposed girlfriend around.

"Exactly so how sure are you that she's not really cheating on you and did you ever ask her" Tobirama asked in a forceful tone demanding answers and wanting them right then and there unable to get over his previous way of thinking.

For a few moments it was quiet in the booth "A trip to the Land of Waves" Neji finally answered waiting for the accusation that was coming and he knew exactly what the two former Hokage were going to say and he was going to put an immediate stop to their suspicions.

"Did she tell you that or just have someone else tell you, did she tell you who she was going with, aren't you worried that she's fraternizing with someone else while out there" the former first Hokage asked in confusion.

Unsure of why the boy was insisting that his supposed girlfriend wasn't cheating on him "How well do you actually know that girl do you know every little secret about her, you know she was with a murderer right for several years of her life" the snow haired former second Hokage said.

Neji clenched his hands into fists "May I speak plainly Lord First, Lord Second" he paused and was rewarded with two nods "Then let me say this stop treating her like a criminal, she has worked hard to make ends meet here in our village, she doubts her worth enough without you two glaring down your noses at her" he said bluntly.

He knew it wasn't a wise idea to speak so impolitely towards two former Hokage and he ran the risk of getting in trouble, but he couldn't allow their behavior to continue not where Sakura was concerned, she didn't deserve the animosity that was she was being unfairly subjected to.

Both males across from him reeled back in shock "Why you impudent little…how dare you speak to us like that, do you not know who we are boy" Tobirama roared furiously already pissed off to the max at the way he'd just been talked to.

"You can get in serious trouble for this you know that right Neji-san, so why" Hashirama was confused and a little angry himself, surely they weren't the only ones who felt as if there was something off with the girl right.

Neji sighed "I'll take any punishment that is decided on but what I won't allow to continue is how your treating a girl who has done nothing but be polite and hospitable towards the both of you with suspicion in your gazes and treating her like she is nothing but a dog" he stood.

Then left the tea shop giving the two former Hokage many things to think about, he hoped his interference would make an impact on the duo because Sakura didn't deserve to be treated coldly by someone she had only treated with respect and kindness.

"Bold move Neji-san, so I'm not the only one who's noticed their treatment of her" unbeknownst to him Minato had been eavesdropping on the conversation as well, it seemed to be a reoccurring things for almost everyone in the village.

He froze "Since they came back and their dislike of her is eating away at her heart allowing doubt at her self worth to creep in and take root it would be like those first couple of weeks in the village all over again with everyone against her and I can't allow that to happen" Neji blew out a breath.

Minato nodded in understanding "Not when she's about to implement something that will change the world for the better, plus a lot of people would be upset if she were to try and disappear off the face of the earth" the blonde grimaced.

Neji sighed "Are you including yourself in that statement as well Hokage-sama" the brunette teased very carefully, he usually left teasing people up to his girlfriend, but sometimes the chance to do so would present itself to him and he couldn't help it.

Ocean blue eyes narrowed and the blonde coughed discretely "Naturally Neji-san, Kushina would have my head should anything ever happen to that girl come to think of it so would Mikoto and a great many other very temperamental women, Tsunade-san included" Minato shuddered.

"Yes that would be frightening to face all three of them at the same time, let us not forget Tsume-san, Mizukage-sama, Aiko-san and possibly Yoshino-san, those women adore Sakura" Neji felt a thrill of fear crawl down his spine and prayed that something of that magnitude never happened.

The Leaf Village probably wouldn't survive Minato winced at the imagery "Let us hope that those two get their act together by the time Sakura-san returns from her trip to the Land of Waves" he nodded to the Hyuga then vanished in a puff of smoke proving to have been a clone all along.

Neji couldn't help but agree 'Yes lets' he thought inwardly trailing home it would be his first night alone in the new house, but he knew it was for the best that Sakura get a reprieve from the two revived former Hokage before it all blew up in their faces.

Because there was one thing for certain Sakura had a temper and if one of them spouted off at the mouth and it pissed her off there would be no stopping her, she'd probably be extremely guilty afterwards and that's what he was worried about, what she would do in the aftermath.

To his relief neither Hashirama or Tobirama approached him again while Sakura and her family was gone and he was one of the first ones to greet them when they returned from their trip on the last day of their break.

Her currently jade orbs sparkling with pure unadulterated happiness "Oh Neji it was wonderful, next time you have to join us" Sakura laughed a sweet tune and embraced him for a full minute before finally releasing him.

"Of course if that is what you and they want how can I refuse" Neji gave her one of his small smiles as they linked hands after she and the others had signed in and they'd started their trek towards the Hokage Tower.

Fingers naturally twining together with no awkwardness in the small action "We'd love to have you join us next time seeing as you'll be family in the future as well" Kakashi chuckled keeping an eye out for any trouble, he wanted to be able to get her out of the way in time.

"That's right Hyuga once I marry Hatake here and you marry Pinky, I'd technically be your mother in law so we should get in some good family bonding time with all six of us next time" Anko piped in also on the alert.

Neji relaxed further "And my brother in law though we've been living together since I came to the Leaf Village, it will be different soon" Kimimaro announced getting the feeling the Hyuga wouldn't wait much longer before proposing to his little sister.

"Let's not forget me, I'd be your sister in law, plus Anko-sensei has a kid on the way and that would be your sibling in a very roundabout way" Tayuya jumped in not wanting to be left out of the conversation as the six of them reached their destination.

And climbed the steps of the Hokage Tower, waited twenty four minutes before finally being allowed to speak with the Hokage "Were there any complications" Minato looked up at their appearance and was relieved to see that the time away had done wonders for Sakura.

"None Hokage-sama and I'm really grateful to Neji who planned this whole thing for us" the pinkette flashed her boyfriend an extremely happy look, keeping their hands linked and staying close to his side as if she was suddenly afraid he'd abandon her.

The Hyuga didn't so much as try to get her off of him assuaging her concerns and fears "Because you deserved it after all the hard work you've done I'm sure many others would agree with me" the brunette stated lightly making her smile.

Kakashi kept his amusement to himself and he was half tempted to tell the teenager to just propose now and get married already because the wait was agonizing he wanted to see his adopted daughter completely and utterly happy "It's true" the silver haired nin finally commented.

"You got that right Hatake, Pinky you've done so many good things for this village and the world by making your shop that it's unbelievable you got us the treaty with the Samurai, helped stopped many disasters and much more" the purple haired woman in the office ticked off her fingers.

"Cured me, faced down a madman multiple times in order to protect your village, saved people from another madman's clutches" the white haired male in the room gestured to Tayuya as being one of the people he was speaking about.

Who nodded "Yeah if it weren't for you and Kimimaro, I'd probably be dead and Jugo would still be in chains and have a raging temper" the red head continued the list of good deeds the girl had done until she was blushing horribly.

"Before you lot go, Tsuno returned and dropped these letters off here" the blonde Hokage held out five individual letters, lavender orbs widened and she quickly took them already knowing who they were from and eager to see what had been written.

Then the six of them traipsed from the office and left the Hokage Tower behind on their way back through the streets to the lot that their houses were built upon "Hey when did you guys get back, what's that in your hands Sakura-chan" Rin and Obito were outside lounging about in the sun.

"Just now and my responses from Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Kazekage-sama and Mifune-sama about creating chain shops in their village or land for Kaguya Salubrity" Sakura rattled out the answer without thinking about it.

Rin shared a look with her fiance "You mean your going to go through with that harebrain idea" Obito cracked his eye open to peer at his former teammates adopted daughter, she nodded then disappeared into her house with Neji.

"Yeah she's been talking about that probably since Itachi-san was cured of his disease and now she probably has permission to go through with it, thanks to Tenzo giving her that damn idea" Kakashi groaned.

Causing his former teammates to laugh at his misery, Sakura was for certain an eccentric person "Well at least she's going to be doing something productive" the pregnant brunette pointed out gently once she was done laugh.

"True and it will keep her out of trouble and give her something to focus on" the Uchiha sat up, relaxation over, tomorrow no doubt things would once again be chaotic and busy but such was the life of a shinobi.

~In Sakura and Neji's House~

Once their shoes had been put away and they'd sat down on the couch Sakura hesitated in opening the letters "What if I'm wrong and they all refused I mean I'd probably refuse me to after ignoring them all for two years straight, I'm a horrible friend" she was nervous and understandably so.

"Relax Sakura take a deep breath and let it all out, there's no possible way those five would refuse especially with how much they adore you" the brunette soothed wrapping a reassuring arm around her waist and boosting her courage.

With that the first scroll that had the Mist Village's crest on it was unraveled and she flicked her lavender orbs to the ink and began reading five minutes later air whooshed out of her lungs "She wants to meet in person to talk the idea over, I'm welcome whenever" Sakura let out.

He nodded in relief one less person to worry about "Now the one from Stone or the Samurai next" Neji held up two of the four remaining letters and Sakura grabbed the one from Mifune, it would be the first place she'd have to go anyway.

Again she unraveled the scroll and read through it before letting out another one of those relieved sighs "Mifune-sama is on board with the idea as well, he also wants to see if I've kept up with my kenjutsu training" the pinkette hummed her confidence on this slowly returning.

Why had she freaked out again she couldn't really remember now "Sand, Stone or Cloud" the brunette presented the last three scrolls and she grabbed the one from Stone first, not sure how the one from Sand was going to go.

"Tsuchikage-sama was surprised to get a letter from me after all this time and is curious like Mizukage-sama wants to meet with me in person to talk business as he said" Sakura smiled knowing for certain she'd be able to get the third Tsuchikage on board.

The Hyuga at her side chuckled "He's the one who buys twenty jars of your strongest ointment every week isn't that right" Neji asked as the scroll with the Land of Lightning Crest was nabbed next and unrolled, she was afraid what the people in the Sand Village was going to say.

Of that he was 100 percent certain on "Yep and I get called gutsy for making a calculated guess but that's okay, his granddaughter and I are friends, I wonder how Kurotsuchi-chan is or if she's found someone to focus her attention on" the sixteen year old wondered aloud.

Reading through the scroll from the Raikage "Well did Raikage-sama agree to your request or does he wish to meet with you like Mizukage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama" the seventeen year old inquired carefully as she put down the scroll.

And smiled "Right on point Neji and I have no doubt I'll be able to get them to agree, last but not least what are the Kazekage's thoughts" Sakura felt doubt creep up on her but she grabbed the scroll and quickly unraveled it to read.

For five minutes Sakura sat there staring at the scroll and suddenly it occurred to him "Let me guess your shocked by the name signed on the scroll" Neji asked gently spying the familiar name Gaara Sabaku, the Fifth Kazekage, Baki had always been interim Kazekage.

"Gaara accomplished his dream and no one told me that's so not cool Neji-kun, anyway he's on board like Mifune-sama but would also like to meet in person like the other Kage" the pinkette huffed a little put out with her boyfriend and friends in the Leaf Village.

Neji chuckled sheepishly because truth be told it had completely slipped his mind "Well now you know anyway there was no cause for worry and whenever you decide we'll set out together to implement your new idea" the brunette assured.

"I'll go talk to Hokage-sama tomorrow tell him about this and see what he says on what to do and how to handle the situation like a diplomat would" Sakura rolled all five scrolls back up and tied them together before the bundle was sealed away in a storage scroll.

"Good idea, but for now we should eat dinner, take relaxing showers or a bath and go to bed early, no doubt your exhausted and feel like your ready to crash" Neji stood and disappeared into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Sakura blinked as her boyfriend vanished before a beatific smile curved her lips upwards and nearly forty minutes later she was called into the kitchen "Looks good" she didn't realize until that moment how tired she actually was until she sat down to eat.

Lavender orbs narrowed in fondness were slanted her way and without her noticing Neji slipped off to his girlfriends room and prepared an herbal bath then returned just as quietly as he'd left "Made it with you in mind" he finally spoke.

And she jolted it had been so silent after all "Feel like I'm about to fall flat on my face, I don't think I'll be able to wait for the bath water to run" Sakura admitted as the bags beneath her eyes became more pronounced, she'd been running herself ragged lately after all.

For the sake of the Leaf Village to be more precise "Already drawn and if you fall asleep I'll check on you thirty minutes later" Neji assured this was what she needed to be pampered and treated right by the one she loved.

Those lavender orbs brightened and flickered emerald green "Really Neji how did I get so lucky" the sixteen year old hummed quietly unsure of what she did to deserve all the good people that were in her life right now.

"It is I that am the lucky one Sakura, you go take your herbal bath, I'll clean up and then be down to make sure you don't fall asleep" he shooed her off and after pecking him quickly on the cheek she disappeared down the hall and most likely down the steps and into her bathroom.

While he stood from the dining nook and collected all the dishes and took them over to the sink and began washing them just as meticulously as she always did thirty minutes later as promised he headed down the steps of the basement and knocked on the bathroom door that belong to her.

A couple minutes later and no answer he entered the bathroom and averting his eyes shook her shoulder gently "Mm tired what is it….Neji" Sakura, who had indeed fallen asleep probably after fifteen minutes of sitting in heated bath water blinked awake.

Before remembering his promise "A towel, I won't look and I'll wait until your dressed" Neji held out a forest green towel and the pile of clothes that had been on the closed toilet seat and nudged her from the bathroom, the door shut behind Sakura and Neji drained the tub.

"I'm finished" the pinkette called through the door a few minutes later, Neji dried his hands and left the bathroom as well and shut the door behind him before facing forward and letting his lavender irises rest on his girlfriend.

She was already in her bed, the same one it had been since she'd come to the Leaf Village and smiled one of his small smiles "Goodnight Sakura may your dreams be peaceful" the brunette shuffled forward, clicked off the lamp, waited for the return goodnight.

Before quietly walking up the steps "Brat already asleep was hoping to talk to her, I wanted to go check up on the Mist Village sometime" Zabuza and Haku were waiting in the living room as the hatch to the basement was shut preventing their voices from waking her with a buffer.

"Yeah since we're official Leaf Nin now and can take on official missions so long as they are the appropriate rank, it stinks I'm stuck as a genin though" Haku pointed to the Leaf Shinobi headband they were both sporting on their foreheads while grimacing at the last part.

The Hyuga blinked at the duo "Just fell asleep I admittedly put a mild sedative in her tea, she would have kept going and push herself to far, but your question can hopefully wait for tomorrow isn't that right Momochi-san" Neji crossed his arms.

Zabuza let his sharp teeth show at the protective stance "Your good for her boy, don't let anyone take her away from ya you hear and yeah it can wait" the former rogue turned Leaf Nin stood from the couch and headed for the door that led to the connecting hallway.

Haku on his heel "Tell her we'll be by for breakfast in the morning" the doe eyed preteen waved wishing he was at the same level as his friend, if only he and Zabuza had listened, the three of them would probably have been together all this time.

Relieved the duo hadn't kicked up much fuss over not getting to see Sakura, Neji locked up for the night made sure all the traps were set then headed for his bedroom to get some shut eye like his girlfriend and in a matter of moments was fast asleep in his own bed for the rest of the night.

Up bright and early the next morning at exactly six o'clock was a well rested Sakura who was already in the midst of making a plethora of breakfast food for her and Neji before her boyfriend trailed from his room "Good Morning" Sakura chirped in a chipper tone of voice.

"Good Morning, by the way Momochi-san and Haku-san are having breakfast with us this morning" Neji padded into the kitchen and didn't hesitate to offer his skills but was nudged towards the breakfast nook to wait for breakfast.

"Is that so, well that's fine by me" she whistled cheerily in a much better mood, troubles miles away for the time being, at her words Neji chuckled inwardly, he had suspected she would say that when he told her about their morning guests.

Right on time the duo appeared through the kitchen doorway having used the key to unlock the door that connected through the hallway from their house to the other one "Morning brat, guess what we're official Leaf Shinobi" Zabuza grumbled still not fully awake.

"And we wanted to know if you'd go to the Mist Village with us because we should tell the current Mizukage about our revived status" Haku was the one to bring up the subject of last nights visit first, while Zabuza had intended on avoiding it until after breakfast.

Neji sighed inwardly "Can you have that conversation after breakfast as well, there's no rush is there" he lifted a dark brown brow and both males nodded quietly, waiting patiently or semi patiently in the case of Zabuza for breakfast to finish cooking.

Sakura was grateful that he was putting so much effort into making sure she was trouble free and once she was seated at the breakfast nook and Haku was busy making up his plate "Thanks Neji" she murmured and pecked his cheek super quick.

Zabuza barely caught the action and his dark brown eyes widened imperceptibly before quickly returning to normal as Haku rejoined them at the breakfast nook that fit the four of them comfortably and probably many more people if he was being honest.

Breakfast was delicious as usual and then they all headed for the living room and got seated on the comfortable couches there "So Lord Minato told us that we'd need an escort if we wanted to go see the Mist Village" the former rogue spoke up a few minutes later.

After trying to come up with a polite way of asking his and Haku's request "Plus Lady Mizukage as we've learned deserves to know that we're alive before I get put on a genin team" the doe eyed preteen explained.

"Well I do have to go sometime in the very near future and scout out a location for the chain shop, I'll take you then or are you two in a hurry and need to go right now" the pinkette bit her lip hoping that wasn't the case, she'd only just got back yesterday after all.

Plus there would be missions coming her way soon as well, Neji wasn't surprised at her reluctance to go to the Mist Village either, that first time the matron of the orphanage had tried to strangle her to death in front of the Mizukage herself "Let's not forget missions" the brunette reminded.

Both males on the other couch nodded in understanding "There's no hurry brat just soon is all we ask and of course I know that boy, I'll be busy with the damn things myself here soon as well" Zabuza grumbled still not use to talking to so many people beyond his apprentices.

"Have you ever been back to the Mist Village since we died Sakura-chan" Haku was perceptive though he didn't quite know it really as he asked his question, Zabuza eyed his former apprentice closely for her reaction.

There she flinched "Yes Haku I have and was nearly strangled to death by the matron of the orphanage right in front of Mizukage-sama, just once and haven't been back since, that was my first mission outside the village as a genin" Sakura admitted.

"That matron has it out for Sakura and once while on a diplomatic mission the matron tried to do the same as she did in the mist village in the hidden cloud village" Neji couldn't help but throw that little tidbit of information out there.

Giving the two males something to think about as they returned to their own house leaving the courting duo alone until Sakura stood, Neji already knew where she was going and wasn't concerned in the least when Sakura left the house moments later.

On her way to the Hokage Tower with the five messages from the other four Kage and of course the Head Samurai, the blonde wasn't surprised "I'm surprised you didn't show up at six" Minato teased knowing she would come there.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment "Barring the fact that everyone seems to know my sleeping patterns, the Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage and Tsuchikage all would like to meet with me, but Mifune-sama is completely on board with the idea" Sakura sat in the chair.

Minato had suspected this those five wouldn't have been able to refuse a request from Sakura anyway "A time consuming task you'd be gone for more than one month if you visited each Land/Village individually" the blonde pointed out.

"Yes I know Hokage-sama not only that but I have to factor in the period for training the two staff members, scouting out a location, building the shop, planting the herbs, making the products, that's gonna take much more time than one would think" the pinkette said carefully.

He wasn't surprised that she'd already considered all this to an obsessive degree and he scrambled for an idea "Why don't I call a Five Kage Summit Meeting and have the meeting place in the Land of Iron at Samurai HQ" he finally suggested.

Lavender orbs widened before turning contemplative, it was a good idea, it would cut back on a lot of time, not to mention she'd be able to send Tsuno ahead to scout out five other owls that might want to join the contract with her "Can you really do that Hokage-sama" she asked sheepishly.

"If this will benefit the rest of the world then I'd gladly do it Sakura-san, so long as you sent the messages off with Tsuno-san" Minato nodded with zero hesitation and unwavering faith that this new idea would take the world by the storm once again.

Her eyes lit up with visible relief "Of course Hokage-sama and I'm sure Tsuno-sama would be happy to deliver more messages and bring them back to us" Sakura nodded waiting patiently as he pulled out five scrolls and began writing furiously.

Before tying them neatly with a string and stamping them with the Land of Fire Shadow's Crest and handing them over to her, with that Sakura bowed her head "Good Day Sakura-san, except a mission or two during this waiting period" the blonde warned.

"You got it Hokage-sama" the pinkette waved then exited the office, once clear of the Hokage Tower she broke into a run, hardly able to stop to sign out at the gates and then sped off into the distance to her getaway house.

In a matter of twenty minutes the owl had the pouch of scrolls strapped to his back and had taken to the skies eager to complete his task for his contractor, while Sakura returned to the village and enjoyed the rest of her day before going to bed.


	53. Chapter 52

For the entire week it took Tsuno to deliver the messages requesting a Five Kage Summit Meeting in the Land of Iron at Samurai HQ and waiting for the responses, Sakura was a nervous wreck "Calm down Sakura everything will be fine" Neji soothed.

On the morning of Tsuno's return and the Hokage had called her into his office "What if they changed their minds though" Sakura paced for three minutes straight before turning to face the Hyuga with uncertainty painted across her features.

Neji took her hands in his own "Sakura those guys adore you and just because you haven't been able to see them for almost three years doesn't mean they are going to suddenly hate you and change their mind" he assured confidently.

Sakura took a deep breath then released it "Thanks Neji your like my rock to ground me in place" she smiled softly pecked Neji on the lips really quick grabbed her medical bag, tugged on her dark gray sandals and hurried out the door.

And all the way to the Hokage Tower, there was no waiting time and she was let straight through to the Hokage's Office "Good your here, sit Sakura-san and I'll tell you what they said" Minato spoke once his office door was shut.

He waited patiently for her to get comfortable in the chair "I'm ready Hokage-sama" she murmured looking anything but ready and as if she was about to bolt, Minato smiled reassuringly before glancing down to the open letters from the four other Kage and Mifune.

Then spoke "All five of them agreed to the meeting as they think it's best to come together as a whole and talk about your plan, so in two days, you, myself and one other will set out, Neji-san to the Land of Iron, is that understood" the blonde announced.

She looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders "Of course Hokage-sama and would you also like me to tell Neji that we'll be your escorts" the pinkette cracked a relieved smile, everything was falling into place.

Now if only the two former revived Hokage would get their head out of their asses things would be ten times better "There might be two others coming along with us" Minato broke through her train of thoughts and she focused her gaze on him again.

"Who, did they request this ahead of time" Sakura blinked, it was whoever Minato wanted after all, she had no say in who the man brought along and besides she'd be to busy for much socialization during the meeting.

Minato grimaced lightly "Lord First and Lord Second" he admitted, Sakura's smile dropped just as he'd known it would before she forced a fake smile on her lips and forced herself to nod, nobody deserved to be cooped up forever after all and they probably wanted to explore.

So they were no doubt taking the opportunity that presented itself "I understand Hokage-sama, Neji and I will be ready in two days" she stood bowed low in a way not many shinobi did anymore, didn't wait for his dismissal and disappeared back through the office door.

He sighed and rubbed his temples praying to the kami that his two predecessors didn't upset her or it was him that was going to be getting the chewing out, why did Tobirama and Hashirama have to stick their nose in her business it was honestly ridiculous.

Meanwhile Sakura felt horrendously guilty for leaving without waiting for a dismissal and wandered back in the direction of the lot that she'd bought from the Aburame's "Your scent is full of anxiety brat want to tell me whats wrong" Tsume was suddenly at her side.

Kuromaru pacing alongside his partner "Hello Tsume-sama, and the same as usual, I just don't understand why they hate me so much" Sakura waved smiling a little at the sight of the Inuzuka Matriarch, Tsume always brightened her day.

Tsume frowned "Sounds like someone needs to give them a good smack down, you've proven yourself enough and don't have to for them, in fact open that mouth of yours and lay into them" the wild looking woman suggested.

"It's a thought but I don't want to solve this problem with violence and what could I say that others haven't already" the sixteen year old sighed softly for once looking and sounding her young age proving how much the two former Hokage were wearing down on her.

For a couple minutes things were quiet between the two females "Well good luck brat on your mission and don't let those five say no to your request" the Inuzuka Matriarch patted her son's teammate on the back roughly before heading down a side street.

Her ninken paused "And don't let what those two are doing continue to eat away at you" Kuromaru snorted butting his head in her stomach without his partner around to see him, then padded after Tsume and disappeared around the corner.

Leaving behind a shell shocked Sakura until her lips curved upwards into a beatific smile the Inuzuka's had truly become an integral part of her life thanks to Kiba and they always managed to make her feel better with their blunt way of talking.

Even Hana was brutally honest like her mother and with a skip in her step hurried the rest of the way home to inform Neji of their mission, she had only just rounded the corner when someone slammed into her from behind.

"SAKURA-CHAN" a familiar obnoxious blonde knuckleheads voice called loudly in her ear drums and Sakura winced at the volume "You gotta help me please" Naruto gave her those soulful puppy eyes and she couldn't refuse.

Unbeknownst to the two of them Hashirama and Tobirama were witnesses of their moment "Just what am I helping you with now Naruto" Sakura quirked a pink brow at the first friend she'd made in the Leaf Village.

"Do you think we could go on a date" the blonde asked innocently and Sakura's brows drew together in confusion, Naruto realized how his question sounded and reeled back just as his friend spoke in a confused tone.

"Your my friend Naruto but I don't like you like that, I thought you were all gung-ho for…" the pinkette's eyes widened trailing off in understanding "Baka, though that's a question for Neji" she smiled before turning and leading the way to the lot.

With two silent tag-a-long's "Wait why do I have to ask Neji just cause I want to practice taking someone on a date so that I can do it right when I ask Hinata-chan" Naruto sulked trudging along after his friend.

She shook her head lightly "If you do intend to ask Hinata-chan out there are certain rules to courting someone, like this, I never go anywhere with another male without telling Neji as it's one of the rules in the contract between us" Sakura explained.

"I see, I see, is that why you always look at Neji first before hugging any of us, just how many rules are there anyway" the blonde questioned as they finally came to a stop before the lot of houses that had been built to accommodate everyone.

Her lips curved upwards "There are many but only certain rules apply to each couple if set and put in a legally binding document and only the female of the courtship can dissolve the courtship" she rattled off a long winded answer.

That the blonde didn't understand in the least but he did follow her in to the house, took off his shoes and put them away neatly before letting her lead him to the living room where Neji was seated on the couch "Hi ya Neji" Naruto waved awkwardly.

"Mission to the Land of Iron in two days and Naruto has something he wishes to ask you" Sakura didn't allow the awkward tension to fester for long and nudged her friend in the side with her elbow and cleared her throat.

Naruto looked extremely nervous "Wo..Would you a..allow me to take -chan on a mo..mock date to practice a..asking Hinata-chan out Neji" he asked, hunching his shoulders in preparation for the rejection.

The Hyuga cocked a brow at his girlfriend then to the blonde his cousin was in love with "One hour and take care of Hinata-sama that's all I ask, and Sakura shall I pack for both of us or did you want to do that" Neji closed his book and then stood approaching.

"I don't see a problem with you doing it Neji-kun, come on Naruto you have to ask me on a date all proper like you know" the pinkette pecked her boyfriend quickly on the cheek before facing her friend and waiting while Neji disappeared into his room.

Extremely nervous the blonde cleared his throat and with flushed cheeks spoke in a hesitant tone "W..Would you go on a date with me" Naruto inquired sheepishly, the sixteen year old nodded before her brow rose as Naruto turned and headed for the foyer.

"Ahem Naruto your suppose to escort me by holding out your arm like this, I don't think two days will be enough to teach you how to be a proper gentleman" Sakura sighed lightly and grabbed Naruto's arm and rested her hand in the crease of his elbow.

Naruto looked down curiously before rolling with it "I'm trying so please go easy on me Sakura-chan, plus I don't know anything at all about courting someone" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Feeling completely out of his element as they put their sandals back on and left the house, though he didn't remember to hold out his arm as he'd been previously instructed "Relax Naruto things like this take time and patience, so where will you be taking me" she assured.

Before asking the big question, his baby blue eyes widened and he scrambled for an idea "Te..Tea Shop will that do S..Sakura-chan" Naruto suggested in confusion, he knew it was a good one because his friend nodded.

"Good that's a hot spot for couples anyway, but if your gonna take Hinata out on a date, the first one should be special and somewhere she really likes, like that restaurant called Sushi Palace" Sakura dropped a hint hoping Naruto remembered.

If not she was almost certain that Hinata would just be happy being with Naruto no matter where he took her "You got it Sakura-chan, though does that mean I have to be the gentleman and pay" the blonde tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Peering down at his frog wallet "Yes Naruto, I'll let you off this time because this is a mock date, but when you ask Hinata-chan out you have to be the one to pay and don't let her split the bill" the pinkette warned lightly.

He gulped quietly and steeled his nerves as they turned down the street and entered the tea shop and sat at a table "Okay Sakura-chan order whatever you like" Naruto gestured to the menu trying to be considerate.

Lavender orbs softened "Roger that Naruto and might I suggest the caramelized leek and barley chicken ramen" Sakura offered already having tried that particular bowl and having found it rather unique and delicious.

"I didn't know they had that out, oh boy a new kind of ramen, what do you think Sakura-chan, do you think Teuchi might have a similar version of that out at Ichiraku" his baby blue eyes lit up in excitement, but he did his best to include his mock date partner into the conversation.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Only way to find out is ask him next time you go" her lips curved upwards, ramen always got Naruto talking and while she wasn't as obsessed as he was, she still enjoyed the occasional bowl of ramen.

Take that moment for instance as the waiter finally appeared at their table "What will it be for the both of you" the man eyed the duo curiously, usually the pink haired female was with a brunette, but now she was with another guy, it was suspicious.

"Caramelized leek and barley chicken ramen with three sticks of dango and a cup of green tea" the blonde rattled off before glancing to his current companion, previous awkwardness fading as he finally got comfortable, if he was being honest a date wasn't all that different than hanging out.

Okay so there were some differences "And I'll have the same order please" the pinkette derailed his thoughts and blue eyes widened, who was he to tell her what she could and couldn't have, either way at least the bill could be split evenly between them then.

"We'll have that right out to you" the waiter nodded scribbled down the orders and hurried off to complete his task, intending on telling the brunette the next time he came in that his girlfriend was cheating on him with another boy.

Alone again the blonde began to get nervous and started sweating "Kind of hot in here isn't it Sakura-chan" Naruto tugged on his shirt collar in an attempt to calm down, he didn't know why he was making such a big deal out of this anyway.

"Relax Naruto, this isn't so different to hanging out, just with a few differences that aren't allowed because I'm with Neji, so besides that calm down" Sakura soothed with a small smile before leaning back in the booth.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a wide grin "What kind of differences Sakura-chan would I have to do to make it an authentic date, not saying I'm gonna use them on you, just so I know them when I ask Hinata-chan" he inquired.

It wasn't all that surprising he'd ask so Sakura did as he requested "Hand holding, feeding each other and sitting together on one side of the booth for cuddling, kisses on the cheek, complimenting each other stuff like that" she ticked off her fingers easily.

"That's all wow I thought it would be this long detailed list, so earlier you told Neji that you two were going on a mission, so where are you going" Naruto couldn't help be curious where were his two friends heading off to alone.

Her lavender orbs gained a determined glint "Land of Iron for a Five Kage Summit Meeting with Hokage-sama, to talk over the plan to create chain shops for Kaguya Salubrity in the other lands and village" Sakura said easily.

Just as their meal arrived and the both of them gave thanks for the food, broke apart their chopsticks and dug in to the delicious ramen "You were right Sakura-chan, this is some good ramen" the blonde announced a few minutes later after making sure he'd swallowed the broth.

And wasn't talking with his mouth full "Definitely and the preservatives don't really bother me very much anymore, cause Tsunade-shishou whenever we ran out of our supplies, she only got us store bought food" the pinkette shared a little of what went on during the two years she was gone.

"Oh yeah, Ero-sennin all he thought about was women and writing his pervy books, he did teach me a lot of cool jutsu's though" Naruto contributed to keep the conversation flowing, understanding what it was his friend was trying to teach him.

How to take a girl on a proper date "Kind of funny how I use to be scared of the Sannin, now one is very precious to me Tsunade-shishou, one I want to send to hell and the last is a respectable pervert" Sakura laughed suddenly.

Naruto flashed back to that day in his Dad's office what seemed so long ago "But at least we all became closer because of it, you still got that cool necklace Grandma Tsunade gave you" he asked wanting to see it again.

"Course I do Naruto, I wear it every single day and only take it off while I'm taking a shower, otherwise it's always around my neck" she grabbed the sealing crystal and pulled the necklace from around her neck to allow him to see it properly.

The response to this was a whiskered grin that stretched from ear to ear "Just as awesome as the last time I saw it, never loose that or those hairpins or your sword Sakura-chan, cause those items are irreplaceable" Naruto warned.

"You don't have to worry Naruto, Kubi stays on me at all times in my bag here as well as my hairpins and you know my medical bag never leaves my sight unless I'm at home" Sakura assured, then they both dug back into their meal to finish up.

When they were done the bill was split between the two of them and having finally gotten into the swing of things Naruto held out his arm "Shall I escort the Lady home" the blonde sniggered trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"This Lady would be honored to have you escort her home to her one true love" the pinkette snorted taking the blondes arm letting her friend have his moment, they were at that moment in time just two friends enjoying life to it's fullest as they left the Tea Shop behind.

On their way back to the lot all the houses had been built upon "Here you are Sakura-chan and thanks for helping me out" Naruto waved once they were stood outside her house, then took off back the way they'd come.

"See ya around Naruto and good luck on asking Hinata-chan out" Sakura called before entering her house and taking off her shoes and putting them away in the cubby that was hers, hung up her medical bag on it's rack then padded down the short hall and entered the living room.

The Hyuga she was in a relationship with was there "Forty Five minutes I'm impressed makes me wonder what else that knucklehead is capable of when it comes to Hinata-sama" Neji commented at his girlfriends appearance.

Sakura snickered softly and plopped down gracefully at her boyfriends side, he shifted to accommodate her with his arm around her waist and her pressed against his side with little space between them "You won't find anyone better for Hinata-chan other than Naruto" she said.

Neji nodded "That might just be an accurate description, he balances her out so that their personalities don't clash in a bad way" he explained just enjoying the down time he had before their next big mission.

Eventually though dinner time was almost upon them and that nights guest was Kisame "Sharky what brings you here" the pinkette asked when she heard a knock on the front door and opened it only to reveal the blue man.

"Your always going on about how everyone's welcome to come round and eat with ya, so it's my turn Pinky plus I want to talk to you" the blue haired man grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest, Samehada missing from his position on his back and feeling uncomfortable.

The sixteen year old blinked at him "Come in Kisame-san, take off your shoes, dinners almost ready" Sakura relented to his demand without fuss, he just wished it was that easy whenever he asked about her hide out, that he still could never find for some reason.

No matter how hard he searched for it "Heard you were going on a two week mission, to where, with who, what for" Kisame demanded to know once they were sat around the dining table instead of the breakfast nook to accommodate his larger than life appetite.

"Yes we're going on a mission" Neji interjected making it very clear that his girlfriend wouldn't be going on this very important venture without him, this was her big chance to make a difference in all the villages and other lands.

Sakura blew out a breath "That's right Neji, Hokage-sama and possibly two others, to the Land of Iron and to confer with the other Kage and Mifune-sama about creating chain shops that branch off from Kaguya Salubrity in their villages or lands" she admitted.

Kisame bit his cheek "Don't you get enough funds from your store and constant missions already, geez Pinky are you trying to break the world" he frowned lightly concerned that this was going to turn into a catastrophe.

"Actually Sakura doesn't intend on taking any of the profits for the chain shops for herself or at the very least very little of the profits anyway" the Hyuga said smoothly before looking unsure of himself because she hadn't discussed any of this with him yet.

With a smile and a quick peck to his cheek "Just 5%, 10% goes to the Aburame Clan, 45% to the village, 20% to the hospital, and 20% to bring more income to the Leaf Village" Sakura announced, having already divided up the percentages.

"Though it will be different for the Land of Iron, instead of 45%, it will be 65% of the profits that go to the Samurai" she continued with ease putting to good use her skills with numbers and calculating just how much everyone would get that would benefit their lands or villages the best way.

Kisame choked on his tea "Kami Pinky that's a steep change from 45 to 65 percent, though I'm guessing because they don't have a hospital that they get the most profit, to possibly build a hospital and fund it" he mused thinking it over.

"Exactly and I'm sure the other Kage and Mifune-san will accept that as your reasoning as well" the brunette at the table entered the conversation once again, he'd be going along as well and was glad that this topic had been the point of that nights focus.

Sakura blew out a breath "I can only hope that I can appeal to their political sides and get them to agree that this would be best for everyone" she said once dinner was eaten and the dishes were washed and put away before Kisame could leave.

He turned at her words and gave her a half smile "Just believe in yourself Pinky stop being such a downer alright you'll do fine" Kisame reached out patted the sixteen year old on the head, tugged on his sandals and exited the house.

"Hoshigaki-san is right those five care about you in their own strange way and at the very least they will give your idea a great amount of thought" Neji pulled his girlfriend away from the door and back into the living room for a little down time before bed.

Which basically consisted of cuddling "Thanks Neji goodnight" Sakura hummed softly pecking the Hyuga chastely on the lips, then they both headed for their rooms to get some shut eye for the following day, it was chaotic as usual.

Then finally the two days that had been stated were upon them, Neji, Sakura and the two former Hokage were all called into the current Hokage's office to discuss the mission, travel route and estimated time of arrival.

"Good you are here, the mission is B Rank, destination Land of Iron to Samurai HQ, should take us 2-3 days if we're careful, length of the mission 2 weeks to promote bonding between each of the villages Kage's and Head Samurai, to strengthen our alliances and discuss other things" Minato spoke once they were gathered before him.

Sakura and Neji already knew what those other things meant but obviously the two former revived Hokage didn't "And what other things is there to discuss at a Five Kage Summit Meeting" Tobirama asked irritably.

Of all the bloody places they could go it had to be somewhere frigid all the time "Exactly and why are those two coming along, I thought we'd be enough of an escort being that we're former Hokage" Hashirama piped in.

Both the younger members in the office sighed quietly "Because I'm the one that requested this mission, though I didn't expect it to turn into something big like this, with all the Kage gathered it will make things easier to talk over my idea with them" Sakura butt in softly.

"And I'm going along according to the contract between us and to ensure that she doesn't stress herself out" Neji cleared his throat, stating his own reasoning for going on the mission, a mission that he wouldn't allow for anyone to upset Sakura.

Immediately Tobirama and Hashirama were alarmed what could a little girl need to talk to all five Kage for, was it a ploy, a plot to kill all the Kage and take over the world, they both shared a worried look and promised to keep an eye on the girl.

"Now that, that's out of the way we should get on our way, come in Lady Tsunade" the blonde Hokage said just as a knock came on the door, it opened to reveal a familiar honey eyed pale blonde haired woman.

That woman went straight for her apprentice "Don't you dare fail you got it brat, the worlds counting on you to make this idea of yours a reality" Tsunade pulled the sixteen year old into a bone crushing hug.

"I promise I won't Tsunade-shishou, Kaguya Salubrity will have chain shops all over by the time I'm done" the pinkette grinned up at her mentor, the one other person that she'd clicked with since her beginning in the Leaf Village.

Hashirama and Tobirama frowned "You mean your going to ask the other Kage if you can make a shop in their village" the ebony eyed former first Hokage asked in confusion, why the hell was she wasting their time on such a stupid mission.

"You could have gone individually to each village as well instead of dragging us into this idea of yours" the snowy haired former second Hokage had the beginnings of a fierce scowl forming on his lips until his foot was quite firmly stomped on, as was his brothers.

By Tsunade, who looked furious "Minato was the one who came up with the idea of a Five Kage Summit Meeting and if you object so much, don't go on the mission" the blonde snapped a glint of anger in her honey eyes.

Neji felt Sakura's hand tighten in his own "Shouldn't we be on our way Hokage-sama" the brunette tried to calm down the quickly escalating situation, Sakura didn't need this kind of stress, not when she had so many other things to worry about.

Ocean blue orbs glanced their way and the 4th Hokage cleared his throat loudly "Enough we can't waste anymore time, please look after things in my absence Lady Tsunade, we'll be back before you know it" Minato called stopping the rising argument.

"Right we're still going because we haven't been out of the village since we've been back and we don't want to be cooped up any longer" Hashirama huffed acting like a petulant child who wasn't getting his way.

Couldn't any one see that the pinkette was trying to destroy everything "Precisely plus leaving your protection up to a couple of amateur jonin is not wise" Tobirama grunted crossing his arms over his chest, a scowl on his lips.

Minato grimaced as he heard the grinding of teeth audible in the room "Well I'm ready let's go" Sakura forced a cheerful smile on her lips and after releasing her boyfriend's hand turned and held open the door.

"As am I, I can say with absolute certainty though this will be quite the mission" Neji sighed letting Minato and the former first and second Hokage go ahead of him, nodded politely to Tsunade before gesturing Sakura through the door.

Their group as they walked through the village towards the gates was eyed curiously with a great amount of confusion until they were stood before the red wrought iron gates "Going on a mission Hokage-sama" Kotetsu asked.

While holding out the clipboard for the group to sign out on "Is it a big one that can't be left up to Sakura-san" Izumo knew that Sakura never failed a mission, it was something in her blood that drove her to ensure a mission's success.

The mission scroll was presented, then the group of five carried on their way and on down the path that led away from the village and towards the Land of Iron, it was quiet as they walked, not a single one of them spoke.

Until it was nearing dinner time "Let's stop and make camp for the night, I'll set up traps and dig the fire pit, Neji you get what we need to build a fire and bring back some herbs and berries, Sakura hunt and bring back water" the blonde in the group ordered.

"I understand, leave it to me Hokage-sama" the Hyuga nodded and disappeared into the thinning forest, perhaps he should collect extra so that they would have what they'd need when they entered the Land of Iron, with that thought in mind he went about collecting more than what was needed.

Meanwhile "You got it Hokage-sama, I'll bring back whatever I can find" the pinkette was eager to get away from the two former Hokage for awhile and vanished in the opposite direction her boyfriend had gone.

The 4th Hokage sighed inwardly to himself already things were falling apart on him and they'd only been gone less than a day "What should we do" the remaining brunette questioned while watching the current Hokage go around and set up traps.

"Or do you intend on letting us just enjoy the outdoors without making us work" the snowy haired former second Hokage inquired gruffly, he still didn't understand how everyone could just trust that pink haired girl and he was sure she was plotting something, but he could never catch her.

No matter how often he tailed her it was like she could do no wrong in everyone's eyes, the blonde paused "Did you want to help set up camp" Minato rested his ocean blue eyes on the former revived Hokage.

"Probably for the best that we don't actually, because we're rusty and need practice isn't that right Tobirama" Hashirama quickly shot down that idea, he got the feeling that Minato was irritated with them.

Making him wonder what he and his brother had done "How much faith and trust do you have in that girl, how sure are you that she's not plotting your and all the other Kage's demises" Tobirama couldn't stop the question from falling from his lips.

Just as the other brunette in their group returned fury in his lavender eyes "Are you serious, Sakura would never so much as harm the other Kage, not when they care for her and see the good in her that you are unwilling to see due to your own bias" Neji stated as calmly as he could manage.

All three males whirled on the Hyuga in shock, neither of the former Hokage's were able to speak because the object of their conversation stepped through the tree's and into camp "We're having boar tonight" Sakura announced an already gutted and skinned boar being set down moments later.

It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop as the four males stared at the youngest member of their group as she cut strips of meat from the boar carcass and after grinding up some herbs and speared the meat started up the fire to cook their dinner.

Minato grimaced, had she heard that and was trying to act like nothing was wrong, but he was unwilling to ask, because fifteen minutes later the meat was cooked and the five of them were digging in to their meal.

Before crawling into their bedrolls to get some shut eye, it was safe enough after all to not have to worry about having someone keep watch and he had no doubt that Sakura would be able to sense danger from miles away.

The next morning after a breakfast that consisted of more cooked boar meat, berries and chamomile tea, the five of them set off once again "Okay by tonight we'll be in the Land of Iron" the blonde Hokage announced.

"Right so will we be going straight through or making camp out in the blistering cold" the taller brunette in their midst rubbed his arms already hating the thought of being cold and couldn't help his reaction to trekking through snow for who knows how long.

Tobirama grumbled "We could always make use of your wood jutsu Anija and create a large enough structure for the lot of us" the snowy haired former second Hokage pointed out bluntly, if that was absolutely necessary anyway.

"Good idea Lord Second and I just happen to have several chakra powered heaters on hand and portable fire pits" the pinkette jumped in with a smile, though only Neji was able to see how fake the action was, leading him to believe she had heard them yesterday.

Neji winced when the former Hokage completely ignored his girlfriend as if she hadn't even spoken at all "What do you suggest Hokage-sama" the brunette asked in hopes the blonde would be able to get rid of all the tension.

"We'll go straight through so make sure you bundle up and are able to stay awake" Minato announced wishing that the extra duo that were with them was a couple of regular shinobi and could scold them for treating a fellow Leaf Nin like they were.

Plan decided on "How will we eat dinner then if we're going straight through" Hashirama butt in clearly not liking the idea and acting like a petulant child once again it was honestly ridiculous he was a fully grown man and shouldn't complain.

"Food pills Anija I'm sure one of us thought to bring some" Tobirama glanced pointedly to the only female in their group a glare in his soft red orbs, the sixteen year old shook her head and he sighed in disappointment.

"I can't eat them they make me sick, Tsunade-shishou told me to stop using them because they were hurting me" Sakura shrugged and Minato nodded remembering the statement on her profile being allergic to whatever was in the food pills.

Neither of the former Hokage were pleased to hear this "We brought jerky and some fruits along with plenty of water" Neji cut in and the duo reluctantly stopped gripping about such a basic meal, even though it was very nutritious.

For the rest of the day the group of five were silent as they trekked until grassy plains turned into a winter tundra, with snowy dunes and freezing air "Before we go on, Sakura-san would you pass around some jerky for everyone" the 4th Hokage paused then turned to face his current companions.

Sakura nodded politely and dug into her storage pouch for the scroll that held the jerky, three sizable pieces were pulled out for everyone "Thanks" the former first Hokage said in an extremely reluctant tone before biting into the jerky.

Ebony eyes widened "This is jerky I've never tasted before, where did you buy it" the former second Hokage could admit that the jerky in his hands was the best jerky he'd ever had before and wanted to know where to buy.

She huffed lightly "Not bought, made with my own two hands, next time I have the supplies I'll show you how I do it" the sixteen year old pasted a bright smile on her lips, knowing that would never happen because the man couldn't get the stick from out of his ass to be nice.

Neji frowned suddenly "I thought you were bringing Tsuno-san along with us to scout out other owls and add them to the contract while we were here" the Hyuga questioned his girlfriend as the five of them started forward again.

His response was her hand pointing in the opposite direction, he activated his Byakugan and caught sight of the owl following them at a distance, question answered he fell quiet and allowed silence to settle over them as they walked.

The further they trekked in the Land of Iron the colder the air got but the five of them were all decidedly warm and Minato couldn't figure out the reason as to why he felt as if he was stood inside a warm building until he felt it.

Ocean blue eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips "Not much further and we'll be at Samurai HQ" the blonde called knowing the girl must be exhausted, it was late, probably around 2 or 3 in the morning and here she was keeping them warm with her chakra.

"Thank kami even if the trek through the snow wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, you guys must have really upgraded your cloaks if it keeps us this warm" the older brunette in the group announced happily.

Tobirama frowned "Indeed how times have changed and the material of things have really changed as well" the snowy haired former second Hokage commented as well, neither male having any idea that it wasn't their cloaks keeping them warm in the blistering cold.

Neji saw Sakura's eye twitch in frustration, having already known what was going on "Just a little further and we'll be at Samurai HQ" the younger brunette patted Sakura's hand gently knowing that she was getting tired.

Her lips curved upwards "My third time there, I can't wait to show Mifune-sama how much I've improved on wielding my Kubikiribocho" the pinkette quipped happily peering over her shoulder to make sure her executioners blade was still attached to her back.

Less than fifteen miles later the five of them were at the entrance of Samurai HQ, the doors were open and they were let in Urakaku caught the group "You lot are here earlier than we expected, rooms are ready, I'll lead you" Urakaku gestured to the stairs.

Having stayed there before Sakura seemed to know where to go as well and took the lead with an apologetic smile at Minato "Hello Urakaku-san good to see you again" Sakura peered up at the gruff samurai and got a half smile in response.

"Likewise Sakura-san, I take it your here on business instead of a training trip this time" a raven brow rose upwards as the raven haired samurai spoke taking a good look at the formerly young girl turned beautiful teenage.

Sakura grinned "Business Urakaku-san, my two year training has been over for several months now, you guys will get to see how I've improved on my swordsmanship" she laughed lightly, then paused and waited until Neji was on the same step as her then continued on after the group.

Until they reached the top of the stairs and led to all the guest rooms "Here we are, take your pick, I'll inform Mifune-sama of your arrival in the morning, please rest easy and we the Samurai hope you enjoy your stay here" Urakaku gestured them ahead, then turned and headed back down the stairs.

"I'm sure it will take another day at least so there's no need to be up early you four, get some rest, as much as you need, goodnight" Minato shot a pointed glance to the pinkette in their midst and she smiled sheepishly before nodding imperceptibly.

Both the former Kage looked just as exhausted "Yes come along brother let us get some sleep, I'm looking forward to seeing how the times have changed" Hashirama chose the room closest to him and vanished within, his brother on his heels, the door shut behind them.

Finding two beds "Anija don't forget we have to keep an eye on that girl" Tobirama reminded casually, despite the assurances that nothing would happen, he couldn't get it out of his head that she was planning something beyond what she'd told them.

Hashirama nodded meanwhile Sakura and Neji had chosen the same type of room "Are you sure you don't mind sharing Sakura" Neji looked to his girlfriend who had a pile of clean clothes in her arms and was heading to the bathroom attached to the room.

"Yes Neji, there's a dividing wall if you need your privacy and remember I shared with two guys when I was much, much younger in an even smaller space than this" Sakura reminded with a smile, then disappeared into the bathroom.

Neji chuckled quietly hurriedly changed out of his dirty clothes and into clean ones before slipping beneath the covers of the very comfortable bed in the guest room, less than fifteen minutes later Sakura was back and then ten minutes after that all five of them were asleep.

At exactly 8:15, Sakura was awake and full of energy, no one else shared her excitement as she was the only one awake and after jotting down a quick note grabbed the scroll her sword was sealed away in then hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

To the training room "I'm not half as surprised as I thought I'd be, of course you'd join the morning session" Mifune was there was well and he was relieved to see the girl doing well, he got a good look at her a moment later when she joined the line of Samurai.

"Yep you know it Mifune-sama" the pinkette smiled widely and Mifune saw her waning confidence, the fear that this would all turn out to be a bad thing and that no one would agree, she was nervous for the first time he'd ever seen her.

Mifune frowned but didn't ask "Of course Sakura-san, have you had a chance to have breakfast yet" the Head Samurai questioned and she shook her head politely, he gave her a small smile and started the session.

By the time it was 9:15 the others in her group had awoken and the Head Samurai immediately figured out the reason for the sixteen year old's wavering confidence, his onyx eyes narrowed on the duo but again he didn't ask or say anything choosing to watch for the time being.

He'd intervene if necessary as he led them to the cafeteria for a late breakfast "Thank you Mifune-san for allowing us to conduct our meeting on neutral ground" Minato spoke once they'd all sat at a table together to eat.

"Quite I remember the first Five Kage Summit Meeting and it was vastly different to this one, no sense of urgency, no squabbling over who gets what tailed beast horrible monsters that they are" Hashirama spoke callously.

Everyone felt the anger palpable in the air "They are not horrible monsters, misunderstood yes, horrible no, that's sort of an insult to me because I'm friends with a couple of Jinchuuriki" Sakura snapped unable to hold her tongue on that particular subject.

Minato looked extremely surprised everything the two former Hokage had said and she'd kept her mouth glued shut, but one little comment about the Jinchuuriki and tailed beasts was enough to get her blood boiling, she truly was an interesting person.

Hashirama was gobsmacked "Clearly you don't know how destructive those beasts can be, they'd kill you if given half a chance" Tobirama cut in to the argument thinking she'd clam up at his words, but what he got was entirely different.

"And who's fault do you think that is, ours, the Sage of Six Paths wanted us to see them as basically gods, but what did we do, lock them away in humans, it's no wonder they hate us or go on destructive rampages, it's because they deserve to be free" Sakura spoke in a furious tone.

Lavender locked with soft red "I agree with Sakura so don't look at me, though some Jinchuuriki befriend their tailed beast and are quite happy where they are" Neji commented, Sakura's eyes softened and she pressed herself into his side trying to calm down.

It was quiet in the cafeteria because neither Tobirama or Hashirama had expected her to get so hyped up over one tiny little comment, and after they'd finished their breakfast the two of them headed out to explore.

Only to find that their cloaks didn't work half as well as they'd thought they did by the time they made it back inside they were frozen "I don't get it Tobirama, they kept us warm yesterday, so why not now" the brunette frowned rubbing his arms.

"Perhaps we can only get one use out of them before they go bad, we'll just have to bundle up better next time Anija" the white haired former second Hokage spoke shaking his head to get rid of the snow that had got caught in his hair as they climbed the stairs to take warm showers.

Neither male noticed their silent tag-a-long, Neji had been returning to the guest room to grab Sakura's medical bag for her and heard the conversation, he had to fight with himself not to snort in amusement, those two were oblivious it seemed.

But he didn't correct them and hurriedly collected what he'd been asked to retrieve then returned down the steps to his girlfriend "Here you are Sakura" Neji couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her knuckles causing many of the samurai to smirk at the sight of the couple.

"Thanks Neji you're a life saver, though I could have gone to get it myself you know" Sakura smiled happily clutching the Hyuga's arm, she was glad he was there to keep her from going insane or taking a swing at the two former Hokage.

Neji nodded allowing her to hold onto him "Now you said that you've come up with something unique to our country" Mifune grudgingly interrupted the moment between the courting duo, by clearing his throat.

"Ah yes may I present to you the main product that I'll be showing off at the meeting Frostbite Paste, if you get frostbite, slap a bit of this herb paste on it wrap it in a bandage and in a few days your frostbite will be gone" the pinkette grinned showing off the petri dish.

More specifically what was inside of the petri dish a thick green herb paste that helped get rid of frostbite, Mifune blinked in surprise "Looks like you went to great lengths to come up with individual products" the Head Samurai prodded.

"Oh she did and also went through her entire list of products and split them up between the villages evenly with her two teammates, along with choosing one product to have as the main one at each chain shop in the different lands" Neji chuckled.

Causing his girlfriend to blush and slap his arm extremely gently "Well we the Samurai would be pleased if you built a shop here in our land" Okisuke cut in, all of them knowing that it wouldn't be to much longer before Sakura got married to her love interest.

Just then a very familiar voice echoed around the building "Brat you better be here already" the Raikage shouted, seems he had come as quickly as he could, Sakura's eyes widened and she hastily handed over her medical bag after stuffing the petri dish back in it.

There was a spark of amusement in her lavender eyes as the huge man came barreling around the corner, probably having had Cee scout her out with his sensor abilities and came straight at her, before he could whack her like he wanted.

Sakura bent over and cartwheeled out of the way with a grin "Raikage-sama, Darui-san, Cee-san, Bee-san, pleasure to see you guys again after two years, sorry for not keeping contact" she apologized quickly.

"No excuses brat why the hell didn't you tell us you were going on a two year training trip with Princess Tsunade" Ay grumbled itching to whack her, but obviously the girl had gotten quicker on her feet and wasn't sure if she'd dodge him again.

Plus he didn't want to cause chaos "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing Raikage-sama and I was rushing around trying to get things settled in Leaf before we left that by the time we did I was focused on training after that" Sakura grimaced.

"Relax Kid we aren't here to scold you maybe pick on you and tease you a bit but that's about it, it's what friends do after all" Darui teased lightly inwardly relieved that the girl hadn't changed to much in her two year absence.

His partner didn't share the same thoughts "Sakura-san is there a reason you seem to be depressed at least that's what I'm getting from your aura" Cee frowned in concern making everyone turn to see the sixteen year old.

"Pinky's not looking so good yo say ho" Bee burst into a rap just as Tobirama and Hashirama entered the room they were all gathered in and Cee instantly knew what was the reason for her depression as she became even more distressed at the sight of the duo, but not the cause, what were those two doing to her.

Both males paused and glanced their way "So you are the Raikage, I am the Second Hokage Tobirama and my brother Hashirama the First Hokage" Tobirama introduced himself then his older brother to Ay.

"We are looking forward to spending these next two weeks with you and the other Kage to promote the alliances between our villages" Hashirama grinned pointedly ignoring the girl standing next to Ay.

After that little spat this morning he didn't even want to look at her let alone speak to her much like his younger brother "We came cause the brat told us that the plan she was going to implement would benefit our villages" the Raikage snorted.

Pressing his hand down on the pinkette's shoulder "And it will Raikage-sama, that I can promise with absolute certainty" Sakura quipped glad that she was in full view of Neji, who knew the Raikage would do nothing to her.

"Oh look you brought your boyfriend this time Kid, well how about that" Darui burst in suddenly feeling an awkward tension rising in the air and trying to dispel it, his outburst only worked partially as everyone faced him with amusement on their faces.

Though Sakura blushed horribly "Now, now Darui-san did say he was going to pick on you did he not Sakura" Neji patted her hand a chuckle falling from his lips, helping his girlfriend to relax and wishing he had a flower to give her.

Unless he could find one somewhere outdoors Sakura smiled sheepishly "Right so besides training what have you been up to since you've been back in the Leaf Village" Cee cleared his throat regaining her attention.

"Cured Itachi Uchiha of his illness, learned that my dad and brother are in a relationship, I'm going to be a big sister and get a mom all in one go, I had been taking courses to teach myself how to help a woman give birth, and last but not least my two most important people were brought back to life" the sixteen year old chattered.

Ay, Cee and Darui shared a look "There you go Pinky yo say ho, keep em close and don't let go wee" Bee burst into another bizarre rap lightening the awkward tension and making everyone laugh but Sakura would no doubt keep those words close to her heart.

"Zabuza and that other fellow are alive huh, when did that happen, how did it happen, are they living in the Leaf Village with you, are you going to tell Mei" Ay couldn't help but ask never having seen her look as happy as she was now.

Proving that even in death the two she'd went around with had, had her absolute loyalty "I can answer that question a subordinate of Orochimaru's figured it out about two months ago and yes their official Leaf Shinobi, but we have yet to tell Mei" Minato joined the conversation.

Moments later "Good make sure you protect them this time Kid so that you are always happy" Darui turned his attention on his young friend, after seeing how catatonic she was that one time her Hokage had joked about confining her to the village, he never wanted her to be unhappy.

"Last time they wouldn't let me protect them and told me to stay out of the fight, but this time…I'm gonna make sure that never happens again" Sakura vowed in a fierce tone of voice, they had saved her from five years of utter loneliness.

The least she could do was make sure they got the happiness they deserve and a second chance at a much better life so long as Mei didn't demand their heads or rather Zabuza's, but Sakura couldn't see that happening because of how much the woman adored her.

Just then a new voice one that was also familiar greeted her ears "PINKY OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU FOR NOT COMING TO VISIT" a split second later a body slammed her to the ground.

Above her was Temari Sabaku, Sakura stared up at her friend in shock "Hi Temari-chan" the pinkette wheezed as her back ached from the impact with the ground, the teal eyed blonde glared and she smiled innocently.

"Great why couldn't you be like a normal person but no I can't even glare at you without feeling guilty damn it, whatever how are you anyway you are gonna come visit soon right" Temari grumbled pulling her friend to her feet.

Once they were standing properly the sixteen year old answered "I'm really sorry Temari-chan I don't have any excuses and yes I'll be coming to visit so no worries" Sakura hugged one of her few females friends and got a bone crushing hug in return.

"What no hug for us Cherry-chan" Kankuro's familiar voice said as they entered the room, Sakura sighed "My apologies you aren't a kid anymore Sakura" the brunette reiterated deciding that it would probably be a good idea to take this whole thing very seriously.

He couldn't under any circumstances screw this up "No we're not children anymore but it is nice seeing you guys again Kankuro-san and Kazekage-sama" Sakura grinned at the red head as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Please Sakura there's no need for formality with me you are an important friend after all" Gaara held up his hand in hopes that his plea would be enough for her to treat him normally like she always had even if he was the Kazekage.

Lavender irises lit up and flickered emerald green "Go on Sakura greet him properly" Neji murmured quietly giving her permission and Sakura came forward and wrapped the red head in a gentle but sisterly hug.

"I'm proud of you Gaara for accomplishing your dream of becoming the Kazekage, just know that you can count on me to come and help if your ever in any trouble" she spoke in such a way that no one had any doubts she would go to the red heads rescue.

Though the whole lot of them except for the two who failed to see the good in her knew that the same went for the rest of them as well "What about your dream, don't you ever want to complete it instead of helping others complete theirs" Tobirama butt in to the heart warming moment.

Ruining the light atmosphere, the sixteen year old whipped around "My dream has already been accomplished, my dream was to find where I truly belong and I did, in the Leaf Village, the village I chose with no ulterior motive and wasn't forced on me" Sakura stated bluntly.

Soft red and onyx eyes widened this was the first day she'd ever talked back to them "And what you've dedicated your life to making sure others have a chance to accomplish their own dreams" Hashirama snorted talking down to her.

Everyone saw the fury on the pink haired girls face as she clenched her hands into fists "Essentially yes but I don't see how it's any of your business what I do" she was tired of their bullshit, so, so tired and it was gonna end one way or another before they returned home.

Obviously the girl had been pushed past her limits where the former two Hokage's were concerned and was done being their scapegoat, Minato nodded quietly to himself, even if the two males begged him, he wasn't going to punish her, she didn't deserve their hatred after all the work she'd done.

In fact neither Hashirama or Tobirama knew that she'd been the one to keep them warm all the way to Samurai HQ during their trek through the snow "Can I ask a question, why are you doing that anyway when you could find a new dream to accomplish" Kankuro asked suddenly.

Helping to ease the tension that was slowly building in the room "For Zabuza-sama and Haku, Haku's dream was Zabuza-sama's dream and Zabuza-sama's dream was to see the Mist Village returned to it's former glory, this is their second chance to find a new dream" the pinkette said.

"Ever the loyal one to your previous Master huh brat, but why don't you simply find a new dream as well" Ay pointed out carefully getting the feeling that there was a lot of tension between the pink haired girl and the two former Hokage.

She turned to him "Because every time I think of a new dream it's easily accomplished, to have a family, to make friends, become a better medical ninja etc..so I decided to help others accomplish their dreams instead" Sakura grinned.

"There's nothing in this world you could turn into a dream to accomplish someday" Mifune's brows rose high into the hairline, every time he turned around the girl became stranger and stranger, she was in truth an enigma that baffled everyone that met her.

Sakura's grin stretched wider yet "Nope because I have everything I could ever ask for, now I'm dead set on protecting whats precious to me and what's precious to others" she quipped happily relieved that at least some of her friends from the other villages didn't hate her.

All that was left was those from Mist and Stone "What about a goal do you have one of those at least" Darui questioned wondering if his young friend wanted to complete some sort of goal that wasn't really a dream, just something to do.

Neji winced as a saccharine sweet smile spread across his girlfriends lips "To watch Orochimaru burn that's my goal for trying to kill people precious to me, though I hold no grudge against Kabuto-san any longer for nearly killing me during the second Chunin Exams" Sakura stated simply.

"Quite the goal there brat, one I'm sure a lot of people would like to get in on" Ohnoki's rough voice floated towards them as he drifted towards them using his lightened boulder jutsu like usual giving credit to his nickname.

Sakura turned and bowed "Tsuchikage-sama it's nice to see you again, how's your back and I've no doubt about that, but I'm not gonna stop there, I'm gonna destroy all of his hideouts to, with Neji and my teammates" she continued.

Ohnoki snorted and knowing that they were waiting nodded his head, Kurotsuchi was the first one to the girl "Kid you have a lot to make up for, for disappearing off the face of the planet for two freaking years" Kurotsuchi wanted to throttle her friend but instead gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Kurotsuchi-chan and sorry that's all on Tsunade-shishou, she was the one that said we were going to stay out of major villages unless it was absolutely necessary we visit one" the pinkette wheezed out patting Kurotsuchi on the back.

Before glancing to the silent raven haired male "Hello Sakura-san long time no see, are your culinary skills just as good as they were the last time we met" Akatsuchi let out deep bellied laughter proving he hadn't changed much since two years before either.

Her lavender irises softened "Don't worry Akatsuchi-san, I'm still an amazing cook" Sakura laughed alongside the raven haired male, now they were just waiting on the entourage from Mist and then all Five Kage would be gathered for the first time in so, so long.

Sakura spent some more time in the room with everyone before heading off to help the Samurai make lunch for the amount of guests that were there, then went outside after telling Neji that she was going to walk around for a bit and get some fresh air.

"Just where did she go" Kankuro was the first to notice Sakura's absence twenty minutes after she'd gone outside in the freezing cold, Neji turned and glanced out the window "Why the hell would she go out there it's frigid out there" the older brunette grimaced.

The younger brunette chuckled "She uses her chakra to keep herself warm by pulsing it outwards, so it feels like your walking around in the dessert" Neji explained and who would happen to overhear the two former Hokage.

Both of them shared a look "Was she doing that while we were making the trek here last night" Hashirama asked the question leaving a sour taste in his mouth, by the kami they hadn't even asked and she'd thought about their well being.

And here they were being rude and basically horrible people to a girl that hadn't even done anything to them, that was the truth but they couldn't let it go that she was up to something "But why she didn't even say anything" Tobirama demanded to know.

"Because she knew that you two would complain about being cold so decided to avoid that situation all together and didn't say anything because she knew you would grip about her doing it" the Hyuga turned sharply to the two former Hokage a glare in his lavender irises.

Hashirama and Tobirama shared a quick look, if they were going to apologize there was just one thing they had to make certain of, even if it meant going outside to track the girl down in order to do so, though they wouldn't like it.

The duo stood and vanished and Neji had a bad feeling form in his gut "What did those two do to Sakura" Cee jumped in with his own question before the brunette could hurry after the two former Hokage and stop them from saying anything stupid.

"They turned her into their scapegoat everything they don't like in this world that they were revived in they blame on Sakura, wearing down at the very core of her being and now I have to go make sure they don't piss her off to epic proportions" Neji stood hastily and disappeared as well.

Cee felt dread pool in his gut "Come on Darui I have a feeling something bad is going to happen" the blonde leaped to his feet with his partner in tow and sped after the retreating Hyuga, neither of them bothering with bundling up as their heart accelerated and kept them warm even in the cold.

~After Tobirama and Hashirama's Departure~

It didn't take them very long to find the girl, who was having a very avid conversation with two other owls, one was an elf owl with light reddish brown feathers and a white face with yellow beak, the second a long eared owl with yellowish brown feathers and a russet red face.

"So you two wouldn't mind joining the contract Nagai-kun, Seirei-chan" Sakura looked as if she'd been handed the world when both owls nodded their heads in acceptance and allowed her to prick draw some of their blood and sign their name and allow them to print their feet on the contract scroll.

"We are pleased to serve you Sakura-sama it has been a long time since anyone has ever had an interest in forging a contract with us" Nagai the long eared owl didn't hesitate in perching himself on his new mistress's shoulder.

Even if they were to be separated and sent to a different village, they would still be serving Sakura "Indeed we are and we'll be happy to do whatever it is you ask of us" Seirei, the elf owl took the girls other shoulder so that the two new owls were comfortably resting on her shoulders.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear and didn't hesitate in reaching up to run her fingers over their feathers "From now on you guys are gonna be treated to the good life I promise that you'll be happy as well" she assured.

Before realizing she wasn't as alone as she'd thought catching sight of the two eavesdroppers, sensing that her attention was finally on them both former Hokage came forward one looked guilty, the other had a scowl on his face and Sakura sighed inwardly.

Waiting for whatever it was they wanted and hoping they would leave her alone afterwards "We came to ask you a couple of questions before getting to the real reason we sought you out Sakura-san" Hashirama cleared his throat.

As tension slowly but steadily rose in the air between the three of them "Go on" she narrowed her lavender eyes in suspicion as her gut told her she wasn't going to like whatever questions the two before her asked and it was most likely going to end up pissing her off.

"All we ask is that you tell us the truth are you cheating on that boy, Hyuga-san with that male Kabuto-san, we saw you leave the village with him several times, we are just looking out for him and don't want him to get hurt by your actions" Tobirama spoke in an angry tone.

Just as said male skidded to a halt followed by the Raikage's two escorts, to late now and they'd all heard the accusation and Sakura's chakra exploded outwards with her anger "THE HELL WOULD I CHEAT ON NEJI FOR" the pinkette was unable to reign in her temper quick enough.

Fury was visible on her face and anger was palpable in the air "I..Is that why you two have been complete and utter fucking jackasses for the love of all that is….you two I can't believe you two, I..I would never, ever cheat on Neji not with anyone least of all Kabuto" Sakura spat.

Unable to quell her rage as she paced madly in the snow, both owls that had just joined her little gang flying to safety when she started waving her arms about before she turned to face the duo who had made her life a living hell the last several weeks.

"Listen up Lord First and Lord Second, get your heads out of your asses, I've had it up to my eyeballs with your bullshit, enough is enough stop treating me like a criminal, stop accusing me of every little thing you find suspicious and so help me if you ever ask me if I'm cheating on Neji again I'm gonna punch you and not care about the consequences" she snarled.

Before stalking off needing time to cool down before she ended up hurting someone "Now you know why I told you not to say that to her face, I have absolute faith in Sakura that she would never cheat on me" Neji spoke up in the resounding silence, voice flat and disappointed.

"Yes well we didn't think she'd go off the deep end like that, obviously Tsunade wore off on her apprentice more than we all realized" Hashirama who was pale and his onyx eyes were wide said with a light grimace.

Neji's brows rose "Oh that was all Sakura, she's had a temper since the first time she stepped in the Leaf Village, but she is usually very good at reigning it in, but you kept prodding and poking the sleeping bear and that was the result" the Hyuga pointed out bluntly.

Causing Hashirama to choke and the white haired former second Hokage to visibly cringe "I suppose we should feel lucky she didn't try to take a swing at us, I've seen what she can do to a person with a single chakra enhanced punch" Tobirama admitted.

Both of them felt guilty that was the main reason he was letting them off so easily "Let her cool down, hopefully you intend on apologizing" the younger brunette prompted and they both nodded "Good, she'll be more likely to forgive you then" he turned then headed back to the building.

Cee and Darui stared after the retreating trio "Man I've never seen her so angry that was so dull, do you think we should follow her and make sure nothing happens" Darui asked when it was just him and Cee.

"Probably but we should keep our distance in case, we don't want to upset her anymore than she's already been upset" Cee grimaced and despite the fact they were both cold as their heart rates slowed, the two of them set off after their young friend.

It was nearing dinner time when the three of them stumbled into Samurai HQ and after hurrying to their separate rooms to get into dry clothing headed for the cafeteria, the pinkette tensed when she saw Hashirama and Tobirama sitting at the table and pointedly ignored them for the moment.

Minato could sense a change in the air and wondered what happened, he didn't have to wait long as his predecessors turned to face the sixteen year old pink haired girl guilt clouding their eyes "Sakura-san we sincerely apologize for treating you how we have" Hashirama was the first one to speak.

"Yes it was uncalled for and you were right, all of you were right, we were letting bias cloud our judgment, do you think you could find it in yourself Sakura-san to forgive us and give us a second chance to get to know the you that everyone else knows" Tobirama cleared his throat awkwardly.

Clearing not use to apologizing but it was enough for her as she rested her lavender orbs on them as if looking straight into their souls "Of course Lord First, Lord Second, because Tsunade-shishou is important to me and you two are important to her, so it's my job to make sure nothing happens to you two" Sakura smiled politely.

Just like that they were forgiven "It takes a lot of heart to forgive someone who's done you wrong Sakura-chan and then say something as selfless as that" the former First Hokage commented in a disbelieving tone.

"No what that statement was, was pure selfishness because I don't want to ever see Tsunade-shishou go back to how she was before and I think it takes a lot more heart to forgive someone who nearly killed you as opposed to just saying a bunch of things" she snorted.

Tobirama choked on his choice of beverage "Beg your pardon but just who is that nearly killed you that you've forgiven, I wouldn't be able to forgive the ones that cornered me to the point I had to sacrifice myself" the former Second Hokage was in complete and utter disbelief like his brother.

Her brows rose high and she glanced to Neji who shrugged "Kabuto-san and no one is necessary evil it's the path you take that influences you, but if led astray from that course there is a chance one could redeem themselves" Sakura explained.

Everyone paused at that "Did you ever think yourself evil when you were with Zabuza-san" Minato couldn't help asking the question, that no doubt everyone was wanting to hear the answer to but he'd been the one to ask.

Sakura shook her head "No, I hated killing, actively avoided trying to fight actually, hence the only things that Zabuza-sama taught me was dodging and defending myself, he was a bully and sadistic sometimes, but he wasn't necessarily evil either and then there was Haku, it killed him to kill but we did what was necessary to survive" she admitted.

None of them had thought the answer would be that deep and emotional, it was all about survival in this world after all and one had to do what they could in order to live to the next day, even if it meant killing, they all killed but it didn't mean the whole lot of them were evil.

"And what about the members of the Akatsuki Organization if given another choice, another path to walk and lead them astray do you think they would become just as good as Hoshigaki-san" Neji had to hear her thoughts on that particular subject.

She turned to face him a contemplative expression on her features "Possibly but one would have to be very persuasive and figure out something that peaks their interest" Sakura finally said after several minutes.

Minato's ocean blue eyes widened "Pein you think we could sway him and his partner to our side, I believe they are being deceived after all and he seems to find you intriguing" the blonde called out and she glanced in his direction.

Before blowing out a breath "Again possibly but remember we figured out his actual name was Nagato and the reason for using that corpse is because he is unable to physically move himself" the pinkette announced.

"Right and so if the offer to heal him was made do you think he and his partner would come to our side and join the good fight" a new yet familiar voice cut in signaling the arrival of the Mizukage and her two escorts.

Mei sat down waiting patiently "I believe so Mizukage-sama if given the right incentive after all" Sakura nodded politely rising to her feet and bowing to the auburn haired woman that held the Mizukage position.

"Of course there might be other things that could appeal to the other members of Akatsuki as well one would just have to find them" she finished and prepared to sit down, but the Mizukage jumped up before she could.

And wrapped the sixteen year old in a bone crushing hug worthy of Tsunade "Kami Sakura-chan it's been forever you've grown up so much, how come you didn't tell us that you were going on a two year training trip" Mei pouted squeezing the girl so tightly she couldn't breathe.

Until she was tapped insistently on the arm, Mei pulled back hastily with a sheepish smile "No worries Mizukage-sama and I didn't do it on purpose, Tsunade-shishou kept me focused on training for the most part during that two year time period" Sakura apologized.

The pins in her hair came loose unraveling the braid from it's tight bun "Are you trying to go for worlds longest hair" Ao's brows rose high as he settled his steely gray eye on Sakura as her hair came to rest a couple inches above her calves.

"I just haven't cut it in nearly three years, plus this was the original length of my hair when I first went to the Leaf Village" she huffed at the Hunter Nin lightly, deciding there was no harm in letting her hair out of it's braid for a little while at least.

Even Ay couldn't help but blink in surprise at the length "Wow Sakura-san did you really have that long of hair when you first went to the Leaf Village" Chojuro commented as the unbound hair came to rest a little below her calves proving it had grown since her return to Leaf.

"Yep, well not actually, it's a little longer now but when I first got to Leaf, it was to here, and since I haven't cut it in almost three years, it's now here so my hair is longer now" Sakura grinned and finally sat.

The Raikage snorted quietly "Do you mind if we ask why you cut your hair in the first place if you were just gonna let it grow out again" Gaara questioned carefully hoping it wasn't a sensitive topic and that she'd answer.

Sakura turned and faced him "Well my original reason for cutting my hair was because I was no longer Zabuza's apprentice, the me with short hair was Sakura of the Leaf Village and the long hair clashed with my previous affiliation and I couldn't be that person anymore" she said.

"Let me get this straight you cut your hair because the you of the past clashed with the you of the present and what about now" Minato asked trying to make sense of what the girl was saying much like everyone else was.

The sixteen year old pink haired girl blew out a breath "Essentially yes when Zabuza and Haku died the part of me that was Zabuza's apprentice died with them that day on the bridge and when I realized I was no longer that person I cut my hair to become someone new basically" came the answer.

"And for having long hair now" Ao prodded trying not to smirk or show his amusement, Sakura was a very intriguing child, always had been, but one thing for certain she'd showed a loyalty that no one else had ever showed before.

Her lips curved upwards "Because I'm no longer a child and even though it doesn't seem like it, I have changed drastically in two years, plus having short hair doesn't suit me anymore" the pinkette shrugged before turning to finish eating her dinner.

With that the questions ended and everyone turned to finish up with their own meals, after that they all headed to bed and get some rest, the Five Kage were gathered in the Land of Iron and tomorrow would be the meeting to bring about a better future for everyone.


	54. Chapter 53

The next morning Sakura was one of the few awake early, Cee, Gaara and Ao being the other three that were up and about "Good morning Sakura-san" Cee greeted when she trailed down the stairs that led to the guest quarters.

"Likewise Cee-san and good morning to the both of you as well Gaara, Ao-san" Sakura nodded her head politely at the other two that were with the onyx eyed blonde medic nin, trying not to let nerves overcome her as she hurried by.

All three of them watched her go "Do you mind if we tag a long Kaguya-san to wherever it is your going" Ao called and Sakura paused before turning to face him, before nodding accepting his request, it's not as if he asked her out and Neji knew where she'd be when he'd wake.

"I'm going to join the Samurai in their morning training session before breakfast" she explained when Cee and Ao kept shooting her very curious looks, though their expressions morphed into exasperated ones at her explanation.

While the red head chuckled under his breath "Do you ever take a break from training Sakura" Gaara questioned tilting his head to the side, he doubted she did but just wanted to ask to see what she would say in response to the question.

Sakura snorted lightly "Nope and that's exactly why I'm a Jonin now" the pinkette grinned knowing that her statement would be shocking for all three of the males following her as they entered the training room.

Right as she was preparing to join the line of Samurai, Cee nearly choked on his spit "Jonin when the hell did you become a Jonin, obviously you left out a lot of details that happened during your two year training trip" the blonde crossed his arms with a scowl.

Her brows raised and she smiled all the wider "But Cee-san I didn't become a Jonin after I returned, I became one before I left, when I was thirteen alongside Neji" Sakura quipped in amusement before unsealing a regular katana and joining the training session with the Samurai.

Ao gave the sixteen year old girl a wide eyed look "That means she's been a Jonin for at least three years now or a couple months shy of being three years" the blue haired jonin from Mist added up the numbers.

"Kami and we had no idea, I know it wasn't easy becoming the Kazekage, but I can't help but wonder what one has to go through in the Leaf Village to become a Jonin" the only red head in their midst asked aloud.

Only to nearly jump as the Hyuga that was courting his friend joined them "It's much like the Chunin Exams, there are three stages, a written exam, the survival round and the final round, though the second and third rounds were vastly different during the Jonin Exams" Neji said.

He got a look that told him to continue "Escaping from a sticky situation and undergoing mild torture was the second round, the third was finding someone that was missing, tracking them down and bringing them back" the brunette finished.

"To..Torture, she was tortured for a bloody exam, you both were" Cee was utterly horrified and Neji shrugged lightly, it wasn't as horrible as the man was thinking, plus being tortured wasn't even the worst thing that had happened during the Jonin Exams.

It had been Ibiki treating Sakura like a child, that part had made him enraged when she'd run off crying and he hadn't been able to comfort her and then the bit with the 4th Mizukage, his blood had boiled and he still hadn't been able to be there for her.

"Relax Cee-san, I'm sure your making a big deal out of nothing, the torture was probably in moderation and the proctor was not allowed to do serious damage to the participants of the exam" Ao snorted out putting a stop to whatever it was the man was thinking.

The red head in their midst nodded quietly "And if she'd been bothered by it Sakura would have said something and I don't think that was her first encounter with torture anyway" Gaara concluded their conversation.

Just as the clock struck 9:15 and the five of them headed for the cafeteria "Where do you run off to every morning Sakura-chan" Hashirama was right back to the more loose friendly suffix as she sat down between Neji and Temari.

"I train with the Samurai for an hour" Sakura answered in the same polite tone she always used causing most to sweat drop at her obsession for training except for Neji, who looked amused proving that he accepted all of her little quirks and oddities.

Hashirama's brows drew together watching the couple "But you're always awake before the rest of us, why do you wake up at such an unearthly hour every morning" Tobirama's brows rose up as he forced the scowl from his lips to talk to her like a person instead of like he had been talking to her.

Sakura blinked at him and then broke down in quiet laughter "Habit Lord Second, it is something that has been drilled into me the very moment I set foot outside the Mist Village, I can't help it anymore than I can help wanting to protect whats precious to me" she explained.

Both former Hokage stared at her as if they'd never seen her before probably because they'd been judging her from the moment they met her but now they were really seeing her as she was a very strange person with a good heart.

"Come to think of it how did those two come back to life anyway Hokage-san" Mei joined the conversation but directed her question to the Hokage and the two former Hokage in hopes they'd be able to answer.

All three of them turned but it was the current Hokage that answered "A subordinate of Orochimaru's found a way to revive people and brought back those two and four others, two of which were Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki" Minato admitted.

Mei frowned deeply before shifting her green eyes to the sixteen year old "I'm right in guessing they've already made the Leaf Village their home correct" the auburn haired woman blew out a breath waiting patiently.

"Yes with Sakura-san and they've already become Shinobi of the Leaf, though they have both expressed a desire to go see what has become of the Mist Village under your ruling Mizukage-san" the blonde let out.

Sakura exhaled slowly "Good I'd like to meet them as well because their such a big part of Sakura-chan's life" Mei smiled brightly and Sakura relaxed completely at the statement, her two most precious people would never be in danger again from any of the villages.

Relieved Sakura turned back to her breakfast which consisted of a bowl of eggs, potatoes and sausage, tea as usual her choice of beverage "When will the meeting start" Ay asked suddenly keeping an eye on Sakura, who tensed immediately at his words.

He'd never seen her nervous before it was odd "How about at one a little after lunch, I'd like to look around and relax without worrying about all that damn paperwork for once" Ohnoki snorted not wanting to just jump right into a meeting.

Like the Raikage he was also watching Sakura carefully and was surprised to find that the usual confidence that she displayed was basically down to nothing and wavering as her shoulders lost the tension that had been building in them at Ay's question.

"Good idea Gramps it will give the Kid and I some time to hang" Kurotsuchi jumped in with a large grin and got a sheepish smile from her friend, who was admittedly only one year younger than she herself was.

Not wanting to be left "I hope you don't mind if I join you two because I haven't had a chance to hang out with Pinky for a good long time either" Temari asked bluntly and got a nod from both girls in response signaling neither minded.

Then once they were done with breakfast all three of them up and vanished somewhere in the building "Well that was quite the exit" Mifune chuckled quietly in the resounding silence as three of the females disappeared to spend some time together.

"Indeed it was Mifune-sama, do you think she's nervous, I don't think I've ever seen Sakura-san nervous before though" Okisuke questioned as they stood from the table and started to make their trek to Mifune's office to complete some paperwork before the big Five Kage Summit Meeting.

Hashirama and Tobirama grimaced feeling more guilty than ever, their actions had caused probably irreversible damage to a girl who had done nothing but be polite to them it made their guts roll with uneasiness and both wished they could take back everything they'd done.

And go back to the moment of their first meeting of her and have a complete redo "Quite I do wonder what happened though, Sakura-san doesn't seem the type to let something get the better of her" Urakaku commented just before the door shut behind the three Samurai.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on" Kankuro asked cluelessly but no one gave him an answer as they all split up to look around and explore or chat with a member of a different village strengthening their bonds with each other.

Until it was lunch time and the lot of them gathered again "Did you enjoy your time with Kurotsuchi-san and Temari-san" Darui asked when Sakura sat down having missed that mornings conversation about how the girl was a Jonin and what the exams had been.

"Oh yes such a lovely two and a half hours and I hope to spend more time with them in the future" the pinkette grinned from ear to ear, that time with her friends had been well spent and now she felt ready to tackle the world.

Not really but enough to the point nerves would hopefully not cause her to chicken out on talking about her plan for chain shops "As I understand it Sakura-san you want to create a shop in each of our lands that would benefit our villages right" Chojuro inquired suddenly.

And she turned quickly before nodding quietly "I have given it great thought and consideration and I think everyone will like what I've come up with" Sakura wrung her hands beneath the table before Neji discretely captured one and let her hold his own to settle her nerves.

There was no one the wiser of the action and he was all to happy to let her keep hold of him in order to ground herself and boost her confidence in speaking on the subject that had plagued her for probably a good couple of months now.

"Such as" Akatsuchi prompted wanting to hear a bit more and hoping she would become as passionate like she use to, he didn't think he liked some of the changes that had happened to the young girl and he was worried that she was sinking in a pit that no one could save her from.

Sakura smiled "Unique products for each village or land that you can lay claim to as I'm signing over full rights to the products, a large sum of the profits things like that" she announced but kept silent on what kind of products would be given over.

"There you go Pinky you gotta have that suspense to keep everyone on their toes Wee" Bee broke into one of his raps causing her to laugh a little bit and for his brother to roll his eyes in annoyance but not say anything because he didn't want to ruin the light atmosphere.

Each of them were stunned and wondered at just how much thought she had actually put into this odd but decidedly good idea of hers, in fact they had to wonder where she'd even gotten such an idea in the first place.

And the first one to ask was Kankuro "May I ask what brought this idea on anyway, not saying it's a bad thing, just curious" the brunette inquired carefully hoping that it didn't bring back any bad memories for her or something.

She turned her head in his direction with a laugh 'Tenzo-san actually was the one to suggest it when I first returned to the Leaf Village before I helped heal Itachi-san of his disease, he said it so I wouldn't talk about such a serious subject, I'm almost certain of it" Sakura grinned easily.

Loosening her grip on Neji's hand and flashing him a very small imperceptible apologetic smile "Gotta hand it to ya though Pinky, it might have been an idea at the time, but now your about to make it a reality" Temari clapped.

A sheepish smile formed on Sakura's lips "Habit once something gets stuck in my head I always make sure I at least give it a chance to see how it goes before really working towards that kind of goal" she admitted quietly.

Knowing that the time was drawing near "I don't know about you, but I think we should begin the meeting now to find out more about this little idea of Sakura-chan's if your all done eating that is" Mei rose gracefully to her feet as she spoke waiting patiently.

The sixteen year old pink haired girl blew out a quiet shaky breath for Neji's ears only "Good idea and talk about other issues while we're at it" Ohnoki grumbled, his back already aching something fierce and wishing he'd had a mind to bring along some ointment.

"Like say for instance the Akatsuki and that pain in the ass Orochimaru, I know for a fact there's a base in my country and I don't like it" Ay growled under his breath stalking after the Tsuchikage and Mizukage leaving the others behind.

With a sigh "If you'd follow me Kazekage-san, Hokage-san, Sakura-san, I'll lead you to the meeting room" Mifune was quick to take the lead after speaking those words, the others on their tail not wanting to miss anything that was sure to happen.

"Don't be nervous Sakura-san, you'll do fine and remember the Jonin Exams were supposed to have been much scarier" Minato patted Sakura on the shoulder as he passed by her trying to help ease her nerves, but not doing as much as he'd thought his encouraging words would do.

The red head in their midst shook his head quietly "Be yourself" Gaara said as he followed quickly after the others not wanting to be the last one in the meeting room, which turned out he didn't have to worry.

Because Neji pulled Sakura to a stop just outside the doors of the meeting room and let everyone precede him and her "For you a yellow Gardenia" he bravely presented the flower knowing that there were a couple of people watching.

It was worth it to have people see his softer side when her eyes lit up and flickered a familiar emerald green color "Oh Neji thank you so much" she hummed accepting the flower and all it meant as he tucked it behind her ear, then gestured her into the room ahead of him.

Once in she walked confidently towards the middle where there was a chair and sat while Neji joined the others in the escort area "A flower dude that's not drab" Darui whistled quietly a half smirk on his lips.

"Why would a flower make her so happy that all of her nervousness would just vanish in thin air" Ao snorted confused but relieved, her uneasiness at the situation had been giving him a headache and then it was gone just like that at the sight of a little yellow flower.

Neji was tempted to roll his eyes but didn't "Gardenia Flower, in the language of flowers it means good luck, it's something that would mean more to her than anyone could put into actual words, Sakura loves flowers it's an integral part of her life and one I happily indulge her on" he stated.

Both males looked at him in surprise "Did you learn the language of flowers just for her, that's smooth Hyuga, real smooth" Kankuro chortled in amusement, but he was glad that Sakura actually had someone to rely on like Neji.

"Of course and I don't see it as embarrassing for a male to know that sort of thing if it helps in a relationship and the girl loves it go for it, it will make both of you much happier" Neji shrugged carefully before focusing his lavender orbs as the Head Samurai spoke.

Starting the meeting "I now conclude this Five Kage Summit Meeting in session, why don't we start with the lesser issues first" Mifune cleared his throat giving Sakura time to gather her full confidence to present her idea to everyone.

"Actually we were all hoping we could start with talking over Sakura-chan's idea" the Mizukage pointed out and Sakura flashed her a smile, letting Mifune know that she didn't need any time and was ready and he wondered what had changed.

From the time they were walking from the cafeteria to the meeting room, then he spotted it the flower tucked behind her ear "Do you want to go ahead and start Sakura-san" the blonde Hokage prodded gently already knowing what had happened.

It was always about the flowers for her and he couldn't help the quiet chuckle "Right let me start by asking a question then, how exactly will this benefit all five of us, excluding the Hokage" Ay cut in before she could speak.

Sakura took a deep breath determination washed through her and she straightened in her seat "It would bring more income to your village or land, a higher mission efficiency rate and lesser healing time if the products are applied properly to the injured shinobi" the pinkette rattled off.

A straight laced answer that reminded him exactly why he thought the little brat was the one brat that was gonna go far in this world "Products does that mean you've come up with products for each village" Ohnoki questioned next.

"One unique product for each land or village, the rest will be from my own product line, but it's split up between each village or land equally" Sakura answered easily getting into the whole thing finally as her confidence came back in full force.

Neji was one of a kind "Unique how if I may ask" Gaara inquired hesitant to speak but wanting to give her a chance to really get into the meeting, Sakura was his friend and he wanted to make sure she acquired her own goals like she had helped him.

With that Sakura dug into her medical bag and pulled out a scroll, then unsealed five things "First for the Hidden Mist Village, I know crime still happens and shinobi can use this as well, a poison spray/antidote combo for civilian use or shinobi to protect themselves on the streets" she held up the bottle and vial of antidote.

Mei was surprised "How about that you never miss anything do you Sakura-chan and what of the recipes will we be getting those as we at the chain shops" the Mizukage prodded hoping for a positive answer.

The girl nodded "Yes Mizukage-sama you'll have the recipes, next for Hidden Sand a sunburn oil, this one isn't cream it's oil and I've tested it out by giving myself an extreme burn, a week of applying it and the sunburn heals quickly" Sakura held out a bottle of oil.

Everyone could smell peppermint and something else that they couldn't put their fingers on "And what of Hidden Cloud, Stone and the Samurai" Minato raised a brow, he hadn't thought she'd put this much thought into the idea after all.

"For Hidden Cloud, Energy/Blood Booster Pills, because you ninja of the Hidden Cloud loose a lot of blood somehow" the pinkette gave Ay an exasperated look a twinkle of mischief in her still emerald colored orbs.

His eye twitched and Ay grumbled under his breath loudly "Damn little brat sorry we're so damn reckless as if your any better" the Raikage muttered testily but for once his temper had nothing to do with his words, he was just enjoying the banter.

She smiled lightly "Of course I've already showed this to Mifune-sama but for the Land of Iron an herb paste that helps heal frostbite and lastly for the Hidden Stone an extreme upgraded version of pain reliever ointment" Sakura finished.

Done with showing off the main products all five items were sealed away in their scroll and put back in her medical bag that was a deep red color, the bag having proved more durable than anything she could have bought since she'd made it with her own two hands.

Then waited patiently for the next round of questions "The Kids actually doing pretty good out there huh Akatsuchi" Kurotsuchi murmured under her breath as the five Kage conferred to each other about what question to ask next.

"Yeah guess she wasn't as nervous as we thought or she's just good at suppressing that sort of thing and is what one would call a true professional" Akatsuchi laughed quietly eager to listen in on what else went on.

Both of them tuned back in just in time "Would you be willing to share some of the profits with us" Mifune took his turn at asking a question, he didn't think the girl greedy, but one could never tell what someone else was thinking.

Sakura faced him as she stood and bowed "Absolutely, in fact I've already thought over statistics" she handed over a sheet that Mifune took, his eyes widened for a brief second before he handed the sheet over to Ay.

"Is there a reason that the Samurai get more profits than the rest of us" Ay frowned was the girl trying to cheat them out of some decent income for their village, he didn't dare say that out loud though as he passed the sheet off to the next person.

The sixteen year old nodded her head "That's due to the Land of Iron and Samurai HQ not having a hospital" Sakura explained having known that it would be an issue for at least someone and already having an answer for it on the tip of her tongue.

"Would you mind if we made adjustments to the split up of the profits" Minato asked eyeing the sheet and knowing the Leaf Village didn't need that much of the profits and wanting to adjust it so that everyone would be much happier.

Sakura nodded again "Not at all go ahead Hokage-sama, I sorta knew that, that would happen, so that was just a rough draft essentially to start you all off in configuring how much of the profits you want" she didn't have any complaints and gestured them to go ahead.

For twenty minutes the Five Kage and Head Samurai were quiet as they thought over what they wanted "Man Sakura is killin it out there isn't she and I thought she couldn't get any cooler than before" Kankuro had literal hearts in his eyes as his age old crush sparked to life again.

"Knock it off you moron you know Pinky's dead set on Hyuga and she's not gonna give mister hottie over there up for an idiot like you" Temari elbowed her brother viciously in the side, Kankuro winced and rubbed his now sore ribs.

Unbeknownst to Temari she was overheard by two very interested eavesdroppers "Guess we really were jumping the gun by accusing Sakura-chan of cheating on Neji" Hashirama grimaced completely swamped by his guilt.

"We have a lot to make up for Anija, we apologized to her, now we have to apologize to Tsunade and the rest of her family and that's not going to be fun for either of us" Tobirama reminded feeling much the same but willing to work towards a peaceful outcome.

Next to them another blonde heard their conversation as well 'I hope for their sake they don't renege on that vow' Cee thought to himself as conversation below picked up again, it seemed they were all finished calculating out the distribution of profits.

Right beside him Bee was thinking along the same lines, though his thoughts weren't in rap form for once surprisingly 'Let's hope these two weeks pass by without anymore conflict' Bee prayed that nothing else happened while they were there.

"Okay here you are Sakura-san, what do you make of that" the Head Samurai was the one to hand back the sheet that had the changed statistics on it, she lowered her gaze, her returned lavender eyes roaming over the paper before nodding quietly to herself.

Then faced them "That's fine so only 25% of the profits are staying with the Leaf Village, five going to myself, ten to the Aburame's for supplying the herbs and the last ten to the Leaf Village itself" the pinkette said aloud.

"Yes in Mist Village I'd like that ten extra percent we just received to go to our hospital as it needs severe updating, so in Mist the remaining 75% of the profits, 45 will go to the village and the remaining thirty percent to the hospital" Mei announced.

Mist's statistics complete those were jotted down in a notebook "For Cloud brat give the ten percent we gained to those Aburame, we'll probably need a continuous supply of herbs anyway" Ay spoke up next.

Everything else stayed the same "So instead of 10%, they'll have 20% while the rest stays the same except for the profits for the Leaf which goes down to 10%" Sakura hummed quietly brain going full force.

"In Stone hand over that 10% to our hospital as well and take 5 percent away from the profits for the Stone village itself to give to those Aburame" Ohnoki was after the Raikage, his statistics changed much more than the others.

Sakura popped her wrist jotting down the information "In Stone 5% me, 15% the Aburame's, 30% hospital, 40% Stone village and 10% Leaf" she calculated with ease, no doubt confusing everyone in the room with the numbers.

"For the Sand Village, give that ten percent to our hospital and take away fifteen percent from the village itself, give five over to Shino and his family and the last ten to the hospital" Gaara smoothly entered the conversation.

This earned him a quick look and a small smile "Alright so that's 5% me, 15% to the Aburame's, 40% hospital, 30% Sand Village and 10% Leaf Village" Sakura spoke to herself writing down everything she was being told.

By that point nearly everyone was completely lost on the numbers though Minato it seemed was still following along a little bit "Lastly us the Samurai, take 30% away from the Land and we'll put those funds away to build a hospital in the future depending on how long it takes" Mifune spoke last.

"1-2 years Mifune-sama plus acquiring staff and training them so distribution of the profits in the Land of Iron would be like this 5% me, 10% to the Aburame's, 30% future hospital, 35% to the Samurai and 10% Leaf" the pinkette didn't hesitate in answering his question and the man nodded.

Then she finished up with the statistics and closed her little notebook with a quiet snap "Right I know there's much more to talk about on that subject but we've reached a good stopping point for now and we need to move on to other topics" Minato cleared his throat.

She nodded quietly and left the area locked on to Neji's chakra then sat next to him "You were perfect" Neji praised quietly wanting her to know that she'd done good and deserved to be acknowledged for her hard work.

Her lips curved upwards into a fond smile "I love you Neji if it weren't for you I probably would have gone insane long ago" Sakura hummed in the sweetest tone she could manage for his ears alone and her eyes burning with said love.

On the other side of her Ao who'd heard the whispers felt his jaw go slack "She really adores him huh Ao" Chojuro spoke quietly watching the courting couple for anymore interactions, but it seems they'd both settled down and were listening with apt attention to the meeting down below.

Ao nodded silently and didn't comment, not wanting her to know he'd accidentally overheard sure that she'd meant those words to only be heard by the Hyuga at her side, her hand clasped in his and fingers twined.

Less than two hours later the whole lot of them were filing out of the meeting room to have dinner in the cafeteria "Not to bad Sakura-san I was surprised at how quickly you regained your confidence" Urakaku said from behind her on the way there.

"That wouldn't happen to be because of that little flower tucked behind your ear would it Sakura-san" Okisuke couldn't stop from teasing the young girl one of the few that were there actually but only in moderation.

Her reaction was instantaneous as a blush spread across her face like wildfire "It's a Gardenia Flower in the language of flowers it means good luck" the pinkette admitted touching a finger gently to one of the yellow petals of her flower which would be pressed before bedtime.

"I would like to ask you a question Sakura-chan, why do your eyes change from lavender to green if your part of the Hyuga Clan" Hashirama cut in before to much teasing could go on it was something he'd been wondering for awhile.

At the question she paused "Because I'm also from the Kaguya Clan, my brother and I are the last two remaining survivors and I have two kekkeigenkai that I can use individually, when I have lavender eyes I can use the Byakugan, when I have emerald I can use Shikotsumyaku" she explained.

Now that was something they hadn't heard of before "Your Kekkeigenkai don't clash with one another or harm you I thought it was impossible for someone to have two individual as opposed to one that was created through merging your individual chakra's to create something unique" Tobirama frowned.

"They don't hurt me I was the perfect blend of my father and mother, my father a Hyuga, my mother a Kaguya" Sakura smiled brightly then headed off to get something to eat and sat next to Neji for dinner like she did every other meal of the day.

It really was amazing watching the duo together how close they actually were to one another, things were quiet for a time as everyone ate until Hashirama thought of another question "Can you wield both of your individual kekkeigenkai without trouble" the onyx eyed brunette asked.

Sakura shifted her attention from her boyfriend to the former First Hokage and nodded "I trained extensively in both, if I had to choose one or the other I would say I'm better at wielding my Byakugan since have to will Shikotsumyaku to activate in a fight" she explained.

"Would you care to demonstrate for us your Shikotsumyaku in the training room" the snowy haired former Second Hokage piped in wanting to see a Kaguya in action for the first time, he'd heard they were obsessed with battle, but the two he knew were obviously not of the norm.

Probably because of how they'd been raised "Sure, it will be like a after meal workout and give me a chance to stretch my muscles and see what I need to work on still" Sakura shrugged lightly then turned back to finish her meal.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who wanted to see her wield her kekkeigenkai from the Kaguya Clan because once they were all done eating, the whole lot of them followed her to the training room where she took up a defensive stance against Neji.

"The usual right Sakura or do you want me to just seek out the wholes in your defense for now" Neji rolled his shoulders feeling excitement boil in his veins, it had been awhile since he'd seen her fight with her Dead Bone Pulse and it would be a spar to remember.

Her lips curved upwards "Loser has to do whatever winner wants for a day" lavender orbs twinkled just before they flickered green displaying her mischievousness for all to see, already knowing that they would tie but looking forward to the spar.

Mifune looked between the courting duo "Begin whenever your ready Hyuga-san, Sakura-san" he nodded in acceptance knowing that no damage would come to the building they were all housed in, she wouldn't allow anything to happen after all.

Like a projectile weapon Sakura shot forward "Dance of the Camellia" the pinkette called pulling a bone from her shoulder to most everyone's awe and launched into a complicated maneuver that had her spinning rapidly and thrusting her bone sword out at a high speed.

Neji very nearly got stabbed with that damn thing before leaping out of the way as his girlfriend slowed "I see you've improved" the brunette grunted of course she would have that was a given especially having trained under Tsunade by herself for two years.

She didn't wait very long before trying to close in on him emerald orbs narrowed and locked onto his stationary form "Of course" Sakura giggled with an impish smile as she neared and tried to skewer him "Dance of the Pines" and bones shot out from every surface of her body.

Just as he went for the very obvious opening "Clearly you've worked on all your blind spots" Neji frowned even with the small blind spot with their Byakugan, because Sakura had Shikotsumyaku, it made the Dojutsu complete with zero blind spots, with both defensive and offensive attacks.

"How the hell is that a fight, their both evenly matched and they know it" Kurotsuchi growled from the sidelines as the duo launched at each other again only to end up in a dead lock, even though they were sparring seriously against one another.

Minato nodded "That is why they are the most sought after Jonin in the Leaf Village, they took the exams together, passed each round together and were promoted together though not without a little bit of conflict that was resolved" Minato admitted.

"You mean Sakura's a Jonin kami when the hell did that sh…ow what was that for Temari" Kankuro whined as his cranium throbbed from where his eldest sibling cracked him over the back of the head with her fist none to gently.

At the question Minato turned "A couple months before leaving with Tsunade-san for two years, she was thirteen and Neji-san was fourteen, so they've been Jonin for about three years now" the blonde announced.

Both former Hokage visibly cringed "So any chance Sakura-chan doesn't hold a grudge against us for calling her and Neji-san amateur Jonin" Hashirama grimaced as guilt reared it's ugly head again for his actions towards Sakura.

"I wouldn't worry Kid's not like that, she wouldn't hold a grudge over such a petty reason, be angry at the time yes, grudge no it would be to drab for her" Darui waved his hand dismissively that same half smirk from earlier forming on his lips again.

Just then a commotion regained their attention "You alright Sakura" they'd only taken their eyes off of her for a moment and somehow the girl had managed to injure herself, only Sakura was the collective thought ringing through their heads.

"No worries Neji" there was a deep frown on her lips as her hand came up and rubbed at the spot her heart lay "I think Kimimaro-ni might be in pain" Sakura blinked the black spots away and righted herself with great difficulty.

Very nearly stumbling before her boyfriend caught her round the waist "What would Kimimaro-san have to do with you hurting yourself" Tobirama mimicked Sakura's frown as they all gathered round.

Sakura glanced at the lot of them "I'm not physically injured, I feel the injuries that my brother has right now, we have some kind of connection that allows us to essentially feel each others pain" she wrinkled her nose as another wave of agony wracked her body.

"The hell kind of connection is that, how bad is it right now Pinky, do you need anything, maybe a bath in herbs that soothes aches and pains" Temari panicked her teal orbs wide and trying to come up with something to help her friend.

A smile formed on her lips "Relax Temari-chan it's not as bad as it usually gets, at least I didn't pass out, the first time it happened while on my two year training trip with Tsunade-shishou, I thought she was gonna go ballistic on me and bury me in the ground" Sakura shuddered in remembrance.

"Isn't there something we can do though Sakura-san" Akatsuchi prodded not wanting to see the pain in her once again lavender colored eyes, it wasn't a look that should ever be on her face and he didn't like it in the least.

Her eyes softened "The pain will fade in a few though our spar is over" she quipped a minute later relief flooded her features and she was able to stand probably without nearly falling over in a heap of nothingness.

Relieved that the worst of it seemed to be over "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed so good night everyone" Mei disappeared hastily trying not to break down and smother Sakura to go through that kind of pain every time she or her brother got hurt had to be maddening.

It put them both in a difficult situation during a fight being able to feel what the other felt and vice versa "Mizukage-san has a point goodnight" Ohnoki didn't wait very long after the auburn haired woman's departure to head for the guest quarters himself.

"Geez brat always making us worry and while we're here I demand an arm wrestling rematch, remember what you said that when you got stronger we would and now you have and I want to see how much you've improved with your chakra enhanced strength" Ay snorted suddenly.

Causing everyone to eye him oddly "You two really arm wrestled" Ao asked in complete and utter disbelief, Ay nodded with a deep chuckle, the Mist Jonin decided it was better he didn't ask anymore and hurried off to join his Kage.

"Goodnight Sakura-san, everyone" Chojuro didn't waste much time afterwards either as the whole lot of them moved towards the stairs, while Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku disappeared to another part of the building.

Amusement in their eyes "We can't wait to see how the rest of these two weeks go" Mifune chuckled himself making a show of smiling albeit lightly before rounding a corner and leaving everyone's sight.

His two attendants nodded in sync "Yes for they will be two weeks to remember isn't that right Okisuke" Urakaku smirked, those three weeks with Sakura two years before had been enough to tell them that she was eccentric and livened things up by several degree's.

Plus all the Samurai adored her "I'd reckon Urakaku, anyway we both bid you goodnight" Okisuke nodded once more and then they two were following after the Head Samurai to join him in sleep in their own quarters.

"Odd fellows but good I suppose" Cee said as they were walking up the stairs that led to get some shut eye like several people already had ahead of them, though being there was also strange, but good at the same time.

Bee chose that moment to bust into another rap "Get some sleep yo and tomorrow shall be great wee" it was tame compared to most of his other raps, then to most everyone's amusement darted ahead of them and disappeared into his guest room.

"Good night Sakura, sleep well you as well Neji" Gaara turned bid the courting duo a goodnight then headed into the guest room he'd chosen, there was nothing fancy about it, a basic guest room but was oddly enough for him.

Everyone else did the same eager to get some rest, a few minutes later Sakura was alone with Neji "Do you want me to open the window so you can call for Tsuno-san" Neji guessed when he saw her straying gaze.

She nodded "Yes please Neji" Sakura hummed softly still feeling the after affects of her connection with Kimimaro, Neji let his eyes soften since they were in the safety of the guest room, then shuffled towards the window and swung it open.

Less than a second later Sakura whistled in that patterned sequence that always had Tsuno flying, and a moment afterwards the great horned owl landed on the window sill, four others behind him, one of which drew her attention immediately.

"You called Sakura-sama was there a message you'd like me to deliver to Leaf and Tsunade-san" Tsuno as ever was eager to please, the four owls behind him silent while their leader talked, as they were the last few he could convince to join the contract with a human.

Though one was practically shoved off on him "Just check up on them, tell them every things going great here and find out what happened to Kimi-nii, now who do we have there" the pinkette smiled lightly before shifting her gaze to the other owls.

Tsuno puffed out his chest "May I present Himei, she's a western screech owl, Kori, she's a snowy owl, Muimina, he's a northern hawk owl, and last Nishoten, he's a spectacled owl" the great horned owl introduced the four owls in his company, before flying into the darkness.

Leaving the rest up to her "Do you really want us to join Tsuno-sama's contract with you, will we really get to go on missions and do cool things" Nishoten didn't waste even a second after Tsuno left, the spectacled owl with a dark brown body and a yellow-ochre belly piped in.

"Of course if that's also want you want Nishoten-kun for I'm not in the habit of forcing creatures to sign a contract against their will" Sakura repeated the line she'd used on the other two owls, though she couldn't keep her eyes of who she knew to be Himei.

The western screech owl, but the color of her plumage and feathers were a very dark pink bordering on red color "Tsuno-sama said the same thing, we'd be happy to join the contract Sakura-sama" Muimina, the northern hawk owl spoke next.

With his dark gray body and feathers "Just let me get the scroll, would you mind if I drew a bit of your blood as well to print your feet and sign your name" the sixteen year old pink haired girl paused in reaching for her storage pouch.

"Not at all, Tsuno-sama warned us that a little bit of blood would be needed after all" Himei squawked in the tiniest voice ever letting both humans in the room know that the western screech owl was very young and had probably never met many humans before.

At this the pink haired girl let a smile grace her lips "Well Himei-chan you don't have to worry, I'll heal you once I'm done, that goes for you other three as well Muimina-kun, Nishoten-kun, Kori-chan" Sakura hummed grabbing a vial and a needle from her medical bag.

Then shuffled over to the four owls resting on the window sill "I'll go first if you don't mind as I wish to get back to my rest, your whistle has been memorized, so I'll come when you call" Kori, the snowy owl, an albino, snipped out.

"My apologies Kori-chan, I didn't know that Tsuno-sama had found any other owls to join the contract" the pink haired girl apologized while drawing a small vial from the snowy owl, then moved on to Himei, Nishoten and lastly Muimina.

Before unrolling the scroll that had three other names on it opened a petri dish poured the vial of blood from Kori in and then had the owl stamp her foot then signed her name, with a polite nod Kori flew out the window into the darkness.

Next was Nishoten, Himei and finally Muimina, the scroll was rolled up, the petri dish cleaned out, the rest of the blood washed down the sink and after changing into her sleeping yukata in the bathroom both she and Neji crawled into the beds.

"Goodnight Sakura sleep well" Neji yawned making sure that he'd shut the window with a quick glance in the window's direction, he was exhausted and after earlier he was quite happy to get some sleep himself.

Her lips curved upwards "Goodnight Neji now lets get some rest" Sakura hummed quietly, curled beneath the covers on her side then flipped out the lamp light that was on her side of the guest room, let her eyes close and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next day was vastly different than the day before, Sakura woke up a feeling in her guts telling her to get the flak out of town because something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty, she didn't go train with the samurai.

And Neji was surprised to see her calmly reading on the guest bed "Did something happen" Neji frowned trying to figure out what would cause his girlfriend to stay cooped up in the guest room, but coming up empty for the most part.

"Got a feeling that something bad is headed our way, there's a chakra in the air that I don't like, their presence feels disgusting as if they can see straight into my soul it rubs me the wrong way" Sakura looked deeply disturbed.

Of course her sensor skills were off the charts "You should tell Hokage-sama" the brunette prodded wanting everyone to be prepared, even if he couldn't feel what she felt, he would never shrug off her gut feelings as they always proved to be right.

Sakura nodded quietly then closed her book and rose from the bed already fully dressed "Ready to go down and get some breakfast Neji" the pinkette smiled sweetly trying to relax though it was difficult she managed it as he held out his arm and she took it.

Then together they headed from the guest room, down the stairs and to the cafeteria "I didn't see you in the training room this morning" Mifune frowned when the couple sat down at the table with their breakfast on trays to eat with everyone else.

"What would cause you to change your workaholic pattern" Okisuke questioned giving the girl a minute or two to become aware of everyone's presence at the table, he could sense that there was something off with the girl.

Her lips tugged downwards as Cee shifted, Ao scowled deeply and crossed his arms and Gaara's sand churned restlessly in his gourd "Is there something the matter" Urakaku frowned getting the feeling that there was something wrong.

"You feeling alright Ao" Chojuro jumped in getting the feeling that something was about to go down and it wouldn't be pretty, Ao was a sensor so whatever it was he was sensing wasn't going to be good in the least.

"A presence in the air, their chakra isn't right, not human" Gaara summed up what he, Ao, Cee and obviously Sakura were feeling, they were the sensors of the group, though at the statement Minato let out a long suffering sigh.

Before turning "Tobirama-san have you marked anything back in the Leaf Village" Minato let his eyes rest on Sakura for a moment who was staying as close to Neji as she could, she probably felt whoever it was on a much higher level after all.

The snowy haired former Second Hokage nodded "Your calling for backup in case this goes south, good idea" the Head Samurai nodded, wanting more shinobi there to help defend Samurai HQ, though both Samurai and Shinobi would fight together as equals.

"Is there anyone specific and how many" Tobirama stood glad that he'd been of the mind to place a mark in his house, that he hadn't appreciated until coming here, Sakura could have excluded them, but she'd had their house built on the same lot that belonged to her and her family.

Minato thought the question over "Kisame, Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, just those three and it's best if you don't inform Kakashi, he's liable to come charging" the blonde pointed to Sakura, who smiled sheepishly knowing who it would be her father would be coming for to protect.

Everyone was quiet "Be quick Tobirama" Hashirama ushered his younger brother to hurry and the snowy haired male was gone a sigh of wind the only sound at his departure "Do you really think things will get that bad we need Kisame here" Mei frowned deeply.

"Probably for the best, also Hoshigaki might be able to sense this presence as well and tell us if he's ever encountered this thing before" Ao cleared his throat keeping an ever present scowl on his face, not liking that he was being watched and unable to pinpoint the sneaks location.

Sakura bit her lip and tapped her fingers on her arm "Come on Pinky, let's go on a walk around this place" Temari saw the restlessness building within her friend and offered the girl an out, Sakura jumped up with a grateful smile.

"Not without me you two, Kid still has to make up for a lot of time" Kurotsuchi leaped out of her seat once she was finished shoveling the rest of her breakfast in her mouth and hurried after the other two females where all three of them disappeared around a corner.

Leaving everyone else behind in the cafeteria "I can't even begin to imagine how she feels because she's always had a stronger sense of her surroundings" Cee grimaced only getting a small feeling that something was watching them.

The chakra was off completely dark and it rubbed him the wrong way "That girl is always getting in trouble how the hell is she still alive" Ay grumbled under his breath suddenly feeling tired and angry and he had to wonder how she'd managed being outside the village for two years.

"As much as I want to disagree with that, I often ask myself that very question" Minato sighed rubbing his temples as a headache formed and pounded his skull like a sledgehammer it wasn't a good feeling and he wanted this newest situation to end hopefully peacefully.

Everyone turned to face him "And have you ever thought on an answer for your question, would you care to share your thoughts with the rest of us Hokage" Ohnoki demanded suddenly and the blonde raised his head.

Before nodding lightly "Her avoidance to getting in trouble, that's what gets her into it so much of it because trouble comes looking for her, none of it is her fault and she's left picking up the pieces of the shattered peace once again" he finally admitted.

Surprisingly the Hyuga in their midst nodded "That sounds about right, if this ends bad she'd be crushed and it would take her awhile to come back from this" Neji nodded in a grudging sort of way, that's how sensitive his girlfriend was.

"How much time and thought has she really put forth into this idea of hers" Akatsuchi was the one to ask, sure he didn't know her all that well, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to at least try to understand her and be her friend.

Neji faced him with an exasperated look "To much if I'm being honest, this idea has consumed her much like all her other idea's, she's been different right from the time she stepped foot in the Leaf, and she's always worked at her own pace" he chuckled lightly.

"Indeed it was the very first day she came to Leaf that she asked to be a Leaf Shinobi and then the very next day she was, what most consider difficult at her age the exam to become a genin, she called baby stuff and aced it, but when faced with Danzo, she cried" Minato threw in there.

Hashirama choked "What exactly did Danzo do to her that would make her cry" the brunette jumped in not liking what he was hearing about his old student, had the man gone insane, in fact where was Danzo.

Just then before Minato could answer, Tobirama with Kisame, Itachi, Shisui and Kimimaro in tow, the Kaguya wouldn't take no for an answer, plus he'd been headed this way anyway, returned and all heard the tail end of the question.

Shisui was the one to answer "He tried to behead her, not only that but she was sensitive to his chakra, made her feel as if she was suffocating" Shisui announced glancing around and not finding the girl he'd befriended.

"If your wondering Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama was going to send me here, so I decided to come this way" Kimimaro piped in when he got a look from his Hokage, before holding out the letter that had come for the man.

Minato took it quietly deciding to read it later "So Pinky's in trouble again how about that, should have known that girl can't stay out of trouble…huh…that's" Kisame spoke next only to trail off as he felt what Sakura, Gaara, Ao and Cee were feeling.

"Zetsu the hell is that bastard doing here…." it hit him just then "Pein" the blue shark like man finished turning sharply to glance around and not finding the brat anywhere in the room, but he could feel her wandering the building.

Ocean blue eyes widened "Your sure it's just the both of them and not anyone else from the Akatsuki…" Minato jumped in with a grim look, he'd hoped to have a bit more time, Kisame nodded "Itachi-san go find Sakura-san, Temari-san and Kurotsuchi-san, bring them back" he ordered.

"I understand Hokage-sama" Itachi was gone in a few hurried steps wanting to complete his orders and protect the person he truly owed a life debt to, it had been Sakura, even though Tsunade, Shizune and Kabuto had helped with the procedure to cure him.

While they were waiting one of the few who hadn't spoken yet that morning did "Wait a second a long time ago during the Chunin Exams in the Sand Village, Sakura said something about how Temari wasn't the only one to call her Pinky, she was talking about you wasn't she" Kankuro piped in.

Kisame raised a blue brow on Kankuro before snorting in agreement "Yep cause seriously a ninja with pink hair, though she more than makes up for it by calling me bloody Sharky" the man snorted one more time then let his words sink in.

"Just how long have you known Sakura-san" the blonde Hokage frowned as it finally clicked in his mind the hint that had just been given, he worried that the Akatsuki had been trying to get one of his shinobi to join their ranks long before he ever knew about it.

The man turned to face him "Since you sent Pinky and those others out to find Tsunade, as a swordsman myself I had the right to test her to see if she was truly fit to be Kubikiribocho's Mistress" Kisame shrugged.

"You've known the Kid that long, geez" Darui whistled suddenly just as Itachi returned with the tree missing females, Sakura still looked as if she was about to begin pacing up and down like a caged animal, but she sat quietly when gestured to.

"So what's the big plan yo say ho" Bee rapped suddenly, though no one really paid him much attention as everyone sat and got comfortable on the benches of the table they were all seated around and waited patiently.

For the Hokage to start them off "Right Kisame-san has confirmed it, these are Akatsuki Members, you know which one Sakura-san and I think we should try to go for a peaceful approach, if not then we fight until their taken down" Minato stated simply.

Sakura squeezed Neji's hand beneath the table, she hated those purple ringed eyes and every time she saw Pein/Nagato she practically passed out from being suffocated by his chakra "I think you might be right on this one, peaceful first" Mei nodded in acceptance of the plan.

"And we'll all be waiting for the talk to go south and turn into a fight" Ohnoki piped in thinking that it was going to go that way immediately and would be ready to jump in to help defend this place at a moments notice.

The others were silent for a moment "Maybe we should come up with formation that way it would be making it harder for them to get what they want" Ay said suddenly looking around at everyone gathered in the Samurai HQ building.

It was a good idea "Jinchuuriki should be towards the back of the group that means you as well Kazekage-san" Mifune spoke next glancing to the two Jinchuuriki that were at the Five Kage Summit Meeting.

"Sakura your good at formations, what would you suggest" Gaara turned to get his friends opinion only to see her looking less than enthused to join the conversation, there was a deep rooted panic growing in her but she gave him a small smile.

Before glancing to Minato who nodded as did the others "If we're going peaceful Hokage-sama and Mifune-sama should be the ones to talk, Raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama and Mizukage-sama a little ways behind them, Cee-san and I will be off to the side" Sakura said to start them off.

"For medical relief, Kisame-san and Chojuro will be on guard with their swords, leaving the others, plus Tobirama-san and Hashirama-san to protect Bee-san and Gaara" Ao caught on rather quickly to the plan.

Minato wasn't all that surprised that a plan was forming so quickly "We'll be inside rallying the samurai if needed" Okisuke joined the conversation next, not wanting the situation to be handled solely by shinobi, that wasn't how they worked anymore as they were all allies now.

The Head Samurai nodded in acceptance "Make sure you put on communicators before going out, that way we'll be able to keep track of the situation" Urakaku reminded handing out said communicators before he and his partner headed off to begin gathering the samurai.

"We can't leave Kid's protection up to just Cee, so I'm gonna join them" Darui butt in not wanting to be left out, Sakura looked a little relieved that at least two of her friends would be close and not so far away.

By her side the brunette clenched his free hand into a fist as much as he didn't like this situation "I think I'll stick close to Kisame-san and Chojuro-san, the Byakugan will aid them" Neji announced, at least he'd be a little close to Sakura.

She flashed him a happy smile "I'll have my puppets out at the ready ahead of the others protecting Gaara and Bee-san" Kankuro grinned it was the perfect chance to test out his puppets and he wasn't going to be left out of the fight.

"Itachi-kun and I will be on standby with our Sharingan just a little ways behind Kankuro-san" Shisui rattled off quickly and glancing to his friend, it looked like she was about to pass out and he knew whoever was coming, she definitely wasn't a fan of.

The Uchiha Heir nodded "Right, plus if it even looks like your in danger Sakura-san and Darui-san and Cee-san can't get to you in time I'll be right there, as I owe you a life debt" Itachi vowed suddenly.

Sakura's lavender orbs widened in surprise before sighing, knowing that no matter what she said he wasn't going to back down, Neji nodded in acceptance, there were very few he'd trust his girlfriend to and Itachi was one of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how do you owe her a life debt" Kurotsuchi asked in complete and utter confusion, just what had they all missed out on since Sakura had returned from her two year training trip to kami knows where.

Across from her the blue shark like man snorted "Pinky there alongside Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and Kabuto-san healed Weasel there of an incurable disease, burned the illness right out of his veins they did" Kisame whistled earning a glare at the damnable nickname from Itachi.

Shisui just thought it was hilarious and cracked up laughing as did Akatsuchi, but his laughter was a little more in moderation "Name calling isn't nice" Chojuro pointed out quietly pushing his glasses up his nose as they slipped down his face.

Kisame snorted lightly probably thinking up several nicknames for the blue haired teenager but keeping them to himself for the time being "Hashirama you stick the closest to Gaara-san and Bee-san, be on your toes and at the ready" Tobirama turned to his brother suddenly.

"He won't be the only one and I'll shred them to pieces with my wind if anyone dares to get to close" Temari clutched her fan tightly a glare in her teal colored orbs, Gaara was her brother and she'd be damned if anyone touched him.

Akatsuchi shared a look with his own partner "Kurotsuchi and I will put up a blockade of earth with our earth jutsu and I'll have a stone golem at the ready, we'll be in front of the wall" Akatsuchi added to what had already been decided on.

The ravenette at his side nodded her assent "You know I think I'll stick close to Hoshigaki-san, Chojuro-san and Neji" Kimimaro chose that moment to join the conversation himself, not wanting to be to far away from his sister where he couldn't help her if need be.

"Be on standby with your water nature jutsu's Tobirama" Hashirama said quickly not wanting to be left out of the discussion of formulating a plan that might not even be needed if they could convince the Akatsuki Members to give up if they were enticed enough with something they wanted.

Tobirama nodded in acceptance "Sakura-san you should also keep out your sword just in case" Cee faced Sakura, who clutched the scroll Kubikiribocho was sealed away in, in her mind she was praying to the kami hoping that this situation didn't get worse than how she already felt it was.

"Are we settled then yo say ho" Bee burst into another rap, him having been the only one who hadn't spoken and deciding it would be best if he didn't cause to much trouble that day as it would only make things worse.

Minato nodded, the lot of them stood put on the communicators they were given, adjusted the volume and after putting on their cloaks and gloves, Sakura unsealed her executioners blade, before they all traipsed outside already in their formation.

The walk was filled with nothing but silence until Ao and Cee pinpointed Pein's exact location, he was letting them come to him and that put everyone on edge because it was seeming more and more like the confrontation was going to come down to a fight.

Until all of them were stood before him, with two others that were behind the machine, only Sakura recognized the red head in the machine "We haven't come here to fight" Nagato spoke in a commanding voice that had shivers crawling down her spine.

"Who are you" the blonde Hokage was the first to question causing the red head to laugh before glancing to Sakura indicating she knew who he was, Minato's eyes widened "So it's true then you are Nagato, Jiraiya-sensei's former students" he exhaled.

Nagato nodded as he gestured the other two he'd brought with him out from behind the machine "I told you we'd be meeting again girl, but I didn't think I'd meet you with my real body, due to unforeseen circumstances, a friend thought long dead was given back to me" the red head said.

Pointing to the orange haired male, Sakura's eyes widened in place of the rinnegan were dark brown orbs "But how, who did such a thing" the Head Samurai was the next to ask cautiously, so far things were going smooth.

They didn't have to wait long for an answer "A subordinate of Orochimaru's came to us and brought Yahiko-kun back to life, Yahiko wasn't the only one there were many others, from all over and different villages, but we don't know where he has them" the bluenette in the group spoke.

Eyes widened in shock and trepidation that wasn't good, if there were more revivals somewhere they would have to be found "Even though you no longer wear the Akatsuki Cloak, you are still S Class Criminals that should be executed" the Third Tsuchikage snapped suddenly.

At his side Mei sighed "Tsuchikage-san threatening them will get us no where, what have you come before us for" the auburn haired woman glanced towards Sakura, who was looking a little paler and she wondered what was going through the girls head at the moment.

"Um we were kind of hoping to find Jiraiya-sensei and be acquitted of our crimes and live in the Leaf Village peacefully" the last one, Yahiko as they'd learned his name was rubbed the back of his head sheepishly looking nervous.

Obviously he was no longer the one known as Pein "And to be healed remember little girl you did offer before now I'm collecting on that promise" Nagato butt in to the conversation once more, narrowing his rinnegan eyes on Sakura.

Who looked wary and exhausted all in one go before glancing to her Kage, the blonde nodded "I never renege on my promises Nagato" the pinkette said bravely, lavender orbs burning brightly with determination, another person to heal and save, it was like it was her life's purpose to heal people.

"Ah damn it we spent all that freaking time coming up with a plan and a formation and now we don't even get to use it" Kurotsuchi pouted suddenly lightening the tension in the air and making a few people laugh or chuckle.

Getting them to relax as they all began their trek back towards Samurai HQ, where Nagato was helped out of the machine he was in and put in a guest room closest to Sakura and Neji's, where the lot of them went about there free day mingling with shinobi of other villages before going to bed.


	55. Chapter 54

Nearly five days later signaling the end of the first week in the Land of Iron at Samurai HQ, everyone had adjusted to being around the Ex Akatsuki Members and since all five Kage were together the trio from Ame had been acquitted of their crimes and given a new chance.

Only problem was the ever present presence of Zetsu it was starting to grate on the sensor's nerves "Why is that bastard still hanging around" Kisame rolled his shoulders and clutched Samehada tighter on his hilt.

"We didn't realize Zetsu was still here" Konan who was quieter than most frowned and sent off a few of her paper butterflies before turning on her heal, with a tray in hand for Nagato and hurried back up the steps to the guest rooms.

Kisame grumbled under his breath "Do you think this is a ploy" Ao scowled deeply tamping down on the urge to pace like a madman, the shark like nin shook his head and the hunter nin pinched the bridge of his nose feeling frustration boiling within his veins.

"Trying something now won't get them anywhere, for now let us finish our talk about the chain shops, we can't keep putting it off to tend to those three" Minato wanted to give the pinkette a chance to finish informing everyone of her plan.

Lavender orbs lit up in excitement gone was the wavering confidence "Chains shops what are you talking about" Yahiko, the only one still in the cafeteria, the most friendly because he was about the same age as Sakura, Kurotsuchi and Gaara, perked up in interest.

"Sakura-chan is an owner to a shop called Kaguya Salubrity, she wants to make chain shops of it in each village and this Land, she came up with it all by herself when she was just 12/13 years old" Shisui clapped his hands happy to share his knowledge.

But someone just had to rain on his parade "Correction, Shino came up with the name of the shop and helped me come up with rules and what to sell" Sakura announced, her teammate had been the one to spark it all really.

Everyone turned to face her in surprise "Really I hadn't known that in the least by why were you alone with Bug Boy if your dating Hyuga" Kankuro tilted his head to the side in confusion, he didn't really know all that much about his friend to be honest.

Sakura blinked then cracked a smile "I wasn't with Neji when that idea came to life and I was with Shino helping him on a mission to the bug habitat, it was right after I….encountered a reanimated Zabuza-sama and Haku and was still depressed" she grimaced in remembrance.

The weeks that had followed had been like hell if she was being honest, Minato winced himself "And subsequently rescued Jugo from Orochimaru's clutches don't forget that Imouto-san" Kimimaro hastily threw in not wanting to remember that moment anymore than she did.

"You had to face them as reanimations" Mei asked in a tone full of horror and staring at the pinkette with wide green eyes, to have to face people who had been important, she couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of damage that would have on her mind.

Her lips pressed together "And Yagura as well, I finally remember everything he ever did to me and was going to do" Sakura admitted and Mei placed a hand over her heart and her stomach rolled uncomfortably, those words didn't bode well.

Minato looked sicked remembering Inoichi's report on all that had been locked away in Sakura's head behind that block "Care to inform us what exactly that man did to you" Hashirama was confused, sure Sakura had talked about that subject before but never in detail.

At the question she blew out a breath and fiddled with a lock of loose pink hair, Mei nodded also wanting to hear, the girl tilted her head to the side unveiling a faded scar that was recognizable to those in mist "The first time he ever touched me, he branded me with his mark" the pink haired girl said.

"He would drag me into his office and tell me of all the things he was going to do to me when I got older, such as use me to have children, possibly turn me into a Jinchuuriki, that conversation wasn't clear, and he would do lots of other little things that sickens me to this day" Sakura finished.

By her side the Hyuga clenched his hands into fists, then forced himself to relax and reach out to grab her free hand twining their fingers "Is that why you've never been back to Mist" Ao could admit that he could understand the girls reasoning.

Especially when Sakura nodded "Kind of, plus that first visit, where I had been assured repeatedly that nobody would recognize me, didn't go as well as I was told" she threw a mild exasperated glare at Shisui, who looked away whistling innocently.

"Poor Kid and I thought seeing you cry was the worst thing I've ever witnessed" Darui chuckled, Sakura blinked then smiled sheepishly, while Minato took his turn of looking away, so he'd said something idiotic back then, he'd more than made up for it though.

Not one to be left out "Though it was certainly something to see this little 13 year old girl arm wrestling with Raikage-sama" Cee jumped into the conversation, with a favorite memory of his, no one could touch that one.

Sakura blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes "Arm Wrestled, you arm wrestled with the Raikage" Temari looked between her friend and Ay, how the hell had the man not crushed Sakura's bones while doing that.

"Chakra enhanced strength Temari-chan and you guys might get to see our rematch hehehe" the pinkette laughed thoroughly enjoying herself, while the Raikage nodded in acceptance, he didn't care how many spectators there were so long as they had their rematch.

Mifune shook his head listening to the conversation flowing around him "Shall we adjourn to the meeting room to get the rest of that talk out of the way" he interjected knowing that the assorted group before him would continue chatting the afternoon away.

That's basically why it had taken so long to even suggest finishing the talks on Sakura's idea "Do you mind if we joined in as well" Nagato questioned as Konan helped him down the stairs using her paper jutsu.

Immediately Yahiko was at their side helping out "Not at all your welcome to listen in" the blonde Hokage nodded his acceptance, wondering what they gained by joining in the talk, as they all walked to the meeting room and took their places around the table.

"You have the floor brat get started talking" Ay ordered once she was seated in the center and looking around at the six of them, while the others sat behind the symbols of their own countries, except for the former Akatsuki members.

She took a deep breath then stood "Right when we stopped last we'd just finished dealing out the profits, next is training the staff members, scouting out the location of the shop and having it built, yes Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura glanced to the wizened male in the room.

When she caught sight of the frown marring his face "Training the staff members huh, how many do you plan on training in preparation and do you care if we help look for locations as well" Ohnoki cleared his throat wanting to know.

"Course not Tsuchikage-sama and just two, both have to know medical ninjutsu though or at the very least standard medical training, and no if there's a particular place that you think would be best suited for the shop, then by all means go for it" the pinkette shook her head with a smile.

Behind the curtains Akatsuchi chuckled lightly "Looks like Sakura-san is really getting into this whole idea, just makes me wonder what else that girl is capable of if she puts her mind to it" Akatsuchi laughed quietly.

His partner snorted but couldn't deny the statement "The Kid's always been interesting, you know it might be fun learning medical ninjutsu to help out at that shop or something" Kurotsuchi mused suddenly an idea popping into her head.

She was going to go down there and ask, but was beat to the punch by the Kazekage "What if we supplied you with a couple of medics from the hospital, or had volunteers to with above average chakra control, would that help" Gaara questioned.

The pink haired girl smiled brightly "I was about to suggest that myself, but you make a good point, though only the second option would apply for the Samurai" Sakura glanced towards Mifune, who was probably already thinking on several people who could take the job.

"And what about those that would be willing to man the shop, that already have medical training or don't" Cee poked his head around the curtain unable to remain completely quiet, everyone was getting involved after all.

Sakura peered at him curiously "Then that's fine and if they don't they'd have to learn just like the other staff member" she finished shifting her gaze from person to person and wondering what other questions had been left unasked.

It was silent for a short time "Okay that just leaves visiting each village right, so who's the lucky village that gets to have you first" the auburn haired woman at the table straightened, her green eyes boring into lavender.

"Well and because Zabuza-sama wants to come visit, it was decided we'd go to Hidden Mist first, for I believe three weeks, with a week break period before going to the next village" Sakura admitted quietly.

They were hard pressed to disagree, Mist's hospital was in bad shape, the village still had a high crime rate and if they could get the shop set up sooner rather than later, it would help "How about after Mist you go counter clockwise, to Cloud, Iron, Stone, then lastly Sand" Minato piped in helpfully.

Wanting to do his part in helping his shinobi acquire her goal, this wasn't a dream, it was a goal and he would see it done "Good idea, so does that mean we're finished" the Tsuchikage frowned lightly in confusion.

"Do you think we could see the main products one last time" Ay questioned, he had thought it would take a lot longer than this to come to an agreement, but they were all in sync on the idea, so the talk went faster.

Sakura eyed him in amusement then reached into her medical bag that always hung at her waist with a smile and grabbed the scroll "Of course Raikage-sama, did you want a closer look as well" she looked around at the others, who all nodded.

The Frostbite Paste was handed to Mifune, the energy/blood pill boosters went to Ay, the defensive poison gas spray and antidote combo to Mei, the upgraded back pain cream to Ohnoki and lastly the sunburn ointment to Gaara.

Each of them looked their products over and Ohnoki went so far as to try some on his back, only to find that it worked ten times better than the one he kept buying up "Are we all in agreement then" Mifune asked not wanting to admit that he'd been thoroughly beaten.

Not that Sakura knew it but she could outsmart the lot of them if she wanted to, but she chose to put her skills to use for everyone else "Indeed so let this meeting come an end and enjoy the last week and two days we have here" Minato stood followed by the others.

"You don't mind if I keep this brat" Ohnoki was reluctant to return the cream as the others handed back the products for her to seal away, Sakura grinned and gestured for him to go ahead, he snorted and tucked it away in his pocket before floating out the door.

It had been predictable "I have a question Sakura, how is it you come up with all those products, you make two at least every three weeks" Tobirama was suddenly at her side and she tilted her head up to peer into soft red irises.

Before tapping her head "Was always good at this sort of thing, when Zabuza-sama got injured or worse was being a giant pain, I would make sleeping pills out of herbs that I could find and make tea, he never even realized" the pinkette snickered.

At her answer Neji nearly stumbled before righting himself "Do you mean to tell me Sakura you drugged your Master every time he was a pain as you called him" there was pure amusement in his voice as he asked.

His girlfriend turned with a wide mischievous smile "Cause whenever he got injured, he would moan and groan about it like a big baby, would drive me and Haku up the wall with his ridiculousness" she snorted completely unsympathetic.

Kankuro covered his mouth completely over come with laughter "So how's your Father holding up with you and your brother Sakura-san" Chojuro questioned suddenly not wanting to be left out of the rather hilarious conversation thus far.

"Great, Tou-san's getting married and we have a little brother or sister on the way, not to mention Kimimaro-ni is in a relationship as well and we'll be getting a Kaa-san to, even if she is a bit crazy, she fits right in with our family" Sakura clapped happily.

None of them could complain because after toiling away her life for other people, it was high time she got her own little bit of happiness "Just who is it that he's getting married to" Temari creased her brow in confusion.

Sakura grinned again "Anko Mitarashi, not only that but Obito-san and Rin-san are gonna have a baby to, so there will be two little ones running around" she was practically bouncing up and down as she announced the news.

Making them laugh "Still can't believe how close to those two you are considering what they did when you first met them nor how you forgave them so easily" Gaara frowned, not sure how his friend could just forgive so easily.

Lavender orbs shifted to rest on him "Because their Tou-san's friends and everyone I meet for the first time reacts like those two did" Sakura pointed none to subtly at Tobirama and Hashirama with a shrug, forgive and forget there was no sense in holding a grudge.

"Wait that Uchiha fellow did something to you when you two first met" Hashirama grimaced, he hadn't heard that before and now he and his brother really did feel guilty, why were people so biased against her at first.

"He drugged me so I couldn't use my chakra and Rin-san tried to steal Kubikiribocho needless to say I was not happy, especially after I healed them and helped escort them to the Sand Village when they were lost" came the answer.

All of them were horrified "But they've more than made up for it as have Kabuto and you two Lord First, Lord Second, so I'm letting bygones be bygones" Sakura smiled sweetly skipping forward to walk next to Neji.

In the next moment the courting duo were gone from sight, probably wanting to spend a little time alone with each other "I don't get that girl in the least" Tobirama shook his head, forgiving them just like that, had she been dropped on her head as a baby.

"Pinky is unique yo say ho, never know what she gonna do wee" Bee burst into another annoying rap that had his brother itching to whack him and the others just ignored him use to his oddities, because everyone had a weird little quirk to them, the Raikage's brother wasn't exempt.

For awhile everyone split up to do their own thing before grouping together for lunch, well not everyone, two were still missing, Sakura and Neji and the others noticed "Their not coming" Urakaku said when he caught the put out expressions.

"Care to explain or have we done something that made those two angry" Kurotsuchi had wanted to spend a little more time with her friend and once they all left Samurai HQ and the Land of Iron behind it would be another three months.

Urakaku chuckled under his breath "No such thing, I believe Hyuga-san is entertaining Sakura-san with stories of those two years we all didn't see her, they visited the kitchens and I caught them on the way back to the guest room their sharing" he admitted.

They all understood then "So those two are on a date" Akatsuchi summed it up for everyone who hadn't caught on to the hint, Urakaku nodded causing everyone to chuckle or giggle if they were a female before digging in to their own meal.

"If they were in the kitchens do you know what she made" Okisuke glanced towards the buffet that had been set up like usual trying to pick out anything that wasn't of the norm that they served in the cafeteria.

His partner creased his brow before shaking his head "We'd probably know if Sakura-chan had a hand in making some of that food, the cooks would have been praising her" Shisui shook his head in amusement.

Only to get nudged "Her culinary skills are unparalleled and on par with my mother, in fact during the Chunin Exams, Sakura-san, Lady Kushina and my Mother all created dishes to feed the hungry contestants" Itachi added.

"True I believe it was homemade tomato soup, ramen or dango as the dishes, and everything that happened during the exams was something Imouto-san and Nara-san came up with, the change was made permanent and now genin find it much harder to become Chunin in Leaf" Kimimaro sighed.

Minato turned his head to the side and chuckled quietly "Are you saying Kid made the Chunin Exams impossible, just what exactly did she and Shikamaru do" Darui frowned in confusion catching the Hokage's reaction.

The blonde straightened before clearing his throat "For the first round, the written exam was made so no one could cheat at all, the point was to have the same answers as your other teammates and be able to hand off the answers without getting caught" Minato announced.

"In the second round which was a survival round, we had to go around to five different booths, get two passwords to find our scrolls, then go find the scrolls, the preliminary round was an obstacle course and last was a spar" Kimimaro finished with a sour look.

Complete and utter silence even the former Akatsuki Members looked shocked at just how difficult the Chunin Exams had been made, because they definitely hadn't been keeping an eye on that sort of thing.

"Wow I kind of get the feeling that Sakura goes above and beyond on everything" Yahiko said slowly, even if she avoided him a little bit, that was understandable, his body had been used and it had been his body that had scared her into submission, he was okay with that.

Minato nodded "Indeed she does and for her important people as well, so no matter what you would have done if you'd stayed on as Akatsuki Members in the end Nagato-san, Konan-san, she would have never let you harm Naruto, Gaara-san or the other Jinchuuriki or Bijuu" he stated bluntly.

Both former Akatsuki Members grimaced "Duly noted Hokage-sama, though she was already breaking down my walls, she's good at speeches if you've never noticed" Nagato cleared his throat, it was difficult to admit but he'd already been planning on leaving Akatsuki for sometime.

At his side his partner nodded "We'd been plotting to leave the organization even before Yahiko was returned to us" Konan explained simply, she wasn't use to being around so many people and soon she and her teammates would be reunited with Jiraiya.

"If I'm being honest yes Nagato-san we've noticed how good she is at speeches, that girl speaks like a diplomat, understands things that most that young wouldn't understand and reacts according to the situation, a politician in every sense of the word" Minato admitted.

While the Tsuchikage nodded "Do you think she'll go for the Hokage position in the future, she'd be good at that sort of thing" Ohnoki questioned trying not to let anyone know he was curious, but finding it difficult as he asked.

The blonde Hokage shook his head "Sakura-imouto wouldn't do that to Naruto-san, Hokage-sama's son has been gunning for the Hokage position since he was little and she's already promised to help him achieve that dream as well" the white haired Kaguya announced.

"Pity, oh well whatever she decides on I'm sure will be interesting" Ay snorted as they all finished up their lunches and vanished to all over the building, when they regrouped for dinner, this time Neji and Sakura joined them.

Sakura looking as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders "How did your date go Sakura-san" Akatsuchi was the first to ask making the courting duo turn in his direction and everyone else pause to hear the answer.

"Great, it was perfect like usual" the pinkette giggled lightly hand clasped in Neji's beneath the table as they ate, Kurotsuchi pouted and wished she could find a guy that treated her like a princess, like Neji clearly did for her friend.

"Man you get all the luck in guys, I bet you have a guy asking you out left and right back home right" Kurotsuchi sulked wishing she had looks like her friend, envious but not jealous to the point where she hated the girl.

Sakura blinked at her with wide lavender orbs while the brunette at her side sighed "Maybe not left and right but a few Hyuga's from the Main Branch have tried to press their suit on her, in which she told them she was happily with me and wasn't going to leave me for them" Neji said.

Temari grinned and shared a look with her brothers, despite their initial differences, they all had become friends with the pinkette "Right on Pinky, right on" the teal eyed blonde cheered under her breath so only Gaara and Kankuro could hear.

"How did you two get together initially anyway" Bee in one of the rare instances he wasn't rapping was the one to ask and once again every eye was turned on the courting couple who shared a look with each other.

Before Neji gestured for her to go ahead "It was when I was in the hospital after fighting Kabuto-san and he used the chakra scalpel on my left lung, I woke up and Neji was there holding my hand, kissed me and then gave me a spiel about not fighting alone" Sakura blushed.

"Then afterwards she found me and we confessed to each other and once we returned to Leaf I asked her to accept my courting proposal, in front of the Hyuga Elders and the Clan Head, before that I asked permission to court her from her Father and Brother" Neji finished.

Making everyone stare at him in awe "So what's with that ring on her finger, are you two engaged already" Yahiko piped in suddenly drawing attention to the heart ring with emerald and lavender tanzanite gemstones.

Neji shook his head and Sakura answered "Promise ring that in the future we will get engaged and get married" she announced and Mei tamped down on her urge to squeal, the two were absolutely adorable together.

"When that happens you'll invite us to the wedding right Sakura-chan" Mei couldn't quite tamp down completely on her excitement over the idea of seeing the girl in a wedding dress and being walked down the aisle to Neji.

It was Minato who said it "Perhaps when that time comes you two should just elope, because Kushina-chan, Mikoto-san, Tsunade-san, Yoshino-san, Aiko-san and maybe even Tsume-san will all want to help you with wedding preparations" the blonde coughed.

Sakura inhaled sharply while taking a sip of her tea and choked on the liquid "That would be scary" she finally managed to say once her coughing had subsided thanks to Neji patting her gently on the back.

Causing everyone to wonder "Hey Pinky…Sakura who would you have as your Maid of Honor" Kisame was curious like the others, who the girl would choose to have in that special spot that only belonged to important people.

Temari and Kurotsuchi were hoping it would be them, but of course neither of them were that lucky "Hinata-chan, because she was my first female friend ever" Sakura admitted sheepishly, when put that way neither Temari or Kurotsuchi could be jealous.

"You mean you never had any friends back in Mist in the orphanage" Chojuro picked up on the hint and chose to question the girl on it, wanting to make sure he wasn't jumping the gun a bit on something that might not even be true.

Sakura glanced in his direction and everyone leaned forward to hear the answer "No everyone in the orphanage thought I was a freak for having the Byakugan so from the time I could talk I was called freaky eyes and bullied left and right" she shrugged.

Minato's heart dropped into his stomach, Sakura had endured so much torment from the time she was a small child "What made you initially leave the Mist Village, surely it wasn't all because of that or the Fourth Mizukage" Ao asked.

Lavender orbs flashed his way "My place wasn't in the Mist Village, my sole reasoning for leaving the Mist Village was to find where I really belonged and I did, I also found the reason for why it felt as if I was missing a part of my life there as well" the pinkette pointed to Kimimaro.

"Even if I wasn't in the Leaf Village at the time and was still working for Orochimaru, those last few months I remembered having a little sibling, I followed my heart and found her, I missed twelve years of her life and then suddenly we were back together after being separated" Kimimaro finished.

Both siblings sharing a smile full of their affection for each other "Hence the reason Orochimaru was furious, I was under the impression that boy was sick, so tell me how did you become cured of your illness" Nagato asked next.

"A pint of her blood was drained intravenously into myself, since she was blood related it cured me of my illness" the white haired teen explained carefully, not wanting anyone to think that her blood could cure any kind of disease or illness.

That had everyone thinking deeply "Is there a reason you joined Zabuza and Haku once you left the Mist Village" Tobirama had to ask, he couldn't help it, he was learning so much about the girl and some of it he felt horrified by.

Her lips quirked up "Haku was my first friend once I left the Mist Village, and it wasn't until a week after that, that Zabuza approached us and asked us to be his apprentices, we didn't have to join him, but it felt right like if I went with him I would find where I was meant to be" Sakura said.

"If you two were alone for a whole week how is it that you managed to survive without an adult around or without any supplies" Ay frowned, what had the girl done to live on the streets for that entire week with another child.

Sakura grimaced "Well we stole but only what we really needed and technically the food from the stalls that we took would have been thrown out the next day anyway so yeah" she laughed awkwardly not sure what else to say on the subject.

"Do you still have Haku's Hairpin" Shisui hadn't seen her wear it not once since she'd been back, nor had he seen her wear Neji's, so he had to wonder if she hadn't accidentally lost both hairpins and was trying to keep it a secret.

Of course he couldn't be anymore wrong as she pulled out a scroll from her medical bag and unsealed a little cherry oak box, nestled on a pillow were the two hairpins she'd been given "That answer your question Shisui-san" Sakura lifted a slender pink brow at the Uchiha.

Across from her Temari snorted "That glass one looks extremely delicate, is that why you don't wear it" Gaara tilted his head to the side as he spied the hair ornament it was truly beautiful if he was being honest with himself.

Her lavender orbs told a story "It's made out of ice and extremely durable and I haven't worn it any because I don't want to hurt Haku's feelings, he knows I still have it, but the reasons behind giving it to me was because we were together that last week before he died" she admitted.

Gaara like nearly everyone else, except for those who had already heard the story were stunned "What about that other one then Sakura, who gave you that screw with a cherry blossom hairpin" Kankuro pointed out the one next to the cherry blossom ice crystal hairpin.

By her side Neji cleared his throat "My Uncle directed me to an artisan and I had that crafted for her" the Hyuga announced quietly, he and Haku were the only two guys that she'd ever been with and he was the last one because she didn't want to be with anyone else.

"Must have been after you guys went back home after the Chunin Exams in Sand right" Temari guessed and the courting duo nodded and if anything shifted closer so that they were pressed into each others sides.

Sakura nodded quietly took in the beauty of her hairpins before shutting the lid to their box and sealed it away again so that they couldn't be stolen "I have a question, how did you come into possession of that sealing crystal around your neck anyway" Hashirama spotted the necklace.

"Oh this, it was when I first met Tsunade-shishou, she made a bet with me that if I could train under her for a month without giving up, she'd give up something important, but it became much more than that as we bonded over our mutual losses to important people" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Proving just how much the necklace meant to her "And you would have given it back just like that because…." Tobirama trailed off unsure of her reasoning for that action back during that first week of knowing the girl.

She looked down and pulled the crystal from out beneath her yukata collar "Because it felt right to do so" she crinkled her nose up in confusion, unsure of her own reasoning for trying to return it beyond that fact.

Tobirama blinked at her in surprise "Odd little girl aren't you" Ohnoki snorted suddenly making everyone laugh as they finished up with their dinner and headed towards the stairs that led up to the guest quarters for some sleep.

The very next morning on the sixth day Tsuno returned "My apologies Sakura-sama for taking so long but Kakashi-san caught me as I was leaving on the second day and well he explained what happened wi…" Tsuno trailed off spying the missing Kaguya.

Everyone was staring at him in surprise "It's alright Tsuno-sama everything is okay now" Sakura soothed the obviously ruffled owl, and things were going well Tsuno had perched himself on her shoulder, until Nagato, Konan and Yahiko trailed down the stairs.

The Great Horned Owl puffed out his chest and let out a screech at the sight of them, Kisame winced as Tsuno went to attack only to find himself caught in Sakura's arms "Have we done something to offend feathers over there" Yahiko snorted.

Only to earn another very loud screech "Tsuno-sama their allies now and don't mind Yahiko-san he's not use to being back yet, he's not the same guy you remember" the pinkette tried to calm her friend down and got nipped on the arm.

Sakura didn't even flinch at the pain of being bitten for the second time by her feathery companion and ignored the blood as it dripped down onto the floor "But what about all they've done and threatened you with" Tsuno turned his blue eyes revealing his feelings on the matter.

"If it helps we've switched sides because someone we thought long since lost was returned to us and now we have no need of the organization that have grown out of our control" Nagato spoke up after clearing his throat once they were all seated.

By his side Yahiko nodded "Yeah and I was dead for most of that time so yeah" the orange haired male rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then glanced to his former crush, who was now practically seventeen years older than him.

Relieved that no more ear piercing screeches were coming from the owl everyone uncovered their ears "Damn you could really knock someone out with those screeches of yours" Kisame looked extremely pained.

Tsuno squawked indignantly at the man and went to take a bite out of the former mist nin "Now, now Tsuno-sama, don't let Sharky ruffle your feathers, you know he's only doing it to get a rise out of you" Sakura scowled at the blue shark like man.

"I've bit you again Sakura-sama, do you think you can forgive me" Tsuno saw the blood and knew he'd done wrong, Sakura smiled stroked her hand down his body and then with ease healed the bite he'd caused.

"There's nothing to forgive you didn't know what had gone on since you left so your reaction was predictable" she soothed once that was done Tsuno perched himself on her shoulder again to take a long needed nap.

Obviously the two had bonded on a deeper level than they'd all thought "Do you summon him or what, where did you get that owl from" Konan was the only one to ask because she definitely didn't remember the girl having a summons.

The pinkette shook her head "He's not a summons, but I have a contract with him and six other owls and I found, more like fell on Tsuno-sama here in the Land of Iron, he had a broken wing, he bit me I healed him and we forged a contract with each other" Sakura explained.

"What all can you use him for beyond sending messages to people" Mifune was curious, he hadn't thought the massive amount of owls in Iron Country would be good for anything, but there had to be some worth to them otherwise Sakura wouldn't have made a contract with one.

Neji chuckled "We can sync our chakra and merge our spirits I can see through his eyes for a time, I can utilize his screeches during the very same process and empower them with chakra in my vocal cords but that's about it, he's a friend and a companion" came an expected answer.

"Interesting could you do that with any other owl you forge a bond with" Cee questioned as they all finished up with breakfast and were preparing to head off and do their own thing for a part of the day before grouping back together to mingle.

Sakura nodded her head "With enough practice of course because the syncing process is difficult, I can do it with Tsuno easily because I had two years alone with just him and Tsunade-shishou" she said grabbing up her tray and rising from the bench carefully.

Not wanting to disturb Tsuno while he rested, he'd done enough work and now he deserved to sleep as long as he wanted "Can I ask why you wanted to add more owls to your contract Sakura-san" Itachi was the only one to question.

Another nod proved that she did have a reason for doing so "They'll be permanent fixtures in the chain shops in each village and land, all except one, who will be a permanent companion to me" Sakura announced.

Getting the feeling he knew which owl was going to stick with them in their house or with Tsuno "It's Himei-san isn't it the one that has almost pink colored feathers" Neji guessed easily, of course the little owl would have drawn his girlfriends attention.

Plus Himei was a bit to young and needed constant attention "Hey brat after lunch you want to have that arm wrestling rematch" Ay burst out suddenly feeling no need to put their rematch off any longer since after the next day they'd only have a week.

Shisui choked on a bite of his sandwich "A..Arm W..Wrestling R..Rematch" the Uchiha spluttered eyeing his little friend as if she'd lost her freaking marbles, her lips curved upwards into a mischievous smile and Shisui reeled back as if electrocuted.

"Oh hell no you can't be serious" Shisui put his head in his hands going as white as a sheet of paper and Itachi eyed his friend with a great amount of amusement in his ebony irises, it really was quite hilarious how Shisui overreacted to certain things.

Sakura lost the battle and cracked up laughing "I assure you Shisui-san, Raikage-sama is being one hundred percent serious" she teased mercilessly a twinkle in her lavender orbs betraying the fact that was thoroughly enjoying scarring Shisui.

Itachi bit the inside of his cheek and turned away trying so very hard not to do the same as Sakura had and finding it nearly impossible not to crack up laughing like a maniac "B..But y..your so tiny Sakura-chan y..you could get hurt" Shisui whined.

"Oh stop being a drama queen Shisui-san, I lived through the first match as a thirteen year old, I'll live through the second one as a sixteen year old" Sakura snorted rolling her eyes in exasperation, there were moments you had to draw the line on certain topics and he'd done passed that already.

Shisui gave her the patented kicked puppy look complete with sulk and fake tears before sighing and turning to his best friend, who took one look at Shisui and his lips twitched upwards in vain before "Pfffftttt" Itachi laughed and earned an even bigger pout than Sakura had.

Needless to say no one was sympathetic of the Uchiha as he looked around for someone to come to his defense "Well as hilarious as that was we'll see you at lunch" Mifune shook his head in amusement, his two attendants on his heels as they left the cafeteria.

"You set yourself up for that one Uchiha-san" Cee chuckled under his breath following after his own partner as they went to patrol around the building, really they just wanted to have a little alone time to talk about what had happened thus far.

"Can't believe it we've taken the Akatsuki down by four technically only three members switching over to our side and we didn't have to lift a finger, got to wonder about Kid, if she's not some kind of miracle worker sent down to us by the Kami to fix the world or something" Darui sighed.

Cee nodded understanding how Darui would have thought like that "Makes me wonder what else Sakura-san is capable of if she puts her mind to it anyway" the blonde pondered aloud in the empty hallways to his friend.

Darui tilted his head to the side "I don't really get her though" he frowned but he received no answer and he was no closer to understanding who Sakura Kaguya actually was beyond the fact that she was what they'd started calling her as a miracle worker.

They were sure everyone else was just as confused about Sakura and yet not a single one of them truly knew the girl beneath all the smiles, she didn't cry hardly, bottled up her emotions, fought to protect other people's loved ones.

Maybe that was it, because she understood the loss of losing important people, she didn't want anyone else to suffer through that, they saw it as pure selflessness, but Sakura called it selfishness, it really was adorable.

On the other side of the building Ao and Chojuro were pondering over the same person "Have you noticed Chojuro, that after the little spat Kaguya had with those two former Hokage, her confidence has returned" Ao was confused.

It had only taken a couple of days and wham there was no more wavering confidence and Sakura didn't get nervous any longer "Yeah I noticed that the day after" Chojuro nodded in understanding, he to was confused.

But there was little they could do because they didn't exactly spend twenty four seven around her "Why is it that girl has everyone wrapped around her fingers, even I can't help but sympathize with her sometimes" the blue haired hunter nin winced as he admitted his thought aloud.

Chojuro fought down the urge to chuckle at his partner "Because she was once one of us, even though she didn't stay in Mist, not to mention Sakura-san for all the airs she puts on about being strong, beneath the facade she's shy and terrified" he could guess that much.

"Do you think she's ever let anyone past all her barriers and how long do you think she's been putting them up" Ao mused growing more and more lost by the minute over the puzzle that was Sakura Kaguya, much like everyone else.

His partner shrugged his shoulders "People she trusts and don't beat yourself up over this Ao, because she trusts us and we've seen into her heart, you just haven't realized it" Chojuro spoke, silence reigned down on them after that as they continued wandering the building aimlessly.

"Think the Kid will get married to Hyuga Akatsuchi, it's plausible to me, but you don't think they'll elope do you" Kurotsuchi was talking up a storm to her own partner, unsure of how to really let off steam.

The raven haired teen at her side chortled happily "I don't believe they'll elope but yes I do think they'll get married Kurotsuchi" Akatsuchi said carefully knowing how his friend felt about not finding someone of her own, Deidara had, had her interest when she'd been a child.

Now Kurotsuchi couldn't find anyone who could capture her interest thoroughly anymore "Just wish I could find a special someone that looked at me as if I was there world and treated me like a queen like Hyuga does to Kid" the ravenette sighed quietly.

"You will Kurotsuchi, you will, you just have to be patient" the raven haired teen patted his partner on the back as they continued exploring Samurai HQ and when happening across the odd member of another village, spent some time mingling and building their bond.

Until it was time for lunch "Geez this place is crazy huge almost got lost earlier if it hadn't been for Gaara's sand" Kankuro flopped down on the bench alongside his sister with his tray, not afraid to admit that he'd nearly gotten lost.

"Just remember from now on not to go where you aren't supposed to go" Temari glowered at her slightly younger brother, it had been her who'd had to find Gaara, in order to find the idiot after all and now she was exhausted and hungry.

Kankuro crossed his arms and sulked while Gaara ignored the antics of his older siblings "Will you really arm wrestle after this Sakura" the red head slanted a curious pale green eyed look at his first friend, who'd saved him from a life of solitude.

She nodded "I want to show Raikage-sama how much stronger I've gotten, before all I could do was give up a small, very small challenge, I bet I could move his hand now maybe" the pinkette snickered eager to try her hand again.

The Raikage snorted quietly "Brat if you can't at least do that much you'll still have a long ways to go before you can reach your mentors level" Ay grumbled loudly, not wanting to admit that she might actually be able to beat him someday if she kept training like she did.

"Oh hows your giant sword doing by the way" the brunette that had come from Sand inquired suddenly, not having seen the girl bring the blade out not once since they'd all gotten to Samurai HQ and he wondered if she'd broken it.

At the question she blinked at him "Kubi's doing well, though after the match I might tend to him and give him a work out" Sakura patted her storage pouch indicating that's where the sword was currently at, sealed away in his scroll.

"Never really understood why you call a sword a him, it's not like he's alive right" the teal eyed blonde frowned in confusion, not getting that there were swords out there in the world that were sentient and could feel.

One such blade was Samehada and his wielder scoffed "Because Kubikiribocho's sentient, he can feel emotions, be stubborn, much like my Sharkskin, he takes in chakra but is picky about what kind and who can wield him, like Kubikiribocho" Kisame took over explaining.

"Thank you Sharky, I'm sure I could have handled that explanation without your interference" the pinkette gave him an exasperated glare and Kisame chuckled sheepishly "But he's right, Kubi takes blood to basically heal himself, but can be picky much like Samehada" she finished.

Everyone stared at the duo "Is there anyone else out there that will let Kubikiribocho wield them besides you, what about his former Master" Chojuro was the one to ask and Gaara accepted the fact that he would have to wait to ask his question.

"Kimimaro-nii is the only other person that Kubi lets wield him and I don't know about Zabuza-sama" Sakura frowned probably going to ponder over the question until she returned home to test out the theory if Kubi would let Zabuza still hold him.

Content with his answer for now Chojuro sat back "Would you like for me to use my sand and allow your sword to draw the blood from the grains" the red haired sixteen year old couldn't wait any longer and asked his question.

Sakura eyed him with a small amount of surprise "Mm depends if Kubi takes it, like I said he's super picky nowadays since he only really got my blood for two years and hasn't accepted anyone else's blood since I've been back" she explained.

By her side the Hyuga nodded "It's true, before we came here Zabuza-san attempted to give Kubikiribocho some of his blood and he rejected it" Neji announced remembering how the former demon of the mist now demon of the leaf had offered his blood only to be rejected.

It had admittedly stung the man's pride but Zabuza had turned with a growl and stalked off, when he came back the whole incident had been forgotten "Really now and now for you Kisame, who else can wield Samehada without getting harmed" Mei turned green eyes on the former Mist Nin.

Kisame blinked before pointing straight at Sakura "Pinky of course, hated Juzo though" the shark nin shrugged un-apologetically towards the Mizukage, Mei nodded in understanding, Juzo had been Kubi's former master before Zabuza after all, so swords wouldn't accept him any longer.

"What ever did happen to that guy after I beat him, all you told me was that he was dead, not how he died" Sakura piped in suddenly directing her lavender orbs to Nagato, who'd been the informant to tell her most things.

The red head sighed softly "Because he lost against you, his life was forfeit that's how things worked in the Akatsuki, to lose to a mere child told the Leader who'd taken over that Juzo had lost his ability and worth to the organization, thus he was executed before everyone" Nagato said.

"I do have a question for you Kisame, when the new leader took over why did you leave the organization, is it because you knew eventually he would have it out for Sakura-san" Konan rested her amber irises on the ex Akatsuki Member.

The man snorted "Hell no it's because I like Pinky, not in that way Hyuga so don't get all huffy, but she's a good kid, didn't deserve to be wrapped up in that shit" Kisame in all his roughness, had a soft spot for the pink haired brat.

That was the reason he'd left Akatsuki cause he didn't want to have to harm the girl, "Guess even the toughest of men can turn into big softies in the presence of an adorable little girl" the auburn haired woman giggled lightly.

Ay coughed not wanting to admit that there was a lot of truth in that one single statement "Don't deny it Unruly Ay, we've all been how do I put this charmed by you brat, making us all soft and susceptible to change" Ohnoki had no qualms about admitting something for once.

Even if it was embarrassing as all hell "Just a quick question imouto-san before we all head out to watch your rematch, do you take your sword everywhere with you" Kimimaro on the other side of his sister tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Of course like I would ever leave Kubi behind, every time I do someone tries to steal him, you know I've had half the mind just to get a storage tattoo just so I can keep him on me at all times and forgo the scroll completely" Sakura huffed lightly.

Not to surprising an answer because Kisame and Chojuro nodded in understanding all swordsmen or swordswoman in Sakura's case were obsessed with their swords "Geez got another question, will you ever take on your own apprentice to eventually become his master" Shisui asked.

Sakura jolted as if the thought hadn't even crossed her mind, it was true now that Zabuza and Haku were alive the sword didn't have the same meaning any longer "Maybe, but later on down the road" she spoke in a pained voice.

To give up something that was important would be extremely difficult "Relax Sakura-san, Shisui didn't mean you had to do it now, it's just a thought that you can ignore" Itachi shot a glare at his best friend for asking something like that, Shisui ducked his head and gave an apologetic smile.

With that all of them stood and left the cafeteria, not a single one of them bundled up because they would soon be feeling the heat of rising chakra and it would keep them warm for the time being "I'm kind of interested to see how this will go what do you two think" Mifune questioned.

He and his two attendants were towards the back of the group of shinobi of all villages "Couldn't agree with you more Mifune-sama, a little girl arm wrestling with the Raikage is laughable, but her strength isn't something one should laugh at" Urakaku nodded.

"I'm also in agreement with you as well Mifune-sama, just have to wonder will she someday actually surpass his and her mentors strength" Okisuke looked forward to spy the pink haired teenager pacing alongside Ay, just chatting away like no tomorrow.

The Hyuga she was in a relationship with just a few paces behind her, Neji was wise and thoughtful, but also possessive of the girl he liked, he kept that part of him hidden because Sakura understood the restrictions that had been placed on her.

"Do you think they'll end up getting married a few years in the future" the Head Samurai spied the duo as well, they had to go quite a ways from the building so as not to accidentally cause any harm to Samurai HQ.

At the question Okisuke and Urakaku thought over the inquiry for a short time before nodded "I believe so, their close nothing like how she is with the rest of us, a bond like they have isn't easily ruptured" the raven haired samurai announced.

"Exactly no matter what trials they face they will always come out of them together and it will make them stronger because of it" the bald samurai shared his own thoughts as they finally came to a halt about four miles away from Samurai HQ.

A huge rock was found and placed in between the two that were having an arm wrestling rematch "Can't believe this is really happening" Hashirama looked a little worried, even though he knew what Sakura could do, Ay was a huge man.

His hand dwarfed hers completely "Me either Anija, but to interfere would be an insult to her and we don't want to make her doubt herself than we already have" Tobirama grimaced as the duo placed one hand behind their backs.

The blonde Hokage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Even after all this time I still can be so thoroughly frustrated" Minato shook his head staving off the headache for now, he didn't know how she did it but was grateful nonetheless.

"You ready Raikage-sama to see how much stronger I've become" the pinkette snickered quietly as everyone held their breath, a twinkle of amusement in her suddenly emerald colored orbs, this was exciting and fun.

Ay snorted lightly "Whatever brat you better back up those words of yours or no more rematches after this" the Raikage grumbled, though he knew she would, because she'd had two years alone with Tsunade, not a single one of them beyond the two females knew exactly what had been taught in that time period.

Sakura grinned and they both took a deep breath "Let the rematch between bro and pinky begin WEE" Bee announced the start of the match with a rap and chakra immediately filled the air as the two tried to overpower each other in a battle of strength.

"K..Kami she's actually pushing his hand down" the former First Hokage choked out being the first one to spot the movement, even though everyone's eyes were glued to the duo and feeling decidedly warm, it was the same feeling he'd had during their walk here.

Tobirama couldn't help his reaction as his jaw went lax and his mouth dropped open a little in complete and utter surprise "Looks like Tsunade will soon be surpassed by her apprentice" the snowy haired former Second Hokage shook his head in shock.

Of to the side were the trio from Ame "S..She…She's crazy insane strong" Yahiko stuttered terrified of the strength he was witnessing from a little pink haired girl, sure because he'd died they were the same age, but still it was scary.

"We tried to warn you Yahiko that she can kill a fully grown man with a single punch if aimed correctly" Konan said smartly hoping beyond hope that Jiraiya could be found and they all had another chance to be with the orange haired male.

By her side the red head nodded "Indeed and I've had many encounters with her" Nagato admitted, though four didn't seem like a lot, he still got the feeling that he would have never convinced her to join Akatsuki.

With that they all focused their attention on Sakura and Ay, the Raikage was clearly at a loss because his hand was nearly all the way down, but was slowly overpowering Sakura until the roles were reversed and suddenly the match was over.

In all it had taken nearly thirty minutes longer than the first time to beat the brat "Hehehe not bad brat you've certainly improved" Ay didn't want to admit it but he'd thought for sure he was about to lose to the little brat.

"Course I have and you only won because I was running out of chakra, I don't have massive reserves just yet" Sakura admitted the reason she'd lost, nothing more was said on the topic and they all traipsed back towards Samurai HQ.

And a week later it was time for all of them to head home, "You lot ready" Minato asked his shinobi, plus the former Akatsuki Members and Rain Shinobi.

Sakura nodded her head seriously "Are we going to walk" she wanted to have a bit more time to prepare herself for what was to come, after a week break in which she would need to settle everything, she'd head off to the Land of Mist with Zabuza, Haku, Neji and Ino.

"Ugh walking YAY" Shisui said suddenly in fake enthusiasm and got shot an amused look by his best friend, Sakura's brows rose into her hairline and fought down her giggles while Minato just eyed the Jonin with an odd expression.

The Uchiha Heir shook his head "Ignore Shisui-san, Hokage-sama, he has a bit of an aversion to cold places" Itachi explained, Sakura lost the battle and burst into a bunch of giggles and turned to Neji, who was clearly trying not to do the same thing.

Likewise the former First Hokage had no qualms about breaking down into boisterous laughter "Have no fear you'll feel warm I assure you" Hashirama hinted and Sakura gave him a surprised look this time, before the brunette nodded towards Neji.

Unasked question answered Sakura relaxed "Indeed for our cloaks will keep us rather warm don't you think" Tobirama kept the amusement from his tone easily appearing the same as before they'd come here, but not.

Shisui's pout was forming and growing larger and larger as he was picked on "How far away is the Leaf Village anyway" Yahiko piped in suddenly, he only knew where this place was, the Rain Village and Stone, the rest his memory had lost.

"Not far, just a few days" Konan assured, amber orbs locked with soft brown, she knew it wasn't going to be a fun trek for any of them, but the least they could do if trouble happened was help out and protect because soon they'd be Leaf Shinobi.

"Quite and we must remain alert at all times" Nagato nodded rinnegan orbs peering off into the distance, his own senses spread to the max for miles and miles, he was ready to make a new life and name for himself.

The Hyuga in their midst shook his head quietly in amusement "Hokage-sama I do believe we are ready" Neji summed up their various statements, Minato chuckled under his breath and they started down the stairs, the other Kage and their escorts had already left.

"We the Samurai bid you farewell those of the Leaf and that your return home is safe" Mifune and his two attendants were waiting for them at the doors, the Head Samurai bowed adequately followed by the other samurai.

Minato started in surprise for a moment reminding himself that the Samurai were formal people and bowed in return "Yes may your trip be without trouble" Urakaku straightened and looked at the assorted group before him.

"And that you rest easy once you are home" Okisuke finished, they all shook hands, Minato turned on his heel and led his shinobi and plus three from Samurai HQ, less than two miles away, they all felt warm.

Two and a half days later the lot of them were walking through the gates of the Leaf Village and signing in, they all headed for the Hokage Tower and waited for the blonde to sit "Congratulations on a mission well done you all have a couple weeks off" Minato smiled then dismissed his shinobi from his office and turned to the former Akatsuki Members to begin talks.

Outside the Hokage Tower, Kisame, Sakura, Neji, Kimimaro, Tobirama and Hashirama parted ways with the two Uchiha and hurried home to their own homes to get some much needed rest in their own beds for the rest of the night.


	56. Chapter 55

"Okay people need to learn not to pound on my door" Sakura grumbled the following morning as she was woken up by a loud pounding at exactly 6:23, way to early considering she'd just gotten back from a mentally draining mission.

But nonetheless she dutifully stomped up the stairs and to the foyer before pulling open the door and throwing an unimpressed glare at the idiot who pounded on her door, who turned out to be Yahiko from Ame.

Sakura sighed and relented with the glare "U..Um ah well you see Ho..Hokage-sama wants to see you" Yahiko stuttered horribly unsure of what he'd done to get glared at, Sakura sighed again before unfolding her arms.

"Next time Yahiko-san knock don't pound, this door can be bruised easily, give me a few to get dressed properly" the pinkette warned, then disappeared back inside for ten minutes, when she emerged her hair was bound up in a braid and she was wearing a dark gray yukata, with matching sandals.

Her headband tied loosely around her neck and Kaguya Clan dots on display "Right this way S..Sakura-san" the orange haired teen shot the girl a nervous glance then hurried forward, he knew that she was wary of him, but that hadn't been his fault.

And he also knew that it was going to take a helluva lot of time to fix what had been done "I'm not angry Yahiko-san, just be more careful next time" Sakura explained keeping her distance as they walked the few blocks to the Hokage Tower.

Climbed the stairs and were led instantly to the Hokage's Office "Good of you to join us Sakura-san, my apologies for sending someone to wake you so early" Minato apologized knowing that she was tired, like himself, but a shinobi's work is never finished.

Gathered in the office was Tsunade, the three former Rain Shinobi, two being Ex Akatsuki Members, Minato and herself, no Jiraiya yet "That's alright Hokage-sama I probably would have been up within the hour anyway" she shrugged it off.

Work was work and there was no point in getting huffy over it "Now what should we do with you two" Tsunade didn't like that the former leader of the Akatsuki had just switched sides just like that, it rubbed her the wrong way.

"First Hokage-sama, we'd like you to reverse our ages so that we have another chance to grow old with Yahiko-kun" Konan asked in the resounding silence, sure they'd had their names removed from the Bingo Book, but a lot of wariness was still.

Minato eyed the older duo then shifted his ocean blue eyes to the orange haired male in the office "That won't heal Nagato-san though, he'll still be in the same condition he is in now" the blonde finally said in response to the request.

The red head nodded in understanding "We didn't think it would, but if we were younger that would certainly help would it not" Nagato pointed out carefully, they were treading on thin ice right now and they had to be tactful.

His words earned a nod from the two blondes in the office "True, but you got to remember the healing process would take time and plenty of recuperation, you'd have to relearn how to walk, regain the muscles you've lost and probably a lot more" the honey eyed blonde announced.

Her apprentice understood immediately "Basically you'd be like an infant who requires tons of attention" Sakura summed up the situation Nagato would be in for those who didn't quite get what would happen once he was healed.

"Isn't there some other way to heal him that wouldn't take so much time" Yahiko asked looking a little pale, he hadn't thought that his friend was in need of that much healing that it would take him so long to be ready for active duty again.

Konan glanced to her partner and Nagato met her amber orbs with his rinnegan "How long are you talking about here being off active duty" the bluenette stared hard at the Slug Sannin, trying not to break down.

Nagato grimaced "I would also like to know the recuperation time it would take for me to be at full strength" the red head admitted his wishes to know, it was quiet for a short while as the honey eyed blonde considered the question.

Finally she answered "Well with myself, Sakura, Yakushi and Shizune working on you the healing process will be shortened considerable, the recuperation and rehabilitation process would take 4-6 months" Tsunade admitted.

Both former Akatsuki Members inhaled sharply at the time limit, to go that long without being on active duty was going to be maddening to the red head "Let us not forget most of that time Sakura-san will be out of the village" Minato reminded.

"Oh yeah that's right those chain shops, so if you and your team of medics heal Nagato say in the next couple of days, how long would the healing process take" the orange haired male in the office turned his attention on Tsunade.

Who once again pondered the question before answering "A week, we'd have to take things one step at a time, you don't mind helping out on your break do you brat" the honey eyed blonde turned to her apprentice.

The girl immediately shook her head lavender orbs burning brightly "Not at all Tsunade-shishou I have a promise to keep after all" the pinkette admitted in a strong voice, this was none negotiable, she wasn't one to go back on her word after all.

Relieved that things were going smoothly so far with no arguments "Is that alright then in two days you will begin healing Nagato-san" the blonde Hokage looked between those gathered in his office and hoping that the time limit was reasonable.

It would give the pink haired girl time to rest and fully regain her chakra, and begin preparing and the last five days she would have to finish gathering what she'd need for the Chain Shops "That's fine Hokage-sama" Konan nodded in acceptance.

"Good enough for me, I have a lot to make up for, all my actions were the cause of great discord in the world" Nagato lowered his head as shame flooded his body, if only he'd been stronger, more observant back then.

But there was no use in crying over spilled milk "I'll inform Shizune and Yakushi, get some more rest brat you look as if your about to fall flat on your face" Tsunade barked at her apprentice, noticing the bags that the girl was trying to hide and failing horribly at it.

She ducked her head sheepishly "Understood Tsunade-shishou" Sakura bowed to the woman and then Minato before turning on her heel and vanishing out the office door, more than likely to do as ordered, it wasn't until 9 that she woke up feeling much more rested.

And ready to face the day and the challenges it would present to her "Did you sleep well Sakura, were my ears lying to me about the horrid noise of someone banging on our door" Neji had been certain that someone had come to visit earlier that morning.

"Your ears weren't lying, by now Konan-san and Nagato-san should be young again, but in two days time I'll be helping Shishou, Shizune-sempai and Kabuto-san heal Nagato-san" the girl yawned pilfering through the fridge and deciding on a simple breakfast.

Bagel with cream cheese spread and roasted nuts for a topping, Neji eyed his girlfriend in a small manner of amusement "Not going to cook this morning" he guessed as she flopped down in the breakfast nook with her chosen food and drink, tea like usual.

She shook her head "Ugh my brain hasn't quite woken up yet, did you want something, I could be persuaded" Sakura hummed a twinkle of mischief in her lavender orbs, Neji chuckled before holding out a hand, she took it a little confused.

And suddenly she was being twirled around their kitchen laughter filling the air, neither were aware of their guests, Zabuza and Haku watched the couple both males relieved that the girl was doing much better than when she'd left.

They didn't turn away even as Neji, once he'd pulled them to a stop and tugged Sakura into his chest, leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers "Is that good enough or should I persuade you more" the brunette teased lightly.

Her head tilted backwards more laughter tumbled from her lips "Oh Neji you really know how to woo a girl, alright, alright I'll cook" she giggled looking so helplessly in love with the male before her that Haku couldn't find it in himself to be jealous.

Nor could Zabuza find it in himself to dare interrupt the happy moment so tugged his apprentice back down the hall that connected to their house and ate breakfast alone, even though he'd wanted to ask when they'd be going to the Mist Village to announce their revival.

"Can't believe he really treats her like someone precious, makes me wonder if she and I were ever meant to be" Haku sighed, though it wasn't in longing, he was just curious, had that short time shaped his friend into the person she was now.

The man across from him grumbled low "We probably only met her because of fate, she needed us to shape her into who she is now to be happy" Zabuza grunted out disgruntled but not jealous, her world didn't revolve around him and Haku anymore and that was just fine with him.

Back with Neji and Sakura after finding the energy to cook a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and hash browns, Neji washed and put away the dishes "So two weeks from now we'll be going to Mist" Neji said as they sat on the couch together for a while at least.

Until someone came to demand his girlfriends attention, plus he had to find out if that knucklehead had managed to successfully take his cousin on a date without screwing up "Yep, with Zabuza-sama, Haku, yourself, Ino-chan and Tenzo-san" Sakura nodded seriously.

"Looks like you've got a lot of preparing to do huh Sakura-chan" Kakashi with Anko in tow, who looked a lot more pregnant than before showed up out of the blue startling his adopted daughter and the Hyuga she was in a relationship with.

Kakashi chuckled and crinkled his eye in apology for sneaking up on the duo, while the purple haired woman at his side cackled madly "Still can't believe you managed to convince those five to let you create shops in their village/land" Anko shook her head.

Sakura didn't really know what to say in response so shrugged lightly "Me either Anko-san…which reminds me, do you think I could just start calling you Kaa-san already" the pinkette asked suddenly.

Anko's soft brown orbs widened in surprise and Neji softened his lavender orbs on Sakura "Why the heck not brat, there's only a week left before the small wedding anyway" the purple haired woman shrugged.

Not wanting to admit that having a brat call her Mom gave her the tingles, the good kind anyway "I think you made her happy Sakura" the brunette pointed out lightly, and got a small glare that was a lot more mild in consideration to the earlier glares.

"Indeed you have Sakura-chan, so remember to take it easy and yes we've heard about those you guys brought back and that you have to heal him for a week, we've adjusted the time table, the weddings will be small, with only guests we've invited" the silver haired nin reminded.

Once his adopted daughter nodded, he led his fiance out of the house and back towards theirs "You already tell Sakura-chan that our weddings are in a week" Rin and Obito were outside on the porch that had been built as they had been doing lately.

Her question earned a wave "Good because she seriously is always so damn busy and never takes a break" Obito snorted lounging with one hand underneath his head and one foot dangling off the porch only an inch away from touching the ground.

That was finally growing grass again thanks to Sakura "Obito you should know that Sakura-chan is a hard worker already, so of course she's always gonna be busy" the brunette rounded on her own fiance as Kakashi and Anko hurried in to their house.

"Now wait just a minute Rin, I already knew that but was just pointing it out again" the Uchiha held up his hands in order to stave off the explosion, his fiancee's mood swings were downright scary and he had no desire to face her anger right now.

Immediately the woman calmed down and they continued lounging about on the porch until 11:00 hit and they both watched Sakura and Neji leave the house they shared together and split up in opposite directions.

Him to the Hyuga Compound, her to Yamanaka Flower Shop "Hello there Sakura-chan how do you do" Inoichi was manning the counter that day of his Clan run shop, though he was surprised to see her since it had been awhile.

"Good Inoichi-san, though I was looking for Ino-chan, I wanted to inform her of the upcoming mission she'll be going on with me and a few others" Sakura wanted to make sure Ino was informed first before doing anything else.

Inoichi's brows rose "Mm Aiko have you seen Ino anywhere this morning" the blonde frowned lightly trying to remember if his daughter had left the house yet but finding it difficult because he couldn't recall that memory.

At the call the woman in question came from the back of the shop "Oh hello Sakura-dear are you here for Ino-chan" Aiko dusted her hands free of dirt, before coming to stand by her husband while trying to remember if she'd seen Ino leave.

Sakura nodded lightly "Come to think of it I don't think Ino-chan has left the house, something about having a couple of days off before taking on more mission" the Yamanaka Matriarch finally said as she pointed to the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Yamanaka, I won't be long, just informing Ino-chan of an upcoming mission" the pinkette zipped towards the stairs and quickly vanished up them before coming to a stop in front of her friends room and knocking politely on the door.

Less than a moment later feet stomping towards the door on the floor was heard before the door was yanked open the glare immediately died down "Sakura-chan what are you doing here at…11:12 in the morning" Ino asked letting her friend into her room.

Grateful that the girl wasn't in a foul mood she explained her reason for the visit "Well how would you like to go on a B Ranked Mission with me and a few others" Sakura inquired waiting for the excitement that would flash in those cerulean eyes of Ino's.

Just like she'd thought after asking Ino was visibly vibrating with excitement "Boy would I ever, Asuma-sensei hardly ever takes on any super cool missions, so what will we be doing and who else will be coming along" the Yamanaka Heiress chattered.

Ushering her friend to sit on the edge of her bed and talk "Going around to the other lands and villages creating chain shops for Kaguya Salubrity to bring more income to each village, Neji, Zabuza, Haku just to Mist and Tenzo-san, and of course both of us" she announced.

"Cool you know I've never been to the Hidden Mist Village before, come to think of it I haven't been to Stone or Cloud either" the blonde was getting more and more excited as time wore on, she was clearly eager to prove her worth to others as an accomplished medic.

Sakura laughed softly "Now, now Ino-chan don't get so worked up right yet and remember we'll also be going to the Land of Iron to Samurai HQ, but not for two weeks, I wanted to inform you now so you could prepare and be ready" the pinkette admitted.

The blonde nodded in understanding "Understood Sakura-chan, how long will we be gone and what do I need to pack and where will we be going first" Ino ticked off her fingers all the important questions, proving that she was going to take this mission very seriously.

It was a relief to the pink haired teenagers heart "Three weeks Ino-chan to Mist and pack thicker clothes that will keep you warm but not suffocate you" Sakura explained shared a quick hug with her friend and then disappeared down the stairs.

"Have a good day Sakura-chan" Inoichi and Aiko called as the girl hurried off to who knows where, their call earned a wave and a bright smile before Sakura headed from the shop and vanished from sight less than a minute later.

With one of her various tasks complete Sakura sped down the streets of the Leaf Village towards the Hyuga Compound only stopping when someone called out to her from behind "H..Hey W..Wait up S..Sakura-san" it was Yahiko.

A moment later Sakura came to a screeching halt allowing Yahiko to catch up, only to find Nagato and Konan not to far behind the teenager "Where are you off to in such a hurry" Nagato was confused, so he hadn't been keeping an eye on her sue him.

"Looked like you were marching off to your death or something" Konan snorted lightly, all three of them young again thanks to the age reversal jutsu, and it also seemed as if their minds had reverted somewhat back to teenagers, though inside they were still the same.

Even if their mannerisms weren't "Hyuga Compound to talk to Hiashi-sama and maybe have lunch there" the pink haired girl explained turning on her heel to face the former Rain Shinobi, they would be instantly promoted to Jonin.

Not many knew that joined the village by either leaving their old life style behind that the Jonin Exams were difficult and damn near impossible to pass "Okay so this morning do you have some kind of thing for your door or something" the orange haired teen asked suddenly.

Her face twitched "Cherry Oak is easily damaged by pounding on it like you were you could have bruised it" Sakura sighed, obviously that was something she said a lot to many people and still nobody listened.

She was going to have to start putting a barrier over the door in order to protect it "Sounds like you explain that to many people" the red head coughed out finding the situation amusing, apparently the girl was much different than he'd originally thought.

"Yes first to Ino, then a few Hyuga's and a couple of other people and now you, I'm half tempted to put a barrier over it so as to dissuade people from pounding on my door at least until they learn how to knock properly like a human" her lips pressed together in exasperation.

Konan giggled lightly "We won't keep you any longer Sakura-san, so go enjoy your lunch with the Hyuga's" the bluenette nodded then turned with Nagato and together the three former Rain Shinobi disappeared down the streets.

While she continued on her way to the Hyuga Compound where the guards immediately let her through with no fuss "My apologies for being late I was held up for a few minutes" Sakura apologized once she was stood before Hiashi.

Neji no where to be found "There's no need to apologize Sakura besides you aren't the only one a little behind schedule" Hiashi pointed out casually, his nephew and daughters were also late but he could hardly fault two of them.

Sakura blew out a breath and sat when gestured to sit and together the two of them waited, when Neji, Hanabi and Hinata showed up, there was an extra in their group that she hadn't expected, "Sorry Father, Naruto couldn't find Mukina-san" Hinata bowed her head in apology.

"No worries Hinata, as I told Sakura, I'm not as strict as I use to be and the rules are a lot more relaxed than how they were before" the Hyuga Patriarch assured gesturing for his daughters and nephew to sit before eyeing Naruto.

Who squeaked and scampered after his girlfriend and sat next to Hinata as Neji sat next to his own girlfriend "What have you called us here for Father" Hanabi was the one to ask confused much like the others at this odd meeting.

A Hyuga had been sent to tell them of a meeting and they of course were expected to show up "In a couple months time, for a week we have the annual peach blossom viewing festival here in the Hyuga Compound" the Clan Head finally announced.

The only blonde in the room paled at the implications of that statement "And you want us to help out Uncle, but why are Naruto and Sakura here, no offense" Neji creased his brow in confusion like his youngest cousin.

Glad that the question had been asked "Because one Sakura is a Hyuga, even only by half and two Naruto-san has entered an official courtship, to show the Elders that you are serious about my daughter you are required to participate" Hiashi leveled a look at the blonde.

Who at that point looked like a nervous wreck even as he nodded in understanding "You got it O…Hyuga Dude" Naruto flashed two thumbs up at Hiashi, who didn't even bat an eye at the appalling nickname while Hinata let out a sigh at her boyfriends antics.

Even Sakura shook her head in exasperation "I am pleased that you do understand the importance of such an event" the Hyuga Patriarch nodded knowing that it would be impossible to scold the blonde because of who the boy was.

"So Hiashi-sama what part will Naruto and I have in this event anyway" the pinkette questioned suddenly confused because beyond the treaty festival and guarding Mei, that's all she'd really had time for, before.

Hiashi let a small smile form on his lips "You alongside my daughters will be dancing to show off the Hyuga Pride, for Neji, Naruto, myself and the Elders, we'll be escorting the guests around" the brunette explained.

Easy enough she decided, even though she'd never danced before, it couldn't be that hard to learn "I still have the scroll with the dance from a few years before I can lend it to you Sakura-chan" the raven haired Hyuga piped in suddenly in a quiet voice.

Then vanished from the couch to go retrieve said scroll "I do have a question, I know that your manners in etiquette are satisfactory, but have you ever danced before" the Clan Head leveled his lavender orbs on his nephews girlfriend.

Her skin paled a little and she shook her head "Relax Sakura, the steps are easy and I'll be there right alongside you teaching you" the Hyuga at her side assured finding the situation a little funny, but not daring to laugh out loud.

"And I'm sure you could find other instructors if my nephew proves incompetent, for example I know Mikoto-san is a proficient dancer" Hiashi cleared his throat certain that the girl would have thought of that eventually.

Lavender orbs lit up "Kind of sounds romantic, ooh Father when will I get to meet my betrothed" the youngest Hyuga in the room, who was now the Hyuga Heiress because Hinata was going to be with Naruto sighed.

Hiashi twitched in response and cleared his throat quietly in response "When you are older Hanabi, now is there anything you'd like to add Naruto" the Hyuga Patriarch glanced to Naruto who was sitting quietly for once.

Naruto jolted in surprise "Ur nothing that I can think of, though it does sound like fun getting to dance and all that jazz" the blonde admitted sheepishly as Hinata returned and handed over a scroll to Sakura.

With that the meeting was over but instead of them all disappearing to wherever they all followed Hiashi to the dining room where lunch had been set up for the lot of them and spent the next hour chatting about this and that before leaving the Hyuga Compound behind.

"Is there anything else on today's agenda that is imperative you do" Neji questioned the moment he was alone with his girlfriend and walking leisurely down the streets of the Leaf Village, he knew though what she was going to say.

Because she'd kept staring at the scroll Hinata had handed off to her an hour earlier "Maybe go visit Mikoto-chan at Kaguya Salubrity, pick up the reports and ask her if she'd be amenable to teaching me how to dance" Sakura mumbled in embarrassment.

Of all the things that had been drilled into her, dancing wasn't one of them and in a couple months time she'd have to dance in front of people with two others and not mess up it was kind of an extremely scary thought "Let us go then together" the brunette murmured softly.

Just like that it was no longer scary knowing that he was going to be right there with her the entire time, Sakura smiled brightly and took his outstretched hand, when their fingers were twined the both of them started forward towards Kaguya Salubrity.

And entered the shop together before releasing each others hand to take off their sandals "Oh my Sakura-chan I didn't think we'd see you any today" Mikoto turned at the sound of the bell on the door twinkling signaling that someone had come in only to find Sakura and Neji in the entrance.

Likewise the silver haired man came out of the back to find out what the commotion was about "Indeed we thought you'd be resting" Kabuto pushed his glasses back into their proper place with a finger as he set down what was in his hand.

"Nonsense I hardly take a break, but I've come for the reports and there's something I'd like to ask you Mikoto-chan" the pinkette blushed and Mikoto was curious as to what the girl wanted to ask of her.

By her side Neji chuckled quietly and got nudged gently in the side with an elbow "Go on Sakura ask" the brunette ushered her forward lightly trying to help her overcome her shyness, it didn't happen often but his girlfriend was shy.

Glad that her boyfriend was there she took a deep breath and glanced to Mikoto who nodded "Would you be amenable to teaching me how to dance, there's a peach blossom viewing festival coming up and I have to dance with Hinata-chan and Hanabi-san in the Hyuga Compound" Sakura blurted out.

With zero tact and turned bright red when she was finished before beginning to fidget "Of course I'll teach you how to dance Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch quipped fighting down her giggles, she hadn't thought the girl didn't know how to dance.

"Here the reports Sakura-san" the silver haired male returned with a folder filled with said reports and handed it over to Sakura, having heard the outburst and keeping his expression neutral, he'd have time to chuckle once the girl had left.

Sakura smiled awkwardly and twiddled her fingers together for a moment "Thanks Mikoto-chan, I'll see you later" she waved and hurried back towards her sandals and hastily tugged them on before taking Neji's hand.

"Yes indeed have a good day Mikoto-san, Yakushi-san" the brunette waved and the two of them left the shop/clinic on their way back to their house, once inside they took off their sandals, and headed into the living room.

Where the other orange haired male in the Leaf Village was waiting for them "Sakura-san I…there's something I'd like to ask you, which I probably have no right asking" Jugo jumped up once he'd spotted the duo.

Curious now more than anything lavender orbs focused completely on him "Go ahead Jugo-san, I'm in a good mood, though I probably would have done anything you asked anyway" Sakura gestured for the nineteen year old to go ahead.

While her boyfriend bustled into the kitchen and made the three of them tea "Here this will help calm your nerves" Neji returned and placed down the tea, this afternoon's flavor was chamomile and it worked like a charm.

Because mere moments later Jugo relaxed in the chair he was seated in "Thank you Neji-san, right I know that you plan on going around and destroying Orochimaru's bases, there are two that are somewhat innocent and just like Kimimaro and you all helped me, I'd like to help them" he finally said.

Immediately Sakura's attention was caught, she was all for helping people after all "Who is it Jugo-san that you'd like me to rescue from that Snakes clutches" she leaned forward eager to learn more about the two mystery people she'd just been told about.

Neji nodded it would make destroying the bases a lot more worth it now "Please do tell Jugo-san, for I will also be joining Sakura on that particular mission" he cleared his throat waiting for the names of the two they'd be helping.

"Karin and Suigetsu, I know they don't really like me, but once you tell them that they'll have sanctuary here and that I've been tamed essentially with that seal, they'll be more amenable to leaving Orochimaru's side" Jugo announced.

There was no way she was going to leave the two in Orochimaru's clutches any longer now that she knew about them "Can you tell me what they look like Jugo-san, so that I know who they are without attacking" Sakura asked.

"Karin has red hair and red eyes, she has glasses, you'll understand what she's like when you meet her, and Suigetsu, he has sharp teeth like you, purple hairs and pale blue hair, their personalities are the same, though they extremely dislike each other" the orange haired teen explained.

It was kind of funny and the brunette cleared his throat and tamped down on the urge to laugh "We'll do our best Jugo-san to help them so no worries" Neji assured, Jugo looked massively relieved, finished his tea and hurried off.

Leaving them alone for the rest of the afternoon until dinner when they got two more guests "You free brat" it was Zabuza and Haku, the duo were hesitant to join them for some reason and it admittedly worried Sakura.

"Nothing's wrong we just wanted to ask you about the trip to Mist" Haku caught sight of the concern in his friends lavender orbs and explained the reason for their visit, though not for their hesitance, they'd finally realized that Sakura was happy without them.

But she still cared for them no matter what happened "Oh that's fine, tonight we're having…." the pinkette opened one of her cabinets only to find it empty, and the next and the next after that, it occurred to her then that neither she or Neji had been shopping yet because they'd been busy.

Neji chuckled quietly "Curry" the brunette finished holding up several boxes, he'd gotten extra because he'd known that they would have guests like they always did, curry was the go to meal and then tomorrow he'd go shopping, while she was busy.

A blush rose to her cheeks "That's fine" Zabuza cut in quickly, he might have accepted the Hyuga as a love interest for his former apprentice, but he definitely didn't want to see them all mushy and gooey eyed over each other like that morning.

Likewise the youngest person in the house turned his head away a flush to his own cheeks and wondering if he'd ever find someone again because truth was, Sakura had always been like a sister to him "Curry's good" Haku nodded.

Plates, forks and place mats were set up around the table, more water was boiled for tea, or coffee in Zabuza's case, the takeout boxes were unloaded and the four of them sat down in the dining nook comfortable without being squished together.

"Now about your question, in two weeks time we'll be going to Mist, my request to make Chain Shops were accepted" Sakura announced a few minutes into the meal and making sure she'd swallowed her food so she wasn't talking with her mouth full.

By her side the brunette nodded "I'll also be going along to ward off any unwanted suitors according to our courtship, alongside two others Ino Yamanaka and Tenzo, the one who made these houses" Neji explained.

Zabuza and Haku were relieved, Minato hadn't gotten in contact with them yet, so they were still free to do as they pleased "Good so how long will we be there brat" the raven haired male asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Yes so that we may prepare for the trip, because knowing you Sakura-chan we'll be there for quite awhile" the brunette at his side laughed in amusement, he knew his best friend very well, plus what she was planning couldn't be rushed.

Sakura looked at him with a smile "Three weeks Zabuza-sama, Haku" she announced happily, it would also be the firs time she'd stayed for an extended time in the Hidden Mist Village since she'd left it behind.

Very scary and Neji understood as he clasped her hand in his beneath the table "Hope you two are prepared, it will be a very long trip" he spoke lightly keeping their hands hidden from sight, not wanting to hurt the boys feelings.

"Okay brat you can stop doing that, I'm not your Master anymore remember, haven't been for a good long while your my successor" Zabuza sighed, this was an irritating conversation he'd had several times, but the title kept slipping from her lips with ease.

This earned a laugh from the boy at his side "Relax Zabuza-sama, it's gonna take Sakura-chan a lot of time before she gets use to us again, thank you for allowing us to dine with you again and now we'll be on our way" Haku ushered the raven haired male from the house with him.

Alone again for the rest of the evening the courting duo cleaned up and headed for the living room to lounge on the couch together for a couple of hours before going to their rooms to bathe and then finally go to sleep.

When the next morning came she was raring to go at full force, breakfast was finished quickly as they didn't have much food "Together" Sakura glanced to her boyfriend as they tugged on their sandals and left the house.

"Together" Neji nodded and they were off to the market to stock up on groceries and other essentials that they would need especially for the trip they would soon be making to the Hidden Mist Village, good thing they had plenty of money.

Halfway through the market someone caught up with them "Whoa do you guys need that much food" Suzumebachi with her two brothers, minus their wives, in tow whistled as they passed by the duo who were restoring their supplies.

"Geez you'd think the two of you were preparing for doomsday or something, has anything happened" Jibachi was curious, but he kept it mostly under wraps nowadays for he didn't want to cause anyone trouble.

"Or did you two realize that you were out of groceries" Kurobachi guessed the true reason finally letting the duo before them to speak as they continued their shopping trip together, of course they'd have to get a lot of food, for how many guests they hosted.

Sakura and Neji smiled "We were out of groceries and needed to stock up on them, plus replenish my supplies for when I go on another mission" Sakura explained easily paying the stall owner for the food she'd just bought.

All three Kamizuru's were baffled, "Yes Sakura likes to prepare way ahead of time for missions and such" Neji saw the confusion and saw fit to speak while simultaneously taking the storage scroll that Sakura handed him and put it in his storage pouch.

Suzumebachi frowned "Didn't you guys just get back from a mission though, surely Hokage-sama isn't gonna send you out right away again right" the brunette asked concerned that the girl was being made to go on mission after mission without a break.

Her two brothers were also concerned "Yeah you deserve a good long break for how hard you work Kaguya-san" the only blonde in their midst nodded while pushing his square glasses back in their proper place.

"At the very least you should get two or three weeks off, we still have a long ways to catch up, but we know the importance of resting" the remaining Kamizuru pointed out carefully, not trying to sound as if he were her father or anything.

The duo before them shared another smile with each other "I am on break for two weeks, then I'll be going all the way to Hidden Mist for a mission that I requested" Sakura admitted as they moved towards another stall, the Kamizuru's following her and Neji.

"It's true, I'll also be going along on this mission as well" Neji announced keeping an eye on their surroundings, now was a critical time for him to make sure no one could try and press their suit on his girlfriend, he wouldn't allow anyone to take her away from him.

Especially with the peach blossom viewing festival coming up in a few months time, during the week break they'd have in between going to each land or village "You look a little twitchy there Hyuga, something wrong" Suzumebachi saw the furtive glances around them.

"Are you worried that we're gonna try and take her away from you" Jibachi snorted, outing the Hyuga, though Sakura already knew what was going on, it was typical Neji behavior really, the Hyuga's were a possessive lot.

"Kind of get the feeling that's not what has you so cautious right now" Kurobachi once again pointed out easily, able to see from a different point of view than his siblings, Neji glanced his way with a raised brow before nodding.

Sakura grinned "It's because I have to dance in the peach blossom viewing festival, other single Hyuga males are going to take notice of me then, so Neji-kun's a bit wary" she said with ease, not bothered in the least by her boyfriend.

Neji nodded silently again "Because then I'll really have to keep the others away from her, no one is going to ask for her hand but me" there was a possessive edge to his words and the Kamizuru's finally wandered away to think on all they'd just learned.

Eventually the couple did manage to finish their grocery shopping and supply refill run and headed back to the house to put things away, not even a foot in their doorway they were caught yet again by another chatting person.

Said person being Dan "Hello there Sakura-san, Neji-san how do you fare on this lovely day" Dan smiled impossibly wide and his dark green eyes twinkled from the sunlight it was in that moment that Sakura understood what her mentor adored about the man.

"We're great Dan-san, just finished up with our shopping because we were out of food this morning and last night" Sakura called back deciding there was no harm in talking for a little bit, neither of them were in a hurry after all.

Dan smiled "Indeed, now the question is for you Dan-san, how are you faring with your newly revived status" Neji turned, mouth tilted upwards on side, he asked to make sure that the man wasn't having any regrets now that he was back and with his former lover.

This earned an even larger smile "No regrets here I'm happy to be back and be able to be with Tsunade-chan, my niece and all of her loved ones" the pale blue haired man spoke in tone thick with emotion, proving that he hadn't thought this would ever be possible.

And yet here he stood alive, Tsunade young again, them engaged and happier than ever before "Good don't let Tsunade-shishou's get away Dan-san, she's special" the pinkette giggled thoroughly enjoying the down time and the chat.

Her words caused the man to flush in embarrassment "I'm pretty sure he knows how special Tsunade-san is Sakura" the brunette at her side chuckled, then waved to Dan, grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and led her into the house.

Where they put away their groceries and refilled their storage scrolls to replenish their supplies that way they'd be ready when they left for the Mist Village, when they were done lunch was prepared and the duo sat to eat.

Of course like usual they got guests good thing she always cooked extra "Hey Tenzo-san what brings you here" Sakura glanced up upon spying the brunette, he was quiet as he sat at the nook with her and Neji.

His silence worried the both of them 'Tenzo-san is something wrong" Neji inquired carefully when the man kept his lips sealed shut for the duration of lunch and followed them into the living room and sat quietly.

Only then did he speak "As an Anbu I have certain duties, such duties make me incapable of being available on your requested mission Sakura-san, and for that I sincerely apology" Tenzo bowed his head trying to convey his feelings.

Sakura and Neji glanced at each other "That's okay Tenzo-san, I'm sure if I asked now Lord First wouldn't mind taking your place on the mission" she said with a small shrug, she knew that it would be difficult to have the man before her on the mission she asked for anyway.

So hadn't been holding her breath "But I thought for sure that the two of you were at odds with each other" the brunette's frown grew wondering what had changed in the few weeks that his friends adopted daughter and the two former Hokage had been gone.

"All three of them reached an understanding with one another and so they are no longer at odds with each other" the Hyuga decided to explain for his girlfriend so that Tenzo didn't ask anymore questions that caused him to be worried.

Onyx eyes blinked slowly in confusion "It's a relief, anyway I truly am sorry and if I had more time off and wasn't an anbu, I would be going on that mission with you" the only other wood user in existence said before disappearing from sight.

Relieved that it hadn't been to serious Sakura and Neji spent the rest of the day lounging about their house, only getting up from the couch when it was dinner time, that night they crashed on the couch together.

Obito was the one to stumble across them cuddled together it was 7:13 in the morning and he stood there for a short time before deciding to leave them be "OBITO have you asked Sakura-chan if we can have breakfast with her and Neji-san yet" Rin hollered from the connecting hallway.

Promptly waking the sleeping couple they jolted awake and Neji fell off the couch with a loud ~thud~ followed by a groan of pain as his head cracked against the wood floor painfully "You alright Hyuga" Obito asked with a grimace.

For his efforts one arm was lifted and he got a half hearted wave "Neji-kun are you okay" Sakura peered over the edge of the couch to the floor where her boyfriend had landed and noticed the pained expression taking over his face.

"I'll be alright, just hurt for a second and I'm sure all I'll get for that is a small bump" Neji grimaced sitting up slowly so that he didn't give himself a head rush before rising to his feet carefully and pressing a hand to his sore cranium.

Sakura winced and with gentle fingers shifted through brown locks and found the lump then healed it with ease "What's going on" the pregnant brunette wandered into the living room trying to determine if her fiance had done as she'd asked.

Obito slanted a look at his fiancee "You woke them, they were still asleep, Hyuga fell off the couch, Kaguya healed him" the Uchiha summed up the situation he'd just witnessed, very casually so his fiancee didn't blame herself.

The woman looked horrified "I'm so sorry Neji-san, Sakura-chan I..I just wanted to eat breakfast with you two" Rin sniffled as her hormones got the better of her and she started crying, even Obito looked shocked at how quickly her mood had changed.

Less than a second later it was Sakura to the rescue "Don't worry about it Rin-chan, you and Obito-san are always welcome here you guys are practically family anyway, Neji will be alright, now about breakfast what were you in the mood for" she directed the brunette towards the kitchen.

"Well that went well" the Hyuga snorted quietly then glanced down at his ruffled clothes "You might want to follow them" he said after a moment then disappeared into his room to change while Obito headed into the kitchen after the females.

And found them deep in conversation about something or another that he didn't care to listen to as he sat at the breakfast nook eight minutes later he was joined by the Hyuga "Mm that looks and smells more delicious than usual" the pregnant woman said as they all sat with breakfast.

"I spent about a week in the kitchens with the Samurai, they traded with me a few spices for some of my herbs that you can't get anywhere else but in the Land of Iron, these are good spices so of course" Sakura grinned.

Causing her boyfriend to chuckle under his breath "The Samurai actually let you in their kitchen guess that's not to much of a surprise" Obito grumbled remembering to mind his manners and not talk with his mouth full, so as not to make his fiance angry like last time.

On his other side the only other male nodded "They practically pleaded with her to teach them a few dishes and so Sakura naturally obliged them on their request" Neji piped in helpfully after taking a sip of his tea that had also been brought back from the Land of Iron.

Rin and Obito must have noticed the difference in flavor as well because in the next second Rin commented on it "Is it just me or is this tea different than before" the pregnant brunette took another sip just to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Not just you Rin, did you get new tea or something" the raven haired Uchiha creased his brow trying to discern if he'd ever tasted this particular brand before but his brain wasn't dredging up any such memory.

Sakura grinned once more "It's chamomile tea, the flower was grown in the Land of Iron, so it has slightly different properties than the flower we grow here in the Land of Fire, I also got this tea from the cooks in the kitchen at Samurai HQ for teaching them those dishes" she explained.

Neji chose that moment to speak up again "And I daresay this tea is much better it also has a uniquely floral sent that I know my mother would love, we'll have to take some to her next time we visit" the brunette admitted and his girlfriend nodded.

Having already met the woman many, many times and Yuka Hyuga adored her, but that's where good things ended, Yuka was unable to leave the Compound, let alone her room and was constantly being tended to, after her husbands death she'd fallen into a pit of despair.

Only having Neji still with her did it stave off complete depression otherwise Yuka would have long ago lost the will to live "So I heard you managed to convince the other Kage and Head Samurai to go ahead with your idea" Rin said suddenly.

Her fiance looked shocked "Really I can't believe, guess we should have known you would have done that" Obito shook his head polishing off his plate, he had to wonder if Sakura did all the cooking or if Neji helped out.

"I have and in a week and five days I'll be leaving to Hidden Mist to begin" Sakura smiled reaching forward to collect the dishes only to be stopped by her boyfriend, she pouted lightly as he stood with all the dishes and went over to the sink.

Shaking his head as he went "Cook doesn't do dishes remember, tomorrow I'll cook and don't forget to drop by the hospital today" Neji reminded, just because they'd had guests didn't mean they could forget their duties.

Rin and Obito were slightly amused as Sakura rushed from the kitchen leaving the dishes to Neji to wash and put away "Tell her we'll see her around" the pregnant brunette waved and disappeared out the door.

Obito only a couple steps behind her "See ya Hyuga, just keep taking care of her like that" the raven haired male waved and then was gone, the door closing behind him, fifteen minutes later a showered and dressed Sakura returned from her room.

"Did they already leave" the pinkette sighed, her hair down for once, it had grown out another inch and it was damn near touching the ground with it's length, Neji nodded and she sat down tapping her arm and going over what she needed to do that day.

When Neji was done she stood "Just promise me you'll be careful, dancing can be dangerous" the brunette smirked, swooped down and stole a kiss, her cheeks turned red and then the couple went their separate ways to complete their tasks for the day.

Alone now the first thing Sakura did was grab her medical bag, tug on her forest green sandals that matched her dark green thin yukata that went to a little below her knee's and headed out the door going in the direction of the hospital.

Surprise, surprise Nagato, Konan and Yahiko were already there "Good Morning Sakura-san" Yahiko turned at the sight of the girl, she flashed him a small smile, the other two getting the same expression before she vanished down the hall to the Head Medic's Office.

"Did it seem to me like she was in a hurry" Konan creased her brows in confusion, okay so there was a lot that she or Nagato didn't know about the girl they'd tried to have join Akatsuki a few times, beyond that she was Zabuza's former apprentice.

The red head by her side shrugged, he was the only one sitting down "Seems like that girl is always in a hurry for some reason or another it's as if slowing down isn't even in her vocabulary" Nagato snorted lightly.

~Head Medics Office~

"Was wondering when you were going to get here, Shizune go get Nagato" Tsunade looked up when her apprentice walked into the office, it was getting to be a real drag managing the hospital, but no one wanted the position.

Perhaps after this she could convince her first apprentice to take on the mantle of head medic, though that would leave the Assistant Position open and Shizune would need a lot of help "Yes Milady" Shizune called hurrying from the office.

As the two remaining females headed down a couple of halls to a pre-prepared room "How long are you intending on going Shishou and is Kabuto not here yet" Sakura frowned, she spoke to soon, because in the next moment the silver haired male entered the room from the back.

"I've been here for awhile Sakura-san, I understand why your worried, healing Nagato-san is going to be a very complicated week long process" Kabuto said carefully while making sure the room was the same way he'd left it.

Just then Shizune returned with Nagato "We're trusting you to take care of him" the orange haired male called before the door shut and Nagato was escorted to the bed, the first thing they'd have to do was heal him from the chest up.

So he was ordered to strip off his shirt "Please let him finally be okay after this" the bluenette's voice sounded in their ears just before the intercom was turned off, there could be no distractions after all since this was going to be a delicate surgery.

"Right my life is in your hands Tsunade-san, Sakura-san, Shizune-san, Kabuto-san" the red head felt nervousness creep up on him for the first time in a long, long time as he lay back on the bed and got as comfortable as he could.

Tsunade loomed over him "First we're going to give you some numbing medicine, this particular medicine was created and engineered by Sakura herself, then we'll inject you with a sedative" the honey eyed woman began explaining what was going to happen.

Shizune was the one to administer the pill "It's best if you chew quickly as there's a bitter aftertaste" the raven haired woman warned as the red head opened his mouth and did as told in a matter of minutes he felt decidedly numb.

It was strange how quickly the pill had worked, he'd never encountered medicine like this before, a moment later Sakura approached with a syringe full of a strong sedative made out of herbs and a hypodermic needle.

"This will be over in a minute" the pinkette assured tapping a vein in the crease of his arm to make it rise to the surface before rubbing a bit of rubbing alcohol, a second later she was emptying the syringe into his vein.

Fifteen minutes later the red heads eyelids drooped in obvious tiredness, then at the twenty minute mark he was completely knocked out "Patient is sedated, we can now begin healing him" the silver haired nin announced a couple minutes after that.

And a small series of tests was conducted to ensure that the patient wouldn't wake up on them in the middle of the procedure, with that the four top medics of the Leaf Village began healing their newest patient, making sure to go deep to a molecular level to ensure that nothing was wrong.

Outside the room looking in Konan and Yahiko watched for four hours as the four medics worked on their friend until finally the green glow around their hands faded and they carted the red head off to a hospital room.

Where he was then woke, half an hour later the red head cracked open his eyes and looked around the room he was in blearily "Is it over" Nagato grimaced feeling a little sore, his shoulders and back ached but his lungs were clear.

"Yes Nagato today's session is over before I let your impatient companions in to see you, I want to check you over one more time and heal residual aches that you might be feeling" Tsunade's voice sounded in his ears.

Nagato turned his head to the right and spied the medics who had worked on him "I'll go bring up a tray of food and water, no doubt your hungry, eating right is an essential part of the healing process" Shizune was gone in the next moment.

Hastily leaving the room "Just six more days to get through, anyway Shishou I have other things I need to do" Sakura piped in and she was waved off, leaving Kabuto the only one in the room, Tsunade raised a brow at the man and gave a dismissive hand gesture.

"Much thanks Tsunade-sama, I'll return tomorrow same time to prepare everything once more" Kabuto left the room last leaving Tsunade to handle their patient, Nagato might think he was sore now, but the rehabilitation process wasn't going to be like hell on him.

After awhile Shizune returned with a tray of food and water just as Tsunade finished checking Nagato over, then headed out into the hall where the two impatient companions as she'd called them earlier were still waiting and waved them in.

"We thought for sure we were going to be waiting forever" Yahiko's voice sounded as the door shut behind him and his friend/crush, old feelings popped up again and this time Konan was more than happy to return them.

The bluenette nodded "But I'm glad that the healing went well and that you seem to have some color to your skin instead of being pale all the time" Konan smiled the last thing either Shizune or Tsunade heard as they left the hall behind.

Meanwhile Sakura had dashed off the minute she could in the direction of the Uchiha Compound, after buying and eating a couple of apples and drinking a bottle of water, to have that dancing lesson with Mikoto.

Who was waiting for her and surprisingly Fugaku and Itachi "Dancing huh, never would have thought" Fugaku chuckled in a teasing mood and Sakura blushed a dark red color in response, because she hadn't been expecting that.

"Ignore Father for the moment Sakura-san, we both wanted to witness your attempts at learning how to dance and we aren't going to laugh at you if you mess up" Itachi shot an odd look at his Father, who shook his head in amusement.

The Uchiha Matriarch huffed "Come along Sakura-chan, lets see the steps you have to learn" Mikoto called the girl over to her not wanting to waste anymore time, it was bad enough they'd only have the next week and five days to properly learn.

"Hinata-chan gave this to me and I read it over the other day but these are the steps to the dance" Sakura handed over the scroll to Mikoto who rolled it open, obsidian orbs scouring over the scroll and the steps before tapping her lip.

Fugaku and Itachi sat down in the chairs to watch quietly without interrupting as the two females began Mikoto handed Sakura a fan and started directing the girl into the dance steps and the proper way to execute each step gracefully and elegantly.

For a beginner Sakura really did do a pretty good job as the practice ran for two hours "You should dance more Mikoto" the Uchiha Patriarch admitted once the session was over and Sakura was plum exhausted from all she'd done that day.

"Indeed Mother as you have grace unrivaled, of course you did well Sakura-san, all that's left is practicing until you memorize the steps" the Uchiha Heir praised both women so that Sakura wasn't left feeling out.

Though he didn't have to worry, Mikoto blushed prettily "Thank you Fugaku, Ita-chan and yes come by tomorrow if you can and I'll show you more" the Uchiha Matriarch turned her attention on Sakura, who was still sitting on the ground.

But at her words Sakura popped up as if she had all the energy in the world "Got it Mikoto-chan, thanks again for agreeing to instruct me, see you tomorrow" the pink haired girl waved and headed off, this time to her own house.

A certain Hyuga was waiting for her "Welcome home Sakura, I figured you'd be exhausted so I went ahead and made dinner for us, also I took the liberty of asking Lord First to dine with us so that you may ask him to come along on the mission" Neji, sweet, sweet Neji, said the minute she was in the door.

Causing her to launch herself into his arms with a squeal "Oh thank you so much that helps a lot, I'm sore all over because of that dancing lesson, Mikoto-chan is strict and I thought for sure I was going to fall flat on my face several times" Sakura buried her face in his neck.

Hugging for all the world to see as the door was left wide open behind her, Neji took it upon himself to close the door only lifting one arm from around Sakura's waist before returning it to it's previous place snug on her hip.

They stood there for a few more minutes Neji allowing Sakura to collect herself until a knock sounded on the door, the couple separated and the door was once again opened to reveal not just Hashirama, but Tobirama as well.

Tsunade, Dan and Nawaki absent so it was just the two former Hokage coming to dinner "We thought we heard a strange noise earlier" Hashirama eyed the duo closely trying to figure out what was going on between the two.

"Leave them alone Anija, whatever they get up to on their own time is none of our business" Tobirama snorted politely putting his sandals away in the designated spot for guests and waiting patiently for his brother to do the same.

Before following the courting duo down the hall of the foyer to the kitchen and sat at the dining nook where dinner was already prepared and dished out, the two former Hokage guessed immediately what the noise was a moment later.

As Sakura's eyes widened and a quiet squeal slipped through her lips "Sweet and spicy sweet potato vegetable curry and rice, you finally got the recipe down" the pinkette spotted her favorite dish and almost threw herself at Neji again.

Clearly he knew what she was about to do and chuckled "I've been practicing on my own time, my mother so happens to like this dish of yours as well" the brunette Hyuga admitted as they all sat down, no one needed to know that it had taken hours upon hours to learn how to make it the same way his girlfriend did.

"Interesting what other talents do you have hidden away Neji-san" the former First Hokage chuckled lightly as they all dug in to the delicious curry, the Hyuga kept his lips sealed, not wanting to give away what else he had planned for that evening.

Tobirama was clearly enjoying the curry as well "I have a question, though it's more a request really" the snowy haired former Second Hokage spoke suddenly when there was a lull in the conversation at the dining nook.

The pink haired teenager glanced to him "What is it Lord Second and before I forget, Lord First, I'd like to ask a favor of you, seeing as Tenzo-san will be unavailable for the mission, would you mind coming along on the mission to help out" Sakura said, then blurted out her own request.

By her side her boyfriend gave himself a mental pat on the back, then began collecting the dishes sneakily to set them in the sink, when he returned he was holding a tray with four bowls "Dessert Sakura" Neji placed the tray down.

Sakura's lavender orbs widened at the sight of her absolute favorite dessert Matcha Anmitsu, for a few seconds her mind went blank "Of course I'll go with you Sakura-chan" Hashirama's voice pulled her out of her surprise.

And she focused her suddenly turned emerald orbs on the former First Hokage just before the former Second one asked his own request "So long as you don't mind, I'd also like to come along on the mission as we haven't been to many other villages" Tobirama announced.

The girl didn't have it in her heart to refuse "I don't mind at all Lord Second" she was as happy as pie as she dug into her favorite dessert ever and drank the green tea Neji had served with it, she was so happy she didn't even complain or have the energy to pout as Neji did the dishes again.

Both former Hokage left a little while after that and soon enough after a nice relaxing bath in medicinal herbs that would reduce the residual aches she'd feel the next day after her dancing lesson, the occupants of the house were fast asleep in their beds dreaming the night away.


	57. Chapter 56

During the next six days Sakura set up a routine that helped her accomplish all the tasks she had to do each day, the routine was as followed wake up, shower, dress, make breakfast with Neji, eat, wash dishes, head off to the hospital to heal Nagato for four hours, eat a quick lunch, then have her dance lesson with Mikoto.

She even managed to fit in making three new products for Kaguya Salubrity throughout those days finding enough energy to go the five mile trek to her lab in the forest and check on her owl and animal companions.

Before they all knew it Nagato was healed and it was time to begin the rehabilitation process "So what exactly will I have to do in order to get back up on my feet so to speak" Nagato asked when everyone crowded in his hospital room and he'd been woken up after the seventh and final healing.

"You'll be first put on a proper diet and given immune system booster pills to keep you from getting sick again, it will take 2-3 weeks for the diet and pills to affect you, everyday you'll shower in sandalwood oil to encourage new skin cells to grow" Tsunade listed for effect.

Nagato looked shocked as did his two friend "Kind of sounds extremely complicated" Yahiko grimaced glad that it wasn't him in the situation his friend was in, he didn't want to go through any of what Nagato was going to go through.

Tsunade snorted "That's not even the half of it Yahiko-san once we're sure his organs won't regress, we'll move him down a couple floors and start having him workout, slow at first to build up muscle mass in his arms, legs and torso" Shizune gave the orange haired teen a look.

"Just doing that will take another 2-3 weeks, making it a total of two and a half months that he's been in rehabilitation, once he's managed to do that we'll have him build up muscle in other places and have him relearn how to walk essentially" Sakura cut in with a grin.

As Nagato's expression which had been a smile dropped completely off his face "You guys think of everything don't you" Konan winced feeling just a tiny bit sympathetic for her friend/partner and not wishing this on even the worst of her enemies.

Off to the side at her question the silver haired male who'd been part of the healing process nodded "It will take the remaining months to relearn how to be a proper shinobi, get your chakra coils working properly, throwing weapons, using chakra and the like" Kabuto finished.

The three former Rain Shinobi didn't have any questions for the rehabilitation process had been explained in great detail, with that the four medics left the hospital room behind and went their separate ways to do whatever it was they did on their own time.

Meaning it was time for Sakura's dancing lesson with Mikoto, lo and behold the woman and their two audience members Fugaku and Itachi were waiting for her in their back yard "Now I can really teach you are you ready Sakura-chan" Mikoto smiled holding out the fan.

"Good luck Sakura-san, make the most of these lessons" Itachi called softly from his spot underneath the cherry blossom tree with as they sat in the chairs that had been placed there for seven days now.

The Uchiha Patriarch crossed his arms "And just remember relax" Fugaku huffed, knowing that the girl was always nervous, because she wasn't use to dancing so messed up a lot and got frustrated because she messed up.

Impatience ran in the Kaguya blood, Kimimaro was the same way and if he didn't perfect something right away he got frustrated and couldn't relax during practice "Yes I'm ready Mikoto-chan, thanks Itachi-san and I know Fugaku-sama" the pinkette rattled off.

Before settling in the stance of the first step, for once her long hair was free of it's usual braid and bun so it drifted in the breeze as she inhaled deeply and opened the fan, then brought it chest high and with the fan clapped it against her left palm three times.

Grabbing at an imaginary kimono sleeve and brought her right hand up so that her right palm was facing up with the paper fan flat, those were just the first two steps in the dance, the next she took one step to the right and drew the fan across her body low and to the left, her head and eyes following the fan.

Mimicking Mikoto's moves step for step so far, three more steps to the right followed the former step while she raised the fan and turned it over till it was level with her head, moving her head as the step indicated her to do so.

Sakura exhaled carefully keeping pace with Mikoto "Your doing good today Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch praised leading Sakura into the next step by extending her left arm and bringing the open fan to rest just a little under her left elbow while stepping once to the left.

"Healing Nagato didn't take as long or need as much chakra so I'm not nearly drained" the pinkette admitted softly trying not to disrupt the peace that had settled over her as the next step instructed her to.

Raise the fan high and grab an imaginary kimono sleeve and hold it close to the center of her chest and taking six big steps to turn around completely clockwise and flipping the raised fan from top to bottom alternating with each of the steps she took.

Then starting with her right foot took three steps forward and spread her arms wide in a graceful arc "I daresay you've improved since yesterday" the Uchiha Patriarch called lightly from his seat watching the beautiful dance practice.

"Quite, though Father we shouldn't interrupt them" the Uchiha Heir scolded carefully earning a chuckle as they focused their attention on the two dancing females as they performed the next step in the dance.

Which basically consisted of taking three steps back and spreading their arms with the fan wide open in their right hands once again, sweat was beading on their brow at this point and they were only on the tenth step of the dance, with ten more steps left.

The eleventh step had Sakura and Mikoto turning right and extending their right arms out with the fan flat, palm facing outwards, with their left hand placed on top of their right elbow, they both dipped the fan in a fake invitation.

Before turning left and repeating the move, next they flexed their knee's, fan closed, palms flat, hands close together, before leaning forward slightly and took one step forward with their right foot, while sweeping their arms down and to their sides.

Next they stepped back with their right foot as they grasped at imaginary kimono sleeves with their left hands and straightened properly, afterwards they flexed their knee's again and bent their right elbows to bring their fans flat in front of their chest.

Took three steps forward for the seventeenth step while flapping the horizontal fan with each step, they both straightened and let their left arm drop releasing the imaginary kimono sleeves go only two more steps were left.

For the nineteenth step it consisted of turning their right palm holding the fan to face left making the fan vertical and clapping the fan on their left palm three times, on the last clap they turned back into their starting positions ending the dance.

"Wow Sakura-chan you executed that very well, all that's left is practicing in an actual kimono until your comfortable" Mikoto latched onto her little friend not caring as she dropped the fan and hugged the girl for all she was worth.

Clapping sounded from their two spectators as the two males approached "No man will be able to keep his eyes off of you, Hyuga better be careful not to let you out of his sight" Fugaku teased earning a wide eyed look from the pinkette.

The Uchiha Heir rolled his eyes "Good job Sakura-san, we're looking forward to the actual performance" Itachi gave her a small smile as Mikoto collected the two fans, the lesson over for today and they'd continue tomorrow.

All the praise, though she definitely didn't want anyone else attempting to ask her out earned the two Uchiha males a smile "Thanks Fugaku-sama, Itachi-san, Mikoto-chan, see you tomorrow" Sakura waved heading off to do whatever for the rest of the day.

She was little more than halfway home when a loud "PSSTT Sakura-chan" came from the alley to her left, leaving Sakura a little wary until she recognized the Akimichi Heir's chakra, it had been awhile since they'd had time to talk with one another.

"Is something the matter Choji" she called softly into the alley, a hand emerged from the darkness beckoning her into the small space, left with no other choice she entered the alley and a light was lit so that she could see that the teenager had made it his own hideout.

Her brows rose high into the hairline and amusement was clear on her face but she didn't dare laugh at the teenager "Just wanted to ask you a couple questions and get your opinion, see my Mom's birthday is coming up soon and I don't know what to get her" Choji admitted.

Now that was something a little more serious than she'd thought "Okay I'm all ears Choji, so what would you like my opinion on" Sakura asked getting as comfortable as she could in the small alley, in fact she didn't even know how Choji could fit in the space.

"Well everyone keeps telling me just to get her the same thing that I have every year which is home cooked food and while I know my mom loves it, I wanted to come up with something unique and more special, but beyond food, knitting and growing food I don't know what else she likes" the Akimichi Heir said.

Sakura blew out a breath thinking over what she'd learned so far about Chitsu Akimichi "Have you considered knitting her something, or buying a fruit or vegetable seed unique to another country" she suggested.

Obviously he hadn't because the teenager shook his head "Don't know how to knit and her birthday is in a couple days so I wouldn't have time to go to say the Sand Village to get something like that" Choji sighed getting discourage.

Luck was shining down on him though as his friend dug into her storage pouch and pulled out a small brown satchel and dumped the contents out into her hand "Choji these seeds are yellow cherry seeds unique to the Land of Iron, there are ten of them, I'll give you six of them" Sakura held out six seeds.

Choji's eyes widened in surprise "Really Sakura-chan your the best, I'd hug you but I don't want you to be accused of cheating" the Akimichi Heir took the six seeds with a wide smile, reminding himself to not forget what the seeds were before disappearing from the alley.

Finished helping her friend out of a sticky bind Sakura continued the rest of the way home without anymore interruptions "How long have you been done with your lesson" Neji peered around the corner of the living room once he heard the door open.

"Awhile, Choji asked me to help him find a suitable birthday present for Chitsu-san" the pinkette explained taking her sandals off and putting them in their cubby before hanging her medical bag on its hook and padding barefoot down the hall to the living room.

Not horrendously surprised that one of her various friends had asked for help in choosing a gift Neji instead smiled "Tsunade-san, Dan-san and Nawaki-san will be over for dinner tonight" the brunette announced that nights guests.

Earning a smile "It's been awhile since they've been by, though I've seen Tsunade-shishou everyday for a week now" the only pink haired Kaguya in existence snickered relaxing on the couch with her boyfriend.

Leaning her head on his shoulder as they lounged until it was dinner time "And after today there will only be four more days to go until you won't see her for three weeks as we'll be in Hidden Mist" Neji concluded.

Both of them standing from the couch and deciding to cook dinner together that night, right as they'd finished a knock sounded on the door "You go Neji, I'll set up the table" they were going to use the dining room for once.

His lips quirked up and he managed to steal a quick kiss before disappearing from the kitchen to the foyer and opened the door to let their guests in "Just got done making dinner, so go ahead to the dining room" he directed them further down the hall than usual.

"Just how much do you guys actually use this room anyway" Tsunade looked around and spotted a few places where dust was gathering proving the dining room didn't get much action considering her apprentices favorite spot to eat was the nook in the kitchen.

For a few minutes things were quiet as the trio of guests seated themselves around the dining room table "This is certainly different than last time" Dan commented quietly remembering how they'd eaten in the kitchen the first time they'd invited themselves over.

"As to your question Shishou we don't use the dining room often, hardly ever actually, this is only the second time" Sakura chose that moment to enter the dining room with a large pot and set it on the table followed by a ladle.

When she left her boyfriend followed her to help collect the rest of their meal and the dishes, silverware and beverage they'd be partaking in that night "Looks good my tummy is rumbling already" Nawaki piped in practically salivating at the sight of the delicious food.

Getting amused smiles in return and making him duck his head and smile back sheepishly "It's tomato soup with basil, salad, consisting of homemade dressing, lettuce, tomato and macadamia nuts chopped of course and BLT's with wild orange blossom herbal tea" the pinkette announced.

Making everyone's mouth water "Is there dessert" the brunette seated next to her guessed, matching lavender orbs shot his way and a twinkle appeared in their depths, he'd guessed right, but she wasn't giving the surprise away.

"Keep your secrets then brat, I'm sure whatever it is will be just as good as the spread here already on the table" the honey eyed blonde was already four bites into her sandwich, two for each of them, a small bowl of salad and a bowl of tomato and basil soup as well.

Dan chuckled "Quite for you certainly have a talent for cooking, though this is different than last time you seem to have improved a little" the pale blue haired man tilted his head to the side as he considered the different flavors he tasted.

Nawaki nodded his head in agreement "Yeah, Yeah Sakura-chan your the best, certainly better than Nee-chan" the little light brown haired boy sniggered and got gently whacked on the head, his sister knew better than to use her full strength on him especially in another person's house.

"If your wondering Dan-san, I used spices that were given to me from the cooks at Samurai HQ for teaching them a few of my own dishes, hence the enhanced flavor" Sakura explained thoroughly enjoying the meal.

Like the others were "That's not the only thing she brought home, seeds unique to that country and a few other items" Neji said after taking a sip of his wild orange blossom herbal tea, Sakura must have really been in the spirit to make healthy foods.

Because everything on the table was utterly delicious but good for the body "Every time I turn around brat I swear I just don't know how you do it" Tsunade shook her head confused over the feats her apprentice was able to accomplish.

Much like everyone else "Be glad that she's not against us Tsunade-chan, I don't think anyone would be able to face Sakura-san without getting blown to bits" Dan snorted lightly teasing his fiance causing laughter to fill the room.

The youngest member at the table was confused "Why would Sakura-chan want to turn bad not when she has so much going for her" Nawaki tilted his head to the side lost on how the conversation had turned the way it had.

Sakura blinked and couldn't resist reaching out to pat the boy on the head gently "Really adorable Nawaki-san, I can't wait to have my own little brother or sister to dote on" the pink haired girl teased causing Nawaki to flush five different shades of red in response.

"For your question Sakura wouldn't, Dan-san was merely stating that if we had to fight her we would be on the losing side because of how strong she currently is, you know she almost beat Raikage-san in an arm wrestling match" the brown haired Hyuga suddenly remembered.

Causing Tsunade to choke on her tea as it went down her windpipe and into her lungs "Kami sake brat how the hell did you get Unruly Ay to agree to an arm wrestling match with you" the honey eyed blonde choked out once her lungs were clear.

Thanks to Dan patting her on the back to help the coughing subside so she could "Nearly beat him, so you lost in the end, how close were you to winning" the pale blue haired male inquired in a curious tone of voice.

He didn't know anyone who could face off against the Raikage's strength and boast about it except for his Tsunade-chan and obviously now Sakura "Tell us Sakura-chan, tell us" the light brown haired preteen jumped in eagerly wanting to know as well.

"One inch was all that was left before my reserves started dwindling, I'll have to start working out with my chakra again if I want to beat him someday" Sakura vowed, it was a personal goal to beat the Raikage in a fair and square match after all.

Her boyfriend chuckled "And I'll be there to see you do it" Neji assured, knowing that she'd want him right there next to her the entire time when she did finally seek out the Raikage in order to have the third match in hopes of winning.

"I swear to all that is holy brat you are something else, by the way hows that coming along" Tsunade hinted mysteriously, Sakura nodded in understanding letting the woman know that she was still storing chakra unbeknownst to everyone else.

That would be her ace in the hole when she could finally use it after all and perhaps be the edge she needs over the Raikage "Care to share Tsunade-chan" Dan slanted a look at his lover, but Tsunade shook her head keeping her secrets.

"You said there was dessert earlier right or is there none" Nawaki, ever the impatient one piped in wanting to know if there was a sweet treat as they finished dinner with still plenty of room for something extra.

Sakura stood and began clearing away the dishes with Neji helping her, nothing was said as the table was cleaned up and the duo disappeared into the kitchen for several minutes, when they returned Sakura was carrying another tray with a silver lid over the supposed dessert.

Once it was sat in the center of the table and Neji had brought in more tea, this time citrus herbal tea, Sakura cleared her throat "May I present Citrus Cake, lemon and orange juice went into this and for the drink citrus herbal tea" the pinkette removed the lid.

Unveiling her dessert "Looks just as delicious as the dessert I made almost last week" the brunette at her side bit his lip to keep from snapping up the cake and eating it for himself, though he'd be considerate and share a couple pieces with his girlfriend of course.

"And where may I ask did you get this particular recipe" the honey eyed blonde seated at the table harrumphed not wanting to admit that her apprentice was definitely one of the best cooks in the village, probably out doing Chitsu Akimichi's own culinary skills.

The girl shook her head "Do you mean to say you created this dessert from scratch with no recipe" the pale blue haired male gasped as a slice of the citrus cake and a cup of tea was served to him, but he waited until the others had one as well before taking a bite.

His question earned a nod "See, see not even Nee-chan would be able to come up with something as awesome as citrus cake, but are you sure it's going to be sweet" the light brown haired preteen frowned in concern.

"Relax Nawaki-san I assure you that it will be sweet, but not overly sweet, with a twang of citrus, that's why I chose citrus herbal tea" Sakura explained covering the sweet and intending on sharing the rest of it with whoever came by.

And re-seated herself eager to try out the cake, because she hadn't tasted it yet herself, Sakura took the first bite and her eyes nearly popped out of her head "This is probably going to be a new personal favorite of mine, perhaps we should share this with Hiashi-sama" Neji said after a moment.

Sakura nodded in understanding, Hiashi would enjoy the cake "Kami you really outdid yourself tonight" Tsunade fought down the groan as she slowly ate her slice of citrus cake, savoring the flavors and sipping lightly on the tea served with the cake.

"Indeed you have and we were lucky enough to join you, otherwise we probably wouldn't have had such a wonderful dinner" Dan nodded doing the same as his fiancee and making sure he committed the flavors to memory.

He didn't think for a single minute though that he would ever be able to recreate any of the dishes made that night, but he could definitely remember their flavors "Yeah, yeah, we'll have to come over again soon" Nawaki blurted out in the next minute polishing off his slice of cake and tea.

With that dinner came to an end, Tsunade, Dan and Nawaki bid the couple goodnight, the dining room was put back to rights, the dishes were washed, dried and put away alongside the leftovers, to tired to do much more the duo headed to bed after telling each other goodnight.

The next morning now that she had a little more free time and since she was already way over-prepared for the trip Sakura took Kubikiribocho out for a good ole fashion training session, while Neji spent some time with his team.

Halfway to her favorite training grounds Sakura noticed a few tag-a-longs and paused before turning quickly and smiling at the four "Where are you off to brat" Zabuza realized they were caught and wanted to know what the girl was doing.

"I'm going to train for the next four days get back into the practice and all that jazz Zabuza-sa…Zabuza" Sakura quipped gesturing to Kubikiribocho which was strapped to her back for all to see.

No one bat an eye at the ginormous sword any longer because they'd gotten use to him "Do you think we might join in Sakura-chan" Haku asked also wanting to work out with his chakra and refine his skills once again to be ready for whenever he got put on a team.

Sakura dipped her head in acknowledgment "Please don't expect me to take it easy on you guys, I'm going to be doing a full on body workout and going all out" she warned a twinkle in her lavender orbs betraying her excitement of a good training session.

"Then by all means allow us to join you as well Sakura-chan, we also need to get back in the habit of using our chakra" Hashirama grinned from ear to ear, he and his brother had only seen a sliver of the girls actual abilities.

And if she intended on going all out, that meant she'd be doing much more than chakra enhanced strength and her clan jutsu and wielding that humongous sword "Not at all Lord First, Lord Second, the more the merrier" Sakura laughed.

Facing away from them and leading the quartet to her favorite training grounds "Any specific reason you chose this particular field" Tobirama looked around, he supposed it was nice, wouldn't disrupt anyone else if he was being honest.

Her eyes sparkled brighter "My second or third day here Naruto showed me these training grounds and so they became my personal favorite" the pinkette admitted setting Kubikiribocho off to the side for the moment to stretch out her limbs so she didn't hurt herself.

Zabuza and Hashirama were slightly amused when Haku joined her "You really have changed brat, and I know we haven't seen all you can do" the raven haired male snorted as the duo who'd once been so close finished their stretches.

Before grabbing their weapons of choice, Sakura with Kubikiribocho, Haku with senbon needles "Of course I have Zabuza, I hope you didn't expect for me to stay the same after all this time" Sakura gave her former master an odd look.

While settling into a fighting stance and giving her sword a couple of experimental swings, on the third she leaped into an attack, Haku's eyes widened and he ducked low throwing a couple of senbon that were blocked by the massive blade.

He retreated hastily after that "If anything Sakura-chan you're scarier than Zabuza-sama ever was" the brunette shuddered remembering the days of old, Sakura smiled innocently, drove Kubikiribocho into the ground and leaped over the ginormous sword.

The impact of her foot on the ground caused it to explode and he had to quickly jump back and to the right as Kubikiribocho followed the movement "Let's just say I trained a lot to get to this point" she reminded.

Swinging Kubi just a little bit faster holding him up with just one arm and flying through a set of one handed seals "Just how long did it take you to learn that" the former First Hokage was surprised at the skills he was witnessing.

"A couple of years, Doton: Earth Pillar" Sakura called dislodging Haku from his position and taking the hilt of Kubi in both of her hands, Haku tripped and landed on his back, he hadn't expected to win against his friend, but the way she handled Kubikiribocho was like a true pro.

She'd really become his Mistress and he'd accept no other Master unless it was her "Has anyone ever managed to break that sword while you've been in possession of it" the snowy haired former Second Hokage asked suddenly.

The first session out of the way, Sakura embedded Kubikiribocho in the ground "Not broken, but he has been scratched a couple of times, though bandits no longer try to injure him, for fear of receiving a nasty little surprise" she smirked and patted a spot on the blade.

Causing the four males in the clearing to become wary "What kind of nasty little surprise are you talking about here brat" Zabuza frowned, he was shocked at how easy it was for the girl to wield his former blade, while the sword had continually rejected him.

Because he hadn't won it in a fair and square fight against the blades first owner Juzo Biwa "Poison, right about here there's this tiny little vial filled with the deadliest poison I've ever created, I call it Chizakura-doku, getting a little in your body is instantaneous death" Sakura said.

Zabuza's skin paled "But why go that far to protect Kubikiribocho Sakura-chan, surely there's no need to go to that extreme right" Haku like the others were horrified at the revelations that they were hearing about.

Sakura blew out a breath "Chizakura-doku was made for Orochimaru, if I ever see that man, he's going to learn exactly what it feels like to be poisoned, just as he did to Neji and Shikamaru during the Chunin Exams" there was a fire in her lavender orbs as she spoke.

Unveiling her reasons for creating such a poison "How poisonous are you talking here" Hashirama eyed his granddaughters apprentice a little warily, he was kind of glad though that he knew she would never turn down the wrong path and end up as one of the bad guys.

"Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan tested it on prisoners in the Hidden Sand Village, with full permission of the Hokage and interim Kazekage, the results were nothing short of what I expected, my poison has three components from four artificial poisons, so it's extremely poisonous" she admitted.

Their skin paled further "You don't use it though" Tobirama pointed out carefully and the girl shook her head, they all instantly understood why, because there was a risk, she herself could be poisoned so kept only the small vial in Kubikiribocho.

Making it nearly impossible to steal "Plus while I was training with Tsunade-shishou, people kept coming to try and steal the poison so I stopped making it and burned the recipe, the only way to get it now is if you pilfered in my head, which is protected by a seal" Sakura grinned.

Having thought of everything to protect her poison, the antidote on the other hand was kept on hand at all times "Gah you dope what the hell is Kaguya doing here" all eyes were drawn to the edge of the field where Naruto and Sasuke had just walked onto it.

"She..She's got that scary sword with her again" Naruto squeaked in fear and hid behind his friend, while Sasuke went as pale as a ghost, Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned against her blade with an exasperated sigh.

Naruto and Sasuke eyed the sword warily "Is there a reason your interrupting" she lifted a slender pink brow at her two friends fighting to keep from smiling creepily, it was also fun messing with the duo before her.

Both boys shuffled awkwardly to everyone else's amusement "You see um that Hyuga dude, Hinata-chan's Dad said something really weird and then Teme's Dad turned around and did the same thing, so we were wondering what is um insemination" the blonde stuttered.

"For medical purposes not that we're going to do it" the Uchiha coughed cheeks turning bright red as their friend eyed them with a dubious expression, Haku was confused but the older males obviously knew what they were asking.

Completely horrified Sakura found it difficult not to burst out laughing "Well Naruto, Sasuke, insemination is where you….basically it's sex and you get a girl pregnant" blunt and to the point, the two teenagers turned beet red and Naruto went so far as to even faint.

While Sasuke stood there mouth hanging agape and looking as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head "Obviously there are still some things you haven't changed on your bluntness is still as brutal as ever" Zabuza snorted suddenly.

As Sasuke took his passed out friend and hightailed it off the training field, poor Haku contemplated fleeing himself but he would never live it down if he did "Obviously" Sakura snorted with a shake of her head.

"Why couldn't you have said it in a different way, my mind is going to be scarred forever" Haku sulked trying to get the images out of his head, but his friend had ruined him now and he would never get those words out.

Sakura shook her head "If I had Naruto wouldn't have understood, you have to literally shove something in his face before he does, do you know how long it took him to realize Hinata-chan liked him from the time they were five to now as a sixteen year old" she stated simply.

"That boy reminds me a lot of me" Hashirama piped in helpfully, his brother snorted derisively causing Sakura to giggle lightly and the poor man didn't understand what it was he'd said that was so funny.

Until his brother decided to elaborate "Goofy and idiotic then with a brain of an ox, actually I think that boy is a little smarter than you Anija" Tobirama teased mercilessly causing his older brother to pout and sulk like usual.

The others standing around shook their heads in response "Makes me wonder about who else was brought back" Sakura frowned before shoving those thoughts from her head and settled in another stance, this one familiar to all Hyuga's.

"Aren't you going to take a break brat in between each little spar you do" the raven haired male asked suddenly when she faced him, he didn't want to admit it, but he was a little nervous facing his former apprentice in a spar.

She shook her head "Nope so ready or not Zabuza, here I come" the pinkette bestowed him with a sweet smile before launching herself forward, he ducked hastily but wasn't prepared for "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm" a blast of air to him him straight in the stomach.

Knocking him back several steps, making him miss the next move as she blocked one of his chakra points and pinched a nerve super quick "Damn it brat this isn't some kind of delayed payback for starting training sessions while you were asleep is it" Zabuza winced.

Feeling as if he was about to be put through the wringer or something "Why would I do something like that Zabuza, I told you I was going to go all out, this isn't payback, it's training" Sakura quipped swinging her foot out and trying to sweep him off his own.

Zabuza leaped back in the nick of time "Please for the love of all that is kami tell me you don't have anymore underhanded tricks" the raven haired male groaned dodging to the right and trying to slam his hand down on her head.

But she was much quicker and more graceful now as she cartwheeled backwards and struck out with her foot, pushing him back with her feet and landing neatly on her hands "Trust me this what I've shown you isn't even the half of what I can do" she snickered.

Waiting for just the right moment and giving her former master a slight window of opportunity as she opened herself up for attack "Brat you've still got a long ways to go before you can beat me" Zabuza grumbled taking the bait she'd set up.

So focused as he was he missed the smirk settling across her lips as she started spinning once he was within range "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" Sakura called shooting chakra proficiently from her chakra points.

He hadn't expected that and Zabuza went flying backwards to land harshly on the ground "Oooh that hurt" the raven haired male groaned as his body ached, if he wanted to stand side by side with his former apprentice, he was going to have to do a lot more than a single spar.

Sakura came to a stop and rushed to his side and peered down at him "If this were before Zabuza, you would have seen the opening for what it was a lure" she pointed out bluntly kneeling down and healing him like she use to.

No matter what she was still extremely happy that her two most important people were back "Yeah, yeah whatever brat give me a break I haven't done much training since I've been back" Zabuza growled secretly glad that she wasn't leaving him to suffer for a stupid stunt.

It had been known to happen, if he'd done something that she didn't like she wouldn't heal properly and leave him in pain for a little while "KAGUYA" a voice hollered before the girl could respond, the green glow faded from around her hands and she looked up.

Lavender orbs widened and her skin paled "Tsume-sama have I done something" Sakura questioned warily, the Inuzuka Matriarch wasn't one to piss off and she had no idea what the woman was angry about right now.

Her brow twitched "No something's wrong with the pup, he refuses to go to the hospital, but I've been looking for ya all over this damn village and when you don't want to be found it's almost impossible to find you" Tsume glowered at the sixteen year old.

A hand came up and rubbed the back of her head "My apologies Tsume-sama, I was unaware that I was cloaking" that was the honest to kami truth, she did it without conscious effort, something that frustrated Tsunade as well whenever they got separated.

Tsume growled under her breath and stalked off "We'll wait for you" Hashirama waved as Sakura grabbed Kubikiribocho and sealed him away before rushing after Tsume with a small smile, as the third best medic in the village, people always sought her out, outside the hospital to get healed.

That was the main reason she brought along her medical bag on every outing "Listen up brat, the Pup is in pretty bad condition, we don't know what he caught, but it's best if you work quickly to avoid catching it yourself" the Inuzuka Matriarch warned.

Once they were at the Inuzuka Family House and stood outside Kiba's door "Got it Tsume-sama" Sakura nodded and put on a protective mask before entering the room, immediately she could smell the sickness in the air coming from her teammate.

"He..Hey S..Sakura so..sorry a..about this and a..all but I.." Kiba coughed at the sight of his teammate, looking rundown and about to collapse in a puddle of, she shook her head derailing the disgusting thoughts that were permeating it.

And held up her hand "It's nothing when someone is sick as a medic it's my job to find out what's wrong, even more so if that person is a friend" the pinkette announced pulling out an empty syringe and a hypodermic needle.

Quickly because she knew her friend didn't like needles, drew some blood "You go..gonna go check that out under a mi..micro..microscope" the Inuzuka Heir coughed some more, something was clearly wrong as she packed up her things.

"Yes Kiba I'll be back in a few, just sit tight" she gave him a small smile then exited his room, took off the mask, set up her microscope to determine what kind of virus was attacking her friend and fifteen minutes later she was back in.

With a solution to his virus "Wha..What's the problem Sak..Sakura am I t..to sick to cure" Kiba moaned pitifully, he was in quite the state and Sakura fought back the urge to laugh, poor boy didn't even know that he just had the common cold.

"Since you skipped out on your flu shot you have a cold, there's some congestion, there's medicine you can take, but you know that I can't prescribe medicine without a slip" Sakura stated simply giving her friend another look over.

Kiba pouted but he knew as well as everyone else that rules were rules and you couldn't break them "G..Guess I'll have Ma set up an appointment later on today" he sniffled earning a smile, then Sakura swept from his room gracefully.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with the Pup" Tsume looked up from the couch when the girl emerged from the hallway, Sakura nodded "Well" she demanded to know immediately what was wrong with her youngest.

"He's caught the cold Tsume-sama, no need to be alarmed, though this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't skipped out on his flu shot a couple months ago, and without a slip I can't prescribe him any medicine" she explained.

Tsume nodded her head in understanding "Looks like an appointment will have to be set up thanks Pup" the Inuzuka Matriarch was relieved that it was just a cold her boy had caught, business finished the girl left and trekked back to the training grounds where everyone was still waiting.

"Is your friend alright" Tobirama questioned upon her return and her medical bag had been set to the side alongside Kubikiribocho, it was only 9 and she wanted to get in a couple more hours of training before doing anything else.

She nodded "He has a cold, all he has to do is go in for an appointment get a slip and my store will prescribe him some medicine" Sakura announced with a smile, before cracking her knuckles, obviously while she'd been gone the two former Hokage had gotten in their own training session.

So she was left to her own devices a familiar jutsu was used to Zabuza's surprise "I nearly forgot about you being attune to two elements" Zabuza suddenly remembered as the memory re-emerged, he'd taught her half of her jutsu's himself.

Her brows rose "Oh Zabuza I know all the elements now, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning, though if I'm being honest, Water will always be my favorite element not because of where I came from, but it was one of the few things you taught me" the pinkette grinned.

Zabuza jolted and he turned his head away with a scoff not wanting to admit that it warmed him to the core that something as simple as teaching her a couple of jutsu had been one of her favorite moments during their time together back when she'd been little.

"Is there a reason though that you made twenty water clones though" Haku asked suddenly as the clones spread out around the training field waiting for their creator to begin their session, he had no idea what she was intending on doing though.

The question earned a snicker "An effective way to train is the use of clones, they retain all the knowledge and once they dispel it's transferred back to the original, their good for strategy, bait, a surprise attack and many other things" Sakura rattled off a complex answer.

Off to the side the former Second Hokage nodded for he'd known the information already "Geez Sakura-chan you are so smart, hey, hey when you got here to Leaf, did you have to go to the academy, is that why you know so much" Hashirama waved his arms wanting to know.

Sakura shook her head "Nope I became a Leaf Nin on my second day here, one of my favorite places is the library, so I study a lot, because I over prepare" she shrugged lightly crouching low and building chakra up in her legs eyes focused on two clones ahead of her.

"Was there a reason you didn't hold of on joining a village you knew next to nothing about" Tobirama frowned, though not in concern, he didn't think the girl would have had an ulterior motive in doing so, not now at least, when he knew her a little better than before.

His question earned a sigh "Because I hate sitting still and twiddling my thumbs, going on missions kept me content until I got use to all the changes" Sakura explained then launched herself forward like a projectile weapon.

Going faster than their eyes could keep up with for a moment in the next all they heard was an explosion followed by dirt and dust raining down on them, two clones melted into a puddle of water and set her sights on the next one.

The third clone was taken out by a well placed jab to the back of the neck and Sakura ducked low under the fourth "K..Kami she's as brutal or even more brutal than she was back then" the raven haired male watching the training session shuddered lightly.

By his side Haku nodded "Sakura-chan has really grown strong huh Zabuza-sama" the brunette winced as the fifth clone went down by being punched into a tree, said tree cracked and fell over from the force that had just slammed into it.

"I'm kind of grateful that she didn't take a swing at us now back in the Land of Iron" the older brunette grimaced watching in horrified awe as the seemingly innocent pink haired girl shoved her fist brutally through the sixth clone's chest and he dissolved into water around her hand.

Though that wasn't to say she didn't get injured herself, but her healing capabilities were third rate and as soon as she was injured the scrapes, cuts and bruises were gone lightning fast to everyone's surprise, "Agreed Anija, we probably wouldn't have survived" the snow haired former Second Hokage admitted reluctantly.

Especially when the seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth clones were dispatched via a time lightning jutsu, followed by the eleventh going down thanks to Sakura activating her second kekkeigenkai and bones shot from her ulna, radius and rib cage.

Twelve and thirteen were crushed beneath a boulder, fourteen, fifteen and sixteen went down due to an earth jutsu, seventeen got slammed in the head with a fist, eighteen and nineteen were thrown in the air, their bodies disintegrated upon impact.

And the last was hacked in half with Kubikiribocho "Phew that was quite the workout" Sakura plopped down gracefully on the ground and pulled out a bottle of water and a towel, wiping the sweat from her forehead and taking a sip of the cool water.

"Indeed and suddenly I'm glad I'm on your side" Zabuza coughed as he and the others joined her on the ground, it was a nice day after all and they'd had their exercise now it was time to kick back and relax for awhile.

Until someone came to demand his former apprentices attention "You probably would have already been if you'd listened to reason that one time, but then again we would have been even more on the run and I wouldn't know all the wonderful people I know today if we had" she said suddenly.

Zabuza rolled his eyes "Do you intend on taking an apprentice as well Sakura-chan to someday pass down Kubikiribocho" Haku inquired suddenly doe eyes straying to the massive sword that was in front of them.

"Maybe someday but after learning how to properly wield him it won't be anytime soon, plus I'm still young myself, Zabuza was about 21 when he met us, so I still have a few years before I reach that point to take on an apprentice" Sakura said a little to quickly.

Kubikiribocho was something precious to her and she wanted to keep him as long as possible if she and Neji got married and had children maybe even pass the sword down through the generations of her family, the one she created so Kubi never strayed far from her sight.

"Reluctant to give your sword up huh Sakura-chan, that happens to the best of us, we attach ourselves to something and don't want to let it go" Hashirama nodded his head in understanding thoroughly relaxed in the still morning sun.

Sakura nodded sheepishly "I will full on admit to that but at least I'm considering what to do in the future" she shrugged that was all anyone could really hope for at the moment at least, because Kubi was hers right now and that's the way he'd stay.

"You plan on passing your sword down through your family keep it close don't you" Tobirama guessed easily and the girl blushed in response completely outed causing all four males to laugh and her to smile innocently.

"At least that way I'll be able to ensure nothing happens to my children if I have some with Neji when are old enough to get married" Sakura admitted reaching out to lift Kubikiribocho out of the ground intending to give him a good rub down and maybe share some of her blood with him.

The exact same moment the worst thing in history happened a purple and blue blur dashed by her and slapped a familiar tag on her sword, all five sitting on the ground only had less then ten seconds to get out of the way.

As an explosion rocked the training grounds, Kubikiribocho was broken and the pieces went flying in several directions all over the field "Now you can't ever use that demon sword again" the girl, a teenager smirked and spoke in a smug tone.

Sakura only saw red but thanks to sheer will kept her anger from boiling over and strangling the girl across from her, Zabuza, Haku, Hashirama and Tobirama were in shock as well when they saw the headband tied around the girls head, a fellow Leaf Nin.

"If your wondering why your friend from the Mist Village's orphanage told me to do it, so have fun finding a new sword" and then the girl was gone presumably to tell said friend that the deed was done and that she was out of a sword.

Her eye twitched "Of course it's that damn Matron, she has tried to kill me on several counts, that idiotic girl is lucky the piece with the poison didn't explode on her" the pinkette growled furiously under her breath and stalked forward to collect the hilt of her sword.

Zabuza was unsure what to say he'd never seen his former apprentice that angry before, though he'd probably be just as enraged as she was if someone had deliberately blown up his sword "Brat do you know that girl, she was a leaf nin after all" the raven haired man asked carefully.

"Never saw her before, there are so many people in this village that I still don't know, kami it's going to take forever to fix him" Sakura groaned seeing the full extent of the damage done to her sword, he was blown to smithereens literally.

It made her heart ache all the time she took care of him and one stupid person goes and destroys him "S..Sakura-chan are you okay" the younger brunette in the clearing inquired gently, in the time they'd been back he hadn't seen her cry at all, none of them had.

And he didn't want to "Just fine Haku, everything's peachy" she gave them a fake smile and then was gone from the training field without waiting, only Tobirama caught the pain on her face as she passed them quickly.

"S…" was all the older brunette managed to get out before the girl disappeared from sight and hearing range "Let's go Tobirama, we have to report that girl for destroying another persons property" Hashirama drew himself to his full height.

Unable to let this matter rest "Quite" the snowy haired male nodded and with that the four of them went their separate ways, Zabuza and Haku to their house, and the two former Hokage to the Hokage Tower to inform Minato of what just happened.

Needless to say the blonde was not happy "A Leaf Shinobi blew up Kubikiribocho, but why, do you remember what this girl looked like" Minato passed a hand through his sunny locks in frustration every time he bloody turned around a crisis happened.

"She had purple hair and no it wasn't Mitarashi, she was about Sakura's age if I had to guess" Tobirama remembered two key details and files on Sakura's age group was brought out and set on Minato's desk.

Coincidentally it was the first file he flipped open "Her, that's the girl, she said something about a friend from Mist telling her to do it and Sakura-chan mumbled something about a Matron of the orphanage" Hashirama said off the top of his head.

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose "Ami Himekari and that orphanage Matron is the bane of Sakura-san's existence, she's tried to kill Sakura-san twice and now she's resorting to blowing up the girls sword by means of employing my own shinobi" the blonde sighed as frustration boiled over into his tone.

In the next moment the blonde scribbled a missive and called out to one of the chunin loitering about in the hall "Take this to Ami Himekari, tell her she is summoned immediately" Minato ordered for once taking his role a little more seriously.

The three males waited for twenty minutes before the teenager in question stumbled into the office "You summoned me Hokage-sama does that mean there's an ultra special mission you want me to go on" Ami was disillusioned about the reason she'd been called.

"No Himekari-san, your being punished, you'll be demoted to genin rank for sixty days and help the academy out with the newest crop for twenty of those days, the rest is community service and D Rank Missions only" the blonde delivered swift judgment.

Clearly Ami hadn't expected to get in trouble "But I didn't do anything" the girl whined in a tone that was like nails scraping on chalkboard, Tobirama and the blonde visibly winced while Hashirama covered his ears.

"On the contrary you plotted with someone that's not associated with our village and is no longer in any known village to destroy someone else's belonging, so yes you did do something and that is a serious offense, your punishment starts tomorrow" Minato said in a tone that brooked no judgment.

Not liking that she was the only one getting punished "But she told me to do it…she said that if I didn't she'd kill my puppy" Ami lied point blank to her Hokage's face, saying anything that would get her out of trouble.

What she didn't count on was Hana who just entered the office and could smell when someone was lying "You don't smell of dog so that is a complete and utter lie" Hana said not liking the girl, who'd constantly tried to harm Akamaru when he'd been smaller.

"For lying another twenty days will be added to the punishment, lie to me one more and I'll demote you to academy student for the remainder of the year and you'll be forced to partake in lessons" the blonde warned.

Left with no other choice Ami trudged from the office unhappy, she hadn't thought she'd get in trouble after all that woman had told her it would be alright, it was totally "UNFAIR" the purple haired girl screamed furious that it was her who was getting the brunt of the punishment.

The door that had just shut behind her was swung open and her Hokage was suddenly staring down at her with an unimpressed look on his face "Himekari-san have another outburst like that in this building the punishment will be tripled" Minato crossed his arms over his chest.

Oppressive chakra bearing down on her, the purple haired sixteen year old suddenly feared for her life and sped from the Hokage Tower as quick as she could, as young as their Hokage had been when he'd been elected as their Hokage, there was little doubt in anyone's mind that he wasn't capable to defend their village from an attack.

With a heavy sigh Minato sat down behind his desk again "Did you see where Sakura-san went" he asked of the two remaining males, Hana having only been there for a short moment to deliver the reports on the Inuzuka's like all other clans were supposed to.

Neither Tobirama or Hashirama gave him a positive answer, they didn't have to worry as the girl herself knocked on the office door a moment later "Hokage-sama I'd like to…is something wrong" Sakura blinked seeing the serious expression on Minato's face.

"Kubikiribocho is broken is he not, I have dealt with the one who placed an extreme exploding tag on him, you don't have to worry, now about repairing how are you going to handle that" the blonde questioned.

Sakura was surprised, she'd been coming to tell the blonde Hokage that someone had broken Kubi, her gaze trailed to the side and she fought down the smile "I sent him off to Sand, to Kazekage-sama…Gaara, his sand has blood particles, so that will go a long way to fixing him" she said.

"Good, good, will you have Kubikiribocho back before you leave for Mist" Minato inquired gently, Sakura shook her head, it was probably agony being separated from her sword at such a critical time like this.

With that everyone left his office and Sakura headed off for dance lessons after a quick lunch at the tea and dango shop before heading home "Heard what happened from Haku-san, did you send Tsuno with Kubikiribocho and a message to Sand" Neji was ready for her.

The minute she walked through the door and took off her sandals "Yes, I'm glad now more than ever that you'll be with me on the mission until Kubi is back safely in my hands" Sakura looked extremely uncomfortable, never had her sword been so far away.

Neji's expression softened "He will return to you as good as new, now come lets eat" the brunette directed his girlfriend into the kitchen and had her sit, Sakura had, had a trying few hours, due to being worried over Kubi, she'd failed horrendously at her dancing lesson.

Plus it had been her first time practicing dancing in a kimono "I hope so because this is pure agony not having him by my side at all times like usual" the pinkette scowled very upset that her sword had been blown up.

She really couldn't help it as a tear slipped through the mask she was trying to put up "Now, now Sakura, you don't have to keep your emotions bottled up" the Hyuga she was in a relationship with was suddenly right there wiping away the tear and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Before presenting a flower to her, this one a white poppy "What would I do without you" Sakura sniffled quietly as the tears flowed freely, so she was a little more upset than anyone but Neji had guessed, he could see past her mask.

"I wouldn't have a clue, probably be lost and still unable to see what a wonderful, lovely person you are" Neji teased lightly, ignoring the presence that suddenly flared in his senses, obviously more than just he had heard because Tsunade and Dan were coming to check on Sakura as well.

Sakura's cheeks turned beet red in response to the compliment and the couple shared a sweet kiss until a loud "AHEM" disrupted the peace, the duo turned to face their guests and found Tsunade and Dan, Sakura looked apologetic, while Neji leveled a cool look at the duo.

Causing the older couple to look away unable to meet the Hyuga's gaze head on before collecting themselves enough to speak "You alright brat, I know how much that sword means to you" Tsunade cleared her throat awkwardly.

Not able to stand seeing the silvery tracks on her apprentice's cheeks, because clearly she'd been horrendously upset over the loss of her sword until he was fixed "I'm fine now Shishou, thanks to Neji-kun" she admitted.

Tsunade nodded suddenly glad that she didn't have to deal with the girls tears but secretly wishing it was just the two of them again on the road "Good, good, we were told by Hashirama-san and Tobirama-san" Dan explained, how they knew what had happened.

"Funny thing about that when I went to inform Hokage-sama, they'd already told Hokage-sama and the girl had already been dealt a punishment" Sakura wiped her cheeks dry the rest of the way, glad that she had people there for her.

No matter what happened, her boyfriend wanted to give the two former Hokage something to thank them for dealing with the situation, otherwise he would have "And in about 4-5 days you'll have Kubikiribocho back" Neji dubbed lightly.

Tsunade and Dan shared a small smile "Well we'll see you around brat, we have our own dinner to look forward to" the honey eyed blonde gave a wave and then was gone, Dan paused for a moment and looked at the younger couple.

"May your future be bright and happy" the pale blue haired male chuckled then disappeared after his own fiance, Neji brought the dinner over, they chatted and ate, then finally took showers, that night though they cuddled on the couch and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	58. Chapter 57

Three days later it was time to head to the Hidden Mist Village "Pack, check, medical bag, check, supplies, check, Seirei-chan" here Sakura paused to glance at one of her shoulders briefly to assure herself the owl in question was where she was supposed to be.

"Check, warm clothing check, what are we forgetting" Neji looked around trying to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, he doubted it, but double checking would do any harm, a few minutes later after doing just that the courting duo headed out the door.

And were on their way to the Hokage Tower to let their Hokage know they'd be leaving within the hour to Sakura and Neji's surprise there was one extra person in the office with the others that would be going on the mission with them.

Relieved that everything seemed to be going smoothly the Hokage cleared his throat "Shibi has requested that Shino-san join this mission as the representative of the Aburame Clan, the herbs were collected ahead of time and he carries the scrolls for each village/land" Minato explained.

Sakura couldn't find it in herself to argue "Alright lets get this mission officially underway" Ino cheered taking her place next to her friend, it would be her first time in another major village and was a little nervous.

"Relax Yamanaka-san, everyone here is capable of defending ourselves in a fight if bandits happen upon us" Tobirama assured the only other female in the group, and he wondered if the Yamanaka Heiress was betrothed to someone yet.

Ino smiled sheepishly but remained glued to her friends side "I'm excited to so don't worry Yamanaka-san" Hashirama cheered eager to go to an entirely new village for three weeks, even if he had to work, but that was okay.

Tobirama shook his head and rolled his eyes "We should be going now, we will return in three weeks Hokage-sama" Shino eyed his Hokage, then opened the door letting the others through first as they came, before shutting the door behind him.

"You know this is kind of weird to be going back to a village I abandoned" Zabuza admitted in a disgruntled tone of voice, he felt even weirder not having Kubikiribocho, it was probably agony for his former apprentice not to have the sword with her as well.

By his side the youngest member of their group nodded "Precisely though no one would recognize me as they did with Sakura-chan, for I wasn't apart of the main village, but a side one, my Father was a civilian" Haku announced.

As they walked quickly down the steps of the Tower and looped towards the Village Gates "Off on another mission already, you've only been back for two weeks" Kotetsu whistled when Sakura handed him the mission scroll, signed out then stepped back to let the others do the same.

"Mist this time good luck then and may your mission be successful" Izumo stamped the mission scroll then tied it back up and held it out, Sakura took it with a small smile and led the assorted group of people with her out of the gates and turned in the direction of the Land of Water.

Halfway down the path a mere four hours later, Sakura called a stop for a lunch break as she was mission leader "This is also a good time to talk about what it is we'll be doing in Mist just to clear up any questions" the pinkette announced once they were waiting on the fish to cook over the fire.

Ino's hand shot into the air "I get that your making a shop that's a branch from the main in Leaf, but what exactly is my part in this mission anyway" the blonde heiress questioned, uncertain of her role in this odd quest.

Neji chose to answer "Helping to train the medic or medics and going around with Sakura back and forth between the hospital to create a contract between the shop and hospital" the Hyuga explained easily as he knew more than most on the subject.

Basically because he was his girlfriends sounding board for new idea's more often than not, Ino blinked at the answer and fell quiet "Okay so I know I'll have to use my wood jutsu to make the buildings, but what will they look like" the former First Hokage asked.

A sketch pad was pulled out of the medical bag that hung around Sakura's waist and flipped open "They'll all be the same essentially but that's the basic outline" she pointed to the sketch on the fifth page and the man looked it over before nodding in understanding.

"What's that in the back there" the former Second Hokage gestured to the odd looking building that had been drawn beside the building that would act as the first chain shop to be set up that branched off the main one in Leaf.

His question earned a smile "That's the green house, when we're not training the medics, Ino and I will plant the herbs, and no worries I've already brought along a special type of greenhouse so there's no need to make two separate buildings" Sakura assured.

Shino nodded "I will also help out with the planting of herbs as the representative after all, I'll also be going with you to speak with the Head Medic of the hospital and Mizukage-san" the Aburame Heir chose that moment to speak up.

"Never a dull moment with you brat huh, by the way what are you to her anyway" the dark brown eyed raven haired male in the group turned to peer cautiously at the insect user, in fact he'd nearly forgotten the boy was with them.

The Aburame chuckled lightly under his breath "Sakura's teammate, when she first became a Leaf Nin, Hokage-sama thought that Sakura would benefit being on my team more than she would on Kakashi-sensei's, so my former female teammate was transferred to Team Seven" Shino said.

"It's true and boy did I have it rough, Kiba was a right jerk at first, then I gave him a smack down he'll never forget and after that we all became close like a family even Kurenai-sensei" Sakura smiled happily, Team Eight had been there for her just like Team Seven had been.

Haku, while he wanted to be jealous couldn't "We're just happy that your happy Sakura-chan and now we'll get to be here for you to" the doe eyed preteen couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, he had another chance at life, though not how he expected, but he was still happy to be back.

Lunch was soon eaten after that and the temporary camp was packed up with the group of eight soon on the road again, headed for a straight path to the Land of Waves, they would be taking a boat this time that was docked in Tazuna's Village, tomorrow afternoon.

Which meant sleeping in the old tree house "Wait a second I recognize this place" Zabuza burst out when they were halfway there and had started towards the bridge, it had been finished after all, that could only mean one thing, he was in the place of his death.

"Me to, this is where everything ended for the three of us" Haku looked around feeling a little out of place, especially when he realized that they would have to wait until the next day to leave and would be sleeping in the place he use to sleep in with everyone.

Sakura grimaced "If there were any other way to get to Mist, I would have avoided bringing you two here at all costs until you were ready" she apologized quietly as they came to a stop in front of a ladder, she was the first one to climb up.

Followed by Ino, Neji, Shino, Zabuza, Haku, Hashirama and finally Tobirama, at her statement both males nodded in understanding "All things considering though, this isn't bad sleeping quarters" Tobirama looked around.

"Little dusty but nothing we can't clean up" Hashirama spotted the dust, like Sakura herself and the duo went around sweeping out the buildup and setting up their bed rolls, there was more than enough room for several more people if they all being honest.

"This is my first time here so care to share how you knew about this place Sakura-chan" Ino asked pulling her hair back into a braided bun like her friend liked to do, so that it wasn't in the way and didn't get dirty or grimy.

Questioned now Sakura shot a look to her friend "Well this was the place I use to live in before coming to the Leaf Village, for a couple months at least and since Gato, the one who formerly owned this place is dead, it was left in my hands and I use it as a getaway place" the pinkette said.

Not quite admitting that she'd come here to visit the graves of her two most important people, Shino and Neji knew, Zabuza and Haku suspected, but Ino and the two former Hokage were a little lost on things.

"You said your getaway place was five miles outside the Leaf Village, not a full day away" the older brunette tilted his head to the side in confusion, unsure of what the girl was talking about and trying to make sense of things.

Sakura sighed softly "This is where I stayed when I visited Zabuza and Haku's graves" she finally announced kami the first hokage could be a bit clueless and a knucklehead like her blonde friend back in the Leaf Village.

Tobirama grimaced, while the males in question visibly winced as the girl stood and vanished down the ladder "We still don't know everything there is to know about that girl" the former Second Hokage sighed.

It was like pulling teeth trying to figure out the puzzle that was Sakura Kaguya "Neither do we, but we still love her anyway" Neji spoke up in the resounding silence, scooting his bedroll closer to hers so that in case she flailed about in her sleep, she would bump into him.

An hour later Sakura returned "Our boat will be ready to take us to Mist tomorrow afternoon, just got confirmation from ferryman at the dock the boat will be docked at" she grinned and plopped down by her boyfriend.

"What took you so long Sakura-chan" the Yamanaka Heiress inquired, if that's all she'd been doing then why had it taken her an hour to return to the tree house, it kind of worried her, had her friend been crying, a close look told her no, because there was no evidence.

Surprised at being questioned so soon after returning "I practiced for a little while, for the peach blossom viewing festival in the Hyuga Compound, Hiashi-sama asked me to dance with Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan, so I have to learn the dance" Sakura stated with a shrug.

Pupilless blue eyes widened in shock "Eh you are so lucky Sakura-chan getting to dance for important people and show off Clan Spirit" Ino pouted, wishing that her family did things like that and she could dance in front of people.

"It's kind of a pain because I don't know how to dance, plus I have to learn how to dance in a kimono all the layers, that's not fun" the pinkette shuddered, and Neji chuckled, his arm wound around her waist and pulled her close.

He got the feeling that Haku had accepted that he was with Sakura, so long as they didn't get mushy with each other "Can you imagine what I'll have to go through afterwards, all the single males in the Hyuga Clan will come out of the woodwork" the Hyuga grumbled.

Causing his girlfriend to burst into infectious giggles just as he'd known she would "Poor Neji having to fight all those other males off" Ino lost the fight and broke down in laughter as well as she visualized what would happen after the dance was over herself.

The Hyuga shook his head with an exasperated sigh and an amused twinkle in his lavender orbs "How ever did you manage to keep Sakura-chan hidden from others all this time" Hashirama chuckled himself joining the fun.

"I went on a two year training trip with Tsunade-shishou, so missed the first festival a couple years back, that's why I still don't know how to dance very well" Sakura quipped with a quiet snicker earning an amused smirk from her boyfriend.

Just then it occurred to them "Sakura-chan I didn't know you didn't know how to dance" Haku blinked, all the things she'd told him and Zabuza about Yagura and those etiquette lessons, not once had the man made his best friend/sister at heart take dancing lessons.

Sakura shook her head "Not in the least, thank kami for Mikoto-chan so for the past week and five days I've been taking lessons from her, of course the day I was supposed to start practicing how to dance in the kimono some idiot blows up Kubikiribocho" she growled.

"Her name was Ami Himekari and she did it under orders of the Matron of the Orphanage you use to go to in Mist" Tobirama reminded, Ino let out a horrified gasp and everyone looked to the teenage girl in concern.

Ino gulped "Did you just say Ami Himekari, she and I use to be friends back in the academy, then we became rivals for Sasuke's affection, but once I stopped chasing after Sasuke, I don't have much contact with her anymore" she looked upset.

"Nothing that, that girl did was your fault Ino, she's just a bad apple" Shino snorted, he hadn't liked the purple haired girl, who'd constantly tried to torment him and Kiba about their clan, but Ami was irrelevant to them now for they'd found someone who accepted them full heartedly.

That person happened to be the first and only girl he harbored feelings for, Sakura Kaguya, but he would never try to force her to choose between him or Neji, so kept those feelings to himself, even if she and the Hyuga knew about his unrequited feelings.

Even Kiba knew as did his Father and a great many others, he didn't dare speak of the subject though, for he didn't want to lose her as a friend, that was worse than knowing he would never be with her, to not have her as a friend.

And it wasn't like his Father hadn't tried to shove other girls at him from the Aburame Clan, he just never took an interest to any of them because Sakura held his heart captive, it was to the point Shibi had resigned himself to watching his son live his life alone without a partner.

Shino sighed inwardly to himself resolved to be on the outside looking in, he would protect his teammate and see her goals through to the end as she had for everyone else, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"How are we going to eat dinner without firewood" Ino piped in suddenly confused as she didn't see any working facilities in the tree house that would let them eat dinner without have to climb back down the ladder.

Sakura's brows rose and she rolled her eyes lightly "Ino-chan you still have a lot to learn about the outside world, I have no desire to go back outside, so we'll be using my portable fire pit" the pinkette grabbed a scroll from her pack and unsealed the contents.

Ino's eyes nearly popped out of her head "The hell do you need seven portable fire pits for brat" Zabuza's brows rose sharply into his hairline as he stared at his former apprentice with an incredulous expression.

"On the go when I'm making more than two or three new products for my store that's why" Sakura grinned lighting the fire with a well timed mild fire jutsu, shot it from the tip of her forefinger to Ino's surprise.

Then fitted a small metallic grill over the top "What exactly are we having for dinner anyway, because none of us thought to bring supplies" Haku ducked his head with an apologetic look, so he hadn't gave much thought what would happen beyond leaving the village.

"Relax Haku, Neji and I brought enough supplies to last us the three-four days it will take us to reach Mist and on the return trip" the pink haired sixteen year old clapped her hands pulling out various things, cherry tomatoes, potatoes, set up another fire pit, for tea.

And seasonings, olive oil, salt, pepper even butter "Do you have everything in that bag of yours" Hashirama was in awe, he'd never encountered someone who was always constantly prepared for something in his entire life before and yet now that he was alive again, he had.

Her lips curved upwards in amusement "Probably, trust me I over prepare all the time, it's better that way, keeps me distracted for awhile going over what I have and don't have and what I need to get" Sakura admitted wrapping the potatoes in aluminum foil and placing them on the grill.

Followed by the cherry tomatoes coated in olive oil, onion powder, salt and pepper, the water for the tea hadn't yet come to a boil "What about meat" Tobirama joined the conversation suddenly, he didn't care if she cooked any or not, he was just asking.

Lavender orbs twinkled in amusement "Meat to Lord Second" the pinkette snickered unsealing another scroll, the contents were revealed to be meat and eight steaks were placed over the fire and drizzled with olive oil and parsley paste.

"What flavors of tea did you bring" Neji inquired keeping an eye on the cooking food, he wasn't as diverse as his girlfriend though, but he knew a few things about cooking outdoors over an open fire, even if it was just a portable fire pit.

She tilted her head to the side and reached for yet another scroll, each one so far having come from her pack "Mm seven different kinds, all herbal, I have more of chamomile than any other kind" here Sakura gave her boyfriend an amused look.

As he was the guilty party who'd chosen more chamomile tea bags than the other kinds he was supposed to get, Neji coughed and chuckled sheepishly "I'm sure whatever flavor you choose will be accepted by everyone" the Aburame Heir held back his own chuckles.

If he were in Neji's place he probably would have done the same, for chamomile was the go to tea on trips "True, so lets keep the chamomile safe and drink up the others first" Sakura announced grabbing a fourth scroll from her pack and unsealing tea cups, plates and forks.

Everyone was in disbelief, except for Shino and Neji as they were more familiar with Sakura, but the others couldn't believe their eyes that someone would go above and beyond and take so much time to prepare for trips.

But not a single one of them would complain as the steaks were filled, the potatoes and cherry tomatoes were removed from the heat to cool, the foil was opened, plates were dished up, tea was made and ten minutes later the steaks were ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu" they all called before digging in to their meal, it was just as delicious as anything someone could cook indoors if they were being honest and they finally realized how good Sakura's culinary skills actually were.

Not to long after that once the dishes and silverware were washed out with the left over water and all was packed away again, with a few chakra powered fans being set up as well as many traps to secure their safety while they slept, everyone crawled into their bed rolls to get some shut eye.

When Ino, Haku, Shino, Zabuza, Tobirama and Hashirama woke the next morning they found Sakura missing and Neji staring out the window, when the brunette noticed they were awake he brought a finger to his lips.

Curious they all creeped forward and found that the window gave them quite a view, including Sakura, all dolled up in a bright green kimono decorated with pink butterflies, a fan in hand and practicing her dance.

"Breakfast is over there just have to unseal it from the scroll, she and I have already eaten" Neji whispered quietly in the next moment, he wouldn't dare disturb Sakura while she was trying to practice the dance she was required to learn.

Utterly silent the remaining six members of the group ate as quiet as they could "How long has she been at that and what time is it" Ino blinked glancing towards the sky but was unable to tell because she wasn't use to this sort of thing.

Neji's lips quirked upwards "Around 9, for missions she wakes up at 6, so a couple of hours now from 7" the brunette announced softly keeping his eyes glued to his girlfriend, and his senses spread just in case someone tried to sneak up on them.

It wouldn't do for anything to happen right now, not when she was finally relaxed enough and not worrying about Kubikiribocho "Does Sakura-chan always try this hard on missions, even ones she doesn't request" Hashirama asked softly himself.

And got a nod in confirmation "Yes, for Sakura missions are a way of life, she understands the very core of missions and that's why she hasn't failed a single one of them, wouldn't allow herself to fail any of them actually" the Hyuga admitted.

"That's a good way to get herself killed if she's always worrying about completing a mission and making it successful" Tobirama pointed out, glancing out the window while taking a wet washcloth and wiping out the dishes so that Sakura wouldn't have to.

Lavender orbs turned his way for a brief second "Her instincts would keep her alive, plus for the Leaf Village, she'd do anything, even if it meant dying" Neji said in the next moment before turning his gaze out the window again.

The Aburame Heir nodded "She once threw herself between Raikage-san and Hokage-sama, she told us in a certain amount of words that she saw the Leaf Village as her new Master, she would have thrown away her life to ensure Hokage-sama lived" Shino piped in helpfully.

Clearly Neji knew that little fact as well because he sighed again "As it should be for all Leaf Nin, but yet I can love her no less for knowing that, that she'd lay down her life for the Leaf Village someday if asked to" the brunette let out.

"Brat's always been off her rocker but that's just insanity, I get that she wants to protect the village that took her in, but surely the Hokage wouldn't ask his own shinobi to die for him" Zabuza burst out suddenly.

Neji turned in his direction "It wouldn't be for Hokage-sama, but for the Leaf Village itself, if a threat we can't handle attacks us in the future, she'd be the first one to the front lines fighting to defend the village and all it's people" the Hyuga elaborated.

Zabuza, like the others paled at the realization, that yes someone loved the Leaf Village that much to die protecting it "Because the Leaf Village was where she found all the good things in life" Haku summed up what he'd learned so far.

"Yes, friends, family, a true village to call home, someone to cherish and love, and much, much more" Neji nodded, and yet he wouldn't change Sakura or force her to change because he loved her that the thought of not being with her pained him.

Movement on the ground drew his gaze and he realized the girl in question was finishing up with the last step of the dance, clapping the fan against her left palm three times and on the last clap spun to face her original direction.

Sweat beading on her brow as the sun bore down on her and no doubt it was unbearably hot in that kimono as she took a sip of water and wiped her forehead dry with a towel, before closing the fan and disappearing into the forest for a few minutes.

When she returned the kimono was gone and a scroll was in her hand, the fan was sealed inside the scroll and Sakura started towards the ladder "Oh good your up good morning everyone" Sakura smiled once she'd breached the top of the ladder and poked her head through the hatch.

At her cheeriness everyone couldn't help but smile in amusement as Sakura wandered towards Neji and flopped down gracefully dragging her pack towards her and noticing that the dish scroll was already back in place.

"They washed and dried the dishes" her boyfriend chimed in helpfully, wrapping his arm around her waist as the eight of them sat and chatted for a couple more hours before making a quick lunch, followed by packing away their belongings and climbing down the ladder.

It was nearing 12:34 and the boat would leave the dock at one "You the ones I'm taking to Mist" the captain of the ship asked when the entire group was stood before him, as the mission leader Sakura stepped forward.

"Exactly Sir, so we're in your capable hands for the next couple of days until we reach the dock in Mist" the pinkette smiled kindly, mission pack on her shoulders, Seirei had gone ahead last night, and medical bag hanging down to her waist as they all climbed aboard the boat and set sail.

Almost instantly Ino looked ill "Never been on a boat before have you Ino" the Hyuga questioned when she made a beeline to the railing and became sick over the edge into the water, Ino shook her head a moment later looking a little green.

"First time ugh I don't like the rocking motions of a boat" the blonde Heiress slid into a sitting position, everyone was being considerate not to laugh though, but Ino definitely wasn't expecting a gingerbread cookie and thermos of peppermint tea to be thrust into her hand.

By Sakura, who smiled secretively and wandered away from the others "Okay what was up with that and how is…mm you know this is actually helping quite a bit" Ino hummed less than a moment later as she took a few bites of the cookie and several sips of the tea.

Only to find her nausea fading and her stomach settling, the rocking of the boat no longer bothering her in fact nearly lulling her to sleep "Just what did she give you anyway" the Aburame eyed the thermos dubiously.

"Peppermint tea and gingerbread, of course how could I forget, peppermint and ginger are good remedies for settling upset stomachs" the Yamanaka Heiress smacked her forehead in remembrance, she should have remembered almost instantly due to how much she'd studied herbs and their uses.

Because Sakura had told her to "Prepared for anything, the question is now how did you know that" the dark brown raven haired male on the boat leveled a look at the blonde girl, who seemed to be close to his former apprentice.

His question made her pause in taking another sip "Before Sakura-chan left on her two year training trip, I asked her to teach me how to become a Medic Nin, she gave me several notebooks on herbs and their uses and told me to study and memorize them" Ino rattled off quickly.

Getting the feeling the man was the impatient type "Are you Sakura-chan's apprentice" the youngest person with doe brown eyes, on board the ship spoke up in the next moment, Ino instantly shook her head.

"No, she only taught me the fundamentals and left me on my own for the most part, then for the remaining half of my training I learned under Shizune-sempai at the hospital" the blonde explained polishing off the cookie and tea.

And feeling ten times better than when they'd all first boarded the ship "Just what isn't that girl capable of, you know I've never seen her deal with children, how will she fair when her sibling enters the world" the former Second Hokage frowned.

Of course as he was beginning to realize, Sakura was very versatile "Children adore, she can sew, pick locks, cook, clean, manage her shop, train in many different things all without a single complaint" Neji ticked off his fingers.

"Excuse me sew and pick locks when did Sakura-chan learn those particular skills" the former First Hokage burst out in intrigued confusion, he'd never met someone who could run circles around everyone else and still have enough energy for more.

Unexpectedly the answer came from her former Master "She taught herself how to sew things, but I taught her how to pick locks, can't believe she still remembers that stuff though, I can't see her having to use those skills anymore" Zabuza snorted in disbelief.

Neji chuckled "Trust me she remembers everything you and everyone else have taught her, and you see that red bag around her waist, she made that, plus during the Jonin Exams, she picked the locks to get us out of our cells" the brunette threw out there.

Zabuza sighed and shook his head, just then Sakura joined their group again with a satisfied smile "What's with that look Sakura-chan, by the way thanks" Ino handed over the empty thermos, glad that at least one of them had their head on straight in this group.

Lavender orbs twinkled merrily "Just asked the captain of the boat if I could sleep out here on the deck under the stars, so long as I chose a spot where I wouldn't get in the way" Sakura leaned on Neji, the outdoors was always her favorite place.

She didn't even have to ask "Of course Sakura, I will be joining you" Neji patted her hand fondly and then as if remembering reached into his pouch and presented his girlfriend with another flower, this one happened to be an Ipomoea flower.

Sakura blushed four shades of red in response as she took the flower with careful hands, even Ino's jaw dropped open in surprise, while the others were mostly confused "What does that flower mean Sakura-chan" Haku asked softly.

If anything his friend turned even darker at his question "It means I belong to thee" the pinkette exclaimed while tucking the flower into the bun on top of her head, before thinking better of it and quickly unsealed a book to press the newest addition to her book.

"What are all of those" Shino leaned forward curious about all the flowers he was seeing, he didn't even know what any of them meant, but to find out that the Hyuga across from him did, didn't sit right with him.

His teammate blushed and it spread from her cheeks and down all over her body "Flowers that Neji gives me, I press them in this book for safekeeping" Sakura admitted quietly flipping through the pages until she came to an empty one, the last page to be precise.

"Looks like you'll have to get a new book when we get to Mist huh Sakura-chan" Hashirama chuckled, still a little baffled on the couple before him, sure it wasn't an arranged marriage like he'd had with his Mito, but they were still young and he himself had, had many partners.

The thing he didn't understand was why the couple were so right for each other, they never argued, always agreed on the same outcome and worked together seamlessly, it was if the two were made for the other, and they were two halves of a whole soul reconnected.

Sakura nodded at his question "Yep but that's okay" she hummed softly letting the rocking of the boat calm her nerves, that night she was definitely going to need some of her chamomile tea, and then suddenly the reason for the abundance of it hit her.

Making her appreciate her boyfriend all the more "One question when we reach the village where will we be staying" Tobirama glanced briefly in the direction they were headed before resting his soft red irises on the girl again.

"Hotel of course, and don't give me that look, I know you haven't started up on missions all proper like yet, so I'll be paying the bill as a whole" Sakura caught the glare being directed her way from Zabuza and quickly put a stop to it.

With that the conversation died down between the group of eight and later on after a quick but delicious dinner of chicken and risotto, six of the group headed inside the boat while the remaining two found a spot out of the way on the deck and set up their bedrolls side by side.

A comfortable silence blanketed the courting duo as they lay there, fingers entwined and staring up the black sea of billions of little twinkling stars "Sakura, I know I don't say this often, but I do love you" Neji whispered breaking the silence.

Sakura rolled onto her side to face him properly "Of course Neji-kun, as I love you forever more" she sighed softly laying her head on his arm as they got more comfortable and eventually the two of them fell asleep curled up next to each other.

When they woke it was in the early morning hours, around 5 they were certain, but that was the least of their worries as they spotted Tsuno resting on the railing of the boat right next to them, Sakura was up in a flash.

Pulling her feathery companion into a hug "Ah Sakura-sama my apologies, I returned as swiftly as I could and I didn't want to wake you" Tsuno jolted before instantly calming, he should have expected his contractor would react like that at the sight of him.

"That's okay Tsuno-sama, you didn't hurt yourself did you, are you hungry, thirsty, do you need more rest" Sakura rattled off questions left and right, while checking over her feathery companion to make sure he hadn't pushed himself to far.

Tsuno ruffled his feathers in response "Now who's the worrywart Sakura-sama, I am fine, you however look as if you need a week at a spa, the scroll is in the harness, Kazekage-san fixed your sword" he turned in her arms presenting the scroll.

Sakura was relieved to have Kubikiribocho back in her hands "Oh thank you Tsuno-sama, thank you, now please rest as long as you need" the pinkette bypassed the scroll to unhook the harness and pull Tsuno into her chest even more.

Even owls could get embarrassed it seemed as the great horned owl squawked in protest "Sakura-sama you mustn't praise me so much, I merely completed my duty" Tsuno, if owls could flush, would probably be beet red at that moment.

"Nonsense Tsuno-sama, I'll praise you as much as need be, you didn't have to go as fast as you did, that's not duty, that's friendship" Sakura quipped before raising Tsuno and settling him on her shoulder to rest for as long as he wanted.

Giving up on trying to get his contractor to relent with her seemingly endless praise, Tsuno huffed lightly in exasperation before getting comfortable and closing his eyes to go back to sleep "Always interesting the conversations you have with Tsuno-san" Neji chuckled quietly.

His girlfriend smiled innocently "Because he tries to hard sometimes and I worry about him, now what shall we have for breakfast" she tapped her lip sealing away their bedrolls and placing it in Neji's pack, they shared everything.

"Maybe something that even the crew of the ship can enjoy, we must thank them after all for putting up with us and taking us across open water" the brunette mused glancing around and noticing the crew who all looked bored out of their skulls.

At his words she looked around as well and noticed the same "Breakfast for everyone got it" Sakura nodded quietly, then sat and pulled out her portable fire pits, lit the fire and began by unsealing a bunch of fish, and set to preparing.

By the time the others of their group were awake Neji and Sakura, alongside the crew had already finished eating and Sakura was once again practicing her dance, though without the kimono and fan "Kami I'm going to be spoiled from Sakura-chan's food before we get home" Ino groaned.

As the fish practically melted in her mouth followed by a plethora of delicious tasting herb paste "I second that, Sakura-chan really does have a talent for cooking" Haku nodded in agreement, it kind of sucked that she made food for everyone nowadays instead of just him and Zabuza.

Who chose that moment to snort "Always had you mean brat, if it weren't for her we probably would have been eating charcoal for most of the time we were together" Zabuza admitted and Haku nodded sagely.

"Because neither of you could cook isn't that right" Shino chimed in helpfully, it was one of the first things he'd learned about his teammate, was that her former master and best friend had sucked at cooking so it had been left up to her.

Zabuza scowled while Haku coughed awkwardly "Either way we should all be grateful for what she's done for each and every one of us" Tobirama peered at the girl out of the corner of his eye, just to make sure no one was trying to cause trouble.

That's when he noticed the owl on her shoulder, "No wonder she's in a good mood, Kubikiribocho must have been given back to her" Hashirama stole the words right out of his brothers mouth unknowingly as he finished eating breakfast.

Neji nodded himself "Indeed and he's as good as new, not a single scratch on him, though the poison is no longer in the blade" the brunette glanced to his girlfriend, knowing it irked her and probably planning on putting a vial in him again.

With that Sakura ended her dance practice and returned to the others and sat down carefully, Tsuno was still perched on her shoulder after all and she wouldn't wake him, and for two more days they were stuck on that boat until they finally reached the port of the Hidden Mist Village.

Though the eight of them still had ten miles to trek through leech infested marshes and forests, not a single complaint slipped through their lips and finally they were stood outside the Hidden Mist Village blue wrought iron gates.

Coincidentally who would be on gate duty Ao and Chojuro "Your here already, well that was fast, we thought it would take you lot at least five days to get here" Ao blinked in surprise at the sight of the assorted group members, though one he recognized easily.

"So it was true that you live again Zabuza-senpai" Chojuro was the first one to comment on Zabuza's appearance only to get a confused look "I'm the wielder of Hiramekarei Chojuro" the blue haired teenager introduced himself.

Zabuza shifted feeling uncomfortable under the stares he was receiving until Sakura giggled lightly drawing all eyes onto herself "As to your question Ao-san, there was no wind resistance or change in the direction of the wind allowing us to reach land quicker" Sakura cleared her throat.

Taking the attention off her former Master, the tension rolling off of him was palpable in the air and setting her greatly on edge "Right if you'd give us but a moment to find replacements, we'll escort you to Mizukage-sama" the hunter nin turned on his heel and vanished into the village.

"But if you wouldn't mind signing in while you wait that would be great" Chojuro held out the held out the sheet for the eight Leaf Shinobi to sign their names on so as to keep track of them while they were in the village.

Less than a minute later Ao returned and then he and Chojuro were leading the Leaf Shinobi through their village, garnering stares from all kinds of people as they walked, though the orphanage was quickly passed, soon enough they were gathering in the Mizukage's Office.

Of course what's the first thing the woman does, is prance around her desk "Sakura-chan" Mei squealed and glomped the pink haired teenager in a bone crushing hug, pleased to have the girl finally back in her village for only the second time.

And this would be a long visit for three weeks, or however long it took to train the medics and get everything set up "Hello Mizukage-sama" the pinkette wheezed out as all the breath was squeezed out of her by the woman hugging her for dear life.

Eventually Mei did release the girl and returned to sitting behind her desk "Right before I tell you where you'll be staying, I feel as if I should warn you, some of the revivals we were told about are here and one of them is Juzo Biwa" the auburn haired woman warned.

"Did you say Juzo is alive again, kami help us all, he's such a pain" Zabuza groaned under his breath, while his former apprentice looked contemplative, what affiliation did the girl have with Juzo Biwa anyway.

In the end she shrugged "I'm sure I'll be able to handle him, besides after our fight I don't think he'll try to challenge me for Kubi again" Sakura snickered unsympathetically, the Mizukage giggled quietly in amusement before straightening.

"Now from our talks I took the liberty of scouting out a location, an empty lot if you will for the shop and chose a batch of five newly licensed medics, only two of which passed the tests that were thrown at them, is there anything else I'm missing" Mei tapped her lip in thought.

Her bodyguard cleared his throat "Their sleeping quarters Mizukage-sama" Ao reminded, he knew that she often got lost in thought and would forget certain things, Mei jolted in surprise before smiling sheepishly at the group gathered before her.

"Yes your sleeping quarters of course, as I wouldn't feel right, you'll all be staying in the guest wing of the Tower here, no payment necessary as you are doing the Mist Village a service already" the Mizukage smiled easily.

Sakura relaxed, one less problem to deal with, things were working out better than she imagined "That's fine with us Mizukage-sama" Ino nodded, inwardly glad that Sakura wouldn't have to pay one huge freaking hotel bill when it was time for them to leave.

It would have made her feel like she was taking advantage of her friend to get a free place out of her or something "Indeed" Shino tilted his head in acknowledgment feeling much the same as Ino had unknowingly been feeling.

The others didn't care where they slept so long as it was in an actual bed "Good, good I was hoping you would say that, now for our two revivals there, do you like it in the Leaf Village, there's always a spot here in Mist for you" Mei settled her green eyes on the revived duo.

"We're fine Ma'am in Leaf, with Sakura-chan, in fact when we return I'll be put on a Genin team and work towards becoming a Leaf Chunin someday" Haku tactfully rejected the offer, he didn't want to spend anymore time away from his friend.

Mei's lips curved upwards in response "You were expecting that weren't you Mizukage-sama but Haku's right, we aren't leaving the brat, the Leaf is where she made her home, it's our home now to" Zabuza guessed before sticking with his decision to remain in Leaf.

Earning a small giggle "Relax you two, I only said that to see your reactions, I know Sakura-chan has longed to see you two again and I wouldn't force you to choose between her or this village" the auburn haired woman waved her hand dismissively.

Taking their cue "If you'll follow us, we'll show you the guest wing where you'll be staying, then afterwards to the empty lot that was chosen for the shop" the hunter nin turned on his heel and pulled open the door of the office.

Once out in the hall, they turned left instead of right and went further into the building "That's right, it's pretty big, it was chosen because of how much space there is" the blue haired teen chimed in helpfully.

Sakura tilted her head to the side lost in thought "What is it Sakura" Neji saw the contemplation clear on her face, he didn't receive an answer as they reached the hallway and split into four groups of two, he got stuck sharing with Shino.

While Sakura shared with Ino, Tobirama and Hashirama stuck together and likewise Zabuza and Haku shared, fifteen minutes later, the lot of them were all out in the hall again and being led back through the Tower and out into the village.

Eight blocks later, making it seven blocks in either direction for a person to reach the three most important places of a village, they were stood before a very large, very empty, lot "That's a little bigger than we expected" Hashirama blinked.

Ao pursed his lips while Chojuro nodded in understanding "But I'm sure we'll figure something out" Tobirama added hastily not wanting to seem like he didn't appreciate the Mist Shinobi's efforts in choosing a good position for the shop.

"Exactly, I might tweak the building a little bit, so hang tight" Sakura cracked her knuckles and pulled out her sketch pad and sat down on a stump that was located just a few millimeters outside the empty lot and began drawing up a storm.

Thirty five minutes later Sakura stood and showed the sketch to Hashirama "Unique, I think I can do it" the former First Hokage nodded in determination keeping the sketch in his thoughts as he molded his chakra and went through a set of hand signs.

In a matter of seconds the ground started sprouting wood and it began forming into the most unique looking building anyone had, had the pleasure of witnessing, until it was all done and the first chain shop was built, all that was left was setting everything up.

"Very intriguing design Sakura-san, what made you change what you originally drew" the snowy haired former Second Hokage asked as the sketch book was put away, before drawing yet another scroll from her storage pouch.

Sakura grinned "Unique to Mist, each shop will incorporate a little bit of the village or land their built in, you could say I was inspired once I saw the lot" she quipped with a little giggle, then started forward and entered the empty building.

Less than ten minutes later a door was in place of the empty doorway and the few empty slots around the building had glass windows "That girl works fast" Ao commented as they all hurried in to help realizing that they were leaving everything up to the pink haired girl.

"No kidding, but at least she takes her work very seriously, by the way what are you here for Aburame-san" the blue haired teenager directed a look at the quiet Aburame Heir, who was also doing his part to help in setting up everything in the shop.

At the question Shino turned the teenagers way "I carry the herbs we'll be planting in the greenhouse and for the products, I'm the representative of the Aburame Clan as it's future Head, by orders of my father the current head of the clan" Shino explained.

Chojuro blinked before focusing on his task once more, which was hammering the aisle shelves into the floor with Ao helping him, three hours passed in this manner before the lot of them exited the building to have lunch somewhere in the Mist Village.

It was then that they happened upon a certain individual named Juzo Biwa, the minute he saw Sakura, he freaked the hell out "W…What the hell are y..you doing in the Mist Village Brat" Juzo kept very far away from the girl, who'd been his ultimate downfall and pointed an accusing finger at her.

Her lips curved upwards in amusement "Aw what's the matter Juzo-san, you aren't afraid of little innocent ole me are you" her eyes glittered with glee, knowing full well the man was terrified of her, after giving him a smack down he'd never forget.

Juzo spluttered indignantly at the accusation "The fuck would I be afraid of a little girl for" he growled low under his breath in irritation, in response her smile widened and she took a tiny step forward, he hastily took three steps back.

"Come now Juzo-san you can't honestly be afraid of me, when what happened was your fault, you shouldn't have challenged me for Kubi" Sakura put a hand on her hip smiling viciously now, causing a shudder to roll down Zabuza and Juzo's spine.

Ao wasn't the only one amused as Tobirama bit back the chuckles that he wanted to let out "Yes well I didn't know what a little demon you were during a fight, so excuse me" Juzo snapped with a scowl on his lips.

Sakura snorted unsympathetically "Again that's your fault for not asking Kisame and jumping headlong into a fight with a person you knew next to nothing about, especially their fighting style, plus it was you who gave me the option to fight without Kubi remember" she pointed out bluntly.

He just couldn't win against the little brat "Fine whatever I'll admit that I was an idiot, but it was your bloody poison that did me in, I would have won if you hadn't cut through your damn hair to get free" the man snorted like her.

"Just be glad Juzo-san that I didn't have my hair spikes covered in Chizakura-doku in or that you didn't cut Kubikiribocho" Sakura harrumphed, Juzo looked as if he'd eaten a lemon by the sour look on his face as she won at their verbal spar.

Hashirama guffawed in the next moment "That had to be the most ridiculous fight I've ever bore witness to, just how exactly do you two know each other anyway" Hashirama like the others, except for Neji was curious.

"Kisame under the orders of the Leader of Akatsuki kidnapped the brat there and then afterwards I challenged her to a fight for rights to wield Kubikiribocho, got my ass handed to me, I will never fight you again" Juzo grimaced.

Not terribly surprised, because that's how most people feel after facing her, Sakura snickered her amusement "Now you know, Kubikiribocho is important to me, I would have never let anyone take him away from me" the pinkette straightened, then bypassed everyone into the Tea Shop.

Juzo scoffed under his breath "Don't know how you raised that demon-child Zabuza, but I'm sure glad she's not my apprentice or former apprentice since you died and all that" he patted Zabuza on the shoulder and turned ready to head off until Zabuza's voice stopped him.

"Oh just so you know Biwa, I didn't make her like that, she was already a little brat when I met her, kicked my shin and everything at only seven years old" the raven haired male snorted preparing to enter the tea shop.

But something made him pause again "Let the brat know that if Mangetsu Hozuki approaches her to never let him know she's Kubikiribocho's wielder, he'll fight her for rights" Juzo warned, then vanished down a side street.

Zabuza felt a thrill of fear fill him, "She get's a little crazy when someone tries to challenge her" Shino said in the resounding silence before the rest of them followed after Sakura to get something to eat like the girl was obviously doing.

"Clearly if she can scare a grown man out of ever fighting her again, and she did that what when she was 14 or so" Zabuza tilted his head to the side, Shino shook his head, and it hit him, his former apprentice had been thirteen when she'd fought Juzo Biwa, that was just insanity.

"If you get past the sharp teeth and everything that guy was kind of cute" Ino commented, becoming the girl she was known to be, Sakura slapped her forehead and leveled an exasperated look at her blonde friend.

Then shook her head "Ino it's best if you didn't try" Sakura sighed knowing that her friend wanted to find someone to call her own, but was finding it difficult because she was a Clan Heiress and most didn't want that kind of responsibility on their shoulders.

Ino sighed herself "By the way what did you mean when you said by not asking Kisame that it was his fault for not knowing any of your skills" Haku was confused by that statement his friend had made and immediately drew attention to it.

Sakura blinked lavender orbs his way "That's because I fought against Kisame to prove that I was the right person to be Kubikiribocho's wielder, lasted for thirty minutes" she smiled, Zabuza's heart dropped into his stomach, while Neji and Shino nodded knowing the tale themselves.

"Is that why Hoshigaki refuses to also spar against you" Tobirama asked in an incredulous tone, if Sakura went around terrifying grown men when she was just a twelve/thirteen year old, what would she be like in a true no holding back fight at the age of sixteen.

That thought was kind of scary if he was being honest "Yep, they shouldn't have underestimated me, I might have been short and innocent looking but even the sweetest flower can have the deadliest bite" Sakura recited her age old saying.

Zabuza's eyes widened as a memory flashed through his head "I never got to ask brat, but before the fight on the bridge did you encounter Kakashi's genin brats and tell them that, because he said that just before Gato came" he turned sharply to his former apprentice.

As if the memory was summoned at will Sakura nodded quietly "Mhm because their former female teammate took a swing at me and I flipped her over my shoulder and told her not to underestimate future opponents they could have the strongest bite if not careful" she admitted.

"But what were you doing making contact with them anyway Sakura-chan" the youngest member of their group with doe colored orbs frowned, he couldn't remember much beyond the years he spent with Zabuza and Sakura, but he knew that it hadn't been a good idea to get involved.

At the question she turned and faced him "Because of Sasuke, just rammed right into me and then demanded I be the one to apologize, after he called me an idiot and then he tried to threaten me into telling him my name" Sakura shrugged polishing off her dango and leaning back.

Everyone was quiet after that as they tried to do the same "So what will you be doing after this" Ao questioned as their bill was paid courtesy of Sakura, she really was to kind hearted, especially for the Mist Village.

It was only a little after five "Hmm would it be alright if we used the training grounds, not for that reason Ao-san, I didn't get to practice something this morning and need to do it every day so I don't forget" the pinkette huffed when the man eyed her warily.

He'd seen how destructive she could be after all "There, there Sakura, I doubt you could forget anything" Neji patted her hand gently as Ao turned and led them in the direction of the training grounds, the two males couldn't be expected to escort them around all the time.

So it was better to memorize where the important places "Just what is it that you didn't get to practice this morning anyway Sakura-chan" Chojuro piped in curiously as he wondered what was so important that she had to practice it everyday.

"The Hyuga's in the Leaf Village are having a peach blossom viewing festival and Hiashi-sama has asked that I participate by performing a dance with his two daughters, I don't know how to dance very well, in fact up until now I didn't even know how to dance at all" Sakura admitted.

Ao and Chojuro were surprised but didn't ask anymore questions as they reached the training grounds and Sakura vanished into the wooded area for several minutes before emerging in a bright green kimono covered in pink butterflies and a fan in hand.

"She looks like a doll" someone popped up at their side suddenly with blonde hair and blue eyes, Ino and Hashirama were the only ones to jump in surprise at his appearance, "Who is she Ao-san" the blonde turned to the hunter nin.

Who sighed "Sakura Kaguya, Lord Second Mizukage, the special guest we told you and the others were coming, these are her mission companions" Ao gestured to the others that were stood standing watching their friend practice her dance.

"Hmm" the man who they now knew as the second Mizukage stroked his beard and hummed "Kaguya, as in the Kaguya Clan, how wondrous" the blonde burst out in excitement preparing to shuffle forward and welcome the girl home.

But was stopped "Lord Second, you are well aware of courting customs are you not" the hunter nin eyed the Hyuga warily, the man nodded "Then you should ask Hyuga-san there if you might approached the girl as he's courting her" Ao warned.

"Then she's not returning to the Mist Village, did I misunderstand the reasons for her visit" the blonde frowned completely lost on what was going on, he'd thought a long lost member, one of the only two Kaguya in existence were returning to the Land of Water and Mist.

Ao shook his head "Sakura-san is not, she is here to create a chain shop that branches off her main one in Leaf to benefit the Mist Village" Chojuro chimed in helpfully, he had the feeling that it was going to be a hectic few weeks.

"Pity, my apologies good sir for trying to approach without permission as I was unawares she was being courted, I am Gengetsu Hozuki, I was revived" Gengetsu turned to Neji and dipped into a formal bow while introducing himself.

Neji nodded in understanding "It's alright, no worries" he assured, relieved that the situation hadn't gotten to out of control and that Gengetsu was a rather friendly person, Sakura would probably like to befriend this guy, he was all for her making new friends after all.

So long as they kept their hands to themselves "Rather laid back fellow aren't you to not be threatened by my presence, aren't you worried that she'll take an interest in someone else" Gengetsu pointed out carefully.

Ino was the one to roll her eyes and scoff "Sakura-chan like someone that's not Hyuga please that girl is totally over the moon for this guy, wouldn't give him up even if the world was crumbling around her" Ino snorted.

While the others nodded in agreement to the girls statement "You have that much faith in your woman to not cheat on you, all females cheat at some point in their life" the older blonde in their midst creased his brows in confusion.

"The brats not like other girls, wouldn't dream of even cheating on someone she's with, that's how dedicated she is" Zabuza kept his eyes on his former apprentice while he talked, as he realized the truth in his statement for himself.

She hadn't had to stay by his side all those years, but she had, she'd been dedicated to helping him achieve his dream even though she had one of her own the realization took his breath away, that had she fought on the bridge that day with them, she would have fallen with him and Haku.

It was wrong for a fully grown man to cry but a single tear slipped through his mask and dripped to the ground silently "Zabuza-sama are you alright" Haku was the only one to bare witness to the tear and lowered his voice to a whisper.

Making one have to strain their ears in order to hear what was said "Fine brat don't worry about it" the man grumbled right back to the familiar gruff attitude, it was decided when they got back to Leaf, he would completely turn over a new leaf, for the brats sake, both of them.

He would be kinder, take on a genin team if that was the Hokage's wish, his lips curved upwards into a smirk, he knew just what he was going to do, he would be Haku's sensei and whoever else was put on the boys team.

"Did she get better at that" Hashirama commented suddenly as Sakura went through the steps smoother than the last four days he'd seen her practicing, it was odd, just how talented the girl actually was.

Neji nodded "Because she has Kubikiribocho back, her performance has improved" Tobirama reminded them, alerting the Second Mizukage to that fact and the man's blue eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.

"Just what is a little girl outside the Mist Village doing in possession of one of the great ninja swords" Gengetsu asked bluntly, everyone wanted to sigh and were just glad that Sakura was a little ways away from them.

Ao took the initiative "Kaguya has proven herself to us to be his Mistress and wielder, so long as he's in her hands, we don't have to worry about where he is any longer, plus she's recognized as a member of the group, to take him away now wouldn't be right" the hunter nin sighed.

It had bothered him at first, but to find that she was extremely capable of defending herself to keep the sword from falling into hands of the wrong sort, he'd let the matter rest and had finally accepted the fact he wouldn't find anyone better suited to be Kubikiribocho's Mistress.

Like the sword had been made for her, he narrowed his eyes in thought, perhaps it was time to do some research on the Kaguya Clan, he'd do it in secret though "Yes and as we've learned she's very possessive of that sword" Tobirama derailed the rest of his thoughts.

Ao blinked and realized that Sakura was headed straight for them, a cautious look on her face and once in range attached herself to Neji "All done with practice Sakura" Shino asked knowing full well she was concerned about the new person in their group.

"Mhm and I'll only continue to improve from here on out" Sakura smiled wide clutching her boyfriends hand and not meeting the taller blondes gaze, until he introduced himself first, she couldn't speak to him.

Very aware of courting customs the man bowed lightly "Gengetsu Hozuki Miss, I am the former Mizukage" Gengetsu made his second introduction but didn't hold out his hand, for it wouldn't be proper since she was already taken.

Sakura smiled lightly "Sakura Kaguya Sir, pleased to meet you" she gave a quick curtsy, knowing that most from the olden days stood on ceremony and this was about the only time she would use her etiquette lessons to the fullest, even if she hated them.

Gengetsu chuckled gave the group a wave and hurried off, while Ao and Chojuro led the eight Leaf Shinobi back to the Mizukage Tower and down the halls to the guest wing before leaving them to their own devices, which basically meant taking showers and going to sleep early.


	59. Chapter 58

On the second morning in the Hidden Mist Village, Sakura like usual was one of the first ones awake at 5 o'clock in the morning, she sighed softly and glanced at her roommate for the next three weeks, Ino was still knocked out snoring.

Sakura tapped her lip before deciding that there would be no harm in scouting out the village a little, so hurriedly dressed in a thick red yukata covered in light pink cherry blossoms, boots and situated several weapons to her person.

Even going so far as to clip Neji's hairpin into her hair "Also the early riser aren't you" Ao had guessed the girl would be awake long before the others so had been waiting for about ten minutes, so long as she was with someone the Hyuga trusted, no courting rule would be broken.

"Yes Ao-san it's a habit I can't break out of no matter how hard I try, but when I'm in the Leaf Village and not on missions I sleep in to at least 7 or 8 sometimes" Sakura admitted quietly as they left the guest wing behind.

Ao let one corner of his lips quirk upwards into a very small smile "Waking early on missions isn't a bad thing, at least your always prepared" he pointed out carefully, Sakura shrugged lightly in response before nodding.

"True, then again I'm always prepared for any kind of situation" she said lightly, lavender orbs glancing around her cautiously as they left the Mizukage Tower behind, the Mist Village hadn't been the kindest place to her, so she was still extremely wary.

And it's occupants understood that "So where to first Sakura-san" Ao questioned once they turned down a few streets and were a few blocks away from the tower, just peering around curiously, he was sure though that she still knew where most places were.

For she had a photographic memory "Mm hospital first, we need to talk to the Head Medic later after breakfast, then the market is that alright Ao-san" Sakura looked up briefly, Ao nodded and turned down another street escorting her to her requested places.

So long as she knew where the tower, the hospital, the market, training grounds, shop and gate were, that was all she needed "Just so you know Chojuro and I will be working with you and the others for the next three weeks" the hunter nin suddenly said.

"Wh..What" she looked up and met his eyes with a shocked expression, she hadn't wanted to force anyone into helping her or the others on the project that had been solely her idea, Mist was benefiting from it.

He snorted lightly "By choice, as this is our village, it's only right that we help out in order to complete the project" Ao explained, and her lavender orbs widened in surprise, before softening in understanding, before relenting on trying to talk the man out of it.

Relieved he didn't have to put up a fight to help out, Ao relaxed before coming to a stop "Let me guess Hospital" Sakura eyed the building dubiously, no wonder Mei had agreed so quickly, the hospital was going to need a major overhaul.

Ao smirked "Quite the sight isn't it, Mizukage-sama will be speaking with you about it this morning before we work on constructing the rest of the shelves and counter in the shop" he hinted carefully, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and resisted the urge to reach out and touch the grimy filth riddled building "Indeed" she grimaced and then she was being led away from the horrendous looking building and further down the streets into the heart of the village.

The market, her eyes lit up in excitement and the hunter nin gave her an amused chuckle "Do you have a thing for markets Sakura-san" Ao teased unable to resist letting the opportunity to do so pass him by.

At his teasing she gave him a mighty scowl "Just like seeing what each village has to offer, I never got to come here when I was a kid" Sakura huffed pouting just a little, the Matron had been strict and never let any of the orphans wander from the play yard.

Just a tiny bit horrified at the revelation, Ao wondered what else the girl had been subjected to during her time here in his village, he didn't dare ask though "Ready to return to the Tower and see if any of your other mission companions have woken" he inquired instead.

Sakura nodded quietly having already memorized the way "Of course and then possibly have breakfast" she smiled completely relaxed for the moment as they walked back through the streets to the tower and separated at the entrance.

Unsurprisingly Neji and Shino were awake when she knocked on the guest room door they were sharing and they called out for her to enter "Good Morning you two, did you rest well" Sakura greeted cheerily, unable to contain her excitement.

"We slept well no worries Sakura, why because we have to in order to continue working towards finishing what we came here to do" Shino rattled off a detailed answer, that everyone was use to hearing from him.

His teammate just smiled all the wider "What of you, did you sleep well Sakura" Neji turned his matching lavender orbs on his girlfriend, but he didn't spy any bags underneath her eyes to hint that she hadn't slept peacefully.

Her lips curved upwards "I feel great Neji, the bed reminded me a lot of the one I have back at home extremely comfortable" she quipped and it made her wonder, if this was where her former master had gotten that particular piece of furniture.

The designs of the bed certainly were familiar after all, but that was a matter for another time and put the thought out of her head for the time being, just then another knock came on the door "Sakura-chan's missing" Ino's panicked voice filtered through the wood before it was thrown open.

Ino blinked at the sight of her friend before smiling sheepishly "Oops sorry, just woke up and when I didn't see you I freaked" the blonde apologized rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, before glancing down at her sleeping attire and squeaked in embarrassment before fleeing the room.

Neji, Shino and Sakura let out exasperated sighs "Why did Yamanaka-san run out of here as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels" Tobirama poked his head into the room the door was left open by the blonde.

"Oh that, Ino became embarrassed, why because she realized she was wearing nothing but her underclothes in front of us" the Aburame Heir coughed as the realization hit him just as it had his blonde classmate and his cheeks became tinted red.

While Neji had kept his gaze trailed on the ceiling "I'm just glad I didn't look, she's bound to be even more embarrassed once she realizes that a guy actually saw her like that" the Hyuga pointed out finally lowering his eyes.

"I wouldn't worry, Ino will get over it eventually" the pinkette giggled lightly in a fond way, despite their rocky start the two of them had a bond that would last forever and would never break no matter what they were put through.

Tobirama shook his head quietly and kept his amusement to himself "They awake" Hashirama popped up from the bed, he'd been putting his sandals on, his brother nodded "Good, good, what about those two extra tag-a-longs" he inquired of Zabuza and Haku.

"Still asleep I'm guessing, though probably not for long, I've figured out where the girl got in the habit of waking early on missions, those two wake up nearly around the same time as her, if not a little later" the snowy haired male stated.

Fourteen minutes later a knock sounded on their door "We're all going to get breakfast in the tower cafeteria, are you going to join us Lord First, Lord Second" Sakura's voice filtered through the wood calmly.

With that both males stood from the beds they'd slept in that night and would for the next few weeks and exited the room to find the two males they'd just been talking about awake and ready to face the day like everyone else.

"By the way just how long have you been awake exactly brat, I know Haku and I woke up around 6:30ish, but we couldn't feel your chakra in the tower" Zabuza questioned speaking for the first time that morning as they trekked down the hall after Chojuro who'd come to escort them.

Sakura craned her neck to meet his gaze "Went out to see where the hospital and the market were located, Ao-san escorted me" she explained, Neji nodded in relief glad that she hadn't gone out on her own, he was even more pleased to spy the hairpin in her hair that he'd given her.

Just then the youngest member of their group noticed the same thing and it felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, he felt jealousy swell within his veins but he quickly snuffed it out "That's good, so whats on the agenda for this morning" Haku asked in a pleasant tone.

It wasn't forced and he thought he was doing a pretty good job keeping his feelings locked away for the most part "After breakfast Mizukage-sama wishes to speak with you about something" Chojuro spoke up in the next moment.

As they all crowded into the Tower cafeteria, it was huge, bigger than they'd expected, but at least they wouldn't have to pay, the eight of them nodded in acceptance before grabbing a tray and selecting what they each wanted for breakfast before sitting down to eat.

In all that took about thirty minutes, so when they were done it was 7:45 in the morning, and once again Chojuro led them from the cafeteria and back towards the Mizukage's Office "Good Morning, did you all sleep well" Mei asked kindly.

Gaining nods from the assorted group before her, while the doors were shut behind them and her two guards took up posts outside the doors to ensure no interruptions "Right as I've been told by Ao, you've been by to see the hospital have you not Sakura-chan" the Mizukage grimaced.

The girl nodded "Yes Mizukage-sama, I hate to be blunt and I apologize ahead of time for saying this, but it was utterly ghastly looking, if the outside was bad, I can't begin to imagine what it's like on the inside" Sakura grimaced herself in remembrance.

Mei sighed "I thought as much and your right, it's lackluster to say the least and I hate to ask, but would you mind straightening it out for me, the hospital and it's medics" the auburn haired woman pleaded hopefully.

"Okay, that's something Ino and I can get started on once we go visit the head medic and talk about what rules should be implemented at the shop and the herbs and profits" she shrugged as if doing such a thing wouldn't take up a lot of her time.

Ino gaped in response but didn't dare argue or mutter a single complaint about the extra work tacked on all the work they already had to do, while the others, except for Neji gave the pink haired sixteen year old an incredulous look, that was missed by said girl.

The Mizukage looked visibly relieved that the girl had accepted her request to turn the hospital around "Thank you Sakura-chan, that was all" Mei smiled happily dismissing the group from her office, the doors were opened and the eight Leaf Shinobi filed out.

"Where to first" Ao asked once they were stood outside the Mizukage Tower preparing to begin their various tasks, it was going to be a long few weeks, they weren't going to be easy, but in the end everything would be completed.

Sakura turned "Ino, Shino and I will go to the hospital, get things set up with the Head Medic, Neji would you, Lord First, Lord Second, Zabuza and Haku go to the shop and finish with the shelves and counter, before putting the wood finisher on" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Already taking charge of the group "Understood Sakura" Neji nodded and grabbed the scrolls that were held out to him, Chojuro took the initiative and headed after the group of five to help out while Ao remained with the three remaining members of the group.

"Right we're ready Ao-san so if you'd lead the way please" Ino fought down the urge to wring her hands nervously, this was only the second village she'd ever been in that wasn't her own, and despite nothing happening, she was still a little frightened.

The Hunter Nin nodded in acquiesce "What exactly will you be talking to the Head Medic about Sakura" Shino inquired when they were little more than halfway through, passing through a busy section as the village came alive and nearly getting separated.

Would have to if not for the strong grip on his arm "First I'm going to go for a similar set up like the one in Leaf, with the prescription slips and creating files on all those that visit the shop and creating a contract between the hospital and shop, things like that" Sakura explained easily.

"Let us not forget profits and the supply of herbs, how they would go about requesting more until the ones we plant grow to maturity" the Aburame Heir finished, he should have known all that already, but he was still not quite awake.

Ahead of them Ao came to a stop "Here we are, I've already informed the Head Medic, a man by the name of Hamon, if he objects to anything come and retrieve me" the Hunter Nin announced and took up a post by the door.

"It's now or never and I want to find out who I'll be showing the ropes and all the jazz" the Yamanaka Heiress boldly took the first step forward, pupilless blue eyes glittering with determination, Sakura and Shino took the place on either side of her and together they entered the hospital.

Which was more horrifying than any of them could have ever imagined, in fact they would prefer the outside to the inside, grim on the walls, blood splatters on the ceiling and floor, and the smell of death and sickness was in the air, the blonde hastily covered her nose.

Shino went to do the same but an open petri dish was thrust into his hands, Ino received the same thing "Get a bit of the paste and spread it underneath your nose, then put these masks on" the pinkette instructed having already done the same.

The pungent odor they all smelled was immediately remedied as they could now only smell the paste beneath their nose, basil to be precise, then they walked forward "Excuse us we're looking for Hamon-san" Sakura cleared her throat when they happened upon a medic.

Or what she thought was a medic "Oh Hamon-sama huh, what business do you little br….I mean he's right this way" the woman spotted their headbands and having been warned like everyone else of their visitors quickly became much more polite and amenable.

"Good, good thank you ma'am" Shino nodded as they were led further into the hospital, every hall they turned down looked worst than the last and he had to fight with himself not to run, even his Kikaichu were urging him to escape the horrific looking hospital.

Just as he was contemplating doing so they came to a stop before a metal door and the medic knocked on it, the sound echoing loudly in every direction, a moment later it was swung open with a loud clatter and a man was suddenly glaring them down.

"I thought I told you no visitors, I'm trying to work here" the man spat clearly in a foul mood and suddenly Ao's words made a lot of sense, Hamon was not a reasonable person it seemed and something about him rubbed the trio the wrong way.

But they had to try "Excuse us but Mizukage-sama sent us to talk with you and help shape the hospital into something new" Ino went to smile only to remember that she was wearing a mask and he couldn't see her expression.

Hamon snorted "I don't give a damn what Mizukage-sama says, I'm doing just fine here without the interference of little genin brats" he snarled, then the metal door was slammed shut in their faces without so much as a good day.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists and blew out a breath trying to reign in her temper, Ino and Shino took several steps away from her feeling the anger wafting from their friend in waves as she squared her shoulders and knocked on the metal door to the Head Medics Office once again.

The second it was swung open Hamon found himself being lifted from the floor as an iron grip tightened on his lab coat and staring down at a furious looking girl "Pardon me Hamon-san, but in no way shape or form are we genin, I am a Jonin, my friends are Chunin" she stated in a firm tone.

Floundering in the face of danger, Hamon felt a thrill of fear crawl down his spine "Now Hamon-san, you are going to listen to what we have to say and you will treat us like respectable human beings is that understood" the pinkette said forcefully.

Managing to keep her temper in check, Hamon nodded fearfully and she lowered him to the ground, when his feet touched the floor, he bowed low "My apologies, now what is it you wish to speak to me about" Hamon apologized not wanting to face her wrath again.

Ino, Shino and the medic watching were surprised at how quickly the situation had been handled, not to mention at how fast Sakura had taken the man to task "Mizukage-sama wishes for us to turn the hospital around and get it up and running properly like a hospital should" the blonde announced.

"And possibly forge a contract with the hospital with the shop that's being built here in the Mist Village" the Aburame Heir finished, hazel eyes hidden beneath sunglasses and able to see the trembles of Hamon's legs, his teammate had terrified the poor sap.

Oh well whatever works after all and really Hamon only had himself to blame "R..Right we'll accept all the help w..we can get and I'd be am..amenable to creating a contract as well" the Head Medic hastily said, his attitude taking a three hundred and sixty degree turn.

Relieved the man wasn't going to cause anymore trouble "Good, first things first, while we get started on the contract, would you be amenable to telling all the other medics to start opening windows and gathering the tools that are used" Sakura turned to the medic who'd led them here.

The woman nodded and scrambled down the hall to complete her task "If I may ask what would you have need of our tools for, and what's the point of opening the windows" Hamon frowned in confusion not understanding.

"You do realize this entire building reeks of death and disease right, by opening the windows, it would allow the smell to filter out and the tools, they'll be thrown out and replaced" the pink haired girl put a hand on her hip, daring the man to argue.

Hamon reeled back quickly and nodded quickly "Now for the contract, Mizukage-sama told us of two medics that passed tests, those are the ones we'll be teaching the ropes of managing the shop/clinic" Ino cleared her throat.

Glad that he wasn't getting threatened any longer, he rifled through his desk for a slip and wrote something down on it before going to the door and calling out to a passing medic "Have Daeki-san and Haneru-san come here immediately" Hamon ordered.

The man hurried off to do the bidding asked of him "Also as the representative of the Aburame Clan, my clan will be the ones supplying the herbs if you run out and have need of more" Shino spoke last in the following silence.

"But how, in case you haven't noticed this hospital is in pretty bad shape, we'll need a lot of herbs to even begin as we are low on supplies all the time" the Head Medic frowned, finally taking notice of the masks and looking worried.

The pink haired girl who'd lifted him from the ground with one arm raised a pink brow then gestured to the window, it was hastily opened, then she whistled in a unique way that brought the specific owl in question "I am Seirei at your service Sir" the elf owl introduced herself.

"Seirei is one of the owls on the contract I have, she'll be the one in charge of handling the orders of more herbs at the shop and here, and keeping an eye on things and reporting in to me at the end of each month, unless I come to visit for some reason to get the reports" Sakura explained.

Neither Ino or Shino were surprised "Anything else you'd like to talk about" Hamon inquired eyeing the owl, he'd never met a talking owl before, but with how his day was going, he wasn't going to question anything anymore.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Rules and regulations for the shop and here eventually once the hospital is cleaned from top to bottom, all the rooms, no exceptions, and many more things, but we'll have time to talk about them tomorrow" she finally said.

Hamon breathed an inward sigh of relief glad that the medics that were going to be in charge of said shop were finally there "You called for us Hamon-sama" Daeki bowed his head ignoring the sixteen year old's crowded in the office.

Daeki was a tall man with dark almost blood red colored hair and piercing onyx eyes, he wore the standard Kirigakure attire, a sword strapped across his back and a medical pouch signifying his status as a medic nin.

"We were in the middle of opening the window's, was that your stupid order" Haneru, a woman with cropped purple hair and green eyes, with a short stature snorted, wearing the same outfit as Daeki, minus the sword, instead she had a fan, followed by a medic pouch.

Hamon shook his head "The special guest Mizukage-sama had you prepare for is here, and that was not my order, but it is imperative that the smell that permeates this building be allowed to escape" the Head Medic cleared his throat before gesturing to the trio.

Both medics turned sharply in response "Mizukage-sama didn't say we were going to be working with a little brat" the red head groaned just a second later as if dealing with someone younger than he was beneath him.

Her eye twitched the first warning and the two stood on either side of her took a step back "Now, now Daeki, technically we won't be working for her, just for the store, which will be kind of fun" the purple haired woman soothed getting the feeling it wouldn't be wise to piss the girl off.

Glad that at least one of the two had a brain in their head, the pinkette cleared her throat "I am Sakura Kaguya as you've probably guessed and starting today you'll be studying these herbs and all their uses and learning how to craft the recipes of the products that are going to be sold" Sakura announced in a tone that brooked no judgment.

Sounding older than she looked "You can trade off once your finished, and there's no rush, so long as you can memorize some of those in the next few weeks, you'll be fine" Ino held out the bundles of notebooks which were separated into two equal piles four for each medic.

"Indeed, also I'll be the one you'll be requesting more herbs from when you run out" Shino couldn't help but be a tiny little bit amused as the three of them left the Head Medics office, tomorrow more would have to be done, that was only the start of things.

Hamon, Daeki and Haneru stared after the trio before the Head Medic turned to the newest, yet not members of his staff "As we have no patients, begin by sealing all equipment, beds and the like into a scroll and burning it, followed by getting cleaning supplies for tomorrow" Hamon ordered.

Never did he want to face an angry Sakura again, she'd literally terrified the fight out of him, Daeki and Haneru while surprised did as told and exited the office and turned in the opposite direction to complete their orders.

While Sakura, Ino and Shino left the hospital, "Any trouble" Ao raised a brow at their reappearance, they'd been in there for nearly an hour, then he noticed their attire and realized that the hospital was a lot worse off than thought.

"Thank kami I can breathe again, that smell was horrendous, and just a little but I don't think Hamon-san will ever going against Sakura-chan again" the Yamanaka Heiress ripped her mask off and wiped the herb paste free of her flesh.

Seirei, who was still on Sakura's shoulder tilted her head to the side "I didn't smell anything, your nose must be not functioning properly" Seirei commented cluelessly, that's because she as an owl didn't have a sense of smell, so didn't understand.

Shino gave her an incredulous look before realizing "I wish my nose weren't functioning properly, you are lucky in that regard" the Aburame Heir patted the owl gently on the head, unsure if he could before lowering his arm and becoming silent.

Sakura sighed in exasperation "Either way that was only the beginning, we still have 2 weeks and five days ahead of us to look forward to" the second and last Kaguya in existence to survive exclaimed and took off down the streets.

Ao leading the way, he was curious about what the girl had done to get the impertinent and unsociable Hamon to listen to her for nearly an hour, but didn't ask as they came to a stop before the half finished shop, and found everyone hard at work.

"Bout time you got here brat, that wood finisher stinks to high heavens" Zabuza complained getting close to his former apprentice only to reel back at the stench that wafted from the girl and the two who had gone with her to the hospital.

Clearly the hospital was still as horrible as he remembered "Bleh Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Shino-kun you guys smell awful, what were you doing taking a merry stroll around a pig farm" Hashirama blurted out without much tact.

Only to get scuffed over the back of his head by his younger brother "Anija keep your opinions to yourself" Tobirama frowned, trying not to recoil in disgust himself, the smell was of death and disease, not one he wanted to be around.

Sakura, Ino and Shino shared looks before grimacing "Did the hospital smell that bad" Haku asked cluelessly nearing the trio and smelling what everyone else was smelling before taking several steps back.

"That's one of the reason nobody goes there anymore, the stench of death and disease is so overpowering no one can stand being in there for even a minute" Chojuro was sympathetic of the trio's current plight, but he did have to wonder how they'd managed for nearly an hour.

With a sigh the trio turned "Guess we'll go shower, you good to keep going until we come back" Sakura sighed softly as Seirei took flight and headed back to wherever she'd come from, the others nodded.

But Neji, he didn't care as he got close "We'll manage a bit longer" Neji gave his girlfriend a small smile, then returned to his previous task of nailing the counter to the floor, once that was finished it would receive prussian blue wood finisher.

Assured that everyone would be just fine until they returned Sakura, Ino and Shino waved heading back to the Mizukage Tower "What are we going to do about our clothes, the smell is never gonna come out" Ino whined suddenly.

"Relax Ino, we'll seal them in a scroll and when I have a chance, I'll wash them with my scented soap it will help in taking out the smell" her friend soothed, because like hell was she ever going to throw away one of her favorite outfits after all.

Glad that he wouldn't have to throw away or kami forbid burn his clothes after entering that filth riddled hospital, the Aburame Heir let out a sigh of relief "Good, because I only brought enough to last us through the three weeks" Shino admitted.

Sakura smiled and then they split up to take showers and change their clothes, making sure to be thorough before returning to the shop smelling much better "Lunch break, let the wood finisher smell disperse for awhile" Sakura clapped an hour later.

It was indeed lunch time and once again Ao and Chojuro joined their already large group as they headed straight for the Tea Shop to eat, it was as they were just preparing to dig into their meal that the two remaining revivals came literally out of nowhere.

And were suddenly stood by the large booth they were all seated in staring at them "Is something the matter Ameyuri-san, Mangetsu-san" the blue haired teenager sitting in the booth looked up and was the first one to spot the duo.

"Momochi is that really you, we thought besides Biwa we were the only ones from the Swordsmen to be revived, where's Kubikiribocho, I'd like to go a round with you" the pale blue haired purple eyed male suddenly spoke.

While the woman at his side gave him a glare that could scare the devil himself into submission, Sakura's eye twitched but was all for ignoring the man as she dug into her dango "I'm not Kubikiribocho's Master anymore" the raven haired male across from her side.

Then the woman deigned to speak "Did you finally lose a fight Momochi, where's the new wielder of Kubikiribocho then, we'd like to congratulate him on becoming a member of our group" the red haired woman with glittering jewels of obsidian questioned.

Sakura sighed "Not Master, Mistress I'm the Mistress of Kubikiribocho, Sakura Kaguya and the second former apprentice of Zabuza" she announced admitting outright that the great sword the Executioners Blade was within her grasp.

Both of the newcomers glanced her way "If you don't believe her, look in the book that names all members, past and present" Chojuro decided to help the girl out by tossing the book at the duo, Mangetsu caught it one handed you.

"You any good with him, how can we be sure that a little girl that's not part of this village is the right person to wield Kubikiribocho" Mangetsu narrowed his purple eyes and Zabuza felt dread pool in his stomach.

Lavender orbs glittered dangerously "Believe me Mangetsu-san I'm more than capable as I've proven myself time and time again, that's just something your going to have to accept" Sakura stated simply and turned back to her meal.

Mangetsu's eyes widened in surprise "Looks like you rubbed off on your apprentice Zabuza, she's got a temper and a mouth" the man whistled letting the matter drop for the time being, he'd have a go at her later, when she wasn't surrounded by people.

The man in question snorted "Brat was already like that before I met her, first thing she does when I approach is kick me in the shin, I definitely didn't teach her that" Zabuza shook his head the memory flashing in his head with ease.

And suddenly Sakura remembered as well "Well either way congratulations on becoming only the second female to become a member of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen, or swordswoman in our case" Ameyuri praised holding out her hand and the two girls shook on it.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was finished eating and after paying the bill, split several ways of course they were on their way back to the half finished shop, it was the minute they stepped foot outside that something happened.

"Ow the hell was what" Sakura looked around but couldn't find the culprit that had just shot her with a dart upon impact she'd ripped it immediately from her arm moments later a feeling of dread came over her and she paled.

Unbeknownst to Mei someone had infiltrated her village, a subordinate of Orochimaru's, upon having heard that Sakura Kaguya was supposed to be there, this man wanted to get revenge, so had created a serum and perfected it, and now that serum had been injected in Sakura's veins.

Everyone jolted as Sakura began shrinking before their eyes until she was only stood just a couple inches below their knee's before passing out "Uh was that supposed to happen" Ao asked carefully never having seen anyone do that before.

Just then the Hyuga with them flashed forward and scooped the miniaturized Sakura into his arms and wrapped her yukata around her body "Nobody look, we can't let this situation get out of control" Neji took charge since she was his girlfriend.

"But why did she get little like that, did someone use the de-aging jutsu on her or something" the Yamanaka Heiress shrieked hysterically and Shino did the honors of knocking the blonde out, before instructing his Kikaichu to carry the sixteen year old blonde.

Zabuza raised a brow at Shino "Neji just said we can't let this situation get out of control, Yamanaka would have made things worse" the Aburame Heir shrugged though he did intend on apologizing once the blonde woke.

For now it was best if they made a hasty retreat to the Tower and to the guest wing they were all staying in "Can someone please explain why Sakura-chan became a little itty bitty kid again" Hashirama finally asked the question they were all wanting to know.

"It definitely had something to do with that dart she pulled from her arm, perhaps there was some kind of serum in it" Tobirama remembered the outburst mere moments before Sakura started shrinking in size and literally became a seven year old again.

Neji nodded "What are we going to do though, Sakura-chan won't stay cooped up in this room for these next three weeks until we can go home" Haku chimed in helpfully, and everyone else knew it to, because the girl didn't do sitting still very well.

And to be stuck as a seven year old again was going to drive her to plead insanity "Good thing I know how to handle her as a little brat" Zabuza couldn't help himself from laughing only to have something thrown at him and it bounced off his forehead.

"Zabuza, I swear to all that is kami if you laugh again I'll kick you in the shin, with chakra enhanced strength and not regret it in the least" the pinkette snapped from Neji's arms, temper shortened, lavender orbs glaring heatedly at her former master.

Dark brown orbs widened imperceptibly before returning to normal, thoroughly chastised Zabuza kept his mouth shut, just then the knocked out blonde became conscious "What are we gonna do Sakura-chan is a little kid, you can't be a little kid, this is terrible" Ino exclaimed in horror.

Pushing down the urge to throw a tantrum Sakura blew out a breath and squeezed her eyes shut "Shall we inform Mizukage-sama and have her alert the village, so it doesn't cause pandemonium" the Hunter Nin in the room asked suddenly.

Everyone turned to face the two Mist Nin "Maybe even said a message to Hokage-san and inform him of the situation" the pale blue haired teenager added helpfully, trying his best not to hurt the girls already frayed feelings.

She nodded quietly before glancing down at her current attire, which was basically nothing and she was eternally grateful to Neji for covering her up "The hairpin" Sakura reached up suddenly to her hair and sighed in relief when she felt it still there.

That was another problem, her hair was outrageously long now because she was stuck in a child's body "Relax Sakura-chan, I'll go buy you some kiddie clothes" the blonde in the room giggled as Ao headed off to tell Mei what just happened.

In the next moment the Yamanaka Heiress was gone after grabbing her wallet with Chojuro on her heels to direct the girl to the clothing stores so that clothes could be bought "Is there anything else you'd like done Sakura-chan" the former First Hokage inquired gently.

He hadn't thought the girl would have been this adorable as a little kid and now it was easy to see what had softened Zabuza up so much, she was like a little doll "Could you help me with my hair Neji, if I try to walk now it will trip me" there was a sour look on the girls face as she spoke.

Zabuza bit harshly on his cheek and the Hyuga floundered "If I may Neji-san, Sakura-chan, I can braid your hair and twist it up into a bun" the youngest member of their group offered carefully unsure if he would be allowed.

The pinkette glanced to her boyfriend "Thank you Haku-san, I'm not good at those sorts of thing, but could it wait until Sakura is properly clothed" Neji nodded, before asking that they hold off for a bit longer.

"Sounds like a plan, in the meantime I'm going to go out there" the Aburame Heir cleared his throat and escaped the stifling room, he felt extremely uncomfortable, Sakura had only been that age when she'd left the village, sure her mind was still the same, but her body wasn't.

In the next moment, Hashirama and Zabuza joined him, while Tobirama remained just in case someone got the bright idea to try and attack "Are you still able to access your chakra" the snowy haired former Second Hokage asked.

She nodded her head "Only in small increments, to much and I'll hurt myself, it's probably best if we just let whatever this is wear off" Sakura waved her hands madly at herself, still extremely upset that this happened to her.

Tobirama turned his head away unable to really look his great niece's apprentice in the eyes for fear of chuckling and he certainly didn't want to get kicked in the shin as she'd threatened to do to Zabuza mere moments ago.

Eighteen minutes later Mei burst her way into the room "Kami it's true, you're a little kid again Sakura-chan" Mei blurted out catching sight of the girl in her boyfriend's arms, before squealing at how adorable Sakura looked.

Causing said girl to sigh and thank kami that Ino was back with Chojuro in tow as the blonde and blue haired teens entered the room carrying a few bags, that were handed over and Sakura disappeared into the bathroom "Would you like any help" the auburn haired woman called.

"I'm good Mizukage-sama thank you though" the sixteen year old turned seven year old smiled before closing the door followed by a loud thud and an exclamation of pain as the girl must have tripped over her hair.

Nine minutes later she emerged clothed in a dark green thick yukata and matching boots and gloves, her lips were pursed and as much of her hair that she could hold was gathered in her hands so as not to trip over it accidentally.

And marched straight towards Haku and plopped down gracelessly with a scowl, Tobirama bit back his chuckles and escaped the room like the other three males had to avoid laughing in the girls face and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

For thirteen minutes Haku braided Sakura's hair before twisting it into a bun and used a senbon to hold it in place "There you go Sakura-chan, now you don't have to worry" the doe eyed preteen smiled kindly and she popped up from the floor.

Looking for all the world as if she was pouting "Don't worry Sakura, we'll get through this together" the Hyuga reached out and lifted her into his arms, she sighed before nodding and rested her head in his neck.

Mei was inwardly cheering the couple on "Right Ao should be back soon, I've already informed others not to bother you about your situation or kick up to much fuss over it" the Mizukage cleared her throat in the next moment.

The girls shoulders slumped "Great I'm sorry for causing trouble Mizukage-sama" Sakura crinkled her nose up, why did the bad stuff always happen to her, it was like the Mist Village itself was cursed, it just wasn't fair.

"You haven't this is someone else's fault Sakura, you are merely a victim and I can't find fault in that" Mei held up her hand, she definitely didn't want the young girl thinking it was her fault for becoming a child again.

Sakura looked visibly relieved "Just because I'm like this doesn't mean we aren't still going to work, we have a few hours left before dinner and I'm not staying cooped up in this room" the pinkette straightened in Neji's arms causing Ino and Chojuro to stand.

Just as Ao entered the room "I see you've managed to acquire proper clothes and dealt with your hair, a message has been sent off to Leaf to inform Hokage-san of the situation" Ao eyed the outfit and hairdo before announcing his completion of his task.

"Thank you Ao-san" Sakura smiled kindly and together the lot of them left the room, curious the others followed them until they were back at the shop, of course they should have realized that Sakura wouldn't allow for any procrastination, even when she was stuck as a child.

Apparently that was something that was in her blood to never put things off "Slave driver as ever huh brat" the former Demon of the Mist turned Demon of the Leaf snorted while hammering a few nails into one of the boxes that would hold herbs that would go behind the counter.

His former apprentice quirked a brow at him before snorting herself "I may be like this, that doesn't mean I'm going to skive off on work" she huffed carefully applying wood finisher to the already done shelves, in a dark blue.

"Yeesh Sakura-chan slow down a little will ya, we're kind of having trouble keeping up" Hashirama laughed patting the girl gently on the head and hoping that he wouldn't get kicked, so long as he didn't laugh solely because she was little right.

She sighed again feeling weary and bone tired as she rubbed a hand down her face feeling exhausted already "Ignore Anija, he likes to say stupid things" Tobirama directed a scowl at his brother as he walked by to finish his task.

Hashirama laughed sheepishly "What are we gonna do about Hamon-san, Daeki-san and Haneru-san, surely they'd be a little reluctant about this newest situation" Shino pointed out suddenly, he didn't think his teammate would be able to handle all three of them now.

At the question her face twitched and she let out an aggravated sigh "No need to worry Shino, even in this body, I can still handle certain situations" Sakura smiled a closed eye smile, that made her look creepy, Ino shuddered off to the side.

While Zabuza shook his head quietly in amusement, eventually they did get a mass majority of the work done and traipsed back to the Mizukage Tower for dinner "Not going to eat at the tea shop" Ao guessed, and Sakura shook her head.

Probably to exhausted at the current moment, if the way she was leaning heavily on Neji was any indication, that she didn't want to deal with anymore people that day "Don't pick on her Ao" Chojuro scolded lightly.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later after eating only half of what she had on her plate that Sakura was knocked out, head in Neji's lap snoring quietly "Look at that asleep already, that's kind of cute" Ino giggled softly.

As they all finished their dinner and stood, Neji carefully scooping Sakura into his arms, it was weird carrying her like that if he was being honest, but he wouldn't dare complain because he got to hold her even more than he already did.

Eight minutes later he was tucking her beneath the blankets of the bed she'd chosen "Good night Sakura" Neji murmured softly taking the chance to press a quick kiss to her forehead and gently remove the hairpin he'd given her and place it on the bedside table before leaving the room.

Three days later on the fifth day in the Hidden Mist Village, after a shit ton of arguing about what she could and couldn't do in her miniaturized form, everything was going much more smoothly for Sakura, even though she was still stuck as a child.

Not a single person would argue with her anymore that was only because when she'd stomped the ground with her foot it had made a five foot long fissure and thrown Mangetsu Hozuki off balance, he'd fallen flat on his ass, even in a smaller form she was deadly and he hadn't picked a fight with her again.

Much like Juzo refused to come anywhere near her, always keeping his distance, those two meetings were on the second day stuck in a seven year old's body, the third was quiet and peaceful and now they were on the fourth.

Lo and behold, who would arrive but Minato via transportation jutsu, with Kakashi and Tsunade as tag-a-longs "Tou-san" Sakura launched herself at her adopted father and he caught her in his arms and hefted her up to eye level.

"Poor Sakura-chan how on earth did this happen to you" Kakashi looked his adopted daughter over carefully to make sure that she was doing as alright as she appeared and didn't find a single hair out of place, in fact she seemed happy, if not a little put out she was stuck as a seven year old again.

Her eyes darkened "Someone shot me with a dart, we're guessing that there was some sort of de-aging serum in the dart, hence my chibi appearance, on the inside I'm still the sixteen year old Sakura that you know" Sakura quipped.

The honey eyed blonde let out a sharp bark of laughter "Brat it always amazes me the things that happen to you when you least expect it, have you run any tests" Tsunade got her laughter under control and looked at her chibi apprentice, Sakura was downright adorable as a little brat.

Sakura shook her head "Probably for the best, our informant in Orochimaru's base, sent us a message a week ago about someone out for revenge on you Sakura-san, and created a de-aging serum, he also told us it wears off after two months" Minato cringed as he said it.

"T..T..Two months you mean I'm going to be stuck like this for two bl…freaking months, but what about the peach blossom viewing festival, I can't dance in front of all those people as a little kid and Raikage-sama's gonna laugh at me" the pinkette spluttered before heaving a long suffering sigh, looking like she was about to break down in tears.

It made all their hearts jolt in response "I'm very sorry Sakura-san, however he did send us a sample of the serum, but Tsunade-san has already tried to create something that would counteract the affects happening, you are more than welcome to try yourself" the blonde held out a vial.

With another long suffering sigh she took the vial "Guess there's no harm in trying" Sakura pursed her lips, things like this always had the worst timing and if she ever saw the man who'd done this to her, she was going to bury him alive with her fist.

Violent thoughts swirling in her head, Sakura got as comfortable as she dared in her adopted Father's arms, a scowl on her lips told anyone who dared to laugh at her would receive a world of hurt, so none of them commented on it.

"Don't worry brat, we'll tell Hiashi about your situation" the honey eyed blonde pat her apprentice on the head extremely sympathetic of the girls plight, it really wasn't fair that people kept taking their anger out on her.

Sakura gave her Shishou a watery smile proving just how much she was looking forward to performing the dance with Hinata and Hanabi, but now because she was going to be stuck in a seven year old's body until the end of the festival, she couldn't, and it hurt.

And the sight of the tears tugged at everyone's heart strings, even Ao's "Think of it this way Sakura-chan, this will give you and Kimimaro-kun some practice on how to be older siblings to a little sibling" Kakashi piped in trying to be helpful.

Because he definitely didn't want to see the girl he'd adopted cry, he didn't think his heart could take it "Yeah I suppose that's true Tou-san" she was trying to be positive and was even doing such a marvelous job as well.

Until Gengetsu stumbled across them in the next moment and promptly burst out laughing "So you really did get turned into a child again, how amusing" the blonde chuckled missing the blatant anger that appeared on the girls face.

Until a blast of angry chakra hit him and knocked him back a couple of feet from the force of it the man righted himself and looked surprised seconds later "Lord Second please don't laugh at her, she's a little touchy right now about that subject" Mei winced completely understanding of the girl.

He nodded "My apologies, I did not mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that it could have happened to anyone" Gengetsu tried to right the situation, but in response the girl let out another one of those long suffering sighs and shook her head.

"Doubtful, it seems this sort of thing always only happens to me, because the person who did this was specifically targeting me" Sakura explained with a small huff, it was the kami honest truth, didn't mean she had to like it any.

Blue eyes widened "Just what exactly did you do to this fellow to make him shoot you with a dart that has de-aging serum in it" the blonde frowned in confusion, not understanding anything he was being told in the least.

The Hokage was the one to answer that question "Because she's escaped Orochimaru's clutches time and time again" Minato said in a flat tone, that's really what it was all about, Orochimaru was growing more furious by the day, that he couldn't capture Sakura.

Sakura was elusive when she wanted to be, not only that but she always got herself out of tricky situations, everyone grimaced at the statement, poor girl just couldn't catch a break it seemed "Why is Orochimaru after you anyway" Tobirama eyed the girl curiously.

"I'm a Kaguya, the second survivor that wasn't supposed to be, Kimimaro's little sister, Kimimaro who formerly worked for Orochimaru and switched sides as soon as he remembered I even existed and cured him when Kabuto couldn't, rescued a few of his subordinates, that's it" she stated evenly.

More curious "And don't forget we blew up one of his bases, I bet he was spitting mad when we did that" the silver haired man that was holding her chuckled, her lips twitched upwards in amusement before a few giggles filled the air.

"Blew up one of his bases when did you do that" Hashirama's brows raised high into his hairline as he asked, more like guffawed the question out, everyone eyed the sixteen year old turned seven year old with expectation in their gazes.

Her lips quirked upwards again "When we rescued Jugo, it was right after I sealed the reanimations of Zabuza and Haku away" Sakura winced as the memory slammed into her, while the two in question cringed in remembrance as well.

Eventually the lot of them did split up, with Minato and Tsunade returning to Leaf, while Kakashi stayed in Mist to make sure no further incidents happened to his adopted daughter, at the end of the day he was given a room to sleep in as well, while everyone went to bed after a hard day of work.


	60. Chapter 59

A day later marked the first day of the second week in the Hidden Mist Village and Sakura declared it an off day for everyone considering how hard they'd worked, this was met with some odd looks mainly from Zabuza.

"What just because you think I'm a slave driver Zabuza, doesn't mean I am, besides we've made great progress and you all deserve a chance to do your own thing" Sakura gave her former Master an exasperated glare.

Still stuck in a seven year old's body "I for one am not going to pass up this chance to go shopping for clothing unique to this country" Ino jumped at the chance presented to her and was gone in a flash, long blonde hair trailing after her as she rounded a corner and disappeared.

Everyone stared after her in surprise for a couple of minutes "You really mean it Sakura-chan, we've got the entire day off to do whatever we want" Haku questioned quietly, after working on the shop, by choice only, for a week straight, the idea of a free day was a little bizarre.

Sakura nodded her head and Haku was the second one to disappear "Guess I was wrong about you brat, you have changed, before you wouldn't have even considered a day off" Zabuza let a small smile quirk his lips upwards before vanishing after his current apprentice.

His former apprentice and the only one to succeed him rolled her eyes and snorted derisively "Don't know about you Tobirama, but I think a nice relaxing stroll around the Mist Village sounds nice, what do you think" Hashirama suggested to his brother.

Who nodded "Indeed come Anija, it's time to see just what this village is like" Tobirama agreed to the suggestion and the two former Hokage were the next ones gone from the large group, who'd added an extra the day before.

By that point only Shino, Neji and Kakashi remained besides Sakura "Might go see what the stores offer to bring back a souvenir for our teammate" Shino admitted quietly before turning on his heel and going in the direction of the market.

It was a stare off between the courting couple, before the brunette sighed "Going to go scout around the village, see if I can't pick up anyone suspicious" Neji finally said, then was gone much like the others.

The silver haired copy nin glanced down at his miniaturized adopted daughter "Might help Neji-kun with his scouting" Kakashi pressed his hand down on her head briefly, then hurried after the disappearing Hyuga.

Leaving Sakura all by herself as Chojuro and Ao were guarding Mei during a very important meeting, so what did she do, go to the training grounds, as much as she wanted to continue working on the shop, continuing to force everyone to work wasn't her sort of thing.

But that didn't mean however she couldn't go off by herself and still work, even if that's figuring out what she could and couldn't do in her current small form "Oh hello Sakura-san" Ameyuri, the only other woman to be part of the legendary swordsmen of the Mist group was there.

"Hello Ameyuri-san, don't mind me, just going to get some practice in, I can't access all of my abilities right now and it's better to find out what I can and can't do in case something comes up and I need to fight" the pinkette chattered.

Clambering over several large rocks that were as big as she currently was until she was stood in the middle of the field "Right, have they figured out something to get you back to your real age" the red head lowered her twin Kiba swords pausing in her own training session.

"My Hokage-sama said the best thing was to let whatever this is wear off on it's own, my shishou tried to come up with an antidote that would counteract the effects and failed, so I'm not even going to try it myself" Sakura sighed.

Feeling weary and bone tired, come to think of it, she might even be stuck as a seven year old still on the first day they went to Iron, Mifune was sure to laugh, though not as much as the Raikage, it was still going to suck.

The woman winced "Best of luck anyway and if those guys get to bothersome kick em straight where the sun don't shine" Ameyuri offered as a way to distract the girl from her currently depressive thoughts, she could feel the depression wafting from her in waves.

Sakura smiled lightly in response though "Now there's an idea, though it wouldn't be as much fun, Zabuza liked to toy with his prey and that has rubbed off on me to, so I think the slow kind of torture would be best" she cackled thinking up a million ways to mess with someone.

Ameyuri smirked oh yes Zabuza had definitely rubbed off on the girl "Mhm that's the best way to go if your trying to drive someone insane, do it slowly" she nodded in understanding, then turned back to continue practicing with her swords.

While Sakura cracked her knuckles and sped through a set of one handed hand signs "Suiton: Water Clone Jutsu" she called molding her chakra properly with expert control and made three clones, it was better than what she'd thought would happen.

She took a deep breath then gathered chakra in her fist, just a minimal amount and slammed her hand into the clone closest to her, it went flying backwards and landed harshly against the ground, less than a second later it turned into a puddle of water.

Minimal damage and less distance than she can normally hit someone back, lavender eyes narrowed before activating her dojutsu "Eight Trigrams Air Palm" Sakura held up a hand and shot air from it using her Hyuga Clan Jutsu, at the second clone furthest from her.

Like the first it went sailing backwards, gaining a little more distance than the first before dissolving in a puddle of water, by that point Sakura was breathing heavily, but she wasn't willing to concede just yet.

Deactivating her Dojutsu, in the next moment her eyes flashed to jade and activated her second kekkeigenkai, Shikotsumyaku "Dance of the Camellia" she pulled a bone from her shoulder wincing as it hurt ten times more than usual, before launching into a flurry of attacks.

The third clone went down and so did she because three jutsu's and one chakra enhanced attack was her limit in her current body, she flopped back on the ground, this was going to be a very trying couple of months.

"Whatcha doing brat" Juzo eyed her warily the minute he walked onto the training grounds preparing to get some practice in, but spotted the girl that had beaten him hands down in a no holding back fight.

Sakura tilted her head back "Laying here if it offends you get over it" she grouched out clearly in no mood to play nice with anyone at that current moment, before focusing her gaze forward again and laying there silently.

Juzo if anything looked surprised before deciding there was no harm in talking to her "You always such a charming person in the morning" he asked sitting down a little ways away from the girl and trying to strike up a normal conversation for once.

Her gaze trailed in his direction before she flipped over to lay on her stomach "Usually but when your unfairly stuck in a child's body because some asshole decides to get revenge on you, then you wouldn't be such a charming person either now would you" Sakura pointed out bluntly.

"Probably not, but I see your making the most of your situation, try not to let it get you down to much, you don't want those guys to worry now do you" Juzo was just as blunt, he wasn't the only one who'd noticed how much those other Leaf Nin worried about Sakura.

Who smiled fondly "No, but they'll worry anyway because their worrywarts in the worst kind of way, but then they wouldn't be who they are if they weren't worried" the pinkette shook her head quietly in amusement, mood turning to something a little more positive.

Technically everyone was being way to accommodating and trying to avoid actively upsetting her, it spoke volumes how much they cared about her and it warmed her to the core "That's what loved ones do, if they saw you laying there depressed it would upset them" he tried to tell her.

"Yeah, yeah I know, my depression's over though and like you said I and they are trying to make the most of my situation, it's not so bad I guess" Sakura snickered, being carried by Kakashi had made everything worth it, like she was truly a little kid again and bonding with her father.

The man snorted "You just enjoy being totted around by that silver haired guy and the one your courting right" Juzo guessed easily and Sakura nodded her head there was no point in lying and she suspected Kakashi and Neji knew that already, but were indulging her by doing it anyway.

Sakura grinned "Well as enlightening as this chat was, I do have things to do, so see ya around Juzo-san" she waved and disappeared from the training grounds, it was time to make some of her poison, and put it inside of Kubikiribocho again.

Juzo shrugged and decided to get started on his own training session as Sakura headed for the Mizukage Tower and disappeared within and walked all the way to the guest wing of the tower and slipped silently into the guest room she was sharing with Ino.

Before sitting down and pulling out everything she needed, portable fire pit, mortar and pestle, water, red and white dye powder and all the ingredients to her poison, Kubikiribocho was unsealed and one of her very small vials.

Then got two empty flasks out, started boiling the water with a fire jutsu in one small flask as she didn't want to make to much, a separate container and began smashing up the poisonous herbs, she was on the third one golden chain and being extremely careful.

When the door was opened and in walked Hashirama and Tobirama "Aha found you, of course you'd be working on creating more products for the shop here" the brunette pointed an accusing finger at Sakura acting for all the world like he'd caught a thief in the act of stealing.

Her brows rose up and a snort slipped through her lips while his younger brother eyed him with a dubious expression "You make it sound like it's a crime Anija, besides you very well know Sakura-san is a workaholic so why did you expect anything different" the white haired male snorted himself.

Sakura sighed and shook her head in amusement "Incorrect I'm not making any product for any store, this is for me and Kubikiribocho's protection" the pinkette interrupted before they could make anymore speculations on what she was doing.

Both males turned her way in surprised "Kubikiribocho's protection what do you mean exactly Sakura-chan" Hashirama sat down taking care not to bump into anything and accidentally knock it over so as to avoid getting scolded by his granddaughters apprentice.

"Remember how I told you about Chizakura-doku, well I'm finally making some to put inside Kubikiribocho, I'm also going to be placing a barrier tag inside of him as well" Sakura narrowed her lavender orbs, no way was anyone ever placing an exploding tag on her sword again.

The two former Hokage were surprised yet also understanding "Basically the ultimate protection, very thought out and should they manage to get past the barrier they'll deal with your poison, by the way what exactly does your poison do" Tobirama asked.

Sakura smirked and pulled out a worn notebook "All the experiments Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan compiled on a prisoner with full permission of Hokage-sama and the at the time interim Kazekage" she handed it over to the former Second Hokage to read.

While continuing to make her poison, by crushing up two rhubarb leaves, followed by one mushroom amanita muscaria, four lantana camara berries, a lobelia flower, three black locust seeds, and three more ingredients.

Taking extra special care with each one and cleaning her mortar and pestle out after smashing up each poisonous ingredient to Hashirama's disturbed awe "Why do you do that Sakura-chan" the former First Hokage questioned when he couldn't wait any longer.

"Clean the mortar and pestle every time…to avoid contaminating each of the herbs that come after the ones I've already done, I'm very meticulous" Sakura asked just to be sure after a pause in which he nodded, she answered his question.

Neither were very surprised at the answer considering all they'd seen of her so far "Very deadly poison you've got there, but why do you call it Chizakura" the former Second Hokage inquired interested to find out more.

Sakura's eyes sparkled in amusement "Just watch you'll find out Lord Second" she grinned taking the container of smashed up poisonous herbs, plants, flowers, seeds and berries and scraped them onto the filter paper over the empty flask.

Before adding the flavorless white and red dye powder and with tongs grabbed the flask with boiling water and poured it over the the herbs and dye powder to make a light pink liquid, until the flask was full.

Just to be sure she'd made it right, a healing scroll was pulled from her medical bag along with the antidote she always kept on hand, in a matter of seconds a stream of smoke filled the air as the poison was absorbed into the scroll and turned green.

"Apt name I suppose, it's innocent but deadly, kind of like you" Hashirama suddenly figured out the reason why the pink haired sixteen year old turned seven year old at the moment anyway named her poison Chizakura, because it was pink, it looked innocent but could kill you.

She nodded quietly "That's right and that was also my sole reasoning for naming it like I did, plus I made it as a nasty surprise for Orochimaru, this latest incident has me seething with unbridled rage and I'm really going to mess him up once this wears off" Sakura huffed.

Deciding it was better to let her rant the two former Hokage were quiet for a moment "So how are you going to get it inside your sword" Tobirama asked after several minutes in which Sakura put away all of her things before grabbing a blank tag and writing the seal needed on it.

Then poured the Chizakura-doku into the small vial, the only thing left out "By cutting him, he's use to this and I'll heal him right after" she winced, it always pained her to do this, but at least Kubi had never rejected her afterwards for it.

Even they knew that it must be difficult to injure the sword she treasured above everything else, Sakura took a deep breath and grabbed up a kunai before charging it with enough chakra, then placed the tip of her kunai to Kubikiribocho and cut him long and deep.

First the tag was stuffed into the cut, then the vial, then Sakura cut the palm of her hand and placed it over the wound on Kubikiribocho, he absorbed her blood without fuss and soon there was no evidence left behind that even suggested he'd been injured.

Just to make sure she'd wrote the seal right Sakura made a hand sign and activated the barrier, before trying to injure Kubikiribocho again, this time her kunai bounced off the blade and a deep blue glow surrounded the sword.

"Guess that means your idea was a success and now no one can even harm him during a fight if you activate that barrier" deeply impressed with her fuinjutsu skills and tact, the brunette had to applaud the girl for finding a way around any future situations.

In which someone got the stupid idea of trying to blow up her sword again "We really were jumping the gun a bit when we called you and Neji-san amateur Jonin, clearly we were wrong and you've proven that" the white haired male rumbled out an apology.

Sakura smiled softly and began polishing her sword after deactivating the tag "It's okay Lord Second, forgive and forget, you apologized, admitted your mistakes, that's all was needed" the pinkette assured leaning clean over her sword to just to flip him over and polish the other side.

"What are you three doing in here, alone" Zabuza's familiar voice washed over them from the now open doorway, he was without Haku, but he was eyeing the trio seated on the floor of one of the guest room oddly.

His former apprentice/successor grinned innocently "Giving Kubi a good rubdown since I haven't had much time to bring him out, plus it's difficult in my current form" Sakura chattered easily deciding to keep what she'd done to herself for the time being.

Zabuza narrowed his dark brown eyes before taking a seat on the floor next to Sakura and peering closely at his once upon a time sword, if anything Kubikiribocho gleamed ten times brighter than when he'd been in possession of the executions blade.

"Looks like you've really taken care of him all this time, that Gaara fellow must have a lot of blood in his sand, Kubikiribocho don't have a single scratch on him" the raven haired male whistled in appreciative awe.

Sakura smirked quietly and finished up, wishing she could heft the sword into her lap but knowing better than to try "Of course, I took care of him, I'm not incompetent even though sometimes he tried to drive me insane" she glowered at Kubikiribocho suddenly.

Her former Master let out deep rumbling chuckles "Sounds like he's given you the same amount of trouble he use to give me, but unlike when I had him brat, it seems Kubikiribocho's bonded with you on a deeper level, he won't accept anyone else until you pass him down" Zabuza warned.

And she was pleased as punch to hear that, even if someone were to try and steal Kubikiribocho, they wouldn't be able to use him because Kubi would reject them thus rendering him completely useless to that person "As it should be" Sakura nodded.

During this time Hashirama and Tobirama decided to give the two time alone to talk as it had obviously been a long time since a chance like that had presented itself to the duo and crept from the room and shut the door quietly behind them.

"Brat I know I was an idiot back then and what I did was unfair to you, forcing you away from my side and making you suffer, this is the only time I'm ever going to say this, I'm sorry" the raven haired male took the chance presented to him by being utterly alone with the girl to finally apologize.

Sakura's lavender orbs widened in shock, happiness and understanding before flickering to a jade color "You made me wait a long time Zabuza but I think it was worth it to finally hear you say that" she smiled kindly.

Just as the door opened once again to admit Neji into the room sporting a guilty look "I didn't mean to eavesdrop as I realize that was an extremely private moment" Neji winced hoping the two weren't angry.

They shook their head "Relax Hyuga, I know your just worried about brat, I saw how you looked at her all the way back when you two fought us as reanimations, to come to her aide and jump into a fight to protect her heart, that takes true guts boy" Zabuza turned dark brown eyes on Neji.

Who looked a little surprised that he was suddenly on the receiving end of praise from his girlfriend's former master, while Sakura blushed a little, Neji cleared his throat "Thank you Zabuza-san" the Hyuga nodded promising inwardly to continue doing as he had then.

He might not have realized that he liked Sakura back then and was slowly coming to terms that she was a friend, that had only been the beginning stages of their relationship, built upon trust, love and communication.

Zabuza chuckled quietly, ruffled Sakura hair, wishing he'd done it a lot more when she'd truly been that age then left to give the duo some time alone, Sakura's lavender orbs met Neji's matching ones when the door shut behind Zabuza.

It was just them and a new revelation "D..Did you really all the way back then" the pinkette asked shyly, cheeks tinted pink, they'd both been a little oblivious to their feelings and she wondered if Neji had even noticed.

Neji nodded quietly "Yes but I didn't realize it at the time, trust Zabuza-san to have noticed, as I've come to understand he's very observant" the brunette settled at her side and she leaned into him enjoying the peace.

Moments like that were hard to come by in the world they were in with the threat of the remaining Akatsuki and Orochimaru, peace was a fleeting thought, it felt like a lifetime that they were wrapped up in their own thoughts but was only ten minutes.

Before the door was thrown open and Ino barged into the room "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Ino froze as she spotted the duo, her pink haired friend waved her hand and shook her head gesturing that she hadn't.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, we were just lost in thought you didn't interrupt anything" Sakura assured sealing Kubikiribocho away in his scroll before rising from the floor, it was almost lunch time and she was definitely hungry.

If her stomach growling was any indication "Looks like it's time to eat" Neji announced with a quiet chuckle and earned a grin from his girlfriend, and while he wished he could kiss her, he didn't, they'd both agreed it was to awkward.

Ino hurriedly put away her belongings, having only gotten a couple of outfits unique to the Mist Village "Wait for me you guys" the Yamanaka Heiress rushed after the couple, the others on their heels as well because they were also hungry.

"Geez what's the hurry Sakura-chan are you that hungry" Kakashi was suddenly at his adopted daughters side just as she nearly tripped and he saved her by grabbing her up into his arms, her head swiveled around to meet his gaze with a snort.

"Course, I did go out and train a little, found my limits which is sadly irritating, but using up my chakra and energy makes one hungrier than usual" the pink haired Jonin quipped deciding to make the most of her current position and settled back in Kakashi's arms.

Exasperated he couldn't but ask, "Why didn't you go explore the village like the rest of us Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin questioned making sure she was comfortable as they continued their trek to the Tower cafeteria.

She didn't have an answer for him and shrugged, seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer, the Copy Ninja sighed before setting his adopted down on the bench, before sitting on her left and Neji on her right sandwiching her between the both of them.

"What did you do after that Sakura-chan, surely you did something productive" Haku piped in once they'd all gotten what they wanted to eat picked out on trays, along with something to drink, tea was a personal favorite of most of them.

Lavender orbs shot in his direction before a grin curved her lips upwards "I was definitely productive Haku, though I'm going to keep what I did to myself for awhile" Sakura giggled lightly, and the two former Hokage decided to do the same.

The only one who didn't ask was the only one to guess as to what had gone on during that time his teammate had been alone "Do you have a plan for tomorrow, why because all that's really left is straightening up the hospital" Shino finally spoke up.

And Sakura straightened in her spot "Mm, beyond planting the herbs and lining the shelves with the products, since we've finished talks with Hamon-san about the rules and regulations and drawn up a contract, the hospital is cleaned out, with new tools, it's just the medics" she ticked off her fingers.

Earning a nod from Ino "That's right, plus showing those two Daeki-san and Haneru-san how to create each product from scratch, only two weeks left" the blonde carefully entered the conversation not wanting to be left out.

"No need to worry, I wrote the recipes for all the products in these notebooks, both of them will get two each, so if one of them is gone on a mission or something, the other will still have access" Sakura held up the four notebooks.

Haku blinked his doe brown orbs "You always think way ahead Sakura-chan, that's probably why we're almost done" the brunette pushed the smashed potatoes on his tray around for a moment as he talked before eating them.

The girl who'd been his best friend since they were seven nodded "It's what I do Haku, over preparing is something that I can't just not do" the pinkette laughed sheepishly stowing the notebooks back away in her medical bag.

"One question, I know you made a bag, but is that the same one Sakura" the Aburame Heir questioned suddenly eyeing the dark red bag, it looked similar but he knew better than to assume because the thought was just ludicrous.

At the question her brows rose "It's the same bag Shino, really durable because of the material, plus I made sure to sew it properly, hence the reason it's lasted this long, though I'll probably have to make a new one soon" she eyed a couple of loose threads warily.

Inwardly hoping that it would last until they reached Stone, but knowing it wouldn't, perhaps she'd just buy some material from Mist until then "Finally falling apart huh Sakura-chan, that thing lasted a long time" Ino did the same, before glancing to her own carefully.

Sakura smiled lightly "Yes it did because I'm the one who made it" she snickered quietly polishing off the rest of her food and leaning into Neji's side, it sucked being little again, because less than five minutes later she was knocked out.

Tiredness creeping up on her unexpectedly "How about that out like a light, it's a wonder how she can do everything she does everyday without getting exhausted" Kakashi shook his head and carefully lifted Sakura from the bench and into his arms.

"Just makes one wonder, how she really feels about being stuck like that, why, I know for one I would go insane" Shino pointed out, he couldn't imagine what it would be like, but he knew that it wouldn't be any fun in the least.

Being stuck in a child's body, being able to do less than you were actually capable off and if exerted to much energy falling asleep at the worst time, he would have gone mad long ago, but Sakura, she was doing her best not to let her situation upset her.

Or was it and they just didn't know because they were all trying not to upset her intentionally, it was a thought for later "Aww did Sakura-chan get tired and fall asleep" another person who was enjoying doting on the miniaturized Sakura was the Mizukage.

Mei adored the girl "That's right Mizukage-sama, all tuckered out because Sakura-chan couldn't resist going to the training grounds and training for a bit" the silver haired nin who was carrying her chuckled quietly.

"Figures that girl couldn't take a break for her self" Ao snorted quietly his words might have sounded harsh, but even he'd come to care for the pink haired girl on a certain level, a friend, but never would he admit that to anyone especially her.

His partner nodded quietly "Always works so hard just for others, it's really kind, how she puts herself through hell or does things she doesn't like for the ones she cares about" Chojuro summed up Sakura in one sentence.

That was the truth of Sakura Kaguya, she was selfless and though she called herself selfish, she was anything but, throwing herself in harms way for other people, creating an entire chain of shops to even help other villages, her kindness knew no limits.

Mei smiled softly "Best let her sleep, I'm sure she'll be up and running around in an hour or two" the auburn haired woman waved and walked by the enlarged group of nine, Ao and Chojuro on her heels, they were going to get a late lunch.

Just as the Mizukage predicted Sakura woke a couple hours later and went out to explore the Mist Village with Neji at her side and even bought a few souvenirs to bring back and to eventually tell a story about their three week long mission in Mist and other villages and lands.

Four days later Haneru got sent on a mission and there wasn't much left to do so Sakura declared it another free day "You're being awfully generous Sakura-chan" Kakashi narrowed his lone onyx eye on his adopted daughter.

Wishing he could read her mind to figure out what she was thinking "What, besides showing Daeki-san and Haneru-san how to make the last four products, which will take at least two days each before they get the hang of it, there's not much more we can do" Sakura rounded on her adopted father.

Kakashi held up his hands "I know, but this is strange even for you, or did you just want to spend some time with me" the silver haired nin inquired carefully not wanting to assume, but definitely thrilled at the idea, perhaps they'd even take a couple of pictures.

Sakura grinned "You caught me Tou-san, I thought we could you know get a couple of pictures taken, I want to remember this for the rest of my life" the pinkette blurted out not wanting to let this rare chance pass her by.

Being stuck in a child's body while it did suck, it gave her many opportunities to experience things that she didn't get to when she had been a child "Of course Sakura-chan, we'll have to convince Kimimaro-kun to do the transformation jutsu to get more pictures" Kakashi suggested.

Lavender orbs lit up and flickered green "No kidding I wonder what everyone will think when they see me" Sakura hummed as they walked down the streets looking for the photo booth she'd spotted a few days before when she'd went with Neji.

"Who knows Sakura-chan, but I don't think any of them but Hoshigaki will laugh at you so you really don't have anything to worry about, plus you can whack him if you feel he's getting to out of line, your the only one that man really listens to except for Hokage-sama" the Copy nin sighed.

"True, then again sometimes he doesn't and really tries to drive me batty, I probably won't have a chance to visit my hideout, I'll probably have to send Neji there to get Nagai-kun for the Cloud Village" the sixteen year old turned seven year old mused aloud.

At the mention of the hideout Kakashi sulked a little "Are you ever going to tell me where that is Sakura-chan, perhaps I could go with you, so long as I promise not to be overprotective, because I know you can handle yourself long enough to get help" he pouted.

Sakura eyed him closely with her still emerald colored orbs trying to determine if she could pick up on any hint of deceit in the end she finally nodded grudgingly "Okay Tou-san, next time I go we'll go together" she relented.

Relieved she'd finally agreed to let him tag-a-long to her getaway place, he was content to walk along until they'd very nearly passed the photo booth "Look there it is Sakura-chan, let's go get our pictures done" Kakashi crinkled his eye at his adopted daughter.

And she allowed him to take her hand as they took five or six photo's in different poses in all it was a very fun experience "I can't wait to do the same with Kimi-nii" Sakura grinned from ear to ear as they started wandering the streets again in a random direction to see what they could find.

What they get for their efforts is a depressed Mangetsu Hozuki, it was then that something began nagging at her from the back of her mind as her father went forward to talk to the man "Are you alright Hozuki-san" the silver haired nin inquired carefully.

The man turned to face them looking quite a sigh "Not exactly, I've been trying to convince Mizukage-sama to let me go out and look for my brother, but considering the danger, she's refused" Mangetsu glared at the ground.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought and looked Mangetsu over "Would your brothers name happen to be Suigetsu" the pinkette hazarded a guess, purple eyes widened and shot in her direction while Kakashi lifted a questioning brow.

"Yes but how did you know that unless you've met him personally, do you know where he is, can you tell him I'm alive and want to see him again" the floodgates opened and if it hadn't been for Kakashi picking her up, she would have been knocked over by the exuberant Hozuki.

The silver haired nin was still giving her a confused look "Just how did you know anyway Sakura-chan" the copy nin asked of his adopted daughter, sometimes she was to knowledgeable and he never was prepared for what came out of her mouth sometimes.

She blew out a breath "I haven't met him personally, but I do know someone who has and they've requested I help him out of the trouble he's in, Mangetsu-san he's stuck in one of Orochimaru's bases, don't know which one, but I'm sure I can ask a certain someone" Sakura smiled gently.

With a long suffering sigh Mangetsu decided just this once "Would you truly help him, I may not have been the best brother before, but I've turned over a new leaf and I want to try now, perhaps reign him in and teach him right from wrong" the pale blue haired man prodded carefully.

The silver haired nin rolled his lone onyx eye "You probably don't even need to ask Mangetsu-san, see Sakura-chan probably has already decided to help him get away from Orochimaru, once that gets in her head, there's no turning back and you'll soon be reunited with your brother" Kakashi said.

Sakura giggled quietly "It's true, the person who asked is a friend of my own brother and I know what it's like to be separated from the only blood related family you have for several years" she nodded kindly.

The man before them felt sympathy fill him "Thank you Kid, I swear by my honor that I won't go after Kubikiribocho and I won't let my idiot brother either" Mangetsu vowed feeling ten times lighter and no longer depressed as he waved and vanished down the streets.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Gengetsu had been eavesdropping on the conversation and witnessing it for himself what Mei called the effect of Sakura Kaguya, where people instantly became calm in her presence unless they turned on her first and wondered just what else the girl was capable of.

He didn't have much time to think as the duo turned the corner and nearly slammed into him "Lord Second Mizukage Sir" Sakura tilted her head to the side out of respect, for someone who had only lived in Mist for seven years she was awfully respectful of it's occupants despite the abuse she suffered.

"Why are you so polite" Gengetsu couldn't help but ask, it was something else he'd been wondering for a long time, but Mei, Ao or Chojuro would give him any answers, and said that if he wished to learn he had to ask her.

Sakura blanched in response "Because Sir, the Fourth Mizukage and the former Matron of the orphanage I was raised in for seven years shoved etiquette lessons down my throat and how to be proper and polite and all that crap, it's habit" she admitted in the same polite tone she always used.

Gengetsu blinked before grimacing, well he certainly hadn't been expecting that answer, not in the least "Are you her biological father, or can I ask how you two met and where are your real parents" the blonde rattled off another question.

"I'm not her biological father, as I adopted Sakura-chan and her brother Kimimaro-kun and we met when Zabuza and Haku died when she was twelve, she came back to the village with me and my genin at the time" Kakashi answered.

Giving his adopted daughter time to come up with a suitable answer "My parents are dead, I don't know what happened to my mother, but my birth father was a little unhinged, my eyes were like his, so he tried to kill me as a three day old baby or at least that's what I've been told" Sakura said.

Another grimace, this conversation definitely wasn't going the way he'd initially imagined it "Why did you leave the Mist Village, being forced to partake in such lessons isn't a reason for abandoning your home, neither is being bullied" Gengetsu questioned next.

Here Sakura physically cringed "Lord Second Sir pardon my blunt and foul language but simply put the Fourth was a sick bastard, he would touch me through my clothes, whisper things that he was going to do to me in my ears and went so far as to brand me like a personal belonging" she announced point blank.

The Second Mizukage felt sick to his stomach "I suppose that is a valid reason, my apologies for asking you invasive questions and for making you remember your horrible past" the blonde winced, clearly having not expected anything that had been revealed to him.

"It's alright Lord Second Mizukage Sir, sure it was horrible and several times I really thought this village hated me but the Fifth is very kind and what matters the most is that I'm here now and trying to help the very first village I lived in" Sakura smiled gently.

A chuckle filled the air from above her "That is why you have endeared yourself to Lady Fifth and the inhabitants of this village, because you try oh so very hard" Kakashi couldn't resist reaching up and ruffling his adopted daughters hair carefully so as not to mess it up.

Surprised that despite the horrible happenings the girl in front of him wasn't letting her past rule her, the second Mizukage nodded "And should you ever find yourself in need of somewhere to stay, the Mist will always be open to you" Gengetsu bowed his head properly before heading off.

Kakashi and Sakura shared an amused smile and went back to the Mizukage Tower, pictures tucked away in their wallets and ready to relax, basically it meant taking a nap in Sakura's case, because all that excitement wore her out.

Before the nine of them knew it there were only two days left, the shop was finished, the staff had been prepped, the hospital was cleaned top to bottom, with new tools and supplies, and herbs galore and the medics had a new training regimen implemented.

"What are we gonna do now Sakura-chan" Ino questioned from her guest bed on the 20th morning they'd been in the Hidden Mist Village, there was nothing left to do but lounge about and the entire lot of them had taken to doing just that.

At the question Sakura quirked a brow in the girls question "There's always the option of starting to pack away our belongings" the pinkette pointed out easily, eyeing the scattered articles that littered the floor that belonged to Ino.

Ino blushed in response surreptitiously doing the same "Hey how come there's not as many things on your side, when I know very well that you've been shopping just as much as I have" the Yamanaka Heiress exclaimed.

Pink brows shot upwards and she couldn't help but snort "I'm a neat freak Ino-chan, I can't stand clutter, I keep most of my belongings in storage scrolls, put away in my pack" Sakura explained with a long suffering sigh.

"Oh I see, guess I better get started on this, cause I definitely don't want to be running around on the morning off and making everyone wait" the blonde popped up from her bed and began finally putting her things away to take home.

Sakura snickered quietly to herself for a moment until the door opened admitting Shino into the room "Are you busy why, because Daeki-san and Haneru-san asked that you go over making that last product with them one more time" Shino spoke less than a second later.

"Don't worry I got this Ino, you just keep doing what your doing" the pink haired teenager turned child leaped soundly from the guest bed she'd been using these last few weeks and slid her feet into her sandals before gesturing to Shino to lead the way.

Shino nodded silently to Ino, who was trying to stuff all of her things in her pack and finding it difficult "Do you think she'll figure out the use of storage scrolls" the Aburame Heir chuckled lightly, not trying to be mean, but finding humor in the situation.

His teammates lips quirked upwards "If she doesn't I have a few extra on hand, though this will definitely teach her not to leave her things strewn out clear to the hall practically" Sakura giggled quietly, it was definitely grounds for teasing later.

"At least the only thing we'll have to worry about in Cloud is the shop unless Raikage-san has some big task for you like Mizukage-san did" the raven haired male said suddenly and he wondered if it would take even less time because Cloud was more familiar with Sakura's products.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in thought "Perhaps we'll never know until we get there, I'm more worried about how Raikage-sama is going to be laughing his head off when he see's what's happened to me" the pinkette groaned.

And her teammate bit back a smirk "There, there Sakura, he won't make fun of you to much, for he see's you as at least a friend or something" Shino tried to think of a term that the Raikage might see Sakura as, but couldn't.

"I'm not gonna worry Shino, whatever happens will happen, I've pretty much come to terms with this, so even if he does laugh, it won't hurt my feelings" Sakura smiled softly before putting on a determined expression as they reached the shop.

It would be open for business the day they left "Oh thank god Sakura-san, Daeki messed up the ingredients for the fifth time and no matter how many times he confers to the recipe he keeps screwing up" Haneru was apparently at her wits end with her unlikely partner.

The red head glared at the purple haired woman "Not my fault I'm not use to all this fancy hoorah stuff" Daeki grouched directing his glare to the boiling pot in front of him, filled to the brim with water, before sighed.

Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes but didn't "Just what exactly are you having trouble with remembering, is it the order of ingredients, how much or are you just not use to making things over a that, a bunsen burner" she ticked off questions left and right.

Both medics managing the chain shop shared a look "We're not use to the bunsen burner, when we make things at home we do it over a stove and that's ten times easier" the woman with cropped purple haired rattled off.

"Ah ha thought so, I'm more versatile so can create any product out in the open over an open flame, hang tight for a bit" Sakura nodded in understanding, then vanished out the door and went four streets over before entering another store.

Her trip was quick and she found what she was looking for, so less than twenty minutes later she was back "Was there a reason you made us wait twenty minutes" the man with dark almost blood red hair was back to glaring at inanimate objects again.

A pink brow was quirked in his direction as Sakura shuffled behind the counter, and disappeared into the back for a few minutes before returning "You now have a chakra powered stove, a timer and a smoke alarm" she gestured to the back.

The duo shared a surprised look then disappeared to check out their new equipment "Very nice Sakura-san, thank you" Haneru nodded her head in acceptance when they both returned, and she wondered why they hadn't thought of that themselves.

Considering how much trouble they'd been having "Indeed you really do think of everything when it comes to this sort of thing and I promise that this shop is in good hands" Daeki assured the girl as she and her teammate waved and left the shop.

"That was surprisingly quick and now I'm interested to see how the others go, why because getting to travel around from land to land is great" Shino said the minute they were on their way back to the Mizukage Tower.

It really had been a wonderful experience despite that little hiccup "Yeah me to Shino, and though it looks like a lot of work, if done in moderation with plenty of help, it's not" Sakura pointed out nodding to the guards as they entered the tower and turned down the hall to the guest wing.

Shino did the same taking after his teammate's example "Very true, wonder if Ino finished packing" the Aburame Heir inquired as they came to a stop outside the guest bedroom door Sakura had been staying in with Ino for the last few weeks.

"Doubtful Shino, though you, Neji and the others should start doing the same, don't want to be running around and forget something the morning of after all" the pinkette announced before entering the room she shared with her friend.

The blonde was sitting on the floor surrounded by all of her things still fighting with her mission pack at her entrance though, pupilless blue eyes shot her way pleading for help "I can't get it Sakura-chan" Ino sniffed.

"Let this be a lesson Ino-chan to be a little neater next time, these are storage scrolls, just seal your belongings inside, rearrange your pack and everything will be ready for the day after tomorrow" Sakura held out a few of her storage scrolls.

Ino took them with a relieved smile "Thank you Sakura-chan and yeah I'm definitely never doing this again, it's such a pain to have to repack everything" the blonde grumbled sealing her things away in the scrolls.

Then stuffing them in her pack as neatly as possible "No worries Ino, so long as you understand that's all" Sakura plopped down gracefully on the guest bed, after taking off her sandals and pulled out a medical book to read.

Just as another thought popped into her head a sparkle appeared in her lavender orbs, that was something she could do while doing what she already was doing "Why do you have that look on your face brat" Zabuza interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear "Just another idea , a goal that I can work on while going around on this mission" she admitted, already thinking of endless possibilities, though her questions would be kept for Jiraiya, as he was the only person she knew who'd written a book before.

"What kind of idea Sakura-chan is it a goal that you can achieve easily or will you have to work super hard on it" Haku bounced into the room after Zabuza, both of them and Ino eager to hear what she'd thought up now.

Pleased to share her new idea "I want to write a book series, though they'll be simple, the book title is going to be Stocking Your Medical Pouch For Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced Medics, three in the series, that's about it" Sakura explained.

Zabuza and Haku weren't half as shocked as they use to be "Good idea brat, but how are you going to get started, or do you have an idea of how you want to write it" the raven haired male prodded, intending to full heartedly encourage this new idea.

"Mm I was going to talk to Jiraiya-sama, I'm sure by now he's in the Leaf Village with Konan-san, Yahiko-san and Nagato-san after all" the pinkette mused aloud, brain going million miles a minute, and this new idea of her's wasn't one she'd have to ask to do.

She could just do it "I have to wonder at something, Zabuza-sama you always use to tell us how scary the Sannin were but Sakura-chan knows all three of them, and we know one and about to know two, and they aren't as scary as you told us they'd be" the brunette rounded on his Master.

Dark brown eyes widened in remembrance and Sakura waited patiently to hear the answer "W..Well I uh you see, I just didn't want you brats getting any big idea's of approaching the Sannin if we ever encountered them, you two would have been toted off for sure" Zabuza grumbled.

Pure yet selfish intentions, he hadn't wanted to be alone "And that's okay Zabuza, we understand that now" Sakura felt warmth fill her, since he'd come back Zabuza had been more and more open with his feelings, it made her happy.

"Yeah Zabuza-sama, all those times you watched us during a fight, you just wanted to make sure we didn't get hurt" Haku piped in feeling just as bubbly and happy as the girl he saw as a sister, Zabuza cleared his throat then vanished from the doorway.

Sakura and Haku laughed fondly at the man, before Haku followed after Zabuza and disappeared into the guest room they'd been sharing, leaving the two girls alone to finish packing away their belongings, the others did the same, so they weren't scrambling around trying to find everything.

And two days later they were getting ready to leave the Village Hidden in the Mist behind "Can't believe we're done already, how about you Sakura-chan" Hashirama, Tobirama and Sakura were the few to be done with their packing early on the morning they were to leave.

"Indeed this whole trip has felt sort of surreal if you think about it" Tobirama nodded in understanding, it had gone by to fast in their eyes and in the near future they were definitely going to take another trip to the Mist Village.

Sakura nodded her head quietly "That's what happens when you're having fun, though I thought it would take a little while longer, those two Daeki-san and Haneru-san are skilled and made things easier" the pinkette spoke up.

Both males nodded "Very true and there were very few problems they had, that we couldn't handle, Mizukage-san certainly knew what she was doing when she chose them" the brunette pointed out just as Neji and Shino entered the hall.

The Hyuga immediately pulled Sakura into his arms "Exactly, come Anija let us go make sure the boat has docked in the port" the white haired male grabbed his brother and drug him down the hall, Shino as a silent tag-a-long.

"You ready Sakura to face everyone back home for a week before we go off to Cloud for three" Neji pressed his forehead to hers locking lavender with lavender, he needed to make sure she was going to really be okay.

Her lavender orbs softened at the question "I'm ready Neji, even if some people laugh, I know they aren't doing it to be mean, cause I would probably do the same if someone else got stuck in this situation" Sakura chattered quietly.

Neji gave an inward sigh of relief "Plus the few that will laugh you can reign in easily" the Hyuga pointed out with a chuckle, thoughts immediately going to Kisame and Shisui, now those two were alike even though neither would ever admit it.

"Exactly, threat of pain always works so well with a few people" she giggled before getting comfortable in his arms as Zabuza and Haku stepped out into the hall, at the sight they both paused before shrugging.

Haku didn't even get an ounce of jealousy as he'd finally accepted his true feelings about his first friend in the entire world, he loved her, but it was more of a sibling love, he saw her as a sister and he'd mistaken that for a different kind of love, he knew better now.

Finally eight minutes later, Ino and Kakashi were the last ones to leave the guest rooms and together they headed down the hall and out of the Mizukage Tower and headed for the gates, where Mei, Ao and Chojuro were waiting.

"We of the Mist thank you very much Sakura Kaguya for all you've done for us, of course we know you couldn't have done it all by yourself, to commemorate all of your hard work, I, Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage, present these headbands, they will act as passes should you ever wish to come back" Mei held out six headbands.

Sakura felt her eyes water "And we expect you to come back, not soon, but eventually" Ao grouched out not wanting to admit that it was going to be boring without the group from Leaf around and watching them interact.

The teenager at his side rolled his eyes "Of course Sakura-san will have to come back, to check on the shop and hospital, by the way have a safe trip home and that no more troubles befall you" Chojuro scolded the hunter nin before giving Sakura a kind and gentle smile.

Then Mei, with her two escorts on her heels hurried down the streets in the direction of the Mizukage Tower, while the six Leaf Shinobi signed out at the gates after tucking their pass headbands into their pouches and sped after the missing members of their group.

And caught up with them just a mile away from the dock, a mile later, all nine of them were boarding the ship that would be taking them across the water and all the way back to Fire Country, and eventually the Leaf Village.


End file.
